Despertar en un mundo mágico
by Prongsaddicted
Summary: Un libro mágico, tres amigas fanáticas de Harry Potter..y un hermoso mundo nuevo q descubrir...y tres pasados mágicos q encontrar...Quieren saber q harían tres fanáticas en Grimmauld Place 12?...entren y sépanlo...
1. Prólogo

Primero que todo, quiero decir algo importante. Sé que últimamente estoy haciendo fic tras fic, pero quiero constar y aclarar que los hago porque me los piden. Así que este fic va dedicado a mi amiga Micaela, la misma a la que le dediqué **"Amándote ahora y para siempre".** El fic a continuación me surgió mientras hablaba por teléfono con ella. Sé que quizás tenga la temática parecida a **"Ten cuidado con lo que deseas"**, pero a medida que vayan leyendo se van a dar cuenta que en sí no se parecen... Espero que disfruten de esta historia y me dejen reviews, como siempre.

Se me olvidaba, también está dedicado a mi amiga cibernética Barchu...tengo sorpresas para ella.

Aclaro que aquellos personajes que reconozcan NO son míos.

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

**Y FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA!...**

"_**El mayor regalo de J.K Rowling al mundo, además de su obra, es el hecho de haber permitido que un chico con gafas sea un gran héroe"...Dan Radcliffe.**_

_**Despertar en un mundo mágico.**_

**Prólogo.**

Eran tres amigas las que estaban festejando el egreso de la escuela. Tres chicas que se conocían de toda la vida y se querían como si fueran hermanas. Diferentes una de la otra, juntas formaban el trío más interesante que podía haber.

Kathya reía ante las palabras de Bárbara. Era la mayor del grupo, y eso se notaba en algunas actitudes y en su forma de expresarse. Tenía un carácter de temer, mujer de armas tomar, y era un tanto recia al amor y al cariño. Anímicamente, era una chica melancólica y demasiado solidaria, tanto, que prefería la felicidad de otros mucho antes que la suya.

Lucy observaba las bromas y solo sonreía. Era frívola y seria y no reía muchas veces. Demasiado seria para tener dos amigas tan...chistosas, por así decirlo. Demasiado autosuficiente. Muchas veces se sentía mal por el hecho de que Kathya era mucho más madura que ella, no la culpaba en eso, las experiencias de la rubia habían sido atroces...Tenían formas de ser parecidas, aunque ella era mucho más salvaje y peleadora, y recurrentemente se sacaban chispas.

Bárbara era la más pequeña de las tres. Graciosa y con muchas ganas de vivir, como Kathya decía constantemente. Era enamoradiza y un poco vulnerable. Se reía con facilidad, bromeaba constantemente con cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la cabeza y, cuando estaba nerviosa, se tornaba extremadamente torpe. Por eso, muchas veces, Kathya la había llamado "Barbie Tonks" .

Las tres se levantaron de las mesas. Bárbara aún reía de sus propias bromas, Kathya sonreía y Lucy se mantenía tan callada y seria como siempre.

-Muy bien-dijo Kathya, levantando su vaso. Acomodó su ondulado cabello rubio tras una de sus orejas-brindemos...-

-Por el amor-dijo Bárbara riendo. Lucy suspiró, atándose su lacio cabello negro en una coleta.

-Porque el año entrante sea el mejor de nuestras vidas-dijo, alzando su vaso junto al de Bárbara. Kathya sonrió.

-Me mudaré-dijo sonriendo. Ambas chicas la miraron con las cejas levantadas.

-Porque la mudanza sea satisfactoria...-sonrió al ver la expresión de Bárbara-y porque conozcamos pronto a los amores de nuestras vidas-

-Así se habla-dijo Bárbara. Para asombro de ambas, Lucy hizo a un lado a su frivolidad y sonrió abiertamente.

-Por Harry-dijo Kathya-y por James-

-Por Cedric-dijo Lucy-y por Remus-

-Por Draco-dijo Bárbara-y por Sirius-. Se miraron-POR LOS MERODEADORES-bebieron y luego se lanzaron a reír a carcajadas.

-------------------------------------------------

La mudanza estaba próxima.

Recogiendo algunas cosas escondidas detrás del armario, las cuales se encontraban cubiertas de polvo, ella se aburría tanto, que hubiera preferido jugar con su hermano a las escondidas. Uno que otro estornudo detenían la inspección de aquellos objetos, desquiciando a la joven rubia. No podía entender cómo se había juntado tanta mugre, si se suponía que su madre limpiaba impecablemente todos los rincones de la casa. Revolvió un par de bolsas, en las que encontró todo tipo de utensilios.

-Saca todo de ahí dentro-le dijo su madre acercándose a ella.

Su expresión era de total aburrimiento. Para la muchacha tener que estar limpiando porquerías que aumentaban su estúpida alergia no le causaba mucha gracia.

-De acuerdo-dijo en un susurro. Tomó las bolsas con ambas manos y las quitó, ubicándolas en el suelo, no muy lejos de ella. Arrojó un par de cajas lejos, aspirando una gran bocanada de polvo. Tosió durante minutos, maldiciendo a su madre y a sus estúpidas ganas de limpiar.

Comenzó a ordenar lo que se encontraba desparramado por el suelo, cuando un brillo cegador la obnubiló. Parpadeó unos segundos, intentando adivinar de dónde provenía el reflejo. Arrojó por los aires las cajas, las bolsas y todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Era absurdo, pero su corazón latía con violencia dentro de sus costillas. Fue en ese instante cuando pensó que quizás aquel brillo provenía de dentro del armario. Abrió las puertas con violencia. Y ahí estaba. Un libro encuadernado en cuero, con las puntas doradas y una extraña inscripción en la tapa superior. Así que el brillo cegador venía de aquel estúpido libro. Lo observó con detenimiento. Parecía que era viejo, pensaba que podía tener unos centenares de años. Lo abrió, viendo que las hojas estaban en blanco y tenían un ligero tinte amarillo. Qué extraño, un libro viejo en blanco. Lo cerró y miró atentamente la inscripción. Era alguna lengua extranjera, o quizás un idioma que no existía en lo absoluto. Leyó lo que allí estaba escrito, pero se dio cuenta que no entendía lo que decía. En letras doradas, decía esto: "_Nozaroc le nocsaesedol iselbisop mi se adan"_. Más abajo, en letras plateadas, seguían las frases absurdas, según pensó esta muchacha de diecisiete años que no paraba de asombrarse ante el objeto tan raro que tenía entre sus manos. _"Ratrepsed nusart arilpmuces, latmocoy, oñeus royamut ares sabircse iuqaeuq olodot, sacotemis"_. Lo leyó varias veces en voz alta, para poder entender alguna palabra. Pero se rindió al darse cuenta que cuanto más tiempo lo observaba y lo leía, menos lo comprendía.

-Apúrate que ya vinieron los hombres que se encargarán de la mudanza-su madre apareció cruzando el umbral de la puerta. Se miraron por algunos segundos-Oh, has encontrado el libro de tu abuela-dijo risueña-nunca lo usó-se lo arrancó de las manos y lo observó. Miró las raras inscripciones de la tapa-no creo que debas tenerlo en tu poder-señaló las palabras-parece magia negra-

-Ay mamá-suspiró ella. Haría cualquier cosa para tener ese libro, así que manos a la obra-yo creo que aquel que lo haya creado, se le ocurrió poner estupideces para que alguien necio y supersticioso se asustara-una extraña mueca de satisfacción apareció en su rostro al ver la suspicacia de su madre-así que, si me lo das, lo tiraré a la basura para que no le haga daño a nadie-

-Oh pues...está bien-se lo entregó en las manos.-Apúrate-y salió dando un portazo. Se sintió satisfecha consigo misma al ver nuevamente el libro en su poder. Guardó todo lo que estaba desparramado por el suelo y lo llevó hasta la entrada, dejando el libro sobre su mesa de luz. El camión de la mudanza estaba estacionado frente a la vereda de la casa, esperando trasladar las pertenencias de la familia Moseley al nuevo hogar.

Regresó a su cuarto, pensando en que quizás podría leer un poco, cuando vio un cuaderno de cuero esperándola sobre uno de sus muebles. Lo tomó en sus manos. Pensó en que quizás podría darle por fin algún uso. Y, en ese instante, un deseo irrefrenable surgió en lo más profundo de su alma. Creyó sentir una rara presencia mágica a su alrededor. Podría usarlo para escribir alguna historia, esas de las que ella tanto estaba enamorada, en la cual fuese protagonista junto con sus mejores amigas. Algo sobre su libro favorito. _Algo distinto_ sobre su libro favorito.

Una historia en donde no hubiese mortífagos y Lord Voldemort ya no existiera. En donde James y Lily estuvieran felices con su hijo Harry..o más bien con varios hijos. Donde Remus no tuviera que sufrir por los prejuicios de los demás, y fuese feliz y estuviera en paz con su licantropía. Y en donde Sirius, el querido Sirius, estuviese vivito y coleando, feliz y cuerdo, y nunca hubiese sido enviado a Azkaban. Y así, abriendo el libro y saboreando su futura historia, comenzó a escribir.

"_Había una vez..."_ No. Tachó con insistencia. Pensó durante un par de segundos cómo empezar aquella historia que más tarde le mostraría a sus amigas, ambas fanáticas de lo que ella escribía y, también, de las historias de Harry Potter. Se puso manos a la obra y retomó la escritura.

"_Kathya Moseley, Bárbara Felton y Lucy Pattinson _(N/A: cuack!..jajajaja)_ eran tres brujas ya egresadas de Hogwarts, ( tenían diecisiete años)las cuales vivían en Little Whinging.._" Era poco original, pero no tenía idea (N/A: y es verdad, no la tengo) sobre cómo se llamaban las provincias o los barrios de Inglaterra (N/A: si alguna sabe, tíreme un par de ideitas)... _"compartían departamento, y trabajan de cualquier cosa..." _Cualquier cosa significaba eso. _"..cualquier cosa que les permitiera subsistir y pagar la renta de la casa, ya que eran inquilinas.."_ Leyó lo poco que escribió. Dios, la historia era aburrida y eso que apenas tenía un par de renglones escritos... _"Lucy era la mejor amiga de Oliver Wood_.." río de las últimas palabras. A su amiga le iba a dar un ataque. ¿¿Solo mejor amiga?..Mmm.. _" en los pocos años que habían concordado en Hogwarts, habían sido novios, pero Lucy había cortado con él por razones que yo jamás supe.."_ .Ni Lucy iba a saber. Solo una tonta podía cortar con Oliver... "_Habían sido gryffindors.." _Sí, de la casa Gryffindor, se sabía que ella, Kathya, era lo bastante valiente como para ir a esa casa si en algún remoto lugar llegaba a existir un colegio de esos.. _"Bárbara había estado eternamente enamorada de un joven slytherin, pero él, como era un semejante idiota sangre pura, no le daba ni la hora..."_ (N/A: PERDÓN BARCHU...pero me cuesta no odiarlo..te prometo que te daré una sorpresa en este fic)..Sí, el idiota sangre pura de Draco Malfoy...

Releyó los renglones, viendo si de verdad era correcto dejar escrito aquello. Hizo un ademán con la mano, y decidió que le daría un toque interesante. Iba a empezar de verdad una historia..

"_Era un caluroso día de julio. Más exactamente, 31 de Julio. Aquel día, el mayor de los hijos del matrimonio Potter, los cuales tenían tres preciosos hijos, cumplía diecinueve años..._ Sí, Harry, para ella, tenía que tener hermanos...Era hora de presentarlos. Muy bien...para no ser injustos, el chico tendría un hermano y una hermana... " _Lily y James Potter, que ya tenían veintidos años de casados, y eso que apenas tenían 40 años, habían tenido dos hijos más. William Ethan , de diecisiete años, era el menor de los hijos varones. El joven era la viva copia de su padre, era un chico guapísimo de hermosos ojos cafés y un cabello increíblemente desordenado de color azabache. Era alto y fornido, y, en sus épocas en Hogwarts, había sido golpeador, por lo que, además de hacer suspirar a las chicas por su bellísima cara, lo potenciaba con el cuerpo que el quidditch le había dado. La gran diferencia del joven con su padre era que no usaba gafas, y tenía unos rasgos leves de Lily"..._

Ahora había que presentar a la pequeña Potter...¿qué nombre ponerle, debía ser muy inglés..si era en honor a alguien mejor. Y qué mejor nombre que el de la autora de aquellos libros que tanto le gustaban... "_Johanne Katleen" _..hermoso nombre... _"la única hija del matrimonio, tenía seis años. Era el divino calco de su madre, por lo que James estaba increíblemente prendado de su hermosa pequeñita. Cualquier cosa que Johanne le pidiera a su padre, por más que quisiera que le bajara una estrella, él sería capaz de bajársela y dársela como regalo de cumpleaños _(N/A: quiero un padre así...no, no que me regale una estrella..que sea igual que James..muchas babas)_. Tenía unos preciosos e inmensos ojos verdes y un cabello rojo que le caía graciosamente por los hombros, y que combinaban con la infinidad de pecas que la niña tenía en su rostro...También había que constar que sus dos hermanos potenciaban el hecho de que ella fuese una caprichosa..."_

Suspiró cansada. Le hartaba presentar a los personajes, no entendía cómo Rowling no se había hastiado o vuelto loca después de más de seiscientos personajes que había inventado. Cerró el libro bruscamente. Miró a su alrededor. Todavía había que esperar que su padre volviera de trabajar para luego ir a la nueva casa. Por lo que volvió a tomar el cuaderno y, tomando la lapicera, siguió escribiendo. ... _"Ese día, el matrimonio Potter le había armado una fiesta sorpresa a Harry en Grimmauld Place 12, lugar en donde el padrino del joven vivía con sus dos adorables hijos, de diecisiete y once años..."_

Mm..¿qué nombre ponerles a los hijos del divino Black?..tenían que ser nombres bien aristocráticos, o más bien extravagantes..o simplemente podría seguir la tradición familiar y darles bonitos nombres de estrellas. Muy bien , el atlas la ayudaría. Por lo que decidió tomarlo del estante de la biblioteca. Tras unos cuantos minutos pensando y leyendo los nombres más raros, se decidió por cuatro. El joven, el primogénito, se llamaría Mitzar Alphard (Alphard en honor al tío preferido de Sirius), y la niña, Deneb Adhara. Bonitos nombres para dos jóvenes magos en potencia. Muy bien, sería hora de seguir escribiendo.

"_...los cuales se llamaban Mitzar Alphard, un joven muy apuesto, alto y fornido, de cabello lacio color negro y hermosos y expresivos ojos del mismo color, y una niña, la cual llevaba de nombre Deneb Adhara, poseía los hermosos ojos grises de su padre y el cabello rubio y lacio de su madre, y además que era la consentida del guapo señor Black. _

_La vida de los herederos Black no era lo que se llamaba placentera. Sus padres estaban separados hacía varios años y, por más que la pequeña Deneb le insistiera a su padre, la relación era irreconciliable. Por lo que debían andar de aquí para allá, un día con mamá, otro con papá. _

_Para Deneb la antigua casa de su padre era un parque de diversiones, pero para Mitzar, que no tenía buena relación con Sirius, Grimmauld Place era el infierno. Pero no porque Sirius fuese mal padre, todo lo contrario, a pesar de seguir siendo un gran mujeriego y demasiado tiro al aire, era muy atento y tenía un temperamento digno de un general...aunque a veces se le iba la mano y terminaba a las órdenes de sus dos hijos, principalmente de la traviesa Deneb"..._

Cambio de tema. Se quedó pensativa observando las palabras escritas. Ya estaba, los personajes estaban hechos..pero se le había ocurrido otra cosa, algo muchísimo mejor..._ "Cedric Diggory, un divino rubio de ojos celestes, _(N/A: creo que no hay necesidad de que ponga que es divino..)_ vivía en las afueras de Londres con su hermano menor Vincent..". _

Miró a su alrededor, miró al reloj..._ "El menor de los Diggory era muy parecido a su hermano, pero se diferenciaba de él por su cabello moreno.." _Apoyó su cabeza sobre el libro, dormitando. Tenía sueño, escribir a veces le producía eso. Cerró los ojos durante un par de segundos. Y se dio cuenta que faltaban dos personajes en su historia..._ "Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks vivían juntos en una bonita casa en las afueras de..." ._Tachó aquello_.. "vivían en una bonita casa en Hogsmeade.." _¿Tenían hijos?...Tonks era joven para tener un hijo de diecisiete años.. Pero podría tener un hijo de meses.

Alguien abrió la puerta del cuarto.

-Kat, papá llega tarde, así que mañana iremos a la nueva casa-dijo su hermana Leticia.

-Está bien-murmuró ella.

-¿No te parece que es hora de que te acuestes?-le preguntó la joven castaña, señalando el reloj. Kathya miró el pequeño artefacto a pilas y vio que ya eran las doce y media.

-No me di cuenta-dijo en voz baja. Miró el libro y garabateó.. _"Draco Malfoy no era mortífago y tenía dos hermanos menores, ambos mellizos, Algol y Algieba..(un hermano y una hermana) rubios de ojos grises, iban a la casa Slytherin, ya que tenían..quince años"_ Ahora sí.

Cerró el libro de inmediato. Observó nuevamente las inscripciones. Las tocó con su dedo índice. Le hubiese gustado entender qué decía ahí. Lo colocó en su mesa de luz, y se dispuso a acostarse. Se arropó y, cerrando los ojos, se quedó dormida. Aunque no notó que las inscripciones del libro, unos centímetros a su izquierda, brillaban de repente con intensidad.


	2. Viviendo lejos de casa

**Capítulo 1: Viviendo..lejos de casa.**

No supo por qué sonó el despertador aquella mañana. Se sentó en su cama adormilada, se levantó y salió del cuarto. Las persianas de la casa estaban bajas, pero aun así entraban pequeños rayos de sol.

Esperen un momento ¿¿persianas?..su casa tenía postigos.. Miró a su alrededor. Estaba parada en medio de una sala de estar, que por cierto estaba muy desordenada. Pero..era extraño, porque SU casa no tenía sala de estar. Se rascó la cabeza e intentó recordar si se había quedado a dormir en la casa de alguien. No, se había acostado en su cama. No entendía dónde estaba. Se dirigió a la cocina, la cual era un cuarto muy pequeño pintado de amarillo. Había un almanaque colgado en la pared.

Lo observó. No..no podía ser..Tenía que ser una broma o aquel almanaque estaba...atrasado.

Volteó rápidamente y se dirigió a la puerta de la casa. Como era obvio, estaba cerrada con llave. Buscó algo para abrirla. Encontró la llave bajo el felpudo que estaba junto a la puerta. Abrió. Se quedó aterrada mirando la calle. Gritó al ver el cartel al final de la calle.

-------------------------------------------------

Lucy estaba durmiendo plácidamente cuando oyó algo a lo lejos. Abrió los ojos despacio y se movió entre las sábanas. Pero ya no podía dormir. Se sentó y miró a su alrededor. Oyó que su estómago rugía. Se levantó y fue a la cocina. Pero se dio cuenta que estaba desorientada. Desorientada en su propia casa. Chocó fuertemente con alguien al dirigirse a la puerta.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó.

-¿Lucy?-preguntó la otra voz.

-¿Bárbara?-se miraron. A pesar de que estaban a oscuras podían vislumbrar su expresiones confusas.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Bárbara-¿qué haces en mi casa?-

-¿Tu casa?-dijo Lucy-esta es mi casa-oyeron un ruido contra la puerta. Miraron.

-¿Será el diariero?-preguntó Bárbara atemorizada. Notaron que la puerta se abría lentamente.

-Ay Dios-dijo Lucy-alguien está entrando-se escondieron detrás de un sofá que encontraron en lo que ellas supusieron era la sala de estar.

Se quedaron varios minutos acurrucadas cerca de la chimenea. ¿Chimenea?...Sus casas no tenían chimenea. Tras esperar con desesperación, salieron de su escondite.

-¿Crees que ya haya entrado?-preguntó Lucy observando a su amiga.

-Bueno..la puerta sigue entornada-dijo Bárbara. Saltó el sofá con rapidez. Se acercó a la puerta-OH POR DIOS-

-¿Qué sucede?-se acercó a ella. Se asombró al ver a la persona que estaba en el suelo, desmayada.-KATHYA-la tomaron de las axilas y la acercaron al sofá.

El peso muerto del cuerpo de su amiga era tremendo. Como pudieron, la acomodaron. Se miraron asustadas. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?. No recordaban haber hecho una fiesta de pijamas...aparte que ya estaban grandes para eso.

-¿Cómo hacemos para despertarla?-preguntó Bárbara. Lucy la miró con el ceño fruncido, y comenzó a abofetear a Kathya.-¿Qué?-

La rubia comenzó a abrir los ojos. Movió la cabeza hacia los lados, intentando acomodar su vista. Miró a las dos personas frente a ella. Levantó las cejas.

-¿Qué?-murmuró.

Las tres se miraron consecutivamente. Sus expresiones eran distintas. En los ojos claros de Kathya se podía ver que su confusión había crecido, y no comprendía _del todo_ lo que ocurría. La mirada color miel de Lucy demostraba que tenía miedo, pero no tanto como Bárbara, que en sus ojos color verde oscuro tenía un extraño brillo. Iba a llorar.

-¿Qué hacen..?-comenzó Lucy.

-¿En tu casa?-preguntó Kathya. Sonrió débilmente-no es tu casa-

-¿Es..la mía?-comenzó Bárbara.

-No...-

-Es la tuya-dijeron al unísono.

-Tampoco-dijo Kathya, mirando al suelo.

-¿Y entonces...dónde estamos?-preguntó Lucy.

-En Privet Drive-dijo.

Lucy y Bárbara la miraron como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

-¿Qué?-preguntó la morena de ojos miel, levantándose del suelo-¿tomaste algo que te hizo mal?-

-Dormiste mal y tuviste una pesadilla-dijo Bárbara, desordenándose el enrulado cabello castaño.

-No..-dijo Kathya fuertemente. Su voz se notaba áspera y ligeramente ronca.-Vi el cartel al final de la calle antes de desmayarme-

-Pero no puede ser posible-dijo Lucy enojada. Se notaba que se estaba hastiando de las estupideces que decía su mejor amiga.

-Ve a comprobar-dijo la rubia desafiante, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Lucy y Bárbara se levantaron juntas del suelo, y salieron tras la puerta entreabierta hacia la calle.

Kathya, desde su puesto en el sofá, pudo oír el grito aterrorizado de Bárbara. Se oyó la puerta ser aventada violentamente. Segundos después, Lucy se paró frente a ella y, con el rostro colorado y con un ligero temblor de manos, preguntó:

-¿Qué significa esto?-su voz temblaba. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos. Tenía miedo.

-No sé qué significa-dijo Kathya encogiéndose de hombros.

-SÍ QUE SABES-bramó.

-NO ME GRITES PEDAZO DE IDIOTA-

-PAREN-gritó Bárbara. Estaba llorando.

-¿Tú por qué lloras?-preguntó Lucy enojada.

-Está nerviosa, imbécil-dijo Kathya, defiendo a la castaña que lloraba contra la pared-no es...no es normal que nos acostemos a dormir y nos despertemos a miles de kilómetros de casa-en ese momento recordó algo. El libro...ella había escrito una historia en donde las tres vivían en Little Whinging.. Se dejó caer en el suelo, aterrorizada.

-Kat...¿qué?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Bar, esto está muy mal-dijo con voz quebrada. Apoyó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. No..no podía ser-le tendría que haber hecho caso a mamá..-

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Lucy frunciendo el ceño-¿tú tambien vas a llorar como esta niña chiquita?-

-NO ME DIGAS NIÑA CHIQUITA, RESENTIDA-

-NO PELEEN-bramó Kathya, levantándose del suelo e interponiéndose entre ambas. Miró al suelo al notar las miradas de sus amigas fijamente sobre ella.-Todo es culpa mía-

-Lo sabia-murmuró Lucy.

-Di algo nuevamente y te romperé los dientes-dijo la rubia levantando el puño. La morena retrocedió un par de pasos. Kathya cuando se enojaba era peor que un colacuerno con hambre.

-Pero..¿cómo que es tu culpa?-preguntó Bárbara. Su cuerpo delgado temblaba.

-Sí..-dijo Kathya-va a sonar raro, pero yo escribí una historia en donde nosotras vivíamos en Little Whinging..-

-¿Y?-preguntó Lucy.

-Y que mi madre me dijo que el libro que estaba usando tenía magia negra-

Se hizo un silencio. Lucy y Bárbara se miraron.

-Eso es una tremenda estupidez-dijo Lucy.

-No...-

-Kat...no puede ser cierto-dijo Bárbara. Se había sentado en el sofá cercano a la chimenea. La rubia de cabello ondulado miró a su amiga. Era la primera vez en la vida, desde que se conocían, que la castaña le daba la razón a Lucy.

-Si no me quieren creer no me crean..-un terrible estruendo las hizo sobresaltarse. Contra el vidrio de la cocina, observándolas, habia una..

-LECHUZA-bramaron al unísono. Se miraron.

-¿Cómo..?-comenzó Bárbara.

-¿Una lechuza?-pregunto Lucy boquiabierta.

-ABRÁNLE-bramó Kathya. Ambas jóvenes se dirigieron a la ventana con velocidad. El ave entró en la casa y, estirando su pata hacia Lucy, le entregó una carta. La morena de cabello lacio tomó el sobre con nerviosismo.

-Está...está dirigida a mí-dijo con un ligero temblor en la voz.

-Fíjate quién la envía-Lucy abrió el sobre. Tomó aire hondamente. Miró la carta, la cual estaba escrita con prolija letra.

-¿Qué dice?-

Los ojos de Lucy se había endulzado (N/A: suena estúpido...pero, digamos como que la mirada de Lucy se había endulzado...como que cambió su expresión). Dejó caer la carta al suelo y, sonriendo tontamente, se sentó en el sofá.

-¿De quién es?-preguntó Bárbara-Lu..¿qué pasa?-

Kathya había tomado la carta y la estaba leyendo cuando comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Bárbara-¿de quién es la carta?-

-Es..es...es de Oliver Wood-dijo conteniendo la risa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Bárbara boquiabierta-no puede ser-Kathya le entregó la carta a Bárbara, que la leyó con rapidez. Miró a Lucy, que aún sonreía sentada en el sofá.-¿Desde cuándo eres la mejor amiga de Wood?-

-Desde ayer en la noche-dijo Kathya. Ambas la miraron. Después de varios minutos atontada, Lucy le prestaba atención.

-¿Qué?-su voz sonaba dulce-¿tú escribiste que yo y él somos mejores amigos?-Kathya asintió con la cabeza. Lucy sonrió-gracias-parecía que el ambiente ya se había calmado.

-Bueno...-dijo Kathya-no es que sea importante, pero tengo hambre y aún no hemos desayunado-

-Es cierto-dijo Bárbara.

-Y otra cosa-dijo la rubia mirando a Lucy-aquí dice que Oliver vendrá hoy a verte-ella y Bárbara comenzaron a saltar alrededor de ella, emocionadas. La morena, que aún estaba sentada, comenzó a reír.

-Así que tenemos que limpiar esta pocilga y ponerla decente para cuando llegue...¿tu futuro novio?-dijo Bárbara. Lucy sonrió sonrojada. Aunque...no sabía lo que Kathya había escrito...si las cosas se daban tal cual la rubia las había puesto en el libro, tendría que acostumbrarse a ser la ex de Oliver Wood. Y Kathya intuía que si iba desprevenida, terminaría siendo asesinada por su mejor amiga.

Luego de ir cada una a su cuarto y vestirse, se separaron las tareas. Lucy se encargó de hacer el desayuno y ordenar el living y la cocina. Bárbara limpiaría el baño y los dormitorios. Mientras tanto, Kathya iría a hacer las compras...pero...¿a dónde?.

-Em..chicas...-dijo. Lucy la observó, mientras ordenaba las alacenas. Bárbara salía con un balde con agua desde el sanitario-no tenemos dinero inglés..además..no conozco el barrio-

-Eso..eso es un problema-dijo la castaña mientras se quitaba los guantes.

-Em...yo encontré esto en uno de los cajones-dijo Lucy. Sacó algunas libras esterlinas y...monedas.

-¿Esos...?..¿esos no son galeones?-preguntó Bárbara. Las tres se quedaron aturdidas, observando las monedas que Lucy tenía entre las manos.

-Bueno..pueden ser..pero aquí en Privet Drive no creo que compren usando dinero mágico-tomó las libras esterlinas que tenía Lucy entre las manos y, volteando, salió de la casa. Miró a los lados.

Estaba en Privet Drive..así que...en algún lugar de aquel barrio taaaaaan decente debía de haber un supermercado o algo parecido. Caminó un par de pasos, cuando se cruzó con una mujer sumamente delgada, con cuello un tanto largo y..con cara de caballo. La observó detenidamente durante algunos segundos. Corrió, volteando hacia su casa. Entró en ella con estrépito.

-Vi a..vi a...-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron al unísono Bárbara y Lucy.

-ACABO DE VER A PETUNIA DURSLEY-se hizo un silencio de ultratumba.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Bárbara.

-¿Y qué haces aquí mirándonos con esa cara de idiota?-preguntó Lucy frunciendo el ceño-ve y pregúntale si conoce algún supermercado-

-Ay claro..disculpe señora Dursley..¿sabe usted dónde puedo encontrar un supermercado?-dijo, cambiando su voz y haciéndola sonar demasiado chillona. Bárbara y Lucy se echaron a reír.-Y otra cosa..¿puede darme el teléfono, la dirección y el tipo de sangre de su sobrino Harry?-rieron durante algunos minutos, hasta que Lucy hizo constar que aún no habían desayunado y casi era la hora del almuerzo. Por lo que Kathya salió de la casa una vez más y caminó por las tranquilas calles de Privet Drive.

Era un barrio muy bonito, con casas todas iguales en casa cuadra. Y ahí, en una esquina, su salvación. Un inmenso supermercado, con un cartel un tanto..je..llamativo. Decidió entrar y ver qué onda, así que cruzó la calle y entró el lugar. Un edificio limpio y ordenado, "estos ingleses son demasiado higiénicos"..Caminó entre las góndolas, observando la mercadería. Tras varios minutos de estar entretenida observando los diferentes tipos de cereales, decidió que compraría el más barato. Su canasto estaba un tanto vacío, así que compró leche, yogur, alguna que otra gaseosa, galletitas...se abasteció para todo un mes. Se dirigió a la fila, en donde varias personas esperaban ser atendidas para pagar e irse. Estaba tarareando una canción cuando vio a una persona un tanto extraña dos puestos antes que ella. Era una mujer mayor, tenía una red en el pelo y...olía a gato. La fila avanzaba rápidamente, y la mujer estaba siendo atendida por la cajera.

-Señora Figg..ha vuelto después de tanto tiempo-¿¿QUIÉN?. Kathya miró a la anciana detenidamente.

-Sí he vuelto, han pasado muchas cosas en mi vida pero ya estoy de vuelta-¿qué le podría haber ocurrido a la Señora Figg?... Kathya recordó la Orden del Fénix, Voldemort..la muerte de Sirius, la de Albus Dumbledore y se preguntó a sí misma si todo sería tal cual ella lo había escrito. Ojalá Canuto estuviera vivo...y James y Lily...y Cedric..

Parpadeó varias veces y se dio cuenta que la cajera le estaba hablando. Pagó las cosas y salió del supermercado. Se quedó parada varios segundos en la vereda, cuando vio a Arabella Figg saliendo de una veterinaria en frente. La observó. Y...¿y si le preguntaba?. No perdía nada. Así que cruzó la calle y se acercó a la mujer.

-Disculpe-le dijo cuando la anciana se agachaba a recoger un paquete de comida de gato. Levantó la vista para mirarla-em..me preguntaba si usted es Arabella Doren Figg-la mujer levantó una ceja y miró a los lados. La tomó del brazo y le preguntó-¿cómo lo sabes?-

-Pues...-había que inventar una buena excusa-fui...-recordó lo escrito en el libro-fui a Hogwarts hasta el año pasado..-¿hasta el año pasado?...Pero si era 31 de julio...31..ESE DIA CUMPLÍA AÑOS HARRY...y J.K Rowling...-fui compañera de..de Harry Potter-la mirada inquisitiva de la mujer cambió a una mirada sonriente.

-Oh si, Harry Potter-sonrió-hoy…-

-Hoy cumple diecinueve años-terminó Kathya-lo sé-

-¿Necesitabas algo de él?-Puff..muchas cosas. Que le diera un hijo y le pidiera matrimonio.

-Me gustaría..tener su dirección y, si tiene teléfono, mejor..me gustaría visitarlo, le perdí el rastro cuando terminó Hogwarts-la anciana sacó un papel y una lapicera "no supo de dónde" y escribió un par de cosas. Se lo entregó a Kathya sonriendo.

-Si algún día necesitas otra cosa-

-Gra..gracias señora Figg...so...somos vecinas-

-Oh genial...algún día podría mostrarte las fotografías de mis gatos-

-Me encantaría..adoro los gatos-se despidieron.

Kathya, satisfecha consigo misma, caminó las tres cuadras que la separaban de su nuevo y mágico hogar. Entró en la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bárbara y Lucy estaban sentadas, jugando un juego que Bárbara había encontrado tirado bajo su cama.

-Hola, volví-dijo Kathya llegando hasta ellas. Ambas la miraron.

-¿Y por qué traes esa cara de idiota?-preguntó Lucy.

-Porque-les mostró el papel-me encontré con Arabella Figg y le pedí la dirección de Harry-Lucy la observó boquiabierta, y Bárbara se había caído de la silla. Se le lanzaron encima, quitándole el papel de entre las manos.-Y adivinen qué-dijo, una vez que se sentó en el suelo, mientras sus amigas observaban absortas la nota-hoy cumple diecinueve añitos-

-TENEMOS QUE LLAMARLO-bramó Bárbara-¿te imaginas?-

-¿Cómo lo vamos a llamar?-dijo Lucy-NO NOS CONOCE-

-Quizás sí nos conozca-dijo Kathya-si Oliver te conoce, Harry también-

Lucy se sonrojó.

-Bueno..quizás-se lanzaron las tres sobre el teléfono. Lucharon para ver quién tomaba el tubo primero.

-YO CONSEGUÍ EL NÚMERO, YO LLAMO-bramó Kathya. Lucy y Bárbara la soltaron de inmediato.

-Bárbara, ve a cocinar-dijo Lucy.

-Ve tú-bramó la castaña, con el ceño fruncido.

-Bárbara a la cocina-dijo Lucy enojada.

-Lucy al inodoro, pedazo de mierda-

-BASTA-gritó Kathya-si pelean, las dos en penitencia-ambas levantaron las cejas. Tomó el tubo y marcó. Su corazón latía a mil por hora. Sonó el tono varias veces. Su respiración se entrecortó cuando atendieron y oyó una voz de mujer.

-¿Hola?-Kathya tapó el tubo para que no la oyeran-una mujer-les dijo a sus dos amigas, que estaban expectantes.

-¿Una mujer?-preguntó Bárbara.

-¿Quién será la yegua..?-preguntó Lucy.

-SHHHHH-

-Ejem-dijo Kathya-hola..¿quién habla?-la mujer del otro lado suspiró.

-No, usted llamó, ¿quién habla ahí?-

-Oh cierto...¿se...se encontraría Harry?-

-Él no está en este momento-dijo la mujer. Su voz era joven-pero si quieres dejarle un mensaje-a Kathya se le había ocurrido quién podría ser la chica del otro lado.

-¿Ginny?-se hizo un silencio que duró varios minutos.

-Sí-contestó-¿quién es?-

-Ka...Kathya Moseley-se volvió a hacer un silencio.

-KATY...-bramó Ginny de repente-oh Katy, que lindo que hayas llamado-¿¿¿Katy?. ¿¿Eso quería decir que Ginny la conocía?.

-Em..sí-dijo la rubia. Lucy y Bárbara la miraban con las cejas levantadas.

-¿Por qué no vienes un día a casa?-

-Pues..no creo que sea...-se quedó en silencio-¿vives en la Madriguera?-Ginny hizo una risita.

-No..ya no-su voz se había tornado dulce y melosa.

-¿Y dónde vives?-

-En el Valle de Godric, con Harry-

-¿¿¿QUÉEEEE?-se le cayó el teléfono al suelo, haciendo un gran estruendo. Tomó el tubo rápidamente.- ¿¿Vives..vives con Harry?- Lucy y Bárbara abrieron sus ojos de par en par.

-¿¿¿Quién?- preguntó Bárbara. Kathya le hizo señas para que se callara.

-Y..¿y cómo es la vida..?..¿matrimonial?-Ginny volvió a reír.

-Oh no, aún no estamos casados, sí comprometidos...-

-Contesta mi pregunta-notó que su voz sonaba dura-contesta mi pregunta pillina-

Ginny río nuevamente.

-Es genial..es tan perfecto-se notaba enamorada.

-Me imagino-murmuró Kathya apretando los dientes.-Oye Ginny...em...tengo que irme a almorzar-tomó aire. Sentía algo muy raro en el pecho.-Mándale saludos a Harry por su cumpleaños-

-Espera..¿por qué no vienes hoy a la fiesta en Grimmauld Place?-Kathya se quedó sin habla.

-Espera un momento-se quitó el tubo de la oreja y lo puso sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntaron a coro Bárbara y Lucy.

-Ginny nos invita a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry-se miraron, sonriendo.

-¿Y qué esperas?-preguntó Lucy-DI QUE SI-Kathya volvió a tomar el teléfono y..

-De acuerdo-oyó que Ginny reía.

-Muy bien-dijo la pelirroja-ven esta noche a Grimmauld Place 12..-

-¿Cómo llego allá?-preguntó Kathya.

-Oh..es cierto...-se quedó en silencio-haré que te vayan a buscar, no creo que Sirius tenga algún problema en pasarte a buscar y...-

-¿¿Sirius?-preguntó Kathya con voz quebrada, en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-Sí, Sirius...-dijo Ginny sin darle importancia-te pasará a buscar por tu casa, no te preocupes, le enviaré ahora mismo una lechuza y le diré..¿puedes darme tu dirección?-

-¿Cómo vendrá?-preguntó la rubia-¿vendrá en auto?-

-Oh claro que no...Sirius usando un auto-dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.-Irá por la red flu, conectaremos la chimenea de tu casa con las nuestras-Kathya le dio la dirección a Ginny y, luego de despedirse, cortó. Se quedó pensativa y mirando al suelo.

-Kat...-la rubia se largó a llorar.-¿Qué pasa?-

-No me digas que es porque Harry vive con Ginny-dijo Lucy-porque si es eso, cualquier día pueden terminar-

-No...Si...Sirius está vivo-Lucy y Bárbara se miraron. Sonrieron. Abrazaron a Kathya, consolándola.

En ese instante, sonó el timbre. Se miraron entre ellas.

-¿Quién será?-preguntó Bárbara. Se levantó del sofá y fue a la puerta. La abrió. Un chico estaba parado del otro lado, esperando a ser atendido. Al ver a la castaña de rulos tras le umbral, sonrió abiertamente.

-Hola Barbie-la joven levantó las cejas-traje comida-entró a la casa, sin ser invitado. Igualmente, Bárbara se había quedado pasmada observándolo. El joven llegó a la sala de estar. Miró a las jóvenes que estaban en el sofá.

-Hola-

-Ho..hola...-

-OLIVER-bramó Lucy.

-Sí-dijo él sonriendo aún más. Levantó los paquetes que tenía en las manos-traje comida y algo de beber-las tres lo miraron asombradas.

-Pues...no te esperábamos tan..temprano-dijo Kathya.

-Sí, lo sé-dijo Oliver. Se sentó frente a ellas.

-Bárbara, trae platos, vasos y cubiertos-dijo la rubia levantándose-acompáñame-

-Pero...-dijo Bárbara, mirando a Lucy y a Oliver.

-ACOMPÁÑAME-bramó Kathya. Bárbara la siguió corriendo.

Lucy notó que ella y Oliver se habían quedado a solas. Lo miró. Se veía hermoso con su musculosa azul. Era alto y fornido, castaño y tenía unos precioso ojos marrones. Tenía un rostro muy lindo, y en ese momento sonreía contento.

-Pues...-empezó ella.

-¿Cómo has estado?-preguntó él.

-Bien...-dijo-¿y tú?-

-He estado trabajando-

-¿De?-

-En el equipo nacional de quidditch-dijo Oliver sonriendo-me gustaría tener un puesto-

-Ah-

-Lu-dijo él tomándole una de sus manos. Lucy se sonrojó excesivamente-quiero que hablemos-

Ella tragó saliva.

-¿De qué?-

-De lo nuestro-ella levantó las cejas. En ese instante, Kathya y Bárbara entraron en la sala de estar con lo que Oliver había llevado para almorzar. Comieron en silencio, riendo de vez en cuando ante algunas frases que Oliver decía para romper el hielo. Mientras Kathya y Bárbara levantaban los platos y todo lo demás, Lucy y Oliver habían salido a caminar. Se sentía extraño caminar por la calle con un chico que no conocía pero que en realidad sí. Y además él había dicho que ellos tenían algo. "De lo nuestro" sonaba en su cabeza desde que Oliver lo había dicho.

-Lu-

-Dime-

-¿Quieres que hablemos?-

-Pues...¿sobre lo nuestro?-él asintió con la cabeza-dime-

-Pues...yo..sé que tú y yo fuimos novios hace mucho tiempo-ella levantó las cejas y abrió los ojos asombrada ¿Qué?...no podía ser...¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta?...y en ese momento recordó..La historia, el libro..IBA A MATAR A KAT.-Y quería saber si..si no hay posibilidad de que..volvamos-

Lucy observó al chico frente a ella. Se veía encantador con los ojos brillosos y las mejillas ruborizadas.

-Pues...déjame pensarlo-sonrió.

-De acuerdo-dijo él. Miró su reloj-creo que ya es hora de que me vaya-se veía triste. Volteó, alejándose de ella.

-Oliver-él volteó a mirarla.

-Si-dijo Lucy. Él sonrió abiertamente y, para sorpresa de la morena, corrió hacia ella y, abrazándola, la besó. Lucy se sintió flotar en el aire. Estuvieron varios minutos saboreándose, hasta que les faltó el aire y se separaron.

-Ahora sí, me voy-dijo Oliver sonriendo-te amo-

-Ehh..yo también-dijo Lucy atontada.

Se despidieron. Ella lo miró irse, sonriente. Se dirigió a su casa. Entró. Vio que Kathya y Bárbara miraban por la ventana. Al oír la puerta cerrarse, saltaron asustadas y se sentaron apresuradamente.

-Lo vieron-dijo Lucy.

-¿¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron las otras dos inocentemente.

-Sí, lo vieron-dijo la morena suspirando. Sonrió. Sus amigas hicieron lo mismo.

-Te..te besó-dijo Kathya.

-Sí...pero por poco y te mato-dijo Lucy. La rubia sonrió como disculpa.-Somos novios-sus dos amigas se lanzaron sobre ella riendo.

Ya estaba anocheciendo (N/A: si lo sé, el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido..), y fue en ese instante que una lechuza entró por la ventana. Tomaron el sobre que entregaba la lechuza, y leyeron.

_Kathya:_

_Ginny me dijo que tú y tus amigas han sido invitadas a la fiesta de Harry. Muy bien, las pasaré a buscar a las tres a las nueve de la noche. Estén preparadas y alejadas de la chimenea._

Saludos cordiales, Sirius.

Se miraron. Kathya tenía los ojos humedecidos.

-Bueno, es hora que empecemos a ver qué ropa ponernos-y así, cada una, fue a su habitación.


	3. Sorpresas y fiesta

He vuelto muy rápido, sí. Quiero agradecer todos los reviews que aunque no sean muchos me hacen inmensamente feliz!...espero que disfruten este fic y me dejen reviews... APARECEN LOS MERODEADORES... y hay sorpresas, muy lindas sorpresas a lo largo del capítulo...

Para las que quieran saberlo, ya actualicé "Amándote ahora y para siempre"..

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

**Y FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA!...**

"**_No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir"...Albus Dumbledore_** (Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal)

**Capítulo 2: Sorpresas y fiesta en Grimmauld Place.**

-Bueno, em...de verdad no creo que sea necesario que vaya así vestida a una _fiesta de cumpleaños_-dijo Bárbara fastidiada, mientras se observaba en el espejo. De verdad no creía _nada_ conveniente el ir a una casa llena de hombres (vale aclarar QUÉ HOMBRES) con una minifalda y una remera _demasiado _escotada. No era que tenía mal cuerpo, todo lo contrario, la naturaleza había sido muy buena con ella, pero por alguna razón no le gustaba mostrar. Todo lo opuesto a Lucy.

-Mira, se supone que vamos a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry-dijo Kathya, entrando con un par de prendas en las manos- y es una ocasión especial..si tienes que ir desnuda, irás-Bárbara refunfuñó.

-No voy a ir vestida así..parezco una perra-

-Oye, oye, oye-dijo Lucy de repente-yo estoy vestida igual que tú-Bárbara la miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Y por qué crees que dije que _parezco_ una perra?-preguntó la castaña sonriendo maliciosamente. Lucy tardó solo un par de segundos para procesar la información.

-Maldita niñata cara de sandía-

-No empiecen-dijo Kathya con voz dura-hagamos esto-las miró-vayamos cada una con nuestro estilo...-

-Si después te arrepientes por no ligarte nada, problema tuyo-dijo Lucy a Bárbara.

-LUCY PATTINSON-bramó Kathya-SE SUPONE QUE TÚ TIENES NOVIO-

-Oh vamos-dijo la morena observando a su mejor amiga, la cual sólo tenía puesta un pescador (N/A: capri, como quieran llamarlo) de jean-Oli no tiene por qué enterarse-

-Señorita Patt-dijo Bárbara sonriendo-creo que vas muy mal si pretendes que Kat no te mande al muere-

-Kat por favor-dijo Lucy arrodillándose.

-NO NO Y NO-bramó la rubia, poniéndose una musculosa negra ajustada.- Tienes novio y lo respetas-

-Por favor, suenas peor que mi madre-dijo Lucy sentándose cerca de Bárbara- y es horrible-

-Pues si tengo que ser como tu madre, lo seré-dijo a los gritos, mientras salía y se dirigía a la cocina.

-Vamos muy mal-murmuró Lucy. Bárbara rió entre dientes.

-Sip...sabes cómo es ella-sonrió-por cierto...¿desde cuándo le dices Oli?-Lucy se sonrojó excesivamente. Comenzó a maquillarse, tratando de no darle importancia a las miradas graciosas que le lanzaba Bárbara. Kathya regresó al cuarto, peinada y completamente vestida.

-Se puede decir que en vez de ir al cumpleaños del amor de tu vida vayas a un día de campo-dijo Lucy observándola. Kathya le sonrió con asco.

-Que sea el amor de mi vida no quiere decir que vaya vestida como prostituta-Lucy frunció el ceño-además, soy un espíritu libre-

-Además...¿a quién quieres ligarte?-preguntó Bárbara mirando a la morena sentada a su lado-¿a Sirius?-tanto Kathya como la chica que hablaba observaron escépticas a la morena que sonreía con picardía.

-¿Quieres levantarte a Sirius?-preguntó la castaña asombrada. Lucy sólo se sonrojó-¿y qué pasa con Oliver?-

-Al demonio con Oliver-dijo Kathya. Ambas la miraron sin creerlo. La correcta, la madura, la..la...¿la frígida?...no, no...bueno, lo que sea. La correctísima Kathya Moseley estaba, literalmente, apoyando a Lucy en su idea descabellada de enrollarse con Sirius.-Si pudiera ligarme con James, lo haría, pero ustedes saben..soy demasiado moral, es un hombre casado-

-Harry aun es soltero-la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-No soy roba novios-dijo. Tanto Bárbara como Lucy se miraron como diciendo "pobre".

-Bueno, siempre puedes conocer a algún chico...-comenzó Bárbara.

-Algún idiota que te haga sufrir igual que Ariel-las otras dos la fulminaron con la mirada.

-Gracias por recordármelo-dijo Kathya con los ojos húmedos.

-Oh vamos, Kat...todos los hombres son idiotas-dijo Lucy.

-Excepto Sirius, James y Remus-dijo Bárbara sonriente.

-Esos son los peores-dijo Lucy.

-Por Dios no empiecen...las tres sabemos que ellos son divinos, y como todos, tienen defectos...ahora, si me disculpan, debemos apurarnos-señaló el reloj despertador-Sirius llegará en cualquier momento-

-Ya llegué-dijo una voz masculina desde detrás de Kathya. Las tres se tensaron al oír la puerta entornada abrirse completamente y dejar entrar a un hombre. Lucy y Bárbara se quedaron boquiabiertas al ver al apuesto señor que sonreía detrás de Kathya. La rubia volteó. Cuan grande fue la sorpresa al observar detenidamente al que, ella creía, era Sirius.

-Hola-dijo él sonriendo abiertamente. Tenía una sonrisa muy de dentífrico...ojos grises, cabello negro lacio, corto, con un flequillo que le caía coquetamente sobre sus cejas. Llevaba puesta una camisa azul eléctrico (N/A: ya saben, bien chillón), con un par de botones sin abrochar y un pantalón de jean azul oscuro. Se veía encantador. Tenía una cara hermosa...y muy buen cuerpo. Por Dios!..así que ese era Sirius Black..si él era así no se quería imaginar a James y a Remus..

-Ho..hola-balbuceó Bárbara. Estaba sonrojada, por una parte porque que semejante Adonis te mirara desde el umbral te ponía nerviosa, y por otra porque ella estaba a medio vestir.

-Em...somos...-comenzó Lucy.

-Sé quiénes son..-dijo Sirius seductoramente. Por Dios, era..era...era muy Black.

-Sí-dijo Kathya. Movió graciosamente su cabello y, retomando su compostura, sonrió de la misma forma que lo hacía Sirius-somos Kat-se señaló-Lu-señaló a la morena que estaba sentada-y Bar-

-Interesante nombres-dijo él sonriendo. ¿Tenía que sonreír tanto?.

-Bueno..em..creo que debemos salir de aquí-dijo Kathya con el ceño fruncido. Que el hombre que tenía frente a ella sea Sirius Black no iba a cambiar en nada su temperamento-Bárbara no terminó de vestirse-tuvo la sensación de que los ojos masculinos brillaban. Eso...¿era mala señal?. Tuvo la certeza de que quizás Sirius fuese un pervertido.-Tenemos que salir, Sirius-él salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Oh, de acuerdo-Kathya lo tomó de la mano y salieron a la sala de estar. Lo sentó bruscamente en el sofá. Sirius era muy dócil.

-¿Quieres algo de tomar?-preguntó.

-¿Tienes Whisky de Fuego?-

-No-

-Entonces no quiero nada, gracias-además era educado. ¿Ese hombre tenía algún defecto?.

-Bueno y..¿quiénes estarán en la fiesta?-

-Pues...los de siempre-dijo él apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.

-¿Quiénes son los de siempre?-preguntó Kathya suspicaz. ¿Le parecía o él era de pocas palabras?.

-Remus, Lily, James-Kathya se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo-Ginny, la familia Weasley, Hermione-

-Que ya es de la familia Weasley-

-Sí-sonrió Sirius-son una gran familia-

Oyeron un ruido proveniente de la habitación. Se miraron. Al poco tiempo, aparecieron Lucy y Bárbara. La primera sonreía radiante, pero la segunda tenía el ceño fruncido y un pequeño hematoma en la frente.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-NO VOY A IR ASI VESTIDA-bramó Bárbara. Kathya miró al hombre que levantaba las cejas desde su puesto en el sofá. Tenía un asomo de sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó la rubia.

-Parezco una prostituta-dijo Bárbara con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No es para que te pongas a llorar-dijo Lucy. Miró a Sirius y le sonrió coquetamente. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado-es una niña, tenemos que vigilarla mucho-le dijo.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO-bramó la castaña de rulos con voz ronca.

-Claro que es cierto-dijo Lucy cruzándose de piernas. Para Kathya esa no fue una buena idea. Sirius era un hombre y, aunque fuese bastante más mayor, sabía que tenía sus hormonas muy bien...y _aquello_ entre las piernas con un excelente funcionamiento. Aunque al ver que él no observaba las piernas de su amiga, se sintió tranquila.

-Basta Lucy-dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ay Kat, las dos sabemos que Bárbara es como Peter-las tres personas en el cuarto la miraron frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Peter?-

-Peter Pettigrew-se hizo un silencio.

-COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME PETER PETTIGREW, TÚ ERES IGUAL QUE SNIVELLUS-se oyó una risa estridente, y las tres miraron a Sirius. Se estaba riendo de la situación. Vaaaaaaya...eso no le causaba gracia a Kat, pero a Lucy sí...aunque a Bar tampoco le pareció que fuera como para lanzarse a carcajadas.

-Lo siento...-dijo él secándose las lágrimas.-Es que..me causa gracia que lo nombren a Snivellus-

El reloj de péndulo de la cocina sonó, dando las diez.

-Cielos, ya son las diez-dijo Sirius levantándose estrepitosamente del sofá-ya es hora de que nos vayamos-las tres observaron anonadadas la extensa figura de Sirius. Era alto.

-Bueno..em..¿no preferirías quedarte a cenar aquí?-preguntó Kathya.

-¿No quieres quedarte toda la vida?-preguntó Lucy de repente. Bárbara se echó a reír, pero Kathya miró a su amiga con expresión espantada.

-Oh no-dijo Sirius sonriendo-allí habrá mucho comida-dijo mirando a Kat-pero quizás piense sobre tu propuesta-volteó a mirar a Lucy, que se sonrojó.

-Bueno, ahora sí, vamos-dijo Bárbara. Aún estaba sonriendo. Sirius sacó una pequeña bolsita del bolsillo de su túnica negra.

-¿Saben usar polvos flu?-

-Em..nunca los hemos usado-dijo Bárbara.

-Claro que sabemos-dijo Lucy. Le metió un codazo a la castaña y le sonrió a Sirius. Él solo atinó a levantar las cejas. Kathya tomó un poco de polvos de la bolsa de Sirius y, pasando por al lado de la morena, murmuró:

-Tú y yo hablaremos luego-

-¿Qué he hecho ahora?-

-Luego hablaremos-se veía enojada, y la morena tuvo la sensación de que iba a morir en las manos de su mejor amiga.

-Esperen-dijo Bárbara de repente-¿me esperan hasta que me cambie de ropa?-

-Claro muñeca-dijo Sirius. Bárbara se tensó en su lugar y, sonriendo tontamente, corrió hacia su cuarto.

Kathya miró al hombre a su lado con el ceño fruncido.

-Te prohíbo que le digas muñeca-Lucy la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Había que estar demente para prohibirle algo al _Gran Sirius Black_.

-De acuerdo-dijo él con un asomo de sonrisa. Agggg...iba a golpearlo si seguía sonriendo así. Tuvo la sensación de que a él todo eso le parecía divertido.-¿Puedo decirle princesa?-Kathya abrió la boca para replicar, pero en ese momento, Bárbara volvía junto a ellos sonriendo. Llevaba puesta una falda larga hasta el suelo color rosa claro, y una musculosa ajustada color blanco.

-¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó.

-Pareces una monja-dijo Lucy maliciosamente.

-Te ves bien-dijo Kat fulminando a la morena con los ojos.

-Te ves encantadora, igual que una princesa-dijo Sirius. Eso fue todo lo que Bárbara pudo pedir, así que sonrió satisfecha, un tanto ruborizada. Se acercó a la chimenea.

-Recuerden pronunciar muy fuerte Grimmauld Place 12-una por una se adentraron a la chimenea y así fueron desapareciendo.

Kathya chocó violentamente contra algo..o mejor dicho alguien. Se sentó mirando a su alrededor.

-Si te levantaras todas podríamos salir de aquí, gorda culona-dijo una voz bajo ella. Miró. Saltó hacia un costado.

-Lu, Bar-dijo-no las vi-

-Sí, nos dimos cuenta-dijo Lucy enojada y arreglándose el cabello.

-Gracias por lo de culona, estúpida-dijo Kat caminando hacia lo que era un puerta.

-Si es verdad, eres una culona-replicó.

-Pero no es gorda-dijo Bárbara.

-Bueno no-Kat le hizo una seña para que se callara.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Bárbara, observando alrededor.

-Mmm...parece una habitación-dijo Lucy mirando la cama que estaba a pocos metros.

-Sabemos que es una habitación Lucy, gracias por la instrucción-

-NO HABLO DE ESO ESTÚPIDA..HABLO DE UN CUARTO..UN CUARTO PARA DORMIR-

-SILENCIO-bramó Kathya haciendo una seña con la mano. Sin previo aviso, Lucy se quedó muda.

-Oye..puedes hacer magia sin varita-dijo Bárbara.

-¿Puedo?-preguntó Kathya. Miró a la morena, que en ese instante articuló "Sí estúpida sin sesos, puedes".

-Esto es genial-dijo Bárbara. Sonrió maléficamente-ahora lánzale un _Fornúnculos_-

-NI SE TE OCURRA-bramó Lucy. Se tocó la garganta-recuperé el habla-miró a Kat-mejor para ti-

-Salgamos de aquí-dijo Kathya sonriendo. Abrió la puerta, y salieron al inmenso pasillo. Todo estaba demasiado oscuro.

-Escuchen-dijo Lucy sonriendo. Se miraron-MÚSICA-bramó contenta. Se puso a bailar en medio del pasillo. Kathya y Bárbara se miraron con expresiones graciosas.

-Tenemos que encontrar la escalera-dijo Kathya.

-Déjame disfrutar de la música-dijo Lucy. Tarareaba y seguía bailando.

-Bueno..em..se supone que siendo fanáticas conocemos esta casa-dijo Bárbara.

-Sí..pero no recuerdo mucho-dijo Kathya.

-Caminemos y en algún momento llegaremos a las escaleras-seguía bailando. Emprendieron la búsqueda a las escaleras. El lugar estaba muy a oscuras, las únicas luces provenían desde abajo, quizás desde la sala de estar y la cocina.

-Kat...si te propones hacer un _Lumos_...¿lo harás?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Yo creo que eso fue pura suerte-dijo Lucy tarareando. Caminaron durante varios minutos más.

-Dios, esta casa no puede ser tan grande-dijo Bárbara pateando una pared.

-Bueno, no se preocupen-dijo Kathya.-Sigamos, en algún momen...AHHHHHHHHHH-

-KAT-bramó Lucy.

-¿Katy?-preguntó Bárbara.-KATY-

-¿Quién eres? -oyeron que la rubia decía unos centímetros a la izquierda.

-¿Con quién hablas?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Ya se volvió loca y eso que hace poco que pisamos este lugar-dijo Lucy.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-preguntó una voz masculina frente a ella. Kathya se había acercado.

-Somos...-comenzó-espera un momento-dijo-tú chocaste conmigo, así que..primero dinos quién eres-la persona frente a ellas rió con una risa demasiado encantadora y sensual.

-No-dijo-ustedes son las desconocidas-

-Oh vamos, quiero salir de aquí-dijo Bárbara-¿puedes ayudarnos a encontrar las escaleras?-

-Sí-dijo Lucy-quiero bailar-tanteó en la oscuridad para ver si encontraba el brazo de su amiga rubia-¿qué dices Kat?-

Ella estaba en silencio, mirando hacia un punto fijo.

-Acércate a la luz-le dijo a la persona frente a ellas-y te diremos quiénes somos-oyeron un suspiro.

Despacio, el desconocido se acercó al rayo de luz de luna que entraba por una ventana. Lo miraron. Era un joven...y muy guapo. Tenía cabello azabache desordenado, unos hermosos ojos cafés de forma almendrada y un rostro demasiado perfecto para ser cierto...

-Hooola-dijo Lucy con tono meloso. Kathya suspiró. Dios, menos mal que salía con Oliver Wood.

-¿William?-preguntó la rubia. El joven frente a ella la miró con sus preciosos ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-¿William?-preguntaron a coro Bárbara y Lucy confusas.

-¿Quién es..?-

-El hermano de Harry-dijo Kathya. Frente a ella estaba su creación, por así decirlo.

-Sí-contestó él frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

-Con razón-dijo Lucy pícaramente.

-¿Con razón qué?-preguntó él.

-Con razón eres tan guapo-contestó la morena. Él sonrió abiertamente, haciendo que las tres suspiraran.

-Y..¿ustedes quiénes son?-

-Em..Kathya Moseley-él la miró con las cejas levantadas-Lucy Pattinson-ella se acercó sonriente.

-Hola guapo-

-Y..-suspiró. No podía creer el descaro de Lucy-Bárbara Felton-él comenzó a reír.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Ustedes fueron compañeras mías en Hogwarts-dijo William.

-Nunca te prestamos atención-dijo Kathya desafiante. Él la miró con mirada inquisitiva.

-Yo no diría lo mismo-

-¿Nunca le prestamos atención?-preguntó Lucy a Kathya-habla por ti, pero no por nosotras-

-Bueno-dijo él sonriendo-acompáñenme-volteó y caminó por el pasillo. Las tres se miraron.

-¿Tú sabías de ese papito y no nos dijiste nada?-preguntó Lucy tomando a Kathya fuertemente del brazo.

-Claro que sabía-dijo ella-yo lo creé-

-¡Qué hermosa imaginación!-dijo Bárbara con mirada soñadora-¿y cuántos personajes creaste?-

-Er..-llegaron a las escaleras más grandes que alguna vez hubiesen visto. Era magnífica, de color marrón oscuro, con una alfombra de terciopelo rojo que iba desde el comienzo hasta el último escalón. La baranda era dorada, con pequeñas estatuillas en los extremos.

-Hermoso-susurró Kathya.

-¿Qué me decías?-preguntó William.

-A ti nada idiota-

-Me pareció oír hermoso-

-Que hayas oído eso no quiero decir que te lo dije a ti-dijo Kathya, pasando por su lado altivamente y bajando las escaleras. Él, detrás de ella, sonrió seductoramente y la miró fijamente. Bajaron las escaleras hacia el salón principal. Las mesas estaban repletas de comida. Patas de pollo, tartas, todo tipo de jugo, cerveza de manteca...

-Podremos probar la cerveza de manteca-dijo Lucy contenta. Se acercó a la mesa y se sirvió de todo un poco.

-Ya empezó a comer-

-CHICAS-dijo alguien detrás de ellas. Kathya y Bárbara se sobresaltaron. Voltearon.

-Ay Sirius, que susto-dijo la rubia.

-¿Dónde estaban?-preguntó él sonriendo.

-Er..aparecimos en otra chimenea-dijo Bárbara. Lucy, mientras tanto, seguía bailando.

-¿Por qué no bailan?-preguntó Sirius observando a la bella morena que se meneaba al compás de la música.

-Porque no..nos gusta bailar-dijo Kathya viendo la mirada atenta de él. Se alejó de ellos y se sentó en el sofá. Miró a los lados. Salía luz desde la cocina. Así que se levantó y, bajando las escaleras, entró al lugar. Un aroma exquisito lo inundaba. Había mucha gente allí. En su mayoría mujeres.

Cortando tomates sobre la mesada de mármol, estaba Molly Weasley. Se veía contenta. Su delantal estaba un tanto manchado.

Kathya miró a su alrededor. Se quedó boquiabierta al ver a las dos personas sentadas. Ella intentaba rallar una manzana, mientras él le besaba el cuello cariñosamente, haciéndola reír. Él era..era...era guapísimo, con su cabello azabache, sus gafas y sus ojos marrones. Su túnica estaba colgada en el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentado. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca que le marcaba su exquisitamente formado cuerpo de ex jugador de quidditch.

Ella era preciosa, su cabello rojo caía llegando hasta su cintura, y su ropa se entallaba perfectamente a su bien torneado cuerpo. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, pero Kathya bien supo que eran verdes, intensamente verdes.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió.

-Hola, tú debes ser Kathya-dijo una voz femenina. Ella volteó.

-He..He..-

-Hermione-dijo la chica sonriendo-¿qué haces aquí en la cocina?-preguntó-apresúrate que en cualquier momento llega Ginny con Harry- se oyó un estruendo desde algún lugar de la casa. James se levantó con estrépito.

-¿Qué ocurre cielo?-preguntó Lily aún sentada.

-Esa debió ser Johanne-dijo y salió de la cocina. Lily las miró en ese mismo momento. Sí...los ojos verdes más bellos..después de los de Harry claro...aunque eso es estúpido, porque _él_ heredó los ojos de _ella_. Sonrió.

-Así que tú eres Kathya Moseley-dijo, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano.-William hablaba mucho de ti-

-¿En serio?-pero la conversación no pudo llegar a mayores porque en ese instante Sirius entró gritando que Harry ya había llegado. Salieron rápidamente de la cocina., seguidos por Molly. El lugar estaba a oscuras. La música fue apagada. En algún lugar de la sala, Kathya oyó a Lucy suspirar.

La puerta principal se abrió. Se oían voces.

-De verdad cariño no entiendo por qué tenemos que venir aquí-dijo una voz masculina. Esa debía ser la voz de Harry. El corazón de Kathya palpitaba feliz. Su mayor sueño había sido conocer a todos ellos personalmente y gracias a un libro se estaba cumpliendo. Tuvo la certeza de que sus dos amigas debían sentirse igual que ella.

-Amorcito-esa era la voz de Ginny-entra y no te quejes-

De repente, la luz se encendió.

-SORPRESA-bramaron todos. Harry se sobresaltó en su puesto junto a Ginny. La pelirroja sonreía radiante.

-Feliz cumpleaños hijo-dijo James. En brazos llevaba una niña dormida. Esa debía de ser Johanne. Kathya pensó que esa era la niña más hermosa que había visto, y que James era un padre encantador..._muy_ encantador. Hermoso era la palabra correcta.

En ese momento, las tres pudieron tener una vista completa de Harry. Kathya buscó con la mirada a sus dos amigas, y al encontrarse, supo que pensaban lo mismo. Harry era.. perfecto. Si te gustan lo morochos de ojos claro con gafas, obvio. Era la viva copia de James, y eso quería decir que era precioso, pero tenía algo más que le jugaba a favor: sus divinos y seductores ojos verdes. Tenía espalda amplia, y se le marcaba el trabajadito cuerpo delgado a través de su remera blanca. Tenía una cara bellísima, además. En ese momento, él le sonreía contento a su padre, que se acercaba a abrazarlo, aún con la pequeña en brazos. Una imagen tiernísima, puesto que Harry lo primero que hizo fue tomar a su hermanita en brazos y besarle la frente, para luego abrazarse fuertemente a James. Lily se acercó a los tres y los abrazó también. Estaba llorando.

-Bueno, no hemos venido aquí para llorar-dijo Sirius sonriendo-MI ahijado cumple diecinueve años y eso hay que festejarlo-miró a Lucy-prende la música linda-ella se ruborizó intensamente. Kathya sonrió. Alguien se acercó a ella.

-Hola-dijo la chica.

-Ginny-dijo Kathya, observándola. Ahora entendía. Durante mucho tiempo se la había imaginado fea y demasiado delgada y menuda, pero Kathya comprendió esa frase que dice "lo mejor viene en frasco chico". Ginny era, no linda, hermosa. Tenía rostro ovalado, labios carnosos, inmensos y llamativos ojos marrones y pecas en su respingada nariz. Era cierto que era menudita y delgada, pero sabía llevar lo que la naturaleza le había dado. Estaba muy bien proporcionada, y el vestido turquesa le sentaba excelente. Combinaba con su largo cabello rojo.

-Hola Gin-dijo Kathya. En algún lugar de su ser surgió un inmenso respeto por aquella mujercita.

-Katy-dijo ella sonriendo-tanto tiempo sin vernos-

La gente a su alrededor bailaba. Alguien llegó hasta ellas.

-Hola-dijo. A Kathya el corazón se le detuvo durante centésimas de segundo (N/A: si se le paraba más, se moría)

-Cielo lindo-dijo Ginny melosamente. No supo por qué, pero ese tono a Kathya le resulto asqueroso-¿conoces a Kathya Moseley?-Harry miró a la rubia fijamente.

-Sí-dijo sonriendo. Le estrechó la mano, para luego besarle las dos mejillas.-Un gusto-

-El gusto es mío-dijo Kathya con voz desmayada. Harry sonrió abiertamente.

-Preciosa¿vamos a bailar?-le preguntó a Ginny. Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó. Los dos se dirigieron al grupo de personas que bailaban. Kathya sonrió al ver a la melosa pareja besarse mientras bailaban. Suspiró. Ginny Weasley habia tenido suerte..o tal vez no..quizás solo tuvo perseverancia y fe en sí misma. Ojalá ella consiguiera al amor así. Suspiró de nuevo. Se apoyó contra la pared.

-Kat "hip"-Lucy se acercó a ella.

-Lucy, estás borracha-dijo Kathya enojada.

-No..solo estoy demasiado contenta-dijo la otra sonriendo.

-Está borracha-dijo Bárbara acercándose con dos vasos de jugo de calabaza. Miró a Kathya-¿lo has visto?-ella asintió-es hermoso-

-Sí-dijo Lucy-las cosas que le haría a ese bombón con cicatriz-

-LUCY-bramó

-¿Qué?-preguntó-shhh que estoy pensando-

-No estás pensando, estás hablando en voz alta-dijo Bárbara.

La puerta principal se volvió a abrir, y entró una pareja tomada de la mano. Las tres los miraron. Él era rubio y encantadoramente atractivo. Su túnica estaba raída en algunas partes. Tenía ojos color miel, y una dulce sonrisa en los labios. La joven a su lado (porque era mucho más joven que él) tenía el cabello con un intenso color rosa, y lo llevaba corto. Llevaba una remera ajustada que le marcaba la fina cintura y los bien formados senos. Un pantalón ajustado se empalmaba sobre sus largas y torneadas piernas. Era bonita.

Bárbara y Kathya se miraron.

-Remus y Tonks-susurraron. Él se estaba abrazando con James y Sirius. Ella se acercó a Lily, que arrullaba a la pequeña Johanne.

-Oigan, pero miren a estas tres bellezas-dijo una voz detrás de Kathya.

-Sí, tres tres, una para cada uno-dijo otra voz. Bárbara volteó y sonrió.

-Hola Fred-dijo Kathya-hola George-los dos sonrieron.

-Oigan, no se olviden de mí-dijo un tercer chico.

-Hola William-dijo la rubia con sorna. No sabía por qué pero algo muy dentro de ella la hacía odiar a ese bombón que era idéntico a James, solo que no usaba gafas.

-Así que tú eres la famosa Kathya Moseley-dijo Fred. Ella sintió con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué es famosa?-preguntó Bárbara, comiendo un pudín. Fred, George y William se sonrieron.

-Oh…¿no lo sabes?-dijo el moreno de ojos café.

-¿Qué tengo que saber?-preguntó Bárbara. Kathya fulminaba a William con la mirada. Él notó sus ojos fijos sobre su rostro. Se ruborizó con intensidad. Y las tres chicas que lo miraban, pensaban que ese joven era encantadoramente perfecto. Se oyó un estruendo desde el piso superior. Se miraron.

Ellas se aterrorizaron, pero ellos sonrieron. Segundos después, los tres chicos entraban por una puerta y desaparecían.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Remus. Se había acercado a las escaleras.

-Mi adorable hija-dijo Sirius sonriendo. Bárbara miró a Kathya.

-¿Hiciste que Sirius tuviera una hija?-preguntó en un susurro. La rubia asintió-¿eso quiere decir que está casado?-Kathya abrió la boca, cuando una niña bajó las escaleras corriendo.

-Papi, papi, algo estalló en la sala de dibujo-dijo aterrorizada-creo que fue el piano, porque cuando me acerqué salieron volando por los aires las teclas-Sirius sonrió.

-No te preocupes amorcito, papá luego lo arregla-dijo. Tomó a la niña en brazos. Ella empezó a protestar.

-Papá, ya estoy grande para que me alces a upa-

-Pero siempre serás mi pequeñita-la besó en la mejilla. Bárbara y Kathya se miraron. Eran tan tiernos.

-Niña suertuda-bramó Lucy sentada en el suelo. Las otras dos rieron.

-Contéstame lo que pregunté-dijo la castaña mirando a Kathya.

-Sí, _estuvo_ casado-

-¿Cómo que estuvo?-preguntó Lucy. Su borrachera se estaba disipando-¿que acaso es divorciado?-Kathya asintió con la cabeza-¿y no tuvo ningún hijo varón?-

-Si tuvo...tiene-dijo Kathya misteriosamente. Las otras dos la miraron

-¿En serio?-preguntó Bárbara-¿y dónde está?-Kathya se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé-dijo-debía de estar aquí-

-Quizás esté enfermo-dijo Bárbara.

-Quizás se esté revolcando con alguna chica-dijo Lucy-si se parece al padre-Bárbara rió, pero Kathya no lo hizo. –Yo me voy a beber-

-Lucy deja de tomar-la otra hizo un ademán y desapareció-estúpida alcohólica-

-Tampoco es para tanto-dijo Bárbara.

-Seguro-

-Hola-dijo una voz chillona. Las dos miraron hacia abajo.

-Hola-

-Soy Deneb Black, mucho gusto-les tendió la mano.

-Hola-dijo Bárbara-soy Bárbara Felton y ella es..-

-Kathya Moseley, sí-dijo la niña. Era rubia, con un cabello lacio, largo y radiante, y tenía los ojos grises y preciosos de Sirius, con unas pestañas largas. Delgada, era bastante alta para su edad. Se notaba a la legua que era una Black. Su porte elegante y su forma de mirar altiva a las personas lo demostraban. Si no fuese porque era hija de Sirius, tranquilamente podría haber sido la hermana menor de Draco Malfoy.

-¿Por qué todo el mundo te conoce?-preguntó Bárbara-¿acaso mataste a alguien?-la rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Oh..¿no lo sabes?-preguntó.

-¿Qué cosa?-la niña se rió.

-¿_No lo sabes_?-Kathya iba a golpearla si seguía así.

-Deneb, no molestes-bramó Sirius sentado en el sofá.

-Papá ya me está regañando y no hice nada-sonrió pícaramente-_aún_-comenzó a reír. A Kathya y a Bárbara eso le dio mala espina. La joven Black entró por una puerta detrás de ellas. Se miraron.

-Dios-dijo Bárbara. Miró a los tres hombres que reían sentados en el sofá. Eran tan atractivos los tres, y lo mejor, era que eran diferentes uno del otro. Remus era recatado y parecía ser el más callado. Su camisa clara estaba completamente abrochada y tenía pantalón de vestir suelto, color beige. James era charlatán, seductor y bromista. Llevaba pantalón de jean no muy ajustado, y tenía una camisa blanca de mangas cortas completamente abierta y bajo ésta una musculosa del mismo color, que denotaban un par de músculos levemente marcados. Sirius era el más llamativo, pero por el simple hecho de ser el más ruidoso, era el que más hablaba y hacía chistes. Su camisa estaba desabotonada en los primeros botones, dando una hermosa perspectiva de su pecho.

Kathya comprendía por qué las mujeres morían por aquellos tres. Eran encantadoramente perfectos.

-Es la primera vez en mi vida que puedo saborear la palabra hombre-dijo Lucy, que había vuelto a su lado. Sus dos amigas asintieron, mientras sonreían.

-Hommmmmmbres-dijo Lucy. Kathya y Bárbara rieron.-Ojalá fueran reales-

-Son reales-dijo Kathya-ahora lo son...aprovecha-

-No te preocupes-dijo la morena-lo haré-bebió todo el contenido de su vaso.

-Deja de beber-dijo la rubia. Lucy le hizo una seña grosera con la mano.

-Te cortaré los dedos si lo vuelves a hacer-murmuró.

-Chicas, vengan-dijo Ginny haciéndoles señas. Kathya y Bárbara se miraron. Se encaminaron hacia donde estaba la pelirroja. Se sentaron junto a ella.

-Los chicos preguntan por ustedes-dijo Hermione. Tenía un vestido rosa que le quedaba encantador.

-¿Qué chicos?-

-Los mellizos-Kathya y Bárbara suspiraron.

-¿Qué quieren saber?-preguntó Kathya.

-No sé-dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros-solo cuéntanos algo-

-Bueno...-miró a Bárbara. ¿Qué contarles?.

-Lucy está saliendo con Oliver Wood-dijo Bárbara. Se encogió de hombros y miró a la rubia.

-Bueno...creo que ustedes ya saben sobre nuestras vidas-dijo Kathya.

-Oh, bueno, sí-dijo Hermione-pero nos gustaría saberlo por ustedes-

-No..no creo que sea...-

-Me gusta escribir-dijo Kathya. Hermione la miró.-Y leer-

-Igual que a mí-dijo ella. Sonrió.-A Ginny le gusta Harry-

-Oye-dijo la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

-Si, ya lo sabemos-dijeron a coro Kathya y Bárbara.

-Se notó muchísimo-dijo la rubia. Ginny se sonrojó.

-Ejem-oyeron desde alguna parte del salón. Buscaron al hombre que hablaba. James estaba parado en medio del salón-quiero que me presten atención-sonrió. Sonrisa encantadora made in Potter.-Hoy cumple años mi...-alguien carraspeó. James volvió a sonreír-NUESTRO hijo Harry-le lanzó un beso a Lily-y queremos decir que...-tomó aire. Kathya pensó que quizás se largaría a llorar-que estamos muy orgullosos de ti hijito..eres la luz de nuestras vidas-alguien volvió a carraspear, pero esta vez no fue Lily, sino la niña pelirroja que la señora Potter llevaba en brazos-además de tus hermanos-volvió a sonreír.

-Al grano Cornamenta-dijo Sirius.

-Bueno, queremos, tu madre y yo-Sirius carraspeó- y tu padrino-Remus también carraspeó-oigan, si siguen así no podré terminar el estúpido discurso-hubo un par de risas..-bueno, TODOS-aplausos. James sonrió satisfecho-queremos desearte la mejor de las suertes y decirte que no podíamos haber hecho mejor el trabajo que convertirte en el gran hombrecito que eres- "hombrecito" dijo Fred riendo, mientras Harry lo fulminaba con la mirada-y a ver cuando le pides matrimonio a Ginny-

-En uno o dos años...-dijo Harry. Molly casi se muere de la emoción-años luz-hubo más risas. Ginny fue una de las que rió.-Oh vamos, no me apuren-

-Bueno...tiene razón-dijo Remus-no creo que te guste ser abuelo si aún no tienes cuarenta-

-¿Quién dijo que quiero ser abuelo?-preguntó James-Arthur tiene edad para ser abuelo..yo aún estoy en la flor de la juventud-.hubo más risas. Bueno, no, James no estaba en la flor de la juventud, pero seguía siendo inmensamente atractivo. Además, era joven para ser abuelo, tranquilamente podía tener más hijos con Lily.

-Arthur tiene muchos hijos para que le den nietos-dijo Sirius-así que no molesten a Harry-

-Además, puedo darles nietos sin casarme-para qué. Arthur no fue el único que fulminó al joven con la mirada. También lo hicieron Ron, Fred, George...bueno, los seis hermanos de Ginny lo miraron como para matarlo.-ERA BROMA-bramó Harry-no me vayan a matar el día de mi cumpleaños-

-Es verdad- dijo Charlie-esperemos hasta mañana-hubo muchísimas risas. Ginny se acercó a Harry y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Sobre mi cadáver Charlie-dijo, abrazando a su novio.

-Tienes suerte Potter-dijeron los mellizos. Él rió.

-Un brindis-dijo Sirius llegando junto a James-por Harry-levantaron copas, vasos, alguna que otra taza.

-Por Harry-dijeron Kathya y Bárbara sonriendo. Alguien vomitó en alguna parte del salón. Lo único que pudieron ver fue a una mujer correr escaleras arriba.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Fue Tonks-dijo Hermione.

-¿Qué le pasa?-

-Oh, está embarazada-Kathya y Bárbara se quedaron en silencio.

-¿De quién?-preguntó la castaña de rulos. Hermione rió.

-¿Cómo que de quién?-preguntó con sarcasmo.

-De Remus, tonta-dijo Kathya, tomando a su amiga del hombro. Se alejaron un poco de Hermione.

-¿Tú escribiste que Tonks estuviera embarazada?-

-No-

-¿Y entonces como puede ser?-

-Debe ser que sigue la línea temporal del libro seis-dijo la rubia-porque yo no escribí que Ginny y Harry vivieran juntos..y sin embargo-

-Eso explica todo-dijo Bárbara-ellos están juntos porque así dice en el último libro-

-Quizás...y Tonks está embarazada porque, al salir con Remus...-dijo-bueno, sabemos lo que deben hacer por las noches-

Bárbara sonrió.

-Suertuda-dijo con picardía. Rieron.

El pastel de cumpleaños fue llevado al medio del salón por Arthur y Charlie. Se apagaron las luces y comenzaron a cantar. Bueno, cantaron cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo: "que los cumplas feliz, con una grano en la nariz, y en el medio de la torta un enano haciendo pis"...o, en el momento que cantaban "feliz, feliz en tu día" todos los Weasley hacían mucho entonación en "Harryto".

La fiesta ya había finalizado. Bárbara y Kathya se estaban despidiendo de los Potter (Lucy no porque estaba roncando sobre el sofá), que salían por la puerta principal.

-Bueno hermano, me voy a dormir-dijo James saludando a Sirius-o no-miró a Lily.

-Trata de no dejarle embarazada de nuevo-

-No te preocupes-dijo James-me amenazó con una vasectomía si eso llega a suceder-ambos rieron.

-Padrino, me vuelvo a mi casa-dijo Harry-Ginny prometió darme un regalo-

-Me imagino qué regalo va a darte-le guiñó un ojo. El joven de gafas se ruborizó-te digo lo mismo que a tu padre...-

-No dejes embarazada a Ginny-dijo Harry-me lo dices todo el tiempo, Sirius-se abrazaron.

-Cuidate-

-Adiós-

-Adiós Harry-dijeron a dúo Bárbara y Kathya. Una vez que todos se fueron...

-DENEB-bramó Sirius. Oyeron pasos apresurados desde el piso superior.

-¿Sí?-preguntó ella inocentemente. Sirius la miró suspicaz.

-Búscales habitaciones cómodas a las muchachas-

-¿Qué?-dijo Kathya-oh no, Sirius, preferimos dormir en nuestra..AH...¿por qué me pisas?-Bárbara sonreía.

-Van a dormir aquí-dijo Sirius-no me molesta en lo absoluto-

-Pero...-

-Kat, por favor-dijo Bárbara. Sonrió, poniendo una mirada de ruego.

-Está bien-dijo la rubia.

-Sigan a Deneb, ella las llevará a sus respectivas habitaciones-

-Sirius-dijo Bárbara. Él la miró-¿qué hacemos con Lucy?-señaló a la morena que dormía en el sofá. Sirius sonrió. Se acercó al sofá y tomó en brazos a Lucy.

-Que lástima que Lucy esté dormida-dijo Kathya-cuando se lo contemos se muere-rieron.

Subieron las escaleras tras Deneb, siendo seguidas por Sirius y Lucy (entre sus brazos). Llegaron a los cuartos. Era una habitación inmensa, con las paredes de color verde, cortinas y cubrecamas del mismo color. Era un cuarto precioso.

-Bueno-dijo Sirius dejando a Lucy sobre una de las camas-dormirán aquí-señaló los roperos de roble-allí encontrarán todo lo que necesitan-se acercó a al puerta-que sueñen con los angelitos-y salió.

-Sí, soñaremos contigo, con Remus y con James-

-No te olvides de Harry-dijo Bárbara-ni de William-

Se acostaron, luego de ponerse un par de camisones que encontraron en los cajones. Se durmieron al instante.

Kathya se despertó. Miró al reloj colgado en la pared. Eran las tres de la mañana. Oía las respiraciones de sus dos amigas, durmiendo unos centímetros a la izquierda y derecha. Se levantó.

Tenía sed, además hacía calor. Decidió que iba a ir a tomar un poco de agua. Salió de la habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo. Todo estaba a oscuras. Miró alrededor y vio un candelabro. Tomó con cuidado una de las velas y siguió el camino hacia la cocina. Pero tropezó con algo. Miró al suelo. Un libro en medio del pasillo. Cambió de opinión y decidió buscar la biblioteca. Seguramente esa inmensa casa tenía una. Caminó durante minutos, que para ella fueron horas.

Llegó a una gigantesca puerta de ébano. Estaba entreabierta. Se adentró en el lugar para investigar. Su sorpresa fue inmensa al ver la biblioteca más grande que había visto en toda su vida. Las estanterías llegaban hasta el techo, y eso que no veía mucho con su candelabro. Caminó en el inmenso salón, mirando al techo y la tremenda cantidad de libros. Dio un par de pasos más.

Fue en ese instante que tropezó contra algo que se encontraba en el suelo, lo que provocó que cayera con estrépito, mientras su candelabro salía volando por los aires y la dejaba a oscuras. El otro, mientras tanto, bostezaba y, segundos después, una varita era clavada contra su garganta.


	4. Conociéndote

Hola, volví. Este capítulo es un tanto romántico. Además, aquí entra uno de los personajes principales de esta historia y de este delirio amoroso que luego se irá formando a medida que pasen los capítulos. 

Ojalá disfruten como yo al escribirlo.

DEJEN REVIEWS.

**Capítulo 3: Conociéndote.**

Kathya se habia quedado paralizada. Aquel que estaba ahí le apuntaba con la varita con mucha violencia. Su corazón palpitaba, y su respiración estaba entrecortada. Quien quiera que fuese el desconocido, no iba a perder la oportunidad de matarla. Era hora de intentar entablar conversación. No creía que fuese una buena idea, pero no tenía nada que perder.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó ella con voz temblorosa.

El desconocido respiraba pausadamente, y Kathya podía sentir su cálido aliento.

-No-dijo. Era una voz masculina, y supuso que el otro era joven-¿quién eres tú?-

-Tú me estás clavando TU varita en MI garganta-dijo ella, empezando a retomar la calma..y el carácter repodrido-así que tú me dirás tu nombre-el desconocido rió, y Kathya tuvo la sensación de que esa risa ya la había oído en otra parte.

-No-dijo-esta es mi casa...-

-¿Tu casa?-preguntó ella de repente-esta es la casa de Sirius...-

-Bueno, aún no-replicó enojado-pero será mía cuando muera mi padre-

Kathya se quedó en silencio, intuyendo la respuesta.

-¿Mitzar?-se hizo un silencio que duró varios minutos. De a poco, la varita que estaba siendo clavada en su garganta dejó de apretarle el cuello y desapareció, es decir, fue bajada por su dueño.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-preguntó. La voz ya no se oía ruda, sino que se había suavizado.

-Pues..em..no me gusta hablar a oscuras-dijo Kathya-¿podrías..no sé...encender la luz?-

Mitzar pronunció _Lumos_ y un haz de luz salió de su varita. Se miraron a los ojos. La mirada de él era hermosa e inmensamente oscura, del mismo color de la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Tenía labios carnosos y cabello negro, que en ese momento estaba terriblemente desordenado. Su nariz era recta y poseía un precioso rostro, y Kathya supo que ese chico había heredado los bellos rasgos Black de su padre.

-Ah-dijo él al verla-eres tú-mantuvo su mirada en el suelo.

-¿Soy yo?-preguntó-claro que soy yo-dijo sonriendo.

-Fuimos compañeros en Hogwarts-siguió él en un susurro.

-Oh..bueno...-dijo ella. Sabía que tenía un pasado en aquel mundo, pero no lo conocía. Sería un problema si no comenzaba a buscar cosas sobre si misma.

-Eras muy inteligente..fuiste prefecta-dijo él. No sonreía, al contrario, su mirada se mantenía en un punto inexistente y tenía expresión seria. ¿ELLA PREFECTA?. Deseaba que Lucy nunca lo supiera, sino...

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué hacías en la biblioteca?-preguntó Kathya.

-Las preguntas las haré yo, Moseley- dijo él levantándose del suelo. Sus malas maneras habían retornado. Si Lucy llegaba a conocerlo serían tal para cual.

-No entiendo por qué eres tan grosero-dijo ella, poniéndose en pie-tu padre es un encanto..¿por qué no eres como él?-Mitzar gruñó.

-No soy como él porque no quiero serlo-dijo apretando los dientes-y si me disculpa Moseley, tengo que irme a dormir-

-Espera un minuto-dijo Kathya enojada. Ese chico comenzaba a sacarla de quicio-¿no podemos tener una conversación decente?-lo miró-por favor-

-Nunca pudimos llevarnos bien en la escuela, no me pidas imposibles-dijo él guardando un par de libros.

-¿Te puedo pedir que enciendas la luz del lugar?-preguntó ella hastiada. No le gustaba la oscuridad.- O porque eres un Black crees que un elfo va a hacerlo por ti-

Él la miró con el ceño sumamente fruncido. Hizo un movimiento con la mano y las luces se encendieron.

-Mi Dios-susurró Kathya mirando a su alrededor. La biblioteca era imponente. Las estanterías eran doradas y había una cantidad ínfima de libros de todo tipo. Las ventanas iban del techo al suelo, y llevaban hermosas cortinas azules. A uno y otro lado de la habitación, había dos gigantescas escaleras para llegar a los libros de las estanterías más altas. -¡Qué belleza de lugar!-

Mitzar se mantenía callado, viendo la reacción de Kathya. La rubia lo miró y se dio cuenta que frente a ella estaba uno de los chicos más hermosos que existían. Lo vio y lo sintió. Era algo extraño. La misma sensación había tenido con William y con Harry.

-Em...tengo sed-dijo ella-¿podrías acompañarme a la cocina, me siento perdida-tenia el presentimiento de que él era sumamente callado o, en el peor de los casos, un resentido. Se asombró por eso, no entendía como siendo hijo de un hombre tan vivaracho como Sirius, aquel chico podía ser tan serio y frívolo. ¿Sería un ex slytherin, porque eso podía explicar su actitud.-¿A qué casa fuiste?-

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Mitzar mirándola fijamente.

-Te pregunté a qué casa fuiste-dijo Kathya hablando lenta y pausadamente, como si el joven frente a ella fuese un niño chiquito.

-Fui a Slytherin-contestó él mirando al suelo-¿no lo recuerdas?-

-Y…¿no estás orgulloso?-preguntó Kathya acercándose.

-No..yo no quería ser slytherin-dijo Mitzar con un ligero carraspeo en su voz-papá se decepcionó mucho-

-Me imagino-dijo ella acercándose tanto como para poder aspirar su aroma. Un exquisito perfume de hombre. Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro masculino. Una extraña descarga eléctrica le recorrió la médula espinal. ¿Sería porque ese joven era su "creación"?.

-¿Sentiste eso?-preguntó él separándose un par de centímetros.

-Sí-se miró la mano-que extraño-miró al suelo-¿me ayudas a ir hasta la cocina?-

Se miraron detenidamente y salieron de la biblioteca. Mitzar caminaba rápidamente por el corredor, dejando atrás a Kathya. Ella, mientras tanto, observaba con detenimiento los retratos móviles, que en ese instante dormitaban dentro de sus marcos (N/A: MARCOS MIK, MARCOS..JAJAJA).

-Este lugar es...-

-¿Un infierno¿un suplicio? O, mejor , aun¿un purgatorio?-

-NO nada de eso-dijo Kathya con el ceño fruncido-este lugar es fascinante-

-Tú porque no vives aquí-llegaron a unas escaleras pequeñas.-Si bajas por aquí llegaras a la puerta trasera de la cocina-dijo-así que adiós-

-OYE ESPERA-bramó Kathya-¿me vas a dejar aquí?-él sólo la miró con esa mirada tan sombría y frívola que solo un slytherin puede obsequiarle a alguien que odia y aborrece con todo su ser.

-Esa es la idea-dijo Mitzar-necesito acostarme en mi cama-

-Pero...pero..SÉ CABALLERO Y ACOMPÁÑAME-

-No grites-dijo él apretando los dientes-no quiero despertar nada-

-¿NADA?-

-Shh, cierra la boca-le tapó la boca con las manos-si te acompaño, prométeme que mantendrás el pico cerrado-Kathya asintió con la cabeza-muy bien, vamos-

Bajaron las pequeñas y estrechas escaleras. Eran demasiado empinadas y podías caerte en cualquier momento, por lo que recorrieron sus escalones con calma. Llegaron a una puerta gris. Mitzar estiró el brazo y le dejó paso a Kathya.

-De noche este lugar da miedo-dijo ella, observando alrededor. Ya no estaba aquella mesa asquerosa que se describía en el quinto libro, sino que había sido reemplazada por un mueble rústico y bonito.

Era una mesa pequeña, redonda, y tenía tan solo tres sillas. En el techo ya no colgaban cacerolas y cosa extrañas, sino que en él había una hermosa araña llena de velas, las cuales en ese instante estaban consumidas. Las paredes eran de color escarlata, y combinaban con las alacenas, las sillas y la mesa.

Mitzar se habia acercado a un candelabro sobre la mesada de mármol.

-Cuando te acostumbras a Hogwarts y a Grimmauld Place, nada te da miedo-encendió la vela con un soplido. Kathya levantó las cejas-y cuando te acostumbras también a un fin de semana en el castillo de los Potter, ya te curas de espanto-

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-¿Hacer qué?-

-Encender la vela soplándola-

-Oh..bueno-se ruborizó-un truquito que mi padre me enseñó de niño-

-¿Tu padre?-preguntó ella sentándose en una de las sillas junto a la mesa-¿por qué tanto..?-

-¿Respeto?-

-Distancia-

-Oh..bueno...sé que me ama, soy su hijo, y yo lo amo también-miró al suelo-pero pretende que seamos igual en todo, y yo no puedo ser como él-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Kathya. No supo por qué pero tuvo una extraña sensación de vacío en el pecho-eres su hijo, debes parecerte en algo a él-

-Sí..solo físicamente-dijo Mitzar. Tomaba el candelabro con demasiada fuerza-somos distintos en maneras de ser..a mi me encanta encerrarme en una biblioteca, quedarme mirando a los pájaros en un día de sol...-

-Eres parecido a mí-y, por primera vez en esa noche, vio en el rostro del joven Black una preciosa sonrisa. Una sonrisa real, sincera. Su expresión había cambiado radicalmente. Ahora sí le recordaba a Sirius.

-Y bueno, el hecho también de que mis padres estén separados no ayuda mucho-dijo Mitzar.

-¿Estuvieron casados?-

-No creo que deba contártelo-

-Anda vamos-

-No-

-Por favor-dijo Kathya con mirada de perrito abandonado-¿estuvieron casado?-

-Sigues siendo igual que antes-suspiró-no-rió. Tenía una risa contagiosa y alegre-mi padre nunca se ha dejado atar por ninguna mujer..ni siquiera por su madre-estaba feliz y sonreía-estuvieron "juntados"-

-¿Dónde se conocieron?-

-Eres entrometida-enarcó una ceja-bueno..creo que se conocieron gracias a Lily...-

-¿Lily Potter?-preguntó Kathya. La historia resultaba interesante. Sabía que estaba bombardeando al chico con preguntas, pero quería saber.

-Si..mi madre es _muggle_-dijo Mitzar. Tenía expresión avergonzada. ¿Estaba avergonzado de que su madre fuese muggle?.

-Oh...y es amiga de Lily-

-Es su prima hermana-

-Eso empeora las cosas-dijo Kathya. Una nueva sonrisa había aparecido en el rostro masculino frente a ella. Ese joven, a pesar de que era frívolo, era encantador.

-Sí, digamos que sí-dijo él-mi madre no sabía nada sobre Hogwarts..y cuando conoció a mi padre se enamoró de él al instante-Kathya sonrió. Sí, Sirius solía producir eso.-Él sintió lo mismo, y a pesar de que Lily insistía, eso no era necesario, porque estaban enamorados uno del otro sin ayuda de ninguna celestina-miró al suelo-se pusieron de novios al poco tiempo-tragó saliva, pensativo-mi padre tenía...veinte dos años y mi madre...diecinueve-

-Eran jóvenes-

-Sí-dijo Mitzar. Abrió una alacena y sacó un tarro de lo que parecían galletas de chocolate-al año, ya eran padres-abrió el tarro, tomó una galleta y se la devoró-luego tuvieron a mi hermana-

-¿Cuándo se separaron?-preguntó Kathya-¿y por qué?-

-Pueden haber muchas razones-dijo él. El tarro de galletas ya estaba medio lleno. Comía muy rápido- una de ellas puede ser que mi madre quería casarse y ser la noble y honrada señora Black-Kathya sonrió-pero mi padre no quería casarse, él decía que tener un anillo en el dedo anular no demostraba nada, él y mi madre se amaban y una alianza no iba a cambiar las cosas-ella comenzó a reír.

-Eso no debió gustarle a ella-

-No-dijo él. Dejó el tarro en la alacena. Estaba vacío-otra de las razones, y la preponderante, fue que ella no sabía nada sobre nuestro mundo-

-Pero...¿no vivían aquí?-

-No..vivían en una casita en Londres-sonrió-vivíamos en una casita en Londres-

-Y...¿cómo supo..?-

-Cuando me llegó mi carta para Hogwarts-dijo Mitzar-recuerdo aquél día-miró al suelo-es uno de mis recuerdos más remotos, creo que fue la primera vez que vi a mi padre de esa forma-

-¿Cómo?-

-Bueno..ella empezó a gritar y a decir que él era un anormal-a Kathya eso le recordó muchísimo a Petunia Dursley..con razón eran primas hermanas-y que le había infectado la herencia-

-¿Qué?-

-Culpó a mi padre de que yo fuese mago-dijo él. Su sonrisa se había desvanecido-él perdió los estribos y...-

-¿Qué pasó?-

-La golpeó-dijo Mitzar. Sus ojos estaban humedecidos-la golpeó muy fuerte-

-Pero...¿le pidió perdón?-

-Sí, pero no remediaba nada-tenia un ligero carraspeo, y sus ojos brillaban -ella estaba dolida y, bueno, se había pasado con todo lo que le había dicho-sonrió débilmente-pero no era excusa para que la golpeara-

-Pero...él no es violento-dijo ella prevenida.

-No, nada de eso-Kathya lo miró durante un par de segundos. Ese joven tenía un remordimiento.

-¿Te culpas por la separación de tus padres?-él asintió con la cabeza-pero no tuviste la culpa, tu madre es una _muggle_ estúpida..y Sirius, bueno, se pasó de la raya-

-Ella casi no quiere verme-dijo con voz quebrada-ella aún ve a mi hermanita porque espera que sea _muggle_ al igual que toda su familia-

-Ella es tu madre...no puede...no puede renegar de ti-se levantó de la silla y lo abrazó. Decisión estúpida porque apenas se conocían, pero qué más daba. Mitzar necesitaba un poco de cariño.

-Salgamos de aquí-dijo él, ya repuesto. Salieron de la cocina hacia la inmensa sala de estar.

-¿Hicieron separación de bienes?-preguntó Kathya.

-No, al no estar casados no pudieron hacerlo-dijo él, agachándose para encender la chimenea-eso enfureció a mi madre..le habría encantado quedarse con la mitad de este lugar-Kathya rió.

-Eso quiere decir que es una perra-dijo. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido-si me permites que le diga así-

-Oh bueno, quizás tengas razón..es una perra que no se merece ni dormir en la tierra..-

-¿Se sigue llevando con sus primas?-preguntó ella sonriendo. Le asombró la forma de hablar del joven sobre su madre.

-Solo con Petunia-dijo Mitzar- dejó de hablarle a Lily cuando supo que ella y su marido eran magos igual que mi padre-

-¿Puedo preguntarte qué hacías en la biblioteca?-preguntó Kathya cambiando radicalmente el tema.

-Dormía-

-Pero...¿no tienes habitación propia?-se asombró que teniendo una casa tan grande y tan imponente el chico se dignara a dormir en el frío suelo de la biblioteca.

-Sí...duermo en el cuarto que era de mi padre-dijo-Deneb duerme en el cuarto que perteneció a mi tío Regulus-miró al suelo. Miró el reloj de péndulo-ya es tarde, vamos a dormir, necesito mi cama-

-¿Por qué no estuviste en la fiesta de Harry?-preguntó ella mientras subían las escaleras.

-Porque estaban ellos-

-¿Ellos?-preguntó extrañada.

-William, Fred y George-dijo Mitzar-me molestan por haber sido un slytherin-miró al techo-los mellizos más que nada. William es mi mejor amigo-sonrió-nos conocemos desde niños, el Sombrero Seleccionador nos separó-habían llegado a una rústica puerta de roble.-Aquí es mi cuarto-dijo él-te veré en la mañana-le besó una mejilla-un... gusto volver a verte, Katy-

-Igualmente-dijo ella con voz desmayada. Se dirigió a su cuarto, pensando en que ese joven era muy Black, a pesar de haber sido un slytherin. Llegó a la habitación, se echó a su cama y se durmió.

-KAT LEVÁNTATE MIERDA-bramó Lucy en su oído.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó la rubia, moviéndose lentamente en la cama.

-Son las doce y Sirius dice que te levantas para desayunar los seis juntos-dijo Bárbara sonriente.-VAMOS A CONOCER A SU HIJO, KAT-

-Me duele la cabeza, dejen de hablar-dijo la rubia. Se levantó de la cama y salió, seguida por Lucy y Bárbara. Bajaron las escaleras y fueron hacia la cocina. Un exquisito aroma a huevos inundaba el lugar. Miraron a su alrededor. Casi se mueren de la impresión al ver a Sirius. Imagínense. Tres chicas con pleno hormonazo, viviendo en la casa de Sirius Black, que además de guapo, inteligente y bromista, sabe cocinar, lavar, limpiar, y muchos etcéteras. Pero eso no fue lo que les causó impresión. Después de pensar en todo lo que acabo de decirles, imagínense a Sirius con el torso al descubierto, cocinando tu desayuno. Para morirse. Es como ver a James recién salido de un entrenamiento de quidditch o a Remus en la ducha.

-Hola chicas-dijo Sirius mirándolas sonriente-¿waffles¿huevos revueltos¿té¿café?-ellas se sentaron en la mesa, que habia sido alargada y tenía seis sillas-ustedes eligen-en ese instante entró un vendaval con cabellera rubia.

-Hola hermoso papi-dijo Deneb acercándose a Sirius y poniéndose en puntitas de pie para besarle a su _encantador_ padre la mejilla.

-¿Hermoso papi?-pregunto Bárbara en un susurro.

-Sí, hermoso, hermoso papito-dijo Lucy en voz baja. Kathya y Bárbara rieron.

-Que tal Pulcherrima-dijo Sirius tomándola en brazos y sentándola sobre la mesada.

-¿Pulche qué?-preguntaron a coro.

-Pulcherrima en latín significa bellísima-dijo una voz detrás de ellas. Las tres voltearon. A Lucy se le cayó el tenedor de la mano, y Bárbara hizo una exclamación. Solo Kathya se mantuvo callada y sonriente, mirando a Mitzar, que acababa de entrar por la puerta.

-Hola hermano-dijo Deneb desde la mesada.

-Hola-dijo él, sentándose junto a Kathya. Miró a las dos chicas que lo observaban atónitas.

-Él es Mitzar, mi hijo-dijo Sirius-no seas maleducado y preséntate-su voz había cambiado. Parecía como si de pronto se hubiese tragado a Grawp, el hermano de Hagrid, o peor aún, a Snape.

-Si ya me presentaste tú, no creo que haga falta-dijo el joven con el ceño fruncido y respondiendo de mala manera.

-Mitzar-dijo Sirius señalándolo con la sartén. Les hizo recordar a McGonagall.

-Soy Mitzar Alphard Black, mucho gusto-dijo, sonriendo forzosamente-ustedes deben ser Lucy y Bárbara, las recuerdo, fuimos compañeros de Hogwarts-

-Ibas a Gryffindor..¿cierto?-preguntó Bárbara.

-No, mi hermano fue a Slytherin-dijo Deneb-mala suerte-

-Por lo menos fui a Hogwarts-respondió socarrón.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Deneb, temblándole la voz.

-Uhmm..no sé, me asombra que aún no recibas tu carta de Hogwarts-dijo él sonriendo maléficamente. A las chicas les recordó horriblemente a Lord Voldemort-tranquilamente podrías ser una squib-

-PAPÁ-bramó la niña.

-Mitzar, no digas idioteces-dijo Sirius-Deneb, no lo busques, que lo encuentras-las jóvenes rieron.

Minutos después, la mesa se encontraba repleta de zumo de calabaza, tarta de manzana, huevos revueltos, un pastel de chocolate y fresas...Lucy se sirvió de todo un poco, y disfrutó de su té verde. Kathya prefirió solo comer pastel de chocolate y tomar su café con leche y Bárbara tomó leche sola y comió tarta de manzana. En cuanto a los Black, bueno, tenían apetitos voraces.

-Bueno, los dejo, me voy a vestir-dijo Sirius.

-NO-bramó Lucy. Las cinco personas junto a ella la miraron con diferentes expresiones. Los tres Black la miraron confusos, Bárbara la miró con una sonrisa y Kathya la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No?-

-No..que..no te vayas, quédate a desayunar con nosotras-al ver a Sirius sonreír, suspiró.

-No puedo-dijo él-debo prepararme y preparar a estos-Mitzar bufó-hoy tienen salida con su madre-

-No quiero ir con aquella-

-Mitzar, no hables así de tu madre frente a tu hermana-

-Pero si es una zorra-

-MITZAR NO LO REPETIRÉ-el joven Black prefirió callarse.

-Ella no me quiere-dijo segundos después. Demasiado Black, hasta que no podía callarse.

Sirius lo miró con ojos inmensos.

-Claro que te quiere-dijo con voz dulce.

-No, no me quiere- Sirius hizo un extraño gesto con su rostro y luego, sin previo aviso, abrazó a Mitzar.

-Mi madre tampoco me quiso, pero no tiene que importarte eso, yo te amo y eso es lo que importa-Mitzar estaba sonrojado.

-No..no quiero que me ames tanto-dijo sofocado-menos cuando hay visitas-Sirius sonrió. Le besó la frente y se levantó de su silla.

-Hija, apresúrate-dijo-tienes que darte un baño y vestirte para..-oyeron un ruido contra la puerta que daba al parque. Se miraron. Sirius se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió. Una lechuza parda entró en la cocina y se posó sobre el hombro de Deneb. Ella se espantó y la golpeó. El ave ululó enojada y dejó caer una carta sobre la mesa. Estaba escrita con tinta verde y el sobre era amarillento y pesado.

-Den...-murmuró Mitzar. Sirius tomó la carta y, luego de abrir el sobre, la leyó. Sus ojos se iluminaron y sonrió.

-Mi pequeñita, vas a ir a Hogwarts-dijo, abrazándola y entregándole la carta. Deneb estaba aturdida y leyó la hoja con rapidez.

-VOY A IR A HOGWARTS-bramó, saltando sobre su silla.-No soy una squib, idiota-le sacó la lengua a Mitzar, quien le devolvió el gesto. Las tres jóvenes sentadas sobre la mesa rieron ante la situación. Sirius estaba en ese momento abrazando a Deneb, y le besaba el pelo y las mejillas. Era una imagen muy tierna.

-Bueno, ahora sí, a vestirse-dijo él, dejando a la niña en el suelo-hoy sales con tu madre-miró a Mitzar.

-Yo no iré-dijo él-me quedaré aquí en casa-

-Está bien, pero se lo dirás tú-dijo Sirius-yo voy a vestirme-las tres jóvenes pusieron caras de perrito, expresión de "oh no, no lo hagas". El señor Black tomó a su hija de la mano y ambos salieron de la cocina.

Se quedaron en silencio. Mitzar comía despacio sus huevos, observando a las dos jóvenes junto a Kathya. La rubia intuyó que quizás el joven estaba en ese instante recordando momentos en la escuela.

-¿Nos llevábamos bien?-preguntó Bárbara.

-No-contestó él mirando su plato.

-Entonces no nos llevaremos bien nunca-dijo Lucy.

-Kathya parece buena amiga-dijo Mitzar. Kathya sonrió y se sintió complacida. Eso había sido un cumplido. El joven se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina.

-¿Qué crees que irá a hacer?-preguntó Bárbara.

-¿Ese es otro de tus personajes?-preguntó Lucy. Kathya asintió con la cabeza-me encanta como escribes-rieron.

-Sí, es muy atractivo-dijo Kathya.

-Aunque me gusta más William..este es muy serio-dijo Lucy-¿tú decidiste que fuese slytherin?-

-No-

-Bueno..siguió con la tradición familiar de los Black, sus abuelos, desde el infierno, deben estar orgullosos-dijo Lucy.

-No digas eso-dijo Bárbara-él no se ve feliz-

-Sí-dijo Kathya-salgamos de aquí-salieron de la cocina y subieron las escaleras. Caminaron por el pasillo. Se detuvieron de repente. Se oía algo desde uno de los cuartos.

-¿Oyen eso?-preguntó Bárbara.

Hicieron silencio.

-UNA DUCHA-bramó Lucy-entremos-

-NO-bramó Kathya-¿qué crees que haces?-

-Oh vamos¿te imaginas a Sirius duchándose?-

-No, me imagino a James duchándose-dijo Kathya con voz melosa.

-Kat, se te cae un chorrito de baba-dijo Bárbara riendo.

-Oh al demonio, vamos-dijo Lucy, empujando la puerta. Caminaron dentro del cuarto. Era muy masculino..y demasiado azul.

-Creo que este no es la habitación de Sirius-dijo Kathya. Lucy se había encaminado a la puerta de donde salía vapor-LU-

-Dios, vengan a ver esto-dijo la morena sonriendo. Las otras dos se acercaron. Se asomaron por la puerta.

-Oh mi Dios-dijo Bárbara.

-Katy, me encanta como escribes-dijo Lucy nuevamente. Kathya la silenció. Mitzar se estaba duchando de espaldas a ellas. En ese instante se enjuagaba el cabello negro frenéticamente. Ínfimas gotas de agua resbalaban por su cuello, espalda, y cola, y las tres chicas que lo miraban desde detrás de la puerta estaban a punto de morir de éxtasis.

-Me quiero casar-dijo Lucy riendo.

-Yo también-dijo Bárbara.

-Manga de pajeras, salgamos de aquí-dijo Kathya, (N/A: es algo cortamambo la niña) aunque tenía que reconocer que el paisaje era inmensamente encantador.

-Oh no, quedémonos-dijo Lucy-y mira quién habla-

-Tenemos que irnos-repitió Kathya.

-No seas cortamambo-dijo Bárbara.

-VAYÁMONOS-

-NO-algo estalló cerca de ellas y gritaron. El candelabro que estaba sobre la mesa de luz había caído con estrépito al suelo por culpa de Bárbara, que había chocado contra el mueble y había hecho caer todo lo que tenía encima.

-Dios, nos vio-dijo Bárbara al ver que Mitzar se detenía y miraba hacia la puerta.

-Salgamos de aquí-dijo Lucy en el mismo momento en que Mitzar cerraba al grifo y salía de la ducha-no, mejor quedémonos-

-Lu, tenemos que..-dijo Kathya-oh vaya...¿Sirius lo tendrá del mismo tamaño?-

-¿De qué están hablando?-preguntó Bárbara. Miró a Mitzar-cielos..la naturaleza fue muy buena con él-

-Sí-dijeron a coro, mientras babeaban.

-SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ-bramó Kathya. Corrieron hacia la puerta y salieron, en el preciso instante en que el joven Black salía del cuarto de baño. Las tres jóvenes se quedaron pasmadas, apoyándose contra la pared del corredor. Sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y aceleradas.

-Dios, quiero verlo desnudo más seguido-dijo Lucy con voz extasiada.

-Se supone que tú tienes novio-dijo Bárbara con sorna-déjanos algún hombre a nosotras-

-Sí...déjanos a William y a Mitzar-dijo Kathya.

-Ni loca, ustedes se quedarán con los mejores-dijo Lucy-estoy pensando cortar con Oliver...o meterle los cuernos-rieron.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó una voz detrás de ellas.

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-bramaron, sobresaltadas. Aunque el sobresalto inicial fue olvidado por completo al ver el "paisaje" que tenían en frente. Mitzar había salido del cuarto en toallón. Tenía el cabello negro mojado y pegado a los laterales de la cara, e ínfimas gotas de agua resbalaban por su hermoso torso y divina espalda hasta su cola y...bueno, hasta la maravilla que Dios les ha dado a los hombres...cosa que las tres chicas notaron con ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Hola Mitzar-dijo Kathya asombrada de lo que un Black podía provocar con un toallón enredado en la cintura.

-Hola-dijo él con las cejas levantadas-¿qué hacen aquí?-

-Er...tomábamos aire-dijo Bárbara. Mitzar enarcó una ceja.

-Ah..bueno, no creo que tomen demasiado aire-no sonaba convencido. Sonó el timbre. Mitzar suspiró-esa debe ser mi madre-

Sirius salió en ese instante de una puerta a la izquierda. Miró hacia los lados.

-¿Irás tú a abrir?-preguntó, mirando a su hijo. Mitzar hizo una mueca. Kathya sonrió ante ese gesto. Era cierto, no quería mucho a su madre.

-Yo no quiero ir-dijo con desgano. Ante la expresión de su padre, prefirió no replicar-me tengo que vestir-

-Está bien-dijo Sirius. Salió del cuarto y bajó las escaleras. Se oyó la puerta abrirse..

-Buenos días-dijo Sirius. Las tres jóvenes oían la conversación desde el piso superior. Mitzar también oía, y hacía muecas de disgusto, seguramente pensando en lo que podía llegar a ocurrir con sus padres abajo "charlando".

-He dicho buenos días-oyeron que Sirius repetía.

-Será mejor que bajemos-dijo Lucy-no me quiero ni imaginar la equatombe que puede armarse-asintieron con la cabeza.

-Mitzar, nosotras bajaremos-dijo Kathya-tú ve a vestirte-él enarcó una ceja.

-Está bien, mami-dijo sonriendo, mientras entraba a su cuarto. La rubia sonrió. Ese joven era encantadoramente Black.

Se miraron y bajaron hacia la sala. Allí, Sirius se encontraba observando a una bella mujer rubia, de cabello lacio y radiante, con unos ojos negros muy oscuros. Era sumamente delgada, y tenía muy buenas formas. Su cara era bellísima. Y Kathya, observándola, supo de donde había heredado el bello Mitzar la expresión altiva y los hermosos ojos negros.

-Vaya-dijo la mujer, mirándolas fijamente-no me digas, Black, que estás tan desesperado que caes tan bajo de acostarte con niñitas-

-¿A quién le dices niñita?-preguntó Lucy, cruzándose de brazos. La mujer la miró con las cejas levantadas.

-No empieces Elizabeth-dijo Sirius con voz dura-no me acuesto con ellas, son amigas de nuestro hijo-

-Tu hijo, querrás decir-dijo ella-desde que es mago no lo quiero como hijo-

-Que lástima-dijo Kathya-eso quiere decir que tampoco quiere a Deneb-.la mujer rubia la observó con las pupilas dilatadas. Sirius también miro a Kathya, pero con una extraña sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sí, Deneb recibió su carta para Hogwarts-dijo Lucy. Las tres sintieron una rara sensación de odio repentino hacia esa mujer estirada y demasiado pálida.

-Es...es...¿es eso cierto?-preguntó Elizabeth con voz apagada, mirando a Sirius.

-Sí, Deneb recibió su carta para ir a la escuela de magia-dijo él. Tenía los brazos detrás de su espalda, y se veía increíblemente tentador. En ese momento, una niña rubia, tan rápida como un vendaval, corrió hacia la sala de estar, y abrazó a su madre con fuerza.

-Mami...recibí mi carta para ir a Hogwarts-dijo Deneb feliz. Pero su madre no se veía igual. Volvieron a oír pasos, y esta vez fue el bello Mitzar quien bajó las escaleras. Miró sombríamente a la mujer rubia y se detuvo a observar a cada una de las personas en la sala.

-¿No vas a saludarme?-preguntó Elizabeth con voz dura.

-No-

-¿Tú le enseñaste esas cosas?-Sirius levantó las cejas.

-Ay por favor, no me eches la culpa de cosas de las cuales no tengo nada que ver-dijo-si Mitzar no te saluda, no es problema mío-

-Además, señora, su hijo ya está bien grandecito-dijo Lucy. Miró a Mitzar con ojos devoradores-_muy _grandecito-Kathya revoleó los ojos al techo y Bárbara comenzó a reír. No supieron por qué pero el joven Black se ruborizó, mientras que Sirius levantó las cejas.

-Bueno-dijo-¿te vas?-

-Pues..sí-Elizabeth miró a su hija, que sonreía feliz.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir?-

-No lo sé hijita-dijo con voz apagada. Miró a Mitzar-¿vienes?-él negó con la cabeza.

-Prefiero quedarme en este infierno-Sirius lo miró con el ceño fruncido-este infierno es mejor que el tuyo-

-ESTÁ BIEN-bramó colérica-me llevaré a mi hija-miró a Sirius.

-_NUESTRA_ hija Elizabeth-la mujer hizo un ademán de impaciencia-¿a qué hora me la devuelves?-

-No lo sé-dijo. ¿Tenía lágrimas en los ojos¿se sentía triste?. Bueno mujer, si dejas a Sirius, ahora no te vengas a hacer la arrepentida, pero tengo solo una cosa que decirte: _BOLUDA_.

Deneb se soltó de su madre y se lanzó sobre Sirius.

-Cuidate hijita y pórtate bien-

-Sí papi-dijo ella, besándole las dos mejillas.

-Mañana iremos a comprar los útiles para la escuela-Deneb sonrió contenta.

-Bien-fue con su madre y, haciendo señas con la mano, se despidió de todos los que se encontraban en la sala. La puerta se cerró cuando ella y la mujer salieron a la vereda. Oyeron que Sirius suspiraba.

-Ya Sirius-dijo Bárbara acercándose a él. Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro masculino.

-No estés triste-dijo Lucy. También se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Kathya suspiró resignada. Manga de...Menos mal que salía con Oliver Wood, menos mal que Bárbara era pura inocencia. ¿Le parecía a ella o los tres la miraban como esperando a que ella también se acercara y le hiciera algo a Sirius?. Suspiró.

-Para lo que necesites-dijo con voz hastiada.

-Eso Sirius..para _todo_ lo que necesites-dijo Lucy. ¿Le había guiñado un ojo a Sirius¿él se lo había retribuido?. Que Kathya no se enterara de nada extraño porque a Lucy la degollaba.

-Bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Sirius mientras sonreía-cosas del trabajo, ya saben-

-¿De qué trabajas?-preguntó Kathya.

-Soy auror-dijo-bueno, ahora trabajo en otro departamento, pero de vez en cuando me piden favores de parte de la División de Aurores, y no me puedo negar porque yo era parte de ese lugar-se encaminó a las escaleras-así que, diviértanse-y subió hacia el piso superior. Las tres lo miraron babosas.

-Dios que es un dios-dijo Lucy, aún atontada y mirando fijamente por donde Sirius había desaparecido.

-Es un hombre muy atractivo-dijo Bárbara.

-Lástima que tenga la edad de nuestros padres-suspiró Kathya-aunque de los merodeadores es el único disponible-

-Sí, pero _no es _nuestro padre-respondió Lucy-y por lo de disponible, asesinamos a Lily y a Tonks y ¡bingo!..camino libre-

-Ejem-dijo alguien-yo aún estoy aquí-se sobresaltaron.

-Oh, Mitzar, lo..lo olvidamos-dijo Bárbara, sonrojándose y tapándose la boca con las manos.

-¿Cómo pudimos olvidarnos de este bomboncito?-preguntó Lucy-sí que somos idiotas-Mitzar se ruborizó.

-Bueno...¿quieren leer?-

-No, por las barbas de Salazar Slytherin¿leer?-dijo Lucy-¿qué clase de Black eres?-notó la mirada ceñuda de la rubia-¿qué?-

-¿Qué quieres que leamos?-preguntó Kathya. Mitzar miraba al suelo.

-Si no quieren leer..pueden hacer otra cosa-

-Si me dejas llamar a Oliver, puedo hacer muchas cosas-

-Lucy cierra la boca-dijo Bárbara.

-Tú no vas a callarme, niña-dijo la morena.

-Oh sí, sí voy a callarte porque siempre andas hablando de tu novio y no te has dado cuenta de que todos sabemos los cuernos que ese pobre chico debe tener...no pasa por la puerta de lo grandes que los tiene-

-CÁLLATE-

-BASTA-bramó Kathya-SE CALLAN LAS DOS O LAS GOLPEARÉ-Mitzar las miraba apartado y con las cejas levantadas.

-Chicas...-

-¿QUÉ?-bramaron las tres.

-Oh, Mitzar, lo sentimos-dijo Kathya al ver que el joven retrocedía, intentando entrar en la cocina y huir de ellas.

-No, está bien-dijo, tratando de sonreír.

-Bueno...nosotras podemos...oír como tocas el piano-dijo Bárbara, buscando apoyo en Lucy. Pero ésta solo se miraba las uñas. La castaña suspiró.

-Bueno...jejeje...sé tocar el piano, pero molestaré a mi padre-

-No...podríamos...ir a la biblioteca a leer un rato-dijo Kathya. Miró a las dos jóvenes a su lado-ustedes mientras tanto, podrían ir a casa a ver si todo está bien-Bárbara y Lucy hicieron una mueca de aburrimiento-sí, lo harán-miró a Mitzar-nosotros iremos a la biblioteca-

-Sí claro, a la biblioteca-dijo Lucy con sorna-¿qué clase de chica eres teniendo a este bombón y lo único que quieres hacer con él es leer un estúpido libro?-Mitzar se había vuelto un tomate.

-Cierra la boca Luciana Pattinson, o te coseré la boca con hilo para matambre-dijo Kathya enojada. La morena prefirió callarse. Mitzar sonreía.

-Bueno, vamos, subamos-dijo. Subieron las escaleras, sin darle importancia a los rezongos de Lucy.

Caminaron por el corredor en silencio. Llegaron nuevamente a la puerta de ébano. Entraron.

-Bueno...tú decide qué leer-Kathya caminó al centro de la sala.

-Es...es que será difícil que encuentre algún libro...tú sabes, debo subir a esas escaleras y escoger- Mitzar estaba sonriendo. Era una enigmática y hermosa sonrisa. Bellísimos dientes blancos en una tentadora boca de labios carnosos.

-¿Te gusta la poesía?-Kathya titubeó.

-Sí..quizás-dijo ella-escribo versos e historias-

-Ah..interesante-dijo él. Se sentó en el suelo-dí alguno-

-¿Qué?-

-Que digas uno de tus versos-Kathya tragó saliva.

-Pues..- se sentó junto a Mitzar. Sus rostros estaban muy juntos. Era extraño, pero un repentino deseo de probar aquella boca que le sonreía se apoderó de sus intenciones. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar.

-Este "verso" lo escribí hace mucho tiempo-dijo-en esa época estaba enamorada de un bello joven de preciosos ojos negros- vaya la coincidencia-y lo hice pensando en él-sonrió-ojalá te guste-Mitzar se veía expectante. Había apoyado la cabeza sobre sus manos, y miraba a la hermosa rubia con las cejas levantadas.

-De tus bellos ojos negros se alimenta mi pasión, de tu hermosa sonrisa es dueña mi corazón-sonrió. El verso era algo estúpido-de tus labios me gustaría beber, la miel del que me hará renacer-Mitzar también sonreía-algún día me gustaría ser la ninfa de tus sueños y tu mujer-se echó a reír-aunque lo que realmente quiero esconder, son mis deseos de besarte y de querer-el joven hizo el ademán de aplaudir, pero Kathya lo detuvo-pero lo que necesito aprender, es a ocultar mis ganas de caer en la profundidad de tu oscura mirada...y de besar tu boca, manjar que los dioses me regalan...-se quedó muda al notar que estaban muy juntos. Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros..-¿puedo preguntarte algo?-dijo en un susurro.

-Lo que quieras-contestó él en el mismo tono.

-¿Por qué nos llevábamos mal en la escuela?-él hizo una mueca triste.

-Eso no tiene importancia-dijo Mitzar-una de las razones era que yo fui slytherin y tú gryffindor-

-Mit-dijo Kathya. Era raro, pero sabía que de esa forma ella lo había llamado en Hogwarts. Se sentía desfallecer teniendo ese hermoso rostro tan cerca-lo que sea que haya hecho, perdóname-él sonrió, mientras miraba al suelo.

-Está olvidado-dijo mirándola a los ojos. Y no supo por qué, pero Kathya se perdió en esa inmensidad oscura que la miraba atentamente. Era como una noche sin estrellas, profunda y negra, agobiante, fría..pero extrañamente soñadora y hermosa. Sus rostros se acercaron. Los labios del joven Black estaban muy cerca..Podía sentir su cálido aliento entremezclarse con el suyo...

-Ejem, tórtolos-dijo una voz desde la puerta de la biblioteca. Miraron. Sirius se encontraba observándolos con expresión divertida.

-Er..padre-dijo Mitzar-estábamos leyendo-

-Si claro-dijo Sirius-leyendo las líneas de sus bocas-ambos chicos se sonrojaron.

-¿A qué has venido?- preguntó Mitzar de mala manera.

-Oye, oye, esta biblioteca es mía-dijo Sirius-así que no me hables de esa forma, niño maleducado-

-Mira...-

-No peleen-dijo Kathya-por favor-miró a Sirius-¿qué necesitas?-

-He venido a buscar un libro sobre encantamientos y contramaleficios-se acercó a un estante y sacó un enorme libro color negro-este es-los miró-sigan en lo suyo-les guiñó un ojo coquetamente. Ambos se ruborizaron-y ya sabes hijo, cualquier cosa que necesites, toca a mi puerta-

-YA VETE-bramó Mitzar, arrojándole a Sirius un libro por la cabeza.

-MITZAR-bramo Kathya-eso no se le hace a tu padre-Mitzar, mientras tanto, murmuraba "entrometido".

-Bueno...creo que debemos salir de aquí-dijo Kathya minutos después.

-Pero si no hemos leído nada-replicó Mitzar.

-No importa-dijo ella-podemos oír música-

Salieron de la biblioteca. Caminaron por el pasillo. Kathya se sentía nerviosa y extrañamente feliz.

Estaba confusa. Cuando se encontraba cerca de Mitzar, una rara sensación de cariño se le hacía en el estómago, como si tuviera que amar a ese joven. Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso no era problema.

Oyeron pasos apresurados.

-KAT-bramó Bárbara acercándose a los dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó la rubia.

-La casa, la casa-

-¿Qué sucede con ella?-

Lucy le mostró una nota.


	5. Enredados

Wolas...¿qué tal?. Aquí con un nuevo cap. 

Bueno, quiero agradecer todos los reviews y decirles que aunque sean poquitos me hacen feliz: **eugenia malfoy, Shiras Kino, DrakeMalfoy **y** Mik Diggory**..y aclararle a Drake Malfoy que tienes razón, estas chicas están locas, pero quiero decirte que las argentinas somos así (y no pongan caras aterradas..y no, no retrocedan...Y NO HUYAN), además que ellas tres están, no en pleno hormonazo porque eso ocurre a los quince, pero están en la época en que los hombres nos gustan MUCHÍSIMO (lo digo porque estoy en ese período) y, poniéndome en el lugar de Kat, Bar y Lu, yo estaría igual si de un día para otro me encuentro en el mundo de Harry Potter, con todos esos bombones para devorarme..

Y coincido contigo Shiras, que mundo maravilloso.

Así que, agradezco nuevamente sus reviews y espero q disfruten este cap.

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

Ya he puesto el cap 8 de "Amándote ahora y para siempre"

**_"Si quieres saber realmente cómo es una persona, fijate de qué manera trata a sus inferiores, no a sus iguales"...Sirius Black_** (Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego)

**Capítulo 4: Enredados.**

Lucy le mostró una nota. Respiraba entrecortadamente.

"Por orden judicial, las desalojaremos debido a la falta de pago del alquiler" 

-¿Cómo que nos desalojan?-preguntó Kathya sin voz. Miró nuevamente la nota-no puede ser-

-Sí puede ser-dijo Bárbara.-¿qué hacemos?-

-Pagar el alquiler-dijo Kathya.

-Pero no tenemos el dinero-dijo Lucy con sorna-¿qué haremos?-

-Ya sé-dijo Bárbara. Sonreía con malicia. Las tres personas junto a ella la miraron expectantes-Lu, puedes empezar a cobrar en tu trabajo-la morena frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, lo que le haces a los chicos gratis debes cobrarlo, y con eso, viendo que seguro tienes muchos clientes, podremos pagar la casa y muchísimas cosas más-

-Maldita virgen imbécil..te voy a...-comenzó Lucy.

-Luciana-comenzó Kathya-no-

-Pero..pero...pero ella me insulta y tú..tú no le dices nada-

-Bárbara no estamos para chistes-dijo la rubia enojada. La castaña miró al suelo.

-Tenemos que encontrar una solución-dijo Lucy desesperada-no teníamos idea de que no pagábamos la cuota-

-Miren-dijo Mitzar. Las tres se dieron cuenta que se habían olvidado de él (N/A: blasfemas, herejes..¿cómo se pueden olvidar de semejante bomboncito?)-si quieren puedo pedirle a mi padre que..les preste dinero-Lucy sonrió, Bárbara asintió con la cabeza..pero Kathya negó rotundamente y puso cara seria.

-No queremos tener ninguna deuda..¿cómo les pagaríamos?-

-Oh Katy, ay muchas maneras de pagarles a dos hombres-dijo Lucy con voz sexy. La rubia la miró ceñuda.

-No seas pelotuda-dijo enojada-no es cuestión de entregarse...menos mal que sales con Oliver-Lucy revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Que poco divertida-murmuró. Kathya suspiró. Sintió que alguien le tomaba de la mano. Mitzar acariciaba su mano contra las suyas. Esto la hizo sonrojarse. Pero se sintió enrojecer al máximo cuando sus dos amigas se rieron tontamente.

-De veras Katy, no es problema...mi padre no se negará a darles un préstamo..es más, seguramente no les pedirá nada a cambio-

-O...yo había pensado que..si nos quedamos sin casa...-Bárbara miró a Mitzar-de verdad, no nos gusta pedir cosas prestadas, así que...sería mejor que buscáramos otro hogar-

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Lucy rápidamente.

-Conocemos mucha gente aquí-dijo-podemos pedirles hospedaje-las miró impaciente durante algunos segundos.

-Ni lo sueñes-dijo Kathya. Su mano aún era acariciada por las suaves y cálidas manos del joven Black.

-A mí...no me parece mal-dijo Lucy. La rubia la miró con fastidio.

-Tú siempre haciéndome la contra-

-Por supuesto-

-Chicas, no nos molestará que se queden aquí con nosotros...necesitamos un poco de compañía-

-¿A qué te refieres con _compañía_?-preguntó Lucy fugazmente, mirando a Mitzar con ojos sospechosos.

-No..que...bueno, es lindo tener visitas de vez en cuando-notó que aún mantenía sus manos con la de Kathya, y la soltó velozmente.

-Bueno...-dijo Kathya-¿qué dicen que hagamos?-

-Quedarnos aquí-dijo Lucy.

-Ir por ahí a buscar otra casa-dijo Bárbara.

-¿Por qué no quieres quedarte aquí?-preguntó la morena.

-Porque...no lo sé, no quiero ser un estorbo ni una carga para Sirius-

-Un estrobo ya eres-dijo Lucy. La castaña la miró ceñuda.

-No empiecen-dijo Kathya. Miró a Mitzar-¿me acompañas a hablar con tu padre?-él asintió con la cabeza.

Caminaron un par de pasos hacia una puerta a un par de metros. Bárbara y Lucy discutían en medio del pasillo, mientras tanto. Mitzar tomó aire y tocó a la puerta. Esperaron un par de segundos. Negando con la cabeza, el joven Black empujó la puerta. Entraron en un bonito cuarto azul. Había un escritorio en el centro, unos estantes negros repletos de libros, una chimenea llena de fotografías, un cuadro, un tocadiscos...y una alfombra negra. Kathya observó todo esto con asombro. Esa debía ser la famosa oficina del supuesto padre de Sirius...y digo supuesto porque nadie sabe realmente de quién es aquella habitación. En todo caso, ahora es de Sirius. El susodicho se encontraba en ese instante leyendo una nota que le habían enviado desde, supuso Kathya, el Ministerio.

-Padre-susurró Mitzar acercándose al escritorio. Sirius levantó la mirada del papel.

-Dime-

-Las chicas tienen un _ligero_ problema con el pago del alquiler-Sirius enarcó una ceja.

-Y quieres que lo pague-

-Oh no-se apresuró a decir Kathya-lo que quieren Bárbara y Lucy es quedarse permanentemente aquí..si no tienes problema-Sirius la miró con el ceño fruncido. Kathya tuvo miedo de que se enojara y comenzara a gritar, pero al contrario de eso, sonrió abiertamente.

-Claro, yo no tengo problema-dijo. Guardó la nota en uno de los cajones. Sacó un sobre y se lo entregó a Mitzar-te lo enviaron de la casa de James-

¿La casa de James?. Kathya se sorprendió a sí misma al encontrarse repentinamente interesada por la correspondencia de Mitzar. El joven observaba el sobre con indiferencia.

-¿La has leído?-Sirius se mostró ofendido.

-Claro que no-dijo-no leo tus cartas..no como _cierta_ persona que conozco-Mitzar enrojeció.

-Oh bien-dijo-la leeré afuera-

-Seguramente tenga algo que ver con la promesa que le hiciste a James de ayudarlo con la limpieza de su jardín-Mitzar enrojeció aún más-puedes llevar a las chicas si quieres-sonrió abiertamente, provocando que Kathya se sonrojara. Salieron del lugar. Mitzar observaba el sobre con detenimiento.

Ya en el pasillo...

-¿Crees que diga algo interesante?-preguntó, mirando a Kathya. Ella atinó a encogerse de hombros. Mitzar abrió el sobre y leyó apresuradamente las líneas escritas en verde. Suspiró.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó ella con impaciencia.

-Dice que...tengo que ir a ayudarlos con el jardín-suspiró-no entiendo por qué me ofrecí a ayudar..soy demasiado idiota-Kathya sonrió.

-No, eres muy bueno-le acarició la mejilla, y sintió como una corriente eléctrica le recorría la medula, como sus mejillas se tornaban rojas y como, dentro de su estómago, se formaba una inmensa bandada de mariposas. Eso no quería decir nada..¿o si?. Parecía que a él le había ocurrido algo parecido, porque inexplicablemente retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared. Aunque no notó que un cuadro colgado sobre su cabeza, torcido, iba desprendiéndose del tapizado. Cayó sobre su cabeza, haciéndole daño. Se hizo añicos al tocar su cuero cabelludo.

-MITZAR-bramó Kathya, acercándose-¿te encuentras bien?-lo tomó del rostro. Se miraron durante algunos segundos eternos. El rostro de Mitzar se tornó rosado, haciéndolo ver encantador. Estaba sonriendo tontamente, sintiendo las manos de la chica rozarle su piel.

-Em..¿interrumpimos?-preguntó Lucy llegando hasta ellos. No supo por qué, pero a Kathya le molestó la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que la morena tenía plasmada en su cara.

-No, no interrumpen nada-bramó, ceñuda. Soltó rápidamente al joven, el cual aún tenía sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Hemos traído nuestras cosas-dijo Bárbara sonriente. Tenía varias valijas y bolsas a su alrededor.

-Vaya, sí que son veloces para _acomodarse_-dijo Kathya molesta.

-Oh bueno, somos muy eficaces-dijo Lucy riendo. Tenía tres palos en su mano. Los mostró-adivina qué son-

-¿Nuestras varitas?-preguntó Kathya con sorna. Ante el asentimiento de Lucy, gritó de emoción.

-Pero..pero...-comenzó la rubia-no puede ser-

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Mitzar. Estaba perplejo y se sobaba la cabeza.-Si son brujas, utilizan varitas para hacer magia-las tres sonrieron.

-Bueno...¿cuál es mi varita?-preguntó Kathya en un murmullo.

-Pues...intenta hacer un hechizo con esta-le entregó una varita marrón. Kathya la observó detenidamente y luego, alzándola en el aire, murmuró _Fornúnculos_, y apuntó a Lucy. Menos mal que no funcionó, porque sino habría sido asesinada lenta y dolorosamente. Aunque el cabello de Lucy, antes de color negro y liso, ahora había quedado verde y lanzaba chispas.

-Parece que esa no es tu varita-dijo Bárbara riendo, mientras observaba a Lucy, que tenía la cara ligeramente roja y cerraba los puños.

-Ten, prueba con esta-le lanzó otra de las varitas. Era un tanto amarilla. Movió la mano. Salieron chispas de la varita, que le dieron de lleno en la nariz. Se quedó dubitativa unos segundos, sintiendo a su nariz arder. Estornudó. Las tres se quedaron pasmadas observando lo que había ocurrido, mientras que Mitzar sonreía, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Has visto eso?-preguntó Bárbara atónita.

-Si-

-Lanzaste fuego por la nariz-dijo Lucy riendo-eres un colacuerno húngaro con todas las letras, amiga-

-CIERRA LA BOCA O TE CHAMUSCARÉ EL CABELLO-bramó Kathya.

-Entonces...-murmuró Bárbara-esta debe ser-le entregó la última varita, que era de color negro. Al tomarla la sintió vibrar.

-Has algo-dijo Mitzar-lo que sea-Kathya movió su brazo y murmuró, mientras señalaba un jarrón cerca-_Wingardium Leviosa_-

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHH-bramó Lucy en el mismo instante en que el florero se levantaba en el aire y levitaba cerca de ellas.

-Funcionó-dijo Bárbara contenta-eso quiere decir que esta es tu varita-susurró.

-¿Qué material será?-preguntó Kathya.

-Ébano y crin de unicornio, veintiocho centímetros-dijo Mitzar-excelente para maleficios y duelos-. Las tres lo miraron.

-¿Cómo?-

-Me lo dijiste en la escuela-dijo él mirando al suelo.

-Esperen un momento-dijo Lucy-creo que recuerdo...-miró a sus dos amigas-creo que recuerdo los componentes de mi varita...-bajó la voz-inexplicablemente-tomó la varita marrón-caoba , veintiséis centímetros, nervio de corazón de dragón-sonrió-excelente para encantamientos-

-Esto es estúpido-murmuró Bárbara-no podemos tener recuerdos..-Lucy movió su varita, murmurando _Desmaius_. Señaló a Mitzar. Segundos después, él calló al suelo haciendo un fuerte ruido.

-¿Qué has hecho tarada?-bramó Kathya, corriendo hacia él.

-Bien, esta es mi varita-le entregó la pequeña amarilla a Bárbara-esta debe ser la tuya-

-Pino, veintitrés centímetros, pluma de fénix-murmuró Bárbara. Se asombraron a si mismas al recordar cosas que, sabían, nunca habían vivido.-Muy buena para transformaciones-

-Ya dejen de alardear y vengan a ayudarme-

-Oh por Rowena-dijo Lucy. Rió. Era gracioso hablar como un mago. Señaló al joven que estaba desmayado-luego lo despertaremos, tenemos que hablar-

Kathya se levantó y se acercó a las dos chicas.

-No puede ser que tengamos recuerdos si nunca estuvimos aquí antes-

-Sí lo sé, pero inexplicablemente los tenemos-dijo Kathya.-Según ellos vivimos toda la vida en este mundo, y por eso deben de haber existido..la compra de nuestras varitas, la estancia en Hogwarts...nuestros Timos y nuestros Éxtasis...y otras tantas cosas-

-¿Cuáles habrán sido nuestras notas?-preguntó Lucy.

-No lo sé, no creo que alguien tenga esa información-

-¿Y qué se supone que queremos estudiar?-preguntó Bárbara. Las otras dos se encogieron de hombros.

-No lo sé-dijo Lucy. Miró la varita en su mano-seguramente quiero ser miembro del Departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional-

-¿Desde cuándo te sabes de memoria el nombre de un departamento del Ministerio?-preguntó Kathya con sorna.

-No lo sé-dijo la morena riendo-es raro, pero de repente me vinieron ganas de estudiar para eso-

-De seguro tú serás auror-dijo Bárbara mirando a Kathya-ya has oído a Mitzar, excelente para maleficios y duelos-la rubia sonrió.

-Creo que será interesante trabajar con Harry-

-Y qué suertuda eres-murmuró Lucy. Rieron.

-¿Y tú Bar?-preguntaron a coro.

-No sé-dijo ella-me gustaría trabajar en San Mungo-

-Una pregunta-dijo de repente Kathya, cuando las tres se hubieron acercado a Mitzar para intentar reanimarlo-se supone que tenemos lechuzas..¿cierto?-

-Pues..sí-dijo Bárbara, mirando a Mitzar-que lindo es cuando está desmayado-

-OYE-bramó Kathya-presta atención-golpeó a Bárbara en la nuca.

-Te estoy prestando atención-chilló la castaña.

-Creo que sí, lechuzas debemos tener-dijo Lucy-pero no recuerdo el nombre de la mía-miró a Mitzar-¿cómo lo reanimamos?-

-Pues..em...En..._Ennervate_-dijo Kathya señalándolo con la varita. Un segundo después, el joven abría los ojos lentamente. Se sentó en el suelo, aturdido.

-¿Qué pasó?-susurró, tocándose la cabeza.

-Te...te desmayaste-dijo Bárbara.

-No es cierto, Lucy te desmayó-dijo Kathya. La morena la miró con ojos asesinos.

-Ah sí-dijo él algo mareado. Las miró detenidamente-¿quieren acompañarme a la casa de James?-las jóvenes se miraron.

-Claro-dijo Bárbara.

-Obvio que sí-dijo Lucy.

Kathya suspiró. Si iba a la casa de James vería al mismísimo señor Potter en persona, cosa que las tres habían deseado por años: tener a ese bombón de cerca. Pero si iba, tendría que soportar a William que, no sabía por qué, detestaba con todo su ser. Al ver las expresiones de sus amigas ("Di que si o te lanzo ochenta _Crucios_", "por favor Kat, por favor") volvió a suspirar y...

-Sí, vamos-las dos chicas junto a ella se abrazaron y comenzaron a saltar contentas. Mitzar se levantó del suelo.

-Vengan, iremos por los polvos flu-bajaron las escaleras hacia la sala de estar. La inmensa chimenea llena de fotografías los esperaba (N/A: suena estúpido, que te _espere_ una chimenea) ante el sofá de color escarlata, que combinaba con la alfombra, los muebles color caoba y el tapiz también escarlata. Sabían que debía de ser la chimenea más grande de la casa, y eso que Grimmauld Place debía tener centenares de ellas.

-Tomen un poco de polvo y entren a la chimenea una por una-dijo Mitzar, mientras tomaba un papel y garabateaba una nota para Sirius.

-Em..¿qué decimos?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Oh, Lion's Palace- (N/A: Palacio del León..jaja)

-Bonito nombre en inglés-murmuró Lucy, entrando en la chimenea. Susurró el nombre del lugar a donde iría. Segundos después, desapareció.

-Ve Bar-dijo Kathya. La castaña se introdujo dentro de la chimenea y segundos después desapareció.

-Bueno-dijo Mitzar-tu turno-apoyó su mano sobre la espalda femenina. Y Kathya volvió a sentir la descarga eléctrica recorriendo su médula. Aspiró el exquisito aroman masculino y, sonriendo, entró a la chimenea. Segundos después, se encontró saliendo a una hermosa sala de estar con un sillón gigantesco color dorado y, sentado en él, un joven apuesto e increíblemente sexy (N/A: por algo es Potter..babas) que la observaba con altivez.

-Hola bonita-dijo él sonriendo. Tenía una sonrisa muy cautivadora en esos bellos y deseables labios carnosos. ¿Herencia?.

-Gracias por lo de bonita-dijo ella sacudiéndose el hollín. Segundos después, un joven de ojos negros chocaba contra ella, haciéndola caer. No supo cómo, pero segundos antes de estamparse contra el suelo, una fuerte mano la tomó del codo para que no cayera. Levantó la vista y se quedó prendada de los ojos frente a ella. Almendrados y de color café. Sintió la conocida descarga eléctrica y las mariposas. Él tenía pecas en su recta nariz, lo que resaltaba su piel pálida y su bello rostro. Al notar que se había quedado embobada, carraspeó y se soltó con rapidez.

-Gra...gracias por..por no dejarme caer-

-No hay de qué-dijo William mostrando una preciosa sonrisa-es un placer ayudarte-

-Ya basta William-dijo Mitzar frunciendo el ceño. Los dos chicos se miraron. ¿Se estaban fulminando con la mirada?.

-KAT-oyeron que alguien bramaba desde las escaleras. Bárbara y Lucy bajaban del segundo piso corriendo. La castaña se quedó perpleja al ver al moreno de ojos cafés, al contrario de Lucy, que le sonrió abiertamente y le besó la mejilla como forma de saludo.

-Hola Will-dijo-¿te molesta que te diga Will?-

-Oh no para nada-

-¿Por qué no les dices cómo te dice tu hermano?-William fulminó a Mitzar con la mirada.

-¿Por qué no mejor hablamos de cómo te decían los mellizos?-

-Chicos-dijo Kathya interponiéndose-no peleen-

-Bueno-dijo alguien bajando las escaleras. Las tres chicas hicieron una exclamación. Ahí, parado al pie de las escaleras, sonriendo y viéndose extremadamente sexy y hermoso, estaba James Potter (N/A: ejem..¿se nota que me gusta James?). Se acercó, acomodándose las gafas.

-Un gusto tenerlas en mi casa-Kathya sintió que enrojecía al máximo cuando James le besó la mejilla. Y ni hablar cuando notó que la musculosa blanca se le pegaba al cuerpo debido al calor del ambiente. Pedazo de cuero. Músculos levemente marcados se mostraban desde el otro lado. Iba a morir de éxtasis. Supo que tanto Lucy como Bárbara opinarían igual que ella, aunque suponía que la morena pensaría cosas obscenas y perversas, mientras que la castaña diría frases inocentes e ingenuas.

-Bueno, papá-dijo William-tenemos un trabajo que hacer-

-Oh sí-dijo James secándose la frente con un pañuelo.

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Kathya.

-Ustedes nada-dijo James.

-¿Como que nada?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Mejor-dijo Lucy, mordiéndose una uña (N/A: asquerosa). James sonrió al oírla, y las tres chicas suspiraron como idiotas (N/A: igual que nosotras dos Mik, cuando vemos la escena en que Harry se saca la bata..baba...MYRTLE PERRA).Era demasiado hermoso para ser real.

-Así que, jóvenes, a trabajar-dijo, palmeándoles as espaldas a Mitzar y a William. Los tres salieron de la sala de estar, adentrándose en una puerta a la derecha. Las chicas los siguieron. La puerta era doble (N/A: ya saben, como las puertas principales de Hogwarts...aunque un poco más chicas) y se encontraron con el comedor. Amplio y acogedor. La mesa era rectangular y alargada, y las sillas estaban tapizadas con pana azul, que combinaba con las paredes celestes grisáceas (N/A: color raro ¿no?) Había una chimenea de color caoba en una de las paredes, una araña dorada llena de velas y cortinas azules, que adornaban a las inmensas ventanas.

-Señoritas-dijo una voz chillona cerca de ellas.

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-bramaron sobresaltándose.

-Señoritas-volvió a repetir el ser de voz chillona. Las tres lo observaron atontadas.

-Es un...es un...-comenzó Bárbara señalándolo atónita.

-Un elfo doméstico-dijo Kathya maravillada. El pequeño la miró con ojos inmensos.

-El señor James Potter le pidió a Kiano que acompañara a las señoritas a un lugar cómodo-hizo una reverencia.

-¿Dónde está el señor Potter?-preguntó Lucy.

-En el jardín señorita-hizo otra reverencia.

-Gracias..¿Kiano te llamas?-dijo Kathya.

-Sí señorita, uno se llama Kiano-

-Mucho gusto-dijo, para luego ser tomada del brazo fuertemente por Lucy y ser arrastrada.

-No estés tan apresurada-dijo ella soltándose.

-Oh vamos, apresúrate-dijo Lucy-quiero ver qué hacen-caminaron durante minutos.

-¿Sabes?-dijo Bárbara-creo que estamos perdidas-

-No podemos estar perdidas aquí dentro-dijo Lucy pateando una estatua de un imponente león.

-Kiano-dijo Kathya dubitativa. El elfo apareció cerca de ella segundos después-Kiano ¿dónde está el jardín?-

-Del comedor señoritas deben caminar hacia el fondo-señaló un pasillo que ninguna había visto- ahí verán una puerta que seguramente estará entornada-

-Gracias Kiano-dijo Lucy.

-De nada, a Kiano le encanta servir-y desapareció. Corrieron hasta el pasillo que el elfo les había señalado. Llegaron a la puerta, que estaba entreabierta. Salieron.

-Válgame-susurró Bárbara. Era el jardín más hermoso que hubiesen visto. Tenía árboles de todo tipo, flores por todos lados, hasta un pequeño arroyo y una laguna en donde una gran cantidad de peces nadaban. Y a orillas de ese estanque, se encontraba la pequeña Johanne. Tenía su cabello pelirrojo tomado en dos trenzas y una vestidito rosa de tiritas. Era una preciosura. Jugaba con el agua e intentaba atrapar algún pez.

-Johi, no juegues ahí que aún no sabes nadar-bramó una mujer que se acercaba. Lily llegó hasta su hija y la tomó en brazos-prefiero que te ensucies y te embarres el vestido-

-Pero yo quiero un pececito-dijo la niña lloriqueando.

-Anda, no llores que luego papi se enoja porque eres una caprichosa-en ese momento vio a las tres chicas que la observaban atónitas.-Hola-

-Hola señora Potter-dijo Kathya sonriente. Envidiaba a aquella mujer por su belleza...y por estar casada con James. (N/A: y por ser la madre de Harry..te admiro y te respeto Lils)

-Hola-dijo Lucy saludando a la pelirroja con la mano-un gusto-miró a los lados-¿y bien?-preguntó. Bárbara y Kathya la miraron con las cejas levantadas, mientras que Lily frunció el ceño-¿dónde están esos tres bombon...?-se calló al ver la expresión de Lily, y ni hablar de la de Kathya-bombones de chocolate que nos prometieron-

-¿Les prometieron bombones de chocolate?-preguntó Lily mirándolas consecutivamente, mientras enarcaba una ceja. Las tres asintieron dubitativas.-Eso se arregla-hizo un movimiento con su mano y apareció una bandeja repleta de chocolate-sírvanse-

-Gracias-dijo Bárbara sonriendo. Si había algo que compartía con su amor platónico (Remus) era la adicción por el chocolate.

-Yo no quiero, gracias Lily-dijo Kathya. Se separó un poco y caminó, alejándose del grupo de mujeres. Se encontró con un invernadero, que supuso que debía estar lleno de plantas raras, mágicas y venenosas, esas de las que enseñaban como lidiar con ellas en Hogwarts. Caminó otro trecho, y se encontró con una terrible enredadera. Intentó poner el pie sobre el césped, pero la planta le tomó el talón y la hizo caer al suelo, golpeándose la cabeza. Sintió un par de zarpazos, y supuso que la planta era endemoniadamente mágica. La enredadera comenzaba a ahogarla.

-_Reducio_-oyó que alguien decía cerca de ella. Segundos después, se levantaba del suelo con la cabeza doliéndole y un tanto mareada.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó la misma voz. Enfocó la mirada y vio a William...con el torso descubierto. Se quedó boquiabierta. Tenía bíceps y pectorales marcados, "Dios mendiga al quidditch" pensó, su piel era blanca y, observándolo, le nacieron irrefrenables ganas de pasar sus manos por aquel torso lampiño y tentador. Se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo sus deseos. Semejante potro. Había que constar también que él estaba sudoroso, "Merlín bendiga al calor y a los genes Potter", y tenía el cabello moreno tremendamente alborotado, y la cara, las manos y el torso, sucios de tierra.

-Kat-

-Si, si, estoy bien-dijo ella tratando de recomponerse, y notando que tenía el pantalón rasgado y tierra por todos lados.

-Tienes...tienes sangre en la mejilla-dijo William, tomando un pañuelo de su bolsillo, "el pantalón es exquisitamente ajustado", y se lo pasó por la herida, limpiándola. Se miraron durante minutos. Para Kathya esos ojos eran cautivadores, hermosos, sensuales (N/A: y todos los sinónimos de lindo que puedan encontrar). Sintió el cosquilleo de estómago. ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo¿eran las hormonas¿era el hecho de encontrarse con tantos Hombres divinos (N/A: Hombres con ache mayúscula, ojo con el piojo...jajajja) que no podía controlarse?. De pronto, y mientras se acercaban lentamente, la enredadera los encerró entre sus espinosas ramas. Kathya sintió el pecho duro de William contra sus senos, y bendijo que él no la estaba observando, porque su sonrojo podía hasta darle envidia a los cabellos de Lily. Sus manos había terminado en la bragueta del joven, sin querer por supuesto, y se sentía terriblemente incómoda. William bajó la mirada y la miró. Sonrió.

-Lindo ¿no?-

-No-dijo ella con voz dura.

-Tengo la sensación de que tus manos están en mi bragueta-dijo. Tenía un tono de voz sensual.

-Sí-dijo Kathya ruborizándose.

-¿Sabes todas las cosas que me puedes hacer con las manos ahí?-

-CIERRA LA BOCA POTTER-

-Está bien, está bien-dijo él riendo-si sientes algo duro, no te asustes-

-POTTER-

-De acuerdo, me callo-

-Ya era hora-dijo Kathya con voz ronca. Trató de mirar a los lados, pero se encontraban muy juntos y muy apretados-¿qué planta se supone que es?-

-Rosal Pitón, como le decimos normalmente-

-¿Por qué le dicen así?-preguntó ella con voz miedosa.

-Porque es una rosal-dijo él riendo. Kathya murmuró "imbécil"-y por te aprieta hasta matarte-

-Igual que el Lazo del Diablo-murmuró ella.

-Si-

-¿Vamos a morir?-

-No lo creo-dijo William sonriendo-aunque creo que si muero con tus manos ahí, me iré al paraíso-

-Mira idiota-dijo Kathya perdiendo la paciencia-si no fuera porque estamos enredados, te golpearía, y no te hagas el lindo, "pero si es hermoso", porque te romperé los testículos-

Él tragó saliva.

-Está bien, me callo-dijo. Mientras tanto, la enredadera seguía apretándolos.

Kathya sentía que su cabeza estallaría en cualquier momento. En ese instante, se miraron. La nariz de William rozaba la suya. Podía verle las encantadoras pecas y sus labios carnosos a tan solo un par de centímetros de su boca. Tentador. Sus alientos se entremezclaban. La respiración de la chica estaba entrecortada, y podía sentir su corazón retumbarle en los oídos y toda su sangre agolpándose en su cara. Tan solo un par de centímetros y podría devorar aquella boca. Solo si la planta los apretaba un poco más, o si ella tomaba valor y lo besaba.

-Will-murmuró con voz desmayada.

-_Reducio_-dijo una voz potente. Cayeron con estrépito al suelo. Kathya cayó de sentón, mientras que William caía de bruces.

-Chicos...¿están bien?-preguntó Mitzar acercándose a los tres. James los miraba con semblante serio.

-Hemos estado luchando contra esta enredadera toda la mañana-dijo hastiado. Una rama comenzaba a moverse inquieta-_Inmobilus_-señaló a la planta, que se quedó tiesa al instante-pero hace un rato notamos que cada vez que la cortamos le salen tres ramas más...es como un hidra-los observó-¿se encuentran bien?-ambos asintieron.-Vamos dentro a refrescarnos, me muero de calor-

Kathya los observó detenidamente y notó las remeras sudorosas y pegoteadas de James y Mitzar, y ni hablar del torso sucio y sudado de William. Que espectáculo...cuando Lucy los viera, al carajo Oliver Wood (N/A: pobre Oli..no es cornudo, aunque lo parezca). Caminaron hacia el parque, en donde estaban las mujeres (N/A: si se pueden llamar mujeres a Lucy y a Bárbara..y a la hija chiquita de James).

Lucy miró a Kathya y luego a los tres hombres, atragantándose...¿atragantándose con qué?. Bárbara escupió el chocolate, atónita. El paisaje era encantador. Kathya notó que sus amigas miraban perplejas el torso de William, para luego observar a James y a Mitzar.

-James, Will¿qué les pasó?-preguntó Lily acercándose a su marido. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Nuestro hijo tuvo un accidente con tu planta favorita-

-¿La _Hidrus Rictus_?-

-Sí-

-¿La qué?-preguntaron a coro las chicas.

-La Hidra Rígida-dijo Lily mirándolas-se la conoce comúnmente como Rosal Pitón-

-¿Es tu favorita?-preguntó William. Lily no le contestó porque besaba apasionadamente a James. Las tres chicas se miraron sonrientes.

-Suertuda-murmuró Lucy. Rieron en voz baja.

-Mmm..sí, es mi favorita-dijo la pelirroja con los ojos cerrados. Parecía que aún saboreaba el sabor de los labios de su marido-tiene unas flores hermosas-

-Rojas-dijo James.-¿Quieren comer algo?-asintieron con la cabeza. Kathya aún se sentía adolorida y mareada.

-Señora Potter-Lily la miró-¿no puede darme algo de ropa?-la pelirroja sonrió. La señaló con la varita-_Refriego_- (N/A: eso no existe..jajaja..que mente brillante la mía). Rápidamente, la ropa de Kathya estuvo impecable.

-Gracias-dijo asombrada. Entraron al comedor. Se sentaron en la mesa, en donde había tazas, masas, galletitas, tartas, pasteles..un banquete digno de Hogwarts.

-Em..-comenzó Bárbara, mirando a los elfos domésticos-¿cuántos elfos tienen?-

-Unos centenares, supongo-dijo William.

-Y..¿les pagan?-preguntó Kathya. Hubo varias atragantadas y escupidas. La miraron como si ella estuviera demente.

-¿Pagarles?-preguntó William.

-Sí-dijo ella enojada-¿acaso son esclavos?-

-Oh no-dijo Lily-pero no creo que a ellos les guste la idea de que les paguemos-

-Preferirían que Filch los colgara de los pulgares-dijo Mitzar.

-O casarse con Snape-dijo James. Hubo una carcajada general.

-El único que le paga a un elfo es Harry-Lucy y Bárbara mostraron repentina atención a la conversación.

-¿Harry?-preguntó Kathya-¿tiene elfos?-

-Tan solo uno-dijo James.

-Dobby-dijeron a coro las tres chicas.

-Sí-

-¿Y por qué le paga?-preguntó Bárbara-ah ya sé, porque él lo liberó de los Malfoy-hubo un silencio.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó James atónito, mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Er..-

-Oh por la gracia de Gryffindor, todo el mundo sabe eso-dijo Kathya rápidamente, mientras se sonrojaba-ustedes saben, cualquier cosa que se sepa de la vida de Harry sale a la luz como la leche cuando hierve-

-Un hervidero de chismes-dijo Lucy con nerviosismo.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Lily apoyando su mano sobre la de James.

-Y...em...¿ustedes de qué trabajan?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Somos miembros del Wizengamot-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí-dijo Lily sonriendo-somos miembros importantes del Ministerio..fuimos aurores en nuestras épocas de irresponsables-los ojos le brillaban-que tiempos aquellos cielo-le sonrió a James, que estaba a su lado. Él le devolvió la sonrisa. Eran encantadores.

-Y..¿Hermione no se enoja con ustedes por no pagarles a sus elfos?-preguntó Lucy.

-¿Por qué debería enojarse?-preguntó William. Miraba fijamente a Kathya, haciendo que la rubia se sintiera incómoda y recordara aquel torso duro y sudoroso que minutos antes había tenido pegado a sus senos. Un calor la envolvió de repente. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que fuera el clima del ambiente y no su cuerpo.

-Porque...-balbuceó ella-por lo del peddo y todo eso-

-Ah sí, el peddo-dijo James riendo-p-e-de-de-o-

-Como nos hastió con eso-dijo William-creo que no conozco ninguna mujer tan pesadilla como ella...o quizás si conozco a una peor-miró fijamente a Kathya¿eso era un indirecta? (N/A: SI DORMIDA).

-¿Y Remus?-preguntó de repente Bárbara. Kathya y Lucy sonrieron. Era obvio que no iba a poder contenerse de preguntar algo sobre su hombre lobo favorito.

-Rem trabaja en la escuela-dijo James-es un gran vicedirector-

-¿Vicedirector?-

-¿Y McGonagall?-

-No, la pregunta no es McGonagall..por Merlín, pero si ustedes lo saben-dijo James con el ceño fruncido.

-¿El qué?-preguntaron a coro.

-De eso no hablamos-dijo Lily con voz dura. James miraba a la mesa con ojos tristes.

-Ah, está bien-dijo Kathya. Sintió ganas de consolar a James, y supo que a sus dos amigas se les había ocurrido los mismo.

-Madre, me voy a dar una ducha-dijo William levantándose de su silla. Le besó la mano a Lily tiernamente. Salió del lugar, siendo seguido atentamente por tres pares de miradas.

-Nosotras queremos conocer la casa, si no les molesta-dijo Lucy, aún observando el sitio por donde el joven y bello Potter había desaparecido. La pareja asintió. Las tres, junto con Mitzar, se levantaron de sus sillas y fueron hacia la sala de estar y luego a las escaleras.

-¿Adónde quieren ir?-preguntó él sonriendo.

-Al cuarto de William-dijo Lucy. Los otros tres la miraron con el ceño fruncido-¿lo dije en voz alta?-

-Sí tarada-dijo Kathya.

-Perdón...pero es la verdad-dijo luego la morena, subiendo las escaleras. Caminaron por el segundo piso. Había toda clase de esculturas y pinturas. Algunos cuadros un tanto estrambóticos, "¿eso es su cuello colgando?" , magníficas puertas talladas con toda clase de figuras. Pasearon por los pasillos alfombrados y tapizados de marrón por varios minutos.

Kathya se separó para observar una rara puerta en donde estaban tallados ángeles. Era hermoso y exquisito. Estuvo varios minutos mirándola.

-Miren..-pero no había nadie con ella-oh, ya se fueron-miró al picaporte dorado. Tenía forma de león. Lo tomó y entró al cuarto. Estaba oscuro, y por lo que pudo ver, muy desordenado. Era inmenso. Notó una gigantesca cama con dosel, una chimenea, un gran ropero espejado, posters, un baúl, una escoba voladora, libros, una jaula...había de todo. Decidió adentrarse un poco más. Se acercó a la cama. Tenía un ligero aroma a perfume de hombre. Las sábanas estaba algo sudorosas.

-Guacale-murmuró-que sea sudor, que sea sudor-se sentó al borde de la cama. Era de resortes. Sería divertido ponerse a saltar, pero si alguien la veía se moriría de vergüenza. Fue cuando una puerta cercana a la chimenea que ella no había visto se abrió y salió un joven desnudo. Lo miró perpleja y con los ojos abiertos. Tenía el cuerpo mojado y su cabello negro azabache, completamente despeinado, goteaba...era una imagen hermosa.

-¿Will?-preguntó al notar que él no la había visto. El joven se detuvo y la miró. Aunque el cuarto estaba a oscuras, Kathya pudo ver el sonrojo de William, que luchaba por encontrar algo para poder taparse su pudor. Optó por sus manos, pero ella notó, exquisitamente, que ellas no lograban tapar nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó él con voz aterrada.

-Lo siento, no quise...¿o si?...NO...-dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No mires su torso, NO LO MIRES...pero míralo por Dios...es tentador...oye¿sus manos son pequeñas?" pero no podía evitarlo, era algo instintivo, lo observaba con mucho deseo y no podía contenerse. "PEDAZO DE CUERO".

-Por favor, vete que me pones incómodo-dijo, volteando. Kathya pudo ver la espalda amplia y bien formada del chico, así como su respingada cola. "Mmm" (N/A: esta chica se zarpa..jajajaja)

-Sí, mejor me v...-tropezó con el baúl, lastimándose la rodilla. Cayó al suelo gritando. Él se lanzó sobre ella, intentado ayudarla, olvidándose por completo..

-WILLIAM TAPATE-

-¿Qué?-preguntó. Miró su cuerpo-oh Merlín, yo y mi maldita caballerosidad-Kathya se tapó la cara riendo.

-Me voy-dijo, levantándose. La rodilla le dolía horrores. Estaba algo mareada. Corrió a la puerta y salió con estrépito. Chocó ruidosamente con alguien.

-Kathya te estábamos buscando-dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó Mitzar.

-No...-segundos después William salía de su cuarto tan solo vestido con un boxer azul. Las tres lo miraron.

-William-dijo Lucy sonriendo. Lo miró de arriba abajo-¿qué?-

-Quería saber si..-tragó saliva-estabas bien-miró a Kathya.

-Sí, mejor-dijo ella ruborizada. Oyó una exclamación y captó la expresión de Lucy, así como el rostro asombrado y sonriente de Bárbara.

-Nosotros tenemos que irnos-dijo una voz dura. Mitzar estaba cruzado de brazos y fruncía el ceño.-Ya se debe estar haciendo de noche- (N/A: en el mundo mágico el tiempo pasa rapidísimo..jajaja)

-Sí, sí-dijo Kathya.

-Nos vemos Will-dijeron Lucy y Bárbara riendo. El joven se ruborizó.

-Nos vamos-le dijo Mitzar a James cuando se lo encontraron al pie de las escaleras.

-¿Tan temprano?-preguntó-quédense a cenar-

-NO-dijo Mitzar-Kathya no se siente bien-

-Pero..-

-Mejor nos vamos James-dijo ella. Era cierto, le dolía todo, pero no se sentía tan mal. Se acercaron a la chimenea, luego de despedirse, que era gigantesca y tenía un enorme tapón de una cabeza de león.

-Kat-dijo Lucy-dinos que pasó-

La rubia miró a su amiga. Tenía ya los polvo para irse.

-Lo vi desnudo-dijo en un susurro, entrando en la chimenea. Lo último que oyó antes de desaparecer, fueron las risas de sus dos amigas, que la felicitaban. Sabía que ese día soñaría con un torso desnudo y sudoroso, y con un Apolo saliendo de un baño desnudo y empapado. Sonrió antes de caer al frío suelo de Grimmauld Place. Había sido muy lindo enredarse con William.


	6. Caminando en la penumbra

Hola, he vuelto. Quizás he tardado, pero ocurre que tenía que actualizar mi otro fic. Cambiando de tema, quiero agradecer los reviews a: **Harry**, **Cami, Adrianita**y **Bar** (cuanto te he extrañado

T-T)..y decirles que ojalá me sigan dejando reviews, no sean malitos.

Disfruten y pásense por **"Amándote ahora y para siempre"**..dejen reviews allá...también.

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

**Capítulo 5: Caminando en la penumbra.**

El suelo de Grimmauld Place estaba sumamente frío cuando las tres cayeron en la sala de estar. Sirius las recibió con una gran sonrisa, sentado en el sofá.

-¿Cómo la han pasado?-preguntó, levantándose y acercándose a ellas.

-Bien-dijo Lucy sonriendo-muy bien...aunque ahora estamos mejor-Kathya y Bárbara la miraron con las cejas levantadas.

-¡Qué bien!-dijo Sirius sonriendo también. Era demasiado encantador. Demasiados hombres divinos para un día. -¿Qué quieren cenar?-en ese instante Mitzar llegó hasta ellos, saliendo de la chimenea. Tenía el ceño sumamente fruncido y refunfuñaba entre dientes.

-Hijo...¿te sientes bien?-

Mitzar miró a Sirius con mirada gélida.

-Sí, estoy bien-murmuró mirando al suelo. Sirius lo miró detenidamente y luego dijo, con voz dura-tú y yo hablaremos luego-

¿Qué era eso¿acaso esos dos hombres tenían un secreto entre ellos¿acaso algo estaba pasando y ninguna de las tres debía enterarse?.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Mitzar.

-Porque debemos-dijo Sirius-ahora vamos a cenar-se dirigieron a la cocina. Allí Sirius había armado una improvisada cena.

-No soy muy adepta a los huevos revueltos-dijo Lucy.

-Oh vamos Lu, te ves muy delgadita-dijo Sirius guiñándole un ojo. La morena se ruborizó extremadamente. Kathya revoleó los ojos al techo, mientras que Bárbara reía. Se sentaron a comer.

-Oye ¿y Deneb?-preguntó Lucy, mirando a su alrededor. Notó que la niña rubia no se encontraba con ellos.

-Debe estar por llegar-dijo Sirius mirando su reloj (N/A: vamos que el hombre tiene que tener algo muggle). Sonó el timbre de la casa. Sirius sonrió. Se levantó de la silla y salió de la cocina, yendo hacia la sala de estar. Oyeron un grito y luego una niña entraba al lugar llena de bolsas y con una sonrisa radiante. Sirius llegó segundos después. Ambos se sentaron.

-¿Cómo lo has pasado?-preguntó él a su hija. La niña sonrió.

-Muy bien, mamá me compró ropa y muchos juguetes-levantó las bolsas.

-Cariño, déjalas en el suelo y ponte a comer-dijo Sirius acariciando el cabello rubio de Deneb. Ella dejó las bolsas y empezó a comer-¿quieres algo más?-

-No gracias papi-

-Come despacio o te atragantarás-dijo él riendo. Una escena muy linda, lástima que no había una madre buena y consentidora (N/A: existe esa palabra?).

-¿Mañana qué haremos?-preguntó Mitzar, saliendo de su "cajita silenciosa". Sirius lo observó con ojos dubitativos.

-Bueno..mañana iremos al callejón Diagon a comprar las cosas para tu hermana-Deneb aplaudió.

-¿Y?-

-Y...que haremos eso..quizás tomemos unos helados...te compraré un libro si quieres-Mitzar hizo una mueca.

-Nosotras..nosotras queremos saber si tenemos dinero en Gringotts-dijo Kathya de repente. Bárbara y Lucy la miraron asombradas.¿Dinero¿ellas con dinero en Gringotts?.

-De acuerdo-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros.

-También nos gustaría saber las notas de nuestros Timos-prosiguió la rubia.

-No es problema, hablaré con Remus sobre eso-la miró con le ceño fruncido-¿no las recuerdan?-

-Y...¿nuestros Éxtasis?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Aún no están las notas-dijo Mitzar-llegarán en cualquier momento-devoró rápidamente un pan de salvado que tenía cerca.

-Trata de no atragantarte-dijo Deneb.

-Tú no me digas nada-bramó Mitzar con la boca llena. Sirius lo golpeó en la nuca y el joven escupió la comida.

-No hables con la boca llena, no seas asqueroso-Mitzar refunfuñó-y no murmures, porque tengo muy buen oído-

Las tres chicas se miraron con las cejas levantadas. No sabían si reírse o salir corriendo de allí. Era..una escena familiar, sí, pero el hecho de que esos dos se lanzaran miradas asesinas no les parecía agradable. Y bue, la relación padre-hijo debía ser así.

-Por cierto-dijo Kathya. Sirius la miró, mientras Mitzar bajaba la cabeza cada vez más hacia su plato-¿qué sucedió con...?-lanzó miradas a sus amigas-..¿con Albus Dumbledore?- Sirius la miró con ojos acuosos. ¿Qué rayos sucedía allí? La misma expresión había puesto James en el instante en que le preguntaron.

-Pues..nada..nada-dijo él pasando su mano por su sedoso cabello (N/A: no sé si es sedoso pero yo me lo imagino liso y brillante)-..nada de lo que queramos hablar, en realidad-

-Pero...queremos saber Sirius-dijo Lucy.

-Ya lo saben-dijo él. Tenía el ceño muy fruncido, formando una línea entre sus cejas.

-Pero...-

-Ya basta-dijo, golpeando la mesa-no quiero hablar de eso-tenía la voz ligeramente ronca.

-Es mejor que no preguntemos más-dijo Lucy en un susurro. Las otras dos asintieron con la cabeza.

La cena terminó a eso de las once de la noche. Deneb bostezó fuertemente y apoyó su cabeza sobre la mesa, en donde antes había estado su plato.

-Deneb, en la mesa no se duerme-dijo Sirius, lanzándole gotitas del agua que usaba para lavar los platos (N/A: este hombre es perfecto).

-Tú te duermes en la mesa-replicó ella. Sirius rió.

-Sí, pero eso es porque soy un viejo-

-¿Viejo?-preguntó Lucy-¿dónde eres viejo mi Dios?-Sirius la miró atentamente durante algunos segundos y luego sonrió. Kathya suspiró resignada y Bárbara, tomando su jugo de calabaza, hizo burbujas dentro del vaso, debido a que estaba riendo.

-Gracias por eso-dijo Sirius sonrojándose.

-Adorable-murmuró Bárbara sonriendo. Kathya volvió a suspirar.

-¿Cómo lo pasaron en la casa de James?-preguntó minutos después, mientras veía a Deneb jugar con los corchos de las botellas de cerveza.

-Bien-dijo Bárbara-Lily nos dio chocolates-Lucy rió fuertemente, y miró a Kathya, quien la observó ceñuda.

-¿Qué sucede que se miran así?-preguntó él, levantándose y preparándose una taza de té.

-Nada-dijo Kathya sonrojándose.

-¿Ser enredada con William no es nada?-dijo Lucy riendo. Kathya la fulminó con la mirada.

-Cierra la boca-

-Y verlo desnu...-

-CÁLLATE-dijo la rubia levantándose de la silla y apuntándola con la varita. Lucy se quedó muda en ese mismo instante.

-Ey-dijo Sirius-magia en mi casa no-

-¿Es en serio?-preguntó Kathya con sorna. Él sonrió. Volvió a sentarse

-¿Cómo es eso de que te enredaste con William?-Kathya miró a la mesa.

-No creo que eso te interese-

-Oh sí, me encantan esas historias-dijo Sirius sonriendo con suficiencia. Ella suspiró. Vio que Bárbara la miraba atentamente, mientras que Lucy estaba cruzada de brazos y movía los labios. Mitzar, en cambio, se mantenía alejado y mirando hacia la pared.

-Bueno...tuve un pequeño accidente con la _Hidrus Rictus_ o algo así-dijo ruborizándose-William me rescató.. luego terminamos enredados juntos-

-¿Eso fue todo?-

-Sí-

-Mmm...bueno, no lo veo nada del otro mundo-dijo Sirius levantándose. Lanzó una mirada a su hijo, que se había apoyado en la mesada y suspiraba-nada del otro mundo- ¿por qué esas miradas¿por qué esas señas¿por qué Sirius miraba a Mitzar como si éste fuera a lanzarse de la torre más alta de la casa¿por qué..?. El joven miró a su padre con ojos acuosos. Suspiró.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-Mm...¿les gusta el piano?-preguntó Deneb. Las tres se miraron.

-Pues..-Bárbara se encogió de hombros-sí-

-Entonces vengan-dijo la niña, levantándose y saliendo de la cocina. La siguieron.. Lucy seguía haciendo muecas mientras seguían a la pequeña Deneb. Podían oír los pasos de los dos hombres tras ellas. Ellos murmuraban, pero ninguna podía escuchar claramente las palabras.

Subieron las escaleras hacia el tercer piso (N/A: dicen que Grimmauld Place tiene cuatro o cinco pisos). Llegaron a una puerta al final del extenso pasillo. Ese corredor era diferente a los otros que habían recorrido. Estaba casi vacío, al contrario de los corredores principales, que estaban llenos de cuadros y fotografías. Era más oscuro que los otros, y tenía pocas lámparas. Aún así, era bonito y acogedor. Entraron a una sala inmensa.

-Bueno, esta es la sala de música-dijo Sirius al cerrar la puerta. Y eso era, una sala de música. Había un piano y un sofá tapizado de rojo, una chimenea, una lámpara pequeña sobre una mesa redonda, la cual tenía un mantel blanco. Contra una de las paredes habían un arpa, un violonchelo y una guitarra. Había un armario enorme, también. Las chicas supusieron que allí dentro habría más instrumentos musicales.

-Bueno-dijo Sirius. Miró a sus hijos-hagan lo que saben hacer-Mitzar suspiró, mientras que Deneb sonrió feliz. Corrió hacia el sofá y se sentó. El joven de ojos negros se sentó en la sillita junto al piano.

-¿Qué van a hacer?-preguntó Bárbara a Sirius.

-Van a cantar-dijo él sonriendo. Se acercó al sofá y se sentó junto a su hija. Las tres chicas lo imitaron. Segundos después, Mitzar tocaba una bella melodía, mientras que Deneb, con su voz fina y chillona, cantaba. Si olvidamos el hecho de que la niña Black desafinaba bastante, era una hermosa canción. Aunque las tres, echándose miradas, preferían oír a Remus aullar en las noches de luna llena que tener que romperse los tímpanos escuchando a la pequeña. Miraron a Sirius. Reía y aplaudía a su hija, y la observaba con ojos orgullosos. Era tan encantador. Y se merecía ser feliz. Aunque..sabían que lo de Azkaban no había pasado y lo de James y Lily mucho menos. Suspiraron aliviadas cuando Mitzar dejó de tocar y Deneb dejó de "cantar".

-Maravilloso-dijo Sirius sonriendo. Miró a las chicas junto a él.

-Por supuesto-dijo Bárbara. Había una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Encantador-dijo Kathya. Lucy se encogió de hombros, pero al ver la expresión de Sirius sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno-dijo Sirius luego-ya es hora de dormir-miró a su hija y luego a las tres chicas.

-Claro papi-dijo Deneb-mañana iremos a comprar-

-Claro-dijo él sonriendo-pero ve a dormir o mañana tendrás mucho sueño-la niña sonrió y salió del cuarto. Sirius miró impaciente a las tres jóvenes. Ellas, lanzándose miradas, se levantaron y siguieron el mismo camino que Deneb. Se encontraron con el oscuro corredor. Se miraron de nuevo.

-Eso me sonó muy raro ¿y a ustedes?-preguntó Bárbara mientras se dirigían a las escaleras. Lucy se encogió de hombros. Aún estaba muda.

-Sí, a mí también-dijo Kathya pensativa-me parecieron extrañas esas miradas y...y todo lo que Sirius dijo-

-Fue como si le lanzara indirectas a Mitzar-hicieron silencio. Oyeron las voces de los dos hombres proviniendo de algún lugar. La puerta al final del pasillo se abrió y ambos salieron.

-Hablaremos en mi cuarto-le decía Sirius al joven. Ellos se acercaban a las tres chicas paradas al comienzo de las escaleras. Ellos las vieron en el mismo instante en que llegaron junto a ellas.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Sirius ceñudo-deberían estar en la cama-

-A eso íbamos-dijo Kathya.

-Bueno, háganlo rápido-dijo él. Las empujó ligeramente para que descendieran las escaleras. Y ellas así lo hicieron. Bajaron apresuradamente. Caminaron en silencio por el segundo piso, buscando la puerta de su cuarto. Entraron en él con velocidad. Bárbara se lanzó sobre su cama, mientras que Lucy se quedó apoyada contra la pared. Kathya cerró la puerta y las miró.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Bárbara sin poder contenerse-no fue normal-

-No-dijo Kathya pensativa-parecía como si Sirius tuviera urgencia de hablar con Mitzar-

-Sí-murmuró Bárbara, mirando el tapizado de las paredes. Lucy golpeó la pared. La miraron.

-Lo siento Lu-dijo Kathya, acercándose a ella-te lo tenías merecido-

-¿No puedes quitárselo?-preguntó Bárbara.

-El problema es que no sé cómo hacerlo-dijo la rubia encogiéndose de hombros. Lucy suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

-Creo que tiene algo que decirnos-dijo Bárbara acercándose a ella.

-¿No hay nada para que anote?-preguntó Kathya mirando a su alrededor. Comenzaron a revolver los cajones y a buscar algún papel y una lapicera.

-Aquí-dijo Bárbara, encontrando un anotador, un tintero y una pluma en un baúl. Se lo dieron a Lucy. Ella escribió rápidamente.

"¿Por qué en vez de estar aquí no intentamos averiguar qué carajos pasa?".

-Creo que tiene razón-dijo Bárbara.

-¿Desde cuándo te pones de su lado?-

-Desde nunca-contestó riendo-pero tú sabes, alma de merodeadora-levantó la mano derecha como si estuviera jurando. Kathya y Lucy rieron.

-Está bien-dijo la rubia-vayamos a averiguar qué sucede- salieron en tropel de la habitación. El corredor estaba oscuro y silencioso. Caminaron despacio, intentando no llevarse por encima nada ni tropezarse con sus propios pies. Podían oír sus respiraciones entrecortadas y sus pasos. El pasillo estaba frío, y eso que hacía calor. Anduvieron otro trecho.

-¿Cuál es el cuarto de Sirius?-preguntó Bárbara. Trató de encontrar a sus amigas con la mirada, pero la oscuridad era tal que no veía ni sus propios pies.

-No lo sé-le contestó Kathya a unos centímetros. Caminaron un poco más, pero en un momento la rubia se detuvo y, tomando a las dos chicas de las muñecas, señaló hacia una puerta, debajo de ella salía luz.

-Esa debe ser-murmuró.

-Sí-se acercaron en puntas de pie. Kathya apoyó su oído contra la puerta.

-¿Qué oyes?-

-Shhh-trató de no captar ningún otro sonido más que las voces que oía venir del otro lado. Sus dos amigas esperaban noticias con ansias. Bárbara retorcía las manos mientras que Lucy caminaba en círculos.

Kathya agudizó el oído. Oyó la voz potente de Sirius.

-¿Y si abro un poco la puerta?-preguntó.

-Ni se te ocurra-dijo Bárbara-si se dan cuenta nos matan-la rubia hizo un ademán con la mano y, tomando el picaporte, abrió ligeramente la puerta. O eso trato. En realidad no pudo abrirla. El picaporte se quedó duro.

-No me digas que está imperturbado-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, con un encantamiento imperturbable..o quizás no-

-Si tuviera el encantamiento imperturbable ni siquiera nos habríamos podido acercar-dijo Bárbara con sensatez.

-Tienes razón-volvió a pegar el oído a la puerta-estoy oyendo algo-suspiró-si tan solo tuviéramos las Orejas Extendibles de Fred y George-la voz de Mitzar era la que se oía.

-Está pasando de nuevo-

-Shh-dijo Kathya-escuchen-las otras dos se acercaron y, como pudieron, se pegaron a la puerta.

-¿De nuevo?-era Sirius el que hablaba.

-Sí-dijo Mitzar. Su voz se escuchaba triste.

-¿Y qué sientes?-

-Vacío-dijo-como la última vez-

-La última vez-suspiró Sirius-recuerdo cómo te sentías-

-Sí-respondió-y sabes que hice todo lo posible para lograr algo..algo...pero por culpa de William...-

-William no tenía ninguna culpa, hijo-

-Lo sé-dijo Mitzar. Se hizo un silencio.

-Sabes que para lo que necesitas yo estaré siempre-

-Lo sé padre-

-Y deja de llamarme padre-dijo Sirius-dime papá o Canuto-las tres jóvenes sonrieron.

-De acuerdo...papá-se hizo otro silencio, mucho más denso que el anterior.

-Mitzar-dijo Sirius-sé que lo que estás pasando es complicado y quizás sufras por ello-oyeron una silla correrse. Seguramente Sirius se estaba sentando.-Y espero que no sea como la última vez-

-Creí que ya estaba olvidado..-suspiró el joven-pero ahora...ahora todo vuelve..-su voz se estaba quebrando-hoy casi me vuelvo loco..-

-¿Qué le estará sucediendo a Mitzar?-preguntó Bárbara en voz baja.

-No lo sé-dijo Kathya.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-preguntó una voz desde las escaleras.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH-bramaron. Se hizo un potente silencio dentro del cuarto de Sirius.

-Deneb-dijo Kathya. Oyeron a Sirius murmurar algo-sácanos de aquí-

-Vengan a mi cuarto-dijo la niña. Las tres corrieron tras Deneb, que se adentraba a una habitación a unos metros. La puerta del cuarto de Sirius se abrió en el mismo instante en que la pequeña Black cerraba la puerta de su dormitorio. Escucharon los pasos de Sirius a través del pasillo.

-¿Crees que se de cuenta que estamos fuera del cuarto?-preguntó Bárbara a Deneb. La niña se sentó en su cama y en ese momento se percataron de que se encontraban en un cuarto muy rosa. La cama era enorme y tenía doseles y cubrecama rosa, y sobre él estaba lleno de almohadas blancas. Había un gigantesco armario de color rosa pálido y una ventana grandísima con cortinas floreadas. Un tocador blanco lleno de peluches y una puerta blanca, seguramente debía ser la puerta hacia el baño personal. Había un baúl en el cual había muñecas sonrientes. Una pequeña alfombra a los pies de la cama y un sofá en una de las esquinas terminaban de decorar el cuarto. También habían dos mesas de luz rosas con cajones, y sobre ellas dos candelabros dorados. Bonito cuarto.

-Demasiado femenino-masculló Kathya. Deneb rió.

-Papá dijo lo mismo-se acostó en la cama. Llevaba puesto un pijama celeste que le llegaba hasta los talones.-No creo que note su ausencia-

-¿Qué?-

-Que no creo que se atreva a entrar al cuarto donde supuestamente están durmiendo-dijo Deneb mirando el dosel de su cama.-No es estúpido, eso sí, seguramente mañana les preguntará qué hicieron en la noche-

-Será fácil evadir los verdaderos hechos-dijo Bárbara. Deneb volvió a reír.

-Oh no-dijo-papá tiene un gran método para enterarse de las cosas-sonrió-tengan cuidado-

-¿Crees que se enoje?-Deneb parpadeó varias veces.

-No lo creo-dijo-tratándose de ustedes-se cruzó de brazos-una de las pocas veces que me encontró vagando por la casa me castigó una semana entera-

-¿Y eso?-

-Fue muy aburrido-dijo Deneb sonriente-me confiscó todos mis juguetes para amedrentarme...tuve que aprender a leer-rió. Las tres chicas se miraron con las cejas levantadas. Esa niña era digna hija de Sirius.

-¿Qué habías hecho?-preguntó Kathya.

-Había intentado oír una conversación altamente secreta que mantenía con James-

-Ah-

-Me había amenazado con cortarme las orejas si me encontraba con los oídos pegados a la puerta-sonrió-no me las cortó porque no usé los oídos..no los míos-Lucy rió. Oyeron pasos otra vez. Retuvieron sus respiraciones.

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?-preguntó Deneb con ojos inquisidores.

-Pues...-comenzó Bárbara.

-Tratábamos de oír una conversación-dijo Lucy. Había recobrado la voz.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó la niña. Las tres asintieron con la cabeza-entonces nos llevaremos bien-

Esa chica era muy Black. Y no solo en el porte elegante y en los ojos ávidos, sino también en la inclinación a romper las reglas y desobedecer órdenes.

-¿Qué crees que le suceda a tu hermano?-preguntó Lucy, sentándose en el pequeño sofá, arrojando el gigantesco oso rosa que tenía éste encima. Deneb frunció el entrecejo y arrugó la nariz ante esto. En ese instante les recordó muchísimo a Tonks.

-Bueno..nunca lo he sabido realmente-dijo ella-pero mi hermano ya pasó por algo parecido-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Pues que hubo una época en la escuela en que estaba deprimido...muy silencioso-dijo-mi hermano, aunque haya sido un slytherin, nunca fue tan callado...no tenía muchos amigos en su casa-

-¿En su casa?-

-Exacto..tenía amigos en Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw..pero jamás en Slytherin..-dijo Deneb con mirada seria-eso no sorprendió a nadie...todos creyeron que por ser el hijo de Sirius Black sería un gryffindor y rompería las reglas de la escuela..pero al contrario de eso, mi hermano terminó en la casa menos estimada por papá y fue un alumno modelo-

-Eso le molestó a tu padre...¿cierto?-dijo Kathya.

-Sí, al principio-dijo Deneb-además estaba el hecho de que mamá y papá se estaban separando..creo que eso tuvo mucho que ver con el temperamento de mi hermano-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Bueno..digamos que se sentía culpable-

-Pero tú no eres así-dijo Bárbara-seria, quiero decir-

La rubiecita se encogió de hombros-digamos que a mí no me importa...sé que mi madre es una falsa, pero tengo bien en claro que mi padre me ama y pase lo que pase siempre estará conmigo-sonrió.-Además, soy muy buena candidata a estar en Gryffindor-miró el acolchado de su cama-mi hermano se parece mucho a nuestro tío Regulus-sonrió tristemente-eso, aunque no lo crean, pone muy nostálgico a papá...creo que es por eso que protege tanto a Mit-

-Pero lo protege porque es su hijo-

-Sí por supuesto-corroboró Deneb-pero a mí no me protege tanto como a él...-

-Es porque sabe que tú sola puedes con las cosas-

-Y eso que apenas tengo diez años-dijo Deneb-y a Mitzar lo ve como su hermano, indefenso...-miró a la puerta de su cuarto-¿quieren salir a caminar?-asintieron y, levantándose cada una de su asiento, salieron de la habitación siguiendo a la niña. El pasillo las recibió más oscuro que antes.

-Bueno-dijo Kathya-sigue contándonos sobre tu hermano-

-Oh bueno..digamos que papá siempre quiso que su único hijo varón fuera de renombre al igual que él...pero mi hermano fue todo lo contrario...era un ratón de biblioteca y muy introvertido..nadie podía creer que fuese el hijo de Sirius Black-

-Pero cuando los ves juntos se nota que son iguales-

-Sí, pero solo físicamente-dijo Deneb. Estaban caminando por el tercer piso ya. –Creo que eso frustró un poco a papá..-sacudió la cabeza-pero con el tiempo se acostumbró. Rápidamente mi hermano se convirtió en el alumno favorito de todo el mundo, serio, estudioso...Hermione es su mejor amiga-

-¿Hermione?-

-Sí, digamos que se hicieron amigos en la biblioteca-dijo Deneb riendo-luego conoció a otra chica-esto lo dijo en un susurro.

-¿Conoció a una chica?-preguntaron a coro. La rubiecita asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, una chica gryffindor-dijo-ella era prefecta al igual que mi hermano...al igual que Ron y Hermione-

-Y...¿qué pasó con ella?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Bueno, era una chica muy inteligente y simpática...Mitzar moría por sus huesos-dijo Deneb riendo-pero ella gustaba de alguien más...-

-¿Sí?-preguntaron a coro. Estaban intrigadas y muy interesadas por aquel tema.

-Sí..y ahí entra William-

-¿William?-preguntó Lucy-¿el bombón hijo de James?-

-El mismo-dijo Deneb. Abrió una puerta y entraron a lo que supusieron era la biblioteca, pero como estaba oscuro no podían distinguir bien-él y Mitzar son amigos desde que nacieron prácticamente...James es el padrino de mi hermano...y William es..bueno, la clase de hijo que papá quería que Mitzar fuera: extrovertido, bromista, mujeriego...un merodeador con todas las letras...pero Mitzar terminó siendo parecido a Remus: estudioso, prefecto, serio y callado-sonrió-igualmente siempre fue muy apuesto, pero como era tímido, William llamaba mucho más la atención..y esa chica notó más al hijo menor de James que a mi hermano-encendió la luz del lugar y Kathya sonrió al reconocer a la biblioteca-también estaba el hecho de que Harry era muy famoso...ustedes saben, por todo eso de Voldemort..y por el hecho de que además era muy apuesto-sonrió-es muy apuesto-miró al suelo-Harry fue un gran apoyo para mi hermano esa época, a pesar de todo lo que él estaba viviendo-

-Sí-murmuró Kathya mirando al suelo.

-Y bueno..ambos pelearon por aquella chica..en realidad Mitzar peleó con William-Deneb sonrió tristemente-desde esa vez no volvieron a ser tan amigos, aunque igualmente son mejores amigos...pero entre ellos las cosas cambiaron-

-Y por esa chica-

-Sí...a Mitzar le molestó mucho saber que ella estaba tras William-

-Pero...-dijo Bárbara.-ella no estaba tras Mitzar porque le pareciera feo ¿no?-

-No-dijo Deneb-ella le explicó que le gustaba William pero que igualmente él, Mitzar, era muy lindo y seguramente conseguiría a alguien-

-Perra-dijo Lucy.

-Sí tal vez-dijo Deneb sonriendo-después de eso, mi hermano se volvió tan serio a tal punto de no querer salir de su cuarto-suspiró-eso preocupó mucho a papá, y fue entonces que Mitzar le contó lo ocurrido-

-Estaban hablando de...de que le estaba sucediendo lo mismo-dijo Kathya-¿se referían a lo de esa chica?-

-Seguramente-dijo Deneb. Tenía cierta mirada extraña cuando clavaba sus ojos grises sobre Kathya, y eso incomodaba a la rubia.

-¿Y quién era esa chica?-preguntó Lucy.

-Quién es, querrás decir-dijo Deneb-porque por lo que sé, aún vive-rió. Miró fijamente a Kathya-Mitzar nunca me dijo su nombre..-miró al suelo al decir esto.

-No es cierto-dijo Kathya-sí te dijo su nombre, pero tú no nos lo quieres decir-

Deneb la miró enarcando una ceja.

-Sí sé su nombre-dijo luego, dándoles la espalda-pero no creo que deba decírselos-

Se quedaron en silencio durante un tiempo. Deneb estaba sentada en el suelo mirándolas una por una, como analizándolas. Esto incomodó a Kathya, que sentía que la niña, desde el momento en que entraron en su cuarto, la observaba con ojos atentos, como si supiera algo escabroso y que ella no tuviera ni idea. Como digo a veces, mi pasado me condena. Aunque la rubia no sabía nada sobre SU pasado mágico, y si había hecho algo condenatorio, no lo sabia. Algo se le vino a la cabeza en ese instante.

-Deneb-dijo. La niña suavizó su mirada al mirarla-tu hermano dijo que yo y él nos llevábamos mal en la escuela...¿por qué?-

-Pues...no lo sé-dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Pero Kathya tenía la sensación de que sí sabía por qué. Aunque prefirió no preguntar más.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos acostemos a dormir-dijo Bárbara. Las otras tres la miraron-ya saben, si bajamos a desayunar semidormidas, se dará cuenta de todo-

-Sí es cierto-dijo Lucy. Salieron del lugar en silencio. Sus pasos hacían eco por el corredor.

-Caminen despacio-dijo Deneb-las maderas están viejas y chirrían-caminaron con tranquilidad, oyendo sus respiraciones. Andaban en fila india. Deneb iba a la cabeza, seguida por Bárbara, Lucy y, al final, Kathya. Bajaron las escaleras al segundo piso. Hacía calor en ese corredor, y las personas de los retratos se movían y algunos roncaban.

-Bueno-dijo Deneb-aquí es mi cuarto-abrió la puerta. Volteó a mirarlas con ojos pícaros-espero que puedan encontrar su habitación _sin perderse_- y riendo, cerró la puerta. Las tres jóvenes se quedaron un tanto atontadas y atónitas.

-Esa niña es...-comenzó Lucy.

-Digna hija de Sirius-terminó Kathya-y por eso no podemos decirle nada-

-Vayamos a dormir-dijo Bárbara somnolienta.

Caminaron los pocos metros que las separaban de su cuarto. Kathya se detuvo en la puerta del dormitorio de Sirius. Ya no salía luz de debajo de la puerta, que estaba entreabierta.

-Chicas-dijo la rubia llamando a sus dos amigas. Las otras dos voltearon a mirarla.

-Vayamos a dormir-dijo Lucy con fastidio.

-La puerta está entreabierta-dijo Kathya. Las otras corrieron hacia ella.

-¿Entramos?-preguntó Lucy con ojos ansiosos.

-No creo que debamos molestar a Sirius-dijo Bárbara.

Kathya hizo una mueca y entró a la habitación. Estaba completamente a oscuras. Divisó la cama enorme en medio del cuarto, contra la pared. Una pequeña chimenea y una armario más allá, y una gigantesca ventana, la cual estaba abierta. Las cortinas color borgoña se mecían debido al viento veraniego.

-Este cuarto me gusta-dijo Lucy en un susurro.

-A ti te gusta el que duerme en la cama-murmuró Bárbara. Hubo risas casi silenciosas. Sirius dormía boca abajo. Estaba completamente desarropado. Los doseles, de color borgoña al igual que las cortinas, estaban descorridos y podían ver el bien formado cuerpo del señor Black, que dormía tan solo con boxers.

-Es lindo cuando duerme-dijo Bárbara parándose junto a la cama y observando a Sirius.

-Es lindo todo el tiempo-dijo Lucy. Sirius tenía el cabello desordenado y los brazos sobre su cabeza. Respiraba pausadamente. Suspiraba de vez en cuando entre sueños.

-Ejem-oyeron de algún lugar del cuarto. Kathya tuvo que lanzarse sobre Bárbara para que no gritara.

-Si gritas se despierta y se nos arma-le dijo. La castaña asintió con la cabeza, mientras tragaba saliva.

-¿Quién habló?-preguntó Lucy buscando alguna presencia humana.

-Yo creo que nadie humano nos habló-dijo Kathya separándose de Bárbara.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntaron a dúo Lucy y Bárbara.

-Shh-camino despacio hacia una cortina que colgaba sobre la chimenea. La corrió. Miraron detenidamente el cuadro.

-Está vacío-dijo Bárbara.

-No, no lo está-el hombre del cuadro las miró con las cejas levantadas. Era anciano y tenía un porte muy elegante.

-Señor...-comenzó Lucy.

-Phineas Nigellus-dijeron a coro él y Kathya.

-Me asombra que me conozca señorita-dijo-pero me gustaría saber qué hacen en el cuarto de mi tataranieto-

-Er...-comenzó Bárbara.

-Hemos venido a molestar-dijo Lucy cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ah sí?-dijo el hombre acomodándose los guantes-muchachas entrometidas que no saben qué hacer en las noches-

-No es así, señor-dijo Kathya-vinimos porque estamos perdidas-

-Esa mentira la honra-dijo Phineas. Kathya se sintió enrojecer.

-Díganos, señor-dijo Lucy con cierto sarcasmo-¿qué hace usted aún aquí?-

-¿Como que aún aquí?-

-Sí, esta casa no era de los Black-

-Oh sí que lo era...cuando una mujer se casa sus pertenencias pasan a su marido-notó las expresiones de las tres chicas-y viceversa-agregó. Las miró fijamente. Sus cejas eran demasiado finas y estaban extremadamente levantadas. No supieron por qué, pero la expresión de aquel hombre, si es que se lo podía llamar así, les recordó a la pequeña Deneb.-Sé que quieren saber algo importante-

-No, solo hemos venido a mo...-comenzó Lucy.

-Mitzar, mi tataratataranieto se encuentra en su cuarto, por si les interesa-

-¿A qué viene eso?-preguntó Kathya.

-A que intuyo que le interesa-dijo Phineas-ahora, debo irme-se acomodó los guantes-tengo una reunión en Hogwarts-y desapareció. Las tres chicas se miraron.

-¿Para qué nos dijo lo de Mitzar?-preguntó Bárbara. Sirius masculló algo dormido. Suspiraron tranquilas cuando corroboraron que seguía durmiendo.

-Mejor vayámonos de aquí-dijo Lucy corriendo hacia la puerta. Las otras dos la siguieron. Bárbara y Lucy se veían tranquilas, pero en la mente de Kathya se formó una nube de pensamientos, densa y oscura. ¿Por qué tenía que interesarle a ella que Mitzar estuviese en su cuarto¿por qué Phineas la había mirado de esa forma¿por qué, de repente, estaba tan interesada en ir al cuarto del joven Black?.

Observando a sus dos amigas caminando con pesadez hacia el dormitorio, sintió unas refrenables ganas de ir hacia el cuarto de Mitzar. Se apartó un poco de Bárbara y Lucy. Esperó a que desaparecieran tras la puerta. Volteó y corrió hacia la puerta del dormitorio del joven. Estaba cerrada. Aunque no le costó abrirla y entrar al lugar. El cuarto estaba oscuro, con las persianas bajas. Supuso que era un cuarto azul, muy azul. Sobre la cama, acurrucado, se encontraba un joven semidesnudo. O semivestido, como prefieran. Kathya se acercó a él. Oyó un sollozo. Lo observó con detenimiento. Se encontraba despierto, y tenía los ojos cerrados. Lentamente, Kathya se adentró en la cama, acostándose junto a él.

-Mit-susurró ella en su oído. Sintió que el cuerpo del chico se tensaba al oírla.-Mit dime qué te sucede-

-No me sucede nada-dijo. Su voz estaba ligeramente ronca.

-Mit-dijo ella-no llores-se acercó más, y lo abrazó. Él volteó a mirarla, y en ese instante Kathya pudo ver a los hermosos ojos negros del chico. Se encontraban hinchados y enrojecidos. Tenía las mejillas mojadas y respiraba entrecortadamente. Le acarició el cabello y le besó la frente.

-No llores-le dijo abrazándolo más.-Cualquier cosa que te esté ocurriendo no le hagas caso-se miraron, y supo que ese chico era uno de los hombres más hermosos que conocía. Incluyendo a William, a Harry y a los merodeadores. Le besó la nariz. Mitzar cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Kathya. Ella notó las manos masculinas rodearle la cintura, y las piernas del chico enredarse con las suyas. Sonrió.

-Duerme-dijo-todo estará bien-

-Ojalá tengas razón-dijo él en un susurro.

Kathya cerró los ojos. Podía sentir cómo el pecho masculino subía y bajaba, los latidos del corazón, la respiración cálida. Y, entre aquel abrazo y aquellas manos, se durmió, sin saber que Mitzar, sonriente, le decía algo al oído, en un murmullo.


	7. Cupido en acción

Antes que nada, quiero dedicar este capítulo.

En primer lugar, a mi amiga cibernética **Barchu**, debido a que en este capítulo aparece su amor...sé que no debería decirlo, pero ella sabe quién es. Decirle que la extrañé mucho en su ausencia de vacaciones y q me perdone por actualizar tanto..como si estuviese poseída.

Y en segundo lugar, a todas las fanas de Cedric (**MIK**) ya q, bueno, en este capítulo hace su entrada magistral al fic.

También quiero agradecer a todos los q se hicieron un tiempito y me dejaron un review: **Saria Black**,** Adrianita**,** Harry**, **MiOnE**,** Germán**, **Andy**, **marce**,** Mik Diggory**,** Cami**,** NazkySnape**,** Barchu**,** eugenia Malfoy**,** maria**,** Nadita**.

Disfruten...y dejen reviews.

**"**_**¿Piensas que los muertos a los que hemos querido nos abandonan del todo¿No crees que los recordamos especial­mente en los mayores apuros?"...Albus Dumbledore** _(Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban)

**Capítulo 6: Cupido en acción.**

Lucy se despertó aquella mañana con la cabeza contra el suelo. Le dolía el cuello y le picaba la cabeza. Se levantó y fue a patear a Bárbara, para que ella también se levantara. La castaña se movió maldiciendo, mientras que Lucy se dirigía a la cama de Kathya. Corrió el dosel. Miró detenidamente las sábanas.

-¿Dónde está Kathya?-preguntó a Bárbara, que llegó a su lado en ese instante. Se miraron. Salieron del cuarto en pijama. Caminaron un par de pasos.

-Oye, mira, la puerta del cuarto de Mitzar está abierta-dijo Bárbara señalando a la puerta de ébano. Y así era, se encontraba entornada. Se miraron nuevamente, con expresiones extrañas. Oyeron pasos desde las escaleras. Sirius caminaba hacia ellas con una gran sonrisa. Se detuvo junto a ellas, observándolas.

-Buenos días niñas-dijo sonriente. Lucy lo miró con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Bárbara sonreía feliz.

-No me digas niña, Sirius-masculló la morena cruzándose de brazos. Él pasó uno de sus brazos por lo hombros de la chica. Ella se ruborizó ante este gesto.

-Está bien-murmuró sensualmente-sé que no eres una niña, solo lo digo porque eres bella cuando te enojas-Lucy por poco se hacía pis encima (N/A: y quién no, caray).

-Sirius-dijo Bárbara. No le parecía gracioso que esos dos coquetearan tan descaradamente. Se notaba que Kathya estaba ausente-Kathya no está en nuestro cuarto, es más, parece que no durmió en su cama-Sirius levantó las cejas.

-Yo venía a despertar a Mitzar-dijo, señalando la puerta entornada. Entraron al cuarto del joven. Se quedaron pasmados mirando la escena.

Kathya y Mitzar estaban fuertemente abrazados, con las piernas enredadas. Él apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, mientras que ella tenía su cabeza puesta sobre el pecho desnudo del joven. Las manos masculinas rodeaban la fina cintura de Kathya, mientras que las manos de ella se mantenía alrededor de la espalda de Mitzar.

Sirius suspiró.

-Que linda imagen-dijo Lucy riendo.

-Lástima que ella esté vestida-dijo él cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Lastima?-preguntaron a coro las chicas. Hombre pervertido y descarado.

-Sí, eso quiere decir que no hicieron nada-volvió a suspirar. Se acercó a los dos y los sacudió.

Mitzar abrió los ojos lentamente. Movió la cabeza a los lados. Enfocó la mirada y, al ver la expresión sonriente de su padre, se sonrojó exageradamente. Y mucho más cuando notó un cuerpo cálido y menudo entre sus manos. Sirius carraspeó.

-Bueno, el desayuno estará listo en algunos minutos-dijo sonriendo con lascivia (N/A: esas sonrisas que te dan ganas de golpear y bajarle los dientes al otro)-despiértala-

Mitzar miró a la joven dormida y miró al acolchado. Lucy y Bárbara, paradas junto a la puerta, rieron disimuladamente. Esto lo hizo sentir incómodo.

-Si quieres la despertamos nosotras-dijo Lucy con voz sumamente risueña-y tú..bueno...podrías vestirte-

-Lu, no comiences-dijo Bárbara-anda Mitzar, despiértala- él sacudió a la rubia que aún dormía. Ella sacudió la cabeza y abrió los ojos. Miró al chico que la abrazaba, y al oír unas risas, volteó a mirar a sus dos amigas, que la saludaron con descaro. Se sonrojó, separándose de Mitzar.

-¿Has dormido bien?-preguntó melosamente Lucy, pestañeando pomposamente.

Kathya la fulminó con la mirada. Se levantó de la cama de un salto. Trató de no mirar a ninguna de las dos chicas que sonreían tontamente. Mitzar se había levantado y dirigido al cuarto de baño. Fue en ese instante que Lucy y Bárbara miraron a Kathya, fulminándola con la mirada.

-¿Y?-preguntó Lucy-¿no vas a contarnos nada?-

-NO PASO NADA-

-Nadie dijo que haya pasado algo-dijo Bárbara sonriendo. Kathya las miró con los puños apretados y frunciendo el ceño. Salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Bárbara y Lucy se miraron.

-Creo que se enojó-dijo la castaña. La morena rió y salió de la habitación, siguiendo a Kathya. Bajaron las escaleras y se dirigieron a la cocina. La rubia se encontraba allí, cruzada de brazos y mirando fijamente hacia la mesa. Aún estaba enojada.

Sirius estaba haciendo el desayuno, observando a la chica sentada a la mesa con ojos divertidos.

-Buenos días otra vez-dijeron las dos chicas sentándose a la mesa. Segundos después, Mitzar y Deneb entraban a la cocina. Él estaba serio y se notaba algo nervioso, mientras que ella sonreía feliz.

Sirius miró a su hijo con la misma expresión con la que miraba a Kathya.

-Bueno-dijo Deneb-hoy iremos al callejón Diagon-

-Ay sí que bueno-murmuró Mitzar saboreando una tostada. Miró a Sirius-¿sabes papá? No eres bueno haciendo tostadas-rió.

-Y tú no eres bueno con las chicas-dijo Sirius mordazmente. Mitzar se ruborizó intensamente.

-No le digas eso-dijo Kathya saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Sirius la miró con ojos ávidos. La rubia se ruborizó y bajó la mirada ante la expresión del apuesto señor Black.

Media hora después, salían de la cocina hacia la chimenea de la sala de estar.

-Bueno, tomen sus polvos flu y digan al callejón Diagon-

-¿Callejón Diagon?-preguntó Kathya-¿está permitido?-

-Pues claro-dijo Sirius. Le entregó una capa a Deneb-iremos a Gringotts, luego compraremos los útiles de mi niña preciosa-la miró con ojos orgullosos. –También podemos comprarles un par de túnicas a las bellas mujeres que nos acompañan-miró a las tres chicas sonriendo, provocando sonrojos.

-¿Podemos pasar por Flourish y Blotts?-preguntó Mitzar.

-Sí como quieras-dijo Sirius impaciente. Entraron uno por uno a la chimenea. Primero Bar, luego Lucy y por último Kat. Una por una desaparecieron, viendo a los Black observarlas desde la sala de estar de Grimmauld Place.

Cayó a un lugar oscuro y tenebroso. Bárbara miró a los lados tratando de buscar algo que ya hubiese visto, pero se dio cuenta que ese lugar era completamente desconocido para ella. Se levantó del suelo, limpiándose el hollín de la ropa. Volvió a mirar a su alrededor. Estaba oscuro allí, y eso que eran las diez de la mañana. Caminó un trecho. Se encontró en un pasillo oscuro, lleno de brujas y magos extraños. Algunos le sonreían mostrando sus dientes amarillos, o la falta de ellos. Caminó por el callejón preguntándose dónde podían estar los demás. También se cuestionó el hecho de haber pronunciado mal el nombre del lugar a donde se dirigía. El suelo era de adoquines, aunque en algunos lugares faltaban pedazos de piedra y había barro. Caminaba mirando al suelo, intentando no observar a nadie fijamente. Un cartel pegado en una de las paredes le mostró que se encontraba en el Callejón Knockturn. Se maldijo a sí misma y caminó nuevamente, intentando encontrar la salida. Había muchos comercios cerrados, con letreros que decían clausura o cerrado por duelo. El callejón estaba casi vacío. Fue en ese momento que chocó con alguien. Maldijo al hombre que vestía de túnica negra y la miraba detenidamente.

-¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas niña?- fue en ese preciso instante en que Bárbara, maldiciendo, levantó la vista. Se quedó boquiabierta mirando al apuesto joven rubio de ojos grises que la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Nariz recta, cejas bien torneadas y rubias, labios finos y rosados, piel blanca y seguramente increíblemente tersa. Sus ojos grises, que eran muy parecidos a los ojos de Sirius, eran fríos como el hielo, y su cabello estaba perfectamente peinado (N/a: como en la peli 3 que está divino..). En pocas palabras, su rostro era una hermosa conjunción entre todas las partes que lo conformaban. Era delgado y tenía buen cuerpo. Un dios con cabellera rubia, según pensó Bárbara (N/A: Barchu, eso debes pensar vos..¿a que si?).

-Dra...Draco-

-Sí, Draco Malfoy-dijo él con voz dura y fría. Parecía sumamente enojado.-Me has pisado-

-¿Y eso qué?-preguntó Bárbara frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Que tus sucios pies tocaron los míos-(N/A: demasiado Malfoy el comentario)

-¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES TARADO?-

-NO me insultes-dijo él tomándola fuertemente del brazo-no sabes con quién te metes-

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella. Estaba nerviosa y por un momento le entró el miedo-¿vas a pedirle a Greyback que me muerda?-Draco abrió los ojos asombrado.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Sé cosas de ti que te asombrarían-dijo Bárbara soltándose-ahora déjame en paz-

-No te irás-

-Suéltala Malfoy-dijo una voz tras el rubio. Una varita estaba clavada en la nuca del ex slytherin. Bárbara sonrió al ver al apuesto joven que apuntaba a Draco.

-Hola Harry-dos bellos ojos verdes la miraron desde atrás del chico (N/A: amor, amor, amor).

-Hola Bar-dijo él. Miró a Draco-te recomiendo que desaparezcas de mi vista si no quieres terminar en Azkaban de nuevo-el rubio tragó saliva. Volteó a mirar a Harry.

-No quiero ir a Azkaban-masculló. Sus ojos ya no eran desafiantes, sino que había un ligero estremecimiento y temor.

-Pues entonces desaparece..a menos que quieras ir a visitar a tu papi a su celda..y a tus tíos..-Draco le lanzó una mirada gélida a Bárbara, para luego separarse de ambos y adentrarse a otro pasillo.

-Bueno-dijo Harry. Aún mantenía su varita en mano.-Debemos salir de aquí-miró a los lados y bajo la voz-este no es un buen lugar para nosotros..mucho menos para mí, ven sígueme-caminaron por un par de minutos, en los que Bárbara pensaba en el apuesto rubio con el que había chocado. Era tal cual como se lo había imaginado, aunque creyó que quizás tendría un poco más de cordialidad. Era muy lindo y grosero. Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho y en el estómago. Llegaron hacia un lugar iluminado. Ya habían llegado al callejón Diagon.

-Bien Bar, aquí te dejo-dijo Harry-tengo asuntos del Ministerio muy importantes-se ruborizó ligeramente-además Ginny quiere que nos veamos en Madam Puddifoots...así que me tengo que ir corriendo a Hogsmeade-

-Que tengas suerte-dijo Bárbara sonriendo. Se despidieron y, con un ligero plop, Harry desapareció de su vista. La chica caminó un par de pasos. Allí estaba Ollivander, otra vez. Y más allá Madam Malkin. El callejón Diagon era mucho mejor de lo que había imaginado. Se detuvo a mirar en Artículos de calidad para el juego de quidditchcuando oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

-Bar que bueno que te encontramos-dijo Kathya al llegar a ella. La abrazó fuertemente.

-Creímos que te había sucedido algo-dijo Mitzar uniéndose a ellas.

-¿Dónde estabas niña?-preguntó Sirius mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

-Terminé en el callejón Knockturn-dijo con voz desmayada- y no saben a quién me encontré allí-les susurró a sus dos amigas.

-¿A quién?-preguntó Lucy.

-Luego les digo-dijo Bárbara, viendo que Sirius las miraba fijamente. Caminaron hacia Ollivander.

-Bueno, nosotros paramos aquí-dijo Sirius-ustedes pueden _merodear_ por donde quieran-sonrió. Merodear, esa sí que era una hermosa palabra. Los cuatro se despidieron de Sirius y de Deneb, que sonreía feliz debido a que le comprarían una varita. Deberían empezar a tener cuidado con ella ahora que podía usar magia.

-Dinos ya a quién viste-dijo Kathya cuando se sentaron a tomar un helado que Mitzar gustosamente les compró.

-¿Les suena Draco Malfoy?-Lucy escupió el helado que saboreaba, mientras que Kathya se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Draco Malfoy?-preguntó-¿y cómo es él?-susurró.

-Hermoso..y muy arisco-dijo Bárbara sonriendo-es un digno hijo de su buena madre-

-Ten cuidado con ese idiota-dijo Mitzar.

-Sabemos que es tu familia-dijo Kathya mirándolo. Se veía muy lindo con la túnica azul.

-Sí, y no me enorgullece...lo peor de todo es que tuve que soportarlo en Hogwarts, verlo todo el tiempo-suspiró-de verdad Bar, ten cuidado con él-saboreó su helado de limón.

-Harry también estaba en el callejón Knockturn-dijo Bárbara.

-Merlín¿has visto a Harry?-preguntó Lucy. Ante el asentimiento de la castaña, dijo-niña suertuda-

-¿Qué podría estar haciendo Harry ahí?-preguntó Kathya. Las tres miraron al apuesto joven de ojos negros.

-Mm..bueno, Harry siempre anda por ahí y por allá-dijo Mitzar. Al ver las expresiones de las chicas, prosiguió-Harry prácticamente es un auror, y en el callejón Knockturn siempre hay pistas sobre mortífagos...-miró al suelo-él atrapó a unos cuantos-miró a Bárbara-¿qué pasó cuando te encontraste con él?-

-Bueno, Draco se asustó-

Mitzar rió.

-Sí, Malfoy le tiene miedo-las tres levantaron las cejas-estuvo siendo investigado por Harry..fue a Azkaban tres meses...-

-¿Harry?-

-No, Draco-dijo Mitzar rápidamente-¿cómo creen?-

-¿Por qué fue a Azkaban?-preguntó Lucy.

-Por un asesinato-dijo Mitzar-el asesinato de un mago importante...Harry lo defendió diciendo que Draco no había sido el asesino, y que había actuado debido a que Voldemort tenía amenazas puestas sobre él-

-Pero Draco le tiene miedo a Harry-

-Sí, pero también respeto-dijo-a pesar de todo, Harry fue el único que lo defendió, y Malfoy sabe que cualquier cosa que haga, él lo sabrá-

-Así que Harry es auror-dijo Kathya pensativa-me lo imaginaba-miró al suelo-¿no puedes pedirle que nos haga un puestito con él?-

-Oh bueno, no creo que sea problema-dijo Mitzar. Terminó su helado y se levantó de la silla en donde se encontraba sentado-¿vamos?-

-Oh sí-dijo Kathya sonriendo. Lucy y Bárbara se miraron. Ellas se levantaron también, y siguieron al joven Black hacia el bullicio de personas del callejón. Había muchos niños comprando sus útiles, y madres y padres desesperados por hacer todas las compras. Sonrieron al imaginarse a Sirius tan desquiciado. Caminaron entre varias personas. Muchas los miraban atentamente, como si fuesen muy famosos y conocidos.

-Señor Black-dijo un hombre anciano interponiéndose en su camino-un gusto conocerlo-

-Em...soy Mitzar, no Sirius-dijo él sonriendo, mientras el hombre le tomaba la mano y lo zarandeaba violentamente.

-Pues es un gusto igualmente-dijo-conozco a su padre, un gran hombre-

-Sí gracias-dijo Mitzar. Se soltó del hombre y siguió su camino.

-¿Acaso todos conocen..?-

-Claro que sí, mi padre es muy famoso-masculló Mitzar-los Black somos una de las familias más _puras_ del mundo mágico-las miró con mirada seria-además..-bajó la voz-los principales mortífagos pertenecían a nuestra familia-

-Bellatrix Lestrange-dijo Lucy.

-Regulus Black-dijo Bárbara.

-Hasta Draco Malfoy-terminó Kathya. Mitzar miraba al suelo.

-Sí-murmuró él-bueno, supongo que no es tan malo-

-Claro que es malo-dijo Kathya-que tu tía abuela sea mortífaga y una enferma no debe darte orgullo-

-NO ME DA ORGULLO-bramó-solo que me acostumbro al hecho de que me miren como si en cualquier momento vaya a lanzarles Crucios-las tres chicas sonrieron-¿eso a qué se debe?-

-Bueno, según lo que sabemos, tu hermosa y bien honrada tía-todo eso lo dijo con sarcasmo-torturó con la maldición Cruciatus a los Longbottom-

-Ah..-dijo Mitzar-¿y eso cómo lo sabes?-

-Casualidad-dijo rápidamente la rubia-completa casualidad-

-¿Y eso de la familia más pura?-preguntó Bárbara. Estaban parados en la entrada de Flourish y Blotts.

-Bueno...-dijo él en un suspiro-los Black estamos emparentados con tooooodas las familias que se puedan imaginar..con todas aquellas que en algún momento fueron completamente puras y sin una gota muggle en su sangre-

-¿Por ejemplo?-preguntó Lucy. Se había quedado observando un libro que en su cubierta tenía un perro negro.

-Por ejemplo...los Bulstrode, los Longbottom, los..los Malfoy..los Lestrange, los Crouch-las tres lo miraron con las cejas levantadas-hasta con los Potter-

-¿De veras?-Mitzar asintió con la cabeza.

-Dorea Black, la hija de Violetta Bulstrode, se casó con Charles Potter y tuvieron un hijo varón- (N/A: esto _parece_ ser cierto, no lo he inventado, sino vayan al y veanlo ustedes mismos)

-James-dijo Kathya intuyendo la respuesta.

-Sí-dijo Mitzar-es decir que papá y James son primos, quizás segundos, o lejanos, pero en su sangre hay sangre de la nuestra-

-También están emparentados con los Weasley-dijo Bárbara-¿no?-

-Así es-dijo Mitzar. Miró la vidriera-¿crees que si me compro ese libro..me gustará?-pregunto mirando a Kathya. Ella se encogió de hombros. Dos chicos salían de la librería. Eran apuestos y se parecían mucho. Uno era alto, rubio y de ojos celestes. El otro era moreno, alto también, y tenía ojos grises. Ambos eran encantadores, y Lucy, observándolos, supo que de algún lugar los conocía.

-¿Mitzar?-preguntó el joven moreno, que cargaba con varios libros encima. El joven Black lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Sí-dijo dubitativo.

-Mit, soy yo-dijo el otro sonriendo. Dientes lindos y parejos.

-Hola-

-Vincent-Kathya miró fijamente al chico. Ese nombre..ese nombre..OH POR DIOS.

-¿Vincent?-preguntaron a coro las chicas, fulminando a la rubia con la mirada. Mitzar sonreía.

-VINCENT DIGGORY-bramó lanzándose encima del chico, abrazándolo. Lucy miró fijamente a Kathya, con mirada asesina.

-Disculpen-dijo el otro joven, acercándose. En algún lugar del ser de Lucy, ella sintió que a ese apuesto hombre lo conocía. Y parecía que tanto Bárbara como Kathya sentían lo mismo.

-Hola-dijo Mitzar al chico rubio cuando se separó de Vincent. UN MOMENTO. Si ese joven era Vincent, el otro debía ser...Cedric.

-Cedric Diggory-murmuró Kathya. Miró a Lucy y a Bárbara-Cedric Diggory-repitió.

-¿Qué?-pregunto Lucy-pero si está muerto-

-No, no-dijo Kathya-ese es Cedric Diggory-

-Chicas-Mitzar había vuelto junto a ellas-les presento a los hermanos Diggory-hubo diferentes reacciones.

Kathya sonrió felizmente al ver a los dos chicos. Eran más lindos de lo imaginado. Bárbara los miraba atónita, y seguía pensando en que la rubia tenía una muy hermosa imaginación.

Lucy estaba con la mandíbula desencajada. Algo muy dentro de su ser surgió al ver a los dos chicos, y más cuando Mitzar dijo que eran los hermanos Diggory. Di-ggo-ry...hermanos. Cedric y Vincent. Cielos. Se largó a llorar. Los tres chicos la miraron sin comprender nada, pero Kathya y Bárbara la observaron con pena.

-¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó Mitzar.

-Nada, cosa de chicas-contestó Kathya. Mitzar se acercó a los dos jóvenes perplejos.

-¿Por qué se puso así?-preguntó Bárbara en un susurro.

-¿Qué no lo ves?-preguntó Kathya-una de las pocas veces que la vimos llorar fue cuando vimos la película cuatro y Cedric moría..¿recuerdas?-

-Ay sí que estupidez-dijo Bárbara riendo.-¿Cuándo fue la segunda vez?-

-Cuando Sirius cayó tras el velo-

-Cuando murió su abuela no derramó ni una lágrima-dijo la castaña.

-Eso fue porque dijo que su abuela se había ido al infierno y que allí la perra estaría mejor-se acercaron las dos a Lucy, que aún lloraba.

-Lu..-

-NO ME HABLES-bramó.

-Lucy-dijo Bárbara.

-No me molesten-

-¿Pero qué cornos te sucede?-

-¿Qué me sucede?-preguntó Lucy con voz ronca-¿qué me sucede?-señaló a Kathya con el dedo-me sucede que un día vengo al callejón Diagon y me encuentro con el amor de mi vida-

-¿Y cuál es el problema?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Que no sabía que estaba vivo-masculló Lucy-¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE?-tomó a Kathya del cuello y la zarandeó.

-Porque lo olvidé-dijo Kathya con voz ahogada.

-NO PUEDES OLVIDARTE DE DECIRME ALGO TAN IMPORTANTE-

-Lucy, suéltala-dijo Bárbara lanzándose sobre la morena.

La escena quedó así: Bárbara estaba sobre la espalda de Lucy, que zarandeaba y apretaba el cuello de Kathya. Las tres forcejeaban.

-Chicas ¿qué..?-comenzó Mitzar observando la escena. Pero ninguna de las tres notó que él les hablaba.

-Tarada-dijo Lucy con los dientes apretados-si hubiese sabido que Cedric estaba vivo no estaría saliendo con Oliver-apretó más fuerte el cuello blanco de Kathya.

-Pero...pero tú amas a Oliver-dijo Bárbara aún colgada de la espalda de la morena.

-Sí, como se ama a alguien que no se conoce-

-¿Entonces por qué te pusiste de novia con él?-preguntó Kathya con voz ahogada. Se estaba poniendo azul-verde-violeta-rojo-naranja..todos los colores de la paleta.

-Porque..porque..porque me gusta-dijo ella soltando a la rubia.-PERO DE HABERLO SABIDO...-cerró el puño y se lo mostró a Kathya.

-Atrévete y terminarás en San Mungo partida en pedacitos-dijo la rubia con voz amenazadora. Lucy lo pensó mejor y bajó el puño, poniendo su mano dentro de su bolsillo. Suspiró.

-Vayamos a entablar conversación con esos dos-

-Kat¿Vincent también es de tu invención?-preguntó Bárbara mientras se acercaban a los tres apuestos chicos que hablaban animadamente junto a la vidriera de Flourish y Blotts.

-Hola-les dijo Vincent en el momento en que llegaron junto a él.-¡Qué gusto verlas!-les besó ambas mejillas a cada una. Lucy se quedó pasmada ante eso.-A él ya lo deben conocer-señaló al joven rubio que sonreía a su lado-es mi hermano Cedric-

-Mucho gusto-dijo Kathya acercándose a Cedric y saludándolo.

-Hola Cedric-dijo Bárbara. Lucy se quedó apartada, mirando al joven rubio. Era ,muy...muy él. Digamos, era muy lindo, más hermoso de lo que se lo había imaginado. Sonreía seductoramente mientras las tres se acercaban a saludarlo. Si Kathya le hubiese dicho que él, por gracia de sus ideas, estaba con vida, no se le habría pasado por la cabeza estar con Oliver. Igualmente, errores son errores. Aunque Oliver era un dulce (N/A: algunas quizás piensen que de tan dulce haya que comérselo), pero si lo hubiese sabido, no estarían juntos. Y con este pensamiento, surgió dentro de ella un sentimiento de culpa y vacío al mirar a Cedric a los ojos. No pudo sonreír cuando él sonrió feliz, ni tampoco se pudo sentir contenta cuando decidieron caminar por las calles abarrotadas de gente del callejón.

-Lu-dijo Kathya observándola. Se encontraba cabizbaja y melancólica-¿te sientes bien?-no, no se sentía bien. Tenía un extraño sentimiento de que algo no cerraba, de que no entendía nada, de que algo había, _algo_, que le gritaba que se diera cuenta realmente de las cosas. Y una pregunta surgió en su mente mientras Kathya le hablaba. ¿Por qué había cortado con Oliver en sus épocas en Hogwarts¿por qué cuando estaba con él o cuando lo besaba sentía que algo andaba mal o que algo no encajaba?. Miró al joven que reía junto a Mitzar y sintió algo extraño nacer en su estómago. Algo que picaba y hacía cosquillas. Algo que quería extinguir.

-Y cuéntanos algo de ti..ejem...Cedric-dijo Bárbara sonriente. Miró a Lucy, y la morena no supo por qué su amiga tenía esa expresión.

-Bueno...estoy trabajando junto a mi padre-

-¿Dónde trabajas?-preguntó Kathya. Las tres intuían la respuesta si el joven trabajaba junto con Amos.

-En el Departamento de Control...-

-Y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas-terminó Vincent sonriendo-no quiere trabajar ahí en realidad, pero es la única manera de poder conocer a alguien que lo lleve a Rumania a trabajar con Charlie Weasley-

-Nosotras conocemos a Charlie Weasley-dijo bárbara. Estaban observando las escobas de Artículos de cali­dad para el juego de quidditch.

-Sí lo sé-dijo Cedric sonriendo. Suspiro general.-Pero necesito dinero para poder viajar, mi padre me lo prestaría con gusto, pero prefiero ahorrarlo-

-Eres demasiado bueno-murmuró Vincent-quiero esa escoba-susurró señalando la escoba que se exhibía.

-¿Para qué quieres una Nimbus 2001?-preguntó Mitzar-ni siquiera es la mejor-

-La mejor es la Saeta de Fuego-susurró Cedric-Harry Potter tiene una-las tres chicas sonrieron.

-Así que...quieres trabajar con Charlie-dijo Lucy. Estaba algo nerviosa, y sabía que esos nervios eran por la presencia del chico.

-Sí, por lo que debo trabajar con mi padre...digamos que eso me ayuda a saber más-dijo. Estaba serio y las miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Em..y..Cedric-dijo Bárbara. No sabía si debía o no preguntar lo que tenía en mente-¿tienes...tienes novia?-él la miró rápidamente. Lucy y Kathya hicieron lo mismo. Fruncieron el ceño y fulminaron a Bárbara con la mirada.

-Sí-contestó él. Las miradas de las chicas pasaron velozmente a Cedric. ¿Había contestado que sí?. Eso quería decir que...que tenía novia.

-Y...¿quién es?-preguntó Lucy con voz ronca.

-Cho Chang-contestó Vincent, debido a que Cedric miraba fijamente las túnicas de la vidriera.

-¿Cho Chang?-preguntó Lucy-¿esa pe...?-Kathya la codeó fuertemente en las costillas. La miró. La rubia le hizo señas para que se callara.

-Pero..¿ella no salía con Harry?-preguntó Mitzar.-Antes de que saliera con Ginny, quiero decir- Cedric lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí, salió con él en sexto curso...ella y yo habíamos terminado ese mismo año-

-¿Y por qué?-preguntó Bárbara.

-No creo que eso les importe-susurró Cedric. Se había sonrojado ligeramente.

-Yo se los contaré si quieren-dijo Vincent sonriendo. Esa sonrisa debía ser made in Diggory (N/A: la made in Potter es la sensual, seductora, divina y de "yo soy el mejor"), porque ambos jóvenes sonreían de forma casual y sincera. Hermosas sonrisas, en mi opinión.

-Vincent, no creo que ellas deban saberlo-dijo Cedric con voz dura.

-Oh vamos, no seas mala persona-

-Vincent-el moreno la miró-si tu hermano no quiere que nos lo cuentes, no lo hagas-dijo Kathya. Vincent sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sigues siendo la misma chica divina de siempre-alguien carraspeó. Vincent se sonrojó-la chica buena de siempre, quiero decir-Mitzar miró al suelo cerrando los puños, cosa que sorprendió a las tres chicas, pero no a los dos jóvenes que los acompañaban. ¿Qué sucedía ahí¿acaso había un secreto entre los tres muchachos¿algo que las incumbía a las tres?.

-Chicos-bramó alguien que llegaba repleta de bolsas. Deneb llegó a ellos con una gran sonrisa.-Ya tengo varita-

-Te felicitamos por eso-dijo Kathya sonriendo. Deneb le mostró su varita.

-Roble, veintisiete centímetros, fibra sensible de dragón-dijo Sirius llegando junto a ellos-una varita temperamental-miró a los hermanos Diggory-¿qué tal chicos?-

-Hola señor Black-dijo Vincent. Sonreía y en el momento de estrechar la mano de Sirius las tres jóvenes denotaron respeto en su expresión. Cedric también se acercó a saludar, y en su rostro se notaba su inmenso agradecimiento.

-Sirius, tanto tiempo-dijo estrechando la mano del guapo señor Black (N/A: me encanta aclarar que es GUAPO).

-Hola Cedric-dijo él-¿cómo va tu trabajo con Amos?-

-Muy bien, un tanto aburrido-

-¿Y tu noviazgo?-otra vez tocaban ese tema, y Lucy vio el cambio de expresión de Cedric.

-Pues...bastante bien-dijo mirando al suelo.

-¿Cómo está ella?-preguntó Sirius. Se dirigían a Florean Fortescue.

-Bien..algo atareada debido a que quiere entrar a la División de Aurores-

-Harry trabaja ahí-dijo Lucy. No fue con mala intención, de verdad.

-Sí, lo sé-dijo Cedric frunciendo el entrecejo y con un ligero tono duro en su voz.

-Bueno-dijo Sirius. Puso su mano en el hombro de Cedric-no creo que Harry tenga problema con hacerla entrar-Cedric carraspeó-quiero decir...sabes que Harry con tan solo diecinueve años es uno de los "aurores" más importantes del Ministerio-

-Me gustaría hablar con él antes que nada-dijo el rubio poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos.

-Ese sería un problema-dijo Mitzar.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Bárbara. Ya estaban dentro de la heladería. Miraron los nombres de los gustos, que eran un tanto extraños, por cierto.

-Sería un problema porque no te puedes aparecer en la casa de Harry y tocarle el timbre-continuó Sirius. Ya habían pedido los helados y subían las escaleras hacia la terraza.

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Porque la seguridad de Harry y de Ginny es un tema importante del Ministerio y de los aurores-

-Eso quiere decir que la casa de Harry está protegida con toda clase de hechizos, encantamientos y maleficios habidos y por haber-

-Exacto, además hay que contar que la casa tiene Guardián-

-¿Cómo que Guardián?-preguntó Bárbara. Su helado de frambuesa se derretía y caía sobre su limpia remera.

-Sí, el encantamiento Fidelio-dijo Kathya-es obvio-

-Usaron el mismo encantamiento que James y Lily cuando...-Lucy tuvo que callarse al darse cuenta de que había hablado de más. Sirius la miraba escéptico, sabiendo que ellas sabían algo que no debían.

-¿Quién es el guardián?-preguntó Kathya.

-De seguro ya lo saben-murmuró Sirius con voz dura y mirada seria. Y mirándose supieron que habían metido la pata. Se mantuvieron calladas saboreando sus helados. Tenían un sentimiento de pesadez en el estómago debido a la expresión de Sirius cada vez que las miraba. Era como si él creyera que ellas tenían una bomba entre manos.

-Bueno, señor Black-dijo Vincent levantándose. Sonrió a Bárbara. Esto la incomodó.-Nos vamos, alguno de estos días pasaremos por Grimmauld Place-

-De acuerdo-

-Adiós Mit-dijo el moreno abrazando al joven Black amistosamente.

-Adiós Sirius-dijo Cedric palmeándole la espalda-nos veremos algún día-miró a las tres chicas-algún día nos volveremos a ver-

-Eso espero-dijo Lucy en un murmullo. Kathya y Bárbara rieron. Los hermanos Diggory salieron de la heladería segundos después.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Deneb cuando ellos también salían, minutos después.

-Bueno, podemos caminar-dijo Sirius. Su hija lo miró con el ceño fruncido.-O ir a cualquier lugar que quieras-

-A GAMBOL Y JAPES-bramó la niña-vamos, papi, síiiiiiiiiiiiiiii-

-Está bien-dijo Sirius sonriendo. Miró a los cuatro chicos junto a él-¿quieren venir?-

-No, yo no-dijo Mitzar-prefiero volver a Flourish y Blotts a comprarme un libro-Sirius suspiró.-Si me das dinero-

-Toma-le dio una buena cantidad de galeones-que te diviertas-miró a Lucy, a Bárbara y a Kathya-¿ustedes qué quieren?-

-A mí me gustaría comprarme una túnica, Sirius-dijo Bárbara-si no te importa-

-Quiero comprarme un gato-dijo Lucy.

-¿Y tú Kat?-

-Acompañaré a Mitzar-dijo. ¿Por qué esa mirada divertida en los ojos de Sirius¿por qué ese asomo de sonrisa¿por qué el sonrojo de Mitzar?.

-Aquí en dos horas-dijo Sirius, repartiendo galeones entre las jóvenes (N/A: He is so sweety)-no se pierdan-miró a Bárbara. Ella se sonrojó. Hermosos ojos lo del señor Black. Grises y sumamente tiernos-y tú cuidado con quién te encuentras-

Se separaron y cada uno tomó su rumbo.

OoOOoO

Bárbara se había dirigido a Madam Malkin con una gran sonrisa. Por fin iba a poder tener una túnica de bruja decente...o por lo menos tener una. Entró al comercio con mirada atenta. Todo le parecía nuevo y asombroso. Y eso que solo eran túnicas.

-Hola¿en qué puedo servirte?-una mujer regordeta vestida de verde se le acercó. Esa debía de ser Madam Malkin.

-Sí, gracias-dijo Bárbara-necesito una túnica-

-¿Para el trabajo?-negó con la cabeza-¿para un baile?-

-No, no-dijo Bárbara-quiero una túnica común y corriente..algo que pueda usar todo el tiempo-

-Ah, una túnica normal-dijo la bruja. Bárbara hizo una mueca. Siguió a la mujer hasta un lugar lleno de espejos.-Párate aquí-Bárbara se acomodó en un escabel. Madam Malkin desapareció, mientras que una bruja joven se acercaba a la castaña y le medía las piernas. La puerta del lugar se abrió y alguien entró para comprar una túnica. O eso suponía.

-Elige de qué color te gustaría tu túnica-dijo la bruja que se encontraba con Bárbara-tenemos de cualquier color-

-Bueno..me gustaría algo alegre-dijo ella algo sonrojada. La chica comenzó a mostrarle túnicas de todos colores, algunas tenían puntilla, otras tenían snitchs bordadas (Bárbara sonrió al recordar al apuesto Harry), dragones, brillos. Unas eran de terciopelo, otras de algodón. Había de verano y de invierno. Algunas eran forradas por dentro, otras (según dijo la vendedora) se secaban solas cuando eran mojadas y se limpiaban las manchas que pudieran tener.

Después de una hora de adentrarse entre las túnicas, tocarlas, mirarlas y olerlas, se decidió por una color rosa, bordada y con puntillas. Se dirigió a pagar, cuando vio al que supuso era el nuevo cliente.

-Vaya-dijo él mirándola con suficiencia-no creí que te encontraría de nuevo-

-No me molestes Malfoy-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él acercándose a ella. Su cercanía era tal, que Bárbara sintió un escalofrío. Malfoy le hablaba en susurros y al oído, cosa que la hacía sonrojar.-Tu amigo Potter ya no está aquí, así que puedo molestarte todo lo que quiera-

-Aquí tiene su compra-dijo Madam Malkin acercándose a ella y entregándole un paquete marrón. Bárbara pagó y salió rápidamente del lugar. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Draco Malfoy intentaba seducirla o simplemente quería molestarla?. Caminó hacia Florean Fortescue, cuando sintió una mano tomarla del brazo.

-Hola de nuevo-

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó ella soltándose rápidamente.-Tengo mi varita Malfoy-

-Uy uy uy-dijo él sonriendo-mira como tiemblo-su expresión era de completa satisfacción.

-Suéltame-dijo ella forcejeando.

-Anda Felton, dime todas las cosas que me decías en la escuela-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Bárbara, dejando de forcejear-¿de qué hablas?-

-¿Ya has olvidado todas las cartas de amor que me mandabas por Mitzar?-

-¿QUÉ?-bramó ella, volviendo a forcejear.

-Te daré lo que quieres, si me lo pides- (N/A: creo, Bar, que si Draco te dice eso te entregas como las mejores...¿no?...aunque creo que yo también...ejem..jajajaj)

-SUÉLTAME MALFOY-una patada en el bajo vientre hizo que él la soltara con rapidez. Bárbara no se detuvo a mirar si lo había lastimado mucho en su masculinidad (N/A: lo dejo sin herederos..mala Bar, mala), debido a que salió corriendo calle arriba. Los comercios se iban esparciendo a medida que caminaba alejándose del bullicio. Se sentó en el césped, observando su paquete. Dios¿qué había querido decir Malfoy¿ella, en su pasado, le había mandado cartas?. Oyó pasos. Volteó.

-¿Qué quieres?-le preguntó al chico que se acercaba. Debía admitir que aunque era algo pesado, era increíblemente tentador y sensual. Él jugaba con su varita mientras la observaba fijamente. Era como si estuviera haciéndole una radiografía de rayos x. Ojos penetrantes los de aquel joven..y lindos. Estaba apoyado contra una árbol.

-Bueno..quiero molestarte-dijo Draco sonriendo. A Bárbara le recordó a la sonrisa encantadora de Sirius.

-Tu presencia ya me molesta, no es necesario que hables-apoyó la cabeza sobre las rodillas.

-Así que...-lo miró. Él miraba altivamente hacia el cielo, y eso lo hizo verse más hermoso y sensual que antes-te enviaba cartas de amor-

-Sí-dijo él riendo lacónicamente-bonitas cartas de amor...¿y sabes qué?-

-¿Qué?-

-Me arrepiento de haberlas rechazado-

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, ahora que te veo-la miró de arriba abajo-sé que cometí un error. Se acercaba a ella con paso lento, dándole tiempo a huir. Bárbara sintió dos manos que la tomaban del mentón y, segundos después, todo se detuvo. Era como si el tiempo no existiese, como si el viento ya no soplara, o simplemente que el sol ya no se diera mañas para desaparecer y darle la entrada a la noche. ¿Y por qué sucedió eso¿quieren saberlo¿si¿no?...sigan leyendo entonces.

Malfoy había apoyado sus labios sobre los de Bárbara (N/A: Barchu, espero el monumento en mi honor). Ella solo se mantuvo sorprendida de ese acto. Él la tomó de la nuca y profundizó el beso. Su lengua acariciaba la de Bárbara, pero ella, de tan atónita que estaba, no respondía. Los labios masculinos eran tersos y las manos del joven eran sumamente delicadas con el cabello castaño de ella. En el momento en que se separaron, Bárbara tomó aire hondamente. ¿Qué¿cómo y por qué?. ¿Malfoy la había besado? MALFOY LA HABÍA BESADO...y ella por muy idiota no respondió. Ay cuando lo supiera Lucy no dejaría de molestarla.

-Me voy-dijo él, dejándola completamente asombrada y estática. Bárbara no le dio tiempo a voltearse, debido a que lo tomó del rostro y lo besó. Fue un beso casto y aburrido, pero un beso al fin. Cuando lo soltó, él se había sonrojado ligeramente y sus ojos grises y fríos brillaban.

-Idiota-dijo él.

-Imbécil-le contestó ella-eres un ser despreciable-

-Gracias por el halago, tarada-

-Doxxy venenoso-

-Renacuajo-él sonrió. Se mordió el labio inferior. Y Bárbara afirmó que era muy sexy.

-Cromántula-

-Basilisco-dijo ella cruzándose de brazos-te odio Malfoy-

-Eso es mentira-había enarcado una ceja.

-Es cierto-

-Mentira-

-Verdad-

-Pamplinas-

-Certezas-

-SLYTHERIN-bramó Bárbara.

-Gryffindor- susurró él. Se había acercado de nuevo.

-Ni se te ocurra tocarme Malfoy-dijo, clavándole la varita en el estómago.

-¿Quién va a detenerme?-rozó su nariz contra la de ella. Su voz sonaba increíblemente sensual y dulce.

-Mi varita..y mis puños-se separó ligeramente de él, tomó el paquete en el suelo y caminó hacia la gente.

-¿Volveremos a vernos algún día?-preguntó Draco, mientras ella volteaba y se dirigía hacia el bullicio.

-Espero que no-dijo Bárbara. Oyó la risa masculina, y ella sonrió. Bonito hombre.

OoOOoO

El comercio de animales estaba abarrotado de futuros alumnos de Hogwarts. Parecía como si a todos se les hubiese ocurrido comprar una lechuza o un maldito gato el mismo día. Mientras esperaba, observó a las víboras, a los conejos, algún que otro gatito, y a las lechuzas. Había de todos colores y variedades. El lugar comenzaba a vaciarse, debido a que los niños (porque eso eran) salían felices con sus respectivas compras.

-Ven Ced, compremos un gato para regalo de cumpleaños de mamá-oyó que alguien decía. Buscó con la mirada al joven que había hablado. Vincent tomaba fuertemente a Cedric de la manga de la túnica arrastrándolo. Se veían adorables y, observándolos bien, parecían dos niños comprando golosinas. Sonrió. Se acercó con sigilo a ellos, intentando no ser vista.

-Señorita, dígame qué desea-le dijo la bruja tras el mostrador. Lucy maldijo a la vieja, debido a que los hermanos Diggory la miraron en ese instante. Vio que Vincent sonreía feliz y que codeaba a Cedric. ¿Y eso por qué?.

-Quiero..quiero una lechuza...no, es decir, quiero un gato-dijo ella en un susurro. Sentía las miradas de los dos jóvenes clavadas en su nuca.

-Oh bueno-dijo la bruja-tengo muchas variedades de gato-señaló una jaula a su derecha-son persas, más allá tienes gatos siameses-

-¿Tienen algo especial?-

-Los siameses no, pero los persas son muy inteligentes y puedes usar su cabello para pociones-

Guacale. Cabello de gato en pociones¿a quién se le ocurría?.

-Em...¿puedo mirarlos?-la bruja asintió y Lucy se alejó del mostrador. Observó a los gatitos que maullaban y la miraban. Cielos, seguía sintiendo las miradas de los dos chicos clavadas en su nuca. Era como si la estuvieran analizando.

-No te convienen-dijo una voz cerca de ella. Levantó la mirada. Vincent le sonreía amablemente-si quieres un gato, cómprate uno que sea cruza de gato y kneazle-

-Oh..bueno, yo solo quiero un gato-dijo Lucy sonriendo. El joven frente a ella era toda una ricura.-No me interesa si se puede usar su cabello para hacer pociones-

-Bueno, si es eso, cómprate un siamés..son lindos...dicen que cuando mueren puedes usar sus ojos como zafiros-Lucy hizo una mueca de asco-por supuesto que nadie hace eso-dijo rápidamente, viendo la reacción de la chica.

-Vince, apresúrate que tengo cosas que hacer-

-Ya va amargado-dijo Vincent mirando a su hermano mayor-desde que sale con Cho es un amargado aburrido-

-Deja de decir idioteces-dijo Cedric cruzándose de brazos. Miró a Lucy-no le hagas caso, es un idiota-

-Me llevaré un siamés-dijo Lucy mirando a la anciana que atendía. La mujer se acercó a la jaula y sacó un gatito. Lucy se acercó y pagó el animal. Volteó a mirar a los dos hermanos.

-Bueno, espero que algún día volvamos a vernos-los observó atentamente. Eran tan lindos los dos.

-Seguramente volveremos a vernos-dijo Vincent. En su hermoso rostro había una preciosa sonrisa-soy amigo de Mitzar, así que podré ir a visitarlos-Cedric suspiró profundamente.

-Vince, hazla corta-

-Bueno-dijo Vincent mirando a su hermano con ojos asesinos-algún día de estos nos volveremos a ver-

Lucy salió del lugar algo atontada. Nunca se habría imaginado que su amiga Kathya iba a escribir una historia que incluyera a Cedric y a un hermano (completamente inventado), y eso que ella siempre había molestado a la rubia por su afición y casi obsesión por la escritura. Tenía muchas cosas que agradecerle. Aunque había algo, muy dentro, que no estaba claro. Y supo que eso que la estaba atormentando, tenía algo que ver con el bello Cedric.

OoOOoO

Observando detenidamente los libros de Flourish y Blotts, Kathya admitió que nunca, nunca, había visto tantos. Y sobre tantos temas. Había una sección restringida, en donde seguramente había libros sobre magia negra. Los libros escolares se exhibían en la vidriera o en el mostrador. Buscó con la mirada a Mitzar. Él estaba observando la tapa de un libro titulado _"Los mil y un usos de las crines de unicornio"_. Parecía un título algo estúpido y aburrido. Vio que el joven dejaba al libro de donde lo había sacado y observaba otro. _"Criaturas mágicas del mundo"._

-¿Qué tipo de libro quieres comprar?-le susurró ella al acercarse. Notó que él se sonrojaba ligeramente al verla tan cerca.

-Bueno, no lo sé-dijo él-algo que me llame la atención-

-Mmm...mira-dijo ella, tomando un libro de tapa negra con un gran dragón bordado.

-Mmm- dijo él negando con la cabeza-no, no me gustan mucho los dragones..son seres fascinantes, pero no-

-Bueno, puedes comprarte lo que quieras-dijo Kathya. Observó las estanterías-¿venden libros muggles aquí?-

-Pues, seguramente sí-dijo Mitzar encogiéndose de hombros-pero nadie los debe comprar-

-Me gustaría comprarme uno-murmuró ella mirando al suelo-uno de amor-

-¿Qué libro te gustaría?-preguntó Mitzar inmediatamente. Sonreía y tenía un raro brillo en los ojos.

-Pues...me gustaría tener _Romeo y Julieta_-él hizo una mueca de asco-es una historia hermosa-

-Puede ser, pero es demasiado de mujeres-

-Oh vamos, vas a decirme que los hombres no aman-

-No quise decir eso-dijo él con el ceño fruncido-pero los hombres no leemos esas cosas-

-¿Y qué leen?-preguntó ella acercándose. Podía oler el aroma del joven.

-Bueno-la miró enarcando una ceja-policiales...algunos leemos poemas...-

-Mmm...¿has leído _Cianuro Espumoso_?-

-¿De Ághata Christie?-

-Sí-él asintió con la cabeza.-También _El misterio del cuarto amarillo_-

-Ah..-dijo ella. Tomó un libro. _"Historia de Hogwarts". _Lo dejó en su lugar.

-Tengo ese libro en casa, si quieres leerlo-

-No, solo lo miraba-observó otro libro. –Mira-dijo, señalando el nombre. _"Las constelaciones, estrellas y sus significados"_-llévate este-

-Está bien-dijo Mitzar sonriendo. Tomó el libro y se dirigió al mostrador. Kathya, mientras tanto, seguía observando las pilas de manuales y libros. Mitzar llegó junto a ella segundos después. Tenía dos libros en sus manos.

-¿Qué más has comprado?-preguntó ella cuando salían del lugar. Él estaba algo sonrojado, y trataba de esconder el paquete que llevaba en las manos. Carraspeó y, estirando el brazo, le entregó un pequeño libro.

-Es un libro de poemas-dijo sonrojado-por tu cumpleaños, sé que fue el tres de julio-

-Oh Mit, muchas gracias-dijo Kathya ruborizándose. Le besó la mejilla dulcemente. Aunque él corrió su rostro, dejando sus bocas a pocos centímetros.-Gracias por el regalo-

-De nada-hablaban en susurros, mirándose fijamente. Los ojos de ambos brillaban y sus mejillas estaban intensamente rosadas.

-¿Cuándo cumples años tú?-preguntó Kathya. Él la miró frunciendo el ceño-así te hago un regalo-

-En septiembre..el veintiuno-

-Oh, naciste con el comienzo del otoño-dijo ella sonriendo-ahora entiendo- se miraron. Kathya volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez en la comisura de los labios. El joven cerró los ojos y tomó aire fuertemente. Cuando ella se separó de él, Mitzar carraspeó, intentando volver a la compostura.

-Bueno, vamos, que mi padre debe estar esperándonos- Kathya sonrió y pasó su mano por el brazo masculino. Esto lo hizo sonrojarse aún más. Y asi caminaron hasta Gambol y Japes.


	8. Corazon roto

Hello n.n...he vuelto con un nuevo cap. Sé que actualizo muy rápido pero es que no tengo nada para hacer más que escribir...digamos que estas vacaciones me ayudaron un poco a inspirarme..jejeje.

Quiero agradecerles los reviews a: Bar, delia, Harry, NazkySnape, Adrianita, Nadita, German, Saria Black, MiOnE.

**Capítulo 7: Corazón roto.**

La mañana siguiente fue algo atareada para las tres chicas. Y todo por culpa de la heredera Black. La niña, de tan contenta que estaba de ir a Hogwarts, comenzó a hacer levitar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Y con eso incluimos a las tres chicas, a Sirius y a Mitzar. También las mesas y los sofás, el piano, las camas...bueno, digamos que Grimmauld Place fue una casa "flotante" de Inglaterra.

Sirius no se enojó, por qué hacerlo, orgulloso estaba de su pequeña, pero le confiscó la varita y le prohibió volver a usarla hasta el primero de septiembre. Cosa que molestó a la rubiecita, y comenzó a maldecir y golpear los muebles. Por lo que ahí estaban ellas, sentadas en la mesa del comedor principal, en donde sabían que en una de sus paredes había estado el árbol genealógico de la familia Black, tratando de hacer caso omiso de los gritos de Deneb, y de los rezongos de Sirius.

Mitzar llegó hasta donde estaban con el ojo morado y el cabello lleno de escamas.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-

-Mi hermanita-susurró, tomando su varita y murmurando. Segundos después, su cabello volvía a ser el hermoso pelo lacio y negro.

-¿Qué podemos hacer hoy?-preguntó Lucy-me aburro soberanamente-

-Bueno, parece que mi pa...papá-dijo él-saldrá con los Potter y los Lupin, así que debemos quedarnos como niñeros-

-Ni lo sueñes-dijo Lucy-no me quedaré a cuidar a tu hermana ni en miles de años-

-Papá dijo que nos pagará-siguió Mitzar, sentándose junto a Kathya-que les pagará a ustedes, a eso me refiero-. Se miraron durante un par de segundos, en los que sus ojos brillaron intensamente. La puerta del lugar se abrió de golpe y por primera vez vieron a Sirius furioso.

-Sirius-

-CIELO SANTO-bramó, sentándose en el sofá, mientras resoplaba. Parecía un niño chiquito-esa niña...-

-Ya Sirius, no estés así-dijo Bárbara sonriéndole. Sirius la miró con el ceño fruncido-es digna hija tuya-esto hizo sonreír al apuesto hombre.

-Creo que tendré que encerrarla-murmuró, mirando a Mitzar.

-No creo que sea buena idea-

-No me importa lo que pienses, el adulto aquí soy yo-dijo él con voz ronca.

-Disculpa que te lo diga-dijo Kathya-pero estás siendo grosero-miró a Sirius frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Al fin y al cabo, te comportas como niño chiquito-dijo Mitzar ofendido.

-¿Se han puesto de acuerdo para insultarme?-

-Oh no Siri-boy, nunca podríamos insultarte-dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

Oyeron ruidos provenientes del segundo piso. Sirius suspiró. Seguidos del estrepitoso sonido, aparecieron gritos y exclamaciones.

-Deneb-murmuró el hombre, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa. Sonó el timbre de la casa. Se miraron.

-Em...Sirius...¿se puede llegar a tu casa y tocar el timbre?-

-Claro-dijo él riendo-cualquier mago puede hacerlo...cualquier mago no tenebroso que yo conozca-se levantó de la silla y salió del lugar.

-¿Quién puede venir a esta hora?-preguntó Bárbara-apenas son las once- Kathya abrió la boca para responder, cuando vio que por la puerta entraba un dios con cabellera morena (N/A: no es James...aunque podría serlo).

-Hola hermosas-dijo él sonriendo. Sonrisa seductora y mírenme todos, soy hermoso, divino y tengo sangre Potter.

Bárbara y Lucy se miraron sonriendo, para luego fijar su vista en Kathya que, boquiabierta, miraba al bello joven de ojos cafés.

-Hola-dijeron a coro. Aunque hubo diferentes tonos de voz. Lucy habló con voz sensual y coqueta, Bárbara con voz desmayada y Kathya, con sarcasmo y fastidio.

-Hola William-dijo Mitzar suspirando-tanto tiempo...¿has venido solo?-

-HOOOOOOOLA-dijo un hombre de gafas entrando al lugar. Sonreía con una sonrisa hermosa y radiante.

-Hola James-dijo Kathya, cambiando su expresión por completo. James les sonreía desde la puerta de la sala de estar. Llevaba una remera verde que le quedaba preciosa (N/A: TE AMO JAMES) y unos jeans azules (N/A: bien moderno y encantador nn). Tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Qué tal?-dijo, sentándose junto a Mitzar-ahijado-

-Hola padrino-dijo él sonriendo. Por primera vez en la mañana sonreía. No sabían por qué pero era como si toda la alegría del día anterior se le hubiese desvanecido en la noche, mientras dormía.

-No te preocupes Sirius-decía Lily mientras entraba junto a él, llevando a Johanne en brazos.

-Hola chicas-dijo, acomodando a la pequeña sobre James, y volviendo a hablar con Sirius-William nos hizo algo parecido...toda una semana trasformando las cosas, haciéndonos levitar..el Ministerio habló con nosotros y nos dijo que lo controláramos o lo meterían en Azkaban..por supuesto no iban a hacerlo o los asesinaría..pobrecito mi bebé-miró a su hijo, que escondió la cara entre las manos, oyendo las risas de los que lo rodeaban. Era vergonzoso que Lily lo llamara así.

-Así que solo sé paciente..luego de un tiempo la emoción de tener una varita se les pasa-dijo James, haciéndole muecas a la niña pelirroja.

-¿Tenemos que esperar a Remus y a Tonks?-preguntó Lily.

-Cielo, no le digas Tonks o te asesinará-

-Es cierto, ve con cuidado-dijo Sirius riendo. Acarició el cabello de Johanne-¡qué linda eres!-la niña sonrió.

-¿Acaso ya no le gusta que le digan Tonks?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Claro que no, es la señora Lupin..no le digas su apellido de soltera o terminarás descuartizado-

-Ah.-

-Por cierto, me dijo que tiene que hacerse su primer ecografía-dijo Lily sonriendo. Sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas se habían tornado rosadas.

-Ten cuidado-dijo Sirius, mirando a James-o te pedirá que la embaraces de nuevo-

-Oh claro que no-dijo ella golpeando a Sirius fuertemente en la cabeza-solo que me da mucha ternura una mamá primeriza-

-Podrías decirle a Harry que te haga abuela-sugirió Mitzar encogiéndose de hombros. Miradas furibundas se posaron sobre el bello chico, que se encogió en su silla, espantado.

-NI LO SUEÑES-bramó Lily-soy muy joven para tener nietos-sonrió-además Harry es muy pequeñito para ser papá-Lucy, Kat y Bar se miraron. Si, era joven, pero si fuese papá...ejem...¡qué papá!.

-Ya basta Lil-dijo James-nuestros hijos ya no son pequeños-susurró fastidiado.

-Yo sí soy pequeña papá-dijo Johanne tomándolo del mentón con las dos manitos.

-Sí, tú si eres pequeñita, amor-dijo James besándole la frente. Lucy miró a Kathya mordiéndose el labio, y Bárbara miró a la rubia como diciendo QUE TIERNO.

-Bueno-dijo Sirius. Miró a las tres chicas-pórtense bien..nosotros saldremos por ahí- sonrió-espero que puedan con Deneb, está algo desquiciada...-

-Oye Canuto, no sé si debería decírtelo, pero...¿Deneb...ya...?-James hizo señas raras. Tanto Sirius, Mitzar y William lo miraron como pensando que debía ser enviado a San Mungo por demencia, pero Lily y las chicas lo miraron cómplices.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Sirius rascándose la cabeza. Lily rió.

-Lo que mi hermoso marido quiere decir-lo miró de soslayo, haciéndolo sonrojar-es si tu hija ya ha tenido su menarca-

-¿Su qué?- preguntaron los hombres a coro.

-Su menarca, la primera menstruación-siguió Lily con fastidio. Aquellos hombres podían ser muy retardados (N/A: los adoro nn). Sirius se veía descolocado-ya tiene edad-

-Bueno-se había sonrojado-nunca he hablado de eso con Deneb...eso se lo dejo a su madre-

-Yo creo que deberías preguntarle-dijo la pelirroja-esta época es una época de grandes cambios...empezará la escuela de magia y, quién dice, quizás ya se esté convirtiendo en una señorita-Sirius seguía con su expresión de desconcierto.

-Pero...pero ella es pequeña-dijo, simulando llanto.

-Sirius-dijo Lily con sorna-tu hija ya tiene once años-

-Aun no los tiene-dijo él cruzándose de brazos-los cumple en octubre-

-Bueno, al carajo...ya está en edad-dijo Lily frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero ella es pequeña-insistió Sirius con el mismo tono de voz. Lily suspiró hastiada, mientras que James sonreía divertido.

-Mira Canuto-dijo -es..es hermoso tener hijos (N/A: más si vos sos el padre...¿eh?...escribí eso?), pero cuando menos te lo esperas...ya tienen barba, y usan preservativos..o de repente usan sostén y ya se maquillan-Lily levantó las cejas y miró a William.-Pero eso no quiere decir que él los use-replicó rápidamente.

-Ah-sonrió la pelirroja. La misma sonrisa que Harry-porque tú-señaló a William-aún no has tenido novia y que no me entere que andas por ahí retozando con señoritas-hubo un cruce de miradas entre los dos Potter y Sirius. Lily era _un tanto_ ingenua. O no.

Kathya, Bárbara y Lucy rieron. Si como no, William guardando la anaconda en su jaula..jaja. Sonó el timbre, y mirándose, dijeron-Remus y Tonks-

Sirius salió de la sala de estar y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Segundos después, se oía un fuerte estrépito de algo que caía al suelo, y luego un "ouch".

Se miraron. De seguro Tonks había tropezado con algo y lo había hecho añicos.

-Buenos días-dijo Remus entrando al lugar con Tonks en brazos. Ella se tocaba la cabeza y la movía mareada.-Mi esposa se llevó por delante la mesita junto al sofá-sonrió. Las tres chicas suspiraron encantadas-espero que no les haya molestado el ruido-

-Siempre me tropiezo con esa mesa-dijo Tonks con voz apagada-antes era el maldito paragüero, ahora es la mesita-Remus la sentó en una silla que él mismo hizo aparecer. Se arrodilló junto a ella y le acarició la frente.

"Quiero un marido como Remus" pensó Bárbara entre suspiros, "quiero un hombre como él" pensó Kathya sonriendo, "quiero ser Tonks para que Remus me de matraca" pensó Lucy mordiéndose el labio inferior (N/A: AJAJAJAJAJA). La joven de cabello lila (ese día lo llevaba lila y largo) sonrió a su esposo y le besó la nariz.

-Deberías tener más cuidado con las cosas-dijo Remus en forma de regaño-un día terminarás matándote por despistada-Tonks hizo puchero.

-No me regañes papi-

Las tres chicas se miraron. "Papi"..cielo santo, cuántos papitos que habían por ahí..POR TODOS LADOS.

Remus sonrió ante la palabra "papi".

-Hablando de papis-dijo Lily. James la miró con las cejas levantadas-¿ya tienes tu ecografía?-

Tonks sonrió.

-Sí..ya nos la dieron-

-¿Y?-

-Y que es muy pequeño..apenas mide cinco centímetros-dijo Remus con una gran sonrisa. Los adultos dijeron "aaaaaaaaayyyyyy, que lindo". Mitzar y William se miraron pensando que sus padres se habían vuelto idiotas y demasiado cursis. ¿Sería la edad?

-Bueno-dijo Sirius-ya es hora de que nos vayamos-miró a sus dos amigos-estoy ansioso por salir un poco de aquí-la puerta se abrió de golpe y una jovencita de cabello rubio y ojos grises entró furiosa al lugar.

-Hola Deneb-dijo Tonks desde su puesto junto a Remus.

-Hola roba padrinos-Remus y Tonks se miraron divertidos.

-No es una roba padrinos-dijo Lily.

-CLARO QUE SÍ-bramó Deneb-yo iba a casarme con Remus-

-NI EN TUS MEJORES SUEÑOS NIÑA-bramó Sirius-él es un hombre mayor y además está felizmente casado con tu prima tercera-

-Sirius-dijo Kathya-no le grites-

-Pero es que me saca...-cerró el puño en el aire.

-Bueno, nos vamos-dijo Lily terminando con la discusión-necesitamos airearnos un poco-miró a James y le guiñó un ojo-aunque no me molesta quedarme en casa-

-Bueno jóvenes-dijo Remus. Sirius y James carraspearon-son más jóvenes que nosotros-

-Pero me haces sentir un viejo de mierda-dijo James golpeando a Remus en la cabeza.

-Cuídense y hagan bien su trabajo, ya saben, les pagaremos cuánto decidan-dijo Lily.

-Sin irse al carajo con la cantidad-dijo James. Las tres rieron.

-¿Les parece bien dos galeones por hora?-

-¿Eso es poco o mucho?-preguntó Bárbara (N/A: de verdad que no tengo ni idea de cómo es la onda con el dinero mágico y eso que me vengo comiendo los libros de Harry Potter desde los doce años).

-Es..normal-dijo Sirius-aunque creo que cuatro galeones sería mejor..¿no lo crees Lily?-

-Yo no tengo dinero para desperdigar, Sirius-dijo ella con voz dura.

-Lo sé-dijo él sonriendo-hagamos esto, serán seis galeones para las tres, dividiremos..cada uno pondrá tres galeones y ya-

-Sigo pensando que es mucho-dijo Lily suspirando-pero bueno, creo que nunca podré contra tu convicción-miró a las chicas-en eso se parece a los Potter, lo que quieren, lo tienen-las tres rieron.

-Deneb, más te vale que te comportes o te encerraré en el desván-dijo Sirius antes de salir por la puerta principal (N/A: es mentira, pero digamos que a mí me causa gracia que Sirius se salga de sus casillas por culpa de su calco versión mujer) -que no me entere nada raro- la rubiecita miró al rincón.

-Compórtate linda-dijo James a Johanne, besándole la mejilla-sé buena niña y hazles caso a ellas tres...y a tu hermano, claro-se despidieron y salieron por la puerta principal.

Se hizo un potente silencio en el lugar. Las personas dentro de la sala de estar se miraron, sin saber qué hacer.

-Bueno, se supone que deben cuidar a estas...-señaló a Deneb y a Johanne-niñas-

-Sí William-dijo Kathya-no es novedad-él carraspeó.

-Bueno, yo tomaré una siestita-dijo, desperezándose-ayer tuve mucho traqueteo-

-¿Qué hiciste?-le preguntó Bárbara.

-Estuve con un joven muy hermosa...y mamá cree que soy virgen-

-¿Qué es ser virgen?-preguntó Johanne de repente.

-Nada linda, nada-

-¿A qué has venido?-preguntó Kathya poniendo sus manos sobre su cadera, en pose muy Molly Weasley-¿a desgraciarnos la vida?-

-No, he venido porque mi madre me obligó a venir...algo sospecha sobre mis fiestas nocturnas en mi cuarto-dijo frunciendo el entrecejo. Se veía mucho más sensual con esa fina línea entre sus cejas.

-Oigan..ya son casi la una-dijo Bárbara-¿por qué no hacemos algo de comer?-los demás asintieron y se pusieron manos a la obra. Fueron hacia la cocina.

-Miren, aquí hay algo-dijo Mitzar tomando un taper de dentro del refrigerador. Lo destapó.

-Cielos, huele a muerto-dijo William. Se acercó a su amigo y lo miró-¿qué tienes ahí¿los sesos de Draco Malfoy?-(N/A: jajajajajaja..Los Potter son unos diosesssssss)

-Oh no-dijo Lucy. Miró fugazmente a Bárbara-no puede tener los sesos de Malfoy porque...ella lo vio ayer- Bárbara le lanzó un cuchillo por la cabeza, el cual quedó clavado en la pared.

-Con armas blancas no-bramó Kathya, mientras subía a una silla y buscaba algo de comida.

-No es blanca, es gris-dijo William.

-Merlín, como puede un Potter tener tan poco seso..¿serás adoptado?-dijo Kathya sarcástica. William gruñó.

-Arma blanca se le dice a las armas que..no son revólveres-dijo Mitzar-o en nuestro caso, varitas-

-Ah-

-Idiota redomado-dijo Kathya, revolviendo entre algunas latas.

-Rubia tarada-dijo William encarándola. Kathya dejó de buscar entre las latas para arrojarle una por la cabeza, que el joven esquivó olímpicamente.

-Lame botas-dijo ella, lanzándole un paquete de arroz.

-Besa culos-dijo él, acercándose a ella y sacudiendo la silla en donde estaba parada.

-PARA IMBÉCIL CHUPA CALZONES-tomó una lata y se la arrojó. Ésta, con mucha fuerza, dio contra la cabeza morena del chico, que cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido seco, chocando contra la mesa.

Hubo un silencio atroz, en el cual todos los presentes miraron al joven que, desmayado, sacaba la lengua hacia fuera.

-MATASTE A MI HERMANO-bramó Johanne llorando a los gritos-QUIERO A MI MAMÁAAAAAAA-

-¿Lo habrás asesinado?-preguntó Bárbara acercándose al cuerpo inconsciente de William.

-Oh claro que no-dijo Kathya ofuscada. Se había sonrojado y se sentía nerviosa. Bajó de la silla. Le tomó el pulso al joven sobre el suelo-está desmayado, es todo-

-¿Deberíamos llamar a..no sé..alguien?-

-No-dijo Lucy-¿qué les explicaremos?-preguntó-sí, nuestra amiga Kathya quiso asesinarlo, pero no fue con mala intención-un puño chocó contra su cabeza-ouch, ahora quiere matarme a mí-se sobó el cabello.

-Ahora cierren sus bocas y ayúdenme a llevarlo arriba-dijo la rubia. Sus dos amigas se miraron.

-Debe pesar toneladas ahora que está desmayado-dijo Lucy. Mitzar sacó su varita del bolsillo.

-_Mobilicorpus_-susurró, apuntando hacia William. El cuerpo inconsciente del joven Potter se elevó en el aire.

-Bien, ahora sé para qué sirven los hombres-él la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú no eres hombre Mitzar, no te preocupes-dijo Deneb con lascivia.

-Cállate, estúpida-

-Bueno Mit, vamos-dijo Kathya, saliendo del lugar.-Traten de callar a Johanne-

Subieron las escaleras hacia las habitaciones. Caminaron en silencio. De vez en cuando William chocaba contra las paredes, pero a ninguno de los dos les importaba. Llegaron al cuarto de Mitzar, en donde dejaron el cuerpo sobre la cama.

-Espero que no le pase nada-dijo Kathya. Mitzar tropezó con una de sus zapatillas, que se encontraba sobre el suelo, en contraste con el orden de la habitación. -¿Te sientes bien?-

-Sí..sí..tropecé con...con esto-se sonrojó excesivamente. Salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la sala de estar. Ya todo había vuelto a la normalidad, salvo...

-¿QUÉ HICIERON?-bramó Kathya.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lucy. La rubia señalaba a la pequeña Potter-dijiste que la calláramos-

-Que la calmaras era la idea idiota, no que la amordazaras y le lanzaras un hechizo silenciador-

-Era la única forma de callarla-dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros. Kathya soltó a la niña y le lanzó el contramaleficio.

-MALA TONTA-bramó mirando a Lucy. Se acercó a ella y la pateó en la rodilla. Lucy chilló de dolor durante varios minutos.

-Johi, por favor, no grites-dijo Mitzar. La tomó en brazos-anda, di qué quieres para comer-la pelirroja dejó de llorar y sonrió.

-Quiero papas fritas-Kathya se asombró del cambio de la niña. Ya parecía una mujer de lo rápido que un hombre la convencía para todo. Mmmm...¿sería un don Black?.

-De acuerdo-dijo él. La dejó en el suelo y miró a Deneb-llévala por ahí..miren la televisión..no sé- (N/A: casarse con muggles tiene ventajas: LA TELEEEEEE)

-Ven Johi-dijo Deneb-te mostraré mis nuevas muñecas-y salieron. Mitzar suspiró.

-Bueno, no hay papas, así que..iré a la despensa-dijo. Entró por una puerta y desapareció.

-Yo veré si encuentro algo para su rodilla-dijo Bárbara señalando a Lucy. Se encontraba sentada en el suelo con una gran hematoma en la rodilla. Gritaba y maldecía.

-Llévatela contigo, no quiero oírla-dijo Kathya.

Bárbara y Lucy salieron del lugar, dejando sola a la rubia..o no tan sola. Segundos después de que las dos jóvenes salieran, él entró a la cocina con paso sigiloso. Sonrió con satisfacción al ver la escena frente a él. La joven rubia se encontraba agachada de una forma poco convencional, mostrando su prominente parte trasera hacia cualquier espectador. Él se acercó lentamente a la chica, aspirando su aroma a rosas, disfrutando de la vista. Despacio, lentamente, la tomó de la cintura. Ella se sobresaltó y lo golpeó con una sartén.

-OUCH-bramó William cayendo de sentón en el suelo. Se tocó la nariz, adolorido. Kathya se mantuvo con la sartén en la mano, mirando al chico sobre el suelo.

-NO-VUEL-VAS-A-TO-CAR-ME-dijo ella, amenazándolo con un cuchillo.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él.

-PORQUE NO-dijo Kathya enojada-no tienes ningún derecho-

-Oh bueno-dijo William levantándose-pero me debes una disculpa por lo de la lata y por lo de la sartén-

-Ni en tus sueños te pediría disculpas-dijo ella volviendo al trabajo de revolver bajo la alacena.

-Oh..está bien-dijo él tomando el taper que contenía la comida podrida. Lo abrió y se lo arrojó sobre el cabello.

-POTTER-bramó Kathya-¿QUÉ HACES?-lo señaló con el cuchillo.

-Te ensucio..-se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo. Kathya sintió la descarga eléctrica más violenta que alguna vez había sentido.

-PIDEME DISCULPAS-

-No-dijo tranquilamente, cruzándose de brazos.

-PIDEME DISCULPAS-siguió ella, acercándose a él con el cuchillo en mano.

-No lo haré-dijo William sonriendo. Esa sonrisa hizo estremecer a la rubia. Ese chico era demasiado encantador, pero aún asi quería matarlo...o no.

-Pídeme perdón-dijo ella-o te..-hizo una seña en la entre pierna del joven.

-No, no me las cortes-dijo él riendo-muchas se enojarían contigo-

-No hables conmigo sobre tus noviecitas tarado y pídeme perdón-

-Pídeme perdón tú primero-dijo él-me golpeaste dos veces-Kathya tomo aire.

-Perdón...tarado-

-No te oí-dijo William con voz divertida. Kathya cerró los puños y volvió a tomar aire.

-Perdón-dijo en voz alta.

-Dilo más fuerte porque tengo algo en el oído que no me deja...-

-PERDÓN IDIOTA, PERDÓN-bramó ella lanzándose sobre él y golpeándolo.

William la tomó de las muñecas y le quitó el cuchillo, lanzándolo al suelo. La acercó a su cuerpo y se miraron. Kathya respiró hondamente al notar los hermosos ojos cafés del joven, que sonreía con satisfacción, demostrando que todo aquello le divertía.

-Suéltame-dijo ella forcejeando. Esto solo provocó que William la acercara más a él, si es que eso era posible.-William-sintió el aliento del joven sobre su cuello, y los latidos de su corazón.

-Tienes unos ojos hermosos Kat-dijo él mirándola atentamente. Sus enormes ojos almendrados la observaban fijamente. Y quizás era cierto que ella tenía bellos ojos, eran verdes y grandes, pero eso no quería decir que la apretara tanto contra él. Sintió los músculos marcados que se escondían bajo la musculosa azul, y los fuertes brazos de él alrededor de su fina cintura, y se sintió desfallecer. Y en ese momento, sin pensarlo, sin poder creerlo, sin saber por qué, se besaron. Mantuvieron sus labios uno junto a otro, saboreando sus cálidas bocas, hasta que Kathya, temerosa, introdujo su húmeda y rojiza lengua dentro de la boca masculina. William no tardó en responderle, y fundieron sus bocas en un apasionado y fervoroso beso. La temperatura de ambos empezó a subir de tal manera que no se veía cerca un final; ella metió sus dedos dentro de la suave cabellera azabache de William y la sensación más perturbadora que jamás había sentido lo inundó. Tuvieron que detenerse al oír un gran estrépito de cosas que caían al suelo y se rompían al llegar a él. Se miraron.

-Mitzar-susurró William al ver al joven parado junto a la puerta que daba a la despensa, con los brazos estirados hacia abajo, mientras que un montón de platos hechos añicos se esparcían por el suelo alrededor de él.

-Tra..traje las papas para..el almuerzo-dijo, mirando al suelo. Caminó hacia la mesada de mármol, intentando hacer invisibles a los dos jóvenes que, aún abrazados, lo observaban con detenimiento.

-Lo siento-dijo William. ¿Lo siento?.¿Cómo que lo siento¿por qué William le pedía perdón a Mitzar como si hubiese hecho algo malo?.

-No...no digas nada Will-susurró Mitzar. Hizo un movimiento de varita y las papas comenzaron a pelarse solas.

Segundos después, Lucy y Bárbara entraban a la cocina. La morena se veía mucho mejor. Bárbara le había puesto una improvisada venda en la rodilla. Observaron a los dos jóvenes que se abrazaban, y luego a Mitzar, que cortaba con demasiada fuerza una zanahoria.

Lucy alzó las cejas al notar que los cuerpos de Kathya y William estaban _muy_ juntos. Sonrió con suficiencia. Kathya notó la mirada de su amiga, y se separó rápidamente del joven. Se sonrojó excesivamente y, acomodándose el cabello, que lo llevaba lleno de esa asquerosa y podrida comida, salió del lugar con paso firme.

-¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó Bárbara, mirando a William. Él miró a Mitzar.

-Mit-

-No molestes Will, tengo que cocinar-dijo con voz dura.

-Mitzar necesitamos hablar- dijo él, tomando al joven de ojos negros del brazo. Dos llamas se clavaron en su mirada color café (N/A: es una metáfora, las llamas serían los ojos de Mitzar)-por favor-

-Chicas, déjennos solos-dijo Mitzar mirando a la pared.

Lucy y Bárbara se miraron. Salieron de la cocina. Bárbara ya se acercaba a las escaleras cuando notó que Lucy se quedaba apartada, cerca de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?-le preguntó.

-Trato de oír la conversación-Bárbara puso los ojos en blanco.

-No puedes hacer eso-dijo con voz de mamá regañona. (N/A: voz de Molly Weasley)

-Merlín, que poca alma merodeadora tienes-

-Tengo alma noble-dijo Bárbara enojada.

Lucy la miró con sorna. Se acercó a la puerta. Apoyó su mano sobre ella. Todo pasó en décimas de segundo. De un momento a otro, Lucy se encontraba estampada contra la pared opuesta a la puerta.

-LUCY-bramó Bárbara corriendo hacia ella. La morena tenía expresión desencajada y los ojos en blanco-Lucy-

-Estoy bien-dijo ella tocándose la cabeza. Miró a la puerta de la cocina-creo que está imperturbada..y con un hechizo silenciador..malditos pendejos-

-Ah-dijo Bárbara-por eso rebotaste-

-Sí-dijo la otra-bueno, mejor vayamos a buscar a Kathya- se levantó y se encaminó, junto con Bárbara, hacia los dormitorios (N/A: yo, de verdad, no tengo idea de cómo es Grimmauld Place, por más que en el libro la describan...me resulta confuso). Caminaron apresuradas por el pasillo del segundo piso, cuando una niña rubia, saliendo de su dormitorio, las apuntó con la varita.

-_Diffindo_-gritó apuntando a Lucy. La remera de la joven se rasgó, cayendo al suelo, dejándola en sostén.

Lucy apretó el puño y, gritando, empezó a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra por el extenso corredor.

Bárbara se quedó apartada, sentándose sobre el suelo, observando a las dos chicas que luchaban. Deneb tenía tentáculos en vez de piernas, cabello azul y crespo, margaritas en su trasero y colmillos. Lucy, sin embargo, solo tenía la remera hecha pedacitos en el suelo.

A Bárbara le asombró que supiera tantos maleficios. Era cierto que siempre había sido una alumna brillante, pero...Sonó el timbre de la casa, y Lucy, en un intento desesperado, le lanzó un_ Levicorpus_ a la jovencita rubia. Deneb terminó colgada boca arriba en el aire. Lucy, sintiéndose satisfecha, bajó las escaleras, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta principal. Abrió. Vincent Diggory la miró boquiabierto.

-Hola-dijo ella sonriendo. Notó la cara de desconcierto del chico-¿qué te pasa?-

Él la señaló y Lucy, mirándose, se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba puesto su sostén. Se sonrojó excesivamente.

-Disculpa-susurró, intentando taparse con sus manos.

-No te disculpes-dijo él-te ves encantadora-entró al salón-¿y Mitzar?-

-En la cocina teniendo una seria charla con William-Vincent frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé-dijo Lucy. Miró al bonito joven que la observaba atónito.-Debo ir a vestirme...-se dirigió a las escaleras-por cierto, la hermana de Mitzar tiene varita, ten cuidado con ella-subió las escaleras. Se encontró con Deneb, aún colgada patas arriba.

-Si prometes comportarte, te bajaré-le dijo. La rubia se cruzó de brazos.

-No puedo prometerte eso-

-Está bien, entonces-dijo Lucy, caminando hacia su cuarto. Deneb comenzó a gritar-solo si lo prometes-entró a la habitación. Bárbara se encontraba observando por la ventana las nubes que se acercaban, amenazando con provocar un aserradero. Kathya estaba sentada sobre su cama, con lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la morena. Kathya sollozó.

-No me lo dijo-dijo Bárbara encogiéndose de hombros-la dejé llorar porque de vez en cuando es bueno descargarse-

-Bueno, mejor..mejor dejémosla sola-dijo Lucy. Kathya la miró.

-¿Aún no te has vestido?-preguntó.

-No-

-Hazlo-

-Tú no te has bañado...y deberías-la rubia miró hacia la ventana.

-Vamos Bar-dijo la morena, tomando una remera de uno de sus cajones y saliendo de la habitación. Se miraron.

-¿Tendrá que ver con Mitzar?-

-Yo más bien pienso que se trata sobre William-

-¿Pueden bajar a Deneb de ahí?-preguntó Johanne, acercándose a ellas.

-Claro linda-dijo Bárbara sonriendo. La pelirroja la miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Siempre hablas así o solo porque yo soy pequeña?-Lucy tuvo que contener la risa, puesto que Bárbara hizo una mueca de vergüenza.

-Es...es solo porque tú eres pequeña-

-Eso no es verdad, siempre hablas como idiota-dijo Lucy riendo. Bárbara la golpeó con la palma abierta.

-No peleen-dijo Johanne-bajen a Deneb-

-Ella se portó mal-dijo Lucy-se quedará ahí hasta que yo lo decida-

-_Liberacorpus_-dijo alguien desde detrás de ellas. Deneb cayó al suelo fuertemente. Lucy y Bárbara miraron a Kathya, que apuntaba a la jovencita con la varita.

-Tú siempre arruinándome la fiesta-dijo Lucy enojada.

-Si quieres fiesta llama a tu novio-dijo Kathya guardando su varita. No supieron cómo, pero de un momento a otro las tres se encontraban semidesnudas y con sus ropas en llamas. Tardaron varios segundos en darse cuenta que una niña rubia les lanzaba hechizos, riéndose de sus expresiones.

Lucy apretó la varita, que tenía firmemente en su mano. Bárbara se miró a sí misma e intentó apagar el fuego con sus manos, mientras que Kathya fruncía el ceño y seguramente saboreaba algo en su mente. Levantó el brazo y- _Expelliarmus_- la varita de Deneb salió disparada de su mano, dando contra la frente de Lucy.

-OYE-bramó, mirando a Kathya. La rubia masculló algo y, con paso lento, tomó la varita que se encontraba en el suelo.

-Mira Deneb-dijo con voz dura-empieza a comportarte porque haré que tu nariz se vuelva el pico de un tucán-la rubiecita se toco la nariz instintivamente, con expresión horrorizada.-Y en cuanto a esto-movió la varita de la joven Black, tomada fuertemente por su mano izquierda-me la quedaré...y si la quieres de vuelta, promete comportarte-volteó y bajó las escaleras. Bárbara, con su ropa aún en llamas, y Lucy, con su cabello oliendo a cebolla, la siguieron. Llegaron a la puerta de la cocina, que ya no estaba imperturbada. Se encontraron con tres jóvenes sentados a la mesa. Se podía oler un exquisito aroma de papas fritas, aunque ninguno de los chicos notaba que el aceite saltaba alocadamente. Cuando ellas entraron, los muchachos levantaron las miradas.

-¿Qué les ocurrió?-preguntó William. Y en ese preciso momento las tres notaron sus ropas en llamas...mejor dicho, sus torsos en sostén. Porque ya no quedaba nada de sus camisetas, solo sus pantalones aún estaban encendidos. Mitzar se levantó de la silla y, acercándose a Kathya, murmuró -_Aguamenti_-

-Gracias-dijo la rubia sonriendo. Pero él rehuyó de sus ojos, y miró al suelo. Volvió a sentarse.

Bárbara y Lucy hacían lo mismo que Mitzar había hecho segundos antes, y el fuego en sus ropas se apagó. Se sentaron a la mesa junto a ellos. La tensión era tal que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo.

Ninguna entendía por qué William observaba a Mitzar con el ceño fruncido, y éste solo se dignara a mirar hacia la mesa. Vincent se mantenía callado, observando a los otros dos jóvenes. En el instante en que notó dos miradas atentas sobre él, sonrió.

-Bueno, cuenten algo chicas-dijo.-Estoy aburriéndome aquí-

-Pues, Deneb nos atacó-dijo Lucy con tono de voz casual. En ese momento tres pares de ojos se posaron en ella. La morena se encogió de hombros-fue ella la que nos encendió la ropa-

-Bien hecho-dijo Vincent, con una raro tono de voz. Había levantado una ceja y sonreía coquetamente.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Kathya-¿te parece correcto que una niña de once años nos ataque?-Vincent parpadeó varias veces antes de contestar.

-No..no dije eso-

-Entonces no entiendo por qué el bien hecho-

-Fue un decir Kat-dijo Lucy con voz dura-no empieces a discutir-se fulminaron con la mirada durante segundos.

-Bueno, el almuerzo ya está-dijo Mitzar acercándose a la mesada. Sirvió en una bandeja de vidrio varias ensaladas y las puso sobre la mesa-llamen a Deneb y a Johanne-la puerta fue azotada violentamente y dos niñas, una rubia y otra pelirroja, entraron al lugar.

-¿Está el almuerzo?-preguntó Deneb-porque muero de hambre-

Comieron en silencio. Solo el ruido de los cubiertos chocando contra los platos podía oírse.

-Cielos, digan algo-dijo Bárbara hastiada del silencio. Ella era tan bulliciosa y ruidosa que no soportaba tanto mutismo.

-Em..-comenzó William. A él tampoco le gustaba el silencio, pero en ese instante no quería ni dirigir palabra. Se veía algo nervioso cada vez que cruzaba miradas con Mitzar, que, por insólito que parezca, había tornado su expresión a una de total aberración y odio. Y no solo hacia William. También hacia Kathya. Había intentado hablar con él, pero Mitzar solo había corrido su mirada a otro lado.

-Yo ya terminé mi almuerzo-dijo minutos después. Se levantó y salió del lugar.

Kathya y William cruzaron miradas. No supo por qué, pero la rubia se sonrojó con solo observar el hermoso rostro frente a ella y recordar dos labios que la besaron apasionadamente. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y sintió un pie que la golpeaba en la rodilla. Miró con el entrecejo fruncido a Lucy, que sonreía con lascivia.

-Yo también terminé-dijo ella, levantándose. Dos ojos color café la miraron atentamente mientras dejaba su plato, su vaso y sus cubiertos en el lavaplatos. Salió de la cocina sintiendo dos ojos clavados en su nuca. Se dirigió a la escalera, cuando sintió una mano tomarla del codo.

-Will-murmuró. Su voz se había tornado dulce.

-Katy-susurró. Se acercó a ella con la intención de besarla. Sus labios se rozaron, cuando oyeron pasos provenientes de las escaleras. Mitzar los observó desde el pie de las escaleras con ceño fruncido.

-Podrían hacer eso en otra parte-dijo con tono exasperado y con una extraña mueca en su bonito rostro. Se podía decir que aquella mueca afeaba su cara.

-Lo siento Mit, no era nuestra intención-dijo Kathya con una sonrisa. Él la miró con ojos sombríos y gélidos, ya no era el Mitzar sonriente y risueño de días anteriores, ahora era un Mitzar frío, con corazón de piedra...digamos, un Black-slytherin. Caminó un par de pasos hacia ellos.

-Mi hermana me dijo que le quitaste la varita-

-Lo hice porque nos atacó, no voy a permitirlo-dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo. Mitzar la miró altivo.

-Quiero que se la devuelvas-

-Va a volver a atacarme-dijo Kathya.

-No lo hará-y se dirigió a las escaleras. Kathya siguió su recorrido. Luego miró a William.

-¿Qué hablaron?-

-Hablamos sobre ti-dijo él, acomodando un mechón rubio tras la oreja de la joven.-Katy, si me dejas, prometo cambiar para hacerte feliz-

-¿Qué fue lo que hablaron?-preguntó sin hacerle caso a las palabras del chico.

-No creo que deba decírtelo-dijo él. La puerta de la cocina se abrió y las dos jóvenes salieron junto con Vincent del lugar, riendo y charlando. Los miraron atónitos. Vincent sonrió y se encaminó a las escaleras, seguido de William, el cual le guiñó un ojo a Kathya, provocando un sonrojo.

-Dime qué es lo que sucede-dijo Lucy-porque me resulta extraño la actitud de Mitzar-

-No lo sé-Bárbara comenzó a tararear, señal de que algo sabía.

-Di lo que sabes-dijo Lucy. Se sentaron en el sofá.

-Escuchen-dijo la castaña. Se acomodó la larga falda celeste-yo creo que la razón de toda la discordia, eres tú Kat-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron a coro Lucy y Kathya.

-Eso no puede ser posible-dijo la morena riendo. Notó una mirada fulminante-oh vamos Bar, Kat siempre fue muy reservada como para crear problemas entre dos bombones-

-Eso es cualquiera-contestó Bárbara-dime que no has notado las miradas que William y Mitzar se lanzan-

-Oh sí, eso se nota a millas-

-Y dime que no has notado también cómo brillan los ojitos de ambos al mirarla a Kathya-

-Oh bueno-dijo Lucy sonrojándose.

-Lo que sucede es que siempre quieres ser tú la que llame la atención y te has dado cuenta de que ella-señaló a la rubia-es mucho más llamativa e importante que tu ser-Lucy se levantó rápidamente del sofá.

-ESO NO ES CIERTO-

-CLARO QUE SI-

-NO-

-SÍ-

-NO-

-SÍ-

-BASTA-bramó Kathya. Las miró con el ceño fruncido-puede ser que lo que digas sea cierto..pero resulta raro-

-¿No has pensado que la joven que creó todo ese..embrollo...seas tú?-preguntó Bárbara. Tanto Lucy como Kathya la miraron con asombro.

-Oh bueno-dijo la rubia-nunca lo pensé-

-Yo tampoco-dijo Lucy.

-Pues yo sí-dijo Bárbara solemne-además de bulliciosa, dulce y vulnerable, soy atenta y detallista (N/A: cuanta modestia)-..y he visto cómo te miran Deneb y Sirius miró a Kathya-y esas miradas por algo son-la rubia se encogió de hombros. Abrió la boca para hablar, cuando dos niñas salieron de la cocina, lanzándose platos y vasos. Tuvieron que arrojarse al suelo para que no las golpearan.

-BASTA NIÑAS-bramó Lucy, perdiendo la paciencia. Miró a Kathya-y eso que no tienes su varita-

Las dos chicas comenzaron a lanzar los retratos sobre la chimenea, y todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Reían y estaban de los más divertidas, al contrario de las tres chicas sobre el suelo. De repente, todo se detuvo. William apuntaba a las dos niñas con su varita, mientras que ellas dos se encontraban estáticas e inmóviles.

-Will, deja que me mueva-dijo Johanne en un sollozo.

-No, porque siempre te portas mal-dijo él con mala gana. La pelirroja se puso a llorar.

Lucy miró a las dos chicas junto a ella con mirada resignada.

-Recuérdenme que nunca más sea niñera, por favor-

-Está bien-dijo Kathya.

-A menos que sea Cedric Diggory al que tenga que cuidar-

-Cierra la boca tonta-dijo la rubia, mientras que Bárbara sonreía.

-Oh vamos, si William te pide que lo cuides..-

-CÁLLATE-

-Bueno de acuerdo pero...jejejeje...no trates de negarlo-

-Basta Luciana, o me veré forzada a lanzarte a una olla con agua hirviendo- la morena la miró con sarcasmo.

-Odio que me llames Luciana-

-No es mi culpa que te hayan puesto ese nombre, Luciana-dijo Kathya haciendo mucha entonación en la última palabra. La morena gruñó.

Kathya miró al joven de ojos café que le sonreía desde las escaleras y, sonrojándose, subió hacia el segundo piso. Lucy y Bárbara se miraron con extrañas y poco disimuladas sonrisas.

-Creo que...creo que iré a la biblioteca-dijo Lucy. Bárbara la miró con rapidez, y frunciendo el ceño.

-Tú...¿en una biblioteca?-preguntó con sorna-¿qué te has fumado?-

Lucy la silenció con la mirada.

-A veces, idiota, para conquistar a alguien, debes...jeje...sacrificar ciertas cosas-

-Sí claro, como tu inteligencia-

-Cállate Felton- Bárbara suspiró.

-Eres demasiado perspicaz-

-Y tú demasiado tonta-dijo Lucy-si quisieras, Draco Malfoy ya estaría a tus pies-

-Sí, a mis pies, pisoteado-murmuró. Aunque estaba segura que no lo pisotearía en realidad.

Kathya se había dirigido a su cuarto. Los sucesos de aquel día, además de haber sido inesperados, para ella habían sido como pesadas baldosas en su pecho. No entendía los actos de William, ni las reacciones de Mitzar. Esos dos iban a terminar volviéndola loca. Se sentó en su cama, observando el cielo despejado e increíblemente claro, en donde el sol brillaba fervientemente. Suspiró. ¿Qué era lo que estaba sintiendo¿atracción hacia William¿atracción hacia Mitzar¿se había enamorado de los dos?. Sentía al corazón latirle demasiado aprisa cada vez que tenía a William cerca, y se esmeraba por esconder los escalofríos si se rozaban por accidente. Era como si algo dentro de ella hubiese nacido y le estuviera gritando que se diera cuenta de cómo eran las cosas realmente. Lo quería, aunque lo odiara.

Era una situación estúpida. Pero, en el medio, estaba Mitzar. Volvió a suspirar. Ese chico era totalmente diferente a Potter. Era tierno, callado, inteligente, caballero. Recordar el brillo de sus ojos negros era todo un privilegio para Kathya, pero siempre, cada vez que pensaba en aquella mirada, dos ojos café de forma almendrada, con una nariz recta llena de pecas, se le cruzaba en la mente, borrando por completo la visión del joven Black. Suspiró y se acostó en su cama, mirando el dosel. Cerró los ojos. Fue en ese instante que sintió un peso sobre su cama. Abrió los ojos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-

-Shhhh-el joven frente a ella le tapó la boca con las manos. Sonreía y se encontraba sentado de chinito a su lado.

-William..¿qué haces aquí?-

-Solo quería verte-dijo él. Kathya casi desfallece al ver el rubor en las mejillas masculinas. Se acercó a ella, acomodándose sobre su cuerpo.

-Intenta cualquier cosa y gritaré-dijo ella, viendo como el joven la apretaba contra la cama, en una incitante posición (N/A: ya saben, él arriba de ella).

-Aún no te has bañado-dijo William en un susurro, acercando su rostro al de ella. –Eres linda-Kathya sintió dos hábiles manos recorriendo su torso, el cual estaba tan solo con su sostén. Su respiración se aceleró, su cuerpo se tornó de repente insoportablemente caliente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron.

-Will-murmuró, sintiendo los labios del joven recorrerle el cuello, para luego morder sus clavículas y seguir bajando.-WILLIAM-

-¿Qué?-preguntó él mirándola.

Kathya se separó. Caminó hacia una de las paredes, mirando el tapizado verde. Intentó hacer que su respiración se acompasara y se tornara normal, pero no lo lograba. Dos manos la tomaron de la cintura, y un cuerpo bien formado la acorralaba contra la pared.

-Kat-susurró William a su oído-quiero preguntarte algo-ella se resistió a su abrazo.

-Di lo que tengas que decir Potter-él la volteó hacia sí, para que lo mirara a los ojos. Y Kathya pudo ver dos ojos cafés que brillaban con intensidad, y dos mejillas que se tornaban rosadas.

-Me gustas, Katy-susurró el joven, volviendo a acercarse a ella. La tomó del rostro y la besó. Un beso lento y dulce, sabroso. Kathya solo pudo atinar a cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de aquello, mientras le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos. –Prometo cambiar si me aceptas-

-Cosa imposible, Potter-dijo ella empujándolo.

-No es imposible-dijo él, tomándole la mano. La besó tiernamente-estoy enamorado de ti -

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella, separándose con brusquedad-¿qué has dicho?-

William se sonrojó y, sonriendo, dijo: -que estoy enamorado de ti-

-Sal de mi cuarto, Potter-

-Pero..-

-Sal por favor-dijo sollozando. William caminó despacio hacia la puerta y, dándole un último vistazo, salió.

No, eso no podía ser cierto. ¿Enamorado de ella?. Eso no podía estar pasándole, no...ahora todo se derrumbaba. Toda aquella coraza, esa armadura contra todo, se iba abajo tan solo por cuatro tontas palabras que el joven Potter había dicho. ¿Y ahora qué?. Una nube de confusión se formó en su cabeza.

Sabía que su corazón estaba roto en dos. Pero no por sufrimiento o dolor, sino porque éste se había separado y se había hecho posesión de dos jóvenes: William y Mitzar.

-Oh no-se tomó la cabeza con las manos-estoy enamorada-y se dejó caer lentamente sobre el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.


	9. Conquístame

Holi...he vuelto con un nuevo y hermoso cap. 

Ante todo, quiero dedicarlo.

Para mi amiga cibernética **Barchu** que, como ya deben saber, el personaje de Bárbara está inspirado en ella y dedicado a ella.

Por eso, le quiero dedicar este cap tan precioso, debido a que su amor platónico y obsesivo aparece en éste y, bueno...digamos que juntos hacen cortocircuito. Disfruta de la lectura Bar, y sé que te va a encantar lo que escribí.

Otra cosa, quiero dedicar la gran cantidad de reviews que me llegaron: a **Harry, delia, Mik Diggory, Flor, Cami, NazkySnape, Bar, Nymphy Lupin, Nadita, Adrianita, MiOnE, Saria Black. **Gracias gente hermosa y bella . Sus reviews me hacen muy feliz!..

Disfruten y dejen reviews.

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

**Y FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA!..y enamorada psicótica de Robbie Jarvis (James adolescente) BOMBONAZOOOOOOOOOOO!.**

**_"Son nuestras elecciones las que muestran lo que somos, mucho más que nuestras habilidades"..Albus Dumbledore_** (Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta) 

**Capítulo 8: Conquístame.**

La expedición a la biblioteca fue todo un acontecimiento para Lucy, que nunca en su vida se había sentido bien dentro de un lugar como aquél. Los estantes llegaban al techo, y poseían ínfima cantidad de libros de toda clase. Las cortinas del lugar eran tan grandes como las ventanas, y se encontraban abiertas, dejando pasar la luz del día, mas no así del sol, debido a que estaba nublado. Piso de hermoso y blanco mármol, puerta de increíble roble y enormes escaleras de pino le maravillaron los ojos.

Aunque lo que más provocó esa fascinación fue el joven sentado en el suelo, leyendo un gigantesco libro forrado en negro. Sonrió con coquetería, mientras se acercaba a él. El chico no notó su presencia hasta que ella le pateó el libro. La miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola-dijo Lucy con una flamante y bella sonrisa. Mitzar levantó sus oscuras y bien torneadas cejas sobre sus enormes e increíblemente negros ojos. Bufó y dejó el libro a un lado-¿quieres que hablemos de algo?-

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó él cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues...-buena pregunta¿de qué se podía hablar con el joven?. ¿De mujeres¿de hombres¿acaso de quidditch?. Mitzar la miró con una expresión de total aburrimiento. –Cuéntame algo de tu vida-

-Em...-

-Me muero de calor aquí-dijo Lucy de repente, sin darle tiempo a hablar-salgamos- Mitzar se levantó con pesadez del suelo, y salió de la biblioteca siguiendo a Lucy. Ella caminaba mirando al suelo.

Era la primera vez en su vida que no sabía de qué charlar con un muchacho. Siempre había sido muy extrovertida y muy dada a la conversación, pero en ese instante sentía como si una barrera invisible se hubiese levantado entre Mitzar y ella. No sabía y no pudo intuir qué era aquella sensación que se le había formado en el estómago al observar al bello Black. Era como...como si supiese algo sobre el pasado de él y de alguien más. Algo que producía discordia, desolaciones y corazones rotos. Pensó que quizás la idea de Bárbara no era tan descabellada después de todo y tal vez sí era Kathya la joven que había provocado tantas peleas y discusiones.

-Y...¿ya has tenido tu primer beso?-

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Mitzar, saliendo de sus cavilaciones. La miró como si estuviera mirando un fantasma, o como si la profesora McGonagall se encontrase desnuda frente a él (N/A: escalofríos ).

-Si ya has tenido tu primer beso- dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce.

-Pues...no-

-¿No?-

-Nunca he tenido novia-

-¿Y cómo puede eso ser posible?-

-Bueno..no un beso beso...quiero decir, si un par de picos...pero...-se sonrojó. Y Lucy pensó que era hermoso.

-Eso se puede arreglar-dijo ella con una sonrisa maléfica. Él se detuvo para mirarla. Se notaba la extrañeza en su expresión y la confusión en su mirada. Lucy se acercó lentamente, analizando los movimientos del joven y su reacción. Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de los labios carnosos de Mitzar-lástima que tenga novio- (N/A: a mi no me hubiese preocupado mi novio en ese momento..menos mal que no tengo..jajaja) susurró ella, sonriendo y separándose.

Mitzar suspiró aliviado. Se encontraba contra la pared y con su cuerpo tenso y alerta. Lo que le faltaba.

Sacudió la cabeza violentamente y miró a la joven frente a él. Y se dio cuenta que era sumamente bonita, aunque demasiado pervertida.

-¿Sabes?-dijo. Lucy lo miró con expresión confusa-Kathya me dijo que tú habías tenido posibilidades de ir a Slytherin, pero que no fuiste...¿por qué?-la morena sintió que se le hundía el cerebro ante aquella pregunta. ¿Qué contestar? Si ella no sabía nada de su pasado mágico. Unas vagas palabras surgieron en su mente como respuesta.

-Yo no quise ir-susurró, esperando que el joven Black creyera aquello. Mitzar miró al suelo y asintió con la cabeza. A Lucy eso le resultó alucinante.-¿Por qué la pregunta?-

-Porque supuse que había sido por eso, pero quería que tú me lo dijeras-dijo él con voz extraña-podrías haber sido mi compañera-sonrió con esa sonrisa tan suya, que a Lucy le hizo recordar fervientemente al bello Sirius.

-Bueno, se dice que la diferencia que se hace entre magos son nuestras decisiones-dijo Lucy. Y se asombró de que esas palabras hubiesen salido de su boca-supongo que no quise ir a Slytherin por su mala fama-

-Creí que habías ido a Gryffindor porque Kat había sido enviada allí-¿le pareció a ella o a Mitzar le costaba hablar de la joven rubia?. Se ruborizó. No había pensado en esa remota posibilidad. Si..quizás ella había querido ir a Gryffindor por Kathya.

-Sí, _principalmente_, fue por eso-

Caminaron otro trecho en silencio. Ambos avanzaban por el extenso corredor con las cabezas gachas y los ojos entrecerrados. Se sentía una extraña conexión entre esos dos jóvenes.

-¿Qué mas sabes?-preguntó Lucy. Supo en el mismo momento en que profería la pregunta que había sonado espantosa y demasiado tajante. Mitzar levantó la mirada del suelo para observarla detenidamente.

-Pues...sé que Kathya podría haber ido a Ravenclaw-

-¿Y...?-Mitzar volvió a mirar al suelo.

-Creo que quiso ir a Gryffindor por Harry-lo dijo en un tono bajo y casi silencioso.

-Oh..¿y quién no?-dijo Lucy con un tono de voz sensual. El moreno junto a ella sonrió tenuemente.

-Si...creo que si fuese mujer pensaría igual que tú-

-Oh no, Mit-dijo ella sonriendo-si hubieses sido mujer habría sido una desgracia para el mundo mágico femenino..-él se ruborizó. Lucy apoyó la mano sobre el hombro del chico-créeme-

-Ahora hay muchas cosas que entiendo-dijo segundos después, sentada junto a Mitzar en la cama del chico.

Para Lucy era extraño estar junto a un chico sumamente apuesto y no tenerlo enroscado entre las piernas (N/A: que bueno que quedo esto..Mik no me asesines). Algo le estaba ocurriendo. ¿Sería el amor¿sería que se había tomado muy a pecho su noviazgo con Oliver¿o sería que se estaba _enamorando_ de otro joven, y eso, por más raro y estúpido que pareciera, la había hecho madurar?.

-¿Sí?-

-Sí, ahora entiendo...-sonrió. Mitzar la miraba con confusión-no es por poca modestia, pero tengo todas las cualidades de una slytherin...aunque...eso quiere decir que...soy sangre pura-

-Sangre mestiza, como Lupin-dijo el chico mirando su acolchado.

Lucy lo observó fijamente. Era un chico muy apuesto. Pero no era solo su físico, sino también su elegante porte Black y su altivez, típica de los slytherins, lo que lo hacía mucho más lindo y condenadamente excitante.

-Sí-dijo ella, dirigiendo su vista hacia otro lugar. Iba a terminar perdiendo el control si lo seguía mirando- suelo romper las reglas, soy ambiciosa, ingeniosa, demasiado orgullosa...me creo la mejor-sonrió abiertamente-sí-la posibilidad de poder haber ido a Slytherin le parecía terriblemente encantadora.

-Y Kat tiene todas las cualidades de una ravenclaw-susurró él.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que nombrar a Kathya¿acaso tenía una fijación mental con su nombre¿acaso era retrazado y era el único maldito nombre que sabía decir?.

-Creo que en alguna ocasión Kat dijo que Ravenclaw era para los idiotas-

-No por nada Cho Chang fue ahí- (N/A: cuack..jajajaja) se miraron y rieron. –Seguramente Bar pudo haber ido a Hufflepuff-Mitzar asintió con la cabeza, para su completo asombro-¿de veras?-

-Sí..Bárbara tiene todas las características de un hufflepuff-

-Idiota, torpe, vulnerable, cabeza de sandía-

-No-dijo Mitzar riendo. Tuvo que detenerse para poder contener su risa- honesta, justa, paciente, bondadosa y noble-lo miró de tal forma que se ruborizó exageradamente.

-Y Kat...-

-Es inteligente, astuta, sabia, sagaz..-notó cierto tono raro en la voz masculina, _supuso_ que sería un signo de enfado. Pero algo muy dentro le dijo que se estaba equivocando...

-Demasiado sabia para mi gusto...llega a ser irritante a veces-se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño-y es demasiado altiva..tú no sabes cómo se comporta cuando se enfada..tenle miedo-él rió.

Pero supo que no era una risa franca y sincera, no era una de esas risas que salen sin querer y del alma, sino que era forzada y salía de su estómago..puro ruido, por así decirlo, y poco sentimiento. Lo miró atentamente, observando cada uno de sus gestos, cada una de sus expresiones. Sus cejas estaban elevadísimas mientras miraba sus manos. Sus ojos eran penetrantes y tan oscuros como una noche sin estrellas. Sus labios, entreabiertos, eran del color de los primeros pétalos de una flor rosada, y tras ellos se escondían unos perfectos y blancos dientes. Su piel era apenas morena y delataba su ascendencia Black. Notó que la remera oscura que llevaba puesta le sentaba a la perfección sobre su cuerpo delgado y bien formado.

-Deja de mirarme-dijo él de repente-me molesta-Lucy sonrió perversamente y se acercó. Mitzar la miraba de soslayo y analizaba sus acciones. Una de las manos femeninas terminó en la rodilla del joven. –Lucy, tú no me gustas-

-Tú a mí tampoco...pero aún así podemos divertirnos-se acercó más a él, entrelazando sus respiraciones. Mitzar se mantenía serio y con las cejas fruncidas-¿no te parece?-

La puerta se abrió de un azote. Miraron a la persona que los observaba con expresión atontada desde el pasillo, haciendo el amague de dar un paso y entrar al lugar. Levantó las cejas y, con una sonrisa burlona, dio media vuelta y desapareció.

Mitzar dio un brinco y salió al pasillo tras la chica. Lucy se quedó mirando la puerta por la que el joven se había ido. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?. Era verdad que ella era demasiado lanzada, pero era la primera vez que alguien le decía con tanta franqueza que no le gustaba. Tampoco entendía la reacción de Mitzar al ver a la joven que había aparecido por la puerta. Demasiado miedoso y con mucha prisa por salir tras la muchacha.

Se levantó de la cama y salió al corredor, con la idea de ir a su habitación y, si encontraba a Bar y a Kat, contarles las buenas nuevas sobre sus pasados. No eran grandes noticias, pero quizás les interesaría. Llegó a la puerta del cuarto y, sin tocar, entró. Se encontró con Kathya arrodillada, con su cabeza entre las rodillas. Su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Estás llorando?-

-No-susurró la otra.

-Sí claro, y yo me chupo el dedo-

-Si te chupas el dedo no es de mi incumbencia-dijo Kathya con voz ronca-ya estás grande para eso-

-Cierra la boca-dijo Lucy frunciendo el ceño y sentándose en su cama. Miró por la ventana, en donde el cielo se volvía negro. Suspiró y miró a la rubia que la observaba con ojos enrojecidos.

La puerta se abrió y Bárbara llegó hasta ellas con una gran sonrisa. Pero al ver las expresiones de sus dos amigas, la sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó, mirando primero a Kathya y luego a Lucy. Se acercó a la rubia y se sentó junto a ella en el suelo-cuéntame-

-No..no me ocurre nada-dijo en susurros, mientras se limpiaba la nariz. Bárbara miró a Lucy, la cual se encogió de hombros.

-Escuchen-dijo la morena con voz potente-tengo grandes e interesantes noticias-notó que ninguna de las dos le prestaba demasiada atención.

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó Bárbara, acariciando el cabello rubio de Kathya, sin mirar a Lucy.

-Sobre nuestro pasado mágico-ahora sí que había llamado la atención de ambas. La miraron inmediatamente, con los ojos abiertos. Bárbara tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, y Kathya había dejado de sollozar.

-¿Qué has averiguado?-Lucy sonrió coquetamente, y movió su cabeza con altivez. Dándose importancia, dijo:

-Parece que había posibilidades de que fuésemos separados al ingresar a Hogwarts, pero por extrañas razones el Sombrero Seleccionador nos envió a Gryffindor-Kathya la observaba con ojos ávidos, analizando sus palabras.

-¿Y...?-

-Y que yo tuve posibilidades de ir a Slytherin, pero quise ir a Gryffindor porque ustedes dos estaban ahí-

-¡Qué tierna!-dijo Bárbara con sarcasmo. Lucy la miró con odio repentino.

-Ahora entiendo-dijo Kathya con una tenue sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Por qué eres tan insoportable-

-No te hagas la cocorita que tú pudiste haber sido amiga de Cho Chang-

-No me digas que pude ir a Ravenclaw pero no quise-dijo Kathya.

-Exactamente-dijo Lucy cruzándose de brazos y, ofendida, miraba hacia la ventana, dándoles la espalda.

-Ravenclaw es para los idiotas-

-Eso mismo le dije a Mitzar-dijo Lucy.

Mala idea nombrar a aquel chico. Los ojos verdes de Kathya se humedecieron repentinamente, y ambas chicas supieron por qué se encontraba tan triste.

-Y tú tuviste chances de ser hufflepuff-continuó, sentándose en su cama, para luego acostarse y poner sus manos tras su nuca-pero supongo que creíste que los hufflepuff son unos gansos sin cerebro...que es lo que son-

-No digas eso-dijo Bárbara enojada. Sonrió con lascivia, y Lucy tuvo una muy mala espina de aquella sonrisa-Cedric Diggory es un ex hufflepuff-

Lucy abrió la boca para responder, pero supo que no podía decir nada respecto de eso. Frunció el entrecejo y miró el techo, Bárbara le había ganado esa mano.

-Pero...¿el Sombrero nos seleccionó o fuimos nosotras las que decidimos a dónde ir?-preguntó Kathya con una media sonrisa-porque pareciera como si lo hubiésemos amenazado con descuartizarlo y lanzarlo al fuego si no nos mandaba a Gryffindor-

-Creo que eso hice yo-dijo Lucy pensativa. Miró a las dos chicas que la miraban con las cejas levantadas-tengo una ligera sensación de que eso pasó-Kathya y Bárbara rieron ante la mínima idea de que Lucy hubiese amenazado a un simple sombrero parlanchín. No tenía escrúpulos. La bonita castaña carraspeó, y la rubia y la morena la miraron.

-Vincent me invitó a Hogsmeade-dijo con una reluciente sonrisa.

-¿Y qué contestaste?-

-Que sí-dijo Bárbara-no voy a perderme la oportunidad de salir con un Diggory-sonrió aun más.

-Pues entonces tienes que prepararte-dijo Lucy saltando de la cama y, tomando a Bárbara del brazo, abrió el armario y comenzó a lanzar toda su ropa al suelo.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que Lucy decidiera ponerle semejante minifalda y esa remera escotada celeste de tiritas. No le parecía conveniente salir con Vincent con tan poca ropa, pero la morena habia dicho que ya era hora de que tomara decisiones y se mostrara. Aunque no creía que vestirse de atorrante fuera tomar decisiones. Suspiró.

Se encontraba en la sala de Grimmauld Place esperando a que Vincent apareciera de algún lugar y salieran. Oyó pasos desde las escaleras. Su corazón se aceleró, esperando ver al joven Diggory. Pero el que bajó las escaleras fue William, con una sonrisa lasciva y seductora. Miró detenidamente a la castaña, y pronunció más su sonrisa.

-Así que..tú también vas a Hogsmeade-

-¿También?-

-Sí..nosotros vamos-dijo sentándose en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

-¿Cómo que también van?-preguntó ella al borde de la histeria, mientras el bello Potter sonreía y la observaba con admiración. Vincent bajó segundos después, junto con Mitzar. Tras ellos, Kathya y Lucy. El joven Diggory sonreía atontado. Llevaba puesta una hermosa túnica verde, una remera blanca y jeans.

-Bueno, vamos-dijo al llegar junto a Bárbara-tomaremos los polvos flu hasta Las Tres Escobas-

-De acuerdo-dijo ella. Sentía un nudo en su garganta, y animales saltarines en su estómago. Estaba demasiado nerviosa y no quería arruinarlo. Se dirigieron a paso lento a la chimenea.

-Espérennos-dijo William mientras les entregaba a ambos un puñado de polvos flu. –Nos veremos allí en Las Tres Escobas y luego nos separaremos-le sonrió abiertamente a Kathya en el momento en que ella tomaba también un puñado de polvos, haciéndola enrojecer.

Bárbara cayó sobre Vincent. Demasiado fuerte, le dolía la cabeza. Intento levantarse, pero se tropezó y volvió a caer al suelo. Fue en ese instante en que notó una mano frente a su nariz.

-Gracias-dijo ella mientras era ayudada por el joven Diggory, que estaba exageradamente sonrojado.

Minutos después, William, Kat, Lucy, Mitzar, Deneb y Johanne aparecían a través de la inmensa chimenea. El joven Black se mantenía sombrío y serio, mientras que el bello Potter sonreía abiertamente.

-Bueno-dijo-yo quiero una cerveza de mantequilla-miró a Kathya-¿quieres?-

-Pues...yo...-

-Claro que queremos-dijo Lucy sonriente. Bárbara levantó las cejas y puso os ojos en blanco. Esa chica siempre se autoinvitaba a todas partes.

Se dirigieron a una mesa bastante apartada del tumulto de personas, y se sentaron. Mitzar se sentó junto a Lucy, mirando fijamente a la mesa. William se sentó junto a Kathya, frente a Mitzar, mientras que Vincent y Bárbara se sentaron junto a Kathya, uno al lado del otro. Johanne y Deneb se sentaron junto a Mitzar.

-Hola jóvenes-dijo una bruja acercándose a ellos. Era una mujer mayor, aunque muy guapa.

-Rosmerta, hola-dijo William-queremos cervezas de mantequillas-

-¿Seis cervezas?-

-Sí..¿para las niñas puedes traernos zumos de calabaza?-

-Por supuesto-sonrió y, dando media vuelta, se alejó de ellos.

Bárbara suspiró. Era cierto que aún se encontraba nerviosa, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo los nervios disminuían. Se miró las piernas desnudas. Esperaba que no refrescara o sino se moriría de frío.

-Vaya, mira quienes están aquí-Kathya, Lucy y Bárbara se miraron antes de observar fijamente al chico que hablaba. Mitzar, William y Vincent se sobresaltaron y fruncieron el ceño.

-Hola, primo-dijo Deneb con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.-Un gusto verte tan apuesto-

-Gracias-dijo el apuesto rubio-pero no necesito tus halagos-

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó William levantándose de su silla y encarándolo.

-Tranquilo, Potter, solo vengo a charlar-Lucy miró detenidamente al joven frente a ellos. Llevaba una túnica azul y se podría decir que estaba vestido de traje. Notó dos personas tras él que sonreían.

-¿No nos presentas?-dijo, mirándolo. Dos profundos y penetrantes ojos grises se clavaron en sus ojos miel.

-Ya los conoces-dijo Draco con voz fría. Sonrió abiertamente al mirar a Bárbara. Ella intentó esconderse, acurrucándose en su silla.

-Ellos son tus hermanos...¿verdad?-dijo Kathya. Bárbara y Lucy la miraron rápidamente.

-Sí, Moseley, ellos son mis hermanos-les hizo una seña a los dos jóvenes tras él. Se acercaron. –Ella es Algieba-una hermosa joven de cabello rubio enrulado, ojos azules, cuerpo divino, y cara prefecta, se acercó a Draco sonriendo. Era bellísima, y tenía la misma expresión burlona que el guapo Malfoy llevaba en los ojos.

Kathya frunció el entrecejo pronunciadamente cuando notó la expresión de Algieba al cruzar miradas con Mitzar y con William. Algo extraño le nació en la boca del estómago, y sin explicarse por qué, cerró los puños.

-Y él es mi hermano Algol-esta vez un joven muy parecido a Draco se acercó. Tenía los ojos más grandes pero aún así era increíblemente atractivo. Quizás podía tener las cejas más tupidas, pero seguía siendo guapísimo. Hizo una leve reverencia.

-Bueno, bueno, ya puedes irte-dijo William enojado-queremos estar tranquilos, sin presencias indeseables-hubo un cruce tenso de miradas entre Draco y William.

-Chicos, por favor, no peleen-dijo Kathya-por favor-

-Vámonos Draco-dijo Algieba tomándolo del brazo y dirigiendo una sensual sonrisa a William. Kathya cerró los puños y maldijo que su varita hubiese quedado e Grimmauld Place-hay mejores lugares para nosotros-salieron del Las Tres Escobas.

-Estúpido-murmuró William volviendo a sentarse.

-No te sulfures Will-dijo Kathya apoyando su mano en el hombro del chico. Él sonrió ante el gesto, haciéndola ruborizar. Alguien gruñó, y se asombraron al ver a Mitzar mirarlos con el ceño fruncido.

Lucy se levantó de su silla y, mirando significativamente a sus dos amigas, se dirigió al sanitario, no sin antes preguntar disimuladamente dónde se hallaba éste.

-Gárgolas galopantes-dijo en el mismo momento en que Kat y Bar entraban tras ella al baño-¿ESE era Draco Malfoy?-

-Sí-dijo Bárbara sonriendo y suspirando.

-Precioso-dijo Lucy, apoyándose contra la pared.

-Algol también es muy lindo-dijo Kathya. Aunque sabía que ningún chico podía ser más hermoso que William..y que Mitzar

-Dios, Kat, nunca te he dicho esto, pero me encanta cómo escribes, tu imaginación es un prodigio-dijo Lucy abrazándola. La rubia rió.

-Algieba también es preciosa-dijo Bárbara. Notó cómo la expresión de Kathya se endurecía.-Katy, sé una buena gryffindor y dile lo que sientes-

-¿Qué?-

-Dile lo que sientes a Will-

-Yo no siento nada por Will-

-Sí claro-

-Tú dile a Malfoy lo que sientes por él-dijo Kathya con voz socarrona. Bárbara se sonrojó.

-Lo mío con Draco es imposible...-

-UN MOMENTO-dijo Lucy-¿desde cuándo es Draco?-la castaña bajó la mirada-¿y desde cuándo es Will?-Kathya se sonrojó-¿de qué me perdí?-

-Tu cerebro perdiste-respondió la rubia. Bárbara rió-ahora si no te importa, salgamos, porque nuestros _hermosos_ acompañantes se deben preguntar por qué tardamos tanto-salieron y se dirigieron a la mesa en donde seis personas las esperaban. Las cervezas ya estaban en la mesa. Se sentaron y bebieron en silencio.

-Bar¿quieres salir a caminar?-preguntó Vincent. Bárbara se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza.

Terminaron sus cervezas y salieron.

-Nosotros también iremos a dar un vuelta-dijo Lucy. Sintió un fuerte pisotón-Ahhhh..¿por qué me pisas idiota?-Kathya revoleó los ojos al techo.

Salieron del lugar siguiendo a Vincent y a una súper nerviosa Bárbara. La rubia miró a sus amigas. La castaña temblaba ligeramente ante cualquier acercamiento del joven Diggory, mientras que Lucy...las pupilas se le dilataron al ver que la morena tomaba a Mitzar del brazo y le sonreía. Sintió una mano en su espalda, y se estremeció al ver los hermosos ojos de William mirarla atentamente. Sonrió tenuemente, aunque seguía fulminando a Lucy con los ojos.

-Aquí nos separamos-dijo Vincent deteniéndose en medio de Hogsmeade. Bárbara notó una mirada sonriente, y supo que Lucy debía de estar riéndose de ella mentalmente. Miró a Kathya, que le guiñó un ojo. Suspiró. Por lo menos la rubia la entendía, o aparentaba hacerlo.

-Está bien-dijo William.-En dos horas nos encontramos aquí para volver a Grimmauld Place-asintieron y se separaron del grupo.

Los dos Potter, los dos Black, Kathya y Lucy, se dirigieron a Honeydukes, alegando, los dos varones, que de esa manera le cerrarían la boca a las dos niñas. El comercio era el sueño viviente de cualquier chico con caries. Se encontraba repleto de golosinas de todos los gustos, hasta los más insólitos. Mitzar y William desaparecieron de la vista de ambas, siguiendo a sus hermanas.

-Demasiada amistad con Mitzar ¿no?-dijo Kathya con sorna, mientras observaba un tarro de cucarachas.

-¿Qué?-

-Que demasiado cerca de Mitzar-

-Pues...es lindo-

-Vuelve a acercártele y te romperé la cabeza-

-Katy...-comenzó Lucy.

-Katy un cuerno-dijo la rubia, exasperada-sales con Oliver Wood, no puedo creer lo descarada, cararota, sin vergüenza y..y..PUTA- notó que la gente a su alrededor las miraba.

-¿Puedes dejar de gritar?-preguntó Lucy tomándola del brazo fuertemente.

-No-contestó Kathya. Demasiado terca, orgullosa, demasiado sagaz y conflictiva. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y de no ser porque había dejado su varita en Grimmauld Place, un potente Avada Kedavra habría asesinado a la morena.

-¿Se puede saber qué te sucede?-

-Suéltame-

-Kat por favor-

-Déjame en paz-dijo, soltándose con brusquedad de Lucy. Salió del lugar, dándola la espalda a su amiga. Aunque Lucy la siguió.

-Mitzar no es de tu propiedad-

-Tampoco de la tuya-replicó con voz dura. Se miraron, fulminándose con los ojos.

-No podemos estar peleándonos por un chico-dijo Lucy acercándose.

-Lo sé-dijo la rubia con voz entrecortada.

-Katy...quizás Bárbara tenga razón y debas ser una verdadera Gryffindor y admitir lo que sientes-

-El problema es que no sé lo que siento-dijo mirando al suelo-me gustan-

-¿Quiénes?-

-Mitzar y William-podría haberse largado en llanto allí mismo, pero algo dentro de ella no se lo permitió. Demasiado orgullosa y altiva.

-¿Te gustan los dos?-Kathya asintió con la cabeza-vaya-sonrió, pero la ver la desolación en la mirada de la rubia, carraspeó.-Bueno..no sé..alguno te debe gustar más-

-William es mucho más lanzado..me dijo que si lo acepto, cambiará-

-¿Cuándo te dijo eso?-

-Cuando me acorraló en mi cama-

-TE ACORRALO EN TU CAMA Y AÚN ERES VIRGEN IDIOTA-

-LUCIANA-

-De acuerdo, perdón, pero es que no te entiendo-se miraron-haz lo que tu corazón dicte-

Kathya rió. Demasiado amor para ambos. Demasiado confuso.

-¿Y eso?-Lucy se encogió de hombros.

-De algún lugar-rieron-vamos- entraron en Honeydukes.

OooOooO

Caminaron en silencio entre los comercios de Hogsmeade. Había muchos magos y brujas alrededor de ellos, pero Bárbara sentía que eran solo ellos dos. Sintió un roce y miró al joven junto a ella. Intentaba tomarla de la mano.

-Vince-dijo. Él la miró-creo que te tomas las cosas demasiado aprisa-el chico asintió. Se detuvieron.

Las tripas desaparecieron de su lugar al notar que se encontraban en la puerta de Madam Pudifoot's.

-Merlín-susurró.

-Tomaremos unos chocolates y si quieres comeremos esos caramelos dulces que dan aquí-dijo él con una sonrisa.

Se sintió tranquila de momento. Entraron. Se sentaron en una mesita redonda junto a una ventana.

Mientras Vincent hacía el pedido, Bárbara miró a su alrededor, viendo si conocía a alguien. Sonrió al ver a una parejita muy conocida devorándose a besos dos mesas a su derecha. Trató en vano de ocultar su sonrisa en el instante en que su acompañante la observaba detenidamente.

-Pues...-dijo él. Era hora de entablar conversación. "Muy bien, Bárbara, tu turno de decir boludeces y embarrarla...no hagas como con Draco que lo echaste a perder"..zopenca.

-Dime-dijo ella, intentando parecer una persona sumamente interesante, ya saben, eso que casi nunca logramos ser.

-¿Te gusta el lugar?-preguntó sonriendo-tengo entendido que ya lo conocías-comentario estúpido y sin sentido de parte de Vincent. Bien..Bárbara 0- Vincent 250.

-¿Qué?-palpitaciones, nervios, cabellos electrizados, pupilas dilatas...horrendas sensaciones corporales que hacen que uno tenga ganas de huir, salir corriendo, saltar de un precipicio, arrojarse de cabeza de una torre, dejarse tragar por el calamar gigante...

-Si..eso he oído por ahí-otro comentario estúpido. Bárbara, con un humillante 0, Vincent 5.469. Así que ya conocía ese lugar. Y..si en algún momento había tenido novio, suponía que él la había llevado a ese patético y meloso lugar. Lo de patético no se notaba si un joven apuesto que te gusta te llevaba..pero lo meloso se veía desde la Torre de Astronomía. Iba a ser interesante saber quién la había llevado a aquel lugar tan romántico.

Los chocolates ya estaban frente a ellos, pero ninguno de los dos se percataba de que se estaban enfriando a medida que pasaban los minutos. La garganta estaba demasiado seca, el estómago demasiado revuelto, el corazón demasiado palpitante, las manos demasiado blancas. Era un joven extremadamente hermoso y apuesto, pero..se sentía incómoda. Y mucho más al ver entrar a un guapísimo rubio de ojos claros acompañado de una joven oriental con demasiado busto. Operada. O no, pero si uno se ponía a analizar..de verdad que no parecían reales. Pobre Cedric. Hubo un cruce de miradas entre los hermanos.

-Hola Vince-agggggg. Tonta morena de ojos rasgados saludando como idiota hacia la mesa. Odiosa.

"Que no se acerque, que no se acerque". Si pudiéramos lograr que nuestros deseos se cumplan tan solo con pensarlos, Dios, seríamos _muy_ afortunados. Pero no. La presencia de Cedric no molestaba en lo absoluto, pero la de aquélla...AGGGGGGG. Y ni hablar cuando la parejita dos mesas a la derecha vio también a los recién llegados y la tensión entre las dos mujeres se hizo cual hierro. O más bien, la mirada odiosa, envidiosa y despreciable de Cho se hizo notoria al ver a Ginny tomando la mano de Harry.

-Cho-dijo Ginny levantándose y sonriendo falsamente. "Amo a esa mujer".

-Gin-dijo Cho abrazando a Cedric, estrujándole el brazo hasta entumecérselo-tanto tiempo-

-Sí-dijo la pelirroja. Miró a Harry, que sonreía con satisfacción-estaba aquí con mi hermoso novio- "Sí..hermoso, y mucho"- y...bueno..igualmente ya nos íbamos¿verdad cielo?-

-Sí preciosa-dijo el joven de ojos verdes levantándose. Saludó cordialmente a Cedric y, despidiéndose de Vincent y de Bárbara, salió del lugar tomando la mano de Ginny.

Hubo un ligero silencio y Bárbara notó la expresión disgustada del bello rubio, que observaba a su tonta y operada novia con el ceño fruncido. Se sentaron en la mesa que Harry y Ginny había abandonado.

-Bar-dijo Vincent. Ella lo miró con expresión atontada.-Será mejor que nos vayamos- "noooooo..quiero ver cómo discuten y darles las buenas nuevas a las chicas de que esos dos terminaron".-Vamos-

Se levantaron. Hay que constar que ella se puso en pie con desgano y sin ganas de abandonar el lugar.

Quería ver la pelea. Era muy obvio que en el mismo instante en que salieron Cedric le gritaría a esa perra que por qué salía con él si era notorio que aún seguía loquita por Harry. Aunque el ojiverde no le diera ni la hora y estuviese con un muy mejor partido: Ginevra Weasley. Que mejor persona y mujer que aquélla para el niño que vivió.

Salieron un tanto silenciosos. El chocolate ya había estado frío y congelado cuando lo bebieron a prisa para salir de allí.

Bárbara miró el cielo y notó que se encontraba completamente gris y encapotado. Se abrazó a sí misma intentando repeler el frío que amenazaba con calarle los huesos. Y eso que estaban en pleno verano.

Caminaron en silencio por Hogsmeade, tratando de no tropezar con el gentío. No se miraban, no se rozaban...digamos que estaban dormidos..jajajaja. Vincent se detuvo a mirar la vitrina de Honeydukes.

Bárbara siguió caminando, sin notar que el joven estaba parado en el comercio de golosinas. Caminó y caminó. En un momento dado volteó para buscar a Vincent y se sorprendió tremendamente al darse cuenta que él ya no estaba a su lado. Cabeza de chorlito. Suspiró. Eso le pasaba por despistada. Se apoyó contra un árbol, mientras observaba cómo poco a poco el cielo se tornaba cada vez más gris.

Miró sus zapatos, miró sus piernas desnudas, su escote. Tanta ropa exhibicionista para nada. Cerró los ojos y se imaginó siendo abrazada por Vincent. Aunque esa visión se tornó borrosa y, sin darse cuenta y sin pedirle permiso, un joven rubio de ojos grises aparecía de improvisto y hacía desaparecer al chico Diggory para tomar su lugar en los brazos de Bárbara. Sonrió. Lindo sería que eso ocurriese. Un aroma extraño le llegó a las fosas nasales. Abrió los ojos.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-dos manos le taparon la boca, y el aroma se hizo presente en su cerebro.

-Hola-

-Malfoy-susurró ella, notando que él la acorralaba contra el árbol-¿qué haces?-

-Nada-dijo él sonriendo con lascivia. Tenía unos hermosos dientes parejos y blancos. "Oh Merlín y Morgana, que hombre más bello".

Ella apoyó sus manos sobre el torso masculino y la corriente eléctrica más potente la recorrió la médula.

Sobre sus cabezas el cielo relampagueaba. Segundos después, un aserradero los empapaba de pies a cabeza. Corrieron. Hogsmeade se había vaciado de repente, estaban solos en aquel lugar. Draco la tomó del brazo y la acercó a su cuerpo tibio y candente.

Bárbara creyó que moriría de éxtasis, que se derretiría, que babearía hasta formar un océano...creyó que moriría de amor entre aquellos brazos pálidos y musculosos que, asombrosamente, la abrazaban con ternura.

Sus rostros se acercaron. Sintió su corazón latir cual caballo desbocado y sus nervios electrizantes recorrerle el cuerpo sin control alguno. Sintió el cálido aliento de Draco en su boca, acariciándole los labios, saboreando la próxima victoria. Los escasos centímetros de distancia desaparecieron por completo cuando él unió sus bocas en un beso. Un beso que les hizo aumentar la temperatura, y olvidarse de que estaban en medio de la lluvia y que el ambiente se había enfriado.

Se devoraron durante minutos. Las manos masculinas se encontraban firmemente tomadas de su cintura, mientras que las manos de Bárbara se entrelazaban en el húmedo cabello rubio de él. Poco a poco, su espalda quedó apoyada contra un árbol. Una de las manos de Draco la acariciaba la rodilla mojada, mientras que una de sus rodillas le abría las piernas, para mejor exploración.

-Espera-susurró ella en el momento en que él se dirigía a morder y saborear su cuello.

Su mano derecha hizo un sensual camino hacia uno de sus senos. Electricidad, hermosa y excitante electricidad. La mano de Draco estaba helada y en contacto con su pezón tibio dio origen a la sensación más embriagante de su vida. Gimió levemente, y notó la sonrisa masculina. Se separó ligeramente.

Respiraban entrecortadamente. Sus cabellos chorreaban y sus ropas estaban pegadas a sus cuerpos debido al agua.

Bárbara pudo ver los músculos que se traslucían detrás de la camisa blanca y empapada del chico, y un deseo irrefrenable de quitársela y tocarlo se hizo dueño de sus intenciones. Se mordió el labio.

-Tengo que irme-

-No-dijo con voz apagada y extrañamente sensual.

-De veras..me tengo que ir..está lloviendo mucho-

-Quédate-su voz sonaba terriblemente excitada.

-No-dijo Bárbara sonriendo. Se acercó al oído masculino-conquístame Draquín- le mordió el lóbulo y una increíble satisfacción la llenó por dentro al sentir el escalofrío que azotó al joven. –Conquístame-

-Lo haré-la besó, pero esta vez fue corto y aburrido. No importaba. La certeza de que ese hombre iba a conquistarla, aunque con sinceridad no hiciese ninguna falta, la hacía inmensamente feliz.

Caminó despacio, alejándose de él. Recorrió el espacio que la separaba del centro de Hogsmeade.

Vislumbró a los demás, que se empapaban mientras la esperaban. Sonrió. Cuando las chicas supieran lo hermoso que había sido ese día para ella. Tanta ropa exhibicionista sí había servido al fin y al cabo. Le agradecería a Lucy más tarde.


	10. El chocolate puede ser MUY adictivo

Hola, quiero decirles que muchas gracias por esperarme y espero sepan entender el retraso.Ojalá el cap sea de su agrado y compense todo el tiempo que estuve ausente y les pido perdón otra vez, pero es que se había roto mi monitor y luego la escuela me saturó. Pero ya he vuelto a las andadas y la inspiración está conmigo (espero que se quede por mucho tiempo).

Quiero agradecerles una vez más sus reviews a: **Barchu, Mik Diggory, delia, Adrianita, Nasirid, NazkySnape, NymphyLupin, Harry, MiOnE, LunaLovegood y Saria Black. **

DISFRUTEN Y DEJEN REVIEWS!

M.O.S

M.O.M

M.O.P

**Y FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA!...**

**Cap dedicado a todas las adictas al chocolate!...**

**Capítulo 9: El chocolate puede ser MUY adictivo.**

Llegar a Grimmauld Place con agua hasta dentro de los pantalones no es una experiencia que le guste a mucha gente, y mucho menos si utilizas la red flu y la chimenea está encendida. Imagínense, ceniza embarrada al cuerpo, y fuego hasta en las entrañas. Pero constando del hermoso espectáculo que encontraron sobre el sofá esperándolas, las tres chicas desearon que la lluvia entrase por inmensas goteras y empapara el gigantesco lugar.

Y he de contar: imagínense arribar a una casa llena de magia, mojadas y tiritando de frío, acompañadas de tres bellos jóvenes que, para variar, tienen los bellos encantos de sus padres (hablando de Mitzar y William) y la hermosura de su hermano mayor (nombrar a Vincent y a William de nuevo). Imagínense luego observar que alguien, o mejor dicho cuatro personas, intentan secarse con el fuego de la chimenea. Cuatro cuerpos esbeltos y bien formados daban el increíble espectáculo que, ropa mojada y pegada al cuerpo mediante, dejó a las tres jóvenes obnubiladas, idiotizadas, estúpidas, embobadas, babosas y, y...bueno, muchísimos etc.

-Cuántas veces les he dicho que se secaran con las varitas-Lily apareció cruzando el umbral de la puerta de la cocina con una bandeja y cuatro tazas de té.

-Lo sé mamá, pero es que olvidé mi varita en casa-dijo Harry tiritando de pies a cabeza. Miró a los recién llegados-¿cómo la pasaron?-

Las palabras no salieron de ninguna de las tres bocas. Se habían quedado olvidadas en alguna parte del cerebro, al igual que el pudor y la vergüenza.

Lucy no ocultó para nada la inmensa satisfacción que le dio notar que la remera de James mostraba significativamente su cuerpo de ex cazador, y la de Sirius marcaba de sobremanera su bello cuerpo, ni tampoco la camisa de Remus ni la playera de Harry que, aunque mas delgados que los otros dos, daban ganas de devorar. Sintió un fuertísimo codazo en sus costillas, y vio el ceño fruncido de Kathya.

-Oh vamos-le dijo exasperada-no me vas a decir que no te gustan-

-No es eso-dijo la rubia exageradamente sonrojada. Cielos, claro que le gustaban, eran cuatro Adonis, hermosos. Hacían que los nervios se alteraran y el cuerpo se tornara terriblemente caliente-pero disimu...-otros dos cuerpos mojados. William se había quitado la túnica y se sentaba en el sofá, sin darle importancia a los tres pares de ojos que lo miraban con hambre. Mitzar también se había quitado la túnica y tiritaba ligeramente, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo (N/A: Dios que te abrazo yo :P).

-Bueno-dijo Vincent carraspeando-me voy a mi casa-

-Usa la red flu-dijo Lily sonriendo. Su cabello aún seguía mojado, aunque sus ropas estaban impecablemente secas-así no te mojarás-volvió a sonreír y oyeron un fuerte suspiro. James moría por los huesos de su esposa en ese instante, por lo que, separándose de su puesto en la chimenea, se acercó a ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

-James por favor-dijo ella riendo, mientras ambos caían sobre el sofá-espera hasta la noche-CIELOS, ese comentario no era necesario, ya bastante con herir los sentimientos de millones de chicas por saber que James era de su propiedad.

-No puedo-dijo él con sus labios en el cuello femenino, aspirando el aroma a jazmines del cabello rojizo de Lily. Hermosa escena si no se sintieran venenosos celos y si no se dijeran comentarios resentidos. Aclaro, las tres son preciosas personas y excelentes..pero, bueno, James, Sirius, Remus, Harry y Draco: PATRIMONIOS DE LA HUMANIDAD..Cedric va por el mismo camino.

Retomemos la historia.

Sintiéndose un tanto enojada por la bella escena que protagonizaban James y Lily (besándose fervorosamente sentados en el sofá, mientras los demás los observaban entre divertidos y asombrados) Kathya miró a las dos chicas junto a ella y articuló: -Nosotras tenemos que hablar-volteó hacia las escaleras, sin importarle en lo absoluto su ropa mojada y su creciente resfriado, y subió al piso superior.

Bárbara y Lucy, mirándose con expresiones confusas, la siguieron, rogando para sus adentros que a la rubia no le diese uno de sus ataques de ira, tan característicos en ella. Llegar al cuarto sin oír ningún grito las asombró a ambas. Se sentaron en sus respectivas camas esperando el estallido, pero éste no llegó. Kathya solo cerró la puerta de la habitación, se sentó en su cama, y tarareó feliz.

Bárbara miró a Lucy con el ceño fruncido, como diciendo "¿qué me ocultas pendeja?", pero la morena sólo sonrió abiertamente y se dispuso a escuchar el tarareo de su rubia amiga. Bárbara carraspeó con fuerza.

-¿Se puede saber qué les pasa?-

-Oh...solo está enamorada-dijo Lucy.

-O.O ¿QUÉ?-

-Sí..enamorada-repitió Lucy sonriendo-¿no es increíble que por solo un beso Kat esté así?-mientras tanto la rubia seguía tarareando, mientras bailaba, dando vueltas alrededor de sus dos amigas.

-¿Qué me perdí?-preguntó Bárbara rascándose la cabeza. Miró a Kathya y se dispuso a sonreír. Sí, Lucy tenía razón, no podía creer que por solo un beso la rubia estuviese así de...estúpida.

-YA BASTA KAT-bramó la morena con toda la voz que poseía. Kathya se detuvo de repente, aunque no notó el pequeño espacio entre su cuerpo hacia la pared, por lo que chocó violentamente contra ésta, cayendo fuertemente al suelo.

-KAT-bramaron Lucy y Bárbara, lanzándose sobre ella.

-Quiero a mi mamá .-dijo la rubia confundida, mientras se tomaba la cabeza, en donde tenía un pequeño chipote.

-Oye Kat, ya te pareces a James...tienes un cuerno-dijo Lucy riendo..

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-

PUMM

-¿Qué?-preguntó Bárbara, observando a la chica arrojada sobre el suelo, en perfecta horizontalidad, con las piernas muy unidas y una expresión de tremendo dolor-¿qué le has hecho?-

Kathya guardaba su varita con total elegancia, mientras observaba la expresión anonadada de su amiga castaña. Sonrió con lascivia y satisfacción.

-Un _Locomotor Mortis_, tarada sin cerebro-masculló Lucy desde el suelo. Bárbara miró rápidamente a Kathya, que se miraba las uñas en un acto de intenso egocentrismo. Vivir con Sirius tarde o temprano influye de alguna manera.

-¿Cómo hiciste un conjuro si ni siquiera lo has pronunciado?-la mirada verde de Kathya le hizo redimirse. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta-hechizos no verbales...eres una total perra cínica-

-¿PUEDEN AYUDARME MALDICIÓN?-

-¿Vas a contarme qué es lo que te tiene tan feliz?-preguntó Bárbara, haciendo total caso omiso de los gritos de la morena, mientras se sentaba junto a Kathya en su cama.

-PERRAS AYÚDENME-

-Bueno..-Kathya sonrió abiertamente. Sus ojos brillaban con fulgor, y Bárbara se sintió inmensamente feliz por ella.-Es...William-

-QUIERO A MI MAMÁ T-T-

-_SILENCIUS_-bramó Bárbara apuntando a Lucy con su varita. La pobre, que lloraba en el suelo, se quedó muda al instante. La castaña, con un gesto totalmente a lo Hermione, se acomodó el espeso y enrulado pelo tras su espalda, y observó a su rubia amiga, que sonreía con diversión.

-Me besó y..estoy muy feliz por eso-

-Pero si él te había besado antes y no estabas así-

-Pero esta vez fue diferente...fue un beso completamente romántico...pero...-su sonrisa se esfumó al instante. Miró el acolchado de la cama, con ojos apagados.

-¿Pero?-

-Es Mitzar-dijo rápidamente.

-¿Qué hay con él?-

-Pues..que me gusta él también-dijo en un murmullo.

-O.O oh vaya-carraspeó-bueno...debo admitir que ambos son muy lindos...más que lindos...hermosos, pero, como sé que tú eres muy...Uhmm...tan...moral, elegirás a alguno y..bueno...todo saldrá..¿bien?-

-Gracias por tu apoyo ¬¬ tarada-

-Oh de nada -ambas miraron a la chica que se golpeaba la cabeza contra el suelo, haciendo un ruido sordo y seco contra la madera-creo que deberíamos ayudarla antes que se rompa el cráneo ¿no?-se levantaron de la cama y en un fluido movimiento de varitas, Lucy volvió a la normalidad, aunque se arrepintieron al instante de aquello.

-MALDITAS PERRAS AMORFAS LAS ASESINARÉ, LES QUITARÉ LAS ENTRAÑAS Y CON ELLAS ME HARÉ DOS BUFANDAS, DIECISÉIS METROS DE INTESTINOS ME SERVIRÁN-bramó lanzándose sobre ambas, tomando a una del cuello y a la otra del cabello. Pudieron haber muerto, pudieron haber sido acuchilladas, pero una presencia salvadora entró al cuarto. Rubio, hermoso, alto, delgado, de bellos ojos color miel. Merodeador.

-O.O válgame-

-Remus-masculló Kathya entre las manos asesinas de Lucy-ayúdanos-

-MUÉRDELA REMUS-bramó Bárbara. A Remus se le cayó lo que llevaba en las manos al oír las palabras de la chica. Las miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Cómo.?-se notaba nervioso y estaba sonrojado. En otras circunstancias las tres se habrían babeado incontrolablemente al verlo, pero la situación ameritaba otra cosa.

-Tiene una explicación Remus-se apresuró a decir Kathya, dándole un fuerte codazo a Lucy en las costillas-lo..lo supimos por accidente-

-Si..por..¿por accidente?-preguntó Bárbara en un total acto de " soy mala actriz".

-Sí-dijo la rubia con los dientes apretados. Había cerrado el puño y Bárbara notó aquella acción. Peor que un colacuerno con hambre...mucho peor...peor que Voldemort con ansias de asesinar a Harry.

-Oh...oh sí -dijo Bárbara ante la amenazadora mirada de Kathya.

-¿Por...por accidente?-preguntó Remus con nerviosismo.-Y...y..¿cómo?-

-Mi madre-dijo rápidamente Lucy-trabajó un tiempo en San Mungo...una estupidez, por cierto, porque nunca le gustó eso de la medimagia y...bueno...cuando...cuando tú estuviste ahí, hace cuatro años,..se enteró..por casualidad-

-Remus...te adoramos-dijo Kathya al ver la mirada apagada del hombre. Eso no era necesario decirlo, se notaba hasta en la manera en que respiraban cada vez que lo tenían cerca.

-Te queremos y no importa que...que seas lo que eres...-siguió Bárbara. Mirada conciliadora de su parte.

-O si te comes a alguien-terció Lucy, notando que dos pares de ojos la miraban fijamente.-Cómete a Malfoy-Bárbara le lanzó una mirada furibunda. Remus rió ante sus palabras y sonrió animado.

-Pues...gracias- se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la habitación, roto solamente por el ruido que provenía del piso inferior. La gente allí abajo reía entusiasmada.

-¿A qué venías?-preguntó Kathya, intentando romper el hielo.

-Oh..sí -dijo Remus sonriendo. Sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan suya de "me junto con James y Sirius y no lo puedo evitar, ellos me influyen". Baba por todos lados.-Lily hizo un pastel de chocolate y..bueno...dice que bajen a comer- las tres asintieron con la cabeza, sonriendo. Remus volteó, dándoles la espalda, y salió del cuarto con un paso rápido. Las jóvenes se miraron y, tras un momento de tensión, suspiraron largamente. Dios, se habían salvado por los pelos, menos mal que eran convincentes y que Remus les había creído. Decidieron bajar a comer el delicioso pastel de chocolate made in Lily.

Bajaron las escaleras hacia la sala de estar de Grimmauld Place, en donde un grupo de gente conversaba animada... cuando...

PLAFF

-BLACK-

-U.U lo siento-

Al llegar al lugar, miraron a su alrededor sorprendidas. Se habia hecho un potente silencio entre las personas sentadas alrededor de la pequeña mesa en donde había un..bueno, en realidad quedaban los restos de aquel imaginario pastel de chocolate.

-BLACK ¿POR QUÉ NO ERES MÁS IDIOTA?-

-NO FUE MI CULPA-

-No, claro que no ¬¬U-dijo Remus, intentando quitarse los restos de chocolate de encima.

-Bueno, hombres, no se pongan así-decía Lily con voz calmada-sé que le prometí a Remus un pastel de chocolate pero...-

-PERO EL IMBÉCIL DE SIRIUS LO ARRUINÓ-bramó James exasperado, amenazando a Sirius con un tenedor.

-NO ME GRITES-bramó Sirius.

-Muchachos..-comenzó Remus.

-YO TE GRITO TODO LO QUE QUIERO-bramaba James, sin oír a Remus.

-Muchachos-continuó el licántropo.

-NO EN MI CASA POTTER-

-YA CÁLLENSE-bramó Remus exasperado- SI EL QUE ESTÁ BAÑADO EN CHOCOLATE SOY YOOOOOOOOO-los presentes lo miraron entre sorprendidos y asustados. Las tres jóvenes, aún en sus puestos junto a la escalera, se miraron sonriendo. Eran encantadores hasta cuando gritaban.

-Cierto-dijo Sirius mirando a Remus-estás cubierto de chocolate-se relamió.

-Chicos...-comenzó el licántropo-¿por qué me miran así?..¿con caras de sicóticos?-

-Reeeeeeemus...eres un licántropo de chocolaaaaaaaaate-

-Rico-

-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH-gritó Remus-NOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Les explico. La cosa era así. Imagínense a tres hombres con hambre. ¿Se lo imaginaron, bien. Ahora imagínense a uno de ellos bañado en pastel de chocolate (no babeen), y a los otros dos persiguiéndolo con tenedor y cuchillo, intentando comérselo. ¿Divertido, quizás. Pero no para el pobre Remus.

-Oigan-dijo Lily, observando cómo su marido y el mejor amigo de éste perseguían a un tercer hombre con la notable intención de devorarlo.-Tonks, deberías hacer algo al respecto-

-Oh..sí-dijo la joven mujer sonriendo. Era cierto que no quería quedarse sin marido, pero la escena la parecía increíblemente divertida.

-AUCH, SIRIUS, NO ME MUERDAS UNA POMPA-(N/A: creo que todos saben lo que es, pero para el que no sepa. Música del libro gordo de Petete. Dícese pompa a la parte trasera del cuerpo: culo, cola, ojete, ortis, nalgas, pompis).

Las tres chicas se miraron y comenzaron a reír a carcajadas. Sirius estaba mordiendo a Remus...bueno, AHÍ..en ese lugar en donde todas queremos morderlo, digamos...mientras que James le clavaba el tenedor en el pelo.

-¿Qué acaso estos hombres nunca comen? O.O-preguntó Ginny mirando a su suegro y al padrino de su novio tratando de comerse al pobre de Remus.

-Bueno basta-dijo Tonks interponiéndose entre los "devoradores" asesinos y su esposo.

-Nym, cielo, quieren comerme T-T -

-Aquí la única que se come a Remus soy yo-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Jo –dijo Remus sonrojado-eso no ayuda mucho, cielo-

-Sí..jejeje...me imagino- dijo Sirius sonriendo con lascivia.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Ginny de repente. Miró a las tres chicas que se revolcaban de risa, y luego a los tres jóvenes.-¿Por qué no hacemos un pastel nosotros?-

-¿Qué? ¬¬ -preguntó William-yo no sé ni atarme los cordones y.. ¿tú quieres que haga un pastel?-

-Tampoco es que no sabes ni atarte los cordones, sopenco ¬¬ -dijo Harry con fastidio. Miró a su novia y se ruborizó. Tres potentes suspiros fueron ahogados en tres gargantas. Gárgolas galopantes, Harry era divino. Se oyó el timbre de la puerta, y los presentes se miraron.

-Yo no espero visitas-dijo Sirius encogiéndose de hombros, mientras observaba a Remus, al tiempo que éste retrocedía con miedo. Y eso que supuestamente él era el que tenía dar miedo. (N/A: malditos prejuiciosos).

Sirius se acercó a la puerta y la abrió.

Y ahí estaba él. Rubio, alto, de hermosos ojos claros, con un precioso rostro y una sonrisa que, madre mía, haría morir de amor hasta al mismísimo Lord Voldemort (N/A: autora, es decir, yo: para tanto? ¬¬ ... Bar, Lu y Kat: SI ).

-Hola Sirius-dijo, entrando al lugar.

-Hola-dijeron tres chicas a coro.

Kathya codeó fuertemente a Lucy, que se había quedado idiotizada mirando al recién llegado. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta, el cuerpo tieso, el cabello electrizado, la piel caliente...y tantas cosas más. Él sonrió seductoramente y las tres chicas, asombradas, se miraron con caras cómplices. Su caminata fue sensual y lenta, parecía como si meditase cada uno de sus exquisitos movimientos. Se acercó a Harry y, luego de un breve abrazo, se sentó en el sofá, alejado de los dos fogosos señores Potter.

-Pues...¿a qué has venido Cedric?-preguntó Sirius, que aún tomaba fuertemente al enchocolatado Remus del brazo. Tenía el cabello alborotado y sus ojos grises brillaban con aquella intensidad con la que refulgaban cada vez que alguna travesura pasaba por sus mentes.

-Pues...-Cedric titubeó. Se sonrojó exageradamente al notar tres miradas devoradoras.-He venido a hablar con Harry-

-Oh de acuerdo-dijo Ginny sonriendo, mientras se sentaba sobre las rodillas del moreno de gafas, y adentraba ambas manos bajo la remera. Perra, fue el pensamiento de Lucy, Kathya y Bar, al observar cómo las menudas manos de la pelirroja acariciaban la tersa, cálida, blanca y porcelana piel de Harry.

Y ni hablar de la mano izquierda del moreno adentrándose bajo la corta falda de Ginny. Digamos que, en ese instante, la mera idea de ser las manos de Ginny Weasley no era tan descabellada.

-Si te sientas sobre mí no creo que pueda hablar mucho con Cedric..ni pensar con claridad-dijo Harry sonrojado, aunque las tres notaron, para satisfacción inmensa, que al cuerpo del ojiverde le _encantaba_ que Ginny hiciera eso. Y no digo más. Queda a imaginación de cada uno.

-Nosotros...nosotros iremos a hacer ese bendito pastel-murmuró Bárbara. Hizo ademán de dirigirse a la cocina, pero ni Lucy ni Kathya movieron un músculo para seguirla. Las miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Chicas...¿vienen?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Me acompañan a la cocina?-

-¿Uhmm?-

-QUE VENGAN CONMIGO A LA COCINA, PAJERAS-se ruborizó intensamente al notar que todas las miradas estaban sobre ella-U.U-

-Sí...vamos-dijo Ginny, besando a Harry brevemente (¬¬), para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina, seguidas de las potencialmente asesinas Lucy, Kathya y Bar.

-Esto no me lo pierdo-dijo William, yendo también tras las cuatro mujeres. Mitzar lo siguió segundos después.

La cocina de Grimmauld Place era un laberinto si de encontrar utensilios para cocinar se trata. En la mesa, que había sido alargada para que todos pudieran comer allí, estaba repleta de ollas, cucharas, varios paquetes de harina, una tabla con seis huevos, un jarro con agua, y demás.

Ginny se encontraba parada sobre una silla, buscando no sé sabía qué en una de las despensas. La puerta del lugar se abrió y Tonks, radiante de felicidad, entró estrepitosamente.

-¿Puedo ayudar?-

-Er...-dijo Lucy, observando a la risueña señora Lupin con expresión pasmada y de "qué hago ahora".

-Oh no Nym-dijo Ginny. Llevaba en las manos lo que parecía ser un paquete con polvo para hacer biscochuelo-sabes que a Remus no le gusta que te muevas mucho-

-A Remus sí le gusta que me mueva-dijo Tonks como quien no quiere la cosa. Lucy miró a Kathya sonriendo, mientras que Bárbara reía ante las palabras de la rosada mujer.

-Me imagino-dijo Ginny abriendo un taper-¿dónde demonios tiene Sirius las cosas para cocinar?-

-En la despensa-dijo Mitzar. Llevaba puesta una remera negra que, al estar mojada, se pegaba exquisitamente a su hermoso cuerpo delgado. Su cabello se adhería a su rostro, debido a que aún goteaba agua.

-Mit, deberías secarte-dijo Tonks, sacando su varita de la chaqueta (rosa, para variar).

-No Nym, gracias-dijo Mitzar rápidamente-prefiero secarme solo-

-Oh está bien-dijo Tonks ofuscada. Kathya notó que le molestaba no poder hacer nada.

Segundos después, las tres se mantenían ocupadas haciendo algo.

Kathya aprendió que la cocina no era para ella, prefería leer y escribir. Aunque supo que Bárbara estaba en su salsa. Se divertía y mucho, aunque su cabello estuviera lleno de harina, formando un engrudo terrible. Todos ayudaban en algo...hasta Tonks que, aunque torpe, le daba los utensilios a Ginny para preparar el pastel. El único que se mantenía sin hacer nada era William.

-Potter...¿puedes hacer algo?-le preguntó Kathya con voz hastiada. Él la miró con una sonrisa-por favor-

-Oblígame-

La rubia cerró los puños, mirando al apuesto joven que sonreía con lascivia. Muy bien, si él quería que lo obligara, lo haría. Fue en ese instante en que Ginny dejaba sobre la mesa una gran cantidad de chocolate recién fundido. El contenido de la cacerola humeaba y, Merlín, qué buen aroma que tenía.

Kathya miró detenidamente aquella olla, para luego fijar su mirada en William.

-Potter, haz algo-dijo con voz autoritaria.

-No-

-¿No?-preguntó tornando su voz completamente dulce y empalagosa.

-No-dijo William dubitativo, notando el cambio en la voz femenina.

-Muy bien-tomó la cacerola y se la lanzó encima.

O.O

-KATHYA ¿QUÉ HACES?-bramó

-Ups...fue un accidente-sonrió inocentemente, mientras miraba con detenimiento al joven moreno que intentaba limpiarse el chocolate de encima. Mmm...imagínense a un chico guapo lleeeeeeno de chocolate derretido.

De repente, las tres jóvenes tuvieron una extraña visión de Harry desnudo sobre la mesa, embadurnado de chocolate. Hermosa alucinación.

Kathya sacudió la cabeza, borrando aquella bella imagen de su mente.

-Ten Will, límpiate-dijo Ginny, lanzándole a su cuñado un paño. Tres miradas absortas se posaron sobre el joven que intentaba quitarse de encima un pegote de chocolate.

Kathya tuvo unas ganas increíbles de convertirse en trapo y ser fregada sobre esos brazos, ese cuello, ese torso. ¿Por qué no existían los objemagos?. O simplemente lanzarse sobre el chico y lamerlo enteeeeeeeeero. Oyó risas cerca y notó a Lucy demasiado cerca de su Mitzar. UN MOMENTO.¿Estaba pensando que Mitzar era de su propiedad? (N/A: que linda propiedad...)¿SU Mitzar¿desde cuándo era suyo?. Eso no podía estar pasándole. Porque...ella no era celosa en lo absoluto...bueno, eso sí que no lo sabía con certeza. Aunque, mirando fijamente y con el ceño fruncido a su morena y bien proporcionada amiga, dudaba mucho de su capacidad de autocontrol.

Los observó detenidamente durante varios minutos. Las sonrisas, la forma en que se miraban, la manera en que Lucy lo tomaba el brazo...

CRASH

Los vasos cerca de ambos estallaron, y Lucy la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo no hice nada-dijo Kathya rápidamente.

-Nadie cree que hayas sido tú-dijo Ginny, aunque su mirada decía absolutamente lo contrario.

Kathya frunció el ceño y miró la mesa fijamente. ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando?..ella nunca había sido celosa...pero imaginarse a Mitzar tan cerca de Lucy...

SPLAFF

La jarra de agua cerca de ella estalló, e ínfimas gotas saltaron por todos lados, empapando a los que se encontraban cerca.

-KATHYA-bramó Tonks-por favor, si estás tan estresada, sal de la cocina-

Matar a Tonks no es un pensamiento agradable ni siquiera para la "pacífica"- ahora estresada Kathya.

Y mucho menos si la susodicha pelo estrambótico está esperando un dulce y hermoso varón de Remus Lupin. Porque, entre nos, tenía que ser un bello varoncito igual a Remusin. Las niñas podrían esperar ¿no?.

-Yo no quiero salir-dijo Kathya cruzándose de brazos y confrontando abiertamente a Tonks-que salga Lucy-fulminó a la chica con la mirada. Ambas se observaron con ceños fruncidos y ojos asesinos.

-Está bien, me iré-dijo Lucy soltándose de Mitzar, para su suerte, porque había notado la expresión de Kathya al ver sus manos alrededor del brazo masculino.

Tener celos de una amiga o ganas de asesinarla no es algo que suceda con cotidianeidad.

Y salir de la cocina fue la peor idea que pudo haber tenido. O que le pudieran haber dicho. El encontrarte de frente con dos personas besándose cual posesos no es el problema, el problema es darte cuenta que él es el que quizás podrías llamar tu propiedad secreta, razón de mi ser, alimento de mis más remotas fantasías sexuales..ejem...me estoy yendo del tema.

James (quien otro) y Lily tenían sus bocas pegadas y sus cuerpos tan juntos que era difícil decir cuántas manos tenían...aunque todos sepamos que las personas tiene dos manos cada una...con diez dedos y dos brazos. Una de las manos masculinas se encontraba en la falda de la mujer. Lucy sacudió la cabeza e intentó enfocar su mirada en cualquier otro punto de Grimmauld Place. "Piensa en Cedric, piensa en Cedric". Y, por si fuera poco, el mismo Cedric Diggory en persona se detuvo frente a ella con una sonrisa increíblemente encantadora y made in Diggory.

-Disculpa-dijo. Merlín, su voz era como una campanada. (N/A: aturdía..jajajajaja)-¿sabes dónde puedo colgar mi túnica?-

-Pues...-dijo Lucy. Las palabras se fueron, el cerebro se perdió en alguna parte de la casa, la cordura y la sensatez terminaron escondidas en las profundidades del Lago Negro, la vergüenza devorada por hipogrifos...la..la...bueno, en conclusión, la pobre chica no tuvo manera de responder. Era, DIOS, era imposible poder utilizar la voz frente a ESE joven sin que temblara o que el cuerpo se hiciera de gelatina. La misma y potenciada reacción tenían las tres con Harry (N/A: y con James, con Remus y con Sirius, que mas da. Bar: we, noto que falta Draco ¬¬. Autora: él no viene al caso :P.)

-Lucy...-una voz a lo lejos llegaba hasta el cerebro de la morena.

-¿We? O.o-

-Lucy, te he preguntado dónde puedo dejar mi túnica-así que la voz era la de Cedric. Mmmm...qué hermoso que sonaba su nombre salido de esos labios carnosos.

-LUCY-

-Ehh...qué...jejejeje...hola Ced-se ruborizó intensamente al notar la mirada hastiada del pobre chico. Él suspiró.

-¿Sabes dónde puedo colgar mi túnica?-

-Pues...-una expedición con Cedric Diggory de acompañante no era una mala idea.-Sí, hay un armario en el tercer piso...¿quieres que te lleve?-preguntó con voz muy a lo Myrtle la Llorona (N/A: perra ¬¬..me acuerdo de esa escena del Cáliz y ..ZAK ZAK ZAK...fantasma decapitado..).

-Pues...sí, claro-dijo Cedric observándola con una fina ceja levantada.

Lucy volteó y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Risas provenientes desde la sala inundaron sus oídos, aunque no pudo captar ninguna palabra en concreto. Su mente y sus pensamientos se encontraban perdidos en el rostro que tenía detrás, o mejor dicho, en el joven que la seguía muy de cerca. ¿Qué hacer¿qué decir, MERLÍN, Cedric Diggory se encontraba a centímetros tras ella y no sabía qué acción tomar. Además, el joven tenía esa novia sopenca cara de rata que se hacía llamar Cho Chang.

Aunque, por suerte, ella no se encontraba en Grimmauld Place, y de haberse encontrado...jejejeje...habría terminado encerrada de por vida en cualquiera de los estantes de la cocina...

El corredor del tercer piso estaba oscuro, como siempre, aunque entraban unos pocos rayos de sol desde una pequeña ventana desde la pared. No oía nada, salvo su respiración y los benditos pasos de Cedric. Ahora que lo pensaba¿había realmente un armario en ese piso?. Mmm...quizás sí en el desván, tenía entendido que Deneb tenía terminantemente prohibido entrar ahí. Y por algo sería.

-¿Falta mucho?-preguntó una voz masculina muy cerca de su oído. Se sobresaltó sobremanera al ver el rostro del joven tan próximo al suyo. Su voz había sonado muy sensual en su oído, y para desgracia de sus hormonas, él sonreía lascivamente.

-Pues...creo que es...-piensa Lucy, piensa, piensa. Señaló una puerta a su izquierda con rapidez-ahí-

Se encaminaron con paso cauteloso a la desvencijada puerta que, notaron, chirrió en el mismo momento en que la abrieron. Observaron detenidamente la habitación frente a ellos. Polvorienta y completamente oscura, sucia y terriblemente desordenada. No había mucho muebles, no, sino que se encontraba repleto de telas y, lo que pudo intuir Lucy, cuadros y recuerdos de la familia Black cuando eran _Toujur Pours_, (N/A: o, en pocas palabras, la familia de mierda que eran antes, digamos...jajajaja.).

-¿Se supone que aquí guardaré mi túnica?-preguntó Cedric con la voz notablemente horrorizada.

-Merlín, no me digas, señor Diggory, que te molesta que tu túnica tengo un poquito de polvo-

-No es eso-dijo él con hastío-solo que no quiero llegar sucio a la casa de Cho-

Agggg...la casa de aquélla. Ojalá se incendiara con ella dentro.

-Ese es el armario-dijo Lucy, señalando un enorme ropero color ocre contra una de las paredes. Tenía espejos en sus puertos y la morena pudo ver su reflejo sobre él, y la hermosa imagen del bello joven tras ella. Sonrió con suficiencia y se dispuso a abrir la puerta de aquel armatoste denominado armario. Estaba vacío y repleto de perchas.-Guárdala aquí-

Cedric se acercó a ella con la nariz ligeramente fruncida. Su expresión de asco era tal que Lucy pensó si realmente era el dulce, noble y justo Cedric el chico que se encontraba con ella. Tranquilamente podría haber sido Narcisa con esa expresión. Ni que ella oliera a excremento de hocicorto sueco.

-No huelo a mierda de dragón, Diggory, así que cambia la cara-él la miró rápidamente, como si sus palabras hubiesen sido proferidas a gritos ensordecedores.

-No tengo esta cara por ti...no me gusta cómo luce este lugar-

-Y a mí no me gusta cómo luce Cho y yo no digo nada-una línea se formó entre las cejas rubia de Cedric.

-Nadie te ha pedido opinión sobre mi novia-

-Ay sí tu novia-murmuró Lucy cruzándose de brazos. Miró hacia una de las esquinas, intentando no captar por ningún medio la mirada azulada que le fulminaba la nuca. Intentó pensar en cualquier cosa menos en el joven que se encontraba a pocos centímetros, mirándola como si ella fuese el mismo demonio. Aunque algo no la dejó meditar, y ese algo fue el hecho absurdo de que el armario, de repente, los había tragado. Oyó dos puertas cerrarse y luego la oscuridad. Respiraba entrecortadamente, cuando vio un haz de luz salir de la varita de Cedric.

-Bueno..este es el maravilloso ropero en el que yo, como idiota, colgué mi túnica-

-Deja de molestar Diggory-

-Deja de decirme Diggory...en la escuela me decías Ced-se quedó sin aliento al oír aquello. Cedric y su estúpido comentario, 1- Lucy y un aberrante y humillante 0.

-¿Ced?-Ced de mi corazón, de mis más remotas fantasías y futuro padre de mis 800 hijos. –Si que era una tonta sin remedio-

-Podría ser-Cedric y su estúpida sonrisa burlona, 300- Lucy y su boca seca, su corazón acelerado, sus pupilas dilatadas, sus nervios electrizantes, 0.

-Cedric-dijo Lucy con la voz completamente ronca, minutos después. De verdad que ser encerrada en un armario con Cedric Diggory no habría sido mala idea si ella no fuese claustrofóbica.-Ced, por favor, sácame de aquí-

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó él al notar la palidez de las mejillas de la morena y sus vanos intentos por tomar oxígeno. Intentó acercarse, pero el ropero era estrecho y él era tan largo (N/A: nótese el mal sentido de la palabra también) que cualquier movimiento habría supuesto una terrible incomodidad para ambos.

-Me falta el aire Cedric-lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó violentamente.-TENGO QUE SALIR-

-Tranquila Lu-dijo él de manera conciliadora, pero sólo logró que ella se pusiera roja.

-QUIERO SALIR, QUIERO SALIR-bramó. Comenzó a golpear las puertas, las maderas, el suelo, la pared, hasta al pobrecito Cedric-AUXILIO, HELP, S.O.S, LLAMEN A GREENPEACE, A LA ORGANIZACIÓN DE LAS NACIONES UNIDAS, A LA ORGANIZACIÓN MUNDIAL DE LA SALUD...MERLÍN Y TODOS LOS MAGOS MUERTOS AYÚDENME-oyó una risa cerca de ella y notó como Cedric, muy campante, reía ante sus gritos.

-No te van a oír-dijo él. La observaba con expresión satisfecha y completamente lasciva.

-PUES NO ME IMPORTA, TENGO CLAUSTROFOBIA Y QUIERO SALIR-

-Deja de gritarme porque, no sé si ya te lo han dicho, para soprano no sirves-

-¿Qué quieres decir ¬¬U?-

-Que odio tus gritos, me dejarás sordo-

-T-T eres mala persona...-suspiró y comenzó a llorar.

-Lucy...no te pongas así...-

-Me falta el aire Cedric...-aunque supuso que eso no sería en realidad por la claustrofobia, estaba más que segura que la falta de oxígeno se debía a cierta presencia en particular. Para su total sorpresa y para intensificar su falta de aire, Cedric la abrazó.

O.O

DIOS, que linda manera de tranquilizar a la gente tenía ese chico. Lucy pudo sentir contra su pecho el torso musculoso que desgraciadamente se escondía tras la camisa, y vio bello fino y rubio cubriendo aquel lugar.

-Cedric-susurró con voz ahogada. Si se iba a desmayar¿no sería increíblemente de cuento de hadas que lo hiciese por estar en aquellos brazos, aunque si lo pensaba bien la falta de aire ya le estaba afectando el cerebro, y sus pensamientos eran tan difusos y absurdos como que Snape se pusiera un tutú rosa y comenzara a bailar ula-ula, o que Voldemort le regalase a Harry un peluche con un corazón que dijera "Te amo" y lanzara besos. Merlín, no. Absurdo. Aunque lo de Snape no está tan mal.

Como decía, Lucy estaba completamente idiotizada observando al joven que la tomaba con ternura entre sus fuertes, musculosos e increíblemente deseables brazos. Lo observó detenidamente.

-Cedric...¿tienes chocolate en la boca?-¿de dónde carajo sacaban la comida?.

-Sí...¿quieres?-le preguntó él acercándole el paquete a su nariz.

-Sí, me encantaría- y no supo por qué, o en realidad sí lo sabía, besó a Cedric. Un beso tonto, seco y enchocolatado. Dos labios carnosos con chocolate derretido entre ellos era el sueño de cualquier chica con las hormonas como las de Lucy. Al carajo la moral, aunque ella nunca había tenido mucha, al demonio Oliver, a la mierda Cho Chang, y a besar esos labios que, más que separarse, la saborearon como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

El aire volvió, la sangre retornó al cerebro, la temperatura subió y sus manos, sus traviesas y encantadoras manos, se adentraron en la camisa de Cedric.

OoOOoO

Como ya se ha dicho anteriormente, para Kathya la cocina no era algo que le gustara como Harry o James. Aunque nada tenía comparación con esos dos hombres con todas las letras en mayúscula, con luces intermitentes y una flecha tremenda señalando la palabra.

Encontrándose sumamente aburrida y observando a la cocinera y domestica Ginny, pensó que lo mejor sería salir por ahí a caminar. Pero en su afán de escabullirse de aquél lugar, tropezó con una silla, en un gesto muy Tonks, provocando que todo lo que ésta llevaba encima cayera estruendosamente al suelo y varios ojos asesinos la miraran queriendo matarla.

-Kat, quédate aquí vigilando el chocolate-dijo con voz demasiado a lo McGonagall-iré a buscar un par de cacharros...pero QUEDATE AQUÍ-

La expedición por Grimmauld Place tendría que ser aplazada por el momento. Aunque la perspectiva de quedarse como idiota mirando cómo el chocolate iba derritiéndose no era algo que a ella le resultara divertido. Notó que un joven de ojos castaños la observaba ávidamente desde una de las esquinas, sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

-¿Puedes dejar de mirarme con esa cara de idiota?-

-La cara de idiota la tendré siempre-

-Lástima-suspiró. Por Godric Gryffindor, ese chico sí que tenía vida para rato para molestarla. Suspiró de nuevo, observándolo por encima de su hombro. Era muy atractivo e intuía que él sabía que lograba reacciones varias entre las chicas. Aunque la expresión en los ojos masculinos era de completa lascivia y autosuficiencia.

-Creo que el chocolate ya está-dijo él, sonriendo. Se acercó a la olla y, con una sonrisa infantil, la tomó, haciendo el intento de quitarla de sobre la hornalla...

-Will...-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH-chocolate manchando las paredes, la mesa, las alacenas...y hasta a los dos chicos que se observaban con distintas expresiones-ESTÁ CALIENTE-miró a Kathya con el ceño fruncido-¿POR QUÉ NO ME AVISASTE?-

-PORQUE NO ME DISTE TIEMPO IDIOTA-

-NO ME GRITES-

-TÚ EMPEZASTE-

-CÁLLENSE-bramó Mitzar entrando al lugar, con el gesto más enfurecido que alguna vez había visto Kathya en su bello rostro-¿se puede saber qué les pasa?-

-El idiota de William se quemó-

-¿Otra vez?-

-YA ES LA SEGUNDA VEZ QUE ME QUEMO-bramó, provocando que los cabellos rubios de Kathya se desordenaran debido a sus gritos.

-YA NO ME GRITES-

-OIGAN-gritó Mitzar, golpeando la mesa. Los observó con dureza. –No entiendo cómo pueden gritar tanto-

-Ella es mala-dijo William, señalando a Kat, en un intento de ser una víctima.

-Cierra la boca sopenco ¬¬-dijo ella. Lo miró de soslayo-ayúdame a limpiar este desorden-

-¿Crees realmente que YO limpiaría esto?-bueno, si se analizaba detenidamente, era muy problemático limpiar todo aquello. Aunque sentarse sobre sillas con chocolate que se te pegue terriblemente al trasero era mucho peor.

-Vamos, ayúdame-

-No-

-William, tú provocaste esto ¬¬-dijo ella con voz hastiada y cerrando los puños. Autocontrol por sobre todas las cosas.

-Yo no provoqué nada-dijo él moviendo la cabeza majestuosamente, con una voz muy infantil.

-Ejem-dijo Mitzar. Ambos lo miraron-¿por qué no usan magia?-

-Pues es obvio que utilizaremos magia-dijo Kathya casi a los gritos, sonrojándose. Era patético pero, honestamente, nunca se le había cruzado por la mente usar magia para limpiar eso. Repito, patético.

-_Fregotego_-dijo, moviendo delicadamente su varita. Al instante, la cocina quedó impecable...tan impecable como podía estar la cocina de Grimmauld Place, obvio. Notó la mirada atenta de William, y volteó a observarlo. ¿Por qué esa sonrisa de gilipollas? (N/A: me encanta esa palabra! ..en serio, no me miren así, de verdad, me parece una palabra graciosa) ¿por qué ese brillo en sus ojos¿por qué..por qué la miraba así?.

-¿Se puede saber por qué me miras así?-

-¿Así cómo?-preguntó él sonriendo con esa sonrisa tan made in Potter. Kathya sintió una corriente caliente recorrerle el cuerpo completo y alojarse, para su desgracia, en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Así...como un condenado gilipollas-

-Es que..-le acarició el rostro y la nariz, para luego dirigir su mano hacia los labios femeninos.

Escalofríos, temblores, nervios. Segundos después, se chupó el dedo seductoramente-tenías chocolate en la nariz-Kathya lo miró y pensó "ojalá hubiese tenido chocolate en todo el cuerpo".

-Chicos...hay lugares para eso-dijo Mitzar con voz apagada. Suspiró y, dándose la vuelta, salió de la cocina dando un portazo.

-Bueno...-dijo Kathya sonrojada-creo que...tendremos que avisarle a Ginny de que volviste a arruinar el chocolate-

-De acuerdo-dijo, encaminándose hacia la puerta trasera de la cocina. Se detuvo en el marco, y la miró sonriendo.-Aunque yo no arruiné el chocolate la primera vez-le guiñó un ojo, provocándole un terrible sonrojo, y desapareció tras la puerta.

Kathya tuvo que sentarse para no caer al suelo., Las piernas le temblaban y si no fuera porque su corazón seguía tras su caja toráxica, habría pensado que se había ido lejos. Aunque lo sentía latir retumbantemente. Las manos le sudaban, DIOS, cómo podía ese chico provocarle tantos síntomas de desmayo., ni que fuera un dementor...aunque William, más que quitarle las alegrías, se las aumentaba al ciento por ciento...y más. Oyó que la puerta se cerraba de un portazo. Volteó. Una niña rubia la observaba sonriendo desde el portal.

-Hola Kat-

-Hola Deneb-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó, mirándose las uñas.

-Estoy..estoy esperando a William-

-Aaah-dijo. La miró con un extraño brillo en los ojos que a la rubia le preocupó demasiado.-¿Y mi hermano?-

-Salió-dijo. ¿A qué venía el interrogatorio?..

-¿Y Lucy?-eso ya era el colmo.

-No sé dónde están, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer además de perseguir a tu hermano y controlar a mi amiga-

-Bueno...-sonrió-no te sulfures...sólo preguntaba-

-PUES NO ENTIENDO A QUÉ VIENE TU ESTÚPIDO E INÚTIL INTERROGATORIO-

-No es inútil-dijo Deneb frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo-y procura no gritarme a menos que quieras que te haga tragar la lengua-su voz cambió completamente de la dulzura inicial a la mortífera de "no te metas conmigo o llamo a mi tía Bellatrix".

-A mí no me amenaces borrega-dijo Kathya con voz potente y cruzándose de brazos. Deneb refunfuñó.

-Sólo te preguntaba porque me gustaría saber si están juntos o no-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Que deberías vigilar a Lucy..-sonrió. Y Kathya deseó poder golpearla y borrarle esa estúpida sonrisa-porque el otro día los vi muy juntos en la cama de Mitzar-dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa, mirándose las uñas.

A Kathya no le costó ni cinco milésimas de segundos entender las palabras de la víbora de cabello rubio. Su expresión estaba hermética y se encontraba estática, tensionada, sin poder mover ni un solo músculo. Su respiración estaba acelerada y sus nudillos, blancos, apretaban el mantel.

-Bueno, eso era todo-dijo Deneb, sonriendo con la sonrisa más grande que podría haber, casi no le cabía en la cara. Volteó, lanzando una risita, y salió del lugar, no sin antes notar que Kathya, enfurecida, le lanzaba un _Levicorpus_.

OoOOoO

Aunque el cielo seguía en las gamas del gris y el negro, Bárbara decidió salir a caminar un rato por la desolada y sucia calle Grimmauld Place. Era un barrio muggle un tanto sucio y solitario, y caminar por allí no era, lo que ella había creído, un gran paseo. Pero qué mas daba.

Hacía frío y, aunque se había cambiado aquella ropa exhibicionista y de prostituta que Lucy le había prestado, sentía la ropa húmeda. Aunque en las circunstancias en las que la había usado no fueron para nada catastrófica y de eso no se iba a arrepentir jamás.

Caminando con tranquilidad, y acomodándose la bufanda, notó que más allá de los números 7 y 6 de Grimmauld Place, se encontraba, en una esquina, una linda cafetería. Parecía que la gente allí dentro se divertía y no se moría del frío. Suspiró, apoyando su cara contra el vidrio, cuando dos manos le taparon los ojos.

-Adivina quién soy-

-Mmmm...¿Lord Voldemort?-las manos la soltaron rápidamente.

-No digas su nombre nunca más-dijo Draco con voz chillona, sobándose el brazos izquierdo frenéticamente.

-Oh, lo siento, olvidé que...-él la miró de tal forma que decidió mantenerse callada.-¿Qué hacías?-

-Oh..bueno, estaba por aquí y, decidí dar una vuelta-la expresión escéptica de Bárbara lo hizo sonreír.

-Tú...¿por Grimmauld Place?-

-Sí..yo…-pasos se acercaron a ellos, saliendo de la cafetería. Bárbara levantó las cejas al notar a las dos personas que llegaron junto a Draco.

-Draco¿no nos presentas?-

-Ya nos conocemos-dijo Bárbara-nos hemos visto en Las Tres Escobas-

Sí, ya los había visto. Algol y Algieba. Los mellizos Malfoy.

-Sí, ya nos hemos visto-dijo la rubia. Merlín, tenía la misma expresión de asco de Narcissa. Bárbara sonrió falsamente, intentando igualar la expresión burlona de aquella chica. ¿De qué carajo se reía?.

-Estoy cansada Draco, además estoy harta de caminar por lugares tan...digamos, muggles-

Draco la miró con las cejas levantadas y con una notable expresión de odio.

-Hermanita, yo no estoy harto ni nada por el estilo. Si quieres irte a casa, que Algol te lleve..o ir sola-Algieba refunfuñó, mientras que Algol frunció el entrecejo.

-¿A ti no te molesta enredarte con medias sangres y muggles?-preguntó con voz estridente segundos después, en el mismo momento en que Draco abría la boca para hablar con Bárbara.

-NO-bramó-no me molesta, y haz el favor de dejar de molestarme-

Algieba sonrió con suficiencia y, acomodando su cabello tras su oreja, continuó-digo, porque desde hace rato he notado como frecuentas lugares como este-miró a Bárbara-y chicas como ella-

-OYE-bramó Bárbara-para tu información, basilisco desplumado, soy tan sangre pura como tú...y por lo menos mi padre no está en Azkaban por haber sido partidario de un maniático asesino-le sacó la lengua infantilmente. Algieba hizo ademán de lanzarle un maleficio, pero Algol la detuvo inmediatamente, murmurando-nos causará problemas con Draco-

-Váyanse-dijo el joven Malfoy, mirando a Bárbara detenidamente. Los mellizos se miraron con ojos fríos, y, tras un atolondrado saludo de Algol hacia la castaña (dos sonoros besos en las mejillas, para horror de Draco y de Algieba), ambos desaparecieron del lugar.

El tenso silencio que reinó alrededor de ellos fue espantoso para Bárbara. Aunque con sinceridad, ella no quería hablar con Draco...utilizar la lengua sí, pero no para charlar en todo caso.

-Ejem...-dijo ella, intentando, aunque sea, con ruidos, lograr que el chico hablase.

-¿Quieres un chocolate caliente?-preguntó él-hace frío-

UN MOMENTO. ¿Draco Malfoy alias hurón saltarín le estaba pidiendo para tomar un chocolate¿qué acaso el mundo se había vuelto completamente demente?. Ella siempre había creído que él la invitaría a beber sangre de dragón en vez de chocolate.

-Pues...-su imaginación le jugó una muy mala pasada al tener una rara visión de Draco lamiéndole el mentón repleto de chocolate derretido. Tuvo que golpearse la frente para borrar aquella imagen tan cautivadora.-No gracias Draco, yo...tengo que volver-sonrió como disculpa. Merlín, qué no habría dado ella por besar los labios finos frente suyo. Embadurnarlo de dulce de leche y en su ombligo colocar una cereza. Cielos. Que imaginación.

-Está bien, será otro día-dijo él. Su expresión no era fría como un hielo, sino que era cálida como el fuego de la chimenea. Si alguna vez alguien le hubiese dicho a Bárbara que conocería personalmente a Draco Malfoy y que él la invitaría a tomar un chocolate caliente, lo habría mandado a Rumania a ser tragado por Norberto.

-Pero no puedes rechazar esto-sacó un caja de su espalda-son para ti-

Desmayo, falta de aire, calor...cuántas cosas podía llegar a provocar ese bombón de túnica negra ajustada al cuerpo y cabello tan claro como los primeros rayos de sol (N/A: a la mierda, qué metáfora!).

-Son...-abrió la caja de color rojo.

-Chocolates-dijo él sonriendo. Baba incontrolable. Una notita había sobre los bombones-un bombón para otro bombón-murmuró segundos después, tomándole el rostro y propinándole un casto y rápido beso en los labios. Sonriendo satisfactoriamente, volteó, y con un plop, desapareció de su vista.

Bárbara, recomponiéndose de la situación, abrió la nota y le leyó.

"_Doy por comenzada la misión conquistar a Bárbara_

_Mañana a las tres en este mismo lugar. _

_No faltes._

_Eres hermosa._

_Draco."_

Si alguien se encontraba cerca observando, pudo haber visto a una chica gritando con una caja roja en sus manos, saltando de felicidad.


	11. El hombre perfecto

HELLO!...tanto tiempo.._pueden pasar diez mil años_...jajajja...estoy de vuelta!...y con un nuevo capítulo. Sé que he tardado bastante, espero que el cap lo compense y disfruten.

Ante todo quiero dedicarle este capítulo a mi amiga Bárbara, la musa que me inspiró a crear a, obvio, Bárbara Felton, que cumplió años el 14 de mayo y yo le prometí este capítulo. Quería desearte muchas felicidades y que este nuevo año de edad te sea leve y tus sueños se cumplan. Más allá que no nos conocemos personalmente, es más, ni nos conocemos las caras, sé que somos buenas amigas...aunque no nos llevamos tan mal como Kathya y Bar...jajajaja..Disfruta de este cap dedicado solo a vos.. Espero que tu parte con Draco sea un lindo y _atrasado_ regalo de cumpleaños.

Y agradecer los reviews a: **Nasirid, Mik Diggory, Flor, Harry, delia, LunaLoonyLovegood, Bar, JKRanIV, Nena Orion, Saria Black**..me hacen muy feliz!...

Disfruten y dejen reviews!

**_"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"... Los Merodeadores_** (LOS AMO) (Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban)

**Capítulo 10: El hombre perfecto.**

-LUCIANA PATTINSON, TÚ Y YO DEBEMOS HABLAR-

Bárbara pudo oír los gritos que Kathya profería desde dentro del cuarto. Se detuvo a oír la discusión, apoyándose en la puerta, temerosa. Vaya que Kathya tenía pulmones.

-¿De qué quieres hablarme?-preguntó Lucy con voz queda.

-Dime por qué le coqueteas a Mitzar-

-Yo no le coqueteo a Mitzar...yo tengo encantos naturales-

-LUCIANA-

-¿CUÁL ES TU PROBLEMA? MITZAR NO ES TUYO-

Bárbara tomó aire hondamente y decidió entrar a la habitación. Lentamente tomó el picaporte que, con su relieve de león, (N/A: Sirius cambió la casa un poquito) la observaba detenidamente y con ojos vacíos. La puerta se abrió lentamente y, para su desgracia, rechinó con estruendo. Dos pares de ojos de distinto color la miraron desde el centro del cuarto.

-Hola-dijo con voz apagada. Miró al suelo y se dirigió hacia su cama.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó Kathya irritada. Bárbara la observó con el ceño fruncido.

-Estaba caminando por ahí-

-Pues debiste haberme avisado a dónde ibas-

-Tú no eres mi madre...-

-PERO SOY LA MAYOR Y NO ME IMPORTA-

-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-preguntó Bárbara levantándose de la cama y enfrentando a la rubia-si Lucy te ha hecho algo no es mi culpa-

-OYE-bramó Lucy saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Se había quedado ida, acariciándose los labios.-YO NO HE HECHO NADA-

-SÍ LO HAS HECHO-bramó Kathya.

-BASTA YAAAAAAAAAA-bramó Bárbara. Las miró fijamente, intentando saber qué era lo que ocurría.-¿No podemos hablar como personas normales?-

-NO CON ESTA ATORRANTA-

-No con esta cínica-

-¿A quién le dices cínica?-preguntó Kathya con los dientes apretados, empuñando su varita.

-¿A quién le dices atorranta?-preguntó Lucy tomando su varita también. Se fulminaron con la mirada durante varios minutos.

-Chicas-ambas la miraron, y Bárbara retrocedió varios pasos. Los ojos de Kathya, de color verde, se habían tornado negros, mientras que la mirada de Lucy estaba roja. –El objeto de esta discordia... ¿es Mitzar?-

-Sí-dijeron a coro.

-Pero...si sabemos que Mitzar es "de" Kathya-

-Mitzar no es de nadie-dijo Lucy, observando la sonrisa de autosuficiencia de la rubia.

-Claro que lo es-dijo Bárbara con voz pausada y calma. Era como ser McGonagall dando clases.-Kathya creó a Mitzar, por lo tanto es de _su _propiedad-

-Pero eso no quita que no pueda salir con él-se cruzó de brazos con terquedad.

-Lucy, tú tienes novio-dijo Bárbara hastiada mientras alzaba una ceja.

-Bueno, eso no le importa mucho si te enteras de las últimas novedades-dijo Kathya mirándose las uñas.

-¿Qué novedades?-preguntó Bárbara mirando a una y la otra.

-Se besó a Cedric Diggory-

-O.O ¿Cedric Diggory?-preguntó Bárbara.-¿El mismo Cedric que yo conozco?-Lucy asintió con la cabeza-¿el Cedric que fue campeón en el Torneo de los Tres Magos?-esta vez fue Kathya la que asintió-¿Cedric hufflepuff?-

-Sí sopenca, sí ¬¬-dijeron a coro.

-Pero...pero...pero él sale con Cho alias _intento_ de muñeca barbie-dijo Bárbara con voz chillona y estridente.

-Pues debería hablar con él-dijo Lucy pensativa. Miró al suelo.

-¿Vas a contarnos o no?-preguntó Bárbara sentándose fuertemente sobre su cama. Miró con detenimiento a la morena parada en medio de cuarto, que aún observaba fijamente a Kathya.

-Pues...todo ocurrió de forma extraña-dijo. Comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del cuarto-nos encaminamos al tercer piso, ya que él quería colgar su túnica-Kathya y Bárbara la miraron alzando las cejas-yo le dije que podía colgar su túnica en un armario...y...conseguimos uno..pero era mágico. Estuvimos encerrados bastante tiempo allí dentro...ustedes saben...me dio claustrofobia...-

-¿Y desde cuándo tú eres claustrofóbica?-preguntó Kathya con incredulidad. Lucy se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-A veces pienso que soy una gran actriz-

-Ya deja tu modestia aparte y sigue contando-dijo Bárbara riendo. No quería incomodar a Kathya, pero sabía que la historia de Lucy era muy interesante.

-Comencé a gritar y a gritar...noté que él me observaba divertido, hasta que me dieron nauseas y sensación de desmayo y..¿saben qué?...ME ABRAZÓ...Merlín, y yo casi muero entre aquellos brazos-su voz se había tornado dulce y soñadora, y sus ojos brillaron. Y en el instante en que Kathya y Bárbara se miraron, comprendieron que por primera vez la morena se había enamorado. Si, así, lisa y llanamente. Y aunque a ambas les pareciese absurdo, esa era la pura verdad.

-¿Y qué harás con Oliver?-preguntó Kathya, en un notorio intento de arruinarle el día a Lucy. La morena se detuvo en su misión de contar la historia "Cedric y Lucy encerrados en un armario". Miró a la rubia que sonreía con satisfacción. Y supo que no tenía respuesta para aquello.

-Creo que lo mejor será que termines con él-dijo Kathya.-A menos que no quieras-

-Espera un minuto...¿qué sucede si Cedric decide seguir con la "tetas de plástico" de Cho?-

-Pues que sería algo muy malo-dijo Kathya mirándose las uñas-aunque creo que te lo mereces-

Silencio.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme eso?-bramó Lucy. Había cerrado los puños y estaba pálida-NO PUEDES DECIR ESAS COSAS, TÚ...TÚ QUE SIEMPRE PROFEZAS QUE LA FELICIDAD DE LOS DEMÁS ES MÁS IMPORTANTE QUE LA TUYA-

-Mientras los demás no arruinen mi felicidad ni se interpongan en mi camino a ella-sentenció con rapidez-y no se habla más del tema-

-Yo hablaré del tema todo lo que se me plazca porque tengo derecho a hacer con mi vida lo que YO quiera-

-No si te metes con MI chico-

-¿Cuál chico?-preguntó Lucy sonriendo malévolamente-ningún hombre en los parámetros de lo normal te miraría-

Bárbara no supo qué ocurrió en ese instante. Solo notó que Kathya tomaba a Lucy fuertemente del cuello contra la pared, mientras la otra profería gritos y lanzaba patadas. Suspiró.

-BASTAAAAAAAAAAAA-su grito no sirvió de nada, ambas seguían peleando a los puños.-De acuerdo, ustedes lo pidieron-sacó su varita y..-_INMOBILUS_-ambas chicas sobre el suelo se detuvieron al instante.

-Bárbara, quítanos el hechizo-

-No-se sentó en su cama-no hasta que me hayan oído y quizás, si se me plazca, las volveré a la normalidad-

-BÁRBARA-

-ESCÚCHENME-ambas la miraron.-Sé que esta nueva vida para nosotras es demasiado, pero no por eso debemos dejarnos vencer por las circunstancias. A todo esto, creo que tu actitud de atorranta, Lucy, no es algo conveniente, menos para ti, que tanto piensas en tu reputación-negó con la cabeza- y tú Kathya, siempre tan correcta y madura, no entiendo cómo de repente te has vuelto una fiera defendiendo a su león-suspiró-no pueden pelearse por un chico¿qué pasó con "mis amigas son más importantes que los hombres", "ellos van y vienen"?...-tomó su varita y las volvió a la normalidad.

-Bueno-dijo Kathya, sobándose la muñeca-yo no tengo la culpa-

-No, por supuesto que no-dijo Lucy con voz hastiada-Kathya la señora perfecta nunca tiene la culpa de nada-

-ESTÁ BIEN PATTINSON-bramó-¿QUIERES A MITZAR, QUÉDATELO-

-La idea no era que...-comenzó Bárbara.

-CIERRA LA BOCA FELTON-

-NO TE ENOJES CONMIGO POR CULPA DE LA PUTA DEL SIGLO-

-¿A quién llamas puta del siglo?-preguntó Lucy muy a la defensiva.

-A Lily..-dijo Bárbara sonriendo con lascivia.

-Ya vas a ver...-

PUMM

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-

-¿Se puede saber qué carajo pasa con ustedes?-bramó Sirius entrando con estrépito al cuarto. Observó con mirada divertida la escena de tres chicas tomándose de los cabellos sobre una de las camas. Sonrió. ¿Qué estaría maquinando ese hombre en su cabeza maquiavélica?-¿no prefieren lucha en el lodo?-

-BLACK-gritaron detrás de él.

-Oh, está bien-dos hombres entraron tras Sirius con sigilo.

-¿Se puede Canuto?-preguntó uno-¿o se están devorando entre ellas?-

-No, pasen, pasen-James y Remus se hicieron paso, observándolas. El señor Potter sonrió, pero Lupin negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

-¿Puedo preguntarles a los tres qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Kathya acomodándose el cabello tras su oreja.

-Es mi casa-dijo Sirius como si eso explicara hasta el sentido de la vida.

-Es la casa de Canuto-dijo James encogiéndose de hombros.

Remus suspiró.

-Me obligaron a venir-

-LUNÁTICO ¬¬-

-Pero si es la verdad-dijo sonriendo.

Bárbara suspiró encantada.

-Es tan perfecto-susurró con los ojos brillosos, mientras miraba a Remus.

-Sí claro, tan perfecto, fíjate en el hombre lobo-murmuró Lucy con suficiencia.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con los hombres lobo?-preguntó Bárbara, mientras los tres hombres discutían no sabían de qué-son peluditos y pachonchitos, y los puede usar como osos de peluche-

-Mírala a la mosca muerta, ahora se le da por la zoofilia-

-LUCIANA-bramó Bárbara.

-Yo creí que el hombre perfecto para ti era Draco-dijo Kathya, saliendo de su ensimismamiento, y observando a Bar. La castaña sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno...Draco también es perfec...-

-Ay sí, el ex mortífago soy sobrino de Bellatrix-dijo Lucy-a la primera, te vende a dos knuts-

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que quejarte de lo que a mí me gusta? ¬¬-

-¿Crees que Bar valga tan solo dos knuts?-preguntó Kathya divertida.

-No sé, no haríamos gran negocio-

-OIGAN-bramó la aludida-no que ustedes valiesen muchos galeones-se cruzó de brazos- ni que sus hombres fuesen tan perfectos...míralo a Cedric: tiene novia, que es una gorda y tiene tetas de cinco kilos cada una-

-Eso no quita que sea perfecto-dijo Lucy con voz soñadora.

-El concepto de hombre perfecto lo tienes muy errado, Luciana-dijo Kathya.

-A ver tú, dime quién es el hombre perfecto-dijo con escepticismo.

Kathya sonrió abiertamente.

-Es obvio, es James-

-¿James?-preguntó Lucy-pero si con esas gafas parece "¿dónde está Wally?"..aunque no digo que no sea guapo, lo es, pero...-Bárbara comenzó a reír a carcajadas.-El hombre perfecto es Sirius-

-Naaa...puedes usarlo de amante o de semental...pero no-

-Los hombres perfectos son Mitzar, William y Harry-dijo Lucy con terquedad-y Cedric, por supuesto-

-Si ellos cuatro son perfectos, quiere decir que, por lógica, Sirius y James también entran en el parámetro "perfecto"-

-Habla en español-

Bárbara y Kathya revolearon los ojos al techo.

-Que si Harry y William son perfectos, James también lo es porque es el padre...y si Mitzar...-

-Si, si, ya entendí-dijo Lucy con hastío-igual nadie me quita de la cabeza que Cedric está por sobre todos-

-Creí que el hombre perfecto era yo-dijo una voz que las hizo sobresaltar.

Sirius, James y Remus las observaban divertidos desde la cama de Bárbara.

-Pues...puede ser que sí lo seas-dijo Lucy sonrojándose. Sirius sonrió abiertamente y por un instante, las tres chicas pensaron que tranquilamente él podía ser perfecto.

-Pero tienes un defecto, Canuto amigo mío-dijo James. Los otros cinco lo miraron.-Eres un viejo de mierda para ellas-Sirius frunció la nariz. Encantador.

-Mira quien habla ¬¬-

-Yo...-dijo James-jejeje...no estoy disponible-

-Y no lo estarás ni para tu esposa si no quieres que te corte a tu amigote-dijo Sirius haciendo una "sutil" seña de decapitamiento entre las piernas de James.

-Auch-

-Bueno, Canuto, no seas tan...-Remus suspiró-tan Sirius-sonrió.

-Parece que hoy están muy divertidos ¬¬-

-No te sulfures-dijo James riendo.

-¿Nos van a decir qué quieren?-preguntó Bárbara, en un intento de poder salir del cuarto y quitarse de encima el aburrimiento.

-Una vida nueva, que Greyback nunca me hubiese mordido, mis padres nuevamente conmigo...-

-Cállate Lunático ¬¬-

-¿No eres feliz con Tonks?-preguntó Kathya.

-Eso se puede arreglar Rem-dijo Lucy provocativamente.

-Sí soy feliz con ella...solo estaba bromeando nn-sonrió-¿qué decías Lucy?-

-Nada, Luciana no dijo nada-dijo Kathya apretando los dientes. Codeó a la morena que observaba con ansias de devorar a los tres hombres frente a ellas.

-La torta de chocolate ya está lista-dijo James sonriendo-luego de varios percances...Ginny pudo terminarla-Lucy gruñó la oír ese nombre.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Remus sonriendo. Al carajo quién era el más perfecto de los tres, era tan difícil saberlo...

Salieron del cuarto, siendo seguidas por los tres encantadores hombres. Bajaron las escaleras hacia la sala, en donde había un reducido grupo de personas sentadas en torno a la pequeña mesa. En el centro, una apetitosa torta de chocolate que los presentes observaban con admiración.

-¿Quieren, jóvenes?-preguntó Lily al verlas acercarse.

-Pues...-la idea de comer un dulce pastel no era mala, pero había algo más interesante que había llamado la atención de las tres chicas. Y era el hecho de que los varones más jóvenes se encontraban sentados en el suelo en círculo, jugando al póker. Pero no a cualquier póker.

Mitzar se encontraba sin pantalones, mientras que Cedric estaba sin zapatos y medias.

-Hola chicos-dijo Lucy acercándose a ellos, siendo seguida muy de cerca por Kat y Bar.-¿A qué juegan?-varias miradas se posaron sobre ella, y Lucy notó dos pares de ojos de hermoso color.

-Al póker..el que pierde se va quitando una prenda-Mitzar suspiró-y, como verás, Mit va perdiendo-el joven Black fulminó a William con la mirada.

-Ríete niño bonito-dijo Mitzar cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Quieren jugar?-preguntó William con un tono de voz bastante incitante. Sí claro, como si quisiesen _realmente jugar_ con alguna de las tres.

-No gracias, Will...-Lucy miró al joven que la observaba fijamente. Se hizo un prolongado silencio, roto solamente por el carraspeo del rubio de bellos ojos celestes.

-¿Podemos hablar?-ella asintió con la cabeza, formándosele un nudo espantoso en el estómago. Cedric se levantó del suelo y, tomándola del brazo, se separaron del grupo.

Kathya notó la incomodidad de Cedric al desaparecer con Lucy, y también varias miradas atentas sobre ella y Bárbara. Giró su vista, fijándola en los hombres que la observaban desde el suelo. Merlín que los magos eran los más hermosos sobre la Tierra.

Harry estaba, para desgracia de ambas, totalmente vestido. Sentado con las piernas abiertas y estiradas, parecía un niño pequeño jugando con sus preciados juguetes. Mitzar estaba a su lado resoplando, observando enojado cómo iba perdiendo y sus prendas iban desapareciendo. William se encontraba a su lado, sonriendo como niño chiquito, con las piernas cruzadas. Solo le faltaban los zapatos y las medias, al igual que Cedric.

-¿Esperamos a Cedric?-preguntó Mitzar. Los dos encantadores Potter lo miraron al instante.

-Pues...-

-Yo creo que deberían esperarlo-dijo Bárbara.

-Aunque me parece que ambos tardarán bastante en volver-dijo Kathya. Harry y William rieron, mientras que Mitzar suspiró y miró sus cartas.

-¿Podemos seguir?-preguntó, interrumpiendo la charla de los hermanos-porque no voy a esperar a Cedric todo el día-

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry sonriendo. MERLÍN, el hombre perfecto podría ser él. No, era él. No había dudas.-Sigamos, Cedric perdió por abandono-

Bárbara y Kathya se sentaron cerca de ellos. Los tres chicos se dispusieron a seguir con lo suyo.

-Ten cuidado Mit, porque creo que terminarás completamente desnudo si sigues jugando tan mal-

¿Desnudo¿dónde?. Sí, Black debía perder, porque a ninguna de las dos muchachas sentadas en el sofá les molestaría que terminara en paños menores.

-Púdrete Potter-le sacó la lengua a William infantilmente.

Kathya suspiró. El día se había tornado aburrido y el sueño la estaba venciendo de a poco.

-Kat-dijo Bárbara sacudiéndola violentamente.

-¿Qué?-

-Mañana tengo una cita con Draco-

-We O.o?-Kathya salió con rapidez de su ensimismamiento y su pereza, y observó a Bárbara con los ojos muy abiertos.-¿En serio?-

-Sí nn-dijo la otra sonriendo- y créeme...no lo puedo creer-

-Sí...es como...es como si Voldemort le enviara una carta de amor a Harry...-sintió un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

-No para tanto sopenca ¬¬-dijo Bárbara.

-Oh bueno...es como...es...es...-no pudo terminar la frase, es más, no pudo hacer que su cerebro volviese a funcionar debidamente. Algo captó por completo su atención. Algo que hizo que Bárbara se atragantara con su propia saliva (N/A: una muy buena razón, entonces...mira que atragantarse con la saliva de uno...hay que ser...).

Y no era el hecho de que Sirius estuviese bailando sobre la mesa en un lejano intento de parecerse a Chayanne, ni que una pareja estuviera buscando su cuarto hijo sobre el sofá, no...fue el hecho de ver un torso blanco, liso y espectacularmente tentador a un par de centímetros...lastimeros y molestos centímetros.

-Joder...¡qué bueno está Harry!-dijeron a coro.

Se hizo un potente silencio en la sala. Y Kathya se preguntó por qué todos la miraban a ella y a Bárbara. Y su pregunta fue contestada al notar que un par de ojos de hermoso verde la observaban divertidos.

-Ejem-dijo Bárbara. Su rostro era del color de la bandera de Gryffindor y si no fuera porque ya no iban a Hogwarts, la hubiesen colgado de un mástil. Aunque la cara de Kathya había sobrepasado el escarlata, más bien tenía una interesante gama de rojos desconocidos.

-Bueno...es la verdad...estás jodidamente bueno Harry...¿qué quieres que te diga?-ya lo había hecho, lo había dicho. Y notó una expresión de cierta pelirroja mirándola con el ceño sumamente fruncido, y varias sonrisas, pero no le importó. CARAY, cómo pretendían ellos que no babeara ante ese torso fino, torneado e increíblemente sensual. El quidditch había dado prodigios...y bellos y sabrosos frutos.

Poco a poco el bullicio inicial volvió a su estado normal, aunque todavía había un par de ojos que las observaban con odio.

-Así que...-dijo Bárbara. Su rostro ya se encontraba blanco y normal, como de costumbre. Sonreía-¿jodidamente bueno?-

Kathya se ruborizó. Frunció el ceño e intentó no pensar en los músculos levemente marcados del cuerpo de Harry. Tendría sueños eróticos de por vida con aquél bombón.

-Bueno...¿qué querías que dijera?-preguntó con expresión ofendida.

-Que...que...-se rascó con la cabeza y se encogió de hombros-bueno...no lo sé-

-¿Y entonces?-

-Que nos embarraste mucho-

-¬¬-

-Es cierto nn-

-Por lo menos fui sincera-dijo, notando que su rostro volvía a tornarse caliente. Intentó por todos los medios no captar la espalda blanca que se encontraba frente a ella, ni esos bíceps ni esos pectorales.

MIERDA. ¿Por qué las hormonas son tan activas a cierta edad?. Se llega a pensar constantemente que el hormonazo llega a los quince y, bueno, se detiene paulatinamente a medida que crecemos. Pero para las pobres de Kat y Bar, el hormonazo no había disminuido para nada. Y menos si constamos que se encontraban rodeadas de prototipos de hombres que rozaban la absoluta y divina perfección.

-Harry sigue perdiendo-dijo Bárbara. El tono de voz empleado le hizo pensar a Kathya que la fruta prohibida de Grimmauld Place se había quitado otra valiosa prenda. Y no se había equivocado. Aunque había sido una prenda tan insignificante como una media.

-Chicos, por Godric Gryffindor, dejen de jugar eso que incomodan a las chicas-dijo Lily, observando fijamente a las dos jóvenes. En su mirada había un brillo extraño, y Kathya se preguntó por qué la Naturaleza había sido tan sabia de darle a Harry aquellos ojos. Lo observó con ojos hipnotizados.

-¿Quién dijo que me incomoda?-preguntó la rubia de sopetón. Se calló de repente, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Changos, otras vez las hormonas. Y todo por mirar a Harry...y cómo no hacerlo, con esa conjunción tan perfecta que formaba su cara, esos labios rosados y finos que provocaban irrefrenable tentación de devorar, ese par de esmeraldas brillantes y fulgorosas, ese...ese TODO que constituía su ser. Joder, joder y más joder.

-Déjalos cielo, pero eso sí, el primero que queda en boxers pierde...no sean desubicados de terminar en pelotas-dijo James pícaramente, con una sonrisa.

Los tres chicos se miraron con ojos cómplices.

-No es por nada chicos, pero este juego es más aburrido que buscador sin snitch-dijo Ginny con voz irritada. Kathya notó la mirada inquisitiva de Harry.

-Palomita-¿palomita?...Merlín, esos dos sí que eran asquerosamente cursis. Aunque viniendo al caso, Kat y Bar sabían que si saliesen con Harry le dirían de todo..mucho más que palomita...-¿por qué estás enfadada?-

-No estoy enfadada, me molesta que _otras_ te miren como si fueras el último hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra-

Tanto Kathya como Bárbara fruncieron el entrecejo. Eso había sido una indirecta muy directa.

-¿Quieres que me lance un encantamiento de conjuntivitis?-preguntó Kathya con voz fría.

-No-dijo Ginny. Su mano derecha sobre la varita le dio mala espina a Bárbara.

-Entonces no te quejes-

-Yo me quejo todo lo que yo quiero-dijo la pelirroja. Su tono de voz se había vuelto áspero. Se cruzó de brazos y desafió a la rubia con la mirada.-Pero no te metas con mi chico-

-Nadie se está metiendo con tu chico-dijo Kathya con voz potente.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó. Ahora sí estaba gritando-¿y cómo llamas a lo que tú haces?-

-Simplemente yo observo la belleza natural de los paisajes ingleses-dijo Kathya con completo cinismo.

Ginny se mantuvo callada por segundos.

-¿Cómo te atrev...?-la varita de la pelirroja voló por los aires en el instante en que ella pretendía tomarla de su bolsillo. Harry las observó a ambas con el ceño fruncido.

-Basta-

-Pero...-dijo Ginny.

-He dicho basta-dijo Harry. Su voz era pausada y tranquila-hablaremos luego Ginny-

La pelirroja volteó con notorias ganas de cerrar sus manos alrededor del níveo cuello de Kathya. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con intensidad y si no fuera porque Kat ya había visto ese brillo en los ojos de sus enemigos, no le habría prestado atención. Pero sí lo hizo. Odio, repentino odio se traslucía en los ojos de Ginny.

-No me odies-dijo.

-No te odio-

-Esa expresión la he visto en otras personas-remató Kathya-no puedes enojarte conmigo-

-Me enojo todo lo que quiero...Harry es mío y no quiero que lo mires-

-Pues déjame decirte que eso es imposible...no puedes pretender que las demás no lo miren porque aunque te moleste saberlo, tu novio es condenadamente perfecto y perversamente atractivo-Ginny gruñó al oír aquello-y tú-le golpeó el pecho con un dedo-deberías estar feliz de que te lo deseemos tanto porque eso denotaría una envidia colectiva-tomó aire.-MERLÍN, lo tienes todas las noches durmiendo junto a ti en la misma cama...puedes tocarlo y acariciarlo a tu antojo...usan la misma ducha en donde, estoy segura, se bañan juntos...haces el amor con él...te vas a casar con él y tendrás a sus hijos...¿QUÉ MAS QUIERES? TÚ NOVIO ES EL HOMBRE PERFECTO Y UNO DE LOS MÁS DESEABLES QUE CONOZCO-la tomó de los brazos y la sacudió violentamente.

Ginny se había quedado muda y simplemente se dejaba zarandear por Kathya. En el momento en que la soltó, la pelirroja frunció el ceño y, dando una vuelta, se alejó de ellas.

Silencio. Miradas absortas sobre ella.

-Sigan en lo suyo-dijo con voz ronca. Se sentó de forma majestuosa sobre la silla, ignorando por completo cierta mirada muy cerca de ella.

-Eres..eres...-comenzó Bárbara cuando llegó a su lado. ¿Insultos¿gritos¿golpes?.No...

-ERES MI IDOLA-se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola en esos típicos abrazos rompe costillas.

-¿Qué?-

-Nunca te había oído decirle tantas cosas ciertas a la gente que te disgusta-

-Pero si Ginny no me disgusta-

-No, claro que no-dijo Bárbara escéptica- y yo me encamo con Snape-su tono de voz se tornó completamente sarcástico.

-Guacale...tú...tienes unos gustos de mierda-

-OYE-

-Bueno...-dijo Kathya riendo. Giró su vista hacia la derecha, y se encontró con tres de los hombres más perfectos de aquel mundo encantador. Debía pensar seriamente si Mitzar, William y principalmente Harry no eran perfectos. Se suponía que, siendo reales, debían tener defectos.

-Son perfectos-susurró.

-Cuando le cuente a Lucy...-dijo Bárbara riendo, completamente en su mundo. Aplaudía contenta.

-Hablando de Lucy...¿dónde está?-

OoOOoO

Luego de caminar por varios minutos por Grimmauld Place y sentirse realmente perdida, Lucy se preguntó si Cedric pretendía volverla loca. ¿Dónde estaban, el lugar era oscuro y sucio y si no fuera porque estaban en la casa de Sirius, hubiese pensado que se encontraban en la cueva de una acromántula.

-Ced...¿qué?-

-Quiero que hablemos-dijo él, con un tono de voz áspero. Los nervios de la morena se acrecentaron al notar que los ojos celestes del joven frente a ella se veían tristes y confundidos.

-Ced...-

-Quiero que hablemos sobre lo que pasó-Lucy lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿El beso?-

-Sí, exacto, eso...sí, el beso...quiero que hablemos de eso-

-Para mí fue..fue hermoso Ced-dijo ella ruborizándose. Se acercó a él, en un notorio intento por besarlo, pero Cedric se alejó varios pasos. Lucy sintió una punzada muy dolorosa en el pecho. Y una oleada de recuerdos le invadió la mente. Recuerdos de Hogwarts, en los terrenos, con ella y un joven de ojos azules que le decía algo que no lograba oír...

-Pues..para mí...-suspiró-para mí fue algo que no tuvo que ocurrir jamás-dijo con decisión.

Las pupilas de Lucy se dilataron y los nervios más espantosos que alguna vez le atacaron el cuerpo aparecieron en un momento bastante inoportuno. ¿Había oído bien¿Cedric...Cedric había dicho que el beso no tendría que haber sucedido?.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó con voz pausada y ligeramente quebrada. Notaba un ligero dolor en su garganta, y sentía a sus ojos arder.

-Ese beso...fue algo que no preví..algo que nunca tuvo que haber sucedido-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-algo resbalaba por sus mejillas, pero ni en sus más remotas imaginaciones creía que fuesen lágrimas. Pero sí, estaba llorando. Por primera vez en su vida, el mal de amores le afectaba el corazón y el alma. Ella que siempre había dicho que no necesitaba de hombres...ella, la misma que había jurado y perjurado que ningún amor le conmovía ni le doblegaba el orgullo...ella, estaba llorando. Sí, derramaba lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas para terminar mojando sus labios, saboreando el intenso gusto a sal.

-Porque yo tengo novia, Lucy, y no voy a arruinar un noviazgo de tantos años por...por una calentura del momento...y tampoco creo que tú dejes a Oliver-

-¿Calentura del momento?-su orgullo comenzaba a salir a la luz-¿cómo te atreves a decirme eso?-su voz se había tornado áspera, seca y potente.

-Trata de no perder los estribos...-

-No me digas lo que tengo que hacer Diggory-dijo casi a los gritos. Sentía su cuerpo demasiado caliente y su corazón demasiado acelerado.

-Mira Luciana-dijo él con voz dura-yo...yo ya te lo había dicho...lo nuestro pudo haber sido bonito si tú hubieses cumplido tu parte del trato-

-¿Qué?-preguntó. Se había apoyado contra la pared para no caer al suelo desmayada. Le faltaba el aire y sentía que la sangre no llegaba a su cerebro.-¿Trato?-

-Sí...no te hagas la que no lo recuerdas...porque yo lo recuerdo muy bien-frunció el entrecejo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-

Cedric rió con una risa lúgubre y fría. Una risa falsa y seca, sin emoción.

-Que tú lo hayas olvidado no es problema mío Pattinson-dijo-pero te lo volveré a decir, como aquella vez: yo no dejaré a Cho de nuevo, que eso te quede claro-

Lucy tragó saliva ruidosamente. Había dejado de llorar, tan solo se limitaba a respirar y observar al chico que estaba frente a ella. Merlín, no se parecía al Cedric risueño y noble que conocía, no, parecía más bien una reencarnación demasiado bonita de Barty Crouch Jr.

-Yo que creí que tú eras el hombre perfecto-dijo Lucy con voz quebrada- distas mucho de serlo... es más, estoy segura que para llegar a ese parámetro te falta mucho Diggory-

-No intentes hablarme de moral precisamente tú, Pattinson...porque no eres la indicada-

-Púdrete-volteó, tomando el pomo de la puerta. Salió del cuarto con la respiración entrecortada. Se detuvo en el pasillo, mirando al suelo. ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?. Sollozó. No, ante todo, el orgullo bien alto. Caminó apresuradamente, intentando encontrar las escaleras y desaparecer de allí. Dolor, resentimiento, odio...tantas cosas se llegan a sentir cuando alguien a quien amas te hiere sin consideración alguna, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de tu corazón.

Sentimientos que la confundieron y la hicieron sentirse mal, sentimientos que no supo qué significaban, que no pudo distinguir...pero lo que sí pudo notar, fue su creciente sed de venganza. Que asombroso es el cambio y que efímera puede ser la línea entre el odio y el amor. Un día eres completamente simbiótico al otro, y al siguiente día, prefieres lanzarlo al cráter de un volcán en erupción.

Debía hablar con Kathya...muy seriamente. Algo pasaba. Y estaba más que segura que la rubia lo sabía, o lo intuía.

Caminó un trecho, intentando lograr que su respiración se acompasara, en vano. Le temblaba el cuerpo y si no fuera porque caminaba tomándose de las paredes, habría caído al suelo. Nunca se puede saber cuánta distancia podemos tener con el objetivo, pero Lucy supo que entre donde ella se encontraba y las escaleras había, mas o menos, treinta metros. Y no era una gran distancia.

El bullicio y la luz de la sala de estar le aturdieron la vista y los oídos. Observó a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados, oyendo las voces que, en ese instante, le parecieron demasiado potentes. Le dolía la cabeza y no sabía si el dolor era por causas físicas o porque psicológicamente algo la estaba dañando.

Intentó encontrar a Kathya y a Bárbara, pero lo único que logró fue tropezarse con mesas, sillas, y todo lo que estuviera a su paso. Se detuvo en el momento de notar dos manos alrededor de su cintura, y un perfume que ya había olido antes le llenó las fosas nasales. Miró fijamente al joven frente a ella, quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cedric?-

-No...soy Vincent..acabo de llegar-dijo el chico. La miró nuevamente.-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-No-dijo ella tomándose las sienes. Se tambaleó peligrosamente, y sintió aquellas suaves manos tomarla más fuertemente de la cintura.-Ced...-

-¿Algo ha pasado con mi hermano?-

-Sí..sí...-

-Ven, vamos a hablar a otra parte-la tomó del codo y la sacó de la sala, sin notar siquiera un par de ojos que los observaban fijamente.

Lucy no supo a dónde iban ni por qué Vincent tenía semejante semblante. Lo único que supo fue que todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo era por su propia culpa. Aunque no entendía bien qué culpa. Quizás Cedric había sabido sobre su relación con Oliver y eso le había molestado. O tal vez...ella se había comportado mal con ambos en ese pasado mágico que para ella era inexistente y absurdo, y por eso Cedric no le perdonaba nada.

Se habían detenido en el tercer piso. Vincent la había soltado segundos antes, y en ese instante la miraba con expresión preocupada.

-Dime-

Lucy notó que su garganta estaba seca y que su corazón palpitaba fervientemente. Le sudaban las manos y sabía que debía verse muy pálida.

-Pues..que hemos discutido-dijo ella. Tomó aire hondamente, sin entender por qué de repente Vincent estaba interesado en sus problemas con Cedric.

-¿Qué te dijo?-preguntó él, zarandeándola. Sus ojos claros se veían confusos e interesados.

-Discutimos...dijo algo sobre un trato- notó el cambio de semblante de Vincent, y lo observó con el seño fruncido-¿tú sabes algo?-

-Pues...tú y Cedric hicieron un trato-

-¿Pero qué clase de trato?-preguntó ella casi con histeria.

-En la época en que tú y él coincidieron en Hogwarts, aquélla en la que tú salías con Oliver Wood..-

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-de repente una idea se le había ocurrido en la cabeza-¿él cortó con Cho por mí?-le parecía estúpido, pero de un instante al otro su corazón le había palpitado feliz dentro de su cuerpo.

-Bueno...es tonto que me lo preguntes, si tú ya lo sabes-

-Cedric me dijo que no dejaría a Cho una vez más...eso quiere decir que ya había terminado con ella...y sé que no fue por Harry-

-¿Por qué me preguntas qué sucedió con Cedric?-Lucy tragó saliva violentamente-es como si hubieses olvidado tu pasado...-

-¿Puedes contestarme lo que te pregunté?-preguntó con hastío-necesito saber por qué me trató cómo lo hizo-

-Es lógico que esté enojado...tú le prometiste terminar tu relación con Oliver si él dejaba a Cho...-las manos de Lucy resbalaron por el brazo masculino, y se tomó el rostro con desesperación.

-¿Qué yo le prometí... ?-el semblante escéptico de Vincent la hizo callar-¿Ese fue el trato?-

El joven asintió con la cabeza-pero...-

-Tú y él se gustaban mucho, pero Oliver era amigo suyo...fue muy complicado...pero tú le prometiste dejarlo si él terminaba con Cho-dijo Vincent-y no lo hiciste-

La cabeza a Lucy le empezó a dar vueltas. De repente, muchas imágenes de recuerdos inexistentes le bombardearon el cerebro. Vio un parque y a Cedric, oyó gritos y discusiones, y notó la mirada triste de Oliver Wood. Absurdo. ¿Cómo podía recordar algo que no había vivido? Era increíblemente patético.

-Pero..si él dejó a Cho por mí...¿por qué no volvió con ella rápidamente?-

-Porque se había enterado de que ella andaba tras Harry-

-¿Y por qué luego sí volvió con ella?-

-Ella salió con Corner-dijo Vincent con voz misteriosa.-Luego volvieron...Merlín, Lucy, tú esto ya lo sabías-

-Es que...no...no importa Vins..-

Oyeron pasos resonando por el corredor. Y luego una voz masculina que llamaba a Vincent.

-Vins...-Cedric se detuvo a observar la escena, con los ojos levemente entornados. Miró fijamente a Lucy, y ella sintió que él podía verle las entrañas. Carraspeó, miró a Vincent, se despidió de él y volteó a las escaleras, intentando olvidar la expresión de la mirada de Cedric, esa expresión de perro desvalido y triste.

Así que un trato con Cedric...pero no entendía por qué ella no lo había cumplido. Las promesas, para Lucy, eran irrompibles.

No, Cedric Diggory, aunque muy lindo, no era perfecto.

OoOOoO

Aburrimiento. Eso era lo que sentía Bárbara. Los párpados pesados, los ojos cansados, el cuerpo tremendamente exhausto. No entendía qué objeto tenía encontrarse sentada observando a Kathya dormitar sobre el sofá, ni mirar a los jóvenes que, en ese instante, se encontraban vistiéndose debido a que el famoso póker ya había finalizado. No negaba que era un juego _muy_ interesante y _demasiado_ tentador como para no participar de él, pero en el momento en que Harry, William y Mitzar decidieron terminarlo, la diversión se había ido lejos. Y ni hablar de la decepción al ver que los torsos de los jóvenes Potter habían sido cubiertos por sus respectivas ropas. Notó la llegada repentina de Vincent a la sala, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro. Esa estupidez del hombre perfecto la hacía pensar constantemente. Mientras los dos hermanos Potter y el joven Black se habían dignado participar de ese pintoresco póker, se había preguntado fuertemente cuál de los tres era el hombre perfecto. También se había cuestionado si alguno de los tres hombres guapos y maduros denominados "los merodeadores" podrían entrar en ese parámetro, y la respuesta había sido un potente y llamativo SÍ.

Pero en ese momento, observando al bello joven Diggory, la pregunta había retornado a su mente.

Digamos que estar en un mundo rodeada de hombres perfectos es el sueño de cualquier chica..cualquier chica que tenga preferencias sexuales hetero, es decir, que le gusten los hombres (N/A: y qué pesados de hombres!) ¿no?. Aclaremos.

Vincent se acercaba a ella, sonriendo. Aunque Bárbara pudo vislumbrar el semblante preocupado que llevaba en el rostro. Se detuvo frente al sofá en el que ambas chicas se encontraban sentadas. El joven abrió la boca de repente para hablar, cuando Lucy, con ojos acuosos, se le lanzó encima a Kathya.

Vincent observó la escena asustado, y volteando, se alejó de las tres, para desgracia de Bárbara, quien gustosa habría hablado con él.

-Kat, por favor, Kat-

-Mmmmm-

-Kat, despierta-

-Ya voy mami-

-KATHYA-

-We O.o?-la rubia se sobresaltó, propinándole una "ligera" patada a Lucy en las costillas. Bárbara, mientras tanto, reía a carcajadas.

-IDIOTA ME GOLPEASTE-Lucy tomó a Kathya fuertemente del cuello. El tremendo zarandeo hizo despertar completamente a la rubia, quien tomó, a su vez, a Lucy del cabello.

-Merlín-suspiró Bárbara, observándolas. Nadie podía creer que esas dos chicas tuviesen diecisiete años, respectivamente. Negó con la cabeza, al tiempo que se desperezaba. Sonrió, pensando en la cita con Draco. Mañana sería un gran día.

Un apuesto hombre de ojos color miel y cabello dorado que Bárbara supo que era tremendamente atractivo, se acercó al sofá.

-Creo que ya es hora...-Remus observó la escena en que Kat y Lucy aún se golpeaban entre ellas, frunció el ceño, luego miró a Bárbara y sonrió-creo que ya es hora de que se vayan a dormir-

La joven que lo observaba embobada pensó seriamente si él sería el hombre perfecto. Y la respuesta era afirmativa. Pero irremediablemente, un joven de cabellos dorados y ojos grises se coló en sus pensamientos, provocando que Harry, Remus, James, Sirius y compañía fuesen desplazados parcialmente...solo parcialmente eh!. Y esa figura divina dibujada en su mente le hizo saber que el hombre perfecto estaba al alcance de su mano. Aunque supo que tal vez no fuese él concretamente.

Sino que quizás se encontrase sentado junto a Sirius, observando el suelo; o quizás usase gafas y tuviera hermosos ojos verdes; o estuviese, desgraciadamente, felizmente casado con una mujer pelirroja; o fuese hombre lobo; o muchísimos, muchísimos quizaces..pero, a pesar de eso, supo que SU hombre perfecto tenía arrogancia para prestar, altivez para derrochar y gran belleza para ser una gran envidia.

Notó que a su lado, las fieras, dícese Lucy y Kathya, habían parado de pelear en el mismo instante en que el bello Harry Potter había pasado frente a ellas sonriendo. ¡Y qué sonrisa!.

-Remus dice que es hora de dormir-dijo, levantándose del sofá como si fuera un resorte. Lucy la observó con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Kathya, semidormida, cerraba los ojos y roncaba casi imperceptiblemente. Bárbara miró a la morena que sollozaba en silencio.

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-No-dijo Lucy, con la voz quebrada-tengo algo que contarles-se levantó del sofá lentamente, mirando fijamente a ambas chicas. Bárbara zarandeó a Kathya, despertándola bruscamente. Entre ambas tuvieron que tomarla de las axilas y obligarla a caminar hasta las escaleras. Aunque cierta intromisión las hizo detenerse junto a la puerta.

-William, necesitamos subir a los dormitorios, si no te molesta-dijo Kathya con voz apagada. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y se podía ver que en cualquier momento caería redonda al suelo.

-Necesito decirte un par de cosas-dijo el moreno, con una mirada seria.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lucy con hastío-apresúrate porque no tenemos todo el día-William la miró de tal forma que tuvo que cerrar la boca rápidamente.

-Creí que era yo tu hombre perfecto-dijo, mirando a Kathya fijamente. Las expresiones de las tres chicas mostraron, conjuntamente, cuán estúpidas les resultaron esas palabras. Era bien cierto que William era un hermoso ejemplar, pero no creyeron jamás que tuviese semejante arrogancia y egocentrismo...y tal estupidez.

-Podrías ser perfecto si no hablaras tanto-dijo Kathya, soltándose de sus dos amigas, y caminó, con paso tembloroso, hasta las escaleras. Bárbara miró a Lucy, quien observaba a William. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación. La morena se acercó al joven contoneándose (Bárbara revoleó los ojos al techo) y, acercándose al oído masculino, dijo:

-Para mí sí eres perfecto-

Merlín, cuando lo supiera Kathya ahorcaría a la morena con sus propios intestinos.

William miró a Lucy detenidamente, serio, siguiéndola con la mirada mientras ella subía las escaleras.

Bárbara siguió a la morena y, al pasar junto al joven Potter, murmuró: -Si realmente amas a Kathya, como tú dices, compórtate como hombre..y cuídala, porque creo que alguien cercano puede quitártela-volteó altivamente, y siguió a Lucy hasta el dormitorio.

El cuarto estaba lleno de luz y, por lo que notó, lleno de gritos. O de voces altas. Solo supo que al entrar, la voz de Lucy la aturdió terriblemente. Hablaba de Cedric.

-¿Qué sucedió con tu hombre perfecto?-preguntó Bárbara desvistiéndose y yendo al armario a buscar su camisón.

-Cierra la boca Felton, él no es el hombre perfecto-

-¿No?-preguntó Kathya-hace unas horas dijiste que sí lo era-Lucy frunció la nariz.

-Pues cambié de opinión-dijo cruzándose de brazos y dándoles la espalda.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió con el Príncipe Azul?-preguntó Bárbara socarronamente.

-Me dijo...me dijo que no dejará a Cho de nuevo...menos por una...-tragó saliva, y ambas jóvenes sentadas en sus respectivas camas, notaron cierta humedad en sus ojos color miel-calentura del momento-

-Ah no-dijo Bárbara.

-¿Calentura del momento?-preguntó Kathya. Miró a Lucy con expresión confusa-¡qué original!-

-Pero...¿qué pasó?-volvió a preguntar Bárbara.

-Dijo que el beso había sido algo que él no había previsto..y que nunca más tenía que ocurrir...-sollozó-YO NO CREÍ QUE FUESE TAN IDIOTA-golpeó fuertemente la pared. Algo retumbó del otro lado. -¿por qué él es así?-

-¿Quieres que te responda?-dijo Kathya, mirándose las uñas-simple: es hombre..y por más perfectos siempre tiene algo en común...-

-Patanes, engreídos, hijos de sus madres, infieles...-dijo Lucy-sí, lo sé-

-No iba a decir eso específicamente-dijo la rubia sonriendo-iba a decir que estaban todos buenísimos y aunque no queramos, nos atraen como estiércol a las moscas-.

-En vez de insultar tanto al pobre Cedric..-dijo Bárbara. Dos miradas gélidas se posaron sobre ella-deberíamos analizar los hechos y por qué él dijo eso...-miró a Lucy-¿hay algo que quieres contarnos?-

-Sí...-dijo dubitativamente-hablé con Vincent-

-Oh, eso me interesa-dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

-Dijo que...que Cedric y yo habíamos hecho un trato...que yo no cumplí-

-¡Qué raro!-dijeron a dúo Bárbara y Kathya, sonriendo.

-Oigan-dijo Lucy enojada-escúchenme-las otras dos dejaron de reír.-Me contó que él me había prometido terminar con Cho si yo cortaba con Oliver...-miró a Kathya rápidamente, y la rubia la enfrentó con los ojos-¿tú lo sabías?-

-No-dijo, fuertemente-yo escribí que tú lo dejabas a Oliver...pero no puse razones...-

-Quizás la razón por la que cortaste con Oliver fue por Cedric...pero lo que no entiendo es qué pasó en el medio que ni tú ni él terminaron juntos-dijo Bárbara casi a los gritos.

-¿Se dan cuenta?-preguntó Kathya-nuestros pasados están saliendo a la luz...y por lo que parece no fuimos muy buenas-.

-Debemos saber qué hicimos-dijo Bárbara-alguien tiene que saber-

Las tres miraron al suelo, pensativas.

-¿Saben?...mientras Vincent me hablaba de mi pasado, tuve recuerdos...es absurdo-

-¿Qué recordaste?-

-Me recordé besando a Cedric en los terrenos de Hogwarts...-

-Vaya...me gustaría recordarme haciendo chanchadas con Harry...-dijo Kathya.

-¿Tú sola?-preguntó Bárbara riendo. Miró a Lucy-no sabes la discusión genial que tuvo Kathya con Ginny...-oyeron ruidos provenientes del pasillo. Se silenciaron de inmediato, oyendo los pasos. La puerta se abrió lentamente.

-Buenas noches muchachas-

Suspiro general. Baba, fantasías, y muchos etcéteras.

-Buenas noches Harry-dijo Kathya con la poca voz que le quedaba, mientras les propinaba a sus dos amigas codazos en las costillas para que reaccionaran y se sacaran esas caras de imbéciles. Lo único que pudo hacer Bárbara fue levantar la mano y mover un par de dedos, mientras que Lucy sonrió tontamente. El extraño momento terminó en el mismo instante en que Harry decidió cerrar la puerta y desencantar el cuarto de su bella anatomía. Aunque su exquisito perfume perduró en la habitación.

-¡Qué hermoso es!-murmuró Lucy, haciendo una seña muy poco disimulada de limpiarse la baba de la comisura de los labios.

-Ahora entiendo por qué Cedric no dejará a Cho por ti-dijo Kathya adentrándose entre las sábanas de su cama. Bárbara miró a ambas chicas con precaución. Sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

-¿Qué insinúas?-preguntó Lucy con una voz que sonó exageradamente peligrosa. Aunque la castaña que observaba todo desde la cama contra la pared derecha, supo que Kathya no se asustaría. Y fue cierto.

-Insinúo que si no empiezas a comportarte como una chica con moral, ningún hombre querrá terminar contigo..solo eso-se encogió de hombros, como si lo último dicho fuese algo sumamente estúpido y trivial.

Lucy gruñó e hizo una seña grosera con su mano derecha. Que, por supuesto, Kathya no vio.

-De verdad Luciana, demuéstrale a Cedric lo que vales, y quizás de esa manera crea que valga la pena estar contigo-murmuró la rubia con voz adormilada. Se hizo un potente silencio, en el que la morena observaba con expresión extraña a Kathya, que dormía.

-Es mejor que vayamos a dormir Lu-dijo Bárbara-mañana será un gran día-

Gritos. Oía gritos en sus sueños. Insultos y terribles exclamaciones. ¿Quién gritaba de esa forma?. Pedazos de pulmones que tenía la chica que profería a voces semejantes cosas. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Y algo suave, tibio y...pesado, le golpeó la cara fuertemente. Se sobresaltó y se sentó en su cama, cuando esa cosa suave, que ciertamente era una almohada, la golpeó nuevamente. Despertar de esa manera no es bonito, pero poder lanzarle a tu atacante un zapato y darle de lleno, te transforma la mañana en algo gratificante.

-PERRA MAL PARIDA-la voz de Lucy le llegó completamente a los oídos.

-Buenos días Luciana-dijo Bárbara con voz socarrona. Los gritos de Lucy se oyeron por todo el cuarto.

-¿Puede ser que grites desde esta hora de la mañana?-preguntó Bárbara hastiada. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía los latidos en las sienes.

-Del mediodía, querrás decir, Bar...es la una-dijo Kathya con voz dulce y cantarina.

MOMENTO. ¿Kathya había dicho la una?. Oh, oh...eso estaba mal.

-¿La una?-preguntó saltando de su cama al suelo.-POR MERLÍN..YO TENGO UNA CITA-corrió rápidamente al armario y se adentró en él. Lucy y Kathya se miraron con expresiones divertidas.

-No te sulfures Barbie Tonks-dijo Kathya al ver que la castaña se tropezaba con una docena de zapatos-aún faltan dos horas para tu cita-

-Igualmente quiero saber qué ponerme-dijo Bárbara desde el suelo, acostada de espaldas y observando a Kathya, que le sonreía.

-Podrías ponerte una armadura...o llevar una flauta..-dijo Lucy mirándose en el espejo.

-¿Para qué?-preguntaron a dúo las otras dos.

-Para encantar serpientes, sopencas-dijo sonriendo-Draco es un basilisco desplumado..-su expresión cambió como si de repente se le iluminara una lamparita en el cerebro-puedes pedirle a Harry la espada de Gryffindor y el Sombrero Seleccionador...-

Bárbara y Kathya se miraron con miradas sarcásticas.

-Y tú puedes pedirle a Cho que mantenga bien atendido a Cedric...-dijo la rubia.

-No empieces-dijo Lucy con voz dura.

-Yo no empecé..Luciana-volteó, con la intención de salir del cuarto, cuando un hechizo le rozó el brazo izquierdo. Su varita fue desenvainada de inmediato, y segundos después, Lucy colgaba de un pie sobre el aire.-Escúchame bien-dijo con voz ácida y con una expresión que Bárbara, observándola, creyó que Kathya era la mismísima reencarnación de Lord Voldemort. Daba miedito–Te diré algo y quiero que lo entiendas-Lucy la miró desde su puesto en el aire-a mi no me gusta empezar las peleas...pero sí me gusta terminarlas...así que la próxima vez que quieras atacar a alguien...ataca a la idiota de Cho, o al inescrupuloso de Cedric..-volteó, dándoles la espalda a ambas, y salió del cuarto dando un portazo.

Se hizo un silencio. Bárbara observaba el techo como si las lámparas que de él colgaban fuesen de mucho interés.

Lucy seguía boca arriba, y se había cruzado de brazos tras al haberse cerrado la puerta del cuarto.

Kathya tenía un carácter de temer, más si tenía una varita entre sus manos. Imagínense, peligrosa siendo muggle...mortífera siendo bruja. Ahora entendía. Mitzar había tenido razón al decir que la varita de la rubia era _excelente_ para duelos. Colgada de un pie en el aire eso le resultaba realista.

Bárbara siguió observando el techo, y se preguntó seriamente qué era lo que ocurría con sus amigas. Era bien cierto que su relación no había sido nunca como la relación de Sirius y James, que eran como siameses. Pero no entendía por qué esa irritación en la mirada de Kathya, o ese repentino desprecio por parte de Lucy...o el simple hecho de que estar juntas hiciese que ambas sacaran sus varitas de sus respectivos bolsillos y se lanzaran maldiciones una a la otra. Al levantarse y observar detenidamente a la morena, que aún flotaba...y lo seguiría haciendo, pensó que quizás esa relación ya no tendría arreglo.

Salió del cuarto sin importarle la mirada de reproche de Lucy. Seguramente había esperado que la bajase de ahí.

Ya habían sonado las tres cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía que irse. Gracias a Merlín, o mejor dicho a la amable Lily, se había preparado en menos de lo que canta el gallo y, ya lista, se encontraba sentada en el sofá de la sala de Grimmauld Place. Era verdad que estaba ansiosa, pero sus nervios se debían más a la incomodidad de sentir un par de ojos miel sobre ella que por tener la inminente futura salida con Draco. Y, a pesar de todo, esa mirada no era de atracción o de deseo, sino más bien los ojos de un padre orgullos observando a su niña en su primera cita. Lástima.

-Te ves muy linda Bar-dijo Remus sonriendo. Sí. Mirada paternal. Y ya había aparecido de nuevo la preguntonta. Y su conciencia había contestado con un hastiado "sí, es perfectísimo". Al igual que Sirius

y James...que Cedric y Vincent..que Harry y William..que Mitzar y Draco. ¡Qué mundo tan perfecto!.

-BÁRBARA QUE HACES AQUÍ YA SON LAS TRES-bramó Deneb acercándose a ella.

-Ya...ya voy-dijo. Nervios. Las piernas le temblaban, el estómago se había contraído y sus cabellos se había electrizado. Oyó pasos apresurados desde las escaleras, y al voltear a mirar, vio a Kathya bajando a la sala.

-Voy contigo-dijo la rubia, acomodándose lo que parecía ser una camisa.

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque quiero vigilar al sopenco de Draco-

-Ni lo sueñes-gritó Bárbara.

-Cierra la boca Felton-dijo Lucy, acercándose-iremos contigo y no se habla más...o te lanzaré un _Silencius_-

-¿Por qué...estás de tan buen humor?-preguntó Bárbara ya fuera de Grimmauld Place. Lucy pronunció su sonrisa.

-Porque no hay mal que por bien no venga-

-O.o ahora se le dio por la Filosofía-un fuerte golpe le resonó en la cabeza.

-NO SOPENCA...no es que se me de la Filosofía...es que...-sonrió pícaramente-Sirius me bajó del aire cuando _tú_ y la _otra_ me abandonaron...-y caminó alejándose de ellas-y he comprobado que sí es el hombre perfecto-Kathya y Bárbara se miraron. Hormonas. Aunque al observar a la morena de nuevo, notaron que había chocado con alguien. El joven las observaba detenidamente.

-OLIVER-

OoOOoO

Draco se veía lindo. No, hermoso...no..más bien era la personificación humana de un ángel...aunque fuese uno medio malito. También podía decir que fuese como un segundo Diablo, ya que ella sabía que cierta historia que alguna vez le habían contado decía que éste había sido el ángel más lindo del cielo...y Draco tenía muchas características de poder serlo. Un ángel hermoso y malvado. Aunque esa maldad le atraía. El cuello alto le quedaba precioso, camisa azul ajustada. Piel de porcelana y ojos grises.. más una hermosa sonrisa de dientes blancos y parejos. Le había tomado del brazo para entrar a la confitería. Un brazo musculoso y torneado. Se sintió enrojecer cuando Kathya la observó sonriendo cual mamá orgullosa desde unos metros a la izquierda, mientras Lucy observaba al suelo, oyendo a Oliver hablar. A saber lo que él le estaba diciendo.

El lugar en que se encontraba sentada en ese momento era sobrecogedor. Las mesas eran de madera oscura y manteles blancos e impecables. Había un exquisito aroma a café y chocolate. Y ni hablar de las parejitas embelesadas que se besaban y observaban como si eso fuese el sentido de la vida. Y a decir verdad, se sentía incómoda, porque estaba segura que Draco quería besarla, mucho más con tanta gente a su alrededor haciéndolo. Tragó saliva y carraspeó fuertemente. Sintió una mano fría sobre la suya. Y miró con detenimiento los ojos frente a ella. ¿Cómo podía ser que esos ojos que personificaban al helado invierno le gustasen tanto? Esa mirada gris era preciosa, excitante, atrayente...y fría. Y a ella no le gustaba el frío. Aunque, si lo pensaba, cualquier cubo de hielo con un poco de calor, se derrite. Cosa clásica de físico-química.

-Bar..yo..-

-Draco, me siento incómoda estando aquí-dijo Bárbara observando las demás mesas cono ojos nerviosos.

-¿Qué¿por qué?-preguntó Draco observando a su alrededor-oh-sonrió con malicia. Y Bárbara sintió unas manos recorriéndole su pierna derecha. Escalofríos, estremecimientos y calor. Sí, mucho calor.

Draco se había acercado cuando ella, inconscientemente, había cerrado los ojos. Sintió sus labios tibios sobre su cuello, y luego unos dientes mordiendo la zona. Suspiró encantada. Draco sabía hacer chupetones. Eso la hizo sonreír, mucho más al sentir que la misma mano que le había acariciado la pierna se adentraba dentro de su remera, tocando su espalda, haciéndole cosquillas. La mano era delicada, se movía con un movimiento sensual. Algo extraño le nació en el estómago y el bajo vientre.

Un extraño cosquilleo que la hizo sentir mucho más incómoda de lo que ya estaba. La otra mano de Draco se adentró en su pollera.

-DRACO-bramó. Se hizo un potente silencio en la confitería. Todos los observaban con detenimiento, algunos con el ceño fruncido, otros sonriendo. Sabía que estaba roja, y que Draco sonreía satisfecho.

-Quiero irme-dijo, levantándose. Él se levantó al mismo tiempo que ella.

-Bar...-

-Por favor, dejemos la cita para otro momento, hoy no estoy de humor-dijo. Su voz se oía ronca. Estaba mintiendo, no estaba de mal humor, se sentía acosada y tenía miedo. Tenía miedo de las cosas que Draco podría hacerle...de cuánta amor podía darle.

-Creí que yo te gustaba-dijo Draco cuando salieron del calor del lugar. Se abrazó. Maldito verano inglés.

-Tú...tú me gustas Draco, pero me incomoda que cada vez que estás cerca de mí aproveches para meter mano-suspiró-más si yo no te he dado permiso-las finas cejas albinas de él se elevaron en un gesto incrédulo y amenazador. Una extraña idea surgió en la mente de Bárbara-deberías pedirme perdón por ser tan violador-

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó él con escepticismo.

-Pídeme perdón Draco-dijo Bárbara con testarudez.

-No te hecho nada-dijo Draco con voz chillona, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-No seas terco y hazlo-dijo ella señalándolo con un dedo.

-NO-bramó.

-Draco...-murmuró amenazante.

-NO LO HARÉ-

-PIDEME PERDÓN-se lanzó sobre él, pero las manos masculinas fueron mucho más rápidas. Y su fuerza mucho mayor. Sus manos terminaron en su espalda, enlazadas por las de Draco, mientras sus torsos se encontraban, el firme y musculoso tórax de él con sus cálidos y tibios senos. Dos labios buscaron los suyos, besándola con violencia, con fiereza. Y besaba tan bien. Sabía que Draco no era perfecto, pero besaba de las mil maravillas...y estaba tan bueno. Gimió al sentir las firmes manos masculinas aferrando su trasero como si éste fuese la orilla y él el naufrago. Intentó apartar al cuerpo masculino del de ella, pero eso solo provocó que Draco succionara su labio inferior como si fuese un chupetín. Maldijo la oxígeno y a sus pulmones cuando él se separó. Sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas.

-Draco...-

-Ve a tu casa si quieres-dijo él. Esas palabras dejaron a Bárbara estática. ¿Eso era todo¿no pensaba decirle nada más?...

-Claro que me iré a casa...y tú vete a la mierda-dijo con voz chillona. Draco, más que ofenderse, sonrió.

-Tú también me gustas-lo oyó decir, y eso, más que enfurecerla, la hizo sonrojar.

Draco era hermoso, pero no perfecto.

OoOOoO

Las tres se encontraban en su cuarto. Kathya leía _"Romeo y Julieta"_, mientras que Bárbara tarareaba una canción mirándose al espejo.

Lucy observaba el techo con el ceño fruncido. No había querido contarles nada sobre lo ocurrido con Oliver, aunque Kat y Bar sospechaban que había sido algo un tanto brusco...pero al ver el chupetón en su cuello la idea se había desmoronado.

-¿Saben?-dijo Bárbara sentándose en la cama de Kathya-hoy estuve toda la tarde preguntándome cuál de todos estos hombres que nos rodean es el perfecto...y no llegué a ninguna respuesta-

-Yo sí llegué a una conclusión-dijo Kathya. Lucy la observó, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano.

-Yo también-dijo la morena.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Bárbara súper intrigada. Kathya y Lucy se miraron sonriendo.-El hombre perfecto es...-

-Harry-dijeron a coro las otras dos.

-¿Harry?-preguntó la castaña-oh sí-sonrió-pero hay un problema..-

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Kathya-solo míralo...-

-Tiene novia-dijo Bárbara a los gritos, opacando las voces de las otras dos.

-Es cierto-dijeron Kat y Lucy. Aunque saberlo, más que frustrarlas, las hizo saber que a pesar de todo, se encontraban de hombres rozando la divinidad.

_Moraleja: Ningún hombre es perfecto...pero hay muchos que se le parecen... _


	12. Mi pasado me condena

Bueno, aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Espero que perdonen la tardanza, igualmente les quiero comentar que no prometo actualizar cada dos semanas, sino que quizás tarde un poco más, ya saben, la escuela y todo eso hace que mi cerebro esté medio evaporizado. Aunque las vacaciones de invierno me ayudaron a terminar este cap. Ojalá les guste y les aviso que en este capítulo un par de cosas quedarán aclaradas, más si hablamos de cierto triángulo amoroso.

No les pido que me dejen el review más largo de la historia, tan solo déjenme un "ey, que lindo", o "sigue así". Con solo saber que me siguen leyendo soy feliz.

Les agradezco todo los reviews: **NazkySnape **(reapareciste), **Arhis**,** NymphyLupin, Nasirid** (a ver cuando vuelves y actualizas), **arcangel negro**, **MiOnE**, **Saria Black**, **Nena Orion**, **LunaLonnyLovegood**,** Harry** y **Bar. Gracias a todos!.**

Alguien me pidió un poco de drama, y lo tienen (soy tan complaciente). Pero aviso que solo es un poco, porq este fic es de Romance/Humor..

Proximamente, actualizacion de **"Amándote ahora y para siempre". Lo prometo.**

Disfruten.

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

¿Falta decir que soy fana de la escena de Harry en la bañera¿no, bueno.

**Capítulo 11: Mi pasado me condena.**

Ya era primero de septiembre, y parecía que ninguna de las tres lo había notado. Aunque era difícil aludir el hecho de que ya empezaban las clases en Hogwarts, más si la niña con la que compartían domicilio estaba a los gritos pelados despertando a todo el mundo. Y ni hablar cuando Mitzar le hizo una zancadilla al pie de las escaleras, provocando que ella rodara hasta la sala.

-MITZAR-la potente voz de Sirius resonó por toda la casa, y Kathya tuvo la horrible sensación de que algunos cuadros habían temblado en las paredes. El cuerpo del joven pasó como un rayo por su lado, escondiéndose en su habitación. Aunque no dejó de oír su cantarina risa.

Al bajar las escaleras, y encontrarse con el espectáculo de Deneb llorando en el suelo, con el rostro de Sirius más huraño que había visto en su vida, pensó que el comienzo de clases no era para nada agradable. Menos si se tropezaba con los ochenta baúles que la niña Black tenía pensado llevar a la escuela de magia. Bueno, no ochenta, digamos...setenta nueve y medio.

-¿De veras son necesarias tantas valijas, cielo?-preguntó Sirius, mientras le curaba la rodilla, en donde la pequeña tenía un tremendo hematoma. Deneb, más que sollozar, reía ante la cara asustada de su padre.

-Por supuesto papi, debo estar preparada-Sirius bufó.

-Cada día te pareces más a tu madre-revoleó los ojos al techo, en notoria expresión de fastidio.

-Disculpa que te pregunte, padre, pero...¿qué haré yo?-preguntó Mitzar, observando con detenimiento la cantidad de ropa innecesaria que contenían las valijas-¿cuatro valijas con ropa?-

-La chica quiere estar preparada-dijo Lucy sonriendo, mientras comía una tostada. Tuvo que escupirla al instante-parece que no sirvo para la cocina-Kathya apretó los puños en el mismo instante en que el bello moreno le sonreía a Lucy.

-Bueno-dijo Sirius levantándose del suelo, mientras tomaba la túnica de Deneb, desparramada sobre el sofá-ustedes me acompañarán al Ministerio...-

-¿Qué?-preguntaron a coro.

-Sí-dijo Sirius-ya es hora de que comiencen a trabajar los cuatro-

-Pero si tenemos dinero de sobra-dijo Mitzar haciendo puchero.

-Pero eso no quiere decir que te rasques a dos manos-dijo Sirius con la voz tan seria y decidida que las tres chicas supieron que Mitzar nunca podría discutirle. Ni replicarle. Ni siquiera abrir la boca.

-Llevaremos a tu hermana a la estación de King's Cross, y luego nosotros cinco iremos al Ministerio-entró a la cocina, seguido de los cuatro jóvenes-podrás trabajar de lo que quieras hijo...Ojoloco no tendrá ningún problema en ayudarte para poder entrar en la academia de Aurores-Mitzar suspiró.

Kathya no supo por qué los ojos negros de brillo sombrío del chico se fijaron en ella después de todo un mes sin dirigirle la palabra. Y tampoco supo por qué de repente sus piernas se volvieron de gelatina. Y eso que la gelatina no le gustaba.

Deseó por primera vez en su vida no haber encontrado jamás ese libro endemoniado. Deseó no haber escrito esa historia estúpida en la que Sirius, James y Remus tenían sus respectivas familias. Deseó no haber creado semejante belleza...deseó que Voldemort resucitara y la asesinara a sangre fría. Sintió que su corazón se encogía en el instante en que Mitzar dirigía su mirada a Lucy y le sonreía. Sintió la desolación que le estrujaba el pecho cada vez que se enamoraba de alguien y ese alguien no la tomaba en cuenta. O quizás Mitzar sí la había tomado en cuenta, pero por cosas del Destino, o su estupidez, no se había dado cuenta...o no habia querido hacerlo. Se maldijo mentalmente, y odió a Lucy cuando Mitzar se sentó junto a ella y comenzaron a hablar. Y odió la manera en que la mano de la morena encontraba hueco entre los dedos masculinos, y la forma en que las mejillas de Mitzar se tornasolaban en el instante en que Lucy le besaba la nariz. Y se odió a sí misma, y maldijo el ser tan tonta.

Sabía que haber estado todo el rato observando al joven había llamado la atención del apuesto Sirius, ya que sentía su mirada gris clavada en la nuca. Quizás el adulto Black sabía algo del pasado que ellas tres tenían allí, pero sería muy incorrecto, y completamente absurdo, preguntar por él. ¿Qué iba a decirle cuando Sirius sospechara, el hombre no era para nada idiota, y la respuesta que Kathya pudiese darle iba a sacarlo de sus casillas. Ya se imaginaba su expresión adusta y seria cuando ella le dijera "lo que pasa es que venimos de una dimensión desconocida y nosotras en realidad somos muggles"..Completamente desechable esa idea. Necesitaba saber qué había ocurrido en el pasado con Mitzar. Quería tener la conciencia tranquila y creer que ella no lo había herido. De no ser así... ya lo arreglaría más adelante.

Un ruido la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones. Observó a su alrededor. Risas. Lucy y Mitzar reían sentados en la mesa, observando el desorden provocado por una lechuza parda que acababa de entrar por la puerta trasera. Llevaba una carta en las patas, e iba dirigida a...

-¿Una carta para mi?-preguntó Lucy, mientras dejaba de reír y tomaba el sobre que el ave le entregaba. Lo observó con detenimiento.

-Ábrelo-dijo Sirius con apremio, mientras sonreía.

Lucy frunció el ceño, bajo las atentas miradas de los presentes. El sobre era blanco níveo y estaba muy bien sellado. Lo abrió con cuidado, por miedo a que explotara de un momento a otro. La letra era prolija y de color rojo. Hizo una mueca. Leyó con rapidez las pocas líneas que presentaba la carta. Su ceño se fue acentuando a medida que leía. Era absurdo lo que aquella carta decía.

-¿Qué dice?-preguntó Mitzar al ver la expresión de la morena. Puso una mano en su hombro.

-Dice...dice que...que mis padres murieron ayer-dijo con la voz extrañamente ronca.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Kathya-¿tus padres?-

-¿Muertos?-preguntó Bárbara.-Eso es absurdo-

-¿Qué...qué hacían mis padres en San Mungo?-varias miradas se entrecruzaron en ese instante. Tanto Sirius como Mitzar se observaron con los ceños fruncidos, sin poder entender cómo era que Lucy hubiese olvidado algo tan importante como el paradero de sus padres.

-Pues...tus padres fueron torturados hasta la locura...-dijo Sirius con voz pausada-la última guerra...tu padre luchó de nuestro bando...y, bueno, Snape..él...-Lucy observó el sobre con el nudo de estómago más gigantesco que podría tener. Ya entendía todo. No era necesario que Sirius siguiese explicando lo sucedido. Así que sus padres estaban muertos. Así que habían sido parte de la Orden del Fénix. Algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, y fue la llegada de El Profeta matutino. ¿Por qué las lechuzas tenían que hacer tanto estruendo cuando llegaban? Más si la cabeza dolía como si la estuviesen taladrando con clavos miniatura pegados a cada cabello.

Sirius tomó el ejemplar y pagó a la lechuza, que salió apresuradamente por la puerta. Su ceño se pronunció sobremanera al leer los primeros párrafos de la primera plana.

-¿Sirius?-preguntó Kathya al ver la expresión seria y confusa del hombre.

-¿Papá?-preguntó Deneb. La puerta de la cocina se cerró con fuerza tras el señor Black, que había salido con premura del cuarto.

-¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó Bárbara mirando a sus dos amigas. Kathya tenía el ceño fruncido y observaba detenidamente a los otros dos chicos sentados a la mesa.-Kat-

-¿Mmm?-

-Deja de mirarlos como si se estuviesen portando mal...-

-Yo no estoy mirando a nadie-dijo con voz de fingida inocencia.

-No, claro ¬¬-

Les llegaron voces desde la sala de estar. Sirius debía de estar hablando con alguien. Kathya y Bárbara se miraron asombradas. Se levantaron de la mesa al mismo tiempo, mientras Lucy las observaba fijamente.

-Si quieres venir a ver qué ocurre con Sirius, ven-dijo Kathya con voz dura- a menos que prefieras quedarte con Mitzar y hacerse mimitos-el aludido la observó con detenimiento. Ojos negros cual noche sin estrellas la miraron con fijeza. No supo por qué pero le encantó la forma en que los labios carnosos del chico se cerraban en una mueca extraña, hermética.

-Yo no me...-Kathya había volteado, sin importarle lo que Lucy tuviera que decir.-KATHYA-

Ambas chicas salieron de la cocina, oyendo los rezongos de Lucy.

-Pero no puede ser, James-la voz de Sirius les llegó desde la sala de estar. Estaba agachado frente a la inmensa chimenea, observando el rostro de James entre las llamas.

-Claro que puede ser, Canuto-

-Pero lo vieron muy cerca-dijo Sirius-es imposible que esté tan cerca...la última vez que investigamos y lo buscamos nos dieron la información de que estaba en Sudamérica...¿me quieres decir cómo es que una persona puede estar en Brasil y unas horas después estar en Ottery St. Catchpole?-

-Sí, lo sé-dijo James abriendo los ojos asombrado-alguien nos estará dando mala información-sonrió-nadie puede aparecerse en semejantes distancias-

-¿Sabes si Harry ya está al tanto?-la cabeza de James se movió afirmativamente-debe de estar con todas las luces-

-Estaba un tanto hiperkinético cuando hablé con él...también un poco nervioso..debía hablar apresuradamente con los Weasley..tú sabes, se lo vio cerca de la Madriguera-

-Iré al Ministerio y hablaré seriamente con los del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica-

-Intenta hablar con el jefe de la División de Aurores...y con Harry, él está encargado del caso-

Kathya observó a Bárbara en la oscuridad del pasillo. La mirada confusa de su amiga la hizo estremecerse. ¿Qué era todo aquello tan importante que estaba sucediendo¿ y qué tenían que ver Harry y los aurores?.

-¿Algo interesante?-

-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH-

-Tampoco soy tan fea como para que se asusten así-

-Lucy, nunca más nos asustes así-dijo Bárbara, golpeándole la cabeza con fuerza.

-Bueno perdón...¿y?-

-Pues que James y Sirius estaban hablando seriamente sobre alguien-

-Vaya, cuánta información ¬¬-

-Lo siento soqueta, pero si tú hubieses oído algo por lo menos...-

-No es momento de discutir, debemos pensar-dijo Kathya golpeándolas a ambas.

-Oh, eso es mucho para esta cabezota-dijo Bárbara tomando la cabeza de Lucy con ambas manos. La morena la golpeó en la boca del estómago.

-Cierra la boca-dijo.

-YA BASTA-la bofetada resonó en el pasillo, haciendo eco contra las paredes. Lucy se tomó la nariz con ambas manos. Sangraba.

-Mira lo que me has hecho-dijo, mostrando su mano manchada de sangre.

-Cállate y escucha sino quieres que te haga sangrar más partes de tu cuerpo-dijo Kathya tomándola del cuello de la remera-alguien fue visto muy cerca de La Madriguera..lo que debemos averiguar es quién-

-Mmm...alguien fugitivo de la ley mágica...-dijo Bárbara-pues...no sé..¿cuántos mortífagos están en Azkaban cumpliendo condena?-

-¿Cuántos hay escondiéndose de los aurores?-

-Esa pregunta tapa completamente a la mía-dijo Bárbara perpleja. Sonrió, mirando a Kathya-deberías trabajar en la División de Aurores-

-Si Harry está metido en ese caso, debe de ser alguien sumamente peligroso...-

-Snape-dijeron a coro.

-¿Crees que ese cara de zanahoria esté prófugo aún?-

-¿Será tan peligroso como para que todos los aurores le estén encima?-

-Pues...es Snape...¿no?-dijo Lucy-sabe legirimancia y toda clase de maleficios, eso no es bueno...-

-Chicas¿qué hacen aquí escondidas?-preguntó Sirius asomándose desde la esquina.

-Pues...nada...hablábamos-

-Entonces no digan que no hacían nada-dijo sonriendo-vamos, es hora de ir a King's Cross-se miraron confusas. Conocerían King's Cross, y eso que se suponía que se la sabían de memoria. Aunque en cuanto llegaron se asombraron de haber estado tan ansiosas. King's Cross era una estación de trenes común y corriente, era limpia y demasiado en orden. Gente que iba de un lado a otro, con sus preocupaciones en sus respectivas mentes. Muggles. Todos eran muggles. O eso parecían.

-Merlín, todos los años es lo mismo...tengo que cruzarme con toda esta escoria-oyeron decir a una voz chillona y refinada. Un grupo de tres chicos caminaba apresuradamente hacia la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez. Eran rubios y de porte elegante, y se encontraban vestidos un tanto ridículos para ser muggles comunes y corrientes.

-Cierra la boca Algieba y camina-dijo el más alto de todos. Y fue en ese instante en que lo reconocieron. Rubio, de piel pálida y ojos grises casi celestes. Kathya miró sonriendo a Bárbara, que se notaba pálida y un tanto nerviosa.

-Ve a hablar con él-

-¿Estás loca?-preguntó Bárbara-¿el otro día lo mandé a volar cual lechuza y ahora me dices que le hable?-su voz se tornó chillona y aguda.

-No tienes que gritarme-dijo Kathya golpeándola. Se estaban acercando al andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Sirius iba con Deneb guiando al grupo, y desaparecieron juntos cruzando la barrera. Las tres chicas se miraron. Mitzar también había cruzado, por lo que se miraron disimuladamente y, silbando, traspasaron hacia el andén.

Ah, el expreso de Hogwarts. Era precioso, de color escarlata, pulcro, enorme. Brillaba de tan limpio que era. El tren más lindo de todos, si se puede afirmar.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de alumnos, tanto de once años como los que prontamente se egresarían. Un par de niños lloraban y forcejeaban con sus padres que, desesperados, intentaban adentrarlos al tren sin ningún éxito.

-Vaya, no creí que te vería aquí-Bárbara se tensó en su lugar, espantada. Kathya tuvo que morderse el puño para no reír.

-Draco¡qué sorpresa!-dijo sonriendo. La mirada que el rubio le lanzó fue de completa perplejidad.-Creí que deberías estar ocupado buscando a tu amiguito Snape-¿le parecía a ella o Draco se veía asustado?.

-Yo no soy amiguito de nadie-

-Sí...eso es cierto-dijo Kathya con sarcasmo.-No creo que nadie quiera ser amigo tuyo-y se acercó a Sirius, que abrazaba fuertemente a su hija. Lucy se encogió de hombros y siguió a Kathya, dejando a solas a Draco y a Bar.

La castaña maldijo a sus amigas por abandonarla en ese momento. Cuando más las necesitaba, más desaparecían. Malditas.

-Pues...-comenzó, volteando. Draco la observaba con el ceño fruncido, rascándose la nuca. Se veía sensual en su túnica negra. Bárbara suspiró. En qué rayos se había metido. Draco le gustaba, pero tenía esa maldita costumbre de ser tan violador. Y también estaban sus estúpidos hermanos, que en ese instante la observaban detenidamente a unos metros. Algieba se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa.

-Disculpen que interrumpa-"si claro basilisca"-pero nosotros dos-se señaló a sí misma y a su mellizo-debemos irnos Draco, por si lo olvidaste-lo golpeó en el brazo izquierdo, y Draco se lo sobó gruñendo.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que NO ME GOLPEES EN EL BRAZO IZQUIERDO-le amenazó con el puño. Bárbara levantó las cejas y salió de allí disimuladamente, alejándose. Llegó hasta Lucy y Kathya, que reían ante su expresión.

-Sí, ustedes ríanse taradas-

-Es gracioso ver cómo huyes de tu príncipe encantado-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Por lo menos tengo príncipe, tú ni siquiera tienes un sapo para besar-

-Sí lo tiene-dijo Kathya, mirándose las zapatillas.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Bárbara observando con horror que Draco la miraba fijamente-¿y quién es?-

-Umbridge-

-OYE-Kathya la miró con expresión de "atrévete a golpearme". Lucy se lo pensó mejor y guardó su puño en su bolsillo. Las tres miraron a Sirius.

-¿Tiene que despedirse tanto?-

-Pórtate bien cariño-le dijo a la pequeña, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Papá...-dijo Deneb con voz ahogada- también te voy a extrañar-

-Por favor compórtate-la tomó de los hombros y le besó la frente-sé buena niña y no hagas rezongar a los profesores...bueno a Slughorn sí, es una vieja babosa gigante-volvió a abrazarla-te quiero linda-

-Yo también papi-Deneb subió al tren arrastrando su baúl-Mit te enviaré algo de Hogwarts-

-No seas como tu primo William que le envió a los tíos un inodoro por correo-

-William no es mi primo-oyeron gritar a Deneb en el instante en que el tren avanzaba-adiós-

Vieron alejarse al tren. No supieron por qué pero cierta nostalgia las inundó, de su primer año en Hogwarts.

-¡Qué lindo sería volver!-dijo Sirius sonriendo-bueno-las miró-debemos irnos al Ministerio-se miraron asustadas, confusas, alteradas. Tragaron saliva ruidosamente. Salieron de la estación a paso apresurado, hasta que una lechuza se posó en el hombro de Sirius, entregándole una carta.

-Otra más-dijo Sirius en voz baja, abriendo el sobre y leyendo su contenido-vaya, ya lo sabía-

-¿Qué ocurre papá?-preguntó Mitzar observando la expresión de Sirius.

-No, nada del otro mundo...es decir, Harry quiere hablar conmigo-

Caminaron por Londres con paso decidido, siguiendo a Sirius, que escondía su rostro tras el cuello de su túnica. Y era cierto que eran un quinteto llamativo, como para que no los observaran vistiendo esas túnicas y llevando puestas bufandas de Gryffindor. Sirius se detuvo en una cabina telefónica un tanto maltrecha, llena de grafittis .

-Espera un minuto-dijo Bárbara-¿Sirius sabe utilizar el teléfono público muggle?-

-Cierra la boca y entra-dijo Kathya.

-No vamos a entrar todos ahí-Lucy y Kathya la empujaron violentamente hacia el interior de la cabina, estampándola contra una de los vidrios-estoy apretada-mientras tanto Sirius marcaba un número.

-62442-dijeron a dúo Kathya y Mitzar.

-¿Por qué marcas ese número?-preguntó Lucy.

-Mantente cerca Lucy-dijo Sirius.

-¿Por qué?-

-Vamos al ministerio ¿no?-preguntó Bárbara en esa horrible posición contra el vidrio de la cabina. Una voz salía del destrozado aparato.

-_Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor indiquen su nombre y ocupación_-

-Sirius Black, streaper-susurró Lucy. Las otras dos rieron en voz baja.

-Sirius Black, Oficina Internacional de Leyes Mágicas,vengo a hablar con Harry Potter-una tarjeta cuadrada salió del teléfono y Sirius se la colocó en la ropa.

-¿Con quién hablas?-

-Estamos por entrar al Ministerio de Magia-dijo Kathya emocionada. Se tomó las manos contenta y sonrió.

-Oh sí¡qué emoción! ¬¬-dijo Lucy.

-_Visitante al ministerio, se le solicita que se someta a un reconocimiento y presente su varita para registrarla en el mostrador de seguridad que está situado al final del patio_-

-Lástima que no traje mi cámara-dijo Bárbara con voz desmayada-podremos ver la fuente de la hermandad mag...-algo se movió y fue en ese instante en que las tres cayeron fuertemente al suelo. En realidad Bárbara cayó de bruces, mientras que Kathya se agarró fuertemente del cuello de Mitzar. Lucy, mientras tanto, tomó a Sirius de no supo dónde. La oscuridad se cernió sobre ellas, y lo único que pudieron oír fue la fuerte respiración de Lucy. Sabían que se estaban moviendo, y en ese momento una luz iluminó sus pies, hasta ensancharse y darles de lleno en el rostro.

-_El Ministerio de la Magia les desea un día agradable_-concluyó la voz de la mujer.

-Oh sí, pequeña perra mal parida-murmuró Lucy, levantando el puño al aire, amenazando a la voz invisible.

-Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia-dijo una voz. Las tres observaron a la pequeña persona que las saludaba. El hombrecito carraspeó. Y en ese momento las tres notaron sus ridículas posiciones.

Kathya notó el fuerte cuerpo de Mitzar demasiado cerca del suyo, y Lucy notó que su mano tomaba a Sirius de la rodilla. Se levantaron del suelo avergonzadas. Bárbara se sobaba el trasero adolorida, mientras que las otras dos se arreglaban sus ropas.

-Así que este es el atrio del Ministerio-susurró Kathya, notando que Mitzar la observaba sonrojado.

El atrio era un lugar enorme, con el suelo de madera oscura y techo brillante de color azul eléctrico repleto de extraños símbolos. Las paredes también eran de madera, y se encontraban llena de inmensas chimeneas. Un apuesto hombre de cabello azabache y ojos almendrados salió de una de ellas y sonrió al verlos.

-Sirius-dijo James acercándose-vaya que te esperamos-miró al hombrecito que se rascaba una de sus orejas-no es necesario que te quedes ahí parado Alcides, ellos vienen conmigo-el enano hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a los ascensores del fondo.-Las cosas están un tanto complicadas ahora-dijo James mientras caminaban hacia los ascensores-Harry está un poco estresado hoy...la gente le envía cartas y lo han llamado sus jefes...pobrecito-

-¿Lily vino también?-James sonrió sonrojado.

-Sí, trajo a Johanne...algo un tanto complicado, le está tocando absolutamente todo lo de su oficina...cuidado con ese memorándum-algo estalló contra la frente de Lucy. Se la tocó gruñendo-dije cuidado-

-¡Qué hermosa!-dijo Bárbara observando la fuente de los Hermanos mágicos-es bonita-

-Es solo una fuente-dijo Lucy hastiada de aquel lugar. Por Merlín que eso era completamente aburrido.

-Anda Lu, pide un deseo y tira aunque sea un knut-dijo Mitzar sonriendo. Algo en el estómago de Kathya le hizo saber que nada andaba bien.

Los revisaron de arriba abajo, y registraron sus varitas.

-Gárgolas galopantes, si tan solo hubiese alguien interesante a quien mi...-alguien salió de una de las chimeneas y fue abordado rápidamente por algunas brujas que se encontraban esperando en la fila.

Llevaba una túnica verde que se cernía con exquisitez sobre su bien formado cuerpo, y combinaba con sus bellos ojos. Estaba más despeinado que de costumbre, y en su expresión se veía cierto aire de fastidio.

-Sirius, muchachos, hola-dijo al verlos, mientras intentaba quitarse de encima al grupo de mujeres (N/A: perras).

-Hola Harry-dijeron a coro las otras tres. Las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes. Y vaya que sí.

-¿Qué haces aquí Harry?-preguntó James pasando su brazo por los hombros de su hijo.

-Estoy fastidiado, necesito salir a airearme...no aguanto esos estúpidos memorándums interdepartamentales...me persiguieron toda la mañana-justo en ese instante un avioncito de papel de color violeta pasó junto a su oreja derecha-los odio con todo mi alma-

Sirius y James se miraron sonriendo.

-Bueno, vamos al Departamento de Seguridad Mágica-dijo el apuesto señor Potter-no creo que queramos ver a Harry destrozando esos memorándums -subieron a un ascensor que, de no ser porque estaba demasiado repleto, hubiese sido espacioso. El aparato subió lentamente.

-_Nivel Siete, Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, incluidos los Cuarteles Generales de las Ligas Británica e Irlandesa de Quidditch, el Club Oficial de Gobstones y la Oficina de Patentes Absurdas_-la voz de la cabina telefónica volvió a ser oída.

-Voy a matar a esa tonta...-dijo Lucy hastiada-¿cuánto le pagan para decir Departamento de idiotas, piso veintitrés?-James rió, al igual que Sirius. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Vislumbraron un corredor de aspecto desaliñado, con varios carteles de equipos de Quidditch clavados con chinchetas en las paredes.

Kathya gritó emocionada que Oliver Wood estaba allí, mirando a la morena que estaba a su lado con detenimiento y una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Lucy sólo atinó a taparle la boca con un puño en el mismo momento en que el joven miraba a la chica que vociferaba. Las puertas volvieron a cerrarse y el ascensor volvió a subir lentamente. Lucy, mientras tanto, suspiró tranquila. Aunque soltó rápidamente a su amiga cuando ella le mordió el puño con furia.

-_Nivel Seis, Sección de Transporte Mágico, incluyendo la Autoridad de Redes de Polvos Flu, Control Regulador de Escobas, Oficina de Llaves y Centro de Pruebas de Apariciones_- Lucy miró a Kathya y a Bar con hastío. Observó con detenimiento a los tres hombres guapos que hablaban animadamente. Lindos. Preciosos. Divinos. Un memorándum volaba alrededor de la cabeza de James, pero él no parecía notarlo, al contrario de Harry, que lo observaba detenidamente. El ascensor se sacudió.

-_Nivel Cinco, Sección de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, incluyendo el Cuerpo de Normas de Comercio Mágico Internacional, la Oficina Internacional de Leyes Mágicas y la Confederación Internacional de Magos, Sede Británica_ –la puerta se abrió y una muy atareada Lily entró al ascensor. Miró a los presentes y sonrió, respondiendo a la encantadora sonrisa de su marido.

-Hola cielo-dijo, acercándose a James y besándolo en los labios. Los papeles que llevaba encima se tambalearon. James los tomó, quitándole el peso a Lily. Alguien gritó en alguna parte del ascensor, y todos observaron a Johanne, que se colgaba de la pierna de su hermano mayor.

-_Nivel Cuatro, Sección para la Regulación y el Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, incluidas las Divisiones de Bestias, Seres y Espíritus, Oficina de Enlace de los Duendes y Agencia de Consultas sobre Plagas_- la puerta volvió a abrirse, y el memorándum que volaba alrededor de James salió disparado al exterior. Aunque alguien inesperado entró al ascensor.

-Diggory-bramó Harry. Algo goteó en la nuca de Lucy, pero no fue un hechizo Desilusionador, fue el malestar y la incomodidad. Cedric los miró a todos y clavó sus ojos fijamente en la cara pálida de la morena, que se escondía tras Kathya. Ella suspiró cuando Cedric les dio la espalda. Notaron un cabello enmarañado cerca, y una risa estridente.

-Hola Hermione-dijo Bárbara-no te habíamos visto-

-Oh...es normal...-dijo ella riendo. Comenzó a hablar animadamente con Harry.

-_Nivel Tres, la Sección de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas , incluyendo la Escuadra de Inversión de Magia Accidental, Oficina Principal de "Olvidacion" y Comité de Excusas Dignas de Muggles_-al abrirse la puerta pudieron vislumbrar un hombre cubierto en llamas, y una mujer que le faltaban las piernas.

-Escindida-dijo Hermione al ver las expresiones de las tres chicas.

-¡Qué desastre!-murmuró Lily. Miró a James-menos mal que no trabajamos ahí-él sonrió. Alguien se colgó de la pierna del moreno-Johanne, suelta a tu padre-

-Pero quiero que me haga upa-dijo la niña mientras le bajaba lentamente los pantalones a James, que se sonrojaba cada vez más.

-Ya te hace suficiente upa en casa-dijo Lily con una sonrisa-además lo estás desnudando-tomó los pantalones de su esposo del botón y los levantó-te vas a quedar en paños menores cariño-le besó la nariz.

-No te preocupes cielo-dijo James sonriendo. ¿Por qué era tan condenadamente hermoso?. Tomó a la niña pelirroja en brazos y la puso sobre sus hombros.

Las puertas del ascensor volvieron a abrirse.

-_Nivel dos, Sección de Entrada en vigor de Leyes Mágicas, incluyendo la Oficina del Uso Incorrecto de la Magia, Cuartel General de los Aurores y Servicios de Administración de los Pergaminos_-

-Este es el nuestro, en definitiva, el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica-dijo James mirando a todos los que lo rodeaban. Salieron del ascensor. Caminaron doblando la esquina. Dos inmensas puertas de roble los hicieron detenerse. Cruzaron, adentrándose en un lugar desordenado y lleno de cubículos.

-Ey, Potter, buenos días-

-Hola sí, buenos días-dijo Harry con los dientes apretados. Un memorándum pasó rozando la nariz de Kathya.

Una mujer de cabello rosa apareció tras un cubículo, y sonrió.

-Hola Nym-dijo Lily. Le hizo una seña a James, y el moreno dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio de Tonks. Ella observó la inmensa pila de hojas y suspiró.

-Odio esto del papeleo...¿cómo demonios hago para ordenar todo esto?-

-Gajes de estar embarazada-dijo Lily riendo y sentándose frente al escritorio de la rosada chica-si estuvieras normal te mandarían a perseguir mortífagos-

Kathya observó con detenimiento la oficina de Tonks. Estaba llena de fotografías y no precisamente de mortífagos...estaba repleta de fotografías de Remus, cosa que encantó a Bárbara.

-¿Y tú persigues a Remus?- preguntó Lucy observando las imágenes. Para su asombro, se movían.

-No Merlín, eres más corta que Flitwick-dijo Kathya golpeándola. Cedric se encontraba tras ellos, y reía ante la escena.

-¿Por qué me golpeas?-gritó Lucy mostrándole el puño. Merlín, la mirada de Diggory sobre ella la ponía de los pelos. ¿Por qué no miraba hacia otro lado?.

-Porque no puedes hacer semejante pregunta-dijo la rubia lanzando chispas de los ojos-de seguro que en la oficina de James hay fotografías de Lily y sus hijos, y no por eso los persigue, tarada redomada-

Un memorándum entró en el cubículo y se posó sobre el escritorio de Tonks. Lo tomó y lo leyó.

-No es para mí-dijo, entregándoselo a Lily. La pelirroja lo leyó apresuradamente.

-Ooh, cielo, la audiencia es ahora, cambiaron el horario-dijo, abrazando a James.

-Entonces vamos, no creo que nos esperen...por más que seamos miembros-el matrimonio Potter salió del Cuartel de Aurores abrazados. Johanne terminó abrazada a Harry.

-¿Cedric?-preguntó Harry, observándolo. El aludido sacudió la cabeza y por primera vez en la mañana despegó sus ojos azules de Lucy.

-Venía a hablar contigo, Harry..un miembro de mi Departamento dice tener información relevante sobre...cierto tema de esta mañana-

-Ooh-dijo Harry. Se notaba que tenía urgencia por salir de allí lo más pronto posible-bueno...me gustaría hablar con ese amigo tuyo-miró a Kathya-¿puedes quedarte con mi hermana?-ella sonrió, mientras se sonrojaba.

-Claro Harry-su voz sonó horriblemente como la de Myrtle. La niña fue dejada sobre sus rodillas, debido a que Kathya se encontraba sentada frente al escritorio de Tonks.

-Sirius, ven con nosotros-dijo el moreno de gafas, haciéndole señas a su padrino. Sirius los siguió fuera del Cuartel de Aurores, ansioso.

-Bueno, veré cómo ordenaré esto..me voy a volver loca-murmuró Tonks tomando un par de papeles y leyéndolos. Kathya miró a su alrededor, mientras le hacía caballito a la pequeña niña pelirroja.

Aburridísimo, hubiese preferido lanzarse a nadar al Lago Negro y ser devorada por el calamar gigante. Miró al chico que la observaba desde la puerta del cubículo. Le sonrió, aunque lo único que él hizo fue hacer una extraña mueca con el rostro. Era todo tan extraño. Desde hacía días que no se hablaban y Kathya no sabia por qué, y tampoco lo había logrado entender. Quizás el comportamiento de Mitzar se había tornado frío y duro debido a la extraña relación que ella tenía con William. Pero...¿por qué¿no se suponía que el joven Black no sentía nada por ella?. Kathya tenía más que claro que al moreno de ojos negros le ocurrían cosas con su amiga Lucy. No pudo evitar sentir un retorcijón de estómago ante el solo pensamiento de Lucy y Mitzar besándose apasionadamente. Debía actuar, y rápido. Tomar decisiones y acabar de una vez con todo.

Oyó un grito y ruidos cerca de ella, y notó que Johanne ya no estaba sobre sus rodillas. Se levantó con prisa de la silla, haciéndola caer con un ruido seco al suelo, provocando que Tonks la observara con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-Johanne...¿dónde está?-preguntó Kathya desesperada, logrando que tanto Lucy como Bárbara la miraran asustadas.

-Pues...-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

-Ahí-

Corrió en dirección de donde venían los alaridos de la pequeña pelirroja. La encontró en un cubículo contiguo, sentada en el suelo llorando, con un pequeño chipote en la frente.

-Johi-dijo la rubia tomándola en brazos. La niña tomaba fuertemente un papel en sus manos-suelta, vamos, debemos quedarnos cerca de Tonks-Johanne soltó bruscamente el papel que llevaba en las manos, y salió corriendo en dirección al cubículo de la señora Lupin.

Kathya suspiró hastiada. Observó el papel que llevaba en las manos.

-Kat..Johanne ya está con Tonks-Bárbara miró a su alrededor. Ese cubículo era un completo desorden, papeles en el suelo, mapas con ubicaciones, fotografías de diferentes personas.

-¿De quién es este cubículo?-preguntó Lucy observando el estropicio.

-De Harry-dijo Bárbara, señalando una fotografía en la que el niño que vivió se encontraba besando a su pelirroja novia. Aunque por accidente, y por la mano rápida de Lucy, el marco quedó hecho añicos en el suelo.

Bárbara miró con detenimiento a Kathya, que se mantenía estática, catatónica, en estado de shock.

-¿Kat?-la rubia observaba el papel en sus manos. Su mirada estaba ida, y parecía como si no notase la existencia de sus dos amigas. Bárbara miró a Lucy con desesperación.-Ayuda-

-Kathya-dijo Lucy zarandeándola-KAT-la rubia le mostró el papel que llevaba en las manos. Lucy lo tomó. Era una hoja con datos. Había una fotografía mágica de un apuesto hombre de cabellos castaños que le parecía tremendamente familiar. Pero el apellido fue lo que más le llamó la atención.

-¿Felton?-preguntó la morena en voz alta, observando los nombres escritos.

-¿Cómo que Felton?-preguntó Bárbara acercándose y observando la hoja por sobre el hombro de Lucy.

-Felton, Tom-siguió la morena. Su asombro iba en aumento, más leyendo lo que había debajo de la fotografía. "BUSCADO".

-Es el nombre de mi padre-chilló Bárbara con voz aguda. Kathya miró al suelo y se apoyó contra el escritorio-Kat ¿qué significa esto?-su voz se había tornado quebrada.

-Significa que tu padre es un mortífago, Bar-susurró. Se hizo un prolongado silencio, roto solamente por las respiraciones alteradas de las tres jóvenes. Bárbara se acercó a Kathya, que la observó con los ojos húmedos.

-¿QUÉ?-

PLAFF

Todo se detuvo en el mismo instante en que Bárbara abofeteó a Kathya con toda la fuerza posible. Y la rubia, más que reaccionar a los gritos, o devolverle el golpe, rompió en llanto apenada.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-preguntó Bárbara, aventándole la hoja en el rostro-¿CÓMO FUE QUE SE TE OCURRIO HACER QUE MI PADRE FUESE MORTÍFAGO?-todos los aurores las observaron con los ceños fruncidos. Mitzar apareció en la puerta del cubículo, varita en mano.

-Bar, por favor, todos nos están mirando-susurró Lucy, tomándola del brazo.

-TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA-bramó señalando a Kathya-SI NO FUESE POR ESA ESTUPIDA HISTORIA Y ESE ESTÚPIDO LIBRO QUE ENCONTRASTE-

-YO NO TUVE LA MALDITA IDEA-bramó Kathya-ESTO SE ME ESTÁ YENDO DE LAS MANOS, NO TENGO CONTROL SOBRE LAS VIDAS DE LOS DEMÁS-tomó a Bárbara del cuello y la zarandeó con fuerza. Las lágrimas salían sin control de los ojos verdes de la rubia, mientras que la pequeña castaña intentaba soltarse de sus manos asesinas.-YO NO TENGO LA CULPA-salió corriendo del cubículo, empujando a Mitzar, quien la observó con tristeza. Segundos después, salía tras Kathya.

El silencio volvió a aparecer en el pequeño cubículo de Harry. Lucy observaba la espalda de Bárbara, que sollozaba sentada sobre el escritorio.

-Bar...Kat no tiene la culpa, ella...ella solo quiso hacer una historia en la que nosotras fuésemos protagonistas y nos viésemos rodeadas del hermoso mundo de Harry Potter-apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la castaña-pero algo se nos está saliendo de control...no creo que ella haya escrito algo sobre tus padres...-Bárbara lloró más ruidosamente, y abrazó a Lucy.

-Quiero volver Lu, quiero volver a ver a mis padres, a mi ganzo (N/A: cuack), a mi hermano-

-Yo...-Lucy observó el suelo. Sinceramente, ella no sabía si quería volver al mundo real o no-no sé-

OoOOoO

Kathya se encontraba sentada en el suelo del atrio del Ministerio. Los magos y brujas que pasaban por allí la observaban detenidamente antes de seguir con sus rutinas diarias. Los odió por verse tan normales, por tener cosas que hacer. Suspiró. Sabía que debía tener los ojos muy hinchados y rojos, pero no podía evitarlo. La situación en la que ellas tres se encontraban la superaba. Ya no sabía cómo actuar, qué hacer. Por Merlín¿el padre de Bárbara un mortífago¿cuándo fue que ella perdió el completo control de su historia?.

Oyó pasos cerca, pero supuso que serían de los magos que entraban y salían de las chimeneas. Aunque cambió de idea cuando una mano masculina se apoyó sobre su hombro.

-No me moleste, quiero estar sola-

-Katy, dime qué te ocurre-esa voz. No podía ser. MERLÍN, se iba a morir. Volteó. Ese aroma ya lo había sentido durante toda la mañana. El par de ojos verdes más lindo de todo el maldito mundo la observaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Se sonrojó violentamente al notar que él ya no llevaba puesta la túnica verde, dejando al descubierto una remera blanca _demasiado_ ceñida a su cuerpo.

-Harry-su voz salió demasiado aguda y baja. Muy susurrante.

-Katy-su voz era preciosa-¿por qué lloras?-la mano que Harry había apoyado en su hombro ahora le acariciaba la mejilla. Se iba a morir, se iba a hacer pis encima si seguía así.

-Pues...porque...-¿contarle o no contarle? Esa era la cuestión (N/A¡qué Shakespeare que me levanté hoy!).¿Cómo reaccionaría Harry si Kathya le decía que en realidad todo ese mundo armado a la perfección lo había hecho ella, de alguna manera, en un libro viejo¿cómo decirle que ella lo conocía porque él era su personaje favorito en una saga de hermosos libros?...SI HASTA HABÍA PELÍCULAS.

Sabía que Harry reaccionaría de mala manera y la enviaría a San Mungo. Patético. Bueno, mejor probar con algo ¿no?.

-Pues que...que me he enterado de algo que no tenía idea-dijo. Su voz volvía a quebrarse. Él sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan suya de "no hay problema, que Voldemort te persiga es mucho peor" y la abrazó, provocando en Kathya una reacción en cadena, logrando que todo el cuerpo menudo de la rubia se estremeciera, se tensara sobremanera, sus cabellos se erizaran y una parte de su cuerpo de humedeciera sin control (N/A: vaya reacción en cadena). El aroma masculino era exquisito y tranquilizador. El cuello de Harry tenía un piel tan suave...A LOS HECHOS, A LOS HECHOS. Se soltó con brusquedad de él, provocando que cayera al suelo de traste. Harry la observó con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues..que me enteré de algo que _quizás_ olvidé- dijo. Harry levantó una ceja.

-¿Supiste algo que...que no recuerdas?-

-Sí-tragó saliva. Se le hizo muy doloroso hacerlo. La mirada de Harry era muy transparente y...de rayos X. ¿Qué acaso era Superman?. No. Era Harry James Potter. Pero el chico no tenía vista de rayos X, así que a no alarmarse (N/A: que delirio!). Algo extraño surgió en la mente de Kathya-Harry..¿sabes legirimancia?-los ojos verdes frente a ella se abrieron de par en par-no intentes leerme la mente-

-Sí...-sonrió-luego de la última lucha me vi con la obligación de aprender-se encogió de hombros-tú sabes, por los interrogatorios-

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas tras Tom Felton?-Harry la observó apenada.

-Porque no sabía cómo se lo tomarían-dijo él- Tom es un mortífago peligroso...se escapó de San Mungo...todos creían que con un tratamiento lograría rehacer su vida y, bueno, estar con su hija-

-¿Qué fue lo que...ocurrió para que el padre de Bar hiciera cosa semejante?-

Harry tomó aire. Los magos y brujas a su alrededor seguían como si nada, caminando, entrando y saliendo de las chimeneas y los ascensores. Memorándums por allí y por allá. Frunció el entrecejo.

-Entregó a su familia a Voldemort-

Kathya sintió como si algo duro golpeara contra su pecho. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y le temblaban descontroladamente.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?-

-En la segunda batalla...la Orden del Fénix...ustedes eran parte de ella, activa..en realidad no, eran demasiado jóvenes para ser parte...fueron parte del ED, y creímos que nos serían de ayuda..- ¿dónde estaba el maldito aire que no lo encontraba?.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar, Harry-él notó que la joven que se encontraba sentada a pocos centímetros se ponía cada vez más pálida. La tomó de la cintura y la apoyó contra sí.

-Sigue contándome sobre Tom-

-Bueno-dijo Harry dubitativo-Voldemort quería a toda la familia Felton con él...Ashley era...era una gran auror.. fue parte de la primera y la segunda Orden y una de las pocas personas que me ayudaron a buscar los Horcrux (N/A: u Horrocruxes, según). Todos sabíamos que Bárbara tenía un gran potencial, y que si Voldemort la tenía consigo estaríamos en problemas...-Kathya sollozó-Tom quiso obligar a su esposa a pasarse al Lado Oscuro..ella dijo que no...que su lugar estaba junto a Dumbledore...pero él..él ya estaba muerto-

-¿DUMBLEDORE ESTÁ MUERTO?- ahora sí todos la miraban. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos y susurró-lo suponía...Snape...¿verdad?-

-Merlín, Kat, fuiste a su funeral-dijo Harry perplejo, asintiendo con la cabeza. Kathya tragó saliva ruidosamente. Sí, el maldito funeral de Dumbledore.

-Él...él no puede...-

-Pero lo está, y eso pasó hace añares-dijo rápidamente. Se veía incómodo.-Voldemort la asesinó personalmente-

-¿A Ashley Felton?-

-Sí-dijo Harry, observando el suelo-digamos que solo ciertas personas son muy importantes como para que ese maniático las asesine él mismo.. -

-Como...como tú-"como James y Lily".

- Bárbara huyó de su casa días antes del ataque-la observó detenidamente-la acogimos en el Valle de Godric-suspiró.- Y ahora tenemos miedo...miedo por ella-

-Ella sabe la verdad-susurró Kathya mirando sus zapatillas.

-Lo sé, y no me parece mal...tememos que su padre la busque-

-Eso no voy a permitirlo...nadie va a hacerles daño a mis amigas-

-Es por eso que preferimos que se queden en Grimmauld Place antes que en cualquier otro lugar, hablé con Sirius sobre eso...Tom puede estar buscándola...-la observó detenidamente. Y Kathya se sintió de repente completamente desnuda (N/A: vieron que a veces pasa que la gente tiene los ojos tan claros y penetrantes que te sentis observada hasta las entrañas) y se sonrojó a más no poder. ¡Qué mirada hermosa!.

-Y en cuanto a los padres de Lucy...-

-Los padres de Lucy estaban bien...los atacaron...-tomó aire y suspiró-en verdad...ellos...-alguien carraspeó muy cerca de ellos. Voltearon. James, Lily, Sirius, Mitzar, Lucy, Bar, Tonks y la pequeña Johanne los observaban con distintas y extrañas expresiones. James y Lily los observaban con los ceños fruncidos, como reprochándole algo a su primogénito; Mitzar y Sirius los miraban con tristeza y decepción; Tonks estaba tan sorprendida que su boca podría haber llegado al suelo, y Lucy y Bar sonreían enigmáticamente.

Harry se levantó del suelo, ayudando a Kathya a hacerlo también. Se miraron apesadumbrados, aunque él le sonrió como forma de disculpa.

-Katy no se siente bien...-comenzó Harry.

-Ahora mismo iremos a San Mungo a ver...-Sirius miró a Lucy-a ver la situación de los padres de Lucy-

-De acuerdo...-Sirius tomó a Kathya de la cintura y la acercó a él. "Merlín, hoy es mi día de suerte".

Caminaron hasta la puerta que los conducía a la cabina telefónica que los llevaría al exterior. Se despidieron de los Potter, que los saludaron desde el atrio. Una vez que todos se encontraron dentro del pequeño lugar, comenzaron a ascender hacia la sucia calle. Salieron hacia la luz del día, que los obnubiló. Sirius tomaba a Kathya del hombro, intentando que no se cayera al suelo. Ella sonrió agradecida, sonrojándose.

Bárbara caminaba mirando al suelo. Notó la mirada atenta de su amiga rubia, que la observaba con pena. Sabía lo que Kathya estaba pensando. Que todo eso que estaba ocurriendo era terrible. No la culpaba, luego de varios minutos de hablar con Lucy, habían llegado a la conclusión de que toda esa historia no daba para más. Y que quizás lo mejor sería buscar la forma de volver. Volver a la maldita realidad, y dejarse de embromar. Tal vez esa era la mejor solución. Notó la cercanía de Kathya, y sus miradas se cruzaron. Era increíble cómo podían leerse las mentes entre ellas. Sabía cada palabra que la rubia pensaba, cada oración que enarbolaba en su mente. Era telepatía de amigas.

-No te culpo-le dijo. Su voz había sonado cansada.

-Hay cosas que debo contarte-le respondió Kathya-cosas que debes saber-

-Es sobre mi padre...¿verdad?-

-Sí-

Se habían detenido frente a un edificio de ladrillo rojo, llamado Purge y Dowse S.A.El mostrador consistía en unos pocos maniquíes saltados con sus pelucas chuecas, parados aleatoriamente y modelando modas de al menos 10 años atrás.-Horribles-murmuró Lucy, haciendo que Sirius profiriese una risa triste, pero risa al fin.

Habían largos letreros en todas las polvorientas puertas donde se leía: "Cerrado por Restauración"

-San Mungo-murmuró Mitzar observando a las tres jóvenes. Su mirada oscura se posó durante segundos prolongados en Kathya, que se sintió enrojecer contra su voluntad (N/A: suena tonto porque nadie se sonroja por voluntad..). Sirius se puso cerca del mostrador, hablándole al maniquí, que por cierto, era muy feo.

-Venimos a ver a...a los Pattinson-dijo en un susurro, mientras la gente seguía caminando tras ellos, sin notar que cinco personas raras mantenían conversación con un maniquí. Éste asintió levemente e hizo señas con su dedo.Caminaron a través de lo que se sentía como una cortina de agua helada, sintiéndose tibios y secos del otro lado. Se encontraron en lo que se parecía ser una estrecha área de recepción donde filas de brujas y magos estaban sentados sobre raquíticas sillas de madera, leyendo revistas.

Kathya frunció el ceño y miró a Sirius, pero él observaba hacia otro lado.Brujas y magos con túnicas verdes andaban arriba y abajo de las filas, haciendo preguntas y anotándolas, y en sus túnicas llevaban un emblema: una varita mágica y hueso, cruzado.

-Esos son los médicos-dijo Lucy.

-¿Los qué?-preguntó Mitzar. Kathya codeó fuertemente a Lucy.

-Los...los sanadores-

-Oh, sí-

-Vamos al cuarto piso-murmuró Sirius, observando a Mitzar.

-Pero se supone que los padres de Lucy murieron ayer-

-Silencio-chilló un retrato. Bárbara se sobresaltó y tomó a Kathya del brazo. Fue en ese entonces que vislumbraron la guía de pisos.

ACCIDENTES DE ARTEFACTOS Planta Baja.

Explosión de calderas, petardos de varita mágica, escobas, choques, etc.

HERIDAS CAUSADAS POR CRIATURAS Primera planta

Mordeduras, picaduras, quemaduras, espinas clavadas, etc.

BICHOS MÁGICOS Segundo piso

Enfermedades contagiosas, por ejemplo viruela de dragón, enfermedad de desaparición, scrofungulus, etc.

POCIÓNES Y PLANTAS VENENOSAS Tercer piso

Erupciones, regurgitación, incontrolable, risa tonta, etc.

DAÑOS POR ENCANTAMIENTOSCuarto piso

encantamientos, maleficios, encantamientos aplicados incorrectamente, etc.

CAFETERIA DE VISITANTES / TIENDA DE HOSPITAL Quinto piso.

Kathya suspiró, siguiendo a la comitiva. El hospital era un lugar frío y bastante deprimente.

Caminaron a través del corredor, entre un set de puertas dobles y encontraron una desvencijada escalera, la cual subieron con miradas apesadumbradas. El cuarto piso era lúgubre, iluminado sí, pero cierta sensación de tristeza y abandono se plasmaba en los visitantes. Sirius suspiró y metió sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su larga túnica. El sol entraba por las ventanas, iluminando el pabellón.

Una mujer joven salió de una de las puertas a la izquierda, acomodándose el cabello. Al levantar la mirada y encontrarse con los ojos grises de Sirius, se sonrojó y sonrió.

-Señor Black-se lanzó sobre él y le besó la mejilla _muy_ efusivamente, mientras Mitzar levantaba las cejas, notando las miradas socarronas de las tres jóvenes junto a él.

-Amanda..hola-dijo Sirius, intentando soltar a la joven mujer de sus brazos. Lucy levantó las cejas a más no poder, de seguro habían terminado en el techo. ¿Quién era esa...esa...esa perra?. Era rubia y bonita, de ojos azules enormes y busto prominente. Era preciosa. Digamos, una perra con todas las letras (N/A: Lucy es tan sutil).

-Así que ella es Amanda-susurró Mitzar con una extraña expresión.

-Ejem-

-Disculpa, pero hemos venido a ver a los Pattinson-dijo Sirius sonrojado, mientras Amanda le besaba la mejilla.

-Oh, sí, los Pattinson...necesitábamos que los viniera a reconocer un familiar...usted sabe como son las leyes del hospital-

-Sí-murmuró Sirius, observando a la joven con poco disimulo.-¿Dónde están?-

-En la sala de nuestros residentes a largo plazo-dijo la chica. Sonrió al ver a Mitzar-oh, señor Black, este apuesto joven debe ser su hijo-lo tomó de las mejillas y lo sacudió maternalmente, aunque al joven Black eso no le gustó demasiado. Kathya carraspeó molesta, logrando que la mirada negra del chico se posara en ella y frunciera el ceño.

Entraron al pabellón. Había varios pacientes dormidos, por lo que Amanda les pidió que caminaran despacio, sin hacer ruido.

-Están tras esas cortinas-señaló los doseles al fondo de la habitación-usted sabe, señor Black..la mujer era muggle, pero tenía tal grado de inconciencia que debimos traerla aquí..era grave su estado-Sirius hizo una seña con la mano, para que se callara.

-Sí lo sé-dijo, observando a Lucy, que se había acercado a las camas en donde se encontraban sus padres. Observaba los doseles floreados con ojos acuosos. Lo que había del otro lado sería un gran golpe para su juicio. Miró a Sirius, quien se había acercado y apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Sé fuerte-susurró-sé una gryffindor-

Tomó los doseles y los descorrió, manteniendo los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Kathya hizo una exclamación y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, mientras que Bárbara sollozó. Lucy abrió los ojos. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, mirando con mirada llorosa al hombre que la observaba apenado. Miró la cama.

Kathya cerró los ojos y dejó escurrir sus lágrimas al oír el alarido lastimero de Lucy. Sabia que su amiga debía sentir su corazón resquebrajarse lentamente, y que seguramente los pasos que oía retumbar hacia el pasillo debían ser los de la morena que salía del cuarto. Suspiró. Abrió los ojos, mirando a Sirius y a Mitzar. El señor Black se apoyaba contra la pared, mirando el cuerpo inerte que yacía sobre la cama. Mitzar observaba con pena a Bárbara, que lloraba sin control. Kathya se acercó a ellos, y abrazó a su amiga.

-Kat...es el padre de Lu...es el padre de Lu-repetía constantemente-Katy...-

La rubia apretó a Bárbara contra sí, mirando al suelo. Podía oír los sollozos de Lucy en el pasillo, el ligero carraspeo en la garganta de Sirius, la respiración descontrolada de Bárbara, y los suspiros de Mitzar. Kathya observó la cama. Sus piernas se tambalearon y se convirtieron en gelatina. Sintió las manos de Sirius en sus axilas, sosteniéndola.

El hombre en la cama era una persona que pasaba los cuarenta. Su cabello era oscuro y lacio, y sus ojos, aunque se encontraban cerrados, supo que eran de color negro. Era, como había dicho Bárbara, el padre de Lucy, el mismo hombre que les había enseñado a jugar al truco de niñas, el mismo que las había llevado a jugar a la plaza, el mismo que les había contado historias sobre dragones, duendes y brujas.

-John-suspiró Sirius-fuiste un gran hombre-

La sanadora, que había observado todo desde la puerta del pabellón, se acercó a Sirius y apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro masculino.

-Señor Black, necesito hablar seriamente con usted-

Kathya miró a su alrededor, arrodillada en el suelo, tocando suavemente la piel fría del cuerpo sin vida. Tuvo que morderse el puño para no romper en llanto descontrolado. El rostro del padre de Lucy se veía tan apacible, tan feliz, como si no supiera las circunstancias en las que había muerto.

-Katy-la voz de Mitzar la hizo levantar la mirada- no...no estés mal-ella sollozó-esté donde esté...debe estar mejor-

-No digas eso Mit-él sonrió.

-Ya extrañaba oír tu voz-la voz del joven era dulce y pausada, lo que hizo sonreír a la muchacha.

Kathya lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Y de repente se dio cuenta que la ausencia del joven le había dolido, que había sentido tristeza y celos, provocados por su inseguridad, esa que había aparecido tras saber que Lucy le había puesto los ojos encima al bello joven Black.

-Igualmente Mit-dijo ella con la voz ligeramente quebrada. Él se arrodilló junto a ella y la abrazó-te extrañé tanto-susurró Kathya. El aroma masculino la embriagaba, y podía sentir los latidos frenéticos del corazón del joven retumbar. Sintió la tersura de la piel del cuello, y sin poder contenerse, le propinó un suave beso. Notó un estremecimiento en el cuerpo del chico, y cruzaron miradas. ¿Por qué aquellos ojos le gustaban tanto¿por qué brillaban de esa manera¿por qué las mejillas masculinas se habían tornado rosadas?.

-Me gustas Mit-

-¿Qué?-la soltó bruscamente.

Kathya lo observó frunciendo el ceño levemente. Sus nervios le recorrían absolutamente todo el cuerpo, haciendo que sus manos temblaran descontroladamente, y que su cabello se erizara. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, ya no había manera de retractarse. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos temerosos de Mitzar, que esperaba una explicación.

-Que...que me gustas-

Mitzar carraspeó y se rascó la nuca.

-Eso..-rió-eso no es cierto-

-¿Por qué no¿acaso no puedes gustarme?-se había levantado del suelo y miraba al joven frente a ella como retándolo.

-Ay por favor Kathya-bramó él. Su voz retumbó en el cuarto.-Yo...yo no puedo gustarte-

La rubia levantó las cejas.-A ti...siempre te gustó William-

-¿Qué...?-un grito la hizo callar.

-NO PUEDE SER¿PERO ACASO NO TIENEN SEGURIDAD? NO PUEDEN DEJAR QUE LA GENTE ENTRE Y SALGA DE ESTE HOSPITAL ASÍ COMO ASÍ, ES ABSURDO-la puerta del despacho de la sanadora fue aventada con fuerza, y vieron a Sirius caminar furioso hacia ellos.-¿Dónde está Lucy?-ambos jóvenes señalaron al pasillo, de donde provenía la voz de la morena, que repetía-Bar, era mi padre-

-Señor Black, por favor-dijo Amanda, lanzándose sobre él, intentando detenerlo-será muy duro para ella-

Kathya frunció el entrecejo. Miró al chico junto a ella. Miraba al suelo, y se notaba incómodo.

-Sirius-el aludido la miró. Sus ojos grises centelleaban, y se encontraba despeinado-¿qué es lo que Lucy no puede saber?-Sirius se acomodó el cabello, peinándose. Miró fijamente a Amanda, que carraspeó, y luego observó con dulzura a Kathya.

-Hay algo sobre la muerte de los padres de Lucy que ella debe saber- Amanda hizo una exclamación de protesta-es de suma importancia que ella lo sepa-

-No sabemos realmente...-comenzó la sanadora.

-¿Qué es?-preguntó Kathya.

-No murieron de forma natural-susurró Sirius-los asesinaron-

-Señor Black, eso no es...-

-¿Ah no?-bramó. Amanda se retorció las manos-¿y cómo explicas que un hombre desconocido entre a esta sala para ver a los Pattinson y minutos después los encuentren muertos?...dime cómo lo explicas-

-¿Qué?-Kathya miró el cuerpo de John Pattinson con horror. La puerta se abrió, dejando ver el rostro compungido de Bárbara, que llevaba a Lucy tomada del brazo. La morena lloraba.

-Lucy, debo decirte algo importante-dijo Sirius-por favor, acompáñame al pasillo-la abrazó, y salió del cuarto.

-¿Asesinados?-murmuró Kathya-Bar..-la castaña la miró-los padres de Lucy fueron asesinados-la mirada verde de la chica se humedeció.

-Lo supuse-susurró. Se acercó a la cama-¡que triste!..¿verdad?-se abrazó a sí misma-de repente te encuentras en tu cama, durmiendo, y segundos después alguien acaba con tu vida sin pedirte permiso. No muchos tienen la suerte de morir durmiendo-

Kathya suspiró.

-Quería pedirte perdón por lo de tu padre-

-No te culpo-susurró Bárbara. Se lo repetiría mil veces si fuese necesario. De verdad, no la culpaba.

-Debes saber lo que hablé con Harry-dijo Kathya con premura-él me dijo que tu padre te está buscando...que es peligroso que nos alejemos de Sirius, y que en Grimmauld estaremos bien-

-¿Qué sabes de mis padres?-la miró fijamente a los ojos.

-Pues que él entregó a tu madre a Voldemort...y que tú escapaste de tu casa, y terminaste en el Valle de Godric, con Harry y Ginny-

-¿Sabes?-dijo Bárbara enjugándose las lágrimas-todo esto es una mierda-

-Sí...lo sé-

-Quiero volver-

-¿Qué?-

-Busca la forma de volver-dijo, señalándola con el dedo-tú nos trajiste, tú nos sacas-Kathya tragó saliva ruidosamente. Y por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ MI HERMANO?-se miraron. Lucy entró hecha una furia al lugar, y descorrió fuertemente el dosel de la segunda cama. Y ahí estaba su madre, con sus cabellos castaños tras su nuca, y su bello rostro adormecido para siempre-¿dónde está mi hermano?-preguntó, mirando a un desconcertado Sirius y a una eufórica Amanda.

-Pero Lucy, tú nunca tuviste un hermano-susurró Mitzar.

-¿CÓMO QUE NO?...YO TENGO UN HERMANO QUE TIENE DIECINUEVE AÑOS-

-Lucy por favor-dijo Bárbara.

-¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?-

-_DESMAIUS_-

-SEÑOR BLACK-bramó la sanadora aterrorizada.

-SIRIUS-bramó Kathya.-No era necesario que la desmayaras-Sirius la observó seriamente.

-Tú vas a explicarme por qué Lucy dice que tiene un hermano que no existe-Kathya tragó saliva.

-Nos vamos-

Bárbara y Kathya se miraron. Salieron del lugar, siguiendo a Sirius, que llevaba a Lucy en brazos. Mitzar caminaba tras ellas, observando el suelo. Caminaron por el pasillo, oyendo el repiqueteo de sus pasos en el suelo limpio del lugar.

Kathya miró al joven que caminaba tras ella. Sintió una sacudida de estómago al recordar lo que le había dicho. Merlín, había sido demasiado lanzada, y había provocado una reacción inoportuna en el chico: distanciamiento por parte de él, e incredulidad. No había esperado que él creyera en sus palabras, debido a cierta escena comprometida con William, pero había aguardado y anhelado cierta esperanza de que Mitzar olvidara aquello y le diera una oportunidad. Aunque a decir verdad, no sabía realmente si quería que lo ocurrido pasara a la historia. Miró al frente, y se encontró con el rostro desfallecido de Lucy, que tenía la boca abierta y los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sirius, yo creo que deberías despertarla-

-Hazlo-dijo él, deteniéndose y apoyando a Lucy contra el suelo. Kathya carraspeó incómoda. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica y pronunció-_Ennervate_-la morena abrió los ojos rápidamente y miró a las personas que la rodeaban.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Sirius tocándole el hombro. Lucy tragó saliva ruidosamente y se acarició la garganta.

-Me duele la cabeza-susurró. El señor Black sonrió tristemente.

-Ven...volveremos a Grimmauld, pero primero debo hablar con el director de este hospital-Amanda se estremeció-no te preocupes-dijo-tú no tienes la culpa bonita-ella sonrió ruborizada.

Bajaron las escaleras hacia la recepción, la cual se estaba vaciando de a poco. Sirius se acercó al escritorio en donde una mujer rechoncha y rubia leía El Profeta. Carraspeó fuertemente.

-Quiero hablar con el director del hospital-la mujer levantó las cejas, y miró seriamente a Amanda, que temblaba detrás de Sirius.

-Él no se encuentra-y continuó leyendo. Sirius puso su mano fuertemente sobre el mueble, sobresaltando a la mujer-¿Quién lo busca?-preguntó la recepcionista con voz socarrona.

Sirius sonrió de forma malévola-Sirius Black, dígale-

La bruja se sobresaltó y soltó El Profeta, lanzándolo al aire.

-Señor Black..ahora..ahora mismo...-le hizo una seña, y Sirius la siguió tras el escritorio, mientras las tres jóvenes y Mitzar se sentaban en las sillas, esperando. Lucy se abrazó a sí misma, mientras sollozaba levemente. Mitzar, que se encontraba sentado junto a ella, la abrazó, acercándola a su cuerpo, al tiempo que apoyaba su cabeza sobre la de la morena.

Bárbara miró asombrada a Kathya, la cual miraba al suelo, frunciendo los labios fuertemente. La castaña volvió a mirar a los dos chicos que se abrazaban. ¿A qué jugaba Lucy¿no se daba cuenta que lo que estaba haciendo hería a la rubia?. Miró al joven encapuchado que entró a la recepción con paso apresurado. Se había acercado al escritorio. Tocó la campana varias veces, y esperó impaciente.

-Disculpa-dijo Bárbara. El joven la miró-la recepcionista tuvo un ligero problema y fue con el director-los ojos del chico le parecieron familiares-¿qué necesitabas?-

-¿Oliver?-dijo Kathya con voz susurrante. Lucy y Mitzar se separaron bruscamente, notando la mirada fulminante del encapuchado.

-Hola Kat-dijo él, quitándose la capucha. –Bar-su rostro se veía pálido, pero aún así se encontraba bonito-Lucy-

-Oliver...hola-

-Supe lo de tus padres...iba a ir a verte a Grimmauld, pero Harry me dijo que estabas aquí-se arrodilló frente a la morena y le acarició la mejilla dulcemente. Eran tan tiernos.

Kathya sonrió ante la romántica escena. Algo en su garganta le impedía tragar con normalidad. Una extraña circunstancia provocó que levantara su mirada y se encontrara con los hipnotizantes ojos de Mitzar, que la observaban fijamente. Miró al suelo, sin poder retener la vista del chico. Suspiró tristemente. Mitzar debía estar mirándola detenidamente, fijando la bella mirada oscura que poseía sobre su frente ceñuda. Y es que sus palabras aún retumbaban en su cerebro. _"A ti siempre te gustó William"_. Así que eso debía ser lo que la hacía tan famosa. Kathya Moseley: la enamorada de William Potter. Los sollozos de Lucy la quitaron de su ensimismamiento. Observó a su amiga, que lloraba sobre el hombro de Oliver.

-Los mataron Oliver, los mataron...Sirius me dijo... no murieron por enfermos...alguien los asesinó-

-Tranquilízate...ya pasó, no te preocupes más..deja que los adultos hagan lo que tienen que hacer- le besó el cabello suavemente, apoyando su cabeza sobre la de ella.

-Chicos-dijo Sirius apareciendo de improviso y sobresaltando a todos-vamos, ya hablé con el director-

-Señor Black..en cuanto a lo que hablamos...-un hombre regordete y bajito se acercó a Sirius con paso apresurado. Llevaba puesta una túnica escarlata y un extraño sombrero puntiagudo. El emblema de San Mungo brillaba sobre su pecho.

-Discúlpeme, señor director-dijo Sirius con voz ronca-pero lo que ocurrió en este hospital con el matrimonio Pattinson es inaceptable...los aurores serán enviados, y créame que yo mismo los mandaré a investigar sobre este suceso tan particular-

-Pero...eso provocaría un escándalo...-dijo con voz chirriante.

-Me importa un bledo-contestó Sirius, enfrentando al hombre que lo miraba estremecido.

-Pero...-

-Menos hablar y más actuar Sigmund...menos charlar y más investigar-dijo, golpeándolo con el dedo sobre el pecho-si usted quiere seguir con su carrera de sanador y director de este hospital, más le vale que me de información fehaciente sobre quién entró a ese pabellón...los Pattinson serán revisados, les harán autopsias y estudiarán sus cuerpos para saber qué fue lo que los mató-

-Señor Black...-

-Señor Black un cuerno de unicornio-dijo Sirius casi a los gritos-dos personas fueron asesinadas bajo sus narices-

-NO FUERON ASESINADOS-

-Pues si me equivoco, le pediré perdón públicamente, no se preocupe..pero si no, demuéstrelo. Las autopsias me darán la razón, reconozco cuando alguien fue asesinado por el Avada Kedavra, señor-la última palabra la hizo resonar. Sigmund se estremeció visiblemente, y volteó apresurado.

Salieron de San Mungo. Sirius y Mitzar iban primeros, el señor Black abrazaba al joven por los hombros. Debían estar hablando sobre algo, porque Kathya oía sus voces. Observó a la pareja de tórtolos que caminaba tras ella. Vislumbró las mejillas ruborizadas y mojadas de Lucy, y la mirada ausente de Oliver. No sabía qué cosas podía estar pensando el chico, pero supuso que debía ser algo malo o triste, porque su expresión estaba abatida.

-¿Cómo llegaremos a Grimmauld Place?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Nos apareceremos-dijo Sirius.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Kathya. Miró a Bárbara, que se encontraba a su lado-pero si nosotras no sabemos aparecernos-Mitzar la observó con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí sabes-dijo él-aprobaste el examen-la miró fijamente, y Kathya se sintió enrojecer-Destino, Determinación, Decisión-

-Suena como Hermione-dijo Bárbara riendo, viendo que Kathya había puestos los ojos en blanco.

-Pero gracias a Dios, no es Hermione-susurró la rubia, haciendo reír estruendosamente a Bárbara.-Ya estaría matándola-

-Como para no aprobarlo-Sirius la miró de soslayo-una gran alumna-Kathya se sonrojó exageradamente. Se detuvieron de repente. Se encontraban en un callejón, alejado del bullicio de la calle principal. –Fórmense alrededor mío-hicieron una ronda alrededor de Sirius.-Oliver, tú sabes aparecerte-

-Sí señor Black-

-Pues entonces toma a Lucy...-

-Ella sabe también aparecerse, pa-dijo Mitzar. Lucy frunció el entrecejo.

-Como sea, me quedo más tranquilo si la ayudas Oliver-sonrió-por lo menos sé que todos terminaremos en Grimmauld-

-Claro-dijo él, apretando a Lucy contra sí. Kathya y Bárbara se miraron sonriendo, viendo el excesivo sonrojo de la morena. Lo bien que debía sentirse.

-Concéntrense en su destino-dijo Sirius. –Bar, toma mi brazo-ella asintió con la cabeza, con un ligero temblor en las manos.-Mit, toma a Kathya-el joven se acercó a la rubia. Y ella se ruborizó violentamente, sintiendo la cercanía del tibio y musculoso cuerpo masculino, con ese aroma tan característico que tanto le gustaba, y la tersura de su piel. Carraspeó, intentando no mirarlo a la cara.

-Muy bien-dijo Sirius mirándolos fijamente. ¿Por qué sonreía de esa forma?. Le bajaría los dientes si seguía mirándola así, se sentía tan incómoda. –A la una...-

-¿Y si nos escindimos?-preguntó Bárbara temerosa-SIRIUS-

-A las dos-susurró Mitzar en el oído de Kathya. Sus narices se rozaron cuando ella levantó la mirada.

-A las tres-

De repente, todo se volvió negro. Sintieron una horrible sensación de ser apretadas fuertemente por todos lados.

Kathya tomaba fuertemente el brazo de Mitzar, con los ojos cerrados. Bárbara se sentía mareada, y rogaba que llegaran pronto a la casa de Sirius. En cuanto a Lucy, qué se puede decir, se sintió tremendamente apretada contra Oliver, pero deben imaginarse que eso no le molestó en lo absoluto.

Sintieron el frío suelo de Grimmauld Place llegar bruscamente a sus pies. Kathya se tambaleó ligeramente y cayó sobre Mitzar, que la atajó caballerosamente. Sintió el aliento del joven sobre sus labios, y observó la mirada oscura que brillaba frente a ella. Los labios carnosos de Mitzar se entreabrieron con sensualidad, y Kathya se aferró fuertemente a las mangas de la túnica del chico, con expresión confusa, intentando controlar sus impulsos.

-Ejem-

Se soltaron bruscamente. Sirius los miraba con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa muy socarrona. Lucy y Bárbara se sonreían tímidamente, mirándose, mientras que Oliver los observaba asombrado.

-¿Quieren tomar-comer algo?-preguntó Sirius.

-No gracias, no tengo hambre-el estómago de Kathya rugió en ese instante-olvídalo, sí tengo hambre-

Se dirigieron a la cocina. La casa se encontraba lúgubre y fría. El eco de sus pasos y sus voces era espeluznante, y les hizo sentir que se encontraban en un lugar vacío y muerto.

-Hace frío aquí, y eso que estamos en verano-dijo Sirius, encendiendo la caldera-¿qué quieren?-

-Pues...no hemos almorzado..en realidad ya tendríamos que cenar-susurró Mitzar, sentándose a la mesa. Un sobre se encontraba sobre el pulcro mueble-pá, tienes correo-

Sirius tomó el sobre y lo abrió apresurado-es de Remus-

Bárbara levantó la mirada rápidamente del suelo, y miró a Sirius con interés. Sonreía.

-Tu hermana quedó en Gryffindor-

-Lo supuse-dijo Mitzar tristemente.

-¿Y sabes qué?-continuó Sirius-ya le restaron puntos por pelearse con un slytherin..toda una merodeadora-

-Ay sí...que lindo-apoyó su cabeza entre sus brazos, dejando ver solo sus ojos negros. Kathya lo miró apenada. Ella sabía lo que era ser desplazada por un hermano menor. Se sentía tan horrible.

-Mit-Sirius se acercó a él y lo abrazó por los hombros-tú eres único y te amo así como eres-le besó la frente-ahora dime qué quieres almorzar-

El almuerzo-cena, o lo que fuera, fue silencioso. No hablaron en todo el rato en que comieron, sino que se preocuparon solamente por llenar sus estómagos. Los últimos en terminar fueron los hombres Black.

-Quieren...¿hablar de algo?-

-¿Jugar Gobstones?-

-¿Snap explosivo?-tanto Sirius como Mitzar intentaban levantar los ánimos. Oliver aún abrazaba a Lucy cuando se sentaron en la sala de estar.

-Sirius-la voz de la morena se oía quebrada y baja-¿te dijeron cómo era ese hombre?-Sirius pasó su mano por su rostro, con expresión desesperada.

-Sí-contestó con voz ronca.

Lucy miró al suelo. Luego levantó la mirada y miró a Oliver, que le sonrió. Se sentía reconfortada con la presencia de aquel chico.

-¿Cómo era él?-

Sirius suspiró. Sus ojos grises ya no brillaban, ya no eran joviales, todo lo contrario, era como si de repente toda esa juventud que su espíritu portaba se hubiese ido lejos de él.

-Tengo cierta hipótesis..no solo yo, sino también...-

-¿Qué hipótesis?-preguntó Kathya, encontrándose interesada en la conversación. Sirius la miró.

-Ustedes deben saber, más tú Bar, que alguien estuvo en Ottery St. Catchpole anoche-

-Lo sabíamos-dijeron a coro. Sirius se asombró al oír esa respuesta.

-Pues...la hipótesis es que esa repentina aparición fue planeada-

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó Lucy. Oliver miraba fijamente a Sirius, al igual que Kathya y Bárbara.

-Tenemos la idea, no solo yo, sino también Harry, Lily y James, de que alguien apareció en Ottery para despistarnos, mientras otro entraba con sigilo a San Mungo...-miró a Lucy-para asesinar a tus padres-la morena carraspeó, y Oliver la abrazó más contra sí.

-Pero...¿quién querría asesinar a los Pattinson?-

-Ahí entran ustedes dos...-dijo Sirius-hablé con Harry sobre esto y me dijo que ustedes deben saber todo-

-Dinos entonces-dijo Bárbara-¿qué tengo que ver yo..?-abrió los ojos como si se le hubiese prendido una lamparita en el cerebro-mi padre asesinó a los Pattinson-

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-No..él apareció cerca de La Madriguera..-

-¿Entonces quién..?-

-Según lo que me dijeron...fue Snape-

Se hizo el silencio. Lucy miraba con ojos idos a Sirius, que le mantuvo la mirada.

-¿Snape?-

-¿Snivellus?-

-¿Nariz ganchuda-pelo grasiento?-Sirius sonrió muy a su pesar.

-El mismo-

-¿ESE IDIOTA?-bramó Lucy, levantándose con brusquedad del sofá-LO MATARÉ-

-Lucy, por favor...no sabes lo que estás diciendo-dijo Sirius.

-Lucy, por favor, siéntate y tranquilízate-dijo Oliver-debes escuchar lo que Sirius va a decirte-

-El único, o uno de los pocos, que pudo hacerle frente..fue Harry-Lucy abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sirius se lo impidió-él ya tiene suficientes problemas, pero quiere que te quedes tranquila...-

-Pero...-

-Confía en Harry-dijo Oliver con solemnidad-es un gran auror-

-La mayor parte de Azkaban se llenó gracias a él..y a Moody, claro-

Sonó el timbre. Se sobresaltaron y miraron a la puerta de calle. Sirius se levantó, seguido de Mitzar. Ambos tenían sus varitas. Kathya sintió la tensión que se produjo, y miró a Bárbara con mirada aterrorizada. La puerta se abrió.

-Cedric, bendito seas-susurró Sirius. Respiraba tranquilo al ver el rostro sonrosado del bello Diggory.

-Hola-dijo él, entrando al lugar. Miró a los dos hombres Black-¿qué ocurre?-

-Tú...tú sabes las últimas noticias-

-Oh sí-dijo-a eso vine, vine a ver a Lucy-

La morena se tensó en su lugar, mirando la espalda de Cedric, que hablaba con Sirius. Sintió a Oliver apretarla más contra sí, Merlín, como si eso fuese posible. Notó la ceja arqueada de Kathya, y el desconcierto de Bárbara. ¿A qué iba Cedric a Grimmauld, después de todo lo que había dicho, había que ser muy caradura para atreverse a buscarla.

-¿Qué quieres Diggory?-preguntó cuando él volteó y la miró detenidamente.

-Hablar contigo sobre lo ocurrido-

-Ya estoy bien, gracias-dijo Lucy. Su voz sonó muy convincente-no te necesito-

Cedric los observó detenidamente a cada uno. Kathya notó la incomodidad del chico al darse cuenta de la presencia de Oliver, y ni hablar cuando la miró a ella, observando su ceño fruncido. No lo odiaban, no podían odiar a ese joven tan lindo y bueno, pero lo que había dicho y hecho con Lucy...eso no se perdonaba, por más que la morena fuese la peor del mundo, la amistad era irrompible y de hierro, y nadie tenía el derecho a herirla.

-Cedric, ya tenemos bastantes problemas, puedes irte-dijo Bárbara. Él sonrió, carraspeando ligeramente.

-Sí, de acuerdo, Bar..-miró a Lucy-que estés mejor Luciana-

-Lo estará-dijo Oliver. Cedric volteó, y salió de la casa segundos después.

Las tres chicas se miraron.

-¿Qué fue eso?-

Kathya observó a su alrededor, y vio a Mitzar subir las escaleras, seguramente yendo a su cuarto. Se levantó del sofá, palmeando la espalda de Bárbara. Se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras, siguiendo al joven. El pasillo del segundo piso la sorprendió por estar demasiado oscuro. Caminó a tientas, recordando con precisión la ubicación de la habitación de Mitzar. La puerta estaba entreabierta. La entornó, mirando en el interior del lugar. Mitzar se encontraba sentado en la cama, quitándose la remera. Válgame que tenía muy buena espalda. Kathya carraspeó, logrando que él volteara a mirar. Las mejillas masculinas se colorearon al notar los ávidos ojos de la chica recorrerle el torso desnudo.

-¿Qué quieres?-la pregunta sonó muy brusca para la rubia.

-Quiero hablar sobre lo que pasó en San Mungo-los ojos negros de él se veían encantadores a la luz de las velas del candelabro que brillaba sobre la mesa de luz.

-No pasó nada, olvídalo-dijo Mitzar, dándole la espalda.

-No-dijo Kathya, apoyando su mano sobre la torneada espalda masculina. Se sintió enrojecer cuando la conocida descarga eléctrica le recorrió la médula.

-No me toques-bramó Mitzar, mirándola y tomándole las manos.

-¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?-

-Porque me haces estremecer-se miraron. Kathya acarició sutilmente el pezón de Mitzar, rozando los pectorales y los abdominales levemente marcados. Tuvo que contener un suspiro de gozo-Ya basta-

-Por favor Mit-

-No quiero hablar contigo, sal de mi cuarto-la voz de él sonó aguda...y excitada.

-No voy a salir de tu cuarto-dijo ella con voz chirriante. Le dolía la garganta, mala señal.-Quiero que hablemos-

-¿De qué?-dijo él, sentándose sobre la cama-lo que pasó quedó en el pasado, lo olvidé-

-Quiero que me expliques..-

-Mira-dijo Mitzar hastiado-tú...tú no puedes gustar de mí, ni siquiera entro en el parámetro de tu hombre-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-preguntó ella-¿cómo puedes saberlo?-

-Sal de mi cuarto, Moseley-

-NO ME DIGAS MOSELEY-

-¿Por qué?-bramó él-así querías que te llamara en Hogwarts-el silencio que se produjo entre ellos era roto solo por los sollozos de Kathya.

-¿Qué?-

-Mira, ya me cansé de este juego-dijo Mitzar con voz pausada-a ti siempre te gustó William, Kat, por favor...los vi besándose...vi cómo se miraban aquella vez que fuimos a su casa...por Merlín, él te ama..habló conmigo, me dijo que si yo no te quería que me hiciera a un lado-sonrió de forma triste-lo lograste-

-¿Qué logré?-preguntó ella llorando-Mitzar no entiendo nada-

-Tú siempre estuviste enamorada de él, me lo dijiste..no juegues conmigo Kathya-

-Yo no...-

-Estuve enamorado de ti durante los siete años que pasamos juntos y tú siempre decías que no por William, quien jamás te prestó atención...-

-¿Qué?-algo en su cabeza hizo clic, y recordó la conversación con Deneb, esa en que la niña le decía que ambos jóvenes habían peleado por una chica. Esa joven había sido ella, ella había estado enamorada de William, y Mitzar, a su vez, de ella. ¡Qué complicado!.-No puede ser-

-Sal de mi cuarto-la voz de Mitzar se oía quebrada.

-¿No piensas darme una oportunidad?-lo oyó reír.

-No...-volteó. Sus ojos brillaban-tú no me la diste a mí-suspiró-sal de mi cuarto-señaló a la puerta-ya sabes el camino-

Kathya volteó, sollozando. Eso estaba mal. Se sentía putrefacta, sucia, mugrienta. Ella era la culpable de que la amistad entre esos dos estuviera resquebrajada, ella era la culpable de toda la tristeza de Mitzar. Salió al pasillo. Volteó a mirar al apuesto joven Black.

-Mit..-pero él le aventó la puerta ruidosamente en la cara.


	13. Revelaciones

Hola!...aquí estoy otra vez con otro capítulo. Ojalá lo disfruten tanto como los anteriores.

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer los reviews, me hicieron muy feliz y fueron inspiradores: **Nasirid, Lily Diggory, CAMI, Harry, Bar, Saria Black, NazkySnape, NenaOrion, Angelli, LunaLoonyLovegood** y **Arhis**.

Otra cosa, los sueños y los pensamientos están en cursiva, aunque estos últimos también se encuentran entre comillas. Para que no se confundan.

Prometí un cap nuevo en **"Amándote ahora y para siempre"**, aviso que lo estoy escribiendo. "NO ME ATOSIGUEIS".

Disfruten..

M.O.S

M.O.P

M.O.M

"**_Lo que venga, vendrá, y le plantaremos cara" Rubeus Hagrid_**... ( Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix)

**Capítulo 12: Revelaciones.**

Kathya se dejó caer al suelo, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta. Se tomó el cabello con ambas manos, sollozando. No podía estar pasándole aquello, Mitzar no podía ser tan cruel. _"Quizás tú fuiste cruel con él...es solo una forma de hacer justicia"_. La conciencia es un don que todos los seres humanos poseemos, aunque eso no signifique que todos la escuchan, vale la aclaración. Es aquella vocecita sincera que suena en el fondo de la mente, y aunque piensen que es pequeñita e insignificante, está, y se hace oír con sonido retumbante y mucha decisión. Y en la mente de Kathya, que derramaba lágrimas de desolación, su conciencia en ese instante no le era de ayuda. Una desventaja de oírla: a veces puede ser tan honesta, que hiere. Ya saben, la verdad suele ser cruel.

Temblaba. Todo su cuerpo era un temblor. No podía controlar la estabilidad de sus manos, ni tampoco acallar sus sollozos. Mitzar debía estar escuchándola, y no estaba tan lejos de la realidad. Podía oler el aroma masculino cruzando la pequeña distancia entre la puerta y el suelo, y adentrarse en sus fosas nasales, recordándole masoquistamente que se había enamorado. Cerró los ojos y dejó que sus lágrimas le empaparan el rostro. Su respiración ya se había normalizado, pero aún le temblaban las manos, y su corazón palpitaba dolorosamente dentro de su caja torácica.

Oyó pasos provenientes de las escaleras, y vislumbró la menuda figura de Bárbara, que caminaba silenciosa, seguramente hacia el cuarto que ellas compartían. La castaña caminaba observando el suelo, por lo que no notó la presencia de Kathya sentada en el piso de madera. Logró verla en el momento en que la rubia intentó ahogar un sollozo.

-¿Kat?-se arrodilló junto a ella, acomodándose la larga pollera de bambula lila. Le acarició el rostro-Katy..¿por qué lloras?-Kathya la abrazó fuertemente. Bárbara tuvo que apoyar su mano contra la puerta para no caer sobre el cuerpo tembloroso de su amiga.-Kat-las lágrimas que derramaba la chica empapaban su remera. Le acarició el cabello dulcemente.-Dime qué te ocurre-

-Bar...me siento tan mal-

-Dime por qué-susurró Bárbara. Los ojos verdes que la miraban se veían enrojecidos y extrañamente ensombrecidos. Las largas pestañas que Kathya poseía estaban húmedas.

-Mitzar-susurró. Bárbara frunció el ceño.

-Ven, vamos a nuestro cuarto a hablar-dijo, ayudando a Kathya a levantarse del suelo. Caminaron tan solo un par de pasos, cuando la puerta de la habitación de Mitzar se abrió, dejando ver el rostro hermético del joven. Posó sus ojos sobre Bárbara, para luego rodar su vista hacia Kathya, que lloraba en silencio. ¿Por qué intentar negar que la mirada del chico se había entristecido al mirar a Kathya, era absurdo e inútil.

Bárbara carraspeó.

-Vamos, Kat...ya entendí-murmuró, caminando hacia su cuarto. Dejó sentar a Kathya en su cama, y cerrando la puerta de la habitación, vislumbró la figura esbelta de Mitzar, apoyada contra la pared.

Volteó a mirar a su amiga. Sollozaba, y su vista miraba a un punto fijo de la habitación. Bárbara suspiró, acercándose a la joven sobre su cama. Se abrazaba a sí misma. –Cuéntame-

Kathya la miró con ojos inmensos. Se acomodó el despeinado cabello, tragando saliva.

-Pues...que hoy en San Mungo, le dije a Mitzar que me gustaba-

Bárbara abrió los ojos de par en par, asombrada.

-¿Que le dijiste qué?-sonrió-Kat..¡qué valiente!-Kathya sonrió apesadumbrada.

-Pues sí...fui una gryffindor, como tú me dijiste-Bárbara miró a su amiga con admiración. Siempre había sido valiente y corajuda, y las mejores ideas las solía tener ella.

-Y entonces...¿cuál es el problema?-notó la desolación que de repente nubló la mirada de Kathya.

-Me dijo que...que eso no podía ser, que yo siempre estuve enamorada de William-

Bárbara levantó las cejas sorprendida.

-¿Eso dijo?-preguntó-¿pero cómo?..-abrió los ojos estupefacta-tú...tú eres la chica de la que nos habló Deneb-Kathya tragó saliva y asintió con la cabeza.-YO TENÍA RAZÓN-bramó Bárbara. La mirada ceñuda de Kathya la observó desde la cama.-¿Recuerdas cuando dije que tú podías ser esa chica? y Lucy no me creyó..JA...cuando se lo cuente...estúpida-

-Pero eso no...no me dio buenos resultados-susurró la rubia. Bárbara dejó de sonreír y observó a su amiga.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Mitzar ya no me quiere...-dijo con voz quebrada-me dijo que yo siempre estuve enamorada de William-Bárbara carraspeó- y que no iba a darme una oportunidad-

-Pero...¿por qué?-

-Porque yo no se la di a él...porque él estuvo enamorado de mi durante los siete años en Hogwarts, pero yo estaba tras William, y nunca lo quise-su voz se quebró y sollozó. Se tapó la cara con las manos, y rompió a llorar.

-Oh, Kat-dijo Bárbara abrazándola dulcemente.-No llores-

-Fui tan estúpida-se limpió la nariz con un pañuelo que hizo aparecer de la nada-creí que él sentiría algo por mí después de las miradas fulminantes que nos lanzaba a William y a mí...y tuve la idea idiota de decirle las cosas-las palabras le salían entrecortadas debido al llanto.-Bar-

-Me das tanta pena amiga-susurró. Kathya tragó saliva y tomó aire hondamente.

-Voy a buscar la forma de volver...no te preocupes-Bárbara sonrió apesadumbrada.

-Haz lo que creas correcto..-apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia-no te pido que ya busques la solución, tómate tu tiempo-Kathya se acostó sobre la cama, y abrazó un osito que Bárbara le dio-duerme, te hará bien-se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta. Volteó a mirar a Kathya. Aún sollozaba tristemente. Bárbara suspiró y salió del cuarto. Caminó en dirección a las escaleras, cuando notó una figura sentada en el inicio de éstas.

-¿Mitzar?-él volteó a mirarla. Su expresión era de completa desolación, y sus ojos estaban levemente húmedos-no te entiendo-

-No quiero que lo hagas-susurró él. Le dio la espalda y apoyó su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Bárbara gruñó y cerró los puños.

-Eres cruel con ella-

-Ella fue cruel conmigo...-dijo Mitzar, levantándose del suelo, enfrentándola. Bárbara tragó saliva y retrocedió varios pasos al notar que el chico era bastante más alto que ella. Hizo una mueca y lo señaló con el dedo.

-Eres absurdo...si ella te gustó durante siete años...deseaste con todo tu ser que ella sintiera lo mismo por ti, y ahora que lo has logrado...-

-Yo no he logrado nada..yo no tengo posibilidades-bramó Mitzar. Su voz sonó ronca-William me pidió que me hiciera a un lado-

-Si William te pide que te tires a nadar al Lago Negro...¿lo harías?-Mitzar miró al suelo. Bárbara sonrió socarrona-¿no ves que eres absurdo?-hizo ademán de bajar las escaleras, pero la voz del joven la hizo detenerse y mirarlo.

-Tú no puedes hablarme a mí de absurdo-

-¿Disculpa?-enarcó una ceja.

-Sí, tú, que le enviabas cartitas de amor a Draco Malfoy sabiendo que él estaba comprometido con Pansy Parkinson-

¿Alguien le estaba quemando el cerebro, porque esa sensación de quemazón en la cabeza no le sentó muy bien. Y mucho menos notar con horror que Mitzar no hacía una sola mueca de retractarse, sino que la observaba fijamente.

-¿Que Draco...?-apoyó su mano sobre su lado izquierdo. Maldito corazón que tenía que latir tan rápido.

Volteó, tambaleándose. Bajó las escaleras, sabiendo que los ojos negros del chico estaban fijos en ella.

Las voces de la sala de estar la sacaron de su ensoñación. Miró a los presentes. Lucy y Oliver reían, hablando de no sabía qué, mientras que Sirius escribía algo sobre un pergamino que seguramente enviaría a Harry.

Se sentó con fuerza junto a Oliver y Lucy, que se besaban.

Bárbara gruñó. Tenían que besarse frente a ella, como si no hubieran lugares específicos para hacer eso. ¡Qué rápido se había olvidado de Cedric!. Observó a Sirius, que se había levantado, y se dirigía hacia una lechuza negra de ojos miel, parada sobre el perchero. Vaya, nunca había notado a ese animal.

El ave salió por la ventana, luego de que Sirius lo lanzara al aire hacia fuera. El señor Black suspiró, observando la alfombra. Volteó, y al ver a la pareja, carraspeó sonoramente.

-Oliver, creo que ya es tarde-dijo, observando el reloj de péndulo. Eran apenas las once, pero si para Sirius eso era tarde, allá él. Lucy frunció el ceño, y Bárbara rió con satisfacción. Oliver se levantó del sofá, besó dulcemente la mano de Lucy, ante la asombrada y envidiosa mirada de Bárbara, y volteó para salir de la casa. Se despidió de Sirius y desapareció tras la puerta. El sonido al cerrarse algo sobresaltó a Lucy.

-¿Tenías que echarlo?-dijo con voz ronca y chillona. Sirius la observó con una sonrisa, dejando a Lucy en completa estupidez.

-No lo eché...solo le dije que ya era tarde...tengo que cuidarte ¿no?-

-No me cuides tanto Sirius, gracias ¬¬-Bárbara reía sentada en el sofá, cuando un cojín le dio de lleno en la cara.

-OYE-

-Bueno, creo que ustedes también se van a la cama-

-Sirius, tenemos casi dieciocho años...-replicó Lucy.

-Me importa un bledo...el adulto soy yo-

-Nosotras ya somos mayores de edad-continuó Bárbara cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero están a mi cargo-dijo con esa voz tan suya de "y punto, no se discute más". Las dos jóvenes cerraron sus respectivas bocas, y subieron las escaleras gruñendo. Se cruzaron con Mitzar, que bajaba a la sala. Bárbara lo empujó con el hombro al pasar a su lado, y oyó varios insultos, pero no le importó, y siguió caminando con altivez.

Entraron al cuarto. Lucy fue hacia su cama y se lanzó sobre ella, sin importarle que aún estuviese vestida.

-¡Qué rápido te olvidas de Cedric!-Bárbara la miró desde la puerta, con el ceño fruncido. La morena suspiró.

-Pues...sí-

-¿Te parece correcto?-

-Bar, no me hables de qué es correcto, ya estoy cansada, hoy fue un día terrible..no comiences-

-Lo sé-murmuró la castaña, mirando sus sandalias. Oyó una exclamación y ambas miraron a Kathya. Dormía abrazando fuertemente el osito. Bárbara sonrió.

-Pues que me parece muy extraño...-

-Bar-

-Oh vamos, Lu-dijo con voz cansada-no te puedes olvidar de la gente tan fácilmente..dale una chance-

-Él no me la dio a mí-bramó Lucy, adentrándose entre las sábanas.-Prefirió a _esa_ gorda-

-Es su novia...es como si le pidieras a Harry que dejara a Ginny- Lucy gruñó-sabes que tengo razón-

-Yo dejaré mi vida como está-dijo Lucy-aunque no me gusta, está bastante bien...y no quiero mover una sola pieza...a ver si se me desmorona todo-apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada, observando cómo Kathya se sentaba en su cama y miraba alrededor.

-Katy, te has despertado-dijo Bárbara quitándose las sandalias y sentándose en su cama. Le sonrió, pero la rubia se quedó sombría-¿te sientes bien?-

-¿Qué hora es?-susurró. La voz le salió áspera.

-Las once, y el maldito de Sirius nos mandó a la cama-dijo Lucy somnolienta. Kathya y Bárbara se miraron.

-Tengo algo importante que contarte-susurró Bárbara. Lucy roncó, acomodándose para observarla.

-¿Y a mí no me lo quieres contar?-

-Se lo contaré a las dos-dijo Bárbara con hastío. Tomó aire y las miró. Kathya tenía cara de sueño y los ojos hinchados, mientras que Lucy vagaba entre el sueño y la realidad.-Draco está comprometido con Pansy Parkinson-las caras asombradas de sus amigas le afirmaron que no se lo esperaban.

-Pues...-comenzó Lucy.

-Es un maldito bastardo-bramó Kathya. Bárbara sonrió, había aguardado esa respuesta-vas y lo golpeas-rió.

-Quizás él ya no esté comprometido-dijo Lucy a favor de Draco.

-Los compromisos son contratos mágicos, no se pueden romper...son como las _promesas_-dijo Kathya, mirando a Lucy de soslayo. La morena se tapó la cara con el edredón, avergonzada. Kathya 1-Lucy un enorme 0.

-Más si ese contrato lo firmaron sus familias-susurró Bárbara.

-Yo creo que deberías hablar con él-dijo Lucy. Su voz salió baja, ya que se escondía bajo las sábanas.

-¿Hablar con él?-dijo Bárbara con voz aguda-¿y qué le digo?-

-Oye tú, maldito basilisco desplumado, ¿por qué no me dijiste que te vas a casar con cierta chica cara de bulldog con paperas?-dijo Kathya sonriendo. Bárbara rió, y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de la chica.

-Que bueno que has vuelto-

-No..una parte de mi sigue en otro lugar-

-¿Me he perdido de algo?-ambas pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-Pues sí-dijeron a coro.

-Algo sumamente importante-dijo Bárbara-sobre Kathya...-Lucy salió de entre las sábanas y se sentó en la cama, observando a las dos chicas con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Mitzar estuvo enamorada de ella en Hogwarts-lo dijo tan rápidamente, que se asombró de la capacidad de la morena de captar el mensaje.

Silencio.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lucy segundos después.

-Lo que has oído-susurró Bárbara, poniéndose el camisón. Miró la expresión asombrada de Lucy, y el rostro triste de Kathya.-Mitzar peleó con William por causa de Kathya, como _yo_ había dicho-Bárbara podía llegar a ser _tan_ modesta a veces (¬¬). Lucy movió la boca varias veces, pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

-Así que...tú eres aquella chica...-comenzó, asombrada.

-Tú la llamaste perra-dijo Bárbara con malicia. Lucy se sonrojó ante la mirada ceñuda y desafiante de Kathya.

-Pues sí...¿y cuál es el problema?-preguntó.

-El problema..-comenzó Bárbara-es que Mitzar no la quiere...ya no-

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-

-Se lo dijo-

Lucy miró a Kathya fijamente. La rubia miraba el edredón con expresión desolada.

-Y entonces...-

-Kathya le dijo en San Mungo que le gustaba-dijo Bárbara.

-¿Qué?-

-Le dije que él me gustaba-susurró Kathya con voz ronca-pero él me dijo que a mi siempre me gustó William...-

-Sigo sin entender cuál es el problema-

-El problema es que Kat está enamorada de él-

-Pero también está enamorada de William-dijo Lucy-si no sabes qué sientes no entiendo qué te molesta-miró a la rubia detenidamente. Kathya la observaba con su mirada penetrante, con el ceño fruncido, y una extraña expresión.-Si Mitzar ya no te quiere, olvídalo y dale una oportunidad a William-

-Tú lo haces tan fácil...-dijo Kathya con voz rabiosa-fíjate qué rápido te olvidaste de Cedric-

-Cedric es otra cosa...-dijo Lucy. Sus ojos centelleaban de furia contenida-él me abandonó, y ahora se acuerda de mí...me dejó de lado para seguir con su monótona relación con la Chocha..no compares, tanto Mitzar como William te aman...o te amaron...depende-

-Según Mitzar, William jamás la quiso-dijo Bárbara, acostándose y mirando el dosel de su cama.-Aunque me dijo que William le pidió que se hiciera a un lado-

-Eso quiere decir que William siente algo por ti..-dijo Lucy, mirando a Kathya, que se encontraba sonrojada.

-Después de todo lo que te dijo, deberías ya saberlo-continuó Bárbara-William se te declaró-

Kathya suspiró.

-Es que...son tan distintos...-

-Lo sabemos-dijeron a dúo sus amigas.

-Mitzar es...-comenzó Kathya con mirada soñadora.

-Caballero, callado, honesto, tímido...-terminó Bárbara.

-Y William...-siguió Kathya.

-Extrovertido, hilarante, bromista, impulsivo...-

-Sí, son muy diferentes-dijo Lucy mirando el cielorraso. La lámpara podía ser bonita, y las velas eran...

-Bueno, pero debes saber cuál de los dos es mejor partido-

-Por favor, las tres sabemos que Kathya se lanzará sobre William, algo tienen los Potter que siempre la balanza se inclina a favor de ellos...-dijo Bárbara.-Como para no lanzarse...-sonrió con perversión.

-Tienes razón-dijeron a dúo Kathya y Lucy.

Bárbara bostezó. Se restregó los ojos.

-¡Qué día más horrible!-murmuró, arropándose y cerrando los ojos-quiero dormir-

-Tienes razón, durmamos-dijo Lucy-este día lo recordaré por ser uno de los peores de mi vida-

-Mi intención solo fue escribir una historia...-murmuró Kathya cayendo en las redes del sueño.

-Lo sabemos-susurró Bárbara con ensoñación.

-Buenas noches-dijo Lucy.

-Buenas noches-bostezó Bárbara-que sueñen con los angelitos-

-Sí, Harry-murmuró Kathya. Lo último que oyó antes de dormirse fueron la risa de Lucy y la voz de Bárbara contestando "oh sí".

_Estaba en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Podía ver su reflejo en el suelo limpio e impecable. Su insignia de prefecta brillaba en su pecho, mientras caminaba en la oscuridad. Tenía frío, su túnica de Gryffindor no llegaba a cubrirla del viento que entraba por las ventanas. Vislumbró una figura a lo lejos. Un chico. Era moreno y alto, de una belleza cautivadora. Su cabello era del color del ébano y sus ojos de la oscuridad de la noche. Observaba un pergamino con la luz que salía de su varita, y sus labios carnosos se fruncían en un gesto concentrado. Suspiró, observando al bello chico que se le acercaba sin notar su presencia. Se detuvo frente a él, notando que no había vislumbrado su existencia siquiera._

_-Black...-él se sobresaltó y soltó el pergamino. La miró detenidamente, y sus mejillas se tornaron a un rojo intenso. Era tan bonito.-Black...quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de hoy...-_

_Él se pasó la mano por el sedoso cabello negro, impecablemente peinado, aunque le llegase a las orejas._

_-Dime...-_

_-Pues... tú eres un chico muy bonito..pero...-_

_-¿Pero..?-susurró él. Su voz se había vuelto ronca._

_-Pero hay alguien más-la mirada de él era tan profunda y penetrante. Se sintió mal al notar cómo el joven tragaba saliva ruidosamente en un gesto de completa incomodidad. Vislumbró tristeza en aquella mirada._

_-¿Ah sí?-su voz se oyó quebrada.-¿Quién?-_

_-William Potter-las cejas de él se levantaron en un gesto incrédulo. Sonrió con ironía._

_-Lo supuse-susurró-él..siempre tiene que estar entrometido él..-cerró su puño alrededor del pergamino, arrugándolo._

_-Escucha Black...yo no quiero hacerte sufrir...tú eres muy bonito...pero William es...-_

_-No necesitas explicarme-dijo. Su mirada estaba húmeda-sólo que creí que después de todos estos años...creí que habías entendido que él no te merece-_

_-Tú eso no lo sabes Black-dijo ella. Su voz retumbó contra las estanterías. _

_-No, pero lo conozco..serás una más de su lista...-la miró con ternura-en cambio yo...yo puedo darte todo eso que anhelas...-se acercó a ella, y la abrazó por la cintura.-Kathya...-_

_-Moseley para ti-dijo empujándolo._

_-Te amo-susurró él en el instante en que ella volteaba para salir de la biblioteca. Ella se detuvo._

_-Pero yo no-_

_-Dame la chance de demostrarte lo que siento...-_

_-No Black, yo solo quiero dejarte las cosas claras...-_

_-Pero...-_

_-BLACK...tú provienes de una familia adinerada, sangre pura, eres un slytherin, serás un importante miembro del Ministerio al igual que tu padre, tendrás grandes oportunidades...-sonrió tristemente-en cambio yo...-_

_-Eso no tiene nada que ver..-dijo con solemnidad-aún así no quieres darme una oportunidad-_

_-No me gustas Black-supo que no había sonado del todo convincente._

_-Pero sí él, que te hace sufrir-la tomó del codo, reteniéndola. Sus ojos la miraban con furia._

_-Suéltame Black o gritaré, y Filch se enterará-todo ocurrió muy rápido. En una décima de segundo se encontraba entre los brazos del joven slytherin, que la besó dulcemente, uniendo sus bocas en un beso tierno..._

Se despertó sobresaltada. Su respiración acelerada la hizo sentirse mareada. Miró a su alrededor. La oscuridad de la noche se cernía sobre toda la casa, afirmándole que era tarde, y que todos estaban durmiendo plácidamente. Tomó aire hondamente. Se encontraba en Grimmauld Place. Ese sueño..había sido tan real, podía recordar el roce de los labios de Mitzar. Pero...

Se palpó la cara. Tenía una extraña sensación de _deja vu_. De nostalgia. Tal vez eso era un recuerdo. Un recuerdo maldito que le hizo rememorar uno de sus mayores errores. Un pensamiento escondido en el inconsciente que _justo_ en _ese_ momento se le ocurría reaparecer. Tragó saliva ruidosamente. La respiración acompasada de Bárbara le hizo saber que la chica dormía profundamente. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. Miró a Lucy, quien estaba completamente destapada y en una posición muy incómoda.

Suspiró, despeinándose. Se acostó nuevamente, mirando el techo. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Todo tenía siempre que ser tan complicado. Cerró los ojos.

_Alguien sollozaba. La sala de la casa de Harry era inmensa. No sabía de donde provenían los sollozos, pero sabía que de no llorar, la tensión sería terrible y la tristeza sería mayor. William se encontraba sentado frente a ella, observando el suelo. Era tan guapo, Merlín, ese rostro perfecto, esas lindas pecas en su nariz recta, sus labios carnosos, su cabello indomable, su cuerpo de jugador de quidditch..Contuvo un suspiro, y necesitó esconder sus manos para que el chico no notara su estremecimiento..Oyó pasos. Levantó la mirada, y se encontró con la exquisita figura de Harry Potter. _

_Se levantó del sofá, como si le hubiesen puesto un alfiler en el trasero. Los ojos de Harry eran tan verdes..._

_-Ella está...algo triste...-dijo. Los sollozos de Lucy lo confirmaron-está asustada, los aurores le harán muchas preguntas-_

_-De acuerdo-dijo ella, sonriendo-cuídala-_

_-Lo haré-dijo Harry. Ella le tendió la mano, pero él la abrazó, palmeándole la espalda. Se puso rígida ante el contacto del cuerpo duro de Harry, y ni hablar cuando aspiró su aroma._

_Miró al chico sentado en el sofá. Enarcaba una ceja._

_-Tengo que irme-susurró ella, sonrojada. Harry sonrió y salió del cuarto. Ella suspiró, y miró al joven que la observaba fijamente. Su mirada almendrada era sensual, y sus labios carnosos sonreían en una mueca más que sugestiva._

_-Me tengo que ir-susurró ella, carraspeando._

_-Yo te sigo gustando..¿verdad?-preguntó. Ella se detuvo en su camino hacia la puerta. Lo miró. La perfección era ciertamente imposible, pero aquel chico podía ser tomado de modelo para llegar a ello._

_-Eso ya pasó...-_

_-Hace tan solo unos meses que terminó el año escolar-dijo él, acercándose. Su aroma era exquisito._

_-William, tú nunca me quisiste...yo nunca te gusté-_

_-Eso se puede cambiar-dijo con una sonrisa más que sexy. Ella tuvo que adentrar las manos en sus bolsillos para no tocarlo._

_-Me tengo que ir-_

-KATHYA-

Se despertó de golpe. Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban en sus oídos. Miró alrededor.

-Kathya-dijo Bárbara zarandeándola por los hombros.

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó con voz áspera.

-Son las once...Sirius dice que tiene un trabajito para nosotras..-dijo Lucy, vistiéndose. Kathya bostezó, acostándose nuevamente. Merlín, esos sueños. Recordaba la sensación del cuerpo de Harry contra el suyo, en ese abrazo de hermano que le había dado. Maldición, tenían que ser tan reales.

Se levantó con lentitud. Sus dos amigas ya habían salido del cuarto, dejándola sola en la habitación.

Suspiró. Salió de la cama, y se dirigió al placard para poder vestirse. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que la reflejaba en una de las paredes. Merlín, se veía terrible. Tenía ojeras y la cara extrañamente pálida. Su cabello rubio más despeinado de lo acostumbrado, y su ropa arrugada como un bandoneón (N/A: que metáfora!). Se sentía mal, por qué negarlo, sabía que bajar las escaleras hacia la cocina y mirar frente a frente la bellísima mirada oscura de Mitzar, sentir su presencia, poder tener la certeza de que sus pies se elevarían del suelo y sus mejillas se ruborizarían con tan solo vislumbrar su tez apenas morena, la hacía estar increíblemente incómoda y ansiosa. Suspiró. Se vistió rápidamente, sin importarle que las medias no fuesen del mismo par, aunque tampoco notó que las zapatillas no eran del mismo color.

Salió del cuarto, sintiendo el aroma del café recién hecho, del chocolate, de las tostadas...Sirius era un gran amo de casa. Sonrió. Caminó hacia las escaleras. Bajó, aún oliendo el persistente aroma del exquisito desayuno. Llegó a la puerta de la cocina. Tomó aire. _"Fuerza Kat, has pasado por cosas peores"_.Tragó saliva, notando sus crecientes nervios. Tomó el picaporte, abrió la puerta y cruzó el umbral.

Y ahí estaba. ¿Era su imaginación o Mitzar se veía más hermoso con el ceño fruncido y ese aire de slytherin arrogante?. Sorbía su chocolate casi con devoción, y leía El Profeta. Cuando levantó su vista y sus miradas se entrecruzaron, Kathya sintió la sacudida más grande de todas las que su corazón le había dado. Pero las cejas fruncidas del joven la hicieron suspirar, rehuir de sus ojos y bajar la vista.

-Siéntate Kat-dijo Sirius, quien la miraba con fijeza. Sus ojos grises centelleaban. Mitzar debía haberle contado lo ocurrido.

Kathya se sentó junto a Bárbara, que apoyó la mano sobre su brazo, en señal de apoyo. Lucy hizo un gesto con la cabeza, concordando con la pequeña castaña. Kathya sonrió agradecida. ¿Qué sería la vida sin un par de buenas amigas, nada. La vida no tiene mucho sentido a veces, pero la certeza de que alguien te quiere y respeta con todos tus defectos y virtudes, le da un toque alegre.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Era extraña la forma en que Sirius miraba a Mitzar, y las tres jóvenes lo notaron. Tal vez podrían hablar con él y pedirle ayuda...si Kathya la precisaba, aclaremos.

Sirius carraspeó.

-Tengo un pequeño trabajito para ustedes cuatro-lo miraron con distintas expresiones: asombro, estupefacción, alegría, ansias y hastío.

-¿Qué tipo de trabajo?-

-Esperen...solo...-contó con los dedos-_Tres_..._Dos_..._Uno_...-Bárbara enarcó una ceja y miró a Lucy, quien miró a Kathya con las cejas levantadas. Oyeron un ruido. Y luego fueron invadidos por una inmensa cantidad de humo. Alguien había caído sentado junto a Kathya. Tosía.

-Buenos días Harry-dijo Sirius sonriendo. ¿¿¿HARRY?...las tres miraron rápidamente al joven de porte bello y ojos esmeralda que les sonreía con las manos tras su nuca. (N/A: DAME UNA H, DAME UNA A, DAME UNA R, DAME OTRA R, Y DAME UNA Y...HA-RRY)

-Buenos días padrino querido...¡qué jovial te ves hoy!-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus finos labios.

Bárbara apoyó la cabeza sobre su palma y observó a Harry con embelesamiento. Lucy sonrió maléficamente, mirando al chico de gafas. Kathya suspiró y miró al suelo, sin poder retener la mirada verdosa del joven que se sentaba a su lado. Era tan...era tan él.

-¿Pueden decirnos qué quieren con nosotros?-preguntó Mitzar con voz aburrida. Kathya lo miró con ojos brillosos.

-Necesitamos un gran favor de ustedes-dijo Sirius.

-Oigan, yo creí que era un trabajo-protestó Lucy.

-Es un trabajo, si quieren verlo como uno-dijo Harry. Sonrió. Esa sonrisa era como un té de tilo (N/A: no que te duerme, sino que te tranquiliza).

-Sigue-dijo Mitzar apoyando la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

-Necesitamos que vayan a la Mansión Malfoy-

Silencio. Tic-tac, tic-tac...bomba a estallar...

-¿¿¿QUÉ?-bramó Bárbara, lanzando su desayuno por los aires. El jugo de calabaza voló y cayó contra la pared, mientras que las tostadas se estamparon contra Sirius.

-Ejem-dijo.

Bárbara tomaba el mantel con fuerza, viéndose exageradamente pálida.

-Bar, tranquilízate-dijo Lucy tomándola del brazo e intentando hacerla sentar. Bárbara se sentó en su silla temblando.

-¿Es para tanto?-preguntó Mitzar enarcando una ceja. Sexy-creí que él te gustaba-sonrió perverso.

-CÁLLATE SLYTHERIN RESENTIDO-lo amenazó con el puño.

-YA BASTA-bramó Harry. Dio un golpe a la mesa con la mano izquierda. Tenía el ceño fruncido y la varita empuñada-no van a pelear..no en mi presencia-

-Sigue Harry, por favor-dijo Sirius con voz seria, observando fijamente a Bárbara, que se acomodaba el cabello.

-Tenemos sospechas de que Snape se esconde en la Mansión Malfoy-dijo, entrelazando sus dedos-los Malfoy han tenido, y supongo que tienen, una estrecha relación con aquel hombre, y como Lucius y él fueron.. _"compañeros de aventuras"_-sonrió con ironía-estoy seguro que Draco está obligado, o está siendo obligado por Narcisa, a darle hospedaje en su casa-

-¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotras?-preguntó Bárbara. La voz le temblaba.

-_Nosotros_, Felton, no olvides que yo voy también-masculló Mitzar. Las tres chicas lo fulminaron con la mirada. Sirius carraspeó.

-Mucho que ver, mi amiga, mucho-dijo Harry acomodándose de manera tal que los rostros quedaron bastante cerca. Las tres notaron lo lisa e impecable que era la piel del moreno de bellos ojos verdes.

-Malfoy tiene una relación bastante..estrecha contigo Bar-dijo sonriendo. Bárbara se sonrojó-supongo que tu visita no lo sorprenderá-

-Es decir que...-comenzó Bárbara.

-Tú entrarás por la entrada principal-dijo Sirius-lo distraerás...mientras ellos buscan la manera de entrar por otro lugar-

Lucy y Kathya se miraron. Su primera aventura _de verdad._

-¿Cómo llegaremos allí?-preguntó Kathya. Su voz sonó baja, triste. La mirada oscura de Mitzar estaba fija en ella, y eso la hacía sentir muy incómoda, más si contamos el hecho de que Sirius la observaba también.

-Tomarán un traslador hasta Wiltshire (N/A: _Guía muggle del Mundo Mágico_, te debo tanto)-dijo Harry. Sacó una pequeña quaffle de su bolsillo.-William los estará esperando-sonrió-de ahí caminarán hasta la Mansión Malfoy...-

-Espera un minuto-dijo Kathya-¿William irá con nosotros?-Harry la miró con estupefacción.

-Claro...¿por qué?-

-No...por nada-Mitzar bajó la mirada, observando el mantel como si éste fuese muy interesante, mientras que Sirius lo fulminaba con los ojos.

-Otra pregunta-dijo Lucy-¿cómo iremos a la Mansión de los basiliscos si no sabemos cómo llegar?-

Harry y Sirius sonrieron divertidos.

-William los guiará..aunque estoy seguro que Bárbara sabe cómo llegar allí-¿¿¿tenían que hacer esos comentarios tan absurdos?. El sonrojo en sus mejillas fue exagerado, violento. Parecía una mutación de tomate. (N/A: jajajajaja)

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó. Su voz temblaba como si se encontrase sufriendo un terremoto en su garganta.

-Les pedimos discreción-dijo Harry mirándolas. Entrecruzaron miradas, riendo.-Sigilo y por favor, NO hagan estupideces-

-Sí papá-dijo Kathya. Harry sonrió con un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas. Oh oh...¿eso qué quería decir?.

-Harry..tu sonrojo me está haciendo pensar una estupidez-dijo Lucy.

-Tú siempre piensas estupideces ¬¬-dijo Bárbara.

-Tan chistosa-murmuró Lucy.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Harry, observándolas. Las tres se miraron.

-Ginny no está embarazada..¿verdad?-Harry abrió mucho los ojos.

-Pues..no-sonrió-aún-

Las tres suspiraron. Una novia era un obstáculo, pero un hijo...ya era una muralla china.

-Espera un minuto...¿cómo que aún?-él rió con una risa muy cantarina.(N/A: ya sé que a Harry lo hago _demasiado_ perfecto, pero no lo puedo evitar).

Harry miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

-Ya es hora-dijo-andando-tomó la quaffle y se la entregó a Kathya-tú eres la más responsable-ella se sonrojó y sonrió, con un extraño brillo en los ojos. Lucy y Bárbara se miraron.

-Gracias por lo que nos toca, Harry ¬¬-dijo la morena, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tú tienes otras cualidades, querida-dijo Kathya con malicia. Bárbara rió.

-Me imagino-

-Chicas...-dijo Sirius en forma de advertencia, sino las tres terminarían tomándose de los pelos y dejándose peladas entre ellas.

-Después de averiguar si Snape está allí o no, vayan hasta el Ministerio...-

-Pero es un largo viaje-protestó Mitzar.

-La vida de un auror es así, hijo mío-dijo Sirius pasando sus brazos por los hombros del chico.

-William tendrá un traslador que los llevará hasta el Hall de entrada-dijo al ver las expresiones confusas de las chicas.-A su debido momento, él lo activará-

-Registren todo lo que puedan.. busquen esa cámara secreta-las tres se miraron con una sonrisa-que se supone que tienen bajo la sala...-

-Se dice que la casa tiene calabozos..-dijo Mitzar.

-La mayoría de las mansiones de brujos tienen...Metían allí a los muggles que se entrometían a sus dominios...-

-Dicen que se los comían-dijo Mitzar asqueado.

-Oh..bueno...eso no sé-dijo Sirius pasmado.

-De los Malfoy me lo espero-dijo Lucy. Bárbara le dio un codazo.

-Suerte-dijo Harry-juicio-

-Cuídense...tengan en mano las varitas por cualquier inconveniente-dijo Sirius. Los cuatro hicieron un círculo alrededor del traslador en manos de Kathya. _Tres_..._Dos_...lo tomaron fuertemente..._Uno_..._Cero_...Wow. Viajar en traslador fue una experiencia...temblorosa. Sintieron como si un gancho las tomara del ombligo, y vieron desaparecer a los dos guapos hombres de la sala de Grimmauld Place 12. Cayeron con fuerza sobre un césped aún lleno del rocío de la noche.

-Auch..-susurró Lucy. Había caído de boca al suelo.-Me duele-

-Merlín, viajar asi es terrible-dijo Bárbara, tocándose la cabeza. Se miró. Su cabello despeinado en un extraño intento de coleta, su remera blanca manchada de pasto y tierra, y su pantalón rasgado y sucio-tengo que ver a Draco y me veo como un elfo doméstico-se olió-y huelo como un elfo doméstico-(N/A: me recuerda a Ron cuando decía _"luzco como mi tía Tesie"_..se huele.. _"y apesto como mi tía Tesie"_..jajajajaja)

-No digas eso-dijo Lucy. Sonrió con malicia-pobre Dobby-

-Te voy a...-

-No-la voz de Kathya las hizo detenerse. Más si la rubia tenía la varita clavada en la nuca de Lucy-no pelearán, no ahora... debemos avocarnos al trabajo que nos dieron-

-Por primera vez, _Moseley_, estoy de acuerdo-Mitzar se acercó a las tres. Ceños fruncidos se clavaron en su rostro, mirándolo.

-Al fin llegan-una voz masculina llegó hasta los oídos de las tres jóvenes.

Lucy volteó tan rápido que temió desnucarse. Kathya bajó la varita, sonrojándose. Bárbara sonrió y miró a la rubia. Mitzar suspiró, y se cruzó de brazos, enojado.

William se acercó a las jóvenes.

-Vamos, tenemos que apurarnos...-dijo, mirando fijamente a Kathya. Le sonrió, tomándole la mano y besándola dulcemente-te ves muy...-

-¿Demacrada?¿fea?¿hecha un estropajo?-él hizo una seña como para que callara.

-Hermosa-se sonrojó. Y no pudo evitarlo. Esos ojos almendrados le parecieron tan bellos, si bien no eran como los de Harry, aún así eran cautivadores (N/A: los ojos de Harry-Dan no tienen comparación ((babas))). Esos labios que le sonreían en una mueca amorosa, eran sensuales y tan deseables...

Alguien carraspeó. Los cuatro miraron a Mitzar, que se veía furioso.

-Nosotros tenemos un trabajo, William-dijo con los dientes apretados. Bárbara y Lucy se miraron levantando las cejas. Las mujeres somos jodidas, pero ellos...AGGGG...complicados como intentar encontrar un hombre lobo vegetariano (N/A: jajajajaja..esperen...Remus no es vegetariano?..no...).

-Sí, debemos ir a la Mansión Malfoy-dijo él. Tomó a Kathya de la mano, _"oh Godric, ¿por qué siento que me voy a desmayar?"_, y caminaron alejándose de los otros tres.

-Eres inentendible, Black-masculló Bárbara, siguiendo a la pareja.

Lucy miró al chico que observaba al suelo. Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro masculino. Él levantó la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban.

-Mit..si la amas...demuéstraselo..lucha por ella...-suspiró-el amor es terrible-él sonrió melancólico.-Vamos-

Caminaron por un sendero de hermoso césped verde y húmedo. Hacía calor, el sol brillaba por entre las nubes perennes (N/A: cuack?..digamos que intento decir que _están siempre_) y el aire estaba demasiado viciado (N/A: es decir, caluroso, pesado, como Snape..jaja).

No se había peinado, ni maquillado...ni siquiera cepillado los dientes, y la chica tenía que estar rodeada por dos hombres de belleza casi divina. (N/A: mi hermana siempre me dijo que cuando más fea estás de apariencia, más chicos lindos te cruzas...te podes encontrar con el amor de tu vida y tener mal aliento...eso es terrible..jajaja). William le había dicho que se veía hermosa. _Hermosa_. Ella, que no se sentía segura de sí misma, ni tenía un cuerpo exuberante, sino que era menuda, delgada y bajita en comparación de Lucy, que tenía un cuerpo envidiable y una cara de muñeca; o Bar, que se veía como un ángel con sus rulos perfectos y su cara de niña buena, con su cuerpo delgado y armónico. Sonrió.

Miró al joven que le tomaba la mano con ternura. Él mantenía su vista fija en el camino que subía ligeramente.

El sendero era empinado, las casas eran pequeñas y todas iguales. Un barrio silencioso, con pocos árboles. Y de un momento a otro, escondida entre unos árboles demasiado inmensos, vislumbraron la imponente fachada de la Mansión Malfoy.

-Esa es-susurró William. Era una casa sorprendente. Se podía decir que se parecía a Hogwarts, con grandes torres y ventanales enormes. Tenía un parque inmenso, con árboles de lo más extraños y majestuosas estatuas de, supusieron, magos y brujas. Una gran M dorada adornaba la valla que separaba a la casa del sendero que iba al pueblo.

-¿Cómo es que los muggles no se acercan?-preguntó Lucy con curiosidad.

-Primero que todo, esta mansión, así como Grimmauld Place, mi casa y..bueno...la mayoría de las grandes construcciones mágicas son inmarcables y además, si los muggles se acercan, verán o una casa abandonada, o algo en reconstrucción-dijo William.

-Y nosotros podemos verlas porque somos magos-dijo Kathya.

-Exacto-

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta principal.

Bárbara tragó saliva. Miró alrededor. De un momento a otro, los otros cuatro la habían abandonado a merced de los Malfoy. _"Malditos"_.

-¿Cómo se supone que...?-

-Aplaude-

-¿Que aplauda?-William le hizo una seña de suerte. Bárbara sonrió nerviosa. Aplaudió. Absurdo. Como si la fuesen a escuchar con ese parque tan gigantesco. Esperó unos minutos. Nada. Miró a su alrededor.

Los otros cuatro habían desaparecido, dejándola sola frente a la casa. Tragó saliva ruidosamente, sintiendo sus crecientes nervios recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Gruñó. Volteó, mirando al pueblo que se encontraba bajo la ladera. Oyó un ruido estruendoso. Abrió los ojos de par en par, volteando a mirar a la casa. Alguien había abierto la puerta. Vislumbró una pequeña figura a lo lejos. Un elfo doméstico se acercaba. La miró fijamente al llegar frente a ella.

-¿Qué desea la señorita?-preguntó con muy mal humor. Bárbara lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Kreacher?-el elfo frunció el ceño-¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué desea la señorita?-preguntó el elfo sin darle importancia a la pregunta de la chica.

-Vengo...vengo a ver a Draco Malfoy-titubeó.

-¿Qué quiere la señorita del señor Draco?-preguntó el pequeño ser con malicia.

-¿Le importa eso a un elfo doméstico?-preguntó ella con aire arrogante. Ese bicharraco no la rebajaría con su cara de drogado constante. El elfo se acomodó su harapiento trapo, y volteó a la casa.-¿Vas a dejarme afuera?...que mal servicio-

-KREACHER-alguien bramó desde dentro de la casa. Bárbara sonrió al reconocer la voz de Draco.

Caminaba con premura hacia ellos, y... "_oh Merlín"_, estaba con el torso al descubierto. Qué pedazo de Adonis, tenía músculos marcados y un cuerpo de madre mía. _"Un babero por aquí, por favor"_. Él llegó junto al elfo, y la miró seductoramente.

-¿Qué quieres aquí?-

Bárbara parpadeó varias veces. La voz de Draco había sonado muy brusca.

-Vengo a hablar contigo..-él la miró altivamente, y Bárbara se sintió como una cucaracha. -¿Me vas a dejar afuera?-Draco la miró de arriba abajo, y luego miró a Kreacher.

-Abre-el elfo gruñó. Segundos después, Bárbara caminaba tras Draco hacia la casa, observando el paisaje (N/A: el parque, no a Draco eh!..se puede tomar tan literal..). El césped estaba cortado perfectamente, los árboles tenían hermosas flores y emanaban exquisitos aromas. Lo único que no le gustaron fueron las estatuas, tenebrosas y con rostros maléficos.

Draco le permitió el paso, en un acto de correcta caballerosidad, aunque a Bárbara le dio mala espina.

Entró a la casa. Volteó a mirar al joven rubio que cerraba la puerta y le propinaba una fuerte patada al elfo. Tuvo que morderse el puño para no reír escandalosamente. Y fue en ese instante en que notó algo extraño en el brazo izquierdo del chico.

-¿Qué...?-tocó suavemente el brazo de Draco, y él gimió. La miró con expresión odiosa.

-No me toques ahí..-dijo, suavizando su expresión. Se sobó el brazo.-Tuve un accidente y...me quedó la marca-ella enarcó una ceja, incrédula. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un salón majestuoso, aunque se veía algo tenebroso debido a las paredes de colores oscuros y los muebles tétricos. Todo era verde, desde la alfombra a las cortinas, del tapizado de los sofás a la pintura de las paredes, de los candelabros a las llamas de las velas.

-Muy verde-murmuró ella.

Él sonrió.

-KREACHER-Bárbara se sobresaltó al oír semejante grito.

-Sí, mande señor Draco Malfoy-dijo.-¿Por qué no le pide a los otros?-susurró al hacer la reverencia.

-¿¿¿QUÉ OTROS? YO NO TENGO MÁS ELFOS QUE TÚ-bramó. Se había puesto rojo. Se acomodó el cabello con elegancia. Carraspeó y sonrió-tráele algo de beber a la bella joven que me acompaña-ella se sonrojó con violencia.

-¿Qué desea la señorita?-preguntó Kreacher apretando los pocos dientes que poseía.

-Un zumo de calabaza, si no es molestia-

-Claro que no es molestia-dijo Draco-muévete Kreacher-bramó con voz dura. El elfo hizo una reverencia y desapareció con un plop. Draco hizo una seña al sofá, y Bárbara se sentó en él.

Se miraron. Él se cruzó de brazos y la miró sensualmente. Ella carraspeó y miró a otro lado, intentando esconder su sonrojo, cosa imposible.

-Dime de qué quieres hablar-dijo él. Bárbara abrió los ojos de par en par. No tenía idea de qué hablar.

Los nervios la recorrieron con ímpetu. Una idea cruzó por su mente.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas comprometido?-

OoOOoO

Habían dado un rodeo a la casa. Seguían a William, y válgame que tenía una espalda de ensueño. Aún la tomaba de la mano. Tenía una piel tan suave...el chico se había detenido ante una enredadera que bordeaba las vallas. Era muy extraña.

-Will, yo creo que no deberías tocar eso-dijo Lucy. La enredadera parecía tener manos. Sí, manos. Sus espinas podían llegar a medir treinta centímetros, y un horrible líquido viscoso de color violeta salía de sus flores si te acercabas demasiado. El joven Potter se acercó a la inusual planta y, con un movimiento de varita y un par de conjuros, la hizo desaparecer.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Kathya al ver que el suelo se hundía en la parte que la enredadera había tapado.

-¿Un espejismo?-preguntó Lucy. Kathya revoleó los ojos al techo.

-No-dijo William sonriendo con, estaba segura, la sonrisa más radiante que había visto jamás, perfecta para ser nominada para la "Sonrisa más Encantadora" de Corazón de Bruja-es una planta mágica, un disfraz...ves lo que quieres ver...-

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó Lucy. Oyeron gruñir a Mitzar, pero en ese instante el rostro de William era lo único que creían importarte de observar.

-Es una planta que, según cómo te sientas sentimentalmente, su apariencia será distinta...-

-Es decir...-

-Yo vi un rosal de rosas blancas-dijo, con un ligero y exquisito rubor.

Kathya sonrió._ "Oh Merlín, cómo puede ser que estos hombres no existan en realidad"_.

-Yo una enredadera horrorosa-dijo Lucy.

-Yo una planta de flores con espinas...-susurró Kathya. Frunció el ceño, mientras William la miraba detenidamente. Estaba segura que las flores representaban lo que sentía por el joven Potter..y las espinas...lo que sentía por Mitzar...o cómo se sentía cuando estaba con él.

-¿Tú que has visto Mit?-preguntó Lucy enroscando su brazo en el del joven. Kathya suspiró, observando el suelo. Sintió la mano suave y delicada de William en su mano, y lo miró a los ojos. Él le sonrió y, para su sorpresa, le besó la comisura de los labios. Kathya se tensó, y sus mejillas enrojecieron con violencia. Sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

-Vi una enredadera seca-murmuró Mitzar con voz ahogada. Tanto él como Lucy habían observado la tierna escena entre Kathya y William.

-Vamos-dijo William, tomando a Kathya de la mano y adentrándose en el parque de la Mansión Malfoy. El parque, repito, era inmenso, y extraordinariamente verde.

Caminaron en silencio, hasta que William se detuvo, recordando algo, y sacó de no supieron dónde, la capa invisible que alguna vez había pertenecido a Harry y anteriormente a James. –Acérquense- los tres se acercaron apresurados hacia él, que los envolvió con la capa. Digamos que intentar caminar rápidamente bajo una capa, solo, es una cosa. Pero intentar hacerlo, con tres personas junto a ti, incómodos, cuerpo con cuerpo rozando, es otra. Más si están en una casa en donde pueden ser prontamente asesinados.

-Auch-susurró Kathya, observando a Lucy-ese era mi pie, perra-

-Lo siento-

Cruzaron el parque, observando con detenimiento cada estatua. Kathya observó fijamente a una en particular. Ojos en forma rasgada, nariz extremadamente aplanada, cabeza calva, labios en una mueca irrealmente maléfica. Sus largos dedos hacían un gesto de posesión, como tomando algo invisible con ellas. Las manos eran como grandes arañas blancas. Kathya frunció el entrecejo. Alguien se acercó a ella.

-Kat..vamos, debemos...-Lucy observó la estatua también. Miró alrededor. La escultura estaba situada en un lugar elevado del terreno, ubicada como si el hombre que mostraba fuese más importante que el resto. Y ahí comprendieron.

-Lord Voldemort-susurró la rubia, observando fijamente cada rasgo de aquella estatua, intentando memorizar sus facciones, las rendijas de su nariz, las hendiduras de sus pómulos, la casi inexistente presencia de las orejas, la mueca perversa de un ser sin alma ni remordimientos.

-Debemos salir de aquí-le dijo a William al adentrarse nuevamente bajo el calor de la capa.

-¿Tienes miedo _Moseley_?-preguntó Mitzar con voz socarrona.

-No, temo por Bárbara, está allí dentro con esas masofias-susurró-no desconfío tanto de Draco...pero si de Narcisa-

-¿Narcisa?-preguntó William. Se encontraban junto a la puerta trasera de la casa. El joven Potter murmuraba maleficios y movía la varita incansablemente-no puedes temerle a Narcisa...-

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Lucy, observando a su alrededor. La escultura de Lord Voldemort les daba la espalda, pero aún así le daba escalofríos.

-Porque Narcisa está demente-dijo Mitzar. Se encontraba apoyado contra la pared de la casa, con una mirada más que adusta y seria-fue a Azkaban en la misma época que Draco, y luego de que él quedó libre, apeló y pidió la libertad de su madre, diciendo que sus actos habían sido consecuencia del maleficio _Imperius_-

-Estoy más que segura que esas son mentiras-dijo Kathya-Narcisa siempre fue mortífaga...es de familia- sintió la mirada oscura de Mitzar observarla fijamente, con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo también soy un Black...así que no es de familia...-dijo, con voz irritada.

Oyeron un clic, y William abrió la puerta. Los observó con seriedad.

-No van a pelear ahora, y mucho menos por un tema que no nos concierne..-miró a Mitzar, furioso.-Kathya tiene razón en parte...y tú lo sabes-el joven Black rehuyó de la mirada castaña de William, y entró a la casa con paso militar.

-¿Qué le pasa?-susurró William caminando tras las dos jóvenes. Se encontraron en lo que parecía una enorme cocina. Había una criatura agachada, fregando el suelo, pero por estar bajo la capa invisible, el elfo no pudo verlos. Oían sus rezongos mientras ellos se encaminaban a la puerta que lo llevaría a la sala de estar. Pero en el instante en que tomaban el pomo de la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe y un hombre encorvado entró al lugar.

William detuvo a Kathya justo a tiempo de que ella cayera al suelo con estrépito y echara todo a perder.

La rubia se sonrojó con violencia al notar el cuerpo musculoso del joven Potter contra el suyo, y aspirar su aroma.

-Kreacher..-la voz les sonaba extrañamente familiar. Los cuatro observaron al hombre que hablaba dificultosamente. Su rostro estaba deformado y sumamente demacrado por heridas. Era casi calvo, y una cicatriz le surcaba desde la frente hacia el ojo derecho. –Necesito ayuda allí abajo-

-¿Abajo?-preguntó Lucy.

-Los calabozos...-susurró Mitzar-debemos ir allí-

Caminaron despacio hacia la puerta. Se encontraron de repente en un extenso pasillo, iluminado por velas de color verde y llamaradas de lumbre tétricas.

-¿Qué tal si nos separamos?-propuso Lucy-así será más fácil encontrar lo que sea que estamos buscando-obtuvo miradas tensas de William y Mitzar.

-Creo que ella tiene razón-dijo Kathya, encogiéndose de hombros-ustedes irán por un lugar, y nosotras por otro-

-No-dijo William-no te dejaré sola..tú vendrás conmigo, y Lucy y Mitzar irán hacia otro lugar-Kathya tragó saliva ruidosamente y volvió a sonrojarse, más al notar la mirada socarrona y divertida de Lucy.

Aunque los ojos entristecidos de Mitzar la confundieron.

-Pues...-necesitó carraspear para poder tener su voz normal. Oyó la risa lasciva de Lucy y su rostro se volvió del rojo carmesí-está bien-

-Muy bien-dijo William con una sonrisa galante-tú y yo arriba, Mitzar y Lucy a los calabozos-

Oyeron pasos. Se sobresaltaron al darse cuenta que la capa invisible no los cubría y el desconocido que se acercaba estaba tras la puerta. William tomó a Kathya del brazo y corrieron hacia una puerta a un costado, con la capa invisible ondeando tras ellos. Mitzar y Lucy hicieron algo parecido, pero con una puerta frente a la otra. El mismo hombre que habían visto en la cocina caminaba por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar, de donde provenían las voces de Draco y Bárbara. Llevaba la varita en mano.

-Tiene la varita empuñada...-susurró Kathya-Will...-

-Tranquila..-murmuró él, mirándola de soslayo-nada le ocurrirá a Bar..Draco no le hará daño-

-Pero ese hombre sí-

-Tranquila-dijo él tomándola del rostro y besándole la nariz. Kathya se tensó.

-William..por favor-dijo con voz desmayada. Podía sentir el tibio aliento del joven contra sus labios, mientras que la boca carnosa de él se acercaba a la suya.-William...-

La puerta contra la que estaban apoyados se abrió con fuerza y William cayó sobre Kathya, no sin antes unir sus labios con brusquedad.

-Chicos...-Lucy miró a los dos jóvenes que se encontraban tirados en el suelo.-¿Hola?-

Kathya y William separaron sus labios y se miraron. La posición en la que se encontraban era comprometedora.

-Ah, bueno...-dijo Mitzar al llegar junto a Lucy-hemos venido aquí a buscar a Snape...no a hacerlo en el suelo- William se levantó y ayudó a Kathya, sonrojada a más no poder.

-Nosotros nos vamos-dijo Lucy sonriendo con lascivia, tomando a Mitzar del brazo y saliendo de la habitación. Oyeron las protestas del joven Black ir por el pasillo.

-Vamos-dijo William tenuemente sonrojado, dándole paso a Kathya a salir por la puerta. Caminaron despacio por el pasillo oscuro. Kathya podía sentir los pasos casi inaudibles de William, a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. Se acercaron a la puerta de la sala, oyendo la voz potente de Draco.

-Pues...porque supuse que sabiendo que Pansy murió no sería necesario hacerlo-

-¿Pansy murió?-preguntó Bárbara. Kathya observó el ceño fruncido de Draco, escondida tras la puerta.

-Sí...ella...fue terrible...-

-¿La querías?-la pregunta tomó desprevenido al bello Malfoy, que se asombró de sobremanera. Kathya sonrió. Bárbara podía ser muy persuasiva cuando quería.

-Pues...sí...-Kathya oyó gruñir a Bárbara-aunque no la quise tanto como te quiero a ti-

"Ah no". Vislumbró el golpe que había provocado semejante declaración en su amiga, transformándola en un tomate en potencia. 

Draco observaba detenidamente a Bárbara. Sus ojos grises estaban fijos y atentos a cada reacción de la chica. Sonrió.

-Creo que no deberíamos estar observando esto-susurró Kathya a William. Al notar la cercanía del bello joven, volteó rápidamente, escondiendo su sonrojo.

-Yo creo que sí..mira-una puerta tras Bárbara se había abierto, dejando ver al desfigurado hombre de cabellos negros. Observaba fijamente a la joven sentada al sofá, que le daba la espalda. Caminó hacia los dos chicos que conversaban...

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con brusquedad Draco. Se había levantado del sofá, enfrentando al hombre.

-Yo...-miró a Bárbara, quien lo observó fijamente.-Quería beber algo de agua...-

-Vuelve a tu alcantarilla...-

Kathya y William oyeron pasos lejanos. Se miraron. Voltearon a observar las escaleras, y vislumbraron un cuerpo delgado.

-Rápido, la capa-

Segundos después de adentrarse bajo la suave y cálida tela, una mujer de cabellos rubios y tez pálida cruzó el recibidor, dirigiéndose a la sala de estar.

-Draco, por favor...no seas tan maleducado-susurró. Kathya notó la mirada penetrante que Narcisa le dirigió a Bárbara-Felton...¿a qué debemos el honor?-

-Ha venido a hablar conmigo...madre-

-Supongo que no conoces a mi hermano-dijo Narcisa sonriendo, señalando al desconocido que observaba escéptico la escena. Tanto Kathya como Bárbara levantaron altamente una de sus cejas.

"_¿¿¿Hermano?..pareceré, pero no soy estúpida"_.

-No sabía que usted tuviese hermanos-dijo Bárbara. Kathya sonrió. _"Astuta"_-es más, sé de la existencia de sus hermanas Bellatrix y Andrómeda-_"Cínica"_.

-Parece que sabes demasiado...-

-¿No que Narcisa estaba demente?-murmuró Kathya. William asintió con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que irnos..-la tomó de la cintura, haciéndola enrojecer con violencia. Caminaron hacia las escaleras. El piso alfombrado, verde, para variar. Cuadros con magos y brujas que los observaban detenidamente...

-Señorita Moseley...-William tuvo que taparle la boca para que no gritara. Observaron al hombre que hablaba.

-Señor Nigellus-susurró Kathya cuando logró soltarse del joven Potter, aunque vale aclarar que le costó por no querer hacerlo.-¿Qué haces usted aquí?-

-Narcisa es mi...

-Sí, su recontataratataranieta..lo sé...-

-No creo que deban ir arriba...-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Simplemente porque no-y desapareció dentro del marco. Ambos chicos se miraron.

-¿Hacerlo o no hacerlo, esa es la cuestión-Kathya sonrió.

-Pues yo no le prestaría atención a lo que me diga un ex slytherin proveniente de una familia de racistas...¿ y tú?-

-Me apena, porque yo también provengo de esa familia-murmuró William. Había subido los primeros tres escalones. Le tendió la mano a Kathya-vamos a la aventura-le guiñó el ojo con coquetería.

"_Merlín, ¡qué pedazo de hombre!"_. Subieron al primer piso. Se encontraba increíblemente oscuro y tenebroso, y eso que el día se encontraba soleado.

-¿Qué hacemos?-

-Pues...necesitamos registrar las habitación...debemos conocer a nuestro nuevo amigo...-pasos otra vez.-Merlín, asi nunca averiguaremos nada-

Se escondieron bajo la capa. Otra vez el hombre desconocido. Rengueaba, y su pierna hacía demasiado ruido contra el suelo. Kathya lo observó. Sabía que lo conocía de algún lugar...

El hombre había entrado en una de las puertas a la izquierda.

-Vamos-murmuró William. Se dirigieron al cuarto en donde se encontraba el "intruso". La puerta se encontraba entornada, por lo que no les fue difícil entrar a la habitación. Se asombraron al notar otra presencia dentro del lugar.

-Cierra la puerta...-gruñó el hombre que se encontraba sentado contra el suelo. También se encontraba desfigurado, pero en su rostro podía vislumbrarse una expresión desdeñosa y cruel.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con las puertas?-murmuró el otro, cerrando la puerta y apoyándose contra ésta.

Kathya y William se arrinconaron contra la esquina del cuarto, escuchando.

-No quiero que nadie entre...-

-Nadie va a entrar...-

-Sí...estoy seguro que nos andan buscando-Kathya miró a William con un ligero temor. ¿Qué pasaba si esos dos eran.., ¿y si los descubrían a ambos escondidos tras la capa?. Rozó accidentalmente su nariz contra la del joven, y se miraron tiernamente.

-Creo que no es momento-susurró William sonrojándose. Y Kathya se sintió terriblemente enamorada.

-¿Quién nos está buscando?-

-ELLOS...-el cuarto había temblado. Kathya se abrazó a William. Inoportuna. El hombre apoyado contra la puerta suspiró.-¿y a ti qué te pasa que suspiras como una niñita enamorada?-

-No sabes quién se encuentra en la casa-

Ahora sí, todo estaba complicado. Kathya estaba segura que en unos segundos aquel desconocido que le resultaba tan familiar diría el nombre de su amiga Bárbara. Algo se les estaba yendo de las manos.

-¿Quién...?¿Harry Potter?-preguntó el segundo. ¿Le pareció a ella o en los ojos negros de aquel hombre había brillado una chispa?. Al ver que el primero negaba con la cabeza, gritó-ENTONCES NO ME IMPORTA-

-No me trates como escoria-escupió-soy el único que aún te respeta de nosotros-volvió a suspirar-se parece tanto a ella...-

"_¿Qué?"_.

-ELLA...¿está aquí?-

-¿Están hablando de Bárbara?-murmuró Kathya.

-Eso parece-susurró William.

-Sí...está aquí-dijo el hombre contra la pared. El otro se levantó bruscamente del suelo, y bramó-ENTONCES POTTER DEBE ESTAR CON ELLA-corrió hacia la puerta. No supieron qué ocurrió en ese instante, pero un as de luz cruzó el cuarto, y luego observaron el cuerpo tieso del hombre, estampado contra la pared opuesta de la habitación.

-No le harás nada-susurró el rengo apuntando al otro con la varita.

-Es gracioso...-dijo riendo-recuerdo que tú quisiste entregarla a Voldemort...-

-¿QUÉ?-dijo Kathya, pero su voz salió amortiguada por los dedos del joven Potter.

-Kathya-susurró William, golpeándola levemente.-Intenta no gritar-

El hombre de ojos negros olfateaba el aire. Kathya estaba segura que podía sentir su presencia en el cuarto. Se levantó del suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, provocando que Kathya se acurrucara más contra William.

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó el rengo observando la actitud del otro.

-Hay alguien más en este cuarto además de nosotros dos-dijo. Se hizo el silencio. Los dos hombres se miraban detenidamente, como intentando leerse la mente mutuamente.

-Estás loco-murmuró el otro.

-NO...podré parecer loco, pero hay alguien que no debería estar aquí...igual que _ella_-

-Will, tenemos que irnos...no averiguaremos nada-susurró Kathya. Se encontraba apoyada contra el torso musculoso del chico, y para qué negarlo, se sentía muy bien. Los latidos del corazón masculino retumbaban en sus oídos, era un sonido encantador. El tórax subía y bajaba pausadamente, y la piel se encontraba tibia. Era una hermosa sinfónica.

-Vámonos-dijo William. Caminaron despacio hacia la puerta, y descubrieron que había un ligero problema: el hombre calvo y desfigurado se encontraba apoyado contra ella. Mal comienzo.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Kathya. El silencio era tenso entre ambos hombres.

Caminaron de nuevo, y fue en ese entonces en que todo salió mal. Kathya se tropezó y William cayó sobre ella, provocando un gran estruendo dentro del cuarto. La capa voló hacia el rincón opuesto de la habitación.

-AJA, TE LO DIJE-bramó el hombre sentado en el suelo, empuñando la varita y yendo hacia ellos con expresión psicótica. –Los llevaré a los calabozos y me divertiré con ellos...-

"_Piensa Kathya, concéntrate..no pienses en el cuerpo musculoso de William...ni en sus labios carnosos...y mucho menos en su linda cara...HE DICHO CONCÉNTRATE...UNO...DOS...TRES...DESMAIUS"_.

El cuerpo tieso del desconocido cayó ruidosamente al suelo. _"Genia en los hechizos no verbales"_. Se levantaron rápidamente. Pero había otro problema...

-QUIETOS AHÍ-una varita fue clavada fuertemente contra la nuca de Kathya. –No me obliguen a utilizar el _Avada Kedavra_-ella miró a William.-Date la vuelta niña-tragó saliva. Volteó. Los ojos oscuros frente a ella le resultaron tremendamente familiares.-¿Kathya?-

Ella levantó una ceja. Lo miró detenidamente. Esos ojos los había visto en otra parte...en otro rostro, uno risueño y apuesto...

-¿Tom?-

Todo ocurrió en décimas de segundo. La puerta tras el hombre se abrió de golpe y Lucy y Mitzar entraron, con expresiones asqueadas y asustadas, golpeando accidentalmente a la persona que apuntaba a Kathya y a William con la varita. Cayó dolorido al suelo.

-Vaya...y yo usé hechizos no verbales para desmayarlo...-susurró Kathya.

-TENEMOS QUE IRNOS DE AQUÍ-bramó Lucy-hay cadáveres pudriéndose en los calabozos, es asqueroso-caminaron hacia la puerta, pero la mano del hombre que yacía en el suelo tomó fuertemente a Kathya del tobillo. Ella cayó ruidosamente al suelo. Sintió la sangre brotar de su boca. Se había roto el labio.

-AUXILIO-

-No te irás...-murmuró el hombre estrujando su tobillo con fuerza.

-KAT-Lucy se lanzó sobre ella, tomándole la mano, mientras Mitzar y William tomaban a la morena de los pies. Pero el desconocido tenía una fuerza tremenda. Era como si de repente se hubiese convertido en Hulk..o en King Kong. Kathya pudo oír el crack que hicieron sus huesos al romperse, y el dolor más agudo le llegó al cerebro. Miró hacia atrás, con los ojos llorosos. Una mano metálica apretaba su tobillo. Ahora entendía. Movió su pierna sana y golpeó al hombre en la cara con fuerza. Oyó un crack.

Supo que le había roto la nariz. Sintió cómo iba hacia delante, impulsada por Lucy y los dos chicos.

Cayeron fuertemente hacia la pared opuesta.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-le preguntó William.

-Me rompió el tobillo-dijo ella sollozando. William sonrió tristemente-no podré caminar-

Él la tomó en brazos. Eso era el cielo, a pesar de que sentía que su pie comenzaba a inflamarse y el dolor era insoportable. Sentir esos brazos torneados, ese torso tibio y musculoso...se iba a morir.

Corrieron por el pasillo. Oyeron el grito enfurecido del hombre en la habitación, que corría tras ellos.

Llegaron a las escaleras. William bajó con Kathya en los brazos, deslizándose sobre la baranda.

-Nunca más hagas eso-dijo Kathya con voz desmayada. Mitzar y Lucy iban tras ellos.

Las voces de Draco y Bárbara les llegaron desde la sala. William se resbaló y cayó de bruces al suelo, con Kathya en brazos. Mitzar rió estruendosamente, pero un golpe de Lucy lo hizo callar.

-Bárbara, tenemos que ir...-Lucy se tapó la boca con las manos. Draco la miró ceñudo, y luego dirigió su mirada gris hacia Bárbara.

-Lucy...te voy a matar...-

-¿Qué significa esto?-preguntó Draco con los dientes apretados. Tomó su varita con fuerza...

-DESMAIUS-bramaron William y Mitzar.

-¿QUÉ HICIERON?-

-Lo desmayamos-dijo Mitzar encogiéndose de hombros.

-LO MATARON-bramó Bárbara en el instante en que Lucy la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba hacia la cocina. Oyeron los gritos de Narcisa, que bajaba las escaleras, aunque también oían el eco de los pasos del desconocido que los seguía. Un as de luz pasó por sobre sus cabezas. Los atacaban.

-QUÉDENSE AHÍ-bramó el hombre a metros de ellos.

-Rápido Will, activa el traslador...-dijo Lucy, mientras corría.

-DRACO, DRACO... POR SALAZAR SLYTHERIN-les llegó desde la sala.

-Ups, creo que Cissy vio a su hijito desmayado en el suelo...-dijo Mitzar con una sonrisa socarrona.

Bárbara lo miró con odio.

-Will, el traslador...-

-No puedo activarlo aquí-dijo él. Se veía exhausto, más llevando el cuerpo de Kathya entre sus brazos. Lucy y Bárbara sonrieron. La rubia debía sentirse en el cielo.

Un rayo rozó la mejilla de Lucy, y la sangre comenzó a brotar sin control. Otro rayo impactó contra Mitzar, haciéndolo caer al suelo con fuerza. Pudo levantarse a duras penas.

Bárbara se detuvo a mirar al desconocido que los perseguía, que se detuvo en seco al verla. Una sonrisa surcó el rostro frente a ella.

-No te vayas..-susurró. Bárbara abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Papá?..-

-VÁMONOS-bramó Mitzar. La tomó del brazo y corrieron hacia fuera.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOO-bramó el hombre, corriendo hacia ellos-no la separes de mí-

-Por Merlín-susurró Lucy.

Corrieron por el parque, dejando atrás la casa, mientras el hombre aún los perseguía, lanzando maleficios a diestra y siniestra. Una estatua explotó al impactar un rayo contra ella, provocando que una de las rocas que se desprendió de ella lastimara a William.

-VENGAN A MÍ-bramó el moreno. Los otros tres se lanzaron sobre el traslador que él llevaba en las manos..Pudieron vislumbrar al hombre muy cerca de ellos. Había tomado a Bárbara del pie. Ella gritó y movió la pierna con frenesí, provocando que su pie se saliese de la zapatilla, soltándose del hombre.

Aparecieron en el Hall del Ministerio. Habían caído con estruendo.

William aún sostenía a Kathya entre sus brazos, sangraba y se encontraban ambos muy sucios.

Mitzar respiraba entrecortadamente, el maleficio que había impactado contra su espalda le estaba haciendo estragos en sus pulmones. Se veía azul.

Lucy tenía un corte en la mejilla y la remera manchada de sangre. Estaba llena de tierra y tenía el pantalón rasgado.

Y Bárbara, bueno, pasmada y tremendamente confusa. Miraba al suelo, y sus ojos se encontraban llorosos.

-¿Qué significa esto?-bramó un hombre bajito y regordete, con un extraño sombrero de hongo en su cabeza. Su chaqueta verde era llamativa.

-Señor Fudge-dijo William-ayúdenos-

-Oh…oh…-dijo Fudge observándolos. –Este joven necesita ir a San Mungo-señaló a Mitzar, que ya casi no respiraba.-Rápido, avísenle al señor Black que su hijo está aquí-varias personas corrieron hacia los ascensores. Otras se dirigieron hacia las chimeneas. Segundos después, Sirius aparecía junto a ellos, acompañado de los Potter (las tres locas sonrieron al ver a Harry), Tonks, Ginny, Hermione y Ron.

-Tenemos que ir a San Mungo-dijo Sirius con desesperación. Mitzar tenía los ojos en blanco y perdía color.

-¿Están todos bien?-preguntó Harry, mirándolos uno a uno. Notó que William se veía mareado-hermano...-

-Creo que me voy a desmayar..-

-Está perdiendo mucha sangre-dijo Kathya. Fue en ese instante en que los Potter notaron qué hacía ella...es decir, la situación de que la rubia se encontraba en los brazos de William. Harry enarcó una ceja, mientras que James sonrió. Lily los miró consternada.

-Se lastimó el tobillo..-susurró William. Cerró los ojos y cayó de espaldas.

Segundos después, se encontraban en San Mungo, en un cuarto blanco y limpio...y con olor a hospital, claro, nada es perfecto (N/A: es decir, Harry es nada...porque nada es perfecto...jajajaja ((babas))).

Lucy tenía una extraña pasta verde que parecía moco surcándole el rostro, y leía Corazón de Bruja.

Kathya se observaba el tobillo, que se veía violeta. Asqueroso. Miró hacia las camas al fondo. William y Mitzar yacían sobre ellas. El joven Potter aún no salía de su desmayo, había perdido mucha sangre debido a ese corte en su cuero cabelludo, mientras que el muchacho Black había vuelto a la normalidad, y comía una rana de chocolate, al tiempo que Sirius le acariciaba el cabello, con expresión tranquila. Eran tan tiernos.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Harry entró por ella, captando rápidamente la atención de las tres chicas.

-Chicas...bueno, viendo y considerando que los jóvenes no podrán hablar, creo que las tendré que interrogar a ustedes-sonrió. Dientes preciosos y sonrisa de propaganda. Un ligero rubor teñía sus mejillas de porcelana. Qué hermoso se veía con su remera roja ajustada, marcándole el exquisito cuerpo de ex jugador de quidditch (N/A: imagínenselo en la peli tres...((no babeen))).

"_Madre mía, está para comérselo" _.Lucy lo miró detenidamente y mordió con fuerza la rana de chocolate...con tanta fuerza que no notó que era su dedo el que estaba mordiendo...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..RANA DEL DEMONIO-

-LUCY-bramó Harry. Bárbara y Kathya se miraron (¬¬) y supieron qué pensaba la otra . _"Le pasa por babosa"_-¿te encuentras bien?-el moreno de gafas se había acercado a Lucy y le tomaba la mano con ternura.

-Pues...-Lucy se sonrojó con violencia. Los ojos verdes de Harry eran hermosos, almendrados y de preciosas pestañas cortas.-Ahora estoy mejor...-

-Harry-dijo Kathya-me duele el tobillo-lloriqueó.

La expresión de Lucy era un poema. _"Perra cínica"_.

Bárbara reía ante al escena. Kathya cuando quería era muuuuuuuuy perra. Mira que pelearse por un chico... _"ey, ey, que no es cualquier chico..ES HARRY, eso resume a la perfección masculina"_.

-No seas llorona Kathya-gruñó Lucy celosa. La rubia le sacó la lengua. Harry sonrió sensualmente.

-No abusen niñas-dijo, enarcando una ceja-hay Harry para todas-

"_Merlín"_.

-Ay Harry, pero si tú eres el hombre más fiel sobre la Tierra...-dijo Bárbara, que se encontraba sentada en el suelo.

-Espera...¿qué has entendido?-

-Pues...-Bárbara enrojeció-que hay Harry para todas, es decir...- _"Bárbara es una nena mala"_.

Él sonrió y se ruborizó.

-Quise decir que las atenderé a todas...-

-¿De qué formas nos atenderás?-preguntó Lucy con malicia. Harry enrojeció con violencia.

-Quiero a mi Ginny T-T-susurró.

-A mí no me molestaría un cuarteto, Harry...-siguió Lucy.

-Ay por Merlín niñas, no lo atosiguen-la voz de Sirius llegó desde la esquina. Sonreía divertido.-Pobre mi ahijado...-

-Volvamos a la realidad-dijo Kathya. Lucy y Bárbara la miraron con odio.- A esta realidad...-

-¿Qué lograron averiguar?-

-Pues...-Bárbara miró a sus amigas. Ella no había averiguado nada, solo se había babeado un rato con Draco, que se veía como un postre en bandeja de oro, listo para devorar. Las proezas que hacía la Naturaleza eran geniales.

-Hay cuerpos putrefactos en los calabozos de esa casa...están llenos de personas...algunas vivían, pero les faltaban partes del cuerpo...-dijo Lucy con asco.

-Lu...acabo de comer-dijo Mitzar desde la esquina. Ella hizo una seña de impaciencia.

-¿Algo más?-Harry miró a Kathya.-Sé que sabes algo-

-¿Me has leído la mente?-preguntó ceñuda. Él sonrió. No podía enojarse con ese bombón con cicatriz. Se veía precioso, aún con un tenue rubor en su rostro.

-Pues sí-admitió.-Tienes una mente muy interesante...-

Kathya rogó que Harry no hubiese visto ninguna de sus fantasías eróticas con él (N/A: ajajajaja).

Aunque para peor, a veces ellas eran toda una orgía, porque había varios hombres además de él, y que viera a sus tíos y a su padre debería de ser traumático. Pobre Harry. (N/A: que delirio).

-He..hemos, mejor dicho, solo que Will está...-lo observó y sintió una sacudida en el estómago-hay dos hombres en la casa...-

-Vaya, no creí que Cissy se armase un harem-

-Sirius-bramaron.

-Perdón-

-¿Los reconociste?-Kathya asintió con la cabeza.-¿Quiénes eran?-

-Uno era mi padre-susurró Bárbara. Harry y Sirius la miraron rápidamente.

-¿Tom Felton está en la casa de los Malfoy?-

-Con Snape-dijo Kathya.

Silencio.

Harry la observaba fijamente. Kathya pudo notar un brillo extraño nacer en esa mirada verdosa. Sus ojos parecían arder.

-Snape-cerró su puño-tendremos que ir a revisar...-

-De seguro se irán de ahí...-dijo Lucy-supieron de nuestra presencia...ese...ese hombre..._¿dices que era Tom Felton?_...bueno...nos atacó-

-Fue una estupidez nuestra...-dijo Bárbara.

-Fue una estupidez de Lucy-dijo Kathya.

-OYE-

-Fue una estupidez de William-dijo Mitzar.

-Tú cállate-gruñó Kathya- no te hagas ahora que él está inconciente-

-Oigan, no peleen...-dijo Harry-lo importante es que averiguaron cosas...y no lo esperábamos porque creímos que los Malfoy no podían ser tan tontos de tener a dos mortífagos escondidos en su casa...-

-Te dije que eran tontos-dijo Sirius.

-¿Cómo supiste que era Snape?-la pregunta tomó desprevenida a Kathya.

-Sus ojos...su nariz...ganchuda..y su cabello...la forma en que olfateaba el aire...-Harry sonrió.

-Serás una gran auror-

¿Sonrojarse o no sonrojarse?. Harry le había dado un cumplido. Kathya sintió a su corazón hincharse de felicidad y orgullo. El bombón de Harry Potter, elegido por Corazón de Bruja como uno de los dioses más hermosos del Olimpo, le había dado un cumplido. Sonrió embobada.

-Gracias Harry...-

Lucy hizo señas de asco (N/A: ya saben, meterse el dedo dentro de la garganta), mientras que Bárbara sonrió.

-Me dan asco-gruñó Mitzar.

-Tú me das asco a mí-respondió Kathya.

-¿A estos qué les pasa?-preguntó Harry. Le hizo señas a Sirius para que salieran. Ambos hombres desaparecieron tras la puerta.

-¿A ti qué te pasa slytherin arrepentido?-gritó Kathya, mirando a Mitzar. Él la fulminó con su oscura mirada.

-A mi nada...tú sigue defendiendo al idiota de tu noviecito...-

-NO ES MI NOVIECITO-

-Pero lo será ¿no?..no lo niegues-

Bárbara miró a Lucy aterrorizada. Ambas sabían lo que vendría a continuación..

-¿Y A TÍ QUE TE IMPORTA SI SERÁ MO NOVIO?-bramó-NO ES ASUNTO TUYO, TÚ Y YO YA HABLAMOS Y ME DEJASTE LAS COSAS MUY CLARAS BLACK-

-_SILENCIUS_-

Kathya miró a Bárbara con odio.

-Es por el bien de todos...de mis oídos, de los de Lucy y de tus cuerdas vocales-Kathya se cruzó de brazos enfurecida-y tú-miró a Mitzar-no seas imbécil...-

-No soy más que Draco-

-AY TE VOY A MATAR-

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y oh sorpresa, quién entró al lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí Diggory?-bramó Lucy-eres molesto-él frunció el ceño.

-Vine a verte-

-Otra vez ¬¬-

-Vine a verte por lo de tus padres...-gruñó. Alguien entró tras él...

-Vincent-dijo Bárbara-hola-

-Hola...trabajo aquí-sonrió. Las chicas se miraron.

-Entonces quiero venir a San Mungo más seguido-murmuró Lucy. Miró al rubio que la observaba-¿qué quieres?-

-Hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre lo de mis padres?-

-Pues...no, en realidad, ese es asunto de Harry..-Vincent se había acercado a Bárbara y la revisaba, para luego anotar en una pequeña libreta.

-¿Y entonces?-

-¿Has vuelto a salir con Oliver?-Lucy puso los ojos en blanco-porque si es así...-

-¿Si es así qué?-preguntó Lucy furiosa. Vincent había dejado de moverse para observar la escena. Se había hecho el silencio.-Me dejaste bien claro que yo era una calentura del momento...-

-No cuestiono a Oliver...solo...-

-Estoy sucia, me duele todo, mi remera tiene sangre...y tú...me cuestionas...-algo se crispó en su rostro. Muy mala señal-TÚ SALES CON LA GORDA, Y YO NO ME QUEJO...¿¿ESTO ES UNA ESCENA DE CELOS?-

-Creo que tendré que usar el Silencius contigo también ¬¬-dijo Bárbara.

-NO TE GASTES, YA ME CALLO-

-Creo que les daré poción para dormir-dijo Vincent. Sacó una pequeña botella de uno de sus bolsillos.

_Era 1º de septiembre. El tren serpenteaba sobre las vías, mientras ella observaba el paisaje agreste y verde que cruzaban. Miró a Lucy, que saltaba sobre el asiento, cantando "Like a Virgin". El canto no era lo de su amiga. Bárbara leía Corazón de Bruja. Había una foto de James Potter en una columna. _

_Sonrió._

_-James Potter fue elegido como uno de los hombres más guapos del mundo mágico-susurró Bárbara, para luego volver a esconderse tras la revista._

_-¿Quiénes son los demás?-preguntó Lucy._

_-Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Cedric Diggory y…oh…Harry Potter-las tres rieron embobadas._

_-Todos a la final-dijo Lucy. La miró fijamente.-Esa insignia es asquerosa-ella gruñó._

_-Tú de celosa que no eres prefecta-dijo Bárbara-te felicito Kat...te lo merecías...-_

_-Gracias-dijo sonriendo._

_-Sigo pensando que es asquerosa...-_

_La puerta del compartimiento se abrió, y vieron con asombro y embobamiento a uno de los hombres más guapos del colegio._

_-Oh...lo siento, no sabía que estaba ocupado...-_

_-No importa Harry, siéntate-dijo Lucy. Hizo lugar en su asiento._

_-Es que...estoy con unos amigos..-señaló a Ron, a Hermione y a Ginny, que le tomaba la mano. Las tres suspiraron._

_-Eres muy suertuda Weasley..-dijo Lucy._

_-Lo sé-_

_-¿Se puede pasar?-preguntó una voz.-Permiso-se hizo paso entre Harry y Ginny. Y fue en ese instante en que lo vio. Respiró hondamente. Rostro ovalado e impecable, de piel pálida, pecas en su respingada nariz, labios carnosos y tentadores, ojos castaños de forma almendrada, enmarcados con dos arqueadas y firmes cejas, y un cabello azabache tan enmarañado como el del joven de gafas y bellos ojos verdes. Era alto y delgado, y tras la ropa se notaba un cuerpo trabajado y exquisito._

_-Will..no empujes...-_

_-¿Will?-susurró ella. El chico la miró._

_-William Potter...a su servicio...-hizo una reverencia._

_-Will, no seas estúpido-Mitzar Black era el que hablaba. La miró con ojos brillosos.-Hola Kat-_

_-La reunión de prefectos es en quince minutos-dijo Hermione. Se hizo paso como pudo entre el montón. Le extendió la mano.-Ve al compartimiento...-pero no podía oírla. Observaba con idiotez a William. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Recordaba al niño delgado y chaparrito de los años anteriores, y no podía creer que se hubiese convertido en ese hombre tan deseable..._

_-¿Kat?-preguntó Bárbara._

_-KATHYA-_

_-¿Mmm?-_

_-Creo que le pico el bichito del amor-dijo Bárbara, notando su embobamiento._

_-Yo creo que la mordió la acromántula del sufrimiento-_

_-Oh cállate Lucy- _

Se despertó sobresaltada. Miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en San Mungo. Ya era de noche. Merlín, esa poción para dormir era potente. Se tomó la cabeza. Le palpitaba violentamente. Se levantó de la cama, mala idea. La punzada que provino de su pie fue terrible, y cayó al suelo con fuerza. Merlín, maldito Tom y maldito tobillo. Se dirigió gateando hacia donde estaba William. Se levantó del suelo como pudo. Vio que él dormía. Ella sonrió y la acarició la mejilla. Ese sueño...asi que de esa forma se habia enamorado de él, a primera vista. Le besó la frente.

-Que tiernos-una voz socarrona llegó hasta sus oídos. Volteó. Mitzar la observaba ceñudo-¿cuándo es la boda?-

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?-gruñó.

-A mí nada-se encogió de hombros.

-Pues no parece-

-Shhh-William se habia sentado en la cama, y se tocaba la nuca-duele-

-¿Te sientes bien?-

Él sonrió.

-Ahora que estoy contigo sí-Kathya se sonrojó. Mitzar resopló molesto. –Oye Kat...hay algo que quiero saber...-

-Dime...-

-Tú...¿quieres ser mi novia?-

Se hizo el silencio entre ellos.

-Pues..Will...-miró al suelo. ¿Qué hacer, sabía muy bien que no esperaría a Mitzar, a pesar de que le gustaba mucho...aunque William le gustaba desde los quince años...todo tenía que ser tan confuso.

-Déjame pensarlo-

-Oh..-él miró al suelo. Sus ojos se habían entristecido. Kathya le acarició la mejilla. Le sonrió.

-Me voy a dormir-susurró ella, al notar la cercanía de William.

-No te alejes-murmuró él. La besó tiernamente, provocando un estremecimiento. Kathya sintió la lengua masculina explorando su boca. Suspiró encantada. Un estruendo los hizo separarse.

-Creo que es hora de dormir-gruñó Mitzar. Sus ojos negros brillaban.-Vete a tu cama, Moseley-

Kathya abrió la boca para protestar, pero la mano de William en su cuello la serenó.

-Ve a dormir.. necesitas reposar...-le sonrió dulcemente.

-Buenas noches-

-Te amo-susurró él.

"_Yo también"_.

El corazón iba a estallarle de gozo. Se acostó en su cama. William le sonreía desde la esquina opuesta de la habitación. Kathya sonrió y miró al techo. Cerró los ojos. Esperaba soñar con William otra vez.


	14. Huyendo

Sé que he tardado una barbaridad, pero este capítulo me ha quedado genial (no por poca modestia, lo adoro de veras) y necesitaba tiempo e inspiración para poder escribirlo.

Sus reviews, como siempre, me han inspirado y me han dado ganas de seguir escribiendo.

Ojalá que disfruten de este capítulo tanto como yo lo he hecho al hacerlo...

Les agradezco los reviews a:** Nasirid**, **LunaLooneyLovegood**, **Mik Diggory**, **Bar**, **NazkySnape**, **MiOnE**, **Harry**, **Saria Black** (por mas q te cambies el nombre para mi seguis siendo Black ) y **Nena Orión...**GRACIAS!!!!...

DEJEN REVIEW!!!!

M.O.S _(Miembro de la Orden Siriusana)_

M.O.P _(Miembro de la Orden de Potter)_

M.O.M _(Miembro de la Orden de los Merodeadores)_

**Y FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA!!!!**

**Capítulo 13: Huyendo.**

Grimmauld Place nunca le había resultado tan sombría y fría como en esos momentos. Nunca había sentido tantas ansias de volver a la realidad que conocía, de olvidar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Ya había pasado una semana del incidente en la Mansión Malfoy, y los sucesos posteriores a su intromisión frustrada no habían sido del todo bonitos. Lo presentía. Y ahora estaba sentada en la sala, esperando a que los "adultos", o por lo menos las personas responsables, salieran de su importante reunión en la cocina. Como en los viejos tiempos, o no tan viejos en realidad, la Orden del Fénix se juntaba a debatir temas de suma relevancia. Las voces que provenían de la cocina se oían amortiguadas, seguramente por el hechizo insonoro que le habían puesto al cuarto, totalmente en vano, porque las tres chicas podían entender algunas palabras y seguir la conversación a regañadientes. La voz de Harry era, increíblemente, la más potente.

-De seguro él es el líder-susurró Lucy, observando al suelo. Bárbara la miró con ojos entristecidos.

La luz que atravesaba el recoveco pequeño bajo la puerta era lo único que las iluminaba. Y a pesar de todo se sentían cómodas en esa oscuridad que las envolvía, en ese silencio sepulcral que las llenaba por dentro de a poco.

-¿Qué creen que estén hablando?-preguntó Lucy. Aún miraba al suelo cuando Kathya le contestó.

-¿No te has enterado?-preguntó la rubia. Bárbara sintió cómo la mirada verdosa de su amiga la escudriñaba-han arrestado a los Malfoy-la voz de Kathya le resultó como bofetada, como si miles de cuchillos la apuñalaran lentamente. Recordaba como aquella misma mañana El Profeta anunciaba el arresto de Narcisa y de su hijo Draco. Los aurores se habían encargado de revisar la casa, sin ninguna intención contra los Malfoy. Pero algo ocurrió, y ellas no lo sabían, que hizo que todo se desbarrancara.

Y presentían que sobre eso debían de estar hablando los "adultos". De la detención de Draco y su madre. De cómo Draco había encubierto los actos de Narcisa mintiéndole al ministro, y la manera en que ambos ayudaron a dos prófugos de suma peligrosidad a esconderse de la justicia mágica. Suspiró con tristeza. Sabía que Draco no era culpable de nada, que era completamente inocente, víctima de su maldita y cínica madre y de las circunstancias.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió, y vislumbraron el hermoso contorno de Harry.

-¿Qué hacen a oscuras?-preguntó, mientras encendía las luces con lentitud. Tanta parsimonia y tranquilidad pusieron los pelos de punta a Bárbara. Se levantó con brusquedad del sofá y, en tres zancadas, llegó hasta Harry, que le sonrió. Y esa simple sonrisa provocó el desarme de todo lo que ella pensaba decirle. Se quedó boquiabierta frente al bello moreno, que la analizaba con la mirada.

-Harry..-susurró.

-Tenemos varias cosas que hablar contigo, Harry-dijo Kathya, acercándose. Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Bárbara.-Creemos que Draco es inocente-Harry sonrió.

-Yo también lo creo-los pasos de varias personas los sacaron de su conversación. Voltearon a mirar a Sirius, a James y a Remus, que se acercaban. Se veían muy concentrados en sus pensamientos.

-Sirius-susurró Lucy. Él la miró-¿sucede algo?-

-Pues...-las observó detenidamente. –Debo ir a Azkaban-

-¿Irás a interrogar a los Malfoy?-él sonrió apesadumbrado.

-La charla que tuvimos dentro de la cocina nos...dejó un par de conclusiones-dijo Sirius.

-Sí-dijo James en ese momento. Todos tenían la misma expresión ida y concentrada.

-Tenemos la intención de sacar a Draco de Azkaban..-dijo Sirius. Las miró-y para eso las necesito a ustedes-

Se miraron en silencio. ¿Sirius estaba insinuando que lo debían acompañar a Azkaban?¿qué acaso se había vuelto demente?.

-No se preocupen, yo iré con ustedes-dijo Harry. Como si eso las tranquilizara. Bárbara sentía sus nervios recorriéndole el cuerpo sin consideración alguna.

-¿Por qué ellas deben ir a Azkaban?-bramó Moody, que se había sentado en el sofá en el que Lucy se encontraba.-Son tres niñas...-

-Alastor, ya hablamos sobre esto-dijo Harry, con una voz que ninguna de las tres había oído antes. Era una voz sumamente autoritaria y ácida.

-Nunca estuve de acuerdo en mandar a incompetentes a hacer el trabajo de los aurores-

-Alastor...-murmuró Remus con voz dulce-no cuestiones-

La expresión de Moody fue completamente de desconcierto. Frunció el entrecejo y se levantó del sofá, desafiando a Harry con la varita.

-YO CUESTIONO PORQUE NO ME GUSTA QUE UN NIÑO ME DE ÓRDENES-

-Ese niño es el jefe de la Orden, Alastor-la voz de Sirius sonó austera y áspera. Las tres jóvenes miraron a los dos hombres que se fulminaban con los ojos, y no supieron cuál de los dos daba más miedo, si Sirius con su rostro crispado por la seriedad, o Moody con su enojo.

-¿Y quién decidió eso?-preguntó con voz ronca.

-Albus Dumbledore-

-¿Y eso cuándo fue?-Sirius suspiró de forma cansina.

-No sé cuándo fue, pero Dumbledore confiaba en Harry..tanto como nosotros-dijo.

-A mi no me importa si eres El Elegido, el Niño que Vivió, el Salvador del mundo...-dijo sentándose y mirando a Harry-yo no quiero que nuestras misiones sean llevadas a cabo por inútiles-

-¿Nos está diciendo inútiles?-preguntó Kathya observándolo con el ceño fruncido. Moody miró hacia otro lado-¿este deforme me dice inútil?-replicó, señalando el ex profesor de Defensa, mientras observaba a los merodeadores y al bello joven Potter.

-Kat, por favor-dijo James, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro femenino. Un rictus nervioso había aparecido en la quijada de Kathya, y eso era muy mala señal. Bárbara y Lucy se miraron aterrorizadas. Era hora de salir huyendo.

-¿CÓMO OSA ESTE IMBÉCIL A DECIRME INÚTIL? ÉL NI SIQUIERA ESTUVO EN ESA MALDITA CASA-explotó Kathya. Las estanterías a su alrededor se hicieron añicos, mientras la casa temblaba. Los presentes se miraron horrorizados. Moody se levantó del sofá y llegó hasta ella rengueando. La tomó con fuerza de los hombros y la zarandeó.

-PERO ESTUVE EN LA MALDITA GUERRA Y HE VISTO COSAS QUE TÚ NO-

-BASTA-Harry había levantado la voz. Señaló a Moody con el dedo-te comportas como un infante. Ashley no hubiese querido que traicionaras así su confianza-aquellas palabras parecieron calar hondo en el viejo mago, porque soltó de inmediato a Kathya, mientras sus ojos mostraban una ligera sombra.

-No...pues..yo...no quiero traicionar a Ashley-

-Ella quiso que protegiéramos a su hija-dijo James-así que eso haremos-

Kathya y Lucy miraron a Bárbara. Los ojos de la castaña se encontraban suavizados, y miraban al suelo.

-Vuelvo a preguntar por qué ellas deben ir a Azkaban y no nosotros-replicó Moody mientras se sentaba de nuevo.

-Y te vuelvo a decir, Alastor, que ya hablamos de esto-dijo Harry. Su porte elegante lo hacía ver mayor, y las tres sintieron ese aura extraño en torno a él. No supieron por qué, pero Harry irremediablemente les recordó a Dumbledore.

-Harry..¿podemos hablar contigo?-susurró Lucy. Los enormes ojos verdes de Harry la miraron fijamente. Y esa mirada le hizo entender a la morena que el joven era una mezcla de niño con adulto, que había algo, y ella suponía, que había hecho madurar al muchacho desde muy pequeño. Era atroz siquiera pensar que Harry podía llegar a tener una sabiduría de viejo envuelta en ese rostro joven y bello, como un tesoro que se esconde en el lugar menos esperado y sombrío. Él asintió con la cabeza e hizo una seña. Las tres chicas se miraron y decidieron seguir al bello Potter hacia el estudio de Sirius.

Caminaron por el pasillo vacío y oscuro de la casa, marchando tras la túnica que ondulada tras Harry.

Entraron al despacho de Sirius, mientras Harry se sentaba frente al escritorio y, en una seña muy a lo Dumbledore, las observaba con las manos entrelazadas.

-Estoy...estoy segura que Draco es inocente-dijo Bárbara, sentándose frente a él. La mirada verdosa del joven era muy intimidatoria. Enarcaba una ceja de forma sensual, y sus labios se fruncían encantadoramente (N/A: TE AMO HARRY!!!!).

-Yo también estoy seguro sobre eso-dijo solemnemente.

-¿Y entonces por qué no lo ayudas?-preguntó Lucy. Miró a Bárbara-no que me importe, es más, por mí que se pudra en Azkaban y que los dementores lo besen hasta dejarlo seco-Bárbara la fulminó con la mirada. Kathya suspiró y puso los ojos en blanco, mientras dirigía su mano hacia la varita que se escondía en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Bárbara, sentada a su lado, notó el gesto y se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-Ojalá que...que Cedric se case con Cho y tú te mueras sola-murmuró.

-Te oí rata apestosa-dijo Lucy enfrentándola.

-Tú empezaste-escupió Bárbara.

-Chicas-dijo Harry sonriendo. Las tres lo miraron automáticamente.-Por favor, compórtense-se acomodó las gafas y se levantó de su asiento. Comenzó a caminar hacia el ventanal tras el escritorio. Tenía una preciosa vista hacia el parque de la casa-la situación de Draco es comprometida-miró al suelo y luego miró a Bárbara.-Al Ministerio no le importa si es inocente o culpable, mientras pueda meter gente en Azkaban y hacerles creer a los magos que están trabajando..todo vale-se encogió de hombros.

-Pero Draco...-comenzó Bárbara. Harry sonrió.

-Tus intenciones son benévolas...y predecibles-dijo. Bárbara enrojeció-y comprensibles tus dudas y tu miedo-

-Ayúdalo Harry-dijo ella. Él se había acercado, y Bárbara aprovechó para tomarle las manos. Sinceramente, parecía como si le estuviese rogando. Harry parecía una deidad, con su túnica escarlata de hilos resplandecientes, y sus ojos verdes brillando tan claros.

-Lo ayudaré-dijo él-pero te repito, su situación es muy comprometida-

-¿Puedes decirnos por qué?-Harry soltó las manos de Bárbara con delicadeza, y miró a Kathya, quien se sintió encogerse sobre su asiento ante el porte del joven. Merlín, sí parecía un ser divino.

-Porque...-se sentó y se quitó las gafas. Las limpió con el pliegue de su túnica.

-Ay Harry, por favor, no seas tan ceremonioso, cuenta de una vez-dijo Lucy hastiada. Harry sonrió mientras se ponía las gafas.

-Al día siguiente de su peculiar intromisión en la Mansión Malfoy-dijo, mirándolas una a una, haciéndolas enrojecer con violencia-la División de Aurores tomó como prueba importante sus declaraciones y decidimos, los miembros de la Orden, en ir a hacer un registro de la casa-

-¿Y?-

-Bueno-dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros-no encontramos a Tom ni a Snape...pero sí encontramos objetos que incriminarían a los Malfoy-

-¿Y entonces por qué los encerraron a ambos?-preguntó Kathya.

-Pues porque esos objetos tienen mucho que ver con nuestra época oscura-

-Papeles, mapas...-

-Seguramente también objetos de magia negra-susurró Lucy. Harry sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-La magia negra no existe...solo es magia con un muy mal uso-dijo con sabiduría.

-Sigo sin entender por qué...-dijo Bárbara. Harry la detuvo con una seña de la mano.

-En el mismo instante en que nosotros pisamos la casa, Narcisa nos atacó-dijo-la detuvimos porque creímos que era la mejor manera de poder hacer nuestro trabajo...y, bueno, se desbordaron-

-Según lo que nos dijo William-notó las miradas lascivas de Bárbara y Lucy-Narcisa estaba demente-

-Pues no lo estaba cuando nosotros llegamos a su casa...según Draco, ella no tenía recuerdos de la guerra...pero cuando entramos a registrar...recordaba absolutamente todo...-se encogió de hombros-luego, mediante Veritaserum, logramos sacarle toda la verdad e irremediablemente Draco quedó prendado de la culpabilidad de su madre-

-¿Él está en Azkaban?-preguntó Bárbara en un susurro, con la voz ligeramente quebrada.

-Sí-dijo Harry con solemnidad-lamentablemente-

-¿No hay forma de sacarlo?-preguntó Lucy. Harry la observó fijamente, escudriñándola. Y Lucy, observando esos inmensos y hermosos ojos claros, se sintió pequeñita, desfalleciente y tremendamente sonrojada.

-Sí que la hay...pero aún no podemos-

-¿Qué forma...?-comenzó Bárbara.

-No creo que eso sea de la incumbencia de ninguna de las tres-dijo con voz dulce. Las tres chicas se miraron con las cejas fruncidas.

-Si se supone que somos miembros de la Orden...-comenzó Lucy.

-...Debemos saber sus futuros planes-terminó Kathya. Las tres observaron a Harry. Tenía las cejas levantadas en una mueca seductora, y fruncía los labios en una sonrisa audaz. Las jóvenes suspiraron bajito.

-Sí, deben saberlo-dijo. Lucy, Kathya y Bárbara se miraron emocionadas, y comenzaron a dar saltos alrededor de Harry-pero no aún-enarcó una ceja, sonriendo de forma divertida. Las tres chicas se sentaron en los sillones nuevamente, con frustración. Harry se apoyó contra el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos, observándolas.

"_Merlín, es demasiado hermoso"_.

-Gracias por lo de hermoso, Bárbara...-ella se sobresaltó y se sonrojó automáticamente-pero no olvides que sé Legilimancia-

"Merlín". 

-¿Quieres hablarnos de algo?-preguntó Lucy-porque tengo hambre y me quiero ir-Harry levantó las cejas.

-Sí, necesito hablar con ustedes sobre lo que encontraron en la Mansión Malfoy-

"_¿Otra vez?"._

-Sí, otra vez Kathya-dijo Harry acomodándose las gafas. Ella tragó saliva. _"Merlín, estúpida, no_ _olvides que puede leerte la mente"_-Sí, no lo olvides-_"Deja de leerme los pensamientos...eso se llama violación de intimidad"_. Lo miró con el ceño fruncido, casi con los párpados cerrados. Estaba más que segura que él había leído eso. Harry sonrió de forma encantadora.

-¿Qué necesitas saber?-preguntó Lucy, cruzándose de piernas.

-Pues..me gustaría que me den detalles..lugares específicos...expresiones...voces...todo lo que recuerden, díganmelo-

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Es la única forma de poder ayudar a Draco-

-Si te decimos lo que vimos y oímos...¿ayudaremos a Malfoy?-preguntó Lucy escéptica. Al ver a Harry asentir, ironizó-por favor, Harry, no somos tan estúpidas-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-¿De qué sirve contarte esas cosas, si Draco aún así seguirá en Azkaban?-Harry levantó el mentón en un gesto arrogante y observó a Lucy con una ceja enarcada.

-Sirve, y mucho, mi querida Lucy-sonrió. Lucy tuvo que meter sus manos en los bolsillos para detener el temblor que las acontecía.-Porque estoy seguro que Narcisa _algo_ hizo que nos servirá para incriminarla e intentar, de esa manera, absolver a Draco de todo cargo y culpa-

-Bueno, pues entonces te diremos todo, Harry-dijo Bárbara. Se retorcía las manos y observaba al bello joven con ansias y desesperación. Harry se acercó a ella y le acarició el cabello como muestra de apoyo.

-Todo saldrá bien-susurró él. Levantó la mirada y las observó una por una.-Ahora...-caminó hacia el escritorio y se sentó en la silla con majestuosidad-cuéntenme-

Se miraron. Sabían que no había muchas cosas para contar, más si el chico frente a ellas tenía la habilidad de leer las mentes. De verdad que era completamente absurdo que él les pidiera confesiones si podía quitárselas sin que se dieran cuenta.

-Bueno-dijo Kathya, aclarándose la garganta. Miró a Harry a los ojos, para luego bajar la mirada sonrojada. –Snape..-oyó gruñir al apuesto joven-enloqueció al enterarse que Bárbara estaba en esa casa-notó los ojos escudriñadores de su amiga mirarla fijamente-comenzó a gritar que si ella estaba allí, tú estarías también-

-Pues sí-dijo Harry-Snape siempre ha intentado encontrarse conmigo...cualquier oportunidad será tomada por él-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y por qué...?-

-¿Por qué me odia tanto?...-volvió a encogerse de hombros-es obvio, me odia desde la primera vez que me vio, y no niego que es recíproco, pero los limites de su aberración por mí han llegado a extremos insostenibles-

-Tú quieres vengarte por lo de Dumbledore...¿cierto?-la pregunta de Kathya tomó desprevenido a Harry, que la observó con sus penetrantes ojos. Era de suponerse que, teniendo semejante mirada clavada en su rostro, la chica rehuyera de la atención del chico pero, sabiendo como ella era, eso no ocurrió. Dos pares de ojos de similar color se observaron durante minutos incontables. Kathya estaba más que segura que Harry intentaba leerle los pensamientos, pero algo inexplicable le hizo saber que la Oclumancia era uno de sus fuertes. Y la cautivadora sonrisa en el bello rostro frente a ella se lo confirmó.

-Has mejorado-susurró Harry. Sonreía como si Kathya fuese hija suya y hubiese hecho algo prodigioso.

-¿Qué cosa mejoró?-preguntó Lucy de repente, eliminando toda la atmósfera mágica y cómoda. Esa chica podía ser muy aguafiestas.

-Su Oclumancia-rápidamente los ojos de Bárbara y Lucy se clavaron sobre la rubia que, lentamente, se encogía en su asiento.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes Oclumancia?-susurró Lucy con voz desmayada.

-No estamos hablando de mí, estamos hablando de lo que aconteció en la...-

-No cambies el tema-dijo Bárbara.

-A nadie le importan los Malfoy, así que desembucha-continuó Lucy, cruzándose de brazos. Un cojín golpeó fuertemente sobre su rostro.

-A MI ME IMPORTAN LOS MALFOY, ZORRA PREHISTÓRICA-la lucha asesina entre estas dos supuestas amigas comenzó y terminó casi al instante. En realidad, finalizó cuando el joven de ojos verdes (N/A: sí, lo hago demasiado lindo, pero no tengo la culpa de que me guste Harry) levantó su varita y, murmurando, las amarró a ambas en sus respectivos sofás. En el mismo instante en que ambas ex luchadoras lo observaban, suspiró hastiado.

-Estoy harto de ustedes-replicó angustiado-¿cómo pueden ser amigas y llevarse de esa forma?-

-Ambas necesitan un psiquiatra-sugirió Kathya, mientras sonreía.

-Tú también necesitas un psiquiatra ¬¬-protestó Bárbara, mientras forcejeaba, intentando salirse de las cuerdas que la amarraban.

-Kat, tú necesitas un hombre que te de por el cu...-

-LUCIANA-bramó Harry. Ella lo miró-no me fuerces a usar el hechizo Silenciador en ti-Lucy miró al suelo rápidamente. Harry suspiró-ahora, sigamos con nuestra conversación-al ver que las tres se mantenían calladas, golpeó con fuerza el escritorio, haciendo sobresaltar a las tres jóvenes-LUCY-

-¿Qué hice?-preguntó.

-Comienza a hablar-

-Sí sargento-suspiró-bueno...lo que a mi me llamó la atención fueron los cuerpos-

-¿Cuerpos?-preguntó Bárbara con horror.

-Sí, cuerpos...en realidad eran personas...-miró a Harry a los ojos.-El problema es que no entiendo qué hacían los Malfoy con personas vivas encerradas en sus mazmorras...-

-Yo te lo diré-dijo Kathya-eran los juguetes de Snape...cuando...cuando William y yo fuimos descubiertos...Snape dijo algo como...como que nos llevaría a los calabozos y se divertiría con nosotros-una sombra cruzó la mirada verdosa de Harry-¿Harry?-

-¿Mmm?-

-Aquí planeta Tierra llamando al bombón de cicatriz de Harry James Potter-

-LUCY-bramaron Kathya y Bárbara. La morena puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué?-replicó.

-Recordé algo, eso es todo-dijo Harry mientras sonreía.

-Algo feo, supongo-dijo Kathya-algo que estoy segura tiene que ver con Snape-Harry suspiró.

-Durante la guerra ocurrieron muchas cosas que creo...que creo que no deberían saber-

-Cuéntanos Harry-

-No-

-Anda-

-No chicas...no aún-

-Harry, nosotras tenemos...-comenzó Lucy.

-Sí, sí..tienen derecho a saber...-dijo con hastío.

-No iba a decir eso-replicó Lucy frunciendo el ceño.-Iba a decir que tenemos casi dieciocho años-se encogió de hombros.

-¿Podemos seguir con lo nuestro?-preguntó Harry con un ligero estremecimiento, señal de que la dirección que había tomado la conversación no le instaba a hablar.

-De acuerdo-dijeron las tres.

-Kat, continua-

-Pues...los dos hombres discutían...estoy segura que había una lucha interna en Tom...-Harry frunció el entrecejo-ya sabes, por la presencia de Bárbara-

-Oh-susurró el moreno-sí...intentó entregarla a Voldemort hace unos años...-acarició el escritorio, pensativo-pero aún así sigue siendo tu padre-miró a Bárbara-la culpa debe de estar carcomiéndolo-miró por la ventana. La luz del atardecer se colaba dentro del cuarto, dando una vista un tanto lúgubre y triste sobre los cuatro rostros compungidos. Los rayos naranja iluminaban las mejillas pálidas de Harry, y lo hacían ver más sensual.

-Harry-dijo Bárbara. Él la miró. Sus ojos verdes se habían aclarado debido al reflejo del ocaso. Bárbara tragó saliva-¿es necesario que acompañemos a Sirius a Azkaban?-él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Sirius es un tanto inconsciente...-

-Y muy impulsivo-continuó Kathya, sonriendo. Harry le correspondió la sonrisa.

-No creo que sea conveniente...y estoy más que seguro que no habrá necesidad de que lo acompañen a Azkaban-se encogió de hombros-lo único que tiene que hacer es interrogar a Draco-

-Algo que me llamó la atención en la casa de los Malfoy es el hecho de que Draco no se sentía a gusto-dijo Bárbara.

-¿Cómo sabes que no se sentía cómodo?-preguntó Lucy-¿qué acaso tienes una bola de cristal?-

Bárbara la fulminó con la mirada.

-No...pero lo conozco-frunció el ceño y se sonrojó al notar la sonrisa lasciva de Lucy, y las cejas levantadas de Kathya-algo en su expresión me dijo que no se sentía bien en presencia de su madre y...mi padre-

-Supongo que Narcisa lo estaba obligando a darles hospedaje-dijo Kathya.-Narcisa nunca se distinguió por ser buena madre-Lucy y Bárbara la miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó Bárbara- ¿y qué me dices de la Promesa Inquebrantable que le hizo hacer a Snape?-oyeron estallar algo dentro del cuarto, y las tres observaron a Harry, que miraba a Bárbara como si fuese la reencarnación de Lord Voldemort en persona. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y los nudillos blancos.

-Ups-Kathya y Lucy miraron a Bárbara con espanto. ¿Ahora cómo hacían para salir de esa?.

-¿Cómo sabes lo de la Promesa Inquebrantable?-la voz de Harry salió ronca y áspera. Fruncía el entrecejo, y sus ojos centelleaban de furia.

-Pues...-Bárbara se retorció en su asiento, temerosa.-Lo sé porque...-

-Harry..¿no podría ser que Snape o Tom utilizasen el maleficio _Imperius_ sobre Narcisa?-intervino Kathya, conciente de que Harry observaba demasiado fijo a Bárbara, y que la pobre intentaba esconderse tras las cuerdas que la amarraban.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-preguntó Harry, apartando su vista de la castaña.

-Pues...que quizás Narcisa está siendo obligada a darles hospedaje en su casa...Bárbara tiene razón..si fue capaz de persuadir a Snape de que hicieran ese juramento, no creo que sea tan mala madre-Harry cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.

-Quiero que me digan cómo saben lo de la Promesa Inquebrantable-

-¿Cómo lo sabes tú?-

-NO ME CAMBIEN EL TEMA-

-Harry, por favor no nos grites-dijo Kathya. Ver a Harry de esa forma, con expresión desesperada y el rostro pálido, la apenaron. –Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo-alguien tocó a la puerta en ese mismo instante. Las tres jóvenes suspiraron un tanto aliviadas al ver el risueño rostro de James asomarse por detrás del umbral.

-Hijo, Hermione y Ron quieren hablar contigo ahora que Alastor ya no incordia-dijo sonriendo. Bárbara y Lucy rieron con risitas tontas. Kathya solo suspiró. -¿Vienes?-

-Claro papá-dijo, caminando despacio hacia la puerta. Las observó en silencio mientras cruzaba el umbral. Las tres retuvieron el aire al notar la mirada fría del moreno.

-Merlín-suspiró Kathya en el mismo instante en que se quedaban solas dentro del despacho de Sirius.

-Estuvimos a punto de morir lenta y dolorosamente, estúpida-dijo Lucy mirando a Bárbara con el ceño fruncido-¿cómo demonios se te ocurre mencionar la Promesa Inquebrantable frente a Harry?-

-Bueno... no tenía idea de que Harry conocía ese acontecimiento-

-Idiota, es obvio que lo conocía-bramó Lucy-es Harry Potter...no un bebé de pecho-

-Admito que te equivocaste Bar, pero no es para tanto Luciana-dijo con voz alta-ahora paren de discutir, mi cerebro va a estallar si las sigo oyendo-

Se quedaron en silencio, observando cómo el cielo poco a poco se oscurecía.

-¿De qué creen que quieran hablarle la lechuza y el pecoso?-preguntó Lucy.

Kathya enarcó una ceja.

-¿Le dices lechuza a Hermione?-

-Sí-

-Ah-

-Supongo que le deben querer hablar sobre los Malfoy-dijo Bárbara.

-Yo supongo otra cosa-dijo Kathya con tono de insoportable superioridad.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron a dúo las otras dos.

-Algo sobre Azkaban-repuso la rubia-algo en la expresión de Harry me lo hizo saber-

-Ay sí, tú conoces las expresiones de Harry-dijo Lucy con ironía-y yo me casé con Sirius-

Las otras dos la miraron con sorna (¬¬).

-Ni en tus sueños-

Kathya se levantó de golpe de su asiento.

-Ya estoy harta, no me quedaré aquí esperando nada, voy a bajar y a averiguar de qué hablan esos tres-caminó hacia la puerta, cuando oyó un golpe seco. Volteó. Lucy se encontraba en el suelo en una incómoda posición, mientras Bárbara reía encantada de la expresión ofuscada de la morena.

-No seas zorra y sácame de aquí-masculló Lucy, observando que Kathya la miraba con las cejas levantadas.

Segundos después, las tres caminaban por el pasillo hacia las escaleras. La luz de la cocina era lo único que alumbraba a la casa, así que caminar sin tropezar con nada era ya de por sí todo un reto. Se dejaron guiar por el aroma de la pronta cena, que seguramente Sirius estaba preparando (N/A: para ti Nasirid es que lo hago tan perfecto ). Las voces de dos hombres les llegaron algo amortiguadas. Se escondieron tras el sofá más grande de la sala, cobijadas con la oscuridad.

-No creo que sea conveniente que fuesen a Azkaban-era Hermione la que hablaba-ya sabes la influencia que tienen los dementores sobre ellas, principalmente sobre Kat-Bárbara y Lucy la observaron estupefactas.

-Pero serán de gran ayuda-repuso Sirius.-Con Bárbara allí, Draco confesará cualquier cosa que haya hecho-

-¿Y qué si no hizo nada?-replicó Harry. Un golpe seco les hizo saber que el moreno había golpeado la mesa.

-¿Aún crees en su inocencia?-preguntó Ron-no creí que fueses estúpido-alguien carraspeó.

-Nos fue de mucha ayuda en la guerra...-siguió Harry.

-Y Dumbledore confiaba en Snape-respondió Hermione, irónica.

-Eso no tiene nada que ver...-

-Claro que tiene...deja de confiar en Malfoy-dijo Sirius.

-Me resulta difícil-dijo Harry-salvó la vida de varios de la Orden...entre ellos de Bárbara-la susodicha abrió los ojos asombrada. Notó cómo sus dos amigas la observaban atónitas.

-Sí sí, fue un lindo gesto-James hablaba con calma. Su voz era tan masculina-pero aún así dejó mucho que desear-

-Es cierto Harry-Remus y su dulce voz-no olvides que él fue mortífago-

-Era obvio-susurró Bárbara, abrazando sus rodillas.-Era obvio que había sido mortífago-

-¿Saben?-dijo Harry-hay algo extraño sobre la chicas-las tres se miraron horrorizadas.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Hermione.

-Si te refieres a las hormonas alteradas que tienen, no te preocupes, es la edad-dijo Sirius. Las tres rieron bajito.

-Sirius, no seas estúpido-repuso Remus. La risa de James inundó la casa.

-Ay sí tú, señor perfecto-

-Me refiero a que no parecen las tres jóvenes que conocíamos-continuó Harry. Se hizo el silencio, roto sólo por las respiraciones de los presentes. Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Harry tienes fiebre?-

-NO Sirius, no tengo fiebre-gritó el moreno. Kathya rió, amortiguando su risa con su puño. Sirius era todo un personaje.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-preguntó James.

-Pues...sabían lo de la Promesa Inquebrantable entre Snape y Narcisa-se hizo el silencio nuevamente en la cocina.

-Santos Magos Medievales-dijo Sirius.

-¿Cómo sabían ellas eso?-preguntó Ron.

-Pues no lo sé-dijo Harry- y algo muy en el fondo me dice que no son las mismas-

-Quizás maduraron y no te has dado cuenta...siempre las has visto como tres hermanitas menores-dijo Hermione con voz conciliadora.

-Maldición-masculló Lucy-qué horror que ese bombón nos vea como hermanas-

-A Ginny también la veía como una hermanita-dijo Kathya. Las otras dos sonrieron-así que no todo está perdido-

-No, es otra cosa-dijo Harry.

-Bueno-Sirius interrumpió a su ahijado-también sabían lo del Encantamiento Fidelio, y no creo que nadie aparte de nosotros lo supiera-

-¿Cómo sabían lo del encantamiento Fidelio?-preguntó James horrorizado. Se hizo un murmullo.

-También saben lo de mi licantropía-dijo Remus, interrumpiendo.

-No por ofenderte Remus, pero todo el mundo sabe que eres lo que eres-dijo Sirius.

-Bueno sí, pero me resultó terrorífico que lo supieran ¬¬-

-Hay algo sobre ellas...-continuó Harry-algo atormentador-estaban seguras que observaba a los demás presentes con desesperación-y no sé qué es-

-Ya Harry, no te sulfures-dijo James. Oyeron el sonido de una silla moverse. Kathya podía imaginarse esa escena: James acercándose a Harry, palmearle la espalda y abrazarlo con amor paternal.

-Cambiando de tema-dijo Hermione-¿han visto lo que salió en El Profeta esta mañana?-

-Sí...el escándalo en San Mungo-dijo James-se confirmó que los asesinaron-

-Esto se está yendo de nuestras manos-dijo Remus-no puedo creer que Severus se colara en San Mungo para asesinar a los Pattinson, en ninguna cabeza cabe-

-No lo puedo entender-dijo Sirius con voz furiosa-los Pattinson eran tan buenos..-

-En especial John-siguió James con voz nostálgica-matarlos solo fue un acto de cobardía, estoy seguro que si él hubiese estado conciente, habría rostizado a Snivellus-

-Hay algo que ustedes no saben-dijo Hermione-de eso quería hablarles cuando les envíe la lechuza-

-Dinos-dijo Harry.

-Los Pattinson estaban mejorando en su situación, me refiero a que habían comenzado a recordar cosas, a estar medianamente lúcidos...John nombraba constantemente a Lucy...-

-Entonces...por eso Snivellus los asesinó-dijo James.

-Se habrá sentido amenazado-dijo Harry-John sabía muchísimas cosas sobre los mortífagos..y si comenzaba a hablar...-

-No por nada fue nuestro espía-dijo Remus.-Era un gran oclumántico-

-Lo consideraban un traidor-siguió Harry-pero me extraña que Snape lo haya matado...se habrá sentido identificado con él-esto último lo dijo con odio contenido.

-Por eso fue que lo atacaron con tanta saña aquella vez-dijo James-los mortífagos consideraron a John un traidor, el problema fue que Voldemort no les dio la orden de matarlo-

-Pero tomársela también con la pobre Susan...¿ella qué tenía que ver?, era tan solo una muggle-dijo Sirius-y muy buena por cierto-

-Pero..¿acaso los archivos de San Mungo fueron revisados?-preguntó Remus-porque entonces no hay manera de que Severus supiese eso-

-Quizás tenía un informante dentro del hospital-dijo Ron-es típico de ellos-

-O quizás él mismo fue a cerciorarse...-dijo Sirius-me informaron que un hombre extraño iba todas las semanas a visitar a los Pattinson diciendo que era el hermano de John-

-La seguridad de San Mungo deja mucho que desear-dijo Hermione. El reloj de péndulo sonó, dando las ocho. Las tres chicas se sobresaltaron al oír la campanada. –Creo que ya debemos irnos Ron-

-¿Qué hacen ahí?-preguntó una voz desde las escaleras. Las tres gritaron asustadas. No habían notado la intromisión del bello joven Black a la sala de estar.-¿Se estaban escondiendo?-fijó su oscura mirada en Kathya, que enrojeció. Había olvidado cómo era sentir las mariposas en su estómago cuando él la miraba, o sentir la tranquilidad inundarle la sangre con el solo hecho de oler el aroma masculino.

-No Mit...solo...-susurró Kathya.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Sirius llegando hasta Mitzar. Observó a las tres jóvenes sentadas tras el sofá-¿qué hacen ahí?-se miraron horrorizadas. _"Piensen rápido"_.

-Se me cayó el lente de contacto-dijo Lucy de repente, y, lanzándose al suelo cuerpo a tierra, simuló buscar algo en la alfombra. Kathya y Bárbara la miraron boquiabiertas. Era muy mala actriz, aunque si no fuera por sus ocurrencias ya habrían muerto por flojera de lengua.

-¿Lente de contacto?-preguntó Sirius estupefacto-¿y eso para qué sirve?-se rascó la cabeza dubitativo.

-Es para no usar gafas-dijo Hermione. Miró a Lucy, que se encontraba en una horrible posición: a cuatro patas sobre la alfombra.-No sabía que usabas lentes-la morena sonrió socarrona. _"Te odio Hermione, TE ODIO, TE ODIO"_.

-Nadie lo sabía-replicó.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-preguntó Sirius. Lucy lo miró atónita. Sus ojos recorrieron al señor Black de arriba abajo. La remera oscura entallada al exquisito cuerpo, los jeans gastados, el cabello corte varón, la sonrisa galante...que más daba.

-Bueno -dijo risueña.

-No abuses Lucy-susurró Kathya, tomándola del brazo-recuerda que podría ser tu padre-

-Pero no lo es-repuso la morena en voz baja, hastiada-que tú no aproveches no significa que yo vaya a hacer lo mismo-se fulminaron con la mirada, sin notar que Sirius se ponía en cuatro patas y buscaba algo inexistente en la alfombra. Lo miraron sonriendo.

-¿Y cómo son...?-comenzó el señor Black.

-Sirius, deja de hacer el ridículo-dijo Harry-tu trasero no es bonito-siguió, con voz socarrona.

-Por lo menos es más lindo que el tuyo, culo huesudo-replicó Sirius. _"Y qué culo huesudo"_ pensó Kathya mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza.-Y deja de mirármelo o comenzaré a pensar que Ginny no te atiende como es debido-Harry se sonrojó con violencia.

Las tres se miraron sin poder contener la sonrisa. Si Harry necesitaba atención, ellas se la darían con gusto.

-Ya encontré el lente, gracias de todas formas Sirius-dijo Lucy acercándose a él. Tuvo que retener el oxígeno en sus pulmones al notar los ojos grises del hombre, que centelleaban de forma encantadora. Sirius era muy guapo. _"Sirius, Sirius, RA RA RA"._

-Oh-se sentó de chinito sobre la alfombra-de nada-

-Nos vamos Sirius, nos vemos mañana en el Ministerio-se despidió Hermione-adiós a todos-ella y Ron se adentraron en la chimenea y desaparecieron tras una portentosa llama verde.

-Bueno, yo me iré...-dijo Harry-mi padrino acaba de recordarme que hoy no he visto a mi dulce pelirroja en todo el día-sonrió-y el cuerpo llama-

-¿Qué tiene de dulce?-masculló Kathya. La mirada fulminante de Harry la hizo enrojecer.

-No seas tan explícito hijo, por favor-dijo James, guiñándole un ojo. Abrazó a Harry.-Acabo de recordar que tu madre quiere verte, dice que si no fuera porque te ve en el trabajo, no sabría nada de tu existencia-

-Mañana iré a verla, tengo día libre-

-¿Y Ginny?-

-No le molestará ir conmigo-sonrió-los adora, además está enamorada de Johanne-ambos sonrieron encantados.

-A ver cuándo decides casarte y darme nietitos-algo frío goteó en las nucas de las tres jóvenes, que se horrorizaron. Y parece que Mitzar lo notó.

-¿Por qué palidecieron?-preguntó.

-No comí-repuso Kathya.

-Estoy indispuesta-dijo Bárbara. (N/A: jajajajajaja).

-Voy a vomitar-dijo Lucy. Se tambaleó. Y sintió dos manos tomarla de la cintura. Volteó. Sirius la miraba con ternura desde un poco más alto, y le sonrió. Lucy se sonrojó con violencia, más al notar el cuerpo musculoso de Sirius contra su espalda.

-Nosotros nos vamos-dijo James.

-Sí, yo también-dijo Remus-ser vicedirector de Hogwarts es cansador..además quiero ver a Tonks antes de irme a dormir-sonrió dulcemente. Bárbara suspiró. _"Maldita seas, Tonks"_.

Harry la miró con las cejas levantadas. _"Merlín, no olvides que sabe Legilimancia"_. Lo vio asentir con la cabeza. El maldito le estaba leyendo la mente. Lo vio sonreír.

-Yo también me marcho, extraño a mi Ginny-

"_Quiero ser Ginny"_.

Harry observó a Kathya con un intenso rubor, mientras sonreía tímidamente.

"_Me leyó el pensamiento, eso es boicot, Potter"_. Él sonrió con malicia.

-Adiós ahijado, te veré en el Ministerio-dijo Sirius, que aún sostenía a Lucy contra sí.

-Pero si tengo día libre-replicó Harry, adentrándose a la chimenea-mañana no trabajaré-

-Pero tienes que ir igual al Ministerio...-dijo James haciendo señas con el rostro. Las jóvenes fruncieron el ceño y se miraron.

-Hasta mañana papá-suspiró. Las miró-adiós chicas-miró a Kathya y algo se crispó en su rostro-por cierto Kat, William me ha contado algo...-la rubia se tensó-¿qué piensas contestarle?-oyeron a Kathya decir algo como _Wimble Mimble_.

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó Sirius extrañado, observando a Kathya, a Harry y luego a James.

-No lo he pensado-susurró la rubia, intentando huir de la sala de estar, con el sonrojo más notorio que alguna vez le habían visto.

-Oh vamos, sabes que sí quieres-siguió Harry con voz socarrona.

-Cállate Harry-masculló Mitzar furioso. El joven de gafas observó a su cuasi primo con el ceño fruncido, sin entender por qué semejante reacción. Mitzar le mantuvo la mirada, la cual brillaba de ira.

Harry miró a Sirius con expresión desconcertada.

-Hasta luego Harry-dijo Sirius rápidamente, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del chico.

-Bueno, adiós-contestó estupefacto.-Adiós chicas-

-Adiós Harry-dijeron risueñas Lucy y Bárbara. Kathya aún se mantenían apartada del grupo, y principalmente de los hombres Potter, que le lanzaban miradas de soslayo.

-Y déjanos de leer el pensamiento, maldito bastardo-dijo. Oyó la risa cantarina de Harry mientras él desaparecía tras una intensa llamarada verde.-Algún día voy a pensar algo erótico, estúpido-susurró.-Y no me gustaría que lo leyeras-

James y Remus también se despidieron, y cada uno se fue a sus respectivos labores.

-¿Quieren cenar?-preguntó Sirius sonriendo, observando la humareda que salía de la chimenea.

-Claro Sirius-

Se dirigieron a la cocina, seguidas de un somnoliento y furioso Mitzar. Mascullaba cosas sin sentido, y pudieron oír toda clase de injurias contra Harry.

Kathya sonreía. A pesar de lo incordio que fue Harry con sus comentarios, sonreía al ver la reacción de Mitzar. Se sentía feliz sabiendo que al bello joven Black le carcomían los celos cuando nombraban a William y su pronta relación. Sonrió feliz y suspiró, mientras se sentaba junto a Bárbara, quien la miró interrogativamente. Comieron en silencio.

-Así que mañana iremos al Ministerio-dijo Bárbara. Sirius la observó-¿para qué?-

-Draco fue llamado por el Wizengamot...quieren que estemos ahí-las jóvenes se miraron boquiabiertas.

-¿Vamos a ir a la corte mágica a presenciar un juicio?-Sirius seguía tomando su sopa en silencio-BLACK-

-Sí, iremos-respondió él, tomando uno de los panes que había sobre la mesa, para luego devorarlo con voracidad.-Les propondría que se bañen esta misma noche y ya tengan todo listo para mañana...al Wizengamot no le gusta esperar...-

-¿Quiénes son miembros del Wizengamot ?-preguntó Kathya.

-Bueno..como ya saben, James y Lily...Tiberius Ogden, Griselda Marchbanks...y un par de magos más de los cuales no recuerdo su nombre...-al ver el desconcierto de las muchachas, prosiguió-muchos de sus miembros fueron atacados durante la Segunda Guerra-las tres miraron el mantel.

-Que honor que James y Lily sean miembros..-dijo Lucy. Miró fijamente a Sirius-¿a ti no te lo propusieron?-

-Sí...pero tenía otras cosas más importantes que ser miembro de un grupo que no sirve para nada-las tres levantaron las cejas-quiero decir que si no fuera porque James y Lily están ahí, las cosas seguirían iguales-

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que gracias a Harry y a la influencia de James logramos por fin sacar de vigencia esa maldita ley contra los hombres lobo-

-¿De veras?-Sirius asintió con la cabeza-vaya-

-Harry es un gran hombre-suspiró Bárbara. Kathya y Lucy sonrieron risueñas.

-Vaya...-susurró Sirius al ver las expresiones de las jóvenes-nunca creí que Harry fuese tan ganador-carraspearon. Sirius solo sonrió.

-Yo me voy a dormir-dijo Mitzar, mientras se levantaba. Kathya siguió el trayecto del chico con la mirada. Se veían encantador con su oscuro y lacio cabello en un desorden descomunal, sus ojos levemente cerrados debido al sueño, sus labios carnosos fruncidos, sus mejillas arreboladas, su ropa arrugada y su voz ronca. Ese joven era un espectáculo digno de verse.

-Hasta mañana Mit-él la miró antes de cruzar el umbral. Sus ojos centelleaban.

-Hasta mañana Moseley-ella miró al suelo en el mismo instante en que él pronunciaba su apellido como si éste fuese el insulto más grande de todos. Se hizo el silencio, en el cual fue completamente audible cómo Kathya tragaba saliva.

-Yo creo que deberías hablar con él-dijo Sirius, mientras jugaba con los cubiertos. Kathya lo miró con el ceño fruncido-mi hijo es muy orgulloso-sonrió-sale al padre-

-Ya intenté hablar con él...de nada me sirvió-dijo con furia contenida-tu hijo es un alcornoque y no tiene remedio-Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Mi hijo sólo está herido...dale tiempo-

-Pero yo no tengo tiempo, Sirius-se miraron fijamente durante segundos incontables.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir-dijo Bárbara, tomando a Kathya del brazo. Se levantaron de sus respectivas sillas. Sirius aún observaba a Kathya detenidamente.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con William?-preguntó, justo en el instante en que Kathya cruzaba el umbral.

-No creo que te importe-

-Kathya-

-Pregúntaselo a Mitzar..-y desapareció en la oscuridad de la sala de estar. Bárbara y Lucy la observaron esfumarse hacia las escaleras. Se miraron. Oyeron a Sirius suspirar. -Si tú supieras Kat-

-Creo que deberíamos hablar con ella-dijo Lucy mientras subían las escaleras hacia el dormitorio.

-Yo supongo que no-dijo Bárbara.-De seguro debe estar algo susceptible-

-Dejémosla tranquila, entonces-susurró Lucy mientras se adentraban en el cuarto, dispuestas a dormir-¿y si no está durmiendo?-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Bárbara mientras se sacaba los zapatos. Miró a su alrededor.

-Que Kat no está en el cuarto-dijo Lucy. Se miraron.

-Déjala, ya volverá-dijo, mientras se adentraba en las sábanas.

Pero Kathya no volvió. Y Bárbara no pudo pegar un solo ojo en toda la noche pensando en dónde podría estar su amiga. Miró a los lados. La cama de Kathya estaba armada impecablemente. La luz de la luna iluminaba los doseles oscuros y el edredón verde. Bárbara carraspeó y se movió dentro de sus sábanas, mientras oía los ronquidos de Lucy. Merlín, esa chica parecía una sinfónica. Gruñó molesta y se sentó, observando la oscuridad reinante en la habitación. Decidió salir a caminar un rato y de paso buscar a Kathya, que por su culpa tenía los pelos de punta debido a los nervios. No podía haber ido muy lejos, Grimmauld Place era grande, sí, pero tampoco un laberinto interminable. Salió al pasillo en camisón y con los pies descalzos. El otoño ya había dado comienzo, pero aún así el ambiente seguía agobiante y caluroso. Las maderas bajo sus pies rechinaban, y podía sentir las respiraciones acompasadas de los habitantes de los cuadros, que dormían plácidamente dentro de sus marcos. Bajó a la sala de estar. La chimenea aún tenía pequeñas volutas de humo y se podía respirar el aire denso del lugar. Caminó hacia la cocina, a tientas. La oscuridad era completa en el lugar, y se guiaba tomándose de las paredes. Se tropezó fuertemente con una silla, y cayó al suelo. Aunque al mirar a su alrededor, dudó de que realmente hubiese tropezado con un mueble, porque al buscarlo, no encontró nada. No supo por qué, pero volteó su cabeza a la pared opuesta. Había sentido una extraña presencia, como si algo le estuviese perforando la nuca. Y tan lejana de la realidad no estaba, porque una sombra cruzó en ese mismo instante delante de sus ojos. Sintió una tela rozarle el rostro, y luego oyó pasos apresurados que iban fuera de la cocina. Reaccionó con rapidez: movió su brazo en el aire y tomó la tela con fuerza. Un ruido seco y un grito lastimero le hicieron saber que alguien había caído en las pequeñas escaleras que llevaban a la sala de estar. Se detuvo en seco cuando intentó levantarse del suelo.

-¿Kat?-preguntó con voz temblorosa. Algo se movió a su alrededor, y dos manos la tomaron del rostro.

-No grites-el olor a putrefacción de las manos que le taparon la boca la hicieron marearse, y cerró los ojos, rogando que alguno de los demás huéspedes de la casa notara su ausencia en el dormitorio. Si tan solo Lucy se despertara...

-¿Bar?-la voz de Kathya le llegó desde las escaleras que iban al segundo piso. El desconocido la lanzó al suelo con fuerza, y cayó de sentón.

-KATHYA, KATHYA-

-¿Bárbara?-la voz de la rubia se oía más cerca. Podía oír sus pasos apresurados bajar las escaleras y correr a la cocina.

-Kat...-la llamó. Pasos retumbantes contra las maderas del suelo, una puerta que se abría con estruendo, una túnica ondulante, un cegador resplandor verde ...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

-KATHYA-miraba a los lados pero no podía ver nada. _"Mi varita ¿dónde dejé mi maldita varita?"_.

Más pasos. La puerta trasera de la cocina fue abierta y cerraba de golpe.

-_LUMOS_-Bárbara se sobresaltó al ver los ojos oscuros como la noche del joven Black.

-Mitzar...-

-¿Dónde está Kathya?-preguntó con voz trémula-BÁRBARA-la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó.

Ella señaló a la sala de estar. Mitzar cruzó la cocina en tres zancadas. Bárbara se levantó del suelo y siguió al moreno. El cuerpo le temblaba cuando se sentó en el sofá más próximo. Mitzar se encontraba arrodillado y tomaba a Kathya en sus brazos.

-¿Mit?-preguntó ella mientras se acercaba lentamente. Oía los sollozos del joven-¿Mit?- Kathya se encontraba con los ojos abiertos y el rostro pálido-...dime que no está muerta-Mitzar abrazó a la rubia contra sí, mientras Bárbara se dejaba caer al suelo. Kathya no podía estar muerta. El joven Black sollozaba mientras observaba al suelo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Bárbara se tomó el rostro con ambas manos y se dejó caer de cara al suelo.

-Mitzar-alguien susurró el nombre del chico, y ambos se sobresaltaron. Miraron con desesperación a la joven que respiraba con dificultad acostada en las piernas de Mitzar.

-Kat-dijo Bárbara, lanzándose sobre ella y abrazándola.

-Katy-susurró Mitzar. La soltó y se alejó un par de centímetros.

-Estás bien..no puedo creerlo, estás bien-dijo Bárbara-sobreviviste a un Avada Kedavra-Kathya frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Qué?-

-Que sobreviviste a un Avada Kedavra-

-Eso es imposible, nadie normal sobrevive a eso-

-Kathya, no olvides a Harry-susurró Bárbara.

-Oh sí, Harry-dijo Kathya. Se sentó con dificultad contra la pared.-Esquivé a duras penas el Avada Kedavra...y...(esto les sonará gracioso) me caí y golpeé mi cabeza contra la mesita-la expresión de Bárbara era todo un poema.-Por eso me desmayé-sonrió.

-Merlín ¬¬-

-¿Dónde está el desconocido?-preguntó Kathya-lo vi correr por aquí antes de desmayarme-

-Olía a muerte, Kat-dijo Bárbara-olía a cadáver-

-Debemos hablar con mi padre-dijo Mitzar, interrumpiendo-la seguridad de nuestra casa ya no es lo que era-su mirada se encontraba confusa y temerosa, y se pasaba la mano por el cabello en un gesto de completa desesperación. Caminó hacia las escaleras.

-¿No vas a ayudarnos?-preguntó Bárbara-Kathya está débil-él se acercó a regañadientes y rodeó la cintura de la rubia con sus brazos. Bárbara sonrió para sí al notar el sonrojo de ambos. La verdad que no entendía por qué no aceptaban lo que sentían el uno por el otro y se dejaban de dar vueltas cual carrusel.

Caminaron hacia la habitación de Sirius en silencio, oyendo el rechinar de las maderas del suelo, y las voces de los habitantes de los cuadros, que habían despertado debido al estruendo provocado en la sala de estar. Murmuraban entre ellos y alguna que otra vez les preguntaban a los tres jóvenes qué había ocurrido, pero no recibían respuesta. Llegaron a la puerta del cuarto. Entraron. Se asombraron de ver a Sirius despierto y envuelto en su bata azul, sentado en su cama y observando a la ventana con aire ausente.

-Sirius...-

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó con voz ronca. Les daba la espalda.

-Pues...entraron a la casa, papá-dijo Mitzar, sentándose a su lado. Lo observó detenidamente-¿te encuentras bien?-Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí...estaba hablando con James-señaló la chimenea de su cuarto-atacaron su casa también-se levantó con premura.-Este lugar ya no es seguro...deben irse-miró a Kathya y a Bárbara-y lo antes posible-caminó hacia la puerta.

-Papá-Sirius volteó a mirar a Mitzar-¿quién podría entrar a nuestra casa aparte de los miembros de la Orden?-Kathya sintió como si algo helado recorriese su nuca hacia su columna vertebral. La respuesta fue tan fácil.

-Severus Snape-

OoOOoO

Lucy no podía creer cómo se había perdido toda la acción de la noche. Y observando la expresión desesperada de Sirius, concluía con que había sido una noche bastante movida. El hombre entraba y salía continuamente de la cocina, de donde provenía un extraño aroma a quemado. Lucy no sabía si era el desayuno incendiándose o era que la gente presente allí se estaba lanzando llamas entre ellas. Oía voces provenientes de todas partes, más sentada en el sofá de la sala de estar. Podía vislumbrar las siluetas de las sombras de James, Harry y Sirius, que hablaban con voces apresuradas en la cocina. Los observó de soslayo. Sirius le daba la espalda, y se encontraba sentado a la cabecera de la mesa. Harry se encontraba apoyado contra el mármol de la mesada, y observaba al suelo. Por qué negar que se veía encantador con su remera azul y sus jeans oscuros, con ese aura de ángel que giraba a su alrededor, haciendo que su piel pálida se viese cual nieve y sus ojos brillasen como esmeraldas (N/A: TE AMO HARRY...jajajajaja, se nota que me gusta no?). James observaba dubitativo a Sirius y luego a Harry, esperando. La voz desesperada del bello señor Black la quitó de sus cavilaciones.

-Creo que ya no pueden quedarse aquí, Harry...es peligroso-dijo, pasando su mano por el cabello en un gesto de completa confusión.

-No te preocupes Sirius, ya arreglaremos este problema-dijo Harry sonriendo, muy a su pesar.

-Yo creo que lo mejor es que las saquemos de aquí-dijo James. Lucy se mantuvo en silencio y se acurrucó en el sofá, de manera que los tres apuestos hombres no pudieran verla.

-Ya tendremos tiempo de arreglar este problema...lo importante ahora es velar por la seguridad de las chicas-dijo Harry. Miró a Sirius-bien lo has dicho, ellas no pueden quedarse aquí...-

-Quizás puedas hablar con Cedric-dijo Sirius.

MOMENTO. ¿Con Cedric?. ¿Qué acaso era lo que ella estaba pensando?¿irían a la casa de Cedric?.

Lucy sintió a su corazón dar un triple mortal hacia atrás de la emoción que sentía. Ir a vivir con Cedric¿quién lo creería?. Sonrió de felicidad y necesitó taparse la boca con el puño para no gritar contenta.

-Creo que no, Sirius-dijo Harry con dubitación- es peligroso...Cedric vive en Londres, en plena ciudad..sería imprudente-

Lucy se dejó caer en el sofá. Harry no podía ser tan malo. ¿Qué tenía de peligroso irse a vivir a la rústica y burguesa casa de Cedric?. Por Merlín, si ella quería ir a ese lugar e instalarse. Oyó pasos provenientes de las escaleras, y al mirar hacia su izquierda, pudo vislumbrar la silueta de Kathya bajando a la sala de estar. La rubia observó a su alrededor y luego se acercó a Lucy.

-Bárbara..-Kathya se dispersó al mirar la espalda de Harry, que aún hablaba con Sirius.

-¿Kat?-Lucy la pateó para que la rubia dejara de mirar al joven de gafas.

-¿Eh?-

-Kat...-

-Ah sí- se ruborizó con violencia. –Bárbara dijo si piensas bañarte y sacarte el tufo a gato muerto que traes-

-¿Eso dijo Bárbara?-Kathya asintió con vehemencia-pues...si ya me bañé-el ruido de las sillas de la cocina las hizo sobresaltar. Los tres hombres se acercaron a ellas y las observaron.

-Ya es hora-dijo Sirius. Miró a su alrededor-¿dónde está Bárbara?-

-Aquí estoy-dijo una voz proveniente de las escaleras. Bárbara bajaba apresurada hacia la sala de estar. Llevaba el cabello mojado y pegado a su espalda, e intentaba ponerse sus zapatillas. Se tropezó con su falda de jean, y Harry tuvo que correr a atajarla antes de que cayese al suelo.

-Gracias Harry-dijo ella con voz risueña-eres todo un caballero-se ruborizó exageradamente al notar la remera azul del moreno ajustada al cuerpo marcado. Se soltó bruscamente de él, notando que Kathya y Lucy sonreían lascivamente.

-Debemos irnos al ministerio-dijo James.-Nos encontraremos allí con Lily y los demás-sonrió.

-Vamos-dijo Sirius, acercándose a la puerta-no se alejen de nosotros-

-No lo haremos-dijeron a coro, entre risitas. Harry y James se miraron con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Dónde está Mitzar?-preguntó Kathya. Sirius la observó con una sonrisa socarrona, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

-Está en la casa de los Diggory..-Lucy dio un bote en su lugar-está bien, está protegido-

Salieron a la calle. El cielo se encontraba sumamente gris, y amenazaba con arruinarles el día con una lluvia torrencial. Bárbara sonrió apesadumbrada. Era asombroso cómo el clima la acompañaba en su pesar, en su ánimo. Había días en los que, encontrándose muy feliz, el sol irradiaba calor excesivo e iluminaba absolutamente todo; o simplemente otros días, de tanta tristeza, llovía a raudales.

Caminando por las vacías calles de Grimmauld Place, Bárbara tenía la horrible sensación de que alguien la observaba desde todas partes. Era como si personas invisibles le siguieran los pasos. Varias veces volteó a mirar al creer haber oído una túnica rasgando el suelo tras ellos, pero nunca había nadie tras sus espaldas.

-Sirius...-dijo con voz temblorosa. Sirius la observó-tengo la sensación de que alguien nos sigue-él se detuvo. Su túnica ondeaba debido al viento frío de otoño, y algunas hojas se arrastraron por la acera y se levantaron en el aire. Un ruido seco hizo voltear a los tres hombres con rapidez.

Kathya se tapó el cuello con su bufanda violeta, y observó detenidamente a Harry, que fruncía el ceño y desenvainaba su varita. Merlín, se veía sumamente apetecible y atractivo con ese aire de hombre adulto, su túnica negra ondeando, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo atlético que el joven poseía (N/A: TE AMO). Suspiró. Irremediablemente había recordado al bello William, y al encantador Mitzar. Merlín, qué hacer.

-No se alejen de mi padre- dijo Harry, caminando con rapidez hacia una de las esquinas de la casa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Bárbara con voz temerosa.

-Solo no te alejes-dijo Kathya-ven, déjalos hacer lo suyo-Sirius y Harry se alejaron. Sus pasos eran imperceptibles. Bárbara temblaba, cuando sintió el brazo de Kathya rodearle los hombros.

-Tranquilas niñas-dijo James.

-¿Cómo quieres que nos tranquilicemos si tú estás en posición de guardia?-gritó Lucy. James sonrió de forma sensual, y las tres se quedaron un tanto embobadas. Oyeron pasos.

-No hay nada-dijo Sirius-había olvidado lo que era una redada...la verdad-ambos sonrieron con nostalgia. Harry se acercó segundos después.

-Tranquilas, no había nada...pero igualmente caminen cerca nuestro...preferiría que lo hagan por delante de nosotros-las miró-andando-

Siguieron caminando por la desierta calle. Los árboles estaban casi desnudos, aún tenían algunas hojas amarillas, pero en su mayoría éstas se encontraban esparcidas por el pavimento y las veredas. Un graznido ensordecedor hizo sobresaltar a las tres chicas. Varios cuervos los observaban desde los cables de los postes de luz.

-Ha...Harry..-dudó Bárbara. Él la observó-Snape...él no es un animago ¿verdad?-Harry alzó una ceja.

-Pues no lo sé-dijo. Sonrió. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por los hombros. Y Bárbara se ruborizó, y cómo evitarlo. Los latidos del corazón de Harry retumbaron en sus oídos como música encantadora, y su aroma le inundó las fosas nasales. Ahora sabía lo que había querido decir Kathya al decir que abrazar a Harry era todo un acontecimiento.

Viajaron en metro. Imagínense lo horroroso que debe ser viajar con tres hombres exageradamente bellos y atractivos. Y digo horroroso porque así se sintieron ellas al notar todas las miradas femeninas sobre esos tres hermosos ejemplares. Varias señoras les habían guiñado el ojo a Sirius y a James, y ni hablar de las jóvenes.

Kathya se encontraba sentada junto a Lucy y Bar, observando, con estupefacción y con las cejas alzadas, cómo seis chicas colegialas le sonreían coquetamente a Harry, que las ignoraba olímpicamente.

-Oye Harry, creo que tienes admiradoras-dijo Sirius sonriendo socarronamente.

-Creo, Sirius, que debes saber que soy completamente fiel a Ginny-

-Solo bromeaba Harry-sonrió-si yo tuviera veinte años menos...-dijo con voz nostálgica.

-Serías más soquete de lo que eres, Canuto-dictaminó James. Sirius lo miró con sorna.

Bárbara sonrió. Miró a su alrededor. El metro se encontraba abarrotado de personas, pero había una, y solo una, que llamaba la atención por sobre todas las demás. Era un hombre calvo, que se encontraba parado dándoles la espalda. Llevaba una túnica oscura maltrecha, y si no fuera porque lo conocía a la perfección, habría dudado de que fuese él. Se sobresaltó al notar que él la observaba de soslayo, y con mucho detenimiento.

-AHÍ ESTÁ-bramó, señalándolo con el dedo. El desconocido la observó fijamente y caminó hacia ella.-HARRY-

-Ven-alguien la tomó fuertemente del brazo y, sin previo aviso, desaparecieron. Segundos después, aparecieron sobre la acera. El bullicioso Londres se encontraba a pocas cuadras de ellos.

-Merlín...-susurró Bárbara, cayendo al suelo. Sus piernas temblaban como gelatina, y las manos le sudaban.

-¿QUE ACASO SON INCONSCIENTES?..PODRÍAMOS HABERNOS ESCINDIDO O LO QUE ES PEOR, MORIR..ES UNA ENORME DISTANCIA-

-Cada día te pareces más a Hermione, Kat, deja de gritar-dijo Lucy.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-preguntó Sirius.-¿Bar?-

-Sí, sí-dijo.

-Era ese maldito-oyeron murmurar a Harry.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Lucy. Miró a Kathya.

-Snape, era Snape-dijo la rubia.

-Nos estaba siguiendo-susurró James.-Él entró a tu casa, Sirius...él sabe que ellas están allí-

-Y estoy seguro que también entró a la tuya-

-Ahora entiendo-dijo Kathya. Los tres hombres la miraron-de esa forma entró Snape a Grimmauld Place...fue a tu casa y..mediante los polvos flú...-

-Pero..¿y toda la seguridad?-preguntó Lucy-porque ustedes tienen mucha seguridad en su casa-

-Sí..pero de alguna forma inexplicable la violó-

-Bueno, ya basta...-dijo Harry-vamos, debemos apurarnos-

Caminaron apresuradamente, mezclándose entre la multitud. Llegaron a la cabina telefónica. Harry marcó. –62442-esperaron...

_-Bienvenidos al Ministerio de Magia. Por favor indiquen su nombre y ocupación._

-Maldita y estúpida voz-susurró Lucy.

-Er...Harry Potter, de la División de Aurores...estoy acompañado de James Potter y Sirius Black...venimos a una audiencia del Wizengamot, acompañando a Kathya Moseley, Bárbara Felton y Luciana Pattinson-

_-Gracias, -dijo la voz femenina -El visitante tome la insignia y colóquesela en la ropa-._ Y Harry así lo hizo.

_-Visitante al ministerio, se le solicita que se someta a un reconocimiento y presente su varita para registrarla en el mostrador de seguridad que está situado al final del patio-_

La cabina se sacudió. Minutos después, los seis se encontraban en el Atrio del ministerio.

Vislumbraron a Remus Lupin al pie de la fuente de la Hermandad Mágica.

-Lunático-dijeron James y Sirius, acercándose a saludar. Sonrieron.

-Vamos, no tenemos tiempo-se adentraron en el ascensor. Remus presionó el botón con el número nueve.

-¿Bajamos?-preguntó Lucy.

-Sí...-dijo Harry.

-Pero creí que..-

-Preferimos tener las audiencias ahí abajo, en el Departamento de Misterios...por seguridad-dijo James.

El ascensor se detuvo.

_-Sección de Misterios_ -dijo la voz femenina, y salieron. Las paredes estaban desnudas; no había ninguna ventana y ni puertas con excepción de una totalmente negra al final del corredor. Kathya observó a Harry. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y un extraño deje de tristeza en su semblante.

-Harry...-

-Tengo malos recuerdos de este lugar-

Doblaron a la izquierda, bajaron escalinatas..el pasillo era sumamente extenso.

-La sala del tribunal Nueve, chicas, vamos...- se detuvieron al lado de una oscura y mugrienta puerta con una inmensa cerradura de hierro. Se miraron.

Bárbara sentía su garganta con un gigantesco nudo. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro. Miró hacia arriba. Harry le sonrió.

-Tranquila-

Entraron. Más de doscientos magos y brujas los observaron entrar. Algunos los miraron fijamente y cuchichearon entre ellos.

-Allí está la niña Pattinson-

-¿Qué hace la hija de Tom Felton aquí?-

-Así que esa es Kathya Moseley-

Muchos otros se acercaron a los cuatro hombres y los saludaron con cordialidad, otros con sumo respeto y admiración. Kathya tenía la sensación de que algunas personas le dejaban paso al joven Potter, y hasta hacían pequeñas reverencias a su paso. Un asiento estaba en medio del cuarto, con cadenas a los laterales.

Bárbara tragó saliva. En cualquier momento Draco entraría por la puerta por donde ella había entrado y lo sentarían allí. Seguramente lo encadenarían.

Se sentaron alejadas de Harry, quien se encontraba casi al centro del tribunal. Todas las miradas se centraban en él. Debía de ser sumamente importante en esas audiencias. En el centro de la fila se encontraba el que supusieron era el ministro...

-¿Rufus Scrimgeur aún es ministro?-

-Sí-dijo Sirius-le propusieron el puesto a otros magos...es más, quisieron dárselo a Harry..pero él es demasiado joven...y ni James, ni Remus, ni yo queremos hacernos cargo de semejante puesto..-la gente comenzaba a moverse.-Creo que ya es hora-el lugar se quedó en silencio. Se abrió la puerta del rincón, y entraron tres personas...

-Draco-susurró Bárbara al ver al joven de cabello platinado siendo flanqueado por dos dementores. –Merlín, Draco-se encontraba ojeroso y desaliñado. Había adelgazado mucho, y su piel era casi amarillenta-¿qué te han hecho?-

Kathya sintió frío a su alrededor. La vista comenzó a nublársele cuando notó la presencia de los dementores...

_-No pueden cerrar Hogwarts-gritó desesperada, mientras caminaba por la sala común de Gryffindor._

_-Pero lo harán-dijo Bárbara-Dumbledore ha muerto...ya no hay nada que hacer..-_

_-No quiero volver al orfanato-gritó desesperada-éste es mi mundo..si cierran Hogwarts no tendré a dónde ir-el retrato de la Dama Gorda se abrió. El rostro entristecido de Harry se dejó ver, seguido de Hermione y Ron. _

_-Harry...¿es cierto?-él la miró-¿Hogwarts cerrará?-asintió con la cabeza-pero..-_

_-No hay nada que hacer..la guerra ha dado comienzo y no creo que McGonagall peligre las vidas de tantos alumnos-_

_-Déjanos ir contigo a buscar los Horcruxes-dijo Kathya. Harry la miró espantado._

_-¿Has enloquecido?, tú debes quedarte aquí-_

_-NO...volveré a ese horrendo orfanato Potter...y no quiero-_

_-Harry...-comenzó Bárbara.-Yo creo...-_

_-No, tu madre es parte de la Orden, Bárbara, y no creo que esté de acuerdo...-_

_-Harry..-_

-SAQUEN A ESOS MALDITOS DEMENTORES DE UNA VEZ-esa voz le era familiar. Sacudió la cabeza. Le dolía como si se la estuviesen taladrando. Abrió los ojos apenas, la luz era demasiado fuerte...

-KATHYA-se sentó en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor. Bárbara y Lucy se encontraban arrodilladas a su lado, con rostros pálidos y asustados. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el bello rostro de Harry, que le tomaba la cabeza entre sus piernas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó, con voz conciliadora-fueron esos malditos dementores-sonrió-no te preocupes, ya se fueron-la ayudó a levantarse. Las piernas le temblaban aún cuando se sentó-sigamos con la audiencia-dijo Harry, mirando a los demás magos.

-Draco Malfoy-la voz retumbó por la sala. Rufus Scrimgeur hablaba con voz dura- se lo ha traído a este lugar desde Azkaban para prestar declaración ante el Ministerio de Magia, para responder de cargos relacionados con las activi­dades de los mortífagos-. Se hizo un murmullo.

-Hemos es­cuchado las pruebas que se han presentado contra usted, y nos disponemos a emitir un veredicto. ¿Tiene usted algo que añadir a su declaración antes de que dictemos sentencia?-

-Soy inocente-

-Pues si no dice otra cosa, temo que terminará encerrado en Azkaban cadena perpetua, al igual que su padre-

-ÉL ES INOCENTE-bramó Bárbara, irguiéndose en su asiento. Los presentes la observaron con expresiones estupefactas.

-Señorita Felton, le ruego que no emita opiniones...-

-Nosotras estuvimos en la Mansión Malfoy...Draco no tiene absolutamente nada que ver en lo que se lo acusa-Kathya vio a Harry sonreír.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Harry. Se hizo un impenetrable silencio. –Ya se ha demostrado con anterioridad que Draco es absolutamente inocente de los actos dementes de su madre...-

-Los Malfoy fueron parte de los mortífagos, señor Potter-

-Pero Draco nos ayudó contra ellos-siguió James.-Mi hijo tiene razón-

-La sentencia ya está tomada-dijo Scrimgeur, intentando hacer silencio.

-Y yo creo que deberíamos llevarlo a votación...-sugirió Harry. Muchos asintieron con la cabeza.

-La decisión ya está tomada-bramó el ministro.

-No lo creo-dijo Harry desafiante.-No estoy de acuerdo-

-Lo hablaré con los demás miembros de este consejo...-

-Estamos de acuerdo en llevarlo a votación-dijo James-como miembro del Wizengamot, apoyo la moción-Scrimgeur gruñó.

-Draco Malfoy, se te sentencia a pasar tres meses en Azkaban..mientras tanto, llevaremos a votación si decidimos o no darte cadena perpetua o declararte inocente-se hizo un alboroto. Algunos se encontraban de acuerdo, otros disentían de la decisión.

Bárbara observó a su alrededor. Los dementores habían vuelto a entrar, y se acercaban a Draco con la intención se llevárselo. Bajó las escaleras con premura. Draco se encontraba aún sentado, y observaba a la gente a su alrededor con mirada ida. Levantó la mirada al notar la presencia de Bárbara. Se miraron.

Y todo dejó de existir alrededor de ambos. ¿Y qué mas daba si la gente a su alrededor se lanzaban Avadas Kedavras mutuamente?¿qué mas daba si el edificio del Ministerio se derrumbaba sobre sus cabezas?. Los ojos grises de Draco eran cual hielo. Ya no brillaban, sino que una sombra los cobijaba. Su expresión era tan triste y desesperada. Bárbara se acercó, se arrodilló frente a él y le acarició la mejilla lentamente. Estaba helado.

-Tres meses en Azkaban-susurró con voz quebrada..

-Sobreviviré-dijo él.-He pasado por cosas peores, créeme-ella sollozó.

-Draco...-él la miró a los ojos-te amo, Draco- y se le lanzó a sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza, aspirando su aroma por última vez. Sabía que él saldría ileso de Azkaban, pero aún así temía por su vida. Temía no volver a verlo, no volver a poder oír su voz. Se miraron, con sus rostros a pocos centímetros. Sus narices se rozaron, sus respiraciones se mezclaron y se besaron tiernamente. ¿Qué importaba si el cielo se caía?¿si el mundo se venía abajo?, nada importaba cuando estaban juntos. Se tenían a ellos mismos y a su extraño amor, y sabían que pasadas todas las tragedias, un hermoso futuro los esperaba. Y Bárbara así lo anhelaba.

-Volveré-dijo él cuando los dementores lo tomaron de los hombros y los separaron. Lo vio alejarse lentamente, seguido de los dementores.

Bárbara sacudió su cabeza. Una voz extraña le llegaba a los oídos. Una voz conocida. Y de repente, todo se nubló a su alrededor..

_-Bárbara, debes irte-_

_-No mamá, no quiero, no tengo a dónde...-_

_-TE MATARÁ, VOLDEMORT TE MATARÁ, BÁRBARA...-su madre la tomó de los hombros y la lanzó fuera del cuarto-No confíes en nadie...rodéate de quienes te aman-._

_-Pero mamá..no tengo a donde ir...los Pattinson fueron atacados...Kathya vive en un orfanato...-_

_-Ve al Valle de Godric...protégete con Harry...él sabrá qué hacer...les avisaré a los Weasley...-la miró. La abrazó fuertemente-te amo cielo...-_

Bárbara volvió a sacudir la cabeza. Estaba llorando. Su madre..su tacto había sido tan nítido...

-Tenemos que irnos-dijo Harry, llegando hasta ella. Bárbara lo observó con expresión desmayada. El joven frunció el entrecejo y le tocó la frente. Se encontraba fría -esos malditos dementores y sus efectos-sentenció.

Salieron del Ministerio (N/A: no pretendan que les explique porque me voy a volver loca). Caminaron por las transitadas calles londinenses, mezclándose entre las atareadas personas que se trasladaban con prisa por las veredas.

Lucy caminaba mirando al suelo. El día de hoy había sido muy movido, y analizándolo, espeluznante. Suspiró y observó a las personas a su alrededor. Era como si ninguno de ellos, que eran bastante notorios, no existiesen para esos muggles. Doblaron una esquina, alejándose de la multitud. La calle por la que transitaban era solitaria y bastante sucia. Se detuvieron. Era un callejón sin salida.

-¿Qué?-

-Aquí nos transportaremos-dijo Sirius.

-¿Nos apareceremos hasta Grimmauld?-preguntó Kathya-¿no es mucha distancia?-Sirius sacó un libro de su bolsillo.

-Nos trasladaremos, Kat-sentenció con una sonrisa. Hicieron un círculo alrededor de Sirius. Tomaron el libro. Segundos después, cayeron sentadas sobre los sofás del hogar del señor Black.

-Bueno-dijo Harry, y sonrió-logré lo que quería, llevar a votación-miró a Bárbara-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien...Draco saldrá en pocos días de Azkaban-se levantó del sofá.

-Gracias a pesar de todo Harry-sonrió ella.

-Harry, creo que debemos decirles..-dijo Sirius, levantándose también y acercándose a su ahijado.

-Ah sí-dijo Harry. Las miró-hemos decidido sacarlas de aquí, de Grimmauld Place...Snape sabe su paradero...por lo tanto, Tom también-

-¿Y a dónde iremos?-preguntó Lucy, mirando a sus dos amigas con desesperación-no tenemos adónde ir-

-Creemos que lo mejor será que vayan al Valle de Godric...-dijo Sirius.

Se quedaron boquiabiertas, observando a Sirius con estupefacción.

-¿Al Valle de Godric?-

-¿A la casa de Harry?-

-Por supuesto es decisión de ustedes..-dijo Harry. Miró su reloj. –Yo debo irme, quedé en almorzar con Ginny y luego ir a la casa de mis padres a ver lo de la seguridad...-se despidió y, con un plop, desapareció de su vista.

-¿Chicas?-preguntó Sirius.

-¿Podemos hablar en privado, Sirius?-dijo Kathya. Él asintió con la cabeza. Bárbara y Lucy observaron a la rubia con ansias. Se encaminaron al segundo piso. Se adentraron en su cuarto...

-Me imagino que iremos a la casa de Harry-sentenció Lucy. Miró a Kathya con aprensión.

Ella las observó.

-No creo que sea correcto...-Lucy y Bárbara se quedaron boquiabiertas.

-¿Eres demente?...imagínate...ver a Harry en cuero, recién salido de la ducha...-comenzó Lucy.

-O recién levantado...-continuó Bárbara.

-Chicas...Harry vive con Ginny...¿a ustedes les gustaría _oírlos_?-Bárbara y Lucy pusieron expresiones de horror.

-La mato-dijo Lucy, apretando los puños.

-Kat...por favor-Bárbara puso cara de perro apaleado bajo la lluvia.

-Katy...a la casa de Harry-se pusieron a saltar y a cantar alrededor de la rubia..-A la casa de Harry, a la casa de Harry, a la casa de Harry...-

-OH DE ACUERDO-bramó-iremos a vivir al Valle de Godric...-

Bárbara y Lucy se abrazaron felices...Sabían que no había mal que por bien no viniese¿no?...


	15. Pasadizos, juegos y verdades lastimeras

HOOOOOOOOOLA...sí, se oye el aleluya a lo lejos. Sé que he tardado una barbaridad para actualizar, y he de contarles: me secuestró una cuadrilla de extraterrestres y todos tenían la cara de Harry. Así que me quedé mucho tiempo con ellos (jejejejeje).. ¿No me creen? (¬¬), bueno. Está bien. Aparte de que me secuestraron los extraterrestres, he estado con pruebas integradoras, para aquellas que viven en Argentina podrán entenderme, las que no, les explico: son como los TIMO's, pero más aburridas. Es decir, tuve que dar todo el año de cuatro materias, en una examen. Un horror. Además estoy por egresarme de la escuela y ando con unos nervios...

Pero ahora volveré a lo importante.

Les agradezco, como siempre, los reviews a: **LunaLoonyLovegood**, **Harry**, **YanyzZ**, **NymphyLupin**, **Angelli-Vampire**, **MiOnE**, **Nasirid, Bar** y **NenaOrion**.

Gracias por seguirme, de verdad, y de soportar que tarde en actualizar.

Espero que disfruten este capítulo y no me lancen ni Avadas Kedavras ni Crucios, por favor. (Ya sabrán por qué se los digo).

M.O._S (Miembro de la Orden Siriusana)_

M.O.M _(Miembro de la Orden de los Merodeadores)_

M.O.P _(Miembro de la Orden de Potter)_

**Y FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA.**

Otra cosa: **MUERTE A CHO CHANG**...me dan náuseas la escena del beso...y ganas de golpear a la oriental...NO HARRY, NO LA BESES!!!!!...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

"**_No hay mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo"..Profesor Quirell_ **(Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal)

**Capítulo 14: Pasadizos, juegos y verdades lastimeras.**

Bajaron las escaleras sintiendo como si les hubiesen inyectado adrenalina y emoción. Las sonrisas que Lucy y Bárbara tenían plasmadas en sus caras parecían selladas con cemento: no había nada que se las quitase. Kathya, en cambio, se mantenía seria y adusta. Y no porque no le gustase la idea (N/A: Merlín, a cualquiera le gustaría...), sino porque temía las consecuencias que ellas podrían acarrearle al bello Harry. Ya se imaginaba la expresión de Ginny Weasley al verlas en su casa. Y en esos instantes, imaginándose el rostro enfurecido de la pelirroja, se encontraban sentadas en el salón de Grimmauld Place, observando a Sirius, que hablaba con James a través de la chimenea.

-No les ha disgustado la idea de ir al Valle de Godric...debemos hablar con el Guardián Secreto- la atención de las tres jóvenes fue rápidamente tomada por Sirius-ya sabes...para poder localizar la casa-

-Sirius...¿cuándo nos iremos?-preguntó Bárbara con voz potente. Se restregaba las manos con insistencia. Estaba ansiosa.

-En unos momentos Bar...-Sirius hizo una seña de impaciencia y continuó hablando con James.

-¿Quién será el Guardián Secreto de Harry?-preguntó Lucy, mientras observaba con detenimiento a Sirius, cuya posición en el suelo era _bastante_ particular.

-¿No es obvio?...de seguro es Ron-dijo Kathya, con ese insoportable aire de siempre saberlo todo.

-¿Ron?-preguntó Bárbara-¿no lo crees un tanto imprudente?-Kathya chasqueó la lengua.

-Es Ron...puede parecer estúpido pero es uno de los seres más leales sobre la Tierra-

-Muy bellas palabras para describir a Ron-dijo alguien detrás de ellas. Lanzaron un grito. Voltearon.

Mitzar se encontraba parado tras el sofá, observando con detenimiento la nuca de Kathya, quien no había volteado. No era necesario que volteara a mirar quién había llegado. El aroma masculino era inconfundible y ni hablar de su peculiar voz.

-Supe que irán al Valle de Godric-dijo, mientras dejaba una valija en el suelo.

-¿Dónde has estado?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Te has perdido toda la diversión-dijo Lucy sonriendo- y te he extrañado-Kathya cerró los puños sobre sus jeans. Hacía oídos sordos a la conversación de su amiga y Mitzar, mientras su cerebro le pedía a gritos que se repitiese "no te importa, no te importa, no te importa".

-¿Quién te dijo lo del Valle de Godric?-preguntó Kathya. Su voz le había jugado una mala pasada, saliendo completamente quebrada de sus cuerdas vocales.

-Oh..-dijo él. Sus pasos audibles caminaron alrededor del sofá, y su bella figura apareció frente a Kathya. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Merlín, cómo no perderse en la intensidad de aquella mirada, tan oscura y sombría como un bosque de árboles frondosos, y tan bella y deslumbrante como una noche sin estrellas. Kathya necesitó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltar un suspiro.

-Me lo contó William...¿quién si no?-respondió él, suspicaz.

-¿William?-preguntaron a coro.

-¿Y cómo sabe William?-preguntó Kathya temerosa, horrorizada de la pronta respuesta.

-Es el hermano de Harry..¿cómo no iba a saberlo?-dijo él con sarcasmo.

-Mit..-la voz de Sirius llegó hasta los cuatro-¿cómo la has pasado en la casa de Cedric?-Lucy saltó en el sofá. Kathya y Bárbara rieron con risitas tontas al ver a Sirius enarcar una ceja y observar a la morena, que se retorcía sobre el sillón, intentando, en vano, esconder su sonrojo.

-¿Sientes algo por Cedric?-pregunta tonta.

Kathya y Bárbara pusieron los ojos en blanco. O Sirius era idiota, o el espíritu de Gilderoy Lockhart lo había poseído. Y hablando en serio, las tres preferían la segunda opción. (N/A: te amamos Siri-boy).

-Pues...¿no es obvio?-preguntó Mitzar. Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada. Si las miradas mataran, Mitzar ya hubiese estado enterrado dos metros bajo tierra, luego de ser asesinado unas ochenta y cuatro veces.-Claro que le gusta-Sirius estuvo a punto de decir algo que supieron sería sumamente trivial, cuando un estruendo los hizo sobresaltar. Una polvareda gris y blanca se levantó sobre ellos, mientras un humo irrespirable les llenó los pulmones. Tosieron incontrolablemente, cuando un carraspeo de voz los hizo observar el suelo.

-¡Ron!-dijo Sirius, acercándose a _algo rojo_ que brillaba sobre la alfombra-ven, te ayudaré-

-Esa maldita chimenea...vale limpiarla Sirius-dijo el pelirrojo, mientras se sentaba sofocado sobre el sofá en el que se encontraba Mitzar. El humo desapareció tras unas palabras que una voz femenina pronunció, y pudieron vislumbrar la silueta de Hermione más sucia y desarreglada que de costumbre.

-De veras que deberías hacer algo con esa chimenea...-Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Intento matar a alguien con toda esa mugre algún día, Hermione-

-Oh cállate Sirius-dijo ella sentándose junto a Ron-hemos venido porque Harry nos lo ha dicho-

-Si Harry te dice que saltes, tú saltas-dijo Sirius con sorna.

Hermione lo fulminó con la mirada. Observó a las tres jóvenes que aún tosían.-Supimos que irán al Valle de Godric-

-¿Ustedes son los Guardianes?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Oh no, Ron es el Guardián-Kathya murmuró un insoportable "lo sabía"-Harry confía más en él que en mí-esto último lo dijo con cierta envidia en la voz.

-¿Y por qué será?-susurró Lucy, observando detenidamente a "la lechuza".

-Solo yo sé la ubicación exacta del hogar de Harry y Ginny-dijo Ron. Tomó un pedazo de pergamino y anotó algo con su pluma. Le entregó el papel a Kathya-no lo pierdan...es de suma importancia que el paradero de mi hermana y de Harry sea completamente confidencial-

-¿Cómo iremos hasta allí?-preguntó Kathya.-No podemos aparecernos si no sabemos la ubicación de la casa-

-Lo sabemos, por eso irán a la casa de los Potter primero-dijo Hermione-la casa de James y Lily está interconectada con la casa de Harry mediante túneles secretos-las tres se quedaron boquiabiertas.

-Pero..¿para qué necesitan un Guardián Secreto si..?-

-Sin ese papel, no podrán llegar a la puerta secreta...sólo se logra abrir con aquél conjuro-señaló el pergamino. Las tres jóvenes observaron el papel.

-No es por nada, pero este pergamino está en blanco-dijo Lucy-¿cómo sabremos..?-

-A su debido momento, el papel irá mostrando los pasos a seguir...otra medida de seguridad que tomó Harry con mucha astucia-dijo Ron sonriendo. Las tres suspiraron al pensar en Harry.

-Sí...él es muy astuto-

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos-dijo Hermione, observando su reloj de pulsera.

-Aún no hemos preparado nuestras valijas..-susurró Bárbara en el instante en que Sirius la tomaba del brazo y la arrastraba hasta la chimenea.

-Oh sí que lo hicieron-dijo Hermione dibujando un círculo con su muñeca. Se acercaron a la chimenea, que ya tenía unas volutas color verde.

-Muy bien..-Sirius las observó detenidamente. Sonrió. Sus ojos grises brillaban nostálgicos-voy a extrañarlas-algo se quebró dentro de los corazones de las chicas. Kathya miró al bello hombre con ternura, y lo abrazó con fuerza. Bárbara sollozó ruidosamente, y se lanzó sobre él también. Lucy se mantuvo apartada, mirando al suelo.

-Te extrañaremos también Sirius-dijo Kathya separándose de él y adentrándose en la chimenea. Volteó a mirar a Mitzar, que la observaba con ojos húmedos. Lo vio voltear a las escaleras y desaparecer. Suspiró.

-Igualmente nos seguiremos viendo-dijo Bárbara, siguiendo a la rubia.

Lucy miró a Sirius con detenimiento y sonrió. Se acercó a él, quien la observaba fijamente. Kathya y Bárbara ya habían desaparecido tras la llamarada verde de la chimenea, siguiendo a Ron y a Hermione, por lo que la morena puso en marcha el plan "Súper A". Al llegar junto a él, se miraron. Los ojos grises de Sirius se veían más encantadores que de costumbre. Era tan guapo.

-También te extrañaré Sirius-él sonrió.

-Yo también-las manos alrededor de la cintura femenina provocaron que la decisión de Lucy fuese irrevocable. Se puso en puntas de pie y, respirando el aroma masculino, juntó sus labios con los de Sirius. Duró tan solo un par de segundos, mirando a Sirius a los ojos, que brillaban cual diamantes. Se separó un par de centímetros, suspirando y mordiéndose el labio, pensando qué excusa decirle al señor Black, cuando él, sin previo aviso, la tomó del rostro y la besó con pasión contenida...

-Merlín..¿dónde cuernos está esa estúpida?-bramó Kathya, observando el reloj de péndulo que poseían los Potter, ubicado en medio de la enorme cocina.

-Ya llegará, debe estar despidiéndose de Sirius-dijo James. Algo hizo cortocircuito en el cerebro de Kathya.

-¿Des...despidiéndose de Sirius?-preguntó con voz nerviosa. Se atragantó con su propia saliva. Bárbara la observó detenidamente.

-¿Cuál es el problema de que se despida de Sirius?-preguntó inocentemente la castaña.

-Hace una hora que se está despidiendo de Sirius, no-sé-si-lo-has-no-ta-do-dijo Kathya con los dientes apretados. Se levantó con estruendo de su asiento-iré a buscarla-

-Kat...no...-la rubia dio varias zancadas hacia la sala, cuando un ruido proveniente de la chimenea la hizo voltear. Y allí se encontraba Lucy, con la sonrisa más esplendorosa que le había visto alguna vez. Kathya enarcó una ceja con peligrosidad.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-bramó Kathya en el instante en que la morena se acomodaba la ropa, limpiándose las cenizas. Lucy movió su largo cabello negro con elegancia.

-Me estaba despidiendo de Sirius-

-¿Una hora despidiéndote de Sirius?-murmuró Kathya. El sonrojo que apareció en las mejillas de la morena hicieron tensar a la rubia. Algo goteó en la nuca de Kathya-¿qué has hecho?-

-Sólo me despedí de él-dijo Lucy como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Luciana-Kathya apretó la mano alrededor de su varita.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó la morena, intentando huir de su amiga.

-LUCIANA NO PODRÁS HUIR DE MI-

-Merlín O.O-dijo James, observando a la rubia, que corría tras su amiga en un intento de homicidio.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Bárbara. Tomó uno de los platos sobre la mesa y se lo arrojó a Kathya por la cabeza-KATHYA-el plato se hizo añicos contra la pared. Kathya y Lucy, que estaban tomadas de los pelos, miraron a la castaña.-¿Podemos irnos ya?-

-Luego me dirás qué le has hecho a Sirius-dijo Kathya mientras soltaba a la morena. Lucy se acomodó el cabello. Miró a su amiga con una sonrisa malévola.

-La pregunta no es qué le hice yo a él, sino qué es lo que me hizo él a mi-los ojos atemorizantes de Kathya la hicieron carraspear y salir rápidamente del lugar. La reencarnación de Lord Voldemort, eso era Kathya.

-Luciana Pattinson, voy a acogotarte cual gallina-

Caminaron tras James, que las guiaba adentrándose en una puerta tras las inmensas escaleras de la sala.

El silencio sepulcral de los pasillos de la casa las hizo asombrarse. Ron y Hermione caminaban tras ellas, hablando en susurros. Caminaron durante minutos incontables, larguísimos. Los corredores eran interminables, y cada vez que avanzaban un paso sentían cómo el lugar se tornaba cada vez más frío.

Bajaron varias escaleras bastante empinadas. Parecía como si estuviesen adentrándose bajo tierra, porque el aire cada vez que avanzaban se tornaba a cada instante más pesado e irrespirable. De pronto, el suelo dejó de ser alfombrado, y notaron que ya no estaban en la majestuosa casa, sino en un túnel estrecho y sombrío.

-_Lumos_-susurró James. Las jóvenes hicieron lo mismo. El túnel se mostró enorme y gigantesco. Kathya quedó deslumbrada de la imponencia del lugar, a pesar de que daba bastante miedo.

-Estos túneles sirvieron para que los magos nos escondiéramos en las guerras contra los mortífagos-explicó Hermione-una de las formas más fáciles de llegar hasta Harry era ésta...muchas veces tuvimos que escondernos en estos túneles para que no nos asesinaran-

-En épocas anteriores, aquí era donde mis antepasados se escondían de los cazadores de brujos-dijo James, mientras sus pasos hacían eco. Se detuvieron frente a una enorme pared de piedra, que bloqueaba el paso.

-Hasta aquí las acompañamos-dijo Ron. Las tres chicas lo miraron aterrorizadas-nada les ocurrirá, el lugar es completamente seguro-

-¿Estás completamente...?-

-A lo sumo encontrarán ratas-dijo Ron sonriendo-hasta luego chicas-

-¿Nos van a dejar así solas?-preguntó Bárbara. Los otros tres voltearon y caminaron adentrándose en la oscuridad-OIGAN-

-Tranquilízate Bárbara, ya lo dijo Ron: el lugar es seguro-

-Parece que olvidas que Bárbara le tiene horror a las ratas- dijo Kathya, mientras pasaba su mano por sobre la piedra-¿cómo creen que se abra?-preguntó observando a sus dos amigas.

-A mi no preguntes, mi cerebro está lleno de grillos-dijo Bárbara.

-El mío también-dijo Lucy.

-El tuyo no tiene ni grillos...a lo sumo tendrás Sirius metidos en la cabeza-Lucy se sonrojó excesivamente. Kathya miró el pergamino.

-Aun se encuentra en blanco-se encogió de hombros. Sacó su varita del bolsillo-_ábrete_-pero la piedra no se movió.

-Debe ser como la plataforma 9 ¾ -dijo Bárbara, yendo hacia la pared con total tranquilidad.

-No Bar...-

PUMM. La joven retumbó contra la pared, mientras Lucy se descotilleaba de risa y Kathya le tomaba el pulso a la chica ojos de espiral, que se encontraba desmayada en el suelo.

-Mamá-susurró Bárbara, mientras varias estrellitas rondaban alrededor de su cabeza.

-Pues no, parece que no es como la plataforma 9 ¾-dijo Lucy conteniendo la risa. Lanzó una carcajada y cayó al suelo, tomándose el estómago.

-Estúpida, inténtalo tú-dijo Bárbara, sobándose el nuevo cuerno que le había salido, en digno honor a James.

-Ábrete sésamo-dijo Lucy, intentando también. Bárbara reía sentada en el suelo.

-No seas estúpida-bramó Kathya, mientras golpeaba a Lucy en la cabeza con su varita.

-Bueno perdón-

-¿Saracatunga?-preguntó Kathya. Cerró el puño. Golpeó la pared con fuerza. Pegó un alarido al darse cuenta que sus dedos se romperían prontamente. Se tomó el pie y se sentó sobre el suelo, quejándose.

-_Supercalifragilisticexpialidoso_-dijo Lucy, señalando la piedra con su varita y bailando de forma descontrolada. La carcajada que lanzó Bárbara la hizo enojar y voltear con los ojos llameantes.-A ver tú, inténtalo-escupió con ira. La castaña se levantó del suelo y se acercó a la piedra.

-¿_Alohomora_?-nada-me cansé-

-Has intentado solo una vez-dijo Kathya con hastío. Miró la pared.-Nos deberían haber dicho cómo cuernos cruzar esto-miró el pergamino. Se sobresaltó. Unas letras doradas brillaban sobre él. Se levantó del suelo y tomó a sus dos amigas de los cuellos de sus remeras. Tomó el pergamino con ambas manos. Bárbara y Lucy miraron el papel. "_Muéstrame"_.

-¿Muéstrame?-preguntó Bárbara tocando la piedra.

-No, dilo con seguridad-dijo Lucy.

-Muéstrame-dijo Bárbara con voz potente. Seguía sin ocurrir nada.-Muéstrame-

-No, no es así-Lucy la empujó, haciéndola caer de bruces al suelo-muéstrame-nada.

-MUÉSTRAME-bramó la morena. –AAAAAAAAAH, MALDITA PARED DEL DEMONIOOOOOO-se tomó los cabellos con fuerza.

-Muéstrame-dijo Kathya. Tomó su varita, y Lucy y Bárbara hicieron lo mismo.

-Muéstrame-continuó la rubia, tocando la piedra con su varita.

-MUÉSTRAME-bramaron a coro. Aún no ocurría nada.

-Al demonio-algo hizo estruendo. Se miraron. El suelo temblaba. El papel en las manos de Kathya brillaba con una fulgor turquesa. Observaron la pared. Algo se movía dentro de ella, porque había demasiado ruido. La piedra se abrió frente a sus ojos, dejando un enorme hueco para que traspasaran. Se miraron.

Lucy se acercó, varita en mano, al hueco oscuro que había aparecido frente a sus ojos, iluminándolo con la luz que salía de su varita. Miró a sus amigas.

-¿Avanzamos?-Kathya y Bárbara se miraron.

-Sí-

Se adentraron al nuevo túnel. Caminaron pegadas, observando alrededor con cautela, oliendo el hedor nauseabundo y fétido de las alcantarillas. Podían oír los pequeños correteos de las múltiples ratas que vivían allí, escabulléndose por entre las pequeñas grietas de las piedras.

-¿Creen que falte poco?-preguntó Bárbara, tomando a Kathya fuertemente de la remera. Lucy le pisaba los talones de vez en cuando, haciéndola sobresaltar.

-Eso espero-susurró la rubia. Se habían detenido por fin en lo que parecía ser una gran fosa. Kathya iluminó la oscuridad del hoyo. Era inmenso.-¿Por qué se supone que hay tanta cosa extraña para llegar a la casa de Harry?-

-¿Para que casi nadie llegue?-preguntó Lucy, acercándose al borde del precipicio-¿cómo lo pasaremos?-las tres miraron el papel. Nada.

-La verdad que si seguimos así llegaremos a la casa de Harry el día del moco-dijo Lucy, sentándose, dejando su espalda contra la pared.

-Si ese día existiese, aceptaría con gusto esperar-dijo Kathya, observando la oscuridad frente a ella.

-¿Creen que estaremos bien allí?-preguntó Bárbara, abrazándose.

-¿Estando Harry allí?¿cómo crees que no?-dijo Lucy-puedo estar hasta en el mismísimo infierno, pero si Harry arde junto a mí, yo soy feliz-Kathya la observó con sorna.

-No seas tan exagerada-

-No soy exagerada, digo la verdad-

-¿Y no preferirías estar en el paraíso, mientras Sirius te da de comer uvas en la boca?-preguntó Bárbara de forma lasciva. Lucy tosió estruendosamente.

-¿Tienen algún problema con Sirius?-

-El problema no es Sirius...el problema eres tú-dijo Kathya, mientras le daba la espalda, observando el papel. Algo brillaba con letras plateadas. Les hizo una seña para que se acercaran.

-_Ascendio_-sus cuerpos se elevaron varios metros sobre el aire. Era como si algo invisible las empujara hacia el otro lado, con sumo cuidado, y a salvo. Aterrizaron con comodidad. Se observaron. Podían vislumbrar un poco de luz a lo lejos.

-Vamos, ya casi llegamos-dijo Kathya avanzando con varita en mano.

Una escalera de tamaño descomunal las esperaba a unos metros. Era de piedra, y en las paredes contiguas había dibujos bastante significativos. Una imagen de un joven de gafas luchando contra una serpiente gigante, hizo detener a Lucy.

-¿Creen que ese...?-

-Sí, Lu, ese que está pintado ahí es Harry-dijo Bárbara.

-¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?-preguntó la morena, mientras sus dos amigas la tomaban de las manos y la arrastraban consigo.

-Pues porque estas paredes tienen profecías dibujadas-dijo Kathya. Señaló una imagen de un niño con una cicatriz-ese también es Harry...su enfrentamiento con Voldemort ya estaba predestinado-

El corredor por el que caminaban se iba llenando de luz lentamente, y podían vislumbrar los contornos de las paredes y las piedras del suelo. Una gárgola de un león las separaba de otra escalera que iba hacia el exterior.

Lucy refunfuñó.

-Merlín¿ahora qué?-miró a Kathya, mientras pateaba a la estatua con violencia. Aulló de dolor y se sentó en el suelo, tomándose el pie.-Fíjate que dice el papel-

-Pues nada-dijo la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros.-Probemos-movió su cuello a uno y otro lado, con los ojos cerrados. Tomó aire. Lucy y Bárbara se miraron con las cejas levantadas.

-Le hizo mal...-

-Cierra el pico Luciana-dijo Kathya. Tocó la gárgola con las puntas de los dedos.

-¿Kat?-preguntó Bárbara-¿qué?-

-Una contraseña-susurró la rubia-digan una contraseña-ambas se acercaron a ella.

-¿Qué le gusta a Harry?-preguntó Bárbara.

-¿Ginny?-preguntó Lucy. Miraron la gárgola. Nada.-Ya creía que Harry no podía ser tan idiota-

-¿Quidditch?-preguntó Bárbara.

-¿Tiene que ser algo que le guste a Harry?-preguntó Kathya pensativa.-Una contraseña no tiene por qué ser...-

-Tiene que ser algo inusual...-dijo Bárbara.

-Y algo que sus conocidos sepan-concluyó Lucy.

-Esperen...-dijo Kathya. –Estos túneles están aquí hace siglos...-sonrió. Volteó, mirando la gárgola-Godric Gryffindor-un estruendo, y la gárgola se movió a un costado lentamente.

-¿Algo inusual?-preguntó Lucy socarrona, mientras miraba a Bárbara.

-Creí que sería algo difícil...esa contraseña era muy fácil-dijo, observando a Kathya.

-Estos túneles fueron utilizados por los Potter desde épocas inmemoriales...y...¿qué características tiene todos los Potter...?-

-¿Qué todos fueron a Gryffindor?-preguntó Bárbara.

-EXACTO-dijo Kathya-desde hace más de diez generaciones los Potter quedaron en Gryffindor...y tú, Lucy, me diste la idea-

-¿Yo?-

-¿Lucy?...¿ella?..¿ella que tiene el cerebro solo para rellenar el cráneo?-preguntó Bárbara con estupefacción.

-Oye ¬¬-

-Sí, ella, al decir que la contraseña la debían saber sus conocidos..por tanto debía ser muy fácil-sonrió con superioridad, Kathya y sus horrendos aires de grandeza.

Las tres miraron las escaleras al exterior. Subieron ansiosas, esperando con desesperación encontrar por fin la dichosa casa de Harry.

-Merlín-dijo Bárbara. Se encontraban en un páramo desierto, y digo desierto porque no había ni una sola propiedad, todo era verde y lleno de árboles. No había ni un animal, ni una persona, ni siquiera un alma.

-NO-bramó Lucy-¿dónde demonios está esa maldita casa?-miró a Kathya-¿qué dice ese maldito papel?-

-Nada-

-Le meteré a Ron ese papel en el cu...-

-LUCIANA-la morena cerró los puños y gruñó.

-Miren-dijo Bárbara, señalando al frente. Algo se movía a lo lejos.-¿Qué..?-

-Vamos-dijo Kathya, dirigiendo la marcha. Algo brillante bailaba frente a sus ojos, moviéndose en el aire. Traspasaron lo que parecía una pared de gelatina, acuosa. Un sendero apareció bajo sus pies.

-Sigamos el sendero-dijo Kathya.

-Pues claro ¬¬-dijo Lucy. El camino subía de manera interminable, rodeado de árboles frondosos lleno de flores. Parecía como si el sendero debía estar escondido de la vista de extraños. Llegaron a un lugar flanqueado por dos extrañas estatuas, de un hipogrifo y un fénix, con expresiones siniestras.

-Aquí termina el sendero-dijo Lucy. Miró a las dos gárgolas-¿ahora qué?-señaló el lugar-no hay nada...la casa de Harry no existe..-

-La casa de Harry debe ser como Grimmauld Place...aparecer con una contraseña o algo-Kathya miró al suelo. El sendero terminaba justo donde comenzaban las bases de ambas gárgolas. Ella avanzó, pasando su pie derecho sobre el césped. En una décima de segundo, la rubia se encontraba tres metros lanzada hacia atrás. Se levantó del suelo como pudo, frente a las asombradas miradas de Lucy y Bárbara, y volvió a acercarse a las gárgolas. Tomó su varita.

-He venido a ver a Harry Potter-gritó al aire. Esperó. La risa socarrona de Lucy la hizo gruñir.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?-preguntó Lucy-no hay nada-

-¿Quién lo busca?- la voz de ultratumba más horrorosa se dejó oír.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

-¿Quién...?-Bárbara se tomó el pecho con ambas manos.

-¿Quién habló?-preguntó Lucy empuñando su varita.

Miraron a la gárgola. El hipogrifo de piedra las observaba con expresión seria, clavando sus garras con fiereza sobre la base de bronce en la que se encontraba parado. Saltó al sendero frente a ellas, y observó a Kathya con mirada dura.

-Antes de que puedan pasar, deben responder un acertijo-

-¿Qué?-bramaron a coro.

-Te daré un acertijo-dijo Lucy, blandiendo su puño cerrado en el aire.

El hipogrifo no se dio por aludido.

-_"Canta sin voz, vuela sin alas, sin dientes muerde, sin boca habla"_ -

-¿Qué clase de acertijo es ese? ¬¬-preguntó Lucy.

-Uno muy estúpido-siguió Bárbara, mientras reía.

-Espero su respuesta-dijo la gárgola-tienen tres oportunidades-

-Algo que no tenga dientes...¿el pato?-dijo Lucy, mirando a la gárgola.

-Respuesta incorrecta-

-¿Cómo...?-se quedó boquiabierta-Kathya, ayuda-

-El viento, es el viento -dijo la rubia, con su insoportable aire de superioridad. La gárgola sonrió.

-Segundo acertijo: _"No puedes verla ni sentirla, y ocupa todos los huecos; no puedes olerla ni oírla, está detrás de los astros, y está al pie de las colinas, llega primero, y se queda, mata risas y acaba vidas"-_

Bárbara y Lucy observaron a Kathya, quien se encontraba pensativa.

-Pues...está en todos los huecos...piensen chicas...-dijo, mirándolas.

-¿Pensar?, esa palabra no existe en su diccionario-dijo Bárbara, señalando a Lucy.

-No creo que tampoco exista en el tuyo...-contraatacó la morena.

-Yo sí pienso..-

-Discutiendo no me ayudan-dijo Kathya, luego de dar varios pasos en círculo.-Pues si está en todos los huecos..¿qué hay en todos los huecos?.. ¿qué es lo que no se puede ver ni sentir?..¿qué llega primero...?..¿qué acaba vidas y mata risas?..-

-La oscuridad-dijo Bárbara.-Es la oscuridad-. El hipogrifo volvió a sonreír.

-Muy bien Bar-dijo Kathya mientras sonreía. La castaña se sonrojó.

-Tercer acertijo: _"Devora todas las cosas: aves, bestias, plantas y flores; roe el hierro, muerde el acero, y pulveriza la peña compacta; mata reyes, arruina ciudades y derriba las altas montañas"_-

Las tres jóvenes se miraron boquiabiertas.

-Pues...-comenzó Lucy. Miró a sus dos amigas.-¿Pretenden que use el cerebro?..olvídenlo-

-Roe el hierro...-comenzó Kathya-devora todas las cosas..-

-Arruina ciudades...-siguió Bárbara- mata reyes...derriba las altas montañas...-.

-EL TIEMPO-bramaron a dúo. Voltearon a mirar a la gárgola, quien asintió majestuosamente con la cabeza. Saltó nuevamente hacia la base de bronce.

-Sus nombres-dijo el fénix con galantería. Había abierto las alas y las miraba con una expresión que pudieron vislumbrar como una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo...? pero...¿adivinaron?-preguntó Lucy, observando a Kathya.

-Usar el cerebro nunca ha sido tu fuerte, Lucy-dijo la rubia.

-Pero sí el nuestro-dijo Bárbara con una sonrisa.

-Sus nombres-volvió a repetir el fénix, esta vez con voz hastiada.

-Pues...pues...Kathya Moseley, Bárbara Felton y Lucy Pattinson- ambas estatuas cerraron los ojos y volvieron a quedarse petrificadas.

Segundos después...

-El señor Harry Potter les da la bienvenida a su morada-dijo el fénix, volviendo a hablar.

-Sigan el sendero-dijo el hipogrifo. Una verja apareció frente a los ojos de las tres chicas.

-Aún no puedo creer cómo adivinaron esos acertijos...-dijo Lucy.

-Usar el cerebro que rellena tu cráneo te vendría bien de vez en cuando-dijo Bárbara mientras reía.

La puerta enrejada se abrió, y traspasaron el umbral, temerosas. Las gárgolas se habían vuelto a transformar en piedra. Caminaron en silencio, tomándose de las manos. Algo extraño había en el aire, como un brillo que las envolvía, y un aroma a flores que las hechizaba. Pudieron ver que un castillo aparecía a lo lejos. Y un joven caminaba hacia ellas con paso apresurado. La túnica que llevaba puesta ondulaba tras él, dejando ver su exquisito cuerpo masculino. Se miraron y sonrieron.

Harry se acercó con su túnica escarlata, les sonrió.

-Bienvenidas a mi humilde hogar-

-¿Qué tiene de humilde?-preguntó Lucy al observar la modesta morada del joven. Si Hogwarts alguna vez hubiese tenido una réplica exacta, el Valle de Godric podría tranquilamente ser una. Era un terreno amplio y verde, lleno de árboles y flores. Había un precioso lago a lo lejos, que reflejaba la luz del sol, tal cual los terrenos del viejo colegio.

-¿Entramos?-preguntó Harry con voz suave. Las tres jóvenes lo siguieron anonadadas hacia el gigantesco castillo. Imagínense. Si de fuera les encantó, lo que les ocasionó verlo del interior.

Era un salón enorme, de una majestuosidad avasallante e increíble. Unas gigantescas escaleras, al fondo, llevaban a lo que supusieron era el primer piso. Una araña colgaba del techo, manteniendo sus velas levemente encendidas, ya que la luz del día entraba con amplitud por entre los ventanales. La chimenea tenía un gigantesco tapón de la cara de un león, y el suelo bajo ellas brillaba de tan limpio que se encontraba.

Kathya observó el lugar dando un giro sobre ella misma. Era una casa fascinante. En realidad no podía llamarla casa, ni siquiera mansión. Sabía que tampoco podría llamarlo castillo. Un cuerpo delgado y apetecible irrumpió en su campo visual. Él sonreía ante su estupefacción.

-Espero que tengan una buena estancia aquí...-sonrió aún más-pueden elegir habitaciones si quieren...tenemos sesenta cuartos, asi que no se preocupen por el lugar-

-¿Y por qué una casa tan grande?-preguntó Bárbara. Bombilla.-¿No pretenderás tener sesenta hijos con Ginny?-Kathya y Lucy voltearon rápidamente a mirar a Harry con los ceños muy fruncidos. El moreno sonrió encantado. Le brillaban los ojos como a un niño que mira un portentoso helado de chocolate. Parecía que la idea de ser padre algún día no le disgustaba en lo absoluto.

-Bueno...- el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas hizo suspirar a las tres chicas-no creo que Ginny quiera tener tantos hijos...pero espero poder llenar unas cuantas habitaciones...-

-Tengo hambre-dijo Lucy de repente, mientras apretaba los dientes-¿qué hay de comer Harry?-él la observó un tanto confuso. Kathya sonrió. Sabía que si no fuera por la impetuosidad de la morena, Harry hubiese seguido hablando de cuántas docenas de hijos e hijas pretendía tener con Ginny algún día. No si ellas podían, no evitarlo, pero quizás si posponerlo.

-Pueden...pueden hablar con Dobby...-hizo una seña con la mano. Chasqueó los dedos.-Dobby-un elfo apareció frente a ellos, haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Dobby está para servirles..-

-Dobby...oh Dobby, eres más bello de lo que imaginé-Dobby frunció el ceño y observó a Bárbara con curiosidad.

-Bar...¿estás demente?-preguntó Lucy en un susurro. Miró al elfo, que por poco se orinaba de tanta emoción por ser tan querido-es Dobby...-

-Es el ex elfo de los Malfoy...-dijo ella con los ojos brillantes de las ansias .

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó Lucy, observando cómo Harry se quitaba la túnica y su perchero se acercaba hasta él para tomarla-quizás la historia es otra...-

-¿Tú crees eso..Kat?-miraron alrededor-¿Kat?-

-¿Dónde se metió?-bramó Lucy-siempre hace eso-

-No sé si has notado, pero Harry tampoco está-

OoOOoO 

Caminaba en silencio por el extenso pasillo, observando su sombra bajo sus pies. La luz del sol entraba por las ventanas, y las cortinas blancas ondeaban por la ligera brisa. Su túnica violeta intentaba cubrirla del constante frío que se sentía, completamente en vano. Una puerta verde a lo lejos le llamó la atención. Caminó hacia ella, intentando no hacer demasiado ruido con sus pasos. Llegó hasta la puerta, y tomó el picaporte con sumo cuidado. Abrió, y entró con cautela. Era un cuarto oscuro y sucio. Miró alrededor. Alguien se encontraba sentado en medio del lugar, siendo iluminado por una tenue luz que desprendía una vela en el suelo. Kathya se acercó despacio, cuando el otro volteó a mirarla. Se quedó estática observando el brillo de los ojos frente a ella, e irremediablemente sonrió.

-Mit...-

-No me molestes-dijo él, levantándose. Su cuerpo era majestuoso, pero su rostro tenía algo inexplicable que lo hacía ver perverso-TE ODIO-

-Mit..¿qué?-él se acercó a ella en dos zancadas. La tomó de los brazos y la zarandeó.

-Eres una zorra, mereces estar sola de por vida...¿por qué crees que murieron tus padres?-Kathya comenzó a llorar-¿de verdad creíste que yo, siendo un Black, amaría a alguien tan cínico como tú? o mejor aún...siendo un sangre pura, en realidad siendo de semejante linaje..¿estar con una sangre sucia?-

-Tú no eres un sangre pura...¿Qué estás diciendo?-preguntó ella mientras sollozaba-MIT POR FAVOR-cayó de rodillas al suelo. Observó alrededor. Mitzar ya no se encontraba frente a ella. Ahora era William quien la observaba con furia.

-Me pelee con mi mejor amigo por tu culpa...-comenzó, acercándose.

-¿William?-Kathya se levantó del suelo, mientras tomaba su varita.-No entiendo nada-

-Eres egoísta...jamás piensas en nadie...sola te vas a quedar-sonrió maléficamente-ya no te quiero-

-Basta, basta...-lloraba sin control, mientras se tomaba el rostro con ambas manos.

-¿Sabes Kat?...no creo que merezcas ser amiga mía-Lucy la miraba esta vez, cruzada de brazos-prefiero ser amiga de Bellatrix Lestrange-Kathya apoyó su cabeza contra el suelo.

-Por tu culpa estamos estancadas aquí...tú y tu estúpido afán por escribir...jamás igualarás a Rowling..¿quién te crees que eres?..eres una mediocre y por tu maldita historia no tengo padres y sufrimos cual condenadas a Azkaban-Bárbara le gritaba con fiereza, como si la amistad entre ambas jamás hubiese existido.

Oyó que la puerta se abría. Miró a su alrededor. Un dementor observaba al frente, a algo que estaba tras ella.

-_Riddíkulus_-bramó una voz. Algo estalló frente a ella. Kathya respiró hondo y volteó. Un par de ojos de increíble verde la observaban desde un poco más alto.

-Harry-se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó-Harry, no quiero estar sola-el aroma masculino era tranquilizador.

-No estás sola-dijo él con voz dulce. Se miraron-nunca estarás sola..-sonrió-era solo un boggart...nada más...tranquila-volvió a abrazarla. Kathya lloró sin control sobre el hombro de Harry, recordando con dolor al boggart y a todo aquello que éste le había mostrado.

-No quiero perder a mis amigas...-dijo en un susurro, mientras abrazaba la cintura de Harry y sentía la tersura de la piel del cuello-ni a Mit ni a Will-

-No los perderás, no te preocupes-le levantó el rostro y le besó la frente-y hablando de Mit y Will..ven, acompáñame a mi despacho-la ayudó a levantarse. Kathya sonrió al sentir el cuerpo duro de Harry contra el suyo. Merlín que le agradecería al cielo esa oportunidad de conocer a semejante hombre. Las piernas le temblaban y aún sollozaba casi en silencio cuando comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo.

-Ya me habían dicho que la curiosidad mató al gato..-dijo ella mientras sonreía y observaba al chico a su lado. Harry la observó con una sonrisa complaciente.

-La curiosidad no es mala, pero tienes que usarla con moderación-

-Esa frase ya la he escuchado antes..-

-Me la dijo Dumbledore-se detuvieron frente a una puerta de roble. Kathya observó con detenimiento la expresión de Harry: aunque triste, aún seguía siendo hermosa (N/A: lo amo, sí, y qué?). Entraron al cuarto luego de que el joven moviera su varita en círculos alrededor del picaporte, susurrado lo que, Kathya supuso, sería un encantamiento para mantener ese lugar cerrado.

Kathya se maravilló con el cuarto amplio, lleno de muebles exquisitos, con varias bibliotecas llenas de libros, una alfombra color escarlata, un pequeño escritorio, varias ventanas que daban al parque y al lago de la casa, una chimenea que tenía varias fotografías de su familia...En resumen, el cuarto era precioso.

-Ven Kathya, toma asiento-dijo Harry, mientras se sentaba del otro lado del escritorio. Kathya se acercó cautelosamente a la silla acolchada. Se sentó. Miró a Harry fijamente.

-Dime-

-Necesito que hablemos sobre tu relación con William-

-¿Cuál relación?-Harry sonrió.

-Esa tan particular que tienes con él-

-No tengo relación alguna con William-dijo ella, intentando esconder el excesivo sonrojo que había aparecido en sus mejillas. Harry enarcó una ceja con suma sensualidad.

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-

-Por Merlín, Harry¿me has traído hasta tu despacho solo para que hablemos de William?-

-Hace un momento lo llamaste Will-dijo él con lascivia.

-No importa cómo lo haya llamado, no creo que sea de tu incumbencia-la expresión masculina la hizo arrepentirse-discúlpame Harry, lo que ocurre es que...-

-No sabes qué hacer-ella asintió con la cabeza.-¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando estás con mi hermano?-

Kathya observó al bello joven con asombro. ¿Sentir?..¿qué sentía ella cuando tenía a William cerca?. ¡De todo!. Desde cosquillas en el estómago, hasta el cabello erizado. William le gustaba muchísimo, pero...y era ese pero la que la hacía no tomar la decisión.

-Así que hay un pero..-dijo Harry. Kathya lo miró sin comprender.

-¿Otra vez me has leído el pensamiento?-él sonrió como disculpa-POTTER-

-No lo puedo resistir-al ver la expresión de ella, sonrió aún más-tienes unos pensamientos muy interesantes-rió.-Anda, dime ese pero-

Kathya miró al suelo, restregándose las manos. ¿Decirle o no decirle?.

-Mitzar es el pero-la expresión de Harry cambió por completo.

-¿Mitzar?-preguntó-¿mi primo Mitzar?-

-El mismo..-

-¿Y qué es lo que ocurre con él?-Kathya suspiró y revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Me gusta, Harry-miró al suelo-ambos me gustan-sonrió, muy a su pesar-son muy diferentes uno del otro...tienen distintas formas de amar...Mitzar es tan callado, inteligente, tímido..y William es tan impredecible, impetuoso, extrovertido-suspiró-no sé qué hacer-

-Guíate por lo que diga tu corazón-dijo Harry-si Will no es el indicado para ti...díselo...-

-Tú...¿de qué lado estás?-preguntó Kathya-¿del de William o del de Mitzar?-

-Del tuyo-contestó de forma enigmática. Kathya se vio de pronto sumergida en un mar de hermoso verde y aroma masculino. Carraspeó, sonrojándose.

-¿Quieres hablar de algo más?-preguntó ella, con un ligero carraspeó en la voz.

-Pues...-

Un ruidoso estruendo, un golpe y...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Kathya volteando. Harry se levantó de su asiento empuñando su varita.

Caminó en varias zancadas. Salió al pasillo, mientras Kathya lo observaba. Las piernas le temblaban cuando siguió el apuesto joven en su carrera hacia las escaleras.

-HARRYYYYYYYYYYY-algo de cabello rojo se lanzó sobre el moreno.

-¿Gin?-preguntó él-¿qué ocurre?-Kathya gruñó al ver cómo los dos se besaban fervorosamente, como si ni ella ni las otras dos chicas que los observaban existiesen. Lucy y Bárbara miraron a Kathya y pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¿Puedo saber qué hacen ellas tres aquí?-preguntó Ginny cuando ella y Harry dejaron de besarse.

-¿Mmm?-

-Harry..-

-¿Si cielo?-

-¿Qué hacen Moseley, Felton y Pattinson en _nuestra_ casa?-

-Pues...-

¿Algo andaba mal?¿Harry tartamudeaba?. De seguro si él se portaba mal, Ginny le suprimiría los mimos. Aunque él no sabía que había tres chicas que le compensarían la falta. (N/A: creo que no solo tres chicas, sino la mitad de la humanidad).

-Vinimos porque ya no podíamos quedarnos en Grimmauld Place-dijo Kathya-y Harry nos ofreció _su_ casa para hospedarnos-los ojos castaños de la pelirroja centellearon.

-Creo que estabas enterada del ataque que sufrimos estando allí-dijo Bárbara-Snape entró al lugar...ya no podíamos quedarnos en aquel lugar-

-Espero que puedas entenderlo Ginny-dijo Lucy cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh claro, sólo que nadie me pidió permiso-

-La decisión fue tomada de forma muy apresurada cariño, fue por eso que no te pregunté...discúlpame-y cómo no disculparlo con esa carita de cordero degollado y ojitos verdes brillantes. Ni con su sonrisa y sus mejillas arreboladas. Ginevra Weasley, más vale que lo perdones.

-Oh por supuesto que te disculpo...tú siempre piensas en los demás..perdóname tú por haberme ofuscado-y lo besó de tal forma que las tres jóvenes se asombraron de que Harry siguiese respirando, o que ella no le hubiese hecho un examen gástrico.

-Bueno...¿comemos?-preguntó Ginny al separarse de su novio. La expresión pasmada de Harry, todo un poema.

-Pero sí tú ya comiste Weasley-murmuró Lucy observando al atontado Harry, que seguía a su novia como si esta tuviese un imán en el trasero.

-Será muy divertido vivir aquí..¿no creen?-preguntó Kathya, mientras caminaban hacia el comedor.

-Más si ofuscamos a la nena Weasley-dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa. Pues sí, quizás le encontrarían un poco de diversión a ese lugar. Y lo averiguarían recién al día siguiente.

Ya era de noche y se dispusieron a elegir habitaciones. Se encontraban en ese instante caminando por uno de los pasillos del ala oeste, siguiendo a Harry. El corredor era precioso, lleno de cuadros y armaduras que las observaban al pasar, candelabros que se encendían mientras se acercaban...en fin, un lugar de ensueño. Grimmauld Place, un poroto. Harry se detuvo frente a una puerta.

-Aquí dormirán ustedes-dijo, mientras introducía una extraña llave en la cerradura. –Que tengan buenas noches-

-Harry...nuestras pertenencias...-

-Están dentro del cuarto...buenas noches-y caminó desapareciendo por el pasillo, mientras era iluminado por las antorchas que se encendían a su paso. Las tres entraron al cuarto. Era magnífico. Era un cuarto rojo, en realidad la mayor parte de la casa estaba forrada de rojo escarlata. Había una inmensa chimenea contra una de las paredes, tres ventanales gigantescos con cortinas color borgoña, una hermosa alfombra roja, para variar, tres camas con doseles transparentes, un armario imponente, varios cuadros, una biblioteca que ocupaba dos paredes y un espejo que iba desde el techo al suelo, enmarcado en preciosa plata.

Bárbara se lanzó sobre la primer cama, sonriendo. Lucy se acercó al espejo y se observó, mientras Kathya se quedaba parada contra la puerta, observándolas.

-¿Les gusta?-preguntó. Su voz había sonado extraña.

-Claro¿a ti no?-preguntó Bárbara sentándose sobre el edredón escarlata y quitándose los zapatos.

-Es que...siento como que estorbamos todo el tiempo-

-¿De veras sientes eso?-preguntó Lucy. Kathya asintió con la cabeza.-Oh vamos, no le des importancia y acuéstate-

-Vamos Kat, no estés triste-dijo Bárbara-anda, acuéstate y durmamos, que mañana será un gran día-

Se levantó en medio de la noche, sintiendo su garganta sumamente cerrada. Sentía un calor excesivo en la piel, por lo que decidió ir hasta la cocina para tomar algo de agua. Salió al pasillo descalza, mientras se repetía a sí misma "agua, quiero agua". Caminó por el corredor en completa oscuridad. Las antorchas se encendían levemente, solo para que pudiese ver el camino por el que transcurría. Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres escalones. Llegó a la cocina, un cuarto ubicado en el subsuelo, aunque sumamente acogedor. Había una nevera gigante, una mesa cuadrada, una mesada de mármol, una alacena que abarcaba casi toda la pared, una pequeña ventana que daba al parque y dejaba ver la luz de la luna. Era un lugar de lujo. Se acercó a la nevera y buscó una jarra de agua. Se sirvió en un vaso que encontró sobre la mesada. Volteó con la intención de irse luego de saciar su sed, cuando chocó estruendosamente contra algo. Y ese algo chilló de dolor. Se quedó estática, respirando con dificultad.

Demonios, su varita había quedado guardada en sus vaqueros. Maldición, mierda. Tragó saliva y extendió su mano, cuando tocó algo que la sobresaltó. Algo firme y duro.

-Deja de tocarme o terminaremos muy mal-se sobresaltó en su lugar, y chocó contra la mesada. Esa voz, ese aroma...

-¿Will?-una luz se encendió frente a ella. Los ojos castaños de William la observaron a la luz de la varita. Excitantes.

-Hola Kat-Kathya observó con detenimiento el panorama. Se atragantó con el agua que estaba bebiendo al notar que William se encontraba con el torso al descubierto..y que su mano derecha se encontraba sobre unos de los pectorales del chico. Merlín que ese cuerpo estaba _muy_ apetecible.

-Will...¿qué haces aquí?-preguntó ella, mientras él se acercaba amenazadoramente. Sus labios carnosos sonreían en una sonrisa cautivadora.

-Supe que venías y...quería verte-Kathya se sonrojó, y agradeció la oscuridad del lugar por ello.

-¿De veras?-él asintió con la cabeza. Un encantador sonrojo apareció en las pálidas mejillas masculinas. Hermoso.

-Tenemos algo pendiente-dijo él, mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

-Sí, lo sé-William estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Podía sentir el aliento cálido que salía de su boca contra la suya, y no pudo evitar estremecerse. Le temblaban las piernas y si no fuera porque William la tomaba de la cintura, habría caído al suelo completamente derretida. Él se acercó acortando la poca distancia que había entre ellos, y la besó. Y fue un contacto puramente dulce. William exploró sus labios con suma delicadeza, mientras su corazón retumbaba en su caja torácica, haciéndola sentir completamente vulnerable. La mano masculina recorrió su espalda, haciéndola estremecer. Y en el instante en que ella profundizaba el beso, él se separó. Se miraron a los ojos durante varios segundos.

Los ojos de William eran hermosos, y eso que no poseían el color verde de los de su hermano Harry. Sus pecas eran encantadoras y lo hacían parecer un niño.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos a dormir-

Caminaron en silencio por el corredor oscuro, mientras subían las escaleras. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, mirando al suelo. William tomó coraje y, suspirando, le tomó la mano con delicadeza. Y Kathya casi se orina encima. Al llegar hasta la puerta, se miraron con sumo cariño.

-Que tengas buenas noches Katy-

-Igualmente Will-él volteó, soltándole la mano. Kathya se apoyó contra la puerta, observando la espalda desnuda del joven.-Will-bramó. Él corrió hasta ella, expectante-que...que..que duermas bien-susurró Kathya, mirando al suelo.

-Oh...-dijo él, volteando su mirada a otro lado. Kathya volteó dispuesta a entrar al cuarto.-Kat-ella dio la vuelta para observar al joven.-Que sueñes con los angelitos-

-De acuerdo-William sonrió y le propinó un beso rápido. Su sonrisa se amplió y corrió por el pasillo.

Kathya volvió a apoyarse contra la pared, mientras se tocaba los labios, sonrojándose. Entró al cuarto y se acostó, dispuesta a dormir.

Ya era de mañana. Los pajaritos cantaban parados en los árboles, las flores emanaban su exquisito perfume, el sol brillaba en el cielo entibiando todo los lugares...y Lucy caminaba por los pasillos de la casa de Harry en paños menores. Sí, como lo leyeron. Parece que la chica _olvidó_ que no estaba en su casa. Y en eso estaba mostrando su humanidad, cuando entró a la cocina dispuesta a desayunar.

-¿Qué...?-Ginny se encontraba sentada preparando el desayuno para Harry, cuando Lucy entró campante y cantarina, mostrando un hermoso culotte a lunares rojos y blancos.

-Pattinson...-la voz de Ginny salió seca y desmayada.

-¿Mmmm?-Lucy la miró ensoñada.

-¿Qué haces...?..¿cómo te atreves..?-el puño de la pelirroja se cerró alrededor del repasador que tenía entre manos-VE A VESTIRTE SI NO QUIERES TENER MOCOS DE MURCIÉLAGO EN LA CARA DURANTE UN MES-

-No...-Lucy se quedó estática observando a Ginny. Si quería guerra, la iba a tener-NO ME GRITES-notó que la pelirroja psicópata tomaba su varita de sobre la mesada, y reflexionó que no quería que el potente moco-murciélago de Ginny se mantuviese en su rostro un determinado período de tiempo-de acuerdo, me iré a vestir...no te ofusques-y volteó, subiendo las pequeñas escaleras hacia el comedor, para luego ir hasta la sala y subir al cuarto. Y fue en ese instante, mientras apoyaba uno de sus pies sobre un escalón de la magnífica escalera, que se topó con William. Lo observó idiotizada durante varios segundos, segundos en los que el chico no se percató de su presencia. Y Lucy gruñó enojada, porque nunca ningún chico la había ignorado de esa forma.

-Buenos días-dijo con voz austera. William volteó a mirarla.

-Buenos días-y siguió su rumbo a la cocina. Lucy se quedó boquiabierta. No podía ser..acaso...¿acaso ese chico tenía ojos para una sola mujer?, porque esa fue la impresión que le dio con su actitud. Bufó y subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose al cuarto, en donde una campante Kathya aún dormía. Y por primera vez en todos los años en que la conocía, la vio sonreír en sueños. Kathya jamás sonreía mientras dormía, y el hecho de que lo hiciese era ya de por sí muy extraño. Y Lucy, mientras se ponía la vestimenta, supo que la razón de esa sonrisa encantadora era un apuesto joven con el que había chocado al acercarse a las escaleras. Y, sonriendo malévolamente, decidió ayudar a la rubia a tomar decisiones drásticas. Salió de la habitación ya vestida impecablemente, con una idea en mente.

Varios minutos más tarde, Kathya había decidido por fin abrir los ojos a ese maravilloso día que anticipaba ser uno de los mejores de su vida. Y no era para menos si rememoraba la noche anterior, en la que William le había regalado un hermoso beso, o en la que Harry la había abrazado como a un hermano mayor. Sonrió, mientras se desperezaba. Eran tan bellos los dos.

Cerró los ojos, pensando en los cálidos labios de William, en las hermosas pecas que tenía sobre su linda nariz, en sus ojos enormes y castaños, en su aroma masculino, en su exquisito cuerpo de hombre.

Se encontraba pensando en ese precioso muchacho, cuando sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos alarmada, cuando vio la espléndida sonrisa de William.

-Will...¿qué?-

-Hola...buenos días-dijo él, sonriendo aún más.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Lucy me dijo que aún dormías-

¿Lucy¿desde cuándo Lucy la ayudaba?..¿sería...sería porque la quería quitar del medio y poder por fin estar con Mitzar?¿o porque de veras quería ayudarla?.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó William. Su nariz rozaba la de Kathya, y sus ojos centelleaban de gusto.

Estaban cerca, demasiado cerca. Los latidos de su corazón eran frenéticos, y supo que William también podía sentirlos. Cerró los ojos al notar que ya casi no había distancia entre ambos. Los labios masculinos besaron los suyos de forma encantadora y sensual, probándola. Rodeó el cuello del chico con sus manos, profundizando el beso. Recorrió la espalda masculina con sus manos. La piel era suave y encantadora al tacto. Se separaron unos milímetros, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Katy...tú y yo tenemos algo pendiente-

-Lo sé-él se sentó en la cama, mientras se acomodaba el cabello. Kathya lo miró, mientras ella también se sentaba. El atractivo arrebatador se acentuaba cuando llevaba el cabello a lo indomable. Sonrió encantada.

-¿Ya has decidido qué hacer?-preguntó William, mientras le tomaba las manos. Ella negó con la cabeza. Él suspiró-Katy, yo...te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario..pero por favor, no me hagas sufrir-ella levantó las cejas.

-Tú eres el menos indicado para hablarme de sufrimiento-su voz sonó dura y ronca. El tragar saliva de William fue muy audible.

-Lo sé, te hice sufrir, es cierto...y me arrepiento de ello- sonrió apesadumbrado-pero necesito que me des una oportunidad-le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, y la besó tiernamente. Kathya no pudo evitar sonrojarse tenuemente. Sonrió.

-Lo pensaré...necesito...pensarlo-

-De acuerdo...-él se levantó de la cama. Se dirigió a la puerta. Volteó a mirarla.- Te daré todo el tiempo que necesites-ella sonrió-nos vemos en la cocina- y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Kathya se mantuvo silenciosa y observando la puerta. Se levantó lentamente. Tomó su varita de sobre la mesa de luz y, luego de convocar un potente hechizo antisonoro...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-saltó por toda la habitación-TE AMO WILLIAM-siguió saltando por todo el lugar cuando una puerta que ella no había visto se abrió, y la expresión pasmada de Bárbara la observó descargarse. Se detuvo, observando a su amiga, que sonreía.

-Asi que amas a William...-Kathya se sonrojó violentamente-¿y cuándo piensas decírselo?-

-Pues..yo...ah...bueno...no...-

-Deja de balbucear y compórtate-dijo Bárbara, mientras se ponía las zapatillas-díselo de una vez y demuestra que eres una Gryffindor-

-Bar...a mi...-

-Sí, sí...también te gusta Mitzar, pero dime...¿cuál de los dos se está arriesgando por ti?-

-Pues...William-

-¿Entonces?-

-Bar...si tú tuvieses que elegir entre Vincent Diggory y Draco..¿a quién elegirías?-Bárbara sonrió.

-¿No es obvio?, creo que no es necesario que me preguntes eso...es obvio que elegiría a Draco...es el amor de mi vida-

-Pero...-

-Kat...a ti William te gusta desde que eres pequeña...por lo menos en este mundo-dijo, sentándose en la cama. Kathya se acercó y se sentó junto a ella-a mi Draco me gusta desde que tengo uso de razón...y eso no fue hace mucho tiempo-rieron.-Y a pesar de que Mitzar es increíblemente encantador, no da muchos indicios y no se arriesga por lo que siente por ti-

-¿Y si mi relación con William no funciona?-

-¿Alguna vez has tenido certeza de algo?-Kathya negó con la cabeza-lo único que tenemos seguro en esta vida es la muerte...así que vive la vida como si cada instante fuese el último..-se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a la puerta-dile lo que sientes, y si no funciona, sobrevivirás-

Kathya se quedó observando el lugar por el que su amiga había desaparecido. Y por primera vez en su vida, se dio cuenta que Bárbara ya no era una niña a la cual proteger, sino que se había convertido en una mujer madura y sumamente pensante. Y que tenía razón, ya era hora de que se arriesgara y demostrara de una vez por todas por qué el Sombrero Seleccionador la puso en Gryffindor. Amaba a William y a Mitzar, pero debía decidirse por alguno de los dos. Y supo que la respuesta estaba abajo, seguramente desayunando. No podía esperar a que Mitzar la perdonara.

Se vistió y bajó hacia la cocina. Lucy y Bárbara estaban desayunando cuando llegó junto a ellas. Ambas la miraron sonriendo, más cuando cierto chico que se encontraba parado junto a la mesada la miró y se sonrojó.

Desayunaron en silencio. Kathya sabía que sus amigas algo le ocultaban, porque la miraban sonriendo y luego dirigían sus ojos a William, que observaba el suelo. Y que la dejaran con la intriga era lo peor que le podían hacer.

-Yo..iré a...a mi cuarto-dijo William, saliendo con rapidez de allí. Huyendo. Porque así lo veía Kathya.

Una vez que el joven salió apresurado por las escaleras, la rubia miró a sus amigas.

-¿Se puede saber qué les ocurre?-preguntó con voz ronca-odio que me oculten cosas-

Bárbara sonrió.

-William nos dijo un par de cosas bastante...comprometedoras Katy-la aludida se atragantó con su desayuno. No pudo evitar sonrojarse, y Lucy lanzó una sonora carcajada al notar su expresión.

-Nos dijo que está perdidamente enamorado de ti, y que si es necesario te esperará toda la vida-dijo la morena sonriendo.

-¿De veras dijo eso?-preguntó Kathya con los ojos brillosos.

-Sí-dijeron a dúo las otras dos. Comenzaron a reír como bobas, cuando alguien decidió entrar a la cocina a desayunar. Lo miraron pasmadas.

-Buenos días chicas...¿han dormido bien?-

-Ha...Harry...-comenzó Bárbara.

-Buenos días Harry-dijo Lucy sonriendo de forma perversa y mirando al chico de arriba abajo.

"_Merlín, qué pedazo de hombre"_. Vieron a Harry sonreír.

-Ni se te ocurra leerme el pensamiento porque te sorprenderás-dijo Kathya, intentando borrar la imagen que tenía en mente. Y he de contar. Luego de vivir en Grimmauld Place con el Dios sexual Sirius Black (N/A: admitámoslo, el hombre es un gran ejemplar), encontrarse con un joven que es EL DIOS para las tres, y verlo en..bueno...con su bello torso al descubierto, dejó pasmadas a las jóvenes. Y no era para menos. Harry tenía todo marcado. Y lo peor era que el maldito les podía leer el pensamiento.

-Bonitos boxers-fue lo único que pudo balbucear Bárbara. _"En realidad tienes todo bonito"_.

-Gracias Bar-ella se sobresaltó. Harry volvió a sonreír.

-¿Han visto a Ginny?-preguntó, mientras se servía un poco de café. Esperó las respuesta, pero lo único que las chicas podían hacer era cerrar la boca para no babear..o ni eso. -¿La han visto?-

-¿Ginny?¿quién es Ginny?-preguntó Lucy embobada. Harry rió.

-Ginny...mi prometida..-

Bombilla.

-Ah sí, esa-dijo Bárbara ensimismada-¿qué hay con ella?-

-Pues...creo que...que se fue a dar un baño-dijo Kathya. Harry sonrió, y las tres suspiraron encantadas.

-Bueno, yo debo prepararme para ir al Ministerio-

-¿Te vas tan pronto?-preguntaron a coro.

-Sí, tengo que trabajar-dejó su taza de café dentro del lavamanos-las veré en la tarde-sonrió-me iré a vestir-

"_Merlín, no te vistas"_.

-Debo vestirme Lucy, no puedo salir así a la calle-Lucy se sonrojó con violencia y escondió su rostro tras la taza.

"_No le harías mal a nadie si salieses así"._

Harry lanzó una carcajada y miró a Kathya, quien intentaba, por todos los medios, esconderse bajo la mesa.

-Nos vemos-

-Adiós Harry-dijeron a coro. Se quedaron observando ensimismadas las escaleras. Se miraron, después de estar varios minutos en silencio.

-Ustedes...¿ustedes vieron eso?-preguntó Lucy, aún observando las escaleras por las que Harry se había ido.

-Sí...-dijo Bárbara suspirando.

-¡¡¡Qué pedazo de culo!!!-

-LUCIANA-bramó Kathya.

-Oh vamos, me vas a decir que no le has mirado el...-se quedó boquiabierta al ver que la rubia negaba con la cabeza-o Kathya, no puedes ser tan samaritana-

-No..no es eso...-balbuceó, sonrojándose-es que...jamás...nunca se me habría cruzado..-las miradas que le lanzaron sus amigas la hicieron sonrojarse aún más

-Oh vamos¿vas a decirnos que nunca se te pasó por la cabeza mirarle el culo?-preguntó Bárbara, enarcando una ceja.

-¡¡Por Merlín, es Harry!!-dijo Kathya con voz estridente.

-Por eso mismo, es Patrimonio de la Humanidad-dijo Lucy con voz maliciosa-Como fanáticas, tenemos derechos-.Sonrió, mordiéndose el labio-Merlín, Dios y Rowling...tiene todo marcado y duro...-

-Lucy, me vas a hacer sonrojar-dijo Kathya sonriendo. Miró a sus dos amigas. Sus ojos brillaban-¿vieron la espalda que tiene?-

-SIIIIIIIIII-dijeron las otras dos a coro.

-_Amo_ este mundo...Kathya, cuando volvamos, te haré un monumento-dijo Bárbara.

-¿Volver a dónde?-Ginny había entrado a la cocina y las observaba con seriedad.

-Ah..pues...ah...a nuestra casa-dijo Bárbara. Kathya y Lucy la miraron con rapidez.

-¿Piensan irse pronto?-preguntó la pelirroja. _"Ni en tus sueños nena Weasley"_.

-Pues...-comenzó Bárbara.

-Después de lo que acabamos de ver hace unos instantes...-Lucy se quedó pensativa-no, no pienso irme _nunca_-los ojos de Ginny centellearon.

-¿Y qué es lo que vieron?-Lucy estuvo a punto de hablar, cuando Kathya se le lanzó encima, tapándole la boca.

-Nada...no hemos visto nada-Ginny enarcó una ceja.

-Hablando de ver...¿han visto a Harry?-¿Si lo vieron?, oh claro que lo vieron. Lucy se mordió el labio con furia.

-¿Si lo hemos visto?..oh sí, y cómo-Kathya le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.-Ouch-

-¿Qué les ocurre a ustedes?-preguntó Ginny-¿lo han visto o no?-su voz comenzaba a escucharse autoritaria.

-Sí...dijo que tenía que irse a trabajar...y te fue a buscar arriba-Ginny sonrió enamorada.

-Bueno, entonces iré a buscarlo...-volteó y salió de la cocina.

-Lucy, tú cada vez que abres la boca es para empeorarla-

-Perdón, no me pude contener-dijo Lucy.-Y pensar que esa zorra se lo mueve...-

-LUCIANA-

-Quiero ser Ginny-dijo en un susurro. Kathya y Bárbara la miraron sonriendo.

-Nosotras también-

Salieron de la cocina luego de desayunar y de tener el hermoso encontronazo con Harry. Aún se encontraban un tanto atontadas, y no era para menos.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Bárbara, mientras se sentaba en el sofá que había en medio del salón.

-Pues...-Lucy sonrió al notar que William bajaba las escaleras. Miró a Kathya-nosotras no sabemos qué hacer, pero creo que Kat sí-

-¿De qué hablas..?-preguntó la rubia, observando a su amiga. Y fue en ese instante en que vio a William. Se veía tan excitante. Merlín, deberían prohibir la ropa ajustada.

-Hola chicas...-

-Hola Will-dijeron Bárbara y Lucy a dúo, observando a Kathya, que se había sonrojado.

-¿Qué haces que no estás en tu cuarto?-preguntó Bárbara-creí que irías a tomar una ducha-

-Oh..lo que pasa es...que mi cuarto está contiguo al de Harry y Ginny-

-¿Y entonces...?-William sonrió abiertamente. Las miró de una forma que las tres supusieron decía "Ah no, ustedes si que son medio lelas".

-Mi hermano es muy activo...y no puedo hacer nada si escucho ruidos-

Algo goteó en sus nucas.

-¿Esa zorra se lo está cog...?-

-LUCY-Lucy cerró la boca rápidamente.

-Bonita forma de...hacer ejercicio-masculló segundos después.

-Yo les dije que esto podía suceder...que _iba_ a suceder-dijo Kathya.

-¿De qué demonios están hablando?-preguntó William rascándose la cabeza.

-De nada-dijeron las tres con voces inocentes. Él frunció el ceño.

-Señor Potter..-Dobby se acercó a él por detrás, y lo tomó de la remera.

-¿Qué sucede Dobby?-preguntó William.

-Alguien ha llegado a la casa-

-¿Ah sí?¿y quién?-

-El señor Mitzar-Bárbara y Lucy observaron a Kathya. Se encontraba pálida y se aferraba con fuerza al sofá. Tragó saliva ruidosamente.

-Por Merlín, no-susurró.

-¿Y qué quiere Mitzar aquí?-preguntó William con voz estridente y chillona.

-No lo sé señor, pero ya ha pasado el túnel, el foso, la contraseña y los acertijos...el señor debería dejarlo pasar-dijo Dobby.

-Está bien...Harry y Ginny están _ocupados_ ahora-dijo él. Las tres jóvenes gruñeron-así que tú atiéndelo-Dobby hizo una reverencia y desapareció con un plop.

-¿Qué querrá ese?-preguntó William al aire, sin notar la expresión asustada de Kathya. Eso no podía estar pasándole. Toda su decisión se iría al caño si se le ocurría aunque sea mirar los bellos ojos negros del apuesto hijo de Sirius. Negó con la cabeza, sin poder contener un suspiro de desconcierto y miedo.

La puerta de la casa se abrió, y Dobby entró con paso apresurado.

-El señor Black ha venido a buscar algo a esta casa, señor William Potter-hizo una reverencia. Mitzar se acercó al grupo. Su semblante era diferente al normal, se veía serio y enojado, fruncía el ceño de manera exagerada. Sus ojos, bellos, ya no brillaban, se encontraban sombríos. Algo había cambiado en ese joven. Y Kathya temía que ella fuese la causante de aquella transformación.

-Gracias Dobby-dijo Mitzar mirando al elfo. Dobby hizo una reverencia.

-Puedes irte Dobby-

-Cualquier cosa que necesite el señor Potter, llame a Dobby-

-De acuerdo-Dobby desapareció. William y Mitzar se miraron durante varios segundos. ¿Se estaban fulminando con la mirada?, porque al entender de Lucy y Bárbara, eso estaban haciendo. A menos que supieran Legirimancia y estuvieran compartiendo pensamientos. Cosa que dudaban.

-¿A qué vienes Mitzar?-preguntó William con voz ronca. Se cruzó de brazos, enfrentándolo.

-He venido a buscar algo que me pertenece-los ojos negros de Mitzar miraron fugazmente a Kathya. Lucy y Bárbara la observaron pasmadas. ¿Mitzar había querido decir lo que ellas entendieron?..

-Aquí no hay nada que te pertenezca-dijo William. Había demasiada tensión, y las tres lo sentían. Los ojos de Mitzar, tan negros como un pozo sin fondo, se encontraban impasibles y sumamente oscuros, mientras que los de William brillaban con ira, con rabia, se podía decir que el color castaño que poseían eran llamas ardientes.

-Sí...-dijo Mitzar en un susurro-hay algo aquí en esta casa que me pertenece-suspiró. Bárbara esperaba que Mitzar dijera lo que tanto ella como sus dos amigas esperaban: que eso que había ido a buscar era Kathya. El joven tragó saliva y se mantuvo callado y pensativo durante varios segundos-por eso mi padre me mandó...Harry tiene un par de cosas suyas y mías..-

¿Nunca les ocurrió que tienen tantas expectativas, ansias, ilusiones, esperanzas, (y todos sus sinónimos) sobre algo o un pronto acontecimiento, que cuando ya pasó el supuesto momento esperado, y eso que se quiere no ocurre, se siente una desazón enorme?. Bueno, ese mismo sentimiento atroz que se siente en esos instantes, lo sintieron latente las tres chicas. El hecho de que Mitzar negara que Kathya le pertenecía, había sido un golpe duro para todas. Pero qué se podía esperar de él. No por prejuiciosas, pero Mitzar había sido slytherin...y los slytherins no se caracterizan por ser valientes. Lástima.

-Oh, de acuerdo-dijo William-ahora Harry está _ocupado_, pero cuando termine te atenderá-sonrió. Sonrisa falsa.-Si quieres sentarte, hazlo-Mitzar buscó lugar donde ubicarse. Y notó que el único espacio estaba junto a Kathya.

-No, prefiero quedarme parado, gracias-dijo en un murmullo.

-Cobarde-murmuró Bárbara.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea-dijo William sonriendo-¿quieren jugar un juego?-

-¿Qué tipo de juego?-preguntaron a coro. Mitzar se encontraba callado, y observaba a William.

-"Verdad a toda costa", se llama-

-Te has vuelto loco-dijo Mitzar-no jugaré eso-

-Oh vamos Mit, no seas así-dijo Lucy-será solo un juego-

-Está bien-dijo, sentándose en el suelo-pero que sea rápido-

William hizo aparecer un mazo de cartas, y se sentó junto a Mitzar. Repartió el mazo.

-El juego es así: el o la que tenga la carta más grande de todas, comerá a las demás-las tres asintieron con la cabeza-y en ese momento, aquel que haya tenido esa carta, les hará preguntas al que elijan- volvieron a asentir-comencemos-

El juego fue un tanto aburrido. Más si Lucy y Bárbara tenían cartas tan malas. Y en ese instante, mientras Kathya devoraba sus cartas, supieron que las preguntas no serían nada buenas.

-Es el turno de que preguntes-dijo William-chicas, no pueden mentir-

Kathya observó detenidamente a sus amigas, pensando.

-Lucy-dijo. La morena se tensó. Kathya sonrió con malicia-¿qué pasó entre tú y Sirius en Grimmauld Place?-

Lucy abrió la boca pasmada. Merlín, la rubia no se había estado con rodeos.

-No pasó...-se quedó muda. El maldito hechizo. ¿Mentir o no mentir?, he ahí el dilema. Admitir lo que había hecho con Sirius sería firmar su sentencia de muerte.

-Si intentas mentir, el hechizo hará efecto rebote y dirás la verdad sin pensarla-dijo Mitzar-así que no lo intentes...¿qué hiciste con mi padre?-lo último lo recalcó con la voz.

-Lo besé-gritó, sonrojándose. Mitzar levantó las cejas pasmado. Bárbara y Kathya abrieron los ojos asombradas. William se quedó tieso.

-¿Y?-preguntaron Bárbara y Kathya a dúo.

-Y nada...él me besó también...y nada más-dijo.

-Merlín, dice la verdad-dijo Kathya-y yo que creí que habías hecho...-

-Sí sí, ya entendimos-dijo Lucy bajando la mirada, acongojada-no tenías que hacerme sentir tan mal, menos frente a Mitzar-

-¿Y por qué tardaste una hora en despedirte?-preguntó Bárbara.

Lucy suspiró.

-Nos quedamos hablando..-dijo-¿acaso esto es un interrogatorio?-

-¿Y cómo besa?-preguntó Bárbara con una sonrisa pícara. Los otros cuatro la miraron boquiabiertos.

Lucy se mordió el labio inferior.

-Como un dios-Kathya y Bárbara rieron con risas tontas.

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar así de mi padre?-dijo Mitzar incómodo.

-Sigamos jugando-dijo William, notando que si seguían así todo se iría al demonio.

Esta vez fue el turno de Mitzar de preguntar, ya que había comido las cartas de los demas. Miró a Kathya. Se miraron durante varios segundos. Si alguna vez alguien le preguntaba a Kathya qué era lo que más le gustaba del joven, contestaría sus ojos. A pesar de que no eran verdes como los de Harry, ni grises como los de Sirius, ni castaños como los de James y William, tenían algo mágico que provocaba mirarlos. Quizás era el brillo que poseían, o quizás era que reflejaban el alma del joven, no lo sabía. Eran enormes y tenía unas hermosas pestañas que los enmarcaban.

-¿William te parece atractivo?-preguntó. Había apretado los dientes y todos lo notaron.

-N...-su voz no salió de su garganta. Intentó negar con la cabeza, pero su cuello no se movió-n..-cerró los ojos-SÍ, mucho-William la observó sonriendo, mientras que Mitzar bajó la mirada.

-¿Te gusta?-

-Ya pasó el interrogatorio Mit-dijo Bárbara.

-¿William te gusta?- volvió a preguntar. Kathya lo miró a los ojos.

-Merlín, esto se va a ir de las manos-susurró Bárbara-Lucy, vámonos-

-¿Qué?-

-Que nos vamos-dijo.

-No-

-Vamos-la tomó del cuello de la remera y la arrastró.

Kathya, William y Mitzar quedaron a solas, con sus cartas desparramadas por el suelo.

-¿William te gusta?-

-Sí..me gusta…¿cuál es tu problema?-dijo ella-ya me dejaste bien en claro las cosas-

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó William.

-¿No le has contado?-preguntó Mitzar enfurecido-¿y por qué no le cuentas?-

-No tengo nada que contarle...-dijo Kathya-las cosas entre nosotros ya quedaron claras, Black-

-¿Sientes algo por él?-preguntó Mitzar con voz ronca.

-Pues...la gente siente muchas cosas por lo demás...-susurró Kathya. No quería decirlo, no teniendo a Mitzar tan cerca y con esa expresión desvalida. No iba a admitir que le gustaba William. Merlín, los quería a los dos. Si alguna ley le hubiese permitido hacerse un harém de hombres, ella lo habría hecho.

-DI LA VERDAD-golpeó el suelo con el puño.-¿Lo amas?-

-Desde que tengo once años-bramó ella. El hechizo aún tenía efecto, y lamentablemente no podía mentir. Sus ojos se encontraban húmedos. Quería llorar, pero no lo haría, no frente a Mitzar.

-Me...¿me amas?-preguntó William con voz desmayada-¿de veras?-le tomó la mano. Sus mejillas se encontraban arreboladas- yo también Katy-el rostro de Kathya se iluminó. Qué más daba. No iba a esperar toda la vida a Mitzar, y la vida es demasiado corta como para desperdiciarla.

-Oh por Merlín, me asquean-bramó Mitzar. Su más voz ronca de lo habitual, sonó quebrada. Se levantó del suelo-me tengo que ir, dile a tu hermano que luego volveré..-dijo, mirando a William .Volteó, intentando irse.

-¿Por qué no te quedas Black?-preguntó Kathya-así oyes lo que tengo para decir-daría el golpe final, ese que duele más que todos. "El golpe de gracia", como se le dice.-Quiero que seas testigo-

-Dilo de una vez, porque quiero irme-dijo él con voz furiosa.

-Lo he pensado Will y Sí quiero ser tu novia-la cara de William se iluminó.

-Me hace muy feliz oír eso-Kathya miró a Mitzar. Sus ojos se encontraban fijos en ella, húmedos, acuosos.

-¿Estás muy segura de lo que haces Moseley?-preguntó él.

-Más que segura...-respondió ella-no hay nada que valga la pena para que yo no intente tener una relación con William-Mitzar tragó saliva. Sabía que él no era estúpido y que había entendido la indirecta. Lo vio pasarse la mano por el cabello, en señal de desesperación. Los miró. Su semblante, aunque serio, había cambiado. Le temblaba el labio inferior.

-Los felicito entonces...-dijo con voz quebrada-ya era hora-intentó sonreír-..que sean felices-y volteó, desapareciendo por la puerta.


	16. Pesadilla entrometida

He vuelto, sí, y más rápido que de costumbre!!!...SÍ, griten, salten, pataleen!!!...estoy de vuelta!!!.

Bueno, ante todo quiero agradecer todos los reviews que recibí. Admito que quizás no llegaron por el fic en sí, sino por algo que aconteció el 17 de Diciembre y yo, con mucha bronca, di a saber en este preciado lugar. Gracias por todo el apoyo.

Agradezco los reviews a: **LunaLooneyLovegood**, **Nimmy-isil**, **te Apoyo** (vaya nick), **Mik Diggory**, **Sandy0329**, **kamypotterevans**, **JAZLUPIN**, **de4d Lady**, **Lilychan**, **Angelli-Vampire**,** NazkySnape**, **Nasirid**, **Harry**, **sabri black**, **NymphyLupin**, **MiOnE**, **NenaOrion** y **Barchu.**

Otra cosa que quería decirles es que _alguien_ que me dejó dos reviews, y eso que en uno de ellos dice que este fic es basura, me amenazó con reportarme a los administradores por haber violado una de las reglas, asi que si este fic llega a desaparecer mágicamente de Fanfiction no será por decisión mía. Sepan disculpar si esto llegase a ocurrir, igualmente tengo otros lugares para subirlo, asi q a no preocuparse.

Bueno, volvamos al fic. Antes que nada quiero dedicarlo. Si. A una amiga, flamante amiga porque admito que hace poco que la considero tal. Esta chica se llama **Antonella**, o más conocida como **LunaLooneyLovegood **o** Antuchis**, esa loca demente que me deja reviews súper extensos y que me hace dudar de su completa cordura...o de que se fume unos bastantes grandes. Y este cap se lo dedico porque le prometí que ella iba a aparecer en el fic. Sí. En realidad no es la Luna común que conocemos nosotras la que aparece en este capítulo, sino Antonella transformada en bruja...y madre mía pobrecitos mis personajes a merced de esta acosadora...aunque no se compare conmigo XDD. (hija de tu madre, me dejaste cuatro reviews en el cap anterior!!!!!)

Y también lo dedico a todos los miembros del **Círculo de Harry Potter**, que espero algún día ser parte de él.

Otra cosa, y no es para hacer ofender al cupo femenino que me deja reviews y que lee este fic, pero: **MITZAR ES MIO Y SE ACABO LA DISCUSIÓN MIERDA CARAJO!**...la verdad que encontrarme siempre un review diciendo que lo quieren, que si se lo pueden quedar, que lo aman...**EL CHICO ES ADORABLE, SÍ, PERO TENDRÁN QUE PAGARME DERECHOS DE AUTOR O A LO SUMO DEJARME UN SUPER HIPER REVIEW**...okey? ¬¬. Y cuando digo super hiper es eso...SUPER HIPER. Y les pido perdón por hacerlo tan perfecto, no había notado que el pibe era tan divino. Y si, ya se q lo quieren..PERO NO SE RETOBEN!!!...XDDD

No estoy loca (naaaa), es que Antuchis me tiene un tanto influenciada XDD...vamos a formar el club de fans de Maria Elena Fuseneco, porque la verdad que las dos juntas hacemos una XDD.

Aviso que este capítulo es medio raro...no sé..tengo la cabeza un tanto anulada. Y si no les gusta, díganmelo de manera sutil y educada. Eso sí, no ofendan ni amenacen y dejen _dos o más_ reviews, porque la verdad que eso _sí _es patético, pensar que un fic es mierda y dejar mensajes.

Dejen reviews!!!!..

Otra cosa: _no acepto anónimos_. Y por obvias razones.

**FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA!!!!**...

**ENEMIGA MORTAL DE CHO CHANG!!!!**

**Y NO ADEPTA DE LOS PLAGIOS DE FICS!!!!!..MENOS DE LOS MÍOS...SI NO LES DA LA CABEZA PARA ESCRIBIR FICS BUENOS **(si, soy re modesta)**, NO COPIEN Y DEDÍQUENSE A OTRA COSA. **Aunque nadie nace aprendiendo...yo también fui bastante mala. Pero nunca me copié de nadie. Y menos de forma tan descarada.

Aquellos personajes que reconozcan (los merodeadores, Lily, Harry, Ron, etc), son propiedad de J.K Rowling y que Dios la bendiga por semejante imaginación (y por todos los euros/dolares/libras esterlinas que gana con ellos). Y esos personajes que no conocen ni ahí **son míos**. Y creo que no tengo que aclarar cuáles son. **Y el fic TAMBIÉN es MÍO**.

Ahora sí. Disfruten y dejen lindos reviews.

**Capítulo 15: Pesadilla entrometida.**

Ya había pasado un mes del acontecimiento "feliz".

Kathya se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, oyendo cómo la lluvia caía torrencialmente. Acababa de despertarse. Oía la voz de Lucy cantando no sabía dónde, y Bárbara se arreglaba el cabello mirándose al espejo. No tenía ganas de levantarse, era extraño pero sentía un vacío terrible en el pecho. Bárbara le había dicho que era debido a su pelea con Mitzar, que el corazón no mentía y que si ella se sentía desolada, era porque extrañaba los bellos ojos masculinos, su increíble voz y sus encantadores modos (N/A: por favor, como para no extrañarlo).

Pero Kathya siempre lo negaba. No iba a admitir que necesitaba del joven. No iba a hacerlo. Además porque se sentía cómoda y contenta con su relación con William. Había sido inimaginable, pero el chico había terminado siendo un novio muy atento y romántico, cosa que ni ella ni sus amigas habían creído posible. Había sido asombroso para las tres que al día siguiente de comenzar su noviazgo, el joven la hubiese sorprendido llenando con flores rojas y blancas toda la habitación. Hermoso, sí, aunque el problema fue dormir rodeada de flores, más si la alergia que tenían se acentuaba con el olor de éstas. Y hacerlas desaparecer, un completo fastidio. Aunque una rosa fue guardada en algún libro como recuerdo.

-Kat, apresúrate, Ginny dice que ya está el desayuno-dijo Bárbara, que había entrado al cuarto luego de haber salido durante unos minutos.

Kathya suspiró, mirando al suelo. No tenía ganas de levantarse. Era un día espantoso, frío, con el invierno golpeando la puerta, sumamente gris y mojado. Ya se encontraba sola en la habitación, debido a que Lucy y Bárbara habían, seguramente, bajado a la cocina a desayunar. Volvió a acostarse, apoyando su cara sobre la almohada. No podía borrar de su cabeza la expresión de Mitzar al haber aceptado el noviazgo con William, ni tampoco la mirada asombrada de sus amigas al enterarse. Sí, había sido precipitado e impensado, pero ya estaba hecho y no lo podía cambiar. Tenía un enredado nudo en el estómago que no la dejaba sentirse bien, y no podía estar tranquila, sus nervios amenazaban con ponerle los cabellos de punta y hacerle temblar todo el cuerpo. Más si recordaba el sueño que había tenido, en donde Mitzar le sonreía a escasos centímetros de sus labios, para luego besarla dulcemente.

Había despertado sobresaltada y con la respiración muy acelerada. No iba a negar que le había gustado soñar con él (N/A: y aquí mi amiga Luna dice _yo quiero soñar con él_), pero lo que no le gustaba era sentir que ese sueño ya lo había soñado, que era un extraño dejavu. Un dejavu maldito que le recordaba que no estaba segura en su decisión de ser la novia de William Potter, y que su corazón se debatía por gritarle que en realidad estaba haciendo las cosas mal.

Oyó a la puerta rechinar, y supuso que el viento había sido el culpable de que se abriese e hiciera semejante ruido. Siguió acostada, oliendo el suave aroma a flores de su almohada, cuando sintió un peso sobre su cuerpo. Se sobresaltó, levantando la cabeza con brusquedad.

-Ouch-volteó a mirar a su bello novio, que se tomaba la nariz debido al golpe. Le había propinado un _ligero_ cabezazo. Los ojos avellana de William se encontraban acuosos, y el chico se sobaba la nariz frenéticamente.

-Lo lamento Will...no te oí entrar-le dijo, acercándose. Él continuaba tocándose la nariz, asegurándose de que no estaba rota o partida en pedacitos. Le sonrió al mirarla, y algo muy dentro de Kathya se sacudió. William era muy guapo.

-Buenos días-dijo él con voz ronca, y moviendo su nariz de forma graciosa.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó ella, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él. William no pudo esconder su agrado ante la posición.

-Oh sí-dijo sonriendo.-Ahora mucho mejor-William la tomó de la cintura, para luego pasar su mano delicadamente bajo la camiseta, acariciando la tibia piel de la espalda. Kathya se estremeció al sentir el contacto de la mano fría de William contra su calor corporal. Lo besó, aspirando su exquisito aroma masculino, saboreando sus labios carnosos como si fuese lo último que haría en toda su vida, dejándose llevar por el calor que le nacía en el vientre y se propagaba sin control por todo su cuerpo. Lo abrazó, pasando sus brazos tras la nuca del joven, juntando sus cuerpos, sintiendo la tibieza del torso masculino contra sus senos, rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del chico. Las manos de William bajando la manga de su musculosa la hicieron tensarse, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Abrió los ojos levemente. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que quien la besaba no era su novio, sino un apuesto joven de hipnotizantes ojos negros y cara bonita. Se separó bruscamente del chico, retrocediendo en la cama hasta chocar contra la pared.

-Katy...-

-Mit...no...-William la observó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿_Qué_ has dicho?-preguntó él tornando su voz un tanto sombría-¿me has llamado _Mit_?-

-No...no he dicho Mit...dije _Mi_...mi pie...se acalambró-sonrió nerviosa, sobándose el pie derecho. Por supuesto que no era cierto que se había entumecido, pero lo creyó conveniente y supo que, por lo menos, había logrado desviar _un poco_ el pronto enojo de William. Él suspiró, y se levantó de la cama.

-El desayuno ya está-dijo con voz cansina-están esperándote allí abajo-se rascó la cabeza, en señal de incomodidad-yo voy a desayunar-

-Voy contigo-dijo Kathya, buscando sus sandalias para luego ir hasta William y tomarle la mano. Le sonrió, intentando apaciguar el humor del chico, pero él se mantenía serio y adusto. Kathya tragó saliva ruidosamente. William no se había tragado la mentira.

Salieron del cuarto y se dispusieron a bajar hacia la cocina para poder desayunar. Un murmullo llegaba a sus oídos desde ese lugar. Kathya notó que había demasiadas personas sentadas en la mesa de la acogedora cocina, y, no supo por qué, le dio _muy_ mala espina. Intuición llámenle si quieren.

Entraron al lugar.

Kathya observó a su alrededor, esperando alguna reacción en particular. Había muchas personas allí mirándola, como si ella fuese alguien sumamente importante, que de un momento a otro tuviera que decir un discurso o, quizás, que fuese a lanzar Crucios a diestra y siniestra. Sonrió, muy a su pesar. Se sentó lentamente en la silla, mientras los demás la seguían observando. ¿Que acaso tenía monos en la cara?.

-Buenos días Kat-dijo Harry, mientras le sonreía.

Kathya lo miró atontada, sonrojándose. Oyó una risa, y miró a la joven que reía. Tenía ojos grandes y claros, cabello oscuro y un flequillo increíblemente lacio le caía sobre sus finas cejas. Reía con una risa escandalosa, hasta ofensiva se puede decir. Frunció el ceño mientras la observaba. Le resultaba sumamente familiar.

-Kat-dijo Lucy con voz incómoda-ella es Luna-

"_¿Quién?"_. Harry sonrió de forma sensual mientras la miraba. Sí, el cínico estaba, en ese mismo instante, leyéndole el pensamiento.

-Luna Lovegood-susurró Bárbara, mientras se retorcía las manos. Kathya observó con rapidez a la morena que la miraba sonriendo con suficiencia. ¿Luna Lovegood?¿pero que acaso no era rubia?.

-Se tiñó el cabello de negro Kat-dijo Harry, mientras le servía el desayuno. Kathya observó al bello joven de gafas frunciendo el ceño. Otra vez le había leído el maldito pensamiento. Comenzó a saborear su desayuno, mientras sentía la clara mirada de la invitada clavada en su rostro.

-Bueno...¿de qué estábamos hablando antes de que nos interrumpieran?-preguntó Harry, sentándose junto a Ginny, que instintivamente le tomó la mano.

-Hablábamos de Felton y de Snape-dijo Luna, cruzándose de brazos, y observando detenidamente a William.

Kathya se atragantó con su desayuno al notar la sonrisa lasciva que apareció en el rostro de la chica al notar la remera del joven Potter enmarcarse contra su cuerpo. La fulminó con la mirada al ver que los ojos claros de Luna habían brillado de deseo. ¿Acaso ese intento de morocha estaba mirando a _su_ novio con ansias devoradoras?..AAAAAAAAAGGGGG...algo muy dentro suyo estaba comenzando a despertarse gruñendo.

-Oh sí-dijo Harry, observando la mesa. Miró a Bárbara, que carraspeaba incómoda.

-Hemos tenido noticias de Felton-dijo Luna, observando a Kathya, cuya expresión era todo un poema.-Lo han visto muy cerca de Gales-

-¿En Gales?-preguntó Ginny-pues...no está muy lejos de aquí-dijo con suma preocupación, observando con ojos acuosos a Harry.

-Estamos seguros aquí, no te preocupes Gin-dijo Harry, mientras le besaba el cabello.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, Harry-dijo Luna. Él la fulminó con la mirada-tienes razón en enojarte conmigo y mirarme de esa forma-Kathya observó a Bárbara, quien tenía las cejas levantadas-pero Snape ha profanado la seguridad de Grimmauld Place, y supongo que Felton también podrá hacerlo-estúpida no era. Pero igualmente ese monstruito interior gruñía con demasiada fiereza. Kathya masticaba el desayuno con las cejas muy fruncidas, escudriñando a la nueva intrusa. Así que esa era la demente Luna Lovegood. No parecía tan loca mientras la observaba charlar con Harry. Que la mirase a ella con expresión hermética era una cosa, pero que observase a su novio con ojos devoradores era otra. No iba a permitirlo.

-Yo supongo que aquí ellas estarán seguras-seguía diciendo Harry-por lo menos mucho más seguras que en Grimmauld o en la casa de mis padres-

-En eso estamos de acuerdo-dijo Luna, acomodándose el flequillo. Kathya la fulminó con la mirada, y notó las expresiones asombradas de sus amigas observándola. Las miró encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó Bárbara con estupefacción. Kathya negó con la cabeza, sonrojándose. Sentía la mirada gélida de Lovegood fulminarla, observándola como si tuviese un cuerno verde saliéndole de la frente.

-Hablemos de otra cosa-dijo Ron, mientras tomaba una de las tostadas que había dentro de una canasta sobre la mesa-no estoy de mucho humor para hablar sobre el imbécil de Snape y el tonto de Felton-Bárbara carraspeó.-Con tu perdón Bar-dijo luego el pelirrojo, sonriendo.

-SÍ, hablemos de otra cosa-dijo Luna sonriendo ampliamente. Y esa sonrisa a las tres chicas les dio mala señal. Luna observó detenidamente a William. Kathya cerró el puño alrededor de la servilleta que tenía en la mano-he sabido que estás de novio-dijo, apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, mientras William se sonrojaba encantadoramente. Se oyeron varias risas y carraspeos.

-Oh...pues...sí-susurró, observando el mantel.

-¿Y quién es la suertuda?-preguntó, observando a su alrededor-me dijeron que es muy bonita-

-Pues...-dijo William, observando a Kathya. El rictus de su quijada era sumamente tieso, y sus ojos centelleaban de ira. Ella no podía entender cómo era que su cuerpo se mantenía quieto sobre la silla, y no se encontraba sobre esa chiflada, acogotándola.

-Kathya es la novia de Will-dijo Ginny. Luna observó pasmada a la pelirroja, para luego mirar a Kathya.

-¿_Ella_ es la novia de Will?-preguntó con voz incrédula. La miró frunciendo el ceño-pero si me habían dicho que era bonita-

-¿DISCULPA?-bramó Kathya, levantándose bruscamente de su asiento. Sí, la reencarnación de Lord Voldemort-¿qué quieres decir con eso, _Lovegood_?-

-Bueno...yo recuerdo a tu novia Lisa, Will-

-¿Lisa?-preguntaron a coro Bárbara y Lucy, mientras Kathya respiraba entrecortadamente y se imaginaba mil formas de torturar a Luna Lovegood. De seguro arrancarle los cabellos con una pinza al rojo vivo sería suficiente, o pedirle a Cho que se vistiese de leopardo y le hiciese un streptease (N/A: AJAJAJAJAJAJA...esa fue idea tuya Luna). Sí...descuartizarla o desollarla viva, para luego arrancarle los ojos con hierro caliente y dárselos de comer a Buckbeak.

-¿La tonta de Ravenclaw?-preguntó Hermione asombrada. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre William, que, de tan colorado que estaba, su rostro ya estaba mostrando una nueva gama de rojos.

-¿Cuál es tu problema con las ravenclaws?-preguntó Luna con voz chillona. Hermione la observó rápidamente.

-¿El mío?..ninguno-dijo, revoleando los ojos al techo.

-Yo sí tengo un problema con las ravenclaws-susurró Lucy.

-Son todas idiotas-dijo Kathya, cerrando su puño alrededor de la servilleta. Oh, si tan solo ese papel tieso y sin vida fuese un níveo cuello perteneciente a cierta zorra de ojos claros que en ese instante la miraba como si lanzase rayos asesinos.

-Lisa nunca fue mi novia-dijo William con hastío, y viendo que en cualquier momento se llevaría a cabo una batalla sangrienta. Kathya, Bárbara y Lucy lo observaron un tanto asustadas. En cualquier momento al chico le saldría humo negro de la cabeza y le clavaría su varita, la mágica, aclaremos, en el ojo a Luna.

-Esa chica sí era bonita-dijo Luna, mientras observaba a Kathya con expresión desdeñosa. Tal vez el humo saldría de la cabeza de la rubia.

-Kat, tranquila-le dijo Harry, mientras la tomaba de los hombros.

"_Esta zorra está insinuando que no soy bonita"_. Lo miró a los ojos, sabiendo que él estaría leyéndole el pensamiento. Y no se había equivocado. Harry sonrió para tranquilizarla.

-Lo eres Katy, lo eres-

"_Gracias Harry, pero no lo digas sólo porque soy tu futura y probable cuñada"_.

-Es lo que pienso de veras-

-¿Con quién cuernos hablas Harry?-preguntó Luna, observándolo.

-Con Kathya-

-Pero si ella no está hablando-Kathya enarcó una ceja cuando Bárbara y Lucy la miraron.

-No necesita hablar para que mantengamos una conversación-dijo Harry con voz sumamente ronca.

"_Es la única forma de poder tener una conversación tranquila contigo, Harry"_.

-Lo sé-susurró él, observándola. Se sentó a su lado-Lisa nunca fue la novia de Will...fue pretendiente de Mitzar-¿acaso Harry la miró con mirada desdeñosa¿acaso Ron se había atragantado con su tostada al nombrar a Mitzar?. Kathya se tensó al oír el nombre. Notó cómo deliberadamente y con lentitud su cuerpo se comenzaba a enfriar, mientras sus manos sudaban y algo en su pecho se comprimía.

-¿Pretendiente de _quién_?-preguntó con voz desmayada. No le llegaba aire a sus pulmones.

-Oh sí..._Mitzar_-susurró Luna. Sonrió lascivamente, y Kathya tuvo que morder la tostada fuertemente para no lanzarse sobre ella y destrozarle el rostro-el niño _bonito_ que es hijo de una ninfa-los presentes la observaron con sorna.

-Elizabeth Evans no es una ninfa, es la prima de mi madre ¬¬-dijo Harry.

-Oh claro que es una ninfa: fíjate la forma de sus orejas y su extraña manía por bañarse todos los días-

-Luna, por Merlín, _cállate_-dijo Ron. La joven lo observó como si en su rostro se estuviese jugando un partido de quidditch.

-¿Acaso tú no te bañas?-preguntó Lucy sonriendo maliciosa. Luna la observó con expresión concentrada.

-Oh...no menos veces que tú-

-Te voy a...-Lucy se levantó de su silla con varita en mano, cuando sintió las manos de Ron tomarla de la cintura y sentarla de sopetón.

-Visto que ya hemos terminado de desayunar, les sugiero que salgamos un rato-dijo Hermione con voz nerviosa.

-¿Salir adónde?¿a bañarnos afuera?-preguntó Luna. Hermione se sonrojó al notar la lluvia torrencial que caía desde los nubarrones negros del cielo.

-Por lo menos te darías una ducha _Lovegood_-dijo Lucy con desprecio. Luna la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por Merlín-dijo Harry-ya dejen de pelear..¿acaso no pueden olvidar sus diferencias?-las tres jóvenes miraron a Harry.

-¿Diferencias?-preguntó Bárbara enarcando una ceja.

-¿Cuáles diferencias?-preguntó Lucy en un murmullo.

-Esas que...que tenían-dijo Harry, mirándolas con estupefacción. Las tres chicas se miraron con las cejas levantadas.

-Ah...ah sí..._esas_ diferencias-dijo Kathya. Lucy y Bárbara sonrieron nerviosas.-No te preocupes Harry, _las olvidamos_, de veras-las otras dos asintieron con la cabeza.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto-dijeron a coro. Harry miró a Ginny con el ceño fruncido, mientras ella se encogía de hombros incrédula. Harry no era estúpido, y debían inventar alguna mejor excusa.

-¿Acaso olvidaron lo que ocurrió entre ustedes?-preguntó Ron.

-Pues...-Bárbara se encogió de hombros-sí-era una situación incómoda y un tanto estúpida, pero era la verdad: no sabían nada de su altercado con Lovegood.

-Y no creo que deban recordarlo, entonces-dijo Hermione-no es bueno remover el pasado-

-Menos si tiene tanta mierda-dijo Luna, escudriñando a Kathya, quien enarcó una ceja peligrosamente.

"_Mierda tu abuelita"_.

-Vayamos a la sala-dijo Ginny, levantándose. Los demás la siguieron cuando ella salió de la cocina, aunque las tres jóvenes y William se quedaron apartados. Kathya observó a Harry, que se había acercado a la puerta.

-Es mejor así Kat-dijo él-como dijo Hermione, no es bueno remover el pasado-y salió de la cocina.

Kathya observó a Bárbara y Lucy, intentando dilucidar qué era lo que había ocurrido con Lovegood. Notaron que William se levantaba de su silla y se disponía a irse. Las observó.

-Lo ocurrido con Luna fue bastante.._sangriento_-

-¿Sangriento?-preguntaron a coro.

-Sí-dijo él-Luna estaba tras Mitzar-sonrió. Algo muy frío escurrió por la espalda de Kathya-está-ella tragó saliva ruidosamente, mientras se ponía pálida.-pero eso a nosotros no nos interesa cielo-y besó su cabello con ternura-me voy a dar un baño caliente...hace frío-y desapareció por las escaleras. Se hizo el silencio en el lugar, roto solamente por el sonido de la lluvia que caía en el exterior.

-Kat...-Bárbara tragó saliva antes de continuar-lo que...lo que dijo William...-

-Ahora entiendo por qué te odia-dijo Lucy-seguramente supo que Mitzar estaba tras de ti en la escuela-sonrió apesadumbrada-jamás creí que Lovegood fuese tan...-

-Tan zorra-dijeron a coro Bárbara y Kathya.

-Aunque la verdad no comprendo cuál es el problema ahora, si yo estoy con William-

-Oh..yo no estaría tan segura-dijo Bárbara. Kathya la miró a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-A que creo que no es William el que debería ser tu novio-

-¿Qué estás diciendo?-preguntó Kathya con voz chirriante.

-Que Mitzar es quien te merece-dijo Bárbara, levantándose de su silla. Miró a su amiga-y estoy más que segura que sabes eso-volteó-me voy a leer algo, estoy aburrida-y salió del lugar.

-Yo...-Lucy se removió en su asiento-voy a...-

-No necesitas inventar excusas-sonrió tristemente-puedes irte-

-Katy...-

-Puedes irte Luciana-Lucy se levantó de la silla y se dispuso a desaparecer, por lo que subió las escaleras hacia la sala. Kathya la observó irse, mientras su garganta se cerraba dolorosamente. Algo muy dentro de ella le gritaba que Bárbara tenía razón, muy a pesar suyo. Y que tal vez no estaba bien que saliese con William. Pero qué iba a hacerle, no podía remediarlo. Si por lo menos Mitzar la quisiese...las cosas serían distintas. Sollozó, apoyando su cabeza sobre la mesa. Se imaginó a sí misma rodeada de dos brazos masculinos, aspirando un exquisito aroma, oyendo una bella voz. Todo iba muy bien, hasta que levantó la mirada y se encontró con el hermoso rostro de Mitzar. Maldita imaginación. Se despeinó el cabello en señal de desesperación.

-Mit-susurró, mientras observaba la mesa.

-Dime-se levantó con estrépito de su asiento, y volteó a mirar al joven que la observaba con sus bellos ojos oscuros.

-Mit-susurró. El nudo de su estómago se desprendió ligeramente, y su corazón palpitó feliz durante un par de segundos.-Estás...-"_encantadoramente apetecible"-_todo mojado-el joven tragó saliva. Y de verdad que se encontraba encantadoramente apetecible. Llevaba el cabello oscuro pegado a los laterales de la cara, sus labios tiritaban debido al frío y, aunque estuviese del color lila, aún así era deseables, carnosos, exquisitos; la ropa que él llevaba puesta se encontraba _terriblemente_ adherida a su cuerpo. Kathya necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no lanzársele encima.

-¿A qué has venido?-preguntó ella, notando que él se acercaba peligrosamente.

-A buscar lo que me pertenece-sintió las manos masculinas rodearle la cintura, y el aliento cálido de él se enredó con el suyo.-Tú me perteneces-susurró, para luego besarla con fiereza.

Kathya se sobresaltó y miró a su alrededor. Había sido un sueño. TODO UN MALDITO SUEÑO. (N/A: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAA...soy mala!!!, soy mala!!!...se la creyeron!!!..inocentes palomitas). Intentó arreglar su cabello como pudo y salió de la cocina. Caminó con paso rápido por la sala de estar, dirigiéndose a las escaleras, cuando notó la insidiosa presencia de aquella chica que le estaba destruyendo su estadía en el Valle de Godric. Luna Lovegood leía una revista sentada en el sofá cercano a la chimenea, que se encontraba encendida.

-¿Aún tienes la estúpida manía de leer las cosas al revés?-preguntó Kathya, mientras se acercaba. Luna la escudriñó con su mirada.

-No pretendo que entiendas las conexiones cósmicas de los códigos adversos de las ediciones-Kathya levantó las cejas, mientras Luna volvía a leer.

-Merlín, estás más loca de lo que imaginé-

-La loca eres tú al despreciar a Mitzar-escupió. Y sí que caló hondo.

-Yo no desprecio a nadie...es él, en todo caso, quien me está despreciando-su voz sonó estridente y chirriante. Notó que Luna se acomodaba el collar de corchos.

-Esa es su forma de demostrar amor-

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Kathya, mientras pateaba el aire-pues qué linda forma de demostrar amor-

-Es un slytherin-

-¿Y eso qué?-bramó Kathya, acercándose amenazadoramente. Notó la mano de Luna sobre su varita.-No irás a atacarme-

-Yo también fui parte del ED Moseley...al igual que Mit-

-NO ME NOMBRES A MITZAR-

-Necesitas tomarte un té de tilo..o a lo sumo sentarte en la hierba e inhalar hondo-sonrió.

-Lo que necesito es desollarte viva-dijo Kathya apretando los dientes. Gruñó y se dirigió a las escaleras, dispuesta a ir a su cuarto y lanzar todo lo que se pudiese romper estruendosamente, imaginando que eso que se hacía añicos eran los huesos de Lovegood.

-Kathya-la rubia volteó a mirarla-Mitzar te ama-y esas tres palabras apaciguaron por completo a Kathya. Observó a Luna, que volvía a la lectura, y tragó saliva.

-Mit...¿me ama?-preguntó con voz quebrada-pero...¿tú no estás tras él?-Luna la observó con el ceño fruncido. Y para su mala suerte, sonrió soñadoramente.

-Sí...pero aún así soy un espíritu libre...estoy tras de todo hombre disponible...-

-¿Eres una suripanta?-preguntó Kathya con ironía. Luna volvió a mirarla con odio.

-No..me gustan los hombres y se los demuestro...-miró la revista y sonrió vilmente-no como tú- Kathya cerró los puños y, gruñendo, subió los primeros escalones de las escaleras.

-Si no me crees sobre que él te ama, pregúntaselo-dijo Luna con su voz sumamente dulce, sobresaltándola-_él_ está arriba-le dio muy mala espina, y sintió cómo sus nervios se electrizaban.

¿_Él_?. ¿Esa zorra con expresión de fumada permanente se estaba refiriendo a Mitzar?.

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar de su mente la imagen de Lovegood siendo rostizada cual pollo al spiedo. Volteó y subió las escaleras de tres en tres.

El pasillo del primer piso era tan amplio y solitario, en cierta forma le recordó a ella misma (N/A: no por lo amplio ¬¬...no sean mal pensadas) y a su corazón, oscuro, sórdido, casi de piedra. Caminó con paso lento, arrastrando los pies, suspirando de vez en cuando. Quizás, tan solo quizás, Luna tenía un poco de razón...quizás ella no había demostrado _realmente_ sus sentimientos por Mitzar. Tal vez...decir las cosas no era la _forma correcta_ de demostrar amor...

¿Sería cierto que él se encontraba en la casa?¿y si hablaba con él de sus sentimientos?...

Se levantó de un salto de la cama y salió al pasillo...

OoOOoO

Encontrar la biblioteca de la casa de Harry Potter era toda una aventura. Más si no se tiene un precioso mapa como ese tan conocido que mostraba los terrenos de Hogwarts y demás. No podía negar que estaba perdida y que no tenía ni idea de donde cuernos se encontraba en ese preciso instante.

Refunfuñaba constantemente y gruñía al entrar en varios cuartos y notar que ninguno de ellos no era ni parecido a una biblioteca. El corredor estaba sumamente oscuro y podía oír con estruendo los truenos que provenían de afuera. Respiró hondo e intentó no llevarse nada por delante, por lo que decidió tomarse de las paredes. No veía sus pies, y mucho menos aquello que la rodeaba. Se sobresaltó sobremanera cuando un potente trueno sonó desde las afueras del castillo, aunque pudo vislumbrar al corredor desierto con la luz del relámpago. Había una puerta al fondo, y rogaba por Merlín que ese cuarto fuese la bendita biblioteca. Corrió hacia allí, y tanteó el picaporte. Entró con rapidez, y miró a su alrededor. El lugar se encontraba tenuemente iluminado por la luz de una varita que se encontraba al fondo, sostenida por su dueño, quien leía un libro sumamente grande. Bárbara observó detenidamente al chico frente suyo.

-¿_Black_?-preguntó con desprecio. Él levantó la mirada bruscamente. Se miraron durante varios segundos-¿qué haces aquí?-lo vio levantarse y acercarse a ella con el libro bajo la manga.

-No creo que te interese _Felton_-susurró él con acidez, mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

-¿Has venido a buscar aquello que te pertenece?-preguntó Bárbara con ironía, mirándolo. Mitzar se detuvo bruscamente frente a la puerta, y volteó. Desconcierto fue lo que ella vislumbró en el semblante masculino..y terror.

-Yo..._no hay nada_ en esta casa que me pertenezca-dijo con voz ronca. Sus ojos refulgían, y eso que eran increíblemente oscuros. Bárbara se miró las uñas.

-Yo no pienso lo mismo..-sonrió maléficamente, y notó la expresión aterrada del bello Mitzar-eso no fue lo que dijiste la última vez-él se acariciaba el cabello, ciertamente incómodo. Lo miró fijamente, intentando adivinar qué significaba ese brillo extraño en su mirada.-No has venido a buscar nada...-

-Cierto-

-..Nada material-continuó ella, caminando en círculos alrededor de él. Oyó cómo Mitzar tragaba saliva, nervioso, cosa que la hizo redoblar la apuesta-eso que tú habías venido a buscar no era _algo_..sino _alguien_-

-No sabes lo que dices..-

-Sólo que como eres sumamente cobarde..no fuiste capaz de admitirlo-él la miró enarcando una ceja. Y Bárbara entendió por qué Kathya no sabía con cuál de ambos quedarse: estaban los dos terriblemente buenos.

-Estás inventando-la voz salió demasiado fina de la garganta masculina.-Nunca fuiste buena en Adivinación-terció, y volteó hacia la puerta, dispuesto a irse. Pero algo lo detuvo con fuerza.

-¿Por qué no admites que _eso_ que has venido a buscar es Kathya?-preguntó ella, tomándolo fuertemente del brazo.

-Porque no es cierto-dijo él con voz chillona, mientras intentaba zafarse.

-Mitzar, yo _no_ soy estúpida-la sonrisa socarrona de él la hizo gruñir-noté cómo observabas a Kathya cuando dijiste que habías venido a buscar algo que te pertenecía-

-Deja de inventar Felton-

-Mitzar...admítelo-

-¿Qué quieres que admita?-bramó él, zafándose con brusquedad.

-Que amas a Kathya-se miraron largamente a los ojos.-Mit-él miró al suelo.

-No-susurró-hice un pacto con William...-dijo luego, con desesperación.

-Dilo más alto y mirándome a los ojos-su voz era increíblemente autoritaria y segura. Vaya que había cambiado.

-¿De qué lado estás Felton?-preguntó Mitzar con voz ronca.

-Del de Kathya-terció ella.

-¿Y no quieres que ella sea feliz?-lo miró durante varios segundos. Ojos penetrantes y gélidos los que el chico poseía. Suspiró.

-Sí, pero como otros, creo que _no es_ William el indicado para hacerla feliz-lo miró. Notó que los ojos oscuros frente suyo observaban al suelo, suavizados.-No sé si me entiendes-frunció el entrecejo-¿la amas o no?-

-Yo...pues...eh..yo... se rascó la cabeza, sonrojándose. No había mejor respuesta que esa. Aunque Bárbara esperaba un SÍ conciso y seguro. Mitzar había abierto la boca para, seguramente, la confesión de amor más espectacular y hermosa de la historia del mundo mágico, cuando, deliberadamente y con muy poca fortuna, la puerta se abrió. Y no solo eso, sino que una presencia indeseable llegó hasta ellos...o mejor dicho, hasta Mitzar.

Bárbara gruñó y cerró el puño alrededor de su varita. Clavársela en el ojo a ese tonta no le haría mal a nadie...bueno, quizás si a ella, que debería seguir usando esa varita eternamente.

-Mit...-susurró Luna, mientras tomaba el brazo masculino con el suyo. Miró a Bárbara y sonrió con suficiencia. Matarla, ahorcarla, desollarla, descuartizarla, lanzarla dentro de un volcán, lanzarla al Lago Negro y que fuese devorada por el calamar gigante, que un hipogrifo desbocado la asesinase a picotazos...-vamos, quiero mostrarte algo-lo arrastró hasta la puerta. Bárbara observó a Mitzar, quien había puesto expresión aterrorizada.

-_Sé un Black_, Mitzar-le gritó en el mismo instante en que la puerta de la biblioteca se cerraba tras el joven. Bárbara miró a su alrededor. La biblioteca era preciosa, sí, pero...

-AAAAAAAAAH...QUE PESADILLA DE MUJER-miró a su alrededor. Ya no tenía tantas ganas de leer un libro, así que decidió seguir a la _pareja dispareja_, y ver qué hacían. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de arruinarle el día a Lovegood. Se había ganado su enemistad, y sus enemigos, _oh sí_, debían temerle.

Salió al pasillo, y se encontró nuevamente con el lugar oscuro. Aunque un resplandor a lo lejos le alumbraba el camino por el que debía seguir. _"Gracias Mit por la luz que emana tu varita"_. Sonrió.

Caminó con paso apresurado tras la pareja. Vislumbró las siluetas de los dos jóvenes que caminaban frente a ella, quienes no notaban su presencia. Podía oír la voz molesta de Luna hablar sin parar, y se imaginó la expresión de Mitzar por tener que soportar conversaciones molestas y absurdas. Tal vez Luna le estaba hablando de que ser descendiente de una ninfa tenía sus virtudes _a pesar de todo_. O que se podía comer un mackled malaclaw y no morir en el intento. Merlín que esa chica era peor de lo que se la había imaginado. Dobló esquinas, cruzó puertas y bajó escaleras mientras seguía a la pareja. No sabía a ciencia cierta dónde estaba.

-Quiero que hablemos Mit, de veras-oyó que decía Luna. Se habían detenido bruscamente, y Bárbara podía verlos desde detrás de una esquina. Luna estaba apoyada contra la pared, en una actitud muy coqueta, o eso pudo creer ella, que los observaba fijamente. Mitzar miraba a Lovegood desde la pared opuesta, con el ceño fruncido y una expresión un tanto ofuscada.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-preguntó con voz hastiada, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Luna sonrió de forma sensual. _"Sí"_ pensó Bárbara _"Mitzar está buenísimo, pero no seas tan poco disimulada"_.

Revoleó los ojos al techo, y rogó por Morgana que Kathya no decidiese aparecer _justo_ en ese instante, cuando la conversación _parecía_ tomar un buen camino. El camino de la verdad. O eso suponía.

-De lo que sientes por Moseley-susurró Luna, y tanto ella como Bárbara observaron las prontas reacciones de Mitzar. Él carraspeaba nervioso, y se pasaba la mano por el cabello, gesto inequívoco de que estaba incómodo.

-Yo...-titubeó. La morena lo observaba demasiado fijo.

-Sientes algo por ella ¿cierto?-preguntó Luna, acercándose al joven, quien retrocedió rápidamente, hasta chocar contra la pared, quedando a completa merced del _"intento de morena"_. Estaban demasiado cerca, y Bárbara supo que si en ese mismo momento llegaba a aparecer Kathya _por gracia divina_, se armaría una Tercera Guerra Mundial, o, a lo sumo, se transformaría en colacuerno húngaro y se comería viva a Luna Lovegood. A Mitzar le esperaría algo _mucho peor_. Notó la mano masculina sobre el esternón de Luna, deteniéndola en su afán de acercarse con peligrosidad.

-Luna por favor-dijo Mitzar-no confundamos más las cosas-la empujó levemente, y Bárbara vislumbró el semblante confuso y aturdido de Luna. _"Jejejejejeje"_ .

-Tú me gustas-bramó ella, y sus palabras hicieron eco retumbante por todo el corredor. Bárbara rogó que semejante confesión no llegase a oídos de Kathya.

-Pero tú no a mí-replicó Mitzar en voz alta- y yo soy bastante fiel a mi corazón-

"_¿Cuál corazón?"_. Él hizo ademán de irse de aquel lugar, pero Luna lo había tomado de la mano.

-Suéltame-masculló Mitzar, mientras forcejeaba-suéltame o te...-

-¿_O qué_ Black?-preguntó Luna. Sonrió de forma malévola-ambos sabemos que eres demasiado caballero y respetuoso como para atacar a una joven desarmada y frágil-Mitzar carraspeó-te conozco y sé de sobra que no me harás nada en lo absoluto-

-Di de una vez qué es lo que quieres-

-Ya te he dicho qué es lo que quiero..._te quiero a ti_-lo golpeó con su dedo índice.

-Pero yo no te quiero-replicó él, hastiado. Su voz sonó terriblemente ronca y cansina.

-Muchas veces me he preguntado qué era aquello que me impedía estar junto a ti-dijo Luna, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras del joven, quien puso los ojos en blanco.

-Quizás olvidaste que eres una acosadora-dijo con sorna. Luna hizo una seña de impaciencia. Bárbara rió.

-No es eso-replicó, mientras caminaba en círculos-los dos sabemos que _eso_ que no nos permite estar juntos tiene nombre y apellido-se acercó a él.

-Te equivocas-dijo Mitzar con voz suave, notando la cercanía de Luna. Demasiado cerca, demasiado _obvio_. –_Tú_ no me gustas-Bárbara se preparó para la hecatombe universal cuando oyó pasos acercarse. Merlín, Morgana y Dumbledore, que no fuese Kathya.

Volteó. Maldijo a la oscuridad y a la lluvia del exterior. También maldijo a su mente por haber olvidado la varita en el buró junto a su cama.

-Bar-siseó alguien en el mismo momento en que Bárbara volvía a mirar a la pareja. Se sobresaltó.

-Merlín Lucy-susurró-gracias a Dios que eres tú- y por primera vez en su vida estuvo contenta de ver a su amiga. Y Lucy enarcó una ceja, porque había notado que por primera vez Bárbara estaba feliz de verla.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó. Le tocó la frente, para cerciorarse de que Bárbara no tuviese fiebre-¿estás enferma?¿te lanzaron un Obliviate?¿comiste algo que te cayó mal?-

-Cállate tonta-susurró, golpeando a Lucy fuertemente en la cabeza-nada de eso-volteó a mirar a la pareja-y habla bajo, estoy viendo un acoso-murmuró, y señaló a los dos chicos.

-Vaya, parece que Lovegood se lo quiere violar contra la pared-

-No me digas que tú no quieres ¬¬-siseó Bárbara con voz melosa.

-Bueno...pero no así-rieron, aunque tuvieron que taparse las bocas con los puños para no hacerse oír.

-¿Qué pasaría si Kathya viera esto?-preguntó Lucy, mientras ambas observaban a Luna, que por todos los medios intentaba abrazar a Mitzar sin conseguir siquiera rozarle una mejilla.

-Los mataría lentamente-susurró Bárbara.-Shhh que vuelven a hablar-

-De veras Mit, no te entiendo-dijo Luna, resignada a no poder abrazar al chico. Mitzar suspiró aliviado.

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?-preguntó él con brusquedad-no me gustas y punto-

-¿Qué te preguntó Felton en la biblioteca?-Mitzar miró a Luna con ojos asombrados.

-Nada que te interese-dijo con voz cansina.

-Te preguntó algo referido a Moseley...¿cierto?-

-Ya te he dicho que no te interesa-dijo Mitzar- y ahora déjame en paz-caminó por el pasillo, alejándose de ella.

-Sí que me interesa-Luna se le lanzó encima, abrazándolo por detrás. Mitzar tuvo que detenerse bruscamente para no caer al suelo y tener a la joven sobre su espalda. Su bonita y bien formada espalda-claro que me interesa porque tiene que ver contigo-

Bárbara y Lucy reían ante la escena. Pobre Mitzar. Tan ocupadas estaban observando a la _acosadora chiflada_ y al _slytherin cobarde_, que no notaron la nueva presencia.

-¿Chicas?-esa voz. Se sobresaltaron, y cómo. Se miraron aterrorizadas y voltearon. Kathya las miraba frunciendo el ceño, tanto que sus cejas llegaban hasta el comienzo de su nariz. Las alumbraba con su varita. Sus ojos, _Merlín_, centelleaban de pronta y destructiva ira.-¿De qué se ríen?-

-Ah...nosotras...-comenzó Lucy.

-Estábamos...charlando-Kathya enarcó una ceja. Sonrió.

-Tengo buenas nuevas-dijo-Lovegood me ha dicho que Mitzar está en la casa-

-Ah...¿ah sí?-preguntó Bárbara con voz demasiado temblorosa. Sus manos se estremecían incontrolablemente, y tuvo que guardarlas en sus bolsillos.

-Mitzar está...¿está aquí?-Lucy tragó saliva, y miró a Bárbara. Iban a morir, a ser asesinadas, o lo que era peor. Aunque...¿había algo peor que la muerte?..Si, Kathya Moseley enfurecida era _mucho peor_ que la muerte.

-Sí-titubeó Kathya. Las miró fijamente.-Hay algo que me están ocultando-

-No..no..Por Merlín, no-dijo Bárbara con desesperación-¿no quieres ir a la biblioteca?-

Kathya frunció el entrecejo. Y ambas chicas que la miraban sabían que algo sospechaba.

-Vengo de allí-dijo con voz suave. Y esa era señal inminente de que su ira se agolpaba frenéticamente a las puertas de su razón.

-Entonces...vayamos a nuestro cuarto-dijo Lucy, mientras buscaba el consentimiento de Bárbara, quien asintió con la cabeza. Tomaron a Kathya de ambos brazos, e hicieron ademán de moverse, pero la rubia les hacía resistencia. No iba a mover un solo músculo, y temieron que hubiese notado a Luna abrazando a Mitzar de forma desesperada.

-Nuestro cuarto es _hacia el otro lado_-dijo Kathya, y caminó hacia donde, ambas sabían, se encontraban Mitzar y Luna. Se miraron aterrorizadas.

-NO KAT-la rubia volteó rápidamente-no...no vayas allá-Kathya enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no...?-

-Vamos Mit, si yo te quiero-oyeron que decía Luna, y todo el autocontrol de Kathya se fue al carajo.

Bárbara y Lucy observaron a su amiga, parada en medio del pasillo, con los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo tieso. Notaron que la rubia volteaba, dándoles la espalda, y cerraba su puño fuertemente alrededor de su varita. En dos zancadas la perdieron de vista.

Bárbara miró a Lucy, y ambas corrieron tras Jack el Destripador...ehm..no, perdón, me equivoqué de historia...La encontraron tiesa, mirando largamente a los dos chicos que estaban tirados en el suelo. Sus dedos brillaban con una luz blanca, y un aura la rodeaba con esplendor.

-Katy...-susurró Bárbara. Hizo ademán de tocarla. Y no supieron cómo, la pequeña castaña terminó estampada contra la pared, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica de los mil demonios recorrerle el cuerpo.

-Merlín-dijo Lucy, mientras se acercaba a Bárbara, que se sentaba en el suelo con el cuerpo tembloroso-¿qué ocurrió?-

-Kathya es...ES UN PIKACHU-llegó la hora de la estupidez.

-Sí claro, y yo soy Barney ¬¬-

-Bueno, de acuerdo-dijo Bárbara-lo que quise decir es que...la zorra me dio una descarga eléctrica..una muy fuerte descarga eléctrica-replicó, mientras intentaba acomodarse el cabello, peinado a lo Hermione.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lucy, y ambas miraron a Kathya, que respiraba entrecortadamente-imposible-

-Intenta tocarla tú-

-No me dicen Bárbara Felton-la varita de Bárbara se clavó fuertemente en su frente.

-Debe ser magia...-susurró la castaña. Miró a Kathya, quien se acercaba a los dos jóvenes-Merlín, debemos detenerla..-

-¿Para qué?-preguntó Lucy-si asesina a Lovegood nos libraría de una mutante...BÁRBARA-

Bárbara caminaba apresurada hacia Kathya.

-Por favor Kat..-susurró, ya cerca de ella.

-LOVEGOOD- el grito sonó por el pasillo, e hizo sobresaltar a los cuatro jóvenes (N/A: dícese Bar, Lu, Luna y Mit). Y sonó tan fuerte, tan pero tan fuerte, que los vidrios de las ventanas estallaron en mil pedazos, y las paredes se estremecieron. Sí, Kathya Moseley era mucho peor que la muerte o Lord Voldemort con dolor de muelas. La lluvia y el viento del exterior entraron a la casa, debido a que nada resguardaba el interior del pasillo de la fuerte tempestad. Y vaya que sí llovía.

Mitzar y Luna observaron a Kathya, quien tenía el rostro rojo de furia, mientras que de sus poros salía magia asesina. Lovegood soltó rápidamente al joven Black, quien se sentó a observar a la joven que se acercaba.

-Lovegood, tú y yo debemos hablar-dijo Kathya. Su voz ácida y sus ojos relampagueantes hicieron que Bárbara temiera por sus vidas.

-Nosotras no tenemos nada de que hablar Moseley-replicó Luna, mientras empuñaba su varita.

-Luna..es peligrosa-susurró Mitzar, levantándose del suelo y tomándola del brazo.

-Nada de eso...-dijo Luna-es Moseley-y se soltó bruscamente del joven Black.

-_No sabes_ lo que dices-dijo él, mientras la lluvia los mojaba a raudales.

-Esto ya es personal-bramó Kathya. Señaló a Luna con el dedo.

-¿Por qué te enfadas?..MITZAR NO ES TUYO-

-SÍ LO ES-Mitzar observó a Kathya con expresión confusa, aunque un asomo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro-¿lo quieres?...PUES SOBRE MI CADÁVER LOVEGOOD-y se llevó a cabo una encarnizada y sangrienta lucha entre ambas jóvenes.

-_Furúnculos_-

-_Desaugeo_-

-_Oppugno_-

-_DESMAIUS-_el potente Protego de Kathya repeló el encantamiento de Luna con eficacia.

Bárbara y Lucy observaban todo resguardadas de los múltiples maleficios y hechizos que las _dos locas_ se lanzaban mutuamente.

-Jamás me imaginé que Kathya supiera tantos encantamientos-susurró Lucy-formidable-

-Mitzar haz algo-gritó Bárbara. Maldita lluvia y malditos truenos, Mitzar no la había oído-MALDICIÓN BLACK-él levantó la mirada y la observó-HAZ ALGO, ESTÚPIDO-Mitzar se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia el _campo de batalla_.

-Chicas..-susurró. Pero ninguna de las dos notó su presencia. Mitzar se encogió de hombros y miró a Bárbara.

-¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? ¬¬-preguntó ella-Merlín, si fuera Sirius dudaría de mi paternidad o de los genes-se levantó del suelo, y corrió hacia Kathya.-Kat, por favor, ya basta-nada.

-_IMMOBILUS_-bramó Lucy, apuntándolas. Pero la carga mágica de Kathya era tan fuerte, que el hechizo rebotó contra la rubia y terminó dando de lleno sobre la pared, dejando un hoyo.

-Merlín-susurró Mitzar con desesperación, observando el humo que salía del agujero recién hecho.

Oyeron pasos apresurados. Al fin llegaría la ayuda. Harry apareció con expresión furiosa.

-KATHYA-bramó, apuntándola con la varita. Kathya había volteado, y Harry la observó fijamente. Se miraron durante un par de segundos.-No uses la Oclumancia conmigo Kat-

-No uses la Legirimancia conmigo Harry-él gruñó-no me molestes Potter-siseó con voz ronca. Ya no era la Kathya risueña y amable, parecía otra. Harry miró a las demás personas junto a él, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

-_DESMAIUS_-varias voces conjuraron ese hechizo, que, esta vez sí, dio de lleno a Kathya. La rubia cayó fuertemente al suelo, desmayada.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ?-bramó Harry, observando los destrozos que habían provocado los maleficios al chocar contra las paredes.

-Harry, yo..-comenzó Luna, en el momento en que el precioso y bien amado Harry llegó junto a ella.

-LUNA-ay los oídos de la chica ex ravenclaw.

-NO ME GRITES-bramó Lovegood apuntando al bello moreno con el dedo.

-¿QUÉ SE TE PASÓ POR LA CABEZA AL BATIRTE A DUELO CON KATHYA?-Luna lo miró estupefacta-¿ACASO ERES DEMENTE?-Bárbara y Lucy se miraron. Pregunta tonta. Dudaban que esa chica con ojos grandes y ese horrible collar de corchos fuese algo cuerda.

-Ay, ni que fuera tan buena-siseó, mientras intentaba escaparse de la furia Potter, pero el joven la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-CLARO QUE ES BUENA, ES _EXCELENTE_...NECESITAMOS DE TODOS NOSOTROS PARA PODER DETENERLA-

-Ya Harry, por favor, deja de gritar-dijo Ginny, mientras lo abrazaba. Harry respiraba entrecortadamente. Señaló a Luna con el dedo.

-Mira..mira...que...TE VOY A MATAR-

-Harry, ya basta-gritó Hermione-tranquilízate-su voz temblaba.

-De acuerdo, me calmo..estoy calmado-movió la cabeza lentamente hacia los lados.

-Harry...-

-¿QUÉ?-

-¿No que estabas calmado?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Sí..de acuerdo-tomó aire-dime-

-¿Cómo es que tuvieron que desmayarla todos juntos?..¿tú solo no podías hacerlo?-

-Te explicaré algo-dijo él. Miró a Ron-llévala a su cuarto, y que alguien se quede con ella vigilándola-señaló a Kathya, y Ron asintió con la cabeza. Caminaron por el pasillo, mientras Ron los seguía con el cuerpo tieso de Kathya flotando, cerrando la marcha. Hermione caminaba junto a Bárbara y Harry, mientras que Lucy, Ginny y Luna los seguían. Mitzar miraba al suelo y de vez en cuando a Kathya, con expresión triste.

-Hay algo llamado moción violenta-Bárbara miró al bello hombre junto a ella con expresión confusa.

-¿Moción violenta?-

-Sí-dijo Hermione-es cuando el cuerpo reacciona a la tensión-

-Como el estrés-

-Claro, como el estrés-

-¿Y eso se cura con terapia?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Yo supongo que se cura con la verdad-dijo Harry enigmáticamente.

-Harry-él la observó. Vaya bellos ojos y hermoso rostro. Ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del cuarto de las tres jóvenes. Ron y Ginny se estaban encargando de acomodar a Kathya en su cama. Bárbara suspiró.-Cuando intenté tocar a Kathya...me infundó una descarga eléctrica-

-Es cierto-dijo Lucy-y cuando intentamos detenerla, el hechizo rebotó contra ella sin que nos hubiese mirado-Harry sonrió.

-Magia desbordada...agradece que no te salieron úlceras rojas ni magulladuras en el cuerpo-miró al suelo-podrías haber muerto-Bárbara tragó saliva ruidosamente al imaginar una muerte lenta y dolorosa a manos de la potencialmente asesina magia de Kathya.

-¿Tan poderosa es Kathya?-preguntó Lucy con un hilo de voz.

-Kathya fue muy valiosa en la Segunda Guerra...y también para el ED-dijo Harry. Sonrió abiertamente-ustedes tres son muy preciadas, no por nada Voldemort las quería en sus filas de mortífagos-ambas miraron a Harry boquiabiertas.

-¿De veras?-

-Sí-dijo él-aunque tal vez Kathya provocaba discordias dentro de sus seguidores por ser..-tomó aire-_sangre sucia_-

-Pero no menos valiosa-dijo Bárbara.

-No menos valiosa-repitió Harry.

-¿Y cómo le hacemos para arreglar el pequeño problema de Kat?-preguntó Lucy, mientras los tres se adentraban en el cuarto. Observaron a la rubia, que, desmayada, se encontraba sobre la cama.

-Bueno..supongo que este desajuste hormonal se cura con el tiempo...-

-Antes habías dicho que se curaba con la verdad-dijo Bárbara. Harry miró a Hermione, a Ron, a Ginny, a Luna y a Mitzar.

-Déjennos solos-sentenció. Las cinco personas asintieron con la cabeza y salieron del cuarto. Harry pronunció un Muffliato, señalando a la puerta.-No quiero que nadie oiga esta conversación-

-Dinos-dijo Bárbara, cruzándose de brazos.

-Creo que no soy el único que cree que Kathya está haciendo las cosas mal-dijo Harry, levantando las cejas sobremanera.

-Sí-dijo Bárbara sonriendo. Legirimancia o no, el joven le leía el pensamiento.

-¿A qué te refieres Harry?-preguntó Lucy, completamente perdida en la charla.

-A la relación de Kat con Will-dijo Harry-y la única forma de que Kathya se destensione, es que ella sola se desajuste-

-No entendí-dijeron ambas, a dúo. Harry sonrió encantadoramente.

-La única manera de que Kat se cure, es que se de cuenta de que en realidad no es William el indicado para ella..-

-Pero...William es tu hermano-dijo Bárbara.-No comprendo cómo puedes decir eso-

-Quiero mucho a Will, sí, es mi hermano, pero la única manera de curar esta explosión de magia en Kathya es esa-se encogió de hombros-estos brotes hormonales son por varias razones, pero todas tienen algo en común: el individuo que los padece se siente sumamente presionado y confuso-

-Entonces, si Kathya no se cura...-

-Puede llegar a destruir la casa con su furia...puede llegar a matar a aquella persona blanco de su odio-dijo, con voz de ultratumba.

-Luna-susurró Lucy. Aunque que Kathya la matase no le haría mal a nadie...¿no?. Se imagincó a Lovegood siendo asesinada lentamente, a causa de úlceras que se abrían, mientras su cuerpo se calcinaba, dejándola transformada en un puñado de cenizas.

-Luna, o Ginny, o quien sea-dijo él-puede llegar a ser realmente peligroso si esto crece-suspiró-estos desajustes pueden provocar que la magia del desajustado salga de formas ilimitadas...o que se torne increíblemente poderosa y mortífera o, a veces, hacer que la persona que padece este hormonazo se debilite...cosa que muy pocas veces ocurre-

-Pero...¿cómo sabes que no es William el indicado para ella?-

-Pues porque no encuentro otra razón para todo el odio de Kathya hacia Luna-dijo-además, no es la primera vez que los vidrios estallan cuando Kathya se enfurece-sonrió-eso es producido por un mago muy poderoso...así como bloquear por completo los hechizos ajenos...yo solo podía con ella, pero su magia estaba demasiado descontrolada..y poderosa-

-¿Qué fue eso que ocurrió entre Luna y Kathya?-preguntó Lucy. Harry la miró confundido.

-¿Lo han olvidado?-ambas asintieron con la cabeza.

-William nos dijo que fue por Mitzar la discordia-dijo Lucy. Harry tomó aire.

-SÍ…pero hubo otras cosas en el medio...Kathya era sumamente buena en toda materia de la escuela..fue prefecta...-Lucy lanzó una carcajada-y muy querida por los profesores-

-¿Lovegood le tenía celos?-

-No-dijo Harry-Kathya siempre sintió cierto disgusto hacia las ravenclaws, y nunca lo disimuló..y, cuando Mitzar se le confesó...algo desajustó sobremanera a Luna..ella siempre estuvo detrás de Mit...aunque nunca disimuló su atracción hacia Will-

"_Zorra a más no poder"_.

-Es decir...-

-Kathya siempre tuvo inquina hacia Luna porque ella estaba tras William también...y Luna siempre odió a Kathya porque Mitzar estaba..._está_-el guiño menos disimulado de ojo-...colado por ella-

-Celos-Harry se encogió de hombros-¿nos ayudarás a desajustar a Kathya?-

-Por supuesto-dijo él-pero por favor, que nadie salga herido-ambas se miraron. Eso sería sumamente difícil, más si ellas querían que _alguien_ saliese _terriblemente_ lastimado.

-No te aseguramos nada Harry, pero lo intentaremos-dijo Bárbara.

-Procura que Lovegood no se acerque a Kat...ni que haga comentarios hirientes-dijo Lucy. Harry sonrió.

-Luna nunca quiso a Kathya-miró a la joven sobre la cama-siempre se interpuso a que ella entrara al ED-notaron que Kathya se movía disgustada.-Creo que las dejaré a solas-dijo, cuando Kathya abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama. Harry salió del cuarto.

Kathya observó a sus dos amigas. Intentó moverse, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo. Se sobó la cabeza, mientras veía al cuarto "moverse" incansablemente. Incipiente dolor de cabeza, hola.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó.

-Te batiste a duelo con Lovegood-dijo Lucy como si eso no tuviese importancia. Kathya frunció el entrecejo.

-¿De veras?-

-Sí-dijo Bárbara. Miró a Lucy.-Y Mitzar se enojó mucho-algo hizo clic en la cabeza de Kathya.

-¿Y por qué se enojó?-preguntó. Su voz sonó ronca y ácida.

-Porque atacaste a Luna...-dijo Bárbara. Sintió un fuerte codazo en las costillas. Miró a Lucy.

-¿Qué rayos haces?-preguntó la morena en un murmullo. Bárbara abrió la boca para contestar, cuando la puerta se abrió y William entró por ella. Ligeramente mojado, con la camiseta blanca más linda que habían visto, pero no porque era bonita la prenda, sino porque se marcaba exquisitamente su cuerpo de ex golpeador.

-Harry me dijo que debía venir a verte-dijo sonriendo. Babas-parece que me perdí de algo grande-

Bárbara y Lucy se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Salieron al pasillo, dejando a solas a la pareja.

-¿Qué rayos haces?-preguntó Lucy cuando se encontraron solas en el corredor. Bárbara la observó con una sonrisa malévola.

-Intento que Kathya se de cuenta que es Mitzar el dueño de su corazón-

-¿Y piensas que mintiéndole lo lograrás?-

-Pienso que escarmentándola lograremos hacerla reflexionar...-Lucy hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-No le hará mal sufrir un poco-continuó Bárbara.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi amiga Bárbara?-preguntó, apuntándola con el dedo. La expresión de Bárbara la hizo reír-¿eres Bárbara Felton o la hija no reconocida de Bellatrix Lestrange?-un puño sobre su cabeza le hizo temblar el cerebro-menos mal que eres su amiga, entonces-dijo Lucy sonriendo-procuremos no lastimarla-Bárbara sonrió.

-Todo sea para que Kathya _al fin_ se de cuenta quién le conviene-

-Todo sea por Kathya-dijo Lucy en voz baja, aunque temiendo lo peor. La verdad que Bárbara, cuando quería, podía ser muy zorra. Ay , lo que le esperaba a la pobrecita y desajustada hormonal de Kathya.


	17. Traición, celos y agonía

Hola!, volví. Sí, yo, al fin al cabo, siempre suelo volver. Vuelvo a decir sobre el capítulo raro, últimamente el cerebro se me está consumiendo... Quería agradecer los reviews a: **MiOnE**, **Nasirid**, **NenaOrion**, **Harry**, **NymphyLupin**, **LunaLoonyLovegood**, **Barchu**, **Irethi**, **LadyLu-Malfoy**, **kamypotterevans**, **Sandy0329** y **Nimmy-isil**.

Gracias, gracias, gracias, sus mensajes le dan sentido a mi fic y a lo que hago. Y chicas, sí, a Mit lo comparto...pero poquito.

Y quiero, también, dedicar el cap a mi amiga **Antuchis-LunaLoonyLovegood** (q me re cago a pedos por agregarle una E al Nick ¬¬) porque hoyyyyyyyy... CHA CHA CHA CHA CHANNNNNNNNN...**ES SU CUMPLEAÑOS**!!!!!...YUPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII...Solo quería decirte **Lunita de mi corazón** q te re extraño (zorra te fuiste a Mar del Plata) y q si este cap no llegara a gustarte, te dedico **Conociéndote**, que yo sé q a vos te re encanta y, por esta noche, te presto a Mitzar..PERO POR ESTA NOCHE EH!...devolvémelo entero...o en partes o como puedas.. eso sí, trata de devolverlo. Q pases este día tan especial con tus seres queridos (y con el perro Sirius..sí, el también es un ser querido), q te llenen de regalos y besos, q no te trague una ballena franca austral XDD y...trata de no violar a los clones de Oliver y Cedric. Y acordate: si conseguís un Harry, me lo mandas en caja..dale?...**TE KIERO DESQUICIADA**!!!!...Ah, hay una sorpresa en este capítulo para vos, y espero chicas, q ninguna de ustedes me mate por eso.

FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA!!!...

MUERTE A CHO CHANG!!!!.

"_No confíes en cosas que tengan la capacidad de pensar pero de las cuales no sepas dónde tienen el cerebro"_..._Arthur Weasley _(Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta)

**Capítulo 16: Traición, celos y agonía.**

-¿Sabes cómo se cura el estrés que tienes encima?-le preguntó William con una sonrisa perversa. Kathya observó a su novio con sorna.

-¿Cómo? ¬¬-

-Con sexo desenfrenado-dijo con una sonrisa espléndida que habría hecho derretir al polo sur, pero no a Kathya. Menos en ese momento, en el que en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el asomo de sonrisa que había aparecido en la bella expresión de Mitzar. O en las palabras de Bárbara, aún haciendo eco en su mente _"Y Mitzar se enojó mucho"... "Porque atacaste a Luna"_.

-¿Kat?-la voz de William la hizo salir de su ensimismamiento. Lo miró a los ojos. Él tenía una ceja enarcada de forma encantadora, mientras una de sus manos le acariciaba una rodilla. A pesar de que tenía un novio increíblemente atractivo, no podía dejar de imaginarse que el chico a quien besaba era Mitzar. Suspiró, mientras recordaba con pesar los acontecimientos del día. Estaba claro que tenía celos, muchísimos celos, quería ver a Lovegood siendo rostizada por un rayo, o que la tierra se la tragase.

También estaba asumido que aquel ataque homicida había sido por el repentino odio que sentía por la nueva intrusa. Suspiró, y acarició suavemente el edredón.

-¿Te sientes bien?-preguntó William, sentándose a su lado, mientras la abrazaba. Kathya se acurrucó junto al cuello masculino, y aspiró su exquisito aroma.

-Que rico perfume traes puesto-susurró ella, pasando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de William.

-Es el perfume de Mit-Kathya se sobresaltó y cayó al suelo de bruces-¿Kat?-

Silencio.

-¿Desde cuándo tú y Black comparten el perfume?-preguntó con voz nerviosa, mientras se tomaba firmemente del edredón, e intentaba levantarse del suelo sin éxito.

-Pues...desde siempre-

"_Con razón me acuerdo de Mitzar cada vez que tengo cerca a Will"_. Intentó levantarse, pero dio su cabeza fuertemente contra el mueble que se encontraba junto a la cama. _"Rayos, maldito perfume"_.

-¿Kat?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Estás bien?-ella revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Sí, me encuentro de maravilla ¬¬-dijo, mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se daba cuenta de que le había nacido un encantador y molesto cuerno.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que Mit y yo compartamos las cosas?-Kathya gruñó, mientras notaba que su cuerno crecía de tanto sobárselo.

-Nada-contestó ella con voz chillona. Se calzó las zapatillas y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó William estupefacto-Harry dijo que tienes que descansar-

-Me importa un comino lo que diga Harry, quiero salir a caminar, este cuarto me enferma-y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta con estrépito. Miró a su alrededor, percatándose de que estaba completamente sola en el corredor. Observó el cielo aún gris mientras pasaba delante de uno de los grandes ventanales que poseía el pasillo, y notó que ya no llovía. Sintió un frío terrible calarle los huesos y erizarle el vello, y vislumbró un tremendo hueco en la pared, y varios pedazos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo. Se asombró al ver la destrucción que había provocado con su ira. Aunque también se dio cuenta que no había estado nada mal. Siguió caminando por el pasillo con su aire helado, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras. El estómago le pedía a rugidos algo de comer, y al despertarse había visto que ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo, y su hambre se acrecentaba a medida que transcurrían los minutos. Llegó a las inmensas escaleras y bajó los escalones con premura, cuando oyó risas. Risas cantarinas y familiares. Se acercó lentamente al bullicio, oyendo la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Oh, mañana es mi cumpleaños-dijo Luna, mientras saboreaba una varita de regaliz-así que quiero regalos decentes-su penetrante mirada se clavó en el bello y ensimismado Mitzar, que leía un libro en cuya tapa llevaba impresas unas extrañas runas-¿me has oído Mit?-el chico se sobresaltó.

-Disculpa, ¿me decías?-Luna gruñó, mientras uno de sus dedos se enredado alrededor de un magnífico rulo color azabache. ¿Tic nervioso quizás?.

-He dicho que mañana es mi cumpleaños y que quiero _regalos decentes_-

"_Ambiciosa"._

-Oh bien...sí-murmuró él, mientras volvía a leer.

-¿Mitzar?-el tono de voz más peligroso salió de la garganta de la morena. Él levantó la mirada-quiero un regalo decente-

-Te daré lo que me pidas Lu-

"_¡¡¡¿¿¿¿LU????!!!"_.

-¿Lo que te pida?-él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo tiernamente-¿cualquier cosa que _yo_ te pida?-los ojos claros de Luna brillaban maléficos.

-Pues...-Mitzar carraspeó-sí...depende de lo que me pidas-susurró, notando la sonrisa lasciva y perversa que había aparecido en la expresión de la joven. Mitzar frunció el ceño y volvió a su lectura.

-Nosotras también te haremos regalos Lu-dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

MOMENTO. ¿Qué rayos hacía Bárbara, _su amiga_, hablando amistosamente con su potencialmente homicida enemiga alias acosadora chiflada?. Un puñal en su espalda, una estaca en su corazón...Bárbara era una traidora de la peor calaña.

-Oh muchas gracias...espero que sean bonitos-

-Lo que vale es la intención Luna ¬¬-dijo Harry con sorna-no puedo creer que después de todo lo que viviste aún eres un tanto materialista-

-Menos mal que dijiste _un tanto _¬¬-dijo Luna-porque sino te habría rostizado-se miró las uñas con indiferencia. Harry enarcó una ceja sensualmente.

-Eso me gustaría verlo-susurró Lucy con una sonrisa. _"A mi también"_.-Tú...¿rostizando a Harry?-preguntó con sorna. Luna hizo una mueca de disgusto, y le dio la espalda a Lucy.

-Bueno, y como mañana es mi cumpleaños- _"¿sabes dónde puedes meterte tu cumpleaños?"_-hoy iremos a Hogsmeade-dijo segundos después, olvidando por completo la pequeña discordia.

-¿Estas demente?-bramó Ron. Sonrió-momento, buena pregunta, respuesta: sí-un fuerte coscorrón por parte de Ginny lo hizo callar. –Eso dolió perra-

-¿Qué tiene de malo que quiera ir a Hogsmeade?-preguntó Luna-quiero ver mis futuros regalos-aplaudió feliz, mientras los demás enarcaban sus cejas.

-Qué pesada-murmuró Hermione.

-Además-bramó Luna, gritando para acallar los murmullos de Hermione-quiero salir con mis nuevas amigas-señaló a Lucy y a Bárbara. Lucy gruñó, mientras observaba a la castaña que se sentaba a su lado, quien sonreía. Un hachazo en la cabeza, una mordida de dragón, una estampida de rinocerontes pasando sobre ella. TRAIDORA, TRAIDORA, TRAIDORA.

-Cuando quieras vamos-dijo Bárbara, mirándose las uñas.

-Katy, cielo, ¿qué haces aquí parada?-William y su maldita presencia e intromisión. Todas las miradas se posaron en la joven que tenía intenciones de asesinar a su novio. Kathya oyó el estrépito que hizo el libro que poseía Mitzar al caerse al suelo.

-Moseley..¡qué demacrada estás!-Kathya observó a la chica que se acomodaba el flequillo. (N/A: sí, hasta en lo fics YanizZ)

-Gracias Lovegood por recordármelo, es una pena que no sea _tan bella y arreglada_ como tú-Luna enarcó una ceja.

-Oye-dijo sonriendo. Kathya la miró detenidamente-mañana es mi cumpleaños-todos los presentes la observaron afirmando que, definitivamente, estaba demente por pretender que la rubia le hiciese un regalo-¿me harás un regalo?-Kathya saboreó la respuesta.

-Sí-Luna sonrió abiertamente y aplaudió-cianuro-

-OYE-bramó Luna. La carcajada que lanzó Harry fue estridente y cantarina.

-¿O prefieres una manada de colacuernos hambrientos?-preguntó mientras se dirigía al sillón y se sentaba junto a Harry, quien le sonrió. Ay, podía caerse el cielo encima, que el bello y partible Harry (N/A: Luna adoro tu vocabulario XDD) siempre tenía una hermosa sonrisa para regalar.

-¿Te sientes bien Kat?-preguntó él, mientras apoyaba una de sus manos sobre el hombro femenino.

-Sí...me encuentro mejor-susurró, observando al bello joven de ojos negros que la miraba disimuladamente desde detrás de su libro, el cual había levantado del suelo. Kathya sonrió tiernamente al notar que el libro estaba al revés.

-Mit...tu...tu libro-susurró.

-¿Qué tiene mi libro?-preguntó con voz entrecortada.

-Está al revés, _cabeza de novio_-dijo Harry. Mitzar se sonrojó violentamente, carraspeó y puso el libro en la forma correcta, mientras Ginny interrogaba a Harry con la mirada, y él reía disimuladamente.

-¿Estás...calmada Kat?-preguntó Ron con voz nerviosa. Kathya sonrió.

-Sí..por ahora-observó a Luna, que tarareaba una canción mientras enredaba, nuevamente, uno de sus dedos alrededor de un rulo.

-¿Vamos si o no?-preguntó la joven segundos después.

-¿A Hogsmeade?-

-Sí-Harry miró a Ginny, quien se encogió de hombros.

-De acuerdo, no nos vendría mal salir un rato juntos...¿qué dices palomita?-preguntó él mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja y le besaba la frente. Kathya, Lucy y Bárbara suspiraron encantadas, envidiando por completo a Ginny.

-Vamos, si me lo pides así-dijo ella sonrojándose. _"Estúpida zorra pelirroja"_.

-Muy bien, está decidido-dijo Harry. Luna saltó de su asiento como si tuviera un alfiler en el culo, mientras aplaudía feliz.

-Yupiiiiiii...vamos a Hogsmeade...tendré muchos regalos-

-Merlín, qué pesadilla-susurró Hermione.

-¿Por qué Kathya no la mató?-preguntó Ron.

-Nos habría hecho un favor enorme-continuó Hermione, mientras pasaba uno de sus brazos alrededor del brazo de Ron.

-LOS ESTOY OYENDO MANGA DE IDIOTAS-bramó Luna con un aura asesina rodeándola refulgentemente.

-Ya, ya..no te ofusques-dijo Harry, mientras se ponía su túnica. Miró detenidamente a Lucy, a Bárbara, a Kathya y a Mitzar, que aún seguían sentados-¿piensan quedarse ahí?-

-LÉVANTENSE, QUIERO MIS REGALOS-bramó Luna, mientras tomaba a Lucy del cabello y la zarandeaba con fuerza, y empujaba a Bárbara al suelo.

-SUÉLTAME ZORRA-Lucy le mostró el puño, mientas Bárbara se levantaba tambaleándose.

-¿A quién le dices zorra?-

-¿Prefieres zopenca?-preguntó Lucy con sorna.

-Chicas, por favor-dijo Harry, empuñando su varita-no me provoquen-señaló la puerta-vamos, afuera-

-No soy un perro Harry ¬¬-dijo Luna.

-¿Quieres que te menee la cola lindura?-preguntó Lucy, acomodándose el cabello. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, principalmente la de la pelirroja homicida, que tenía sus puños cerrados fuertemente alrededor del brazo de Harry.

-Palomita, me estás lastimando-dijo él, mirando a su novia.

-_Afuera_ Pattinson-dijo Ginny apretando los dientes-y ni se te ocurra menear la cola porque te la cortaré y te dejaré un rabo-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sin enojos _palomita_-

-PATTINSON-

-Ginny por favor-se encontraban ya en el exterior, sintiendo el frío aire golpearles los rostros-no puedes enojarte por algo tan tonto-

-Harry, cállate-dijo Ginny, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fulminaba a Lucy con la mirada. Si las miradas mataran...-me ofusca que siempre te anden detrás-Harry sonrió-es que..-lo miró de arriba abajo, se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y suspiró-eres tan lindo y estás tan bueno-(N/A: XDDD..le salió la Avi del interior).

-Oh mi palomita pecosa-dijo él mientras le levantaba el rostro con su mano-no seas celosa, yo te amo a ti y solo a ti-(N/A: esta escena me resultó asquerosa, aunque si me pongo en el lugar de Ginny sería la mujer más feliz sobre la faz de la Tierra). Los ojos castaños de Ginny brillaron.

-Yo también te amo tanto-y se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo fieramente.

Kathya puso los ojos en blanco, para luego observar a Luna, que se metía los dedos en la garganta, en una típica señal de vómito, mientras Bárbara reía encantadoramente, y Lucy sonreía muy a su pesar.

Sintió una fuerte puntada en el pecho. ¿Qué estaban haciendo sus amigas?¿por qué la traicionaban de esa manera?. La abandonaban sin razón aparente para reemplazarla por una psicópata de flequillo y rulos. Suspiró. Observó el suelo bajo sus pies, sucio y embarrado, y se sintió igual de asqueroso que él. Le dolía el pecho de solo pensar que se encontraba abandonada y sola, y que si los acontecimientos seguían así, perdería definitivamente a Will y, lo que sabía era peor, a Mitzar. ¿Por qué negarlo?, deseaba con todo su ser que él la tomara desprevenida y la besara, sellando su amor puro y eterno. Que le pidiera a gritos que dejase a Will.

Pero, y esto resultaba gracioso, la "realidad" no es como se espera. Y eso que no se encontraba en la verdadera realidad. Patético.

-Kat-la voz de Harry la quitó de sus cavilaciones-avanza, vamos-notó que todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella, pero solo una entre todas pudo captar su atención. Y fue la mirada oscura de Mitzar. Qué rayos, era tan guapo, nadie podría jamás negarlo, y ahora comprendía la actitud sexópata de Lovegood.

Ninguna chica normal podría resistirse a los encantos de un Black (N/A: buena esa). Y menos teniendo esa preciosa bufanda verde alrededor de su lindo cuello, combinaba exquisitamente con sus ojos negros y su cabello azabache. Le sentaba tan bien el color slytherin. Le daba un toque arrogante que, para su propio asombro, la embriagaba y la enloquecía, provocando que su cuerpo reaccionase

independientemente de sus intenciones.

-Kathya ¿te encuentras bien?-ella suspiró.

-¿Hola?¿planeta Tierra llamando a Kathya Moseley?-coscorrón sobre su cabeza.

-WEASLEY NO ME TOQUES-la mesa en la que se encontraban tembló, y los vasos sobre ella se hicieron añicos.

-Tranquila Kat, tranquila-dijo Ron-Merlín, si se ofusca puede llegar a matarnos-susurró.

-Entonces no la ofusques-murmuró Harry. La miró-de veras, desde que llegamos a Hogsmeade, en realidad desde que hemos salido de mi casa, no has hablado nada-

-Mejor, ¿para qué quieres darle charla a una cotorra?-preguntó Ron.

-_Weasley_-dijo Kathya apretando el puño.

-Inspira, expira, vamos Kat-

-NO ME JODAS POTTER-bramó ella, mostrándole el puño. El lugar entero tembló a su alrededor.

-_Silencio_-dijo Harry apuntándola con la varita.

-¿Tú quieres matarnos?-preguntó Ron nervioso, mientras observaba alrededor, viendo que las personas presentes miraban a Kathya como si ella fuese Lord Voldemort en persona. Madam Rosmerta los fulminaba con la mirada. Kathya refunfuñó.

-Ahora está mejor-dijo Harry-luego hablaremos-y señaló a Kathya con el dedo. Él suspiró-me preocupas Kat-le tomó la mano. Sonrojo por parte de la rubia-¿por qué no le cuentas al tío Harry lo que te sucede?-Ron río.

-¿Tío Harry?-preguntó Ron con sarcasmo. Harry lo fulminó con la mirada. ¿Alguien tenía un sable para hacerse un harakiri?...primero se mataba antes de permitir que Harry fuese su tío...Merlín, que terrible incesto.

-Cierra la boca Weasley ¬¬-Ron volvió a reír-anda Kat, cuenta-

-Eeem...Harry-

-¿Qué? ¬¬-

-Si le lanzas un hechizo insonoro no creo que pueda decirte nada-dijo Ron sonriendo con lascivia. Y fue en ese instante en que el bello Harry cayó en la cuenta.

-Oh...tienes razón-y se sonrojó de forma encantadora, mientras con un movimiento de varita le quitaba el hechizo a Kat.

-El amor te ha vuelto idiota Potter-Harry se sonrojó.

-Si tú supieras las cosas que me hace tu hermana y el amor-le dijo sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

-Di algo y te cortaré eso que tanto le gusta a Ginny-dijo el pelirrojo con voz de ultratumba.

-Cállate Won Won-la cara de Ron se crispó, mientras Harry reía maléficamente.

-Hay algo que me molesta-dijo Kathya, viendo que en cualquier momento Harry y Ron se matarían.

Ambos hombres la miraron, uno tomando el cuello del otro.

-¿Ah si?¿y qué es eso que tanto te molesta?-Kathya observó a la joven que reía junto a sus dos traidoras amigas.

-_Lovegood_-susurró ella, cerrando su puño alrededor del cuello de la copa que tenía enfrente. Segundos después, la copa estalló en un fuerte estruendo. Harry suspiró, mientras Ron miraba a Kat con precaución, manteniendo los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si sigues así nunca te curarás-sentenció Harry con voz ronca.

-Prefiero que estalle la copa y no mi cabeza-susurró Ron.

-La única forma de curarme es que Lovegood sea tragada por un hipogrifo-Harry y Ron se miraron.

-O que se la coma el calamar gigante del Lago Negro-siguió Kathya.

-Merlín, esta chica tiene ideas homicidas-dijo Ron.-Se junta demasiado con Hermione-

-¿Y quién no las tendría teniendo a Luna cerca?-ambos rieron amistosamente.

-Kat, ve a caminar por ahí, toma un poco de aire y luego vuelve más calmada-dijo Harry sonriendo como un hermano mayor. Kathya se levantó de su asiento y, asiendo su túnica del cuello, se alejó de ambos hombres.

Estaba nevando ligeramente, y era un espectáculo increíble ver cómo desde el cielo caía una bella y suave capa blanca que lo cubría todo.

Caminó en silencio hasta llegar a un lugar alejado del pequeño pueblo. Vislumbró una hamaca a lo lejos (N/A: amo las hamacas..eeeeeee..regresión a mi infancia) y decidió sentarse sobre ella y reflexionar. Le encantaba hamacarse y pensar, el silencio se volvía deslumbrante y le fascinaba observar el cielo mientras su cuerpo se movía a uno y otro lado, era como si se encontrase prisionera en una bóveda llena de nubes y eso, más que atemorizarla, la hacía sentir una maravillosa integrante del universo fantástico. Le gustaba muchísimo hamacarse con los ojos cerrados, sentir el aire chocando contra su rostro, sus cabellos despeinándose debido al movimiento, el ligero cosquilleo en su estómago debido al vértigo..de esa forma se calmaba.

No podía entender cómo algo tan simple e infantil como hamacarse podía encender tantas sensaciones bonitas. Miró el suelo blanco bajo sus pies, y fue en ese momento en que oyó risas. Esas horrendas e insoportables risas, deseaba acallarlas de un sopetón. Lovegood y sus ex amigas (N/A: q rápido q se olvida) se acercaban a ella, y Kathya supo que no habían notado su presencia.

Las observó detenidamente. Luna hablaba y hablaba (N/A: XDD...me supongo q sos igual Anto), tomando a Bárbara del brazo, siendo ambas escoltadas por Lucy, que caminaba mirando al suelo.

-Oye y...¿qué onda tú con Mitzar?-la pregunta tomó desprevenidas a Kathya y a Luna. La rubia observó a las tres chicas escondiéndose tras el tronco del árbol. Lucy observó a Bárbara con las cejas levantadas, mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza.

-Pues...no sé...-dijo Luna, mientras se sonrojaba. Sonrió perversamente-está para comérselo-(N/A: un pañuelo para la babosa XDD)

-Esta mujer tiene estómago de hipogrifo-murmuró Lucy.

-¿Decías Lucy?-preguntó Luna con peligrosidad.

-Nada-dijo mirándose las uñas.

-Sí...bueno..pero supongo que con tus encantos...-Luna sonrió sonrojada-...podrás conquistarlo...el chico no es de madera-

"Bárbara ¿qué rayos estás haciendo?". 

-Pero...¿no tengo competencia?-preguntó Luna.

-¿Competencia?-preguntaron Lucy y Bárbara a dúo. Bárbara sonrió segundos después.

-Kathya no es competencia...ella está de novia con William-

"_Traidora"_. Cerró su puño fuertemente, y apagó un sollozó. Tomó aire y se decidió.

-¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó, mientras salía de detrás del árbol. Bárbara miró a Lucy temerosa.

-Claro, Lunita, ¿puedes dejarnos a solas?-

"_Lunita"_.

-Claro...iré a buscar a Mit-las tres chicas esperaron a que la morena desapareciera. Se hizo el silencio alrededor de ellas.

-¿Se puede saber _qué rayos_ estás haciendo?-preguntó Kathya. Bárbara la miró fijamente. Daba miedo y su voz destilaba veneno.

-Solo estoy ayudando a una amiga-dijo ella como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Amiga?-preguntó. Su rostro se crispó-¿cuándo fue que perdiste la razón y la cambiaste por la demencia?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo que sea su amiga? Es una gran chica-

-¿Te gustaría que yo fuese amiga de Parkinson?-

-Está muerta-dijo Bárbara con resolución, mientras sonreía.

-¿Y si no lo estuviera?-

-¿Cuál es tu maldito problema Kathya?-preguntó Bárbara señalándola con el dedo.

-Tú...-sus pupilas se dilataron. La señaló con el dedo-intentas hacer de celestina entre Lovegood y Mitzar-

-¿Y? Mitzar no te pertenece-bramó-tú estás de novia con Will-los ojos de Kathya se humedecieron.

-Tú...eres...UNA MALDITA TRAIDORA-el grito retumbó en los alrededores, y tanto Lucy como Bárbara notaron cómo de repente todos los pájaros habían desaparecido de las copas, y cómo la nieve había volado hacia otro lugar, dejando al pequeño bosque completamente pelado. La tierra había temblado.

-Katy, por favor, cálmate o nos matarás-dijo Lucy temerosa.

-Ya me las pagarás Bárbara...-acercó su rostro al de Bárbara, dejando sus narices a pocos centímetros-_traidora_...-su voz salió quebrada. Volteó, con la intención de desaparecer.

Bárbara la observó mientras se iba. Suspiró, y volteó a mirar a Lucy.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?-la morena hizo una mueca.

-Te hice señas con los ojos-Bárbara refunfuñó.-Me parece que se te fue la mano-dijo la morena.

Bárbara volvió a suspirar.

-Lo sé...no me lo va a perdonar nunca...yo no lo haría-dijo apesadumbrada. Miró el cielo gris sobre sus cabezas y sonrió, y Lucy la observó con expresión asombrada.

-¿Por qué rayos sonríes?-preguntó ella con voz cansina, sin poder entender cómo Bárbara podía tener un ápice de alegría en esos momentos. La castaña la miró con suficiencia.

-Porque está funcionando-dijo. Y Lucy lo comprendió todo.

Kathya caminó a grandes zancadas hacia el pueblo, con la mandíbula tiesa y el puño derecho fuertemente cerrado alrededor de su varita. Le dolía la garganta, señal inequívoca de que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar. Y no era para menos. Tenía una necesidad imperiosa de asesinar a Bárbara, de zarandear a Lovegood y mandarla a volar, y de gritarle a Mitzar que lo adoraba y que su corazón solo le pertenecía a él.

Sollozó y tuvo que buscar un lugar donde sentarse, porque sabía que si no reflexionaba e intentaba calmarse, perpetraría una masacre. Apoyó su cabeza entre las manos, mientras sentía cómo poco a poco las lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin censura. Pensó en Mitzar y algo muy dentro le dijo que quizás lo mejor era hacerse a un lado y dejar que Lovegood hiciera lo suyo. Tal vez Mitzar se merecía una mujer con agallas y que estuviera determinada a conseguir su amor. Y lamentablemente, ella no era de esas personas.

Se restregó las manos mientras recordaba la bella línea que formaban los labios de Mitzar cuando él sonreía, o la hermosa oscuridad de sus ojos que podían resultar fríos y gélidos, y también cálidos y dulces. O la manera que tenía de arrugar la nariz cuando algo lo incomodaba, haciéndolo ver un niño pequeño. Merlín, le gustaba tanto.

Volvió a sollozar, pero esta vez pensando en sus amigas. _"Traidoras"_. Se hablaban con Lovegood, y decían ser sus amigas. _"Hipócritas"_. Oyó risas, otra vez, esas estúpidas y malditas risas. Le hubiese gustado acallarlas, taparse los oídos, extinguir a las risas tontas y abrumadoras. Pero esta vez las risas eran distintas. No las conocía, no, pero increíblemente le parecían familiares. Levantó la vista, y lo que vio le hizo sentir como si una roca de enorme tamaño se estrellara contra su frágil y delicado tórax.

-Mit...-

Las dos personas frente a ella reían y se miraban encantadas. La joven le rodeaba el brazo, y caminaban muy juntos y hablando amistosamente, como si se conociesen de toda la vida.

Kathya tragó saliva ruidosamente, y sintió el dolor incipiente de su garganta, y los latidos de su corazón desenfrenado. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, creyó escuchar un rugido atronador naciendo desde la boca de su estómago. Y supo que su monstruo interior había despertado.

Caminó con paso militar hacia la pareja, empuñando su varita. Notó la mirada oscura de Mitzar mirarla, primero estupefacto, luego apesadumbrado, y de repente esa bella sonrisa que llevaba en el rostro desapareció por completo. La chica que caminaba junto a él tomándolo del brazo aún no había notado la presencia de Kathya, pero lo hizo en el mismo instante en que la rubia chocaba fieramente contra ella.

-Oye, fíjate por donde caminas estú...-se detuvo al observarla-Moseley-Kathya observó a la chica.

Tenía ojos almendrados de color azul, y un hermoso cabello color caoba. El ovalo de su rostro era perfecto, y sus labios finos y de color rosado. Era delgada y bien proporcionada. Era perfecta.

-¿Te conozco?-preguntó Kathya con voz ácida. La joven rió de forma cantarina y femenina, tapándose la boca con una de sus delicadas manos.

-Oh claro que sí..-dijo sonriendo con lascivia. Miró a Mitzar fugazmente, quien en esos instantes miraba el suelo y el movimiento de sus pies, para luego volver a mirar a Kathya.-¿No me recuerdas?, soy Lisa-y pestañeó de forma insolente.

Algo se deslizó por la nuca de Kathya hasta el final de su espalda, haciéndola sentir un témpano. Algo helado y molesto.

-¿Lisa?-su voz salió entrecortada. Asi que esa era la famosa Lisa...Lovegood había tenido razón: ella si era bonita.-Es...un gusto volver a verte-miró al suelo bajo sus pies, miró al cielo gris y encapotado, y miró a Mitzar. Adoraba sus ojos, y sus apetecibles labios carnosos, y la bellísima rectitud de su nariz. El frío viento lo hacía parecer una deidad, era como si los copos de nieve lo rodearan mágicamente, como si él fuese motivo de adular y venerar. Kathya rehuyó de los penetrantes ojos de Mitzar y tragó saliva.

-Me tengo que ir-dijo con voz ronca-que tengan suerte y que..no se crucen con Lovegood-hizo un gesto con la cabeza-tiene intenciones homicidas-y volteó, sintiendo la debilidad de sus piernas, que no tenían intenciones de sostenerla por mucho tiempo más. Hizo todo lo posible para llegar a un lugar tranquilo donde sentarse. Pero unos gritos la hicieron voltear rápidamente. Lovegood tomaba a Lisa del cabello, mientras Mitzar observaba la escena (lo más tranquilo e indiferente) apoyado contra un árbol. Kathya caminó sobre sus pasos y se detuvo frente a las dos chicas que se arrancaban los cabellos entre ellas. Ambas la miraron en silencio.

-Ustedes son de lo más civilizadas-dijo ella, mientras jugueteaba con su varita.

-¿Tú también quieres pelear?-preguntó Lisa, empujando fuertemente a Luna y levantándose con rapidez. Todo el decoro y la femineidad la había perdido. Señaló a Kathya con el dedo índice. Pero Kathya, en vez de atemorizarse, rió vilmente.

-Oh no lindura, yo prefiero conseguir las cosas de otra manera-

-¿Te crees mejor que yo Moseley?-Lisa la miró de arriba abajo-que sepas que no eres más bonita-

-La belleza no dura para siempre ricura-dijo Kathya acercándose peligrosamente a la chica, quien retrocedió atemorizada hasta chocar contra un árbol-pero la inteligencia te acompaña hasta el día de la muerte...-y volteó, alejándose. Notó la mirada inquisitiva de Mitzar sobre ella, pero no lo miró. Suspiró tranquila, intentando apaciguar a su corazón herido, cuando algo, o mejor dicho alguien, se le lanzó encima fieramente. Cayó de bruces al suelo, y sintió la sangre brotar de sus labios.

-¿Qué rayos?-dio una vuelta en el suelo, quedando boca arriba, cuando notó un puño estrellarse contra su rostro. Vio cómo Lovegood se reía de ambas a pocos metros de Mitzar, quien las miraba con horror.

-LISA-oyó que gruñía Mitzar, mientras corría hacia ellas-¿qué rayos haces estúpida?-

-Me humilló, y ahora yo haré lo mismo-el joven Black se abalanzó sobre ambas chicas, y tomó a Lisa fuertemente de la cintura. La chica pataleó, gritó y mordió, pero Mitzar no la soltó en ningún momento.

-Compórtate-dijo él, mientras zarandeaba a la joven.- Desaparece de mi vista-Lisa lo observó con odio. Él la soltó, para que luego la joven saliese disparada de allí, y miró a Kathya. Ella se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca con la manga de su túnica.-Kat...-

-No necesito de tu ayuda _Black_, yo me puedo cuidar sola-bramó. Notó el rostro compungido de Mitzar, quien miró al suelo.

-Vete al carajo-susurró con voz quebrada.

-Oh Mit...ya sé lo que quiero de regalo de cumpleaños-dijo Luna con voz pomposa. Mitzar la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca. No podía entender cómo en un momento así esa chica tenía semejante ocurrencia.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó él mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Luna miró a Kathya con malicia, y la rubia sintió una punzada de peligro en aquellos ojos. Lovegood se acomodó el flequillo con elegancia.

-Recuerda que prometiste darme lo que _yo_ pidiera-

-Sí...-titubeó Mitzar.

-Pues ya sé lo que quiero-sonrió sensualmente-un beso-

"_¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ!!!???"_.

-¿Un...un beso?-preguntó Mitzar nervioso.

Kathya los miró boquiabierta, mientras sentía cómo sus manos se tornaban calientes y de su cabeza salía humo. ¿Le parecía a ella o de repente la nieve se había transformado en lava de tan caliente que se encontraba su cuerpo?¿se habría derretido la nieve bajo sus pies que sentía que se la tragaba la tierra?. Oyó suspirar a Mitzar, y luego, lentamente, tortuosamente, él se acercó a Luna.

"_No"_.

Él volvió a suspirar cuando se detuvo a centímetros de Luna.

-Te daré lo que me pides-susurró.

"_No Mit, no"_.

Luna miró fugazmente a Kathya, y sonrió con superioridad. Y ahí, frente a ella, se besaron. El corazón de Kathya se detuvo de repente, y dio una contracción molesta, dolorosa y sonora, para luego latir con frenetismo, mientras las piernas se tambaleaban, los ojos se humedecían y la garganta se cerraba.

Intentó dar varios pasos hacia atrás, pero cayó al suelo de traste, observando la escena frente a ella, sintiendo como si la vida se le estuviese escurriendo. Sollozó al notar las manos de Luna alrededor del cuello de Mitzar, y cerró los ojos, recordando que ella había soñado con ese mismo hecho. Se levantó del suelo como pudo y echó a correr.

OoOOoO

-Demonios-masculló Lucy mientras observaba el beso que Luna y Mitzar se daban-Kathya debe querer morirse-miró a Bárbara, quien se encontraba apoyada contra una piedra.

-Lo sé...creo que deberíamos ir tras ella y hablar..¿no crees?-Lucy miró detenidamente a Bárbara.

-¿No crees que nos mataría?-Bárbara se levantó del suelo.

-Hay que correr el riesgo-

Caminaron con premura por entre la arboleda, escondiéndose de las miradas de Mitzar y Luna, que se habían separado. Lucy vislumbró la expresión disgustada del joven Black, y el rostro ruborizado y encantado de Lovegood. Hizo una mueca de asco y siguió a Bárbara, que estaba a varios metros frente a ella. Siguieron como pudieron las huellas que habían dejado los pasos veloces de Kathya. Llegaron hasta un lugar espacioso, era una especie de colina desolada, en donde el césped se encontraba increíblemente blanco, y el aire era más frío que en el pueblo.

-¿Oyes eso?-preguntó Lucy.

-Sí-

-Katy-dijeron a dúo, mientras caminaban con premura, dejándose guiar por el sonido del llanto de su amiga. Vislumbraron su silueta sentada en el suelo. Lloraba como si agonizara, con el rostro mirando al cielo, mientras los copos de nieve caían sobre ella.

-Si sigues ahí terminaras hecha un muñeco de nieve-dijo Lucy cuando se acercó a ella. Kathya no la miró.-Katy-

-No me jodas-

-Por favor Katy...-

-He dicho que...NO ME JODAS-el suelo bajo sus pies tembló como si se estuviese dando un sismo, y Lucy y Bárbara se miraron aterrorizadas, más al notar que los ojos de Kathya destilaban odio.

-Kat...-

-No quiero hablar...-gruñó con voz ronca, dándoles la espalda.

-Por favor Kat...hemos visto lo que ocurrió...-

-Mataré a Lovegood-dijo, mientras tomaba entre sus manos una piedra y, frente a los ojos estupefactos de sus amigas, la hacía polvo.-La destruiré como lo hice con esta piedra insignificante-

-Kat...no...-comenzó Bárbara.

-Si Mitzar hace eso, es porque no te merece-dijo Lucy con vehemencia. Kathya la miró. Y Lucy sintió un nudo en su garganta. Los ojos verdes de Kathya se encontraban hinchados y enrojecidos, y sus labios temblaban-Katy, nosotras estamos aquí-la rubia miró al suelo. Sollozó fuertemente.

-Soy yo quien no lo merece a él-y estalló en llanto, abrazando sus piernas con los brazos, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que quedaba.

-Katy...-susurró Bárbara. Se quedaron en silencio, mientras Kathya sollozaba casi sin hacer ruido alguno.

La nieve seguía cayendo sobre ellas, pero no les interesaba si se convertían en esculturas de hielo vivientes. Solo les importaba compartir la agonía del corazón de Kathya, dejándola descargarse. La calma y la tranquilidad se apoderó de las tres chicas, hasta que ese silencio reconfortante que las envolvió fue roto por una voz chillona y molesta. Y familiar, para variar.

Lucy volteó rápidamente a mirar a la joven que hablaba. La conocía, y mucho más al novio que ella tenía.

-Pues mira quiénes vienen-susurró, mientras se levantaba, y tomaba su varita, escondida en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Bárbara miró hacia donde observaba Lucy, y suspiró. Kathya dejó de sollozar y observó también.-Diversión-

-Cho-musitó Bárbara, mirando a Lucy con precaución.

-_Cedric_-dijo la morena, saboreando el bonito nombre como si fuese un exquisito helado de vainilla. Lo observó acercarse. Y Merlín que cada día se ponía más bonito.-Diggory, ¿cómo has estado?-la preguntó pilló desprevenido a Cedric, quien la miró asustado.

-Oh...Lucy...-dijo con voz dulce, al tiempo que una bella sonrisa adornaba su hermoso rostro (N/A: tenia que aparecer el chico...). Su suéter azul combinaba con el color de sus ojos, y sonreía dulcemente mientras observaba a Lucy.

-Pattinson, ¿qué demonios haces aquí?-masculló Cho alias "_voz de banshee_", deteniendo la suave y sensual caminata de Cedric.

Lucy levantó las cejas, y luego miró a Bárbara, que rió.

-¿Que qué hago aquí?-preguntó-no sabía que este parque era propiedad tuya-Cho gruñó-bueno, te diré qué hago aquí-dijo, mirándose las uñas. Sonrió maléfica-vengo a robarte tu novio-Bárbara y Kathya miraron a Lucy sin creérselo. Cedric levantó las cejas, y sonrió divertido. Cho se mantuvo tiesa.

-¿_Cómo dices_?-preguntó con odio.

-Oh sí...me encanta seguir a tu novio mientras le miro el trasero-Cedric lanzó una carcajada. Cho lo miró de manera furibunda.

-¿De qué rayos te ríes?-Cedric miró a su novia.

-De sus ocurrencias-dijo, mirando con ternura a Lucy. Qué bellos ojos azules, y qué linda sonrisa...y qué hermoso todo. Sonrió a pesar de que no quería. Su corazón palpitaba feliz cada vez que tenía al precioso Cedric frente suyo.

-Un gusto volver a verte Ced...espero que nos visites-él enarcó una ceja sensualmente, y Lucy se mordió el labio fieramente, mientras recordaba aquel beso en el armario.

-Sí...uno de estos días...-dijo. Sonrió, y Lucy suspiró sin poder contenerlo. Cho la fulminó con la mirada, mientras se acomodaba esas cosas enormes que llevaba en el escote. Enormes, oh sí, gigantescas, ¿acaso llevaba dos yunques australianos?.

Lucy la miró y le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-A que no me pegas-Lucy oyó la risa de Kathya, y supo que había cumplido su cometido. Hacer divertir a su triste amiga. Cho la miró boquiabierta.

-Te mataré Pattinson-levantó el puño.

-Ni se te ocurra Cho-dijo Cedric con voz de ultratumba. Ella hizo puchero, mientras Lucy se metía los dedos dentro de la garganta, y Kathya y Bar reían divertidas. –Nos vamos-dijo Cedric segundos después-un gusto verlas-tomó tiernamente la mano de la morena, y la besó. Lucy suspiró y sonrió, mientras se sonrojaba.

-Igualmente-dijeron cuando Cedric y la horrorosa "_Barbie girl_" desaparecieron al caminar hacia el pueblo-Merlín, que pechos más horribles-Bárbara sonrió.

-La verdad que nunca me había divertido tanto haciendo cabrear a Cho-dijo.

-Porque nunca hicimos cabrearla-dijo Lucy. Tomó aire y se estiró-ay, que lindo es ver a Cedric..Merlín, necesito una ducha congelada-

-Te dará una hipotermia-susurró Kathya.

-¿Para qué quieres una ducha fría?-preguntó Bárbara. Lucy la observó levantando una ceja.

-Porque estoy más caliente que una pava al fuego-

Bombilla por parte de Bárbara.

-LUCY, NO SEAS TAN EXPLICITA RAYOS-bramó Bárbara segundos después, propinándole un fuerte coscorrón a la morena.

-Eres lenta para los chistes-dijo Lucy, mientras se sobaba la cabeza. Bárbara sonrió, mientras volvían a ser envueltas por el silencio. Se quedaron observando a Kathya, que ya no sollozaba. Hasta que Bárbara percibió el sonido tenue de unas pisadas y el suave rasgar de una túnica contra el suelo, y miró hacia la densa arboleda. Vislumbró una sombra entre los árboles, y sintió una sacudida en el pecho.

-Chicas, vayámonos-dijo con voz temerosa.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Lucy.

-Vayámonos por favor-dijo, mientras tomaba a Kathya fuertemente del brazo y la levantaba del suelo.

-Bar...-

-Vayamos con Harry-dijo, mientras caminaba con premura hacia el pueblo.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó Lucy deteniéndose en medio del claro.

-Nos siguen-masculló. Lucy apresuró el paso y se quedó junto a ella, mientras tomaba su varita con lentitud. Caminaron apresuradas hacia el bullicio del pueblo. Bárbara aún sentía ese incesante sonido de la túnica, y cerró el puño fuertemente alrededor de su varita. Vislumbraron la silueta de Harry, y se acercaron a él corriendo. El joven de gafas las observó con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-

-Harry...nos siguen, Harry-dijo Bárbara con voz entrecortada. Harry observó a la multitud, buscando algo sospechoso.

-Bar, tranquilízate-

-No Harry, Snape nos está siguiendo-

-Bar, están más que seguras en donde se encuentran-y la abrazó.-Por favor tranquilízate-Harry observó a Kathya, quien miraba al suelo con mirada ida.-¿Kat?¿te encuentras bien?-ella levantó la mirada. Merlín, parecía un autómata.-¿Qué te ocurrió?-

-Mit..-susurró, mirando al suelo. Harry interrogó a Lucy y a Bárbara con la mirada.

-¿Qué hicieron?-preguntó en un murmullo, mientras se alejaban de Kathya.

-Nada...la que hizo fue Luna-dijo Lucy.

-Le pidió a Mitzar que la bese como regalo de cumpleaños-dijo Bárbara. –Es más cínica de lo que creí-Harry sonrió.

-¿Recuerdas que te prometimos no herir a nadie?-preguntó Lucy.

-Pues no lo cumplimos-dijo Bárbara.-Kat salió herida-

-Lo sé, lo he notado-dijo Harry con pesadumbre. Observó a Kathya, que miraba el suelo con ojos ausentes-debemos llevarla a casa y que descanse-

-Sí-se acercaron a Kathya y la tomaron de las axilas, levantándola de su asiento. Caminaron varios pasos.

-Oh, hola-dijo Luna, quien llegó hasta ellas. Sonrió, y mucho más al mirar a Kathya. La rubia se tensó y pareció cobrar vida de repente. Se lanzó sobre Luna, estrangulándola. Cayeron ruidosamente al suelo.

-Kathya NO-bramó Harry, mientras la tomaba de los brazos e intentaba separarla de Luna, que moriría entre sus manos. Un revuelo de pies, manos, piernas y cuerpos se llevó a cabo, más al notar que Luna se defendía de Kathya a los mordiscos.

-Mitzar no te pertenece-escupió Luna, mientras Kathya apretaba ambas manos contra su cuello. La rubia se detuvo al oír esas palabras, y abrió los ojos de par en par. Apretó los dientes.

-TE MATARÉ LOVEGOOD-masculló Kathya, mientras apretaba el cuello de Luna con más fuerza que antes..

-MERLÍN KATHYA-chilló Bárbara, cuando en un instante una fuerte patada le dio en las costillas. Cayó al suelo retorciéndose.

-Katy...-la voz de Mitzar llegó hasta los oídos de la chica, y soltó el cuello de Luna-Katy, suéltala-él sonrió. Kathya lo observó con ojos sombríos.

-_Desmaius_-Kathya cayó estrepitosamente sobre Luna, que chilló de dolor al sentir el peso muerto de la rubia sobre su cuerpo.

-RON-bramó Harry, mirando a su amigo. El pelirrojo lo miró encogiéndose de hombros.

-Yo no fui-

-Oh, perdón-dijo el ojiverde ruborizándose, mientras se rascaba la cabeza. Encantador. -HERMIONE-bramó Harry.-NO TENÍAS QUE DESMAYARLA- ella guardaba su varita en uno de sus tantos bolsillos. Miró al bello joven de gafas con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó-Kathya la habría asesinado-Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-Muy bien, nos vamos...estoy harto de este lugar-tomó a Kathya en brazos (Bárbara y Lucy sonrieron, cuando Kathya lo supiera...) y caminaron en silencio, encaminándose a un callejón alejado del bullicio.

-Esperen un minuto-dijo Luna. Todos se detuvieron a mirarla-¿y mis regalos?-preguntó haciendo puchero.-Quiero mis regalos-dijo, haciendo berrinche como niña chiquita. El rostro de Harry se crispó.

-¿SABES DONDE PUEDES METERTE TUS REGALOS?-bramó, mientras los cabellos de Luna volaban debido a los gritos del apuesto joven.

-Ya..ya entendí-dijo Luna retrocediendo unos pasos-maldito cabrón-

-TE ESTOY OYENDO-Luna miró al suelo y luego corrió hacia Ginny, escapándose de la ira asesina de Harry, quien echaba humo de la nariz cual colacuerno. La pelirroja sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior al ver a su novio en pose macho cabrío. Qué sexy se veía.

-Nos apareceremos a unos metros de mi casa-dijo Harry segundos después con voz autoritaria.

-¿Aparecernos?-preguntó Bárbara-¿pero no se supone que para algo están los pasa..?-Harry la fulminó con la mirada. –De acuerdo, no digo nada-

-Si están conmigo no es necesario hacer ese embrollo..la casa tiene hechizo anti-apariciones, pero tanto Ginny como yo podemos aparecernos ahí...al fin y al cabo es nuestra casa-

-Ah-

-Ahora dejen de hablar y manténgase cerca-gritó él.

-Sí sargento-susurraron Lucy y Bárbara.

Harry los miró uno a uno-manténganse unidos- se miraron y, segundos después, desaparecieron del lugar, mientras Luna mascullaba "quiero mis regalos, Harry embustero".

Cayeron cerca de un árbol frondoso. Observaron a su alrededor, viendo cómo la nieve había cubierto todo el lugar. Vaya qué hermosa vista.

Harry suspiró e intentó levantarse con Kathya en brazos, pero no logró sostenerse.

-_Mobilicorpus_-susurró Hermione, apuntando a Kathya.

-Gracias Herms-dijo él, mientras el cuerpo inconsciente de Kathya flotaba frente a ellos. Se dirigieron hacia la casa.

-Yo quiero mis regalos-sollozaba Luna, mientras Bárbara, Lucy y Mitzar caminaban tras ella. El grupo de Harry caminaba a varios metros de ellos.

-Mitzar ya te dio su regalo, así que no te quejes _Lovegood_-masculló Lucy. Luna se detuvo y volteó a mirarlas con expresión escéptica. Mitzar también se detuvo, y tragó saliva incómodo.

-¿Y eso a ti qué te importa?-siseó Luna-sí, es cierto, Mitzar _me dio_ su regalo-

-¿Un beso te parece un regalo?-la increpó Lucy, golpeándola en el hombro.

-Oye, lejos..-dijo Luna, empujando a la morena.-¿Quién te crees que eres?-abrió los ojos de par en par-¿acaso te gusta Mit?-Lucy rió.

-Por Merlín..-miró a Mitzar con odio-no tengo tan mal gusto-(N/A: todas maten a Lucy XDD)

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó él. Frunció el ceño-¿qué te sucede ahora?-

-Eres un maldito imbécil mal nacido-bramó Lucy. Mitzar enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué he hecho?-preguntó en voz baja. Lucy lo miró de soslayo.

-Por Merlín Mit, tú sabes lo que has hecho-dijo Bárbara con voz dulce. Él tragó saliva y miró al suelo.

-¿Ustedes...ustedes lo vieron?-

-Sí zoquete-masculló Lucy, acercándose a él, para luego darle una sonora bofetada. Bárbara y Mitzar se quedaron estáticos-y agradece que soy yo la que te golpea...porque Kathya te mataría-miró a Luna-esto no quedará así- y caminó con paso firme hacia la casa de Harry. Los tres jóvenes se quedaron en silencio.

-Yo...-comenzó Luna.

-Luna...tú, de veras, no me caes mal-dijo Bárbara-me pareces una gran chica..eres simpática, honesta, impulsiva y un tanto desquiciada-Luna hizo una mueca de disgusto-pero creo que..no te comportas de buena manera-

-Yo no..entiendo nada-

-Lamentablemente yo tampoco-susurró Bárbara, dando un par de pasos alejándose de los otros dos. –No te odio-dijo, mirando a Luna. Caminó hacia el sendero, alejándose del frondoso árbol y de los dos chicos, cuando oyó pasos apresurados tras ella. Volteó. Mitzar corría hacia ella, tomándose de las solapas de la túnica, abrigándose del frío. Su bufanda color verde se enarbolaba hacia atrás junto con su oscuro cabello.

-Necesito hablar contigo Bar-murmuró, y la tomó fuertemente del brazo. Caminaron con premura hacia la casa. Bárbara sabía que Mitzar la estaba, literalmente, arrastrando hacia el inmenso castillo.

-Dime de qué quieres hablar-siseó ella, mientras se adentraban en el domicilio de Harry, dejando atrás el frío del exterior. Mitzar tomó aire. Se detuvieron tras los barandales de las escaleras, escondiéndose de la vista de las demás personas en la casa.

-Es sobre la pregunta que me hiciste en la biblioteca..-Bárbara sonrió. _"Al fin lo va decir"_.

-¿Qué tienes que decir sobre eso?-preguntó ella. Harry y Ginny se habían sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar, y se besaban tiernamente, sin notarlos. –Por favor Mit...si me dices...-

-No sé qué hacer Bar...-miró al suelo. Bárbara sonrió: Mitzar era precioso y se parecía tanto a Sirius. (N/A: para que lo amen más XDD).

-Dime...-él la miró a los ojos. Y de repente Bárbara se sintió desnuda. Penetrantes y oscuros como solo aquellos ojos podían ser. Lo observó detenidamente y, para su asombro, encontró varios rasgos parecidos a los de Draco. Como la perfecta nariz recta, o el tamaño de los ojos, o el óvalo del mentón, o la longitud armónica del cuello. Kathya tenía buen gusto.

-No sé qué hacer...yo...por Merlín...-dijo desesperado.

-Dilo Mit-

-La amo-murmuró, bajando la vista. Carraspeó. Se cruzó de brazos, gruñó y golpeó fuertemente la pared contra la que se apoyaba. Bárbara sonrió.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?-

-Ella está con William-susurró. Sus ojos se habían humedecido. Se tomaba la cabeza con desesperación-todo esto me supera...ella...me dijo que yo le gustaba...pero yo...días antes había hecho un pacto con Will...y yo soy hombre de palabra-Bárbara enarcó una ceja con peligrosidad.

-¿Qué clase de pacto?-él hizo un gesto extraño con las manos.

-Prométeme que este será nuestro secreto-Bárbara levantó las cejas. –Bárbara-

-Te doy mi palabra de no _decírselo_ a nadie-él suspiró calmado. Decirlo, pero escribirlo o hacer mímicas...

-Le juré que me haría un lado..él me dijo que...que si yo no sentía nada por ella, le dejara el camino libre-

-Sí...ya me lo habías dicho-suspiró.-¿Cuándo fue?-

-¿Recuerdas la vez que hicimos de niñeras?-Bárbara asintió con la cabeza-yo los descubrí besándose en la cocina, cuando ustedes aún estaban en Grimmauld Place...William pidió hablarme en privado-

-Pero tú la amas...¿por qué rayos te hiciste a un lado?- chilló Bárbara. Mitzar le tapó la boca con las manos.

-Shhhh...loca-

-Perdón-dijo ella, mientras sonreía como disculpa. -¿Y entonces?-

-Estoy confundido...si yo le gusto tanto...¿por qué está con Will?-

Bárbara sonrió apesadumbrada.

-Porque tú no le das nada seguro Mit...en cambio William sí-él miró al suelo.

-Entiendo-

-Mit...-apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del joven-_sé un Black_...-él la miró a los ojos.-Pero de la buena manera ¿eh?..no me refiero a que seas mortífago y un enfermo de la pureza de sangre- Mitzar sonrió.

-Lo seré-dijo él-pero necesito tu ayuda-ella abrió la boca para replicar-yo te ayudé con Draco en la escuela...¿o te crees que a mi me divertía darle mensajitos de amor a Draco y que todos creyeran que yo era gay?-Bárbara lanzó una carcajada.-Sí ríete, sucia gryffindor-

-Oye..es divertido..me imagino tu cara...-y volvió a reír.

-Imagina la cara de mi padre, entonces-Bárbara lanzó otra carcajada-¿nunca supiste ser discreta?-preguntó él, mirando a la pareja que, asombrosamente, seguía besándose sin notar su presencia.

-De acuerdo, te ayudaré-dijo Bárbara. Frunció el ceño-una cosa-él la miró-¿qué demonios fue ese beso?-. Lo golpeó fuertemente en el pecho. Mitzar tragó saliva incómodo-¿eres idiota o se te fugó el cerebro?-qué pregunta.

-Le prometí darle lo que me pidiera...-intentó explicar el joven con desesperación. Bárbara enarcó una ceja.

-Y como eres un hombre de palabra...-

-¿Entiendes?-

-Pero igualmente fue estúpido-Bárbara pisó el suelo con fuerza.

-Lo sé-dijo Mitzar con desesperación. La miró fijamente-tú...¿le dolió mucho?¿ella...ella lloró?¿la hice sufrir?-preguntó histérico.

-Merlín Mitzar-dijo Bárbara. Le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y él la miró como si no la conociera. Bárbara tomó aire-sí, todo eso-

-Yo no quería...-

-Sí, sí, ustedes los hombres nunca quieren hacer sufrir...pero lo hacen malditos cabrones- él suspiró lamentándose. Lo observó fijamente, y todo quedó claro-ay Mit...tú...la amas tanto-una tenue sonrisa apareció en el bello rostro del slytherin. Se ruborizó (N/A: ay hijo mío, te amo).-Te ayudaré, lo prometo..pero no vuelvas a besarte chicas frente a ella..no seas tan desubicado-

-Lo siento-murmuró. Miró hacia las escaleras-¿crees...que se encuentre bien?-Bárbara también miró hacia las escaleras.

-¿Quieres...ir a verla?-preguntó, y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Podría?-preguntó con esperanza renovada.

-Pues claro zopenco-él sonrió.-Vamos-lo tomó de la manga de la túnica, y se escabulleron hacia las escaleras procurando que Ginny y Harry (que según Bárbara se estaban devorando) no los vieran. Subieron los escalones a toda prisa.

Bárbara notó la desesperación que tenía Mitzar por ver a Kathya y, divertida ella, hizo más lento su paso. Notó cómo poco a poco Mitzar se alejaba a pasos agigantados. Rió por lo bajo, y fue en ese instante en que Mitzar volteó a mirarla.

-¿Por qué no te apuras?-chilló. Ella sonrió perversamente.

-Aaaah..¿tan desesperado estás por verla?-preguntó con voz lasciva. Él se sonrojó con violencia.

-Sucia gryffindor embustera-masculló en voz baja.

-¿Decías?-él negó con la cabeza-ah-caminaron hacia el cuarto en donde, sabían, se encontraría Kathya descansando. Llegaron a la puerta, y Mitzar se apoyó sobre ella, respirando hondamente.

-¿Ella...ella estará bien?-Bárbara sonrió.

-Sí...mucho más cuando te vea-él se sonrojó y rió encantado (N/A: ay, mi niño es un amor).

Entraron lentamente, intentando no hacer ni un mínimo ruido. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, más si se contaba que la luz del día prácticamente no iluminaba nada, debido a que el cielo estaba completamente negro y encapotado. Caminaron a tientas dentro del cuarto, hasta que Mitzar tomó un candelabro que había sobre el buró, y encendió una vela. Observaron la cama, en donde Kathya dormía plácidamente sobre ella. Su cabello rubio se encontraba disperso sobre la almohada, su respiración era acompasada y tranquila, y sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas sobre su vientre. Mitzar dio un hondo suspiro.

-Eres hermosa-susurró, mientras se sentaba junto a la cama, y le acariciaba la frente a la desmayada Kathya.

Bárbara observó la escena apoyada contra el armario. Tenía una sonrisa cómplice en los labios, y su corazón latía tranquilo. Y observando al embelesado y sumamente enamorado Mitzar, se propuso lograr que, de una vez por todas, Cupido diera en el blanco. Mitzar se merecía el amor de Kathya, y Kathya merecía a un hombre como Mitzar.

Kathya sintió algo extraño sobre su cabeza. Algo tibio y suave le acariciaba la frente, dándole un calor reconfortante. Abrió los ojos lentamente, y oyó un estruendo. Movió la cabeza hacia su derecha, y vislumbró a Mitzar sentado en el suelo con expresión de dolor.

-¿Te lastimaste?-preguntó con voz ahogada. Él se levantó con rapidez y llegó a su lado.

-No,..estoy bien-sonrió. Y esa sonrisa fue la confirmación de todo. De todo lo que quería, de lo que deseaba. Sintió como si de repente su alma volviese a su lugar, y su vida, finalmente, cobrase sentido.


	18. Un día¿normal?

He vuelto demasiado rápido ¿no creen?..ojalá este capítulo les guste, aclaro que es más divertido que el anterior. Agradezco los reviews a: **LunaLoonyLovegood**, **Barchu**, **NenaOrion** y **kamypotterevans**.

Otra cosa..y dire: **EQUUS**, **EQUUS**, **EQUUS**!!!!!! ¿vieron las fotos?, si no lo hicieron deberían...imagínense, si estaba enloquecida con la escena de la bañera que era nimia al lado de esas fotos...ahora estoy muchísimo peor..

Imaginen esto: eres la Bella Durmiente...oyes un galope a lo lejos, y volteas a mirara. Un hermoso caballo blando galopa hacia ti...se detiene frente tuyo...y observas...a Dan (desnudo!!!!) y él te dice: Soy el Príncipe Azul de este cuento...NOOOOOOOOOOOO...POR DIOS!!!!...**YO KIEROOOOOOOOO**..ahora sé cómo imaginármelo al Harry de mi fic (no me miren como si fuera depravada..lo soy, y no necesitan decírmelo ¬¬). Montame a mi, no al caballo...ejem...pensamientos mios...Lo que quería para mi cumpleaños ya lo tengo en fotos: Dan desnudo!!!!...

Espero q disfruten el cap, y se lo dedico a mi aparecida amiga Bárbara...y le pido perdón por tener tanta saña con su Draco... Y a mi amiga Mik, en quien me inspire para hacer a Lucy (aunque ella nada q ver), te voy a extrañar este mes...espero q vuelvas bien bronceada...

**FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA!!!!**

**Y FANA DE EQUUS!!!!!...HASTA LONDRES NO PARO, OH OH OH!!!!!! **(esa barbita preciosa!!!!!!...q potro eh!, y no hablo del caballo!!!!)

**Capítulo 17: Un día...¿normal?.**

Se quedaron mirando durante varios minutos, en los que los envolvió un encantador silencio, de esos en los que puedes llegar a oír la respiración del otro, en donde logras compenetrar tu alma con la de tu acompañante.

Kathya observó detenidamente el bellísimo rostro frente suyo. Le fascinaba la perfección casi inimaginable de esas facciones: pómulos esculturales, nariz recta, labios carnosos y terriblemente deseables, mentón refinado, cejas torneadas y ojos, _oh sus maravillosos ojos negros_, almendrados y enmarcados en lindas pestañas cortas. Tomó aire hondamente y suspiró, sabiendo que no podría ocultar su nerviosismo, más si tomaba el edredón y lo retorcía frenéticamente.

-Yo...-dijo Bárbara. Se quedó tiesa, con la mano estirada en el aire, notando que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se había percatado de que ella hablaba, debido a que se miraban detenidamente, sonriendo como bobos. Frunció el ceño-oigan-nada. -¿Chicos?-gruñó-hola-carraspeó sonoramente para que la observaran. Lindos tortolitos.-Yo aún estoy aquí-. Vislumbró un tinte rojizo en las mejillas de Mitzar, y un tono carmesí en las de Kathya-tengo cosas que hacer, así que...los dejo _a solas_-guiñó el ojo descaradamente, y rió al notar las expresiones incómodas de los dos jóvenes que observaban al suelo. –Adiocito-canturreó, y se encaminó a la puerta, no sin antes reír disimuladamente al notar cómo Mitzar tragaba saliva con dificultad, y de sacar la varita para hacer fechorías.

Kathya y Mitzar se quedaron a solas dentro del cuarto, mirando el edredón. Ella pensó que de tanto mirarlo le iba a terminar pareciendo bonito. Carraspeó, rascándose la cabeza. Intentó por todos los medios no observar al joven frente suyo, más al recordar lo ocurrido en Hogsmeade. Algo muy dentro de sí había roncado con fiereza, indicio de que su pequeño monstruo (que algún día lo bautizaría) había despertado. Observó con disimulo a Mitzar, que miraba las cortinas de la ventana. Se quedó prendada de su expresión concentrada. Sus párpados levemente cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos y su mano acariciando sutilmente la nuez de su cuello (deseó con fervor ser esa mano) le provocaron piel de gallina y que su cabello se erizara. Se rascó la cabeza y se dio aire con la mano disimuladamente.

Volvió a mirarlo, y su mirada se cruzó con la de él. Ambos rehuyeron de mirarse, sonrojándose. Era una situación patética. Kathya tomó aire.

-¿Qué fue aquello que ocurrió en Hogsmeade?-preguntó con voz ronca. Mitzar la miró con incertidumbre. Aunque luego su expresión cambió a una de temor.

-Lo que ocurrió en Hogsmeade no...-

-No me vengas a decir que no fue tu intención, que no lo pensaste, que luego te arrepentiste...porque no me lo voy a creer Black-él frunció el entrecejo. Sexy.

-Pues te diré Moseley-a Kathya su apellido le resultó una bofetada fuerte-que realmente no fue mi intención...pero por lo visto, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones-ella tragó saliva, sintiendo su dolor de garganta crónico. Lloraría en cualquier momento.

-Sí, es cierto.._no soy nada_ en tu vida-se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado, rehuyendo de la mirada adusta de Mitzar. Tragó saliva y se limpió una lágrima rebelde que había caído a través de su mejilla.-Puedes irte-dijo con la voz entrecortada. Oyó suspirar a Mitzar, y percibió el sonido de sus pasos hacia la puerta. Se acurrucó en la cama, tapándose con las sábanas y el edredón, procurando intentar dormir, y olvidarse de lo ocurrido.

-Kathya-

-¿Qué?-preguntó con voz cansina.

-La puerta-dijo Mitzar.

-¿Qué ocurre con la puerta?-

-No puedo abrirla-ella se sentó en la cama y observó al incómodo joven que se apoyaba contra la pared. La camiseta azul se le enmarcaba al cuerpo, delineando sus increíbles formas. Era tan apetecible.

-¿Cómo que no puedes abrirla?-preguntó ella, mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba hacia Mitzar. Se estremeció en el instante en que su piel rozó con la de él. Se miraron embelesados, para luego carraspear sonoramente, y ruborizarse en el acto. Kathya se acercó a la puerta, y tomó el picaporte. Empujó, pateó, movió el picaporte de arriba abajo, de atrás a adelante, a los costados (N/A: eso se puede? O.o)...pero no logró nada.

-Maldición-dijo, mirando a Mitzar.-Estamos encerrados-su voz sonó desesperada. Tragó saliva al notar la expresión estupefacta del joven frente suyo-Merlín, esto no puede estar pasando-

Mitzar se acercó a ella, tomó su varita, y haciendo una extraña floritura, intentó abrir la puerta de todas las maneras posibles.

-_Alohomora_-susurró. Nada-¿hola puerta? Ábrete-la pateó con fuerza. Se tomó el pie con expresión de dolor. Cayó al suelo de traste, mientras Kathya reía. –Sí, ríete ¬¬-dijo con voz ronca, mientras se sobaba el pie.

-Lo siento Mit-dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce. Se agachó junto a él, y le tomó el pie con delicadeza. Mitzar la observó con ojos de cachorrito apaleado (N/A: se nota que es el hijo de Sirius XDD).-No me mires así-susurró ella. Le quitó la zapatilla y la media, y descubrió el pie lastimado del joven. Vaya, hasta sus pies eran bonitos. Pasó su mano sutilmente sobre la piel tersa, y sintió el estremecimiento que sus caricias provocaban en Mitzar. Sonrió tiernamente.

-Parece que...que no me he hecho nada-dijo él, mientras se ruborizaba.

-No-soltó el pie de Mitzar-pero no debes patear las cosas-lo regañó. Él sonrió.

-De acuerdo-se miraron durante varios minutos.

-Debemos...abrir esa puerta-dijo ella, luego de carraspear y sonrojarse. Ambos se acercaron a la puerta.

-_Bombarda_-esperaron una explosión, pero no ocurrió nada.

-No me quiero quedar aquí para siempre-lloriqueó Kathya.

-¿Conoces algún otro hechizo?-preguntó él varios minutos después, mientras ambos se mantenían sentados en el suelo, pensando.

-Pues...no...-dijo ella, jugueteando con su zapatilla. Tomó aire y suspiró-menos mal que ninguno de los dos es claustrofóbico-Mitzar la miró.

-Sí, tienes razón-susurró él. Observó la puerta-intentaré abrirla de nuevo-

-No Mit, ¿no te has dado cuenta? Fue cerrada a través de la magia-se miraron-es por eso que no podemos abrirla-

-Pero...¿quién cerró la puerta?-y fue en ese momento en que ambos descubrieron al autor de semejante acto-Bárbara-

-Zorra-masculló Kathya-es una maldita-

-¿Tanto me odias que no puedes soportar mi presencia?-preguntó Mitzar con voz ácida. Kathya lo miró con ojos ávidos. La mirada masculina era penetrante y profunda, y se sintió intimidada.

-No...no es eso-susurró ella, bajando la vista.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó él con voz ronca, mientras se levantaba del suelo. Kathya observó la espalda masculina. Fina, bien formada y terriblemente deseable. Se mordió el labio en el instante en que recordó aquella vez en que había rozado sutilmente los pectorales de Mitzar. Se levantó del suelo y se apoyó contra la pared. Él la observó detenidamente a tan solo unos centímetros.

-No...no me molesta tu presencia en lo absoluto Mit-susurró, mirándolo a los ojos. Él hizo una extraña mueca, y apoyó su mano izquierda contra la pared. Dibujó círculos invisibles sobre ella, con expresión pensativa.

Kathya lo observó detenidamente durante varios segundos, hasta que él se detuvo y, para su asombro, se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Sus narices se rozaron cuando Mitzar le acarició su mentón con el dedo índice, al tiempo que sus respiraciones cálidas se entrelazaban. La mano masculina hizo un recorrido por su cuello, estremeciéndola.

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?-preguntó con voz desmayada, inhalando el exquisito aroma que emanaba la tersa piel del cuello masculino. No podía ocultar su nerviosismo al tenerlo tan cerca, le temblaban las piernas y, de no ser por los bolsillos de su pantalón, sus manos habrían mostrado sus convulsionados movimientos. Se enloquecería si seguía teniendo el cuerpo de Mitzar tan cerca, podía sentir cómo éste irradiaba calor. Él se mordió el labio inferior, sofocando un suspiro, tentando muchísimo a la chica que lo observaba embelesada. Kathya sonrió encantada al notar que los ojos negros frente suyo brillaban incansablemente.

-_Jevous aime_-murmuró Mitzar.

-¿Disculpa?-preguntó Kathya. Mitzar tragó saliva.

-N...nada...no he dicho nada-sacudió la cabeza. Centímetros faltaban para que ella probara aquellos labios carnosos y apetecibles que se abrían lentamente. Cada vez menos distancia, más al sentir las manos de Mitzar, una en su mentón y la otra en su nuca, acercarla a él. Cerró los ojos.

BUMM

Se separaron inmediatamente. Mitzar tropezó y cayó al suelo de sentón, mientras que Kathya se mantuvo contra la pared, observando lo que había ocurrido. La puerta había sido arrancada de sus goznes. En pocas palabras, alguien la había hecho estallar. Y ese alguien, impertinente, molesta y terriblemente odiada, entró al cuarto y se abalanzó sobre Mitzar.

-Mit...-él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Intenté por todos los medios que no llegara hasta aquí-murmuró Bárbara al entrar al lugar. Miró a los dos chicos que la observaban atónitos. -¿Y?¿se divirtieron?-preguntó con voz lasciva (N/A: zorra!!!!..quiero una amiga asi). Ambos se ruborizaron.

-Oh Mit..Bárbara me avisó que estabas aquí-dijo Luna abrazándolo.

-No es cierto, yo no te avisé nada ¬¬-Luna la fulminó con sus penetrantes ojos claros.

-Ya suéltame Luna-masculló Mitzar, empujándola. Se levantó del suelo, se acomodó la túnica y, luego de mirar a Kathya y hacerla sonrojar (y sonrojarse él), salió al pasillo. Luna lo siguió rápidamente.

-Perro faldero-murmuró Kathya. Carraspeó, más al vislumbrar la ceja enarcada de Bárbara-¿quieres preguntarme algo?-Bárbara sonrió.

-¿Pasó algo?-Kathya se ruborizó intensamente. Frontal como ninguna.

-Pues...-tomó aire-no- _"lamentablemente"_.

-¿Cómo _que no_?-preguntó Bárbara con voz chillona.-Es inconcebible...yo no los encerré aquí para que solo charlaran-Kathya enarcó una ceja. Y cínica, también.

-Bar, escúchame-Bárbara la miró-si no hubiese sido por la maldita intromisión de Lovegood, él y yo...-

-¿Lo _habrían hecho_?-preguntó Bárbara con ojos brillantes. Parecía un niño que mira con deseo una gran golosina. Kathya sintió que algo goteaba desde su nuca. Y de repente, toda su sangre corrió hacia su rostro, enrojeciendo su piel. Los Weasley no tendrían nada que envidiarle al rojo furioso de sus mejillas.

-NO...¿cómo crees?-preguntó Kathya incómoda. _"Lamentablemente, no"_.

-Ay sí, como si no lo desearas ¬¬-

-Eso no viene al caso-gritó Kathya ruborizada al máximo. Bárbara la miró con expresión de "sí lo deseas", mientras sonreía lascivamente.-De no ser por la intromisión de Lovegood, ¡¡¡Mitzar y yo nos habríamos besado!!!-Bárbara la miró boquiabierta-ya está, lo dije-se sonrojó de tal forma que no podría envidiar jamás al cabello de Lily. Parecía una mutación de tomate. Se hizo el silencio.

-VOY A MATAR A ESA TONTA...MALDITA METICHE SIN SESOS-bramó Bárbara levantando el puño y señalando hacia el pasillo.

-¿No se supone que Luna era tu nueva amiga?-silencio incómodo. Bárbara tragó saliva. Golpe enorme el que le propinó la rubia. No era para nada lerda.

-Pues...no-Kathya enarcó una ceja-nunca la cambiaría por ti-susurró. Y Kathya sonrió muy a pesar suyo.-Pero aun así...ES UNA MALDITA ENTROMETIDA-

-Bar, por Merlín...cálmate-susurró Kathya-al fin y al cabo...yo tendría que estar enojada, no tú-

-Si...-apoyó su mano sobre su mentón-¿cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?-preguntó, mientras se sentaba sobre la cama-deberías querer pegarte un tiro o hacerte un Avada Kedavra..-sacudió la cabeza-Gryffindor, estuviste a punto de devorar _esa boca_ y...te quedas ahí como una idiota-

-Creo que te juntas demasiado con Lucy ¬¬-masculló Kathya iracunda-no necesito que hables de las virtudes de Mitzar...ya las conozco-Bárbara rió perversa.

-Jejeje-dijo-me imagino que si-guiñó un ojo.

-¡¡¡No seas estúpida!!!-gritó Kathya, mientras se sonrojaba aún más, como si eso era posible. Bombilla-NO TODAS SUS VIRTUDES-Bárbara rió vilmente. Cínica, zorra, perra.

-¿Cómo _no todas_?-preguntó Bárbara con voz lasciva. Peligro-¿no recuerdas aquella vez que lo vimos mientras se bañaba?-otra vez aquella cosa fría goteándole en la nuca. Claro que lo recordaba...cómo olvidar aquel día (N/A: cómo!!!). Recordaba minuciosamente cada parte del cuerpo de Mitzar...era un Apolo de carne y huesos.

-Tienes razón, conozco _todas _sus virtudes (N/A: ya saben, el chico es perfecto)-se avergonzó-eres una maldita-

-Perdón-Kathya sonrió con satisfacción-¿ahora qué te ocurre?-

-Dios me dará justicia-(N/A: demasiado Conde de Montecristo XDD)

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Ya me vengaré de Lovegood por entrometerse-Bárbara sonrió.

-¿Qué tienes pensado?-

-Pagarle con la misma moneda-Bárbara miró al suelo.

-Kat..-ella la miró-¿no estás enojada conmigo?-la rubia la miró. Sonrió.

-No Barchu, no-Bárbara suspiró.

-Menos mal-

-Pero a cambio deberás ayudarme-Bárbara tragó saliva.

-Como quieras...-susurró-¿qué tengo que hacer?-Kathya sonrió maléficamente.

-Averiguar dónde están ellos ahora-Bárbara enarcó una ceja mientras observaba a su amiga, ubicada contra la pared a escasos centímetros.

-¿No era más fácil seguirlos o algo así?-preguntó. Kathya se miró las uñas.

-No, porque yo me quedaré aquí y tú irás tras ellos-Bárbara hizo una mueca.-¿Aún sigues asustada por lo de Snape?-la pregunta la tomó completamente desprevenida.

-Algo...-

-¿No crees que te estás poniendo un tanto paranoica?-Bárbara se levantó de la cama y se acercó a lo que antes era una puerta en su lugar.

-Puede ser...pero no me viene mal estar en Alerta Permanente-sonrió-yo iré a buscar a los tortolitos-Kathya levantó las cejas-mientras tú descansas-

-No sé cómo descansaré sin tener puerta-dijo Kathya, mientras se acostaba en la cama.

Bárbara observó algunos trozos de madera que habían quedado dispersos por el suelo.-Le diré a Harry que venga a arreglarla-

-De acuerdo-

-Que descanses-salió al pasillo, mirando a uno y otro lado. Caminó un trecho, sintiendo el viento helado que entraba por el hueco (que antes había sido un ventanal con vidrios) que había dejado la pelea entre Luna y Kathya, por lo que tomó su túnica de las solapas y la cerró debidamente, para no sentir tanto el frío. Dobló una esquina con las intenciones de bajar hacia la sala y avisarle al fervoroso Harry (que suponía que aún se estaba devorando a su novia a besos) que la puerta del cuarto en donde ella dormía había sido destruida. Y fue en ese instante en que chocó ruidosa y dolorosamente contra alguien. Cayó al suelo de sentón, sobándose la frente.

-¿Qué rayos?-su cabeza daba vueltas.

-Oh Bar, lo siento-abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Mit..-susurró ella, mientras el joven le tendía la mano para ayudarla a levantarse (N/A: y encima, caballero)-¿qué haces?-

-Huyo de Luna-Bárbara rió, más al notar que Mitzar observaba a todos los lados posibles, por si aparecía Luna.

-¿Me parece a mí o te has convertido en presa?-

-Sí-dijo él en un murmullo-¿tú a donde ibas?-

-Iba a avisarle a Harry lo que ocurrió con la puerta-Mitzar se tensó y retuvo el aire-tenía pensado _obviar_ lo ocurrido entre tú y Kathya, para tu tranquilidad-Mitzar suspiró aliviado.

-No ocurrió nada entre nos-dijo él. Se había sonrojado.

-Sí claro, y Kathya es una mentirosa de primera clase-Mitzar rió por lo bajo.

-En realidad no sucedió nada...-se miraron a los ojos. La expresión de Mitzar era risueña-pero habría sucedido de no ser por la intromisión de Luna-Bárbara sonrió.

-Sí, Kathya me lo dijo-su voz había sonado demasiado lasciva, y lo supo por la sonrisa tonta que apareció en el rostro masculino. Le encantaba ver personas enamoradas.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a avisarle a Harry?-

-¿No tienes nada más interesante que hacer?-

-Pues...-

-¿Mit?-la voz de Luna les llegaba a lo lejos. Mitzar se sobresaltó y se cubrió tras la espalda de Bárbara.

-Merlín ¬¬, se nota que eres un slytherin-

-Help T-T-dijo él, apoyando su cabeza contra la espalda femenina.

-De acuerdo-dijo Bárbara, mientras reía-huyamos-lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y lo arrastró a las escaleras. Bajaron a la sala de estar, en donde Hermione, Ron, Harry y Ginny charlaban amistosamente. Ambos se acercaron al bullicio.

-Merlín, Hogsmeade estaba repleta de carteles en busca de Snape y Felton-Mitzar se lanzó al suelo y se sentó contra el respaldo de uno de los sillones, resguardándose de la vista del grupo. Llamó a Bárbara con las manos, y ella se sentó junto a él.

-Así oímos la conversación-susurró Mitzar. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Se ha sabido algo sobre Snape o Felton?-era Hermione la que preguntaba.

-Pues no-dijo Harry-aunque...según lo que me dijo Bárbara, Snape las seguía en Hogsmeade-

-Espera un minuto-dijo Ron-¿estás diciendo que Bárbara vio a Snape en Hogsmeade?-

-Eso dijo ella-dijo Harry-no sé...puede ser-

-No debemos preocuparnos..ellas estarán bien-dijo Ginny-están contigo-

-Según lo que me han dicho, Snape se ha estado moviendo estratégicamente-dijo Hermione-por lo que hemos averiguado, parece que él tiene cierto aprecio por los lugares en donde se llevaron a cabo derramamientos de sangre-

-Por ejemplo..-dijo Ginny.

-El ministerio-

-Hogwarts-

-Hogsmeade-

-El Callejón Diagon-

-No creo que se atreva a acercarse a Hogwarts-dijo Harry.

-Eso creemos nosotros también-dijo Hermione-pero por como están las cosas...-

-Supongo que deberíamos hacer inspecciones-dijo Ginny-¿no lo crees cielo?-

-Sí...-

-MIT-Mitzar se tensó y miró al frente. Bárbara hizo lo mismo. Luna los observaba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos en jarra, con una expresión de que en cualquier momento los asesinaría a ambos.

-¿Luna?-preguntó Harry-Mitzar no está aquí, ve a buscarlo a otro lugar-

-Claro que está aquí, está sentado con Felton tras el sillón-señaló al lugar en donde ambos se encontraban. Harry se levantó y los miró.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí?-

-¿Oyendo conversaciones privadas chicos?-preguntó Ron con voz lasciva.

-N...no..no..solo huíamos de Luna-dijo Bárbara. Luna la observó con infinito odio.

-¿Así que huyendo de mi?-preguntó con voz chillona.

-Lu, no comiences a gritar-dijo Hermione-siéntate y tomate un té de tilo-

-NO ME JODAS HERMIONE-

-Como quieras-dijo ella, mientras sorbía té de su taza.

-Harry-dijo Bárbara. Él la miró con el ceño fruncido. Sexy-yo venía a avisarte que hubo un ligero accidente con la puerta de mi cuarto-notó la expresión aterrorizada de Luna. Sonrió con perversidad.

-¿Qué ocurrió con la puerta del cuarto?-

-Ven, te mostraré-dijo Bárbara. Luna se tensó en su lugar, y comenzó a morderse las uñas. Subieron al segundo piso y se encaminaron al cuarto. Llegaron a la habitación. Harry observó con expresión estupefacta lo que antes había sido una hermosa puerta de roble.

-¿Qué ocurrió aquí?-preguntó con voz desmayada. Pasó su mano por el destruido marco, y volteó a mirar a los que lo acompañaban.

-Pues...Luna hizo estallar la puerta-dijo Bárbara. Harry miró con mirada fulminante a la morena, quien se encogió en su lugar y se escondió tras Ginny.

-¿Tú..has visto lo que hiciste?-la señaló con el dedo.

-Sí..-dijo dubitativa-abrí la puerta-

-¿La abriste?-algo en el bello rostro de Harry se crispó-LA HICISTE ESTALLAR, ¿QUÉ RAYOS SE TE PASÓ POR LA CABEZA?-

-Pues...pues...Mitzar estaba encerrado-

-¿Y Mitzar no podía apañárselas solito?-Harry hizo una seña de ahorque, cerrando sus manos como si entre ellas hubiese un cuello. Luna tragó saliva.

-Pues...estaba encerrado con..-

-NO ME IMPORTA-bramó Harry-HICISTE ESTALLAR LA PUERTA, AHORA TÚ LA ARREGLARÁS..ESTOY HARTO DE TENER QUE HACERME CARGO DE LO QUE HACES-

-Vaya-dijo Bárbara-¿me parece a mí o Harry está muy estresado?-Mitzar rió.

-Harry, por favor amor, no te enojes-Harry miró a Ginny con la boca abierta.

-Gin...yo..yo no tengo problema en que traigas a tus amigos...PERO QUE NO DESTRUYAN NUESTRA CASA-

-Tienes razón cielo, pero tranquilízate-lo abrazó y lo besó tiernamente en los labios. Harry suspiró.

-Está bien, me tranquilizo-dijo él mientras hacía puchero (N/A: TE AMO HERMOSO!!!). Ginny sonrió y le besó el mentón.

-Bueno ¬¬-dijo Ron-esperen a que nos vayamos-Hermione le dio un fuerte codazo en las costillas-quieren matarme-dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba el torso.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Kathya salió del cuarto con expresión semidormida.

-No te preocupes Kat, no ocurre nada-dijo Harry-solo me percataba de los daños ocurridos-suspiró-tendré que arreglar varias cosas-

-Sí, esos ventanales no se arreglarán solos-dijo Ginny.

-Con un par de _Reparos_ se solucionará Harry-dijo Hermione, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro masculino-si quieres lo hacemos ahora mismo-Harry sonrió.

-Oh de acuerdo vamos-

-Si quieres también arreglamos el hoyo-dijo Ron, mientras se alejaban de Bárbara, Mitzar, Luna y Kathya.

-No...eso lo tendré que hacer de manera muggle...ya sabes, ponerle cemento, cal y todas esas porquerías...ya intenté arreglarlo-se alejaron por el pasillo, mientras Bárbara y Mitzar los observaban.

Luna masculló algo entre dientes mirándolos, y se apoyó contra la pared.

-¿Tienes algo para decirnos?-preguntó Bárbara, increpando a Luna. La morena la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Así que huyendo de mí?-preguntó con voz ronca. Mitzar sonrió con preocupación.

-Nosotros nos vamos-dijo Bárbara, tomando a Mitzar del cuello de la camiseta.

-Algún día vas a ahogarme-siseó Mitzar al ser arrastrado por Bárbara por el pasillo.

-¿Adónde van?-preguntó Luna.

-A ningún lado-masculló Mitzar.

-MITZAR-

-Deja de molestarlo-dijo Kathya, mientras se apoyaba contra lo que antes había sido el marco de la puerta.

-Tú no te metas-

Bárbara volteó a observar a las dos chicas que discutían. Revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Merlín-murmuró. –Ven, debemos detener a esas dos fieras-le dijo a Mitzar, quien observó a lo lejos. Caminaron retrocediendo en sus pasos y llegaron junto a Luna y Kathya, que discutían.

-Yo me meto todo lo que quiero-masculló Kathya.

-No, porque es mi vida, niña-

-¿¿A quién rayos le dices niña??-bramó Kathya, cerrando el puño. Luna sonrió perversa.

-No tienes tu varita ahora-le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-ZORRAAAAAAAAAAAA-Kathya se le lanzó encima, mientras Mitzar y Bárbara las observaban atónitos.-NO TENGO MI VARITA PERO TENGO MI PUÑO-(N/A: O.O)

-Merlín O.O-murmuró Bárbara, mientras Kathya y Luna rodaban por el suelo, al tiempo que se golpeaban mutuamente.

-YA BASTA-bramó Mitzar. Sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y masculló-_DESMAIUS_ -el hechizo dio de lleno sobre Kathya, que cayó al suelo haciendo un fuerte estruendo.

Luna se levantó del suelo con rapidez y se abalanzó sobre Mitzar, quien se tambaleó.

-Ay Mit, yo sabía que tú...-

-CÁLLATE, ME TIENES HARTO-intentó zafarse del abrazo de Luna, pero lo único que consiguió fue que ella se trepara a su cuerpo.

-Oh Mit, gracias por salvarme...-

-_Silencio_-dijo Bárbara, apuntando a la morena. Luna abrió y cerró la boca repetidas veces, pero no salía palabra. La observaron fruncir el ceño y patear la pared. Señaló a Bárbara con el dedo.

-¿A qué?-dijo Bárbara-no puedes hablar-le sacó la lengua infantilmente-a ver quién te quita ahora el hechizo-

-¿Qué rayos sucedió aquí?-bramó William, quien se acercaba por el pasillo, y observaba a Kathya, inmóvil en el suelo.

-Pues...-susurró Mitzar. William lo fulminó con la mirada –Luna y Kathya estaban peleando y yo...-

-Le lanzaste un _Desmaius_-masculló William, mientras levantaba a Kathya del suelo, acomodándola sobre sus brazos. Bárbara observaba la escena atónita. _"Merlín, qué suerte tienen algunas"_. –Eres un inconsciente-

-Will..yo solo detuve la pelea-

-Pero no era forma-dijo William enojado-ahora me la llevaré a mi cuarto-

Bárbara enarcó una ceja, _"¿a su cuarto?"_. Parecía que Mitzar había pensado lo mismo, debido a que su rostro mostraba una expresión espantada.

-¿Para qué vas a llevarla a _tu_ cuarto?-preguntó con voz chillona. William lo observó con una ceja levantada.

-Para que descanse-dijo William con voz dulce. _"Como si va a poder descansar con semejante ejemplar cerca"_. Bárbara rió ante sus pensamientos.

-No jodas William-masculló Mitzar, mientras el joven Potter caminaba hacia su habitación, llevando a Kathya en sus brazos.

-Yo no jodo, Mitzar amigo-dijo William, mirándolo con altivez.

-Te conozco William-dijo Mitzar, interponiéndose en el camino del moreno de ojos avellana. Bárbara observaba todo desde unos pocos metros, con la boca abierta del asombro. ¡Se estaban peleando por Kathya!, eso era todo un acontecimiento. Sintió a Luna moverse a centímetros suyo.

-Mit, _no haré nada que ella no quiera_-ahora sí, la quijada del joven Black se tensó, y Bárbara notó cómo cerraba los puños fuertemente.

-POTTER-bramó Mitzar, propinándole un fuerte golpe en la nariz. William cayó sentado en el suelo, aún sosteniendo a Kathya.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede?-bramó. Le salía sangre a raudales de los orificios de su nariz, manchando su camiseta-BLACK-soltó a Kathya, dejándola sentada contra la pared, y se abalanzó sobre Mitzar.

"_Merlín"_. Luna le tomó el hombro y la sacudió.

-Sí, ya voy-susurró-niños, por favor-dijo Bárbara, mientras corría hacia los dos chicos, quienes estaban enzarzados en una lucha violenta. William le había dado varios golpes en el estómago a Mitzar, lo que provocó que escupiera sangre, mientras que el joven Black lo había pateado en el bajo vientre. _"Lo dejó eunuco"_. (N/A: XDD)

-PELEA COMO UN HOMBRE POTTER-masculló Mitzar, mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que se le escurría de los labios.

-Tú cállate, peleas como un slytherin-

-Es lo que soy-

-Peleas como un marica, entonces-dijo William, mientras sonreía con superioridad.

-POTTER TE VOY A...-

-TÚ NO VAS A NADA-bramó una voz masculina-detente ahí-Mitzar observó al hombre que se acercaba. Bárbara también lo hizo. Oh, hermoso, sexy, guapo y sumamente divino.

-Papá-dijo con voz susurrante, mientras bajaba la vista.-¿Qué haces aquí?-Sirius se acercó a Mitzar y lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿_Qué haces_ tú?-preguntó Sirius, mientras lo golpeaba con el dedo índice-esa no es forma de comportarse, tienes casi diecinueve años-frunció el ceño-eres un hombre, y los hombres no se comportan así- (N/A: ah no?..Sirius se nota que no vivís donde yo XDD).

-Lo siento-

-A William debes pedirle perdón, no a mi-Mitzar bajó la mirada, azorado.

-Sirius...-comenzó Bárbara.

-Tú no hables-siseó él, observándola fijamente. Bárbara levantó las cejas. _"Ah no"_.

-Tú no me hables así-Sirius enarcó una ceja y la miró con expresión seria.-De acuerdo, me callo-susurró Bárbara. Sirius miró a Mitzar.

-¿Vas a explicarme lo que ocurrió?-Mitzar lo miró a los ojos.

-No te enfades-dijo Mitzar con voz suplicante.

-No estoy enfadado-terció Sirius, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Mitzar tragó saliva.

-Estábamos peleando-

-Sí, me doy cuenta-dijo Sirius con sorna.-¿Por qué?-

-Porque...quería llevarse a Kathya a su cuarto-Sirius levantó las cejas.

-¿Y con eso qué?-

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Mitzar incrédulo.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que William lleve a _su_ novia a _su_ cuarto?-Mitzar bajó la mirada. Tragó saliva.

-Tú porque eres un tiro al aire-dijo entrecortadamente.

-MITZAR-el joven miró hacia otro lado.

-Contigo no se puede hablar-masculló y le dio la espalda a su padre.

-Mit...-

-No me jodas-su voz sonó entrecortada.

-Nunca voy a entenderte hijo-dijo, mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de Mitzar.

-Sirius...si me dejas explicarte-dijo Bárbara. Sirius la observó.

-Dime-suspiró.

-Bueno...Kathya y Luna estaban peleando-Sirius enarcó una ceja-y Mitzar se vio obligado a detener la pelea, por lo que le lanzó un _Desmaius _a Kat-Mitzar carraspeó incómodo al sentir la mirada escudriñadora de su padre-luego llegó William, se enojó al ver a Kat inmóvil en el suelo, y dijo que se la llevaría a su cuarto...Mitzar se enojó y..comenzaron a pelear-

-Mmm-Luna daba saltos alrededor de Sirius-¿y a ésta qué le pasa?-

-Bárbara le lanzó un _Silencio_-dijo Mitzar. Sirius observó a la morena que movía la boca sin pronunciar palabra-¿no vas a quitárselo?-

-No-Bárbara y Mitzar lo miraron estupefactos-no le viene mal estar un rato callada-se sonrió, más al ver la expresión ofuscada de Luna. –Eres más bonita callada Lu-Luna se sonrojó feliz. _"Tiro al aire"_.

-¿A qué has venido?-preguntó Mitzar.

-He venido a hablar con Harry..tengo información importante-ambos chicos lo miraron con ansias-y _confidencial_-

-Oh rayos-

-¿Lo han visto?-

-Sí, iba a arreglar un desperfecto en los ventanales-dijo Bárbara-no sé si sabes lo que sucedió-

-Sí..sé sobre el estrés de Kat-la miró-pobrecita-carraspeó-bueno, iré a buscar a mi ahijado-miró a Kathya-llévenla a su cuarto-observó a William, que se limpiaba la sangre del rostro-y tú ve a lavarte la cara-caminó por el pasillo en dirección al despacho de Harry-los veré luego, Luna ven conmigo-

-Adiós-dijeron Bárbara y Mitzar al unísono.

-Bueno-dijo William-la llevaré a su cuarto-Mitzar lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No..yo la llevaré-dijo.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo llevaré a Kathya a su cuarto-masculló Mitzar, enfrentando a William.

-No puedes-

-Claro que sí-

Bárbara puso los ojos en blanco. _"Comenzamos de nuevo"_.

-Niños, no empiecen a pelear de nuevo-miró a William-Will, tú ve a limpiarte el rostro, y no te preocupes, Mit y yo cuidaremos de Kathya-

-No quiero... es mi novia, no la de él-masculló William-_me eligió a mi_ Mitzar-

-Basta William-dijo Bárbara. Mitzar se había apoyado contra la pared. William se acercó a Kathya y le tomó en brazos. Caminó hacia el cuarto de las chicas. Bárbara oyó un suspiro.

-Mit-él se dejó caer hacia el suelo-Mit-

-Él tiene razón-masculló con la voz entrecortada-ella lo eligió-

-No te des por vencido Mit-

-He luchado durante años...y ella terminó eligiéndolo a él-Bárbara vislumbró una lágrima recorriendo la mejilla masculina.-¿De qué me sirve pelear si ella siempre va a preferirlo a él?-enterró su cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

-Sé un Black-dijo Bárbara, mientras apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro masculino-pelea Mit, pelea...si no peleas no lograrás nada...demuéstrale que la amas y que tú la mereces más que William "_cara de retrete_" Potter-Mitzar sonrió apesadumbrado.-Vayamos a otro lugar a hablar-dijo Bárbara, observando que Luna se acercaba por el pasillo.

-Huyamos-murmuró Mitzar. Se levantaron y corrieron por el corredor. El pasillo era extenso y sumamente lúgubre y frío. Llegaron al final del mismo, al chocar contra una enorme puerta que les flanqueaba el paso.

-¿Qué hay del otro lado?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Supongo que el cuarto de dibujo-murmuró Mitzar. Observaron detenidamente la imponente puerta.

-Averigüémoslo-dijo Bárbara, tomando el picaporte y abriendo la puerta. Entraron a un lugar terriblemente empolvado. Aunque en realidad, al enfocar la vista, supieron que era empolvado porque estaba lleno de tierra.

-Un invernadero-susurró Mitzar, mientras se acercaba a una extraña planta que comenzó a olerlo.

-Qué horror, un invernadero-dijo Bárbara, intentando no pisar ninguna de las raíces que se encontraban dispersas en el suelo, obstruyéndole el paso.

-Herbología era una de mis materias favoritas-dijo Mitzar, mientras acariciaba la mimbulus mimbletonia-pero mi padre siempre dijo que no es materia de hombres-Bárbara enarcó una ceja.

-Yo creo que Sirius no es quien para decirte qué debe gustarte-apoyó su mano sobre una mesa. Se sobresaltó-ouch, esa cosa me mordió-Mitzar se acercó a ella. Observó el dorso de la mano de Bárbara.

-No te mordió, te pinchaste-susurró-agradece que no te mordió, ya estarías muerta-Bárbara retrocedió.-Me gusta este lugar-tomó aire hondamente.

-¿Qué rayos hace un invernadero dentro de un castillo?-preguntó ella, mientras observaba el techo de vidrio.

-Supongo que es más cómodo tenerlo dentro que afuera-masculló Mitzar. Se había quedado prendado del color de unas rosas muy bonitas-¿le gustarán éstas?-murmuró.

-¿A quién?-preguntó Bárbara. Se acercó a él, y observó las flores.-Oh qué bonitas-

-Sí-Mitzar se ruborizó intensamente.

-Si piensas regalarle flores, dale los jazmines, los adora-dijo ella riendo. Mitzar sonrió.

-Lo sabía...-acarició los jazmines-aunque estos son especiales-

-¿Qué tan especiales?-preguntó Bárbara, dando un bostezo. Las plantas no eran su debilidad ni mucho menos.

-Estas flores...si son regaladas por alguien que siente un amor puro y eterno, jamás se marchitarán...a menos que la persona que las regaló muera-

-Vaya-miró al suelo-¿entonces piensas darle estas?-Mitzar asintió con la cabeza-supongo que no se marchitarán, entonces-Mitzar sonrió ruborizado.

-Espero que no...a menos que muera-Bárbara sonrió y lo abrazó.

-Me resultas tan tierno-dijo ella. Mitzar observó las flores y arrancó un par de raíz.

-Se las llevaré mientras duerma-susurró él. Las tomó delicadamente, mientras aspiraba su aroma.

-Si no fuera porque eres hombre...pensaría que eres un gran travesti-

-Oye ¬¬-

-Es que tienes actitudes medio maracas-dijo sonriendo despreocupadamente.

-Bárbara-

-De acuerdo, me callo-dijo Bárbara. Observó detenidamente el techo de vidrio, cubierto completamente de nieve. Tomó aire hondamente, y observó al joven de cabello negro parado a unos metros. Estaba completamente ensimismado observando una planta con unas extrañas y pequeñas flores color violeta.

Bárbara bostezó, mientras estiraba los brazos. Y fue en ese instante en que algo chocó contra su cabeza con fuerza.

-Rayos-se sobó la nuca.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Mitzar, mientras tomaba un par de flores violetas.

-Algo golpeó mi cabeza-otro golpe.-Algo me está atacando-chilló, empuñando la varita. Un pequeño proyectil chocó fuertemente contra su frente-AAAAAAAAAAAH-

-Bárbara, no te muevas-dijo Mitzar, acercándose a ella con rapidez.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?-preguntó ella, mientras docenas de cosas pequeñas la golpeaban.

-Son hongos saltarines-gritó Mitzar-y te están atacando porque estás pisando una de sus raíces-

-Maldito hongos del demonio-gritó Bárbara, corriendo hacia la puerta, seguida de cerca por Mitzar.

Salieron al pasillo agotados. Se dejaron caer al suelo. Bárbara sentía a todo su cuerpo magullado, y se acostó lentamente sobre la cerámica fría.

-AAAAAAAAAH-

-¿Qué te ocurre ahora?-preguntó Mitzar, respirando aceleradamente.

-El suelo está congelado T-T-Mitzar suspiró.

-Ay Bárbara-se quejó Mitzar-mira lo que has provocado-

-Oye, yo no tengo la culpa de que esa horrorosa planta con hedor a estiércol me haya atacado por ser una intolerante de las pisadas-

-Cállate-dijo él riendo. Se miraron, y se lanzaron a reír a carcajadas. Bárbara se tomó el estómago, mientras que Mitzar intentaba limpiarse la tierra que tenía en la camiseta.

-Necesito un baño caliente-susurró Bárbara, apoyando el rostro contra el suelo-necesito a Draco-

Mitzar carraspeó incómodo-¿crees que se encuentre bien en Azkaban?-

-Pues...Azkaban no es un lugar bonito-Bárbara suspiró.

-Lo sé Mit..por eso lo pregunto-se sentó, apoyándose contra la pared. Observó al joven frente suyo-¿sabes?, te pareces mucho a él-

-¿A Draco?-Bárbara asintió con la cabeza-¿ah sí?-sonrió-¿en qué?-

-Pues...físicamente tienes algunos rasgos parecidos...-

-No por nada mi padre y su madre son primos hermanos-Bárbara miró sus pies.

-Pero Sirius y Narcisa no se parecen-Mitzar negó con la cabeza.

-Eso es lo que tú crees...-miró al suelo, seguramente recordando algo no muy bonito.

-Cuéntame qué ocurrió hoy con Kat-el joven frente suyo se sonrojó excesivamente-así que sí ocurrió algo-dijo con lascivia.

-No ocurrió nada..sólo la acorralé contra la pared-Bárbara abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Que tú qué?-él sonrió divertido.-¿Y eso es _nada_?-

-Lo que oíste-canturreó.

-¿Pero por qué?-

-¿No me dijiste que fuese un Black?-preguntó Mitzar, enarcando una ceja. Bárbara se quedó estática.

-Pues...si para ti ser medio violador es ser un Black-Mitzar rió.

-¿Y qué es para ti _ser un Black_?-

Bárbara lo observó detenidamente. ¿Qué era para ella ser un Black?...pues..._"Ser hot, comestible, sexy y terriblemente atractivo"_. Pero no podía contestarle eso.

-Ser valiente, corajudo, hacerse cargo de los actos y de los sentimientos-mentirosa. Mitzar hizo una mueca.

-Pues eso es lo que hago-dijo él, mirándose las uñas. Tomó aire hondamente-necesito ver a Kathya-

se levantó de suelo enérgicamente. Bárbara levantó las cejas.

-¿Necesitas ver a Kat?-preguntó-¿qué rayos te ocurre?-

-Necesito ver a Kat...y de paso huir de la chica que viene por el pasillo-Bárbara observó a lo lejos. Luna se acercaba a ellos (otra vez). Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y siguió al joven de ojos negros a _no supo dónde_. Caminaron por un pasillo a la derecha. El lugar se encontraba sumamente desierto, más aún si en esa casa vivían varias personas y tenían visitas. Las armaduras a ambos lados le hicieron suponer a Bárbara que lo que se escondía tras aquella puerta del fondo no debía de ser nada inofensivo. Podía ver su reflejo en la cerámica del suelo. Vaya que todo estaba pulcro e impecable. Los pasos de Mitzar se oían terriblemente agudos y altos. Lo miró fijamente. Se encontraba parado frente a la puerta, acariciando el picaporte. Parecía muy concentrado. Hacía frío en aquel corredor, y sabía que ya era de noche, debido a la tenue luz de la luna, que entraba levemente por una pequeña ventana sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Qué haces Mit?-preguntó, susurrando. Era tonto, pero sentía como si las paredes respirasen, y las armaduras los observaran, vigilantes.

-Busco una forma de entrar aquí-

-¿Para qué?-el chico se encogió de hombros. Bárbara suspiró con hastío, mientras apoyaba su codo sobre una gárgola que sobresalía de la pared. Respiró el congelado aire, sintiendo el frescor en sus pulmones, cuando algo muy cerca suyo hizo crack y, completamente tomada de sorpresa, cayó al otro lado de la pared. Gritó, mientras rodaba por un tobogán de tierra, enorme, gigante, sucio y terriblemente empolvado. Terminó estampada de bruces contra un duro y helado suelo. Se levantó a regañadientes, mientras se quejaba del espantoso dolor de estómago. Observó a su alrededor, acomodándose el cabello sucio y enmarañado, estilo Hermione. Se encontraba, ella supuso, en una especie de alcantarilla. El lugar era abovedado, hecho de piedra, y de uno y otro lado por ahí y por allá, goteaba agua fresca. Caminó un par de pasos, pensando en dónde rayos debía encontrarse. Oyó el correteo de un par de ratas, y lloriqueó.

-Quiero a mi mami-se abrazó a sí misma, mientras caminaba sin rumbo.-Rayos, soy una gryffindor-dijo, con voz firme, enderezándose-y los gryffindors no le tenemos miedo a nada...absolutamente nada me asustará porque soy una...(glup)...hay algo sobre mi cabeza...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-golpeó con dureza algo peludo, que cayó al suelo retorciéndose y chillando. Lo observó. Era un gato muy raro...y sumamente feo. El animal le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Hola?-_"lo que me faltaba, volverme loca"_.-Ayuda-_"ay sí, porque este gato horrible va a entender lo que di..._ _MOMENTO..."_. Bombilla. -¿Crookshanks?-preguntó con voz desmayada. El gato maulló-AY CROOKSHANKS...jamás estuve tan feliz de tener un gato cerca (a menos claro que contemos a Draco como un gatito...un tigre en realidad) -el gruñido de Crookshanks la hizo retractarse-cierto que tú no eres un gato, eres un kneazle- _"gracias Kat por tus libros de 'Criaturas mágicas y dónde encontrarlas' ". _Lo tomó en brazos y lo aplastó, literalmente, contra sí. Un rasguño y un maullido fuerte provocaron que soltara al animal.

-¿Me ayudarás?, yo sé que eres un animal inteligente...-sonrió perversa-no como el idiota de William...o Cedric...o incluso el cobarde de Mit-Crookshanks frunció el entrecejo. Sí, el gato había fruncido el ceño.

Se movió y le dio la espalda, levantando la cola. Caminó en sentido contrario a Bárbara, mientras ella corría rápidamente tras él.

Cruzaron una puerta (bah, en realidad un hueco de la pared), y Bárbara se encontró en una habitación levemente iluminada por antorchas que se habían encendido en el mismo instante en el que ella y aquel ser (N/A: no puedo poner gato...Crookshanks es un kneazle..) pisaron el suelo de piedra. Bárbara miró al frente. Un espejo ovalado que llegaba hasta el techo flanqueaba el paso. Enarcó una ceja, observando a Crookshanks. Él se sentó y ronroneó. Bárbara caminó hacia el espejo. Era increíblemente antiguo y magnífico. Su marco dorado estaba sumamente trabajado, y una inscripción en él le llamó la atención.

¿Dónde había visto ese espejo?. Leyó detenidamente las incoherentes palabras, cuando algo muy dentro suyo hizo clic. _"Harry Potter y la piedra Filosofal"_.

-¿Qué rayos hace el espejo de Erised aquí?-Crookshanks maulló-o de Oesed, es la maldita misma cosa...Desire es deseo en inglés-_"¿qué hago hablando con un gato?"_. Miró el reflejo. Estaba sola.

Suspiró. Volvió a mirar. Se sobresaltó sobremanera al ver lo que le mostraba el reflejo. Un apuesto muchacho de ojos grises le sonreía. _"Draco"_.

-No necesito que un maldito espejo me diga que Draco es lo que más deseo en el mundo, _ya lo sé_-suspiró-quiero salir-miró nuevamente a Draco, y notó que él la llamaba con la mano. Bárbara frunció el entrecejo. Miró a Crookshanks, que se estaba lamiendo...em..sus partes. Asqueroso (N/A: XDDD...yo tengo cuatro gatos, así que imaginen mi cara cada vez que se limpian _ahí_.. Teo, Thiago, Gino y Lorna: los amo XDDD). Estiró el brazo, y notó cómo el espejo se volvía gelatinoso. Sacó el brazo con rapidez, asustada. El corazón le latía con fuerza.

Tomó aire, mientras notaba que Crookshanks se frotaba contra sus piernas. El kneazle la miró detenidamente y luego, para su asombro, cruzó el espejo. Se quedó boquiabierta. _"Si un gato cruzó esta mierda, ¿por qué no yo? ¿eh?...SOY UNA GRYFFINDOR"_. Algo chilló cerca de ella, sobresaltándola. _"Una gryffindor muy cobarde, por cierto"_. Cerró los ojos y, estirando una pierna, cruzó el espejo. Algo frío, gelatinoso y asqueroso se le pegó al cuerpo. Cayó al suelo ruidosamente. Levantó la mirada.

Crookshanks la miraba fijamente, iluminado por la luz que desprendían varias velas, ubicadas sobre un candelabro a pocos metros. Miró a su alrededor. No conocía ese cuarto. Había una cama con dosel preciosa, contra una de las paredes, flanqueada por dos mesas de luz, sobre las cuales había dos magníficos candelabros. Supuso que en ese cuarto dormían dos personas, primero porque la cama era enorme y de dos plazas, y segundo, los buroes a ambos lados de ella tenían objetos distintos uno del otro. El buró a la izquierda tenía varios libros, un Profeta de varios meses anteriores, un reloj y...una caja de...eso que usan lo hombres para no ser padres. Merlín, mejor ni pensarlo. El de la derecha, en cambio, tenía una cosa pequeña y peluda de colores, una pulsera y varios anillos. Una chimenea, una alfombra escarlata, un precioso ventanal, un escritorio y una abundante biblioteca adornaban todo.

Una puerta de roble a pocos metros de la cama le hicieron suponer que el cuarto tras ella era un baño. Podía oír agua cayendo desde aquella habitación. ¿Quién podía dormir allí?, la respuesta la hizo sonreír como boba. Se encaminó al baño, _"la curiosidad mató al gato"_. Entró. Había vapor en todo el maldito lugar, por lo que no pudo ver mucho. Alguien canturreaba en la ducha. Observó a su alrededor. Merlín, hasta el baño era magnífico. Y enorme. Y sumamente blanco, aclaremos. Se observó el espejo, cuadrado, que adornaba toda una pared. Se veía terrible con el cabello a lo Hermione, y la ropa a lo Kreacher. Estaba muy sucia. Un baño no le vendría nada mal. Oyó el sonido de una cortina al correrse, pero para su estupidez no le prestó atención. Hasta que volteó. Se atragantó con su saliva, y sintió sus mejillas arder.

-¿Bárbara?-la voz del hombre frente a ella sonó nerviosa y entrecortada-¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Harry?-lo miró de arriba abajo. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par-¡Harry!-

-¡Bárbara!-bramó él, tapándose rápidamente con la cortina-¡¡LARGO!!-

-Sí.._mucho_-contestó con voz babosa. (N/A: XDDDD).

-¡¡¡¡Bárbara!!!!-gritó Harry sumamente sonrojado-te dije largo, que te vayas-

-Oh...oh sí...-se encaminó a la puerta y salió. Cerró la puerta del baño con fuerza, aun teniendo en mente lo que había visto. Merlín, que jamás lo olvidase. Cuando se lo contase a las chicas.

Se apoyó contra la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió y ella cayó del otro lado ruidosamente. Se tomó de lo primero que encontró..._la toalla que Harry llevaba puesta_.

-¡¡¡BÁRBARA!!!-ella se ruborizó al mirar hacia arriba. Merlín, que cuerpo divino. (N/A: estoy con todo, más después de ver las fotos de Equus).

-Lo siento Harry...no era mi intención-_"sí, claro"_.

-Entonces entrégame la toalla-gritó con voz nerviosa.

-¿Qué cosa quieres que te entregue? O.o-Harry se sonrojó.

-LA TOALLA-bramó, casi sin voz.

-Oh-Harry se tapó rápidamente la cintura, y la observó detenidamente.

-¿Cómo demonios llegaste hasta aquí?-Bárbara tragó saliva-la puerta esta imperturbada y cerrada con magia desde _adentro_-

-Lo que sucede es que soy una gran bruja...-

-No fanfarronees ¬¬-escupió Harry. Bárbara gruñó-di la ver...-observó la pared, y luego a Crookshanks-el espejo-susurró.-Oh sí-

-Sí...-

-Vete-

-¿Qué?-

-Que salgas-Bárbara hizo una mueca. Salió del cuarto siendo empujada. Se detuvo en el pasillo. Vislumbró que alguien se acercaba. Morena, alta, y bonita.

-Lucy-la chica la miró-hola-

-¿Sabes que tus actitudes me están asustando?-coscorrón.

-Cierra la boca, tengo algo _genial_ que contarte...me acaba de ocurrir-observó a su amiga. Llevaba algo en la mano derecha..-¿un libro?-preguntó con voz asombrada-¿tú sabes leer?-Lucy frunció el entrecejo-¿qué haces tú con un libro?, no me digas nada, es el Kamasutra-librazo en la cabeza por parte de Lucy-eso dolió-se sobó la cabeza.

-No es el Kamasutra..._no lo encontré_-dijo Lucy-es...un libro de Pociones-

-Oh-

-¿Qué me ibas a contar?-a Bárbara se le iluminó el rostro.

-Oooooooh sí-

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Lucy con voz cautelosa.

-Vi a Harry...-Lucy se cruzó de brazos-_desnudo_-(N/A: imagínense una risa del tipo_ muahahahahaha_). Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par.

-CUENTAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-Bárbara comenzó a correr por el pasillo, huyendo de la locura obscena de Lucy. Mamá, esa chica estaba más loca que...ella. Siguió corriendo por el pasillo, dispuesta a ir a su cuarto. Volteó a mirar a Lucy, que la perseguía. Apuró el paso, cuando chocó contra alguien. Ese día era su _día de choques_. Mullidito el colchón que había encontrado.

-Bar-murmuró _"el colchón"_.

-Hola Mit-dijo ella divertida.

-Sal de arriba mío-

-Bueno-saltó hacia el suelo, y observó al joven Black. Su rostro se notaba triste.-¿Te ocurre algo?-

-¿Ah?...no...n…no, nada-dijo él, observando al suelo.

-Mit...te conozco-eso había sonado muy estúpido.

-No me ocurre nada-dijo él con voz quebrada.

-¿Le diste las flores?-ahora sí, los ojos negros se habían humedecido. Bárbara observó la mano izquierda del chico. Las flores aún las llevaba con él, apretándolas con fuerza-¿qué ocurrió?-él negó con la cabeza y caminó alejándose de ella.

Bárbara frunció el ceño, meditando. Alguien cayó sobre ella ruidosamente.

-LUCIANA-

-Cuentaaaaaaaaa-la abrazó.

-Suéltame, psicópata americana-se levantó del suelo luego de que la morena se levantara. Se arregló la ropa, y caminó hacia el cuarto, en donde supuestamente Kathya estaría descansando. Abrió los ojos de par en par al observar la escena. Kathya no estaba descansando en lo absoluto.

-¿Kat?-preguntó Bárbara-¿qué cuernos haces?-dijo con voz chillona.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que...?-

-TE VOY A MATAR-

-William, vete-el joven Potter se levantó de la cama con rapidez y salió del cuarto. Bárbara y Kathya se fulminaron con la mirada.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-Kathya miró a Bárbara con expresión confusa.

-Pues...-

-Te estabas besando con William-

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que bese a mi novio?-Lucy se acercó a su cama, mientras observaba la mandíbula tensa de Bárbara.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?-preguntó-¿qué tiene de malo?-golpeó ruidosamente la mesa a su lado-YO TE DIRÉ QUÉ TIENE DE MALO...ME ESTOY ROMPIENDO EL CULO PARA QUE MITZAR ACEPTE LO QUE SIENTE POR TI, Y TÚ LO ARRUINAS-Lucy y Kathya observaron a la pequeña castaña con expresiones estupefactas.

-¿Que tú qué?-preguntó Kathya con voz desmayada-¿de veras?-

-NO PIENSO AYUDARTE MÁS, ARRÉGLATE TU SOLA IDIOTA MAL NACIDA-alguien entró a la habitación, encantándola con su hermosa presencia...y con sus gritos.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS OCURRE CON USTEDES?-bramó Harry, entrando al cuarto. Bárbara volteó.

-NO ME GRITES-

-TE GRITO TODO LO QUE QUIERO-

-_SILENCIO_-bramó Kathya, apuntándolos con la varita. Ambos se quedaron callados al instante. Harry fulminó a Kathya con su verde mirada, y la rubia se sintió desfallecer-lo siento Harry, pero estás muy estresado, si prometes no gritar, te quitaré el hechizo-él sonrió sensualmente. Levantó la mano derecha-muy bien-Kathya hizo un movimiento de muñeca y, al instante, Harry recobró la voz. Él hizo también una floritura con su mano, y Bárbara pudo volver a hablar.

-Quiero que hablemos-dijo él, mirándolas a las tres. –Y seriamente-

-Harry, ellas no tienen nada que ver sobre cómo llegué a tu cuarto...-Kathya y Lucy miraron estupefactas a Bárbara.

-No vine a hablar de eso-dijo Harry, ligeramente ruborizado-luego hablaré seriamente contigo-

-¿Qué hacía el espejo de Erised en...esa alcantarilla?-preguntó Bárbara. Harry pensó la respuesta, observando detenidamente a la joven que lo miraba expectante.

-Te dije que luego ¬¬-la observó de forma escudriñadora, y Bárbara se sintió de repente sumergida en un calmo mar verdoso.- ¿Cómo sabes lo del espejo de Erised?-preguntó él segundos después, mientras Bárbara tragaba saliva.

-Pues...-

-El espejo de Erised fue destruido cuando yo tenía once años, en la finalización de mi primer año en Hogwarts-

-¿De veras?-preguntaron las tres a coro.

-Sí...junto con la Piedra Filosofal-Harry se sentó sobre la cama en donde se encontraba acostada Kathya. La rubia se ruborizó al notar la camiseta verde oscura que se pegaba ligeramente sobre el cuerpo de Harry, mientras que el cabello color azabache se encontraba húmedo y lo hacía ver increíblemente sexy. -¿Cómo saben sobre el espejo de Erised?-volvió a preguntar, tomándolas desprevenidas por completo.

-Pues...-balbuceó Lucy, tensándose.

-Nosotras...-titubeó Kathya, atragantándose.

-Lo sabemos... por...mi...madre-dijo Bárbara, sonrojándose ligeramente. Harry la observó escudriñándola. Bárbara se rogó a sí misma que cerrase su mente por completo, porque sabía que el bello hombre estaba intentando leerle la mente. Trucos muy sucios y embusteros.

-¿Tu madre?-preguntó Harry en un susurro-oh...sí...ella sabía sobre la existencia del espejo y lo que ocurrió con Voldemort, el profesor Quirell y yo en mi primer año-las tres suspiraron tranquilas. –Pero igualmente quiero que sepan que ese no es el espejo de Erised-

-Yo no entiendo nada...la verdad-dijo Lucy.

-Tú nunca entiendes nada ¬¬-masculló Bárbara.

-Tu cerebro no funciona para los entendimientos-murmuró Kathya.

-LAS ESTOY OYENDO-bramó Lucy.

-¿Pueden callarse?-preguntó Harry con hastío. Las tres hicieron silencio-muy bien-se aclaró la garganta-ese espejo...creí que nadie lo encontraría jamás-dijo Harry, frotándose los ojos tras las gafas.

-En una época más oscura de mi vida, ese artefacto mágico sirvió de portal entre...bueno...los buenos y los mortífagos...me ayudó mucho a encontrar los Horcruxes-

-Oh-

-Y, bueno, lo traje para...esconderlo de miradas indiscretas. Si cae en malas manos...puede ser utilizado para..fines maléficos-

-Pero...cuando me miré en el reflejo...vi a Draco-Harry sonrió lascivamente y Bárbara se sonrojó.

-Bueno, solo alguien con la suficiente cabeza y "corazón puro" puede traspasar el espejo..y darse cuenta de que no es el espejo de Erised respectivamente...tú lo que querías era salir de aquel lugar, y eso fue lo que ocurrió...-

-¿Cuál es la función de ese espejo?-preguntó Kathya. Harry suspiró.

-Bueno..la función del espejo es darle al que lo observa aquello que quiere o desea...-miró a Bárbara-en tu caso, salir de aquel lugar-

-¿Y por qué terminé en tu cuarto?-

-Porque el espejo sirve de portal a mi habitación..lo hechicé cuando lo traje...sólo yo sé exactamente dónde está, por lo que cada vez que terminaba frente a él, llegaba a mi cuarto al traspasarlo-

-Oh...-

-¿Quieren saber algo más?-las tres jóvenes negaron con la cabeza.-Muy bien, ahora quiero hablar con ustedes-

-¿Sobre qué?-preguntó Kathya. Harry la observó detenidamente, haciéndola sonrojar. Él sacó un pergamino de uno de sus bolsillos, y lo estiró sobre la cama. Las tres lo observaron fijamente.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Bárbara. Harry carraspeó.

-Son los nombres de los amotinados-

-¿Amotinados en dónde?-preguntó Lucy.

-En Azkaban-algo frío y congelado resbaló por la nuca y espalda de Bárbara. –Hubo un motín en la prisión..los dementores sorbieron las almas de varios...-

-¿Quiénes?-_"Draco no, Draco no"_.

-Eso no interesa-dijo Harry rápidamente. Bárbara sollozó.

-Dime que Draco está bien-Harry tomó aire hondamente. La soltó en un profundo suspiro. Oh, oh, algo andaba mal.

-No...-"_¡¿no?!_"-está en San Mungo...en coma-Bárbara se tomó el pecho. Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y volteó a mirar a Lucy. La morena le sonrió apesadumbrada.

-¿Quiénes fueron absorbidos?-preguntó Kathya con suma calma. _"Hija de su madre, está tan calmada"_.

-Peter Pettigrew...-_"ese no valía la pena"_-Mundungus Fletchner...-_"uno más inútil que el otro"_-Rabastan Lestrange..-_"ese no corta ni pincha"_-y un par más-

-¿Y qué ocurrió con Draco?-preguntó Bárbara con voz quebrada.

-Lo atacaron...parece que el motín causó varios heridos...-

-¿Quién dirigía a los amotinados?-

-Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange-

-¿Y él fue capaz de atacar a su hijo?-Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Es un Malfoy...-carraspeó-bueno, quería contarles eso...-se levantó de la cama, y se dirigió al hueco que había dejado la puerta. Se detuvo-oh sí, lo olvidé...hubo una fuga en Azkaban, además-las tres lo observaron miedosas.

-¿Quiénes?-

-Lo sabrán mañana...a las ocho, en Grimmauld-

-Harry...-él volteó a mirarlas. Era tan bello. Bárbara sonrió, sonrojándose.

-¿Tú qué veías al mirarte al espejo de Erised?-Harry pareció meditar la respuesta, mientras las tres chicas la esperaban solícitas. El apuesto moreno sonrió seductoramente.

-Me veía sosteniendo un par de medias-las tres jóvenes se quedaron estáticas. Harry ensanchó su sonrisa-nunca se tienen suficientes medias-

-Suenas como Dumbledore-susurró Lucy con voz entrecortada. Harry sonrió aún más, como si eso fuese posible, volteó y salió al pasillo. Se quedaron en silencio, observándose.

-Pues..-pero Kathya no tenía nada que decir.

-No digas nada-dijo Bárbara con voz entrecortada-no vale la pena-

-Hablemos de algo alegre-dijo Lucy, sacando a las otras dos chicas de sus ensimismamientos.

-Bueno..yo quería contarles que...bueno...entré al cuarto de Harry y...lo vi-murmuró Bárbara, aún pensando en lo que le había ocurrido a Draco.

-¿A qué te refieres con ver?-preguntó Kathya-todas lo vemos-

-Lo vi _desnudo _¬¬-

-O.O Mama suertuda-dijo Kathya, con voz desmayada.

-¿Y?-preguntó Lucy, impaciente.

-¿A qué te refieres con "_Y_"?-preguntó Bárbara. Lucy la miró con una expresión que para nada fue disimulada.

-Pues...-dijo Lucy, haciendo extrañas señas con el rostro y las manos. Bárbara levantó las cejas.

-Oh bueno...es un digno espectáculo de ver...-se ruborizó tenuemente.

-¿Y cómo llegaste hasta su cuarto?-preguntó Lucy.

-Si te lo cuento irás directamente hasta el espejo para terminar en el cuarto de Harry y...hacer lo que todas queremos hacerle-Lucy sonrió perversamente.

-Como si a ti no se te pasó por la cabeza viendo semejante ejemplar-Bárbara se sonrojó.

-No bueno...lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue..mirar hacia abajo-carcajadas-NO SE RÍAN, ME SENTI MUY MAL AL VERLO-

-¿Te sentiste mal?-preguntó Lucy-¿tan pequeña es?-se hizo el silencio.

-LUCY, ESAS COSAS NO SE PREGUNTAN-el golpe que le propinó Bárbara le retumbó hasta en los pies.

-No es necesario que me golpees así-gruñó, sobándose la cabeza.

-Eres una desubicada-chilló Bárbara, con los colores puestos en su cara.

-Ya Bar, no te enojes..-dijo Kathya.

-Y NO...NO ES PEQUEÑA PARA NADA-otra vez el silencio.

-Entonces sí quiero ir-dijo Lucy, limpiándose un chorro de baba imaginario.

-LUCY...-

-Me callo-

-YA ERA HORA-

-BÁRBARA, DEJA DE GRITAR LOCA-

-Tú eres la menos indicada para decirme a mi loca y que deje de gritar ¬¬-Kathya la fulminó con la mirada, para luego bajar la vista, incómoda.

-¿Cómo es eso que...que Mitzar...?-

-No creo que te interese si te estabas besando con William ¬¬-

-Oye..besa como un dios...-dio Kathya mirando al edredón, avergonzada.

-COMO SI ESO EXPLICARA TU COMPORTAMIENTO-

-Otra que Sirius-susurró Lucy. Bárbara carraspeó.

-Juro que nunca más te ayudaré con él...lo haces sufrir sin razón alguna-Kathya la miró boquiabierta.

-¿A quién? O.o-

-A MITZAR-

-Estás muy estresada cielo-dijo Lucy socarrona. Un golpe en la nuca la hizo callar. (N/A: cuántos golpes ligó? XDD)

-No te ayudaré más...él estuvo todo el maldito día hablando de ti, quería darte flores y verte-

-¿De veras?-preguntó Kathya con ojos brillantes.

-Sí...pero por lo que parece estabas ocupada...-

-William es mi novio-

-Pero a ti te gusta Mitzar-

-Eso no lo sabes-Bárbara gruñó.

-Está más claro que los ojos de Sirius-(N/A: qué hermosa metáfora).

-Vaya metáfora ¬¬-dijo Lucy. Bárbara le mostró el puño-de acuerdo, no digo nada-se atajó.

-Quiero verlo-

-¿A quién?¿a Sirius?-

-NO, al hijo-las otras dos jóvenes se miraron. Sirius-hijo, eso tenía relación con una sola persona.

-¿Y ahora te preocupas?-preguntó Bárbara. Kathya se levantó de la cama de un salto, y salió al pasillo-esto se va a poner feo-siguieron a la rubia. Kathya había bajado las escaleras con rapidez, por lo que apuraron el paso para alcanzarla. La vislumbraron en el medio de la sala de estar, observando estática a una pareja de jóvenes que reían y hablaban. Bárbara observó también. Su rostro se crispó.

-Oh gracias por las flores Mit-dijo Luna, observando el pequeño ramito de jazmines y lilas. Lucy miró boquiabierta a Bárbara, y cautelosa a Kathya. Lo de las flores era lo de menos, pero la posición en la que estaban Mitzar y Luna no parecía una posición de amigos. Ella se recostaba sobre el hombro masculino, sonriente, mientras le abrazaba la cintura con las manos. Él observaba al suelo, tímido.

-De nada-susurró-que bueno que te hayan gustado-Bárbara pisó fuertemente el suelo, haciendo mucho ruido, y los dos jóvenes sentados al sofá la observaron. Mitzar se levantó con rapidez, con cara tiesa.

-Disculpen que interrumpamos...-Mitzar observó a Kathya.

-No...no interrumpen nada-susurró él, observando al suelo. Kathya carraspeó, avergonzada.

-Esas flores no eran para mí-susurró, con la voz entrecortada. Volteó, con la intención de volver a su cuarto, cuando una mano la tomó fuertemente del brazo.

-Esas flores eran para ti...sabes que no soy mentirosa-dijo Bárbara-puedo ser de todo, menos mentirosa-

-Da igual, me voy a dormir-masculló Kathya, pisando el primer escalón de la escalera. Subió al primer piso. Bárbara y Lucy la siguieron.

-Kat..tú puedes ponerle fin a esto...dile lo que sientes, corta con William...-dijo Bárbara, caminando apresurada, a la par de Kathya.

-No...no hasta que él se declare-masculló la rubia con voz ronca.

-No puedes pretender que él se confiese...es más fácil que el calamar gigante te bese...Mitzar es un slytherin-Kathya se detuvo a mirarla. Sus ojos destilaban veneno y odio. Apretaba los dientes.

-Draco también es un slytherin...y fíjate todo lo que hizo por ti-Bárbara se quedó tiesa.

-Kat...-la rubia se adentró en el cuarto, desapareciendo de la vista de ambas. Lucy oyó el gruñido de Bárbara.

-Estos dos...me van a volver loca-escupió. Lucy la observó cautelosa-LO VOY A MATAR-

-¿A quién?-

-A MITZAR-volteó, dirigiéndose nuevamente hacia las escaleras. Lucy la siguió a pocos pasos. Bárbara bajó las escaleras caminando con paso militar.

-OYE TÚ-Mitzar la observó-VEN AQUÍ-

-¿Qué ocurre Bar?-preguntó, mientras se acercaba.

PAFF.

-Y LA PROXIMA SERA MÁS FUERTE IDIOTA-

-¿Qué te sucede?-preguntó él, sobándose la mejilla.

-ERES UN IMBÉCIL..NO TE AYUDO MÁS, PÚDRETE-Lucy puso los ojos en blanco.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Mitzar. Bárbara tomó aire.

-De Kat...¿de quién rayos voy a hablar?-masculló con voz ronca.

-Pero..pero...-susurró él-ella se estaba besando con William-

-Sí lo sé, es una idiota...-gruñó Bárbara-pero tú eres igual que ella-

-No me jodas-masculló él.

-MITZAR-

-¿Qué?-

-Slytherin jodido y cobarde-

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Luna, acercándose.

-NO TE IMPORTA-bramaron a dúo Mitzar y Bárbara. Luna se quedó tiesa. Tragó saliva y, para mantener su vida, corrió hacia las escaleras, subiendo al segundo piso.

-Las flores van a marchitarse enseguida-dijo Mitzar en un murmullo. Bárbara lo observó detenidamente.

-Mas te vale-masculló ella-eres un idiota-

-Lo sé-dijo él. Bárbara apretó al puño.

-TE TENGO QUE MATAR-

-¿Me parece a mi o todos estamos muy estresados?-preguntó alguien que bajaba las escaleras.

Voltearon. Un apuesto hombre de cabello negro y ojos grises bajaba hacia la sala. Llevaba puesta una hermosa túnica negra que se le enmarcaba al cuerpo, y unos precioso jeans. Oh, se veía como un Dios terrenal.

-Sirius-dijo Lucy con voz desmayada, sonrojándose. Él la miró. Una bella sonrisa apareció en el precioso rostro masculino.

-Hola Lu-

-¿Cómo...cómo has estado Sirius?-

-Muy bien...aunque ahora estoy mejor-dijo, mientras le tomaba la mano delicadamente. Bárbara y

Mitzar se miraron y carraspearon sonoramente, haciendo sonrojar a las dos personas que hablaban.

-Roba cunas ¬¬-susurró Mitzar, mientras su padre caminaba hacia él.

-Yo voy a casa Mit...si quieres venir, hazlo-_"Lucy también quiere ir"_.

-Ve, porque sino te asesino-masculló Bárbara. Mitzar sonrió apesadumbrado. Se despidieron de los dos hombres Black, que salieron por la puerta del castillo.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-preguntó Lucy-no entiendo nada-Bárbara puso los ojos en blanco.

-Siempre te pierdes algo...la vergüenza y el sentido de la oportunidad...así como el cerebro..-

-Oye ¬¬-dijo Lucy-de veras, no entiendo nada-Bárbara suspiró.

-Ya te explicaré...ahora quiero dormir-susurró Bárbara, caminando pesadamente hacia las escaleras.

-Mañana será un gran día-susurró Lucy. Bárbara la observó enarcando una ceja.

-Solo tendremos una puta reunión con la puta Orden-

-Eso es genial-dijo Lucy-más que genial-

-Cállate Lucy, quiero dormir-susurró Bárbara. Ya se encontraban dentro del cuarto, y Bárbara se había dirigido a su cama. Lucy se quedó parada junto a la puerta.

-¿No vas a cenar?-

-No...quiero dormir-dijo Bárbara, tapándose la cara con el edredón.

-Buenas noches-dijo Lucy. Bárbara la oyó caminar hacia el pasillo. Se destapó, debido a que si no lo hacía terminaría ahogándose. Observó a Kathya, que le daba la espalda. Oyó un sollozo apagado. ¿Y ahora lloraba?, ¿¡¡quién rayos la entendía!!?.

-Merlín, qué día...-suspiró-ay Kat, si tú supieras...los dos me van a volver loca-y volteó, cubriéndose con las sábanas.-Mañana será un gran día, Lucy tiene razón-

Oh sí, sí lo sería.


	19. ¿De mal en peor?

Hola!!!!!!!!!..he vuelto rápido nuevamente. Estoy a full con los capítulos...no paro de escribir, además aprovecho q no tengo nada que hacer...

Como siempre, les agradezco sus reviews a: **LunaLoonyLovegood**, **Barchu**, **NenaOrion**, **Harry** y** NymphyLupin**.

Otra cosa, quiero dedicar este capítulo. Sí. Primero, a mis amigas cibernéticas (y vaya q tengo muchas).

A **Barchu** (de quien me inspiré para hacer, obvio, a Bárbara Felton) porque la chica se había quejado de que el capítulo anterior había sido corto. Sí, como lo leen..._CORTO_...¬¬...a ver si puede decir lo mismo de este (chupate esa mandarina XDDD)..y decirle que Draco ya va a reponerse, no dudes de mi bondad Bar, no soy tan mala.

A **LunaLoonyLovegood**, quien me deja reviews kilométricos y a quien le entrego a Mitzar en bandeja de oro. Y con quien me río mucho cada vez que hablo por msn o me manda un reviewzaso...XDDD. Gracias por el wallpaper de Dan, aunque hubiese preferido las fotos en donde no tenia los pantalones puestos ¬¬...igualmente, a caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes. Y sí…es obvio que Mit es medio alienígena ¬¬..y también es obvio que sea tan tierno…te tengo malas noticias: NO EXISTE…okey?…XDDD..¿por qué creen que lo considero el hombre perfecto después de Harry?…porque ninguno de los dos existe…(¡qué bajon!).

A **Nasirid**, quien, aunque no me dejó reviews en los caps anteriores, le deseo lo mejor en sus exámenes y que pueda actualizar pronto y, obvio, dejarme un mensaje.

Segundo, a aquellas que me dejan reviews, quienes son:

A **kamypotterevans**, quien se fue de viaje y espero q vuelva prontito...

A **NenaOrion**, ya que me rio mucho con sus reviews, además me dio un consejo bonito para mi fic, que fue el que no lo hiciera tan triste...igualmente te diré Nena, que si no le pongo un poco de drama, el fic no tendría mucho sentido..y q algun día me paso por el tuyo!!!!!.

Y a **YanizZ**, aunque ella todavía no es amiga mía, quiero decirle que...**SACALE FOTOS A DAN**!!!...POR FAVOR!!!..pedile un autógrafo para mi T-T y si vas a ver Equus...por Dios, sacá fotos también...y lanzate de cabeza al escenario y robale los pantalones :P (XDDD...pobre Dan).

Ah si, la muy perra se va a ...**LONDRES**!!!!...**LLEVAME EN TU VALIJA**!!!!...(otra cosita, si podes patear a Katie Leung de mi parte, te lo agradeceré también).

Dejen reviews.

Otra cosa importante: este fic no durará mucho más, y les aviso para que no les tome desprevenidos el final. Aunque les aseguro que aun faltan unos...diez capítulos..o menos...

Disfruten...

**FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA**!!!...

**Y DE EQUUS**...no lo voy a negar...quien fuera caballo blanco.

"**_Yo no sé nada de los secretos de la muerte, Harry, porque en lugar de morir elegí una pobre imitación de la vida"_..._Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpingtong _**

(Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix).

**Capítulo 18: ¿De mal en peor?.**

-LEVÁNTENSE-

Kathya abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo su boca ligeramente pastosa. La almohada había terminado en el suelo, tirada junto al edredón. Volteó a mirar al techo, adormilada.

-HE DICHO QUE SE LEVANTEN-

Lucy y sus buenas formas. Gruñó. Oyó un fuerte estruendo y se sentó en la cama, observando a su alrededor. Bárbara le había dado un saludo de buenos días a Lucy, y me explico, le había arrojado un zapato que, con mucha puntería, había dado en la frente de la morena, que cayó al suelo con los ojos como espirales y la lengua hacia fuera. El día, parecía, comenzaba bien. (N/A: q zorra XDDD).

Se levantó de la cama, y se dispuso a lavarse los dientes y darse un buen baño. Se adentró al cuarto de baño, y se metió dentro de la bañera, mientras observaba cómo el agua tibia poco a poco llenaba el recipiente. Abrazó sus rodillas, recordando el "no beso" con Mitzar. Había tenido su boca a palmos, nada más, pero la maldita intromisión de Lovegood había arruinado el mágico momento. Y luego Bárbara, que había dicho que él quería regalarle flores, para terminar dándoselas a Lovegood. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos. Se sobresaltó al oír un golpe, dos, tres.

"_¿Qué rayos?"_.

-¿Te falta mucho?-la voz de Bárbara se oyó desde el otro lado de la puerta. Kathya suspiró aliviada.-Yo también quiero bañarme Kat-

-No-gritó, mientras tomaba el shampoo y lo refregaba sobre su cabello. Minutos después salió del baño con calma e impecablemente pulcra. Bárbara la observó enarcando una ceja. La mirada de la castaña se encontraba un tanto ida y triste. Seguramente había pensado en Draco y en su suerte. Salió del cuarto.

Podía oler el aroma del desayuno, y sintió rugir a sus tripas. Bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina.

Observó el panorama. _"Mmm"_. Un hermoso y comestible Harry preparaba lo que Kathya supuso serían tostadas. Llevaba el cabello terriblemente despeinado y su piel desprendía un exquisito aroma a crema de afeitar, mostrando su cara lampiña y, seguramente, suave. Cómo le habría gustado a ella poder pasar sus manos sobre el rostro masculino o, lo que era mejor, por los músculos del torso, que, para su desgracia, se traslucían en la camiseta blanca (N/A: EQUUS O.O).

-Buenos días Harry-canturreó, sentándose a la mesa-¿cocinando?-él sonrió. _"LINDO"_.

-Sé que soy lindo-murmuró Harry, sobresaltándola. _"Y modesto ¬¬"_. Él rió a carcajadas.

-HARRY, no me leas el pensamiento...menos cuando te ves tan...- _"Comestible y partible"_. Se mordió el labio inferior con deseo, sin notar que él la observaba atónito.

-¿Comestible y partible?-Kathya se sonrojó excesivamente, y se tapó la cara con las manos-vaya...esos son piropos que nadie me había dicho antes-sonrió abiertamente, y continuó cocinando el desayuno.

Kathya oyó pasos amortiguados, y observó a Lucy, que entraba al lugar. La morena observó a Harry con expresión atontada, e hizo una seña de limpiarse la baba. Kathya rió.

-_Qué lindo_ se puso el día...¿no crees Kat?-dijo Lucy en voz alta, observando al hermoso moreno que les daba la espalda. Harry volteó a mirarlas con las cejas levantadas. Ambas rieron por lo bajo.

-Sí-dijo Kathya-_muy_ lindo-

-No es por nada, chicas, pero está lloviendo y hace un frío espantoso que cala los huesos-las dos se miraron horrorizadas. _"Changos, nos descubrió"_.

-Me gustan las tormentas-dijo Lucy.

-Me gusta el frío-replicó Kathya. Harry las miró suspicaz.

-Si ustedes lo dicen-

"_Ah Merlín, sabes por qué lo decimos"_. Harry negó con la cabeza. _"Tú eres lo que hace que el día se ponga lindo, zopenco"_. Él se sonrojó. Sirvió las tostadas en una pequeña canasta, y comenzó a preparar zumos de calabaza y cafés, sin notar las miradas devoradoras de las dos chicas sentadas a la mesa.

Ginny entró a la cocina segundos después de que Harry pusiera el desayuno sobre la mesa. La pelirroja hizo una seña con la mano en forma de saludo, mientras se restregaba los ojos. Caminó hacia su novio, le besó la mejilla y se sentó sobre la mesada. Kathya y Lucy observaban la escena con una mezcla de envidia y ternura. Harry le daba de comer en la boca a Ginny pedacitos de tostada con dulce de melaza, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, dándole pequeños besos de vez en cuando.

-Quiero un novio como él-lloriqueó Kathya en voz baja, viendo cómo Ginny y Harry se besaban dulcemente-¿por qué las cosas buenas siempre son para otras?-

-Yo lo quiero a él-dijo Lucy en un murmullo, señalando a Harry-y no digas bobadas...tienes a dos increíbles chicos enloquecidos por tus huesos, pero tú no les das cabida-Kathya pensó rápidamente en Mitzar, y recordó lo cerca que estuvo de besar sus labios, y luego pensó en William, y en sus exquisitos besos.

-Sí-susurró-supongo que tienes razón-jugó con la cuchara, pensativa. Bárbara entró al lugar en ese instante, sacándola de su ensimismamiento. Sus ojos se encontraban hinchados y ligeramente enrojecidos, señal de que la castaña había llorado.

-Buenos días-dijo, con la voz ronca. Se sentó sobre la silla, de cara a la mesa. Observó a la pareja que aún se besaba. Levantó las cejas.-Parece que ellos están desayunando-Kathya y Lucy rieron.

-Debemos hablar-dijo Harry, mientras ayudaba a Ginny a bajar de la mesada. _"¿Acaso ella no puede bajar sola?"_.-Sí puede, pero me gusta ser caballero- Lucy se atragantó con una tostada al darse cuenta que Harry le había leído el pensamiento.-Nunca olvides que sé Legilimancia-

-No Harry-dijo, mirando a la mesa, avergonzada.-No lo olvidaré-

-Muy bien-él y Ginny se sentaron a la mesa. –Quiero hablar con ustedes sobre la noticia que les di ayer-

-¿Sobre la fuga de Azkaban o sobre el estado de salud de Draco?-preguntó Kathya. Harry carraspeó.

-Sobre ambas, principalmente sobre la fuga-tomó aire, y lo dejó escapar a través de un suspiro.-Las cosas están mal...hay...varias cosas que ocurrieron, pero aún no creo que sea el momento para que las sepan-carraspeó. _"Larga el pollo, joven"_. Harry observó a Lucy con mirada extrañada.

-¿Qué largue el pollo?-Lucy deseó con fervor que la mesa se la comiese, mientras Kathya y Bárbara la observaban frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, Harry...el gallo ese que tienes en la garganta-él enarcó una ceja-no importa, deja-

-Bueno...-miró a Lucy sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que ella había dicho-por lo que tenemos entendido varios mortífagos huyeron de Azkaban..-observó a las otras dos chicas.

-Y supongo que son los mismos de siempre-dijo Kathya. Harry la miró interrogativamente-ya sabes...Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Lucius...-

-Pues...sí..-susurró él, sirviéndose zumo de calabaza en su vaso-y tenemos la certeza de que se encontrarán con Snape y con Felton-

-Eso es más que obvio-susurró Bárbara-los mortífagos siempre tienen que volver a un lugar en común...como en el cementerio en Pequeño Hangleton, en la casa de los Riddle-un incómodo silencio los envolvió, y Bárbara observó a su alrededor, sabiendo que había metido la pata.

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?-esta vez fue Ginny la que hizo la pregunta, no Harry. Él se mantenía observando el mantel, con mirada ida.

-Pues...-Bárbara observó con desesperación a sus dos amigas, esperando ayuda.

-Cedric nos lo contó-dijo Lucy rápidamente. Y fue en ese instante en que Harry levantó la mirada.

-Cedric nunca estuvo en el cementerio en Pequeño Hangleton-las tres se quedaron tiesas.

-¿Cómo que no?-preguntó Lucy con voz desmayada. Miró a Kathya.

-Pero...¿Cedric no fue el campeón de Hogwarts?-preguntó a su vez la rubia, retorciendo, inconscientemente, el revés del mantel.

-Sí..pero nunca fue al cementerio...-susurró Harry, escudriñándolas. Kathya sintió algo extraño intentar adentrarse en su cabeza, y sacudió el rostro.

-No intentes leerme el pensamiento porque tú mismo lo has admitido: soy buena en Oclumancia-Harry sonrió satisfecho.

-Disculpa...-murmuró. -¿No piensan contestarme?-

-Amor, déjalo así...toda la escuela supo lo que te ocurrió en la casa de los Riddle...tal vez ellas no recuerdan por quién se enteraron...-Ginny abrazó a Harry por el cuello, y le besó la comisura de los labios. Él suspiró.

-Tal vez tengas razón...pero hay algo que no cuadra-las miró detenidamente. Ellas se tensaron-algo sobre ustedes que no encaja...-frunció el ceño-nunca más vuelvan a mentirme-se tapó el rostro con las manos-váyanse-

-¿No ibas a hablarnos sobre la fuga?-preguntó Bárbara. Harry la miró con mirada triste.

-Ahora no quiero hablar...lo sabrán en Grimmauld Place...ahora déjenme solo-las tres se levantaron de sus sillas, y se encaminaron a la puerta de la cocina, no sin antes tomar sus respectivos vasos con zumo de calabaza, y varias tostadas. Salieron a la sala de estar.

-No entiendo nada Gin-se sentaron contra la pared, oyendo los murmullos de Harry.

-Pobrecito-masculló Kathya, observando cómo Bárbara devoraba una tostada, y Lucy se rascaba la cabeza.

-Tú siempre con tus metidas de gamba monumentales, idiota-dijo la morena, lanzándole la canasta llena de tostadas a Bárbara.

-Pero yo qué sabía-siseó, defendiéndose-yo creí que Cedric había estado con él...tú también has leído _el Cáliz de Fuego_-

-Sí...pero Cedric en _el Cáliz _moría en manos de Voldemort...-dijo Lucy con voz ronca-¿te acuerdas?-

-Es obvio que la historia cambió...-masculló Kathya, observándolas-Sirius nunca fue a Azkaban...no murió en el Ministerio en manos de Bellatrix, James y Lily tuvieron más hijos y sobrevivieron al ataque de Lord Voldemort...Harry tuvo una infancia feliz-suspiró-debemos ir con cautela...cualquier cosa podría empeorar la situación...-

-Son estas cosas las que me sacan...no puedo entender cómo es que saben tanto-Harry aún hablaba con Ginny.

-Ya cielito no te pongas mal...ellas lo saben y punto, no tienes que darte máquina con estupideces-

-Estúpida pelirroja-masculló Lucy. Se quedaron en silencio, oyendo la voz de Harry llegarles desde la cocina.

-¿Ustedes creen que...que Bellatrix vendrá tras nosotras?-Kathya y Lucy miraron a Bárbara. Su voz había temblado.

-No...no sé...-dijo Kathya. Sonrió apesadumbrada-espero que no...pero si llegase a ocurrir...somos gryffindors...-como si eso explicase algo.

-Lo que venga vendrá, y le plantaremos cara-dijo Lucy. Kathya y Bárbara sonrieron.

-Ya cállate Hagrid-dijo Bárbara.

Lucy suspiró. Miró sus zapatillas rojas, pensativa-ahora que estamos solas y tranquilas, me gustaría que me contasen qué ocurrió ayer con Mitzar-Kathya se sonrojó con exageración, mientras Bárbara hacía una mueca de disgusto.

-Pues Mitzar ha estado hablando de la imbécil retrazada que tenemos sentada entre medio de nosotras...quiso regalarle flores...la acorraló contra la pared del cuarto...-dijo Bárbara, enumerando con los dedos.

-Me dijo algo...algo que no entendí..._Jevous Aimé_-susurró Kathya. Bárbara enarcó una ceja, y Lucy se rascó la cabeza, sin entender nada.

-No entiendo ni jota-dijo la morena.

-_Jevous Aimé_...es francés…-dijo Bárbara, observando a Kathya, que se había sonrojado, y se restregaba las manos frenéticamente contra el pantalón.

-Sí...eso supuse luego-dijo Kathya con voz susurrante-pero...-

-Pero estabas tan nerviosa y excitada que no lo pudiste pensar-dijo Lucy con voz divertida. Kathya cerró el puño sobre sus jeans.

-Eso no es cierto-chilló.

-Oh vamos-dijo Lucy con voz lasciva. Kathya se tensó, la voz de la morena destilaba peligro-no me vas a decir que teniéndolo tan cerca...con sus exquisitos labios carnosos a pocos centímetros de los tuyos, sintiendo su calor corporal, aspirando su aroma, vislumbrando los preciosos músculos de su torso, observando el brillo de sus ojos...no me puedes decir que no te excitaste o que no te pusiste nerviosa-

-Parece que has notado las virtudes de Mitzar ¬¬-dijo, completamente celosa.

-Solo una idiota retrazada mental sin ojos no lo notaría-dijo Bárbara, mirándose las uñas-no puedes negarlo-

-Bueno sí-dijo Kathya, viendo que ninguna de sus dos amigas se detendría en su afán de hacerla sentir incómoda. Las dos la miraron expectantes.

-¿Bueno sí qué?-

-Que sí...me sucedió eso que dijo Lucy-se hizo el silencio.

-¿Te excitaste?-preguntaron al unísono, histéricas.

-NO...ME PUSE NERVIOSA, MANGA DE MAL PENSADAS-(N/A: XDDD).

-No grites loca-dijo Bárbara, dándole un fuerte coscorrón a Kathya.-Nos van a oír-

-Ufa-dijo Lucy-no puedes decir eso-

-No eres normal-dijo Bárbara, rascándose la cabeza-no puede ser-

-¿Me vas a decir que...que tú ..que ustedes sí se excitaron?-Bárbara y Lucy se mordieron los labios inferiores-AAAAAAAAAAAH...estoy con un par de pervertidas-(N/A: así se siente Mik cuando está conmigo y con otra amiga más XDD).

-Cállate ¬¬-dijo Bárbara-es normal que estando con Draco me pase eso...él está buenísimo-

-Y con Cedric también..son lindos, partibles y hot...es obvio-

-No...-dijo Kathya, avergonzada.

-Kat...¿te tocó?-la pregunta la pilló desprevenida. Sus mejillas se encendieron con furia.-¿TE TOCÓ? O.O-

-NO-

-También ¬¬...ese chico es un retrazado hormonal-dijo Lucy. Bárbara rió sonoramente, y tuvo que taparse la boca con un puño para no ser oída por Harry, que aún conversaba con Ginny.

-No es un retrazado hormonal...-dijo Kathya con voz susurrante.-En realidad...sí me tocó...-sus dos amigas la miraron estupefactas-PERO NO COMO USTEDES CREEN-

-Grita una vez más y te hago tragar mi zapatilla-

-Hazme tragar tu zapatilla y te dejaré el culo como una flor-(N/A: como que se quieren mucho no?).

-De acuerdo-dijo Bárbara, rehuyendo de la mirada asesina de Kathya.

-Y cuenta-dijo Lucy, golpeando a Kathya en el hombro.

-Pues...acarició mi cuello con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda-suspiró, recordando el día anterior. Había sido bonito a pesar de todo. Tan solo de recordarlo la estremecía.

-Bueno...no me vas a decir que esa caricia no fue excitante-dijo Lucy, sonriendo.

-NO...dejen de hablar de sexo-chilló Kathya.

-Nadie está hablando de eso ¬¬-masculló Bárbara-y no nos mientas...no puede ser que no te haya gustado eso-

-Mentirosa, de seguro te gustó esa caricia ¬¬-replicó Lucy, cruzándose de brazos-aunque no negaré que a veces querría tener a Cedric tan cerca como tú tuviste a Mitzar-

-Pobre Cedric-oyeron pasos acercarse, y vislumbraron la bella silueta de Harry, que salía de la cocina. Él las observó detenidamente.

-¿Qué hacen?-

-Oíamos tu conversación-dijo Lucy con suma naturalidad.

-No jodan-dijo él con voz ruda. Sonrió-¿hablando sobre chicos?-

-Sí-dijeron las tres al unísono, para luego reír como bobas.

-Harry-dijo Bárbara al ver que él se alejaba de ellas, encaminándose hacia las escaleras. Él volteó a mirarla-¿qué significa _Jevous Aimé_?-Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-_Jevous Aimé_ es francés-_"chocolate ¬¬"_. Harry sonrió abiertamente. _"Bello"_.

-¿Eres políglota?-preguntó Kathya.

-¿Políglota?..¿y eso?-preguntó Lucy, rascándose la cabeza.

-Ya sé que tú no tienes nada de vocabulario, querida Luciana ¬¬-dijo Kathya-políglota significa que sabe muchos idiomas-

-Oh-

-Sí, soy políglota-dijo Harry. _"Además de estar terriblemente bueno, de ser el hombre de mis sueños y tener dinero...puedes decir te amo en varios idiomas"_. Él carraspeó, sonrojándose.

-Sí Bar...puedo decir te amo en italiano, alemán, francés, portugués, chino..también sé hablar el idioma de los trolls, de los enanos y de las sirenas-_"¿sabes que eres perfecto?"_-no Kat, aunque la única que me dijo que era perfecto fue Ginny- "_touyé_".

"_También...teniéndote en su cama"_. Harry se sonrojó y carraspeó incómodo.

-Lucy, por favor-ella se escondió tras Kathya-me resulta muy lucrativo tener una conversación silenciosa con ustedes-las tres se sonrojaron-pero tengo cosas importantes que hacer...-_"porque nosotras no somos importantes"_-tengo una reunión en el Ministerio...-volteó, caminando hacia las escaleras, mientras las tres chicas tras él lo devoraban con los ojos-_Jevous Aimé_ significa _Te amo_ en francés-Kathya se tensó-¿quién lo dijo?-Bárbara y Lucy miraron a la joven que tragaba saliva ruidosamente, al tiempo que una tenue sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

"_Mit"_. Kathya miró al suelo, sintiendo la mirada penetrante (y hermosa) de Harry estudiándola.

-Así que Mit-sonrió divertido-¿y qué esperas para contestarle?-Kathya escondió su rostro.

"_¿Contestarle?"_.-Sí Kat...contestarle...-_"deja de leerme el pensamiento cara rajada"_.-No te pongas agresiva-_"perdón"_.-Tengo que irme...que la pasen bien y diviértanse...a las ocho volveré e iremos a Grimmauld-Harry se encaminó al segundo piso, seguido por las miradas de las tres psicópatas jóvenes.

-Qué hermoso es-dijo Bárbara.

-Cómo lo amo-dijo Kat.

-Cómo le doy-dijo Lucy (N/A: XDD), siempre tan...honesta y correcta con su vocabulario.

-Así que Mitzar te dijo _Te amo_ en francés-dijo la morena segundos después con voz chillona-qué precioso detalle-

-Lo único malo es que esta chica nunca va a hablar con él sobre el tema-dijo Bárbara-va a seguir esperando que un milagro avispe a ese slytherin cobarde y jodido-

-Mira...yo..no tengo por qué hablar y no sé absolutamente nada del tema-dijo Lucy. Miró a Kathya, quien le devolvió la mirada-pero no me puedes negar que es un encanto de chico: es lindo, inteligente, culto..._te ama_...y lo mejor: es el hijo de Sirius-rieron con risitas atontadas.

-Imagínate tener semejante suegro-dijo Bárbara.-Mamá, qué lindo sería-

-Tienes razón-susurró Kathya.

-¿En lo lindo que sería tener de suegro a Sirius?-preguntó Bárbara.

-No...-chilló Kathya. ¿Que acaso ese día nadie le comprendía lo que decía?-en lo que dijo Lucy-

-Oh-

-Es...un gran hombre-susurró Kathya, sonrojándose.

-A _eso_ no puedes considerarlo hombre...-dijo Bárbara.-Debería comportarse maduramente y ponerse los testículos en su lugar-

-Ay que ver-dijo Lucy divertida-la próxima fíjate Kat dónde tiene los testículos-le guiñó un ojo con descaro.

-LUCIANA-bramó Kathya, roja cual tomate.

-¿Qué?-

-PERVERTIDA-

-Samaritana cerebro de doxxy ¬¬-(N/A: Luna sos una genia!!!).

-No comiencen-dijo Bárbara-y la verdad que sí es un lindo detalle-

-Decirte te amo en francés...Merlín, yo me derretiría-dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-Tú te derrites hasta con un streptease de Snape ¬¬-masculló Kathya, oyendo la estruendosa carcajada de Bárbara, mientras Lucy hacía muecas de asco, seguramente imaginándose ese hecho... _"Horror...prefiero besar a Buckbeak"_.

-Bueeeeeeeeno, pero sí es un lindo detalle...el chico es todo un caballero, jamás creí que un slytherin sería tan...-dijo Lucy, chasqueando los dedos.

-_Tan Black_-dijo Bárbara, riendo. Notaron la expresión de Kathya, que intentaba esconder su sonrojo.-Y no lo niegues-Kathya carraspeó, y tomó el pliegue de su camiseta, avergonzada.

-Bueno sí...-susurró, con voz entrecortada.

-Ajá-dijo Bárbara-¿ves? Admites que es todo un caballero-sonrió triunfante, más cuando Kathya asintió tenuemente con la cabeza-ahora solo falta que dejes a William "_cara de retrete_" y te decidas por Mit-Kathya la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿No fuiste tú la que me dijo que me decidiera por William porque él era el único que se jugaba por mí?-¿atragantarse con la saliva era normal?, porque a Bárbara le pasaba bastante seguido. Miró detenidamente a su amiga, con un leve tinte rojizo en sus mejillas.

-Bueno sí, me equivoqué-se sonrojó-ahora conozco más a Mitzar y sé que sus sentimientos son nobles y sinceros...aunque sea medio cagón-

-¿Tiene sentimientos hufflepuff?-preguntó Lucy con ojos brillantes.

-No retrazada ¬¬-dijo Bárbara. Señaló a Kathya con el dedo-pero no niegues que te estás equivocando al estar con William, es un pedante y lo odio...-

-Tú porque siempre preferiste a los slytherins...-dijo Lucy.

-¿Quién rayos te pidió opinión?-masculló Bárbara con voz ruda-nadie, así que no hables-Lucy gruñó, mientras le hacía una seña grosera con la mano-atrévete a hacerlo de nuevo-

-No peleen-dijo Kathya, interponiéndose entre ambas-tal vez tengas razón Bar...pero yo...tú sabes lo que quiero...-

-Ay Kat...pero es más fácil que te tragues un huevo de hipogrifo-sentenció Bárbara.

-Me encantan las comparaciones que hace-dijo Lucy sonriendo-la del calamar estuvo genial-Bárbara carraspeó.

-Yo solo pretendo que él sea más...extrovertido...que se parezca a William un poquito...-

-Kat...tú lo que quieres es que Mitzar sea gryffindor...y no lo fue, no lo es y no lo será-dijo Bárbara, sonando como "y punto", dejando las cosas muy claras y concisas. –Y es gracioso, porque lo que a ti te gusta de él es eso que lo hace distinto-

-Tiene razón-dijo Lucy.

-Tú cállate-masculló Kathya.

-Vamos Kat...-dijo Bárbara, rodeándole los hombros con sus brazos-sabes que tengo razón...Mitzar es distinto a todo lo que hemos conocido...bueno, Harry está incluido en la lista-sonrió, observando detenidamente a Kathya. Se encontraba pensativa y apesadumbrada, mirando con ojos idos al suelo. -¿Qué piensas?-preguntó segundos después.

-Quiero que se juegue-dijo Kathya con voz susurrante-quiero que me demuestre lo que siente por mi...que sea atrevido, que me...que me acorrale más seguido-Bárbara y Lucy rieron socarronamente-que me regale flores..que me diga cosas bonitas-

-No pides nada ¬¬-masculló Lucy.

-Bueno, para tu información, eso que Kat pide no es imposible-dijo Bárbara-Mitzar puede hacer todo eso que pides...y quizás de una vez por todas dejes a ese inepto de tu novio y te quedes con el bello, partible, comestible y hot de Mitzar Black- (N/A: Sí Lu, me copié de tu review, me reí mucho al leerlo...XDDD..ser un Black es todo eso que vos decis..lo que será ser un Potter entonces, madre mía :P).

-Vaya ¬¬-dijo Kathya-vuelve a decir todo eso y te romperé la cara-

-De acuerdo, Voldy II ¬¬-Lucy carcajeó feliz, al tiempo que las otras dos chicas se fulminaban con los ojos.

-Además...si tú dices que él puede hacer todo eso, hay un problema-dijo Kathya.

-¿Cuál?-

-Lovegood-siseó, mientras cerraba los puños-me encantaría que desapareciera del mapa...-

-Tengo que admitir que sobre eso, Mitzar fue bastante guacho-dijo Lucy-no solo se besó a Luna frente a Kat-la rubia gruñó-aparte, pedazo de beso, sino que además le regaló flores- (N/A: Música del libro gordo de Petete: guacho proviene de la palabra argentina gaucho, cuyo significado es huérfano...en Argentina guacho la utilizamos para hablar de alguien que hace cosas malas).

-En eso quizás tengas razón, pero no negarás que Kathya también se comporta como una imbécil-dijo Bárbara. Kathya la miró-no me lo niegues-la rubia hizo muecas.

-Tal vez...pero hasta que él no se confiese, no pienso cambiar de parecer (N/A: y todas las fans de Mitzar arman una bomba molotov e intentan matarme por ser tan guacha)-se levantó del suelo-y no se habla más, estoy harta de siempre tener que dar explicaciones-caminó hacia las escaleras y desapareció de la vista de ambas chicas luego de subir al segundo piso. Lucy miró a Bárbara.

-La verdad que yo la veo bastante confundida-

-Sí...yo también...pero ¿sabes cuál es el problema?-Lucy la miró con extrañeza-que no va a admitirlo-

-Es más que obvio que le gusta-dijo Lucy mientras caminaban por el amplio corredor que las llevaría al jardín-¿has visto cómo le brillan los ojos de solo nombrárselo?¿o cómo se sonríe al recordar ese beso que no fue?-

-O lo celosa que se pone de Luna-susurró Bárbara, apoyándose en el alféizar de la ventana, mirando con detenimiento las congeladas gotas de lluvia que caían sobre los frondosos árboles del jardín. Suspiró-todo esto me resulta complicado-

-A mi también me resulta complicado-dijo Lucy, apoyándose contra el vidrio-¿Cedric u Oliver?-Bárbara puso los ojos en blanco.

-Creí que hablabas de Kat ¬¬-

-Sí...pero recordé que yo estoy viviendo algo parecido-susurró Lucy, sonriendo tenuemente.

-Pues...sí, tienes razón...es lo mismo-dijo Bárbara-Oliver se juega por ti pero tú estás enloquecida por los huesos de Cedric..ambos te gustan, pero sabes que jamás podrás amar a nadie como amas al estúpido y descerebrado huffi-Lucy rió.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó la morena segundos después-hoy estás muy susceptible-

-Me vino la marea roja-dijo Bárbara con naturalidad.

-¿La qué?-

-La maldición mensual-la cara de Lucy, todo un poema. Bárbara gruñó.

Cri cri. (N/A: grillos...eh?, para que entiendan XDD).

-Que estoy menstruando zopenca-gritó Bárbara, dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca-¿dónde rayos está tu cerebro?-

-¿En la cama de Cedric?-dijo Lucy, sobándose la cabeza.

-Tú quisieras ¬¬-(N/A: y Anto y Mik también XDD).

-Bueno, que se atajen porque cuando te viene Andrés te pones insoportable-

-A ti ni te hace falta que te venga para ser insoportable-

-Te estoy oyendo-canturreó Lucy.

Oyeron pasos, y voltearon a ver quién se acercaba. Un joven caminaba hacia ellas. Su túnica negra ondeaba tras él, delineando sus bellas formas masculinas. Llevaba puesta una camisa blanca que, para desgracia de ambas, se encontraba desbrochada en los primeros tres botones, mostrando su níveo torso. Emanaba un exquisito perfume de varón (N/A: no, si se va a poner perfume de jazmines XDD) y caminaba hacia ellas con _mucha_ sensualidad...y cuando digo mucha, es _mucha_. Sonrió al detenerse frente a ellas, que se encontraban boquiabiertas.

-¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó, dando un giro.

-¿Có...cómo te ves?-preguntó Bárbara entrecortadamente. _"Hecho un papito"_. Harry (N/A: sí, quién otro?) sonrió seductoramente-te aprovechas de nuestra nobleza ¬¬-_"embustero"_. (N/A: no contaban con mi astucia XDDD).

-¿Lu?-_ "A fuego lento me haces agua"_.-¿Qué?-

-Que me derrites imbécil-

-No de veras-dijo él, rascándose la cabeza y sonrojándose. _"Ahora lo único que falta es que haga puchero y ponga ojitos de cervatillo lastimado"_.-Bar-ella lo miró-¿cómo es la cara de cervatillo lastimado?-

-HARRY-él sonrió.

-¿Qué?-

-No me leas el pensamiento-chilló ella, sonrojada.

-Lo siento-dijo él. _"Claro que sí"_.

-Pues...la cara de cervatillo lastimado es más linda que la de carnero degollado-dijo Lucy.

-O que la de toro castrado-(N/A: XDD).

-Oh-dijo Harry, sonriendo divertido. _"Sí, diviértete a costa nuestra"_-¿y cómo me veo?-_"¿se tragó a Sirius?"_.Lucy y Bárbara se miraron.

"_Pues...hermoso, comestible, partible, hot, sexy, sensual, apetecible y todos sus sinónimos"_.

-Gracias Lu-ella se sonrojó.

-Te ves hermoso Harry...como siempre-él sonrió. _"Ay, ay, y mucho más ay, eres precioso...monumento a James y a Lily...principalmente a James"_. Harry rió.

-¿Cielo?-Harry volteó rápidamente. Bárbara y Lucy se miraron temerosas. Ginny se abalanzó al cuello de su novio. _"Zorra"_.

-¿Cómo me veo Gin?-_"sí, se tragó a Sirius"_. (N/A: Sirius te adoro!!!).

-Te ves...-lo miró de arriba abajo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Pasó ambas manos por sobre la tela de la camisa, al tiempo que Harry se sonrojaba (N/A: ZORRA).

-Esa es toda la respuesta que necesito-dijo, abrazándola y besándola como si fuese el último día del planeta Tierra. _"Vayan a un hotel"_.-Bueno-dijo él cuando, luego de varios minutos, se separó de Ginny-tengo que irme-ella le peinó el cabello con las manos, besándole la mejilla. A pesar de que les daba mucha envidia y querían asesinar a esa pelirroja fregadora de novios partibles, ambos hacían una hermosa pareja. _"Tiernos"_.

-Que tengas suerte amor-dijo Ginny-cuidate...vuelve pronto-_"cursis"_.

-Volveré..-dijo él, tomándole la mano y besándola-extráñame mucho-

-Lo haré-dijo ella, abrazándolo. Lucy y Bárbara se miraron. _"Tórtolos"_.

-Adiós Harry-dijeron a coro, observando cómo él les daba la espalda y se dirigía a la puerta, seguido por Ginny.

-Nunca adiós...hasta luego-dijo él, mirándolas. Sonrió y les hizo una seña con la mano. Desapareció de la vista de las tres jóvenes cuando la puerta se cerró tras él. Oyeron suspirar a Ginny.

-¿No es el hombre perfecto?-preguntó risueña.

-¿Quieres que te contestemos?-preguntó Lucy. Ginny las miró.

-Dejen, no digan nada-dijo ella, riendo.

-Ginny-dijo Bárbara. La pelirroja la observó-¿tienes algo contra el dolor menstrual?-

-Sí, acompáñame-caminaron por el mismo corredor por el cual habían pasado minutos antes, siguiendo a la pelirroja. Una amplia puerta al fondo captó su atención. Ginny tomó su varita y abrió la puerta, para luego cruzar el umbral y adentrarse al cuarto. Bárbara y Lucy la siguieron. Se encontraban en una enorme despensa repleta de frascos.

-¿Qué es esto?-preguntó Lucy.

-Es la despensa de pociones..aquí es donde guardamos las provisiones y los brebajes que preparamos-se subió a una larga escalera, debido a que los estantes a ambos lados del cuarto iban del techo al suelo, cubriendo las paredes. Una mesa en medio de la habitación era el otro mueble dentro del lugar, aparte de las estanterías. –Aquí está-tomó un pequeño frasco con un repugnante líquido azul dentro. Bárbara lo miró con asco.-Tómalo y te sentirás mejor-lo sirvió en un vaso, y le dio de beber. Bárbara lo tragó con dificultad.

-Gracias-

-De nada-dijo Ginny, mientras buscaba una poción. Tomó un frasco con un líquido violeta.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-preguntó Lucy.

-Poción antibebés-

-¿Poción qué?-preguntaron a dúo. Ginny se sonrojó.

-Antibebés-dijo la pelirroja avergonzada.

-Pero...tú...¿no quieres tener hijos con Harry?-preguntó Bárbara. Sintió un fuerte pisotón de parte de Lucy, y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritar. Ginny miró al suelo.

-Me encantaría...pero...aún las cosas no están bien como para traer hijos al mundo-

-¿Te imaginas?-preguntó Bárbara-un niño con ojos verdes-miró a Lucy, quien la observaba con el ceño fruncido.-Lo que voy a decir va a ser mi sentencia de muerte...pero si James y Lily hubiesen pensado eso, Harry no estaría aquí entre nosotros...además, las mejores cosas ocurren cuando menos lo esperas-Ginny sonrió.

-Gracias Bar...eres tal cual Harry me dijo-Bárbara se sonrojó.

-¿Harry qué dijo?-

-Que eras madura y siempre sabes decir las palabras justas en el momento indicado-Bárbara sonrió, y miró a Lucy.

-¿Y no dijo nada de ella?-señaló a la morena junto a ella.

-Opinó sobre las tres...principalmente sobre Kathya-dijo Ginny, mientras salían del lugar.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Lucy-¿y qué..?-

-Dijo que es una joven muy buena e inteligente, pero muy indecisa e insegura-

-Oh...-

-Yo tengo cosas que hacer ahora, voy a ir con Hermione a Londres-tomó su túnica del perchero-cuídense y no salgan...cualquier cosa, utilicen a Hedwig para encontrarme, ella es muy inteligente-caminó hacia la puerta-otra cosa, pueden pedirle a Dobby lo que quieran, pero no abusen...-

-¿Qué harás en Londres?-preguntó Lucy.

-Tengo un...ligero problema-dijo con voz entrecortada. Sonrió segundos después-tengo un atraso-¿habían lanzado una bomba nuclear?.

-¿Un qué?-preguntaron a los gritos.

-No digan nada hasta confirmar lo que sospecho...-

-Pero si tú y Harry no están casados-chilló Lucy. Bárbara y Ginny la observaron estupefactas.

-Lu...no es necesario estar casado para..._ejem_...y tener hijos...¿en qué época vives mujer?-

-¿Pero tú no dijiste que bebías esa poción?-preguntó Lucy. Ginny miró al suelo.

-Sí...pero olvidé tomarla durante una semana-Lucy sintió como si una piedra del tamaño de la cabeza de Buckbeak le golpeara la nuca, mientras su piel se erizaba y algo frío, muy frío, se escurría hasta su coxis. –Me tengo que ir, Herms debe estar esperándome-

-Ve tranquila-dijo Bárbara, viendo que Lucy no movería un dedo ni diría nada. Se había quedado tiesa.

-Volveré pronto-

-Hasta luego-

Bárbara observó a la ahora estatua de mármol de su amiga Lucy.

-¿Lu?-preguntó, moviendo su mano frenéticamente frente a los ojos de la morena, que ni siquiera parpadeaba-Lu, me estás asustando-

-Ginny...¿embarazada?-preguntó con voz ahogada-me muero-

-_Nos_ morimos-dijo Bárbara. Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Lucy -pero no te preocupes...creo que eso no es lo peor que podría pasarnos-

-¿Puede haber algo peor?-chilló Lucy.

-Sí...que Draco muera...-sus ojos se humedecieron-o que nosotras fuésemos asesinadas-Lucy se atragantó.

-Tienes razón...-sonrió tristemente-tu Draquito-Bárbara revoleó los ojos al techo.-¿Ahora qué hacemos?-

-¿Contarle a Kathya lo último?-

-No Merlín, eso le daría más stress-

-¿Qué cosa me daría más stress?-se tensaron. Miraron a la rubia que bajaba las escaleras con el ceño fruncido. Se miraron preocupadas.

-Ah...-

-Pues...-

-Que parece que Mitzar está de novio-dijo Bárbara rápidamente. Lucy la miró con asombro, y negó con la cabeza-eso...lo supimos por Ginny-Kathya la miró detenidamente.

-Que Mit...-se tomó el pecho-¿y quién es la novia?-

-Oh..no nos dijeron su nombre-dijo Bárbara, encogiéndose de hombros-no aún-Kathya tragó saliva.

Sentía un nudo enredado en la boca de su estómago, y los nervios recorrerla sin control alguno. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Voy a ir a dormir...-sonrió tristemente-cuando Harry llegue despiértenme-volteó, dándoles la espalda.

Lucy y Bárbara la observaron irse.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?-chilló Lucy, golpeando a Bárbara en el hombro-¿acaso que Draco esté en coma te consumió el cerebro?¿o el embarazo de Ginny te esfumó la cordura?-

-Yo solo quiero que se de cuenta de las cosas...que admita que ama a Mitzar-

-Eres una zorra-masculló Lucy-de veras...Bellatrix Lestrange debe ser pariente tuya-

-Quiero ayudarla-dijo Bárbara.

-Lo que haces no tiene excusa...¿qué pasaría si en vez de acercarse se aleja de Mitzar por creerte?-señaló hacia las escaleras-ve y dile que eso no es cierto-

-Lo hecho, hecho está-sentenció Bárbara, mirando al suelo. Se cruzó de brazos.

-Bárbara-dijo Lucy peligrosamente. Bárbara gruñó, y caminó con paso firme hacia las escaleras. Miró a Lucy con odio-hazlo-subió al segundo piso. Se dirigió al cuarto con lentitud, retrazando por completo el momento de decirle la verdad a Kathya. Cuando lo supiera, la mataría...y adiós confianza. Suspiró, rogando que Kathya no se enojase demasiado. La verdad que intentar ayudar a Mitzar no era nada fácil, menos si ella metía la pata constantemente. Entró al cuarto con cautela. Se detuvo frente a la cama en donde se encontraba Kathya.

-¿Kat?-su voz salió entrecortada. Qué rayos, no iba a negarlo, estaba nerviosa y temía por su vida.

-No me jodas, quiero estar sola-dijo Kathya con voz amortiguada por la almohada.

-Kat..necesito decirte algo- la rubia se sentó en la cama y la miró. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos e hinchados.

-No quiero, vete-

-Kat...-

-VETE-el suelo tembló bajo sus pies. Bárbara se tomó del marco de la ex puerta para no caer al suelo.

-De acuerdo, me voy, tranquila, inspira, expira-salió al pasillo, esquivando un zapato que Kathya le arrojó a la cabeza.

Y así pasaron las horas. Aburrimiento, sí, eso sentía. Mirar la alfombra no es divertido, mucho menos si la vista se te nubla de tanto observarla. Bárbara observó con rostro adormilado a Lucy, que contaba las pelusas del aire.

-Me fascina la forma en que te diviertes-susurró, apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano.

-Por lo menos hago algo-siseó la morena. Se acostó en el sofá-quiero ir a Grimmauld-suspiró-no puedo soportar el hecho de esperar para poder ver a Sirius y violarlo sobre la mesa- Bárbara rió.

-Aunque no sé si será él el violado...él no se queda atrás-rieron.

-Yo también quiero ir a Grimmauld-susurró Bárbara minutos después-quiero saber si puedo ir a visitar a Draco a San Mungo-Lucy la miró.

-Seguramente sí-dijo Lucy. Bárbara sonrió-supongo que Harry te llevará a verlo...-se levantó del sofá como si le hubiesen clavado un alfiler-¿y si se lo pides?...no creo que pierdas nada intentándolo-

-Bueno, no sé...aunque prefiero que él lo diga...no quiero entrometerme en más líos-oyeron un potente crack muy cerca de ambas, y gritaron al vislumbrar humo en medio de la sala. Harry las miró sin comprender por qué el griterío.

-Harry..avisa la próxima vez-dijo Lucy, tomándose el pecho. Él sonrió.

-Discúlpenme-dijo. Observó a su alrededor-¿y Ginny?-

-Fue a Londres con Hermione...-

-Oh-dijo Harry, acomodándose las gafas-¿y Kathya?-

-Durmiendo-Harry miró hacia las escaleras.

-Bueno..prepárense que en cualquier momento partimos hacia Grimmauld Place..-

-¿Cómo llegaremos allí?-

-Bueno...habíamos pensado unir nuestra chimenea a la red flu sólo por esta noche e ir a la casa de Sirius de esa manera-dijo Harry, mientras se quitaba la túnica. Bárbara y Lucy se miraron mordiéndose los labios inferiores. –Pero no quería poner en apuros a Sirius, por lo que nos apareceremos-se quitó los zapatos-me voy a poner ropa más cómoda-y desapareció frente a sus ojos.

-Qué lástima que no sepa la ubicación exacta de su cuarto-dijo Bárbara-podríamos ir a espiarlo mientras se cambia-

-O mientras se afeita el rostro con una toalla rodeándole la cintura, escondiendo _esa_ maravilla que le ha dado la naturaleza...-

-Y el gen Y-rieron. Otro crack, y observaron a Ginny aparecer en la sala. Sonreía.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-preguntó Bárbara, debido a que Lucy se había quedado tiesa.

-Bien-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo. ¿Bien significaba lo que ellas creían?-¿Harry ya ha llegado?-

-Sí..está arriba-Ginny sonrió. Dio una voltereta y desapareció de la vista de ambas.

-Vaya, hoy están muy...determinantes, decisivos y destinados-dijo Bárbara.

-Cállate-masculló Lucy-si no llega a estar embarazada, de seguro que queda ahora con el baile que se van a dar mutuamente-y así esperaron media hora. Si no se quedaron dormidas fue pura suerte.

-Chicas-la voz de Harry las sobresaltó. Lo miraron. Se veía tan lindo y risueño.-Ya son las ocho-

-Corrección: son las ocho y media-dijo Bárbara, observando el reloj de péndulo-¿por qué tardaron tanto en bajar?-Harry y Ginny se sonrieron y se besaron dulcemente-mejor no contesten ¬¬-

-¿Ya nos vamos?-preguntó Kathya, bajando las escaleras. Se veía terrible, despeinada, con los ojos hinchados y el rostro un tanto entristecido.

-Sí-dijo Harry, mientras Ginny le besaba el cuello. _"¿Pero que acaso no pueden ir a un puto hotel?"_. –Vamos-se encaminaron al exterior, siguiendo a la pareja. Hacía un frío terrible, y el viento soplaba con fuerza. Se acercaron al frondoso árbol, el cual marcaba los límites del hechizo antiaparición. Hicieron un círculo alrededor de Harry y, segundos después, cayeron en plena calle. Las tres jóvenes miraron alrededor.

Caminaron silenciosamente frente a los ojos protectores de Harry, que caminaba tras ellas abrazando a Ginny. Llegaron al número Doce. Harry tocó a la puerta. Oyeron un timbre estrambótico y ruidoso, y luego varios pasos. La puerta se abrió ligeramente.

-¿Quiénes son?-una voz ronca salió desde adentro.

-Alastor, soy yo-dijo Harry. Moody lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cómo sé que eres tú?-gruñó. Podían ver el ojo mágico de Moody moverse insistentemente hacia todos lados, observándolos uno por uno.

-¿Y quién voy a ser si no soy yo?-(N/A: XDDD).

-Tú sabes a qué me refiero-chilló el auror.

-Alastor, Ginny tiene frío y estamos con Lucy, Bárbara y Kathya para poder hablar sobre lo que le ocurrió a Draco..por favor..Remus y Tonks deben haber llegado ya..-

-De acuerdo, entren...esa es demasiada información-la puerta se abrió por completo, y Moody les dejó paso. Entraron al cálido vestíbulo, y se encaminaron a la sala, en donde crepitaba fuego en la chimenea.

-Extrañaba este lugar-dijo Lucy, acariciando el respaldo del sofá en donde se había sentado.

-Nosotras también-

-Bienvenidas bellas damiselas a mi humilde morada-dijo Sirius, acercándose con una fuente de bocadillos.-Soy su anfitrión-

"_Qué bello anfitrión"_.

-Sirius-Lucy se le lanzó encima, abrazándolo por el cuello.

-Hola Sirius-dijo Bárbara-te ves guapo-

-Gracias, parece que me extrañaron-dijo él, mientras separaba ligeramente a Lucy de su cuerpo, y le acariciaba la mejilla con su mano.

-Ejem-dijo una voz desde las escaleras. Oyeron los pasos de alguien que llegaba hasta ellas desde el segundo piso. Kathya se quedó tiesa, mirando la alfombra. El aroma de Mitzar le llenaba las fosas nasales, torturándola. –Hola chicas-

-Hola Mit-Kathya cerró los ojos, mientras oía a Bárbara saludando al joven Black. Se miró las manos. Le temblaban. Todo su cuerpo era un sismo, y lo peor de todo era que no podía ocultarlo fácilmente.

-Hola Moseley-dijo él, sentándose frente suyo, observándola. Kathya lo miró a los ojos. Se veía sexy con su suéter verde y sus jeans. Llevaba el cabello más corto, y lo hacía ver mucho más atractivo que de costumbre. No iba a lograr soportarlo.

-Hola Black-dijo con voz quebrada. Sonrió tristemente.

-¿Quieren?-preguntó Sirius, pasando la bandeja por frente sus narices. Kathya negó con la cabeza. Lucy sonrió abiertamente-Lu, ¿tú quieres comer algo?-la morena sonrió.

-A ti-Sirius sonrió.

-¿Pueden terminarla?-preguntó Kathya con voz ronca-hay más personas además de nosotros-

-Tiene razón-dijo Sirius, dejando la bandeja de plata sobre la pequeña mesa frente a los sillones-Lu, vamos a mi cuarto-Lucy lo miró boquiabierta, mientras que Kathya se levantó de un salto del sofá.

-Tú no llevarás a mi amiga a ningún lugar en donde puedas besarla, violarla, tocarla, etcétera, etcétera-chilló. Sirius enarcó una ceja.

-No te ofusques _cielo_-sonrió seductoramente. _"Aire, necesito aire"_.

-Papá-

-Dime hijo-

-No le digas cielo-masculló, sonrojándose. Notaron un tinte de celos en la voz masculina. Lucy observó socarronamente a Kathya, mientras que Bárbara la miró fijamente.

-Oooh..-sonrisa macabra por parte de Sirius-prefieres que le diga _nuera_-sentenció. Mitzar se levantó sobresaltado del sofá y, sonrojándose, miró al suelo.

-N...no..dile... solo Kathya...-susurró. Kathya lo observó fijamente, mientras escondía su sonrojo tras sus manos. Debía preguntarle sobre lo que le había dicho en la recámara, ese _Te amo_ en fluido y perfecto francés. Sonrió al recordarlo.

-Oh...solo Kathya.._no nuera_, Kathya-

-Papá cállate-susurró Mitzar con voz entrecortada, sonrojado a más no poder.

-Por cierto-dijo Sirius, sentándose junto a Mitzar, quien intentaba ser tragado por la alfombra del suelo-te llegó una carta-Mitzar lo miró desconcertado, asi como las tres jóvenes que se encontraban ahí.

-Sí..de una tal Lisa-dijo Sirius, dándole un sobre. Kathya miró fijamente el papel amarillo, y cerró los puños. No tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de reaccionar, o de gritar, lanzarse sobre él y quitarle el sobre, patearlo.. cuando un vendaval moreno cayó sobre las rodillas de Mitzar.

-Hola Mit-dijo Luna, besándolo sonoramente en la mejilla-hoy es mi cumpleaños-

-Feliz cumpleaños Lunita-dijo Sirius. Ella le sonrió-¿qué quieres que te regale?-Luna se mordió el labio.

-A tu hijo-Kathya gruñó, mientras Mitzar temía por su salud mental. Sirius rió a carcajadas.

-Mitzar ya tiene dueña-dijo Sirius, observando a Kathya (N/A: Sirius, Sirius, RA RA RA). Lucy rió disimuladamente, y Bárbara sonrió divertida. Kathya no sabía dónde meterse, si lanzarse de la torre más alta, ser devorada por Buckbeak, hacerse un Avada Kedavra...

-¿Y quién es?-preguntó Luna con voz aguda y peligrosa, acomodándose sobre el joven Black. _"Sí, friégate contra él, zorra morena"_. Alguien se acercó a ellos, interrumpiéndolos.

-Sirius, Luna, la reunión está por dar comienzo-Remus caminó hacia ellos. Lo miraron.

-Remusin-chilló Bárbara, volteando a mirarlo-te he extrañado mucho-se levantó del sofá y lo abrazó. Remus sonrió, sonrojado.

-Sí Remus, se te echó mucho de menos-dijo Kathya, abrazándolo también. –Estás más gordito-

-Gajes de ser futuro padre-dijo Remus sonriendo dulcemente-yo también las he extrañado niñas-

-¿Niñas? ¬¬-

-Nosotras no te decimos vejestorio-

-Ni momia-

-Ni geriátrico-

-Ni viejo viagra-

-No le hace falta viagra-dijo Sirius divertido. Remus se sonrojó.

-Bueno...perdón...-dijo él sonriendo. Merlín, era tan lindo.

-Oigan-dijo Sirius segundos después.

-Hay una voz molesta que me llega...¿a ti también Bar?-

-Sí-

-Te voy a dar voz molesta ¬¬-masculló Sirius-aquí el rey soy yo, así que dejen de abrazar al lobezno y apapachen al perrito-Remus gruñó, mientras que Bárbara y Kathya se carcajeaban.

-Yo te apapacho Sirius, no te preocupes-dijo Lucy. Sonrió. Y Sirius le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Eres toda una mujer Lu-dijo, acariciándole la mejilla. _"Pedofilo"_.

-La reunión Sirius-dijo Kathya, apretando los dientes. _"Roba cunas"_.-Largo de aquí-

-Más respeto con tu suegro-_"muérete maldito"_. Kathya se tensó, notando cómo todas las miradas se posaban sobre ella, principalmente dos que le pusieron los pelos de punta. Un par de ojos negros la observaron escudriñadoramente, mientras que dos ojos claros la fulminaron. Como siempre digo, si las miradas mataran...

-Tú no eres _su_ suegro Sirius-chilló Luna, abrazando a Mitzar contra sí. Parecía que estaba asfixiándolo-eres el _mío_-

-Si claro ¬¬-dijo él levantándose del sofá-¿nos acompañan?-preguntó. Le tendió la mano a Lucy, que se sonrojó.-A la reunión-se encaminaron a la cocina. Había muchas personas allí, y observaron cómo la mesa era alargada por la mano prodigiosa de Harry, para que así todos cupieran. Se sentaron a esperar que la reunión diera comienzo.

Kathya se sintió desfallecer al notar que Mitzar se sentaba frente suyo, con Luna a su lado. Gruñó y la odió mentalmente. El tic tac del reloj de péndulo le ponía los cabellos de punta, aunque que Luna abrazara a Mitzar en esos instante la ponía peor.

-¿Faltan personas aún Harry?-pregunto Bárbara, notando que, a pesar de que ya todos se encontraban en sus respectivos puestos, había varias sillas vacías.

-Sí-dijo Harry-faltan los Diggory-Lucy escupió el jugo que estaba bebiendo, derramándolo sobre Luna, que se encontraba sentada frente a ella. La morena junto a Mitzar hizo muecas de asco, mientras el joven Black reía por lo bajo. Oyeron el estruendoso timbre de la casa, y Sirius se encaminó al vestíbulo a abrir la puerta. Varias voces familiares les llegaron desde la sala, y luego un intenso silencio las envolvió, más al ver a las dos personas que habían entrado a la cocina.

-Hola a todos-

"_Cedric"_. Se veía tan apuesto. Tenía varios copos de nieve sobre su rubio cabello, y sonreía a pesar de que sus labios temblaban ligeramente. Su túnica estaba firmemente cerrada, escondiendo la ropa de debajo, y una bufanda con los colores de Hufflepuff le rodeaba el cuello. Se veía más que sexy. Lucy tomó aire al ver cómo el bello joven se quitaba la túnica con parsimonia y tortuosa lentitud. ¿Lo hacía a propósito o qué?. Parecía como si se divirtiera al notar su mirada fija en él, devorándolo mentalmente, imaginando que ambos se encontraban en ese armario en el tercer piso, besándose como lo habían hecho en aquella ocasión. Se mordió el labio inferior al verlo acercarse a la mesa y sentarse frente suyo. Tomó fuertemente el revés del mantel.

-Bueno, ya que estamos todos, podemos empezar-

-No sabia que eras parte de la Orden-siseó Lucy, interrumpiendo a Harry. Cedric la miró con sus inmensos ojos azules.

-No soy oficialmente parte de la Orden, pero participo de algunas reuniones-dijo él, sonriendo. Lucy contuvo un suspiro de gozo.

-Bueno..como decía-dijo Harry sonriendo lascivamente al notar las miradas que se lanzaban Lucy y Cedric-podemos empezar..-miró a Remus-¿hay noticias de los fugados?-

-No...lo único que sabemos es que son muy pocos los que escaparon de Azkaban-

-¿Quiénes?-preguntó Kathya.

-Bueno...-dijo Remus-los Lestrange, los Malfoy, Dolohov-

-Los mismos de siempre-susurró Bárbara. Remus asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo curioso es que escaparon sin ser perseguidos luego por los dementores...se supone que la seguridad de Azkaban fue reforzada luego de lo que ocurrió en tu quinto año, Harry-

-Se supone-siseó Ron-pero parece que no lograron nada-

-Pero la fuga no es lo peor-dijo James.

-¿Hay algo peor que una manga de psicópatas asesinos se haya fugado de una prisión de máxima seguridad?-preguntó Lucy.

-Sí...intentaron matar al ministro-dijo Harry. Un ligero sopor envolvió a las tres chicas-hubo un ataque, pero como siempre el Ministerio se ha encargado de que nadie supiera nada-

-¿Cómo saben lo del ataque entonces?-

-Estuvimos ahí-dijeron Sirius y James a dúo.

-¿Hubo bajas?-preguntó Bárbara. Las miradas que se lanzaron los adultos las asustó.

Harry tomó aire y lo soltó en un suspiro.

-Sí...-miró a Lucy, quien se tensó-Oliver murió en el ataque-se hizo el silencio.

-¿QUÉ?-bramó Lucy, levantándose de la silla-¿Y CUÁNDO OCURRIÓ ESTO?-

-Esta mañana-susurró Ginny.

-¿Y por qué no me lo dijeron en ese momento?-chilló con voz quebrada.

-Porque no sabíamos quienes habían muerto-dijo Harry. Lucy se tomó la cabeza con las manos, mientras sollozaba-esto nos duele tanto como a ti Lu-

-Oliver-susurró. Se limpió las lágrimas que se habían escurrido por sus mejillas-¿la reunión del Ministerio fue por eso?-Harry asintió con la cabeza. –Lo tendría que haber supuesto-

-¿Hubo más muertos?-preguntó Bárbara, temiendo la respuesta. Harry asintió con la cabeza.-¿Quién?-

-No es de los nuestros, sino del bando contrario-

-¿Quién?-preguntó Bárbara con voz histérica.

-Narcisa Malfoy-un nudo se le formó a Bárbara en la garganta, e irremediablemente pensó en su Draco, y en cómo sufriría al saber lo que le había ocurrido a su madre-ella también se había fugado-suspiró-ahora bien, lo que esta reunión pretende es que ustedes, como nuevos integrantes que son de este selecto grupo, sepan lo que está ocurriendo-

-Las cosas no son fáciles...tememos una nueva guerra-dijo Sirius.

-Por lo que ninguno de ustedes saldrá sin guardaespaldas-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lucy-¿tendré que salir a la calle con un edificio ambulante siguiéndome?-

-Sí Lucy, y lo harás porque así lo disponemos-dijo James con voz de ultratumba.

-Ya soy bastante grande para que me cuiden-

-LUCY, tu vida está en riesgo-dijo Sirius histérico.-Los mortífagos irán por ti, tu padre fue un espía nuestro..no por nada Snape asesinó a tus padres-Lucy miró el mantel fijamente, rehuyendo de la clara mirada de Sirius.

-Entonces también supongo, irán tras de mi-dijo Bárbara con voz nerviosa.

-Lamentablemente-dijo James.

-Pero no tienen un líder...¿por qué hacen esto?-preguntó Kathya.

-Sí tienen un líder...Snape es su líder, los ayudó a huir de Azkaban...y lo que Snape quiere, es acabar con nosotros..principalmente conmigo-dijo Harry-y si puede, con ustedes tres-

-¿Cómo puede ser que Snape se mantenga escondido?-preguntó Bárbara-hace ya varios años que se esconde de la justicia...nadie puede ser tan inteligente-Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Aún no hemos logrado descifrarlo-dijo James-pero tenemos varias cosas en mente...hubo varios asesinatos de _muggles_...así que lo estamos investigando para saber si Snape y Felton tienen algo que ver con eso-

-¿Nosotras qué tenemos que ver con Snape?-preguntó Lucy. Las personas presentes la miraron sombríamente.

-Pues, digamos que matándote a ti sentirá que ya ha cumplido su misión de acabar con los Pattinson...en cuanto a Bárbara, no creo que quiera asesinarla, y si lo intenta, deberá luchar con Tom-Bárbara carraspeó-y en cuanto a Kat..-sonrió-¿quién crees que le ha dejado todas esas cicatrices?-Kathya se irguió en su silla, nerviosa. Sus dos amigas la miraron sin comprender nada, mientras ella se mordía un dedo con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué?¿cuándo?-preguntó Lucy, estupefacta.

-En la lucha contra Voldemort...-dijo Harry-les habíamos prohibido aparecer por ahí, pero ustedes insistieron-se sonrió tenuemente-ustedes eran unas niñas...tenían dieciséis años...Kathya luchó valientemente contra Snape, hasta que Dolohov se vio obligado a dejarla inconsciente, viendo que Snape se encontraba muy mal herido... Kathya despertó en San Mungo unos días después..¿no lo recuerdan?-

-Creí que te perdería-susurró Mitzar en voz casi inaudible, mientras miraba a la mesa, pero para Bárbara y Lucy su voz fue completamente clara. Cuando Kathya lo supiera...

-¿No lo recuerdan?-volvió a preguntar Harry, observándolas.

-No, lo tenía completamente borrado de la memoria-dijo Lucy con voz susurrante.

-Yo tampoco lo recordaba-murmuró Bárbara-vaya...-

-Aunque me supongo que Snape matará a cualquiera que se interponga en su camino de destruirme-dijo Harry con un deje de desazón.

-No lo permitiremos-dijeron a coro las tres chicas. Harry sonrió.

-Gracias chicas, pero preferimos que se queden al margen-dijo James.

-Pero...somos mayores de edad-dijo Lucy, con voz chillona.

-Lo sabemos, pero no queremos que se entrometan...preferimos que se mantengan con vida-dijo Remus con dulzura. _"Si lo dices así, Remusin"_.

-Pero...¿entonces para qué rayos nos permitieron estar en la reunión?-esta vez fue Mitzar el que habló.

-Porque queremos que sepan la verdad-dijo Sirius-pero aun así no tendrán misiones-

-No por ahora-dijo Remus, intentando calmar los ánimos.

-No soy un niño, papá-dijo Mitzar con voz chirriante. Sirius lo miró detenidamente.

-Eres _mi_ niño-dijo en un susurro (N/A: eh!..es MI niño Sirius..q onda? ¬¬..bah, en realidad ya es Patrimonio Cultural). Mitzar carraspeó-Mit, he intentado toda mi vida mantenerte al margen de toda esta guerra..desde que naciste me he preocupado por mantenerte con vida, y mantenerme yo...muchas veces cuando iba a una misión temía morir en una lucha y no volver a verte-Mitzar miró al suelo-ahora que ya eres un hombre-Kathya se mordió el labio _"¡y qué hombre!"_-no permitiré que hagas lo mismo que yo, tú tienes toda la vida por delante, quiero que te mantengas al margen-

-Sirius-dijo Bárbara-no podremos mantenernos al margen...los mortífagos querrán atacarnos y debemos estar preparados-

-Sí, eso ya lo previmos-dijo Remus.

-¿Ya lo previeron?-preguntó Lucy.

-Sí...serán entrenados por _el magnífico_ aquí sentado-dijo James. Señaló a Harry, que sonrió.

-¿Seremos entrenadas?-preguntó Bárbara con voz ahogada-¡¡¡wow!!!-Harry sonrió abiertamente.

-¿No es broma?-preguntó Lucy con voz desmayada. Harry negó con la cabeza.

-¿De veras?-preguntó Kathya, sonriendo. Harry asintió con la cabeza, y las tres jóvenes se miraron complacidas.

-¿Nos van a entrenar?-preguntó Mitzar, cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí-dijeron a coro Remus, James y Sirius.

-Los prepararemos y, a su debido momento, les daremos una misión-dijo Harry, sacándose las gafas.-La reunión concluyó...-se levantaron de sus sillas, y salieron de la cocina. Se encaminaron a la sala, y se sentaron en los sillones. Bárbara se detuvo justo antes de apoyarse sobre el mullido sofá, y miró a Harry.

-Harry-él la miró detenidamente-¿tú crees que podré ir a ver a Draco a San Mungo?-el moreno sonrió.

-Claro que sí...pero tendremos que tener cuidado...el Ministerio cree que Draco fue partícipe del motín, y seguramente querrán encarcelarlo, o lo que es peor, que los Dementores lo besen-

-No vas a permitirlo ¿verdad?-preguntó ella, tomándolo de la toga. Su voz sonó entrecortada, y sus ojos se humedecieron. Harry la miró compadecido.

-Nunca-dijo él, acariciándole el cabello. (N/A: lo amo tanto).

-Gracias Harry, eres tan bueno-lo abrazó (N/A: y estás tan bueno XDDD). Él apoyó la mano sobre su cabeza.

-De nada...es un placer-dijo él. Sonrió, mientras le limpiaba una lágrima que había caído por su mejilla-ahora ve a sentarte y distiéndete-y ella se dirigió junto a Lucy, sentándose pesadamente. Ambas miraron al suelo, apesadumbradas. Sirius carraspeó sonoramente y se dirigió hacia Lucy, para luego abrazarla. La morena se quedó tiesa al sentir el magnífico cuerpo del señor Black.

-Sirius...-susurró ella. Él la miró a los ojos.

-Si necesitas llorar, hazlo...siempre tendrás mi hombro para que te consuele (N/A: ¿y las otras partes de tu hermoso cuerpo no?...ufa)-algo dentro de Lucy se rompió, y sus ojos se aguaron.

-Gracias Sirius-dijo con voz quebrada. No lo pudo soportar más, y rompió en llanto. Sirius la acercó a él, y le besó el cabello. Bárbara y Kathya se miraron y decidieron consolar a su amiga. Seguramente la estaba pasando peor que ellas.

-No estés mal Lu-dijo James, acercándose también-es terrible lo que ocurrió, pero piensa que esté donde esté, él te sigue amando-Lucy se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta.

-Es que...todo esto me está superando-dijo entre sollozos-no aguanto más..quiero que termine-

-Bonita, no llores...-dijo Sirius, abrazándola fuerte.-Todo saldrá bien-

Kathya observó a su alrededor. Mitzar se había encaminado a las escaleras, siendo seguido por Luna. Gruñó, mientras hacía muecas con su boca. Decidió aguarle la fiesta a Lovegood. Subió las escaleras, sabiendo que Bárbara la estaba observando fijamente. Siguió el sonido de los pasos de los dos chicos que caminaban frente suyo, y notó que se adentraban al cuarto de Mitzar. Cerró los puños, y desenvainó su varita. La puerta del cuarto estaba cerrada, pero la abrió de una patada. Los dos jóvenes dentro la miraron asombrados. Luna empuñó su varita al verla.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Darte las felicitaciones por tu cumpleaños-mintió Kathya, observando detenidamente al joven que tragaba saliva incómodo. –Te ves muy guapo Mit-él la miró. Sus ojos habían brillado un instante, y Kathya sonrió mentalmente.

-No..te metas con mi chico-

-¿_Tu_ chico?.. -preguntó Kathya con voz ronca.-Que te haya besado no quiere decir que sea tuyo...no me hagas reír -chilló. La puerta del cuarto se abrió y Bárbara entró por ella. Las miró cautelosa, viendo que ambas se apuntaban con sus varitas.

-Er...Luna, ven conmigo-la morena la miró boquiabierta, mientras bajaba la mano.

-Pero...-señaló a Kathya.

-Ven conmigo-dijo autoritaria, tomándola de la manga del suéter.-Las personas de abajo quieren festejar tu cumpleaños-mentira descarada. La arrastró afuera. Cerró la puerta del cuarto, no sin antes guiñarles un ojo a los que estaban dentro. Mitzar miró a Kathya, provocándole un potente sonrojo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Hablar-él se acostó en su cama, estirándose. Kathya necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no lanzársele encima. Mitzar la observaba con una expresión increíblemente sensual. Podía ver la línea de vello oscuro que nacía en el ombligo masculino y terminaban en, bueno, el pudor del joven. (N/A: no se a ustedes, pero a mi me encanta esa línea).-Lindos boxers-susurró, sonrojándose.

-Habla-dijo él, sentándose en su cama, observándola con su penetrante mirada oscura. Kathya notó la pose sexy que había adoptado el joven, y eso, muy a pesar suyo, le encantaba.

-Quería que hablásemos sobre lo que me dijiste aquella vez , cuando...me acorralaste contra la pared-notó la sonrisa satisfecha de Mitzar, y tragó saliva.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dije?-preguntó él, enarcando una ceja.

-Pues...-lo miró acongojada.-No importa...deja-se encaminó a la puerta. Tomó el picaporte, pero una mano fuerte la tomó del brazo y la hizo voltear. Kathya tomó aire al ver los ojos de Mitzar tan cerca suyo. Él apoyó ambas manos a ambos lados de su rostro, haciéndola sonrojar. Cada vez menos centímetros los separaban. Podía oler el aroma masculino, embriagándola. Cerró los ojos.

-¿Así fue como te acorralé aquella vez?-susurró él en su oído. Kathya se estremeció al sentir la cálida respiración de Mitzar jugueteando sobre su lóbulo derecho. Sintió las manos masculinas tomarla del mentón, estremeciéndola.

-Sí...así fue...-susurró. Tragó saliva al notar cómo una de las manos del chico le acariciaba la espalda dentro de su camiseta. Excitante e intoxicante era la sensación de la fría mano de Mitzar sobre su tibia piel. Se le erizaron los cabellos del cuerpo, sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Y qué te dije?-sus narices se rozaban, y sus bocas, a tan solo milímetros...Merlín, lo deseaba tanto.

Lentamente, tortuosamente, Kathya acercó su mano al rostro del joven. Acarició con lentitud el labio inferior de Mitzar, y él sonrió.

-Me dijiste-cada vez más cerca-_Jevous Aimé_- acarició el mentón masculino, para luego seguir trazando la trayectoria de su mano hacia las clavículas del joven-que significa...-

-Te amo-sus labios se rozaron en el instante en que Mitzar acortaba la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos, pero la puerta se abrió con fuerza, y ambos cayeron al suelo. Mitzar golpeó su cabeza contra la alfombra, mientras que Kathya casi termina bajo la cama. Mitzar la tomó fuertemente de los muslos, impidiendo que se estampara contra la pared. La persona que abrió la puerta, se quedó pasmada y estupefacta al observar la escena. Explico: Kathya quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre Mitzar, y cualquiera con un poco de mente podrida, habría pensado cualquier cosa. Y en este caso, Sirius así lo hizo.

-Oh...perdón, no quería _interrumpir_-Mitzar apoyó su cabeza contra el suelo, intentando esconder su sonrojo.

Kathya se levantó temblorosa de sobre Mitzar, y caminó en zigzag hacia la puerta. Sirius la miró socarronamente al pasar junto a él, y ella corrió hacia las escaleras. Llegó al primer piso con el cuerpo hecho un sismo. Se sentó en el primer sofá que encontró a su paso. Intentó tornar su respiración normal, pero no lo lograba, menos si sentía los frenéticos latidos de su enloquecido corazón. Había estado tan cerca, ¿qué acaso el universo estaba conspirando contra ella para que no lograse besar al chico?, porque así se sentía. _"Maldito Sirius"_.

-¿Por qué insultas a mi padrino?-se sobresaltó. Miró al hombre frente suyo. Harry le sonreía desde pocos centímetros. Le tendió una cerveza de mantequilla. Kathya la tomó con manos temblorosas-¿te sientes bien?-

-No..y no me leas el pensamiento a menos que te deje-

-¿Por qué insultaste a Sirius?-ella tragó dificultosamente el dulce líquido, y miró a Harry a los ojos. A esos hermosos ojos verdes.

"_Porque Mit y yo estuvimos a punto de besarnos, hasta que Sirius abrió la puerta y rompió la magia del momento..y ni hablar de cómo me miró cuando pasé por su lado". _

-Oh..vaya-dijo él, sonriendo-asi que Mit se está comportando como un digno hijo de Sirius-

-No comprendo-susurró ella.

-Se está comportando como un Black-dijo Harry, sonriendo. _"¿Mortífago, enfermo de la pureza de sangre?"_.

-No Kat, y tú me has entendido-

Kathya se quedó pensativa varios segundos, y concluyó en que le gustaba que Mitzar se comportase así, pero igualmente prefería la faceta dulce y tierna del muchacho.

-Pues...-

-Harry, nosotros nos vamos-dijo Cedric, tomando su túnica. Harry miró a Kathya y le sonrió, para luego levantarse del sofá y acercarse a los jóvenes Diggory.

Lucy, a tan solo metros de los tres hombres que reían, pensó en que la vida no se había acabado, a pesar de que había perdido a Oliver y no había tenido tiempo de decirle, aunque sea, un te quiero. Pero decidió que no volvería a pasar. Se levantó con estrépito del sofá, siendo observada por Kathya y Bárbara, y se dirigió hacia los hermanos Diggory.

-Bueno, adiós a todos-dijo Cedric, caminando hacia la puerta. Salió hacia la acera seguido de Vincent.

Lucy corrió tras ellos, y salió de la casa. Harry la miró sonriendo, y no le impidió el paso.

-Apúrate-le dijo, y cerró la puerta de la casa. Lucy observó a su alrededor. Cedric y Vincent se acercaban al sector en donde podrían desaparecerse, por lo que la morena tuvo que correr para alcanzarlos.

-CED-bramó. Él volteó a mirarla, y frunció el ceño. Ella corría desaforada tras él.

-Lucy, hace frío y mira tus fachas-Lucy tragó saliva al llegar junto a él.

-Sí lo hace, olvidé mi túnica-

-Olvidaste toda tu ropa-susurró él. Un viento helado arreciaba contra ellos, por lo que Cedric se quitó su túnica y se la entregó a Lucy-no queremos que te enfermes-ella le sonrió. Su labio temblaba ligeramente.

-Escucha Ced, lo que ocurrió con Oliver es terrible...-

-Si lo sé, tú lo amabas-

-No..en realidad, lo que yo vine a hacer aquí...-miró al suelo-Ced, yo no quiero morir sin que lo sepas-

-Lucy, no seas tan exagerada-

-No, escucha..yo...a Oliver lo quería, pero no lo amaba-él frunció el entrecejo-yo...yo te amo a ti Ced...-Cedric abrió los ojos de par en par. Vincent, que se encontraba a varios centímetros, sonrió, pero cuando los ojos de su hermano se clavaron en él, rehuyó su vista y comenzó a silbar.

-Mira Lu...yo..-

-Deberían hablar en privado algún día-dijo Vincent divertido.

-No te metas-chilló Cedric, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Oh..solo quería ayudar-

-Mira...este no es el momento para hablar sobre esto...acabas de perder a tu novio...hablaremos otro día-dijo él. Le sonrió.

-De acuerdo-Cedric se separó de ella y caminó hacia su hermano. Vincent le sonrió a Lucy.

-ÉL TAMBIÉN TE AMA-bramó, y Cedric le propinó un fuerte golpe en la nuca, sonrojado. Segundos después, desaparecieron de la vista de la chica. Lucy miró al suelo acongojada. Olió el aroma a madera de la túnica, y sonrió. No había estado tan mal después de todo. Fue hasta la casa, y Harry le abrió la puerta rápidamente. El calor del vestíbulo la reconfortó.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?-preguntó Harry. Ella se detuvo en su caminata.

-Bastante bien-sonrió.

-Bueno, yo supongo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos-dijo Harry-estas niñas deben descansar antes de que las machaquemos con el entrenamiento-

-Pero..¿y el festejo?-preguntó Luna.

-Lu..no es momento para festejar tu cumpleaños, lo sentimos-dijo Sirius-pero no te preocupes, ahora te preparo un rico pastel de chocolate-Luna sonrió.

-Perdimos a un amigo Lu, no es momento de festejar nada-dijo Ginny. Se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Harry.

-Oye Gin...-dijo Bárbara. Ella la miró asombrada de que la llamase así-¿qué hay sobre lo que nos dijiste?-la pelirroja la miró desconcertada, y luego sonrió.

-Sí-

-¡¿SÍ?!-preguntaron histéricas. Kathya miró a sus amigas sin comprender nada.

-Pero igualmente tenemos que hacer otro estudio para saber si es cierto o no-dijo Ginny, abrazando a Harry y besándolo en la mejilla.

-Ojalá sea sí-dijo él sonrojado. "Se ven tan lindos".

-Oigan, no entiendo-susurró Kathya-¿me van a contar qué pasa?-

-Si te enteras, te mueres de tu stress, así que no te diremos nada-dijo Bárbara.

-Yo me moriré T-T-dijo Lucy.

-Cállate-

-Oh vamos, cuenten...-pero su atención fue captada rápidamente por un bello joven que bajaba las escaleras. Él le sonrió. ¿Tenía un aura angelical?, porque parecía que algo en torno a él brillaba y lo hacía parecer un Dios...aunque un dios ya era.

-Cuidate Katy-le dijo, acercándose y tomándole la mano-te veré mañana-

-Oh...-ella se sonrojó, y oyó la risa socarrona del maldito de Sirius-pues...-no le salían las palabras. La piel masculina era tan suave-de...de acuerdo...nos veremos-

-Hasta luego-dijeron Sirius y Mitzar. Salieron de Grimmauld, y siguieron a Harry hasta un extraño árbol a pocos metros. Hicieron un círculo alrededor del árbol. Todo a su alrededor desapareció.

Kathya miró a los lados, pensando en el bello Mitzar, y vislumbró la sonrisa de Harry. Seguramente le estaba leyendo el pensamiento. Y qué más daba, lo dejaría porque ese día, a pesar de todo, se sentía muy feliz. Ella sonrió sonrojada, y cayó sobre el sofá del Valle de Godric.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO **

_Nota de Autora:_

Y qué les pareció?…¿no soy súper perra por no permitir que Kat y Mit se besen?…traten de no insultarme por review ni lanzarme Avadas Kedavras, pero van a tener que esperar para que eso ocurra por fin, ya saben, lo mejor llega cuando menos se lo espera…ay si, soy una asesina de personajes lindos, ya me parezco a Rowling (Dios salve a Rowling…alabada seas O.O)… ¿y Harry leyéndoles el pensamiento?, pobrecito, las cosas que se entera (que no me lo lea a mi porque muere XDDD)…jajajajajaaj…Admito que el cap se pone interesante recién al final, pero es que la inspiración se va y vuelve de a ratos..y me sucede que cuando los estoy por terminar que la guacha se digna a venir ¬¬.

Mitzar cada día es _más Black_, le hace honor a sus genes…les juro que me encanta esa faceta matadora y de _"te como"_ que le sale al chico. Y Kat…jajajaja…cada día se lo quiere devorar más…( y sé que algunas de ustedes también).

No sé si a ustedes les pasa, pero a veces Lucy me recuerda a Sirius…es muy graciosa.

Basta de charla y de perder el tiempo leyendo esto!!!…ahora ¿ ves ese botoncito que dice Submit Review y a su lado Go? Aprieta ahí, no seas malo/a…

**Nos vemos prontito!!!!…**


	20. En San Mungo

Volví rápido!!!!….XDDD..

Bueno, como siempre, empiezo con los agradecimientos:

**YanizZ **(acordate de sacar fotos!!!), **ProngsandMoony **(bienvenida al fic), **LunaLoonyLovegood** (zorra!!! XDDD…no tengo palabras para vos, aparte de que te adoro), **Nasirid** (oh alabada seas Nasirid por hacer a James tan hermoso en tu precioso fic.. se te extrañó mucho), **Barchu** (si si, Draco aparece, no te preocupes, ya lo sabes), **LadyLu-Malfoy** (Draco va a estar bien, no me maten), **Arhis** (reapareciste!!!!), **mainy** (bienvenida vos también)y **NenaOrion** (lamentablemente no puedo regalarte a Mit porque ya lo regalé..igualmente te lo puedo prestar…y Harry…lamentablemente no es mío..y si lo fuera estaría atado a mi cama por toda la eternidad y minga que lo prestaría XXDDD).

Gracias personas hermosas que se hacen de un tiempito para leer este delirio que salió de mi mente (sí, de quién otra sino?).

Mi fic afecta a la gente (aparte de afectarme a mi XDD). Les contaré: ustedes saben bien quién es Barchu. Bueno, esta amiga mía, luego de leer el cap anterior…soñó con Draco!!!…XDDD…soñó que iba a Grimmauld Place y a San Mungo O.O…pedazo de zorra!!!…yo hace mucho que no sueño con Harry ni los meros (sí, una vez soñé con James y Lily..y con Sirius..y ni les cuento cierto sueño medio depravado que tuve con Harry…Barchu, ya sabes, yo te lo conte ¿te acordas?).

Dejen reviews!!!!….

**FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA!!!…**

**EQUUS, EQUUS, EQUUS**..SI, UN DIA DE ESTOS ME ELECTROCUTO CON MI TECLADO XDD.

**Capítulo 19: En San Mungo.**

Un nuevo y congelado día comenzó en el Valle de Godric. Todo era calma y silencio, debido a que eran apenas las siete de la mañana. En el cuarto de las tres jóvenes se podían oír algunos ronquidos aislados, pero a pesar de eso el lugar se encontraba envuelto en una tranquilidad silenciosa.

-ARRIBA, VAMOS-Kathya se movió lentamente en su cama. Abrió un ojo para observar al panorama. –Chicas, despierten...-

-¿Qué acaso nunca trabajas?-preguntó Lucy con voz ronca, sentándose en su cama. Kathya observaba todo escondida bajo su edredón.-Hace frío-dijo la morena al salir de su cama (N/A: vieron que cuando salis de la cama te da un frío terrible en invierno?..por eso odio levantarme temprano en esa época).

-Sí, tengo que irme a trabajar, pero quiero que se levanten..tienen que acostumbrarse a estar despiertas bien temprano-

-Pero si son las siete de la mañana-dijo Bárbara adormilada. Abrazó su almohada y se volvió a dormir. Un golpe por parte de Harry la despertó, sobresaltándola.

-Vamos, no te duermas-

-Ojalá nunca tengas hijos-susurró Bárbara, levantándose pesadamente de su cama. Harry sonrió abiertamente.

-Oh sí los tendré...y tú no podrás evitarlo-Kathya observó detenidamente a Harry. Se veía risueño y sumamente feliz.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-preguntó ella con voz ahogada. Harry la miró.

-¿No te has enterado?-Kathya miró a sus dos amigas, quienes intentaban hacer callar al moreno.

-¿De qué tenía que enterarme?-preguntó ella con curiosidad. Harry sonrió aún más.

-Pues...de que quizás dentro de nueve meses sea padre-lo dijo con mucha vehemencia. Kathya enarcó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Quién va a ser padre?-Harry la miró pasmado, mientras Bárbara y Lucy se escondían bajo sus almohadas.

-Pues...yo-Kathya abrió los ojos de par en par. De repente sintió como toda su sangre abandonaba su cerebro, impidiéndole pensar, y cómo su corazón latía cada vez más despacio-¿Kat?..estás pálida-

-¿Quién va a ser padre?-volvió a preguntar, mientras sentía las manos de Harry acostándola sobre la cama.

-Yo...voy a ser papá..¿no es genial?-Harry le acarició la frente-no tienes fiebre-

-Ay sí, súper genial-masculló-un Potter más en este mundo-

-¿No te hace feliz?-

-¿Debería?-preguntó con enojo. Harry se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Kathya lo observó.

-Pues...supongo que sí...yo estaría muy feliz por ti si tú y Mitzar fueran padres-la sangre volvió rápidamente a su rostro, enrojeciéndola. Oyó risas socarronas. _"Ay, zorras, sí ríanse"_. Se levantó de un salto. Miró nuevamente al moreno.

-Mitzar y yo nunca seremos padres-chilló. La expresión de Harry la sonrojó aún más. Lo miró detenidamente-¿y tu pijama?-preguntó ella, notando por primera vez que Harry no llevaba nada puesto.

-Asi duermo-dijo él. Las tres lo observaron, y envidiaron por completo a Ginny.

-PERO SI NO TIENES CASI NADA-bramó Kathya, roja a más no poder.

-Oye, oye...tengo puestos boxers, no estoy desnudo-dijo Harry, levantándose de la cama y mostrando su magnífica anatomía (N/A: imagínenselo como en las fotos de Equus, pero con gafas y una cicatriz en la frente...O.O me dio un infarto).

-Sí, pero esos boxers no dejan _nada_ a la imaginación-dijo Lucy mordiéndose el labio.

-Bueno...-susurró él, sonrojándose-olvidé tomar mi bata...-

-Además hace un frío terrible...te vas a enfermar...-dijo Bárbara, cual mamá regañona.

-Anda Harry, ve a vestirte y nos vemos en la cocina-dijo Lucy, empujándolo hacia la puerta.

-¿Ya te sientes bien Kat?-

-No, tengo un sincope por verte en boxers-murmuró la rubia. Bárbara rió al oírla, mientras Harry la observaba, esperando la respuesta-sí Harry, me siento perfecta..ve a vestirte...-_"aunque si no lo hicieras no me molestaría"_. Él se sonrojó-me has leído el pensamiento ¿cierto?..deberías dejar de leernos el pensamiento si quieres dejar de sonrojarte-Harry asintió con la cabeza-¿qué acaso es tu hobby?-él se encogió de hombros-qué más da...estoy feliz por ti Harry y por Ginny-_"la muy zorra te dará un hijo"_-mas que un padre, vas a ser un papito-él sonrió abiertamente.

-Gracias-dijo-bueno, iré a hacer el desayuno, y llevarle algo a Ginny para los vómitos, ya empezó pobrecita mía-dijo risueño. Ay, se veía tan lindo y tan feliz. Salió al pasillo. Las tres suspiraron y se sentaron en sus respectivas camas.

-Va a ser padre-susurró Lucy, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas.

-Sí...-

-¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?-preguntó Kathya con voz peligrosa. Lucy y Bárbara se movieron en sus camas, temerosas.

-Pues..porque...creímos que te estresaría mucho más de lo que ya estas-dijo Lucy.

-¿Eso quiere decir que lo de Mitzar era mentira?-Lucy miró a Bárbara con horror. Bárbara tragó saliva.

-Sí, era mentira...-dijo, con voz susurrante. Miró al suelo. Kathya tomó aire y levantó el puño, pero lo bajó al instante. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al pasillo. Bárbara miró a Lucy con ojos acuosos.

-Tú y tus metidas de pata monumentales-susurró la morena. Bárbara tragó saliva.

-Yo solo quiero ayudarlos-

-Pero mintiéndole no logras nada...-chilló Lucy-ya ves-

-Ya se le pasará-dijo Bárbara, mirando por la ventana, observando cómo caía la nieve en el exterior.

-Eso espero-dijo Lucy, mientras se calzaba sus zapatillas-yo voy abajo ¿vienes?-Bárbara negó con la cabeza, y Lucy salió al pasillo, dirigiéndose a la cocina. Entró con paso firme, y se sentó a la mesa. Kathya la miraba a tan solo centímetros.

-¿Qué ocurre que tienes esa cara?-preguntó la morena. Kathya señaló hacia la mesada. Lucy observó. Harry y Ginny se besaban cual posesos, mientras el desayuno comenzaba a oler a quemado.

-PERRAAAAAAA..LLEVAS UN HIJO DE HARRY EN TU VIENTREEEEEEEE-bramó Kathya, señalando a la pelirroja. Harry y Ginny se separaron y miraron a Kathya como si a ella le fallara algo en su cerebro.

-Kat..por favor-dijo Lucy, golpeándola.

-Yo me voy a sentar cielo-dijo Ginny, abrazando a Harry.

-Yo te haré el desayuno amor, ve a la mesa-Lucy y Kathya se miraron con expresiones de asco. No porque les hiciera sentir eso, sino porque estaban completamente celosas. Minutos después, la mesa rebosaba de comida.

-¿Para quién es todo esto?-preguntó Ginny asombrada. Harry la miró desconcertado.

-Para ti-Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Y pretendes que me coma todo eso?-preguntó, señalando lo que Harry había hecho como desayuno-has cocinado para un batallón-Harry sonrió.

-¿Acaso no quieres tener un batallón de hijos?-preguntó. Ginny abrió la boca y se sonrojó.

-Sí..pero apenas vamos por el primero-dijo ella en un murmullo. Harry se cruzó de brazos.

-Bueno, pero tienes que comer por dos, o por tres, sabes que hay posibilidades de que tengamos mellizos-Ginny sonrió preocupada.

-Sí, lo sé, pero no quiero terminar hecha una gorda-lloriqueó Ginny.

-Te vas a ver tan hermosa-dijo Harry con ojos brillantes. Kathya y Lucy se miraron-además, tenemos sesenta habitaciones, así que más nos vale que comencemos a llenarlas-

-No pienso parir sesenta hijos Harry ¬¬-dijo Ginny. Kathya y Lucy reían por lo bajo. Harry miró a su novia estupefacto. _"Yo sí pariría sesenta hijos de Harry"_. (N/A: yo también XDDD).

-Pero si hay hombres que tienen treinta hijos-

-Tú lo has dicho: HOMBRES...ellos no los dan a luz..así cualquiera-dijo Ginny, sorbiendo un poco de té. Lucy tuvo que contener la risa para no escupir todo lo que llevaba en su boca. Harry gruñó.

-Oh bueno, tienes razón-dijo, sentándose-pero por lo menos tendremos una docena-

-O aunque sea siete para formar un equipo de quidditch-susurró Ginny-sí amor, lo sé..lo dices desde que vivimos aquí-

-Me he vuelto mi padre-lloriqueó Harry-siempre dice lo mismo-

-¿Y cuándo piensan casarse?-preguntó Lucy. Harry y Ginny se miraron y luego miraron a la morena.

-No lo hemos pensado aún-dijo Harry-pero supongo que nos casaremos cuando queramos-

-¿Lo ideal no sería que se casaran antes de que naciera el bebé?-preguntó Kathya.

-Yo me casaré con _mi_ mujer cuando _yo_ quiera, y no lo haré a las apuradas...además, quiero disfrutar todo lo que sea de este embarazo-abrazó a Ginny y la besó cual película romántica.

"_Merlín"_.

-Pero ¿cómo saben que estás?-preguntó Lucy-me refiero a la prueba...-

-La prueba de embarazo mágico tiene un noventa y nueve coma nueve por ciento de efectividad-dijo Harry-además...las tres veces dio positivo-_"otra que el ADN"_.

-¿Hicieron la prueba tres veces? O.O-

-Sí ¬¬-dijo Ginny-el pesado de mi novio quería estar más que seguro-

-Sí-dijo Harry-así compraba la cuna-las tres lo miraron desconcertadas.

-¿Ya compraste la cuna?-preguntó Ginny. Harry asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo, lo que provocó que ella abriera y cerrara la boca asombrada. Segundos después sonrió, y se sentó sobre él.

-Te amo tanto Harry-dijo, y lo besó apasionadamente. Kathya miró a Lucy con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quieres ver la cuna?-preguntó él entre besos.

-Claro...-dijo ella-aunque aún no sabemos si es uno o dos-Harry se encogió de hombros.

-No hay problema, compro otra y listo-miró a las chicas-¿y Bárbara?-ambas se encogieron de hombros.

-Debe de estar en el baño-dijo Lucy, devorando una tostada.

-Iré a buscarla-dijo Harry. Sentó a Ginny en la silla junto a él-ya regreso-ella sonrió. Harry salió de la cocina.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron en silencio, saboreando el desayuno.

-Harry cocina muy bien-Ginny miró a Kathya, quien hablaba.

-Sí..Lily siempre le decía que cocinara porque ella estaba cansada-se tocó el vientre, pensativa-¿ustedes que creen que sea?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Lucy. Ginny volvió a acariciar su vientre.

-El bebé-ambas miraron a la pelirroja. Se veía tan feliz y soñadora, mientras se observaba el vientre aún plano. –Es como un sueño hecho realidad-

-Mira...yo...me gustaría que fuese niña-dijo Kathya-yo prefiero a las niñas-Ginny sonrió.

-A mí..me gustaría un niño moreno de ojos verdes..igualito a Harry-Kathya y Lucy sonrieron. ¿Un Harry pequeño?, sería fantástico.

-¿Y si son dos?-preguntó Lucy-imagina..mellizos...un niño y una niña-

-Eso sería fabuloso...así no nos pelearíamos por de qué sexo queremos-dijo Ginny. Kathya y Lucy la miraron sin entender nada-Harry quiere niña-

-Oh-oyeron pasos y alguien que renegaba. Segundos después, Harry y Bárbara entraban al lugar. Ella tenía cara de haber dormido contra algo duro.

-Ya no se puede ni dormir en el baño-dijo, cuando se sentó a la mesa. (N/A: XDDD)

-La encontré dormida, sentada sobre el inodoro-dijo Harry sonriendo. Kathya y Lucy contuvieron sus risas, mientras Bárbara la fulminaba con la mirada. Harry miró el reloj que colgaba en la pared-creo que ya tengo que irme-

-Primero aféitate, que ya pareces un mono con esa barba-dijo Ginny. Le acarició el mentón.

-Eso no es cierto, tengo poquitos pelos..me afeité ayer-dijo Harry en tono ofendido.

-Era mentira tontuelo precioso-lo besó. -¿Quieres que te afeite yo?-Harry sonrió.

-Bueno-_"¡qué zorra!"_.Se tomaron de la mano y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta. Harry se detuvo antes de salir.

-Por cierto, Bar..acabo de recordarlo...-ella lo miró-hay buenas noticias: Draco salió del coma-

-¿De veras?-preguntó con voz entrecortada. Harry asintió con la cabeza. Algo en el pecho de Bárbara despertó feliz, llenándole el cuerpo de una exquisito calor.

-Así que estate lista para cuando vuelva, que iremos a verlo...-sonrió-preguntó por ti-Bárbara casi se muere del sincope. _"Preguntó por mi, preguntó por mi"_. Comenzó a dar saltos mentales.

-¿Ya le has dicho lo de su madre?-preguntó ella, luego de la sorpresa inicial.

-Aún no...-y salió con Ginny de la cocina.

-Draco despertó-dijo risueña, aplaudiendo. Kathya y Lucy la miraron con sorna.

-Ya lo escuchamos Bar ¬¬-dijo Lucy-me alegro por ti-Bárbara la miró apesadumbrada.

-Lu, yo no tuve la culpa por la muerte de Oliver-Lucy se sobresaltó.

-¿Acaso he dicho algo?-preguntó ella con voz chirriante-no, así que no me molestes-

-Lu, si quieres llorar, llora-dijo Kathya, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga (N/A: otra que Moria XDD).

-No-dijo Lucy con voz quebrada-no quiero llorar en lo absoluto-

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Bárbara-llorar hace bien a veces-

-¡¡¡Pero no quiero!!!-gritó Lucy-no me gusta llorar...es de débiles llorar-

-Llorar es lo único que demuestra que alguien tiene corazón-dijo Kathya con voz ruda-y no es de débiles...los que lloran son los que más soportan las cosas-(N/A: y yo que soy tan llorona).

-Lo que no te mata, te fortalece-dijo Bárbara, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Además...hay muchos hombres en el mundo, y con lo bella que eres conseguirás a cualquiera-Lucy suspiró tristemente.

-Sí...pero no al que yo quiero-

-¿Y a quién quieres?-

-A Cedric-Bárbara y Kathya se miraron. Suspiraron.

-La vida es así-dijo Kathya-nunca tienes lo que quieres-

-Oye, oye...¿estás hablando de Mitzar?-preguntó Bárbara, mientras Kathya volvía a suspirar-porque si te refieres a él, sí lo puedes tener-Kathya sonrió.

-Olvidé contarles lo que ocurrió ayer en Grimmauld, luego de que tú-señaló a Bárbara-me dejaras a solas con Mitzar en su cuarto-y les contó lo ocurrido.

Lucy se reía a carcajadas.

-¿Sirius los interrumpió?-cuando Kathya asintió con la cabeza, volvió a reír-me imagino su cara-

-Sí, tenía cara de "me olvidé de darle a mi hijo un profiláctico"-dijo Kathya, oyendo las risas de sus amigas.

-Me muero...¿Mitzar hizo eso?-preguntó Bárbara-ya es la segunda vez que te acorrala, la tercera es la vencida-Kathya apoyó su cabeza sobre su la palma de su mano.

-Me encantaría besarlo-susurró, jugando con su vaso vacío.

-Pues quizás no tengas que esperar mucho-dijo Lucy. Se mordió el labio, conteniendo la risa-me imagino a Sirius, por Merlín-

-No se dan una idea de cómo me gusta-

-¡¡¿Sirius?!!-preguntaron a coro.

-A nosotras también-chillaron luego. (N/A: y a nosotras XDD).

-No...Mitzar-chilló Kathya-aunque...a alguien tuvo que salir el chico-

-¿Y si tanto te gusta por qué no cortas con ese inepto de William?-preguntó Bárbara-y vas y le dices a Mitzar que lo amas-Kathya suspiró.

-Porque no estoy completamente segura...tal vez tenga que quedarme sola-

-Si sigues así, eso será lo que ocurra-dijo Bárbara-te quedarás sin el pan y sin la torta-Kathya volvió a suspirar.

-Dile lo que sientes Kat-dijo Lucy. Se quedaron mirándose, pensativas, cada una pensando en lo suyo. Seguramente sus pensamientos eran distintos uno del otro. Lucy quizás pensase en su fallecido Oliver, y en cómo lograr que Cedric estuviese con ella. Bárbara debía estar pensando en Draco y en lo feliz que se sentía porque él hubiese despertado. Y Kathya, tal vez, pensaba en Mitzar, en su radical cambio, y en cómo decirle a William que se había enamorado del joven Black. Porque sí, ahora lo admitía, se había enamorado, pero lamentablemente se sentía muy insegura.

La entrada de Harry y Ginny a la cocina las sacó de sus ensimismamientos. Harry se veía impecable y muy feliz. _"¿Acaso tienen que sonreír todo el tiempo?"_.

-Yo ya tengo que irme a trabajar-dijo él, mirándolas-espero que se porten bien...William y Mitzar vendrán en la tarde-Kathya se tensó, mientras Bárbara y Lucy sonreían. –Cuiden de mi pequeña-

-¿A quién?-

-¿Acaso tienes una hija? O.o-Harry puso los ojos en blanco.

-A Ginny-dijo él con voz cansina, señalándola. Las expresiones que se lanzaron las tres amigas eran de completo fastidio.

-Ella sabe cuidarse sola ¬¬-dijo Lucy.

-¿Tenemos que cuidarla?-preguntó Bárbara con hastío.

-No me jodas Potter ¬¬-susurró Kathya.

-Quiero que la cuiden...está embarazada, y no quiero que nada le suceda-la abrazó, besándola dulcemente.

-Me sé cuidar sola Harry-dijo Ginny-ve tranquilo, que te vaya bien en el trabajo...-lo besó en la mejilla.

-Ella lo dijo-susurró Lucy-sabe cuidarse sola-Harry la observó con mirada furibunda.

-Bueno, nos veremos en la tarde...-caminó hacia la puerta. Miró a Bárbara-iremos a San Mungo-

-¿Nosotras también iremos?-preguntó Lucy. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí...quiero que me acompañen-dijo él-mientras más, mejor-revolvió su bolsillo.

-Harry..-él miró a Kathya-¿acaso temes algo?-el moreno tomó aire y la soltó en un suspiro.

-Lamentablemente sí-murmuró, observando el reloj-debo irme-se acercó a Ginny, abrazándola-cuidate y cuida a nuestra hermosa criatura-la pelirroja sonrió. Lo besó.

-Ve tranquilo Harry-dijo Lucy-todo estará bien-él sonrió con preocupación-tenemos a Kathya, no lo olvides-rieron, aunque Kathya las observó sin comprender a qué se referían.

-Todo estará bien-dijo Bárbara-suerte-

-Cualquier cosa comunícate con Hermione y Ron-susurró Harry, abrazando fuertemente a Ginny-usa a Hedwig, ella los encontrará...le diré a Sirius que se mantenga alerta-

-HARRY-bramó Kathya. Él la miró, mientras aún abrazaba a Ginny-vete de una vez, y deja de asustarnos-

-De acuerdo-dijo él, con voz incómoda-las amo-besó a su novia.

-¿Nos amas? O.o-preguntó Bárbara, irguiéndose en su silla.

-Yo también te amo Harry-dijo Lucy sonriendo. Harry se sonrojó. (N/A: y yo).

-Hablo de Ginny y la bebé-chilló, mientras Ginny reía disimuladamente.

-Aaaaaaaah- _"Lástima"_. _"Yo que me había ilusionado"_.

-Aún no sabemos si es niña-lo regañó Ginny.-¿Qué si es niño y tú lo tratas como mujer?-él sonrió.

-Bueno..te amo...y a ti también-dijo, hablando con el vientre de Ginny. Ella revoleó los ojos al techo.-

Cuidate-susurró él, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de la pelirroja.

-Harry-masculló ella.

-¿Qué?-

-Ve a trabajar de una vez-

-De acuerdo, hasta luego muchachas...hasta luego amores-y desapareció cruzando el umbral de la puerta.

-Merlín, qué hombre más tedioso ¬¬-dijo Lucy.

-Sí-murmuró Bárbara-la paternidad lo ha puesto peor-

-Está tan tierno, jamás creí que viviría para contar que Harry Potter sería padre-dijo Kathya con una gran sonrisa-espero que ese bebé nazca precioso-

-Chicas, yo aún estoy aquí-dijo Ginny.

-Lo sabemos ¬¬-dijeron a coro.

-Ve a hacer reposo Ginny..nosotras haremos lo que sea necesario-dijo Bárbara. Lucy y Kathya le lanzaron miradas furibundas-¿qué dije?-preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh gracias, pero no se preocupen..estoy embarazada, no discapacitada...asi que hagan lo que siempre hacen-_"¿Nada?"_.

-Oh, está bien-salieron hacia la sala de estar, dejando a Ginny sola en la cocina. Caminaron un trecho, cuando un potente estruendo las hizo detenerse en mitad de camino. Corrieron hacia la cocina, esperándose lo peor. Entraron con premura. Observaron a su alrededor.

-¿Ginny?-preguntó Kathya, caminando sobre una pila de escombros.

-¿Qué ocurrió Ginny?-preguntó Bárbara, acercándose hacia una maraña de cabello rojo que se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

-Olvidé que no puedo utilizar magia-susurró Ginny, limpiándose el zumo de calabaza que tenía en el rostro.

-¿Qué?¿por qué?-

-La carga mágica del bebé interfiere con la de la madre, provocando que los hechizos le salgan mal-dijo-Tonks ya me lo había dicho...siempre me dijo que ahora que está embarazada era más torpe que antes-

-Entonces...¿no podrás hacer magia durante nueve meses?-Ginny negó con la cabeza.

-Eso quiere decir que nosotras tendremos que ocuparnos de la casa-susurró Lucy. Ginny la miró con ojos brillantes.

-¿Lo harían?-preguntó, con voz entrecortada. Las tres chicas se miraron boquiabiertas.

-¿Y Dobby?-

-No puedo obligarlo a que haga todo-

-¿Pero para qué tienes un elfo entonces?-preguntó Lucy con voz chillona.

-Para que haga lo más pesado, como limpiar los pisos, los muebles, lavar la ropa...Harry y yo casi no hacemos nada, solo el desayuno, las camas, tender la ropa y lavar los trastos-

-De acuerdo Ginny, ve a reposar...o lee un libro o mira la televisión-dijo Bárbara-pero no te quedes ahí, debes cuidar a Harry jr.-Ginny sonrió.

-Gracias-dijo, levantándose de un salto-gracias de veras chicas-las tres se miraron estupefactas.

-¿Acaso no se sentía mal?-susurró Lucy, mientras la pelirroja salía del lugar. Miraron a su alrededor.

-La verdad que no sé si realmente nos dijo la verdad sobre la carga mágica ¬¬-dijo Kathya, mientras con varios _Reparos_ restauraba los platos rotos. –Yo creo que se aprovechó de nosotras-

-Yo le creo-dijo Bárbara, guiando a la escoba en la barrida del suelo-no creo que haya mentido con eso...está embarazada, tenemos que tratarla bien...se sensibilizan mucho-

-Sí, pero si tengo que seguir haciendo cosas la terminaré matando-dijo Lucy, haciendo una floritura de su mano, logrando que los platos ya recompuestos se lavasen solos-yo que nunca hago nada-

-Pero igualmente tenemos la magia-dijo Kathya-eso es bueno-las otras dos asintieron con la cabeza.

Oyeron un fuerte crack, y se sobresaltaron al ver aparecer a Dobby en medio de la cocina.

-Señoritas-dijo con voz chillona. Hizo una reverencia muy exagerada-hay visitas señoritas-

-¿Quién?-preguntó Kathya, con voz preocupada. Buscó a tientas su varita, y se maldijo mentalmente por dejarla en el cuarto.

-El señor Mitzar Black, señorita Moseley-dijo Dobby. Kathya se quedó tiesa.

-¿Mitzar?-preguntó Bárbara, sonriendo de lado. Miró a Kathya, quien se había sonrojado, y se mantenía parada, sosteniéndose de la mesada.-Hazlo pasar-

-¿Cómo sabemos realmente que es Mitzar?-preguntó Lucy.

-Solamente la gente que ya ha estado aquí puede aparecerse en las afueras de la casa, señorita Pattinson...además, las esfinges aún protegen la entrada con acertijos-Dobby volvió a hacer una reverencia. Bárbara y Lucy miraron a Kathya.

-Supongo que la decisión es mía-dijo ella con voz temblorosa. Las otras dos asintieron con la cabeza. Kathya tomó aire.

-Hazlo pasar Dobby-el elfo hizo una reverencia.

-Dobby así lo hará-y desapareció tras un ligero plop. Las tres se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Cómo puede ser que nos obedezca?-preguntó Bárbara-no somos sus amas-

-¿No recuerdas que James dijo que Harry le pagaba?-dijo Kathya-pues por eso..Dobby es un elfo libre-

Los pasos de alguien acercándose provocaron que ella se tensase y terminara apoyada contra la pared opuesta a la puerta. Gracias a Merlín, la cocina era lo bastante amplia (como todas las demás habitaciones de la casa) como para mantenerse bien alejada de quien entrase. La puerta del lugar se abrió lentamente, y vieron unos relucientes zapatos cruzar el umbral, para luego levantar la vista y encontrarse con la bella anatomía de Mitzar. Lucy y Bárbara sonrieron socarronas y dirigieron sus miradas a Kathya, quien sonreía mirando al muchacho que se mantenía apoyado contra la puerta.

Jeans negros sueltos que le sentaban a la perfección, suéter marrón que se adhería al cuerpo de manera magnífica, una túnica brillante de color oscuro y la típica bufanda slytherin que adornaba su hermoso cuello. Kathya se mordió el labio y se sonrojó, mientras miraba al suelo.

-Buenos días chicas-dijo Mitzar sonriendo, mirando a Lucy y Bárbara. Ambas inclinaron sus cabezas en manera de saludo. –Hola Kat-la voz masculina sonó muy dulce al pronunciar su nombre, y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue sonrojarse aún más.

Bárbara observaba todo con expresión desconcertada. No lo podía creer, eran dos tórtolos encantadores, aunque notaba que ninguno de los dos iba a dirigir palabra.

-Er...¿tú no venías en la tarde?-preguntó Lucy, logrando que por fin Mitzar despegara sus ojos de la sonrojada y avergonzada Kathya.

-Sí, pero decidí venir antes-dijo él, cruzándose de brazos-el entrenamiento comienza hoy..¿lo sabían?-

-Claro que sí-dijo Bárbara-pero Harry tuvo que ir a trabajar-

-William tiene que venir también-dijo Bárbara. Mitzar hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Sí..a él también van a entrenarlo...-miró al suelo-¿qué hacían?-preguntó con interés. Las miró detenidamente.

-Limpiábamos ¬¬-masculló Lucy-¿acaso no ves?-

-Estábamos haciendo lo que Ginny no puede hacer debido a su embarazo-dijo Bárbara. La expresión de Mitzar fue de total desconcierto-ya sabes, la carga mágica y todo eso-

-Oh..oh sí-dijo él con una sonrisa. Kathya contuvo un suspiro-sí, las mujeres embarazadas no pueden hacer correctamente los hechizos durante los nueve meses-

-¿Entonces es cierto?-preguntó Lucy. Mitzar asintió con la cabeza-y yo que no le creí-

-¿Quieren que las ayude?-preguntó él, solícito. Las tres chicas se miraron.

-Er...-

-Oh..-dijo Bárbara. Sonrió maléficamente, y dirigió su mirada a Kathya-Kathya tiene que ir ahora mismo a tender las camas-Kathya la miró con el ceño fruncido-¿por qué no la ayudas?-

-Sé hacer sola las ca...AUCH-bramó, cuando Lucy le lanzó un plato por la cabeza, estampándolo contra su frente con mucha puntería. Mitzar rió de forma encantadora.

-Pues...sí, la ayudaré-dijo él, sonriendo.

Kathya tragó saliva ruidosamente, mientras Bárbara y Lucy reían con disimuo. Salió de la cocina y se encaminó a las escaleras, sintiendo muy de cerca los pasos de Mitzar. Podía oler su exquisito aroma de varón, e imaginar qué partes de su cuerpo perfumaba. Sonrió, y se mordió el labio para sofocar un potente suspiro de gozo. Subieron las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, caminando con lentitud. Fueron directamente hacia el cuarto en donde dormían las tres chicas. Kathya se acercó a su cama y estiró las sábanas, mientras Mitzar la observaba detenidamente.

-¿Por qué me miras?-preguntó ella con voz temblorosa. Mitzar sonrió y se apoyó contra la pared.

-¿Acaso no puedo mirarte?-preguntó con un tono de voz que a Kathya le resultó muy sensual.

-Er...sí...pero...no de esa forma-él sonrió seductoramente. _"Merlín, este chico se tragó a Sirius"_.

-¿Y por qué no puedo mirarte de esta forma?-preguntó, acercándose. Ella retrocedió varios centímetros, hasta que su espalda chocó contra la ventana.

-Pues porque...me haces sentir incómoda-dijo Kathya, tomando aire hondamente. Él se mordió el labio, y acarició su mentón con el dedo pulgar, estremeciéndola.

-Hay algo que me gustaría preguntarte-dijo Mitzar, acortando la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus cuerpos. Una de las manos masculinas acariciaba su cuello tiernamente.

-Pregunta-susurró.

-¿A ti te gustaría..?-se mordió el labio fuertemente-¿..que yo te besara?- Kathya se tensó. ¿¡¡¡Qué si le gustaría!!!?..claro, qué pregunta. El clon de Sirius Black, frente a ella.

-Tú y yo ya nos besamos una vez...¿cierto?-preguntó ella, apoyando sus manos sobre el torso masculino. (N/A: que manera de cambiar el tema ¬¬).

-Sí..en la biblioteca de Hogwarts-

-Entonces fue cierto-susurró Kathya, mirando al suelo.-¿Y qué ocurrió después?-Mitzar rodeó su cintura con las manos. Ella sonrió ante el gesto.

-Me empujaste y dijiste que amabas a William-murmuró-contesta la pregunta-Kathya lo miró con las mejillas encendidas. Se mordió el labio.

-Sí..-susurró extasiada. Mitzar sonrió.

-¿De veras?-la sonrisa maliciosa de él la obnubiló.

-Sí-murmuró, respirando aceleradamente. Cerró los ojos al sentir los labios de Mitzar besándole el mentón. Pero los abrió al instante cuando sintió que él la acercaba a su cuerpo, sin dejar ni un ápice de distancia entre ambos. Se miraron a los ojos durante varios minutos, mientras sus respiraciones se entremezclaban. Kathya se sintió desfallecer cuando Mitzar besó la comisura de sus labios, en un beso dulce y húmedo. Su cuerpo se tornó de gelatina, pero las fuertes manos masculinas la sostuvieron. –Bésame-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- (N/A: aaaaaaah, van a tener que esperar para que se besen de verdad XDD...ña ña ña ña).

-Rayos-masculló Kathya cuando Mitzar apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Se miraron.

-¿Vamos a ver qué ocurre?-preguntó él, mirando al suelo. _"No, quedémonos aquí y hazme seiscientos hijos"_.

-Sí-dijo ella, tomando aire hondamente, intentando retomar la normalidad de sus pulsaciones y de su respiración. Mitzar le tendió la mano cuando salieron al pasillo. Lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-¿Por qué...?-la sonrisa en el rostro masculino le confirmó que lo que él quería era tomarla de la mano y caminar hacia la cocina. Y Kathya supo que no tenía nada de malo dirigirse al primer piso tomada de la mano de Mitzar. Sonrió dulcemente y, con mano temblorosa, tomó la mano masculina. Él sonrió y, para su sorpresa, la acercó a él y la abrazó por la cintura. Kathya no pudo negar que parecía un tomate.

-GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY-se miraron sonriendo, y llegaron a la cocina, en donde una joven morena gritaba como si fuera una banshee. Ginny miraba a Lucy con terror.

-Pero..pero...-frunció los labios-NO ME GRITES-

-CLARO QUE TE GRITO-bramó Lucy. Bárbara miró a los dos chicos que habían llegado, y sonrió al notarlos tomados de las manos.

-Tienes que tratarme bien..-lloriqueó Ginny-estoy embarazada-

-DEJARÁS DE ESTARLO SI SIGUES JODIENDO-bramó Lucy, mostrándole el puño.

-Lucy, por favor, cálmate-Mitzar se acercó a la morena y la tomó de los hombros. Lucy tomó aire.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Kathya.

-Es que...ME SACA DE QUICIO-

-Basta Lucy-dijo Bárbara-deja de gritar-

-Lo que sucede es que quiero hacer algo-dijo Ginny.

-Pero no puedes-dijo Mitzar-no puedes ejecutar bien los hechizos...y lo sabes-

-Creo que deberías pedirle ayuda a Dobby-dijo Bárbara-así descansarás, y nosotras no tendremos que hacer nada-

-De acuerdo-dijo Ginny-Lucy-la morena la miró con odio-¿me prepararías una torta de melaza?-

-¿No te la puedes preparar tú? ¬¬-

-Lucy, no seas así-dijo Kathya-hazlo..no te cuesta nada-

-Maldita perra rubia ¬¬-

-Bueno, yo volveré a hacer lo que estaba haciendo-dijo Ginny-estaba intentando tejer algo con mis propias manos..pero no lo logré-

-Tienes tiempo para tejer Ginny-dijo Bárbara-de última compra la ropa y listo-Ginny sonrió y salió de la cocina.

-Lucy, trata de usar leche descremada-gritó la pelirroja desde las escaleras- y hazla rápido que tengo hambre-Lucy cerró su puño fuertemente alrededor de su varita.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

-LUCY-bramaron los otros tres.

-Vamos, sé más condescendiente-dijo Kathya-está embarazada-

-PERO LA HARÉ ABORTAR DE LAS PATADAS QUE LE VOY A DAR-

-Lucy, por favor-dijo Bárbara.

-Matar, quiero matar-dijo Lucy (N/A: léase como Homero Simpson).

-Ya se volvió loca-susurró Bárbara a Kathya.

-Merlín, fue poseída por Lord Voldemort O.O-

-No te preocupes, yo la haré-las tres miraron al chico que hablaba. Sonrió encantadoramente.

-Tú...¿sabes cocinar?-preguntó Lucy con ojos brillantes.

-Sí..papá me enseñó-_"Quién otro podía ser tan perfecto como para enseñarle eso a un hijo...Siriussssssssssss"_.

-Oh..-

-Sí, siempre me dijo que tengo que saber alimentarme para cuando viva solo-

-¿Qué?¿por qué?-preguntó Bárbara, sonriendo con malicia-¿no piensas casarte?-Mitzar se sonrojó excesivamente.

-Pues..si encuentro a la mujer indicada...-comenzó a abrir y cerrar los cajones de las alacenas, sacando utensilios con rapidez.

-¿Y cómo tiene que ser ella?-preguntó Lucy, interesadísima con la conversación. Aunque su mirada se dirigió hacia Kathya en cuestión de segundos. La rubia se sonrojó, y rehuyó de su mirada.

-¿Acaso no la has encontrado?-preguntó Bárbara. Las dos miraron a Kathya, que bajó la vista. (N/A: pobre Kathya XDD).

-Pues...en realidad sí la he encontrado-susurró Mitzar, captando por completo la atención de las tres jóvenes. –Ella...-sonrió tenuemente-la observo a los ojos y veo a nuestros futuros hijos, siento cómo su hermosa presencia llena mi sangre, o cómo su aroma me embriaga hasta las entrañas...-Bárbara y Lucy miraron nuevamente a Kathya con sonrisas lascivas.

-¿Quieres que te dejemos solo Mit?-preguntó Bárbara. Él la miró desconcertado.

-No me molesta que estén aquí-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues nosotras sí tenemos que irnos-dijo Bárbara-¿oh no Lucy?-la morena la miró boquiabierta.

-¿Qué?-una fuerte patada bajo la mesa la hizo reflexionar-sí, sí claro-ambas salieron de la cocina, dejando a Kathya avergonzada sentada a la mesa. Se hizo el silencio en torno a los dos jóvenes que se miraban. Ella rehuyó de la mirada de Mitzar, sonrojada. Él carraspeó.

-Tú...-ella levantó la vista para observar al joven que le hablaba-¿has notado que cada vez que queremos..concretar...siempre nos interrumpen?-

-Sí...debe ser una señal-Mitzar volteó a mirarla.

-Yo no creo en señales-masculló.

-Yo sí..tal vez...no debamos besarnos nunca-Mitzar la miró frunciendo el ceño. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a ella. Le tomó el mentón con la mano derecha.

-No significa nada...-susurró. Le besó la mejilla, mientras Kathya cerraba sus ojos instintivamente-las mejores cosas se hacen esperar...y si así tiene que ser, que sea...-

-Mit...-

-Te esperaré todo lo que sea necesario-Kathya se sonrojó. Él acarició su labio inferior con el pulgar-las mejores cosas ocurren cuando menos lo esperas-

-Hola chi...-se separaron al instante. Kathya volteó.

-Will-sintió algo helado llenarle el estómago. (N/A: WILLIAM METICHE!!!!).

-¿Qué hacían?-preguntó el joven Potter frunciendo el entrecejo. (N/A: naaaaaaaada).

-Yo cocinaba-dijo Mitzar-y con Kat estábamos hablando sobre...la vida-Bárbara llegó segundos después, y hacía muecas detrás de William, haciéndolo sonreír-puedes irte con tu novio Moseley-

Kathya lo miró sin comprender por qué el cambio repentino. Mitzar le guiñó un ojo disimuladamente, y continuó con la preparación de la tarta. Ella salió de la cocina tras William, y Bárbara vio el momento indicado para charlar con el joven Black. Se sentó a la mesa y observó la espalda de Mitzar.

-Así que ahora eres poeta-Mitzar la miró enarcando una ceja. Sonrió.

-No..pero aunque no lo creas eso es lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de Kat-

-Así que la chica en cuestión es Kat-dijo Bárbara sonriendo. Mitzar asintió con la cabeza.

-Era obvio ¿no?-

-¿Y qué ocurre con Lisa?-Mitzar miró a Bárbara con expresión desconcertada.

-Con Lisa no ocurre nada-masculló con voz ruda-no la quiero, no me gusta, no me atrae..._no nada_-

-De acuerdo, entendí-hizo una seña sobre la silla-ven, siéntate y cuéntame todo-él se sentó-¿cómo te está yendo con Kat?-

-Pues mejor que antes..aunque cada vez...cada vez que estoy a punto de besarla...algo ocurre y nos interrumpe-

-¿Hoy estuvieron a punto?-

-Sí, hasta que Lucy gritó-dijo Mitzar con desgano.

-Tranquilo Mit, ya llegará el momento indicado-sonrió-parece que eso de "ser un Black" te lo tomaste muy en serio-Mitzar sonrió, sonrojándose.

-Pues sí-dijo él-además papá me ha dado consejos-

-O.O la que le espera a Kat-Mitzar rió.

-Sí..que ande con cuidado-

Minutos más tarde, las seis personas dentro de la casa se encontraban devorando una deliciosa tarta de melaza, sentados en el suelo de la sala de estar, mientras el fuego de la chimenea los iluminaba y los calentaba (N/A: en el buen sentido eh!).

-Oh Mit, qué bien cocinas-dijo Ginny sonriendo-felicitaré a la chica que se case contigo-Lucy y Bárbara rieron disimuladamente, y Kathya se sonrojó. ¿Tenían que reírse todo el tiempo esas dos zorras?. Sintió dos labios besarle el cuello, y deseó con fervor que fuese Mitzar quien la estaba besando, pero bien sabía que no era así. Los besos húmedos de William la hacían sentir incómoda.

-Basta Will, ya no me beses-dijo, empujándolo. William la miró desconcertado.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-ella asintió con la cabeza. Notó todas las miradas atentas sobre ella, y enrojeció. Principalmente al ver un par de preciosos ojos negros observarla fijamente, poniéndole los cabellos de punta.

-Lo que ocurre es...que me duele la cabeza y...estoy un tanto susceptible-

Bárbara y Mitzar se miraron.

-Sí claro-susurró Bárbara. Codeó ligeramente a Mitzar, que se encontraba acostado boca abajo, apoyando su estómago sobre la cerámica-está así porque tú estás observándola-él sonrió.

-Ojalá-

-Pobrecita mía-dijo William, abrazándola-si quieres te dejo tranquila-

-Me harías un gran favor-dijo ella, sonriendo tenuemente.

-¿Y tú te sientes mejor Ginny?-preguntó Mitzar. La pelirroja sonrió.

-Oh sí, mucho mejor...la tarta de melaza me ha puesto de buen humor-se acarició el vientre-este bebé crecerá fuerte y sano...y adicto a las tartas de melaza del tío Mit-Mitzar sonrió.

-¿Cuál bebé?-preguntó William desconcertado. Ginny sonrió, pero las tres chicas revolearon los ojos al techo.

-Cara de retrete ¬¬-susurró Bárbara.

-No tiene cara de retrete-chilló Kathya-tiene una hermosa cara-Mitzar la fulminó con la mirada.-Aunque no tan bella como la de...-

-¿Cómo la de...?-preguntó William, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Como la de..Harry..sí..Harry-miró al suelo, notando las sonrisas de sus dos amigas y la expresión feliz de Mitzar. Era obvio que en realidad no hablaba de Harry (aunque Harry tuviese una hermosa cara), sino del rostro del joven Black. Y sabía que esas dos zorras y el bombón slytherin se habían dado cuenta.

-Bueno..pero...¿cuál bebé?-volvió a preguntar William.

-Merlín, hoy estás muy lento ¬¬-dijo Mitzar.

-Este bebé-dijo Ginny, señalándose el vientre. William la miró boquiabierto.

-¿Tú...tú y mi hermano..?-

-Vas a ser tío Will-dijo Ginny, sonriendo feliz.

-¿De veras?-preguntó sonriendo-felicitaciones..cuando mis padres lo sepan-

-No les digas nada...aunque estoy segura que Harry ya se los habrá dicho-Ginny suspiró y sonrió-estoy tan feliz- _"y como para no estarlo teniendo un hijo de Harry en el vientre"_ pensó Bárbara, mordiendo una buena porción de tarta.

"_Yo también estaría feliz" _pensó Kathya, mordiéndose el labio.

"_Zorra mal nacida"_ pensó Lucy, gruñendo.

-¿Crees que Ron ya lo sepa?-preguntó William, cuando oyeron un potente crack cerca de ellos. Harry apareció en medio de la sala. Los observó detenidamente.

-Harry..¿qué haces aquí tan temprano?-preguntó Ginny, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

-Huyo de Ron-dijo con naturalidad, cuando Ron apareció junto a ellos, y comenzó a perseguir a Harry por toda la sala.

-TE MATARÉ...OSASTE EMBARAZAR A MI HERMANITA-gritaba el pelirrojo mientras corría tras Harry.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH GINNYYYYYYYYYYYYY-

-Merlín ¬¬-Hermione apareció junto a Ginny. La miró con una sonrisa-felicitaciones Gin, ojalá que tengas un bebé sano, hermoso y que sea muy feliz-la pelirroja sonrió ilusionada.

-Ojalá-observaron a los dos hombres. Ron se encontraba sentado sobre Harry, ahorcándolo.

-Te voy a matar-las tres chicas reían divertidas mientras Harry intentaba salvar su vida.

-No lo mató Lord Voldemort, pero sí Ron Weasley-dijo Lucy con una sonrisa.

-RONALD BILIUS-bramó Ginny. Ron la miró.-Suelta a mi novio, o te lanzaré un mocomurciélago-hizo puchero-¿acaso no estás feliz por mí?-

-Pues...-titubeó. Ginny tenía un gran poder sobre su hermano, y las tres rieron por eso-si hermanita...pero...pero éste..-le mostró el puño a Harry.

-Ron, fue consentido, no jodas-masculló Hermione.

-Aggg, no tienes que ser tan explícita-dijo Ron con asco. Miró a Harry. Lo levantó en el aire-felicitaciones hermano, te lo mereces-lo abrazó fuertemente. El típico abrazo rompecostillas made in Weasley.

-Gracias Ron-dijo Harry, emocionado.

-Vas a ser papá-dijo Ron, al borde del llanto.

-Si-lo único que faltaba era que se largasen a llorar.

-Ojalá sea niña-dijo Hermione sonriendo, mientras abrazaba a Harry.

-¿Tú también?-preguntó Ginny-¿acaso ninguno de ustedes quiere que sea niño e igualito a Harry?-

-No, prefiero que sea niña ¬¬-dijo Ron.

-OYE-bramó Harry.

-Nosotras sí queremos que se parezca a Harry-dijo Bárbara-aunque será una lástima que le llevemos dieciocho años-susurró, y Kathya y Lucy rieron.

-¿Te imaginas?-preguntó Ron-una preciosa niña pelirroja con pecas en su naricita, con ojitos avellana y mejillas sonrosadas-miró a Harry.

-Sí-dijo él, con ojos brillantes. _"Padre baboso, a la vista"_.

-Merlín, aun no saben ni qué es y ya están fantaseando ¬¬-dijo Hermione.

-Sí-volvió a decir Harry-le enseñaré a jugar quidditch, le cambiaré los pañales, la bañaré, la llenaré de besos...y cuando tenga edad de salir con chicos, los maldeciré y les lanzaré Avadas Kedavras a aquellos que quieran sobrepasarse con mi hermosa hija-Ron rió.

-HARRY-bramó Ginny.

-¿Si cielo?-Hermione y Ginny pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-No seas así ¬¬-

-¿Y si es niño?-preguntó William. Harry lo miró.

-Pues si es niño..haré todo lo mismo que haría si fuese niña...pero cuando tenga edad de salir con chicas, lo llevaré con Sirius para que le hable de todo lo que tenga que saber-

-Hombre ¬¬-

-Padre controlador ¬¬-

-¿Quieres tarta de melaza amor?-preguntó Ginny, acercándole el plato a Harry. Él sonrió feliz.

-Oh claro-

-¿Vamos a ir a San Mungo?-preguntó Bárbara con desesperación. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-No ahora mismo, pero estén listas para marchar-dijo él. Ron le palmeó la espalda.

-Yo iré con ustedes-dijo-así todo estará más seguro-

-Varias personas irán con nosotros-dijo Harry-Sirius y papá quieren ir-

-¿Algún problema?-preguntó Lucy. Ambos hombres negaron con la cabeza.

-Digan la verdad-dijo Kathya. Harry tomó aire.

-En San Mungo han apostado dementores, además siempre hay algún que otro auror dando vueltas por ahí..lo que nos preocupa es que Snape sepa que vamos...y que las ataque-

-¿Temes por eso?-preguntó Bárbara-tranquilo, nos cuidaremos-él sonrió.

-Mamá vendrá a cuidarte Gin-dijo Harry-ya sabe que será abuela, tenías que ver su cara cuando se lo dije-Ginny sonrió y lo abrazó.

-¿Y tu padre qué dijo?-

-Pues...hizo la broma de _hijo de tigre_-sonrió-mamá casi lo golpea-se encogió de hombros-están felices, aunque les resulta raro porque ambos son muy jóvenes-

-Pero es mejor..así podrán disfrutar de todos, todos, todos los nietitos y nietitas que vamos a darles-Harry sonrió atontado.

-Sí- se besaron apasionadamente, sin notar a las demás personas a su alrededor.

-Em...bueno ¬¬-dijo Ron. Un codazo de Hermione lo calló al instante.

-¿Ya nos vamos?-preguntó William, levantándose pesadamente del sofá.

-Sí..cuando tu hermano se digne a dejar de besar a mi hermana ¬¬-masculló Ron, celoso.

-O cuando tu hermana se digne a dejar de devorarse a nuestro mejor amigo-dijo Hermione riendo. Ron la miró con odio.

-Gracias por recordármelo ¬¬-

Un estruendo los sobresaltó en ese instante, y vieron a Lily arreglarse la túnica a varios centímetros. Sonrió dulcemente al ver a Ginny y Harry tan embelesados entre ellos. Se acercó al grupo.

-Hola a todos-dijo, abrazando a William.

-Buenos días Lily-dijo Hermione-¿te quedarás con nosotras?-la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza. Carraspeó, y fue recién entonces cuando Harry y Ginny se percataron de su presencia.

-Lamento interrumpir este idilio-dijo. Harry y Ginny se sonrojaron-pero tú debes irte...tu padre y Sirius te esperan en San Mungo-

-De acuerdo-dijo Harry. Besó a Ginny-cuídala mamá-

-Ay sí, y a tu madre que la parta un rayo ¿no? ¬¬-dijo Lily irritada.

-Mamá...no seas celosa...-dijo Harry, acercándose a Lily y besándole la frente.-Siempre serás mi mamá querida-la abrazó.

-Bueno, así estamos mejor-dijo Lily.

-Lily..¿a ti qué te gustaría que fuese el bebé?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Mientras sea normal y tenga todo en su lugar-dijo con una sonrisa.-Cuando yo quedé embarazada por primera vez, deseaba muchísimo tener un niño idéntico a James-abrazó a Harry. _"Y vaya que lo logró"_-James siempre deseó una niña...parece que todos los Potter sueñan con tener hijas idénticas a sus esposas-los ojos de Harry brillaron embobados.-Tener un hijo es toda una experiencia, no importa si es niña o niño...los hará muy felices-

-Más de lo que ya somos-dijo Ginny. La sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Harry fue radiante.

-Bueno, vamos niñas-dijo él. Las tres chicas se miraron y luego fulminaron al moreno con sus miradas.

-¿A quién le dices niña?-preguntó Lucy con irritación.

-Ni que fueras mucho más grande Potter ¬¬-masculló Kathya.

-Merlín, que a la defensiva se ponen ¬¬-dijo Harry con hastío.-Vamos-se encaminaron a la puerta luego de haberse despedido de Hermione, de Lily y de Ginny. Salieron del castillo, y sintieron el frío calarle los huesos.

-Esperen un minuto-dijo Bárbara, deteniéndose de repente. Los demás la miraron confusos.-No puedo ir a ver a Draco con estas fachas-

-¿Qué dices? ¬¬-preguntó Ron.

-Que me veo como un elfo doméstico-chilló Bárbara. Harry y Ron se miraron y revolearon los ojos al techo.

-No te preocupes, Draco se ve como una serpiente exprimida, no se fijará en tus fachas-replicó el pelirrojo. Bárbara lo miró con odio, mientras que Lucy y Kathya reían lo más divertidas.

-Pero...-

-Bárbara, ya no nos retraces-dijo Harry. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la muñeca. La arrastró hasta el lugar donde podían aparecerse.

-Pero Harry...-

-Ya basta, me vas a sacar de quicio-dijo Harry, harto. Bárbara prefirió cerrar la boca por momento.

Kathya caminaba detrás de Harry y Bárbara, y reía ante la situación. Sintió una mano sobre su cintura, y vio la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de William, que caminaba junto a ella. Tragó saliva, y miró hacia su izquierda. Vislumbró el ceño sumamente fruncido de Mitzar, que los observaba fijamente. Su expresión era hermética, y sus labios se encontraban firmemente cerrados en una mueca furiosa.

Kathya le sonrió, intentando calmarle los ánimos. Él solo fijó la vista en el suelo, rehuyendo de sus ojos. Ese joven sabía cómo hacerla sentir pésimo. Se detuvieron cerca del frondoso y conocido árbol que marcaba el límite del hechizo antiaparición.

-¿Nos apareceremos?-preguntó Bárbara con la voz ligeramente temblorosa-¿pero no es mucha distancia hasta Londres?-Harry la miró boquiabierta.

-¿Has enloquecido?-sacó un pequeño libro de su bolsillo-tengo un traslador..no soy tan inconsciente-

-Oh...-

-Muy bien, cuando yo les diga-miró su reloj de pulsera. Hicieron un círculo alrededor del moreno, y tomaron al traslador-este traslador se activará en _Tres_..._Dos_..._Uno_..._Cero_...-

La conocida sensación de un gancho tomándolas del ombligo reapareció, provocándoles revoltijo de estómago y vértigo. Cayeron fuertemente sobre el suelo duro y frío de un callejón alejado de las miradas indiscretas de los _muggles_. Observaron a Harry acomodarse la túnica.

Kathya se sobó el trasero. Caer de sentón sobre asfalto no era nada bonito. Aunque el dolor se fue mágicamente al ver una mano a pocos centímetros. Y ver los hermosos ojos del dueño de esa mano, toda una experiencia. Sonrió, mientras Mitzar la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Eres perfecto..¿lo sabías?-susurró, acariciando con sutileza y disimulo la mano que sostenía a la suya. Él sonrió de soslayo.

-No...pero por algo soy el hijo de Sirius Black-dijo él en el mismo tono de voz. (N/A: XDD).

-Modesto ¬¬-masculló Kathya en voz baja. Mitzar sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes.

-Hermosa-la mano masculina le acarició el brazo por dentro de la ropa, estremeciéndola. Suspiró.

-Gracias por ayudar a _mi_ novia, Black-dijo William, rompiendo el mágico momento. Mitzar se separó de Kathya al instante, pero sus ojos aún la miraban fijamente. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse y bajar la vista.

Caminaron hacia la bulliciosa calle, en donde un gran número de personas con trajes y maletines iban de un lado a otro. Harry dirigía al grupo, encaminándose como podía (según Lucy a través de patadas y codazos) hacia el edificio maltrecho que escondía en su interior al hospital mágico. Los maniquíes seguían tan feos y desaliñados como siempre, pero al oír la voz del moreno, se movieron y les dejaron paso. Entraron al cálido hospital, y vislumbraron las siluetas de Sirius y de James a lo lejos.

-Quédense aquí-dijo Harry, mientras le hacía una seña a Ron de que lo siguiera. Ambos se acercaron a la recepcionista, que los miró con mala cara. Las tres chicas se sentaron en las desvencijadas sillas de la recepción, mientras que Mitzar y William se quedaron de pie, apoyados contra la pared.

Bárbara observaba a los magos y brujas que iban y venían por el corredor. Algunos estaban terriblemente heridos, otros simplemente se encontraban enfermos. Hubo una bruja muy particular que se paseó por el lugar lo más tranquila, mientras sus cabellos, convertidos en plantas carnívoras, se devoraban entre sí. Miró a su alrededor, buscando alguna otra personas sumamente extraña, cuando alguien sentado frente a ella le llamó la atención. Supuso que era un hombre, que se encontraba encorvado sobre un bastón retorcido, y su cabeza estaba completamente tapada por la capucha de su túnica. Las manos que rodeaban el mango del bastón eran muy blancas y huesudas, y Bárbara recordó a la estatua de Lord Voldemort, ubicada en el jardín de los Malfoy. Frunció el entrecejo, y notó un brillo extraño en los ojos del desconocido. Un brillo abrumador y tenebroso.

-Vamos, ya podemos pasar-Ron se había acercado a ellos y los instaba a levantarse. Bárbara se levantó con dificultad, mientras aún observaba a aquel hombre. La mano que tomaba el bastón se cerró firmemente cuando ella y sus amigas se encaminaron hacia donde estaban James y Sirius, pero ninguna de ellas se percató de eso.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que Snape irrumpa aquí?-preguntó Bárbara a Harry, mientras subían las escaleras hacia el cuarto piso.

-Sí, posibilidades hay-dijo él, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su túnica-espero que no ocurra-llegaron a la sala donde se encontraría Draco. Dos hombres conocidos se encontraban apostados a ambos lados de la puerta, con varita en mano.

-Alastor, Kingsley, qué bueno verlos-dijo Harry al llegar junto a ellos.

-¿Todo bien Harry?-preguntó Alastor, sonriendo. O eso supusieron las tres chicas al ver el rostro del auror sumamente arrugado.

-¿Han venido a ver a...?-Kingsley hizo extrañas señas.

-Sí, hemos venido para eso-dijo James-Harry necesita hablar seriamente con él-Lucy frunció el entrecejo y miró al bello moreno, para luego dirigir su vista a su amiga Bárbara, que temblaba de los nervios. Pobrecita.

-Muy bien-dijo Alastor-pasen y háganlo rápido, los dementores andan dando vueltas por aquí, y si se dan cuenta de que Draco tiene visitas, se pudre todo..supuestamente él sigue inconsciente-

-De acuerdo, no te preocupes-

Bárbara tomó aire hondamente cuando vio que Harry tomaba el picaporte y abría la puerta. Entraron a una habitación muy blanca y limpia, en donde había una sola cama y en ella se encontraba acostado un bello joven de cabello rubio y ojos grises. Bárbara tragó saliva y se quedó estática, observando al hombre que la miraba detenidamente. Su piel se encontraba más pálida de lo normal, pero aún así se veía guapo. Tenía ojeras oscuras y las mejillas hundidas, señal inequívoca de que había estado en Azkaban.

-Draco, que bien te ves-Draco fulminó a Harry con la mirada.

-No jodas Potter, sabes que me veo terrible-se cruzó de brazos, mientras Harry sonreía divertido.

-He venido a hablar contigo-

-Claro, visitas jamás ¿no?-masculló el slytherin, frunciendo el ceño. Bárbara suspiró, mientras miraba cada gesto de su bello rubio. Su voz se oía tan masculina, y podía jurar que ella se encontraba elevada en el aire varios centímetros, por ser una tonta enamorada.

-Sabes que no podía venir a verte..estabas inconsciente y era absurdo hacerte una visita-replicó Harry-pero no he venido para eso-Draco tomó aire. Frunció sus exquisitos labios en una mueca seria.

-Dime-Harry miró a su padre, quien se acercó a la cama.

-Tenemos que sacarte de aquí..corres peligro-Draco bajó la vista hacia las sábanas.

-Lo sé...-

-Pero debemos sacarte con disimulo..el ministerio no sabe que has despertado, tenemos órdenes estrictas de mantenerte a salvo de las "manos" de los dementores y de los mortífagos-dijo Sirius en un susurro.

-¿Por qué rayos bajas la voz _primo_?-Sirius gruñó.

-No me digas primo, que aun no acepto que seas de mi familia-Draco sonrió socarrón-y hablo en voz baja porque aunque no lo creas las paredes oyen-

-De acuerdo muy bien-dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros-¿qué tengo que hacer?-

-Cuando nos den la orden, te sacamos-dijo Ron.

-La verdad jamás creí que ustedes me ayudarían-dijo Draco, mientras se levantaba de la cama. Bárbara se sonrojó excesivamente al notar las fachas del joven slytherin. Se encontraba prácticamente desnudo, aunque unos boxers blancos le cubrían sus partes pudendas. Su torso era perfecto, con todos los músculos marcados, y supo que la piel masculina debía ser tersa y lisa. Aunque vio que unas extrañas marcas surcaban su espalda cuando él volteó.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó ella, acercándose. Draco se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Sonrió y le tomó la mano delicadamente. _"Si no me muero, es por pura suerte"_.

-Esas marcas de mi espalda fueron hechas por maleficios..-Bárbara bajó la vista.

-¿Supiste lo de tu madre?-preguntó con un hilo de voz. Notó que la expresión masculina se tornaba triste y seria.

-Sí...-

-¿La asesinaron los aurores?-preguntó ella. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Snape lo hizo-su voz era como un sonido angelical que le llenaba a Bárbara los oídos de hermosa música suave.

-¿Snape?-preguntaron a coro.

-Sí...asesinándola, la Promesa Inquebrantable que tenía con ella llegaría a su fin..-

-Por lo que él ahora tiene vía libre para matarte..-dijo Kathya. Draco sonrió.

-Eres muy inteligente Moseley..sí, ahora Snape puede matarme sin culpa alguna-Bárbara suspiró. Los ojos grises de Draco brillaban cuando la miraba, y eso a ella le ponía todos los cabellos de punta. Su corazón palpitaba feliz al poder verlo luego de tanto tiempo, de haberlo extrañado cada segundo que pasaba, de haberlo llorado en las noches y de haber sufrido por su causa. Se sentía tan contenta. Las manos masculinas tomaban delicadamente las suyas, dándole una encantadora calidez.

-Te extrañé-dijo ella en susurros, sonrojándose. Lo miró a los ojos. Él sonrió. Volvía a ser su Draco.

-Y yo a ti-Bárbara se mordió el labio para no ponerse a gritar histérica. _"Eres tan amor"_.

Un potente estruendo los sobresaltó. Harry y Ron se miraron, mientras que Sirius y James habían salido al pasillo para verificar que todo estaba en orden.

-¿Qué creen que haya ocurrido?-preguntó Lucy con voz temblorosa.

-No lo sé, pero intuyo que no es nada bueno-dijo Mitzar, mientras empuñaba su varita. Bárbara se abrazó a Draco, mientras sus nervios la recorrían incontrolablemente.

-Nada te ocurrirá Bar-dijo él. Se miraron a los ojos, quedando prendados uno del otro. James y Sirius entraron estrepitosamente al cuarto, provocando que ambos bajaran la vista, sonrojados.

-Debemos irnos-dijo Sirius histérico-lo que temíamos está ocurriendo-

-Rayos-masculló Harry-malditos mortífagos-

-¿Qué hacemos?-chilló Kathya.

-Ante todo, no perdamos la calma-

-NO PUEDES PEDIRNOS ESO-bramó Lucy.

-Que no cunda el pánico-dijo Harry con total tranquilidad-tenemos que salir del hospital de alguna forma y llegar sanos y salvos hasta mi casa-

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-preguntó Ron, mientras salían al pasillo. Kingsley y Alastor no se encontraban en el corredor, por lo que se encaminaron hacia las escaleras, bajando al tercer piso. Oían gritos y corridas.

-Merlín-susurró Kathya cuando llegaron al segundo piso. Varios cuerpos se encontraban diseminados por todo el lugar, mientras varios ases de luz volaban de un lado a otro.

-Draco, protege a Bárbara...Mitzar, quédate con Kathya, y Will, tú cuida a Lucy..nosotros nos encargaremos-

-Harry..NO-bramó Kathya, pero él ya había ido hacia el lugar en donde Alastor y Kingsley intentaban mantener a raya a un grupo reducido de mortífagos. –MIERDA-

-¿Por qué siempre nos dejan de lado?-preguntó Lucy con hastío-no es que seamos unas bebés ¬¬-

-Pero aún no están preparadas para luchar-masculló Draco, mientras corrían subiendo las escaleras.

-¿Por qué subimos?-preguntó Kathya-no podremos salir si seguimos subiendo-

-Cierra la boca que aquí el adulto responsable soy yo-

-No le hables así-dijo Mitzar furioso. Draco lo miró con las cejas levantadas. Mitzar se sonrojó.

-Me parece que hay amor-susurró Draco, enrojeciendo mucho más a su primo.

-Cállate ¬¬-

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó William.

-No, nada-dijeron los dos jóvenes a dúo. Oyeron los pasos de alguien que subía pesadamente las escaleras. Se quedaron tiesos, esperando. Una sombra se cernió sobre ellos. Un hombre encapuchado se acercó a ellos con rapidez. Kathya cerró fuertemente su mano alrededor del brazo de Mitzar.

-Chicos-gritaron. Observaron a la persona parada frente a ellos. Draco se levantó del suelo y golpeó al hombre fuertemente en la cabeza.

-Mierda Weasley-masculló-qué susto nos has dado-Ron se sobó la nuca.

-Lo siento-dijo-tenemos que irnos ahora..la Patrulla de Seguridad Mágica ya llegó, pero aún no encuentran ni a Snape, ni a Felton ni a Bellatrix-

-Mierda-siseó Draco, mientras volvían a bajar las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. La lucha se estaba llevando a cabo en la recepción, según dijo Ron. Lo que significaba que la estrategia de Harry de diseminar a los mortífagos y dejarles a ellos una vía de escape, parecía que estaba funcionando. Pero se equivocaban.

-A ustedes los estábamos buscando-una voz fría y arrastrada se oyó a sus espaldas. Voltearon. Tres personas los miraban a tan solo unos metros. Bárbara miró a sus dos amigas con mirada aterrorizada.

-Si morimos, quiero que sepan que las adoro-dijo. Se abrazaron fuertemente, y Bárbara sollozó.

-Perdonen que les arruinemos la diversión, pero tenemos que irnos-dijo Draco.

-Tú no te irás a ninguna parte Malfoy-masculló Snape. Bárbara observó que llevaba un retorcido bastón en las manos. Así que aquel anciano había sido él, disfrazado para pasar desapercibido.

-Yo haré lo que me plazca-

-Llegó tu hora niñito-dijo Snape, caminando con seguridad por sobre los cuerpos de varios sanadores-aquí te quedas...ya no me sirves como mortífago, y no voy a permitir que nos traiciones en el bando enemigo-

-TÚ ERES EL MENOS INDICADO PARA HABLAR DE TRAICIONES SNIVELLUS-bramó Lucy encolerizada, mientras Bárbara y Kathya intentaban detenerla, debido a que la morena estaba dispuesta a lanzarse sobre Snape y golpearlo.

-Tu venganza llegará Lu, pero no ahora..estamos indefensas-dijo Kathya.

-Por favor Lucy-dijo Bárbara con la voz quebrada-piensa en tus padres-

-Parece que eres valiente Pattinson-dijo Snape con voz ácida, señalándola con la varita-tu padre era igual, aunque murió sin defenderse-Lucy tragó saliva, mientras sentía a sus lágrimas mojarle los labios. Cerró los puños.

-MALDITOOOOOOOO-intentó zafarse de las manos de sus amigas, pero no lo consiguió.

-LARGO DE AQUÍ-bramó Draco-váyanse-tomó a Mitzar de los hombros y lo zarandeó-protégelas-

-Vamos-

-NO, ELLAS NO SE IRÁN A NINGÚN LADO-corrieron hacia la recepción, en donde pudieron ver al grupo de Harry aun luchando. Podían oír las explosiones y las maldiciones que se lanzaban en el segundo piso. Bárbara rogaba por todos los dioses que Draco saliera de esa.

-HARRY, RON Y DRACO TE NECESITAN ARRIBA-bramó William mientras pasaba junto a su hermano y su padre. Harry los miró y asintió con la cabeza.

Un as de luz pasó por sobre sus cabezas, y se lanzaron al suelo. Kathya sentía el tibio cuerpo de Mitzar protegerla de los escombros que caían del techo, y lo oyó gritar lastimeramente. Lo miró. Un hilo de sangre le caía por el cuello, tiñéndole la remera. Ella le acarició la mejilla dulcemente.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó, al tiempo que se levantaban del suelo y se arrastraban a gatas hacia la puerta.

-No...creo que me desmayaré en cualquier momento-susurró él.

Otro as de luz, y esta vez rozó el brazo de Lucy, y ella comenzó a sangrar a borbotones. Si no salían de allí rápido terminarían muertos. Pudieron ver a un mago volar de un extremo al otro del cuarto, y algunos cuerpos desmembrados. Bárbara contuvo sus arcadas mientras seguía al grupo.

-No saldremos vivos de ésta-dijo William, mientras se escondían tras una saliente de la pared, evitando un maleficio-nos matarán Mitzar-

-No-dijo él, cerrando los ojos al oír un potente estruendo muy cerca-la salida está a solo metros, y nadie nos obstruye el paso-

-Entonces vamos-corrieron hacia la puerta, rogando que nada ni nadie los detuviera. Pero a tan solo pocos metros, varios dementores les flanquearon el paso. Mitzar se detuvo tan bruscamente que resbaló en el suelo y cayó de sentón, mientras que William caía sobre él al no medir la distancia. Se miraron horrorizados.

-Los dementores están con ellos-susurró Kathya-¿acaso nadie se da cuenta?-un potente sonido le llenó los oídos, mientras la habitación se tornaba fría y tenebrosa. Tomó fuertemente la manga de la túnica de Mitzar al sentir que su sangre no llegaba a su cerebro. Podía oír varias voces mal sintonizadas en su cabeza, y lo último que escuchó fue el grito que el joven Black lanzó al darse cuenta que ella caía al suelo desmayada.

Bárbara miró a los lados y vio a Kathya caer sobre los brazos de Mitzar. Eran demasiados dementores y ellas se veían seriamente afectadas por su presencia. Sus ojos se nublaron, y movió la cabeza a los lados, intentando disipar la voz de su madre que le gritaba furiosamente. Lo último que supo fue que la fría cerámica le tocaba la mejilla.

-No Bar, no tú también- Lucy se acercó a gatas a su amiga, que se encontraba en el suelo inconsciente. La tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó, intentando despertarla.-Mierda de dementores-se levantó del suelo con dificultad. La herida del brazo le escocía y palpitaba furiosamente. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Gracias a Merlín los dementores a ella no la afectaban tanto como a Kathya y Bárbara.

-Chicos, Bárbara está des..-volteó, buscando a los dos jóvenes con la mirada. Vio un rayo colorado ir hasta ella, y rogó que no fuese un maleficio muy potente.

Se despertaron sobresaltadas en un lugar desconocido. Se buscaron con la mirada. Lo único que las iluminaba era la luz del exterior, que era casi nula.

-¿Dónde rayos estamos?-preguntó Lucy con voz ronca. Se sobó la cabeza. Le palpitaba dolorosamente. El cuarto se encontraba muy oscuro.-¿Chicas?-

-Aquí estamos-la voz de Bárbara le llegó desde muy pocos centímetros.

-¿Dónde está Kathya?-preguntó Lucy.

-Aquí-un as de luz iluminó el lugar. Kathya había tomado su varita y había conjurado un _Lumos_.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Estamos en el Valle de Godric..-susurró la rubia-¿acaso no se dan cuenta que este es nuestro cuarto?-

-No..todo está muy oscuro-Bárbara se tocó el trasero-me duele el culo-oyó la risa de Lucy-no es gracioso ¬¬-

-Eso es porque caíste sentada-

-A mi me duele todo-masculló Kathya. La vieron levantarse con varita en mano y acercarse ala puerta.

-Oigan, tenemos puerta nueva-susurró Lucy, encaminándose hacia donde se encontraba Kathya. Entornaron la puerta, observando el pasillo.

-¿Estamos bien?-preguntó Bárbara, levantándose de su cama y yendo hacia las dos chicas. Kathya se miró.

-Bueno...parece que tengo todo en su lugar-dijo, mientras palpaba su cuerpo. Observó a Lucy, y una gruesa venda le rodeaba el brazo derecho-¿te duele?-

-Me palpita-susurró la morena. Varias voces les llegaron desde el primer piso, y decidieron ir a investigar. Salieron al pasillo intentando no hacer ruido con sus pies. Caminaron apresuradas, tomándose de las paredes. Llegaron al inicio de las escaleras, y oyeron la potente voz de Harry.

-Mierda...yo sabía que Snape iba a aparecerse por San Mungo, no es estúpido-bajaron un par de escalones, y se sentaron sobre la alfombra de la escalera, escondiéndose tras el barandal. Podían observar perfectamente a todos los que se encontraban en la sala.

-Quédate quieto Harry, que si te mueves no puedo curarte esa herida-Ginny intentaba sanar una profunda herida que surcaba la cara de Harry.

-Pero...es que necesito hablar-

-Harry, hazle caso a tu novia-dijo Lily, acercándose con un platón lleno de agua caliente. Se acercó a una cabellera morena que se encontraba sobre otro de los sillones, y pudieron ver a James acostado boca arriba. Lily tomó un trapo, lo embebió en agua y lo colocó sobre la frente de su marido. Él sólo atinó a sonreír-espero que esto te haga bien cielo-

-¿Cómo rayos supo Snape que iríamos a San Mungo?-Sirius se miró la herida que tenía sobre su pierna, en donde una gomosa pasta color marrón le cubría la piel.-Esto huele a mierda-miró a Lily, quien sonrió divertida.

-Está hecha con estiércol de unicornio-Sirius hizo una mueca de asco-te curará enseguida-

-Puaj-

-Olerás a mierda mucho tiempo Canuto-dijo James riendo.

-Cállate ¬¬-

-No peleen ahora-Hermione llegó hasta ellos con una copa que humeaba. Seguramente tenía poción dentro-tómate esto-Ron la miró con una mueca de asco-hazlo-

-Tuvimos suerte de llegar antes que Snape con las chicas-dijo Harry, sentándose.

-Sí...si no hubiésemos llegado..-Sirius suspiró-de seguro las habríamos encontrado muertas-Bárbara tragó saliva, imaginándose una muerte violenta y dolorosa en manos de los mortífagos. No pudo evitar estremecerse.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-una voz a sus espaldas las hizo sobresaltar. Voltearon, temerosas. Lo que vieron las dejó boquiabiertas.

-¿Draco?-Bárbara se levantó del escalón. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Viviré aquí hasta que las cosas se hayan calmado-dijo él, con una hermosa sonrisa adornándole el

rostro. Bárbara se sintió desfallecer.

-¿Vivirás aquí?-preguntó con voz chillona. Draco ensanchó su sonrisa. Asintió con la cabeza. _"No me podía pasar nada mejor"_. Se abalanzó sobre el joven que la observaba absorto.-Qué bueno Draco, estaremos más tiempo juntos-las manos masculinas sobre su espalda le proporcionaban un exquisito calor, y el aroma del joven le nublaba el pensamiento.

-Ejem...tórtolos ¬¬-masculló Lucy. Ambos la miraron-tienen lugares privados para hacer eso-la enigmática sonrisa de Draco obnubiló a Bárbara.

-Chicas, qué bueno que han despertado-dijo Harry, observándolas. Draco tomó suavemente la mano de Bárbara, y bajaron las escaleras. Kathya y Lucy se miraron sonriendo, y siguieron a la pareja hacia la sala. Harry los miró sonriendo.

-Parece que ya se han enterado de que Draco vivirá aquí hasta nuevo aviso-

-Sí- Bárbara se mordió el labio cuando Draco le acarició la cintura.

-¿Draco se quedará aquí hasta que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad?-preguntó Kathya. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Además él me ayudará a entrenarlas-se miraron boquiabiertas.

-Draco...¿será nuestro maestro?-preguntó Bárbara con voz entrecortada.

-Sí por supuesto-dijo Harry-él es el indicado...-Bárbara sonrió estupidizada.

-Draco me enseñará-dijo con los ojos brillantes, mientras miraba a sus amigas.

-Merlín, ahora quién la aguanta ¬¬-dijo Lucy cruzándose de brazos. Kathya rió disimuladamente.

-Por cierto, he recordado que el entrenamiento comienza en este mismo instante-las tres miraron al moreno que se levantaba pesadamente del sofá.

-Harry..no estás del todo bien-dijo Ginny con voz conciliadora.

-Estaré bien amorcito-dijo él-vayan a la cocina, así ninguno de ustedes terminará lastimado-las tres jóvenes tragaron saliva. Los demás se alejaron del "campo de batalla"-muy bien, es hora-

-¡¿Qué?!-chillaron-¿¡estás demente?!-Harry negó con la cabeza.

-Te haremos puré-dijo Lucy-estás peor que nosotras-

-Nunca subestimes a Harry Potter-dijo Draco, mientras se sentaba cómodamente sobre el sillón-nunca-

-¿Sus varitas?-pregunto Harry.

-En nuestro cuarto ¬¬-

-_Accio_ _varitas_-rápidamente las tres varitas llegaron hasta ellas, y las tomaron con manos ansiosas.

Minutos después, se encontraban tiradas sobre los acojinados sillones, exhaustas.

-Asi que me iban a hacer puré-dijo Harry riendo, sentándose frente a ellas.

-No te rías Potter ¬¬-masculló Lucy-no es gracioso-

-Necesitan más concentración-dijo Draco-deben concentrarse-

-No puedes pedirme que me concentre teniéndote a ti de profesor-susurró Bárbara en voz baja. Kathya y Lucy rieron.

-Teniendo semejantes profesores-susurró Kathya.

-Igualmente no estuvieron nada mal-dijo Harry-son buenas-

-Gracias-dijeron sonriendo.

-Continuaremos más tarde-dijo-vayan a descansar, lo necesitan más que nosotros-se levantaron pesadamente de los sillones, y subieron las escaleras. Llegaron a su cuarto y se lanzaron sobre sus camas, agotadas.

-Mierda, ¿cómo rayos hace ese maldito para luchar tan bien aún estando lastimado?-preguntó Lucy, apoyando la cabeza.

-Sí..pelea con maestría aún faltándole la movilidad de un brazo-susurró Bárbara, cerrando los ojos-me encanta tener esos profesores-rieron.

-Draco también-

-La verdad que no está tan mal-dijo Kathya. Se sentó en la cama con estrépito-¿alguna de ustedes ha visto a Mitzar?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Ve a buscarlo-dijo Bárbara. Y Kathya no lo pensó dos veces. Se levantó de la cama y, luego de despedirse de sus dos amigas, salió al pasillo. Caminó por el corredor con paso apresurado. Dobló una esquina, mientras sentía las miradas de las personas de los cuadros observarla detenidamente. Tragó saliva al notar que una armadura movía su cabeza cuando ella pasó por su lado. No notó que alguien se acercaba a ella desde el lado contrario, por lo que chocó ruidosamente contra esa persona. Dos manos la tomaron dulcemente de la cintura. Levantó la mirada.

-Mit-acarició sutilmente la mejilla del chico, mientras él sonreía.

-Iba a verte-dijeron a dúo. Se sonrojaron.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-preguntó él, acariciándole el cabello.

-Bien-susurró, rodeando el cuello masculino con sus manos-¿y tú?-él se encogió de hombros.

-Normal, aunque me duele todo-Kathya acarició el torso masculino por sobre la ropa.

-¿El corazón también te duele?-él tomó su mano y la besó.

-A veces-ella rehuyó de la penetrante mirada de Mitzar. Eso había sido una indirecta. (N/A: una indirecta muy directa XDD).

-He pensado en hablar con William-dijo, abrazándolo. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del joven. Podía oler su encantador aroma-le diré lo que está ocurriendo-

-¿Estás segura?-

-No-susurró ella-aun no sé si eres tú el indicado-levantó la mirada. Él sonrió tenuemente.-Ambos me atraen-

-Lo sabrás, si soy el indicado para tu corazón-le besó la mejilla-¿sabes? Cuando vine a esta casa, vine buscando algo que me pertenece-

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó ella mirando al suelo.

-Tú eres aquello que me pertenece, eso que vine a buscar a esta casa-susurró él, tomando su mentón y obligándola a mirarlo. Sonrió.

-¿De veras?-notó que él se acercaba, y cerró los ojos. Mitzar rozó sus labios contra los de ella. Kathya se estremeció ante el sutil contacto. _"No te das una idea de cuánto me gustas"_.

-Ve a descansar, lo necesitas-

-No-dijo ella, abrazándolo. Oyó su cantarina risa resonar por todo el pasillo.

-Tienes que descansar-dijo Mitzar, sonriendo-ya tendremos tiempo de estar juntos-_"ojalá"_.

-Hasta luego-dijo, separándose de él.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos-dijo Mitzar, mientras ella caminaba hacia su cuarto. Llegó a su habitación, en donde Lucy y Bárbara ya dormían.

-Sí..soñaré contigo-susurró Kathya, mientras se apoyaba contra la pared-tú eres mi ángel-y entró a su cuarto dispuesta a dormir.

OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO 

_Nota de autora:_

Eyyyyyyy…¿qué les pareció el cap?¿les gustó? (mas les vale que digan que sí ¬¬).

Les confieso que me resultó tedioso escribirlo porque se me hizo demasiado largo. Además necesitaba volver a hacer aparecer al pobre de Draco. Me parece que la parte de la lucha me quedó medio rara, pero ojalá les guste.

Bueno, parece que Bárbara va a empezar a pasarla mucho mejor XDD. Y qué maestros eh?, ¿quién podría concentrarse mientras babea?. O.O

Y en cuanto Mit y Kat….muchas de ustedes me habían pedido un beso, pero yo las haré sufrir un poco más. Igualmente si han llegado hasta aquí leyendo el capítulo, habrán notado que hubo un _pequeño roce_ entre sus bocas. Sé que no es mucho, pero les prometo que se besaran, y será un buen beso francés.

Me he dado cuenta que Mitzar es uno de mis personajes favoritos. Nunca había notado todo el aprecio que le tengo. Yo siempre preferí a Will, pero ahora me retracto…Amo a Mitzar, es mi hijito precioso!!!.

La paternidad a Harry le sentó de maravilla, aunque parece que a las chicas no les cayó bien…XDDD, pobres.

Bueno, dejen un review (sí, no sean malas), yo vivo de sus reviews, y si no me dejan, lloro y sufro…bue, tampoco la pavada XDDD.

Hasta pronto… 


	21. Inevitable

He vuelto!!!..lo prometido es deuda, asi que aquí estoy.

Como siempre, les agradezco los reviews a:

**LunaLoonyLovegood**, **Barchu**, **LadyLu-Malfoy**, **Ratoncita**, **mainy**, **Lina Malfoy**, **Andrea**, **NenaOrion **y **kamypotterevans**

Quería dedicar este capítulo a todas ustedes. Sí, porque me dejan hermosos reviews, y porque me dan energías para seguir haciendo lo que hago, que es este precioso fic que adoro tanto. Gracias de verdad. Además porque este capítulo es **_EL_** capítulo...lo dedico a todas, pero principalmente a aquellas que aman a mi bello hijo Mitzar...(si, MI hijo...q? ¬¬...yo lo creé).

Les quiero pedir que disfruten mucho este capítulo. _Muchísimo_. Espero que les guste, en serio, como me encantó a mi escribirlo.

Otra cosa. Como saben, este fic afecta mucho a la gente. Ya lo he notado. Pero como en el cap anterior conté el sueño de mi amiga Barchu, les contaré un sueño que tuve yo hace poco tiempo. Como sabrán, cada dos por tres salen nuevas fotos de Equus, una de estas ultimas es una foto de Dan...de espaldas...y no tiene nada puesto. ¿Qué ocurrió?, que tuve un sueño en que yo miraba esa foto...y le veía algo largo a él entre las piernas O.O. No me miren como si fuese una depravada ¬¬, no es mi culpa que mi subconsciente me joda con semejante sueño. Y si alguna de ustedes tiene menos de quince años, les pido perdón por corromperlas (pero menos de quince, porque a esa edad ya somos bastante vivas las chicas), además el fic es rating T, y no por nada lo puse ahí.

Dejen reviews!!!...

**FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA!!!**...

**Y DE EQUUS...**NUNCA LO VOY A NEGAR!!!!

La frase que pongo a continuación me pareció perfecta para este capítulo:

**_"Te importa tanto que tienes la sensación de que vas a desangrarte de dolor"_**

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

(Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix...Sirius siempre estarás en nuestros corazones)

**Capítulo 20: Inevitable.**

Ya habían pasado varios meses de lo acontecido en San Mungo. El Profeta se había encargado de dar la noticia, de una vez por todas, sobre la fuga de varios mortífagos de suma peligrosidad, y del intento de asesinato sobre el ministro. También había informado sobre la fuga de Draco Malfoy del hospital San Mungo, pero eso a Harry no le importaba en lo absoluto. Se quedaba muy tranquilo si el ministerio seguía creyendo que Draco había desaparecido dela faz de la Tierra.

Sentada sobre su cama, Lucy observaba cómo nevaba, la forma en que los copos de nieve caían sobre lo que ahora era el congelado suelo del Valle de Godric. Escuchó a Harry pasar cantando villancicos, y pudo vislumbrar a Ginny colgando muérdagos en todos los rincones de la casa. No le parecía una idea muy acertada el colgar muérdagos y tener que enfrentar las consecuencias de terminar parado bajo alguno de los múltiples racimos esparcidos por todo el pasillo. Aunque supo que Ginny por algo había colgado tantos, y lo afirmó cuando vio a la pelirroja y a Harry besarse fervientemente bajo un muérdago frondoso. Sonrió. Oh sí, ese día era Noche buena. Suspiró y se acostó sobre su cama, mientras observaba a Kathya calzarse las zapatillas.

Bárbara se estiró sobre su cama, intentando quitarse la pereza y el agotamiento que llevaba encima. Luego de varios meses de entrenamiento con Harry y Draco, sentía a su cuerpo completamente magullado, y estaba segura que cualquier día sus huesos se harían polvo. Aunque habían mejorado bastante. Antes, cuando entrenaban, era imposible imaginar que podrían hacerles siquiera un rasguño a alguno de esos dos, pero con el tiempo habían logrado, por lo menos, dejarlos un tanto amoratados.

Sonrió al recordar el último entrenamiento. Lo habían llevado a cabo en una sala que ellas nunca habían visto antes, amplia y vacía, con una gran araña colgando del techo con majestuosidad. Habían peleado entre dos, por turnos. Ella y Lucy se habían asombrado del aguante que había tenido Kathya al luchar contra Harry, pero el moreno la despachó luego de varios potentes maleficios bien propinados. Luego de sonreír y felicitar a Kathya (acostada en el suelo exhausta) había mirado a Lucy. Mientras tanto, Bárbara y Draco habían comenzado a entrenar. Luego de varios minutos de intentar acabar con el rubio, él había logrado petrificarla. Las tres se habían lanzado al suelo a descansar, mientras Harry y Draco habían hecho aparecer una jarra helada de limonada. Bárbara podía recordar el momento en que se levantaron del suelo y vieron a los dos hombres con sus increíbles torsos al descubierto. La mandíbula casi se les había estampado contra el suelo. Volvió a sonreír.

-Chicas-Ginny entró al cuarto con una fuente llena de pan dulce.-¿Quieren?-preguntó, dejando la bandeja sobre la cama en donde se encontraba Lucy.-Lo hizo Sirius-

-¿Sirius está aquí?-preguntó Lucy con voz desmayada.

-Sí, acaba de llegar-Bárbara miró a Kathya, que se había sonrojado.-Vino con sus hijos-

-¿_Sus_ hijos?-

-Hola-un vendaval de cabello rubio entró al cuarto y sonrió abiertamente al llegar junto a ellas. Las tres se miraron con distintas expresiones. Ginny sonrió al observar a la niña rubia, y salió del cuarto apresuradamente.

"_Deneb"_.

-Hola Deneb-la niña se había quitado la bufanda y la había lanzado por el suelo.-¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Oh genial...los profesores son encantadores...aunque McGonagall es un tanto gruñona...y Remus me tenga muchísimo aprecio y todos piensen que me tiene de favorita...me ha ido bien-se sentó en la cama, junto a Kathya. La rubia miró con rapidez a Bárbara, mientras levantaba las cejas.

-¿Quieres algo?-preguntó Lucy. Deneb la miró con altivez. Cómo se notaba que era la hija de Sirius. Esos inmensos ojos grises eran encantadores.

-Estar con ustedes-dijo, sonriendo._"Esto me huele muy mal"_. Lucy miró a Kathya con mirada cautelosa (N/A: existe ese tipo de mirada O.o?). Ella le devolvió la misma mirada.

-¿A estar con nosotras?-preguntó Bárbara-tienes toda la casa de Harry...¿y tú quieres aburrirte con tres chicas mayores?-Deneb parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-Pues que no me la trago niñita-masculló Lucy, cruzándose de brazos-asi que desembucha lo que sea que tengas que escupir-Deneb arrugó la nariz, y Kathya recordó al bello Mitzar cuando hacía el mismo gesto, señal de que algo le molestaba. La niña suspiró e hizo puchero. Las tres jóvenes se miraron enarcando sus cejas.

-¿Por qué no me quieren?-preguntó Deneb con voz quebrada. _"Encima actriz"_.

-No...no es que no te queramos Den-dijo Kathya, tomándola de los hombros-solo que eres una jovencita pequeña y nosotras somos tres viejas...-miradas fulminantes por parte de Bárbara y Lucy-no somos divertidas-Deneb se limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió abiertamente a Kathya.

-Oh...serás una gran cuñada Kat-Kathya abrió los ojos de par en par. Sintió cómo un potente nudo estomacal se le formaba, y su sangre viajaba a años luz hacia su rostro, enrojeciéndola. Su piel se tornó de gallina y el cabello se le erizó. Oyó las risas de Bárbara y Lucy.

-¿Cu...cuñada?-preguntó entrecortadamente.

-Oh sí-dijo Deneb sonriendo. Se levantó de la cama de un salto-bueno, me voy...-movió su larga cabellera rubia hacia los lados, y salió del cuarto con mucha femineidad.

-¿Kat?-preguntó Bárbara al ver que la rubia se había quedado tiesa-¿te encuentras bien?-Kathya hizo una mueca, y luego parpadeó varias veces.-Creo que ya le dio un tic-

-Kathya, vamos, no es tan grave-dijo Lucy, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS FUE ESO?-bramó Kathya, haciendo temblar el cuarto.-ES UNA ZORRA EN POTENCIA-

-Bueno, tampoco es para tanto ¬¬-dijo Lucy, levantándose de la cama.

-Kat tiene razón, esa niña terminará siendo Bellatrix Lestrange si sigue asi-dijo Bárbara riendo.

-Es...LA VOY A MATAR-Lucy no pudo contener su risa-¿DE QUÉ TE RIES?-

-De que no puedes ponerte así-dijo la morena, golpeándola en la frente-la niña solo te dijo que serás una gran cuñada-Kathya se sonrojó.

-Pues...pu...¿y ella cómo sabe?-preguntó, mientras intentaba esconder su sonrojo.

-Supongo que Mitzar le habrá contado-susurró Bárbara, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-¿Y acaso Mitzar le ha dicho a toda su familia lo que pasa conmigo?-

-¿Y qué es lo que pasa contigo?-preguntó Lucy. Kathya volvió a sonrojarse-¿acaso entre tú y él ocurre algo?-Kathya tragó saliva-¿Y NO NOS LO HAS DICHO PERRA?-levantó el puño.

-Pues...aún no sucedió nada-susurró Kathya, restregándose las manos-yo...tengo que terminar con William antes, no quiero traicionarlo-

-¬¬-

-¿Por qué me miran así?-

-No puedes ser tan moral ¬¬-dijo Lucy. Bárbara sonrió, mientras Kathya se rascaba la cabeza, incómoda.

-Yo creo que debes seguir lo que diga tu corazón-dijo Bárbara-tú sabes...el corazón nunca miente...deja de razonar un poco-

-Ella nunca ha razonado-dijo Lucy con lascivia. Un golpe que le propinó Kathya la hizo callar al instante.-De acuerdo, me callo-

-Jo, hablo El Pensador de Rodin-se fulminaron con los ojos.

-Oigan ¬¬-dijo Bárbara. Hizo señas frente a ellas, provocando que ambas la miraran-yo sé todo lo que ocurre con Mit-dijo. Oyó a Kathya atragantarse y a Lucy reír con malicia-él me lo ha dicho-sonrisa maléfica-me ha dicho muchas cosas interesantes-se miró las uñas.

-Oh bueno-dijo Kathya, caminando con paso militar hacia las escaleras-no me asustas-

-¿Acaso no piensas hablar con William?-preguntó Lucy, siguiéndola-porque si no hablas lo haremos nosotras-

-No..no pueden hacer eso-dijo Kathya con desesperación.

-Kat...nos conoces-

-Sí-susurró. Se sentó sobre el sofá al llegar a la sala de estar. Bárbara y Lucy llegaron junto a ella segundos después-en realidad he hablado con él...-ojos asombrados por parte de sus dos amigas-solo que no le he dicho que...que me enamoré de otro-

-¿Te has enamorado de Mit?-preguntó Bárbara con voz entrecortada. Kathya asintió con la cabeza, bajando la vista-eso es genial-la rubia la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Genial?-preguntó-¿por qué?-Bárbara daba saltos alrededor de ella.

-Mierda, está más feliz que tú-masculló Lucy.

-Pues es genial porque...él siente lo mismo por ti-dijo emocionada.

-Oh...sí...eso es lo que tú dices-susurró Kathya con voz temblorosa. Miró al suelo.

-Aggg...-dijo Bárbara. Le lanzó un cojín. Y a Kathya le pareció que éste era lanzado con inusitada fuerza-no es lo que _yo_ digo, es lo que _él_ ha dicho-

-Bueno, está bien, pero hasta que no se confiese...-

-¿Y quieres que se confiese?-preguntó Bárbara con voz ronca-te ha dicho te amo en francés...¿qué más quieres?-Kathya la miró con ojos acuosos-te ha dicho que tú eres eso que vino a buscar a esta casa, que le perteneces...que quiere besarte, que eres hermosa-apretó los dientes, mientras Kathya se apoyaba cada vez más contra el respaldo del sofá-...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-bramó Bárbara, pataleando-TE TENGO QUE MATAR-

-Mierda O.O-

-Lord Voldemort a la vista ¬¬..otra que Kathya-

-¿Se puede saber qué les ocurre?-la masculina voz de Sirius se oyó desde la cocina. Segundos después, aparecía junto a ellas en la sala de estar. ¿Les parecía a ellas o el cuarto de repente se había llenado de una encantadora luz blanca?...efecto Sirius Black, qué cosa.

-¿Qué tienes puesto en la cabeza?-preguntó Lucy, observándolo. Sirius sonrió.

-Oh...soy un reno-las tres se miraron estupefactas.

-Mamá¡qué precioso reno!-bramó Lucy, juntando las manos como si fuese una fan enloquecida de Sirius. (N/A: _como si fuese_ está de más XDD).

-Lucy ¬¬..no seas-susurró Kathya.

-Pero si es un hermoso reno-dijo la morena, mientras Sirius reía divertido. Kathya revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Mit también se ha puesto estos cuernitos-dijo Sirius, como quien no quiere la cosa. Miró a Kathya fijamente, sonrojándola-de seguro él sí te parecerá un lindo reno-sonrisa sarcástica de su parte.

-SIRIUS-bramó ella con voz chillona, mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban. Sabía que su voz había sonado demasiado ronca y eso era indicio de que el comentario había calado hondo.

-Dime, _nuerita_-Bárbara y Lucy se partían de la risa. _"Ay sí ríanse manga de imbéciles. El que ríe último, ríe mejor"_.

-No-me-digas-así-dijo Kathya apretando los dientes.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él inocentemente, mientras pestañeaba pomposo. _"No te hagas el inocente que de eso no tienes nada"_.

-Porque..no soy tu nuera-chilló. Estaba sonrojada a más no poder.

-Aún-le guiñó el ojo con descaro. _"Tierra trágame, Buckbeak patéame, Voldemort mátame"._

-Sirius-susurró. Él la miró solícito-¿quién más sabe...?-

-Tranquila-dijo él, apoyando la mano sobre su hombro.-Solo Harry, Deneb y yo-

-¿Deneb?-preguntó Kathya con voz entrecortada-Merlín, ya lo debe saber medio Hogwarts-_" y eso implica a la totalidad del mundo mágico"_.

-Oye, mi hija sabe guardar secretos, tranquila...-dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño. Sonrió abiertamente, mostrando sus perfectos dientes. Kathya lo miró y, sin poder evitarlo, recordó la sonrisa de Mitzar.

-¿Mitzar tiene que parecerse tanto a ti?-preguntó con falso llanto. Sirius la miró complacido.

-Oh sí-dijo-es precioso mi hijo ¿no crees?-_"¿y lo preguntas?"_.

-¿Tengo que responderlo?-preguntó ella ruborizada.

Bárbara observó la escena atónita, y decidió que ayudaría a la pobre y sonrojada Kathya a salir de ese embrollo.

-Sirius...-él volteó a mirarla. Merlín, sí era un bonito reno-¿quién más se disfrazó de...?-Sirius se tocó los cuernos de tela que llevaba sobre la cabeza.

-Draco..-Bárbara se mordió el labio-James...Mit...y William-_"¡qué pedazos de renos!"_.

-¿James y William estan aquí?-Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Aún no han llegado-

-¿Y quién será Santa Claus?-preguntó Lucy-si tiene _esos_ renos-señaló al hombre que se apoyaba contra la pared con sensualidad. Sirius rió.

-Harry es Santa Claus-las tres suspiraron. _"Comenzaré a creer en Santa"_. _"Qué pedazo de Santa"_. _"Viva la Navidad"_.

-Llévame al polo norte-susurró Lucy. Las otras dos rieron.

-Por cierto-dijo Bárbara, mientras volvían a sentarse en los mullidos sillones, y Sirius volvía a desaparecer subiendo las escaleras-¿qué le has dicho a William?-preguntó, mirando a Kathya fijamente. La rubia tragó saliva.

-Le pedí un tiempo-susurró. Suspiró tristemente-necesito pensar-rehuyó de los ojos de Bárbara.

-No tienes que pensar nada-dijo Lucy. La irritación en su voz fue muy notoria-solo tienes que ir y decirle a Mitzar que lo amas, y de una vez por todas partirle esos hermosos labios en un beso de película-Bárbara rió a carcajadas, mientras Kathya bajaba la vista ruborizada.

-Pues...ganas no me faltan-admitió.

-¿Ganas de qué no te faltan?-las tres se tensaron. Se miraron horrorizadas, y luego voltearon. Una niña rubia las miraba sonriendo maliciosamente.

-Deneb¿nunca te han dicho que es de mala educación oír conversaciones privadas?-masculló Bárbara irritada. Deneb hizo puchero.

-Oh...papá siempre me lo dice, pero nunca le hago caso-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Volvió a sonreír. Notaron que su sonrisa se ensanchaba al mirar hacia las escaleras. –Mit, que bien que al fin decides bajar-Kathya se tensó al oír ese nombre. Volteó a mirar hacia las escaleras. En efecto, Mitzar bajaba a la sala de estar con paso majestuoso y sensual, o eso le pareció a ella. Era tan hermoso, tan perfecto. Con honestidad, no había adjetivos que pudieran describirlo, su belleza era de otro mundo (N/A: es medio alienígena XDD). El verlo le provocaba fuertes palpitaciones, y podía sentir un revoloteo feroz en su estómago. Su monstruo interior ronroneó cuando él la miró a los ojos.

-Deneb, hola-dijo, sonriendo. Sensualidad, tu apellido es Black (N/A: XDDD). Él movió su cabeza ligeramente, intentando quitarse un mechón de flequillo bastante molesto. Hasta haciendo gestos raros era bonito. Belleza, tu nombre es Mitzar (N/A: XDDD al cuadrado).

-Hola hermanito precioso-dijo Deneb, corriendo hacia él y lanzándose sobre su cuerpo. Mitzar la atajó en el aire.-¿Qué dices?-preguntó sonriendo. Lo miró frunciendo el ceño-¿y tus cuernos?-él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Aún no tengo novia y ya quieres que tenga cuernos? O.o-

-El amor te hace mal zoquete ¬¬-lo pateó. Mitzar aulló de dolor-hablo de los cuernos de reno-

-Ni en pedo me pongo eso en la cabeza ¬¬, prefiero besar a Buckbeak-Deneb sonrió maliciosa.

-O a Kathya-Mitzar se sonrojó excesivamente. Bárbara y Lucy rieron, y miraron a la ahora "escondida atrás del sofá" de Kathya.

-Cierra la boca o te haré tragar la quaffle que papá tiene en una de las repisas de su cuarto-Deneb hizo muecas de dolor.

-No gracias, prefiero mantener mi bello rostro asi como está-modesta. Se subió a los hombros de su hermano. Mitzar se tambaleó-arre caballito-

-¡¡¡Deneb!!!-chilló él cuando la niña le tomó los cabellos como si fueran riendas.

-Diiiiiiime-dijo, deteniéndose y observándolo.

-No me lastimes-masculló, sobándose la cabeza.

-Pero los caballos tienen riendas-dijo ella inocentemente. Rió.

-Y también tienen pezuñas y patean-dijo malhumorado.

-Oh-saltó al suelo-caballo aburrido-

-Y no soy un caballo-masculló él, mientras ella se dirigía hacia la cocina.

-No, pero conozco a una que piensa que eres un potro-dijo con voz maliciosa, mientras volteaba a mirar a su hermano y levantaba las cejas. Kathya se sonrojó excesivamente al ver que la niña la observaba con mirada socarrona.

-DENEB-bramó él sonrojado. La risa de su hermana le llegó desde la cocina.-Niña zorra-se sobó la cabeza.

-¿Te duele?-preguntó Kathya con voz entrecortada. Los penetrantes y encantadores ojos masculinos la miraron automáticamente.

-Algo-susurró él. Kathya salió de su escondite, aun sonrojada. Se acercó a él y la acarició el pelo. Era suave y sedoso. Y tan brillante (N/A: L'oreal, porque yo lo valgo XDDD). ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba el cabello de los chicos?...Ella no miraba el cabello, era en lo menos en que se fijaba. Podían usar una cresta verde que le gustaban igual. _"No"_ pensó _"Mitzar puede usar una cresta y gustarme igual, nadie más..oh bueno, y Harry"_ (N/A: yo siempre digo eso: Harry puede tener un cuerno saliéndole de la frente, que me gusta igual XDD).

-Ya...-él suspiró ante el contacto de las manos femeninas sobre su cabeza-ya no me duele-tragó saliva. Ella sonrió.

-¡Qué bien!-susurró dulcemente.

Bárbara miró a Lucy con mirada socarrona. La morena sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Lucy en susurros-¿los interrumpimos?-

-Naaaaaa, dejemos que disfruten del momento-observaron a los jóvenes frente a ellas. Mitzar acariciaba el mentón de Kathya con ternura, mientras que ella dibujaba círculos invisibles sobre la camiseta que él llevaba puesta. Se veían tan dulces y encantadores. Tan enamorados. Se notaba a la legua que él observaba a Kathya con infinito amor e irresistible deseo, mientras ella lo miraba con irrefrenables ansias e ilimitado amor (N/A: en resumen, puse lo mismo pero con distintas palabras XDDD).

Bárbara sonrió y se mordió el labio, contenta de la suerte de Kathya, rogando que de una vez por todas esos dos tontuelos enamorados lograsen por fin concretar ese anhelado beso y ese increíble amor. Se oyó el ruido de la gran puerta principal que se abría mediante esos extraños mecanismos antiguos, y los pasos amortiguados de varias personas se dejaron oír por el lugar.

-Buenas tardes-dijo una voz masculina. Kathya tragó saliva y bajó la mirada, mientras sentía la mano de Mitzar recorrer su cuello con lentitud y bajar hacia el bolsillo del pantalón que llevaba puesto.

-Buenas tardes James-susurró Mitzar. El señor Potter lo observaba frunciendo el entrecejo, mientras que Lily lo miraba boquiabierta. La mirada de William se mantuvo en el suelo, y solo los miró cuando Kathya carraspeó incómoda.

-Hola chicos-dijo Johanne, corriendo hacia Mitzar. Él la tomó en brazos y le sonrió.

-Feliz navidad para todos-dijo Lily, mientras se quitaba el abrigo que llevaba sobre los hombros.

-Igualmente para ti Lily-dijo Bárbara, carraspeando ligeramente. La situación era un tanto incómoda y sabía que todo a su alrededor se había tensionado muchísimo. La mirada de intenso odio que William le lanzaba a Mitzar no era para nada disimulada, y estaba segura de que las expresiones que los señores Potter llevaban en sus rostros se debían a la ocasión en la que habían encontrado al joven Black y a Kathya.

-Hola Cornamenta, Lily..Will, Johi-dijo Sirius, llegando hasta ellos con un espléndida sonrisa. Notó las miradas que se lanzaban unos a otros, y frunció el ceño-cambien las caras, hoy es Navidad-dijo con alegría. James sonrió muy a su pesar y se dirigió hacia su amigo, que lo esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Se abrazaron amistosamente.

-¿Te has enterado?-preguntó James, sentándose muy cerca de donde se encontraban Bárbara y Lucy.

-¿De qué?-

-De que seré abuelo-James sonrió abiertamente, y los ojos le brillaron emocionados y ansiosos.

-Oh sí-dijo Sirius-felicitaciones, tengo entendido que querías que Harry fuese padre-James asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, James quería ser abuelo aunque tengamos tan solo cuarenta años-dijo Lily.

-¿Noto cierto tono irritado en tu voz?-preguntó Sirius. Lily hizo una mueca-¿acaso no estás feliz con el futuro nietito?-Bárbara y Lucy se miraron levantando las cejas.

-No es que no esté feliz...sé que Harry y Ginny deseaban ese hijo, pero ambos son muy jóvenes-

-Lil, cielo-dijo James, tomando dulcemente la mano de su esposa. Ella sonrió tenuemente-ambos tienen buenos trabajos, una bonita casa..se aman...lo deseaban, lograron concretarlo y ya...va a ser un bebé muy feliz con la familia que tiene-Lily aumentó su sonrisa.-No seas así, a Harry no le gustaría saber que tú no estás feliz con su futura paternidad-

-Pero sigo diciendo que son muy jóvenes-

-Ya Lily...tienes razón-

Kathya miró a Mitzar, que aún llevaba a Johanne en brazos. La niña tenía su cabeza apoyada sobre el hombro del joven, y dormitaba sonriendo. Kathya sonrió.

-Serás un buen padre-susurró. Él la miró con expresión asombrada.

-¿Tú crees?-preguntó él, sonrojándose ligeramente. Ella asintió con la cabeza. Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro del chico, y cerró sus dedos sobre la camiseta. Mitzar la miraba intensamente, como si intentara leerle el pensamiento. Notó la sonrisa malévola que se formaba en el rostro masculino. Se tensó-¿y no te gustaría ser tú la que me de _esos_ hijos?-Kathya tragó saliva. Los labios masculinos se curvaban de una forma que a ella le resultaba muy sensual. ¿Ese chico se había tomado una poción para embobar o él ya era así?, Merlín debían ser los magníficos genes Black.

-Pues...-carraspeó. Su voz..¿dónde _rayos_ había quedado su voz?. La sonrisa de Mitzar se pronunció cuando ella intentó hablar y lo único que logró fue que de su garganta saliera algo parecido al canto de un gallo al cual le aprietan sus genitales (N/A: pobre gallo XDD).

-Si quieres hablamos en otra parte-dijo Mitzar. Kathya carraspeó, sonrojándose, y bajó la mirada, avergonzada. –Nos están observando-le dijo al oído, para luego ir, con Johanne en brazos, hacia el sillón en donde se encontraban los Potter, Sirius y las dos chicas.

Kathya tomó aire y lo lanzó fuera, suspirando aliviada. Se tocó la frente, limpiándose el sudor que había aparecido en su piel. Notó la mirada inquisitiva de Bárbara, y le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Bárbara se levantó del sofá, tomó a Lucy del brazo y caminó, arrastrándola hacia donde se encontraba la temblorosa Kathya, quien se había sentado en las escaleras, y apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Merlín-chilló Kathya, tapándose el rostro con las manos-no saben lo que acaba de decirme Mitzar-

-¿Qué te ha dicho?-preguntó Lucy, sentándose junto a su amiga. Bárbara las observó expectante.

-Me ha dicho...-sacudió a cabeza-me ha dicho si..si me gustaría ser la madre de sus hijos-Bárbara abrió la boca asombrada, y Lucy sonrió.

-Y me imagino que le dijiste que sí-dijo Lucy.

-No le contesté nada-chilló.

-¿Y por qué no?-preguntó Bárbara, poniendo los brazos en jarras.-¿Eres estúpida o qué?-

-No le pude contestar nada...mi voz se escondió y no logré articular palabra-sus dos amigas sonrieron-no se sonrían, me sentí como una imbécil-

-Ya, no te sulfures-dijo Bárbara.-Ya tendrás oportunidad de decirle que _sí_ quieres ser la madre de _sus_ hijos-Kathya se sonrojó y tapó su rostro con sus manos. Bárbara y Lucy rieron lo más divertidas.

-Feliz navidad chicas-dijo una voz masculina que Bárbara conocía de sobra. Volteó a observar al bello hombre que bajaba las escaleras con majestuosidad. Se mordió el labio.

-Feliz navidad Draco-susurró. Él hizo una seña cordial con su cabeza. -¿Qué vas a regalarme?-Draco se detuvo frente a ella.

-Pues no lo sé...me parece que yo soy el mejor de los regalos ¿no lo crees?-Bárbara levantó las cejas. _"¡¡¡Y encima pretendes que te conteste!!!"_.

-Sí...-dijo. Draco sonrió y bajó las escaleras. Bárbara suspiró largamente.

-¿No es un dios de cabellera albina?-preguntó con voz melosa. Lucy y Kathya la miraron con sorna.

-No ¬¬-

-Ni en mis peores pesadillas-Bárbara las miró con profundo odio.

-No sean zorras ¬¬-dijo, pateándolas-es un dios-

-Si tú lo dices-dijeron revoleando los ojos al techo. Bárbara las fulminó con su mirada.

-Zorras ¬¬-

-Chicas, salgan de las escaleras-dijo Harry, llegando hasta ellas, sonriendo.

-De acuerdo-dijeron. Qué obedientes eran cuando un hombre guapo les pedía algo.

-Harry-él miró a Bárbara-¿vendrá alguien más a la cena de Navidad?-

-Pues...-

-HOLA A TODOS-miraron a la morena que entraba al lugar-hola Mit-Kathya cerró los puños sobre sus jeans, intentando mantener su autocontrol.

-¿Qué hace _Lovegood_ aquí?-miró a Harry, que le sonrió preocupado.

-Ella...ella está sola, su padre murió de una enfermedad...además es amiga de Ginny-Kathya retorció sus manos alrededor de su varita. Y Harry notó el gesto, horrorizado.

-Que se acerque solo medio kilómetro de Mitzar y la asesino-la señaló con el dedo. Luna se había lanzado sobre Mitzar, y lo abrazaba fuertemente-quítala de ahí o la estrangulo-

-Ya, no te ofusques-dijo Harry. Bajó las escaleras hacia la sala-Luna, por favor, a Mit no le gusta que te le lances encima como si fueses una depredadora-Luna lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Pero Harry...-

-Sal de ahí Luna-dijo él. La morena se acomodó junto a Sirius, mientras observaba a Kathya con odio. Ella le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-Hijo-dijo James, levantándose del sofá y abrazando a Harry amorosamente.-Te trajimos un regalo-sacó un paquete de su bolsillo, y se lo entregó a Harry. –Yo te diría que lo abras cuando Ginny esté con nosotros...ella es la embarazada-

-Aquí estoy-la pelirroja bajó las escaleras apresuradamente y se acercó al grupo.

-Mi padre trajo esto-le entregó el paquete-ábrelo-

-Oh, pero ese no es su verdadero tamaño-dijo James sonriente. Sacó su varita del bolsillo y con ella tocó el paquetito en manos de la pelirroja. –Déjalo en el suelo-y Ginny así lo hizo. El paquete comenzó a crecer hasta tener un tamaño considerable.-Ábranlo-

El regalo de Navidad de James y Lily terminó siendo un gran baúl repleto de ropa para bebé de todos los colores y tamaños. Ginny y Harry sonrieron embobados y se besaron dulcemente.

-Gracias papá-dijo Harry emocionado.-Es precioso-

-Es lo menos que te mereces-sonrió-prometo que seré el mejor abuelo de todos-

-Lo sé-la voz se le quebró. Se abrazaron.

"_Son tan lindos"_.

-Ojalá sean mellizos-dijo Sirius-un niño y una niña...así no habrá discordias...-notaron que Harry sonreía embobado.

-¿Ya saben qué es?-preguntó Deneb, llegando hasta ellos y lanzándose sobre Sirius, quien la tomó en brazos y la sentó sobre sus rodillas.

-Aún no-dijo Harry, acariciando el aún plano vientre de Ginny-apenas lleva dos meses de embarazo-

-¿Ya pensaron nombres?-volvió a preguntar Deneb. Harry y Ginny sonrieron.

-Tenemos algunos en mente-se miraron con intensa ternura.

-¿Tenemos que esperar a alguien más?-preguntó Sirius-muero de hambre-

-Tú y tu estómago de dragón-dijo James. Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Sí, debemos esperar a Ron y Hermione y a Remus y a Tonks-

-¿Remus y Tonks ya saben qué es su bebé?-preguntó Deneb, rodeando el cuello de su padre con sus brazos.

-Sí, es un niño-dijo Lily. Los demás la miraron estupefactos-lo supe ayer, no digan a Remus que se los conté porque él se los diría hoy-

-¿Y ya dijo cómo se llamará?-preguntó Lucy. Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Otro merodeadorcito-dijo James, abrazando a Harry. –Si tenemos suerte y tú y Ginny tienen una niña, podríamos hacerles gancho-la mirada fulminante que le lanzó su hijo lo hizo reír.

-Sobre mi cadáver-masculló Harry-mi hijita será solo mía-

-Si Arthur hubiese pensado igual, no estarías con Ginny-dijo James con alegría.

-Si el padre de mamá hubiese sido igual, tú no estarías con ella-James hizo una meca.

-Siempre me importó un bledo lo que opinaran los demás..-sonrió-lo que lo quiero lo tomo y no pido permiso...eso hacemos los verdaderos hombres-

-Papá, te amo, pero ocúpate de controlar a Johanne cuando tenga edad de salir con chicos-

-Voy a estar cansado cuando ella tenga edad-dijo-asi que espero que tú y Will se encarguen-Harry sonrió.

-Si no tengo muchas ocupaciones ni demasiadas hijas, con gusto-

-Recuerden que ayer fue luna llena, Remus debe estar agotadísimo-dijo Sirius, interrumpiendo lo que, para él, era una conversación absurda.

-Pobrecito-susurró Kathya. _"Maldita Luna llena, maldito Greyback"_.

La cena de navidad fue estupenda. Se encontraban sentados en la gran mesa del comedor (que solo utilizaban para las fiestas) un cuarto precioso de color azul, adornado con un magnífico candelabro y bellísimos muebles rústicos. Una gran chimenea calentaba el cuarto, convirtiéndolo en una habitación increíblemente cálida. Dobby iba de un lado a otro llevando y trayendo platos repletos de exquisita comida.

-No doy más-susurró Lucy tomándose el estómago.

-Demasiada comida-dijo Bárbara.

-Y aun no trajeron el postre-dijo Kathya.

-El postre ya lo tengo en mente-susurró Bárbara, malévola. Miró a Draco, que se encontraba sentado frente a ella. Se veía tan excitante y seductor con esa camisa blanca que, para su regocijo, transparentaba el escultural cuerpo masculino. Se mordió el labio con deseo. _"¡Qué postre!"_. Kathya y Lucy rieron.

-Espero que lo disfrutes-dijo Lucy. Había mucho jolgorio a su alrededor, y las personas presentes charlaban animadamente.

-Así que el bebé es varón-dijo Sirius sonriendo. Remus le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Sí...rogamos que no tenga mi problema-susurró, mientras acariciaba el pronunciado vientre de Tonks, sentada a su lado. (N/A: para que no me digan nada, al comienzo del fic Tonks tenia ya un embarazo de tres meses..asi que ahora tendría cinco o seis).

-Posibilidades, lamentablemente, hay-dijo Harry-pero igualmente no deberías preocuparte, son muy raros los casos de licantropía genética-Remus bostezó.

-La luna llena te tiene bastante cansado-dijo James-la verdad que deberíamos salir a merodear-guiñó un ojo. Remus y Sirius rieron.

-Ni se te ocurra Potter-masculló Lily, amenazándolo con el tenedor-en las noches eres solo mío-guiñó su ojo con descaro, y oyeron la risa embobada de James. _"Lily perra"_.

-Pollerudo-dijo Sirius riendo. (N/A: es lo mismo que calzonazos).

-¬¬-

-Oh-dijo Lily de repente-últimas novedades Sirius-el aludido la observó-mi prima-él enarcó una ceja. Deneb y Mitzar observaron a Lily, que sonreía.

-¿Qué ocurre con Elizabeth?-preguntó Sirius.

-¿Le pasó algo a mi mamá?-preguntó Deneb con voz temblorosa.

-Oh no, tranquilos...todo está bien con ella...solo que..-sonrió.

-Anda Lily, no seas...- golpeó el puño sobre la mesa-di de una vez-la sonrisa de Lily se ensanchó.

-Quiere volver contigo-se hizo el silencio en la mesa. Mitzar observó a su padre con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quiere volver conmigo?-preguntó Sirius, estupefacto-¿por qué?-Lily se encogió de hombros. _"Ah Merlín, esa mujer al fin usó el cerebro...ninguna mujer normal puede querer tenerte lejos Sirius"_.

-Dice que está arrepentida por haberse divorciado de ti-Mitzar carraspeó. Él y Sirius cruzaron miradas. El señor Black comenzó a reír a carcajadas. Pero supieron de inmediato que era un risa sumamente falsa y forzada.

-Eso es imposible-dijo con voz gutural.

-Me lo dijo-Lily se encogió de hombros-créeme Sirius-

-Te creo Lil, pero hace más de seis años que nos divorciamos-dijo Sirius-además las cosas quedaron pésimas, no solo me maltrató, sino que además se metió con nuestros hijos...una cosa es que tenga problemas conmigo, pero con los niños, no-frunció el entrecejo.

Lucy suspiró encantada. Sirius era como un macho alfa que cuida la manada. Y eso la excitaba. (N/A: hazme tu hembra, mierrrrrrda XDDD).

-¿Por qué no quieres volver con mamá?-preguntó Deneb. Sirius tomó aire y suspiró.

-Cielo, no quiero hablar de eso-dijo él, enojado.

-Pero papá...a mi me encantaría que tú y mamá...-

-Deneb, tu madre no se comportó bien conmigo y con tu hermano...-Deneb miró la mesa, triste-y se acabó la discusión-

-Oigan, por favor, no peleen..-dijo Harry. Sonrió-es noche buena, debemos estar felices...además hay muchos regalos-

-Es cierto-Kathya miró a Deneb y le sonrió. La niña le devolvió la sonrisa-piensa en los regalos Den-Deneb rió.

-Tienes razón-

-Eres demasiado joven para preocuparte por problemas de pareja Den...tú piensa en la escuela, en los estudios...en los chicos-le guiñó el ojo, mientras la niña reía y Sirius fulminaba a Kathya con la mirada.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntó él con voz ruda.

-Nada Sirius-Kathya le guiñó el ojo a Deneb.

-¡Qué gran cuñada!-susurró la niña. Se oyeron varios carraspeos, y Kathya se sonrojó excesivamente, mientras que Mitzar se tapó el rostro con las manos. Kathya agradeció mentalmente que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-¿Quién es tu cuñada Den?-preguntó Luna. Oh bueno, excepto Lovegood, que había oído la conversación. Ahora sí, todos observaban a Mitzar, que estaba tan colorado como el cabello de Ron, y a Kathya, que intentaba esconderse detrás de una servilleta.

-Er...-

-¿Yo soy tu cuñada?-preguntó Luna con ojos brillantes. Deneb la miró con repugnancia. Bárbara rió. Digna hija de Sirius.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, chiflada ¬¬-Draco sonrió mientras bebía su zumo de calabaza.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Luna-amo a tu hermano-

-Pero él no a ti-

-¿Tú como lo sabes?-Deneb sonrió con superioridad. Bárbara la observó detenidamente. Esa mueca le recordó muchísimo al bello Draco que estaba sentado frente suyo. Se asombró de verlos tan parecidos.

-Él me lo ha dicho-dijo ella, cruzándose de brazos. -¿Qué me dices a eso?-_"¿cómo te quedó el ojo chiflada?"_.

-Pero igualmente yo seré tu cuñada-dijo Luna con terquedad. Deneb revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Prefiero ser la novia de Dobby ¬¬-Sirius rió a carcajadas.

-Ya basta-dijo Ron cuando Luna se levantó sobre su silla, dispuesta a golpear a la bella niña Black. –Oh por cierto, Harry..Cedric va a venir hoy a hablar contigo-Bárbara observó a Lucy, quien le devolvió la mirada.

-¿Hoy?-preguntó Harry incrédulo-¿en noche buena?-Ron se encogió de hombros.

-Eso me dijo él...le di la nota para que viniese...si no quieres, lo despachamos enseguida-

-No hay problema, Ced es de confianza-dijo Harry-pero me resulta extraño, él que es tan familiero-

-¿Se sabe algo sobre lo ocurrido en San Mungo?-preguntó Bárbara de repente. Se hizo un intenso silencio a su alrededor, roto solamente por el sonido de las pisadas de Dobby, que iba y venía.

-Johanne, Deneb, váyanse-la pelirroja y la niña Black miraron a Harry con odio.

-Harry, no le des órdenes a tu hermana-dijo James con voz dura. Harry carraspeó. Lo vieron sonrojarse de forma encantadora, conciente de que el comentario de su apuesto padre lo había incomodado. James lo había tratado como lo que era: su hijo, y eso lo hacía sentir pequeño.

-No, hermanito-dijo Johanne con resolución. Tenía carácter-quiero quedarme-

-Johi, tú eres pequeñita y no debes oír conversaciones de adultos-dijo Lily-sal del comedor y quédate en la sala-la niña se levantó de su silla y salió del lugar refunfuñando.

-Deneb-la rubiecita miró a su padre, que le hablaba-¿esperas el día del moco para irte, cielo?-Deneb frunció la nariz. Kathya sonrió al recordar el gesto típico que Mitzar hacía cuando algo le molestaba. Y le hizo reír la forma brusca pero a la vez dulce que utilizaba Sirius para hablar con su hija.

-¿Tengo que irme?-

-Sí amor-dijo Sirius-aun eres pequeña para estas cosas-le acarició la mano dulcemente.

-Pero Mit...-

-Mit ya es mayor de edad...y es un hombre-dijo Sirius con voz ruda. _"¡Y qué pedazo de hombre!"_.

-Largo-Deneb se levantó de su lugar y salió. La puerta del comedor se cerró tras la jovencita, envolviendo a las personas del interior en un potente e incómodo silencio. Oyeron suspirar a Harry, y él las miró. Su mirada verdosa se veía excitante a la luz de las velas del lugar. Sus ojos eran de un color casi transparente.

-Hay noticias sobre lo ocurrido en San Mungo-

-¿Cuántas personas murieron?-preguntó Bárbara rápidamente.

-Bueno, pues...unas...quince o tal vez dieciséis-dijo Harry-en su mayoría sanadores y miembros de la Patrulla de Seguridad...-

-Igualmente hay algo llamativo, y es que los mortífagos que allí aparecieron no comenzaron a hacer una masacre-dijo Hermione.

-Es decir que solo fueron por nosotras-dijo Kathya.

-Y por Draco-dijo Ginny-las personas que murieron...bueno...fue más fuerte que ellos a decir verdad-

-También supimos cómo es que Snape se mantiene prófugo...¿recuerdan que les habíamos dicho que habían asesinado a varios muggles?-preguntó Remus. Las tres asintieron-pues esa es la forma de esconderse-

-No comprendo-dijo Lucy.

-Pues es así: Snape asesinaba a estos muggles, de preferencia solteros, para tomar su lugar en su domicilio...mediante la poción multijugos se transformaba en cada una de sus víctimas, hasta que un día encontraban el cadáver y él debía huir-

-Oh-

-Pues parece un plan muy inteligente-dijo Mitzar. Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Sí...parece-

Un ruido los sobresaltó. Se miraron horrorizados. Oyeron la risa de Harry.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Tranquilos, es el timbre-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Ese es tu timbre?-preguntó Hermione-es horrible-

-Debe ser Cedric-Lucy se tensó al oír el nombre. Bajó la mirada, y sintió las miradas de sus dos amigas escudriñándola. Tomó aire.

Dobby apareció a centímetros de ellos, y habló con Harry. El moreno se levantó y salió del comedor.

-Bueno, pues...¿ahora qué hacemos?-Bárbara observó a Draco, que se levantaba de su asiento dispuesto a irse. Él la miró detenidamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Lo perdió de vista en cuanto cruzó el umbral. Bárbara frunció el entrecejo y miró a la mesa. Levantó la mirada y vio la sonrisa de Kathya.

-Ve tras él, no seas tonta-le guiñó el ojo. Bárbara sonrió y salió del lugar tras Draco. Observó a Johanne y Deneb, sentadas ambas en los sillones frente a la chimenea, jugando. Caminó hacia las escaleras con premura, y subió al segundo piso. Merlín, hacía frío allí arriba, se notaba que las personas y el calor de hogar se encontraban en el primer piso. Miró a los lados, intentando vislumbrar la silueta de Draco, pero solo encontró oscuridad a lo largo del pasillo. Tomó aire y se abrazó a sí misma, infundiéndose calor. Atravesó el corredor con paso ligero, procurando no hacer ni un mínimo ruido. ¿Por qué nunca llevaba encima su varita?¿por qué rayos siempre la olvidaba en el buró?. ¿Dónde demonios tenía la cabeza?. Sonrió. Esa pregunta le resultó muy tonta, debido a que la respuesta fue demasiado fácil: dondequiera que Draco estuviese. No podía tener demasiado raciocinio teniendo cerca a ese ejemplar.

Sonrió y se mordió el labio al recordar los besos que se habían dado. Suspiró recordando los ojos grises que poseía su Draco, esos ojos que podían ser como témpanos de hielo, o brillar y parecer una copia exacta del hermoso cielo de la mañana (N/A: paraaaaaaaaaaa XDDD). Siguió caminando por el oscuro pasillo, cuando de repente dos fuertes manos la tomaron de la cintura y la adentraron en un lugar cálido y acogedor. Pataleó, chilló y mordió, hasta que se percató de que las manos que la sostenían eran conocidas y sumamente dulces. La persona que la mantenía entre sus brazos la apoyó en el suelo, y fue en ese instante en que Bárbara volteó.

-Draco-sonrió, sonrojándose. Él se sobaba las rodillas

-Eres jodida ¿eh?-masculló, mientras pasaba por su lado, con paso majestuoso. Ella suspiró. Observó el lugar en donde se encontraban.

-Tendrías que dejar de acosarme y secuestrarme-dijo Bárbara con falso enojo. Miró a su alrededor-¿por qué estamos aquí?-preguntó-es el lugar donde entrenamos-Draco sonrió sensualmente.

-Sí-dijo-me gusta este lugar, es amplio, cálido, acogedor..-se acercó a ella peligrosamente, y le acarició la mejilla, estremeciéndola-pero este cuarto sin ti no es nada-

-Ay Draco, las cosas que dices-susurró Bárbara, sintiendo las manos de Draco recorrerle la espalda y juntándose en su cintura. La distancia entre ellos no existía.

-Es cierto-susurró él con dulzura-tú no te das cuenta de que tu sola presencia llena todo de luz-Bárbara sonrió cuando Draco aprisionó su labio inferior entre los de él.

-Los dementores te afectaron y te hicieron romántico-él estaba en ese instante besando su oreja, y eso a ella le daba escalofríos-Draco-

-Dime-

-No seas tan acosador-se miraron a los ojos. Bárbara sentía el cálido y desenfrenado aliento de Draco sobre sus labios, y oía el descontrolado latir de su corazón-tus manos están jugueteando con la hebilla de mi sostén-él sonrió, obnubilándola.

-¿Te molesta?-ahora estaba besando su cuello como si fuese una fruta pronta a devorar.

-No pero...no seas tan violador...-suspiró, y besó la mejilla de Draco-tienes las manos frías-

-Y yo estoy que hiervo-besó su mentón. Hizo ademán de besarla en los labios, pero Bárbara lo detuvo. Sonrió juguetona.-¿No puedo besarte?-ella negó con la cabeza.

-No hasta que me ganes en un duelo-se apoyó contra la pared. Draco frunció el ceño.

-De acuerdo...te haré pedazos-Bárbara sonrió.

-Aunque hay un problema-hizo puchero, y notó que Draco se mordía el labio, seguramente controlándose para no terminar besándola a la fuerza contra la pared. Sonrió satisfecha-mi varita..la dejé en mi cuarto-

-Eso no es problema-hizo un movimiento con su muñeca-_accio varita_-

Segundos después, ambos se encontraban enzarzados en una intensa pelea. Habían comenzado con maleficios leves e insignificantes, pero al transcurrir el tiempo, y viendo que él tenía muchas ganas de besarla, había ido al grano. La lucha había dado fin cuando Draco le clavó la varita en la espalda a Bárbara. Se encontraban sumamente sudados y agotados.

-Nunca le des la espalda a un enemigo, porque podría matarte-susurró él a su oído. La tomó de la cintura y la volteó. La abrazó, acercándola a él-no peleas mal...has mejorado mucho-sus narices rozaban-¿ahora sí puedo besarte?-ella sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Sabes qué es lo que acabo de descubrir?-preguntó Bárbara, deteniendo a Draco en su intento de besarla.

-¿Qué?-preguntó con voz ronca. Ella rió al verlo tan impaciente.

-Que sobre nuestras cabezas cuelga un muérdago-Draco observó el techo. Sonrió al mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Y qué esperamos para seguir la tradición?-su voz sonó muy sensual y excitada. Bárbara se encogió de hombros inocentemente.

-No sé...¿qué esperas tú?-y fue entonces que él la besó con fiereza, tomándola de la nuca, saboreándola como si fuese un portentoso helado. Una de las manos de Draco le acariciaba la espalda, poniéndole la piel de gallina. La pared se convirtió en su sostén para no caer al suelo. ¿Acorralada?, para nada.

-Sé mi novia-dijo él cuando dejó de besarla. Bárbara levantó las cejas. Sus labios estaban muy juntos, y con tan solo acercarse unos milímetros podrían volver a fundirse en un beso de película.

-¿Qué dices?-preguntó ella con voz susurrante. Rodeó el cuello masculino con sus brazos. Su aroma era embriagador. Y su piel tan tersa y tentadora.

-Sé mi novia-repitió Draco. La besó tiernamente-quiero besarte frente a todo el mundo, quiero caminar de la mano contigo, quiero...quiero casarme contigo algún día-Bárbara se sonrojó, y se mordió el labio fuertemente al imaginar su boda con Draco. Ah Merlín, se lo imaginaba vestido de traje blanco...MOMENTO...¿se lo imaginaba vestido?...oh, estaba en plena decadencia.

-Ser la madre de tus hijos-susurró, imaginándose a un niño igual a Draco, y a una bella jovencita con los hermosos ojos grises del chico (N/A: Barchu, no te me mueras). Él sonrió abiertamente (N/A: he notado que Draco me sale demasiado tierno¿qué quieren?, no lo puedo evitar) y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí, si tú quieres-Bárbara rió sonoramente.

-¿Cómo no voy a querer?, hazme todos los hijos que quieras- (N/A: em...bueno, digamos que a Bar le salió una faceta muy a lo Avi XDD..y para las que no lo sepan, Avi soy yo).-Sí, quiero ser tu novia-y se fundieron en un beso inolvidable.

**OoOOoO **

Lucy estaba de lo más aburrida sentada, aún, en la mesa del magnífico comedor del hogar de Harry. La chimenea se mantenía encendida, alumbrando su expresión adormilada, y proporcionándoles a los que se encontraban allí un exquisito calor. Aunque supuso que a Kathya y Mitzar no les hacía falta ninguna chimenea ni ningún fuego para "calentarse". Se encontraban mirándose embelesados, sonriendo tontamente.

Lucy no podía comprender cómo dos personas que se amaban tanto, y estaba a la vista, no se confesaran de una vez y se juraran amor eterno. Era completamente estúpido mantener separados a dos seres humanos que sentían un bello amor mutuo. Parecía un juego malévolo y embustero, pero pensó que la vida a veces se empeñaba en retrazar todo, emperrándose en joder a los que merecían suerte y felicidad. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre la palma de su mano, pensativa. Resopló varias veces, intentando quitarse un fastidioso mechón de flequillo demasiado largo que le tapaba un ojo.

Volvió a mirar a la dulce parejita que reía. Kathya y Mitzar estaban sentados uno al lado del otro, y seguramente estaban hablado de cosas triviales. Lucy rió imaginándose al joven Black preguntarle a Kathya que cuando iba a hacerlo padre. Pero supo que él jamás haría eso, era muy caballero. Observó el movimiento sutil y sumamente disimulado que hizo la mano de Mitzar para acariciar con suavidad los dedos de Kathya, cuya mano se encontraba apoyada sobre la mesa. Vio sonreír abiertamente a su amiga, y se alegró por ella. A pesar de que a ella, a Lucy, le saliera todo mal. No solo porque había perdido a un gran amigo, su querido Oliver, sino además porque tenía miedo de perder a Cedric, aunque en realidad no fuese suyo de ninguna forma. Notó un par de ojos escudriñarla. Se ruborizó al saberse terriblemente encantada con el dueño de aquella mirada.

-Deja de mirarme así Sirius-masculló levemente irritada. Él sonrió de forma perversa. Sus blancos y perfectos dientes contrastando con su magnífica tez ligeramente morena.

-¿Acaso no puedo mirarte¿para qué son los ojos sino?-

-Me molesta la forma en que me miras-

-Esta mirada conquistó a más de una en la escuela-Lucy revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Estoy más que segura de que tu mirada, en sí tu ser entero, conquistó a un centenar de mujeres...pero de verdad Sirius, me incomoda tu forma de mirarme-él la siguió observando detenidamente. Bombilla-a menos que quieras conquistarme descaradamente-una sonrisa se formó en los labios masculinos.

"_Piensa en Cedric"_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza_. "¿Quién rayos es Cedric con semejante ejemplar mirándote con ese par de ojos grises?"_.

-No necesito mirarte así para conquistarte-susurró Sirius, tomando la copa frente suyo. Lucy tragó saliva.

-Estás muy seguro de ti mismo-_"en realidad, no necesitas hacer nada para tenerme a tus pies"_.

-Sí-sonrió, y se mordió el labio. Y Lucy se encontró tremendamente tentada de lanzársele encima y besarlo hasta dejarlo seco-en realidad, estoy muy seguro de lo que te provoco- _"Sirius, hoy te mato a besos"_.-Encanto Black, como le dicen-

-¿Pueden cortarla?-_"Kathya corta mambos.."_-los estoy mirando-

-Dedícate a mirar a mi hijo-dijo Sirius, provocando un potente sonrojo en Kathya, mientras que Mitzar se sonreía, embobado. _"Chupate esa mandarina Kat"_.

-_Touyé_, papá-dijo luego, sonriendo más abiertamente. Sirius le guiñó el ojo.

-Todos se han ido Sirius-dijo Kathya irritada. Era cierto, estaban ellos cuatro nada más en el comedor. Eso era una suerte-¿por qué no te vas tú también?-Sirius enarcó una ceja.

-¿Me estás echando?-preguntó él con falso llanto. _"Si dices que sí Kat, te degüello"_.

-¿Tú qué crees?-la mano de Mitzar tomó la de Kat, y la rubia miró al joven a su lado con un excesivo sonrojo.

-Tú quieres que te deje a solas con Mit-dijo Sirius con picardía.

-Yo...yo...YO NO DIJE ESO-bramó con voz chillona. Lucy y Mitzar rieron.

-Oh...pero eso quieres-

-Cá-lla-te Si-rius-

-Comienza a tratarme bien si quieres ser parte de mi familia-levantó las cejas varias veces, sonrojando aún más a Kathya.

-Cierra la boca o te la cerraré yo-Sirius rió socarrón.

-Bueno, si mi nuerita...-Kathya tapó su rostro con una servilleta-...quiere que me vaya, así lo haré-hizo ademán de levantarse, pero una joven morena entró al comedor, y las cuatro personas dentro la miraron. Kathya observó a Sirius con terror.

-No quiero que te vayas Sirius-susurró, mientras observaba a Luna, que tomaba asiento frente a Mitzar, y lo miraba con mirada ansiosa y devoradora. Y poco disimulada. Mitzar miró a su padre con expresión suplicante.

-Pues no me iré, lo pensé mejor-apoyó su cuerpo sobre la silla-me quedaré un rato más-

-Gracias-suspiraron Kathya y Mitzar.

-¿De qué hablaban?-preguntó Luna sonriendo.

-Er...-

-Hablábamos de los nombres de mis futuros nietos-dijo Sirius. Mitzar lo observó levantando las cejas, tanto, que podrían tranquilamente llegar al techo. Sirius sonrió abiertamente, de forma casi infantil.

-¿Y quién será la madre de esos niños?-preguntó Lucy, mirando fijamente a Kathya. La rubia se ruborizó. _"No lo niegues Katy, ganas de traer niñitos Black al mundo no te faltan"_. (N/A: y sé que más de una también quiere XDD).

-Por supuesto que yo-dijo Luna, soñadora.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños, chiflada ¬¬-masculló Kathya.

-¿Y cómo se llamarán mis hijos?-preguntó Luna. Sus ojos brillaban. Sirius la miró enarcando una ceja. Parecía que la situación le divertía muchísimo.

-Pues...-

-A mi me gusta el nombre Ángelo-susurró Kathya. La mirada que le lanzó Sirius le hizo bajar la suya a la mesa.-Para..para un niño...¿no?-Lucy rió socarrona. Estaba más que segura de que Kathya ya se imaginaba a un precioso niño con ojos inmensamente negros y con una tez exquisita y ligeramente morena. Aunque sabía que Kathya prefería las niñas, sabía que ella no podía ser capaz de no soñar con un bello niñito con los increíbles genes Black de su abuelo y padre.

-¿Y para niña?-preguntó Mitzar. _"Ajajaja, tienes que ver tu cara Kat"_.

-Pues...para niña me gusta Samira...significa _Alegría_...-Mitzar sonrió soñador.

-Me gusta Nahara..significa _regalo del Cielo_-Kathya sonrió.

-Que bonito-Lucy miró a Sirius con una gran sonrisa cuando los dos chicos se quedaron prendados uno del otro. El señor Black le devolvió la mirada, feliz.

-Oh...¡qué bellos nombres para mis hijos!-la voz de Luna rompió por completo el momento intenso y mágico que se había formado.

-Merlín ¬¬-

-¿Ésta se droga o qué?-preguntó Sirius. Sonrió-yo estaba hablando de los hijos de Deneb-Luna lo miró boquiabierta.-¿Creíste que hablaba de los hijos de Mit?-preguntó con falsa ingenuidad. _"Sirius, Sirius, RA RA RA"_.

-Pues...es el heredero ¿no?...-los otros cuatro la miraron levantando las cejas-y como tal...debe perpetuar el apellido-

-Eso es una estupidez-dijo Sirius.-Si él quiere perpetuar el maldito apellido, que lo haga, pero que lo haga con una mujer que ame y que no le importe si tiene dinero, trabaja en el ministerio, es mago o no...-Mitzar sonrió-es más, según tengo entendido, ya encontró a esa mujer-le guiñó el ojo con descaro a Kathya, haciéndola enrojecer.

-¿Y apruebas su elección?-preguntó Lucy.

-Sí...es la mejor elección que podría haber hecho-_"Kathya zorra,¡qué pedazo de cumplido que te dio Sirius!"_.

-Oh, y soy yo-dijo Luna. Los demás revolearon los ojos el techo. Se mantuvieron silenciosos durante varios segundos, hasta que Mitzar se sobresaltó y dio un grito.

-¿Qué...qué te ocurre Mit?-preguntó Sirius. Mitzar lo miró con un intenso rubor que le quedaba terriblemente bien.

-NO VUELVAS A HACERLO NUNCA MÁS-bramó, mirando a Luna. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?.

-Oh Mit, yo no te he...-

-Claro que sí..¿o sino qué hacía tu pie en mi entrepierna?-Kathya abrió los ojos de par en par. Lucy miró a Sirius y a Kathya consecutivamente, esperando la reacción. Temía lo que llegase a hacer su amiga.

-Pero Mit...si voy a ser la madre de...-la cara de Mitzar se crispó.

-Yo...yo no sé si voy a estar vivo mañana y tú hablas de tener hijos-gritó. –Además, si me caso, no lo haré contigo, entiéndelo de una vez-Sirius reía a carcajadas ante la reacción de su hijo.

-No me digas que no te gustó-dijo Luna.

-NO, PORQUE ERA TU PIE-bramó Mitzar-si hubiese sido el pie de otra persona, de seguro ya tendría varios hijos con ella-se detuvo, percatándose de lo que había dicho. Oyó la risa de su padre, y se sonrojó excesivamente.

-Ya sabes Kat, métele el pie en su entrepierna-le susurró Lucy al oído. La rubia se sonrojó.

La puerta del lugar se abrió, y vieron a Harry entrar en el cuarto. Los miró absorto.

-Disculpen que interrumpa su discusión-dijo sonriendo tenuemente-pero Cedric desea hablar con Lucy-ella se tensó, y miró a Sirius. Él le devolvió la mirada. Una mirada inquieta, curiosa y terriblemente provocativa.

-Ve Lu-dijo Kathya. Lucy la fulminó con los ojos, y se levantó de su lugar, siguiendo al bello moreno a la sala de estar-suerte-_"oh Kathya, cierra tu maldita boca"_. Vislumbró la silueta de Cedric a pocos metros de la puerta principal, y se dio cuenta de que lo había extrañado muchísimo luego de no verlo durante meses. Aún recordaba la última vez que lo había visto, aquella noche en la que le había confesado su amor. Lo vio voltear a mirarla, y sonrió idiotizada por su belleza. Se veía tan apetecible con su túnica azul cernida al cuerpo, y su bufanda con los colores de hufflepuff adornándole el cuello.

Harry y ella se detuvieron frente a él. Lucy notó la mirada inquisitiva y maravillosa del hermoso moreno a su lado, e intentó no sonrojarse. Como si pudiera teniendo semejantes hombres a su lado.

-Bueno, aquí te dejo Lu-dijo Harry, haciendo una ligera reverencia. Merlín, que lindo era. Lo siguió con la mirada cuando él la dejó a solas con Cedric. Qué bella y apetecible espalda. Oyó carraspear al joven frente suyo, y sonrió sonrojada. Él la miraba intensamente. Esos ojos increíblemente azules le encantaban.

-Dime Ced-él tomó aire y lo soltó en un profundo suspiro.

-Lu-ella se sintió desfallecer cuando oyó que él la llamaba por su diminutivo-necesito hablar contigo sobre...el trato que hicimos en la escuela-Lucy lo miró detenidamente.

-¿El trato?-

-Sí..ese que hicimos...¿no lo recuerdas?-preguntó con voz ligeramente temblorosa. Lucy se asombró de sentirse tan curiosa.

-Pues...-el trato, ese pacto que Vincent le había contado. Aquello que terminó siendo prácticamente nada, y que ella no había cumplido. Oh sí, ese estúpido trato.-Dime-

-Lo que quiero decirte es...la haré corta-susurró. Tomó aire nuevamente-yo, me siento tan confundido. Cuando hicimos ese pacto creí que ambos lo cumpliríamos. Tú no lo hiciste...pero...no lo cumpliste porque yo no lo cumplí tampoco-

-Habla claro-

-En ésa época...pasaron muchas cosas...quería tenerte-ella sonrió ruborizada. Qué lástima que él no supiera que podía tenerla cuando quisiera, donde quisiera y cuantas veces quisiera. –Nos juramos dejar a nuestras respectivas parejas y estar juntos..lo deseaba tanto-lo vio acercarse a ella y sintió la mano masculina acariciar su mejilla tiernamente.-Lo deseo tanto-

-Ced...si tanto quieres que algo se concrete entre nosotros..tómame a la fuerza y haz lo que te plazca-él sonrió con amargura. (N/A: en resumen: violame cuando se te de la gana XDDD).

-Pero no puedo-susurró tristemente-no puedo...cuando quise terminar con Cho, ella me juró que si me veía contigo se mataría-Lucy frunció el entrecejo. Esa zorra había utilizado la táctica que solo las perversas y las egoístas solían utilizar con buenos hombres como Cedric. La odió aún más.

-¿Y ahora no la abandonas por eso?-

-Yo no cumplí el trato, por lo que tú tampoco lo hiciste...pero Cho..-sonrió con amargura-me dejó porque decía que se había enamorado de otro-

-Harry-

-Sí, pero con él las cosas no funcionaron...él...Harry es un hombre impetuoso y tiene mucha personalidad, por lo que necesita a una mujer de armas tomar que lo dome de vez en cuando-Lucy rió. Ginny era perfecta en ese caso.-Además Cho suele ser algo frívola y superficial, y sé que a Harry le gustan las mujeres simples-

-Pero tú también tienes mucha personalidad-Cedric sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Al lado de Harry soy un blandito-Lucy se mordió el labio.

-Me gustas así blandito-se puso en puntas de pie para besarlo. Los labios de Cedric sabían exquisitos. Fue apenas un roce, pero suficiente para encender todo su cuerpo. Cedric la separó de sí con dificultad, sabiendo que la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

-No pude terminar con Cho en ese tiempo...y además tú estabas con Oliver..-miró al suelo-ahora que él no está, me siento con fuerzas y valentía para dar el paso y estar al fin con...-se sonrojó.

-¿Con?-preguntó con voz ilusionada-termina la frase, maldición-

-No puedo-ella frunció el ceño.

-Pero tú y ella volvieron luego de que ella terminara con Harry..¿por qué?-notó que él se incomodaba.

-Porque...-tragó saliva-sus padres murieron...y me vi con el deber de consolarla...cuando me di cuenta de que era absurdo, tú ya no me querías...además no me vi con la suficiente valentía como para dejarla-

-Yo nunca deje de quererte-lo vio sonrojarse.-Eres demasiado noble-susurró ella. Su garganta se había cerrado.

-Soy un hufflepuff ¿no?-

-Pero eso no quiere decir que hagas idioteces-dijo ella con voz ronca. Quería matar a esa gorda mequetrefe que se interponía entre ellos, impidiéndoles amarse como era debido.

-Perdóname...-suspiró-solo quería que supieras eso-

-¿Tú la amas?-preguntó, conciente de que su voz se había quebrado. Sintió la mano masculina nuevamente sobre su mejilla.

-No-la besó dulcemente-yo te amo a ti-

-Pero estás con ella-susurró, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Sintió el dedo pulgar de Cedric acariciándole la piel, limpiándole las lágrimas.

-No llores...es inevitable que esto pase...si ella se hace algo a si misma me sentiré muy culpable-Lucy miró al suelo y se separó de él.

-Entonces haz lo que te parezca-había sonado muy brusca, pero qué más daba.

-¿Me esperarás?-preguntó Cedric. La había tomado de la cintura, y sus cuerpos se encontraban muy

juntos.

-Si me juras que algún día vendrás a mi-él sonrió.

-Sí, juro que algún día vendré a ti-

-Entonces te esperaré todo lo que sea necesario...pero vuelve..-la besó apasionadamente. Lo vio ir hacia la puerta. Él volteó a mirarla.

-Feliz navidad hermosa-le dijo, y desapareció cruzando el umbral.

Lucy se quedó parada, inmóvil, mirando detenidamente la escultural puerta principal. Algo frío le escurría por el esófago, y la hacía sentir muy mal. Los ojos le escocían, sabiendo que iba a largarse a llorar en cualquier momento. Y odiaba llorar frente a los demás. Por lo que decidió ir hacia el segundo piso, esconderse en algún recóndito y oscuro lugar y llorar sin que nadie la molestara. Y allí estaba ahora, sentada en el suelo contra la pared, mientras una imponente armadura la tapaba de la vista de cualquier extraño. Lloraba sin control, sintiendo la desolación que su alma tenía encima, la tristeza de su corazón roto en incontables pedacitos, y el cansancio de su cuerpo por luchar y luchar. Había perdido a Oliver de manera inesperada, y había sido un golpe muy bajo, y ahora sabía que además había perdido a Cedric. Y eso directamente la había dejado noqueada.

Sus sollozos eran tan potentes que no se percató en que una deslumbrante figura se acercaba a ella y la observaba con ternura. Se limpió la nariz con la manga de su camiseta, cuando vio la sombra de aquella silueta. Se sobresaltó y levantó la mirada. Sonrisa radiante y sensual, labios carnosos y apetecibles, ojos grises de maravilloso brillo, cuerpo esbelto y escultural, y personalidad hiperquinética y divertida. Perfecto, en resumen.

-Princesa-susurró él.

-Sirius-dijo ella. Él le tendió la mano para que se levantara. Y mientras se ponía de pie con la ayuda de Sirius, Lucy entendió por qué Mitzar era un bello prospecto de hombre: salía a su increíble padre. Le sonrió tristemente. Sintió la mano masculina acariciarle la mejilla, limpiándole la humedad que habían dejado sus lágrimas. Ella se estremeció ante el contacto.

-¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó Sirius. Lucy tragó saliva.

-¿Podemos ir a un lugar más privado?-él mostró una sonrisa perversa-no seas mal pensado Sirius, lo digo para hablar-lo vio desilusionado y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Ven, vamos a mi cuarto-Lucy sonrió abiertamente. Sabía que no iba a poder contenerse, pero si eso ocurría no tenía de qué arrepentirse luego.

Caminaron por el pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta de color verde. Lucy la observó curiosa. Entraron a un cálido cuarto, iluminado por una chimenea que dentro de ella tenía un fuego encendido. Una preciosa cama se encontraba en el centro, con un hermoso edredón verde. Los ventanales a su derecha eran magníficos, y tenían encantadoras cortinas blancas. El tapiz de la pared era verde lima igual que el edredón, y la alfombra verde oscuro.

-Qué bello cuarto-_"aunque no tan bello como tú"_.

-Sí-dijo él encogiéndose de hombros-es bonito-

-¿Por qué la cama es de dos plazas?-preguntó ella, tentada de tomarlo de las solapas de la túnica y lanzarse con él sobre el mullido colchón.

-Para revolcarme con mujeres con mayor libertad-dijo con picardía. Lucy lo miró rápidamente.

Imaginárselo con otras mujeres le hizo tener un ligero estremecimiento en las entrañas. Era un maldito cínico precioso.-Ahora cuéntame qué te ocurre-se dirigió a la cama y se sentó. Lucy lo miró mordiéndose el labio. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. Podía oler su aroma. Olía increíble.

-Pues...hablé con Cedric...-le contó lo ocurrido sin tapujos. Le contó absolutamente toda la historia. Y se encontró sumida nuevamente en un intenso llanto. Minutos después, terminó apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sirius, que le palmeaba la espalda con ternura. Y Lucy se dio cuenta de que necesitaba muchísimo de un padre que la sostuviera cuando tropezaba, o que la levantara cuando cayese. Pero _"oh no"_ a Sirius no lo quería de padre. Lo quería de amante y eso la hizo sonrojar.

Aunque ella nunca había tenido mucha moral, sabía que acostarse con un hombre que le doblaba la edad y que podía ser como su padre sería indecoroso y escandaloso. Pero qué más daba, Sirius estaba requete bueno.

-Ya no llores-le dijo él dulcemente. Le tomó el mentón y levantó su cara para que lo mirase. Lucy se quedó perdida en esos maravillosos ojos grises y, sin poder resistirse, se encontró a sí misma besando a Sirius en los labios con desesperación. Él se asombró, pero le respondió el beso con rapidez.

Merlín, aun recordaba el sabor de los labios de Sirius aquella vez que lo había besado tontamente como despedida. Esos labios carnosos tenían un sabor adictivo, y la saboreaban con destreza. La lengua de Sirius jugueteaba con la suya, probándola, a veces llegando hasta la campanilla, otras veces lamiendo sensualmente su labio inferior. Se sentía frustrada por lo que había ocurrido con Cedric, sí, pero en esos instantes no podía pensar. Sentía los brazos fuertes de Sirius rodearle la cintura, acortando la distancia entre ambos. El duro torso masculino chocó contra sus tibios senos cuando él se acostó sobre el colchón, con ella encima. Se besaban ferozmente, como si hubiesen deseado ese beso durante toda la vida.

Lucy se estremeció exquisitamente cuando él adentró su mano dentro del jean, acariciándole las nalgas. Sabía que si no se detenían se iban a ir al carajo, y ella se sentiría terrible si él se llegaba a arrepentir después. Ay, pero la manera en que la besaba, con urgencia, con pasión, la hacían sentir muy deseada y excitante. Y no podía separarse, porque le gustaba muchísimo sentir los labios carnosos de Sirius aprisionando a los suyos, con su cálida humedad llenándola por dentro. La mano masculina hizo un recorrido extraño, y Lucy se sobresaltó al sentirla en su pubis, que palpitaba dolorosamente. Se separó como pudo de él, y cayó bruscamente al suelo, de sentón. Se miraron. Los ojos de Sirius parecían arder de deseo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-su voz sonó ronca y gutural.

-No podemos Sirius, por Merlín, no estoy segura de lo que estoy haciendo-dijo ella con desesperación. Él se levantó de la cama con las piernas temblorosas.

Lucy lo miró de arriba abajo y algo pronunciado en la entrepierna masculina la hizo sonreír con deleite. Sirius carraspeó sonoramente al notarlo él también, y se sonrojó.

-Bueno...ya veré cómo arreglo eso-dijo en un susurro.

-Sí..no puedes salir así al pasillo-sonrió, mordiéndose el labio. Una idea perversa le cruzó por la mente-te ayudo si quieres-notó la estupefacción de Sirius cuando ella, sonriendo de forma inocente y encantadora, adentró su "tierna mano" en los pantalones que él llevaba puestos.

**OoOOoO**

Bárbara sonreía feliz, mientras sentía el suave cabello de Draco entre sus manos. Se encontraban sentados sobre el suelo del cuarto en donde se encontraban, hablando y riendo sobre cosas triviales. Él había intentado hacerle olvidar lo que estaba ocurriendo, y para su asombro había logrado que olvidara momentáneamente todo el dolor que llevaba encima. Más cuando la había besado dulcemente.

-¿No crees que ya es hora de que salgamos fuera?-preguntó ella.-Van a pensar en que me violaste durante horas-oyó su risa contagiosa, y sonrió.

-No habría sido violación amada mía-dijo Draco, volteándose para mirarla a la cara. La besó tiernamente, para luego levantarse y tenderle la mano. Ella se levantó con su ayuda, pero no previno que lo que él quería era estrecharla contra su cuerpo y besarla a su antojo. Ah, qué le importaba. Que él hiciera lo que quisiera.

Salieron del lugar minutos después, sonriendo y con los labios más hincados y enrojecidos que una apetitosa manzana. Caminaban tomados de la mano, felices de poder estar juntos al fin. Bárbara tenía un regocijo interno increíble, y sabía que cuando estuviera sola en su cuarto o donde fuere, saltaría por todo el lugar, gritando contenta.

Doblaron una esquina y chocaron con Kathya, que caminaba mirando al suelo, sumamente pensativa. Bárbara miró a su novio _"Merlín, qué lindo suena eso"_ y le pidió con una mirada que fuera solo al comedor. Se despidieron con un beso dulce y ella siguió a su amiga. Se había dirigido al cuarto en donde dormían, y la encontró sentada en su cama, inmiscuida en sus pensamientos.

-¿Kat?-ella la miró a los ojos-¿te ocurre algo?-la rubia suspiró.

-Sí...-susurró.

-¿Es sobre Mit?-preguntó Bárbara sentándose junto a Kathya en la cama.

-Sí..-

-¿Sigues confundida?-la rubia negó con la cabeza, para su asombro.

-Amo a Mitzar-susurró.

-Y entonces díselo-dijo Bárbara con resolución.

-Pero no estoy segura-dijo con desesperación-¿qué si no es el correcto?¿qué si no funciona?-Bárbara frunció el ceño. Suspiró, y revoleó los ojos al techo.

-Te diré aquello que te dije cuando te pusiste a salir con William-dijo ella con voz ruda-lo único que tenemos seguro en esta vida, es la muerte. Y es una horrible paradoja, pero es la verdad...vive la vida sin preocuparte por el después, porque si no vives el presente cómo rayos esperas tener un futuro...el futuro no está escrito..hazte uno bonito con quien creas sea el correcto-

-Lo amo-repitió-pero estoy terriblemente insegura-

-Si me amas como dices...¿por qué te sientes insegura?-ambas se sobresaltaron al oír la voz masculina de Mitzar. No se habían percatado de que había entrado al cuarto y oído absolutamente toda la conversación.

-Mit...-susurró Kathya. La manera en que él la miró la hizo sentirse un pedazo de excremento. Mirada fría y venenosa. Mirada slytherin.

-¿Me amas y estás insegura?-preguntó con voz brusca y ácida-el amor tiene que ser confiado y certero. El que ama debe tener la seguridad de sus sentimientos...¿de qué tienes miedo?-

-Mit...-dijo ella con voz quebrada, levantándose de la cama y yendo hacia él. Mitzar hizo una mueca.

-No..no quiero oír más-sus ojos terriblemente oscuros como el color azabache brillaban humedecidos-eso no es amor...-masculló, y salió del cuarto con paso apresurado.

Kathya se quedó parada en medio de la habitación, cuando Bárbara fue hasta ella y la empujó fuera. La miró sin entender.

-No seas estúpida y ve tras él-dijo Bárbara mientras pasaba por su lado-y apúrate...tiene piernas largas-sonrió.

Kathya caminó con premura por el pasillo, intentando llegar hasta Mitzar, que se encontraba a varios metros. Había bajado las escaleras en su persecución. Lo vio ir a grandes zancadas hacia la puerta principal, y corrió para poder alcanzarlo. Estuvo a punto, y rozó la tibia mano de Mitzar al intentar detenerlo. Salió al exterior. Arreciaba terriblemente, y sabía que por las fachas se enfermaría.

-MIT, POR FAVOR-

-No me molestes-gritó él, mientras seguía caminando bajo la lluvia.

-Por favor-

-No jodas, me voy a mi casa-farfulló.

-No, por favor Mit, quédate y déjame explicarte-él se detuvo de repente, y Kathya agradeció mentalmente que se hubiese quedado a escucharla.

Ya no nevaba, sino que llovía a raudales y ella, observando al joven frente suyo, supo que tenía que tomar una decisión. Y sabía que ya estaba tomada.

-Mit..-él volteó a mirarla. Merlín, era un Dios. Su rostro empapado, sus labios temblando debido al frío, su ropa mojada adherida a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, sus ojos, oh sus hermosos ojos, centelleantes, sensuales, excitantes y apasionados. El corazón de Kathya palpitó fuertemente y algo muy dentro suyo dijo _"es ahora o nunca"_.

-Dime-dijo él con voz ronca.

-Necesito que me creas-

-Si tanto me quieres como dices...si tanto me amas-su voz sonaba demasiado dulce, y Kathya supo que esa dulzura tenía mala espina-¿por qué sales con William?-ella miró al suelo. El barro bajo sus pies estaba provocando que lentamente se hundiese en la tierra. Aunque mal no le vendría que la tierra se la tragase.

-Le pedí un tiempo a William-susurró.

-Contesta mi pregunta-dijo él con brusquedad. Ella miró al suelo.

-Porque...-titubeó. Lo miró fijamente. Dios bendiga a la hermosa lluvia (congelada, aclaremos) que caía sobre la bella anatomía del chico Black, que se acercaba lentamente. El agua provocaba grandes acontecimientos.-Porque siento que tú no me quieres-susurró. Sintió una mano tomarla del mentón y levantarle el rostro. Levantó la vista, y se encontró con el rostro de Mitzar a pocos centímetros del suyo. Se miraron fijamente durante minutos, en los cuales Kathya pudo sentir cómo lentamente una presencia hermosa y encantadora le llenaba el alma. Y supo que esa presencia era el Amor. Su corazón latía frenético, bombeando sangre a mil hacia todas las partes de su cuerpo, provocando que sus mejillas se encendieran cual luciérnagas, y sus manos temblasen descontroladas. Tragó saliva ruidosamente al notar la cercanía de los labios de Mitzar.

-Después de todas las cosas que he hecho..no puedo creer que pienses que no te quiero-susurró él, rozando sus labios contra los suyos. Kathya suspiró encantada.–Tienes razón, yo no te quiero-ella sintió a su corazón comprimirse dolorosamente, y comenzaron a escocerle los ojos. Mitzar no podía estar diciéndole eso. El cálido aliento masculino se entremezclaba con el suyo-yo te amo..y ya te lo he dicho-él sonrió.

Y Kathya sintió que todo a su alrededor dejaba de existir en el instante en que Mitzar unía sus labios a los suyos, besándola como nunca nadie la había besado antes. Intoxicante era la sensación de las mariposas gigantes que revoloteaban en su estómago, exquisita era la descarga eléctrica que le recorría el cuerpo, y placentera la sensación que le producían los suaves y carnosos labios de Mitzar saboreando los suyos. Él le tomaba el rostro con ambas manos, probándola, devorando su boca como si fuese la última vez en la que lo haría, como si ya nada más importase y como si no hubiese un mañana.

Kathya le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos, y disfrutaba sobremanera el contacto suave y sutil de su lengua con la de él. El torso masculino contra sus tibios senos, los latidos acompasados de ambos corazones, latiendo al unísono como en una sinfónica encantadora, las manos de Mitzar recorriendo su espalda empapada, tomándola de la nuca para besarla más fieramente, solo eso estaba presente. Ya nada existía alrededor, no importaba la lluvia congelada, ni el embarrado suelo bajo sus pies, ni el viento, ni el frío. Ya nada importaba. Podían caer meteoritos, podía aparecer una cuadrilla de mortífagos, podía llegar volando hasta ellos una manada de colacuernos, pero nada les importaba, solo su amor, sus labios, ellos y la placentera y temblorosa sensación en sus estómagos. Se separaron ligeramente.

-¿Qué significa para ti este beso?-preguntó Kathya en un susurro. Mitzar sonrió, juntando su frente a la de ella.

-El beso es un truco encantador para dejar de hablar cuando las palabras se tornan superfluas-Kathya suspiró encantada.

-Además de lindo y Black, eres poeta-él la besó dulcemente, mientras reía. (N/A: ser Black implica un montón de cosas buenas XDD).

-Este beso es nuestro dulce encuentro luego de la larga búsqueda-susurró, mientras volvía a besarla.

No supo cómo, aunque _sí_ supo por qué, pero de un momento a otro se encontró siendo besada por Mitzar en un cuarto a oscuras, siendo acorralada contra la pared. Se sorprendió a sí misma por la rapidez con la que desvestía al chico frente a ella, quien a cada segundo perdía una nueva prenda de vestir. Miró fijamente el torso desnudo de Mitzar. Su respiración se habia ido al carajo, y sus pulsaciones eran mil por segundo (N/A: naaa, tampoco la exageración). Tragó saliva ruidosamente, y estiró una de sus manos, posándola sobre el torso frente suyo. Electricidad le recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndola temblar. Lo acarició sutilmente, recordando las ganas que había tenido de pasar ambas manos por esos pectorales levemente marcados la vez que lo había visto en esa misma situación. Mitzar le tomó la mano, y le besó los dedos dulcemente. Kathya sonrió, sonrojándose.

-Estás temblando-susurró él, mientras se acercaba a besarla. Un beso corto pero sumamente tierno.

-Tú me haces temblar-le dijo, rodeando el cuello masculino con sus brazos y besándolo apasionadamente. Y se dejó llevar.

Había despertado lentamente, arropada en las sábanas de una cama que no era la suya, y cuyo aroma era, además de intoxicante y encantador, sumamente familiar. Lo primero que pensó al abrir los ojos fue _"me robaron el dosel"_. Se sentó en la cama, y observó a su alrededor. El cuarto se encontraba a oscuras, y podía oír la lluvia caer torrencialmente en el exterior. Se movió ligeramente entre las sábanas, cuando notó en el estado en el que se encontraba. _"Merlín"_.

Estaba completamente desnuda. Sintió una descarga nerviosa que le nació desde el estómago y se dirigió hacia su cabeza. Y fue en ese instante en que se percató de la presencia que dormía a su lado. Sonrió. Apoyó su cabeza sobre la almohada, observando hipnotizada al bello joven que sonreía en sueños. Le acarició suavemente el cabello negro y liso, acomodándole el flequillo. Sonrió abiertamente, y recordó lo que había ocurrido entre ambos. La manera en que él la había amado, y la forma en que ella le había entregado su amor (N/A: y otras cosas también le entregó..ejem) .Lo abrazó, aspirando el suave aroma del torso desnudo, sintiendo la tersura de la piel masculina. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mitzar, mientras abrazaba la cintura masculina con sus brazos. Suspiró enamorada, mientras enredaba sus piernas a las de él. Lo sintió moverse, y lo miró. Mitzar había despertado y la observaba fijamente. Sus narices rozaban debido a la cercanía, y fue en ese instante en que él la besó apasionadamente, girando en la cama, dejándola completamente a merced de sus intenciones. Se miraron. Los bellos ojos negros de Mitzar brillaban incontrolablemente y Kathya pudo jurar que de tanto refulgir, su color había cambiado al gris.

-Mit...-él le besaba el cuello, utilizando la lengua de vez en cuando, y la conocida sensación de hormigueo en su bajo vientre creció hasta límites desconocidos. Suspiró, terriblemente enamorada.

-Dime-dijo él, mirándola. Sus rostros a tan pocos centímetros, sus corazones latiendo frenéticos, su amor resplandeciendo en la oscuridad.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Kathya, mientras besaba el lóbulo de la oreja masculina. Sintió al joven estremecerse de forma encantadora.

-¿Te refieres a William?-él apoyó su codo contra el colchón, quedando de costado, observándola.

Kathya miró fijamente el cuerpo desnudo de Mitzar. Si vestido era precioso, lo que era sin nada (N/A: esto va para ustedes chicas). Tenía un exquisito vello oscuro en el torso, poco, pero encantador. Acarició sutilmente los pectorales masculinos, y lo vio sonreír tímidamente. Observó la fina línea de vello oscuro que partía del ombligo del joven hacia sus partes pudendas, y la recorrió con el dedo índice. El sonrojo en las mejillas masculinas la hizo sonreír encantada.

–Al demonio William-dijo él acariciándole la espalda suavemente, estremeciéndola. Su voz había sonado excitada y ronca. Ella sonrió para sus adentros.–Lo que ocurrió...fue inevitable-Kathya observó el edredón, recordando con suma alegría el increíble placer que el joven le había hecho sentir, y los incontables besos que se habían dado mutuamente.

-Te amo Mit-lo observó fijamente. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo. Y por primera vez después de mucho tiempo, él sonrió. Y no era una sonrisa falsa o irónica, sino una sonrisa hermosa y auténtica. Y Kathya, observando al precioso joven que tenía las mejillas arreboladas, el cabello desordenado y los ojos brillosos, vio en él a Sirius Black. Y se sintió orgullosa.

-Y yo a ti-susurró él, acercándose a ella para volver a besarla y volver a amarse de la misma forma que la noche anterior.

**OoOOoO **

Lo inevitable, lo ineludible, no tenía por qué ser escabroso. El destino, a veces, se pone del lado de los que, realmente, merecen su suerte y logra que todo el universo conspire a favor.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

_Nota de Autora:_

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...necesito gritar!!!!...No por falta de modestia, pero este capítulo me re gusta...LO ADORO!!!!!... Al fin!!!!…los hice dejar de sufrir, ya era hora…Ya me estaba volviendo muy perra XDDD…se merecían…y espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Sé que es inesperado, pero este capítulo lo concebí con la idea de hacer que ambos terminaran enroscados en sábanas...

Sí, admito que Draco no apareció casi nada, pero espero que Sirius y Mit lo hayan compensado...y el hecho de que el bello slytherin sea ahora el novio de Bar...jajajaja...espero de verdad que haya sido compensado.

Y Lucy…XDDD….SÍ…una amiga me pidió que pasara algo indecoroso entre el guapo Black y ella…pero bueno, no pude hacerlo, asi que ojalá que ese poquito que puse (POQUITO?..por favor) les haya sido de su agrado.

CHO...la odio ¬¬, y creo que no es necesario que se los diga...Cedric..sos un pelotudo XDDD..con amor te lo digo lindo.

Y a Luna no la odio, pero no puedo no hacerla un tanto insoportable densa...y hacer que Mit la rechace...él ama a Kat...

No se empaquen y dejen reviews!!!!…

**Hasta pronto!.**


	22. Blanca y caliente Navidad

Hola!!!...q wayyyyyyyyyyy...volvi muy pronto ...eh?...que quieren que me vaya ¬¬?..no sean zorras XDD...

Bueno, dejo de delirar.

Les quiero agradecer sus hermosos reviews a: **LunaLoonyLovegood**, **Bar**, **LadyLu-Malfoy**, **NenaOrion**, **MAKU BLACK **y **Arhis.**

Sé que he tardado poco, pero es que no puedo contener las ganas de subir, subir y subir...

Espero que este cap lo disfruten como el anterior...supongo q si ..y no voy a adelantar nada ¬¬..lo van a tener que leer...

**FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA!!!**

**Y DE EQUUS**!!!!...

Dios!...James Potter rubio?...**Q ES ESO?..JAMES POTTER ES MOROCHO**!. ..VOY A INCENDIAR LA WARNERRRRRRRRRRRR

****

****

**Capítulo 21: Blanca (y caliente) Navidad.**

Se despertó, abriendo los ojos con lentitud. Se desperezó, estirándose completamente. Respiró profundo, oliendo un exquisito aroma que le llenaba las fosas nasales, embriagándola. ¿Levantarse o no levantarse?, he ahí el dilema. Sabía que no tenía ganas de salir de la cama, menos si contaba con el hermoso colchón en el que dormía. Lo miró detenidamente. Él respiraba acompasadamente, con la cabeza echada a un lado. Le acarició el pecho desnudo, jugueteando con el escaso vello que él tenía sobre sus pectorales. Sonrió abiertamente, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido en la noche. Se habían quedado despiertos hasta caer rendidos por el agotamiento, hablando de cosas sin importancia, riendo y besándose tiernamente cada vez que se les antojaba. Y para deleite de ambos, eso se daba con bastante frecuencia.

Miró por uno de los ventanales. El cielo estaba muy claro, señal de que había amaneciendo, y ya había dejado de arreciar. Rozó su nariz contra el estómago de Mitzar, acariciando la tersa piel con sus labios, para luego besarle el ombligo. Si él hubiese estado despierto, de seguro la habría estampado contra el colchón debido a esas excitantes caricias y le habría hecho eso que era tan placentero y nuevo para ambos.

Lo abrazó por la cintura, dejando su largo cabello rubio cubriendo el torso masculino. Sentía el pecho de Mitzar subir y bajar por su respiración tranquila. Hasta durmiendo se veía precioso. Era un ángel moreno, de bellas facciones masculinas y cuerpo escultural. La aureola la tenía, oh sí, y resplandecía cuando la besaba o le decía te amo.

Kathya rió para sus adentros. ¿De cuántas maneras él le había dicho te amo?, para su asombro, se dio cuenta que de muchas formas. En el calor de la entrega, en el momento exacto en que ambos se perdían en el placer, lo había oído decirle te amo hasta en chino. En realidad era una exageración, él no sabía hablar chino. Suspiró, mirándolo por última vez, y salió de entre las calientes y humedecidas sábanas. Se avergonzó sobremanera al verse desnuda, sin pudor alguno. De repente sintió un terrible pánico llenarle las entrañas. No se había percatado, pero Mitzar la había visto así. La vergüenza le cayó de golpe sobre la cabeza y se ruborizó intensamente. Corrió hacia la cama y tomó el edredón, dejándolo a Mitzar con las sábanas cubriéndole el cuerpo. _"Duerme mi bello ángel"_. Se inclinó a besarlo dulcemente en los labios.

Caminó hacia una puerta a su izquierda, y encontró un bonito y acogedor baño. Se quitó el edredón de encima, dejándolo en el suelo, y se adentró a la bañera. Sintió una dolorosa punzada en su entrepierna cuando estiró una de sus piernas para meterse dentro del agua caliente.

-Mierda-masculló. Intentó recordar si el encuentro había sido doloroso por haber sido el primero, pero se dio cuenta que no. Había sido placentero, encantador, exquisito. Y lo habían repetido varias veces. Sonrió, mientras se quitaba el sudor húmedo que tenía impregnado al cuerpo. Se dio cuenta que olía a él, su piel había quedado perfumada por el exquisito aroma del joven. Y se percató de que ya no quería bañarse, quería tener su perfume en la piel para toda la eternidad, y recordarlo al aspirar hondo.

Luego de higienizarse bien, salió de la bañera y del baño. No había encontrado una sola toalla con la cual secarse, por lo que salió desnuda y aún chorreando agua. Menos mal que la habitación aún mantenía el calor, porque sino se habría congelado. Intentó quitarse un poco de agua del cabello, pero lo único que consiguió fue empaparse más la espalda. Caminó por el cuarto, cuando oyó una risa tímida. Se detuvo en su caminata, y volteó a mirar. Se sobresaltó al ver a Mitzar sonreírle sensualmente sentado en la cama, mientras las húmedas sábanas lo tapaban tan solo de la cintura hacia abajo. Kathya se ruborizó intensamente al darse cuenta de que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar ante semejante visión.

-Buenos días-dijo él. Estaba apoyado sobre sus codos. Se veía tan tentador.

-Buenos días-susurró ella. Lo vio morderse el labio con fuerza.

-Te ves hermosa-Kathya sintió a su cuerpo tornarse de repente en una llamarada.

-Estoy desnuda-chilló. Él sonrió abiertamente.-Debo vestirme-se sonrojó, y se tapó el cuerpo con la camiseta de Mitzar, que había encontrado desparramada en el suelo. Lo oyó gruñir. Ella le dio la espalda. No se dio cuenta de nada de lo que él hacía, hasta sentir la piel masculina rozar la suya. Se estremeció.

-¿Por qué me haces esto?-sintió cómo el dedo masculino le acariciaba la columna. La recorrió una exquisita electricidad que le erizó los cabellos.

-¿Hacerte qué?-preguntó con voz susurrante. Las manos de él le acariciaban el estómago. Mitzar la volteó y se miraron a los ojos. La mirada masculina brillaba.

-Esto-dijo él, tomando la camiseta. Kathya se sonrojó. Lo miró de arriba abajo. Él no tenía problema en mostrar su encantadora desnudez. _"También, con semejante cuerpo"_. –Eres hermosa de todas las formas posibles-ella sonrió cuando él le besó la clavícula-déjame admirarte-su lengua le recorrió el cuello, para luego adentrarse en su boca y besarla con irrefrenable pasión.

-Tenemos...-suspiró sobre los labios masculinos, haciéndolo sonreír-tenemos que salir Mit-

-No-se quejó. La abrazó y la apretó contra su esbelto cuerpo. -¿Acaso no quieres comenzar a buscar a Ángelo?-ella rió sonoramente.

-Mit...-él le besaba el cuello-notarán nuestra ausencia...tenemos que salir del cuarto...-

-Quiero quedarme eternamente contigo aquí en este cuarto-Kathya sonrió.

-Yo también quiero eso-suspiró-pero la vida continúa y no todo es sexo-se besaron apasionadamente.

-Esto no es sexo-dijo él, mientras la acostaba en la cama y se colocaba sobre ella-esto es puro amor-

Kathya cerró los ojos y se entregó a la pasión que le prodigaba Mitzar, enredándose ambos entre las sábanas.

**OoOOoO **

Bárbara se despertó sobresaltada en su cama. Miró a su alrededor, y se asombró de haber dormido casi sola. En realidad podía ver la silueta de Lucy sobre la cama, a varios metros. Pero el lecho de Kathya estaba intacto, con las sábanas ordenadas y lisas. Se rascó la cabeza, pensando en dónde rayos podía estar la rubia. Lo último que recordaba era que había seguido a Mitzar, y no había sabido nada más de ambos. ¿Les habría ocurrido algo?. Un terror le escocía por dentro. ¿Qué si los habían secuestrado, o matado, o torturado?. Oyó a Lucy roncar, y luego vislumbró la silueta de la morena, que se sentaba sobre la cama. Tenía expresión de haber dormido muy bien.

-Buenos días-dijo Lucy, sonriendo. Bárbara enarcó una ceja.

-Parece que has dormido bien-la vio sonreír abiertamente.

-Oh sí, tuve un sueño magnífico-

-¿Con?-

-Con Sirius-

-Vaya sueño bonito-se quedaron en silencio mirándose. Sabían que había algo que necesitaban contar, por la forma en que se observaban, ansiosas.

-Tengo algo que contarte-dijeron a dúo. Se miraron sonriendo, un tanto asombradas.

-Desembucha tú primero-dijo Bárbara. Lucy negó con la cabeza.

-Empieza tú...lo mío es algo escabroso-Bárbara frunció el entrecejo.

-Bueno...Draco y yo...-

-LO HICIERON-bramó Lucy, cuando un zapato le dio de lleno en la frente-ouch-

-No zopenca..._aún_ no-dijo Bárbara, ligeramente sonrojada-somos novios-sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Cuack?-Lucy la miró boquiabierta-te felicito Bar...-se abrazaron, contentas.

-Ahora cuéntame tú-notó la sonrisa perversa que se formó en el rostro de Lucy-¿qué has hecho?-

-Oh...-susurró la morena-besé a Sirius-Bárbara soltó el aire que tenía contenido en los pulmones, aliviada. Bueno, no era taaan escabroso.

-¿Solo era eso?-Lucy volvió a sonreír. Peligro.

-Bueno...-rió-hice algo más además de besarlo-Bárbara abrió la boca estupefacta.

-No me digas que lo hiciste con él-_"qué envidia"_.

-No...-hizo una seña un tanto obscena con su mano, pero Bárbara comprendió al instante.

-¡¡¿QUÉ HICISTE QUÉ?!!-

-Oye, no te sulfures...tú no eres Kathya-dijo Lucy-¿qué tiene de malo?-

-Zorra mal nacida, le metiste mano a Sirius Black-dijo con voz desmayada. Lucy sonrió divertida.

-Sí...-Bárbara rió.

-Me tengo que contener-susurró. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, observando a Lucy.-Ay no puedo...¿_qué tal es_?-sonrieron lascivas. Lucy sonrió perversa.

-Enorme-confesó.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..SIRIUS TE AMAMOS-comenzaron una guerra de almohadas que dio fin cuando Harry entró al cuarto a ver qué ocurría. El lugar quedó lleno de plumas.

-Hola Harry-dijeron al unísono. Él les sonrió. Qué tentador se veía con la bata azul sobre el cuerpo, aunque la tenía abierta, y podían ver el níveo torso masculino. _"Papito"_.

-¿Qué hacen?-preguntó con curiosidad. _"Pregunta tonta Potter"_.

-Jugábamos a la guerra de almohadas-dijeron con naturalidad.

-Oh...¿quieren que me vaya?-

"_Realmente no, quédate aquí toda la vida"_. Harry sonrió.

-Ya nos leyó el pensamiento el cínico-dijo Lucy al ver la expresión del joven.

-Bueno, las dejo-dijo-el desayuno estará hecho en algunos minutos-y salió de la habitación, dejándolas solas, tiradas en el suelo despatarradas.

-Cuando Kathya se entere de lo que le hice a Sirius me cortará la mano-dijo Lucy con temor. Bárbara rió.

-Sí, te la cortará para ponerla en una vitrina con una inscripción que dirá "esta mano masturbó a Sirius Black"-Lucy se sonrojó excesivamente-eres una zorra-

-Yo le di ayuda...-intentó explicar la morena, intentando parecer inocente.

-Sí claro ¬¬-sonrió-él podía hacérselo solito-muecas de asco.

-No sabes qué bien besa-dijo, mordiéndose el labio y recordando la ocasión.

-Me imagino-dijo Bárbara, sonriendo-¡qué pedazo de hij...!-pero el golpe que le propinó Lucy la hizo cerrar la boca.

-Oye-dijo la morena-tampoco me insultes-su voz sonó irritada.

-Pero si es un insulto de admiración-

-Claro ¬¬-oyeron un potente ruido proveniente de no supieron dónde. Se miraron.

-Tranquila, es mi estómago-dijo Bárbara, riendo.

-¿Hace cuánto que no lo alimentas?-preguntó Lucy, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, dispuestas a bajar a la cocina y desayunar.

-Digamos que desde ayer en la noche, luego de la cena...así que no puedo entender cómo es que tengo tanto hambre-

-Tal vez tiene hambre de Draco-dijo Lucy con malicia, cuando vislumbraron la silueta de un guapísimo joven de cabellos rubios que se acercaba a ambas. Bárbara se mordió el labio inferior, comprobando que su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a la cercanía de su ahora novio. Se le habían erizado los cabellos y las manos le temblaban. Vio sonreír a Draco mientras caminaba hacia ella.

-Buenos días amada mía-dijo él cuando le tomó la mano y le besó los dedos. Lucy rió observando la escena. Se asombró al no ver un charco de orina alrededor de su amiga (N/A: XDDD).

-Buenos días Draquín-dijo Bárbara, y se le lanzó encima, besándolo ferozmente.

-Er...-Lucy notó que ella era un estorbo, debido a que los dos tórtolos en llamas se besaban sin darle ninguna importancia a su presencia, por lo que decidió bajar a la cocina y dejarlos a solas. Bajó las escaleras con paso apurado, y fue hasta el subsuelo, en donde se encontraba el lugar en el que se devoraba absolutamente todo lo que se encontraba. Entró a la cocina.

-Buenos días Lucy-esa voz. Se tensó, quedándose parada en el umbral de la puerta. Sintió una mano acariciarle la nuca-¿cómo has dormido?-cerró los ojos, sintiendo unas exquisitas descargas eléctricas debido a las expertas manos que le hacían masajes en el cuero cabelludo.

-He...-suspiró encantada-he dormido bien-

-Me alegro-él hablaba con calma y seducción. La iba a volver loca.-El desayuno lo servirán en el comedor-le besó el cuello, lamiéndolo de vez en cuando, estremeciéndola-¿vamos?-ella asintió con la cabeza, sin poder articular palabra. Él la volteó, y quedaron frente a frente. Lucy se mordió el labio al darse cuenta de que deseaba esa boca que le sonreía coquetamente.

-Sirius-él la miró a los ojos. Merlín, cómo brillaban ese día-¿qué ocurrirá si nos ven?-preguntó. Y la interrogación se debía a que sus cuerpos se encontraban muy juntos. Sirius la tomaba de la cintura con sus fuertes y torneados brazos, y ella podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Latía tan frenético.

-No van a vernos-susurró él. La besó, e introdujo la lengua dentro de su boca. Ella se dejó hacer, y metió ambas manos dentro de la camiseta que él llevaba puesta. Palpó los fuertes músculos de su espalda, y la piel increíblemente tersa.

-Detente Sirius-suspiró ella cuando él se dispuso a besar y lamer la piel de detrás de su oreja. Ese hombre sí sabía cómo encenderla. Lo empujó levemente con ambas manos, apoyándolas sobre su duro torso. _"Merlín, tiene todo duro...me voy a morir"_. Se acomodó el cabello con manos temblorosas.

-Muy bien, me detendré-dijo Sirius, soltándola. Se cruzó de brazos y la miró.

Lucy intentó por todos los medios no observar al hombre que se encontraba frente suyo, pero no lo logró. La miraba de una manera tan provocativa y sensual, tentándola, probando su autocontrol.

-Sirius...-

-Dime-dijo él con voz pausada. _"Aaaaaah...al demonio la moral, házmelo sobre la mesa y que nos vea todo el mundo"_. Sacudió la cabeza, ahuyentando sus pensamientos impúdicos, pensamientos en los cuales se imaginaba a Sirius desnudo en...cualquier parte donde pudiese hacerle las mil y una cosas.

-Al demonio...estás requete bueno-masculló ella. Se sonrojó al instante al ver la sonrisa que él ponía.

-Lo sé-dijo, sonriendo ampliamente. Se acercó a ella, y la besó apasionadamente. Lucy suspiró encantada, sabiendo que los besos de Sirius la dejaban sin aliento.

-Ya basta Sirius, no juegues conmigo-él le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja, derritiéndola completamente-basta, nos verán-lo separó de ella con dificultad, aunque en realidad no quería alejarlo.

-¿Por qué me rechazas?-la pregunta fue como una bofetada terriblemente sonora.

-Yo..yo no te rechazo, solo es que...podrías ser mi padre-él levantó las cejas.

-Pero no lo soy-ella se mordió el labio.

-Sí lo sé, y mejor porque si lo fueras sería un incesto horrible-él rió sonoramente-pero es que hay algo que me detiene cada vez que...-lo vio enarcar una ceja.

-¿Cada vez que..?-

-Que...quiero...-tomó aire-lanzarme sobre ti y hacer todas las posiciones del Kamasutra-Sirius sonrió abiertamente-pero no sé qué es-

-Yo no quiero forzarte...no voy a forzarte...-se acercó a ella y le tomó uno de los mechones de su cabello, y lo acarició lentamente con el pulgar y el índice- quiero que sepas que te deseo-_"autocontrol, Merlín, LUCY TEN AUTOCONTROL"_. Se mordió el labio con fuerza al notarlo tan cerca, tan apetitoso y hermoso. _"Sí sí, es hermoso, encantador, te fascina, pero el hecho de que sea Sirius Black no implica que quieras violarlo sobre la mesa"_. Lo vio sonreír.

-Lu...-ella suspiró embobada.

-¿Qué?-

-Yo también sé Legirimancia-

-¿Y con eso qué?-Sirius sonrió abiertamente. Lucy sintió algo frío escurrirle por la columna, y comprendió todo.-Me...me leíste el pensamiento pedazo de cerdo inmundo-sentenció con voz desmayada-todo este tiempo...sabías lo que yo pensaba de ti-él asintió-tendría que matarte-chilló.

-Si lo haces, que sea a besos-Lucy sintió toda su ira agolparse en su cerebro, y cerró los puños. Se lanzó sobre él, pero el hombre fue más rápido que ella, y la tomó de las muñecas. La detuvo, dirigiendo sus manos hacia su espalda, dejándola completamente acorralada. Los labios de ambos se rozaban, y Lucy sentía el aliento cálido de él entremezclarse con el suyo.

-Así que violarme sobre la mesa-susurró Sirius, para luego besarla dulcemente-no sería una violación, princesa-el dedo índice de él recorrió su cuello, estremeciéndola.

-Por favor Sirius-suspiró ella-te juro que no te mataré..pero deja tú de asesinarme a mi-él sonrió y se separó.

-Vamos a desayunar-sentenció. Se separó de ella y volteó, saliendo del lugar. Lucy se quedó estática, tocándose el pecho, en donde su corazón latía frenético. _"Merlín"_ . Estaba tan bueno, tan increíble, tan...apetecible, comestible y partible. ¿Por qué?¿por qué?¿por qué no podía dejar de lado esa vocecita moralista que de repente se había colado en su cabeza?¿por qué no se dejaba llevar por los deseos de su cuerpo, por las ganas que tenía de sentir ese cuerpo exquisito, trabajado y moreno sobre el suyo?¿por qué no se dejaba llevar por las ganas que poseía de que él le enseñase absolutamente todo sobre enredos de sábanas?. Suspiró y decidió alimentar a su estómago, que rugía ferozmente. Caminó hacia el comedor con paso ligero, y se adentró en el mismo. Un cálido fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, iluminando a las personas alrededor de él. Harry, Deneb y Johanne se encontraban sentados sobre la alfombra del suelo, observando las llamas, mientras que todos los demás se encontraban hablando animadamente sentados a la mesa. Buscó a Bárbara con la mirada, y la encontró besando, bah, más bien comiendo, a Draco como si fuese el último día de su vida. Sonrió abiertamente. Que lo disfrutara.

Se sentó lo más lejos que pudo de los dos tórtolos enfebrecidos, e intentó por todos los medios no mirar a Sirius.

-Tengo tanto hambre-dijo Lily, observando con mirada hambrienta el portentoso desayuno.

-El ejercicio de anoche te dejó hambrienta ¿eh?-dijo Remus con picardía. Lily lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras James reía y se sonrojaba.

-Sí...si te acostaras con James lo sabrías-Remus sonrió abiertamente cuando James se tapó el rostro con una servilleta, avergonzado.

-No deberías avergonzarte de que tu mujer te alabe-dijo Sirius-eso quiere decir que la satisfaces y que la atiendes bien-guiñó el ojo.

-¿Pueden dejar de hablar de eso?-preguntó Harry, mientras se sentaba-hay menores-

-Lo dices por Deneb y Johanne ¿verdad?-

-Lo digo por Will-

-Oye-masculló William, lanzándole a su hermano un pan por la cabeza. Pero los reflejos del moreno de gafas eran increíbles, y atrapó el pan con su mano derecha. Él se lo lanzó a William, que lo esquivó.

-No se juega con la comida-dijo Lily. Ambos miraron a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

-Corta mambos-Lily miró a Harry con mirada furibunda.

-Harry...-

-¿Madre?-la pelirroja sonrió, y besó la frente de su hijo, que se encontraba sentado junto a ella.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Mit?-preguntó Sirius, observando alrededor. Los presentes se observaron.

-La última vez que lo vi fue en la cena-dijo Remus, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tranquilo Sirius, debe estar durmiendo-dijo Ginny. Sirius frunció el ceño con preocupación.

-Pero...-

-Ya basta Sirius, no es un bebé-dijo Lily. Sirius hizo una mueca.

-Lo sé, pero me cuesta verlo como un hombre-Remus y James se miraron enternecidos.

-Ay, el perrito no deja que su cachorrito se convierta en un macho con todas las letras-dijo James bromeando. Sirius lo fulminó con su encantadora mirada.

-No jodas Potter ¬¬-

-No, de veras Sirius, debe estar durmiendo. Esta mañana cuando nos levantamos vimos unas huellas de barro que se dirigían al cuarto en donde Mit duerme-

-¿Huellas de barro?-preguntó Bárbara, tomando su copa de zumo.

-Sí, huellas de barro-

-¿Mitzar salió al exterior?-Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Eso parece-

-Con lo que arreció ayer-dijo Tonks-pobrecito, debe de estar resfriado-Bárbara frunció el entrecejo y miró a Lucy, sentada más allá. Se miraron con miradas extrañas, intuyendo que algo se les escapaba de las manos. Si Mitzar aún dormía...¿dónde rayos estaba Kathya?. Algo no cuadraba.

-¿Y Kat?-Deneb miró a su alrededor, buscando a la rubia.

-Es cierto-dijo Harry-no se encontraba en su cama cuando fui a saludarlas-_"cállate, cállate, cállate"_.

-Pues...-Bárbara sintió a su voz desvanecerse dentro de su garganta. Todos los presentes la miraban a ella y a Lucy consecutivamente.

-¿Dónde está Kat?-

-Kat está...-

-Estoy aquí-dijo la rubia. La vieron entrar risueña, con una sonrisa gigante adornándole el rostro. Se veía radiante, como si un rayo de sol hubiese caído sobre su cabeza, iluminándola.

-Vaya-dijo James-parece que has dormido bien-Kathya sonrió.

-De maravilla-sentenció ella, sentándose junto a Lucy, que la miraba absorta. Kathya era otra persona, lo sentían, lo intuían. Algo le había ocurrido que hacía que sonriera de esa forma, que sus ojos brillasen incansablemente, que riera con frecuencia y que hablara con mucho ánimo.

-Te ves...te ves hermosa Katy-dijo Sirius con vehemencia. Ella lo miró sonriente.

-Gracias-

-Buenos días-Mitzar entró al lugar con paso majestuoso. Bárbara y Lucy notaron la mirada devoradora y ansiosa que le lanzó Kathya, y pareciera que él también la notó, porque la miró sonriendo. ¿Qué rayos estaba ocurriendo?.

-Hola Mit...parece que tú también has dormido bien-él se desperezaba y bostezaba, mientras Dobby le servía el desayuno.

-Sí, dormí _genial_-

-Kathya nos estaba contado que durmió de maravilla-dijo Remus risueño. Bárbara vislumbró la mirada fugaz que Mitzar y Kathya se lanzaron. Sonrió. Su mente estaba maquinando, imaginando algo. Y ese algo era bastante bonito.

-¿Qué tienen pensado hacer hoy?-preguntó Lily, mientras observaba a su esposo y a sus dos amigos. Los tres se encogieron de hombros.

-No lo sabemos-dijo James. Miró a Remus y a Sirius-¿qué podemos hacer en un día tan frío?-

-¿Qué hacíamos en la escuela en los días fríos?-preguntó Remus. Sirius y James se miraron pícaros.

-Pues...yo hacía cucharita con Lily-dijo James, risueño. Hubo varias risas. Lily le sonrió a James, sonrojándose. Se tomaron de las manos, mirándose embobados.

-Yo me buscaba compañía temporal para no aburrirme-dijo Sirius. _"Me imagino qué tipo de compañía temporal"_.

-Yo leía en la biblioteca ¬¬-dijo Remus-como se nota que ustedes nunca tenían nada que hacer-

-¿Qué es hacer cucharita papi?-preguntó Johanne, mientras Lily le untaba mantequilla en una tostada. La pelirroja miró a James, que hacía una mueca.

-Hacer cucharita es...acurrucarse junto a alguien que quieres mucho y dormir-_"dormir...jajajajaaja"_.

-Oh-dijo la niña sonriente.

-¿Tú y Lily dormían cuando hacían cucharita?-preguntó Sirius, enarcando una ceja.

-Cierra tu hocico Black ¬¬-Sirius rió divertido.

-¿Cuando sea grande puedo hacer cucharita?-preguntó Johanne, devorando con desesperación el pan que le había preparado su madre. Notaron que James palidecía.

-No...-dijo él con voz desmayada. Lily rió.

-Si cielo, cuando quieras y con quien quieras-

-¡¡¡Lil!!!-chilló James, golpeando la mesa.

-No seas pesado James...-

-Creo que hoy me aburriré muchísimo-dijo Harry, suspirando-la verdad que no tengo absolutamente nada que hacer-

-Yo creo que me iré a casa-dijo Sirius-necesito lanzarme sobre mi sillón y pensar-

-Jo...¿tú piensas?-

-Cállate Remus ¬¬-Remus le sacó la lengua infantilmente. _"Son tan lindos"_. _"Les doy, les doy, les doy"_.

-Podemos salir a caminar-dijo James.

-Salir a caminar ¬¬-repitió Sirius.

-Y volver hechos muñecos de nieve-continuó Remus.

-Por lo menos tengo ideas ¬¬-

-No peleen niñitos-dijo Lily-la idea de James no es tan mala-

-Ay sí, tú dominada-un tenedor pasó rozando por la cabeza de Sirius-me quieren matar-

-No tienes buena puntería cielo-dijo James riendo, besando la mejilla de Lily. Ella hizo una mueca de decepción.

-Si le hubiese pegado...-Sirius puso expresión aterrorizada.

-Podemos hacer mucho aquí-dijo Mitzar. _"Sí, revolcarnos sobre tu cama"_. Kathya se mordió el labio con fuerza cuando el joven Black la miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Deneb. Mitzar se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, tú puedes jugar a las escondidas con Johanne...y perderte-Deneb le lanzó un pan por la cabeza. Él lo esquivó.-En cuanto a los adultos...podríamos jugar a algún juego de mesa, ajedrez o lo que sea..no sé-_"juguemos a enroscarnos entre sábanas Mit"_.

-¿Desde cuándo tú eres adulto? ¬¬-preguntó Deneb. Mitzar le hizo una seña grosera con el dedo.

-Mitzar-dijo Sirius. Él lo miró-vuelve a hacerlo y usaré ese dedo para cocinar-el joven tragó saliva.

-¿Sabes Mit?.. te veo diferente-dijo Harry, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos. Mitzar se sonrojó.

-¿Diferente?-Harry asintió con la cabeza. –Pues...-

-¿Te ocurrió algo?-preguntó Sirius. Mitzar abrió la boca, rehuyendo de los ojos de su padre. Se había sonrojado excesivamente. -¿Mit?-

-No me ocurrió nada papá-dijo con voz susurrante.

-Estás mintiendo-dijo Sirius. Mitzar lo miró con los ojos centelleantes.

-Hablamos luego-dijo con voz ruda. Sirius lo miró boquiabierto.

-Entonces sí te ocurrió algo-dijo pícaro.

-Papá, ya no me jodas-

-Encima q me preocupo ¬¬, desagradecido de mierda-

-Ya basta Sirius-dijo Remus riendo-deja tranquilo al chico-

-De seguro soñó conmigo-dijo Luna. Mitzar revoleó los ojos al techo, mientras que Deneb reía.

-Si hubiese soñado contigo, habría despertado gritando-dijo la niña de forma inocente. Luna la fulminó con los ojos, mientras los demás reían tímidamente. –Y no habría venido aquí sonriendo y diciendo que durmió genial-

-Te voy a...-

-Tú a mi hija no le harás nada-dijo Sirius con voz de ultratumba. Luna tragó saliva. Deneb le sacó la lengua cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

-Yo ya terminé el desayuno-dijo William-provecho-se levantó de su silla.

-Hijo...quédate a charlar-dijo Lily. William miró a su alrededor, deteniendo su mirada sobre Kathya. _"Oh Will...te tengo mucho aprecio, pero no eres tú a quien amo"_. Él bajó la mirada al suelo.

-No...yo...yo me iré a casa-susurró.

-Pero si es navidad, quédate a disfrutar del día-dijo James.

-Vamos, no seas ortiva-dijo Deneb.

-¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra?-preguntó Sirius.

-En la escuela-contestó la niña con inocencia. Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Me voy...-dijo William.

-Hasta luego, entonces-dijo Harry.

-Nos vemos-

-_Adiós_-dijo Mitzar. La mirada de odio que le lanzó William fue demasiado notoria.

-¿Tienes algún problema conmigo Potter?-preguntó el joven Black, encarándolo. Se miraron detenidamente. Se hizo el silencio en el lugar. Sirius y James se miraron tristemente.

-Tengo muchos problemas contigo Black-

-¿Se puede saber qué les pasa?-preguntó Sirius-no sean idiotas de volver a pelear-

-¿Volver a pelear?-preguntó James. Sirius hizo una mueca de que había metido la pata-¿cuándo pelearon ustedes?-William tragó saliva y miró al suelo, mientras Mitzar continuaba saboreando su desayuno. –William, contesta lo que te pregunto-

-Un día...-dijo él, intentando eludir el tema y desaparecer.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Lily.

-Por ella-dijo Luna, señalando a Kathya. Los presentes la miraron. Ella se sintió encogerse, hasta sentirse insignificante como un gusano.

-¿Se pelearon por una chica?-

-Ella era mi novia-chilló William-él me la quería quitar-Mitzar lo miró detenidamente. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban de furia.

-Tú lo dijiste Potter..._era_ tu novia-William se tensó, y notaron cómo su quijada se endurecía.

-BLACK, TE VOY A...-empuñó su varita, mientras Mitzar se levantaba de su asiento y lo enfrentaba.

-Tú no harás nada-dijo James, irguiéndose en su lugar.-Deja ya mismo esa varita-Johanne comenzó a llorar, mientras a Deneb le temblaba el labio, temerosa.

-Pero...-

-William, deja esa varita a menos que quieras vértelas conmigo-esta vez fue Sirius el que habló. James lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No creo que sea necesario Canuto-dijo, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Sirius.

-Lo sé...pero no soportaré que se ataquen como aquella vez-tendió su mano-la varita Will...Mit-ambos entregaron sus varitas a Sirius, quien las guardó en su bolsillo. –Muy bien, ahora sí-

-Ve Will-dijo Lily-luego hablaremos-

-De acuerdo-masculló. Fulminó a Mitzar con la mirada. Salió del comedor dando un portazo.

Kathya tragó saliva al notar todas las miradas puestas en ella. Se sintió muy avergonzada, y bajó la mirada hacia la mesa.

-¿Van a contarnos qué ocurrió para que se odien?-preguntó Harry-me gustaría saberlo-

-No me atosiguen-dijo Mitzar con voz ronca.

-Queremos saber-dijo Lily-tú y él eran tan buenos amigos-

-Me apena que el hijo de mi mejor amigo se odie con el mío-Mitzar suspiró.

-A mi me apena también Cornamenta-dijo Sirius-pero creo que no es tema nuestro-

-¿Qué hiciste para que se pelearan?-preguntó Luna, enfrentando a Kathya. La rubia levantó las cejas.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Sí tú, zorra, te haces la inocente, envuelves a los hombres con tus tentáculos y luego los haces sufrir-

-Cierra tu bocaza, loca fugada de Bedlam-gritó Kathya. (N/A: Bedlam es el psiquiátrico de Londres).

-Niñas por favor-dijo Remus, mientras tomaba a Kathya de la cintura, impidiendo que ella se lanzara sobre Luna.

-Rómpele la cara Kat-decía Deneb-métele un gancho de izquierda-

-Deneb, cierra el pico-masculló Sirius. La niña gruñó.

-De acuerdo papi-refunfuñó.

-Eres tan buena y te amo tanto-le dijo Sirius, besándola.

-BASTA, ME HARTAN-bramó Harry, mirando a Luna y a Kathya, que se lanzaban cosas por la cabeza-Kathya, afuera-

-Pero...-

-Sal afuera Kathya-dijo él con voz autoritaria. Kathya cerró los puños.

-Tú no me des órdenes-

-KATHYA-ella frunció el entrecejo. Volteó hacia la puerta y salió del lugar con paso militar. Se detuvo en medio de la sala de estar, respirando con dificultad. _"Voy a matar a Harry"_. Oyó los pasos de alguien acercarse a ella, y volteó. Hablando de Roma...

Él se frenó frente a ella, escudriñándola con la mirada. Qué hermosos ojos claros tan penetrantes que poseía.

-Tú y yo hablaremos seriamente-

-¿Y qué si no quiero?-preguntó con voz ronca.

-Kathya por favor-dijo él, suplicante.

-No quiero hablar-

-Si no me dices las cosas, te las quitaré a la fuerza-sentenció con voz amenazadora.

-Inténtalo-lo desafió-soy buena en Oclumancia-él bajó la mirada.

-Eres una zorra que sabe sus cualidades-dijo con vehemencia.

-¿Eso es un cumplido o un insulto?-preguntó ella con desconcierto. Harry sonrió.

-Es un cumplido-sentenció él, ensanchando su sonrisa. Preciosos dientes parejos y blancos. Kathya suspiró.-¿Me dirás qué fue lo que te ocurrió?-

-¿De qué estás hablando?-él enarcó una ceja.

-No soy estúpido Kat, sé que te ocurrió algo ayer...no dormiste en tu cuarto-ella se sonrojó-además...-la miró detenidamente-ese cambio tan repentino de humor...¿a qué se debe?-

-Ni lo intentes, no te diré nada-él sonrió perverso.

-Quizás Mit sí lo haga-dijo, mirándose las uñas-¿tú qué crees?-

-Harry...-suspiró ella, suplicante.

-Terminaste con Will ¿verdad?-la pregunta sonó muy brusca y como bofetada.

-No..le pedí un tiempo-

-Que es lo mismo que terminar...¿puedo saber por qué?-

-Júrame que no se lo dirás a nadie-él asintió con la cabeza-Mit-

-No me digas que te decidiste-ella asintió levemente-ya era hora-sonrió-ahora comprendo-dijo misteriosamente.

-¿Ahora qué comprendes?-

-Por qué estás tan tranquila-dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros. Kathya se miró.

-¿Estoy tranquila?-preguntó. Harry asintió con la cabeza-¿de veras?-

-¿No has notado que cuando Luna te acusó...tú no hiciste nada?-Kathya miró al joven frente suyo con expresión pensativa-antes la habrías asesinado o le hubieras lanzado algo por la cabeza-_"pero si intenté lanzarme sobre ella"_-eso es normal..todos alguna vez quisimos lanzarnos sobre Luna y estrangularla-_"no me leas el pensamiento ¬¬"_. Harry sonrió abiertamente.

-Un consejo...si no quieres que alguien te lea el pensamiento, intenta no formar ningún contacto visual con él o ella-

-Oh-

-Aunque si te encuentras con un mortífago, dudo mucho que logres cerrar tu mente a él, pero supongo que mi consejo te servirá-la abrazó tiernamente. Kathya se sintió desfallecer entre esos encantadores brazos y ese apetecible torso musculoso. Olía a perfume y crema de afeitar. Olía tan bien.

-Disculpen que interrumpa-Mitzar se acercó a ellos con paso vacilante. Miró la situación en la que ambos se encontraban y frunció el entrecejo. Harry y Kathya se miraron sonriendo. _"Celos"_. El moreno de gafas asintió con la cabeza, divertido.

-Bueno, los dejo-dijo, separándose de Kathya. Le guiñó el ojo cuando pasó junto a Mitzar, que los fulminaba con la mirada. Ella sonrió tenuemente cuando él caminó a su lado con indiferencia. ¡Estaba celoso de Harry!, y eso le divertía sobremanera.

-¿Por qué saliste del comedor?-preguntó Kathya, mientras se dirigían hacia la ventaba que daba al jardín.

-Porque me atosigaban a preguntas-no la miró al responderle. La luz de alarma se encendió en la cabeza de Kathya.

-¿Mit?-

-¿Qué?-él se apoyó sobre el alféizar de la ventana que los separaba del exterior, donde estaba nevando. Kathya pudo ver su encantadora espalda.

-¿Tienes celos de Harry?-preguntó ella. Se asombró de preguntar eso. A pesar de que Harry era encantadoramente bello, Mitzar no tenía nada que envidiarle. Ambos eran apuestos a su manera.

Él se encogió de hombros y la miró con ojos brillosos.

-Un poco-confesó con voz tímida. Ella sonrió-él...él es muy atractivo y yo...-

-Y tú eres la cosa más hermosa de todo el universo-Mitzar frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Soy una cosa?-Kathya sonrió dulcemente.-Bueno...viniendo de ti no me molesta ser una cosa-se había sonrojado y se tocaba el cabello con expresión atontada. Kathya se acercó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello, rozando sus labios contra los suyos-creo que eres un tanto exagerada al decir que soy lo más hermoso del universo-lo besó dulcemente, saboreando los exquisitos labios carnosos que él poseía.

-No puedes estar celoso de Harry-susurró ella, dándole besos cortos y húmedos. Él sonreía ante sus mimos.

-Pero es que él es tan..tan él...y todas lo quieren tener entre sus sábanas...-

-Pero yo no quiero eso-_"ya no"_. (N/A: yo sí quiero (babas))-No tengas celos de él-. Lamió sensualmente su labio inferior, y eso solo lo incitó a besarla apasionadamente. –Yo quiero tenerte solo a ti entre mis sábanas, sobre una mesa, en la bañadera...-lo oyó reír.

-Lo que sucede es que tú me perteneces-dijo Mitzar cuando se separaron, abrazándola por la cintura, acortando la distancia que había entre ambos. Sus cuerpos irradiaban un exquisito calor, embriagándolos.

-Sí...-jadeó cuando él adentró las manos dentro de su camiseta. La piel caliente se estremeció ante el contacto de las frías manos masculinas.-Tienes las manos frías-

-Eres mía ahora-

-Siempre he sido tuya-susurró, sintiendo la cálida lengua de él acariciando la piel de su cuello. Pequeñas corrientes eléctricas le nacían desde su columna, llenando de temblorosa estática todas las partes de su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar.-Te amo-él se detuvo, y la miró a los ojos. Cómo le gustaba esa hermosa mirada oscura que él tenía, tan sombría y a la vez tan cálida. Tan Black.

-Igualmente-susurró él, y la besó apasionadamente. Su boca era tan apremiante, tan ardiente y exigente. Esos intensos y apetecibles labios le transmitían tal deseo que ella sentía que moriría de gozo o que se desmayaría y caería al suelo estruendosamente. Las manos de él la acercaron a su tentador y escultural cuerpo, aprisionándola contra la pared. Ella enredó sus dedos entre los lisos y sedosos cabellos masculinos, y lo oyó gemir en su boca. Sonrió, y se separaron para tomar aire. Mitzar rozó su nariz contra la suya.

-Deberíamos parar-suspiró él, mientras ella jugueteaba con el escaso vello que llenaba su torso, adentrando ambas manos dentro de su camiseta.-Si me sigues tocando te tomaré aquí y ahora y que nos vea todo el mundo-Kathya sonrió, mordiéndose el labio.

-Es una idea tentadora-recorrió con sus dedos los músculos marcados del torso masculino, sabiendo que la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de Mitzar era de completo placer.

-Vamos al cuarto-sentenció con voz ronca y gutural. Kathya rió divertida.

-No sabía que eras un insaciable-él le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa halagadora.

-Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes-rieron con risitas tontas y embobadas. Las manos de él alrededor de su cintura la hacían sentir tan amada y deseada, como si ella fuese un esperado tesoro que él tanto había buscado. Era recíproco.

-Mmm..me encantaría descubrir tus secretos más impúdicos-él le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja con inusitada suavidad, estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza.

-Te los mostraré cuando quieras-oyeron pasos acercarse a ellos, y se separaron. Kathya notó la expresión de enfado que él llevaba en el rostro. Sonrió.

-No te enojes Mit-le dijo, acariciando su brazo con disimulo-puedes hacerme lo que quieras cuando quieras y donde quieras-él sonrió sensualmente.

-Chicos-Bárbara se acercó a ellos. Los miró detenidamente, intentando dilucidar qué era lo que ocurría entre ambos. Las expresiones con las que los dos jóvenes se miraban eran tan...anhelantes. Se sintió de repente un completo estorbo, la tercera, un jueves (N/A: el jueves es molesto porque nos impide llegar al viernes XDDD...).-Em..chicos-ninguno de los dos le prestaba atención. Los observó escudriñadora. –¿Hola?-Kathya acariciaba la oreja de Mitzar con suavidad y ternura, y él sonreía encantado de las caricias. Eran dos tórtolos cursis y enamorados. Se veían tan lindos, tiernos y encantadores. Y lo supo. Kathya se había decidido por fin, y eso le hacía sentir un exquisito sentimiento de gozo y satisfacción en su pecho, más al ver las sonrisas y los sonrojos que los jóvenes frente suyo tenían. –Tierra llamando a Mitzar y Kathya-los dos la observaron ruborizándose aún más. Merlín, como si eso fuese posible-Harry dijo que se apuren en lo que _sea que estén haciendo_, que partimos hacia la Madriguera-

-¿La Madriguera?-preguntó Mitzar. Bárbara asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí...los Weasley enviaron una carta, y quieren que todos nosotros pasemos Navidad con ellos-mirada fugaz de parte de Mitzar hacia Kathya. Bárbara sonrió.

-Sí, asi que tomen sus túnicas, sus bufandas y _sus ganas de hacerlo_...-los dos se sonrojaron mientras se observaban-y vayamos-rió con picardía cuando caminó con paso firme por el pasillo, dirigiéndose hacia el comedor, oyendo los pasos apresurados de Kathya, que la alcanzó y la asió de su muñeca.

-¿Cómo...?-la rubia observó a Mitzar de soslayo, y Bárbara rió para sus adentros-¿cómo lo supiste?-

-Oh Katy-dijo con voz pícara, observando el excesivo sonrojo que había aparecido en las pálidas mejillas de su amiga-es obvio...se nota en la forma en que lo miras...te cae un hilo de baba cada vez que lo tienes cerca, y estoy segura de que tu cuerpo se torna de gallina imaginándote el baile que se darán sobre una cama-Kathya se mordió el labio, deseosa.

-No tienes ni idea-dijo ella. Rieron sonoramente, notando que el joven Black las miraba enarcando una de sus oscuras y torneadas cejas. Kathya le lanzó un beso, y él solo pudo sonrojarse.

-¿Se lo dirán a alguien?-preguntó Bárbara, deteniéndose en medio del corredor. Les hizo una seña y la siguieron a un lugar apartado. Bárbara se apoyó contra la pared, mientras que Kathya y Mitzar la observaban, esperando.

-No lo hemos pensado aún-dijo Kathya-yo creo que es demasiado apresurado-tomó suavemente la mano masculina. Bárbara se tomó el pecho. _"Ay, ay y ay, se ven preciosos"_.

-Prométanme que seré la madrina del primer hijo que tengan-dijo, emocionada hasta las entrañas.

-Bárbara-chilló Kathya ruborizada hasta las orejas. Mitzar rió encantado.

-Te lo prometo-

-MITZAR-

-¿Cielito?-Bárbara rió sonoramente al ver la expresión estupefacta de Kathya. El "cielito" la había tomado desprevenida.

-No...pues...-Mitzar miró a Bárbara con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. –Que...aún no sabemos si seguiremos juntos durante mucho tiempo, si moriremos mañana o si...te enamorarás de otra chica-esto último lo dijo en voz muy baja, pero Mitzar la oyó de forma muy clara.

-Sólo te amaré a ti hasta que explotes-dijo él, tomándola del mentón y besándola. Kathya se sonrojó.-Sería un tonto si me enamorara de otra, mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti...viviré muchos años solo para verte envejecer a mi lado y ver crecer a nuestros hijos-Bárbara sonrió atontada-y no me permitiré dejarte mientras tenga uso de razón-Kathya lo observó aturdida.

-Te ama Kat-dijo Bárbara riendo-¿lo dudas?-

-No-susurró, mirando al suelo-jamás volveré a dudarlo-lo besó castamente en los labios. Un beso dulce y amoroso.

-Bueno...anúncienlo cuando sientan que es el momento correcto-los dos asintieron con la cabeza-y recuerden: el primer hijo es mi ahijado...preferentemente niña ¿si?-la sonrisa de Mitzar fue espléndida, mientras que Kathya se sonrojó. Pobrecita, vivía ruborizándose. Caminaron hacia la sala de estar, en donde un grupo de personas los esperaban.

-Vaya, sí que tardaron-dijo Sirius, observando detenidamente a Mitzar, provocándole un potente sonrojo, que le quedó encantador.-¿Estaban hablando?-

-Sí-

-Bueno, pónganse sus túnicas y vamos-dijo Harry, lanzándole sus respectivas túnicas. Bárbara tomó su túnica rosa y se la puso sobre el cuerpo, para luego enredar su bufanda de gryffindor alrededor de su cuello. Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás, frente a las miradas asombradas de Kathya y Mitzar.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-preguntó Kathya cuando Bárbara dejó de besar a Draco como si fuese una sanguijuela (N/A: XDD). La pequeña castaña rió tímidamente.

-Sí...Draco y yo somos novios-Kathya abrió los ojos de par en par. Miró a Draco frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Vas te vale que la cuides viborita-le dijo con voz amenazadora-quiérela y trátala como si fuese lo más preciado que tienes-vio sonreír a Draco. (N/A: Kat es re yo XDDD..con razón mis amigas no tienen novios O.O).

-Es lo más preciado que tengo...y no te preocupes...la amo y la cuidaré toda mi vida-Kathya sonrió complacida, y palmeó el hombro del joven.

-Así me gusta Malfoy-Draco miró a Bárbara con una mueca de terror, haciéndola reír.

-Ella siempre es así Draqui-le dijo, rodeando su brazo con el suyo-te aprecia aunque no lo creas-Draco sonrió.

Lucy hizo una mueca de impaciencia mientras observaba a los demás prepararse para salir. Observaba atónita a James y a Lily, dos bellos tórtolos enamorados. Él la ayudaba a ponerse la túnica, mientras que ella le enroscaba la bufanda cariñosamente. Eran encantadores. Suspiró, intentando disipar la imagen que se había formado en su cabeza, en donde ella le arreglaba la túnica a Cedric, para que él luego la ayudara a acomodarse la túnica o la bufanda. Le habría encantado que eso ocurriese, pero no. Parecía que el destino se ensañaba con ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-un ronroneo grave y sensual llegó hasta sus oídos. Sonrió y volteó a mirar al hombre que le hablaba. Se veía encantador vestido todo de negro.

-Sí Sirius, me encuentro bien-

-Es que te vi tan pensativa-acarició su mejilla con el pulgar.

-Solo estaba pensando-carraspeó, sabiendo que se había sonrojado.

-Pensando en Cedric ¿verdad?-ella se mordió el labio.

-No puedo evitarlo-dijo con voz cansina-es más fuerte que yo-

-Me gustaría que pensases en mi-dijo él, enredando un dedo alrededor de uno de sus mechones azabaches. Lucy sonrió el verlo tan ensimismado observando el color ébano de su cabello. Se mordió el labio _"sí pienso en ti Sirius, todo el tiempo"_. Él sonrió complacido.

-Me halagas-acarició la curva de su mentón con el dedo índice, y ella se estremeció.

-Sirius-James se acercó a ellos y los observó enarcando una ceja-¿estás listo?-

-Sí-dijo él. Ambos notaron la mirada reprobatoria de James, pero la ignoraron olímpicamente.

-Podría ser tu hija Sirius, por Merlín-susurró, pasando por su lado. Sirius suspiró mientras observaba la caminata de su mejor amigo.

-James y su moral-dijo-aunque tiene razón-

-Sí...-dijo Lucy. Acarició el cuello de Sirius, recorriendo su nuez de Adán-pero aunque no lo creas esa es una de las cosas que me atraen de ti-él sonrió halagado.

-Muy bien vamos-dijo Harry, enfundándose los guantes, para luego abrazar a Ginny-andando-

Salieron de la casa, abrazándose para infundirse calor. A pesar de que no llovía ni había mucho viento, hacía muchísimo frío. Las parejas se abrazaban, caminando muy juntas.

Lucy suspiró tristemente, y miró a sus amigas. Bárbara y Draco caminaban uno junto al otro. Él le pasaba el brazo por la cintura, y reían mientras intentaban avanzar sin hundirse en la nieve. Kathya y Mitzar caminaban uno junto al otro, sin abrazarse, aunque pudo notar la cercanía de sus manos, y sonreían abiertamente, observando las huellas que dejaban sobre el blanco suelo. Lucy volvió a suspirar y se cruzó de brazos, mientras intentaba que su bufanda no saliera volando debido al viento que había comenzado a soplar con fuerza. Se sobresaltó cuando sintió un brazo abrazarla por la cintura, pero el aroma que aspiró la tranquilizó y sonrió. Miró al hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos grises que le sonreía.

-¿Tienes frío?-

-Ya no-susurró. _"Me calientas como una pava al fuego..¿qué frío puedo tener?"_.

-Muy bien-Harry se había detenido frente al conocido árbol que marcaba el límite del hechizo antiaparición. –Intentaremos aparecernos lo más cerca posible de la Madriguera..para más seguridad, nos tomaremos de la mano ¿de acuerdo?-Lucy sintió el fuerte brazo de Sirius acercarla a él. Lo miró sonriente. Segundos después, caían suavemente sobre el suelo lleno de nieve, a metros de la Madriguera. Se dirigieron hacia la puerta de la casa, en donde Molly los esperaba sonriendo. Abrazó a Ginny fuertemente cuando llegó hasta ella, y besó la frente de Harry luego de abrazarlo cariñosamente.

-Pasen, bienvenidos-se miraron azoradas, y siguieron al grupo, que se adentraba a la imponente casa. Quedaron deslumbradas al ver la simpleza del lugar en donde se encontraban.

La cocina era pequeña y todo en ella estaba bastante apretujado. En el medio había una mesa de madera que se veía muy restregada, con sillas alrededor. El reloj de la pared de enfrente sólo tenía una manecilla y carecía de números. En el borde de la esfera había escri­tas cosas tales como «Hora del té», «Hora de dar de comer a las gallinas» y «Te estás retrasando».

-Hermosa casa-susurró Bárbara, asiendo a Draco de la manga de la túnica-cuando nos casemos quiero una casa así-él hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Tendremos una casa magnífica...-

-Me gusta una así-dijo ella con resolución. Lo vio encogerse de hombros.

-No me gusta que me dominen-dijo con voz firme, mientras apoyaba ambas manos en los hombros de Bárbara, y la acorralaba contra la pared. Ella sonrió.

-No te estoy dominando, solo estoy apelando a que utilices tus sentimientos nobles-él la miró levantando el rostro, intentando parecer superior. Bárbara rió.

-Yo nunca he tenido sentimientos nobles, amada mía-le dijo, tomándole la mano y besándola. Ella se mordió el labio.

-El amor es un sentimiento noble, zoquete-susurró, mientras pasaba por su lado.

-Yo no soy un zoquete-chilló.

-Sí lo eres-se detuvo tan bruscamente que él chocó contra ella. Se miraron embobados-eres mi zoquete favorito-le acarició el cabello, desordenando las greñas rubias que le caían sobre la nuca y la frente.

-Así pos sí-dijo él riendo. La abrazó.

-Me dan asco-murmuró Fred, mientras pasaba junto a ellos-aunque no son tanto como Harry y Ginny-

-Ay enana, serás mamá-Bill abrazaba a su hermana con fuerza, y le daba besos en la mejilla-estoy tan feliz-

-Bill...por favor-susurraba ella, intentando zafarse-no seas bruto-

-Bill vamos, si la abrazas así puedes lastimar al bebé-dijo Harry, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

-Mitzar-George llegó hasta él y le sonrió. Mitzar miró a Kathya con expresión suplicante-¿qué cuentas amigo?-

-Pues nada-oyeron un potente ruido y varias carcajadas. Los hombres Weasley se habían lanzado sobre Harry y le estaban haciendo una terrible malteada sobre la espalda.

-Me quieren matar a mi bebé-chilló Lily.

-¿Nada?-preguntó George-tenía entendido que estabas saliendo con Luna-

-¿Qué?-Fred llegó hasta ellos.

-Sí, eso nos habían dicho-

-No salgo con Luna...-dijo Mitzar con voz exasperada.

-¿Estás enamorado Mit?-preguntó Molly, mientras le tendía los platos para que pusiera la mesa. La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido, y se ruborizó.

-¿Po...por qué lo pregunta señora Weasley?-preguntó él con voz temblorosa.

-Pues porque te ves muy risueño y sonríes frecuentemente...solo los enamorados se ven así-

-Mmm...me parece que sí-dijo Arthur sonriendo-de seguro es una gran chica...¿la conocemos?-

-Eer...-

-Merlín, que frío hace afuera-la entrada de Sirius y de James captó la atención de los mellizos, que corrieron hacia los dos hombres y se hincaron a sus pies.

-¿Y a estos que les pasa?-preguntó Lucy, entrando tras Sirius y observando la cómica escena.

-Oh, siempre hacen eso cuando ven a los merodeadores-dijo Arthur-son sus ídolos-_"yo también me hincaría a sus pies"_.

-Los adoran-dijo Molly. Miró a Mitzar-gracias cielo, eres un encanto-él se ruborizó.

-No es para tanto, solo estoy poniendo la mesa-dijo, intentando ser humilde. Kathya se mordió el labio, mientras sonreía.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?-le preguntó. Mitzar se sobresaltó al sentir su aliento cálido sobre la piel de su cuello. Kathya rió.

-Haz como quieras-susurró, sonrojándose. Kathya tomó los platos que él llevaba en las manos, rozando la tersa piel masculina "accidentalmente". Lo vio sonreír. Ella suspiró, intentando sofocar el irrefrenable deseo de besar aquellos labios carnosos, anhelo que se le había formado en el pecho, haciéndole sentir un dolor sordo. Intentó no mirarlo mientras acomodaba la porcelana sobre la mesa, pero parecía que Mitzar quería absolutamente todo lo contrario, y se percató de ello cuando al voltear él la tomó fuertemente de la cintura, rozando su nariz con la suya.

-Mit...-él se mordió el labio con sensualidad. _"Ay Merlín ¡qué bueno que está!"_.

-Te deseo-susurró con una voz que a ella le sonó como un encantador ronroneo.

-Y yo a ti, pero estamos rodeados de personas-él sonrió perverso.

-Podríamos subir y...-

-Mit...-lo empujó levemente, logrando separarlo de si-niño libidinoso y lujurioso-dijo con fingida reprobación (N/A: mira si va a ser tan tonta de no estar de acuerdo XDD). Él rió.

-Soy un Black...no lo olvides-de repente Kathya se vio imaginándose a Sirius en lujuriosas fiestas solo por ser un Black.

-Mit, ven a ayudar con esto-Sirius lo llamaba desde el fregadero, en donde Molly preparaba algunas patatas. Él miró a su padre y, luego de mirarla con ojos provocativos, volteó y se dirigió hacia donde Sirius estaba. Kathya suspiró aliviada. Estaba temblando y sudaba.

-¿Problemas Kat?-preguntó Bárbara. Kathya se ruborizó. Aunque la mirada de odio que le lanzó a su amiga disipó su sonrojo. Pregunta tonta la que había hecho Bárbara. La vio reír lo más divertida. _"Zorra"_.

-No...no creo que tener un novio lujurioso sea un problema-Bárbara rió.

-No...-la tomó de la muñeca-ven, vamos a hamacarnos afuera-

-¿Hay hamacas?-preguntó con voz desmayada.

-Sí, niñita, hay hamacas, yo no me percaté, pero Lucy sí-dijo Bárbara. El frío exterior las recibió con una preciosa nieve, pero no se dejaron amedrentar por el congelado aire. Se dirigieron hacia las hamacas de madera, en donde Lucy las esperaba. Se sentaron, mientras asían fuertemente sus bufandas. Se quedaron pensativas durante largo rato, hasta que Bárbara suspiró y las observó ansiosa.

-¿No van a hablar?-

-Yo no tengo nada que decir-dijo Lucy encogiéndose de hombros.

-Oh, sí que lo tienes-dijo Bárbara. Sonrió con malicia. Lucy sintió terror-cuéntale a Kat lo que ocurrió con Sirius-Lucy palideció cuando la rubia la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues...-carraspeó, sonrojándose-le meti mano-susurró. Kathya enarcó una ceja.

-¿Que hiciste qué?-preguntó Kathya. Lucy intentó quitarse la bufanda, pero no lo logró. Sus manos temblaban.

-Le meti mano a Sirius-

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?-

-Kat ¬¬-Kathya las observó a ambas con la boca abierta. Y de repente pareció comprender lo que le decían sus amigas.

-Oh...meter...-abrió mucho más la boca, mientras Lucy se preparaba para la gran hecatombe-LUCIANA...¿cómo pudiste?-

-Le abrí la bragueta y...-

-NO ME CUENTES-chilló, tapándose los oídos-no puedo creerlo-se levantó de su lugar, pero Lucy la detuvo. Había caído al suelo de sentón.

-Kat, escúchame...si tú hubieses estado ahí habrías comprendido-dijo poniéndose de rodillas. Kathya la miró levantando las cejas-Sirius está tan bueno y besa tan bien...además...estaba enojada por algo que me ocurrió con el idiota de Cedric...-

-Bueno sí, está muy bueno-sonrió con picardía-...me resultará raro verte como la madrastra de mi novio-dijo, mientras sonreía cálidamente.

-La...¿la madrastra de tu novio?-preguntó Lucy. Miró a Bárbara con confusión-¿de qué hablas?¿quién es tu novio?-abrió la boca-¿estás de novia con...?-chilló feliz y se lanzó sobre Kathya, abrazándola.-Ay al fin..-

-Bueno...tampoco es para tanto ¬¬-

-Ay sí que lo es-dijo Lucy feliz. Se detuvo de repente-¿oyen eso?-las otras dos se miraron frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Esa canción...¿cómo se llama?..oh sí, Aleluya-golpe por parte de Kathya. Se sobó la cabeza-un día de estos me dejarán un agujero de los correctivos que me dan-

-Si te dejamos un agujero de seguro que no te afectará porque no tienes nada ahí dentro-chilló Kathya.

Lucy tomó un puñado de nieve y se lo lanzó a la rubia por la cabeza.

-GUERRA DE NIEVE-bramó Bárbara, y comenzaron una intensa lucha de pelotas de congelada nieve. Minutos después, estaban riendo acostadas sobre el frío suelo.

-¿Alguna de ustedes quiere volver a la realidad después de todo esto?-preguntó Lucy, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Había dejado de nevar.

-¿La verdad?..no-dijo Bárbara-extraño la normalidad de mi familia, pero jamás cambiaría todo este maravilloso mundo para volver a tener una vida monótona-sonrió-jamás cambiaría a Draco-

-Ni yo a Mit...-susurró Kathya-ni a sus hermosas sesiones de sexo-rieron con risitas tontas.

-Vaya, vaya...la que parecía la más tonta, terminó siendo la peor-

-Yo no le meto mano a un hombre que podría ser mi padre ¬¬-Lucy se sonrojó.

-No, se la metes al hijo-Kathya intentó golpear a Lucy, pero Bárbara estaba en medio.

-Ay, es Sirius Black-dijo Bárbara-si James estuviese solo, tú harías lo mismo-

-¿Teniendo a Mit cerca? No lo creo-rieron. Oyeron pasos amortiguados, y al levantar la vista vieron a Mitzar. Les sonrió. Bárbara y Lucy miraron a Kathya, sonrojándola. Mitzar le tendió la mano.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?-le preguntó cuando ella se puso de pie. Kathya miró a sus amigas, quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

-Ve zopenca-

-De acuerdo-Mitzar sonrió y, tomándola de la mano, se alejó de las otras dos chicas.

-Cuídala Mit-

Caminaron por un sendero flanqueado por árboles, tomados de la mano. Kathya sentía un poderoso sentimiento de gozo y felicidad en el pecho, que la hacía estar caminando sobre el aire. No podía parar de sonreír. Sentía la calidez de la mano masculina aprisionando la suya, la forma en que los dedos del chico se entrelazaban con los de ella, de forma protectora, amorosa y confiada. Llegaron hasta un estanque, cuyas aguas se encontraban duramente congeladas. Mitzar la miró con una sonrisa.

-Ven, podemos patinar ahí-

-Nos mataremos...no sé patinar-dijo ella con voz temerosa, mientras él la arrastraba consigo. La abrazó.

-Hermosa, yo te protegeré-él tenía una mano sobre su espalda y otra sobre su cintura, de manera posesiva. La besó dulcemente, saboreándola.

-¿Qué tienen ustedes los slytherins que nos atraen tanto?- (N/A: dale Bar...¿qué tienen? XDD)-¿qué tienen los hombres de tu familia que están tan buenos?¿qué comen?-él rió.

-Tampoco somos tan lindos-dijo de forma azorada. _"¡¡¡Modesto!!!"_.

-No, son preciosos-se besaron fervorosamente. Kathya sentía que en cualquier momento Mitzar se la comería debido a la manera tan brusca en que adentraba la lengua dentro de su boca. Aunque a ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto (N/A: mira si va a molestar), se sentía tan a gusto que ni se quejó. Besar así debería ser pecado. Qué hermosa manera de besar que tenían los Black. Hablaría con Lucy para saber si eran los genes. Rió para sus adentros. Se separaron.

-Creí que me dejarías seca-susurró, sintiendo sus labios inflamados. Mitzar sonrió.

-Yo creí que me dejarías sin oxígeno-

-Oh, entonces estamos a mano-notó el color rojizo de los labios masculinos, y no pudo evitar desear besarlos nuevamente. Por lo que se lanzó sobre él, y cayeron al suelo. Se besaron lentamente, saboreándose, disfrutando de las magníficas sensaciones de ambas bocas explorándose. Mitzar la tomaba de los muslos, apretándola contra él, y Kathya sabía que si no se detenían, terminarían desnudos sobre la nieve. La pasarían de las mil maravillas, sí, pero el resfriado de después no sería para nada agradable. Se separó de él, tomando aire.

-Tus besos me dejan sin aliento-susurró. Él sonrió feliz.-Esta es la mejor Navidad de toda mi vida-

-Igualmente-

-Bar, mira eso-Lucy y Bárbara observaban la escena escondidas tras unos frondosos matorrales-son tan tiernos-

-Sí, pero si siguen así nos darán muchos sobrinos-siseó Bárbara-ay, yo quiero ser la madrina del primero-rieron divertidas.

-La mano de Mitzar...-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-Que sale al padre-dijo misteriosamente.

-Cierra la boca Lucy ¬¬-

-Te lo recomiendo: besa a Sirius Black-

-Y yo no te recomiendo que beses a Draco porque te mataré si llegas a hacerlo-(N/A: XDDD).

-Ni dormida lo haría ¬¬-

-Menos mal-siguieron observando a los dos jóvenes que se seguían devorando con los labios-madre mía, la dejará sin saliva-Lucy rió divertida.

-Pobre Kat-

-Chicas ¿qué hacen?-dieron un grito al oír una voz masculina tras ellas. Se miraron con terror, y voltearon.

-Sirius-masculló Lucy. Miró a Mitzar y a Kathya, que aún se besaban-¿qué haces aquí?-él frunció el entrecejo.

-Vine a ver lo que hacían-dijo risueño, mientras sonreía. Las miró detenidamente, intuyendo que algo ocurría-¿ocurre algo?-

-N...no-una cantarina risa se dejó oír, y notaron que Sirius abría los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?-preguntó con voz chillona.-Déjenme pasar-

-Sirius-él las apartó con una mano, y observó la escena que sucedía tras los matorrales. Bárbara y Lucy esperaron conteniendo las respiraciones, hasta que vieron que Sirius sonreía cálidamente.

-Ya era hora-

-¿Sirius?-las miró con los ojos brillantes.

-Al fin..yo...Mitzar está tan enamorado de ella-su voz estaba quebrada.

-Ay Sirius-dijeron a dúo, enternecidas-eres un amor-él sonrió.

-Lo sé...-(N/A: modesto) carraspeó, observando nuevamente a la parejita, que se besaba tiernamente-dejémoslos solos-

-Sí-

-Cuando sea la hora de almorzar, los llamaremos-se alejaron de Mitzar y Kathya con pasos silenciosos.

Kathya reía divertida, mientras observaba al que ahora era su novio, que hacía pantomimas graciosas. No entendía qué era lo que intentaba hacer, pero se partía de la risa con cada mueca chistosa o cada caída. Hasta que él cayó estrepitosamente al suelo, y no se levantó. Dejó de reír y corrió hacia el joven con desesperación. Se arrodilló junto a él y lo zamarreó.

-Mit por Merlín-susurró con la voz quebrada. Sollozó, cuando oyó una suave risa. Lo observó. Él reía lo más divertido.-MITZAR-se levantó furiosa, y caminó alejándose de él.

-Katy, amor mío-dijo Mitzar, levantándose del suelo, yendo hasta ella y abrazándola. Kathya se detuvo, sintiendo el musculoso cuerpo de él contra el suyo. Sintió un estremecimiento cuando él le besó la nuca juguetonamente.

-No me hagas nunca más eso-chilló sollozando, mientras Mitzar la volteaba y la apretaba contra sí-te amo y si te pierdo moriré-lo abrazó, acariciándole el liso cabello oscuro. Él sonrió abiertamente.

-No moriré..jamás me permitiré dejarte-le besó el lóbulo de la oreja, y ella se aferró con desesperación a su túnica.

-Te amo Mitzar-él la miró sonriente.

-_Je vous aimé_-susurró, y eso la hizo reír. Segundos después (bah, en realidad Kathya no supo si fueron horas) se encontraban patinando sobre el congelado estanque. Ella lo tomaba del brazo con demasiada fuerza, pero él solo sonreía complacido. La nieve caía sobre ellos, como un encantador manto blanco.

Kathya observó a Mitzar, mientras se deslizaban sobre la clara superficie de hielo. Los copos de nieve que caían sobre su deslumbrante cabello azabache lo hacían parecer una deidad, y sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frío lo hacían ver como un precioso niño pequeño. La bufanda verde se enarbolaba hacia atrás debido al viento, y la túnica ondeaba a cada movimiento que él daba, dejando ver su exquisito cuerpo de hombre. Lo abrazó por el cuello cuando hizo una pirueta que casi los tumba sobre el hielo, pero luego lo oyó reír con una risa cantarina y encantadora.

-Creo que moriré del susto-masculló ella, mientras él la alzaba en el aire sobre si y giraba en su sitio. –Eres un encanto- lo besó en la comisura de sus labios, y lo sintió tensarse. Cayeron estrepitosamente sobre el congelado estanque, Kathya sobre él. Rieron, y se besaron dulcemente. Mitzar se irguió y se sentó, ayudándola a ella a sentarse también. Se sobó la cabeza adolorido.

-Tengo algo para ti-susurró, mientras giraba sus manos en círculos. Segundos después, y tras una chispa de luz que salió de su mano, le entregó una rosa roja. Sonrió.-Feliz navidad Katy-ella tomó la rosa con manos temblorosas.

-¿Ya te he dicho que esta es la mejor de las navidades?-él asintió.

-Sí, ya lo dijiste-

-Pues lo repito-se le humedecieron los ojos, y sintió el pulgar de él limpiándole las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas en ese instante.

-No llores-susurró él de forma dulce. Kathya sintió la suave textura de los guantes que él llevaba puestos, y cerró los ojos.

-Es que jamás pensé que podría recibir tanto amor...ojalá que esto nunca termine-su voz se había quebrado mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el regazo de él. Mitzar la abrazó.

-No se terminará nunca, te lo juro-dijo él, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Mitzar, Kat...ya está el almuerzo-oyeron la voz de Sirius llamarles, y Mitzar la ayudó a levantarse del suelo. Caminaron hacia la casa, separados por centímetros. Notaron que Sirius los observaba con mirada sonriente. Kathya miró a Mitzar con una expresión interrogante en su rostro. Él se encogió de hombros. Se sentaron a la mesa, uno frente al otro, sintiendo la escudriñadora mirada gris de Sirius sobre ellos. Se miraron sin comprender nada.

Por unos pocos minutos reinó el silencio, excepto por el tintineo de los platos y los cubiertos y el traqueteo de las sillas cuando cada uno se instaló frente a su comida.

-Ay, esta Navidad me resulta maravillosa-dijo Remus con solemnidad. Miró a Tonks y a su prominente barriga-nuestro hijo es la bendición más esperada de todas-

-¿Ya saben cómo se llamará?-preguntó Deneb, impaciente. Tonks y Remus se miraron con una sonrisa.

-Bueno...hemos estado pensando...como Nym es parte de la familia Black, y ellos tenían una tradición con los nombres...pensamos..Ántares (N/A: las que leyeron Años después recordarán ese nombre), Procyon, Leo...-

-No me gustan-masculló Deneb-conozco la tradición, papá la siguió con nosotros-señaló a Mitzar y luego a ella misma.

-En realidad la tradición la seguí solo contigo-dijo Sirius-Mitzar es un nombre inventado-

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Kathya, de repente interesada en la conversación. Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-La estrella es Mizar...pertenece a la constelación de la osa menor-Kathya sonrió mientras observaba al bello joven frente suyo, mordiéndose el labio.

-Y cuando fuiste a anotarlo, le agregaron una t-dijo James riendo.

-Sí...me gusta el nombre Mitzar-

-Es precioso-dijo Kathya con una sonrisa.-Igual que quien lo porta-susurró. Miró su plato detenidamente. El arroz ya estaba enfriándose sobre la porcelana, y las arveja le resultaron asquerosas.

Levantó la mirada para observar a su novio. Se veía tan...apetecible. La verdad que hubiese preferido comerse a Mitzar, acostado desnudo sobre una bandeja de plata, rodeado de manjares...aunque el mayor de todos fuese él. Lo habría preferido antes que ese guiso suculento. Sonrió perversa, y se movió ligeramente. Mitzar se sobresaltó y la miró con ojos asombrados.

-¿Te encuentras bien Mit?-preguntó Harry, observándolo. Él asintió con la cabeza, sonrojado-¿de veras?-

-¿Qué ocurre que tienes esa cara?-preguntó Sirius.

-Nada papá-susurró él. Miró a Kathya mordiéndose el labio, y ella sonrió perversa. Le resultaba divertido verlo resistiéndose a ella, controlando las ganas que tenía de gritar, más cuando ella apretaba delicadamente el pie contra su entrepierna, sonrojándolo aún más. Sabía que estaba excitado...lo sintió.

-¿Por qué no me miras a los ojos cuando hablas?-

-Porque no quiero que me leas el pensamiento, papi-dijo Mitzar con resolución. Las tres jóvenes se miraron estupefactas.

-¿Tú...?-Bárbara se atragantó-¿puedes leer el pensamiento?-

-Sí-dijo Sirius con naturalidad, aunque un tinte rojizo apareció en sus mejillas.

-¿Desde cuándo?-preguntó con voz chillona. Sirius sonrió.

-Desde los treinta y seis años-un balde de agua fría sobre sus cabezas.-James y Remus también pueden-

-Eso quiere decir...-_"quiere decir que se han reído de nosotras todo este tiempo"_. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos _"qué hijos de puta"_.

-Prefiero hijos de bruja, si no te importa-dijo James.

-Son unos embusteros-susurró Bárbara-eso no se hace-los tres se encogieron de hombros.

-Esperamos que puedan perdonarnos-

-No lo creo-susurró Kathya. –Aunque si no los miramos a los ojos no podrán leernos el pensamiento...así que...-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-miró fijamente la hermosa mirada avellana del guapo James. _"Tu hijito...Harry"_. Ladeó la cabeza. James miró a Harry frunciendo sus labios carnosos.

-Nos arruinaste toda la diversión Harry ¬¬-

-De nada padre querido-dijo él con ironía, mientras bebía cerveza de mantequilla-pero quiero ser solo yo el único que abuse de sus pensamientos- _"¿por qué no abusas de mi?"_.

-Quiero mis regalos-dijo Johanne, captando la atención de todos.

-Oh..-dijo Lily-de acuerdo cielo-le hizo una seña y ambas se alejaron de la mesa. Observaron a Sirius desperezarse.

-He dormido muchísimo pero aún así tengo sueño-

-¿Por qué será?-preguntó Bárbara maliciosa-yo no creo que hayas dormido durante toda la noche-Sirius se sonrojó levemente. Lucy se atragantó con su comida.

-Cállate Bárbara-la fulminó con la mirada. Bárbara sonrió abiertamente, con mucha picardía.

-Me gustaría que me ayudaran de vez en cuando-dijo Sirius de forma enigmática, provocando que Lucy se sonrojara con violencia, y Bárbara riera socarrona.

-De seguro que sí-

-¿De qué hablan?-preguntó James, mirándolos consecutivamente-no entiendo ni jota-

-De nada James-dijeron a coro, mientras el guapo señor Potter fruncía el ceño.

-¿Hemos almorzado demasiado temprano o me parece a mi?-preguntó Remus, mirando su reloj.

-Lo que pasa es que nos despertamos tarde-dijo James, desperezándose.

-Oh-

Lily llegó hasta ellos con una gran suma de regalos sobre sus brazos. Los dejó sobre la mesa, no sin antes levantar todos los utensilios con un ligero movimiento de varita.

-Cada regalo tiene el nombre de su dueño..así que no es difícil saber para quién es cada obsequio-dijo Molly, acercándose con un pote de helado. Tomó tres paquetes y se los dio a las chicas, que los miraron asombradas.

-Jerseys Weasley-dijo Harry, cuando Bárbara abrió su regalo y sacó un precioso suéter rosa con una B en el centro. Kathya tenía uno azul y Lucy uno rojo.

-Oh gracias-dijo con los ojos brillosos. Se lo puso sobre toda la ropa que llevaba puesta, y se lo mostró a Draco, dando un giro sobre si misma.-¿Cómo me queda?-lo vio morderse el labio.

-Hermoso..solo que si quiero desvertirte, tardaré bastante-Bárbara se sonrojó al oírlo.

-Me quito yo solita la ropa Draco, gracias-dijo divertida, y le daba un suave beso en los labios. Él la tomó fuertemente de la muñeca, y le puso una caja sobre la palma de la mano. Bárbara lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Es mi regalo de Navidad...espero que te guste-ella abrió la caja de terciopelo y se encontró con dos preciosos pendientes de diamante en forma de corazón. Sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Son preciosos-dijo, observándolos embobada.

-No tanto como tú-sentenció Draco, mientras le acomodaba un mechón castaño tras la oreja. Bárbara se mordió el labio y se lanzó sobre él, besándolo. Lucy y Kathya se miraron sonriendo.

-Parece ser un acto reflejo-opinó Sirius (N/A: Bar, lo mismo que me dijiste XDD). Lucy rió mientras observaba a la dulce parejita que se besaba, hasta que su mirada fue captada por un apuesto hombre que se encontraba frente suyo. Se mordió el labio cuando lo miró ávidamente, dándose cuenta que podía verle una porción de su torso a través de su camisa negra entreabierta. Pudo vislumbrar pectorales marcados y bronceados, y un poco de vello oscuro esparcido por esa zona. Se dio cuenta de que deseaba sobremanera besar ese pecho, mordisquear el escaso vello moreno y morirse abrazándolo por la cintura. Merlín, era un dios.

Kathya notó la mirada devoradora de Lucy, y frunció el ceño. Ya no le molestaba que su amiga se comiera a Sirius con los ojos, Merlín, eso era algo lo cual ninguna de las tres podía impedir. Sirius estaba súper bueno, pero el disimulo debía ser importante. Sino, ya habrían muerto siendo golpeadas por Lily, Tonks y Ginny, de no ser por el autocontrol. Oyó un carraspeo y observó al joven que le sonreía. Y recordó su cometida y su pie, escondido debajo de la mesa entre las fuertes piernas de él. Apretó esa zona sensible, y lo vio contener un suspiro. Ella rió divertida.

-Me voy a volver loco-masculló Mitzar con voz ronca y baja. Kathya lo miró haciéndose la ofendida.

-Niño libidinoso-dijo, haciendo puchero. Dejó de apretar la zona sensible de Mitzar, y se levantó de su asiento. Sintió el suelo frío contra sus pies, abrigados con gruesas medias. Caminó hacia una pequeña ventana, observando a Molly y a Lily, que charlaban apoyadas sobre el fregadero, y a los Weasley, que miraban un partido de ajedrez entre James y Bill.

-Merlín, si esta noche se te ocurre aparecer por mi cuarto, te lo haré tan fuerte que hasta que no llores y me implores misericordia no pienso parar-dijo Mitzar cuando llegó junto a ella, asiéndola fuertemente de la muñeca. Kathya se mordió el labio. (N/A: q hot se puso este chico..en resumen: te voy a partir como un queso XDD).

-Incitante y tentadora tu propuesta-lo miró de arriba abajo. Sonrió perversa-te recomendaría que te pusieras la túnica y te tapes-señaló su entrepierna-a menos que quieras dar un espectáculo y demostrarle a todo el mundo que te funciona-él se sonrojó.

-Como si no te gustara-masculló, acariciándole sutilmente la nuca.

La tarde pasó volando como una lechuza con una entrega urgente. Ya había caído la noche sobre ellos cuando decidieron volver cada uno a sus respectivos hogares. Lucy suspiró con tristeza cuando Sirius sentenció que se iría a Grimmauld Place.

-Oh Sirius..quédate-dijo en un murmullo, abrazándolo por el cuello. Él la miró con ojos brillosos.

-Lu...tengo que volver a mi casa-

-Tienes toda la vida para volver...quédate solo una noche más-lo vio sonreír abiertamente.

-De acuerdo..-sintió sus manos recorrerle la espalda, estremeciéndola-Harry, nos quedaremos una noche más en tu casa-

-Como quieras Sirius-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-bueno, el día ha estado estupendo-se despidieron de los Weasley y desaparecieron. Aparecieron a metros de la casa de Harry, y se encaminaron hacia allí, caminando apresuradamente, intentando soportar el frío. Entraron dentro del imponente castillo, y sintieron la calidez de las llamas de la chimenea principal, y vislumbraron a Dobby corriendo hacia ellos.

-Harry Potter señor-hizo una reverencia.

-Dobby-dijo Harry sonriendo-prepara la cena-

-¿Para cuántos Harry Potter señor?-preguntó observando a los presentes.

-Para nueve Dobby..los Black se quedan a dormir-

"_A dormir y otras cosas más"_. Kathya observó a Mitzar, que le sonrió perversamente.

-Ya verás-susurró él cuando pasó por su lado. Ella se mordió el labio, deseosa de que llegara la hora de subir al cuarto y desaparecer con Mitzar entre sábanas.

-Mit, quítate la túnica-dijo Sirius.

-No-chilló él, cuando Dobby se acercó para que le diera su abrigo-no...tengo frío-susurró. Kathya rió divertida-bruja-ella sonrió.

Cenaron perezosamente, sentados a la mesa de la cocina. La noche había terminado con Sirius, Mitzar, Harry y Draco bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla, mientras Bárbara, Lucy y Kat hablaban amistosamente. Ginny había subido a dormir, y Deneb se había dirigido a la sala para leer un libro con tranquilidad.

-Esta ha sido la mejor Navidad de mi vida-confesó Bárbara, observando a Draco, que movía sus dedos alrededor de la copa que llevaba entre sus manos.

-La mía también-dijo Lucy-aunque todavía falta el broche de oro-

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-preguntó Bárbara. Lucy se mordió el labio.

-Oh...solo dormir-

-Lucy ¬¬-

-Solo dormiré...pero no en mi cama-volvió a morderse el labio, mientras Bárbara levantaba las cejas.

-Yo...-comenzó-no estoy de acuerdo en lo que piensas hacer..pero si tú quieres-

-Mañana despertaré sumamente feliz-

-Y desvirgada-rieron a carcajadas, aunque Kathya se mantuvo callada y serena.

-¿No dices nada Kat?-

-Pues...haz lo que quieras Lu...sé feliz-la abrazó, asombrando a las otras dos chicas.

Luego de estar horas hablando, habían decidido subir a sus habitaciones. Kathya miró a Mitzar deseosa, anhelante, esperando con expectativas que sus dos amigas se durmieran para así desaparecer mágicamente y terminar en el cuarto en donde él dormía. Él le devolvió la mirada, y le lanzó un beso disimuladamente. _"Estos slytherins que están tan buenos..estos Blacks"_. Se levantó en medio de la noche, luego de haberse dormido por varias horas. _"Rayos"_. Rogaba que Mitzar estuviese despierto, o al menos que no estuviese profundamente dormido. Maldijo en voz alta al sentir el suelo frío bajo sus pies.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, cuando se percató de que no estaba presentable para su deseable e insaciable novio. Se miró detenidamente al espejo. Tenía cara de dormida y el cabello atado en una improvisada coleta. La pijama era cero insinuante, y aún no comprendía cómo podía ser que Mitzar la viese deseable y apetecible. Se soltó el cabello, dejándolo caer delicadamente sobre su espalda. Se quitó la pijama y se puso la bata sobre su ahora cuerpo desnudo. Se moriría de frío, pero sabía que el candente cuerpo de Mitzar la calentaría enseguida. Se puso perfume y salió al pasillo, no sin antes mirar la cama de Lucy, que estaba vacía. Frunció el ceño mientras caminaba por el corredor, pensando en dónde podía estar la morena. Se sobresaltó y dio un grito cuando sintió dos fuertes manos tomarla de la cintura, acercándola a un exquisito cuerpo.

-Mit-

-Rayos..¿dónde estabas?-la besó con urgencia. Ella gimió-te esperé toda la noche-

-Lo siento me quedé dormida-susurró, mientras sentía las manos masculinas adentrarse en su bata.

-Merlín, no llevas nada puesto-sentencio él con voz ronca. Le acarició el ombligo, y ella se estremeció.

-Me debes mi regalo de navidad-dijo Kathya, mientras él le besaba el valle entre sus senos.

-Yo soy tu regalo de navidad-sentenció con voz ronca. La asió fuertemente de la muñeca y la arrastró con él hacia su cuarto. Ya allí, él se desnudó con rapidez y la lanzó sobre la cama. Hicieron el amor con ternura, susurrándose al oído. Kathya había sonreído cuando él le juró que la amaría siempre, mientras le besaba el cuello. Tanto amor la embriagaba y le nublaba la vista. Una vez que habían quedado completamente saciados y exhaustos, Mitzar se había aventurado a besarle la espalda, mientras ella abrazaba la almohada, intentando dormir.

-Lucy no estaba en su cama cuando salí del cuarto-susurró, sintiendo el cuerpo masculino sobre el suyo.

-¿Mmm?-ella se estremeció cuando sintió sus manos acariciarle el estómago y los senos.

-Si-siseó, entregándose a las caricias amorosas de Mitzar.

-No debes preocuparte por lo que haga Lucy..déjala ser-

-Es que...tú no sabes...-

-¿Qué no sé?-le besó la espalda y los omoplatos. Ella sonrió.

-Que Lucy anda tras los huesos de tu padre-volteó, quedando frente a frente. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos-¿te molesta que tu padre ande tras niñas que podrían ser tus hermanas?-

-La verdad...no-ella levantó las cejas.

-¿No?-

-Es su vida-dijo Mitzar sonriendo-yo siempre seguiré siendo su hijo haga lo que haga-

-Que sabio eres-susurró ella, acariciando su torso con ambas manos, deleitándose de los increíbles músculos que él tenía.-Eres tan hermoso-le besó cuello, y lo oyó gemir.-Yo esperaba que me lo hicieras tan fuerte que me haría llorar-él rió.

-Entonces ahora verás-le susurró al oído diabólicamente, estremeciéndola de placer. Y durante un largo rato ya no hubo conversación.

**OoOOoO **

Ustedes se preguntarán dónde está Lucy. Bien, la respuesta no es difícil de suponer. Y he aquí que les contaré. Lucy se había encaminado al pasillo con paso apresurado, viendo que sus dos amigas dormían cual angelitos en sus respectivas camas. Sentía un ardor incontenible en el cuerpo, una llamarada que necesitaba apagar de inmediato. Y quien mejor que Sirius Black para hacer de bombero (N/A: Maku, amiga mia, esto no tiene doble sentido XDD) y apagar el fuego de sus entrañas. Recordaba con minuciosidad el camino hacia su cuarto, por lo que caminó apretando el paso. Llegó hasta la singular puerta verde, y tuvo la intención de golpear con los nudillos. No, absurdo. ¿Qué si él la sacaba a patadas?¿qué si él estaba con una mujer _bautizando_ todas las partes de la habitación?. De repente se dio cuenta de que sentía celos. _"¿Y dónde está tu amor por Cedric?"_. Gruñó. _"Voz moralista de mierda"_.

Entró al cuarto, percatándose de que la puerta no estaba cerrada de ninguna forma. Esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad, y caminó hacia la cama. Tanteó, para asegurarse si él se encontraba allí. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que Sirius no se encontraba en su cama.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó una suave ronroneo detrás suyo. Se cayó de la cama, y levantó la mirada. _"Merlín"_. Él la miraba apoyado contra la pared, mirándola de una forma sensual y provocativa. Lo miró con avidez.

-Sirius..tú...-se atragantó, ruborizándose-estás desnudo-

-¿Debería darme vergüenza?-

-Pues...-lo observó-no, en lo absoluto- (N/A: XDDD). Él sonrió con sensualidad.

-Siéntate y hablemos- _"yo no quiero hablar..usaré la boca y la lengua, sí, pero no para eso precisamente"_.

-Yo...-él la miró con sus intensos ojos grises. Eran excitantes y apasionados-yo he venido porque...-se sonrojó cuando se arrodilló junto a ella. Tenía su escultural y viril cuerpo tan cerca, podría tocarlo si quisiera. Se mordió el labio y rozó sutilmente los pectorales masculinos, notando que la piel era increíblemente tersa al tacto.

-Lu...yo sé lo que quieres...y yo también lo quiero..-

-¿Y qué esperas?-preguntó ella, acostándose en la cama. Lo oyó reír.

-Lucy...eres hermosa, deseable...-suspiró-pero le debo respeto a John-

-¿John?-

-Tu padre-

-Oh...oh sí, mi padre-dijo ella, ruborizándose. _"No puedo pensar si te tengo así tan cerca"_.

-No te ofendas Sirius, pero el respeto me lo meto en el cu..-él le tapó la boca con su mano.

-Sí, hace un tiempo yo también-rió. Lucy pudo aspirar su aroma. Olía tan bien. –Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y dormir...pero no me pidas que tengamos relaciones...-Lucy bufó.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella, quitándose la bata, dejando ver su corto camisón-veamos señor Black si puede contenerse en no tocarme durante toda una noche-el desafío pareció divertirlo.

-No te asustes si algo reacciona en mi cuerpo-

-¿Asustarme?-preguntó ella con asombro-seré una niña a tu lado, pero no soy estúpida-él se acostó a su lado, mostrando su espectacular cuerpo desnudo sin ningún pudor. Aunque no tenía nada de qué avergonzarse. Lo miró con deseo, mordiéndose el labio, para luego morder la almohada. Lo oyó reír.

-¿Es para no morderme?-preguntó él, jugando con su liso cabello oscuro.

-Sí...pero si quieres te muerdo-él sonrió perverso.

-Atrévete-

-No me desafíes Sirius Black-dijo Lucy, sentándose, observándolo fijamente. Estaba tan bueno.

-Los desafíos me excitan-ella no pudo contenerse más, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, acorralándolo contra el colchón. Sintió sus cálidas manos adentrarse dentro del camisón. Lo besó apasionadamente, fundiendo ambas lenguas en un beso urgente, apremiante y desesperado. Se restregó fuertemente contra él, y lo oyó gemir.

-No Lucy-dijo con voz ruda.-Por favor-ella se levantó de la cama-me vas a volver loco-

-Está bien-dijo ella en un murmullo.-No te haré nada impúdico, pero deja que me quede-suplicó. Lo vio pensar durante varios segundos, y luego asintió con la cabeza. Ella sonrió, y se lanzó sobre la cama.

Sirius la arropó con las sábanas y la abrazó. Lucy aspiró el aroma de la piel masculina, y se sintió desfallecer. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su regazo, y respiró hondo.

-Eres uno de los hombres más hermosos de este maldito mundo-susurró. Él le acarició el cabello.

-Yo estoy caliente como una sartén y tú me hablas de belleza-Lucy rió. Lo miró a los ojos. Estaba exquisitamente ruborizado y sus hermosos ojos grises brillaban incontrolablemente. _"Al demonio el respeto..papá, espero que no te retuerzas en tu tumba"_.

-Si quieres puedo besarte hasta que me sangren los labios-susurró ella, mientras Sirius rozaba su boca contra la suya.

-Como quieras-y se besaron apasionadamente.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

_Nota de Autora (o sea, yo XDD):_

Mama!..que hot se pusieron todos…principalmente los Black..XDDD…me he percatado de que Mitzar ya parece un psicópata sexual que el dulce y tierno niño que era en los comienzos del fic. Pido perdón si les llegase a molestar. A mi no me molesta…XDDD

En cuanto a Lucy y Sirius…MERLÍN, cuánta tensión sexual, en cualquier momento se comen…

Yo quería preguntar algo sobre ellos dos, y quiero que me lo respondan. Varias de ustedes me han dicho que haga una escena caliente entre ellos, por lo que yo pregunto: **¿QUIEREN ACCIÓN ENTRE SIRIUS Y LUCY? SI O NO?**… contéstenme a través del review (si, los instigo para que me dejen mensajes…qué mente más brillante XDDD)…

Otra cosita, pido perdón a LadyLu-Malfoy y a Bar por no poner mucho a Draco, solo que noté que si hacía una escena con él y Bárbara el cap se me iba a sesenta paginas y ya me parecía demasiado. También me gustaría saber si quieren acción entre ellos, debido a que una amiga mía me preguntó que qué iba a pasar, y por qué no apuraba los papeles.

Espero que hayan disfrutado…a mi me divirtió mucho hacerlo XDD…

**Hasta pronto!!!.**

Quiero un novio como Mitzar…si encuentran uno por ahí, no se lo encanuten (encanutar-Canuto…jo Sirius love!) y compartan…


	23. A escondidas

Hola!!!, volvi después de casi un mes de no actualizar. Les pido perdón, pero es que estoy saturada y necesitaba un descanso del fic. Además tengo la cabeza en cualquier lado porque…me estoy enamorando y no puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea él…pendejo de mierda ¬¬.

Les agradezco, como siempre, los reviews a: **LunaLoonyLovegood**, **kamy-evans18**, **ProngsAndMoony**, **LadyLu-Malfoy**, **Lina Malfoy**, **Maku Black**, **NenaOrion**, **anfrachik**, **mainy **y **stefy-9427**. GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS!!!!

Otra cosa, quizás no actualice tan seguido porque el lunes 26 empiezo el Ciclo Básico Común en la Universidad de Buenos Aires…**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**….estoy super ansiosa!!!!!.

Dejen reviews!!!!..

**FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA!!!!**…

**Y DE EQUUS**, POR SUPUESTO!!!!

**_"La curiosidad no es pecado. Pero tenemos que ser cautos con ella, claro…" Albus Dumbledore_**

(Harry Potter y la Cámara Secreta)

**Capítulo 22: A escondidas.**

Bárbara se retorció en su cama, despertándose con sobresalto. Observó a su alrededor, esperando vislumbrar a sus amigas en sus respectivas camas a través de la oscuridad. Y se percató de que estaba completamente sola en la habitación. Se sentó, mientras aspiraba hondo, y notó que el aire olía extraño.

Y fue en ese instante, en que una mano la tomó de la nuca y la acercó a dos deseosos labios finos, que la besaron apasionadamente, saboreando su boca como si fuese fruta madura. _"¿Qué rayos?"_. La forma en la que era besada le recordaron a cierto novio suyo (N/A: XDDD).

-Draco...-él le daba besos dulces y suaves en el cuello, mientras adentraba ambas manos bajo su camisón, estremeciéndola.

-Dime-susurró.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó con voz desmayada.

-Te beso-las manos masculinas la acariciaban con destreza, erizándole el vello corporal, y tornando su piel como lava caliente.

-Te has vuelto loco-jadeó, mientras Draco la acostaba sobre las tibias sábanas. –Las chicas...las chicas se van a despertar-lo oyó reír maléficamente.

-No intentes engañarme, tus amigas no están en la habitación-lamió el lóbulo de su oreja, y Bárbara sintió su sangre caliente dirigiéndose en un torrente desesperado hacia su cerebro. Los pensamientos se le nublaron, y lo único que pudo vislumbrar al enfocar la mirada fue una cantidad infinita de luces de colores, obnubilándola. Draco la abrazaba por la cintura, mientras poco a poco le quitaba el camisón, besando cada parte de piel que quedaba al descubierto. La lengua masculina se encontraba terriblemente caliente, y le producían escalofríos, erizando su piel tibia, acelerando los latidos enloquecidos de su corazón. Sabía que si no lo detenía iban a terminar enredados entre las sábanas, prodigándose amor...aunque ganas no le faltasen. Su camisón fue lanzado por los aires, dejándola solo en ropa interior, mientras la boca masculina, tan apremiante y provocadora, le besaba la tela del sostén, para continuar besando la piel caliente que, debido al frío ambiente, comenzaba a estremecerse. Enredó sus dedos en los cabellos platinados de Draco, suspirando, incitándolo a que siguiera humedeciendo cada parte de su cuerpo con su experta lengua.

-Draco-suspiró. Él le besaba el ombligo, mordiéndole los extremos, soplando dulcemente, mientras el cuerpo de Bárbara temblaba incontrolablemente. Lo oyó reír, y las dos manos masculinas le rodearon la cintura, para luego tomarla fuertemente del trasero. Bárbara dio un grito cuando él le beso el pubis sobre la tela de sus bragas. Un maldito acto reflejo provocó que una _suave_..que digo suave..una _potente patada_ fuese propinada sobre la mandíbula de Draco, que cayó al suelo con estrépito (N/A: sí...soy re zorra, pero ustedes saben que me encanta hacerlas sufrir XDDD). Ella lo miró apenada, mientras él se tomaba la quijada con expresión adolorida.

-Si no quieres hacerlo tan solo dímelo, no me golpees como si fuese la reencarnación de _Ya sabes quién_-chilló, mientras un hilo de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios. Bárbara se sentó en la cama, con sus rodillas apoyadas contra el colchón, y le tomó el mentón con delicadeza.

-Lo siento Draquín-le besó la nariz con dulzura, y él sonrió, para luego hacer una mueca.

-No me digas Draquín-Bárbara se sentó junto a él en el suelo. Le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

-¿No te gusta?-

-No..me hace sentir idiota-susurró, al tiempo que ella le besaba la comisura de sus labios. Esto lo hizo sonreír abiertamente-ouch-

-No sonrías zoquete...-le dijo, levantándose del suelo-vamos, te curaré eso-

-Puedes hacerlo con magia-musitó Draco, caminando por el corredor, siendo guiado por Bárbara hacia el cuarto en donde Harry y Ginny guardaban las pócimas.

-Oh tienes razón-dijo, tomando su varita. Se quedó con el brazo estirado, observando al rubio que la miraba frunciendo el ceño.-Pero creo que es más tierno si te curo con mis propias manos-él sonrió abiertamente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH...¡¡¡MANDIBULA DEL DEMONIOOOOOOO!!!-

-DRACO NO GRITES-le dio un fuerte golpe en la nuca, y él la fulminó con sus exquisitos ojos grises.

-Pero me duele T.T-chilló, sobándose la cabeza.

-Pareces un slytherin maricón-siseó Bárbara, arrastrándolo por el pasillo.-Ven, buscaremos algodón y alcohol y te curaré-

-¿Algodón y alcohol?-preguntó él, mientras observaba a su novia buscar _algo_ en el botiquín que había en el sanitario-¿qué es eso?-Bárbara lo miró triunfante, mientras embebía en un pedazo de _no supo qué_ de color blanco, un líquido que parecía agua.

-Estate quietecito-dijo ella, con una sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Draco la miró con ojos de cachorrito abandonado, y pudo oler el aroma agrio del líquido.

Bárbara apoyó el algodón sobre el rostro de su novio, sonriendo al ver la expresión de terror que tenía...

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-Bárbara se sobresaltó y el frasco de alcohol voló por los aires.

-DRACO-golpe.

-ARDE-chilló.

-Pues claro que arde-dijo ella-es alcohol-

-Pero yo no sé lo que es el alcohol-volvió a chillar Draco-arde mucho T.T- (N/A: XDDDD...es lo menos que podes sufrir Malfoy ¬¬).

-Deja de quejarte, por Merlín-dijo ella con hastío, mientras le limpiaba la sangre con el algodón. Él la observaba encantado, haciendo puchero cada vez que le escocía la herida. (N/A: Bar y LadyLu, traten de no morir electrocutadas con el teclado..okey?).

-Que patada que me diste-masculló enojado.

-Lo siento cielo-él le tomó las manos y la besó dulcemente. Y ella se dejó hacer. (N/A: y cómo no se iba a dejar hacer...la verdad que al ser el clon literario de mi amiga Bárbara eso y mucho más se dejaría XDDD..CHAN).

-Dime cuándo-

-¿Cuándo qué?-su voz sonó bajita y chillona.

-¿Cuándo serás mía?-ella se sonrojó violentamente. Él la abrazaba fuertemente, manteniendo sus cuerpos muy juntos, y Bárbara podía oler el aroma encantador y embriagante que él llevaba en la piel de su cuello. Acarició la tela de la camiseta, sintiendo sus duros músculos, excitantes y sumamente tentadores. Merlín, que estaba requete bueno.

-¿Qué...qué quieres decir?-Draco tomó aire y la soltó en un profundo suspiro. Suspiro que a Bárbara le resultó provocador.

-Tú me entiendes...-susurró él sobre su oído, estremeciéndola. Ese hombre sí sabía cómo provocar que su cuerpo se tornase pura gelatina, un sismo incontrolable.

-Yo...-

-Dime un día y una hora y yo hago planes-

-Pero eso no debe ser planeado-musitó. Draco le besaba el cuello, mordiéndolo de vez en cuando, probando, saboreando su piel como si fuese miel.-Debe...debe darse solo-

-Tu camisón es molesto-siseó él, quitándole el pijama y dejándola nuevamente en ropa interior. Se besaron apasionadamente, sentándose sobre la tapa del retrete. Draco intentaba desabrocharle el sostén, mientras ella se acomodaba a horcajadas sobre él, sintiendo su latente excitación en sus pantalones. Se ruborizó el darse cuenta de lo que lograba en el joven. Todo iba bien, hasta que resbalaron y cayeron al suelo.

-¿Por qué me sucede esto a mi?-lloriqueó Draco, sobándose el trasero, observando cómo Bárbara buscaba desesperadamente su camisón.

-Yo creo que hoy no es nuestra noche-susurró ella, poniéndose el camisón. Lo vio fruncir el ceño, molesto.

-Yo soy un buen chico..el destino me está jodiendo- (N/A: tan bueno como un basilisco domesticado XDD).

-No sé si eres tan buen chico como dices-susurró, abrazándolo.

-Sí..yo tengo una maldad buena- (N/A: agradezco a una de mis amigas por haber dicho semejante gansada XDDD...).

-Nadie tiene maldad buena, Draco ¬¬-dijo Bárbara-porque tampoco nadie tiene bondad mala-lo vio sonrojarse.

-Tú entendiste lo que quise decir-chilló. Bárbara sonrió.

-Te has vuelto un tanto tonto-le dio un ligero golpe en la nuca.

-Es culpa tuya-siseó él, acorralándola contra la pared, y besándola con ferocidad. Ella creyó que se ahogaría al sentir la lengua masculina adentrándose con estrépito dentro de su boca.

-Como tú digas-susurró.

-Quiero que seas mía-siseó, acariciando su espalda con ambas manos, sintiendo la suavidad de la tela del camisón que se adhería a su cuerpo con exquisitez.

-Ya soy tuya-susurró ella, sonrojándose ante la perspectiva de sentir el poderoso y viril cuerpo de Draco colmándola de placer (N/A: Bar y LadyLu, para ustedes ). Un torrente de sangre caliente corrió hacia su cerebro, provocando que sus ojos se nublasen y su cuerpo se transformara en una potente llamarada.

-No del todo-

-Draco, no seas tan acosador-dijo, empujándolo ligeramente. Lo observó con detenimiento. Llevaba los cabellos enmarañados y desordenados sobre su cabeza, los labios ligeramente abiertos y terriblemente enrojecidos e hinchados, los ojos centelleantes y refulgentes de deseo, y la ropa arrugada y desaliñada. Todo un Adonis pronto a ser devorado. _"Merlín, qué pedazo de hombre"_. Ella se acomodó el cabello y tomó aire, intentando apaciguar los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

-No soy acosador-dijo él, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con altivez.

-Si claro que lo eres-chilló ella, asestándole un fuerte golpe en el pecho. _"Merlín, tiene todo duro y marcado..creo que me va a dar una embolia de la emoción... y un charco de orina se va a hacer a mi alrededor"_.

-Yo soy tu novio..y mi cuerpo tiene necesidades...no puedo estar toda mi vida mastur...-

-No lo digas-gritó ella, deteniéndolo-ya entendí- _"mírale el lado positivo: no te engaña ni se va de putas por ahí"_.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó él. La abrazó, acercándola a su cuerpo.-Mi cuerpo pide a gritos el tuyo-Bárbara se sonrojó. _"Ya me imagino cómo grita"_.

-No me presiones por favor-dijo ella, intentando zafarse de sus brazos, mientras él le besaba las clavículas.-Además hace poco que estamos de novios- (N/A: y?..BAR NO SEAS).

-¿Y?-

-¿Cómo _Y_?-chilló ella, ruborizada a más no poder. El cabello de Lily, un poroto al lado del color escarlata de su rostro-necesito pensarlo-lo vio fruncir el ceño.

-¿Pensarlo?-preguntó Draco con voz chirriante. Voz que a Bárbara le resultó peligrosa-¿pensar qué?-la asió fuertemente del brazo, mirándola fijamente a los ojos-¿me amas?- _"qué preguntonta Malfoy ¬¬"_.

-Sí-bramó.

-¿Y qué es lo que tienes que pensar?-preguntó nuevamente-me amas, te amo, me deseas y te deseo...¿cuál es el problema?-

-Ese tema no debe tomarse a la ligera Malfoy, no seas jodido y cabrón-chilló-hace dos días que salimos, joder- (N/A: mierda carajo!!!! XDDD).

-No seas tan samaritana...Mitzar y Kathya también y ya lo han hecho más de cinco veces-

-¿Cómo lo sabes? O.o-preguntó ella asombrada de que él se enterase las cosas de forma tan rápida.

-Los oí-dijo él, sonriendo perversamente. Mamá, qué sonrisa más hermosa. Bárbara parpadeó aturdida. _"¿Qué...qué los oyó?"_.

-Pero...PERO ESA NO ES EXCUSA..YO NO SOY UNA SEXÓPATA COMO KAT-gritó con voz ronca. Draco retrocedió varios centímetros ante la furia asesina de su novia.

-Bueno, pero eso te demuestra que tú eres una lerda-

-Y TÚ UN DEPRAVADO-

-Deja de gritar a menos que quieras que te silencie yo-la amenazó con el dedo. Bárbara cerró la boca al instante.

-Eres un depravado-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros-vayámonos a dormir-siseó, dándole la espalda.

Caminó varios pasos, alejándose de él, cuando sintió que una mano la tomaba fuertemente del codo y la hacía voltear. Chocó contra el tibio cuerpo de su novio, que la miraba expectante. Notó que él se mordía el labio con sensualidad, y ella necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no lanzársele encima y besarlo furiosamente contra la pared. Por Dumbledore, se volvería loca si seguía aspirando ese exquisito aroma que él emanaba.

-Draco...-

-Por favor, un día y un horario y yo hago planes...-susurró, rozando sus labios contra los suyos.

-Draco, por favor...vayamos a dormir-se soltó suavemente de sus fuertes manos, y caminó por el pasillo, alejándose. Lo oyó suspirar con hastío mientras ambos transitaban por el oscuro y frío corredor.

Bárbara se abrazó infundiéndose calor, debido a que su camisón (un ligerito vestido color rosa de breteles que le llegaba hasta las rodillas) no le cubría absolutamente nada el cuerpo ni la protegía del frío ambiente. Doblaron una esquina, acercándose hacia el sector de los cuartos de huéspedes, y Bárbara se detuvo estrepitosamente cuando oyó ruidos extraños provenientes de una puerta a pocos metros de ellos. Miró a Draco con expresión interrogante, y vislumbró una sonrisa perversa en el bello rostro de su novio. Enarcó una ceja y caminó varios pasos, y fue en ese instante en que dilucidó qué eran esos ruidos. No eran ruidos, eran gemidos. Se sintió enrojecer cuando intentó huir hacia el lado contrario del pasillo, pero Draco la sostuvo por la cintura y la obligó a caminar hacia el _impúdico cuarto_ a metros. Cerró los ojos, intentando no hacer caso de los gritos que provenían desde detrás de la puerta. La risa de Draco le llenó los oídos de música encantadora, pero aun así no pudo evitar oír el jaleo de la habitación. _"Merlín"_.

-Te lo dije-susurró Draco, mientras Bárbara temblaba entre sus brazos. Le sonrió abiertamente, y la besó con dulzura en los labios.

-Kathya y Mitzar son dos depravados-susurró. Draco le besaba el cuello con suavidad, y ella tuvo que cerrar los ojos, entregándose a las dulces descargas eléctricas que le recorrían el cuerpo.

-No...se aman, y sus cuerpos tienen necesidades-susurró él, acomodándole un enrulado mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja. –Igual que yo-tomó su mano con delicadeza y la dirigió hacia su entrepierna.

Bárbara se tensó y se sonrojó con violencia cuando él le hizo apoyar su mano sobre su dureza.

-Draco..no...-siseó-por favor, tengo miedo..aún no creo estar lista-su voz temblaba mientras sentía los húmedos besos de él sobre su cuello.

-De acuerdo-dijo Draco con voz ronca. Se acomodó el cabello con las manos, y carraspeó-cuando estés lista y sientas que es el momento de comportarte como mi novia, háblame..pero mientras tanto mantente alejada porque si te vuelvo a tener tan cerca no podré controlar mis actos-Bárbara sonrió tenuemente.

-Draco-susurró, observando cómo él se alejaba por el corredor. Suspiró, y decidió volver a dormir.

-El maldito me está ignorando olímpicamente-chilló Bárbara, pateando un osito de peluche que, desgraciadamente, se había cruzado en su camino.

-Ay Bar, ya ha pasado una semana de eso, deja de preocuparte-dijo Lucy, observando el techo como si en él estuviese la clave de cómo derrotar a Snape.

-Pero me exaspera-dijo con voz quebrada-yo lo amo y él se hace el ofendido solo porque no quise hacerlo-sintió la mirada penetrante de Lucy sobre ella, y se sonrojó.

-¿Draco te..te pidió hacerlo y tú te negaste?-preguntó sin poder creérselo.

-¿Cuál es el problema?-

-¿Cuál es el problema?-repitió Lucy con asombro-tienes un novio increíble, exquisito, apetecible, partible y sexy...te pide con amor que lo hagan..y tú te niegas..-se golpeó la frente con la palma abierta-mujer..¿qué le ocurre a tus hormonas?-

-Ellas están bien, gracias ¬¬-siseó Bárbara, cruzándose de brazos y dándole la espalda a Lucy. -¿Dónde rayos está Kat?-la mirada que Lucy le lanzó fue completamente carente de disimulo, y se sonrojó al percatarse de la respuesta. –Oh...supongo que con Mitzar-

-Más concretamente en Grimmauld Place-dijo Lucy, levantándose de su cama y mirándose al espejo.

Bárbara observó a la morena con cierto sentimiento curioso. La joven se veía mucho más sensual y provocativa. Era extraño, pero intuía que algo le había ocurrido a su amiga para verse así.

-Lu ¿te ha ocurrido algo que te hizo cambiar de forma drástica?-Lucy la miró con las cejas levantadas, mientras se ruborizada ligeramente-porque te veo distinta-Lucy tragó saliva ruidosamente, mientras Bárbara la observaba con detenimiento, esperando la gran confesión por su parte. Lucy carraspeó e intentó por todos los medios que su amiga, sentada expectante sobre su cama, no notase las ganas que tenía de salir huyendo despavorida. Por Merlín, que no podía contarle lo ocurrido con Sirius. Aunque para su desgracia no había ocurrido nada trascendental.

-¿Y?-

-¿Y qué?-preguntó Lucy, acomodándose el cabello en una larga trenza.

-Si te ocurrió algo...-

-Pues no...-

Bárbara suspiró y apoyó la cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos, observando detenidamente a Lucy, que se peinaba con maestría. Tocaron a la puerta, y ambas se observaron curiosas.

-Permiso chicas-Harry entró al cuarto con una gran sonrisa. Bárbara sonrió al ver al bello moreno con el cabello húmedo y un ligero aroma a crema de afeitar que llegaba hasta sus fosas nasales._ "Cada día más lindo"_. –¿Qué quieren para desayunar?-ambas notaron que la sonrisa que se plasmaba en el apuesto rostro masculino era pícara e intensa. Y Bárbara se recordó en ese instante en que no debía mirar a Harry a los ojos. Pero cómo no mirar semejantes ojos...eran como armas letales...no se podía evitar observarlos y no quedarse prendado de ellos._"Nos lee el pensamiento"_.

-Pues...- _"yo quiero un Draco Malfoy con dulce de leche"_. Harry abrió los ojos de par en par. _"No me hagas caso"_. Bárbara se sonrojó intensamente y miró hacia otro lado, intentando que el bello moreno no leyera sus pensamientos en ese instante, pensamientos en los cuales Draco aparecía transformado en un completo Adonis, desnudo sobre un sofá, con una racimo de uvas tapando sus partes pudendas...un racimo bastante grande, por cierto.

-Yo quiero un café Harry..solo eso-dijo Lucy. _"Aunque si me traes a tu padrino será mucho mejor"_. Se miró al espejo, evitando con maestría la mirada fija de Harry. _"Yo sé que no debo mirarte a los ojos, ña ña ña ña"_.

-Muy bien...un café-miró a Bárbara-y un Draco Malfoy con dulce de leche-Bárbara se sonrojó, igualando su color con el de un tomate bien maduro. –A sus servicios, chicas-sonrió con sensualidad, curvando sus finos labios en la sonrisa más espléndida y cándida que habían visto. Bárbara mordió la almohada mientras lo observaba salir al pasillo, y Lucy intentó no mirarlo a la cara para que él no supiera de ninguna manera lo que ella estaba pensando. Ni modo. Si llegase a saberlo se moriría por lo impúdico de esos pensamientos. La puerta se cerró tras Harry, y Lucy lanzó una exclamación.

-Merlín-suspiró-¡qué pedazo de servicio!-

-Lucy-chilló Bárbara-no seas-

-Oh vamos...-dijo Lucy-no me digas que no se te pasó por la cabeza comértelo-

-Va a ser padre-siseó Bárbara, levantándose de la cama y calzándose las zapatillas. Lucy suspiró con hastío.

-¿Y?...ya es un papito...-almohadazo por parte de Bárbara.

-Tengo hambre-dijo, y caminó hacia la puerta-vamos a desayunar-ambas salieron al pasillo, dispuestas a devorarse lo primero que encontraran sobre la mesa...o, en su defecto, lo que se cruzaran. Y qué casualidad, chocaron con Draco, que caminaba desde el lado contrario del pasillo ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Bárbara lo embistió sin darse cuenta, mientras que Lucy reía disimuladamente. Se miraron con expresiones atontadas, y sonrieron. Aunque la expresión de Draco cambió radicalmente al darse cuenta de quién era la chica a la que tomaba de los codos. Bárbara se tocaba la nariz, verificando si aún la tenía en su lugar.

-Draco-

-Felton-agg. ¿Por qué la llamaba por su apellido?, sonaba a bofetada dolorosa. Carraspeó.

-Buenos días-dijo ella, sintiendo un potente nudo formarse en su garganta. Merlín¿por qué ahora lo sentía tan distante y frío?, si lo amaba con todo su ser. El sexo podía esperar...

-Buenos días-siseó él, y soltó sus codos, dispuesto a bajar las escaleras. Bárbara suspiró tristemente, y miró a Lucy. "Ayuda" gesticuló, y la morena se vio obligada a hacer algo para que Draco le hablase normalmente a su amiga.

-Dra..Draco...-el rubio la observó detenidamente, volteando mientras bajaba las escaleras. Se detuvo tres escalones más abajo que ellas. –Er...- _"¿qué rayos le digo?"_-las relaciones de pareja son mucho más que sexo-Bárbara se golpeó la frente con su mano. _"Merlín, Lucy, no me ayudes"_.-Son...amor, compañía, comprensión...-

-Pasión, cariño, lujuria...-continuó Draco-amo a tu amiga...pero si quiere ser mi novia, que empiece a plantearse el hecho de entregarme su cuerpo y su alma-Lucy hizo una mueca de espanto.

-Merlín Draco, suenas como...como el diablo-Draco enarcó una ceja.

-¿Acaso lo conoces?-y volteó, bajando las escaleras, siendo observado por las dos chicas, completamente estupefactas.

-Seguro que él es la personificación del diablo-sentenció Lucy.

-No por nada dicen que el diablo era el ángel más lindo del cielo-susurró Bárbara. Suspiró-necesito hablar con Kat-bajaron hacia la cocina, en donde Harry y Draco mantenían una conversación. En el mismo instante en que ellas pisaban la cerámica del suelo del lugar, hicieron un sepulcral silencio.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Lucy, sentándose a la mesa, observando el desayuno que Harry había puesto sobre varios platos sobre el mantel. Bastante apetitoso, aunque no tanto como el moreno que lo servía, ni como el rubio que jugaba con su tenedor. Y mucho menos como el hombre que entró por la puerta, cruzando el umbral, ataviado con una abrigada túnica azul y una bufanda negra que le cubría el cuello. Su cabello estaba repleto de finos copos de nieve, y sus labios, coloreados de lila por el frío, temblaban.

-No, no ocurre nada-susurró Harry. _"No te creo pequeñuelo"_.

-Buenos días-dijo, quitándose la túnica y entregándosela al perchero que caminó hacia él. Llevaba puesto un bonito suéter rojo entallado al cuerpo y unos jeans negros, que le sentaban a la perfección.

Lucy apoyó la cabeza sobre su mano, y lo observó embobada. Ese hombre estaba increíble.

-Buenos días Sirius, acércate al fuego para calentarte- _"pero que venga conmigo que yo lo caliento"_. (N/A: es re vos Maku XDDD).

-Sí-susurró, quitándose los guantes y acercándose a su ahijado. Se mantuvo varios minutos parado junto a la hornalla, acariciándose la barbilla con su mano, pensativo.

-¿Noticias Sirius?-preguntó Draco, viendo que el hombre estaba inmiscuido en sus pensamientos. Él lo observó con sus penetrantes ojos grises, y se acercó a la mesa. Se sentó junto a Lucy, quien se tensó. Sirius entrelazó sus dedos sobre la mesa, y suspiró.

-Parece que hubo problemas con la seguridad del Ministerio...se rumorea que alguien anda preguntando por el paradero de Draco...y eso no es todo, parece que el paradero de Lucy, Bar y Kat también resulta ser un tema relevante-Harry frunció las cejas y miró a su padrino.

-¿Quién crees..?-Sirius hizo una mueca de desesperación.

-Los de siempre...y sospecho que tienen informantes en el Ministerio-

-Como aquella vez-dijo Draco-¿recuerdas?, muchos miembros del Ministerio estaban con Tú-sabes- quién-susurró. Sirius suspiró.

-Sí-se despeinó el cabello, y observó a Lucy, que se sentaba a su lado, y ella se ruborizó al sentir su gris mirada. La mano masculina le acarició sutilmente la rodilla, y se sintió desfallecer ante el contacto. –Bueno-dijo Sirius, levantándose-vine solo para contar eso...seguramente te enterarás en unas horas-palmeó a Harry en la espalda-debo irme porque tengo que acompañar a Deneb..hoy vuelve a Hogwarts-

-¿Cómo volverá?-preguntó Draco.

-Pues...creí que volvería a través de los polvos flú, pero luego de lo que ocurrió en nuestra casa, creímos que no sería seguro...tal vez vuelva en tren, ya sabes, el expreso de Hogwarts...aunque no lo crean es bastante más seguro que todo lo demás-

-Creí que volvería con el autobús noctámbulo-dijo Harry, sirviendo agua caliente dentro de la taza de Lucy, en donde se comenzaba a oler el aroma del té recién preparado. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-El autobús noctámbulo es solo para magos y brujas perdidos...el ministerio no cree que estemos en peligro de muerte...mucho menos nuestros hijos-suspiró. Tomó su túnica, se puso los guantes y, haciendo una seña con la cabeza, salió de la cocina cruzando el umbral de la puerta. Lucy exhaló el aire que había contenido en los pulmones, sabiendo que la cocina quedaba desencantada de la mágica y hermosa presencia de Sirius. Suspiró enamorada, recordando la noche en la que había dormido abrazada al candente y escultural cuerpo del moreno. Aún podía recordar su excitante e intoxicante aroma, y los latidos acompasados de su corazón. O la suave textura de su cabello negro y sedoso, o sus tibias manos rodeándole la cintura con protección. Merlín, estaba tan bueno.

-Bueno, supongo que debo irme-dijo Harry-estoy seguro que debe haber mucho embrollo en el Ministerio, más en la sección de aurores-suspiró con cansancio. –Estoy harto, quiero tomarme vacaciones y disfrutar el embarazo de mi mujer-Draco sonrió.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?-preguntó Bárbara, mirando a su alrededor.

-Ginny fue con Hermione a Londres...-hizo una seña de impaciencia-a comprar ropa para el bebé...es lo único que puede hacer...en unos días tendrá la primer ecografía y no puedo esperar para verlo-sus ojos verdes brillaron excesivamente, y se sintieron completamente enternecidas.

-Ve Harry, no pierdas el tiempo-dijo Draco, tomando una tostada. Harry asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, yo me iré-miró a las dos chicas-¿dónde está Kathya?-Lucy sorbió tan rápidamente el té debido a la pregunta que terminó escupiéndolo porque estaba terriblemente caliente, y Bárbara se mordió el dedo accidentalmente al sentir la mirada verdosa de Harry fija en ella.

-Pues...-se sonrojaron cuando él frunció el entrecejo.

-¿_Dónde_ está Kathya?-volvió a preguntar, pero esta vez su voz no sonó dulce y conciliadora, sino baja y de ultratumba. Se venía la gran hecatombe sobre ellas. _"Kathya y la re pu..."_.

-Hola-se miraron asombradas, para suspirar con alivio cuando Harry volteó a mirar hacia la puerta.

Kathya entró a la cocina sonriendo, radiante, tan feliz como una lombriz (N/A: que estupidez...cómo puede una lombriz ser feliz?..me olvidé de tomar la pastilla, era la roja, y yo tomé la azul XDD). La joven le sonrió abiertamente a Harry, pero en el rostro masculino no aparecían ni rastros de su bella sonrisa.

-¿Dónde estabas?-preguntó con voz chirriante. Kathya se sentó junto a Lucy, y se dispuso a comer-Kathya, ven conmigo-Harry caminó hacia la puerta, y ella lo observó temerosa. Observó a sus dos amigas con mirada aterrorizada y se levantó de su lugar, aparentando tranquilidad. Tomó aire y caminó tras el bello moreno.

-Harry no camines tan rápido-dijo, viendo que él estaba ya a varios metros delante suyo. _"Merlín, la que se viene"_. Harry se había detenido frente a la puerta de su despacho, y la abrió con apremio. Le dejó paso a Kathya, como todo un caballero, pero cuando ella le regaló una tierna sonrisa, él no se inmutó. _"Ay Harry, enojado estás tan bueno, pero me das miedo"_.

-Siéntate-ordenó Harry, cerrando la puerta. Kathya se mantuvo de pie junto a su escritorio-he dicho que te sientes-ella se sentó sobre la silla frente al rústico mueble, con las piernas temblorosas. Oyó los pasos del moreno acercarse, y lo vio sentarse frente suyo. Su rostro estaba hermético.

-Te lo volveré a preguntar, y si no me respondes me veré forzado a sonsacártelo a la fuerza-Kathya tragó saliva, y miró al suelo.-¿_Dónde_ estabas?-ella se mantuvo con la vista observando la alfombra del lugar. –Kathya-

-Estaba en Grimmauld Place-susurró, con un ligero carraspeo en su voz. Harry enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y cómo hiciste para llegar..?-abrió los ojos de par en par-no debes hacer eso nunca más-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque no-chilló él, y golpeó el escritorio con su puño. Kathya se sobresaltó al oír el fuerte estruendo provocado por un frasco que cayó al suelo, partiéndose en varios cristales. Tomó aire y miró a Harry a los ojos.

-Necesitaba verlo-susurró. Rehuyó de los ojos verdes del moreno-lo extrañaba-suspiró aliviada cuando en el rostro de Harry apareció una tenue sonrisa.

-Nunca más vuelvas a hacerlo-siseó, levantándose de su silla y observando la nieve a través del gran ventanal.

-Pero...-

-Kat..por Merlín, estamos haciendo un montón de cosas para poder preservar tu seguridad y la de tus amigas...no lo eches a perder-ella carraspeó-tú no tienes idea de lo peligroso que es que salgas sin protección..cualquier mortífago puede estar cerca de Grimmauld esperando el momento propicio para atacar-

-Pero se supone que Grimmauld está inmarcable-Harry sonrió.

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que aquellos que ya hayan estado no puedan encontrarlo..fíjate lo que ocurrió la última vez-

-Eso...significa que Bellatrix y Snape pueden...aparecerse por allí sin más y atacar a Sirius..- un horrible sentimiento de temor le llenó el estómago al imaginar a Mitzar siendo apresado por los mortífagos. –Ay no, Mit-

-Tranquila, la seguridad de Grimmauld ha vuelto a estar perfecta, solo que no podemos evitar la aparición de mortífagos en sus lindes..¿comprendes?-

-Sí-susurró-lo siento Harry-él sonrió.

-Cuando yo salía con Ginny y fui en busca de los Horcruxes...-sonrió abiertamente-hacía lo mismo que tú...era un tanto inconsciente, todos lo somos en alguna ocasión-se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Kathya se ruborizó intensamente-nunca más lo hagas, no me perdonaría que te ocurriese algo-

-Gracias hermanito mayor-(N/A: pero qué pedazo de hermanito mayor :PPP). Se miraron sonriendo.

-Sé buena chica-le acarició la mejilla dulcemente-anda, ve a desayunar...-la miró fijamente-y por cierto, tápate ese chupón con una bufanda-Kathya dirigió su mano inconscientemente hacia su cuello, sonrojándose. Oyó la risa cantarina y maravillosa de Harry al notar su gesto.

-Merlín-masculló-le he dicho que no me deje marcas-Harry rió con picardía-no te rías, no seas malo ¬¬-se ruborizó.

-Ve a desayunar, yo tengo que ir a ver ciertos problemas que hay en el Ministerio-

-¿Problemas?-Harry asintió con la cabeza-¿qué clase de problemas?-él suspiró.

-Pues...parece que alguien anda muy interesado en saber tu paradero y el de tus amigas..y ni hablar del paradero de Draco-negó con la cabeza-los del Ministerio están desesperados por encontrarlo y juzgarlo...-

-¿Acaso no saben dónde estamos nosotras?-

-Pues...sí saben...el problema es que no hay forma de encontrar esta casa, además la información sobre tu paradero es confidencial, no muchos lo saben-Kathya gesticuló un "ah" cuando él le explicó la rigurosa seguridad del Valle de Godric-¿comprendes?-

-Algo-

-Grimmauld es igual, solo que eso no quita que puedan atraparte cuando sales de ahí-

-¿Y aquí?-

-Directamente no pueden encontrarte...el terreno está protegido por hechizos antiaparición, las dos gárgolas a la entrada, el túnel de la casa de mis padres...hasta el árbol que nos sirve de límite para los hechizos está encantado para atacar a cualquiera que le resulte desconocido-

-Vaya...no has escatimado en nada para asegurarte tener una vida tranquila-Harry sonrió tristemente.

-Aun así mi vida no es tan tranquila como me gustaría-suspiró-además quiero que Ginny y yo podamos criar a nuestro hijo por lo menos sin tener que preocuparnos por salir al parque-

-Tu vida ya será tranquila...no te preocupes-dijo Kathya-bueno, me voy a desayunar...-la sonrisa de Harry la hizo sonrojar-tengo hambre-

-El sexo da hambre-

-HARRY-él rió pícaramente. Kathya se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia la puerta, mientras era observada por el bello moreno. Salió al pasillo, y suspiró aliviada al cerrar la puerta. _"Cínico"_.

Atravesó el corredor, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto para poder darse un baño y sacarse ese aroma a...a piel y sudor que llevaba encima. Merlín, que ajetreo que se daban ella y Mitzar cuando estaban juntos en un lugar a solas. Y cada vez que lo hacían era distinta a las demás. Ninguna noche se parecía a otra, todas eran únicas. Entró a su habitación, en donde Lucy y Bárbara se encontraban.

-Hola Kat-dijo Bárbara. Kathya la observó detenidamente.

-¿Hola?-se quitó las zapatillas y todo lo que llevaba encima. Tomó varias prendas de ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño-quiero darme una ducha-Lucy sonrió pícara.

-Tienes un chupón en el cuello-

-Sí ya lo sé-dijo con voz exasperada, mientras sus dos amigas reían.-Pero no si imaginan cómo quedó él-la carcajada que lanzó Lucy le resultó ofensiva. –Y ahora déjenme en paz-

-¡Qué susceptible que estás!-masculló Lucy, sentándose en la cama-la verdad que luego de tener el mejor sexo deberías estar contenta-Kathya se sonrojó, pero gracias a todos los dioses ninguna de las otras dos lo notó, debido a que ella se encontraba dentro del baño, más concretamente dentro de la bañera llena de agua caliente.

-¿Tienen alguna novedad?-preguntó, enjuagándose el cabello. Se hizo el silencio del otro lado de la puerta-¿chicas?-

-Pues sí, Draco quiere hacerlo con Bárbara y ella le dijo que no-

-LUCY-bramó Bárbara. Kathya rió ante lo desubicadas que habían sido las palabras de la morena.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Y por qué le dijiste que no Bar?-preguntó Kathya, jugando con la espuma del jabón. Oyó que Bárbara

carraspeaba.

-Pues porque no me siento preparada...-susurró con voz entrecortada. Kathya se imaginaba la cara de su amiga: sonrojada y con expresión aterrorizada.

-No entiendo por qué-dijo Lucy, sacando a Kathya de sus cavilaciones.

-¿Qué cosa no entiendes?-chilló Bárbara. Kathya sonrió. Salió de la bañera y se secó rápidamente con una toalla, mientras oía a sus dos amigas discutir del otro lado de la puerta. Se vistió y salió, encontrándose cara a cara con las dos jóvenes.

-No discutan por cualquier cosa-se dirigió hacia su cama y se sentó-a ver, dime-Bárbara se sonrojó.

-Pues...tengo miedo-

-¿De qué?-

-De que duela-Kathya sonrió.

-A mi no me dolió-

-Pero eso no quita que no me duela a mi-

-Ay Bar...el dolor es lo de menos-dijo Kathya. Bárbara se sonrojó excesivamente y Lucy tuvo que morderse el puño para no reír a carcajadas.

-No..pero además...Draco me va a ser mierda con ese trozo-Lucy no pudo contenerse y lanzó la carcajada más estridente que se le había oído. Aplaudió con descaro.

-BÁRBARA- chilló Kathya.

-¿Qué?-preguntó, ruborizada-es la verdad-

-Pues si yo hubiese pensado eso no habría hecho nada con Mit-Lucy rió más fuertemente. –TÚ DEJA DE REIRTE-

-Pero..pero...-se tomó el estómago-es que ambas están con hombres que tienen pedazos...-Kathya la fulminó con la mirada-y...jajajaja...me resulta divertido...tienen suerte de que la tengan gra..-

-CÁLLATE-chilló Bárbara. –SÍ, LA TIENE GRANDE¿Y QUÉ?-

-Bar, por favor-dijo Kathya. Bárbara se sonrojó y carraspeó, mientras Lucy se partía de risa sobre su cama. Kathya se acostó en la suya, dispuesta a dormir. No había pegado un ojo en toda la noche, pero no porque tuvo insomnio, sino porque habían hecho el amor durante horas, y se habían besado hasta que los rayos del sol bañaron el cuarto que se encontraba en penumbras. Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar nítidamente el cuerpo de Mitzar, tan sensual y provocativo, así como sus carnosos labios, o sus encantadores y penetrantes ojos negros. Suspiró, abrazando su almohada, cuando una zapatilla le golpeó el rostro. Se sentó en la cama, aturdida, y observó a su alrededor.

-Tengo sueño, no jodan-Lucy rió con picardía.

-Claro que tienes sueño...si no has dormido en toda la noch...-la zapatilla de Kathya dio de lleno en su frente-ouch perra-

-Déjenme dormir-masculló Kathya, abrazando nuevamente su almohada, y cerrando los ojos.

-De acuerdo-dijo Bárbara-te dejaremos dormir-

-De seguro voy a soñar con Mit-susurró Kathya, logrando que sus dos amigas rieran.

-Sí, y Bárbara va a soñar con el trozo de Draco-

-CÁLLATE IDIOTA-

-Shhhhhh-gritó Kathya-cállense las dos-cerró los ojos, mientras el sueño la envolvía lentamente.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

-¿Qué?-se despertó sobresaltada, y miró el reloj. Habían pasado casi dos horas desde que se había dormido.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

-QUIEN RAYOS ESTÁ GRITANDO-

-Lucy, no grites-dijo Kathya. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, y eso que eran apenas las nueve de la mañana.-Merlín, que oscuro se puso-

-Bárbara-Kathya vislumbró la silueta de Lucy, tanteando la cama en donde debía estar la castaña, pero no había nadie allí.

-¿Bar?-un fuerte estruendo sobresaltó a Kathya. Se levantó del suelo y buscó a Lucy con la mirada. La morena había caído al suelo.

-Tropecé con Bárbara-chilló Lucy, sobándose la cabeza. Ambas miraron a la chica que se mantenía contra la pared abrazando sus rodillas, sollozando ruidosamente.

-Bar...¿qué ocurre?-se sentaron en el suelo y abrazaron a la chica que lloraba.

-Tuve...tuve un sueño horrible-susurró.

-Cuéntanos-

-Vi...vi a una gran masa de personas corriendo, gritando...personas con capuchas que atacaban a otras indefensas.., fuego, sangre, dolor...y un hombre que me observaba fijo-se estremeció-su mirada era tan penetrante, tan...perversa...él me miraba, pero no sé quién es-se tomó el pecho con rostro aterrorizada.

-¿Bar?-

-Me duele el pecho-siseó, para luego caer desmayada al suelo.

-Rayos-masculló Kathya-BAR-la tomó de los hombros y la zarandeó fuertemente.

-Merlín-susurró Lucy con voz quebrada.

-DRACO-gritó Kathya-DRACO-corrió hacia la puerta y salió al pasillo con furia. Lucy se mantuvo sentada junto a la inconsciente Bárbara, con un nudo tremendo formado en la garganta. Tomó a su amiga de las muñecas, cerciorándose de que estaba viva. Suspiró aliviada al percatarse de los latidos tenues de su corazón. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Kathya entró seguida de Draco. Él se arrodilló junto a Bárbara.

-¿Qué le ocurrió?-

-Pues..nos dijo que tuvo un sueño horrible-dijo Lucy con voz temblorosa. Draco frunció el entrecejo, y tomó a Bárbara en brazos. Caminó hacia el pasillo. Las dos jóvenes lo siguieron.

-¿Qué más?-Kathya miró a Lucy.

-Pues...nos contó el sueño y luego dijo "me duele el pecho", y cayó al suelo inconsciente-dijo Kathya-¿qué significa?-Draco suspiró tristemente. Entraron a un cuarto en el cual nunca habían estado, todo tapizado de verde oscuro. Él acostó a Bárbara sobre la cama, y encendió la chimenea a varios metros. Lanzó polvos flú dentro de ella y gritó-Harry, por favor, ven-el fuego anaranjado hizo varios chispazos y se tornó verde. Harry apareció en él segundos después, y saltó hacia la habitación.

-Nunca más me llames a través del fuego, es peligroso-siseó con voz dura. Draco señaló la cama, y Harry dio una exclamación. –Merlín¿qué le ocurrió?-

-Lo mismo de antes-Harry miró a Draco con preocupación.

-Creí que ya lo había superado-Kathya y Lucy se miraron con temor.

-¿Qué cosa?¿qué es lo que ocurre?-preguntó Kathya.

-Salgan del cuarto-

-Pero Harry..-

-Es una orden-chilló, fulminándolas con la mirada. Las dos se levantaron de sus asientos y salieron al pasillo con paso apresurado. La puerta del cuarto se cerró tras ellas con inusitada fuerza.

-Merlín...no entiendo nada-dijo Lucy, sentándose contra la pared. Suspiró y apoyó la cabeza entre sus rodillas. –Estoy harta-

-No comprendo...algo que ya le ocurrió...-se mantuvieron en silencio, oyendo los murmullos de Harry y Draco dentro de la habitación, esperando... La puerta se abrió y pudieron ver el rostro preocupado y adusto del bello Harry.

-Harry...-él negó con la cabeza.

-Jamás creí que esto volvería a ocurrir-

-¿Qué es lo que...?-

-Vengan a mi despacho..hablaremos con tranquilidad-

-¿Cómo está ella?-

-Inconsciente, pero despertará en unos horas-caminaron hacia el despacho de Harry con miradas absortas. Todo se estaba yendo de sus manos, todo se estaba descontrolando y no encontraban manera de tornarlo a la normalidad. Entraron a la habitación siendo seguidas por Harry. Se sentaron sobre las sillas frente al escritorio, pero él se mantuvo parado junto a la puerta. Lo oyeron suspirar.

-Hace algunos años, cuando Ashley mandó a Bárbara aquí para que la protegiéramos de Voldemort, no supimos cuál era la intención de éste para con ella-caminó por el cuarto, dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca repleta de libros.-Ninguno de nosotros sabía la razón por la cual Voldemort tenía desesperación por tener a Bárbara entre sus mortífagos...o a lo sumo asesinarla para que no estorbara...-volvió a suspirar. Las observó con sus increíbles ojos verdes-pero lo supimos días después-

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Kathya-¿qué tiene Bárbara para que él la quisiese tanto?-Harry hizo un gesto de desesperación.

-Ustedes tres son especiales...tú Kat eres increíblemente buena con los hechizos no verbales..eres terriblemente buena con todos los maleficios..con un poco de entrenamiento podrías haber sido la mejor de sus mortífagos...Lucy es buena con el control de los animales y las plantas...y ni hablar haciendo Pociones...pero Bárbara, que no es mediocre como bruja pero comparada con ustedes dos no puede hacer nada, tiene un don especial...visualiza lo que va a ocurrir a través de sus sueños-

-¿Ve el futuro?-preguntó Lucy con asombro.

-Algo así..-susurró Harry.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de malo?-

-Esas visiones son terribles para ella...necesita toda su energía mágica para poder tenerlas...quizás...alguien deba estar presionándola para que le muestre lo que va a ocurrir...Bárbara nunca tuvo conciencia de poder predecir los actos futuros..-

-Pero aún así podía verlos-

-¿Y el dolor en el pecho...?-

-Nos lo temíamos...alguien intenta hacer contacto con Bárbara-

-¿Quién?-preguntó Kathya con voz chillona.

-Alguien que tiene lazos de sangre con ella-dijo Harry. Y todo quedó muy claro.

-Tom Felton-susurró Kathya-ahora todo concuerda...Tom sabía que Bárbara podía ver el futuro...-

-Sí..Ashley también lo sabía-

-Pero...el dolor de pecho...no comprendo qué tiene que ver...-susurró Lucy.

-Solo alguien que tenga lazos cosanguíneos contigo puede lograr encontrarte a través de millas y millas de distancia..o a lo sumo, tener un contacto mágico de cualquier forma...-

-Ya comprendo...tú..en tu quinto año...las visiones..la legirimancia, Harry, cuando Voldemort hacía contacto contigo a través de tu cicatriz-Harry sonrió.

-Eres muy inteligente Kat-dijo él.

-Lo sabía-dijo ella sonriendo.

-El hechizo que logra que puedas ver a alguien o encontrarla a través de mucha distancia es sumamente poderoso-

-Pero el dolor de pecho...-

-El cuerpo reacciona ante el hechizo dando varias reacciones, algunas personas pueden desmayarse, otras pueden tener ataques de nervios, convulsiones...-se encogió de hombros-pero solo una persona con un poder extraordinario puede lograr captar la intromisión, y _eso_ provoca que el cuerpo reaccione-Kathya y Lucy se mantuvieron en silencio-no creí que volvería a ocurrir...Bárbara se desmayaba constantemente...creí que estando aquí dentro no lograrían encontrarla-la intromisión de Draco los sacó de sus cavilaciones, y lo observaron fijamente.

-Ya despertó-susurró el rubio-me contó el sueño-

Salieron del despacho y se dirigieron hacia el cuarto en donde dormía Draco. Entraron a la habitación con premura, y observaron hacia la cama. Bárbara se encontraba sentada sobre ella, mirando la nieve caer en el exterior. Se encontraba pálida y temblorosa, y sus ojos idos miraban fijamente hacia la ventana.

-Bar-ella miró a Harry, que le hablaba.-¿Cómo te encuentras?-

-Bien-susurró.

-¿Sabes lo que te ocurrió?¿sabes lo que significa lo que te sucedió?-Bárbara negó con la cabeza.

-Sé lo que me ocurrió...pero..¿qué significa?-

-Tu padre intenta hacer contacto contigo-dijo Harry-quiere encontrarte-Bárbara miró el edredón con pesadumbres. Suspiró.

-¿Y cómo hago para que no me encuentre?-preguntó. Harry observó a Draco, quien se descolgaba del cuello un collar largo que tenía un dije un tanto extraño. Un espiral rodeando una cruz y una serpiente con sus fauces abiertas. Muy extraño. Harry limpió con su pulgar la perla dentro de las mandíbulas del reptil, y ésta brilló.

-Esto te servirá para que cuando intenten encontrarte no lo logren...tal vez tu padre sepa cómo estás, pero no en dónde te encuentras-le colgó el collar en el cuello-cuando la perla se torne roja, despega el collar de tu piel, porque te quemará-

-Pero..pero esto le pertenece a Draco-

-Tú lo necesitas más que yo-susurró, y, para asombro de Bárbara, él le sonrió. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa, y notó la humedad en sus ojos. Había extrañado su sonrisa después de una semana de indiferencia por su parte.

-Yo debo irme a trabajar..cualquier cosa que ocurra llámame, Draco-se despidió de ellas y, tomando un puñado de polvos flú, desapareció tras una potente llamarada verde.

-¿No era que no debía usar la red flú?-

-Es la vía más rápida...aunque no la más segura-dijo Draco. Suspiró, mientras acariciaba tiernamente el cabello de Bárbara, haciéndola sonreír felizmente. Se mantuvieron en silencio durante varios minutos, hasta que oyeron unos gritos provenientes del primer piso.

-¿Quién..?-la voz de Lucy se perdió en algún lugar de su garganta-¿quién está abajo?-

-¿Quién si estamos todos aquí?-Draco empuñó su varita en el mismo instante en que la puerta se abrió fuertemente y apuntó a quien había entrado.

-Granger, por Merlín-masculló Draco. Hermione respiraba aceleradamente y se tomaba el pecho con ambas manos.

-Tengo que hablar con Harry, rápido-dijo, caminando en varias zancadas hacia la chimenea.-Draco, por favor-él tomó los polvos flú y los lanzó sobre el fuego.

-Harry, es urgente por favor-la cabeza de Harry apareció entre las llamas.

-¿Qué ocurre Herms?-preguntó él-¿qué te ocurrió?-y fue en ese instante en que las tres notaron que Hermione tenía la túnica rasgada y manchas de sangre sobre la ropa. Una profunda herida le surcaba la mejilla, y aún chorreaba sangre. -¿Y Ginny?-la voz de Harry sonó desesperada.

-Ginny está bien-dijo Hermione. Su voz estaba quebrada y le temblaban las manos-atacaron Londres, Harry-tragó saliva-nos encontraron, casi nos matan-sollozó. Harry apareció de cuerpo entero junto a Hermione.

-¿Atacaron Londres?-Hermione asintió con la cabeza-los mortífagos-palmeó a su amiga en el hombro. Miró a los presentes-déjennos solos-salieron al pasillo con rapidez. El estruendo de la puerta al cerrarse las sobresaltó. Bárbara suspiró y se abrazó, aunque los brazos de Draco alrededor de su cintura la hicieron sonrojar.

-Te extrañé-susurró, besándolo dulcemente. Él sonrió con calidez.

-Te amo-Lucy sonrió tiernamente al ver a Bárbara y Draco besarse suavemente en los labios,

abrazados. Eran tan encantadores. Le habría gustado que Cedric estuviese así con ella o, en su defecto, que pudiese estar de esa forma con Sirius, pero sabía que era imposible. Se enamoraba siempre de los equivocados, de eso estaba segura.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y Harry salió con paso apresurado.

-Reunión urgente de la Orden-sentenció. Notaron que Hermione lloraba desconsolada detrás de él-manda el mensaje Draco, y que sea rápido-Draco asintió con la cabeza y tomó su varita. Conjuró un Patronus, y observaron cómo éste se escurría en una extraña masa blanca hacia el exterior y desaparecía ante sus ojos. Harry caminó con paso apresurado por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala. Segundos después subía tomando a Ginny de la cintura.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-preguntó Lucy.

-Que los demás miembros de la Orden respondan nuestro mensaje-un lobo apareció cruzando el ventanal, y Harry asintió con la cabeza-Tonks recibió el mensaje y avisará a los demás-

-¿Vamos a Grimmauld Place?-preguntó Kathya, esperanzada de poder volver a ver a Mitzar.

-No, esta vez iremos a la casa de Remus-

-Pero la casa de Remus es en pleno Hogsmeade-replicó Ginny-no es seguro-

-Es más seguro que Grimmauld Place-sentenció Harry. Acarició suavemente la frente de Ginny, en donde la pelirroja tenía un hematoma-¿te duele algo?¿quieres que te lleve a un médico?-

-Estoy bien cielo-bufó ella-no me ocurrió nada, logré escapar..me duele un poco el cuerpo, pero es normal-Harry tragó saliva.

-Me muero si te ocurre algo-le acarició el vientre con ternura. Ginny sonrió.

-El escudo de Hermione me protegió de los maleficios-sonrió tenuemente-tarada, te podrías haber muerto-chilló, golpeando a Hermione en la nuca.

-Encima que te salvo la vida-dijo ella sobándose la cabeza.

-Si, pero no a costa de la tuya-

-Basta Ginny, vámonos-Harry la tomó de la mano y bajaron al segundo piso. Harry tomó un puñado de polvos flú y los lanzó dentro de la chimenea.-Vamos no hay tiempo-

-Pero es peligroso-dijo Hermione-pueden estar rastreándonos-

-Nadie puede rastrear esta chimenea-

-No creo que hayan pensado en todo, vamos-dijo Draco. Empujó ligeramente a Kathya para que entrara.

-¿Qué...qué digo?-

-Luna azucarada-susurró Harry. La expresión consternada de Kathya lo hizo sonreír-fue idea de Tonks-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. Uno por uno desaparecieron dentro de las llamas. Kathya cayó ruidosamente sobre una alfombra colorida, tosiendo insistentemente. Observó a su alrededor. Se encontraba en una acogedora cocina comedor. Una mesa pequeña con dos sillas fue lo primero que vio. Unos metros más allá había una cocina con dos hornallas encendidas, alacenas y despensas de madera clara sobre la pared, una nevera pegada a la puerta, la cual tenía una cortina color rosa colgada sobre una pequeña ventanita que tenía. Los muebles eran modestos y bonitos. Podría haberse quedado inmiscuida observando el precioso lugar, pero alguien cayó ruidosamente sobre ella.

-Ouch-

-Kat, muévete-

-Sal de arriba mío y me moveré-Lucy dio un salto y ayudó a Kathya a levantarse. La rubia se limpió la ceniza que llevaba sobre la ropa, cuando Bárbara cayó ruidosamente sobre ella.

-Otra vez-susurró adolorida.

-Perdón-dijo Bárbara sonriendo.

-Mejor movámonos porque nos matarán-objetó Lucy. Miró alrededor-oye pero qué bonita-

-GERONIMOOOOOOOOO-Draco cayó de sentón sobre la alfombra. –Estos viajes no me gustan-

Oyeron el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse, y observaron a Remus que llegaba hasta ellos.

-Qué bueno que llegaron, Nym me avisó del mensaje de Harry...tuve que dejar mi trabajo en Hogwarts, hoy comenzaban nuevamente las clases luego de las vacaciones-Tonks entró tras él con paso apresurado.

-¿Todos están bien?¿no ocurrió nada?-

-Deberías estar sentada Nym-dijo Remus-debes descansar-

-No jodas Remus, puedo valerme por mi misma-chilló, golpeando a su marido suavemente en la frente.

–Yo sé lo que mi hijo necesita-

-También es mi hijo-replicó Remus ligeramente enojado.

-Entonces te lo regalo para que lo cargues..¿o prefieres darlo a luz?-Remus hizo una mueca.

-Si pudiera te quitaría el peso amor- _"Remus, Remus, RA RA RA"_.

-Vamos a la sala, no se queden aquí, los demás llegarán y terminaremos abarrotados dentro de esta pequeña cocina-cruzaron por la puerta de la cortina rosada, y se encontraron con un cálido living, en donde una pequeña chimenea crepitaba frente a un largo sillón rojo y una mesita cuadrada en donde reposaban tres tazas de café. Contra las paredes había varias estanterías repletas de libros. A unos metros, una escalera llevaba el segundo piso. Era una casa muy pequeña, pero aun así era encantadora y cálida. Se sentaron sobre el mullido sillón, y se percataron del hombre que se encontraba sentado en el suelo sobre la alfombra, manteniendo la cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas, con las manos sobre su cabello.

-Sirius-susurró Lucy, y se acercó a él-Sirius-él levantó la mirada.

-Merlín Sirius-masculló Kathya, observando fijamente la mirada gris del hombre. Sus ojos, hinchados y enrojecidos, las observaban con expresión ida. Él sollozó y se tapó el rostro con las manos.

-¿De qué me sirven estas manos si no pude hacer nada?-hablaba con voz entrecortada.

-¿Qué ocurrió Sirius?-preguntó Bárbara-¿por qué lloras?-

-No pude hacer nada..-se tapó la cara con las manos-me despedí de ella y la vi subir al tren y luego...-se quebró completamente y rompió en un lastimero llanto.

-¿Qué?-

-Los mortífagos atacaron Londres...atacaron King's Cross-susurró Harry, mientras entraba al lugar.

-King's Cross-susurró Kathya. Y todo quedó claro-oh Sirius-se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó. Aunque Lucy la empujó segundos después, fulminándola con la mirada. Merlín, qué mujer más celosa.

-Deneb-susurró Bárbara. Se tapó la boca con las manos-¿dónde está ella?-Sirius seguía llorando con su cabeza escondida entre sus rodillas. Remus tomó aire hondamente.

-Está en Hogwarts, en la enfermería..San Mungo no es tan seguro-

-¿Cuántos niños salieron heridos?-preguntó Draco. Remus lo miró con mirada entristecida.

-Un centenar diría yo...atacaron el Expreso-

-¿Qué ganan atacando niños?-preguntó Sirius con voz quebrada-¿ellos qué podían hacerles?-

-Ya Sirius, tranquilízate-Remus se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó.

-Pero...me siento tan impotente- Lucy se tensó. _"Ay no, no seas"_. (N/A: xDDDD..mira por lo que se preocupa la muy yegua). –No pude...no pude hacer nada-se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter-me despedí de ella y le dije que la amaba antes que subiera al tren...Mitzar y yo caminamos varios pasos y la estación explotó por completo- tragó saliva-luego los gritos y la gente que corría hacia todos lados...y yo que no podía encontrar a Mit con la mirada, creí que me moriría al darme cuenta que mis hijos estaban en peligro-

"_¿Dónde está Mitzar?"_. Kathya observó a Sirius a los ojos, con la intención de que él le leyera el pensamiento. Pero la mirada masculina estaba completamente ida y ausente.

-¿Y Mit?-fue Bárbara la que hizo la pregunta. Sirius sollozó con fuerza, y Kathya sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo. Le comenzó a doler la garganta, y los ojos empezaron a escocerle. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza, dando dolorosos latidos dentro de su tórax, y los nervios le recorrían la médula con ímpetu. Se sintió mareada, y notó varias manos tomarla de los brazos y la cintura. Lo último que oyó antes de desplomarse fue la voz de Harry diciendo su nombre.

-Merlín-alguien hablaba muy cerca de ella. No pudo reconocer la voz de inmediato, pero supo que se encontraba en un lugar familiar. El aroma de la persona a varios metros era inconfundible. Abrió los ojos levemente y miró a su alrededor. Alguien le tocó la frente con ternura, y al enfocar la vista vislumbró el rostro preocupado de su novio.

-Oh Mit-se sentó en la cama con rapidez y abrazó al joven con fuerza-creí que te había ocurrido algo, casi muero de la angustia-

-Estoy bien-susurró él-algo magullado, pero eso es todo-se miraron. Los ojos negros frente a ella se encontraban tan tristes y amargados.

-Siento lo de tu hermana-le acarició el rostro. Él sonrió tenuemente, y se sentó junto a ella en la cama. Se besaron dulcemente. -¿Cómo está tu padre?-preguntó, mientras Mitzar se acostaba junto a ella y la abrazaba por la cintura, acercándola a él. El joven hizo una mueca.

-Está mal...adora a Deneb-Kathya le besó la nariz, y luego continuó con su boca.

-A ti también te adora, él dijo que casi se muere al darse cuenta que no te encontraba-Kathya le acarició la oreja, y enredó sus dedos entre las hebras de cabello del color del ébano. Tenía el pelo seco y pegado en varias partes de la cabeza-¿has sangrado?-Mitzar sonrió haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando ella pasó los dedos por su nuca.

-Sí..me golpeé contra un pedazo de mampostería que cayó sobre mi cabeza, además caí al suelo y la gente no tuvo consideración, les daba igual si yo era una alfombra o una persona-Kathya sonrió.

-Pobrecito-lo besó, abrazándolo por el cuello.-Que bueno que estás bien-enredó sus piernas a las de él, apretándose contra su cuerpo. Se mantuvieron abrazados, sintiendo los latidos de ambos corazones latiendo juntos, al unísono. Sus respiración acompasadas, sus manos acariciándose mutuamente, prodigándose un hermoso amor que no era necesario expresarlo con palabras ni frases bonitas. Un encantador romance silencioso.

Kathya cerró los ojos, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Mitzar, aspirando su intoxicante aroma, sintiendo la calidez de su cuerpo, palpando los marcados músculos de su torso con ambas manos.

Sonrió y cerró los ojos, percatándose de las manos masculinas alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola con ternura y amor.

-Te amo Katy-Mitzar le besó el pelo-a pesar de que todo salga mal, siempre contarás conmigo y mi amor eterno-ella lo miró y sonrió.

-Igualmente-

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y vislumbraron la silueta de Remus que entraba al lugar.

-Ejem-dijo, cerrando la puerta tras él y dejando al cuarto nuevamente en la profunda oscuridad. -¿Interrumpo?-

-No-susurró Mitzar, soltando a Kathya y permitiéndole sentarse. Remus se acercó a la cama y, luego de conjurar un Lumos, observó fijamente a la joven.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Me duele un poco el trasero-Remus rió.

-Eso es porque caíste sentada..dime ¿te duele algo más?-

-No, me siento bien a pesar de las puntadas en el culo ¬¬-Remus volvió a reír.

-La reunión ya ha acabado, así que cuando quieras puedes salir del cuarto-

-¿La reunión?-

-Sí, la reunión de la Orden-Kathya se levantó con rapidez de la cama, y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Puedo saber de qué hablaron?-preguntó, mirando al apuesto hombre que la observaba con detenimiento.

-Pues no pudimos hablar mucho debido a que Sirius estaba muy nervioso, ya sabes-dijo-pero decidimos hacer una expedición a Hogwarts-Kathya se paró en seco y volteó a mirar a Remus.

-¿Iremos a Hogwarts?-preguntó-¿para qué?-

-Primero que nada para ver a Deneb-dijo Remus-y luego para verificar que la escuela sigue siendo tan segura como siempre-

-Hogwarts no es tan segura como ustedes creen, miren lo que ocurrió cuando Harry estaba en sexto año...o mismo Sirius en tercer...-cerró la boca al instante al darse cuenta de que estaba metiendo la pata. Sirius nunca había sido convicto de Azkaban en ese mundo, nunca había sido acusado de traidor ni de secuaz de Voldemort. Mitzar la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué hizo mi padre?-

-N...nada Mit...no hizo nada...cosas mías..me confundí de persona-intentó por todos los medios esconder su sonrojo y el temblor de sus manos, pero no pudo disimularlo.

-Bueno, si quieren bajar, háganlo-dijo Remus-la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden ya se han ido, solo quedan Harry, Ginny, los Diggory y ustedes-se encaminó a la puerta y salió al pasillo.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó, observando detenidamente al joven de cabello negro que la observaba con una ceja enarcada. Él se apoyó sobre el colchón y le sonrió.

-No se...¿qué quieres hacer?-qué hermosa vista evaluable que tenía Kathya para mirar. Los jeans azules y el suéter rojo le sentaban perfectamente. "_Merlín, qué bien le queda el rojo"_. Sonreía con una sonrisa galante y provocadora. Merlín, se lo iba a comer. Pudo vislumbrar el enorme chupón que le había hecho en venganza al que ella tenía en el cuello. Sonrió divertida.

-Pues no sé...esta mañana llegué al Valle de Godric con dolor de piernas-él rió-y las chicas me jodieron todo el día por el chupón que me dejaste en el cuello-

-Tú no te quedaste atrás maldita-dijo Mitzar, mientras ella se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él. Le quitó el suéter y la camiseta, dejando su musculoso torso al descubierto.

-Estás tan bueno-acarició el apetecible cuerpo masculino con ambas manos. –Estás...para comerte-

-¿Y qué esperas?-ella sonrió perversamente.

-Imperturba la puerta..no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa...y menos que nos oigan-Mitzar rió encantado. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Murmuró algunos hechizos y luego miró a Kathya.

-Ya está-se acercó a la cama.

-Ahora verás-Kathya lo tomó del cuello y lo besó fervorosamente, acostándolo sobre ella. Y ambos jóvenes dejaron de hablar.

**OoOOoO**

La cocina de la casa de Remus era, como ya saben, un lugar sumamente acogedor, solo que...un poco minúsculo. El horno era lo único que calentaba el lugar, y parecía que eso bastaba para mantenerlos cálidos y calientes. La nieve caía en el exterior, agolpándose contra los vidrios de las ventanas. Una humeante taza de chocolate caliente se encontraba frente suyo, y lo tomó con una gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro. Oyó que alguien reía muy cerca de ella, y observó al joven que la miraba fijamente. Draco...suspiró. Era tan bonito y perfecto, él era como una hermosa mañana de primavera que aún no se despedía del aire del frío invierno. Suspiró, sonrojándose, y rehuyó de sus grises ojos, tan parecidos a los de Sirius que la asombraron. Tragó saliva, y aspiró el extraño aroma que salía de una olla sobre la hornalla. Vislumbró que Draco se acercaba a ella, y se tensó al ver que él se arrodillaba a tan solo centímetros. Le sonrió cálidamente.

-La gente me ve distinto y dicen que estoy cambiado, yo tan solo les respondo¡es que estoy enamorado!-una extraña sensación de jolgorio y euforia se apoderó de su cuerpo, y sonrió abiertamente. Las manos le temblaban cuando tomó la taza y bebió su contenido, aún observando los fijos ojos grises de Draco sobre los suyos. Tragó saliva y se levantó de su asiento, mientras él la observaba irse. Salió de la cocina, y suspiró. Caminó un par de pasos, entrando a la sala de estar.

Se encontró con los hombres mayores, Remus y Sirius, sentados en el sofá, conversando en voz baja. Los observó detenidamente. Sirius mantenía sus ojos fijos en el fuego de la chimenea. La luz de las llamas lo hacían ver mucho más sensual de lo que era , el color de sus ojos parecía blanco y el fulgor que salía de la chimenea delineaba las exquisitas formas de su rostro, iluminando su recta nariz, sus carnosos labios, sus esculturales pómulos, su exquisito mentón y su encantador cabello oscuro (N/A: para todas las fans de Sirius xDDD). Remus tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de su mano, y miraba a Sirius con ojos preocupados. Su cabello rubio mostraba algunas hebras blancas que, a pesar de que detonaban su edad, lo hacían ver sumamente tentador. Sus ojos miel brillaban y se habían vuelto dorados por observar las llamas. La luz del fuego enmarcaba su mueca rígida, mostrando cómo fruncía los labios en un gesto pensativo. Bárbara se mordió el labio inferior cuando Remus la miró detenidamente.

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó, su voz tan dulce como una cucharada de miel.

-No...solo necesitaba salir de la cocina...es muy pequeña y Tonks estaba haciendo algo extraño sobre las hornallas y tenía un olor horrible-sonrió, y Remus le devolvió la sonrisa. Bárbara observó al hombre sentado junto al licántropo, pero él mantenía sus ojos fijos en el fuego. Los pasos de alguien acercándose la hicieron mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina, y vislumbró la bella silueta de Draco llegando hasta ella.

-Que bien que te encuentro-masculló Draco con voz ronca, y la abrazó por la cintura, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro femenino-acompáñame arriba que quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Hablar?-preguntó Bárbara, mientras él la arrastraba hacia el segundo piso. -¿Hablar de qué?-

-A hablar cielo-dijo él, subiendo las escaleras. Se adentraron en un cuarto oscuro-tan solo a hablar-el tono de su voz le resultó peligroso a Bárbara, que se tensó al ver que él se sentaba sobre una mullida y acogedora cama.

-Déjame salir Draco-susurró ella, intentando no hacerle caso a ese nudo gigante que se le había formado en la garganta, impidiéndole hablar con facilidad. Él sonrió con sensualidad y la observó.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo me voy a dar un baño-dijo con voz adusta.

-¿Remus te permite darte un baño en su casa?-Draco la observó fijamente.

-Claro, aunque si no me lo permitiera lo haría igual-sonrió. Se levantó de la cama con tortuosa majestuosidad, caminando hacia la puerta con elegancia. Bárbara suspiró aliviada al notar que se encontraba sola en la habitación. Bueno, sí, era cierto que deseaba a ese dios de cabellera albina, pero..Merlín, apenas hacía una semana que salían y él ya estaba desesperado por desordenar una cama (N/A: y supongo que entendieron lo que quise decir). Salió al pasillo, intentando por todos los medios hacerle caso omiso a su desenfrenado corazón, o a cierta parte de su cuerpo que se había humedecido incontrolablemente. El corredor se encontraba sumamente oscuro, pero era iluminado por la luz que venía del piso inferior. Oía sus pasos contra el suelo de madera, y caminaba tomándose de las paredes.

El aroma del café que se estaba preparando en la cocina le llenó las fosas nasales, y suspiró encantada. Tal vez el ambiente no era de jolgorio y felicidad, pero siempre habían cosas pequeñas que los embargaban de alegría, aunque un tanto absurda, pero alegría al fin.

Se detuvo de repente al oír el sonido del agua al caer, y se preguntó quién podría estar tomando una ducha en ese instante, hasta que recordó lo que Draco le había dicho. Se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente al percatarse de que sus intenciones no eran para nada inocentes. Podía notar el deseo imperioso que tenía de abrir esa puerta, adentrarse al cuarto y averiguar quién rayos se estaba bañando. Aunque si luego se enteraba que quién se encontraba dentro de la ducha no era Draco...Merlín, qué experiencia terrible. Más si aquella persona era un tanto desagradable. Tomó aire hondamente y, sin poder evitarlo, apoyó su mano en el pomo de la puerta, para luego apretarlo con fuerza. Se mantuvo tiesa y quieta durante varios minutos, hasta que notó que desde el otro lado no salían sonidos. Bufó, y paulatinamente dejó de apretar el picaporte, manteniendo su mano sobre él. Se sobresaltó sobremanera cuando la puerta se abrió y ella mantuvo su brazo estirado, dejando su mano en donde segundos antes había estado el picaporte. Se tensó, y miró a la persona frente a ella, que la observaba con expresión hermética. Lo miró de arriba abajo, sonrojándose. Músculos exquisitamente marcados, como si hubiesen sido la copia del cuerpo de una estatua de mármol, y una piel tan blanca, nívea y albina, que parecía transparente.

Bárbara tragó saliva al notar una fina línea de bello claro recorrer la distancia entre el ombligo y el pubis masculino, y sintió que su sangre abandonaba a torrentes su cerebro. Merlín, las minúsculas y abundantes gotas de agua se esparcían por todo el cuerpo masculino, haciéndolo brillar. Suspiró al mirarlo a los ojos y notar que una impertinente gotita caía desde su mentón y recorría, delineando tortuosamente, lo que ella consideraba la anatomía más perfecta de todo el mundo mágico...después de la de Harry, claro (N/A: jajajaja...xDDD..Harry I Love YOU). Él abrió la boca ligeramente, para acotar algo, o aunque sea para expresar alguna palabra que pudiera quitarle tensión al momento, pero lo único que logró hacer fue tomarla del brazo que tenía estirado y adentrarla dentro del pequeño baño, lleno de vapor. Ella cayó sobre su cuerpo húmedo y tentador, apoyando el mentón accidentalmente sobre sus pectorales. La mirada masculina era provocativa y terriblemente perversa, y eso la estremeció sobremanera. Se miraron durante varios segundos, hasta que Draco la tomó de los costados de la cara y la acercó a él, besándola con fiereza. Bárbara resbaló en el suelo mojado, pero él la atajó con sus fuertes manos. El problema fue que ella, viendo que caería al piso fuertemente, se tomó del toalla que cubría la cintura masculina. Al ver que él la tomaba de los codos, observó lo que llevaba en la mano izquierda, y luego lo miró a él. Se ruborizó exageradamente. Carraspeó.

-Tu..tu toalla...-estiró el brazo, bajando la vista al suelo. Oyó la risa cantarina de Draco cuando ella le entregó la toalla. La tomó de la cintura y la besó con apremio, desesperado, ansioso por poder tenerla al fin entre sus brazos sin pudor ni impedimentos.

-Te amo Bar, por Slytherin, sé mía y te juro que seré el mejor novio y el mejor hombre de todo el universo-Bárbara sonrió suavemente, más al sentir las manos de él acariciarle los brazos, y los labios masculinos besarle el cuello con ternura.

-Yo...-los húmedos besos que él le daba le daban escalofríos-yo también te amo pero..-apoyó la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, y suspiró aspirando el exquisito aroma masculino-tengo miedo Draco..-las manos de él jugueteaban bajo su ropa, tanteando su tibia piel. Notó que tironeaba del sostén, intentando quitárselo.

-No tengas miedo, te prometo que seré dulce...seré todo un caballero-Bárbara se dejó besar con pasión, dejando su cuerpo completamente a merced de las intenciones del joven. Podía sentir el duro torso de él contra sus senos, la humedad que desprendía la tersa piel nívea, y el aroma que emanaba del cuello. Se iba a morir, pedía a gritos morirse e ir al paraíso y recordar ese instante como el mejor de su vida. Poco a poco su ropa fue desprendiéndose de su cuerpo, y paulatinamente comenzó a estremecerse debido al frío, aunque al sentir a Draco pegado a ella...el calor corporal volvió rápidamente como una encantadora ráfaga de verano. Sentía miedo del dolor que podía sentir, o de la inexperiencia que tenía...sentía que tal vez él quedaría insatisfecho con su virginal juventud, con sus manos temblorosas y su sudor excesivo. Pero al oírle decir Te amo en susurros, y al percibir que estaba desnuda, sintiendo el frío suelo contra su espalda, con el caliente cuerpo de él sobre el suyo, cerró los ojos, dejó de pensar y mandó el miedo al carajo.

**OoOOoO**

-Voy a asesinar a Bárbara por dejarme sola en esta cocina de mierda-masculló Lucy, cruzándose de brazos. -Merlín¡qué aburrición!-dijo con hastío, sentada a la mesa. Los presentes se mantenían callados y ensimismados en sus cavilaciones, y eso la estaba sacando de sus casillas. Más al ver que un bonito joven rubio la miraba fijamente.

-Es _aburrimiento_ Lucy, no seas bruta hablando- _"cierra la boca Harry"_.-No voy a cerrarla porque tú me lo digas-(N/A: Harry a quién se parece?...A MI XDDD).

-No incordies Harry¿quieres?-dijo Ginny, acariciando con sutileza el brazo de su novio-déjala hablar como quiera-

-Pues a mi me causa gracia cómo hablas-dijo Cedric, sonriéndole. Lucy lo observó detenidamente, sin mostrar ni un ápice de sonrisa o felicidad. Le mantuvo la mirada durante varios segundos, hasta que él, viendo que la actitud de ella no iba a cambiar, bajó la vista al suelo, sonrojándose y tragando saliva con incomodidad. Lucy gruñó. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría a ese..ese...ese inepto mal nacido con cara de angelito?¿EH?...¿quién se creía que era ese embustero caprichoso fanático de las tetas de plástico?.AAAAAAGGGGGGGG. Primero le decía que la amaba y luego, sucumbía la catástrofe, diciéndole que estaba con la incordia porque ella...Lucy suspiró..porque ella se iba a matar si la dejaba.

Pero Merlín, que se matase, que se la tragara la tierra o que un hipogrifo desbocado se la comiera a picotazos. Esa gorda mal nacida.. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando quitar de su mente el recuerdo de los labios de Cedric la última vez que los había probado, aquella vez que los había tenido entre los suyos. _"Rayos"_. Los ojos de Cedric eran tan penetrantes, y la observaban tan fijo. Golpeó la mesa, haciendo saltar las tazas sobre él, y decidió salir de la cocina. El aire se encontraba sumamente viciado y pesado, y eso le molestaba. Necesitaba aire fresco y caminar, para poder reflexionar y pensar con detenimiento todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Salió de la cocina, aspirando hondamente el aire frío del corredor, y vislumbró la luz que llegaba desde la sala de estar. Caminó con pasos lentos hacia allí, intentando no hacer ruido. La voz de Remus se oía baja y susurrante, y se apoyó contra la pared, escondiéndose en la oscuridad.

-Me dijiste que querías hablarme de algo más cuando llegamos aquí-

-Sí-Lucy observó a Sirius, escondiéndose tras la pared. Él suspiraba tristemente, y observaba a Remus con sus penetrantes ojos grises.-Lo que me ocurre es algo que jamás creí que me ocurriría..de nuevo-Lucy maldijo en voz baja al ver que no podía saber cuál era la expresión del apuesto licántropo, debido a que él le daba le espalda.

-¿Qué es...eso que dices que te está ocurriendo?-los ojos de Sirius observaron nuevamente al fuego.

Lucy suspiró al notar la manera exquisita en que la luz que salía de la chimenea dibujaba los labios masculinos.

-Me estoy enamorando-Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par y observó más detenidamente a los dos hombres. Sirius aún mantenía su mirada en el fuego, mientras que Remus se rascaba la cabeza incómodo.

-¿Te estás enamorando?-la voz de Remus sonó incrédula-¿de quién?-

-No...es extraño que me ocurra esto a esta altura de mi vida...-

-Canuto, no eres un viejo..-

-Lo sé, pero me asombra-suspiró.-Ya sabes lo que ocurrió la única vez que me enamoré-Remus rió tristemente.

-Si...la estúpida de Elizabeth-Sirius carraspeó-aunque no te fue tan mal..tuviste dos hijos increíbles-Sirius sonrió abiertamente, y sus ojos brillaron humedecidos.-¿Cómo es ella?-

-Es increíble...es una mujer asombrosa-Lucy maldijo mentalmente e insultó a la maldita que había conquistado el corazón de Sirius. Se dejó caer hasta el suelo, y apoyó la cabeza entre sus rodillas, sintiendo el nudo de estómago más grande que alguna vez había sentido. –Es hermosa y...me está volviendo loco-se tapó los oídos para no oír a Sirius. _"Que se calle, por Merlín, que se calle"_.

-¿Lucy?-ella levantó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos preocupados de Cedric. Se limpió una impertinente lágrima que había caído por su mejilla, y se levantó del suelo. En la sala de estar se había hecho el silencio, y tanto Remus como Sirius observaban al vestíbulo.

-¿Lucy?-ella dio una vuelta y observó al hombre que hablaba. Sirius se mantenía tieso observándola, con los ojos muy abiertos-¿qué hacías ahí?-

-Nada-masculló ella con voz ronca. Volteó, chocando contra Cedric.

-¿Oíste nuestra conversación?-Lucy tragó saliva.

-No-ella miró al chico que se encontraba frente suyo.

-¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó Cedric, tomándola del brazo.

-Sí, vamos-

-¿De qué tienes que hablar con ella?-la voz de Sirius se dejó oír desde la sala de estar, y segundos después él los observaba a ambos con el ceño fruncido desde el umbral que separaba el vestíbulo del living. Fruncía el ceño-tú ya le dejaste las cosas bien claras Diggory-

-Me extraña su comportamiento infantil, señor Black-Sirius gruñó.

-Por Dumbledore, compórtense-Remus llegó hasta ellos-no van a pelear aquí..hay cosas más importantes que discutir-

-Lupin tiene razón-dijo Cedric-preocúpese por su hija-

-Maldito...-

-YA BASTA-bramó Lucy, poniéndose en medio de ambos hombres. Merlín, imagínense lo que es estar apretada entre esos dos cuerpos. Creyó que podría desmayarse al aspirar el aroma de Cedric y sentir el duro torso de Sirius contra sus senos.-No seas chiquilines-Sirius la miró a los ojos.

-Hablen-siseó. Lucy notó la tensión en su quijada al separarse de ella, y lo vio caminar hacia las escaleras a su izquierda. Suspiró.

-Él no se encuentra bien, perdónenlo-dijo Remus.

-No tengo que perdonarle nada-susurró Lucy-entiendo cómo debe sentirse-Remus sonrió.

-Uno cuando es padre cree que morirá antes que los hijos y ellos nos enterrarán...-suspiró-uno no tiene hijos para enterrarlos..y Sirius prefiere morir antes que Deneb...sabe que a ella le esperan muchas cosas que él ya vivió-

-Dile que no piense esas cosas tan absurdas...él aún es joven-Remus hizo una inclinación de cabeza, y se alejó de ellos, yendo hacia las escaleras. Lucy suspiró aliviada. Volteó a mirar a Cedric.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?-preguntó, apoyándose contra la pared. Cedric parpadeó varias veces.

-Vayamos afuera a hablar-

-No...estamos solos, así que hablaremos aquí-Cedric tragó saliva.-¿Qué quieres decirme?-

-Yo...-se sonrojó-terminé con Cho-Lucy abrió los ojos asombrada. ¿Ella había oído mal o ese joven le estaba diciendo que había terminado con la gorda intento de Barbie?.

-¿Qué?-

-Que terminé con Cho-repitió, con un notorio carraspeo de voz.

-¿Por qué?-Cedric la miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿No era lo que querías?-

-No importaba lo que yo quería...tú...¿terminaste con ella por qué yo lo quería?-

-Pues...sí-

-Respuesta incorrecta Diggory...-lo golpeó en el pecho con ambos puños.-Yo no quiero que termines con ella porque yo lo quiero, sino porque tú sientes que no es la correcta...-Cedric miró al suelo-si tú la quieres sigue con ella, yo no tengo que impedirte ser feliz-

-Pero yo te amo-Lucy sonrió con cinismo.

-Sí, pero amar no es desaparecer por un tiempo y luego reaparecer diciendo sandeces-sacudió la cabeza-tú no sabes a quién amas, estás tan acostumbrado a estar con aquella que...no puedes dejarla...eres demasiado noble...-suspiró-me han ocurrido muchas cosas últimamente y no estoy tan seguro de seguir queriéndote-

-¿Me lo dices en serio?-preguntó él con voz quebrada.

-Sí Ced...yo...hay otro hombre-se quedaron en silencio durante varios segundos-y él...es un tanto impertinente y tiro al aire, pero me fascina y...y siento que él sí demuestra lo que siente...tú...me has desplazado por esa gorda...si tanto me amaras como dices...-suspiró-demuéstrame lo que sientes Ced...con hechos..no con palabras, las palabras se las lleva el viento-notó la mirada entristecida de él, y carraspeó-perdóname-volteó hacia las escaleras.

-Tú no tienes que pedirme perdón...fui yo el equivocado-Lucy miró al chico que se mantenía parado en medio del vestíbulo, y sonrió. Subió las escaleras con pasos pesados, intentando no hacerle caso a ese gritito insistente que se comenzaba a oír en su pecho. Qué rayos, todo le salía mal. Llegó al oscuro corredor del segundo piso, y suspiró. Caminó lentamente por el pasillo, observando las volutas de polvo que levantaba con sus pies sobre la chirriante madera, cuando oyó unos ruidos desde una puerta a unos centímetros. Se detuvo en medio del corredor, analizando si acercarse a ese cuarto o no. Al demonio, se acercó a la puerta y entró, notando el estruendoso chirrido que hizo el cruzar el umbral. El lugar en donde había entrado era iluminado por una vela sobre un buró. La luz mortecina alumbraba a un hombre sentado en la cama con sus manos sobre sus rodillas, observando con detenimiento la forma en que la nieve caía en el exterior.

-¿Sirius?-él volteó a mirarla. La luz de la vela iluminaba su oscuro cabello y la exquisita forma de sus brazos y espalda. Vislumbró un vaso vació y una botella de Whisky de Fuego sobre el buró, muy cerca de la vela.

-¿Qué quieres?-Lucy se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la esquina opuesta, intentando estar alejada del hombre que la fulminaba con sus claros ojos.

-Quiero hablar-

-Pero yo no-masculló, dándole la espalda. Lucy suspiró al ver el increíble cuerpo de Sirius. Ese suéter era demasiado cernido.

-Cedric me dijo que terminó con Cho-

-Qué bien...ya puedes ponerte de novia con él-

-No...-

-¿No?-Sirius la miró. Lucy se acercó a gatas a él, y se detuvo a pocos centímetros.

-Le dije que no porque...hay otro hombre-Sirius enarcó una ceja.

-¿Otro hombre?-Lucy asintió con la cabeza, y acercó su rostro al de Sirius.

-¿Y quién es ese otro hombre?-la mano masculina acariciaba su mentón, y eso la hizo estar completamente determinada.

-Ese otro hombre eres tú-Sirius alejó su mano de ella, y se apoyó contra la pared, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Sirius?-

-Puedo ser tu padre-masculló con voz ronca.

-Pero no lo eres-

-Soy un imbécil tiro al aire-gritó.

-Esa es una de las cosas que me gustan de ti-Sirius observó a la vela, y sus ojos grises parecieron tornarse blancos. Su mirada se suavizó.

-Lo nuestro es imposible-susurró.

-Sí...porque tú te estás enamorando de una mujer-dijo Lucy, con un notorio sentimiento de celos en el estómago. Sirius la miró con los labios entreabiertos.

-Sí oíste la conversación-Lucy rehuyó de sus penetrantes ojos.

-Sí-Sirius comenzó a reír.-¿De qué te ríes?-masculló con voz hastiada.

-Nunca debes oír conversaciones ajenas porque siempre las oyes por la mitad...-Lucy frunció el ceño-tú no sabes de quién me estoy enamorando-vislumbró la cercanía de Sirius, que se acercó peligrosamente a ella. Suspiró la sentir el mullido colchón contra su espalda.

-Sirius-suspiró.

-De ti me estoy enamorando niña...-Lucy notó el sentimiento de júbilo en su estómago-y no quiero-

-Sirius...-lo abrazó por el cuello-te deseo tanto-

-Yo también-susurró él, besándole el cuello. Dejó caer su peso sobre ella.

-Pesas-dijo Lucy, riendo. Él la miró a los ojos.

-Lo sé-ella volvió a reír-y él pesa mucho más que yo-Lucy lanzó una carcajada.

-Sirius, no seas...-él hizo puchero mientras poco a poco le quitaba la ropa. Besaba con deleite cada parte de piel que iba dejando al descubierto, estremeciéndola. Lucy se avergonzó al sentir la humedad en su bajo vientre, y el temblor que le provocaban las expertas manos de Sirius.

-Consuélame Lucy-dijo, sentándola a horcajadas sobre él. La tomaba del trasero con suavidad, y eso a Lucy le encantaba. El largo cabello negro de ella cayó como una cortina sobre ambos cuando lo besó en los labios.

Lucy se tensó al darse cuenta que lo único que separaba su pudor de Sirius eran sus bragas y los boxers de él. Se sonrojó excesivamente al percatarse de lo abultada que era la excitación masculina.

-Como tú digas-susurró. Y la ropa interior fue lanzada varios metros por el aire.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

_Nota de autora:_

¿Les gusto?…a mi sí xDDD..

Yo solo les diré q este fic termina en seis capítulos…sí, ya era hora de que terminara, y me pone mal porque es el fic de los que he escrito el que más me gusta…

No tengo mucho para decir, solo diré que dejen reviews opinando, qué les pareció el cap, las escenas…A MI ME ENCANTO!!!! xDDDD

Lo prometido es deuda….

Espero verlos pronto!!! 


	24. Mi querido Hogwarts

**HOLA GENTE BELLA**!!! (no, no me trague a Catherine Fulop ¬¬)…tanto tiempo. Hacía un mes que no me aparecía por esta preciosa página.

Bueno, quería contarles que comencé la universidad. ¿Qué se siente?, ay no saben (las que sepan bue) es hermosa. Jamás me había sentido tan bien en un lugar donde me van a exprimir el cerebro hasta la última neurona. Entro ahí y me siento…_Libre, como el sol cuando amanece, yo soy libre_…y me canto toda la canción de Nino Bravo xDDDD..el edificio es magnífico (por lo menos no se cae a pedazos como la escuela shit ¬¬) y lo mejor: **LOS CHICOS**…lado a donde miro, lado donde hay un bombon para perseguir y pedirle el teléfono, la dirección, el número de documento…**TODO**…y no solo eso, sino que además me puedo hacer alto grupo de Harry Potter porque a todos les gusta…WWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE..

A lo importante.

Agradezco los reviews a: **LunaLoonyLovegood** (gracias por enviarme mensajes de texto amenazándome ¬¬, además no tengo crédito xDDD), **LadyLu-Malfoy**, **Bar**, **NenaOrion**, **Maku Black**, **ProngsAndMoony**, **anfrachik**, **Arhis**, **mainy**, **Lina Malfoy, ratoncita, stefy-9427** y **kamy-evans18**.

Quiero dedicar el cap. Sí, a todas aquellas que leen este fic desde el día en que lo publiqué (hace ya un año), que me bancaron meses de no actualizar, y unos cuantos delirios literarios. A todas ustedes que aman a cierto hombre bonito, este capítulo ojalá les guste...estoy segura que les va a gustar...**Disfrútenlo**.

**FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA**….

**DE EQUUS**!!!…

**Y DE ERAGON**!!! XDDDD…no Harry, vos sos más importante que ese rubio…(lean el libro Eragon, se los recomiendo, no sean cerradas y discriminadoras con otras novelas ¬¬..ya me veo que discriminan luego las mías...las asesino).

**Capítulo 23: Mi querido Hogwarts.**

-Apúrate..-susurró, intentando volver a poner su ropa en su lugar. Él reía al ver que de los nervios no lograba reordenar su vestimenta-no te rías zoquete ¬¬-

-Me río porque te ves divertida-

-Ay sí, me estoy divirtiendo mucho ¬¬-siseó Bárbara, intentando calzarse las zapatillas, cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo al perder el equilibrio. Draco intentó atajarla antes de caer, lo que provocó que él cayese también, sobre ella. Bárbara sonrió, y lo abrazó por el cuello-parece que aún no estás satisfecho-le guiñó un ojo. Draco se sonrojó.

-Bueno...en realidad estoy muy satisfecho...pero si tú quieres-Bárbara rió.

-No seas tarado y salgamos de aquí-lo quitó de encima y se encaminó a la puerta. Volteó a mirarlo.-¿Qué esperas para seguirme?-

-Ya voy-dijo Draco, poniéndose la túnica. Salieron al pasillo.

El extraño aroma de la cocina perfumaba el corredor, y Bárbara intentó llegar hasta las escaleras sin respirar ese horrible vaho. Bajaron las escaleras, cruzando apresuradamente por el vestíbulo, y entraron a la cocina, en donde las personas que quedaban en la casa se mantenían allí, charlando y protegiéndose del frío invierno de afuera. Bárbara se sentó cerca de Harry, que miraba a la mesa ensimismado.

-Vaya que tardaron-dijo Tonks, revolviendo un espantoso guiso que se cocinaba dentro de una olla plateada. Bárbara hizo una mueca.

-Pues...Draco tiene manía con su cabello y me pidió que se lo lavara-la mirada furibunda que le lanzó su novio la hizo sonrojar. Sonrió-su cabello es muy bonito y necesita ser lavado con devoción y cuidado-le guiñó un ojo y vio cómo poco a poco la pálida piel masculina se tornaba rosada. Era tan lindo. Harry rió y sonrió, mirando a Draco, que se escondía bajo el mantel.

-¿Alguno ha visto a los demás?-preguntó Tonks-ya está la cena-

-Er...no gracias Nym-dijo Harry-preferimos irnos a comer a nuestra casa-Tonks frunció el ceño.

-Pero hice la cena-lloriqueó. Remus observó aterrorizado a Harry.

-Nym, no te enojes, pero de verdad...pasamos-dijo Ginny.

-¿Por qué son así?-chilló Tonks llorando.

-Merlín, prima ¬¬-suspiró Draco.-Somos así porque preferimos ser devorados por un calamar antes de probar tu guiso-Tonks se largó a llorar.

-DRACO-él miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué? Le dije la verdad-

-Pero hay otras formas de decir la verdad tarado ¬¬-Draco se encogió de hombros.

Bárbara rió mientras observaba la escena. La honestidad de Draco era brutal. Observó alrededor mientras oía los rezongos de Harry y el llanto cada vez más sonoro de Tonks, que por poco pataleaba y chillaba cual niña caprichosa. Apoyó la cabeza sobre su palma y observó a la mesa. Se preguntó dónde estarían sus amigas, y se asombró de resolver la incógnita con tanta rapidez. Seguramente Kathya estaría con Mitzar _haciendo de las suyas_...Aaagg, mejor ni pensarlo. Merlín, qué insaciables se habían vuelto...y Lucy...¿dónde estaba Lucy?. La última vez que la había visto fue hacía mas o menos una hora en ese mismo lugar. ¿Dónde rayos se había metido?. MOMENTO. Sirius tampoco estaba por los alrededores. Oh, oh.

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Lucy?-preguntó. Notó la mirada inquisitiva de Vincent, que la observaba sentado en la silla ubicada en el lado contrario a donde ella se encontraba (N/A: es un trabalenguas no?). Bárbara enarcó una ceja cuando el joven observó a su hermano con las cejas levantadas. Cedric suspiró y se rascó la cabeza.

-Lucy subió las escaleras...parecía urdida en hablar con Sirius-_"¿con Sirius?..me lo imaginé"_.

-¿Qué tenía que hablar ella con Sirius?-preguntó Bárbara con voz chirriante _"ay no"_. Frunció el ceño cuando Cedric se encogió de hombros.-¿Subió las escaleras dices?-Cedric asintió con la cabeza. Ella se levantó de su silla-¿puedo preguntarte si te ocurre algo?-

-¿Qué?...oh..no...no me ocurre nada-susurró Cedric-estoy cansado-Bárbara levantó las cejas.

-Claro, como tú digas-dijo, haciendo un ademán de impaciencia-Draco, no me extrañes, ya vuelvo-él la observó sonriendo. Y así fue como salió nuevamente de la cocina, aunque esta vez no había sido perseguida por su novio. Ah, qué lástima.

Muy bien, la casa estaba a oscuras, y por tanto cualquier sonido extraño se oiría como si estuviese siendo perpetrado muy cerca suyo. Pero el lugar estaba silencioso, silencio de ultratumba. Caminó a tientas hacia las escaleras, siendo guiada por la luz que salía de la cocina. La escalera rechinó cuando apoyó sus pies sobre los escalones. Subió con rapidez hacia el segundo piso. Observó a su alrededor, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo. Había olor a madera vieja y tierra mojada en ese lugar, y se preguntó si alguien podía soportar ese olor tan penetrante. Qué mas daba. El polvo se levantaba con cada paso que ella daba por el corredor, mientras intentaba captar algún sonido, algún ruido, alguna voz. Chocó ruidosamente contra un aparador, y maldijo en voz baja. Se tomó el costado de su cuerpo, adolorida. Maldita torpeza y malditos reflejos. Maldita oscuridad que no la dejaba ver nada.

-Espera...tengo mi varita-susurró, hablando consigo misma. Quitó su varita del bolsillo de su túnica, y conjuró un Lumos. Iluminó el camino frente suyo-AAAAAAAAAAAAH-la varita voló por los aires y terminó en la otra esquina del lugar, iluminando la pared.

-BÁRBARA-la voz chirriante de Kathya la hizo sobresaltar.

-¡Por el amor de Merlín, Kat!-chilló, tomándose el pecho-¡qué susto me has dado!-la miró-¿qué haces aquí?-la observó detenidamente, y notó las terribles fachas de la chica-¿Kat..?-un sonoro carraspeo se dejó oír por el lugar, y Bárbara vislumbró el rostro de Mitzar, iluminado por la luz que salía de la varita del muchacho.

-Hola Bar-dijo él sonriendo, y como quien no quiere la cosa. Bárbara silbó.

-Ya entiendo ¬¬-dijo. Kathya se sonrojó y miró al suelo-_insaciables_-dijo con picardía, notando los potentes sonrojos que provocaba.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-preguntó Kathya ya repuesta. Bárbara la miró con sorna._"Sí, cámbiame el tema Kathy"_.

-Bueno, _no lo estoy haciendo_ con mi novio, eso está claro-Kathya volvió a ruborizarse. Bárbara sonrió-vengo a buscar a Lucy...¿la han visto?-ambos negaron con la cabeza.-Claro, cómo iban a verla si estaban ocupados ¬¬...-

-Ya no jodas-chilló Mitzar ruborizado-sí, somos insaciables¿y qué?-

-El ser un Black te lo has tomado muy en serio amigo mío-dijo Bárbara maliciosa.

-Bueno sí-murmuró él. Carraspeó-¿bajamos? No me quedaré aquí toda la noche-

-Claro que no ¬¬-dijo Bárbara. Sonrió maliciosa-¿ni aunque Kat se quedase contigo?-Mitzar se ruborizó excesivamente.

-NO ME QUEDARÉ TODA LA NOCHE-chilló.

-Bueno, bueno, te creo-dijo Bárbara riendo.

-No me jodas ¬¬-susurró Mitzar.

-Bueno, ayúdenme a buscar a Lucy...y ni se les ocurra terminar enroscados, porque me harán vomitar-

-BÁRBARA-chillaron ambos.

-¿Qué?...Mit, arréglate la ropa que parece como si te hubiese agarrado Buckbeak en pleno período de celo-Mitzar se observó. Pues sí, parecía como si lo hubiesen violado (N/A: Luna y varias de ustedes aparecen doblando una esquina, se lanzan sobre Mit y lo terminan destrozando como si fuese el único hombre sobre la faz de la Tierra xDDD...luego lo devuelven a la escena). Sus ropas se encontraban arrugadas, llevaba la camiseta al revés, la bragueta abierta y el cabello terriblemente despeinado.

-Bar ¬¬-

-Abróchate el pantalón-dijo Bárbara entre risas, ahogándose. Tosió incontrolablemente, golpeándose el pecho para poder volver a respirar normalmente.

-Eso te pasa por zorra ¬¬-masculló Mitzar.

-Y a ti por insaciable-Kathya la golpeó en la nuca.

-Bueno, ya basta, busquemos a Lucy-chilló, sonrojada-y ya no molestes a mi novio...-

-Ay sí ¬¬-

-¿Por dónde crees que esté?-preguntó Mitzar, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, tomando tiernamente la mano de Kathya. Bárbara refunfuñó.

-Si supiera dónde está no la estaría buscando-dijo con hastío-Cedric me dijo que subió las escaleras porque tenía urgencia de hablar con Sirius-notó cómo Kathya fruncía el entrecejo-sí, a mi también me resultó extraño-

-Mit, cielo, ve abajo y avísale a Harry que en unos momentos iremos-dijo Kathya, sonriendo. Mitzar la miró desconcertado.

-Pero cielo, yo quiero ayudarlas a buscar...-

-Mit, por favor-dijo ella, y lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

Bárbara frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado silbando cuando su amiga y Mitzar comenzaron a intercambiar fluidos...es decir, a besarse. Merlín, pero si habían estado una hora desarmando una cama. Cielos, que nunca estaban satisfechos. Luego de unos... diez minutos, Mitzar había sonreído encantado y había bajado las escaleras hacia la cocina.

-Por fin...parecía que querías tragarte sus intestinos ¬¬-Bárbara se cruzó de brazos y observó a la chica que se daba aire con la mano.

-Ay Bar, no seas asquerosa-murmuró Kathya, acomodándose el cabello.

-Que no sea asquerosa...¿cómo puede ser que beses a tu novio durante diez minutos sin ahogarte?-Kathya se mordió el labio inferior.

-Práctica Bar...-Bárbara puso los ojos en blanco. Sí, práctica habían tenido mucha.-Además no tienes idea de qué bien saben esos labios-dijo, haciendo una seña como si se limpiase la baba. Bárbara rió.

-¿Por qué hiciste que se fuera?-preguntó Bárbara, mientras continuaban con la búsqueda. Observó a Kathya, quien suspiró y la miró a los ojos. Incertidumbre y temor se traslucía en la mirada verde de la chica, iluminada por la luz de su varita.

-Porque no quiero que vea lo que nos vamos a encontrar...-volvió a suspirar-no creo que le hubiese gustado ver a su padre acostado con una niña de su edad-Bárbara abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Insinúas que Lucy puede ser tan inmoral?-Kathya chasqueó la lengua.

-Sí..-chilló-es Lucy-como si eso zanjara el tema. Y, sí.

-Oh-

Atravesaron el corredor, cuando vislumbraron una silueta saliendo de una puerta a la izquierda. Se miraron frunciendo el ceño. La figura no las había notado mientras se acercaban. Bárbara la iluminó con la luz de su varita, y notaron que tenía un largo cabello azabache.

-Luciana-dijo Kathya con voz ronca y austera. Lucy se tensó y volteó a mirarlas.

-Chicas...¿qué hacen?-tartamudeaba, y se restregaba las manos.

-¿_Qué haces tú_?-se acercaron a ella. Llevaba el largo cabello negro suelto y despeinado, y las ropas un tanto desgreñadas. Kathya frunció mucho el entrecejo mientras la observaba. Bárbara suspiró y rogó que en la cabeza de la rubia no se estuviese maquinando un muy mal concepto.

-Yo...-Lucy se atragantó. Kathya enarcó una de sus cejas, y cerró los puños.

-Oh, oh-chilló Bárbara cuando Kathya le arrebató su varita y apuntó directamente al pecho de Lucy. La morena tragó saliva.

-Luciana, contesta qué estabas haciendo...-

-¿Qué ocurre?-Sirius había aparecido de improviso, cruzando el umbral de la puerta junto a la que estaban paradas. Kathya miró al hombre con desconcierto, y luego miró a Lucy apretando los dientes. Bárbara levantó las cejas y miró a Lucy y a Sirius consecutivamente.

-La mato-masculló Kathya. Lucy retrocedió varios pasos, hasta sentir el cuerpo de Sirius contra su espalda. Él la tomó de los codos y sonrió.

-¿A quién vas a matar?-preguntó él, acercándose. La luz de la varita iluminó su bello rostro risueño, y vislumbraron la gran sonrisa que adornaba sus facciones. Se veía feliz.

-A Lucy-gritó Kathya, apuntándolo con la varita de Bárbara.

-¿Por qué?-

-No te hagas el imbécil Sirius, que de eso no tienes ni el blanco del ojo-masculló con rabia. Sirius levantó sus cejas y sus ojos grises brillaron pícaros.

-Pues no veo que tengas razones para asesinar a una de tus amigas-susurró. Tomó la varita que Kathya llevaba en su mano-además ella y yo solo hablábamos-Lucy se sonrojó. _"Usamos la lengua, pero no para hablar"_.

-¿Hablaron?-el tic que apareció en el ojo izquierdo de Kathya fue muy notorio y provocó que Lucy tuviera un espasmo incontrolable de miedo. Abrazó el torneado brazo de Sirius inconscientemente, y lo oyó reír.

-Ella puede ser mi hija Kat..¿me crees capaz de abusar así de una niña?-la voz de Sirius sonó como si estuviese explicando un problema matemático. Lucy lo miró frunciendo el ceño. Descarado. Está bien, sí, podía ser su hija, pero eso no le había importado minutos antes.

Kathya lo miró con sorna, chasqueando la lengua.

-Pero si no sería un abuso, Lucy es más fácil que la tabla del cero-chilló, mientras era fulminada por la morena que abrazaba el brazo de Sirius.-¿Y si te creo capaz?..sí, no tienes ni que preguntarlo ¬¬-

-No seas así Kat...-susurró Sirius. Miró a Lucy, y le tomó el mentón-bonita, yo voy abajo-le besó la frente, observado por las asombradas miradas de las otras dos chicas. Sirius sonrió galantemente, de la forma en que solo él, y tal vez Mitzar, podía sonreír. Lo vieron desaparecer en las penumbras, quedándose las tres a solas.

Bárbara tragó saliva y observó a Kathya con precaución. Sentía un extraño e insoportable dolor en el estómago, señal de que estaba temerosa. Temía por la vida de Lucy, no tenía idea de lo que era capaz Kathya cuando se enfurecía...bah, en realidad sí sabía de lo que era capaz...ya lo había visto. Eso se ponía cada vez peor.

-¿Me vas a contar qué hacían _tú_ y _Sirius_ en un cuarto?-la voz de Kathya sonaba tan..maléfica y perversa. Se encontraba observando a Lucy con los brazos cruzados, las cejas fruncidas y los labios apretados. Sus ojos centelleaban de ira, y tamborileaba su pie contra las maderas del rechinante suelo. Estaba impaciente, colérica e indignada. Y Bárbara lo sabía porque Kat era como un libro abierto a lo referente a sus sentimientos y emociones. No le había costado nada darse cuenta que su amiga estaba enamorada de Mitzar, o que odiaba a Luna (aunque esto último casi no lo había disimulado).

-Pues...-Lucy carraspeó-estábamos hablando-Bárbara puso los ojos en blanco, mientras que Kat había levantado las cejas.

-Hablando-repitió Kathya con sorna.

-Sip-

-¿Me crees imbécil?-

-¿Sip?-Kathya frunció el ceño. Mala señal.

-¡¿ME CREES IMBÉCIL?!-bramó, tomando a Lucy del mentón y acercando su rostro al de ella.

Bárbara abrió los ojos asombrada al ver la reacción homicida de la rubia. Y se percató de un _pequeño_ detalle abrumador: Kathya tenía su varita. Eso, sí, se ponía cada vez peor.

-Pues...yo...-tartamudeó Lucy. Kathya había fruncido el ceño aún más, y apretaba su mano alrededor del cuello de la morena.

-Kat, por favor...-siseó Bárbara, interponiéndose entre ambas chicas, intentando quitar a Lucy de entre las manos potencialmente peligrosas de Kathya. Forcejearon durante varios minutos, en los que ambas luchadoras (dícese Kat y Lu) se lanzaron patadas, golpes y escupidas. Pobre Bar que quedó en medio...

-YA DEJEN DE ESCUPIR¿NO VEN QUE ME ESTÁN BAÑANDO?-bramó Bárbara, golpeándolas a ambas en las nucas-QUÉ ASCO-se quedaron tiesas, observando la reacción de la ahora enloquecida castaña.

-Bueno perdón, no es mi culpa que tú estés en medio-siseó Lucy, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-TARADA, YA SE QUE DEBO BAÑARME, PERO NO ME ESCUPAS-Bárbara la golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza, dejándole a Lucy un notorio chipote.

-YA NO ME GOLPEES-gritó, amenazando a Bárbara con el puño.

-YA NO GRITEN-bramó Kathya, tomándolas a ambas del cabello. Comenzaron a pelear y gritar, por lo que no vislumbraron la silueta masculina que se acercaba, ni oyeron los amortiguados pasos del chico.

-¿In...interrumpimos?-las tres miraron al joven que hablaba, deteniéndose en la lucha. Mitzar frunció el entrecejo mientras las observaba.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?-Harry salió de las penumbras, seguido por Mitzar. Las miraron boquiabiertos-menos mal que son amigas-negó con la cabeza, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Kathya soltó a sus amigas, y se acomodó la ropa con elegancia.

-¿Bajamos?-Harry frunció el ceño y carraspeó.

-Sí, si prometen comportarse-Lucy se sobó la cabeza con expresión adolorida. La verdad que Kathya sabía jalar del cabello, y Bárbara era muy buena propinando patadas.

-No prometo nada, menos si éstas me viven buscando-sintió las miradas fulminantes de Bárbara y Kathya, pero no se dejó amedrentar.

-Tú te las buscas, en todo caso-siseó Bárbara con voz ronca. Tenía el labio hinchado y la remera desgarrada, y necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no chillar de dolor cuando al hablar sintió una punzada en la boca. Lucy la observó detenidamente.

-Yo no me las busco-

-Claro que sí-chilló Bárbara, tomándola del cuello del suéter.

-NIÑAS-bramó Harry, golpeando con su puño la pared. Lucy y Bárbara lo observaron-ya basta, me cansaron, abajo las tres-señaló las escaleras-AHORA-

-Yo no he hecho nada-masculló Kathya enojada.

-ABAJO-chilló Harry, desencajando su mandíbula. Sus ojos centelleaban de furia, por lo que las tres decidieron no contradecirlo. Él volteó, ondulando su larga y oscura túnica tras de sí, y lo siguieron con pasos apresurados. Kathya se acercó a Mitzar, tomándolo de la mano con ternura, y bajaron las escaleras siguiendo a Harry y a las dos chicas.

-¿Crees que tu padre ya se encuentre mejor?-preguntó ella, notando que él mantenía la vista fija en las maderas del suelo.

-No lo sé...-susurró Mitzar, abrazándola-me gustaría que todo esto terminase de una vez, y podamos ser felices-Kathya sonrió y le besó la mejilla.

-Tú y yo ya somos felices-susurró, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino. Supo que él sonreía, porque lo oyó reír y suspirar, para luego rodearle su cintura con los brazos. Llegaron hasta la cocina así, abrazados, ensimismados en sus cavilaciones. Kathya se mantuvo con la mirada ida, mientras aspiraba el aroma del cuello masculino, abrazando la cintura de él con ambos brazos. Tal vez las cosas se daban así porque así debían ser, no había forma alguna de cambiar lo ocurrido, a pesar de que los acontecimientos implicaban sufrimiento y dolor, siempre algo bueno se podía aprender...o eso quería creer ella.

La cocina, que en ese instante se encontraba repleta de un horroroso vaho, estaba atiborrado de personas. Todas ellas se mantenían silenciosas y abstraídas, observando diferentes puntos fijos del cuarto, cabizbajas y entristecidas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Mitzar a Remus, aún manteniendo entre su mano los dedos de Kathya. Remus lo miró con expresión cansada.

-Acaba de llegar una carta de Hogwarts, de Minerva-Kathya observó con preocupación a su novio, apretando su mano ligeramente, para demostrarle que ella estaba ahí pasara lo que pasara. Mitzar la miró e intentó dibujar una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios, pero no lo consiguió. Tragó saliva, carraspeó y observó nuevamente a Remus.

-¿Qué...?-la voz desapareció de repente y él necesitó aclararse la garganta sonoramente-¿qué decía?-Remus apoyó su mano en el hombro del joven, dándole su apoyo incondicional.

-No lo entendimos porque tu padre salió disparado hacia la escuela-susurró-pero por lo que entendimos...-suspiró-parece que Deneb empeoró-Mitzar se tomó el pecho, poniendo expresión adolorida-así que tal vez debas quedarte aquí a dormir, tu padre se quedará allí toda la noche...-

-No...no sé..-siseó, mirando al suelo, mientras Kathya apoyaba la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-No creo que convenga que te quedes aquí-dijo ella, besándole el cuello. Lo miró. Él se mantenía inmutable y deprimido-vamos cielo, cambia la cara-lo besó en la comisura de sus labios.

-No puedo-masculló-mi hermana se está muriendo-la voz se le crispó, y se tapó el rostro con las manos. Sus piernas se tambalearon y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre una silla, mientras Kathya lo observaba apenada.

-Mit...-susurró ella, tomándolo de los costados del rostro y obligándolo a mirarla. Sus oscuros ojos estaba humedecidos, y su nariz se había enrojecido.-Amor..-Kathya rozó su nariz contra la de él-por favor, no llores-lo abrazó, besándole el cabello, apoyándole la cabeza en su pecho, acunándolo.

-¿Ustedes se encuentran bien?-la voz de Bárbara sonó distante y bajita.

Kathya levantó la mirada y la observó. Acarició los negros cabellos de Mitzar con su mano derecha, mientras que negaba con la cabeza, observando a su amiga con detenimiento.

Bárbara fijó su mirada en el joven que lloraba sobre el pecho de Kathya, y sonrió apenada.

-Todo saldrá bien Mit...no por nada tu hermana es una Black-Mitzar observó a Bárbara, y ella le sonrió compadecida. Parecía un niño indefenso y abandonado. Kathya lo besó con ternura, secándole las lágrimas que habían empapado su bello y moreno rostro.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Lucy, llegando hasta ellos. Su expresión era de completa desolación, y parecía como si todo su color se hubiese perdido, se hubiese ido al mismísimo demonio, o como si toda la nieve del exterior se hubiera instalado sobre ella, palideciéndola, haciéndola parecer un cadáver, una presencia fantasmagórica y transparente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Bárbara, observando con detenimiento a la morena que se sobaba el brazo, manteniendo la vista fija en el suelo.

-Sí...-carraspeó-es Cedric...su presencia me pone así-

-Yo creí que era porque Sirius se había ido a Hogwarts-dijo Kathya con ironía, mirando fijamente a Lucy, mientras seguía acariciando el cabello de Mitzar. Lucy frunció el ceño y la fulminó con la mirada.

-También estoy preocupada por Sirius-sentenció, cruzándose de brazos-pero sé que sabe cuidarse...no por nada es Sirius Black-Kathya hizo una mueca, dispuesta a contestarle a la morena, pero Harry apareció frente a ellas. Miró a Mitzar con expresión cansada, y suspiró tristemente.

-Bueno, vamos-dijo. Apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Mitzar, que aún lloraba escondiendo el rostro entre los senos de Kathya-te quedarás a dormir en mi casa-le sonrió, mientras Mitzar se limpiaba las lágrimas con la manga de su suéter.-Estarás bien allí-Mitzar se levantó de la silla ayudado por Kathya.

Las piernas aún le temblaban cuando la abrazó por la cintura y se dispusieron a caminar juntos hacia la chimenea.

-Bueno..-Remus llegó hasta ellos con una sonrisa dulce. Se encogió de hombros-les agradezco la visita-palmeó a Mitzar en la espalda-todo saldrá bien Mit...tenlo por seguro-el joven Black sonrió tristemente, mientras las personas a su alrededor desaparecían dentro de la chimenea.

-Vamos Mit, es nuestro turno-susurró Kathya, apretando ligeramente la mano de su novio, mientras le sonreía a Remus, que los despedía. Se adentraron en la chimenea, y vislumbraron cómo poco a poco la acogedora cocina del hogar del matrimonio Lupin desaparecía frente a sus ojos. Llegaron a la casa de Harry en cuestión de segundos. Mitzar fue el primero en salir de la chimenea, seguido de Kathya, que lo seguía muy de cerca, observándolo preocupada.

-¿Quieren cenar?-preguntó Ginny. Se miraron. Harry carraspeó. Chasqueó los dedos.

-Dobby-el elfo apareció segundos después, haciendo una exagerada reverencia.

-Dobby aquí está Harry Potter señor-Harry sonrió.

-Prepara la cena Dobby, por favor-Dobby hizo otra reverencia y desapareció tras un plop. Harry volteó a mirarlos, y fijó su vista sobre Mitzar. Él miraba al suelo con ojos ausentes, manteniendo sus brazo alrededor de la cintura de Kathya, y apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro femenino.-Todo estará bien Mit-

-Ya dejen de compadecerme-siseó, mirando directamente a Harry-me molesta que intenten darme ánimos...-suspiró-¿por qué no me llevó con él?-Harry se acercó a él y lo abrazó por los hombros.

-Porque no quería que te ocurriese algo si...no sé...algo llega a suceder...además no está solo, mis padres fueron hacia allí también-tomó aire y sonrió-bueno, a cambiar la cara...tengo hambre...-tomó a Ginny de la mano y ambos se dirigieron hacia la cocina, mientras los demás los observaban desaparecer al bajar las escaleritas.

Las tres jóvenes se sentaron en los mullidos sillones.

Lucy suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre el acolchado escarlata, y se quitó las zapatillas para estar más cómoda. Cerró los ojos y se mantuvo en silencio, respirando de manera acompasada.

Bárbara se quedó mirando pensativa a Draco, que jugueteaba con un adorno que había sobre una pequeña mesa frente al sillón. No se había puesto a pensar en ningún momento en lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos instantes, y en ese instante, en que se había dignado a detenerse a reflexionar, se había dado cuenta de que la situación se estaba yendo el caño, y que estaban en un inminente peligro, prontas a ser atacadas de un momento a otro. Se rascó la piel del pecho, en donde una extraña comezón comenzaba a escocerle. Algo empezó a quemarle, y se tocó el lugar en donde la piel se encontraba enrojecida y caliente. Tomó el collar que llevaba alrededor del cuello, quemándose la mano, y se dio cuenta que la perla que éste poseía se encontraba roja como el color de la sangre. Su respiración se aceleró, y tomó aire hondamente al notar que el oxígeno no le llegaba a los pulmones.

-¿Bar?-Kathya se acercó a ella al verla pálida, transpirada y temblorosa-¿qué te ocurre?-

-El collar...-susurró Bárbara con voz ahogada-me quema...alguien...intenta conectarse conmigo-Draco se sentó frente a ella y tocó el collar. Quitó la mano segundos después.

-Quema como el infierno-sopló la piel pálida de su mano, mientras Bárbara tomaba aire aceleradamente.

-Es Tom...¿verdad?-preguntó Lucy, observando todo desde el sillón de en frente.

-Si...debe ser...-susurró Draco, tomando a Bárbara de la mano-todo estará bien, resiste unos minutos más-sonrió. Ella lo observó con ojos acuosos, y tomó su mano con fuerza. La perla comenzó a tornarse nuevamente blanca, y Bárbara empezó a respirar con tranquilidad. -¿Ya está?-ella asintió con la cabeza-que bien-Draco suspiró aliviado. Tocó el collar-helado-

-Chicos, vengan a comer, ya está la cena-Harry llegó hasta ellos sonriendo. Observó el panorama, y frunció el ceño-¿qué ocurre?-miró a Bárbara-¿Bar?-

-Tom quiso contactarse con ella...-susurró Mitzar, sentado a centímetros de Bárbara-el collar...la perla se tornó roja-Harry se acercó a Bárbara y le tomó el pulso.

-¿Te sientes bien?-ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, ahora sí-dijo, sonriendo tenuemente. Se sentó con dificultad en su lugar, y tomó aire.-Me encuentro bien Harry, no te preocupes-se levantó, mientras Draco la tomaba de la cintura y la ayudaba a caminar hacia la cocina.

-Bueno..si tú lo dices-carraspeó- entonces vamos a comer-dijo Harry, mirando al resto de personas que se encontraba a su alrededor. Lucy carraspeó y asintió con la cabeza. Kathya observó a Mitzar, que se encontraba sentado mirando al suelo.

-¿Cielo?-preguntó ella, tocándole el suave y brillante cabello ébano, provocando que él la mirase. Sus ojos azabaches se encontraban empañados-¿quieres cenar o prefieres ir a dormir?-él se restregó los ojos.

-Quiero ir a dormir-se levantó del sofá-si quieres venir a acompañarme, no me molesta-Kathya tragó saliva y miró a Harry.

-Ve, acompáñalo-Mitzar tomó la mano de Kathya y juntos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras. Caminaron con pasos lentos y pesados hacia el cuarto donde dormiría Mitzar. Transitaron por el corredor tomados de las manos y abrazados, pensando en sus problemas y en lo que vendría en el futuro.

-Yo...-la voz de Mitzar se dejó oír ahogada y ronca-yo quería decirte que tal vez deberíamos posponer el plan de tener hijos-Kathya lo observó levantando las cejas. Lo vio sonreír divertido.

-Oh...si tú lo dices-

-Es broma-susurró-todavía falta para que seamos padres-Kathya tomó aire.

-Bueno...yo...quería hablarte sobre eso-Mitzar la miró con ojos curiosos.

-Dime...-

-Bueno, tú y yo hace varias semanas que somos novios...bueno, en realidad aún no me has pedido que sea tu novia-se cruzó de brazos-no me lo has pedido-chilló enojada. Mitzar sonrió. Se arrodilló en medio del pasillo, ante la mirada desconcertada de Kathya y, tomándole la mano, dijo:

-¿Me harías el honor de ser mi novia y, en un futuro, la madre de nuestros hijos?-ella sonrió, sonrojándose.

-Claro, no tienes ni que preguntarlo-se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó con fervor, provocando que Mitzar cayese de sentón en el suelo y terminando sentada sobre él, rodeándole la cintura con sus piernas. –Te amo-se besaron durante varios minutos, deleitándose del sabor de sus labios.

-Me haces tan bien-susurró Mitzar, abrazándola y apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro femenino.

-Tú también a mi-dijo Kathya, acariciándole la frente. Se quedaron así, abrazados, aspirando sus aromas, sintiendo los latidos de sus corazones, acompasados y tranquilos.

-¿Qué querías decirme?-preguntó él, moviéndose ligeramente para poder verla a la cara. Kathya se removió incómoda, y carraspeó-¿te ocurre algo?-

-Es que..lo que tengo para decirte es delicado...-

-Vamos al cuarto y hablemos tranquilos-dijo él, quitándola de sobre sí y levantándose.

-No, Mit, si vamos al cuarto no vamos a poder hablar-Mitzar la miró durante algunos segundos. Sonrió abiertamente, y la arrastró hacia la habitación.-Mit...-él la tomó de la cintura y la acercó a sí, besándola fieramente, saboreándola como si fuera un exquisito helado de vainilla. –Mit...-Kathya intentó zafarse del candente y deseable (N/A: y partible, hot, sexy, dable, violable, garchable, etc, etc..) cuerpo del joven, pero él la tomaba fuertemente de las nalgas y no le permitía moverse ni un ápice.

-No seas quisquillosa, tu novio está triste y quiere que le levantes el ánimo-comenzó a quitarle la ropa y a arrojarla al suelo. (N/A: mira Kat, te la hago corta: anímalo o lo animan las demás..capichi? xDDD).

-No...-Mitzar le besaba el cuello-yo...-la besó apasionadamente, dejándola sin oxígeno cuando introdujo la lengua en su boca-Mit...-las manos de él eran delicadas y atentas y acariciaban cada parte de piel que quedaba expuesta. Cayeron sobre la mullida y acolchada cama, besándose apasionadamente...

-¿Ahora sí puedo hablar?-preguntó Kathya, jugueteando con los cabellos de Mitzar, que se encontraba acostado sobre ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre su estómago. Él levantó la mirada.

-Sí-dijo sonriendo, para luego besarle la cálida piel de su estómago. Kathya tomó aire hondamente.

-Bueno...-enredó sus dedos en los negros cabellos de él-lo que tengo que decirte me...me aterra...-

Mitzar se acomodó sobre ella y la miró, dejando sus rostro a pocos centímetros.

-Dime qué te tiene tan preocupada-Kathya tragó saliva.

-Tengo un atraso-Mitzar enarcó una ceja.

-¿Un atraso?¿se te atrasó el reloj?-Kathya sonrió nerviosamente. (N/A: tarado al cuadrado xDDD).

-No Mit...un...un atraso de...eso...-Mitzar frunció el ceño.

-No entiendo-Kathya suspiró, intentando tranquilizarse y retomar su respiración tranquila.

-No me vino...la...la maldición mensual Mit...-

-¿Y con eso?-

-Que...hace varias semanas que estamos juntos y...haciendo...bueno...eso...-

-El amor-dijo Mitzar sonriendo. Kathya sonrió también.

-Sí...-

-Pero aún no comprendo...-la miró detenidamente. Abrió la boca sorprendido y la miró a los ojos-¿quieres decir que...que...tú...?-

-No lo sé...-susurró, mirando las humedecidas sábanas-tengo miedo..-Mitzar se encontraba en ese instante acariciándole el vientre-MIT-

-Dime-murmuró, sobresaltado.

-No...no te pongas contento-chilló Kathya iracunda.

-No...no me puse contento-susurró, sonrojándose.

-No es cierto-dijo, tozuda.

-Bueno.. y ¿qué tiene de malo que me ponga feliz?-preguntó.

-Mit, tenemos dieciocho años-

-¿Y?-

-¿Cómo y?-preguntó Kathya con estupefacción-yo quiero estudiar...tener una carrera...ser alguien...-

-Eres todo mi mundo...ya eres alguien..eres mucho más de lo que crees-Kathya se quedó pensativa varios segundos al oír eso. Se sonrojó excesivamente.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Sí...lo sé-le acarició el vientre con suavidad. Sonrió-¿te lo imaginas?-sus ojos brillaron.

-MIT-

-¿Qué?-Kathya refunfuñó mientras él se quedaba embobado mirándole el vientre plano-¿estás segura?-

-No-chilló-pero soy muy regular...tengo un atraso de cuatro días-lloriqueó-tengo miedo-

-Te prometo que seré el mejor padre del mundo-

-MITZAR, NI LO DIGAS-

-Pero...¿no quieres tener hijos conmigo?-Kathya se mordió el labio. Cómo no, si se imaginaba a un niño precioso con las facciones divinas de los Black, el cabello tan negro como la noche y una sonrisa radiante. Y una niña bonita, hermosa heredera de los genes Black, de cabellos azabaches largos, ojos grises pícaros y sonrisa socarrona como la del futuro abuelo Sirius.

-Me encantaría-dijo sonrojándose. Vislumbró la sonrisa radiante de Mitzar-pero no ahora-terció rápidamente. Él la abrazó.

-Tranquila, son tan solo cuatro días, es normal...- bostezó, apoyando su cabeza sobre el estómago de Kathya-tengo sueño...espero que Deneb se encuentre bien-

-¿Quieres dormir?-preguntó Kathya, acariciándolo tiernamente. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Te quedarás...¿verdad?-

-Sí-lo besó-que sueñes con los angelitos-cerró los ojos, respirando tranquila, sintiendo el peso del cuerpo de Mitzar sobre el suyo.

-Soñaré contigo amor mío-lo oyó decir, y sonrió entre sueños.

Había demasiada luz. Se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo, ocultándose del brillo que entraba por la ventana.

-Apaguen la luz-chilló, escondiendo su rostro bajo la almohada. Oyó una risa muy cerca suyo, y buscó al joven que reía.-¿Mit?-buscó al chico con su mano, y palpó un torso duro y cálido. Quitó su cabeza de debajo de la almohada y observó al bello muchacho que le sonreía.

-Buenos días-dijo él, sentándose en la cama y sosteniendo una bandeja repleta de comida-ayer no cenamos, por lo que te hice el desayuno-Kathya miró el contenido de aquella bandeja. Apetitoso...aunque no tanto como el precioso moreno que sonreía con coquetería.

-Oh gracias-se sentó, observando a Mitzar. Lo vio morderse el labio, y se miró. Se encontraba desnuda, mostrando su cuerpo sin pudor alguno. Sonrió al notar la mirada extasiada de su novio-si te molesta me tapo-

-Oh no-dijo él-me encantas-se sonrojó.

Desayunaron en un sepulcral silencio, mirándose. Kathya pudo notar que Mitzar tenía algo extraño en su semblante, algo que le supo maravilloso y feliz. Los ojos negros de él brillaban sin control alguno, expectantes y ansiosos. Frunció el entrecejo y lo observó más detenidamente: Mitzar sonreía mientras saboreaba el desayuno.

-¿Te ocurre algo?-preguntó ella, acariciándole la mano para que él la mirase. Mitzar sonrió.

-Es que...tienes que comer por dos-Kathya sintió que algo frío, espeso y asqueroso se escurría desde su nuca, recorriendo toda su espalda, hasta llegar a su cóccix. Tragó saliva dificultosamente, y los colores se le subieron al rostro.

-¿Qué dices?-chilló. Mitzar sonrió abiertamente.

-Sí...¿no lo recuerdas?...ayer me dijiste...-

-RECUERDO LO QUE TE DIJE-chilló Kathya, notando que su voz se tornaba cada vez más ronca.

-Bueno, por eso estoy feliz...-

-Mit, tenemos tan solo dieciocho años-

-Lo sé, pero me hace feliz pensar que...que dentro tuyo hay algo nuestro-Kathya lo miró con ojos empañados. La situación era espantosa y si fuera por ella se habría hecho un Avada Kedavra a sí misma, pero al ver la ilusión que brillaba en los oscuros ojos frente a ella, vislumbrar su sonrisa traviesa y encantadora, y al haber oído semejante confesión, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz..aunque también un poco detestable. Se largó a llorar, frente a la mirada asombrada de Mitzar.

-Katy...-

-Me has calado hondo-lloriqueó, mientras él la abrazaba.-Estoy muy nerviosa-apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino-no quiero ser madre tan joven, no quiero atarte a mi por una criatura-lo oyó reír divertido.

-Pero no me atas-la besó dulcemente-yo quiero hacer esto contigo-le acarició la espalda, mientras Kathya seguía llorando sobre el hombro masculino. Se sentía pésimo, como si algo pesado y enorme se estuviera apoyando contra su espalda, apretándole los pulmones y el corazón. Abrazó con sus brazos la cintura masculina, y se maravilló de lo perfecto que llegaba a ser su novio.

-Eres tan bueno-susurró (N/A: estás tan bueno xDDD). Alguien tocó a la puerta en ese instante, provocando que ambos jóvenes sentados sobre la cama se miraran.

-Yo iré a ver quién es, tú tranquilízate y vístete-Mitzar le acomodó un mechón rubio tras su oreja, y se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. _"A vestirse Katy"_.

-¿Todo bien Mit?-la voz de Harry cruzó el umbral de la puerta mientras Kathya se vestía con rapidez.

-Sí Harry, todo en orden-

-¿Estás solo? Quería hablar contigo-Harry entró al cuarto, y Mitzar no logró hacer nada para poder evitarlo.

-No, estoy..-carraspeó-estoy acompañado-dijo, ruborizándose. Y fue en ese instante en que el joven de ojos verdes se percató de la presencia de la rubia. Harry miró boquiabierto a Kathya, que se encontraba en sostén y pantalones. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Hola Harry-susurró.

-¿Kat?-se sonrojó (N/A: no, tu abuela ¬¬)-lo siento, no...no sabía que ustedes estaban...-hizo una seña extraña y obscena con su mano derecha. Kathya y Mitzar se sonrojaron. Harry carraspeó-me voy, hablaremos luego Mit-dijo con rapidez. Parecía que urdía por irse.

-¿Sabes algo sobre mi hermana?-preguntó Mitzar con voz susurrante.

-Sí, de eso quería hablarte-

-Siéntense y hablen-dijo Kathya, acomodándose la camiseta.-Yo me voy si ustedes lo prefieren-

-No, quédate por favor-dijo Mitzar-tú eres parte de mi familia-Kathya se sonrojó excesivamente al ver la sonrisa divertida que apareció en el risueño rostro de Harry.

"_Es un amor de chico..Sirius lo crió muy bien"_. El ojiverde asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí Kat, es un amor de chico-Mitzar miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-¿De qué hablas Harry?-

-Er..._Wimble Mimble_-Mitzar frunció el entrecejo.

-Harry...-_"lo amo"_.

-Hablaba con Kathya...te ama-Mitzar sonrió sonrojado. Kathya tragó saliva ruidosamente y fulminó a Harry con la mirada.

-Bueno...sí, lo sé-

-¿Pueden cambiar de tema?-preguntó ella sonrojada. Ambos hombres rieron.

-Lo único que les diré, es que ambos se preparen. Bajen a la sala y diríjanse a la chimenea, iremos a Hogwarts cuanto antes-_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, mi querido Hogwarts..."_.

-¿Ocurrió algo con mi hermana?-preguntó Mitzar con voz quebrada. Harry apoyó la mano sobre su hombro.

-No he sabido nada, por eso estoy preocupado-fue hasta la puerta-los esperaremos abajo, apúrense-y salió al pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Odio cuando hace eso-masculló Kathya, abrazando a Mitzar por la cintura. Apoyó su cabeza contra la espalda masculina.

-¿Hacer qué?-preguntó él, acariciándole las manos con ternura.

-Dejarnos con la intriga, detesto que haga eso el muy maldito- lo tomó de la mano y lo empujó ligeramente.-¿Bajamos?-Mitzar se mantuvo mirando al suelo con ojos idos. Apretó su mano, y Kathya lo observó frunciendo el ceño.

-No quiero que vayas-sentenció.

-¿Qué?-

-No quiero que vayas a Hogwarts-

-Pero Mit...-

-Si te ocurre algo me muero-la abrazó fuertemente, juntando sus cuerpos. Ella sonrió y lo besó.-Por favor Katy, no quiero que vayas, quédate aquí con Ginny-

-¿Tú realmente crees que yo me quedaré aquí esperando que te ocurra algo?-preguntó con voz chirriante-ni lo sueñes-

-Pero...tú estás...-

-No Mit, no estoy-dijo con voz cansina.

-Dijiste que tenías un atraso..-

-Que tenga un atraso no quiere decir que esté-

-No quiero que les ocurra nada-

-NO ESTOY, MITZAR-suspiró ante la mirada ilusionada de él-no sé-lo abrazó, pegando su frente a la de él.-Si te mueres quiero morirme contigo-(N/A: ag, qué exagerada!).

-No seas loca-salieron la pasillo, aún abrazados-quédate aquí, por favor, te lo ruego-

-No Mitzar, iré-

-Por favor-hizo puchero, y Kathya se mordió el labio, conteniendo sus ganas de lanzarse sobre él, desvestirlo y matarlo contra la pared (N/A: matarlo en sentido figurado xDDD).

-No me pidas que me quede aquí como una tonta, esperando que alguien venga a decirme que te mataron...te amo y no te quiero dejar solo-Mitzar sonrió dulcemente.

-Y yo los amo a ambos-Kathya se tensó al oírlo.

-Mitzar, no me hagas golpear tu bella cara-lo amenazó con el puño, y él rió divertido.

-No creerás que el simple puño de una dama detiene a un Black-

-¿Soy una dama?-carraspeó al ver la hermosa sonrisa que adornaba el rostro masculino-no, nada detiene a un Black, lo sé...son de lo peor-él la abrazó y la besó con fiereza.

-Em...acabo de comer-la voz de Lucy los hizo separarse, sonrojados. Ya habían llegado a la sala de estar, y se encontraron con varias personas paradas alrededor de la chimenea.

-No jodas Luciana, mejor no me provoques-dijo Kathya con voz amenazadora. Lucy carraspeó y se acomodó la bufanda con nerviosismo. _"Zorra de cabello azabache"_.

-¿Ya están listos?-Mitzar miró a Kathya con ojos suplicantes.

-No me quedaré aquí Mit-sentenció, dándole fin a la discusión. Lo vio fruncir los labios, enojado.

-¡Qué tozuda eres!-chilló.

-Ambos sabemos cómo ser tercos-se miraron sonriendo.

-Ya basta, me dan asco-siseó Draco riendo.

-Oh, mejor no hablemos _Draquín_-masculló Mitzar.

-Cierra la boca Black ¬¬-

-Ya dejen de pelear y acérquense-dijo Harry con autoridad. Todos se acercaron al joven que llevaba una pequeña bolsa en sus manos. Cada uno tomó un puñado de polvos flú.

-Muy bien, iremos a través de los polvos flú, así que cuando lleguen al despacho de McGonagall háganlo con cuidado-todos asintieron con la cabeza. Uno a uno fueron entrando a la chimenea y desapareciendo tras una espesa llamarada verde.

Lucy cayó de sentón contra un alfombrado y duro suelo. Se sobó el trasero mientras se levantaba dificultosamente. Observó a su alrededor y se maravilló. Era un cuarto precioso.

-Señorita Pattinson-se sobresaltó y buscó a la propietaria de esa voz-¿puedo ayudarla en algo?-

-Profesora McGonagall-chilló. La mujer frunció sus cejas, arrugando su frente aún más-no...yo...AAAAAAAAH-cayó de bruces fuertemente, mientras Kathya intentaba atajarse de su espalda.

-Lo siento Lu-dijo Kathya sonriendo.

-Sal de arriba de mi ¬¬-se levantaron del suelo-gorda culona-Kathya le propinó una bofetada monumental.

-No jodas ¬¬-

-Pueden ir a la enfermería si así lo desean-dijo McGonagall, acercándose a ellas. Ambas la miraron asombradas. Tenía ojos penetrantes y una expresión sumamente concentrada.-Así no obstruyen la salida de la chimenea-

-Oh, oh sí-susurró Kathya, acomodándose la túnica y caminando hacia la puerta, seguida de cerca por Lucy.

Bajaron unas empinadas escaleras, y cruzaron la entrada que dejaba paso la impresionante gárgola (N/A: que, como siempre decía Harry, era linda al lado de Snape xDDD). Salieron al corredor con paso lento.

-Kat...-Lucy dio un giro sobre sí misma, mientras observaba a su alrededor-este lugar es...-

-¿Mágico?-ambas sonrieron maravilladas.

-Increíble-los ecos de sus pasos retumbaban contra las imponentes paredes de piedra. Podían oír los murmullos de los cuadros a ambos lados del corredor, que las miraban fijamente al pasar. Subieron escaleras y doblaron esquinas, hasta que Kathya se detuvo en medio del pasillo, tomándose el estómago.

-¿Kat?-Lucy la miró detenidamente. Kathya se doblaba en dos, tocándose la barriga con ambas manos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Me...me dio un fuerte dolor de estómago...además tengo nauseas-

-No estarás embarazada ¿eh?-dijo Lucy con picardía, riendo. Kathya se irguió de repente, acomodándose el cabello.

-NO..NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA-

-Merlín Kat O.O-dijo Lucy, retrocediendo varios pasos-no te sulfures, es una broma, ya sé que no estás embarazada, no creo que seas tan estúpida-Kathya lloriqueó en voz baja. -¿Kat?-un nudo se formó en su estómago-no me digas que voy a ser tía-

-NO-Kathya comenzó a gritar hasta que su voz se hizo completamente ronca. Se quedó afónica minutos después.

-De acuerdo, te creo-dijo Lucy. La miró de soslayo.

-No me crees-chilló Kathya, pateando la pared.

-Tranquila, no te pongas así-se mordió el labio-puede hacerle mal a tu bebé-dijo con malicia.

-CÁLLATE-la amenazó con el puño.

-¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE GRITAR?-una mujer de cabello cano y figura delgada llegó hasta ellas con varita en mano. Lucy y Kathya se miraron horrorizadas-hay gente que intenta estudiar y dormir en esta escuela-la mujer las miró boquiabierta. Parecía que las había reconocido-oh, oh...Sirius me dijo que vendrían-

-¿Sirius?-preguntó Lucy, enrojeciendo. Kathya rió.-¿Dónde está él?-

-En la enfermería claro-dijo la mujer, caminando por el pasillo. Kathya y Lucy decidieron seguirlas.

-¿Y dónde demonios está la enfermería?-preguntó Kathya en susurros, provocando que la morena a su lado riera.

-¿Quién rayos es esta loca?-preguntó Lucy en voz baja, mientras seguían a la anciana por el corredor.

-Madam Pomfrey-dijo Kathya, señalándola-la enfermera-

-Oh-subieron más escaleras y caminaron por un amplio y extenso corredor. La luz del día entraba por los ventanales, iluminando el suelo de cerámica encerada, y algunas antorchas que había por ahí y por allá. Una puerta al fondo les flanqueaba el paso. Vieron que Madam Pomfrey sacaba su varita y hacía algunas florituras con su muñeca, y oyeron un clic. La puerta se había abierto. Entraron tras la enfermera.

-Intenten no hacer el escándalo de hace unos minutos, porque sino la directora me matará-dijo-yo iré a mi despacho-señaló una puerta a la izquierda-compórtense...no hagan como cuando se quedaban aquí y me destrozaban toda la enfermería-Lucy y Kathya se miraron estupefactas. La enfermera se dirigió hacia su despacho y desapareció de su vista tras cerrar la puerta. Volvieron a mirarse, para luego dirigir su vista hacia un hombre que se encontraba sentado contra la pared.

Kathya miró a Lucy con lascivia, y la morena se sonrojó al percatarse de que el apuesto caballero las miraba detenidamente. Caminaron con paso lento hacia Sirius, que las esperaba expectante.

-Hola Sirius-dijo Lucy, suspirando, cuando llegó hasta él. Sirius se veía sumamente pálido, tenía ojeras y sus maravillosos ojos grises se encontraban enrojecidos e hinchados-no te preguntaré cómo estás porque se nota que mal-los labios masculinos se fruncieron en una bella sonrisa.

-Eres una de las pocas personas que me hace sonreír-le tomó la mano con dulzura y le besó la fría piel del dorso. Lucy se sintió derretir lentamente, como un cubito de hielo al sol.

-Ejem..yo estoy aquí ¬¬-_"Kathya y la re pu..."_ . Lucy puso los ojos en blanco y fulminó a su amiga con la mirada. Kathya rió perversa.

-Hola Kat-dijo Sirius-¿te encuentras bien?-Kathya lo miró frunciendo el ceño-te veo pálida-

-Oh..lo que sucede es que Kathya tiene nauseas, dolores de cabeza...-Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Y por qué es eso?-Lucy abrió la boca para responder, pero Kathya le propinó tal golpe que se mordió la lengua con fuerza. Sirius levantó las cejas ante tanta violencia.

-No digas nada-dijo Kathya apretando los dientes y amenazando a Lucy con el puño.

-Madita peda tadada-chilló Lucy con los ojos empañados.

-¿Decías?-

-Me duede da dengua-lloriqueó, mientras Sirius le acariciaba el mentón. Lucy miró al hombre que le sonreía. Ah, pero qué importaba tener dolor de lengua si tenía _semejante_ enfermero.

-Eres bruta Kat-dijo Sirius con voz seria.

-Ella se lo buscó-chilló Kathya-iba a hablar de más-

-¿A hablar sobre qué?-preguntó Sirius, intuyendo lo que Kathya iba a decirle. La miraba demasiado fijo y ella se sintió enrojecer-¿qué es lo que Lucy no puede decirme?-Lucy zarandeó de la camiseta de Sirius, e hizo una seña sobre el estómago. Kathya se tensó cuando Sirius clavó su mirada en ella.

-¿Estás embara...?-

-NO-chilló Kathya con voz ronca.

-¿Voy a ser abuelo?-preguntó Sirius maravillado, abrazando a Kathya con fuerza.

-No Sirius, por favor, no digas eso T.T- sollozó sobre el hombro masculino, mientras él le acariciaba la espalda.

-Voy a tener un nietito-dijo con voz desmayada.

-SIRIUS-

-Estas embadazada-dijo Lucy riendo. Kathya apretó los dientes y los puños y se lanzó sobre ella, ahorcándola con ambas manos.

-KATHYA NO-

-¿Se puede saber qué les ocurre?-Harry entró a la enfermería, seguido por Mitzar, Draco y Bárbara. Kathya y Sirius miraron a la comitiva con ojos desconcertados.

-Er...es que...Lucy tenía algo en la garganta y yo...-

-¿Querías que se lo tragase?-preguntó Draco con una sonrisa pícara.

-Er...no ¬¬-Draco reía a carcajadas.

-Ya basta Draco, no te rías así-dijo Bárbara, golpeándolo suavemente en la nuca.

-¿Cómo estás Sirius?-preguntó Harry, palmeando la espalda de su padrino. Él sonrió.

-Yo no importo...-dijo Sirius-la que importa es mi hija-sus ojos se empañaron.

-Bueno...yo creo que deberíamos dejarte a solas con Mit-dijo Harry, mirando al joven de ojos negros parado a varios centímetros. –Acompáñenme afuera-

-Kat, quédate-dijo Mitzar, tomándola de la mano.

-Er...pues...-miró a sus amigas, que sonrieron divertidas. Se sonrojó.

-Puedes quedarte si así lo deseas-dijo Sirius. Sonrió abiertamente-ya eres de la familia-Kathya se sonrojó aún más. La puerta se cerró tras Harry, que hizo una seña antes de salir al pasillo. Entre las tres personas dentro de la enfermería se hizo un potente silencio.

-Bueno...-susurró Kathya.

-No tienes idea de la noche que pasé-dijo Sirius, mirando fijamente a su hijo, que se encontraba de pie frente a él. Mitzar levantó la mirada-fue una de las peores noches de mi vida-

-¿Y por qué no me trajiste contigo entonces?-chilló Mitzar. Sirius hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Porque si ocurría algo...-tragó saliva-si yo muero no importa, tú tienes toda una vida por delante, una vida maravillosa...yo quiero dejarte exento de todo sufrimiento...-

-Papá, es estúpido lo que estás diciendo-terció Mitzar con voz cansina-tú también tienes toda una vida por delante...y no estoy exento de nada-

-Además, quiero que vivas muchos años, mucho más ahora-Mitzar frunció el entrecejo.

-¿De qué hablas?-Sirius miró a Kathya con los ojos empañados. Ella se tensó.

-Ahora que...me vas a hacer abuelo-Mitzar abrió la boca desconcertado.

-¿Cómo...?-miró a Kathya, que se tapó el rostro con las manos-aún no sabemos, tiene un ligero atraso, nada más-se sonrojó sobremanera, y Kathya se mordió el labio encantada.

-Quiero hablar seriamente sobre eso-dijo Sirius con voz de ultratumba.

-¿Tiene que ser ahora?-preguntó Mitzar.

-¿Crees que luego podremos hablar a solas?-Mitzar negó con la cabeza-entonces es el momento-

-Dime-susurró Mitzar, nervioso. Se restregó las manos. Sirius tomó aire y lo soltó en un suspiro. Muy mala señal. Kathya sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón, que retumbaba con insistencia dentro de su pecho. Las manos le temblaban cuando Mitzar tomó una de ellas con ternura.

-¿Ustedes están seguros de...de querer a esa criatura?-

-¿Y por qué no vamos a quererla?-chilló Mitzar frunciendo el ceño.

-Mit, no me levantes el tono-dijo Sirius-lo digo porque..Merlín, eres un niño-

-No soy un niño- _"de veras Sirius, de niño no tiene nada"_. Kathya sonrió pícara cando Sirius la miró sonriendo con lascivia. _"No me leas el pensamiento cínico"_.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero Mit-dijo-yo estaré incondicionalmente, es más, me hará muy feliz un pequeñuelo o pequeñuela haciendo travesuras por casa...llorando todas las noches, vomitando cual niña del Exorcista, haciendo sus necesidades por todos los rincones...-(N/A: xDDD...capo total).

-PAPÁ-chilló Mitzar. Sirius sonrió.

-Son los gajes que trae consigo un bebé-dijo divertido.

-Ni siquiera sé si estoy embarazada Sirius, es solo un maldito atraso de cuatro días-dijo Kathya con hastío- y si lo estuviera, tú no eres nadie para decidir qué hacer con mi cuerpo, mi vientre y mi bebé-Sirius levantó las cejas. Y, para asombro de Kathya, sonrió con felicidad.

-Era lo único que quería saber-

-¿Disculpa?-

-Me demuestras que eres una mujer Kat, y quiero que la madre de mis nietos sea una mujer, no un intento de señorita como lo fue Elizabeth-Mitzar sonrió-además solo una verdadera mujer puede imponerse contra los deseos del género opuesto y del mundo en general...me hace feliz que mi hijo te haya elegido-sonrió- y que tú lo hayas aceptado-(N/A: quiero un suegro como Sirius...¿eh?..¡¡¡¿DIJE SUEGRO?!!!...q caray!..Sirius I love you).

-Gracias papá-

-Si quieren ayuda, pídanla, les compraré un departamento y...-

-No quiero vivir de tu caridad-terció Kathya. Sirius volvió a sonreír.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres esto?-Mitzar tomó aire hondamente.

-Kathya es todo lo que quiero...-ella se sonrojó cuando Sirius la miró fijamente, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro-y sí, me haré cargo de todas mis acciones-los ojos grises de Sirius se empañaron.-Además no es la muerte de nadie, es una vida y hay que honrarla-

-La verdad...-dijo Sirius. Carraspeó, intentando no lanzar lágrimas. Se veía emocionado-no comprendo cómo teniéndome a mi de padre pudiste salirme tan maravilloso-se le crispó la voz. Se abrazaron fuertemente.

Kathya se maravilló del amor fraterno que esos dos se tenían. Sus ojos se aguaron al ver las mejillas de Sirius húmedas debido a las lágrimas, y la nariz de Mitzar enrojecida. Le encantaba que los hombres demostrasen sus sentimientos, caray, que no eran de piedra. Sollozó, y ambos la miraron.

-Ay, ven-Sirius la tomó de la camiseta y la abrazó con fuerza. Mitzar y Kathya rieron mientras Sirius los abrazaba con cariño.-Un nuevo integrante de la familia¡qué emoción!-

-Cállate ¬¬-dijo Kathya-aún no lo sé-

-De acuerdo-dijo Sirius-igualmente si no estás, ya tendrán tiempo-Mitzar y Kathya se sonrojaron.

-¿Cómo está ella?-preguntó Mitzar, observando la cama en donde una niña de largo cabello rubio yacía dormida. Sirius observó a su hija con mirada ausente.

-Se encuentra mejor que ayer-suspiró-tuve que venir de urgencia porque le habían dado convulsiones-su voz se tornaba, a cada momento que pasaba, mucho más ronca.-Madam Pomfrey me dijo que la maldición que utilizaron sobre ella le dejará secuelas-sus ojos se humedecieron. Se sentó junto a Deneb y tomó la tiesa y fría mano de la pequeña-mi niñita-

Kathya vio cómo paulatinamente Sirius se iba inclinando cada vez más sobre el cuerpo de la niña Black, para luego largarse a llorar desconsolado sobre ella.

-Mit...-tomó la mano de su novio. Él la miró con ojos de cachorro huérfano-ve y abrázalo-el joven caminó hacia su padre, se sentó junto a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Quieres que le diga a Lucy que entre?-Sirius miró a Kathya con el entrecejo fruncido. Se quedó pensativo unos segundos, y luego sonrió.

-Dile que venga-

La puerta se abrió, y pudieron ver el rostro de Harry.

-¿Todo bien?-

-Sí Harry, todo bien-dijo Sirius, secándose el rostro con la manga de su suéter.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-

-Sí Harry, sí-Harry entró a la enfermería.

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-Claro Harry-Sirius miró a los jóvenes-vayan, déjennos a solas-

-De acuerdo-Mitzar tomó la mano de Kathya y juntos fueron hasta la puerta. Salieron al pasillo.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-preguntó Kathya. Miró al joven junto a ella, y se mordió el labio. El color verde le quedaba perfecto, más al tener ese suéter tan cernido al maravilloso cuerpo que él poseía. Mitzar la miró frunciendo sus carnosos labios.

-Parece que a papá le gusta la idea de ser abuelo-la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola a él. –Y teme por la vida de mi hermana-

-¿Y a ti te gusta la idea de ser padre?-preguntó Kathya, mientras Mitzar le besaba el cuello dulcemente.

-Sí-susurró.

-Pues...-Kathya comenzó a jugar con uno de los cabellos negros de Mitzar, enredándolo en uno de sus dedos.-A mi me da miedo...realmente no quiero ser madre tan joven, no quiero arruinarte la vida...-Mitzar sonrió.

-Tú has mejorado mi vida-dijo-todo lo que tenga que ver contigo significa felicidad-Kathya sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Ya te he dicho que te amo?-

-Sí-dijo él sonriendo.

-Bueno, te lo repito: te amo-

-Y yo a ti-se besaron ardientemente, ante las miradas estupefactas de los demás.

-Horror ¬¬-masculló Lucy.

-Asqueroso ¬¬-dijo Draco.

-Tiernos-dijo Bárbara. Observó la escena con admiración, tomando fuertemente la mano de Draco, que hacía señas de vomitar. Le dio un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza al rubio de cabello platinado que se encontraba a su lado, haciendo señas ofensivas con la boca y los dedos. Él la miró confuso, sobándose la cabeza.

-Eres mala conmigo-chilló.

-Y tú eres malo con ellos-dijo Bárbara, señalando a los dos jóvenes que seguían devorándose a besos-son románticos y tiernos, no seas así-

-Yo también soy romántico y tierno...-dijo Draco, tomándola fuertemente de la cintura y dándole un beso de película. (N/A: romántico como Voldemort y tierno como una piedra xDDD).

-Por Merlín, no se besen ustedes también ¬¬-masculló Lucy enojada, cruzándose de brazos. Merlín, qué patético era sentirse tan sola y vulnerable. ¿Por qué no podía ella también estar besándose con cierto bombón que, en esos instantes, se encontraba hablando con Harry dentro de la enfermería¿acaso ella no se merecía también un poco de amor..o mucho?. Suspiró y se frotó los brazos. Aún podía recordar las horas que había transcurrido con Sirius en aquel oscuro y húmedo cuarto (N/A: y cómo olvidarlas mujer!). Pero qué bueno que estaba ese hombre.

-Dejen de besarse-chilló, golpeando fuertemente a Draco en la nuca. El rubio la miró con ojos furibundos, mientras que Bárbara se preparaba para darle el mejor golpe de su vida. Lucy retrocedió varios pasos al ver los ojos psicópatas y asesinos de su amiga.

-No golpees a mi novio-chilló Bárbara, mostrándole el puño-solo yo puedo hacerlo-

-Oye ¬¬-dijo Draco enojado.

-¿Qué?, si es cierto-dijo Bárbara encogiéndose de hombros-bueno¿en qué estábamos?-Draco sonrió con picardía.

-Estábamos besándonos-dijo con naturalidad.

-Oh-dijo Bárbara, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos, para luego darle un dulce beso a Draco en los labios.

-No comiencen de nuevo-siseó Lucy-me deprimen T.T-

Los pasos apresurados de una comitiva que se acercaba hizo que Lucy volteara a mirar. James y Lily caminaban con rapidez hacia ellos, desesperados.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó James, frunciendo el entrecejo-deberían estar en el Valle de Godric-

-Vinimos a ver a Sirius-dijo Lucy-Harry quiso que así lo hiciéramos-

-No interesa lo que Harry quiera, fue imprudente al tomar esa determinación-dijo James. Miró a Draco-tú menos que nadie deberías haber venido-Draco bufó-¿qué ocurriría si te viese alguien del Ministerio?-

-Nadie del Ministerio va a verme...estamos en Hogwarts, ninguna de aquellas personas con cola de paja vendrá hasta aquí-chilló con hastío.

-De acuerdo Malfoy, quizás tengas un poco de razón-masculló James con brusquedad-igualmente es un poco inconsciente de tu parte-

-Caray, no creí que era tan peligroso que Draco saliera del Valle de Godric-dijo Bárbara, abrazándolo por la cintura-no quiero que te ocurra nada-él sonrió tiernamente.

-Sé cuidarme cielo-ella lo besó con lentitud, mientras él sonreía.

-Agg, no comiencen-siseó Lucy. Miró a Bárbara con odio, más al percatarse de que su amiga no iba a obedecerla, sino todo lo contrario, porque en ese instante se encontraba besando a Draco como si fuese una sanguijuela. Lucy gruñó y miró hacia otro lado.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe, y Harry cruzó el umbral con paso tempestuoso. Los miró uno por uno y luego suspiró.

-Contigo necesito hablar-masculló James, acercándose a su hijo con paso militar y tomándolo de la manga fuertemente. Harry lo miró levantando las cejas.

-Cielo, necesitamos decirte varias cosas-dijo Lily con dulzura-tu padre está bastante nervioso, no creas que está furioso contigo-Harry asintió con la cabeza y miró al suelo, mientras su padre lo guiaba con rapidez hacia no supieron dónde, desapareciendo al bajar las escaleras.

-Vaya, James estaba bastante nervioso-siseó Lucy. Observó a Kathya y a Bárbara-otra vez sin prestarme atención ¬¬-masculló, al darse cuenta de que sus amigas comenzaban a besar nuevamente a sus novios. Merlín¡qué deprimente!.-Vayan a otro lugar a besuquearse-

-Vámonos Draco, esta mujer me enferma-dijo Bárbara. Tomó a Draco de la mano y transitó el pasillo con rapidez, alejándose de sus dos amigas. Bajaron las empinadas escaleras de mármol. Llegaron a un pasillo iluminado por antorchas, y vislumbraron un haz de luz saliendo de debajo de una puerta a varios metros a la izquierda. Se miraron frunciendo el ceño, curiosos. Bárbara se acercó con sigilo, procurando no hacer ruido. Apoyó la oreja sobre la puerta, intentando oír algún sonido.

-Harry, por el amor de Merlín, no puedes ser tan inconsciente-la voz de James le llegó a los oídos potente y sumamente ronca.-Fue imprudente de tu parte traerlos -

-Lo sé-chilló Harry. Su voz se oyó desesperada-pero quería venir a ver a Sirius, no puedo permitirme dejarlo solo en estos momentos-

-Ya estoy yo para acompañar a Sirius, Harry, soy su mejor amigo-

-Quise venir-sentenció Harry con testarudez.

-No seas infantil-siseó James con voz dura. Hubo un silencio prolongado dentro del cuarto, y Bárbara se preguntó si no habían sido capaces de insonorizar el cuarto. Malditos cínicos.

-No me trates como un niño-la voz de Harry sonó entrecortada y susurrante. Se oyó un suspiro.

-Yo...yo no te trato como un niño hijo, para mi eres un hombre...-alguien carraspeó con incomodidad. De seguro era Harry-pero a veces creo que eres muy impulsivo...-

-Ya no me sermonees-un carraspeo bajito interrumpió la perorata caprichosa de Harry, y él dejó de hablar.

-Harry, cielo, tu padre tiene razón-la dulce voz de Lily se enarboló en el aire, destensionando la situación.

-Gracias mami ¬¬-susurró Harry cansinamente.

-No cariño, de veras. Él tiene razón-

-Bueno, pero no me tiene que tratar así-chilló enojado.-Además¿en qué tiene razón?-

-¿Qué tal si atacan Hogwarts?-la voz de James irrumpió nuevamente en la escena.

-No van a atacar Hogwarts-sentenció Harry con desesperación.

-¿Por qué no?-dijo James-ya lo hicieron una vez-

-¿Algo interesante?-la voz de Draco sonó junto a su oído, y se estremeció al sentir el aliento cálido de él contra la piel de su cuello.

-Shh...parece que James está enojado con Harry-

-¿Y por qué?-

-Cállate que vuelven a hablar-susurró Bárbara, tapando la boca de Draco con ambas manos-escucha-

-No pueden..-siseó Harry-no creo que sean capaces-suspiró-ellos solo atacan al aire libre, no son tan inteligentes como para lograr romper la seguridad del colegio-

-Harry, ya lo hicieron una vez-dijo Lily.

-Sí, pero aquella vez Draco los ayudó...ahora Draco está de nuestro lado-

-Tal vez, pero no puedes darles el lujo de convertirte en carnada fácil-dijo James con voz ruda.

-Disculpa-

-No deberías haberlos traído hijo-dijo Lily-no es seguro...Draco no debe ser visto en la escuela...-Bárbara miró a su novio con el ceño fruncido-es peligroso y lo sabes-

-De acuerdo mamá, volveré a casa ahora mismo-el ruido de una silla cayendo al suelo sobresaltó a la joven que oía la conversación desde detrás de la puerta. Tomó a Draco de la mano y corrió hacia la esquina, escondiéndose detrás de una saliente de la pared.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Draco con voz chirriante. Bárbara tomó aire hondamente para recobrar la respiración.

-Los Potter estaban por salir del cuarto-susurró con voz ahogada. Observó el corredor, manteniéndose oculta. En efecto, James, Lily y Harry se encontraban, en ese mismo instante, parados en medio del pasillo.

-Merlín, nos van a ver-chilló Bárbara cuando las tres personas en el corredor comenzaron a caminar en la dirección en donde ellos se encontraban. Draco hizo una mueca con la boca y la tomó fuertemente del codo. Hizo un movimiento con la mano y la pared se abrió, asombrando a la joven junto a él. Se adentraron en el pasadizo, mientras la pared se cerraba tras ellos, dejándolos en la más profunda oscuridad.

-Qué olor tan horrible-Draco rió.

-Es olor a humedad-susurró. Bárbara lo miró detenidamente. Sonreía con picardía y sus ojos grises brillaban ansiosos. Tragó saliva incómoda-¿alguna vez hicimos el amor contra la pared?-ella levantó las cejas, mientras él, experto, la tomaba de la cintura. Bárbara sonrió. ¡Qué rayos!, tenían tiempo de divertirse.

**OoOOoO**

-¿Alguien ha visto a Bárbara?-Harry los observó con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues...-

-No creo que la hayan visto-dijo James-estaban _bastante_ ocupados-Kathya y Mitzar se sonrojaron.

-No jodas James, cuando tenías su edad tú tampoco prestabas atención a otra cosa que no sea Lily, la boca de Lily, las piernas de Lily, el cuerpo de Lil...-un fuerte golpe en la nuca hizo callar a Sirius.-Maldito cornudo ¬¬-Lily rió divertida.

-Cállate Black-chilló James ruborizado a más no poder.

-¿Y dónde demonios está Draco?-masculló Harry furioso.

-Se fue con Bárbara por el pasillo-dijo Lucy, señalando al inmenso y largo corredor. Harry gruñó.

-Lo voy a matar-bramó-la voy a matar-pateó el suelo-LOS VOY A MATAR-

-Ya Harry, tranquilo, calma tus ansias homicidas-

-CÁLLATE SIRIUS O TE ASESINO A TI TAMBIÉN-Sirius carraspeó.

-Tranquilízate cielo-dijo Lily, acariciando la nuca de Harry-vamos a buscarlos, no pudieron haberse ido muy lejos-besó la frente del joven-nos separaremos y los buscaremos-

-Sí, tienes razón-susurró-que bueno que a ti sí te funcione el cerebro, no como a otro-dijo mirando a Sirius.

-Oye, más respeto con tu padrino descerebrado-James rió. Harry tomó aire y suspiró, intentando no asesinar al bello hombre que sonreía con descaro.

-Sirius, cierra la boca-miró a Mitzar-Mit, ven conmigo-

-¿Qué?-

-Que vengas-chilló Harry.

-¿Por qué?-

-PORQUE LO DIGO YO-

-Oye, no le grites a mi hijo-masculló Sirius enojado-Harry, por favor, tómate un té de tilo-

-Ve con él Mit-dijo James. Mitzar gruñó.

-Pero..yo quiero ir con Kat a buscar a Bárbara-

-NO-bramó Harry-porque no van a buscar nada...-_"sí, hijos sí"_. Ambos se sonrojaron-porque se van a terminar yendo a cualquier parte a enroscarse por ahí y se olvidarán de la tarea-tomó aire-Mitzar, tú vienes conmigo. Kat, ve con Lucy-

-Pero Lucy no es excitante como Mitzar-dijo Kathya. Sirius y James rieron a carcajadas cuando el joven Black se sonrojó cual tomate. Harry apretó los dientes.

-No me interesa-masculló furioso-ve con Lucy y deja de joder-Kathya frunció los labios.

-Adiós Mit, no me extrañes-le lanzó un beso, ante las miradas estupefactas de los presentes. Mitzar sonrió con timidez y se sonrojó.

-Cuidate Katy-dijo Sirius, guiñándole un ojo. _"Cierra la boca, perro bocón"_. Sirius rió.

-Sirius¿tú te quedarás aquí en la enfermería?-

-Sí Harry, estaré aquí-dijo-los esperaré-

-De acuerdo-

Caminaron por el corredor. Mitzar y Harry bajaron las escaleras, mientras que Kathya y Lucy atravesaron el pasillo.

-Odio a Harry-masculló Kathya, mientras caminaban por el extenso corredor-¿por qué me separa de mi Mit?-lloriqueó. Lucy puso los ojos en blanco.

-Porque sabe que si siguen así tendrán septillizos-Kathya se sonrojó-ahora no jodas más y ayúdame a buscar a la zorra de Bárbara- caminaron silenciosas y ensimismadas, observando sus reflejos en el impecable suelo.

-¿No te asombra que la escuela esté tan silenciosa y vacía?-preguntó Kathya.

-Sí-susurró Lucy-es extraño-bajaron las escaleras.

Caminaron por un corredor de amplitudes inimaginables. Kathya observaba absorta el gigantesco parque del colegio a través de los ventanales, maravillándose de lo hermosa y encantadora que era la escuela. Pudo vislumbrar, al fondo de los terrenos, el tenebroso y oscuro Bosque Prohibido, que flanqueaba el límite del parque del colegio. Se quedó ensimismada observando los frondosos árboles, de pie como guardianes de lo oculto, de aquello terrible y perverso que el bosque poseía.

-Ya Kat, camina-chilló Lucy. Kathya pestañeó varias veces y luego miró a la morena que la esperaba del otro lado del corredor. Corrió hacia ella, y juntas bajaron escaleras. Llegaron a un iluminado y frío vestíbulo, en donde una gigantesca puerta las detenía en su caminata.

-¿Qué crees que haya del otro lado?-preguntó Lucy. Kathya se encogió de hombros. Abrieron la puerta, y se quedaron estupefactas, observando el enorme comedor.

-El Gran Comedor-susurró Kathya, caminando entre las largas mesas. –Es hermoso, Merlín, amo este castillo-los ojos le brillaron entusiasmados.

-Bueno ya ¬¬-dijo Lucy cruzándose de brazos-vamos, tenemos que buscar a Bárbara-

-No creo que esté escondida bajo la mesa-Lucy sonrió-no creo que sea capaz de hacerlo con Draco bajo la mesa-

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Lucy-tú sí eres capaz de hacer eso con Mit-Kathya se sonrojó y carraspeó.

-Bajo la mesa no.._sobre_ la mesa en todo caso-ambas rieron divertidas.

-¿Qué nos queda?-preguntó Lucy mientras volvían al vestíbulo.

-Pues...creo que deberíamos buscar en las aulas-Lucy suspiró con hastío.

-Pero son muchísimas aulas...nos volveremos locas-

-Más locas, querrás decir-

-¿Y si vamos a las torres?-preguntó Lucy.

-¿Dices a las salas comunes?-preguntó Kathya con asombro. Lucy la miró sonriendo-¿y cómo rayos hacemos para entrar?..no tenemos las contraseñas-

-Pues...no sé...-

-Acabo de recordar algo..-dijo Kathya, observando a la morena que se encontraba sentada a su lado. Se habían detenido a descansar (no sea que se cansen mucho eh) en un hermoso banco de piedra en el patio del colegio.

-¿Qué cosa recordaste?-Kathya sonrió como disculpa.

-Que Sirius quería hablar contigo-Lucy pestañeó mientras miraba a Kathya.

-¿Que Sirius qué?-Kathya tragó saliva y carraspeó. Algo muy dentro comenzó a arderle.

-Que Sirius quería hablar contigo-susurró.

-¿Y LO DICES AHORA?-bramó, levantándose del banco. Kathya parpadeó asustada-RAYOS KAT-

-Tranquila Lu, él...me dijo que quería hablar contigo, solo eso...-

-Pero..pero...SIRIUS BLACK QUIERE HABLAR CONMIGO-chilló con furia. Caminó con paso militar hacia el corredor, entrando nuevamente a la escuela. Oyó los gritos de Kathya, pero aún así caminó con paso apresurado por el pasillo. ¿Qué Sirius quería hablar con ella?¿QUE SIRIUS QUERÍA HABLAR CON ELLA?. Sentía cómo su corazón latía desbocado y sus manos temblaban de solo imaginarse qué era aquello tan importante que Sirius quería decirle. ¡Merlín!, si tan solo Sirius le dijera que la amaba y que quería pasar su vida entera junto a ella. Basta Lucy, a no ilusionarse. Oyó el sonido estruendoso de una campana, y las puertas a los lados se abrieron de golpe, mientras una numerosa cantidad de chicos salían al pasillo. Se sintió de repente invadida y desesperada entre el tumulto.

Caminó como pudo, intentando no pisar ni golpear a ninguna persona, y llegó hasta una escalera. Subió con paso presuroso, sintiendo el temblor incontrolable de sus piernas. Rayos, su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar a las ansias de ver a Sirius. Se detuvo en medio de las escaleras, pensativa. Ahora bien...¿cómo demonios llegaba hasta la enfermería?. Era sabido que la enfermería se encontraba en una de las torres del castillo y, si descartábamos la Torre Gryffindor y la Torre de Astronomía, ahora quedaban algunas torres nada más por revisar. Bien, en la busca de la enfermería. Demonios, ahora sí se daba cuenta de la importancia del Mapa del merodeador.

Dobló una esquina, pensando en los ojos de Sirius, en su boca y en su bello rostro. Sonrió encantada, cuando chocó ruidosamente contra un torso duro y cálido. Alguien la tomó de los codos para que no cayese sentada el suelo. Miró estupefacta al hombre que la tomaba fuertemente con sus manos.

-Remus-susurró.

-Hola Lu-sonrió. _"¡Qué bueno que estás!"_.-¿Por qué el apuro?-

-Oh, es que...Sirius quería hablar conmigo y...no recuerdo cómo llegar a la enfermería-él volvió a sonreír.

-No es difícil perderse dentro de este castillo-rodeó los hombros de Lucy con su brazo. Caminaron por el pasillo, mientras que ella se dejó guiar tranquila. –Te acompañaré a la enfermería-

-Gracias Remus-caminaron con paso tranquilo y lento, hablando de cosas triviales. Algunos chicos de primer curso pasaban por su lado corriendo y chillando, y al ver a Remus se detenían a saludar. Era maravilloso ver a los niños saludar a Remus con tanto respeto y admiración, y Lucy pudo vislumbrar la sonrisa atontada del licántropo cuando los chiquillos le sonreían.

-¿Tonks ya tiene fecha de parto?-Remus la miró con ojos brillosos.

-Sí, abril...-sonrió feliz-no veo la hora de que nazca-Lucy sonrió encantada al ver las expectativas del bello hombre.

-Serás muy feliz Remus-él asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo sé-

Caminaron silenciosos por el corredor, mientras oían los cuchicheos de los integrantes de los cuadros a ambos lados, colgados en las paredes, que los observaban transitar por el lugar. Llegaron a unas tenebrosas y oscuras escaleras.

-Muy bien-dijo Remus. Hizo una reverencia ante Lucy. Ella se mordió el labio sonriendo-aquí te dejo-

-¿Qué?-

-Sube esas escaleras y llegarás a la puerta de la enfermería-

-Oh..muchas gracias Rem...-él hizo una nueva reverencia y volteó, para luego caminar en sentido contrario, desapareciendo de la vista de Lucy. Ella tomó aire y lo exhaló en un suspiro. Subió las escaleras con lentitud, estudiando uno a uno cada paso que daba. Las piernas le temblaban incontrolablemente, recordándole que ella no era de piedra y que los nervios siempre le jugaban una mala pasada. Llegó hasta el...no supo número de piso, solo supo que había llegado al fin a la codiciada y deseada (y maldita, estúpida y distante) enfermería.

Caminó hacia la puerta del lugar con paso firme, y entró al ala de la enfermería. Buscó con la mirada a Sirius, pero lo único que encontró fue a Deneb durmiendo en una de las camas del fondo. Parpadeó varias veces.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?-Madam Pomfrey se acercó a ella y la miró frunciendo el ceño. Lucy abrió la boca, pero se encontraba muda. Carraspeó.

-¿Sirius Black?-preguntó con voz susurrante. La enfermera asintió con la cabeza.

-Sirius salió-dijo. Lucy frunció el entrecejo.

-¿A dónde fue?-preguntó con los dientes apretados._"Kathya te asesinaré cuando te encuentre"_.

-Oh...no lo sé-Lucy suspiró tristemente y se sentó en una silla, alejándose de la enfermera.

-Fue a la torre de Astronomía-Lucy se sobresaltó y cayó de bruces al suelo. Oyó una risa, y al levantar la vista, vislumbró la sonrisa socarrona de la pequeña Deneb. Ella le devolvió la mirada.

-Den...-

-Fue a la Torre de Astronomía...-repitió la niña. Se veía ojerosa y pálida-dice que hasta la medianoche la profesora Sinistra no dará clases, así que tiene tiempo de mirar las estrellas-

-Pero si es de día-replicó Lucy. Deneb la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y con eso? Las estrellas están ahí, en el cielo, aún cuando haya un resplandeciente sol-

-Disculpa mi ignorancia-Deneb la miró altiva. Rayos, esa niña tenía unos genes Black de la puta madre.

-¿Irás o no?-

-¿A dónde?-Deneb levantó las cejas estupefacta.

-¿Eres o te haces?-

-Oye-

-Disculpa-dijo Deneb-a veces soy demasiado Black-Lucy sonrió.

-¿Tú que dices que haga?-Deneb la miró con sus penetrantes ojos grises. Mirada gélida.

-Yo te diría que vayas...-sonrió socarrona-te conviene ir-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Deja de preguntar pelotudeces y ve de una vez-chilló Deneb. Lucy levantó las cejas- a los Black no nos gusta esperar, y no solemos dar segundas oportunidades...y mi padre es un buen Black-

-Mit sí dio segundas oportunidades-replicó Lucy.

-Mit es un enamorado empedernido-sonrió-y ama a Kathya con todo su alma-

-¿Tú...sabes algo que yo no sepa?-Deneb parpadeó varias veces. Negó con la cabeza, pero Lucy vislumbró una enigmática sonrisa en sus bellas facciones.

-Ve...no lo hagas esperar-Lucy se levantó del suelo y caminó con paso apresurado hacia la puerta. Cruzó el umbral-suerte Lucy-volteó y le sonrió a la niña que la observaba desde la cama. Salió al pasillo tropezándose, y cayó de bruces. Se levantó con rapidez y corrió por el corredor.

Nuevamente..¿dónde rayos estaba la Torre de Astronomía?. Un mapa del merodeador, por favor. Gruñó. ¿Por qué tenía que andar recorriendo el castillo de uno a otro lado como alma en pena?. ¿No podían quedarse en un lugar específico?. Suspiró mientras transitaba por el pasillo, vislumbrando las miradas asombradas de algunos chicos.

-¿Pueden decirme cómo llegar a la Torre de Astronomía?-preguntó a unos muchachos de quinto año.

-Sí Pattinson, ve por todo el corredor hasta la gárgola del despacho de la directora..luego ve a la izquierda y sube todas las escaleras que encuentres-Lucy miró al joven que le hablaba. Rubio y de ojos grises impresionantes.

-Gracias Malfoy-masculló Lucy.

-De nada Pattinson, es un placer ayudarte-hizo una reverencia con la cabeza-¿sabes algo sobre mi hermano?-

-No-_"mentirosa, mentirosa"_.

-Oh-

-¿Tú y tu hermana se encuentran bien?-

-Oh sí-susurró-somos completamente huérfanos y nuestro tutor no aparecer por ningún lado...estamos geniales-dijo con sarcasmo.

-Disculpa mi ignorancia-susurró Lucy-¿sabes Malfoy? Debo irme-él asintió con la cabeza-cuida a tu hermana-

Lucy volteó y caminó hacia donde el joven Malfoy le propuso. Dobló la esquina y fue hasta unas imponentes y oscuras escaleras. Subió , subió y subió, hasta llegar a un pasillo iluminado por antorchas de llamas verdes. Tomó aire y se detuvo en medio del lugar, intentando recuperar la compostura y el oxígeno. Vislumbró una puerta a lo lejos y, procurando estar tranquila, caminó hacia allí. Entró, a través de la puerta entornada. Miró alrededor, y notó una presencia sentada al fondo, observando el cielo con ensimismamiento.

-¿Sirius?-su voz salió chirriante y sumamente desmayada. Carraspeó, notando que él había volteado a mirarla. Se sonrojó al ver sus penetrantes ojos grises observarla detenidamente.

-Acércate-dijo Sirius, levantándose del suelo. Lucy caminó hacia él con paso vacilante y nervioso.

¿Ustedes creen en el destino o en las casualidades?, pues Lucy no. Aunque al llegar hasta Sirius y tropezar _casualmente_ y caer sobre sus brazos fue, en pocas palabras, obra del Destino. Y al ver la mirada de Sirius, fue cosa de magia. Magia...que gracioso decir esa palabra estando en Hogwarts. Lucy carraspeó cuando él la tomó de la cintura para que no cayese al suelo. Sintió el duro torso masculino contra sus senos. Se sonrojó al sentir el aliento de Sirius tan cerca de sí.

-Me dijo Kathya que querías hablar conmigo-susurró, soltándose y alejándose de él. Lo oyó suspirar.

Lucy se detuvo frente a una de las esquinas del lugar, intentando esconder el temblor de sus manos en la túnica que llevaba puesta.

-Sí, quería hablar contigo-susurró Sirius. Lucy volteó a mirarlo. Se veía tan...rayos...tan apetecible y hermoso. Se notaba un tanto pálido y podría decir un poco triste, pero aún así sus ojos grises brillaban incansablemente.

-¿De qué querías hablarme?-lo vio restregarse las manos.

-Yo...-carraspeó.

-Dime-

-Deneb ya está bien-Lucy levantó las cejas.

-¿Era eso lo que querías decirme?-Sirius frunció los labios y miró al cielo-¿Sirius?-

-No...era otra cosa-se acercó a ella y la miró fijamente. Lucy se sintió desfallecer cuando él acarició su mentón con el dedo índice. Maldijo a los nervios y al maldito corazón que latía tan fuerte.

-Dime...-

-Lo que ocurrió ayer fue maravilloso-Lucy se mordió el labio. _"Sí...no lo olvidé"_-jamás creí que volvería a ocurrirme algo así-

-¿Ocurrirte qué?-susurró. Sirius rozó sus labios con los de ella, estremeciéndola-Sirius-suspiró.

Se sobresaltaron al oír el fuerte estruendo de la puerta al abrirse, y se separaron de inmediato.

-Er...-

-¿Harry?-el joven de ojos verdes los miró boquiabierto. Tragó saliva.-¿Necesitas algo Harry?-

-Pues...-

-¿Papá?¿Lucy?-Mitzar se acercó a Harry con expresión pasmada-¿interrumpimos?-

-No ¬¬-

-Er...bueno, nosotros nos vamos-dijo Harry con rapidez, restregándose las manos-mejor los dejamos

solos-

-Sí ¬¬-dijo Lucy.

-¿Qué ocurrió Harry?-preguntó Sirius.

Lucy gruñó al ver que ella dejaba de ser el centro de atención del apuesto hombre, que en ese mismo instante se disponía a hablar con su bello ahijado.

-Lo que sucede es que aún no hemos encontrado a Draco y a Bárbara y pensamos que quizás podían estar aquí-

-Pues yo no los veo por aquí-masculló. Sirius y Harry la observaron frunciendo el ceño.

-Será mejor que los dejemos a solas...-dijo Mitzar, guiñándole un ojo a Lucy. Ella sonrió.

-Sí, seguiremos buscando...-Harry miró a la morena que resoplaba hastiada.-¿Tú no deberías estar buscando a Bárbara junto con Kathya?-Lucy pestañeó varias veces, y se sonrojó.

-Es que...-

-Yo quería hablar con ella sobre algo importante Harry-dijo Sirius-yo la mandé llamar-Lucy suspiró con alivio.

-¿Dejaste sola a Kat?-preguntó Mitzar.

-Sí, pero ella sabe cuidarse sola-

-Vámonos Mit-dijo Harry, tomando al joven de la manga de la toga.

-Adiós-dijo Mitzar-suerte papá...-sonrió con malicia al observar a Lucy-_mamá_-ella se tensó y algo muy helado le recorrió la garganta. Las mejillas comenzaron a arderle cuando sintió la gris mirada de Sirius observarla con maravilla.

-Te voy a dar mamá, pendejo de mierda ¬¬-Mitzar rió divertido mientras salía al pasillo tras Harry. La puerta de la torre se cerró, dejando a Sirius y a Lucy en el más absoluto silencio. Y en la incomodidad más grande. Imaginen, estar a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Sirius Black...madre mía. Podía sentir el encantador calor corporal que emanaba el cuerpo masculino, y aspirar su exquisito aroma...se iba a morir.

-¿En qué estábamos antes de que nos interrumpieran?-preguntó él, con su voz tan masculina y grave.

-Pues...-sintió las manos de Sirius rodeándole la cintura-no sé-él jugueteaba con uno de sus cabellos, enroscándolo en un dedo, con expresión ensimismada. Lo vio suspirar con tristeza.-¿Te ocurre algo?-

-Sí...esto me resulta...inmoral-Lucy frunció el ceño.

-Ayer no pensaste lo mismo-

-Ayer estaba medio tomado-

-BLACK-Sirius suspiró.

-Es cierto…el alcohol me desinhibe-Lucy rió socarrona.

-¿Necesitas alcoholizarte para ser extrovertido?-Sirius la fulminó con la mirada-por favor, no seas patético...eres Sirius Black...-

-¿Y con eso qué?-

-¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme Sirius?-preguntó ella con hastío-dilo de una vez-Sirius la observó detenidamente, pensando la respuesta. Suspiró y miró al cielo, en donde poco a poco comenzaba a formarse una terrible tormenta. La miró.

-Jamás he sido amado del todo-Lucy enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué?-preguntó incrédula-Sirius...-

-No, escúchame-ordenó-necesito decirte esto-tomó aire-jamás me he sentido amado por nadie del género opuesto...empezando por mi madre...si alguna vez sintió un poco de amor por mi, fue porque no tenía otro remedio...siempre fui la escoria, el traidor, el compañero de los sangres sucia y los mestizos...durante toda mi vida me subestimó y jamás me valoró...el otro ejemplo es el de mis primas-suspiró-Bellatrix y Narcisa siempre me maltrataron y se creyeron superiores por ser slytherins y casarse con sangres pura...-sonrió tristemente-luego, Elizabeth-los ojos de él se empañaron, y Lucy se tomó el pecho, sintiendo a su garganta escocerle y a sus ojos humedecerse sin control alguno.-Elizabeth...ella...-la voz masculina se oyó ronca-ella era todo mi mundo, me enamoré locamente y dejé todo para que estuviésemos juntos...tuve que soportar nuevamente el desprecio y el rechazo de mi familia, los comentarios insidiosos...aún no comprendo cómo es que mi madre no me desheredó..-

-Tal vez fue porque Regulus había muerto y quizás ella no quería dejarle a las dementes de tus primas Grimmauld Place-Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo es que siempre sabes tanto?-

-Kathya-masculló Lucy rápidamente-Kat es la que más sabe de estas cosas...-tragó saliva, sintiendo la fija mirada de él sobre su rostro, escudriñándola.

-Con Elizabeth me llevé un gran chasco-continuó Sirius, dándole la espalda. _"Merlín¡qué espalda más linda!"_-creí que por fin había encontrado al amor de mi vida-

-¿A qué viene todo esto que me estás diciendo?-preguntó Lucy. Sirius volteó, mirándola. Y Lucy se sintió como una pequeña e insignificante cuchara al ver la expresión en la mirada masculina.

-Quiero que sepas que le temo al amor-Lucy levantó las cejas con estupefacción. _"Me está jodiendo"_ (N/A: a mi esta parte me causa gracia xDDD).

-No puedes decir eso...eres Sirius Black-chilló. (N/A: resumido: estás bárbaro y no podes decir eso Canuto).

-Que sea quien soy no garantiza nada...Lu, me han roto el corazón como no te imaginas...que tu madre biológica no te ame supone un terrible dolor..que tu esposa te rechace por ser "diferente", implica un sufrimiento interminable...me dejó el corazón hecho polvo y la verdad necesito que aquella persona que lo reconstruya sea...especial...-el cielo sobre sus cabezas se tornaba cada vez más gris, y de repente un relámpago los hizo sobresaltar.

-Pero porque te hayan lastimado una infinita cantidad de veces no quiere decir que no haya nadie que te ame como realmente te mereces-dijo Lucy, mientras los haces de luz sobre su cabeza iluminaban el enorme aula. Miró al hombre que la observaba fijamente. Tomó aire intentando no desmayarse de los nervios.

-Lo sé-susurró Sirius.

-¿Y entonces?-preguntó ella. Una gota impertinente cayó sobre su cabeza y, al mirar al cielo a través de la gran abertura del techo, supo que si no salían de allí terminarían empapados como si hubiesen nadado millas.-Creo que deberíamos irnos-dijo, cuando la torrencial lluvia entró al aula, empapándolos.

Sirius se acercó a ella, tiritando. Llevaba el cabello pegado a los laterales de la cara, los carnosos labios entreabiertos y morados, y la ropa mojada, cernida al cuerpo como una segunda piel. Lucy se mordió el labio con fuerza al entrever en las vestiduras de Sirius los marcados músculos del torso. Sí, se iba a morir, o a lo sumo a orinarse encima. Él la tomó del mentón y la obligó a mirarlo. Tomó aire y suspiró sobre sus labios, haciéndola suspirar encantada.

-Te amo Lucy-susurró. El corazón...¿qué había ocurrido con su corazón?...no, a no preocuparse, latía, sí, pero de qué manera. Esas palabras...eran mágicas. En tres palabras se puede resumir todo, todo el maldito sentido de la maldita vida, la inconveniente incógnita de por qué estaban allí se había respondido sola: Kathya había escrito una vida feliz para las tres, y Lucy lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, siempre lo supo. Ella estaba allí para amar a ese hombre apuesto y terriblemente encantador que necesitaba cariño, y compensarle todo el dolor sufrido. Ambos se merecían, y ella estaba encantada y dispuesta a cambiar la historia personal de Sirius.

-¿Que tú qué?-preguntó en susurros, mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo inevitablemente. Él sonrió.

-Te amo-aaaaay, pero qué lindo sonaba eso en boca de Sirius. Qué rayos, gigantescas mariposas revolotearon en su estómago como si éste fuese el cielo y estuviesen en época de primavera, y pudo jurar que de sus dedos salieron chispas en el mismo instante en que él juntó sus labios a los de ella.

¿Había demasiada luz en el cuarto o era que el amor resplandecía como fosforito?. Al demonio, estaba ocupada y no podía pensar teniendo los labios de Sirius saboreando los suyos. Al carajo el pensamiento. _"Cerebro, yo no te quiero y tú no me quieres a mi..pero la verdad que ambos queremos a este hombre"_ (N/A: xDDDD). Se besaron durante minutos incontables e infinitos. Se lamentaron sobremanera cuando debieron separarse para tomar aire y retomar la respiración normal.

Lucy tragó saliva y procuró no volverse de gelatina al ver la mirada gris de Sirius mirándola.

-La verdad que esto sí será un problema-susurró él, acariciándole la espalda.

-¿Por qué?, yo te amo y tú me amas-lo vio sonreír-es lo único que importa-

-¿No te importa que pueda ser...?-

-¿Mi padre?-negó con la cabeza, con suma vehemencia-no, nada...además _eres un papito_...-él rió-no me interesa que seas veinte años mayor-

-Veintitrés años mayor-Lucy parpadeó.

-Lo que sea-

-¿Soportarás estar con un hombre que...es bastante tiro al aire?-Lucy frunció los labios.

-Sé de buena fuente que eres muy leal...además, no cuentas con que yo soy buena domadora..y sí Sirius, a ti te banco lo que sea-suspiró-el futuro me aterra un poco-él sonrió.

-El futuro es incierto y no existe, no pienses en él-le acarició el mentón dulcemente-el pasado pisado, ya pasó. Solo está el presente, vive el hoy y el ahora, y constrúyete un futuro bonito-Lucy se mordió el labio. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombre masculino. Rieron felices, abrazándose.-Sé _mi_ novia- ¿acaso sus oídos la engañaban?¿había oído lo que creyó haber oído?. No podía reaccionar¿dónde rayos estaban las neuronas cuando las necesitaba?..aparte que casi nunca las encontraba, rayos. _"¿Hello¡¡¡cerebro!!!!"_.

-¿Disculpa?-su voz, bajita, chirriante y desmayada, escondida en el fondo recóndito y oscuro de su garganta (N/A: y la moral, sepultada tres metros bajo tierra xDDD). Sirius sonrió perverso.

-Que seas _mi_ novia-Lucy abrió los ojos de par en par. Waaaaaaaaaaaa...¿Sirius Black le pedía ser la novia?, pero eso estaba para ponerse a saltar en una pierna rodeada de basiliscos, nadar en el Lago Negro con el calamar gigante hambriento y montarse a Buckbeak en pleno período de celo. ¡La vida valía la pena! (N/A: la pucha que vale la pena vivir!! XDDD).

-No puedo creer lo que me dices-susurró con timidez-¿Sirius Black pidiéndome que sea _su_ novia?-

-¿Y Lucy Pattinson evadiendo la respuesta?-ella lo miró durante varios segundos. Se le lanzó encima, mientras él la atajaba en el aire, tomándola de los muslos.

-Yo jamás evado nada...-dijo, acomodándose en sus brazos, besándolo en los labios-y sí Sirius, quiero ser _tu_ novia, _tu_ esposa, _tu_ amante y la _madre_ de tus otros hijos..._ni _tienes que preguntarlo-él sonrió, apoyándose, con ella encima, contra la pared. (N/A: sé de buena fuente que muchas de ustedes quieren lo mismo).

La lluvia aún los mojaba cuando decidieron quedarse más tiempo dentro del aula. Que Harry y los demás los esperaran...¿o no?, había que darle rienda suelta al amor.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO**

_Nota de Autora: _

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…QUE HERMOSO!!!!…si, sé que las sorprende este..repentino cambio, pero tenía tantas ganas…espero que les haya gustado la confesión, aunque admito que no me quedó tan romántica como yo quería, pero qué más daba.

Sí que tardé, perdón, mi cerebro está anulado y saturado por la facultad...

Pido disculpas porque el capítulo terminó siendo más corto de lo normal (sí, imagínense…iba a ser más largo O.O), porque decidí que todo eso importantísimo que iba a suceder en este capítulo ocurrirá en el siguiente (oh sí, prepárense.._muhahahaha_). Espero que sepan perdonarme por el cambio.

Bueno, no sé qué decirles.

Espero ansiosa sus reviews…

Oh, me olvidaba. El fic termina en dos capítulos…CHAN O.O…(inspiren, expiren, inspiren, expiren, bien, no se me mueran)…**PERO**…**BUT**….luego de eso, para gusto de ustedes, habrá un Epílogo que constará de tres caps en donde contaré lo ocurrido con estas tres locas y sus respectivos hombres.

Ahora sí, me iré…no les prometo actualizar pronto porque ESTA SEMANA TENGO PARCIALES…AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH…

**Besos y deséeme mucha mierda**!!!! XDDDD…


	25. Cruzando el espejo

Ha llegado al fin, y me ha deprimido. Este capítulo es el **Penúltimo**, y me entristece tener que concluir esta historia a la cual le di vida durante más de un año. Sí, esta preciosa historia surgió un día de Enero mientras hablaba por teléfono con mi amiga Mik, la enarbolé mientras esperaba al sueño, me imaginé a las tres chicas como clones míos y de mis amigas, y pensé en Mitzar cuando boludeaba en un programa de la computadora buscando nombres de estrellas.

Pero eso ahora no importa, hablaré de lo verdaderamente importante y relevante.

Como siempre, les agradezco los reviews: **LunaLoonyLovegood** (o más conocida como Antito psicopata ladrona de Mit ¬¬), **Lina Malfoy**, **Arhis**, **MAKU BLACK**, **LadyLu-Malfoy**, **Shiras Kino**, **Hermi-SsS**, **NenaOrion**, **kamy-evans18 **y **Bar..**

No molestaré más, y las dejaré con el capítulo. Aviso que es bastante más corto que los demás.

Estoy desanimada, pensar que tengo que escribir el último capítulo me pone muy melancólica…

**FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA**!!!..

Me hice un fotolog: avimarauder. Supongo que saben lo que viene antes…Fanfiction no me permite poner páginas de internet ¬¬.

**_"Sirius era un hombre valiente, listo y energético, y tales hombres no suelen contentarse sentados en casa escondiéndose mientras piensan que otros están en peligro" _**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

( Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix) (qué pedazo de frase!!! xDDD)

**Capítulo 24: Cruzando el espejo.**

-¿No crees que ya es hora de que salgamos?-la voz de Lucy sonó bajita y sumamente apagada.

-¿Mmm?-ella sonrió al mirar a la cara al hombre a tan solo centímetros. Respiraba con increíble calma y tranquilidad. Pasó la mano sobre el torso masculino que subía y bajaba lentamente, y jugueteó con el vello oscuro que él poseía.

-¿Sirius?-lo pellizcó en el ombligo, y lo oyó reír. Se miraron durante segundos eternos. Los ojos masculinos la miraron como si pudiesen leerle la mente.

-¿Qué?-

-¿No crees que ya es hora de que salgamos?-

-Ya me has hecho esa pregunta-dijo él, abrazándola y besándole el hombro. Lucy suspiró encantada. Ay, electricidad encantadora que le recorría el cuerpo, y mariposas, enormes mariposas que volaban por toda la extensión de su estómago.

-Sí, pero tú no me la has respondido-tembló al sentir las manos de Sirius acariciándola entre las piernas-hace frío-estúpido decir eso teniendo a ese hombre tan candente a su lado. ¡Qué frío ni que frío!. Buscó su ropa con la vista-¿cuando me desvestiste lanzaste mi ropa muy lejos?-él rió divertido.

-Seguro que sí-dijo él con picardía.

-Sirius-masculló ella enojada.

-¿Qué?-los ojos de él la obnubilaron. Se mordió el labio al observar cómo Sirius fruncía los labios en un gesto ansioso.

-Te amo¿lo sabías?- (N/A: nosotras también Sirius!!! XDDD). Lo vio sonreír abiertamente. Tenía una sonrisa tan cálida y bella.

-Yo también...yo más a ti que tú a mi-lo golpeó en el pecho. _"Duro, por Merlín, todo duro y marcado..bendita seas Rowling"_.

-¿Quién es Rowling?-Lucy se sobresaltó cuando Sirius la miró a los ojos.

-No me leas el pensamiento, rayos ¬¬-él rió-¿te has tomado una poción de la risa o algo?-Sirius sonrió y le acarició sus muslos. Otra vez esa sensación tan bonita en el vientre, y el descontrolado temblor de su columna.

-El amor hace bien-susurró con voz ronca y sensual.

-Te has vuelto filósofo-se miraron, mientras a pocos metros de ellos caía una torrencial y congelada lluvia, empapando el aula. Se habían apoyado contra una de las esquinas de la torre, resguardándose del frío y del agua. Aunque del frío Lucy se había protegido hacía bastante...teniendo el cuerpo de Sirius cerca no se puede tener escalofríos ni nada.

-Yo creo que deberíamos irnos-susurró ella mientras Sirius se aventuraba a besarle las clavículas. Suspiró. Se iba a morir tantas veces si seguía así. Cuando las chicas lo supieran...Kathya la iba a asesinar, y Bárbara...se reiría durante toda su vida y cuando muriesen la seguiría molestando en el más allá. Ay, pero no podía contenerse, Sirius tenía un cuerpo tan apetecible, y sus besos eran tan adictivos, y además...lo hacía tan bien. Era un experto.

-¿Me parece a mí o tú no quieres estar a solas conmigo?-Lucy parpadeó estupefacta y miró a Sirius a la cara. Esa bella cara morena y de perfectos rasgos. Él fruncía el ceño molesto.

-No me puedes estar hablando en serio-chilló ella, levantándose del suelo y buscando su ropa con la mirada.

-Pero eso me haces sentir-Lucy se había puesto las medias y lo miró furiosa.

-Sirius, si no quisiera estar a solas contigo no lo habríamos hecho-él la miró con altivez. Hasta malito estaba bueno.-Sirius, _yo te amo_-lo vio sonreír sonrojado y complacido. Sirius Black sonrojado, ay, qué preciosura divina, a pesar de tu madre, tu hermano y tu familia completa, qué bella cosita que habían traído al mundo..al mágico, vale la aclaración. Lucy se mordió el labio, conteniendo un potente suspiro de gozo.

-¿No quieres quedarte un rato más aquí?-preguntó él haciendo puchero. Malditos nervios y maldita fiebre...sí, fiebre.

-Ay Sirius, estás tan bueno-él sonrió con arrogancia-pero, debemos salir, se darán cuenta sino-Sirius se levantó del suelo y caminó hacia ella. Lucy se sonrojó al mirarlo. Merlín, no tenía pudor alguno en mostrar su anatomía de absoluta perfección. La verdad, recordaba el cuerpo de Mitzar aquella vez que lo habían visto bañarse...y el chico tenía a quien salir. Aunque dadas las circunstancias, se sabía quién de los dos le gustaba más a Lucy (N/A: aunque a ustedes les gusten los dos, dejando a mi hijito hecho un colador xDDD). Él la abrazó por la cintura, acariciando su piel aún desnuda. Lucy apoyó su cabeza sobre el torso masculino, aspirando su aroma a madera y canela (N/A: a mi me gusta el olor a la madera y a canela...). Tenía hasta la piel suave y brillante, ese hombre traspasaba la perfección y la divinidad.

-Vamos, anda-masculló él con voz ronca. Lucy lo miró a los ojos. Acarició con ambas manos los marcados músculos del torso frente a ella.-Ya no me toques, porque si continuas te lo haré contra la pared, y hasta que no me sacie completamente, no pararé...y eso sería estar aquí dentro dos horas más-Lucy rió divertida ante la brutalidad con la que Sirius le hablaba.

-Eres una bestia-susurró ella, mientras Sirius la ayudaba a vestirse- y eres perfecto, además-dijo, cuando él le calzaba las zapatillas en los pies. La miró a los ojos sonriendo.

-Y tú eres una bella...-

-Pero no soy perfecta como tú-interrumpió. Se puso en puntas de pie y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Beso que a él lo hizo ruborizar.

-Me gustas con tus imperfecciones...-le acarició el cabello con admiración-la perfección torna a la gente aburrida-Lucy rió.

-Tienes razón-él se vistió frente a sus ojos, y Lucy lo observó maravillada de lo hermoso que era. Merlín, Morgana, Dumbledore, Rowena, Godric, Salazar, Helga...y todos los magos habidos y por haber..¡¡¡qué bueno estaba Sirius!!!.

Aún llovía cuando salieron de la torre, y caminaron por el pasillo con pasos lentos, tomados de la mano y abrazados.

Lucy había apoyado su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sirius, sintiendo los acompasados latidos del corazón masculino. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

-¿Tú le has hablado a Deneb sobre nosotros?-preguntó ella mientras bajaban una cuarta escalera. Sirius la miró desde unos escalones más abajo. Frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?-Lucy se encogió de hombros.

-Pues...porque cuando fui a la enfermería a hablar contigo, me dijo que viniera a verte a la Torre de Astronomía porque querías ver las estrellas-Sirius sonrió de soslayo.

-Le he dicho algo...pero solo lo necesario...tiene tan solo once años, no puedo hablar de muchas cosas con ella-Lucy miró el mármol del suelo con aire pensativo, sintiendo la mano de Sirius tomar dulcemente la suya.

-¿Has podido ver las estrellas con las nubes?-Sirius la miró con los ojos brillosos.

-Sí-susurró-las estrellas siempre están ahí, y las puedes ver si abres un poco tu alma-Lucy enarcó una ceja.

-¿Te sientes bien?-Sirius rió.

-Me siento enamorado-ella se sonrojó, mientras él la acorralaba contra la pared, besándola apasionadamente, dejándola sin aire. Los besos de Sirius dejaban sin aliento a cualquiera.

-¿Y has visto muchas estrellas?-él sonrió enigmático, para luego tornar su sonrisa en una de total perversión.

-_Muchísimas_-Lucy rió al entender el doble sentido que él le daba a sus palabras-estoy viendo una preciosa estrella ahora mismo-sintió que se orinaba encima cuando Sirius le acarició el mentón, luego de decirle semejantes palabras.

-Yo no soy una estrella...tú si lo eres...es más, tu nombre es el de la estrella más brillante del firmamento-masculló ruborizada, viendo el rostro de Sirius cada vez más cerca del suyo.

-Eres mi estrella-susurró. Se besaron con ansias irrefrenables, como si nunca hubiesen probado los labios del otro. Tuvieron que separarse segundos después al oír a unos niños acercarse. Sirius la miró con ojos deseosos mientras caminaban por el pasillo hacia la enfermería, separados por varios centímetros. Podía sentir la mirada gris de él clavándose en su nuca, escudriñándola, leyéndola como si ella fuese un libro abierto (N/A: un libro no era, pero abierta estaba xDDD). Lo miró, y se mordió el labio.

Luego de varios minutos de caminar, llegaron a la enfermería. Lucy caminó con paso militar hacia la puerta de la torre, pero Sirius la tomó fuertemente del codo y la acercó a él.

-¿Tan rápido te quieres separar de mi?-le preguntó, abrazándola con ganas, mientras le besaba el lóbulo de la oreja. Lucy suspiró.

-No quiero separarme de ti nunca-susurró ella, dejándose besar y acariciar. Se perdieron varios minutos en su mundo, besándose lentamente, a veces de forma más desesperada que otras, a veces dándose pequeños y suaves besos. Se detuvieron para respirar, apoyando una frente contra la otra.

-Lo que voy a decir espero que no te ofenda-susurró él. Lucy lo miró asustada.-Luego de Mit y Den, eres lo mejor que me ha ocurrido-ella suspiró aliviada, y lo abrazó.-Vamos-

-¿Acaso hoy todos quieren volverme loco?-la voz de Harry les llegó desesperada mientras se acercaban juntos a la puerta de la enfermería.

-Harry, hijo, si sigues caminando en círculos le harás un hoyo al suelo-James hablaba con calma. Sirius rió por lo bajo al oír a su mejor amigo.

-Es que estoy nervioso-chilló Harry-no hemos encontrado ni a Bárbara ni a Draco, y Sirius y Lucy...-suspiró-me da miedo...-

-¿Qué es lo que te da miedo?-preguntó Lily.

-Shh...no creo que deban hablar de eso frente a Deneb-masculló Remus.

Sirius miró a Lucy y, tomándola de la mano, entraron juntos a la enfermería. Las personas dentro los miraron frunciendo el ceño. Hubo reacciones varias: Harry levantó las cejas al observar que estaban tomados de la mano, Lily sonrió con calidez, Mitzar sonrió abiertamente, mientras Kat, al lado de él, fruncía el ceño furiosa, Remus los observó boquiabierto...ay, pero ni hablar de la reacción de James. Sus bellos ojos castaños destilaban rabia y furia, y fulminó a Sirius con su mirada al ver que tomaba a Lucy de la mano.

-¿Dónde estaban?-preguntó con voz dura. Sirius miró a Lucy con terror.

-Estábamos hablando en la Torre de Astronomía-susurró Sirius, mirando al suelo. (N/A: HABLANDO¡¿QUÉ?!)

-Sí claro, hablando-masculló James con sorna. Lo miró odioso-¿acaso no tienes moral?-

-James, no comiences-alertó Remus.

-Me importa un rábano lo que opines James-gritó Sirius-es _mi_ vida, no la tuya-

-Pero da la casualidad de que no has tomado las decisiones muy acertadas-

-Basta-chilló Remus-tenemos que hablar-dijo-vamos afuera-

-Yo no tengo que hablar nada con él-chilló James-ya he hablado bastante sobre esto, ella es una niña y tú eres demasiado viejo-

-Habló el recién nacido ¬¬-

-¿Pueden parar?-bramó Lily. Se veía desesperada-no puedo creerlo-chilló.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron Sirius, James y Remus a coro.

-Que se estén peleando por esto-dijo con voz chirriante.

-Él empezó-chillaron James y Sirius a dúo.

Lily sonrió. Se acercó a su marido con paso lento, y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura, para luego besarlo tiernamente. Palmeó el hombro de Sirius.-Cielo¿recuerdas lo que ocurrió cuando Sirius supo que tú y yo estábamos de novios?-Sirius frunció el ceño, mientras James lo fulminaba con la mirada. Remus rió divertido, recordando con nostalgia tiempos pasados.

-Sí, lo recuerdo-susurró James.

-¿Por qué tú le haces lo mismo a él?-

-No es lo mismo, yo no te llevo veintitrés años-

-Pero él se puso celoso...-

-Porque James estaba demasiado tiempo contigo-continuó Remus-recuerdo, recuerdo-Sirius frunció aún más su ceño.

-¿Yo estuve celoso?-

-Claro-dijo Remus sonriendo-imagínate, tú y él siempre como carne y uña..y de repente..una furia pelirroja te quita a tu mejor amigo y se lo apropia-

-Recuerdo cuando te enfrenté-susurró Sirius. Lily sonrió divertida.

-Sí-

-¿Te enfrentó?-preguntó James asombrado-¿cuándo fue eso?-la risa cantarina de su esposa lo hizo sonreír.

-Él me dijo: mira Evans, tú no me quieres, y yo no te quiero, pero llevémonos bien porque mi mejor amigo es tu novio y te ama, así que más te vale no herir mi reputación-James fulminó a Sirius con la mirada.

-¿Le dijiste eso a mi novia?-

-James, eso fue hace añares ¬¬-dijo Remus.

-Tú no te metas ¬¬-masculló James, cruzándose de brazos como niño caprichoso. Lily lo besó en la mejilla.

-No le hagas lo mismo-

-Pero no estoy celoso-chilló él-solo que no puedo creer que sea tan...-

-¿Tan Sirius?-preguntó Remus. El aludido lo fulminó con su penetrante mirada.

-¿Sabes Lunático?, no me defiendas tanto ¬¬-dijo Sirius, mientras James hacía puchero (N/A: papi, como te doy :PPP).

-Vamos Corna, hablemos afuera-dijo Remus. Los tres hombres salieron de la enfermería.

Lucy los observó irse, para luego tragar saliva incómoda al voltear y observar la mirada ceñuda de Kathya y Harry. Carraspeó, moviendo su bufanda hacia los lados.

-¿Puedes explicarme qué significa eso?-preguntó Kathya. Lucy volvió a carraspear incómoda y la miró a los ojos.

-¿A qué te refieres con es...?-

-No te hagas la estúpida-chilló Kathya.

-Shhh, Kat, por favor-susurró Harry, observando fijamente a Deneb, que dormía despatarrada en la cama. Kathya miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Harry...-

-Por favor Kat, déjala hacer su vida-Lucy levantó sus cejas al oír al bello joven de gafas, y notó que Kathya tenía la misma expresión asombrada que ella.-Salgan un rato de la enfermería y hablen-no era una proposición, era una orden.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta del lugar con paso firme, seguida de cerca por Kathya.

Salieron al oscuro pasillo, cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

Lucy se acercó a uno de las ventanales, observando la lluvia caer torrencialmente del otro lado. Suspiró, oyendo a lo lejos las voces amortiguadas de James, Remus y Sirius. A saber qué cosas se estarían contando. De repente un sentimiento atroz de curiosidad le inundó el cuerpo, y caminó con rapidez hacia donde oía las voces masculinas.

-¿Qué crees que haces?-la voz chirriante de Kathya la sobresaltó.

-Quiero oír lo que hablan-Kathya frunció el ceño.

-No seas entrometida-ordenó la rubia con voz seria.

-Kat, Sirius me pidió que fuese su novia...quiero saber qué hablan-Kathya la miró boquiabierta luego de su increíble confesión.

-¿Que Sirius qué?-preguntó la rubia, tomándose el pecho-¿y tú qué le contestaste?-Lucy sonrió abiertamente. (N/A: demasiado sexo mata a las neuronas xDDD).

-Que sí-Kathya no salía de su asombro, se encontraba catatónica.-Acompáñame, quiero oír la conversación-suplicó. Su amiga carraspeó y frunció el entrecejo.

-De acuerdo, vamos-caminaron con pasos lentos hacia las escaleras, de dónde provenían las voces de los tres apuestos hombres. Se asomaron apenas sobre el barandal. Pudieron ver las sombras de los imponentes y atléticos cuerpos masculinos, parados junto a los primeros escalones. Bajaron despacio, agudizando el oído.

-¿Y bien?-la dulce voz de Remus llegó hasta ellas.

-¿Y bien qué?-mascullaron Sirius y James al unísono. Remus suspiró.

-¿No van a decir nada?-

Lucy bajó las escaleras a gatas, intentando no caerse ni romperse la cabeza. Se sentó acurrucada, observando detenidamente las expresiones de los tres hombres en el piso inferior. Remus estaba cruzado de brazos y fruncía el ceño, mientras que James y Sirius se ignoraban completamente.

-No tengo nada para decir-susurró Sirius. La luz de la varita de Remus le iluminaba la cara, mostrando su expresión enojada y el centello furioso de sus ojos grises. Su cabello negro tenía tintes azulados a la potente luz del encantamiento.

-¿Corna?-preguntó Remus, apuntando la cara de James con su varita.

James frunció los labios y miró a Remus fijamente. Sus ojos castaños parecían del color de la miel, y la luz de la varita delineaba su bello y masculino rostro.

-Yo tampoco-

-¿Entonces qué hacemos aquí?-masculló Sirius rabioso-te dije Rem que hablar con este tozudo era una pérdida de tiempo-James frunció aún más su entrecejo y fulminó a Sirius con la mirada.

-Yo no soy tozudo-

-No-dijeron Remus y Sirius a coro. (N/A: naaaaaaa xDDD).

-Oigan-chilló James, pataleando. Parecía un niño chiquito-no hemos venido aquí a hablar de mi, hemos venido a hablar de este zoquete-señaló al hombre a su izquierda. Sirius suspiró con hastío.

-No me sulfures James-

-No co-mien-cen-bramó Remus, golpeándolos a ambos en las cabezas. Suspiró-quiero que nos digas, qué es lo que sientes por Lucy-Sirius tomó aire.

Lucy, sentada en la escalera a pocos metros de ellos, vislumbró el tinte rosado que había aparecido en las mejillas masculinas. Lindísimo.

-La amo-aaaaaaay, pero qué hermoso que latía su corazón descontrolado. Oyó a Kathya soltar una exclamación bastante vehemente, y sonrió feliz.

-¿La amas?-preguntó James incrédulo-le llevas veintitrés años-

-¿Y con eso qué? ¬¬-chilló Sirius.

-Bueno...-James miró a Remus, buscando apoyo. El licántropo suspiró.

-Lo que supongo que James teme es...que ella te hiera-Lucy frunció el ceño e insultó a James por lo bajo, pero el golpe que le propinó Kathya la hizo callar. _Esa_ siempre defendiendo a sus Potter.

-No va a herirme-

-Lo mismo creímos de Elizabeth-terció James-y nos equivocamos-Sirius frunció el ceño, haciendo una mueca de disconformidad.

-No jodas James Alan Potter-(N/A: adoro la combinación James Alan xDDD...ni idea cuál es el segundo nombre de James, si es que tiene).

-Yo no jodo Sirius Orión Black-dijo James con voz de ultratumba.

-Ya basta-dijo Remus, al ver que esos dos discutirían.

-No te metas Remus John Lupin-mascullaron Sirius y James a dúo. Remus frunció el ceño, mientras James y Sirius sonreían cómplices, aunque al mirarse a la cara rehuían de sus miradas.

-¿Tienen un problema con los nombres completos acaso? ¬¬-suspiró, oyendo las risas de sus dos amigos-mira-dijo Remus, observando a Sirius-tú...por Merlín Canuto, tú cambiabas de novia más rápido de lo que te cambiabas de calzones-

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-

-Eso no se pregunta-terció Remus-no te permitiré que juegues con una jovencita de diecisiete años-

-Y eso que te cambiabas los calzones una vez por mes-replicó James, haciendo carcajear a Remus. Sirius frunció el ceño.

Kathya y Lucy tuvieron que morderse los puños para no reír estruendosamente.

-Y tú te hacías la paja todos los días-chilló Sirius enfrentando a James. El hombre de gafas levantó las cejas.- Y tú...-Remus lo enfrentó con la mirada-mejor me callo, porque sino me muerdes-

-Sí, mejor-

-No es cierto-chilló James-yo no hacía eso-

-Sí, y cuando se puso de novio con Lily, cada dos horas-Sirius y Remus rieron divertidos y perversos, mientras James se tapaba la cara con las manos.

-No, recuerda que ella se lo hacía a él en esa época...hasta que...bueno...lo dejó entrar en su territorio-rieron malévolamente.

-NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MI Y DE MIS EXPERIENCIAS SEXUALES, ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE TI Y DE TU ESTUPIDEZ-bramó James con toda la voz que pudo. Respiró aceleradamente, y observaron que cerraba los puños.

-Ya Jamesie, tranquilo-dijo Remus. Sonrió dulcemente.

-Ella es demasiado joven para ti-siseó James, golpeando a Sirius en el pecho.-Podría ser tu hija-

-Pero no lo es James-gritó Sirius con hartazgo. Suspiró con tristeza-yo..James, tu opinión me resulta muy importante y si tú no estás de acuerdo las cosas se me dificultarán notablemente-James levantó las cejas y luego frunció los labios-por favor Corna, la amo-su voz se oyó suplicante.

-La...¿la amas?-James miró a Remus con estupefacción-pero es veintitrés años menor que tú-

-Yo creo que la edad no importa...el amor es igual se tengan los años que se tengan-James gruñó. Remus sonrió divertido-yo estoy casado con una mujer catorce años menor, y seré padre en unos meses...-

-Pervertido, te zarpaste con mi primita ¬¬-masculló Sirius con voz amenazadora. Remus lo miró boquiabierto. Se cruzó de brazos, indignado.

-Encima que te estoy defiendo perro pulgoso y con sarna ¬¬-Sirius hizo un ademán con su mano. Se arrodilló frente al apuesto hombre de gafas, y lo miró con ojos suplicantes.

-Por fis James, yo te adoro porque eres mi hermano, mi compadre, mi compañero..-

-¿Algo más?-preguntó James.

-Falta que diga que eres su amante y salgo huyendo-susurró Remus, mientras James lo golpeaba fuertemente en la cabeza.

-¿Y qué tal si ella...no sé...te deja por un muchacho más joven?-

-¿Tienes algún problema con la juventud?-preguntó Sirius furioso-porque pareciera como si fuese lo único que enfatizas-James parpadeó varias veces.

-Es que es lo único que me preocupa-

-Si ella me dejara...-se detuvo varios segundos, pensativo-me moriría-

Lucy sonrió, ruborizándose. Ni muerta dejaría a ese hombre, y si muriese se despertaría de su tumba y lo perseguiría para que nunca estuviese con ninguna otra mujer (N/A: posesiva ella?..naaa xDDD).

-¿Ves?-

-James...cuando tú comenzaste tu relación con Lily, también tenías posibilidades de terminar...nada es para siempre en esta vida, eso está claro-dijo Remus-Sirius tiene razón..-Sirius sonrió triunfante-en parte-Sirius gruñó.

-De acuerdo-dijo James luego de reflexionar durante varios minutos. Miró al suelo, derrotado. Suspiró.

-¿De veras?-preguntó Sirius. James asintió con la cabeza.

-Sé feliz Sirius, te lo mereces-el señor Black sonrió, aplaudió, saltando alrededor de sus amigos y, tomando a James de la cara, le propinó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Aaaggg Canuto, no seas tan efusivo-dijo James, mientras se limpiaba la cara, asqueado.

-Malas vibras ¬¬-masculló Sirius. Se abalanzó sobre Remus, abrazándolo.

-Bésame y te muerdo-Sirius lo soltó de inmediato.

-De acuerdo, seres insensibles sin amor-

-Amor tengo bastante-susurró James sonriendo sonrojado.

-Aaag, no empieces a contar las cosas que haces con Lily que me harás vomitar-James sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Qué vas a contarnos?-preguntó Remus riendo-¿qué¿hicieron la pose número treinta y siete del Kamasutra?-James abrió los ojos asombrado.

-No, el Kamasutra ya nos lo sabemos de memoria-Sirius y Remus rieron.

-Como que nos fuimos un poco de tema ¿no creen?-preguntó Remus, mientras subían las escaleras. Al ver que los tres hombres se disponían a subir, Lucy y Kathya se levantaron rápidamente y corrieron hacia el piso superior.

-Siempre nos vamos de tema-susurró Sirius. Kathya y Lucy llegaron al pasillo cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Segundos después, los tres atractivos hombres arribaron al lugar, y las observaron frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Lu?-Sirius se acercó a ella, y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo. James y Remus se acercaron a Kathya, y el hombre de gafas la puso en pie tomándola de la cintura. Kathya miró sonrojada a James, que le sonreía dulcemente. Ella miró a Remus, que asintió con la cabeza. Eran lindos, encantadores, sensuales cada uno a su modo, atractivos..Y además caballeros. Se iban a orinar.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kat?-la voz de Sirius la quitó de su breve ensoñación, ensoñación en la cual esos tres se encontraban en paños menores correteando por una extensa parcela verde repleta de árboles. Tuvo que sacudir su cabeza con insistencia para que semejantes pensamientos impúdicos la dejaran tranquila. Carraspeó al mirarlos a la cara.

-Sí, me encuentro bien-dijo Kathya. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos-aunque algo mareada-Sirius sonrió tiernamente. Le tomó la mano a Lucy, y ambos se sonrieron.

-Bueno, parece que has logrado convencer a James-susurró la morena, abrazando el brazo de Sirius y apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino.

-Sí, lo logré-miró a James, quien fruncía el entrecejo y los observaba, mostrando en su expresión su desacuerdo.-Aunque parece que aún sigue en discrepancia-

-Sí...no estoy de acuerdo, sabes qué opino sobre tus acciones-suspiró-pero si eso te hace feliz..En realidad, yo no soy quien para decidir sobre tu vida-dijo James con voz seria-ahora lo que tienes que hacer es saber qué opinan las personas más importantes de tu vida-Sirius tomó aire.

-Sí..-susurró-mis hijos-Lucy notó el apretón de la mano de Sirius contra la suya, y lo miró sonriendo.

-Tranquilo-susurró-ellos quieren lo mejor para ti-lo besó en la mejilla. Sirius tomó aire y, luego de observar asustado a sus dos amigos, que le daban ánimos con la mirada, se dispuso a enfrentar a las personas más importantes de su vida. Entraron a la enfermería tomados de la mano, seguidos por James, Remus y Kat. Harry los miró levantando las cejas, y Mitzar sonrió tenuemente. Lily se acercó a James y le tomó la mano, y ambos observaron a la nueva pareja.

Lucy oyó el carraspeo incómodo de Sirius al mirar a Mitzar a la cara.

-¿Necesitan algo?-preguntó el joven, observándolos uno por uno.

-Err...pues...-la voz de Sirius fue desapareciendo paulatinamente, y se aclaró la garganta con fuerza.

-¿Quieres que despierte a Deneb?-preguntó Mitzar.

-Eem-

-Sí, hazlo-dijo Lucy, sintiendo sus crecientes nervios jugueteando con la estabilidad de sus manos. Apretó la mano de Sirius y, al cruzar su mirada con la de él, le sonrió aterrorizada.

Mitzar había zarandeado a su hermana levemente, y la niña se había sentado en la cama. Ambos jóvenes Black observaron a su padre y a Lucy, que sonreían nerviosos.

-¿Qué tienen para decirnos?-preguntó Deneb, rascándose la cabeza.-¿Papá?-Sirius exhaló el aire que llevaba en sus pulmones, aterrorizado.

-Bueno, pues...-carraspeó incómodo, y se sonrojó.

-Es obvio lo que quieren decirnos-susurró Mitzar sonriendo-nos van a decir que están de novios-Deneb frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba las manos unidas de su padre y Lucy.

-Sí-musitó-Lucy y yo estamos...de novios-susurró Sirius, mirando fijamente a sus dos hijos. Mitzar asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho, pero Deneb frunció más su ceño.

-¿De novios?-preguntó ella. Lucy notó que las pupilas de la jovencita se dilatan hasta desaparecer. Supo que en el interior de Deneb comenzaba a formarse un potente nudo de estómago, y un odio creciente y terrible le llenaba la sangre de las venas. Ay, sería difícil caerle bien a esa niña.

-Sí hija, de novios-dijo Sirius, sonriendo tenuemente-estamos...conociéndonos-Lucy miró al hombre a su lado y se mordió el labio. _"Me parece señor Black que ya nos conocemos bastante"_. –Y..bueno...si esto funciona, quizás en un futuro...-Sirius la miró con ojos brillosos. Lucy levantó las cejas, ansiosa por oír lo que él tenía para decirle-quizás...formemos una familia, si ella quiere-se tomó el pecho, emocionada. _"¡¡¡CÓMO NO VOY A QUERER MERLÍN!!!!"_. Sonrió encantada con la idea.

-U..una familia-repitió Mitzar, consternado-no creí que las cosas fuesen tan en serio-

-Eres demasiado viejo para formar otra familia-dijo James. Sirius lo fulminó con la mirada, y Lucy rió divertida al ver la sonrisa pícara del señor Potter.

-¿Quieres darme más hermanos con Lucy?-la voz de Deneb sonó chirriante y ahogada-¿por qué?-

-Yo no dije que quería tener más hijos..no ahora por lo menos...pero el amor es así, si ella me permite...ser el padre de sus hijos...bueno..-se encogió de hombros, sonriendo con ternura-no me molestaría tener unas preciosas criaturas-

-Ya nos tienes a nosotros-chilló Deneb.

-Creo, Den, que esa es decisión de tu padre-dijo Remus con madurez-no creo que debas tú decirle lo que deba hacer, él ya es lo bastante mayor para decidir sobre su vida, y tú, como su hija, deberías estar feliz por él-

-Tío Remus...-replicó Deneb, cruzándose de brazos.

-No seas tozuda Deneb-dijo Mitzar-papá está feliz...míralo, se le nota en la cara-la jovencita rubia observó a su hermano boquiabierta.

-¿Tú apoyas esta pareja?-preguntó ella, frunciendo el ceño. Mitzar la desafió con su oscura y penetrante mirada.

-Sí..¿tú no?-Deneb hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Yo quería que volvieras con mamá-

Lucy apretó la mano de Sirius con fuerza, y fulminó a Deneb con la mirada. _"Ni en tus sueños niña, tu padre es mío"_.

-Sé lo que tú querías Den, pero con tu madre no hay vuelta atrás...-miró a Lucy-amo a esta jovencita-le acarició la nariz, haciéndola sonreír.

-Bueno...-

-Dilo Deneb-ordenó Mitzar. Deneb hizo una mueca, y miró a su hermano con expresión suplicante.-Deneb, dilo-ella suspiró.

-De acuerdo...si tú eres feliz, pa, yo también-Sirius sonrió, y sus ojos se humedecieron. Lucy lo observó detenidamente cuado él se separó de ella y caminó hacia sus hijos, sentados ambos sobre una cama. Sirius abrazó con fuerza a sus hijos al llegar junto a ellos.

-Estoy orgulloso de ambos-susurró, besando el lacio cabello rubio de Deneb, y palmeando la espalda de Mitzar.-Gracias-

-Mas te vale que lo cuides-dijo Deneb, increpando a Lucy. Ella levantó las cejas asombrada cuando la niña Black la fulminó con su mirada gris.-O me veré forzada a destriparte y lanzar tus órganos como comida del calamar gigante-

-¡¡¡Deneb!!!-bramó Sirius. Ella miró a su padre con ojos inmensos.

-¿Papi?-preguntó Deneb con voz angelical e inocente. Su padre la observó enojado.

-No seas tan maleducada-ordenó Sirius, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero solo le dije que ande con cuidado-Sirius hizo una mueca.

-Pero no era la forma-Deneb bufó.

Lucy sonrió dulcemente, y tomó la mano de Sirius, que se encontraba de pie junto a ella.

-No te preocupes Den, lo cuidaré muy bien-besó a Sirius en la comisura de los labios, y sonrió feliz.

-Bueno, viendo que las cosas ya se han amoldado, supongo que deberíamos irnos- dijo James, abrazando a su esposa por la cintura-además Johanne quedó con Ginny, y no creo que se esté comportando como es debido-Lily sonrió y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su marido.

-Sí, creo que deberíamos ir a ver a nuestra pequeña-susurró la pelirroja, besando a James en los labios. _"Perra ¬¬"_.

-Sí, vamos-James sonrió abiertamente-nosotros nos vamos, cualquier problema avísennos mediante lechuza o polvos flú, no creo que Minerva tenga inconvenientes con eso-se despidieron de ellos y salieron de la enfermería abrazados. Harry suspiró y observó la lluvia caer del otro lado de la ventana.

-Supongo que debemos irnos ya-susurró. –Comienza a hacer frío-

-¿Entonces nos vamos?-preguntó Sirius, abrazando a Lucy por la cintura, acercándola a su cuerpo. Ella sonrió. No podía negar que se encontraba en el paraíso.

-Sí padrino, nos vamos-Harry caminó con paso lento hacia la puerta-ya es hora de que volvamos a casa-

-¿Ya han encontrado a Bárbara y a Draco?-preguntó Mitzar. Harry suspiró cansinamente.

-No..pero cuando los encuentre los descuartizaré-siseó, frunciendo el ceño. –Vamos-

Uno a uno se despidieron de Deneb. Sirius la besó varias veces en la frente antes de dirigirse con Lucy hacia el pasillo. La niña se despidió de ellos sonriendo y bastante más animada. Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo, oyendo el repiqueteo de las gotas de lluvia que se estampaban contra los vidrios de las gigantescas ventanas. Llovía a raudales y el cielo estaba cada vez más negro.

-Se viene una terrible tormenta-susurró Kathya, abrazándose. Sintió una cálida mano rodearle la cintura, y, al mirar hacia su izquierda, vislumbró el bello rostro de su novio a tan solo centímetros. Mitzar le sonrió.

-Ya se está llevando a cabo una terrible tormenta-Kathya carraspeó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino.

-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento-susurró, aspirando el exquisito aroma que emanaba el cuello del chico-mis palabras tienen doble sentido Mit...créeme: _se avecina una terrible tormenta_-Mitzar la observó con ojos temerosos.

-Espero que no tengas razón si es lo que me estoy imaginando-susurró él, besándola dulcemente-me muero si les ocurre algo-

-Mit, rayos, no estoy-lloriqueó ella. Mitzar sonrió esperanzado.

Siguieron transitando por el oscuro y frío corredor, cada uno pensando y cavilando en lo suyo.

Doblaron una esquina y bajaron escaleras, cuando chocaron fuertemente con dos personas. Se miraron estupefactos y consternados.

Harry se tocó la frente adolorido, mientras que el joven frente a él se tocaba el trasero, debido a que había caído al suelo de sentón. Se observaron detenidamente, percatándose de la presencia del otro. La bella expresión de Harry se crispó, y su rostro se fue tornando violeta paulatinamente.

-¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTABAN?-gritó, con toda la voz posible. Draco frunció el entrecejo y carraspeó.

-An...andábamos por ahí..-dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

-LOS ESTUVIMOS BUSCANDO POR MEDIO COLEGIO, MIERDA-

-Tranquilízate Harry-dijo Bárbara-estamos bien-

-VAN A ESTAR MAL SI LOS AGARRO Y LOS CUELGO DEL ARO MÁS ALTO DEL CAMPO DE QUIDDITCH-

-Basta Harry, estás muy estresado-dijo Sirius-ten calma-Harry tomó aire hondamente. Inspiró y expiró repetidas veces, mientras Lucy y Kathya se miran nerviosas.

-Ya Harry, tranquilo-dijo Draco. Lo observó detenidamente, mientras el apuesto joven de gafas cerraba los puños-¿ya nos íbamos?-

-Sí-siseó Harry, apretando los dientes.-Vamos-reanudaron la caminata, siendo guiados por el estresado y colérico Harry. Kathya y Lucy miraron divertidas a Bárbara, que tomaba a Draco de la mano y caminaba junto a él. A saber dónde se habían metido.

-Tengo muchas cosas para contarte Bar-dijo Lucy cuando llegó hasta ella, mientras esperaban que Harry se decidiese a pronunciar la contraseña para poder subir al despacho de McGonagall.

Bárbara miró a Lucy con curiosidad. Se veía muy feliz y su sonrisa era amplísima. Frunció el ceño y la observó detenidamente. Y se percató de una cosa sumamente importante: Lucy tenía entre sus manos...la mano de Sirius. Levantó las cejas incrédula, e interrogó a su amiga con la mirada. Lucy sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Sirius y yo somos novios-susurró Lucy. Bárbara abrió la boca sorprendida, y no pudo volver a cerrarla.

-Es broma-

-No-siseó Lucy, sonriendo.-Es cierto-

-Es que...no lo puedo creer-tomó aire-es como un sueño-Lucy sonrió.

Subieron las escaleras, dirigiéndose al despacho de la directora. McGonagall los recibió con la frente sumamente arrugada.

-¿Ocurre algo profesora?-preguntó Harry.

-No-susurró ella-solo que hay algunos padres que quieren quitar a sus hijos del colegio por lo ocurrido en King's Cross-

-Oh-dijo Harry, tomando un puñado de polvos flú. Lo lanzó dentro de la chimenea, y se dispuso a adentrarse en ella. Pero algo hizo que no pudiera hacerlo.

-¿Qué ocurre con esta maldita chimenea?-masculló, mientras las personas tras él se ponían cada vez más nerviosas.

-¿Todo bien Harry?-preguntó Sirius, acercándose a él. Las llamas chisporrotearon y se tornaron cada vez más verdes...

-HARRY-bramó alguien desde la chimenea.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAH-cayeron de sentón al suelo, más al oír el tremendo grito que Harry había lanzado.

-Merlín, Ron-chilló él, amenazando a la cabeza del pelirrojo, que sobresalía de las llamas del fuego.

-Te he estado buscando durante mucho tiempo...Ginny me dijo que estabas aquí-la voz de Ron se oyó desesperada. Kathya apretó fuertemente la mano de Mitzar al vislumbrar el tinte de terror que poseía el tono de la voz del pelirrojo.

-Tranquila-susurró Mitzar, besándola. –Todo está...-la potente voz de Harry los hizo callar de inmediato.

-¿Ocurrió algo?-el despacho de repente se llenó de un impenetrable silencio. El único sonido que se oía era el de la lluvia empapando los terrenos del castillo.

-Hogsmeade...Harry, hay problemas en Hogsmeade-susurró Ron. Las pupilas de Harry se dilataron y apretó los dientes.-Por Merlín, Harry, debo apresurarme porque me he metido en la casa de unos muggles para poder decirte esto-.

-¿Qué rayos..?-dio varias zancadas por el despacho, mientras las tres jóvenes lo observaban detenidamente.

A Bárbara el corazón le dio un vuelco al oír las malas noticias, y se acurrucó temerosa en el regazo de Draco, que la abrazó con ternura. Pudo vislumbrar la expresión consternada de Kathya, y los ojos idos de Mitzar. Sirius mascullaba cosas en voz baja, mientras que Lucy palidecía cada vez más.

-Creo que esto debe saberlo la Orden-susurró McGonagall-yo me encargaré, ustedes vayan al Valle de Godric-dijo, caminando hacia una lechuza parda que se encontraba parada sobre un perchero. El animal se erizó y estiró las alas.

-No-gritó Harry-ellos me quieren a mi...pues me tendrán..-dijo con determinación.

-Harry, no seas suicida-masculló Sirius.

-Iré a Hogsmeade quieran o no-dijo él obstinado-esto tiene que acabar de una vez-

-Iremos contigo entonces-dijo Kathya. Harry la fulminó con la mirada-somos parte de la Orden ¿no?..-sintió el apretón de la mano de Mitzar.

-Kat...-

-Iré Mit, y no podrás impedirlo-notó la mueca enojada que él hacía.

-Entonces iré yo también..no te dejaré sola-

-¿Pues entonces que demonios esperan?-Ron chilló desde las llamas de la chimenea-vamos, apúrense-

-Encárgate Minerva-dijo Sirius. Ella asintió con la cabeza-avísales a la Orden-

-Draco, tú deberías quedarte-dijo Harry, mirándolo detenidamente. Draco levantó las cejas.

-No seas idiota Potter, yo debo ir-Bárbara le apretó la mano.

-Te van a matar-susurró, mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Él le acarició el mentón dulcemente.

-Es mejor morir heroicamente que morir sin luchar-

Minutos después, arribaron a Hogsmeade. Cayeron en un lugar desolado y desierto. El campo pedregoso en donde se encontraban estaba resbaladizo y sinuoso, por lo que fue bastante complicado llegar a la valla que los separaba del bullicio de la calle principal sin romperse ningún hueso. Se detuvieron frente a la cerca de madera.

Kathya apretó la mano de Mitzar y miró al cielo. La lluvia era cada vez más potente, y de no ser porque era de día, había creído que ya había anochecido debido a la oscuridad. Las varitas les iluminaron el camino hacia la calle principal, pero notaron que no les haría faltar utilizar ningún Lumos. Se quedaron observando el pueblo estupefactos, alejados por completo del tumulto y los griteríos.

-Incendiaron Hogsmeade-susurró Kathya, observando las llamas que se dispersaban por los tejados y las construcciones en su totalidad-miserables -

-No se separen-masculló Harry, observándolas-por lo que más quieran, no se separen-ellas se tomaron de las manos, y se miraron largamente. Muchas personas chillaban y corrían por las calles con desesperación.

-Tengo miedo Mit-susurró Kathya, abrazándolo con fuerza y besándolo como si nunca más lo haría. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Él suspiró tristemente.

-Pase lo que pase, siempre te amaré-

Bárbara observó detenidamente a Kathya y a Mitzar, mientras algo muy dentro suyo le escocía. Algo le quemaba, y creyó que era una sensación que ella tenía ante la adversidad. Tocó su pecho inconscientemente y, al palpar un enorme dije junto a su corazón, recordó el collar que Draco le había dado como protección. Respiró hondamente, intentando separar de su mente esa presencia extraña que se había pegado a ella. Cerró los ojos un par de segundos, procurando calmar los latidos desenfrenados de su corazón y la palpitación dolorosa de sus venas. Abrió los ojos. Harry había desaparecido entre el tumulto, y notó que Draco ya no se encontraba junto a ella. Sintió una terrible desesperación al ver que Kathya y Lucy no estaban en su campo visual. ¿Dónde rayos estaban?, no pudieron haberse ido lejos, si hacia tan solo segundos habían estado muy cerca de ella.

Oyó gritos y vislumbró una estampida de personas que corrían calle abajo, intentando alejarse de la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo en el centro del pueblo. La empujaron sin consideración alguna, y cayó al suelo. Sintió la sangre brotar de su boca al sentir las pisadas de la gente sobre ella, y se levantó del piso empedrado como pudo.

Tomó su varita que, gracias a las barbas de Merlín, se encontraba intacta en su bolsillo. Estaba determinada a luchar, y si debía morir, lo haría heroicamente. Corrió hacia Harry, que lanzaba maleficios a diestra y siniestra a un grupo de mortífagos que se encontraba frente a él. Pero pocos metros antes de llegar junto a los miembros de la Orden, alguien la tomó fuertemente del cabello y la lanzó con fuerza contra el empedrado. Chilló de dolor al sentir el golpe de su cabeza contra el suelo, mientras el maldito que la había atacado la tomaba de la cintura y la alzaba sobre sus hombros.

Aturdida y casi inconsciente, sabiendo que su cabeza estaba quebrada al medio y sangrando, Bárbara apeló a utilizar sus últimas fuerzas para poder salvarse.. Tomó aire, mientras giraba su cabeza para poder tener en su campo visual a la cabellera albina de su novio. Y vio a una gran masa de personas corriendo, gritando...personas con capuchas que atacaban a otras indefensas.., fuego, sangre, dolor...y un hombre que la observaba fijo. Lo reconoció enseguida. _"Snape"_. Y sus ojos se empañaron al recordar aquel sueño. Y gritó, gritó y gritó como jamás lo había hecho en su vida.

-DRACOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

El grito de Bárbara puso en alerta máxima a Kathya, que en esos instantes se encontraba buscando con desesperación a Lucy. La había perdido de vista al chocar dolorosamente con la estampida de personas que huía del pueblo. Había apretado con inusitada fuerza la mano de Mitzar, y ambos habían logrado zafarse de la corrida. Y ahora estaban ahí, en medio de toda esa batalla.

-Mit por Merlín, tengo mucho miedo-lloriqueó. Él la abrazó y la besó dulcemente.

Kathya notó el temblor de las manos masculinas mientras la acariciaba.

-Buscaré a mi padre..-susurró Mitzar, separándose de ella.

-No Mit, no te separes de mi-gritó Kathya desesperada. Él se detuvo y la miró-tengo miedo de que si nos separamos no volveremos a estar juntos-

-Katy...-él le limpió las lágrimas que habían caído por sus mejillas. Ella tomó aire. Empuñó su varita con fuerza.

-Luchemos-juntos se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraba Remus, luchando al lado de Sirius. Haces de luz brillaban por la extensión del cielo, que, acompañando la furia de los luchadores, relampagueaba cada vez con más estruendo. Llovía y por Merlín cuánto llovía. El agua le empañaba la vista en el momento en que tuvo que esquivar un potente maleficio que le habían lanzado. Mitzar la había empujado al suelo para evitar que la hiriesen. Se levantó del suelo ayudada por él, y lucharon mano a mano. Lanzó maleficios y gritó con toda la voz que pudo cada hechizo que conjuró.

Ella corrió hacia Ron en el mismo instante en que un mortífago la persiguió para atacarla, y le lanzó una piedra sobre la cabeza. Con tanta buena puntería, la roca se quebró sobre la cabeza del encapuchado, y reconoció en el hombre inconsciente al maldito de Lucius Malfoy. Mitzar la tomó de la mano y se lanzaron al suelo para esquivar otro rayo de luz roja. Ella lo miró, y vislumbró un tajo que le surcaba la frente. Sangraba a borbotones, y le acarició el rostro con ternura.

-Todo saldrá bien, estoy aquí Mit-se levantaron del suelo con dificultad y se unieron a la lucha que Ron y Hermione llevaban contra cinco mortífagos.

Kathya vio a Harry luchar encarnizadamente contra un hombre que reconoció al instante. Snape se encontraba frente a Harry, intentando dispersar los hechizos que el joven Potter le lanzaba para poder huir de allí. Vio furia y odio acérrimo en la mirada verde del joven de gafas que lanzaba maleficios a diestra y siniestra. Alguien gritaba muy cerca de ellos, y pudo oler el olor de la sangre y el sudor. El hedor fétido de la muerte que se acercaba cada vez más, encontrándose a palmos de ellos.

Vislumbró a Draco, que corría con rapidez hacia una persona encapuchada que, para su terror, llevaba a Bárbara sobre sus hombros. Se encontraba tan distraída, que un rayo de luz azul le rozó la mejilla, y un ardor atroz le escoció la piel. Chilló adolorida, palpándose el rostro, y notó que en su piel comenzaban a formarse llagas y pústulas. Cayó al suelo arrodillada, sintiendo a su carne arder, y notó la sangre que emanaba de su rostro al apoyarlo sobre sus manos.

-Mit..-susurró. Buscó con la mirada a Mitzar, y lo vio luchando, para luego observarla y correr hacia ella. Él le tomó la mano con ternura, arrodillándose a su lado. Kathya volteó la mirada hacia la derecha y vio un rayo rojo ir hacia ella y una masa negra caía sobre ellos, rodeándolos. Los gritos desesperados de Mitzar llamándola fueron lo último que oyó antes de caer desplomada al suelo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente. El cuarto estaba oscuro. Movió su brazo ligeramente, y gruñó al sentir una terrible punzada en su costado izquierdo. Movió la cabeza a los lados. Poco a poco el calor retornó a su cuerpo, y se sentó sobre la cama.

-Kathya, deberías...deberías seguir durmiendo-abrió los ojos asombrada al reconocer aquella voz. Miró fijamente al joven sentado a su lado, observándola con detenimiento. Se veía pálido, ojeroso y asustado. Le sonrió tenuemente.

-Will..-susurró ella. Lo miró de arriba abajo-¿qué haces aquí?-él suspiró tristemente.

-Yo estaba en Hogsmeade...yo... -Kathya frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Tú?-

-No...no importa...no hice nada-masculló él, rascándose la cabeza-no hice nada-

-Will...-

-No soy yo Kat quien debe decirte...-la puerta se abrió de un azote, y ambos miraron a Harry cruzar el umbral. Llevaba una venda alrededor de su brazo, y cojeaba.

-Will, sal del cuarto-ordenó. William se levantó a regañadientes y caminó hacia la puerta. Harry le palmeó la espalda y le sonrió al cerrar la puerta tras él. Kathya esperó impaciente a que el joven de gafas se acercara a ella y le hablara. Él se sentó a su lado.

-¿Dónde están todos?-preguntó con desesperación. Harry la miró abriendo mucho sus ojos.

-Kat...-

-¿Y Bar?¿y Lucy?¿dónde está Mit?¿han sobrevivido todos?-Harry le tapó la boca con las manos.

-Cálmate, espera...-susurró él. Kathya notó una atroz tristeza en la bella mirada masculina.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?-preguntó, tomándolo de las manos.

-Está...-sacudió la cabeza-tengo que decirte algo...algo que...no creo que te caiga bien...-el corazón de Kathya dio un brinco dentro de su tórax. La garganta comenzó a cerrársele en un nudo imposible de desatar, y sus tripas comenzaron a removerse como culebras hambrientas.

-¿Qué?-se tomó el pecho-¿les ocurrió algo a mis amigas?-el suspiro que largó Harry la tensó por completo, y sus ojos se humedecieron-¿qué ocurrió?-su voz sonó quebrada.

-Pues...-la voz masculina se apagó.

-Se llevaron a Bárbara-chilló Kathya, levantándose con sobresalto de la cama. Harry hizo señas para detenerla-yo los vi, los vi cuando la tomaron de la cintura y Draco corría tras los mortífagos para salvarla...-caminó en círculos por el cuarto con frenetismo, haciendo caso omiso de la voz masculina.

-Kat, escúchame...-

-¿Encontraron a Lucy? La perdí de vista entre el tumulto y luego no pude encontrarla..-se detuvo frente a la puerta, tomando el picaporte, percatándose de algo sumamente importante-¿dónde está Mit?-Harry la miró con ojos sombríos.

-Él...-

-¿Le pasó algo a Mit?-las lágrimas se escurrieron por sus ojos cuando Harry miró al suelo-¿dónde está Mit..?-el cuerpo comenzó a temblarle e irrumpió en un lastimero y sonoro llanto.

-Kat, espera...-susurró Harry, acercándose a ella con lentitud. Ella sacudió la cabeza y lo golpeó en el pecho cuando la tomó de los hombros, y salió del cuarto con pasos apresurados.

-¡¡¡KAT!!!-corrió por el corredor, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas sin control alguno. Llegó a las escaleras, bajando los escalones de tres en tres. Cayó al suelo de la sala con tanta mala suerte que se lastimó el pie de manera brusca. Se resbaló y cayó sentada sobre la alfombra, llorando descontrolada y a los gritos. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y se acostó en el suelo, sobre la mullida alfombra.

-¿Kat?-la voz de William llegó hasta ella. Lo miró con ojos empañados-¿qué?...-la mirada masculina se apaciguó-lo supiste...-

-¿Qué le ocurrió a Mit?-preguntó desesperada. Él tragó saliva y carraspeó. Kathya lo tomó de los pies y lloró sobre sus zapatillas.

-Kat, por favor..-

-Kathya-ella levantó la mirada y vislumbró la silueta de Sirius, parado en la puerta de la cocina-Kat, por favor-

-Sirius...-él se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. La abrazó-¿dónde está Mit?-sintió las manos masculinas apretarla fuertemente al hacer la pregunta-¿sabes qué le ocurrió?-los ojos de Sirius la miraron empañados y opacos-dime que está vivo-

-Eso no lo sé-susurró él con voz quebrada-no lo sé-se tapó el rostro con las manos.

-Sirius, por favor...-susurró Kathya con voz trémula.

-Se lo llevaron-siseó Sirius-los mortífagos se lo llevaron..-las lágrimas recorrieron el rostro masculino, humedeciéndolo. Un dolor sordo comenzó a llenar a Kathya por dentro, un dolor agudo y persistente en el lado izquierdo de su pecho. Un sentimiento creciente de desolación y desesperación le erizó la piel, y la ira, la furia, la rabia y la venganza se agolparon todas juntas a las puertas de su razón. Estaba colérica y desesperada por saber qué era lo que le estarían haciendo a su Mit.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo-masculló. Sirius seguía llorando en silencio-por favor Sirius, no te des por vencido-él la miró con ojos idos, ausentes. Kathya apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino, y se mantuvieron callados. Varios pasos llegaron hasta ellos, y Kathya vio al matrimonio Potter arrodillarse al lado de Sirius, y a Harry bajar las escaleras y tomarla del hombro. Los acercaron a los sillones ubicados frente a la chimenea. Kathya apoyó su cabeza sobre el cojín. Miró fijamente a Harry.

-¿Dónde está Bárbara?-preguntó, irguiéndose-¿y Lucy?-notó que el rostro de Sirius se crispaba y sus ojos se empañaban. Muy mala señal.

-Lucy fue secuestrada por los mortífagos..-dijo Remus con voz ronca, entregándole una taza de té caliente. Ella negó con la cabeza.-Anda Kat, tienes que ponerte fuerte...-

-¿Para qué?-bramó ella, golpeando la taza y volcando su contenido sobre el hombre que, solícito, la atendía con dulzura. Remus miró la taza vacía con expresión melancólica.-¿Para qué? SI LO QUE MÁS QUIERO EN ESTE MUNDO ESTÁ AHÍ AFUERA RODEADO DE MORTÍFAGOS-

-Kat...-dijo Harry-por favor...-

-¿Dónde está Bárbara?-volvió a preguntar Kathya con autoridad. Harry tomó aire y miró a su padre, que se encontraba en esos instantes abrazando a Lily.

-Bárbara está arriba, tranquilízate-Kathya sintió las manos de Sirius tomar las suyas, y se sonrieron.

-¿Draco...?-

-Draco logró salvarla, ella está con él...él...-Harry exhaló el aire en un potente suspiro-él no salió muy bien de la pelea-fue en ese mismo instante en que Kathya notó que las personas a su alrededor se encontraban sumamente lastimadas y magulladas. James tenía una herida que le surcaba su bello rostro y los labios hinchados. Lily tenía la totalidad de la pierna vendada y varias gasas sobre su párpado izquierdo. Sirius respiraba de forma cortada y rápida, como si algo le estuviese comprimiendo los pulmones, y la faltaba una parte de cabello. Remus tenía una venda alrededor de su cabeza, y una madera entablillándole la pierna izquierda. Ron tenía marcas rojas en su cuello y brazos, y la piel de su torso se veía violeta. Hermione, a su lado, tenía una extraña escama en la nuca, y, según pudo ver Kathya, tenía la mitad del cuerpo paralizado. William, sentado frente a ella, tenía una venda alrededor de su torso, completamente manchada de sangre, y una bandita adhesiva en su mentón.

-¿Están todos bien?-preguntó Kathya, observándolos-sé que no¿pero por lo menos sobrevivirán?-Harry sonrió levemente.

-Sí Kat, sobreviviremos-

-¿Puedo preguntarles cómo..cómo salí de allí y Mit...?-su voz se quebró.

-William te sacó de ahí-dijo Harry. Kathya miró al joven sentada frente a ella y le sonrió con gratitud.

-¿Por eso estás tan lastimado?-preguntó ella, observándolo. William tomó aire hondamente.

-Sí…-los ojos de Kathya se humedecieron. Recordó el maleficio que la había aturdido, y se tocó el rostro. Sintió las quemaduras y las cicatrices, y dejó escapar varias lágrimas.

-No te preocupes por tu rostro-dijo Harry, notando su melancolía-tiene solución-Kathya carraspeó.

-Gracias Will...perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho-William frunció el ceño. Sonrió.

-Tú no me has hecho nada-se tocó el torso con expresión adolorida-tú hiciste lo que tu corazón te decía Kat, y sé que Mit es mejor partido que yo...él te ama desde que tiene uso de razón-Kathya tragó saliva y sonrió con incomodidad.

-Gracias Will...¿cómo lograste sacarme de ahí?-

-En realidad no fui yo solo-dijo él-Ron y Hermione también ayudaron...en realidad yo fui muy temerario al atacarlos...Mitzar ayudó bastante aturdiendo a los que te rodearon...-Kathya sonrió sonrojada. Mitzar siempre pensando primero en ella. Siempre tan altruista. Se le humedecieron los ojos al pensar en el bello rostro masculino y en su sonrisa galante. Y en sus exquisitos besos. Sollozó ruidosamente.

-Ya no llores Kat-dijo William. Le acarició la mejilla-todo estará bien-

-¿Puedo ir a ver a Bárbara?-preguntó, levantándose del sofá. Harry frunció el ceño.

-Pues...-

-Ven, te acompaño-dijo Sirius, levantándose con dificultad. Se tocó la cabeza con expresión aturdida.

Ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras con pasos lentos y temblorosos. Subieron pesadamente las escaleras, sabiendo que eran observados por las personas que se encontraban sentadas en la sala.

Llegaron al segundo piso luego de varios minutos de atravesar los escalones. Kathya se tomó el estómago al pisar el suelo del piso superior.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kat?-preguntó Sirius, tomándola fuertemente del brazo.

-Me duele el estómago-Sirius sonrió tiernamente.

-Mi nietito está molestando-Kathya se tensó y cerró los puños.

-Ya no digas eso Sirius...-susurró con voz lastimosa-¿qué ocurriría si...si yo estoy y Mit..?-

-Mit va a sobrevivir, y será un buen padre..-sentenció Sirius con voz seria-es un Black...y lo encontraremos, no te preocupes-transitaron cautelosos por el corredor, y llegaron al cuarto de Draco.

Tocaron a la puerta y esperaron. Bárbara abrió, y los observó con ojos acuosos.

-Kat-susurró, y la abrazó fuertemente- pasen, Draco se encuentra dormido-

Cruzaron el umbral, adentrándose al cuarto. El ambiente se encontraba frío y sombrío. La única luz que iluminaba la habitación era la que entraba por las rendijas de la ventana.

-¿Por qué no enciendes la chimenea?-preguntó Sirius, acercándose a la cama, en donde Draco yacía dormido.

-Es que...no quise molestar a Draco-susurró Bárbara, sentándose en una silla frente a la cama.

Kathya se acercó a la ventana y miró hacia el exterior. Tomó aire hondamente y lo exhaló en un suspiro. Sentía un abismo, un hueco indefinido y oscuro que solo podía llenarse con la presencia de su ser amado. Y pensar que allí afuera, en algún lugar oscuro, recóndito y tenebroso, su Mitzar estaba en manos de gente perversa y malévola. Gente que lo único que quería era lastimarlo, sonsacarle hasta la esencia más arraigada de su mente y su corazón, hiriéndolo de muerte. Y también pensó en Lucy, en qué cosas podían estar haciéndole también a ella, y en cuánto estaría sufriendo. Estaba cansada, hastiada de todo eso. Ese mundo era maravilloso, pero demasiado triste y complicado.

-Ellos quieren saber nuestro paradero...¿verdad?-volteó, mirando fijamente a Sirius, de pie junto a la chimenea, que él mismo había encendido. Él suspiró.

-Eso suponemos...en realidad...-se quedó mirando la alfombra, sumamente pensativo-ellos querían a Bárbara y a Draco..-Bárbara se removió en su asiento con incomodidad.

-¿Por qué querrían a Mitzar?-preguntó Kathya con voz crispada. Se tocó el pecho y cerró los ojos, dejando que las lágrimas salieran sin censura. –Hace tan solo un par de horas que no está conmigo y ya lo extraño-susurró. Miró a Sirius. Él intentaba sostenerse en pie tomando la repisa de la chimenea, mientras con su mano derecha se tapaba el rostro.

-Sirius...Kat..por favor...-susurró Bárbara.

-¿Por qué se la toman conmigo?-preguntó Sirius-yo jamás molesté a nadie...-Bárbara lo miró con compasión.

-Snape te odia Sirius, y además..tu prima está con ellos-

-Sí, lo sé-siseó él, limpiándose las lágrimas. Sollozó-mi hijo...mi amado hijito...y Lucy..mi hermosa Lucy...-Bárbara miró a Kathya con ojos húmedos, mientras tragaba saliva.

-¿Para qué querrían a Lucy?-

-Es obvio ¿no?-dijo Sirius con voz ronca-quieren llegar a ustedes, a Draco y, el más importante, a Harry-ambas observaron las llamas de la chimenea como si en ellas estuviese la clave para encontrar a Lucy y a Mitzar.

-¿Alguien está buscándolos?-Sirius la miró fijamente. Sus ojos mostraban una expresión embotada, como si lo hubiesen hechizado.

-Sí...Alastor, Kingsley y Hagrid fueron tras la cuadrilla de mortífagos-se encogió de hombros-aún no hemos tenido noticias-

-¿Ha...ha muerto alguien?-preguntó Bárbara con voz tímida. Sirius hizo una mueca.

-Sí...había muchos magos en Hogsmeade...-

-¿Los de la Orden lograron sobrevivir todos?-Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

-Todos sobrevivirán...-

Tocaron a la puerta en ese mismo instante. Se miraron.

-¿Puedo pasar?-Harry asomó su cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

-Sí Harry, entra-dijo Sirius. Harry entró con una bandeja en sus manos. Bárbara y Kathya se miraron frunciendo el ceño.

-Es para ustedes-dijo Harry, apoyando la bandeja con las tazas de té sobre el aparador a pocos metros de la chimenea-es para que puedan tranquilizarse-Kathya frunció aún más su entrecejo.

-Harry, mi novio y una de mis mejores amigas están allí afuera en manos de los mortífagos...no pretendas que intente calmarme- Harry suspiró.

-Lo sé Katy, pero por favor...-

-¡¡¡No Harry!!!-

-Kat, por favor, no comiences a gritar-ordenó Sirius. Se acercó a Harry y lo palmeó en el hombro.-Ve Harry, yo lograré que tomen el té...-

-No voy a tomar nada-chilló Kathya, pataleando.

-Harry...¿no hay ninguna forma para encontrar a Mitzar y Lucy?-los tres miraron al joven que estaba por cruzar el umbral. Se mantuvo pensativo, observando la alfombra.

-Pues...-las miró con desconcierto-tal vez...-

-¿Tal vez?-preguntó Kathya con voz chirriante-¿has dicho tal vez?-

-Sí, he dicho eso-susurró Harry con voz resignada.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Bárbara-no creo que logremos...-y de repente recordó algo-el espejo-Harry la miró fijamente.

-Si, pero podría ser peligroso-

-¿Qué rayos me importa?-chilló Kathya-hay una manera de encontrar a Mit y a Lucy-caminó en varias zancadas hacia Harry y lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta-¿qué estamos esperando?-

-Podría ser peligroso-repitió Harry, tomándola de los hombros.

-¡¡¡No me in-te-re-sa!!!-bramó Kathya, empujándolo violentamente contra la puerta. Harry la miró consternado-MI NOVIO Y MI MEJOR AMIGA ESTÁN CON LOS MORTÍFAGOS...NO TE PERDONARÉ QUE LOS MATEN-

-¡¡¡Kat!!!-la retó Sirius. Ella lo miró ceñuda-controla tus nervios-

-El espejo está en desperfecto..podría ser mortal que lo utilicen-

-Pues arréglalo-ordenó Kathya-haz algo Harry-pidió con desesperación.

-Mantengan la calma-Kathya gruñó y se cruzó de brazos-por favor-salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta tras él. Kathya pateó la bandeja con las tazas de té con mucha ira, estallando la porcelana contra la pared.

-¿Qué demonios te ocurre?-preguntó Sirius estupefacto.

-Me enferma-dijo Kathya con voz quebrada-me enferma que pueda hacer algo y que no lo haga-

-Katy, Harry tiene en sus manos todo tu futuro...no puede tomar decisiones a la ligera-

-Pero podemos encontrar a Mit-chilló ella-y a Lucy...Sirius¿qué rayos tienes en la cabeza?-él frunció el ceño furioso.

-Respétame-ordenó-y usa la razón...los adultos no somos idiotas, por algo será que él no quiere que uses ese espejo-

-Yo creo..-Bárbara se quedó muda al observar a las dos personas que la miraban ceñudas-yo creo que debemos tomar nuestras propias decisiones...el espejo no está en desperfecto, yo lo utilicé...-

-No creo que debas tomar esas decisiones tú-los tres se sobresaltaron al oír la voz de Draco-no seas inconsciente-

-Draco..-

-No Bárbara..no irás...-ordenó con terquedad.

-Tú no eres quien para decirme lo que debo hacer-

-Snape te quiere con él Bárbara-masculló Draco, tomándose el vientre-no tires a la basura todo lo que hemos hecho para que no te encontrara-

-Mira Draco-dijo ella, levantándose de su asiento e irguiéndose majestuosa-Lucy y Mitzar están en manos de esos dementes, y si puedo hacer algo para poder salvarlos, lo haré..-tomó su varita de sobre el buró y la guardó en el bolsillo de su túnica-si quieres venir, puedes hacerlo-Draco la observó fijamente, escudriñándola con su gris mirada. Suspiró y, sentándose en la cama, se calzó los zapatos.

-Iré con ustedes-sentenció. Bárbara sonrió feliz y se lanzó sobre él, besándolo.

-Te amo-

-Sí, sí-susurró él sonriendo tímidamente-más vale que salgamos bien de eso o me enojaré- se levantó de la cama y se puso la túnica. Miró a Sirius, quien negaba con la cabeza-estés de acuerdo o no, Sirius, iremos-

-No estoy de acuerdo...-suspiró-pero todo sea para salvar a Mit y a Lucy-sus ojos se humedecieron y brillaron incansablemente. Kathya lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Deséame suerte-susurró con la voz crispada y lágrimas escurriéndose por sus mejillas. Sirius le acarició el mentón.

-Mucha suerte nuera-

Los tres salieron del cuarto con rapidez, dejando a Sirius solo adentro.

Caminaron presurosos por el corredor, siendo guiados por Bárbara. Fueron hasta el final del ala este del castillo, y llegaron hasta un pasillo oscuro y tenebroso luego de doblar una esquina.

Bárbara los miró detenidamente, para luego observar el lugar. La gran puerta que les flanqueaba el paso se mostraba imponente y sombría, como si tras ella se escondiese un secreto terrible y maléfico.

-¿Qué buscas?-preguntó Kathya con curiosidad. –BÁRBARA-

Bárbara rápidamente reconoció la gárgola que le había abierto el pasadizo secreto, y se apoyó sobre ella. Algo muy cerca hizo crack y, sonriendo con suficiencia, tomó a Kathya y a Draco de las manos, cayendo al otro lado de la pared. Rodaron por un tobogán de tierra, enorme, gigante, sucio y terriblemente empolvado. Bárbara cayó con maestría de pie, mientras que Draco y Kathya cayeron de bruces contra el duro y helado suelo. Se levantaron gruñendo y observaron a Bárbara frunciendo el ceño.

Kathya miró a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde _rayos_ estamos?-

-Estamos bajo la casa-dijo Draco. El lugar era abovedado, hecho de piedra, y de uno y otro lado por ahí y por allá, goteaba agua fresca. –Es un tipo de alcantarilla-

-Esto me recuerda a la Cámara Secreta-susurró Kathya, observando el suelo de piedra y el agua que se escurría bajo sus pies-espero que no haya ningún basilisco-dijo con voz temerosa.

-No hay ningún basilisco-

-¿Tú ya has estado aquí?-preguntó Draco enarcando una de sus albinas cejas, caminando junto a Bárbara.

-Sí, llegué aquí por casualidad...pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue el Destino que quiso que me encontrara con este espejo-cruzaron por un hueco de la pared, y llegaron al cuarto donde es encontraba el artefacto mágico. Las antorchas a los lados se encendieron en el mismo instante en que los tres apoyaban sus pies sobre el suelo.

Bárbara tomó aire y caminó hacia el espejo. Kathya llegó hasta ella segundos después. Draco se mantuvo tras ellas, expectante. Las dos jóvenes se miraron.

-¿Saben lo que significa lo que dice en el marco del espejo?-preguntó Draco al llegar a su lado, y señalando el precioso marco de plata. En él estaba tallado lo que ellas supusieron era un trabalenguas o algún idioma extraño. Ambas lo miraron levantando las cejas.

-¿Qué significa?-preguntaron a dúo. Draco suspiró, y las observó aterrorizado.

-Recuerdo ese espejo...-dijo con voz temblorosa. Estaba asustado hasta los huesos.

-¿Qué dice Malfoy?-preguntó Kathya a los gritos. Su voz resonó por el lugar, haciendo eco. Draco la miró ceñudo, fulminándola con los ojos. Tomó aire hondamente.

-_Qui si convien lasciare ogni sospetto. Ogni viltà convien che qui sia morta_-la voz de Draco se tornó

sombría y perversa, y sintieron como si una terrible nube negra se cerniera sobre ellas, oscureciendo aún más el lugar. Ambas lo miraron enarcando las cejas.

-¿Y significa...?-

-Es latín..._Todo recelo deberá quedar aquí, a la puerta. Toda vacilación debe ser aquí abandonada_-las miró con ojos temerosos-este espejo es maléfico, magia negra lo rodea..es la puerta del infierno -Bárbara miró a Kathya respirando con aceleración.-Por eso Harry no quiere que lo utilicen-

-Kat...-susurró-podemos echarnos atrás-Kathya la miró como si estuviera profiriendo los peores insultos.

-No me interesa lo que diga ese maldito espejo, quiero rescatar a Mit-chilló. Miró su reflejo con detenimiento. –Y a Lucy-tocó la superficie, y sintió cómo se volvía gelatinosa-esto es asqueroso-

-Deséalo con todo tu alma Kat...-se tomaron de las manos-encontrar a Lucy-Kathya sonrió tristemente.

-Encontrar a Mit-deseaba eso más que nada en el mundo. Encontrar a Mit. Poder volver a ver su sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos negros, poder acariciar su tersa piel y besar sus apetecibles labios. Y volver a encontrar a Lucy, su querida amiga Lucy, su loca amiga Lucy.

Se miraron nerviosas.

Bárbara tomó la mano derecha de Kathya y la izquierda de Draco. Podía sentir el latido frenético de su corazón, y el temblor de sus manos que apretaban las manos de las personas a su lado.

-No se separen de mí-susurró con voz ahogada-Kat, te adoro-apretó la mano de su amiga-Draco, te amo-lo besó en la nariz. –Ayúdanos Merlín-

Cerraron los ojos y, vacilantes, se adentraron en el espejo.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO **

_**Nota de Autora:**_

Y bien, hasta aquí es este capítulo. Sí, sé que me ha quedado más corto que los demás, pero realmente no sé cómo lograr que sea más extenso. Creo que no es necesario que me explaye más en la situación, realmente me costó escribirlo porque este fic tiene tintes románticos y cómicos, y este drama me…deprimió.

Espero que les haya gustado. Me pone muy triste tener que terminar este fic, darle un final, pero ningún relato es tal si no tiene un stop. Adoro este fic…pero bueno..

**Dejen reviews y denme fuerzas para poder escribir el último capítulo de esta historia**!!!…


	26. Sangre por sangre

"_**Todo concluye al fin, nada puede escapar. Todo tiene un final, todo termina"**_.

Bueno, no diré mucho.

Solo les agradeceré los reviews a: **LunaLoonyLovegood**, **MAKU BLACK**, **nallemit**, **Bar** y **kamy-evans18**

Gracias por seguir este fic durante un año, por soportar que tardara en actualizar, por bancar que cambie la historia de un momento a otro...**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS**!!!...ustedes hicieron grande a esta historia...

**FANA DE LA ESCENA DE HARRY EN LA BAÑERA**!!!...Daniel se quiere venir a la Argentina de vacaciones O.O...sale roto, aviso...

**DEJEN REVIEWS**!!!! Y disfruten, disfruten mucho de este final...

**Capítulo 25: Sangre por sangre.**

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Absolutamente todo. Sentía cada parte de su anatomía completamente magullada, adolorida. Podía sentir el dolor punzante en su cabeza, que latía sin pausa alguna, como si miles de clavos estuviesen perforándole el cerebro. Abrió los ojos con lentitud, respirando hondamente, oliendo el hedor fétido del lugar en el que se encontraba. Vislumbró las paredes maltrechas, viejas y empedradas. Pudo notar la pequeña ventana que se encontraba a varios metros sobre su cabeza, y algunos rayos de luz que entraban por ella. Ya era de noche, en el cielo ya no había nubes, y vio varias estrellas brillando refulgentemente en el firmamento. Y recordó a Sirius, a su bello rostro, a su exuberante masculinidad, a su personalidad frenética, a sus bromas. Sintió el escozor de sus ojos, e incontables lágrimas surcaron su rostro al recordar en dónde se encontraba. Había dormido muchas horas, y aún así sentía que su cuerpo no tenía fuerzas. A duras penas respiraba, a duras penas su corazón latía, a duras penas vivía. La habían torturado hasta el hartazgo, la habían insultado y tratado como escoria, y la habían interrogado minuciosamente. Y se habían enfurecido al ver que no podían sonsacarle ninguna información. Se acurrucó, quedando en posición fetal, y continuó llorando. Con bronca, con rabia, con miedo, con nerviosismo. Tenía terror del futuro, y una extraña incertidumbre de qué podía ocurrirle mañana, si viviría para contarlo o moriría de forma heroica, como una verdadera heroína, soportando malos tratos con tal de preservar la vida de sus amigas. Sollozó con fuerza, mientras oía los pequeños pasos de las innumerables ratas que correteaban por las cañerías y los huecos de las paredes.

-Lu...-se sobresaltó al oír una voz a su izquierda. Se sentó con dificultad.

-¿Quién..?-

-Mit...-susurró la voz. Lucy sonrió y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al vislumbrar que, en un hueco de la pared, se podían ver la oscura mirada del joven Black.

-Mit-se acercó arrastrándose hacia la pared. Ambos se miraron.-¿Cómo...cómo estás?-

-Mal...pero sobrevivo-susurró él con voz apagada. Lucy lo vio sonreír, pero rápidamente hizo una mueca de dolor, debido a que tenía los labios hinchados y su ojo izquierdo amoratado.

-Te han golpeado mucho-susurró ella. Él la miró con tristeza.

-Sí-

-Nos van a matar-Mitzar miró al suelo, y Lucy vislumbró varias lágrimas recorriendo su bello rostro.

-Sí-dijo él con voz crispada-y no quiero morir-

-Yo tampoco-carraspeó-menos ahora que soy la novia de tu padre-ambos sonrieron. Se miraron largamente. El hueco de la pared era lo bastante amplio como para adentrar la mano, por lo que Lucy metió la suya y acarició el rostro de Mit con ternura. Palpó sus hematomas, su labio hinchado, la sangre seca de su nariz. Él se largó a llorar, y Lucy sintió las lágrimas que derramaban los ojos masculinos empaparle la palma.

-Sé fuerte Mit-susurró, sintiendo a su corazón oprimirse, mientras su garganta se cerraba y sus ojos, irremediablemente, se humedecían-sé fuerte, porque si tú no eres fuerte siendo un Black¿qué me queda a mi?-su voz se quebró, y lloró, acompañando los sollozos del joven del otro lado de la pared. Lloraron durante varios minutos, para luego darle paso a un impenetrable silencio.

-Si muero y tú sobrevives, dile a Kat que la amo como nunca he amado a nadie-masculló él con desesperación-díselo Lu, por favor-ella lo observó con nerviosismo.

-No vas a morir-él cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiró.

-No lo sé-sollozó Mitzar-no lo sé-la miró fijamente-por favor Lu, si yo muero...-se quedó pensativo durante varios segundos-si sobrevives y Kat llega a..estar encinta...-Lucy sonrió enternecida.

-Te prometo que tu hijo o hija sabrá lo bueno que eras y cuánto amabas a Kat-él sonrió agradecido.

-Gracias-

Se quedaron callados, oyendo sus respiraciones acompasados, tomados de la mano, apoyándose mutuamente. Paulatinamente el cansancio le ganó a Mitzar, y Lucy oyó su respiración tranquila.

-Duerme Mit, necesitas fuerzas-sacó su mano del hueco, y se cruzó de brazos. Miró la ventana, un hueco pequeño y enrejado sobre su cabeza, y suspiró-Dios ayúdame...-cerró los ojos-Sirius, Kat, Bar, Harry..por favor, vengan por nosotros-y se dejó arropar por el sueño.

Tuvo un sueño pesado. Se despertó sobresaltada debido a un terrible estruendo que había oído. Y luego otro. Y gritos, chillidos, sonidos de guerra y clamores de muerte.

-Lucy-Mitzar le hablaba desde el hueco. Ella lo miró con somnolencia.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Lucy. Oía los gritos de los mortífagos, y los alaridos de los prisioneros haciendo eco por todos los rincones de aquel sótano gigantesco.

-Alguien llegó...alguien vino...los mortífagos están nerviosos-siseó Mitzar. El corazón de Lucy comenzó a latir frenéticamente, su sangre comenzó a hervir y su cuerpo se tornó de gallina, erizándose su cabello y temblando todas sus extremidades. Agudizó el oído, sabiendo que Mitzar debía estar en la misma situación que ella. Se acercó a la puerta de su celda, intentando oír algo que viniese del exterior. Oyó pasos apresurados atravesando el corredor.

-Alguien viene Lu, aléjate de la puerta-ordenó Mitzar con voz desesperada. Y ella así lo hizo. Se alejó de la puerta, arrastrándose hacia la pared opuesta. La puerta se abrió de un azote, y una sombra se intercaló con la luz fantasmagórica y tétrica que venía del corredor.

-Tú vienes con nosotros-Lucy miró con terror hacia el hueco de la pared, en donde los ojos de Mitzar observaban la escena. La tomaron con fuerza y brutalidad de las muñecas y la arrastraron, mientras oía los gritos desesperados del joven Black, que clamaba piedad por ella.

**OoOOoO**

Kathya observó a su alrededor. Su respiración acelerada le ponía los pelos de punta, y se sentía sumamente alterada. Las cuerdas que la mantenían atada le lastimaban la piel, y podía sentir el gusto salado de su sangre, que brotaba de su nariz y de su boca. Tenía la pierna magullada, y un corte que le surcaba el estómago. Se sentía débil, cansada, y tenía mucha urgencia en ver a Mitzar y a Lucy. Los mortífagos a su alrededor se encontraban alterados y sumamente nerviosos, y los miraban con ojos vigilantes cada pocos segundos.

Habían luchado con mucha heroicidad al llegar a aquel lugar, y pudo jurar que habían tenido una acción demasiado suicida al ir solos los tres, con tan solo sus varitas y su valentía como armas. Habían logrado bajar a varios mortífagos, ellos, tres niños inexpertos, quién podría alguna vez haberlo pensado.

Luego de varios minutos de lucha desenfrenada y sangrienta, los mortífagos habían logrado atarlos y desarmarlos. Y ahí se encontraba ella ahora con Draco y Bárbara, atados los tres a un pilar de piedra cada uno, mirando al grupo de encapuchados. Miró a su izquierda, y vio a su amiga, que lloraba en silencio. Le habría encantado darle unas palabras de aliento, pero sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo.

Miró a Draco, que se encontraba a su derecha. Los ojos masculinos refulgían de rabia, y Kathya supo que esa expresión se debía a la adrenalina de la batalla. Unos pasos retumbaron por el lugar amplio y abovedado, iluminado por enormes antorchas en las paredes. Y la vio. Arrastrada por dos mortífagos, herida y temblando.

-Lucy-susurró.

Bárbara levantó la vista y vio cómo dos mortífagos lanzaban contra el suelo una bolsa de papas que terminó siendo una magullada y lastimada Lucy. Miró a Draco, que había fruncido el ceño y miraba fijamente a un hombre calvo y deformado que se encontraba sentado en el centro del lugar, rodeado por una masa de capas negras.

-Jamás creí que las presas iban a venir solas-masculló, observándolos fijamente. Kathya tragó saliva con furia. –El plan funcionó a la perfección-

-¿Plan?-preguntó Draco en voz alta.

-Sí Draco, plan-Snape sonrió con perversidad-yo armé un plan. El secuestro de Pattinson y el niño Black, aunque fue precipitado, dio en el blanco: ustedes, viendo que dos de las personas más importantes de sus vidas habían sido secuestradas, vendrían a salvarlas...-rió con malevolencia-los gryffindors se creen muy valientes, pero son unos impulsivos imbéciles-siguió riéndose por varios minutos, y luego tomó aire hondamente-¿creen que esto quedará en la historia?¿creen que son valientes por venir a morir?-sonrió abiertamente, y pudieron ver su sonrisa maltrecha y retorcida-han venido solitos a su muerte, niños tontos-

-¿Los mataremos?-la voz de una mujer retumbó haciendo eco. Los mortífagos gritaron excitados por los futuros asesinatos. Los alaridos de los encapuchados perforaron los tímpanos de Kathya, y cerró los ojos, intentando no oír, hacer como que los mortífagos a su alrededor no existían, procurar creer que eso era un sueño.

-No-bramó Snape-no aún...-los miró fijamente, y Bárbara tragó saliva ruidosamente-los utilizaré para atrapar un pez más gordo- Kathya observó a Snape. _"Harry"_. Iban a asesinar a Harry. Iban a torturarlos para sonsacarles información sobre el paradero del joven de gafas, del niño que vivió, del Elegido, del Salvador del Mundo. El futuro la asustaba y le resultaba demasiado incierto.

-Pero...¿no deberíamos torturarlos para sacarles información?-nuevamente la voz chillona de aquella mujer.

-Deberíamos, Bellatrix, deberíamos-dijo Snape. Se quedó pensativo varios minutos, sentado en una silla que parecía un trono. Abrió los ojos.-La niña Felton-los mortífagos chillaron contentos.

Kathya observó con terror a Bárbara, y sus miradas se cruzaron. Jamás creyó que alguna vez vería eso en los ojos de su amiga, y sonrió tristemente el notar la determinación y el tremendo coraje que la pequeña Bárbara demostraba en sus ojos, hecha ya toda una mujer. Se sintió muy orgullosa. Vio cómo Bárbara era arrastrada al centro del lugar, en donde había una mesa, y la acostaron allí de cara al techo, atándola a la mesa con magia. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar sin control y miró a Draco. Su expresión, Merlín, su expresión era de tal desolación y tristeza.

-Te la haré fácil niñita-dijo Snape, clavando su varita en el cuello de Bárbara-puedes decirme por las buenas el paradero de Potter, o ser torturada hasta la muerte y ni tus cenizas quedarán..igualmente tengo muchos métodos para sacarte información-Bárbara lo miró con odio-¿qué dices?-ella hizo una mueca con su boca. Sonrió, mientras Snape se acercaba. Lo escupió en la cara al tenerlo a tan solo centímetros, y los mortífagos a su alrededor lanzaron insultos y exclamaciones vehementes. Miró a Kathya, y la vio sonreír.

-Tú te la buscaste-susurró Snape. La observó fijamente-estúpida igual que tu madre-las pupilas de Bárbara se dilataron, mientras sus ojos se inyectaron de sangre y, con mucha furia, se soltó de las fuerzas mágicas que la mantenían sobre la mesa de piedra, y se lanzó sobre Snape.

Kathya se sobresaltó al ver a Bárbara lanzarse cual fiera hambrienta sobre el deformado ex slytherin. Segundos después, una gran masa de mortífagos se lanzaba sobre Bárbara para apartarla de Snape.

-Maldición niña-masculló él, escupiendo sangre. Tenía tres rasguños que emanaban sangre-¿cómo rayos te soltaste de semejantes encantamientos?...abrió los ojos de par en par-por eso el Señor Tenebroso te quería entre sus filas, porque eres buena y poderosa-la tomó del mentón con sus dedos como garras, blancos y fríos como la muerte-tú te la buscaste- la lanzaron sobre la mesa y, tras pronunciar Crucio, Bárbara creyó que se moría.

Kathya cerró los ojos con fuerza al oír los gritos de Bárbara. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a llorar con nerviosismo. Durante minutos lo único que oyó fueron los gemidos de su amiga, que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte. _"Harry, por favor, ven"_. Los sollozos de Bárbara cesaron, y abrió los ojos.

-Te la volveré a hacer fácil niñita-Kathya vio un cuerpo maltrecho y retorcido sobre la mesa de piedra, que respiraba de manera acelerada y agonizante-dime el paradero de Harry Potter-

Bárbara miró a Snape con asco.

-No te diré nada-jadeó. El rostro de él se crispó furioso.

-_CRUCIO_-

-BASTA, YA BASTA MALDITO-bramó Draco. Sus gritos se entremezclaban con los alaridos de Bárbara-vas a matarla-los quejidos de Bárbara se detuvieron, y Snape clavó sus ojos en Draco.

-Sobrino, jamás creí que te enamorarías de...-Bellatrix observó a Bárbara-de esto-

-¿Así que enamorado de ella?-preguntó Snape con falso interés.

-Sí, ese maldito nos atacó y la liberó cuando intentamos traérnosla-bramó un mortífago, señalando a Draco.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó Snape con malicia. Tomó a Bárbara del cabello y la arrastró hacia donde se encontraban Draco y Kathya. La rubia miró al joven de ojos grises con terror-dime el paradero de Harry Potter, Malfoy-Draco levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué harás si no te lo doy?-Bárbara abrió los ojos y suplicó a Draco con su mirada. Él se sintió morir al ver la mirada sombría de su novia. Snape sonrió maléfico.

-La mataré-

-NO-bramó Lucy.

-Sí, la mataré-Snape clavó su varita en la garganta de Bárbara.-Dime el paradero de Potter-

-No Draco-susurró Bárbara. Snape tironeó aún más de su cabello-no le di...-

-LA MATARÉ-bramó Snape con ira-_AVADA_...-

-NOOOOOO-bramaron Draco, Kathya y Lucy. Aunque una cuarta voz gritó más alto que todos ellos.

Snape lanzó con fuerza a Bárbara contra el suelo al ver al hombre que se acercaba con rapidez.

-Severus, por favor-suplicó.

-Tom-susurró Kathya, observándolo.

-Es mi hija Severus-

-¡¿Ahora es tu hija maldito cínico?!-bramó Draco-¡¡¡NO HAS ESTADO CON ELLA DURANTE AÑOS, HAS ENTREGADO A SU MADRE A TÚ SABES QUIÉN...ERES UN SINVERGÜENZA, TE MERECES LA MUERTE!!!-

-Cállate Malfoy-masculló Snape. Draco prefirió callarse. Snape miró a Tom, que miraba al suelo aterrorizado-está bien Tom...puedes quedártela...pero sabes que ella _no puede sobrevivir_..al final, todos morirán-caminó con paso firme hacia su silla. Se detuvo a pocos metros-y no vuelvas a contradecirme Tom, o te cortaré otro dedo-se alejó de ellos-Bellatrix, encárgate de él-

-No Severus por favor-suplicó Tom, arrodillándose en el suelo.

-Por el amor de Merlín-susurró Kathya con asco. Horrorizada. Si Snape era capaz de cortarle varios dedos a uno de los suyos, lo que sería capaz de hacer con ellos. Vio cómo se llevaban a Tom a rastras, mientras él lloriqueaba. Oyó sollozar a Bárbara, tirada boca abajo en el suelo. –Bar...-

-Llévenselos-ordenó Snape. Rápidamente los desataron y los alzaron en andas-Pattinson se queda conmigo, ella será mi juguete..disfrutaré matándola...-

-¡¡¡LUCY!!!-bramó Kathya, mientras se la llevaban.-¡¡¡LUCY NO!!!- vio a Lucy encogerse lentamente sobre el suelo.

-Lucy por Merlín-sollozó Bárbara. Lucy las observó con ojos idos-sé fuerte Lu, no le digas nada-

-Cállate estúpida-chilló el hombre que la llevaba a cuestas, y la golpeó fuertemente en la boca.

-NO LA TOQUES-bramó Draco, mientras luchaba por soltarse de las manos del mortífago que lo arrastraba. Lo golpearon y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-No lo lastimes-ordenó el hombre que llevaba a Bárbara sobre los hombros.

-De acuerdo Lucius, como tú digas-

-Papá-susurró Draco. Ambos se miraron.-_Te odio_-Lucius miró al suelo y siguió su camino.

Kathya fue arrastrada por un extenso pasillo. Vio que Bárbara y Draco desaparecían por otro corredor, y gritó, pataleó, mordió, hasta que uno de los hombres que la "escoltaban" la golpeó en la nuca, aturdiéndola y dejándola al borde de la inconsciencia. La lanzaron sin cuidado dentro de una pequeña celda sucia y fría, y cerraron la puerta fuertemente. Se abrazó, sentándose contra la pared. Se limpió la sangre que emanaba de su nariz, mientras sus lágrimas salían lentamente. Intentó por todos los medios no lanzarse a llorar desconsolada, pero no lo logró, e irrumpió en un sonoro llanto. Dejó de llorar de repente al oír un movimiento del lado opuesto del cuarto. Se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿Qui...quién anda ahí?-preguntó con voz temblorosa y quebrada. Volvió a oír ruidos.

-¿Kat?-Kathya tomó aire hondamente. Esa voz. Su corazón dio un brinco, varios vuelcos y una triple mortal hacia atrás (N/A: O.O...pongámosle un poco de humor a la depre).

-¿Mit?-no podía ver nada. El cuarto estaba demasiado oscuro. Se quedó en estado de alerta, esperando. Hasta que sintió dos labios rozar los suyos y unas manos cálidas que le acariciaban el rostro. Algo se quebró dentro de ella y se lanzó a llorar. Mitzar la abrazó, apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

-Katy, mi vida-susurró él, besándola desesperadamente- eres una loca, no debiste haber venido-ella seguía llorando descontrolada-te van a matar, eres loca, has enloquecido, no debías arriesgarte por mi-continuaba besándola. –Te amo Katy, te has vuelto muy loca-la acarició con devoción, le limpió las lágrimas a base de besos, y tocó con suavidad sus magulladuras.

-Mit...no podía no intentar salvarte-lo abrazó con fuerza. Los latidos del corazón masculino eran frenéticos, pero a pesar de eso la tranquilizaron. Saber que estaba con el hombre de su vida la calmaba.

-Pero tú debes vivir Kat-susurró él-tú debes criar a la criatura que llevas en tu vientre-ella sonrió.

-No sabemos si estoy encinta Mit...-sus ojos se humedecieron-y si lo estoy..no podré tenerlo porque moriré aquí-comenzó a llorar.

-No llores-dijo él-no llores...yo...-apoyó su frente sobre la de ella. –No llores, yo estoy aquí-

-Moriremos juntos-susurró ella. Lo oyó suspirar, mientras se acomodaban, abrazándose, enredando sus piernas. Kathya apoyó su cabeza sobre el torso masculino, y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Ojalá no...-murmuró él. Ella lo miró seria. Mitzar sonrió-me encantaría sobrevivir y tener muchos hijos contigo-Kathya se sonrojó.

-Te daré todos los hijos que quieras-dijo Kathya. Mitzar sonrió y le besó el cabello. Le acarició el rostro lentamente. Ella se incomodó, y se alejó un par de centímetros. Él la miró detenidamente. Kathya tragó saliva ruidosamente al ver los ojos negros frente a ella mirarla fijamente.

-¿Qué le ocurrió a tu rostro?-la acarició nuevamente, esta vez con más cuidado que antes.

-El...-cerró los ojos y suspiró, mientras Mitzar le acariciaba las mejillas y la nariz-el hechizo que me lanzaron me destrozó la piel...-murmuró con voz quebrada.

-Eres hermosa-susurró él, besándole las heridas con dulzura.-Todo saldrá bien-ella sollozó mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el torso masculino.-Te amo cielo-Kathya cerró los ojos, aspirando el suave aroma de él, intentando dejarse llevar por el sueño y el cansancio, pero un fuerte estruendo los sobresaltó a ambos, y la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

**OoOOoO**

Levantó la cabeza lentamente cuando oyó abrirse la puerta. Dos mortífagos lanzaron a alguien más dentro del cuarto. Ella se quedó en silencio, esperando que el otro dirigiera alguna palabra. Se movió ligeramente, y chilló de dolor. Aún podía sentir las punzadas dolorosas que de vez en cuando daba su cuerpo al recordar los crucios que le habían lanzado. Al respirar le dolían los pulmones, y un dolor sordo le nacía en su estómago.

-Te debe doler mucho-masculló un hombre, y Bárbara parpadeó varias veces. Tomó aire hondamente y suspiró.

-Sí..-vio surgir una luz desde el otro lado del cuarto, y vislumbró el rostro de su padre, que conjuraba un Lumos. Se miraron.

-¿Qué te hicieron?-preguntó ella, observándolo.

-Me han torturado...y...-le mostró el pie, y Bárbara se horrorizó. Le faltaban cuatro dedos y sangraba con exceso-perderé mi pie si sigo así-ella lo miró con odio.

-Te lo mereces...-Tom la miró con expresión triste.

-Barbie..-

-No me llames Barbie y no te atrevas a hacer de padre justo ahora-masculló ella. Escupió al suelo. Le había comenzado a salir sangre de la boca, y se quedó callada varios segundos, esperando que la hemorragia cesara.

-Hija...-

-Ya basta-chilló ella, sin importarle que de su boca emanara sangre sin control alguno-no...no me jodas...-

-Yo...-

-¿Cómo puede ser que apruebes todo esto?-preguntó Bárbara con ojos húmedos-¿cómo puedes permitir que quieran matar a tu hija?-su voz se había tornado áspera y ruda-te odio, eres un maldito bastardo-Tom miró al suelo. La sangre de su pie había hecho un gran charco alrededor de él, manchándole la túnica.

-No puedo hacer nada-susurró, mirándola a la cara. Bárbara frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque me matarían-

-¿Y prefieres que maten a tu hija?-

-No puedo...no puedo hacer nada...-

-Dime qué has ganado entregando a mamá a Lord Voldemort-Tom se tensó al oírla, y la miró con terror.

-No pronuncies ese nombre-

-¿Por qué no?-chilló ella-era tu amo, tu igual...tenían los mismos intereses, los mismos ideales..querían exterminar a los muggles y a los sangres sucias...-él negaba con la cabeza.

-No...yo...yo creí que podía llegar a ser alguien junto a él-Bárbara enarcó una ceja-yo quería que los tres estuviéramos en el mismo bando, pero tu madre...-

-Mi madre fue una de las pocas personas que murió defendiendo aquello en lo que creía...y defendiéndome a mi-Tom miró nuevamente al suelo, esquivando la mirada de su hija.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?-

-Por el momento, quiero ver a Draco-susurró-si he de morir, me gustaría decirle varias cosas a mi novio-

-Hecho-dijo Tom-te traeré a Draco Malfoy-Bárbara apoyó su cabeza contra la pared, pensando. Miró detenidamente al hombre que se decía llamar _su padre_. Tenía una expresión muy triste y melancólica.

Pudo reconocer muchos rasgos que ella había heredado en ese hombre que alguna vez había sido muy apuesto y de atractiva presencia. La misma forma de los ojos, la redondez del mentón, el color de la piel. Reconoció en ese hombre maltratado a su queridísimo padre, y sus ojos se humedecieron al recordar otros tiempos, un recuerdo extraño que había aparecido en su mente en donde ella era pequeña y ese hombre, risueño, la llenaba de besos.

-Me alegro que al fin hagas algo por el bien de tu hija-masculló con odio. Se miraron durante varios minutos.

-No seas cruel-Bárbara lo miró levantando las cejas, para luego reír con cinismo. Dejó de reír al ver la expresión furiosa de él.

-Draco tiene razón, eres un sinvergüenza-sonrió con sadismo-no puedes pedirme tú a mi que no sea cruel-miró al suelo.

-Fui el mejor padre de todos-murmuró Tom. Y Bárbara no lo dudaba, menos luego de haber tenido ese recuerdo tan feliz, con su madre sonriente y su padre sano.

-Pero el poder pudo con tu cerebro- el rostro masculino se crispó.

-No me faltes el respeto-gritó-podré ser un mortífago, pero aún sigo siendo tu padre-

-Para mi dejaste de serlo cuando entregaste a mamá-lo vio levantarse con estrépito del suelo. Cojeó hasta la puerta y salió dando un portazo.-Imbécil-masculló Bárbara, quedándose a oscuras debido a que Tom se había llevado su varita. Respiró de forma pausada, intentando calmar los nervios que la recorrían sin control, haciéndola temblar. Cerró los ojos, procurando dormir. A pesar de que no era un momento para echarse a soñar, quería de todas las maneras posibles aunque sea mantener energías para cuando la Orden llegara. Porque, aunque las cosas no estaban saliendo nada bien, tenía la pequeña y remota esperanza de que Sirius avisara a los demás que ellos se habían aventurado de manera kamikaze a salvar a Mit y a Lucy. Se durmió lentamente, cayendo en un sueño ligero. Soñó con ese mismo lugar, con esas mismas celdas. Olía el olor del ambiente, el hedor de la sangre fresca que emanaba de los cuerpos golpeados y torturados, el vaho de algo que se pudría y se descomponía. Soñó con una batalla campal, en donde dos bandos luchaban de forma feroz y sangrienta. Haces de luz surcaban el cielo, iluminando aun más aquel lugar abovedado. Oía gritos, gemidos, quejidos de dolor. Y ahí, en medio de cientos de personas, lo vio, en medio de la sala principal de aquel castillo escondido bajo tierra, al vencedor, levantando su varita con fuerza, y gritando a viva voz que habían ganado nuevamente. Se despertó sobresaltada al oír el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. La luz del corredor iluminó a su padre, que traía a rastras a un joven de cabello rubio platinado.

-Draco-susurró ella, acercándose a gatas hacia la puerta. Draco fue dejado de rodillas en el suelo, y se abrazaron fuertemente.-Te extrañé Draco-le acarició el rostro y vio los hematomas y las cicatrices marcadas en la nívea piel masculina.

-Temí por tu vida-susurró él, y la besó dulcemente.

-Mejor los dejo a solas-masculló Tom. Ambos lo miraron mientras él se daba la vuelta y salía al pasillo.

Se quedaron a solas, y se besaron con desesperación.

-Te volviste loca al desafiar a Snape¿de dónde sacaste el coraje?-ella sonrió levemente.

-Te olvidas que soy una gryffindor-Draco le acarició el cabello y la abrazó.

-Jamás olvidaré que eres una gryffindor...lo que diré no se lo digas a nadie-dijo en voz baja. Se había sonrojado ligeramente-pero admiro la valentía de los gryffindors-Bárbara rió divertida.

-Si Harry te oyera-se quedaron mirándose ensimismados.

-Tengo miedo-

-Sí, los slytherins son bastante cobardes-él frunció el ceño.

-Tengo miedo de no salir con vida...-ella lo miró con ojos húmedos.

-Todo va a salir bien Draco, confía en mi-volvieron a besarse con ternura. Se quedaron abrazados durante varios minutos, y fue en ese instante en que la puerta se abrió de un azote. Se sobresaltaron y se miraron temerosos. Tres personas entraron a la celda y los separaron con brutalidad. Tom entró tras ellos, y tomó a Bárbara de las manos, ayudándola a levantarse. Ella lo observó con mirada odiosa mientras la arrastraba por el corredor, mientras los otros tres mortífagos llevaban a Draco propinándole golpes y patadas.

-¿A dónde nos llevan?-preguntó Bárbara, observando a su alrededor. Las antorchas iluminaban las paredes con un fulgor verde, dándole un toque mucho más tétrico y espeluznante. El pasillo era de piedra, como todo en aquel lugar, y los pasos retumbaban en ese sitio abovedado y pequeño. Oyó los lamentos de los prisioneros a ambos lados, y pudo ver muchas puertas.

-Severus quiere interrogarlos-Bárbara tragó saliva con incomodidad, imaginando qué cosa podía querer Snape con ellos. Cerró los ojos, procurando calmarse. Sabía que Snape era un buen legilimens, por lo que ella debía intentar lograr que él no entrara a su mente.

-Ya no luches Draco-dijo, mirando a su novio con detenimiento. Él continuaba luchando para que lo soltaran y, al oírla, se quedó quieto y sombrío. Subieron una escalera empinada y sucia. Manchas de sangre ensuciaban las paredes, moscas revoloteaban por todo el lugar, y se podía oler un olor putrefacto y penetrante. Una puerta negra les flanqueó el paso, y los metieron dentro del cuarto luego de abrirla. Los lanzaron al suelo con fuerza, y luego los ataron a una silla.

-Veo que todos estamos juntos nuevamente-Bárbara levantó la vista y observó al hombre que hablaba.

Se encontraba de pie en medio de la habitación, que tenía forma circular y era de una amplitud increíble. Lo único que iluminaba el lugar era una fogata inmensa a pocos metros de Snape, dándole al cuarto un tinte verduzco y tenebroso. Tras el hombre de pie en el centro, sentados en lugares elevados, se encontraba la mayor parte de los mortífagos, observándolos como si fuesen los jurados en un juicio.

Bárbara observó que había varias sillas más, y sobre ellas, tres personas a las que les sonrió. Aunque eso no significara que ellos le devolvieran la sonrisa.

-Muy bien-dijo Snape, observándolos uno por uno.-No se preocupen, será un interrogatorio fácil...si ustedes cooperan y colaboran-

-Eres un cínico enfermo-masculló Mitzar. Snape lo miró.

-Si joven Black, soy un cínico..lo aprendí de tu tío Regulus-Mitzar hizo una mueca y miró hacia otro lado, rehuyendo de la mirada de Snape. Aquellas palabras habían sido un golpe doloroso.

-Regulus Black intentó destruir a Voldemort-bramó Kathya-así que no creo que hayas aprendido demasiado de él-Mitzar la miró con admiración, mientras que Bárbara abría la boca estupefacta. Snape miró a Kathya con odio, y la apuntó con su varita. Ella lo enfrentó con su mirada.

-No me desafíes...no te asesino porque hoy estoy de buen humor-

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó Draco.

-Tranquilo-Snape se acercó a Bárbara, y la observó detenidamente-yo sé, joven Felton, que tú tienes...un don...-ella tragó saliva. Había comenzado a ponerse nerviosa.

-¿Un...un don?-

-Sí niña, un don...yo lo sé...El Señor Tenebroso me lo contó una vez...-le sonrió abiertamente, y Bárbara pudo ver una sonrisa diabólica y maléfica en aquellos dientes. –Sé que tienes sueños premonitorios...y yo tengo el método perfecto para inducir esos sueños-

-¿Qué?-Tom había hablado. Snape lo miró.

-¿No es cierto?-preguntó Snape en voz alta, observando a los mortífagos que observaban toda la escena. Ellos vitorearon. –Así que...-hizo un gesto, y Bellatrix apareció llevando una jeringa con un extraño líquido negro dentro. Bárbara se retorció sobre la silla, y las cuerdas que la ataban le lastimaron la piel de sus muñecas, y percibió la sangre que comenzaba a salir debido a sus lastimaduras. –Los inventos _muggles_ son interesantes-dijo Snape, observando la jeringa-la verdad que estos _muggles_ no son tan inútiles como parecen-

-Te diré lo que quieras, no es necesario que me inyectes eso-masculló Bárbara. El hombre calvo y maltrecho frente a ella la observó asombrado.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó Snape con voz chillona-me emocionas-

-He soñado con una batalla...-notó que todos estaban pendientes de lo que ella decía. Vio a Kathya y a Mitzar observarla fijamente, escuchando con atención. También notó que Draco la miraba con el ceño fruncido, mientras que Lucy solo se dignaba a oírla, debido a que, según pudo notar, no tenía fuerzas ni para articular palabra.

-¿Quién gana esa batalla?-preguntó Snape con desesperación. Bárbara tomó aire. Lo observó con ojos serios.

-Tú-susurró.

-¿QUÉ?-bramó Kathya, asustada. Bárbara la observó con una mirada extraña, pero ella no logró descifrar el significado de aquella expresión.

-No pueden ganar ellos...-masculló Draco con voz desesperada.

-Sí-bramó Snape eufórico-al fin asesinaré a ese niño pedante con esa estúpida cicatriz...-comenzó a reír con maldad, abriendo mucho la boca, y mirando hacia el techo-gracias mi Señor Oscuro, gracias a ti que me has enseñado todo...al fin lograré tu cometido y mataré a Harry Potter-

-¿Cómo sabemos que ella no está mintiendo?-preguntó Bellatrix, acercándose. Snape la observó serio.

-No te olvides Bella, que soy legilimens...ella no ha mentido-Kathya sintió un nudo enorme formársele en el estómago. Iban a perder, los iban a matar, iban a asesinar a Harry. Sus ojos se humedecieron y sollozó. Su vida acabaría de un momento a otro. Todos sus sueños comenzaron a derrumbarse de a poco, y miró a Mitzar, sentado a su lado. Él le sonrió. Pensar que ella había soñado con algún día formar una familia con aquel joven.

-Pueden llevárselos, conseguí lo que quería más rápido de lo que imaginé...aunque...-miró a Bárbara fijamente-¿dónde se llevará a cabo esa pelea?-

-No lo sé-susurró ella-no llegué a ver el lugar...-

-Eso no importa si vencemos-dijo Lucius-vencemos Severus, lograremos lo que tú querías-Snape lo calló con una seña de su mano.

-Muy bien, llévenselos-

-¿A Pattinson también señor?-preguntó un mortífago de aspecto joven y esmirriado. Vaya, parecía que habían alistado nuevas personas. No perdían el tiempo.

-Sí, a ella pueden llevársela también...la mataré luego de asesinar a Potter-Lucy tragó saliva mientras la tomaban de las axilas y se la llevaban, junto con los otros cuatro chicos, hacia el pasillo. Se dejó arrastrar, dejando caer su cabeza hacia delante, sin tener ningún control sobre su debilitado cuerpo. La lanzaron nuevamente dentro de la celda fría y oscura, y así se quedó, tendida boca abajo, mientras le salía sangre de la nariz y de la nuca.

-¿Lu?-la voz de Kathya la sacó de su ensimismamiento. Lucy se movió ligeramente, y observó a Kathya, que la miraba desde el hueco de la pared-¿cómo te encuentras?-

-Mal-susurró ella con voz apagada.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?-esta vez fue Mitzar quien habló. Lucy tragó saliva, y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Me torturó-murmuró con voz quebrada-atacó mi mente...-comenzó a llorar sin control-me mostró cómo atacaron a mi padre...cómo los asesinó a él y a mamá...-se tapó los ojos con las manos y lloró a los gritos.

-Lu...-

-Me voy a volver loca aquí dentro-dijo-aún puedo oír los gritos de mi madre al ser torturada hasta la locura, lo mismo que le hicieron a los Longbottom-tragó saliva-y aún puedo ver la expresión de mi padre cuando Snape le lanzó el Avada Kedavra en San Mungo-apretó los dientes-lo odio, si tengo la oportunidad, lo asesinaré...-

-No habrá oportunidad-dijo Kathya con voz susurrante-ya oíste a Bárbara: ellos ganarán-

-No-dijo Lucy con firmeza-no teniendo a Harry Potter como líder, no teniendo a los merodeadores...ellos son los mejores magos del mundo mágico...la Orden del Fénix vencerá, yo lo sé...-y cerró los ojos, intentando dormir. Y oyeron un estruendo, otro. Gritos, exclamaciones, movimiento.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Lucy, abriendo los ojos.

-Es Snape-susurró Mitzar. Lucy movió la cabeza para poder verlo. Los oscuros ojos masculinos la observaban desde el hueco.

-¿Cómo sabes que es Snape?-

-Porque tiene gases, por eso-los tres rieron tontamente. Lucy sonrió muy a su pesar.

-Estamos a punto de morir y nos estamos riendo-murmuró Kathya, abrazando el brazo de Mitzar.

-Aunque vayamos a morir debemos pasar nuestros últimos minutos con alegría-susurró él, besándole el cabello-chicas, quiero que sepan...Lu, has sido una gran amiga-ella sonrió-Kat, te amo con todo mi alma-los ojos de Kathya se humedecieron.

-Y yo a ti-Lucy se emocionó al verlos, y rogó que de alguna forma Sirius supiera todo lo que ella lo adoraba. Apoyó su mejilla contra el suelo de piedra, y se encontraba tan frío que le dio escalofríos. Aún sentía su sangre tibia escurrirse por su nuca, manchando los adoquines bajo ella, enchastrándole el cabello, pegoteándose en su piel y en su ropa. Se sentía morir de a poco, notaba la manera lenta y paulatina en que su vida se le iba de las manos, y volaba lejos de ella, escapándose por la rendija de la ventana sobre su cabeza, atravesando el cielo para no volver jamás.

Volvieron a oírse ruidos, estruendos, gritos y una terrible explosión. Oyeron pasos acercarse apresuradamente por el pasillo. ¿Quién sería?¿quién sería aquel que con sus pasos fuertes y estruendosos hacía gritar aterrorizados a los mortífagos?¿quién con la valentía y la fuerza para soportar una lucha encarnizada?¿sería alguien de la Orden?¿sería algún mortífago "descarriado"?¿quién querría nuevamente torturarla hasta la locura, envenenarla con recuerdos siniestros, con hechos pasados terriblemente sangrientos?.Los pasos se detuvieron, y Lucy supo que pararon frente a su celda. Tomó aire hondamente, observando la sombra que había tapado la luz que entraba por el espacio entre la puerta y el suelo. Sintió sus nervios carcomerla por dentro, y su corazón se encogió de terror al pensar que quizás era el maldito de Snape que llegaba para seguir divirtiéndose con ella.

El chirrido de la puerta al abrirse lentamente la hizo sobresaltar, y cerró los ojos, dispuesta a enfrentar lo que sea. Sabía que era un hombre por la sombra que se reflejaba contra la pared, tapando la luz fantasmagórica que llegaba desde el corredor. El desconocido tenía una contextura física imponente, era alto y de cuerpo delgado, y llevaba la varita en mano. Él dio un paso dentro de la celda, y la observó. Lucy apretó sus párpados, esperando.

Y ahí, envuelta en un enorme charco hecho por su sangre, con el cabello manchado y el cuerpo magullado, Sirius la encontró al entrar a la celda.

-¿Lucy?-la voz de Sirius la hizo sobresaltar, y se sentó, sacando fuerzas de no supo dónde. Se miraron-mi vida-

-SIRIUS-masculló ella con voz crispada. Él se acercó, arrodillándose, y la tomó en brazos. Lucy se aferró al cuello masculino y lo llenó de besos en el rostro, mientras Sirius reía y la abrazaba fuertemente. Alguien apareció en la puerta.

-Sirius, vamos-oh esa voz, esa dulce y hermosa voz.

-¿Remus?-preguntó Lucy-oh Remus, qué lindo es verte-él sonrió.

-¿Has encontrado a Mit?-preguntó Sirius, volteando para mirar a su amigo. Sus ojos grises brillaron y sonrió feliz.

-Está aquí conmigo-susurró Remus, y Sirius abrió los brazos para recibir a su hijo, tembloroso, sucio y sollozante.

-Papá...-susurró Mitzar, aferrándose a Sirius con fuerza.

-No llores hijo, estoy aquí-Sirius acarició el oscuro cabello de Mitzar como si nunca lo hubiese hecho-estoy aquí-

-¿Utilizaron el espejo para llegar hasta aquí?-Sirius miró a Kathya, que se encontraba aferrada al hombro de Remus para no caer al suelo.

-Sí...-

-¿Y por qué tardaron tanto?-chilló ella.

-No es momento para discutir-dijo Remus, tomándola de los hombros-Harry está por atacar a los mortífagos-

-¿Qué haremos?-preguntó Mitzar.

-Lucharemos-dijo Sirius-no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, no soy un hombre que se queda sentado viendo la vida pasar-

-Lo sabemos Sirius-dijeron Lucy y Kathya a dúo.

-Lunático, verifica que no haya nadie en el pasillo-Remus salió de la celda con varita en alto. Sirius los miró detenidamente.

-¿Se encuentran todos bien?-preguntó, acariciando el mentón de Mitzar, palpando los hematomas y la sangre seca que el joven tenía en el rostro-malditos, te lastimaron mucho-

-Yo estaré bien-dijo Mitzar-cuida a Lucy, a ella la trataron peor-Sirius observó detenidamente a la joven sentada en el suelo, manchada de sangre y completamente sucia. Se miraron con expresiones enamoradas. Él la tomó de la mano y la ayudó a ponerse en pie, y la besó dulcemente.

Kathya sonrió feliz al mirar a la pareja, y abrazó el brazo de Mitzar. Se miraron sonriendo.

-No hay viboritas en la costa-dijo Remus entrando a la celda. Miró frunciendo el ceño a Sirius, que besaba a Lucy como si fuese lo último que haría en su vida-ya sé que quizás muramos hoy, pero tampoco es para tanto Canuto-

-Cállate Lunático ¬¬-Remus sonrió.

-Vamos, no perdamos tiempo-

Salieron del corredor. Sirius caminaba tomando a Lucy fuertemente de la cintura, ayudándola a sostenerse en pie. Atravesaron el pasillo, y los tres jóvenes observaron a varios mortífagos inconscientes.

-¿Ustedes..?-

-Sí-dijo Sirius-nosotros los atacamos-miró a los mortífagos-sería mejor que los atásemos-hizo un movimiento de varita y los encapuchados terminaron amarrados entre ellos. Sirius sonrió satisfecho y continuó caminando.

-¿Y Bárbara?-preguntó Kathya, mientras doblaban una esquina, siguiendo a Remus.

-James fue a buscarla-dijo, deteniéndose tras una saliente de la pared, escondiéndose de la vista de dos mortífagos que caminaban por un corredor perpendicular. Remus los observó, y le hizo una seña a Sirius.

-Mit, ten a Lucy-susurró, y caminó con cautela hacia Remus. Ambos hombres desaparecieron de la vista de los tres chicos, y segundos después oyeron gritos. Y luego, el silencio. Se sobresaltaron, y se miraron aterrorizados.

-Mit...-dijo Kathya, apretando el brazo de su novio. Él tomó aire.

-Iré a ver-dijo con firmeza.

-No-chillaron Kathya y Lucy.

-Quédense aquí-masculló él, soltándose de ambas chicas.

-Mit...-

-Al final, las gryffindors somos nosotras y parecemos mas cobardes que él-susurró Lucy. Mitzar caminó hacia la puerta por donde habían pasado su padre y Remus. Intentó cruzar, pero dos hombres le flanquearon el paso, y los tres jóvenes gritaron asustados.

-¿Tienen que gritar?-preguntó Remus en voz baja-rayos, van a matarnos si los escuchan-

-Nos van a matar de todas formas-dijo Sirius-asi que si gritan no es problema-se acercó a Lucy y la tomó de la cintura. Cruzaron el hueco que los separaba del otro pasillo. Vislumbraron a los dos mortífagos inconscientes sobre el suelo.

-¿Izquierda, derecha o al frente?-preguntó Mitzar.

-Esto es un laberinto-susurró Kathya asombrada.

-Por eso tardamos tanto en encontrarlos-dijo Sirius con hastío-este lugar es inmenso-

-Descubrimos que es un laberinto subterráneo, digamos...un perfecto escondite-dijo Remus, mientras atravesaban el corredor. –Suponemos que sobre esto hay una casa, y que por eso no se viene abajo, los cimientos de ella funcionan como soporte...está hecho de piedra y adobe, como las construcciones antiguas-

-Como todos los castillos en donde vivían los magos sangres pura-siseó Mitzar.

-Sí, así es-

Llegaron hasta unas oscuras escaleras, y Remus la iluminó con la luz que salía de su varita.

-Debemos esperar a James-

Kathya tembló nerviosa al mirar la oscuridad que provenía desde el piso superior. Tuvo la sensación de que esas escaleras llevaban al abismo, a la muerte misma. Volvió a temblar, y sintió las manos cálidas de Mitzar acariciarle la cintura. Lo miró, y él le sonrió.

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien-le besó la mejilla-todo saldrá bien-

-Si sobreviven a esto, prométanme que se casarán y me darán muchos nietos-ambos jóvenes miraron a Sirius, que sonreía. Kathya miró a Mitzar y lo vio sonreír dulcemente.

-Te lo prometemos-dijeron. Sirius sonrió abiertamente. Se sobresaltaron al oír un fuerte estruendo.

-¿Qué rayos..?-preguntó Sirius observando las escaleras, varita en mano. Alguien corría hacia ellos desde el piso superior.

-CORRAN-

-¿Corna?-Remus miró al hombre que bajaba las escaleras a toda prisa, llevando consigo a una joven completamente aturdida y, tras él, un muchacho de cabellos platinados que lo seguía.

-Corran, no pregunten-dijo al llegar junto a ellos. Un rayo azul pasó por sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste?-masculló Remus, atacando a los mortífagos que perseguían a James.

-Me pasé un poquitiiiiiiiiito con el encantamiento...hizo mucho ruido-a pesar de que los perseguían, Sirius rió a carcajadas al ver la expresión de su mejor amigo. Parecía un niño chiquito que sabía que había hecho una travesura.

-JAMES ERES UN TARADO-bramó Remus, mientras esquivaba otro rayo azul.

-Bueno, me emocioné-dijo James encogiéndose de hombros, atacando a un mortífago que había aparecido doblando una esquina.

-No es para emocionarse idiota-masculló Remus, saltando por sobre dos mortífagos inconscientes, y yendo hacia Sirius, que luchaba contra otros dos.

-Sí es emocionante-dijo el señor Black lanzándose al suelo con Lucy debajo. Mitzar y Kathya terminaron resguardados tras James, y Bárbara y Draco se cubrían tras una columna maltrecha.

-La muerte no es emocionante-chilló Remus, mientras corrían por el corredor, y cientos de mortífagos los perseguían.

-No, pero la guerra sí-

-Si Lily te oyera te mataría-susurró Remus entrecortadamente.

-Por suerte ella está con Harry-masculló James, tomándolo de la manga de la túnica y arrastrándolo.

-Has avisado a los mortífagos que estamos aquí-dijo Remus, deteniéndose y tomando un pasillo hacia la izquierda.

-No es cierto-dijo James entrecortadamente. Se pasó la mano por la boca, y vio que le salía sangre-los mortífagos sabían que veníamos-

-¿Qué?-preguntó Sirius.

-¿Cómo?-preguntó Remus.

-No lo sé, no me lo dijeron-Kathya miró a Bárbara con el ceño fruncido. Ella se encogió en su lugar al ver las expresiones de los otros jóvenes que la fulminaban con la mirada.

Se escondieron dentro de una celda vacía y esperaron. Hicieron silencio al oír los pasos de los mortífagos que los buscaban. El corredor fue iluminado por el fulgor verde de las varitas de los enemigos. Éstos atravesaron el pasillo hacia el fondo.

-Ahora-dijo James.

-Ustedes quédense aquí-dijo Sirius-volveremos, no se preocupen-

-Quiero ir con ustedes-dijo Draco.

-No, te quedas aquí niño-los tres hombres salieron del pasillo y atacaron a los mortífagos. Minutos después, Sirius apareció por la puerta.

-Vamos-salieron nuevamente al pasillo. Corrieron apresuradamente, atravesando con rapidez el oscuro y extenso corredor. Oyeron los gritos de algunos mortífagos que aún los perseguían, lanzándole maleficios a diestra y siniestra. De vez en cuando James o Remus se volteaban y atacaban a sus perseguidores, intentando así tener tiempo para huir. Llegaron a una puerta, y la atravesaron. Se detuvieron de golpe, observando el panorama.

-Oh no-susurró Bárbara. Habían llegado al cuarto principal de esa mazmorra. Estaban rodeados por mortífagos. Snape se encontraba en el centro de ese lugar, apuntando a Harry con la varita. Varios mortífagos se encontraban inconscientes en el suelo, otros muertos, y muchos otros heridos y débiles.

Una lucha se había llevado a cabo allí, y notaron el sudor que brillaba en las caras de los miembros de la Orden.

-Tardaron en llegar-dijo Snape, observándolos-Potter, Black y Lupin¡qué extraño!-miró a Harry-te voy a dar el honor Potter de luchar conmigo...¿o prefieres que te mate ahora mismo, frente a los ojos de tus padres?-Lily y James se miraron con terror. Varios mortífagos los tomaron de las muñecas y los inmovilizaron. Los arrodillaron en el suelo de cara al piso.

Kathya notó a sus nervios recorrerla con ímpetu, y comenzó a temblar. Tenía miedo, tenía horror, y además mucho frío. Además le dolía muchísimo el cuerpo, sabía que no iba a tener fuerzas para luchar. Y había un ligero problema: no tenían sus varitas, así que la lucha iba a ser muy desventajosa.

-¿Qué dices Potter?-preguntó Snape, acercándose a Harry y clavándole la varita en el cuello-¿quieres que te asesine frente a tus padres?¿o prefieres que los mate primero a ellos y luego a ti?-

-No te lo permitiré-dijo, enfrentándolo con la mirada-no voy a morir en tus manos Snivellus-masculló Harry y, con una rapidez increíble, recuperó su varita de manos de Snape y comenzaron a atacarse. Todo se desbandó, y se inició una lucha feroz entre mortífagos y aurores.

Mitzar golpeó con furia en el bajo vientre al hombre que lo mantenía arrodillado, para luego darle una terrible trompada en la nariz al encapuchado que sostenía a Kathya. Ella miró estupefacta cómo al mortífago le salía mucha sangre de los orificios nasales para luego caer inconsciente al suelo.

-Mit..-susurró ella atónita, mientras él la tomaba de la mano-eres todo un Black-él sonrió, y juntos atacaron a los captores de Bárbara y Draco, mientras que Sirius luchaba contra el mortífago que tenía a Lucy. Los dejaron inconscientes a los pocos segundos.

-James, tu varita-gritó Sirius, lanzándole al señor Potter la varita. Él la tomó en el aire, y comenzó a lanzarle hechizos a los enemigos que los atacaban. –Lu, resguárdate-dijo Sirius, besándola dulcemente-todo saldrá bien-volteó y corrió hacia donde se encontraba Harry, y Lucy lo perdió de vista entre el tumulto.

Bárbara miró a su alrededor, buscando a Draco. Estaba nerviosa, sentía a su corazón latir con fuerza dentro de ella, y la adrenalina le invadía el cerebro y la sangre de sus venas, alterándola. Había mucha gente en ese lugar luchando. Pudo ver a Lily pelear contra un mortífago que se encontraba bastante herido, y a Remus correr de uno y otro lado del cuarto atacando a diestra y siniestra.

Bárbara intentó levantarse del suelo, pero alguien la golpeó en la espalda. Ella volteó, enfrentando con la mirada a quien la apuntaba con la varita.

-Tú te mueres ahora-Bellatrix la miró con odio. Bárbara cerró los ojos cuando la mujer comenzó a pronunciar el Avada Kedavra, pero un ladrido estruendoso y sonoro la hizo abrir los ojos y mirar. Un enorme perro negro se había lanzado sobre Bellatrix y le mordía la cara con furia. La lanzó varios metros por el aire, y el animal se transformó. Miró a Bárbara detenidamente.

-SAL DE AQUÍ BÁRBARA-bramó Sirius. Ella se levantó del suelo con rapidez.

-Suerte Sirius, sé que se la tienes jurada a tu prima-dijo, mientras corría, ayudándose de codazos y patadas para esquivar a los mortífagos. Muchos intentaron atraparla y mantenerla cautiva, pero ella los golpeó fuertemente y siguió corriendo. Alguien se le cruzó en el camino y ambos cayeron al suelo.

-¿Qué rayos?-masculló Bárbara con desesperación.

-Tranquila Bar, soy yo-ella miró al joven frente a sí con expresión calmada.

-Ay Mit, odio cuando te cruzas-lo abrazó fuertemente-¿y Kat?-

-Ven-corrieron, esquivando a mucha gente. Dos personas se les lanzaron encima, manteniéndolos sobre el suelo. Mitzar fue arrastrado por los pies, mientras que Bárbara era tomada del cabello. Gritó desesperada mientras observaba cómo los mortífagos golpeaban a Mitzar con rabia y furia.

-MIT-pataleó, intentando zafarse de las fuertes manos del desconocido, cuando éste cayó al suelo desmayado. Bárbara se levantó del suelo temblorosa, y miró al joven que la observaba sonriendo.

-Draco-susurró.-Ayuda a Mit-

-Tú vete-dijo él. Bárbara observó a Draco correr hacia los mortífagos que atacaban al joven Black y se les lanzó encima. Ella continuó huyendo de ese lugar. Había llegado ya hasta la puerta, pero alguien la tomó del brazo y la arrastró.

-SUÉLTAME-bramó ella.

-No luches-Bárbara miró al hombre que la tomaba del brazo.

-¿Papá?¿qué...?-

-No llegarás a ningún lado por ese lugar-dijo él-ven, te llevaré a la salida-

-Papá...estás intentando salvarme-susurró con voz crispada.

-Haré lo que no pude hacer con tu madre-estaban corriendo, huyendo de aquel lugar en donde se estaba llevando a cabo semejante guerra. Subieron una escalera. Bárbara notó que la escalera no llevaba a ningún piso, sino que terminaba en lo que supuso era el techo. Su padre golpeó varias veces la piedra, y ella se sorprendió al ver que se abría un hueco.

-Sal por aquí-dijo él-rápido Bar-

-Pero...mis amigas...-Tom la miró detenidamente.

-Hija, debes huir-

-No sin mis amigas-dijo con firmeza. Él tomó aire y suspiró.

-Sube, yo las llevaré-los ojos de Bárbara se humedecieron. Y, al mirar fijamente al hombre que estaba frente a ella, reconoció a su querido padre, a ese padre juguetón y dedicado, ese hombre que todas las noches le leía cuentos y le cantaba canciones, ese hombre que disfrutaba llevándola a la plaza, ese hombre que le había comprado sus útiles para la escuela. Ese padre que tanto había amado.

-Gracias papá-lo abrazó fuertemente-gracias-lo soltó, y vio varias lágrimas surcar el rostro maltrecho frente a ella.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer luego de todo lo que te hice sufrir-la besó en la frente-vete-

Bárbara subió hacia la casa. Un olor nauseabundo invadía el lugar, y tuvo que taparse la nariz para poder salir de aquel cuarto conciente. Cruzó la habitación. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, esperando. Segundos después, oyó los pasos de alguien que se acercaba. Se escondió, apoyando la espalda contra la pared.

-¿Bar?-

-¿Papá?-

-No...no encontré a tus amigas...hay un gran jaleo allí abajo-

-Entonces volveré allí abajo-dijo Bárbara con voz seria. Alguien cruzó el umbral de la puerta, sorprendiéndolos.

-No, tú no volverás abajo-Bellatrix los apuntó con su varita. Bárbara vio las marcas de las mordidas atroces que Sirius le había hecho, y que aún sangraban con exceso. Estaba muy malherida.

-Bella...-

-¡¡¡NO HABLES TOM!!!-bramó ella-sabía que nos traicionarías, por eso te seguí-miró a Bárbara-niña, ven-ella miró a su padre.

-Bella-dijo Tom.

-¡¡¡DILE A TU HIJA QUE VENGA FELTON!!!-

-Iré papá-dijo Bárbara. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, y se acercó a Bellatrix. Ella la tomó del cuello con fuerza.

-Ahora pagarás el precio de la traición-

-Bellatrix, por favor-Bellatrix la lanzó al suelo con mucha rabia, golpeándola duramente contra el mármol. Bárbara sintió su nariz romperse en muchos pedacitos, y la sangre comenzó a brotar como un río desbordado. La tomó del cabello y la puso de pie, apoyándola con fuerza contra la pared. Bellatrix la apuntó con la varita. Bárbara tragó saliva ruidosamente, mientras sentía a la sangre mancharle la camiseta y la piel del mentón y del cuello.

-La mataré frente a tus ojos Tom, así aprendes a no traicionar a los mortífagos-dijo Bellatrix.

-No Bella-Bellatrix se alejó varios metros de Bárbara, apuntándola con la varita.

Bárbara tomó aire hondamente, intentando calmar sus nervios. Iba a morir, y no quería hacerlo. A pesar de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, a pesar de las torturas y los maltratos, ella quería aferrarse a su vida. Bellatrix la observó detenidamente, y sonrió con malevolencia.

-Avada Kedavra-dijo con voz potente.

-NOOOOOOO-bramó Tom. Bárbara apretó los párpados, intentando no ver el rayo de luz verde.

Esperó a la muerte. Pero ésta nunca llegó. Oyó un grito, y abrió los ojos. Lo que vio, Merlín, lo que vio la dejó estática. Un hombre yacía muerto a sus pies.

-¿Papá?-preguntó, notando cómo poco a poco algo muy dentro suyo comenzaba a quebrarse y a hacerse polvo.

-IDIOTA-bramó Bellatrix-TÚ NO DEBÍAS MORIR-

-Papá...-Bárbara se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su padre y lo abrazó. Lloró desconsolada sobre él, empapándole le rostro.

-CÁLLATE-bramó Bellatrix, caminando en tres zancadas hacia ella. La golpeó fuertemente en la cara, chocando su cabeza contra la pared-TE MATARÉ DE TODAS FORMAS-Bárbara se tapó el rostro cuando Bellatrix la apuntó nuevamente con la varita.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH-Bárbara levantó la vista, y vio que Bellatrix luchaba contra una persona que se le había lanzado encima.

-Kat-susurró.

Kathya se encontraba sobre la espalda de Bellatrix, tomándola del cabello como si fueran riendas. Bellatrix chillaba de dolor mientras la rubia tironeaba de su largo cabello oscuro.

-VETE BAR-Bárbara se puso en pie con dificultad. Corrió hacia la puerta, pero un ruido sordo la hizo detenerse y voltear. Bellatrix apuntaba a Kathya con la varita. La rubia se encontraba tirada en el suelo, y se tomaba la cabeza con las manos.

-_SECTUMSEMPRA_-bramó Bellatrix. Kathya comenzó a desangrarse en el mismo instante en que el maleficio la golpeó.

-NO-bramó Bárbara, corriendo hacia la mortífaga y golpeándola fuertemente. De una patada provocó que Bellatrix soltara su varita chillando, y ésta terminó cayendo junto a Kathya.

Bellatrix golpeó a Bárbara fuertemente en la cara, e hizo el ademán de correr hacia su varita. Pero se detuvo de repente, al ver que Kathya había sido más rápida que ella, y la apuntaba. Se observaron detenidamente.

-Moseley...-

-Kat...-Bárbara miró a su amiga con expresión adolorida.

-Esto es por Sirius, perra-susurró Kathya. Bellatrix frunció el ceño.-_AVADA KEDAVRA_-un rayo de luz verde golpeó a la mujer, que miró a Kathya aterrorizada. Segundos después, cayó al suelo con el cuerpo tieso.

-Kat..-susurró Bárbara, observando el cuerpo muerto de Bellatrix con estupefacción. Y miró a Kathya con admiración creciente. Kathya le devolvió la mirada y, soltando la varita, cayó desmayada al suelo.

**OoOOoO**

Lucy golpeó fuertemente al mortífago que le flanqueaba el paso, dándole un potente golpe en el estómago. Lo oyó chillar de dolor, pero no se detuvo a mirar, sino que siguió en su camino, buscando a Kathya y a Bárbara. El tumulto a su alrededor era terrible, y necesitó de varios golpes y codazos para abrirse paso. Vislumbró a Ron luchando encarnizadamente contra Rodolphus Lestrange, y vio a Hermione pelear contra Lucius Malfoy. Buscó a sus dos amigas con la mirada, pero lo único que podía ver eran túnicas, máscaras y haces de luz. Y fijó su vista en un hombre calvo y deformado. Se miraron detenidamente.

-_Crucio_-bramó él. Ella lo esquivó a duras penas, lanzándose al suelo. El maleficio dio contra una pared, haciéndola estallar, y dejando un hoyo.

-Tú mataste a mis padres, yo te mataré a ti ahora-dijo Lucy. Se acercó a un mortífago que yacía muerto a pocos centímetros de ella, y le quitó la varita.-_Crucio_-bramó. Pero no ocurrió nada. Gruñó enojada cuando Snape se echó a reír. La ira comenzó a carcomerle la razón, y apretó los dientes.

-Debes sentirlo niña-dijo-debes realmente tener el deseo de causar dolor-masculló, para luego lanzarle un Desmaius.

-_PROTEGO_-chilló Lucy, y desvió el hechizo que le lanzó Snape.

-Así que sabes cómo jugar rudo-dijo él con voz maliciosa-fascinante-la apuntó-_CRUCIO_-Lucy se escondió tras una columna, y el hechizo rebotó contra la piedra.-No te escondas niña-alrededor de ambos la gente seguía luchando de forma sangrienta y encarnizada, pero para Lucy nadie existía mas que ella y el hombre al que quería asesinar. O, a lo sumo, hacerlo sufrir muchísimo.

-_Sectumsempra_-bramó Snape, apuntándola con la varita. Lucy lo esquivó a duras penas, y oyó el chillido que lanzó el hombre al cual le pegó el maleficio.

-¿Por qué quieres matarme?-bramó Snape con falsa inocencia-¿acaso quieres vengar la muerte de tus padres?-

-SÍ, ESO QUIERO-bramó ella-_AVADA KEDAVRA_-

-AJAJAJAJAJA-rió Snape-tú no vas a poder matarme niña, porque tú no tienes las agallas-

-SOY UNA GRYFFINDOR-bramó Lucy colérica.

-Eso no basta-sonrió con malicia-tu padre era un gryffindor y murió así-chasqueó sus dedos-murió rápido y fácil, y no se pudo defen...-

-NO TE ATRE...NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR DE ÉL-bramó furiosa-_CRUCIO_-Snape rió nuevamente de forma socarrona.

-Ohh, aún recuerdo la expresión de tu padre-dijo, como recordando un recuerdo feliz-y los gritos de tu madre, que gimió como una perra mientras la torturábamos, y el imbécil de tu padre pidiendo clemencia por su pequeña hijita Lucy-

-CÁLLATE-bramó Lucy, tapándose los oídos.-CÁLLATE, NO HABLES-

-Es cierto, mejor luchar que hablar-dijo-_Crucio_-gritó Snape. Lucy se lanzó al suelo, esquivando el hechizo.

-¿No tienes ningún otro hechizo para lanzarme idiota?-gritó con voz ronca. La expresión de Snape se crispó.

-_PETRIFICUS TOTAL_-bramó. Lucy lo esquivó con maestría. Snape apretó los dientes-tus padres murieron de forma estúpida, como todos los idiotas que están en contra de la pureza de sangre...tú eres una escoria, y morirás como tal...tus padres murieron defendiendo algo que no sirve..la libertad-

-CIE-RRA TU BO-CA-

-Te mataré de la misma forma que a ellos, te torturaré...morirás pidiendo clemencia como el patético de tu padre-Lucy apretó los puños, los dientes, los párpados. Sintió su ira aferrarse a su corazón como un pulpo pesado y enorme. Su sangre se dirigió a mil hacia su cerebro, haciéndolo trabajar con rapidez extrema. Tomó aire hondamente, apretó la varita que llevaba en su mano derecha, y apuntó al hombre frente a ella.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?-preguntó Snape riendo-no puedes matarme...no puedes-

-¡¡¡ESTO ES POR MIS PADRES Y POR DUMBLEDORE!!!-bramó-_AVADA KEDAVRA_-gritó. Sintió a su garganta desgarrarse, a su voz apagarse y tornarse ronca, a sus ojos humedecerse debido al esfuerzo, y un rayo de luz verde salió de la varita que llevaba en sus manos, y Snape, aterrorizado, abrió los ojos y la miró detenidamente.

**OoOOoO**

Bárbara había bajado rápidamente hacia las mazmorras, intentando encontrar a alguien que pudiera ayudarla para salvar a Kathya de una muerte segura. Su cuerpo temblaba y sollozaba silenciosamente.

Estaba mareada, aturdida, y todavía no lograba digerir la muerte de su padre. No lo podía creer, él había intentado salvarla. Por su culpa él estaba muerto ahora, yaciendo sobre el suelo del castillo que había sobre ellos.

Desmayó a un mortífago que intentó atacarla. Había tomado la varita de Bellatrix para poder defenderse, sino la atacarían impunemente.

La lucha aún seguía llevándose a cabo, y observó a los miembros de la Orden pelear con frenetismo, con valentía y orgullo. Había muchos muertos, y pudo oler la sangre fresca y el olor nauseabundo de la muerte.

-Bar-alguien la tomó del brazo y la detuvo en su caminata frenética. Ella miró con ojos idos al joven que la miraba.

-Draco...yo...Kat...ella...-

-¿Te sientes bien?-

-Asesinaron a mi padre...-dijo con voz quebrada-Bellatrix...Kathya la asesinó...ella está arriba desangrándose, por favor, debes ayudarme-lo tomó fuertemente de la toga.

-No te preocupes, buscaré a Mit e iremos-la abrazó-no te preocupes-Bárbara sollozó. Frunció el ceño al ver a Lucy luchar de forma feroz contra Snape.

-¿Lu?-

Un rayo de luz verde cruzó el cuarto en toda su extensión, sorprendiéndola, y se lanzó al suelo, tomando a Draco fuertemente de la mano. Oyó el aullido ensordecedor de alguien que en ese mismo instante veía con ojos asustados a su propia muerte. Percibió el silencio impenetrable que se formaba en el lugar, y luego gritos y exclamaciones de triunfo. Levantó la mirada, buscando desesperada a Lucy y a Kathya. Y ahí lo vio. Entre cientos de personas, lastimado y sangrando a borbotones. Ahí, invencible, líder y poderoso. Con la respiración entrecortada, con heridas mortales y una madurez demasiado precoz. Como en un extraño dejavu, Bárbara sabía que aquella escena ya la conocía. Que ya la había visto, que la había soñado.

Harry levantó triunfante la varita, la cual aferraba con su mano derecha. Y gritó, lanzando toda la voz que poseía al aire, mientras los demás miembros de la Orden, a su alrededor, vitoreaban.

Bárbara sonrió al ver cumplido su sueño y, observando a un atónito Draco, lo tomó de la mano. Él no podía articular palabra. Corrieron entre los miembros de la Orden, esquivando cuerpos y rocas. Los mortífagos habían sido atados, aquellos que habían logrado sobrevivir. Los muertos yacían en el lugar en donde habían caído.

-Pero...tú dijiste que..ganaban los mortífagos-dijo él incrédulo. Ella rió divertida.

-Mentí-dijo con picardía-que sea una gryffindor no quiere decir que no pueda ser astuta como un slytherin-

-Pero Snape es legilimens-chilló Draco-¿cómo rayos lograste que no te leyera la mente?-

-Leyó mi mente, oh sí, lo hizo-sonrió con malicia, y Draco se asustó al ver que su novia tenía tantos secretos-Harry me enseñó una forma de engañar las mentes de los legilimens..no creas en todo lo que ves ni en todo lo que oyes..y mucho menos en lo que te dicen-le guiñó el ojo.

-Zorra-susurró Draco. Bárbara sonrió divertida-y Potter es el peor de todos los cínicos-

Ella lo besó dulcemente, y juntos se dirigieron hacia Harry.

**OoOOoO**

Miró la cerámica bajo sus pies. Pudo ver su reflejo en el suelo, se sentó sobre él, y lo sintió frío. Se lanzó a llorar desconsolada, apoyando su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Los pasos de alguien acercándose le hicieron levantar la mirada.

-Bar...-la voz de Draco la hizo dejar de sollozar-tranquila-

-No puedo estar tranquila-susurró. Lo miró-no puedo-

-Todo saldrá bien-dijo él-todo-la voz masculina se crispó. Se abrazaron.

Se sobresaltaron al oír que la puerta de la enfermería se abría de un azote, y Harry salió de ella con paso firme. Sus ojos se encontraban idos y ausentes.

-¿Qué pasó?-Mitzar se acercó a Harry con desesperación-¿Harry?-el ojiverde tomó aire y lo exhaló en un suspiro.

-Está en coma-susurró con voz apagada. Mitzar apoyó su cabeza sobre el torso de Harry, y se largó a llorar. Harry lo palmeó en la espalda. Se hizo un silencio en el pasillo, roto solamente por los sollozos de Mitzar.

-Mit...-susurró Sirius-Mit, ella...ella estará bien-ni siquiera él creía lo que decía.

-No...-susurró Mitzar-ella va a morir, y yo moriré con ella-

-No digas eso-dijo James con preocupación-por favor, Mit, tranquilízate-

-NO PUEDO TRANQUILIZARME-bramó. Y su voz hizo eco por todo el corredor-no puedo..-se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camiseta. –Ella va a morir por mi culpa, porque si no hubiese ido a salvarme, no estaría así-se tapó el rostro-no quiero que se muera, la amo-cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-Mit..-dijeron Bárbara y Lucy.

-No lo molesten-dijo Harry-déjenlo llorar, lo necesita-las miró-pueden verla si quieren...-Lucy y Bárbara se miraron, y asintieron con la cabeza. Juntas, y a paso lento, se dirigieron a la enfermería. Entraron intentando no hacer ruido. La enfermería estaba silenciosa y tranquila. Cerraron la puerta.

-Hola-la voz susurrante de Deneb las hizo mirar a la pequeña.

-Hola Den-ella intentó sonreír, pero no pudo.

-¿Ustedes están bien?-preguntó.

-Sí, Madam Pomfrey ya nos curó las heridas-dijo Bárbara, mostrándole las vendas.

-Me contaron que lucharon valientemente-dijo Deneb- y que tú Lu asesinaste a Snape-

-Sí..pero no me siento orgullosa-dijo ella. Tragó saliva al ver que la niña la miraba fijamente.

-Bienvenida a la familia...mamá-los ojos de Lucy se humedecieron.

-Yo..yo no quiero reemplazar a tu madre-susurró ella con voz emocionada.

-No vas a reemplazarla, no para mi..pero sí para mi padre-dijo Deneb.-Él necesita a una mujer que lo ame...y tú eres esa mujer-

-Gracias Den-Deneb sonrió.

-De nada Lu-

Bárbara se había acercado a la cama en donde yacía Kathya. Le acarició el cabello rubio, desparramado sobre la almohada.

-Ay Kat, yo te llevé a tu muerte-sollozó, y se sentó con piernas temblorosas sobre la silla a centímetros de la cama.

-Tú no la llevaste a nada Bar-susurró Lucy-nadie tiene la culpa-palmeó su hombro. Miró a la inconsciente Kathya-mejórate Kat, por favor...-

-Hazlo por nosotras-murmuró Bárbara-ojalá puedas oírnos-acarició la pálida piel de Kathya con ternura.

-Hazlo por Mit-dijo Lucy-no nos dejes- la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y notaron la expresión triste de Mitzar, que entraba al lugar. Las miró largamente. Sus ojos se encontraban enrojecidos e hinchados, y sus labios temblaban al hablar.

-¿Pueden...pueden dejarme a solas?-ambas se miraron.

-Sí Mit-se levantaron de sus lugares y se dirigieron a la puerta. Lo oyeron sollozar mientras cerraban la puerta de la enfermería y lo dejaban solo dentro. Él miró a la cama en donde yacía Kathya, con un enorme nudo en su estómago.

-Mit...-Deneb intentó animarlo, pero él la calló con una seña de la mano. Se acercó a la cama y se sentó en la silla en donde antes había estado Bárbara. Miró a Kathya, blanca, nívea, durmiendo plácidamente en un sueño del cual seguramente no despertaría. Y sollozó, acostándose sobre el torso femenino, y se lanzó a llorar.

-Mit...-dijo Deneb con voz ronca-no llores Mit-la voz de la niña se quebró y sollozó al igual que su hermano. Mitzar abrazó el cuerpo inerte de Kathya.

-No me dejes-susurró entre sollozos-no me dejes-la besó con desesperación-te seguiré a la otra vida si tengo que hacerlo-la abrazó más fuertemente-te seguiré al cielo o al infierno, no te librarás de mi nunca-comenzó a llorar descontroladamente-no me abandones Kat, te amo, por Merlín, quédate aquí conmigo-y, sin poder soportarlo más, se acostó junto al cuerpo inconsciente de su novia y cayó rendido de cansancio.

**OoOOoO**

_**Nota de autora:**_

Ey!..jajajaja...podría terminarlo acá no?..PUES NO...el capítulo continua más abajo!!!...Ustedes realmente creían que los iba a dejar con tanta intriga?...naaa, no soy tan mala.

**OoOOoO**

Abrió los ojos lentamente. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, y en su cabeza retumbaban los latidos palpitantes de su corazón. Rayos, cómo le dolía la cabeza. Se sentó con dificultad, y miró a su alrededor. Se encontraba en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Todo se encontraba en un silencio impenetrable y sepulcral.

Observó las blancas sábanas que la arropaban, y luego miró la chimenea encendida. Ésta era lo único que calentaba el ambiente, y una de las cosas que iluminaba el lugar, además de la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, dándole al cuarto un tinte blanco y azulado.

Se levantó de la cama, y sintió el frío suelo bajo sus pies. Tembló de frío y se abrazó, intentando infundirse calor. Maldito invierno inglés.

Caminó hacia la puerta con paso lento y pausado, procurando no hacer ningún ruido. Salió al pasillo. Atravesó el corredor, sintiendo el aire frío recorrerle las piernas desnudas por debajo del camisón blanco. Caminó como un autómata hacia el final del corredor, y bajó las escaleras. Pudo ver la luna blanca en el firmamento, y las estrellas refulgiendo junto a ella, como en un hermoso cuadro mágico. Los árboles del Bosque Prohibido se mecían lentamente con el viento, y aún llevaban un ligero manto blanco sobre sus hojas. Continuó atravesando el corredor, como un fantasma transparente, con su largo cabello rubio ondulado suelto hasta su cintura, y su camisón blanco adherido a su cuerpo delgado.

Llegó hasta unas puertas enormes, y las observó detenidamente. Las empujó, y éstas se abrieron. Entró a un lugar amplio y pulcro, repleto de estanterías. Sonrió al reconocer la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Se encaminó hacia una ventana, y miró al cielo.

**OoOOoO**

-¿Cómo que se escapó?-bramó Harry a la enfermera.

-Sí, se escapó-dijo Madam Pomfrey.

-Poppy, eso no pudo haber ocurrido, ella estaba inconsciente-dijo McGonagall. La enfermera puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí, pero despertó...¿no ven? No está en su cama-chilló, señalando la cama ahora vacía.

-¿Dónde estará?-preguntó Sirius con preocupación-¿dónde?-se quedaron pensativos.

-Bueno, pero...despertó-dijo James-ella despertó-

-Sí, pero no sabemos dónde esta-susurró Remus.

-No creo que se haya ido muy lejos-dijo Lily-estamos en Hogwarts...

Bárbara saltó en su lugar, y miró a los tres apuestos hombres que miraban al suelo ensimismados.-El Mapa-dijo ella de repente. Los tres fruncieron el ceño y se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lucy.

-Aggg, el Mapa del Merodeador...¿lo tienen?-preguntó Bárbara. Harry metió la mano en su túnica y le entregó un pergamino perfectamente doblado.

-Debes decir...-

-Sí, sí, _Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas_-los cuatro hombres la miraron frunciendo el entrecejo. Bárbara miró a Lucy con terror-nos vamos, mejor¿sí?-la morena asintió con la cabeza.

Caminaron hacia la puerta. Salieron al pasillo siendo observadas detenidamente por los que se encontraban dentro.

-¿Cómo rayos saben tanto?-preguntó Lily con estupefacción. James se encogió de hombros atónito.

-Oigan...¿alguien ha visto a Mit?-preguntó Sirius, observando a su alrededor. Harry suspiró al ver que el joven Black también había desaparecido. Lo iban a enloquecer.

Corrió de forma apresurada por los extensos pasillos de la escuela, oyendo el eco de sus pasos. El frío ambiente le golpeaba la cara con fuerza, pero eso no lo detuvo. Corría desesperado, buscando a alguien que, no supo por qué, lo guiaba hasta la biblioteca. Llegó hasta ella sin aliento, y necesitó detenerse contra la pared para tomar aire. Se acomodó el flequillo y, tomando valor, entró a la biblioteca. Miró a su alrededor, notando la oscuridad del lugar. Las estanterías parecían sumamente sombrías debido a las sombras que se formaban gracias a la luz que entraba del exterior. Hacía mucho frío allí también. Caminó con paso lento, arropándose con la túnica. Su reflejo en el suelo lo asombró y le recordó viejos tiempos.

Atravesó la biblioteca, pasando por entre las estanterías repletas de libros, y la vio sentada a una mesa, observando la luna por una ventana. Sonrió dulcemente. Caminó hacia ella. Se detuvo a centímetros de donde ella se encontraba. La miró detenidamente. Sintió su corazón retumbar felizmente dentro de él.

-¿Kat?-ella se sobresaltó y volteó a mirarlo. Sus ojos verdes se humedecieron cuando se cruzaron con los de él. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó. Se detuvo a tan solo centímetros. Se adoraron con los ojos-¿Katy?-preguntó él con voz dulce y temblorosa.

Mitzar avanzó hacia ella y levantó la mano derecha, la posó en su mejilla y fue deslizándola lentamente hasta su barbilla. Su dedo índice recorrió el labio inferior de la rubia.

Kathya empezó a llorar. Las piernas le flaquearon, pero Mitzar la sostuvo con sus fuertes brazos para que no cayera. Sintió cada músculo del cuerpo masculino contra sí, los latidos suaves del corazón, las tiernas manos abrazándola.

-Mi amor… -susurró Mitzar-te he echado tanto de menos-

Kathya lo abrazó por el cuello y besó cada centímetro del rostro masculino. Sus párpados, sus mejillas, su mentón... Se detuvo al llegar a los carnosos labios que le sonreían. Apoyó su frente contra la de él y ambos cerraron los ojos, sintiendo el cálido aliento del otro enredándose con el propio. Se miraron largamente a los ojos.

-Te amo-

Se fundieron en un beso ansiado y apasionado. Mitzar la tomó del cuello y la besó con pasión, mientras ella enredaba sus piernas a las de él.

-Katy, te quiero tanto-susurró él con voz entrecortada, al tiempo que ella lloraba de felicidad y emoción-nunca más te separes de mí-

-Nunca más lo haré-y volvieron a besarse.

Y fue así como los encontraron Bárbara y Lucy. Observaron toda la escena escondidas tras una estantería y, mirándose, sonrieron y decidieron darles privacidad.

-Aquí nos dimos nuestro primer beso-susurró él, rozando sus labios contra los de ella. Kathya sonrió sonrojada, mientras el joven le acariciaba el mentón.-Debemos ir a la enfermería-dijo Mitzar-todos están preocupados por ti-. La tomó fuertemente de la mano-vamos-y salieron abrazados de la biblioteca.

**OoOOoO**

Se abrazó fuertemente a la almohada, y respiró hondo.

-No te muevas-la voz de Harry le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par.

-¿Harry?-preguntó con voz entrecortada. Estiró la mano y acarició la mano de Harry.

-Hola Kat-dijo él, sonriendo-¿cómo te sientes?-

-¿Dónde están todos?-preguntó ella.

-Están todos bien-dijo Harry-tú estás bien-ella se sentó en la cama.

-Me duele todo-dijo ella. Vio sonreír a Harry-¿qué ocurre que estás tan feliz?-

-Estuviste en coma un mes y medio..creímos que ibas a morir..además ayer te fugaste de la enfermería, nos diste un gran susto-Kathya carraspeó incómoda.

-¿Estuve en coma?-preguntó ella con voz chirriante.

-Sí-Kathya miró alrededor. Se encontraba nuevamente en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Recordó lo ocurrido en la biblioteca, y sonrió.

-¿Dónde está Mit?-preguntó.

-Lo llamo si quieres-dijo Harry con suavidad.

-Sí, claro que quiero-dijo con voz chillona. Harry sonrió, y caminó hacia la puerta. La abrió y salió al pasillo.

Kathya miró a su alrededor. La luz de la tarde entraba por las ventanas, dándole un tono anaranjado al lugar. El cielo claro parecía casi transparente, y pudo ver muchos pájaros surcando el firmamento. Qué hermosa vista que tenía desde donde se encontraba.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, y vislumbró la expresión feliz y emocionada de Mitzar. Lo miró detenidamente. A pesar de que se veía más delgado y pálido que de costumbre, aún así se veía sumamente tentador con su camiseta negra ajustada, y sus jeans azules medio rotos. Llevaba el cabello un poco más largo, y bastante despeinado. Kathya se mordió el labio mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. ¡Qué hermosa vista que tenía desde el lugar en donde se encontraba!. Él se encaminó hacia ella y la abrazó fuertemente. Cómo había extrañado el aroma masculino y la tibieza de su cuerpo.

-Katy...despertaste...-(N/A: no, es un holograma…claro tarado que despertó! ¬¬, ay hijo, demasiado sexo te hace mal).

-Sí-susurró ella, sintiendo los besos de él en su cuello y en sus mejillas.

-Menos mal-dijo Mitzar con ojos húmedos y voz quebrada-si morías yo moría contigo-

-No digas eso-dijo Kathya. Lo besó dulcemente en los labios-ya todo pasó, estoy bien-frunció el ceño al recordar algo importante, algo que no le había preguntado a él en la noche-Mit-

-Dime-dijo él, acariciándole el cabello con devoción.

-Yo..¿yo perdí al bebé?-los ojos de Mitzar la miraron entristecidos-¿perdí a nuestro bebé?-preguntó con voz quebrada.

-No...no estabas embarazada-Kathya sintió esas palabras como bofetadas dolorosas.

-Oh-susurró melancólica-yo había comenzado a amar a ese bebé-él le acarició el mentón.

-Tendremos mucho tiempo para tener hijos-ella frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?-lo vio sonreír abiertamente.

-Vencimos Kat...Lucy mató a Snape...-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oyes-

-Me dejas atónita-se tocó el rostro inconscientemente. Palpó sus mejillas y miró a Mitzar boquiabierta.

-Mi rostro-dijo emocionada.

-Está bien-dijo él-las llagas desaparecieron por completo-

-Vuelvo a ser linda-dijo ella tímidamente. Él la miró enternecido.

-Siempre has sido la más hermosa-Kathya se sonrojó, y besó a Mitzar dulcemente. Se abrazaron, tumbándose en la cama.

-¿Todos se encuentran bien?-

-Sí-Mitzar le besó el cuello, estremeciéndola-hace un mes que no lo hacemos-susurró con picardía. Kathya rió divertida.

-Acabo de despertar de un coma Mit…-se miraron enamorados-esta noche-le guiñó un ojo, y rieron.

-Últimas noticias-dijo él-Tonks tuvo un precioso varón-

-¿Ya?…pero fue prematuro-Mitzar asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero no sabes lo lindo que es…se llama Antares-Kathya sonrió. –Y Ginny espera un varón-

-Qué lindo, un niño igual a Harry-(N/A: em…dame ocho! xDDD).

-Bueno sí, ya basta-dijo Mitzar celoso. Kathya sonrió abiertamente. Le acarició la nariz con ternura, mordiéndose el labio.

-Y qué lindo serían varios niños iguales a ti-ambos se sonrieron y se besaron dulcemente. -¿Hay más novedades?-

-William está de novio con la hermana de Draco-Kathya levantó las cejas. Bien por William, se lo merecía.

-Me jodes-

-No…Harry casi se suicida-rieron divertidos-y Luna conoció a un chico-Kathya suspiró aliviada. Esa loca no iba a robarle a _su_ chico.._por ahora_, por lo menos.

La puerta de la enfermería volvió a abrirse y esta vez vio entrar a Bárbara y a Lucy.

-KAAAAAAAT-bramó Lucy, y corrió hacia ella. Se abrazaron fuertemente.

-Que bueno que estás bien-dijo Bárbara con ojos acuosos-no queríamos que murieses...-ella también abrazó a Kathya.

-Somos una hermosa familia-dijo Kathya aferrada a sus dos amigas-chicas, las extrañé mucho-

-Y nosotras a ti-

-Toma-dijo Lucy, entregándole su varita-Harry las recuperó luego de salir de aquel escondite-Kathya tomó su varita con manos ansiosas.

-¿Saben dónde era ese lugar?-preguntó Kathya, girando su varita entre sus dedos. Mitzar la observaba sonriendo.

-Según lo que pudimos oír..¿te suena Spinner?-dijo Lucy. Kathya frunció el ceño.

-¿En la casa de Snape?-

-Sí, encontraron túneles que llevaban a un laberinto subterráneo-dijo Mitzar. Kathya se quedó pensativo-El Profeta nos ha molestado mucho luego de vencer a los mortífagos-

-¿Y ellos..?-

-La mayoría murió...los que quedaron fueron condenados a Azkaban...debías ver la primera plana de El Profeta con la noticia de que tú habías asesinado a Lestrange-Mitzar le dio un beso dulce en los labios-..y que Lucy acabó con Snape-

-Orden de Merlín Primera Clase-dijo Lucy sonriendo-a ti también te la dieron-Kathya abrió la boca-a todos los miembros de la Orden se la dieron...somos famosas e importantes-

-Oh por cierto...gracias Kat-dijo Bárbara. Kathya frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente.

-¿Gracias por qué?-Bárbara sonrió tímidamente.

-Por haberme salvado de Bellatrix...eres como una segunda madre...-

-Sí, chillona y cortamambos ¬¬-masculló Lucy. Un tremendo golpe retumbó en su cabeza-¡¿acabas de despertar de un coma y me golpeas?!-Kathya sonrió divertida.

-El diablo nunca pierde las mañas-susurró. Lucy se tensó de terror. _"Quiero a mi mami"_.

-Vi que Tom desaparecía del lugar, y detrás de él iba Bellatrix. Me dio mala espina, y la seguí-dijo Kathya mirando a Bárbara-jamás imaginé que iba a querer matarte-acarició la mano de su amiga-les dije que siempre las protegería a ambas-se quedaron en silencio.

-¿Saben? Tuve un sueño muy extraño-dijo Kathya. Los tres chicos que estaban con ella la miraron frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Merlín, no me digas que soñaste con la resurrección de Snape o de Bellatrix-masculló Lucy. Rieron.

-No..soñé con un libro...un libro que tenía dos inscripciones extrañas en su tapa..nuestra historia estaba escrita ahí-

Bárbara y Lucy enarcaron sus cejas, mientras que Mitzar volvía a abrazar a Kathya dulcemente.

-¿Y recuerdas lo que decía ese libro?-Kathya asintió con la cabeza-¿qué decía?-

-_Nada es imposible si lo deseas con el corazón. Si me tocas, todo lo que aquí escribas será tu mayor sueño, y como tal, se cumplirá tras un despertar_-Lucy y Bárbara fruncieron el ceño aún más.

-¡Qué sueño más extraño!-dijo Mitzar.

-No es extraño-dijo Kathya-yo ese libro lo conozco...-miró a sus dos amigas con una mirada muy significativa, y ellas entendieron.

El libro mágico que Kathya había encontrado escondido en un armario, lleno de polvo y viejo, aquel libro que tildaron de diabólico, les había cumplido su mayor sueño, y ellas sabían cual era: conocer el maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter.

Se miraron sonriendo, y se abrazaron. El mágico mundo de Harry Potter siempre había sido parte de ellas. La magia estaba dentro de cada una.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO **

_**Nota de Autora: **_

**A NO DESESPERAR. HABRA UN EPÍLOGO DE TRES CAPÍTULOS**!!!...

**BUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**…no lo quería terminar, si era por mí hacía la alta "Historia Sin Fin"…

Bueno..el final ha llegado. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Bien, voy a dejar agradecimientos. Sí, como en los libros reales, los autores dejan agradecimientos. A ustedes, compañeras, que leyeron este fic desde sus inicios, cuando era pedorrito y no tenía una gran historia.

Agradecerle a mis amigas Mik y Bar por inspirarme para hacer a las chicas, a Anto por amenazarme para que actualice y por haberle pasado a todos sus amigos el link de este fic xDDD.

Lloré al escribir este final. Lloré porque me di cuenta que había logrado al fin terminar un precioso proyecto que yo había armado estando MUY al pedo en vacaciones de verano, ese día en que hablando por teléfono con Mik me vino a la mente una historia tipo Narnia, en donde tres chicas llegaban al mundo de Harry Potter gracias a un libro mágico. Les seré sincera, el final del fic no era así como está escrito. Lo cambié porque me di cuenta que si hacía lo que yo quería, traicionaría el final feliz y ustedes me tirarían una bomba en mi casa xDDD. Aunque les confesaré que la relación Lucy/Sirius la hice porque yo quise...tenía muchas ganas de ponerle más protagonismo al bello señor Black. Mik se opuso a la relación, ella quería que Lucy terminara con Cedric. No, lero lero, es mi fic.

Este fic es el gran proyecto de mi vida. Uno de los grandes proyectos que logré terminar. Un fic del cual me enamoré, que quiero y quise muchísimo. En donde estaba horas escribiendo frente a la computadora, quedándome hasta las dos de la mañana cuando la inspiración me venía de golpe. Esta historia es hermosa, y no lo digo solo porque soy su autora, sino porque realmente es lo que pienso de ella cada vez que la leo o leo sus reviews. Es más, lo que voy a decir es falta de modestia, pero este fic es tan bueno y hermoso, que tuvieron el tupé de plagiarme. Y eso, aunque al principio me dolió y me dio muchísima bronca, luego me dio orgullo. Porque solo algo que es considerado muy bueno puede llegar a ser plagiado. Y sufrí, peleé, e insulté a aquella persona que se dio méritos con algo mío. Y fui feliz al ver que tenia el apoyo incondicional de ustedes. Y es más, el fic es tan bueno, que Mitzar en cualquier momento va a tener club de fans xDDD...

**Gracias chicas, gracias**!.


	27. Epilogo Parte Uno

Eaaaaaaaaa..volví…sí, tardé dos semanas, pero es que estuve escribiendo mi nuevo fic… **"¿Quién dijo que el amor es fácil?"**. Un James/Lily que me fascina, y eso que tan solo tiene tres caps…De paso me hago la publicidad. Si quieren pasar, leerlo y dejarme un review, se los agradeceré. Si no, bueno, no importa.

Quiero agradecerles, obviamente, todos los reviews a: **LunaLoonyLovegood**, **Hermi-SsS**, **Bar**, **Lina Malfoy**, **nallemit**, **NenaOrion**, **antuchis**, **LadyLu-Malfoy** (decime cómo queres q se llame la novia de Snape...dale?), **kamy-evans18 **y **MAKU BLACK**

Muchas gracias, la verdad que me hicieron llorar. Saben que este fic es muy importante para mi, y terminarlo demuestra un momento culmine en mi vida. Parezco exagerada no? xDDD…sí.

Bien, los dejo con el primer capítulo del Epílogo….creo que soy la primer escritora que hace un epílogo de tres capítulos O.O…soy pionera xDD (quien sos?).

**Parte uno.**

**Escarpines y biberones.**

-¿PUEDES APURARTE?-el chillido de Bárbara desde las escaleras la hizo suspirar hastiada. Levantó las piernas sobre la mesa, y observó sus sandalias blancas. Merlín, eran espantosas.

Los insistentes pasos de Bárbara y un ruido en el umbral de la puerta la hicieron voltear hacia el vestíbulo. La susodicha se encontraba parada frente a ella, moviendo su pie izquierdo impacientemente, y pudo jurar que también echaba humo por la nariz. La miraba con ojos asesinos y devoradores.

-¿Ya estás lista?-la voz de Bárbara sonó peligrosa. Lucy temió que si llegaba a negarse su amiga le clavaría la varita en su ojo y se lo arrancaría.

-Sí-susurró.

-¿Dónde está Kathya?-preguntó, apretando los dientes. Lucy la miró silbando.

-¿En...en el baño?-el rostro de Bárbara se crispó.

-MERLÍN¿QUÉ RAYOS LE SUCEDE A ESTA MUJER?..LE TIENE QUE DAR CAGADERA SIEMPRE EN LOS PEORES MOMENTOS-Lucy observó a Bárbara levantando las cejas.

-¿Puedes...intentar calmarte?-preguntó Lucy.

-NO...ME VOY A CASAR Y LA IMBÉCIL DE KATHYA SE INSTALÓ EN EL SANITARIO-

-Ya basta Bárbara-Kathya llegó hasta ellas y le dio tremendo golpe a la castaña en la nuca. Bárbara se sobó la cabeza.

-¿POR QUÉ SIEMPRE TE DAN GANAS DE CAGAR..?-comenzó a bramar Bárbara, moviendo sus brazos insistentemente. Kathya retrocedió varios pasos.

-YA CÁLLATE LOCA-gritó segundos después, clavándole la varita en la frente a la joven que, ataviada en un hermoso vestido blanco, se ponía cada vez más roja.

-Pero es que estoy muy nerviosa-chilló Bárbara, lloriqueando.

-Pero esa no es excusa para maltratar a todo el mundo-dijo Kathya, acomodándose el cabello. Se miró el vestido-la verdad no podías elegir peor color para los vestidos de tus damas de honor ¬¬-y no era para menos. Los vestidos celestes que Bárbara las había obligado a usar no eran muy...comunes que digamos. Eran como muñecas de torta con eso puesto. Aunque lo único bueno de esos vestidos era la espalda descubierta y el corsét ajustado.

-Es la novia la que tiene que estar hermosa...no las damas de honor-les sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil. Kathya se tambaleó en su lugar, y las otras dos chicas la observaron preocupadas.

-¿Te encuentras bien Kat?-preguntó Lucy, levantándose de su asiento y yendo hacia ella. Kathya la observó detenidamente, mientras se tomaba la cabeza.

-Sí..me encuentro perfecta-susurró.

-Bueno¿y qué esperan?-chilló Bárbara-debemos ir a mi boda-Lucy suspiró hastiada, y puso los ojos en blanco. –VI ESE GESTO MALDITA-bramó Bárbara.

-Ya, tranquila-alguien entró por la puerta del cuarto, y las observó sonriendo-¿ya están listas?-las tres miraron el hombre que les sonreía. El traje verde oscuro le sentaba a la perfección. Ay, si tan solo no estuviese casado ni fuera padre.

-Hola Harry-dijeron a coro, con expresiones embobadas. Él sonrió, y notaron que sobre sus brazos llevaba un pequeño niño pelirrojo con unos hermosos ojos café. Era el calco de su padre...con la diferencia que, lamentablemente, tenía los ojos y los cabellos de su madre.

-Ay, hola Jamsie-dijo Lucy, haciéndole muecas al precioso bebé de dos años que Harry llevaba encima.

El pequeño James rió divertido, y tomó a Lucy de los aretes. Tironeó de ellos con fuerza, y Lucy hizo una mueca de profundo dolor.

-Hijito, no-dijo Harry, intentando que el pequeño bebé soltara los aros de Lucy. Pero el jovencito reía divertido y tironeaba más de ellos. –James-dijo su padre enojado-suelta-el bebé miró a Harry con ojos brillantes y, luego de soltar los aros, hizo puchero. (N/A: me lo re como :PPP).

-Aaawwww, Harry, no puedes enojarte con ese bebito-dijo Kathya. Se acercó al joven de gafas y tomó en brazos al niño-eres una dulzura- el pequeño pelirrojo le sonrió.

-Vaya..-susurró Harry-serás buena madre-dijo con vehemencia. Kathya se sonrojó excesivamente y entregó al pequeño James a su padre, con manos temblorosas. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Sí¿por qué habría de sentirme mal?-Harry se encogió de hombros.

-Es que...te noté temblorosa-

-Oh, lo que sucede es que Kat anda con...cagadera-dijo Bárbara. Kathya la fulminó con su mirada-¿qué?¿acaso no es cierto?-

-Cállate Bar-masculló Kathya.

-Bueno-dijo Harry, mientras su hijo jugaba con un collar que él llevaba en el cuello-ya es hora de que vayamos yendo-las tres asintieron con la cabeza.-¿están listas?-

-Claro-dijo Lucy.

-Sí-dijo Kathya.

-Por supuesto-dijo Bárbara, ansiosa-no veo la hora de ser la señora Malfoy-Lucy miró a Bárbara con expresión asqueada.

-Qué horror-susurró. Bárbara la golpeó en la nuca. James, en brazos de su padre (N/A: papito :PPP) rió divertido y aplaudió. Kathya sonrió enternecida al mirar al niño pelirrojo.

-Papi-dijo él, señalando a las chicas-gope-

-¿Gope?-preguntaron a coro. Harry sonrió embobado.

-Golpe-dijo el ojiverde-le divierten los golpes-

-Merlín, ese chico estará traumado-susurró Lucy.

-Lucy, te oí ¬¬-dijo Harry.

Salieron al exterior, en donde había un camino hecho de piedras y flores blancas, y muchas sillas se encontraban a ambos lados de ese sendero. Al final del camino, había un altar blanco repleto de flores..blancas, para variar.

-Aaaaaaaay, me muero de nervios-susurró Bárbara, mientras Kathya y Lucy la arrastraban dentro de una pequeña carpa azul en donde ella debía prepararse.

-Cállate y métete ahí-dijo Lucy, empujándola.

-Chicas-voltearon, y se encontraron nuevamente con Harry-ya llegaron los Black..-ambas jóvenes se sonrieron-vayan a...darles la bienvenida-

-¿Draco llegó?-la cabeza de Bárbara se asomó tras la carpa.

-No, aún no ha llegado-

-Cuando llegue te avisamos Bar-dijo Kathya-ahora me voy saludar a mi novio-observó fijamente a lo lejos, viendo si encontraba el bello Mitzar. –Lu..¿tú los ves?-

-No-

Alguien tomó a Kathya de la cintura, y ella lanzó un grito. Volteó. Ojos negros penetrantes, labios carnosos, mentón refinado y pómulos esculturales. Llevaba puesta una camisa y pantalones negros. Todo, para gusto y agasajo de Kathya, cernido al exquisito cuerpo de él.

-¿Te asusté?-preguntó Mitzar, mientras la besaba. Kathya aspiró el potente aroma que él emanaba, y se embriagó por dentro.

-No-las manos masculinas le recorrieron la espalda, estremeciéndola.

-Mentirosa-le besó la clavícula.

-Hola Mit-dijo Lucy. Él la miró sonriendo.

-Hola mamá-ella lo golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza. Kathya la empujó enojada.

-AAAAAAGGGGGGG..no me digas mamá...te la voy a cortar y Kathya se quedará sin hijos-

-Ay no-dijo Kathya. Besó a Mitzar dulcemente-quiero poblar la tierra de niños Black-

-¿Tú sola?-(N/A: eso, vos sola?). Lucy observó alrededor y sonrió abiertamente al ver a Sirius acercarse.

-Hola bellas damas-dijo, besando a la morena en los labios.-¿Cómo me veo?-ambas miraron al hombre de ojos grises. ¿Qué cómo se veía?, ay, estupendo. Llevaba puesta una túnica azul, camisa blanca y pantalones negros. Todo se le enmarcaba sobre el cuerpo de forma exquisito y peligrosa. Cometer un crimen era una idea palpable en las mentes de las dos jóvenes.

-Te ves increíble-susurró Lucy, mordiéndose el labio. Él sonrió sensualmente.

-Gracias-abrazó a Mitzar por los hombros-¿y él?-Kathya fulminó a Lucy con la mirada.

-Di algo de mi novio y te mato-masculló. Sirius y Mitzar rieron lo más divertidos. Lucy se encogió de hombros. (N/A: celosa ella? Naaaaaaa que va xDDD).

-Te ves precioso amor-dijo Kathya, abrazando a Mitzar por el cuello-el negro te queda increíble...estás para cometer un crimen..además, me gusta tu barbita-él sonrió dulcemente.

-Tu vestido es hermoso-Kathya hizo una mueca.

-Es espantoso-susurró ella con asco.

-Pero a ti te queda divino-Sirius miró a Lucy con expresión fastidiosa. Ella sonrió con picardía. Mitzar y Kathya no tenían remedio: daban asco de tan melosos que eran.

-Además-susurró Mitzar en voz baja-¿para qué tanta ropa si te la voy a quitar en segundos?-Kathya se mordió el labio con deseo y se estremeció cuando él le mordió el cuello.

-Chicos, esperen a que llegue la noche-masculló Lucy.

-Mira quién habla ¬¬-dijo Kathya.

-La que hace chanchadas en la mesa de la cocina-dijo Mitzar. Lucy se sonrojó con violencia, mientras Sirius se rascaba la cabeza e intentaba huir de la mirada fija de su hijo y su futura nuera.

-¿En la mesa de la cocina?-preguntó Kathya asombrada-eso no lo sabía-

-Son un ejemplo a seguir-dijo Mitzar divertido. Sirius sonrió abiertamente, abrazando a Lucy, pero ella intentaba huir despavorida del lugar. Harry se acercó a ellos.

-Draco ya ha llegado-susurró. Miró a Kathya y a Lucy-creo que ya es hora de que Bárbara salga-

-De acuerdo-dijeron a dúo.

Se encaminaron a la carpa azul, luego de estar varios minutos despidiéndose de los Black (imagínense de qué forma se despidieron). Entraron al lugar en donde Bárbara, ansiosa y nerviosa como un flan, se encontraba sentada frente a un enorme espejo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó sobresaltada.

-Draco ya llegó-Bárbara saltó sobre la silla, e intentó salir de la carpa. Lucy y Kathya la detuvieron tomándola de la cintura.

-No puedes salir-dijo Kathya.

-Quiero ver a Draco-

-Él no puede verte...-masculló Lucy.

-¿Por qué no?-preguntó Bárbara con voz chirriante.

-Porque él no debe verte hasta que llegues al altar...es de mala suerte sino-Bárbara suspiró hastiada.

-¿Y cuándo salgo..?-Harry apareció tras correr un poco la lona de la carpa.

-Bar...¿vamos?-Bárbara chilló emocionada. Miró a sus dos amigas con una mueca asustada, y ellas sonrieron enternecidas. Bárbara salió tras Harry.

Lucy y Kathya salieron tras ellos y corrieron apresuradas hacia el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia. Los invitados ya estaban todos ubicados en sus lugares, por lo que ellas se dispusieron a acomodarse del lado de la novia, junto al altar. Y ahí, de pie con los nervios más notables del mundo, y vestido con una hermosa túnica blanca y dorada, se encontraba Draco.

-Se ve precioso-susurró Lucy, observando al futuro marido de Bárbara. Kathya sonrió.

-Sí, pero no se compara con los Black-Lucy rió divertida, mientras miraba a los dos apuestos hombres sentados en la segunda fila. Ellos les sonrieron.

-¿Has visto a James y a Remus?-

-Otros que se ven increíbles-dijo Kathya con voz desmayada. Ambas rieron con picardía.

La marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar, y ambas miraron ansiosas a Bárbara, que se encontraba de pie en el comienzo del sendero. Delante de ella apareció Johanne, vestida con un precioso vestidito rosa, y el pequeño James, vestido de traje gris.

-Qué lindo niño-susurró Kathya.

-Salió al padre-susurró Lucy.

-Porque si salía a la madre habría sido un hurón feo-dijo Kathya. Lucy se tuvo que morder el puño para no reír.

Bárbara caminó lentamente, tomada del brazo de Remus.

Sí, había sido una decisión acertada pedirle al bello Lupin que entregara a Bárbara el día de su boda. Sus ojos miel se habían llenado de lágrimas cuando ella le hizo la petición, y él había aceptado con mucho gusto.

Ambos continuaron avanzando hacia el altar, mientras los invitados se ponían de pie y los observaban. Ay, pero justo, justo en ese instante, Bárbara se tropezó con la falda de su vestido y cayó al suelo. La música dejó de sonar y todos lanzaron exclamaciones consternadas.

-BAR-chilló Kathya cuando su amiga quedó estampada contra el sendero de piedritas y flores.

-Ouch-susurró Lucy-eso me dolió a mi-Draco corrió hacia su novia, mientras Remus la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Qué vergüenza-chilló Bárbara, tapándose el rostro. Se acomodó la falda y la cola del vestido, y sus ojos se humedecieron. Estaba tan nerviosa.

-Cielo, tranquila-dijo Draco-cualquiera puede tener un tropezón-

-Pero qué pedazo de tropezón-masculló ella avergonzada. Se había sonrojado.-Y justo el día de nuestra boda Draco-

-Tranquila mi cielo-dijo Draco, acariciándole el mentón. Ella sonrió con dulzura-vamos-le entregó el brazo, y juntos caminaron hacia el altar.

**OoOOoO**

-Quedará para la historia-dijo Lucy riendo-Bárbara y su caída descomunal hacia el suelo-

-Cállate Lucy ¬¬-masculló Bárbara sonrojada. Se encontraban sentadas a una mesa, mientras los demás bailaban a un par de metros de ellas. La ceremonia ya había acabado y en ese momento las tres intentaban relajarse y...desinflamar sus pies.

-Fue terrible-dijo Kathya. Se había quitado los zapatos y si hubiese sido por ella se habría quitado el vestido también. Pero prefería que se lo quitara Mitzar.

Sonrió, imaginándose la sorpresa que él le tenía preparada en _su_ casa. Sí, _su casa_. Se habían ido a vivir juntos luego de varias idas y vueltas, gracias a la ayuda de Sirius. Durante mucho tiempo habían soñado con tener una casa propia en donde poder hacer lo que se les plazca (más sabiendo que él era tan insaciable) y poder tener muchos hijos e hijas. Y por eso él había querido trabajar y ahorrar dinero para comprar una bonita casa a las afueras de Londres. Y Sirius, a pesar de que era bastante celoso hasta de su hijo varón, les había obsequiado una buena suma de galeons y los dos, felices y contentos, se habían ido a vivir a ese chalecito acogedor rodeado de un precioso jardín lleno de flores.

-No me lo recuerden-lloriqueó Bárbara.

-Es que..te diste un porrazo terrible-

-LUCY-

-Perdón, no puedo evitar reírme-dijo riendo divertida-aún recuerdo cuando te diste la cara contra el suelo...-

-LUCIANA, YA BASTA-chilló Bárbara sonrojada. Lucy rió.

-No seas zorra-susurró Kathya, observando a Mitzar, que bailaba con el pequeño James en brazos. Se veía encantador con el niño a upa. Estaba segura que sería un gran padre, dedicado y sumamente baboso.

-Le queda lindo el bebé a Mitzar-susurró Bárbara. Se acomodó la falda del vestido-¿para cuándo esperan darnos sobrinos?-Kathya asintió con la cabeza. A Mitzar todo le quedaba bien.

-Eso-dijo Lucy, apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano-ya viven juntos y ambos tienen buenos trabajos...¿para cuándo el pequeño Black?-Kathya miró al suelo pensativa.

-No lo sé...-susurró melancólica-no hemos hablado de tener hijos aún-

-No hay que hablar Kat, hay que tener acción-Kathya se ruborizó, mientras Bárbara reía divertida. –Menos hablar y más matraca-

-Ya sé cómo se traen los hijos al mundo Lucy, pero Mitzar y yo somos personas maduras y pensamos...-

-Cómo te quedó el ojo-masculló Bárbara-chúpate esa mandarina Lu-Lucy frunció el ceño.

-Cosa que tú no haces: pensar-continuó Kathya, cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo Lucy, deteniendo la discusión-tienes razón, _de vez en cuando_ es bueno pensar-

-De vez en cuando-susurró Bárbara riendo.-Esta chica es muy particular-

Kathya se levantó con estrépito de su asiento, y ambas jóvenes a su lado la observaron correr hacia la casa. Bárbara frunció el entrecejo y miró a Lucy, que se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-preguntó la morena, mientras caminaban hacia la casa, siguiendo a Kathya.

-No lo sé...será la...-

-¿La diarrea?-Lucy hizo una mueca.

-No lo creo..ya sabes, ella tiene nervios diarreicos...estaba ansiosa por tu boda-Bárbara sonrió.

-¿Quién lo hubiera creído?, ya soy la señora Malfoy...-miró a Lucy-no hagas esa mueca de asco-

-Es más fuerte que yo-llegaron hasta el segundo piso, y tocaron a la puerta del sanitario.

-¿Kat?¿te encuentras bien?-la puerta se abrió de un azote, y Kathya salió más pálida de lo normal.

-No..me cayó mal la comida-se tocó el estómago haciendo una mueca de dolor. –Esperen-cerró la puerta de un golpe.

-¿Tienes vómitos?-preguntó Bárbara.

-No, te parece ¬¬-masculló Lucy-claro que tiene vómitos-

-Bueno, yo creí que tenía diarrea-Kathya salió del baño.

-No tengo diarrea y no he tenido-

-¿Entonces qué te sucedió esta mañana?-Kathya puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vomité-replicó. Bárbara y Lucy levantaron las cejas-¿qué? no pongan esas caras de idiotas-

-¿Y qué quieres que hagamos?-preguntó Bárbara.

-No sé-

-Ya sé-dijo Lucy-tenemos que sacarnos las dudas-

-¿Cuáles dudas?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Bar, casarte te ha hecho tonta ¬¬-masculló Lucy, poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura-te juntas demasiado con Draco-

-Oye-gritó Bárbara. Comenzaron a pelearse, mientras Kathya se ponía cada vez más pálida.

-¿PUEDEN PARARLA?-ambas la miraron asustadas-me siento mal y ustedes lo único que saben hacer es pelearse-tomó aire-Lu, sirve para algo-le entregó varios galeons en mano, y Lucy frunció el ceño-ve a una botica y...trae...-

-¿Una...?-abrió los ojos estupefacta.

-Sí, trae eso-

-De acuerdo-susurró Lucy.

-Yo me quedaré aquí en el sanitario-susurró Kathya, sentándose sobre el excusado.

-Yo..-

-Tú ve a la fiesta...eres la novia, no debes quedarte aquí-siseó la rubia, tocándose el estómago.

-De...de acuerdo-Kathya cerró la puerta cuando ella caminó hacia las escaleras. Bárbara salió al jardín, en donde sonaba la música y muchos bebían cerveza de mantequilla.

-Bar...¿has visto a Kat?-Mitzar la arribó con rapidez cuando ella se encaminó hacia la mesa principal, en donde Draco reía charlando con Harry.

-Er...-titubeó-¿para qué la necesitas?- preguntó. Mitzar abrió la boca sorprendido.

-Pues quería bailar con ella, no la he tocado desde que la saludé-Bárbara sonrió.

-Ella está...un tanto indispuesta-

-¿Le vino?-Bárbara frunció el ceño ante la pregunta.

-Eee...¿tenía un atraso?-Mitzar asintió con la cabeza-¿otro más?-Mitzar rió sonrojado.

-Oye, ni que tuviera atrasos cada dos por tres-

-Aún recuerdo el último atraso que tuvo..-

-Eso fue hace dos años Bar-

-Sí, pero...todos estábamos ansiosos...-Mitzar rehuyó de su mirada y miró al suelo.

-Bueno, pero el destino no quiso que tuviéramos un bebé...-

-Pero tienen tiempo...además...-sonrió con picardía cuando él fijó su oscura mirada sobre ella-tú no sabes...-

-¿Qué cosa no sé?-

-Nada...solo digo-

-Bar-

-Nada Mit, nada-y caminó con paso apresurado hacia su ahora flamante esposo, mientras Mitzar, desesperado, la perseguía hacia la mesa central.

**OoOOoO**

Lucy volvió luego de varios minutos a la fiesta, mirando a ambos lados para que nadie la viera. Suspiró aliviada al ver que nadie se había fijado en la joven vestida de celeste que corría por el extenso jardín hacia la Mansión Malfoy.

Llegó a la puerta trasera de la casa, mientras los invitados continuaban comiendo, bebiendo y bailando al son de la música de las Brujas de Macbeth. Sacó su varita, escondida magistralmente dentro de su vestido (no pregunten dónde la tenía porque no me gustaría entrar en destalles escabrosos), y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Se sobresaltó sobremanera cuando una mano se posó sobre su espalda desnuda, y se estremeció.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-preguntó una voz masculina. Lucy sonrió al reconocer la voz de su amado Sirius.

-Er...estoy..intentando abrir la puerta-

-Está abierta-susurró Sirius, mientras la abrazaba y le besaba el cuello. Lucy se iba a morir lentamente si seguían así.

-Sirius...por favor, espera un poco...- susurró ella, mientras él la besaba dulcemente en los labios. Sirius la miró frunciendo el ceño. Lucy tragó saliva nerviosa. Juró que Sirius había notado la botellita que llevaba en sus manos.

-¿Qué tienes ahí?-preguntó, señalando hacia su espalda.

-Nada Sirius, no tengo nada-dijo ella rápidamente, intentando esconder el pequeño frasquito.

-Lucy-siseó él con voz autoritaria-¿qué me escondes?-

-Nada amor, nada-

-Luciana-masculló él. Había fruncido mucho el ceño.

-No te enojes...-siseó ella cuando Sirius estiró su mano para que le entregara aquello que le estaba ocultando.

Una pequeña figura rubia apareció junto a ellos en ese mismo instante, y Lucy suspiró con alivio cuando Sirius miró a la jovencita, dejando de prestarle atención a la morena que intentaba huir hacia el interior de la casa.

-Papá-Deneb los miró con curiosidad-Mit quiere hablar contigo sobre _ya sabes qué_-Lucy rió por lo bajo al oír aquello. Esos dos parecían dos mortífagos hablando de Voldemort.

-Er...dile que me espere...-Lucy apoyo la cabeza contra la puerta cuando su novio (N/A: suena precioso xDD) la miró fijamente-quiero que me muestres lo que traes trae la espalda-

-Sirius-

-Papi-Sirius suspiró con hastío.

-Deneb, no jodas-la niña frunció el ceño.

-Me duele el vientre pa-Sirius la miró de arriba abajo.

-¿Y con eso?-Deneb puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sirius...-susurró Lucy. Miró a su hijastra (N/A: CHAN) y le acarició el largo cabello rubio-déjalo, es hombre, no entiende de esas cosas-Deneb sonrió y le sacó la lengua a su padre, mientras él fruncía el entrecejo enojado.-Le vino Sirius, tu hija ya no es una niña-

-Es una niña-chilló Sirius celoso-mírala, aún no tiene...-la miró fijamente. Frunció el ceño aún más-¿y eso?-Deneb miró a Lucy sin comprender nada. Lucy se encogió de hombros.

-¿Eso qué?-Sirius señaló a su hija en el torso.

-ESO-Deneb se observó.

-¿Qué cosa papá?-

-Sirius, has bebido de más-dijo Lucy. Sirius la miró ofendido.

-Esas cosas...-dijo con voz chirriante-esas dos protuberancias en tu torso-Lucy lanzó una carcajada cuando Deneb se sonrojó con exceso, mientras Sirius continuaba mirándola aterrorizado.

-¿Los senos Sirius?-Sirius asintió lloroso-tu hija tiene trece años..¿qué esperabas?-

-Tiene tetas-chilló. Deneb se golpeó la frente con la mano, mientras Lucy sonreía enternecida.

-Tu hija creció Sirius-lo besó tiernamente en la mejilla.

-Ahora te tapas esas cosas-ordenó él, señalando a Deneb..

-Ni loca-masculló ella, pataleando. Cuidado que la niña tenía carácter.

-¿Encima que tiene unos senos increíbles se los quieres tapar?-Sirius miró a Lucy con horror.

-Depravada-Lucy levantó las cejas.

-Cuando yo tenga una hija, la dejaré mostrarse...para algo se es joven-

-No si yo soy el padre de esa criatura ¬¬-la morena sonrió encantada, imaginándose a una jovencita con los ojos de Sirius...y su carácter.

-Te quiero ver-dijo Lucy-estoy segura que la dejarás hacer todo...-Sirius lloriqueó.

-No quiero que miren a mi bebé-dijo, abrazando a Deneb con fuerza.

-No soy un bebé-gritó Deneb indignada-además...si tú supieras-se tapó la boca al instante cuando Sirius la miró como si fuese la reencarnación de Voldemort, de Bellatrix y de Snape todas juntas.

-¿Si supiera qué?-preguntó con voz chirriante. Deneb hizo una mueca de terror, y, luego de voltear dándoles la espalda, corrió hacia Mitzar-DENEB ADHARA BLACK-

-Sirius-dijo Lucy, tomándolo de hombro-tu hija tiene novio-

-¿QUÉ?-bramó él. Puso cara de perro apaleado, y Lucy se mordió el labio con ternura-me clavan un puñal..un cuchillo para trozar pollo...¿quién osa a tocar a mi bebita?-Lucy revoleó los ojos al aire.

-Ya basta, ve a hablar con ella-dijo con dulzura-será una mujer hermosa, y tú debes aprender a dejarle espacio-Sirius lloriqueó.

-Mi bebé-

-Sirius, ya basta-dijo Lucy. Él hizo puchero-ve a hablar con ella-

-De acuerdo-dijo. Parecía un niño chiquito a quien regañan. Lucy suspiró sumamente aliviada al ver que Sirius había olvidado momentáneamente el frasquito que ella escondía tras su espalda. Entró a la casa y cerró la puerta tras ella.

**OoOOoO**

Bárbara escuchaba atentamente la charla entre Harry y su esposo. A pesar de que fuera una charla muy aburrida y que a ella, realmente, no le importase en lo absoluto. Que estuviesen hablando de sus trabajos no le parecía interesante. La mesa principal estaba repleta de personas. Los hermanos de Draco estaban sentados junto a él, y William estaba ubicado junto a Algieba, su novia hacía dos años. Ron y Hermione se encontraban junto a Ginny, y la pelirroja abrazaba a su bebé James, mientras Harry, junto a ella, charlaba con Draco y, por momentos, besaba a su pequeño hijo y lo hacía sonreír. Eran muy tiernos.

-Bar..-ella suspiró hastiada cuando miró a Mitzar, que se encontraba sentado a su lado-¿me dirás que le ocurre a Kat?-

-Estaba descompuesta Mit, no jodas-

-¿Le ocurrió algo a Kat?-preguntó Deneb, sentado junto a Mitzar. Bárbara negó con la cabeza.

-Le cayó mal la comida y estaba vomitando en el baño-Mitzar abrió los ojos abiertamente, y Bárbara se maldijo por haber abierto la boca.

-¿Y qué rayos hago aquí si ella está vomitando en el sanitario?-

-Déjala tranquila por un momento, solo por un momento-siseó Bárbara-no puedes estarle encima constantemente-Mitzar hizo puchero y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-¿Estará enferma?-preguntó desesperado. Bárbara puso los ojos en blanco.

-Hombre, eres insufrible-

-¿Y qué le cayó mal de la comida?-

-Kat es alérgica al pescado-Bárbara frunció el ceño y miró a Mitzar.

-¿De veras?-preguntó ella asombrada de no saber eso de su amiga. Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Suele caerle pesado..una vez cociné salmón y se intoxicó-dijo él, frunciendo el ceño-nunca más cociné pescado...-

-¿Tú cocinas?-preguntó Bárbara maravillada. Mitzar sonrió y asintió con la cabeza-Kat se sacó la lotería contigo-

-Nos separamos las tareas de la casa...si yo cocino, ella lava los platos...si ella pone a lavar la ropa, yo la tiendo...-Bárbara sonrió con ternura.

-Me imagino que cuando tengan niños tú tendrás que hacer todo-él sonrió dulcemente, y sus ojos negros brillaron.

-Lo haré con gusto-dijo-mientras ella cuide bien al bebé y descanse...-

-Hay algo que me tiene inquieto-susurró Sirius. Bárbara y Mitzar lo miraron-Lucy tenía algo escondido tras su espalda, y no me quiso mostrar qué era-Mitzar frunció el ceño, mientras Bárbara hizo una mueca de terror.

-¿No te quiso mostrar?-preguntó Mitzar. Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-Supongo que era..una poción para Kat-dijo Bárbara, mientras se levantaba de su asiento-Kat le pidió que comprara algo para los...los vómitos-carraspeó y se alejó varios pasos de la mesa.

-Nosotros vimos a Lucy yendo a la botica-dijo Algieba. Bárbara se detuvo en su camino hacia la casa, y volteó a mirar a su cuñada. La rubia tomaba la mano de William, y hablaba animadamente con Sirius.

-Y no compró una poción para los vómitos-susurró William. Sonrió-creo, tío, que vas a ser papá-Sirius abrió los ojos de par en par.

Bárbara tragó saliva al escuchar aquello y, luego de dar una vuelta sobre sí misma, desapareció del jardín. Apareció bruscamente junto a la puerta del sanitario. Golpeó.

-¿Quién es?-la voz de Lucy se dejó oír desde el otro lado.

-Soy Bar-dijo ella-déjame entrar, Houston, tenemos un problema-la puerta se abrió y vislumbró el rostro curioso de Lucy. Bárbara entró rápidamente al baño. Kathya se encontraba sentada junto a la bañadera, con una expresión sumamente preocupada. Junto a ella se encontraba el frasquito abierto, y dentro de él un hisopo.

-¿Y eso?-

-Se debe mojar el hisopo con saliva y luego introducirlo dentro del contenido del frasco...-dijo Lucy. Bárbara levantó las cejas-si cambia de color, está embarazada-se miraron-¿cuál era el problema?-

-Sirius cree que tú estás embarazada-Lucy abrió los ojos estupefacta.

-¿Qué?-preguntó-no me molestaría, pero no estoy embarazada de él-susurró. Ay, un niño con la cara y los ojos de Sirius...¡qué amor!.

-Lo sé estúpida-chilló Bárbara-pero William y Algieba te vieron en la botica...-

-Ay no-

-Y saben que compraste una prueba de embarazo-

-Esto se pone mal-susurró Lucy. Miraron a Kathya-¿cuánto tiempo hay que esperar?-Kathya suspiró entristecida.

-Nada...-susurró-no estoy embarazada, no cambió de color...-Bárbara y Lucy se miraron melancólicas.

-Ya tendrás tiempo Kat...-

-Pero no puede ser que cada vez que sueño con tener un hijo mío y de Mit nada ocurre-dijo sollozando-debo tener algún problema...-apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos, y lloró en silencio.

-Kat...-oyeron un estruendo, y las tres se sobresaltaron.

-Lucy-la voz de Sirius se oyó desde el pasillo del otro lado de la puerta.

-Mierda, nos jodimos-susurró Lucy. Miró a sus dos amigas con terror.

-Abre-ordenó Kathya.

-No-

-Abre Lucy-dijo Bárbara.

-Lucy, abre la puerta-dijo Sirius-por favor-Lucy miró a Kathya.

-Esconde el frasco-dijo.

-¿Dónde quieres que lo esconda?-

-¿Cuál es el problema en decirle a Sirius que no estás embarazada?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Tú esconde el puto frasco-dijo Lucy con voz chirriante. Gruñó-de acuerdo, dámelo-lo tomó de sobre la cerámica y lo apretó contra su mano. Bárbara abrió la puerta, y dos hombres entraron al lugar. Sirius las miró exaltado.

-Lu...-

-¿Sirius?-preguntó ella, escondiendo el frasco tras su espalda. Él sonrió feliz.

-Di lo que tengas que decir Lu-dijo Mitzar, de pie tras su padre.

-Er...no tengo nada para decir-Sirius la miró sonriente.

-Lu, vamos, dilo-

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella nerviosa. Le temblaban las manos.

-Que...que estás embarazada-dijo Sirius. Lucy tragó saliva y miró a Kathya, que aún se encontraba sentada junto a la bañera. La rubia le devolvió la mirada con tristeza.

-No..no estoy embarazada-dijo ella. La voz le tembló. Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Muéstrame la prueba entonces-

-De acuerdo-dijo ella-mira-le mostró el frasco-¿ves?-dijo moviéndolo frente a los ojos de los dos hombres-no estoy...-miró el contenido de la botella-Por Merlín-chilló.

-Estás embarazada-susurró Mitzar, observando que el contenido se encontraba coloreado, señal de que había un bebé de por medio. Kathya se levantó de un salto del suelo, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Lucy abrió la boca estupefacta, mientras Bárbara chillaba feliz y lloraba de alegría.

Sirius abrazó a Lucy con fuerza.

-No...espera...Sirius-dijo ella mientras él la besaba dulcemente.

-Un bebé...-dijo él emocionado-otro hijo, Lucy te amo tanto-

-Espera Sirius-dijo con voz rabiosa. Lo empujó con fuerza, y él la miró incrédulo.

-¿No te hace feliz?-Lucy tomó aire, sintiendo a su cuerpo temblar violentamente.

-No estoy embarazada-siseó.

-Pero...cambió de color, la hermana de Draco vio que comprabas una prueba de embarazo-dijo Sirius con voz desmayada. Lucy suspiró.

-No era para mi-susurró. Miró a Kathya-no soy yo la que está embarazada-el silencio impenetrable que se formó dentro del lugar le pareció insufrible.

-¿Quién...?-se animó a preguntar Mitzar con voz apagada.-¿Bar?-ella negó con la cabeza.

-Mit...vas a ser papá-dijo la castaña con voz crispada. El joven miró a su novia con ojos acuosos.

-Katy...-ella se largó a llorar, y Mitzar la abrazó con fuerza.

-Sirius...-susurró Lucy. Él la miró sonriendo.

-No importa...-

-Pero...-él la acarició el mentón. Negó con la cabeza.

-No digas nada..-sonrió, y sus ojos grises se llenaron de lágrimas-seré abuelo-Lucy sonrió.

-Sí..-

-Seremos abuelos-

-AAAAAAAG, no Sirius...soy joven para ser abuela...¿ni siquiera tengo hijos y ya quieres que sea abuela?-él rió divertido.

-Ya te daré los hijos que quieres-Lucy se sonrojó.

-Yo te los daré a ti, en realidad-susurró. Él sonrió feliz.

-Te amo hermosa-la abrazó por la cintura, y la acercó a su cuerpo-Lu-

-Dime Sirius-dijo ella, mientras observaba a Mitzar y a Kathya besarse apasionadamente. Esos dos no paraban nunca.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?-la pregunta tomó desprevenida a Lucy, y el frasco en sus manos se resbaló hacia el suelo, haciéndose añicos.

-El frasco-susurró. Las cuatro personas dentro del lugar observaron el contenido de la botella evaporarse. –Kat, no me mates-la rubia la observó sonriendo.

-No interesa-dijo. Sus ojos verdes se humedecieron-no me importa, voy a ser mamá-Mitzar le acarició el vientre, y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

-No me contestaste la pregunta-dijo Sirius, acariciando la espalda de Lucy. Ella se estremeció. Sonrió abiertamente.

-Claro-dijo con voz quebrada. Lo abrazó con fuerza, y se besaron. Lo miró fruncieron el ceño-¿eso era el _ya sabes qué_?-Sirius sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

-Esto me pone tan feliz-dijo Bárbara, mientras los cuatro bajaban hacia el primer piso y se disponían a salir al jardín-voy a ser tía-Kathya sonrió dulcemente, mientras Mitzar la tomaba de la mano y la guiaba.

-Sí-

-Ay, ya me la imagino...-dijo Bárbara con ojos brillosos-mi ahijada-

-Oye, si es niño, no lo discrimines-dijo Mitzar.

-No, no lo voy a discriminar...-dijo Bárbara emocionada-mi ahijado-ahijada-Mitzar y Kathya rieron.

Salieron al jardín, en donde todos se encontraban pendientes de lo que había ocurrido dentro de la casa.

-¿Y?-fue James el primero en hablar. Sonrió-¿habrá un nuevo Black?-Sirius miró a Lucy y sonrió.

-Sí-

-Otro como Sirius, por Merlín, no-dijo Remus, sosteniendo en brazos a su hijo. El niño de casi tres años rió cuando su padre le hizo cosquillas. Tonks se le acercó con una niña de un año, y se miraron felices.

Sirius levantó las cejas.

-Nadie dijo que...que yo voy a ser padre-dijo Sirius cuando Remus y James se acercaban para felicitarlo. Sus dos amigos lo miraron frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Y entonces cómo es posible que vaya a haber otro...otro Black?-preguntó Draco. La música había dejado de sonar, y comenzaron a oír el sonido de los grillos. Se oyó un grito emocionado segundos después, y vieron a Deneb correr hacia ellos.

-VOY A SER TÍA-chilló la niña, deteniéndose frente a Kathya, y mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lily.-Sirius...-él sonrió.

-Voy a ser abuelo..vendrá otro Black al mundo-Deneb volvió a chillar emocionada, y se lanzó sobre su hermano. James y Remus se quedaron boquiabiertos. Todas las miradas se posaron sobre Kathya, quien sonreía mientras algunas lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos.

-Bueno...entonces supongo que es hora de que lo diga-dijo Ginny, luego de que todas las familias saludaran y felicitaran a los dos futuros padres.

-¿Decir qué?-preguntó Harry, sosteniendo a James en brazos. Ginny sonrió abiertamente.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que estaba embarazada?-

-Pues..una sola-ella volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, que sean dos entonces-otra vez el silencio incómodo.

-¿Otra vez?-preguntó Harry con voz desmayada. Ginny asintió con la cabeza. El joven de gafas sonrió y la besó dulcemente en los labios.

-¿Tú también estás embarazada?-preguntó Lily-ay James, vamos a ser abuelos de nuevo-dijo emocionada, acercándose a su hijo y besándolo en la mejilla.

-¿Acaso no sabes lo que significa anticonceptivo Harry?-preguntó Ron. El ojiverde observó a su mejor amigo frunciendo el ceño.

-Por lo que parece tú si sabes-masculló él, haciendo que Ron se sonrojara.

-Eso, a ver cuándo llega algún Weasley-dijo Molly, abrazando a Ginny-los Potter ya tienen suficiente descendencia-acarició el vientre de su hija con ojos humedecidos.

Kathya miró a Mitzar mientras la boda, de repente, se tornaba una super fiesta debido a los futuros bebés por llegar. Él la devolvió la mirada sonriente.

-Te amo Katy-susurró. Ella lo abrazó por la cintura y, felices, se unieron a la alegría de la gran familia.

OoOOoO 

-Sirius, quédate quieto-ordenó James, observando que su mejor amigo daba vueltas alrededor del cuarto. –Vas a hacerle un hoyo al suelo. Sirius lo miró con expresión asustada.

-No puedo-susurró-estoy nervioso-

-Si tú estás nervioso, imagina a Mit-dijo Harry-por favor Sirius, cálmate-

-¿Por qué se adelantó un mes y medio?-preguntó Bárbara con voz temblorosa-si aún no tenía fecha de parto-

-Tranquila-dijo Draco, sentado a su lado-todo saldrá bien...-

-No quiero que mi ahijado nazca muerto-

-BÁRBARA-chillaron los demás, y ella prefirió callarse.

-No griten-la profesora McGonagall los miró ceñuda.

-Lo sentimos-dijo Lily-estamos nerviosos-

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué Kat quería dar a luz en Hogwarts?- preguntó Draco.

-Yo di a luz a Harry aquí en Hogwarts ¬¬-dijo Lily. Draco se sonrojó.

-No comprendo por qué les gusta este lugar-

-Fácil-dijo James-aquí conocieron a sus maridos, y aquí quieren parir a sus hijos...-

-¿Esa fue la razón?-preguntó Draco. Lily asintió con la cabeza, mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre el hombro de James. Draco miró a su esposa-¿tú quieres parir aquí?-

-¿Qué?-

-Si quieres parir aquí-

-Draco, apenas estoy de tres meses-masculló ella.

-¿Y?-

-No lo sé-chilló-cuando esté por parirlo te digo-

Lucy gruñó, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre Lu?-preguntó Sirius. Ella lo miró enojada.

-¿Qué me pasa?-preguntó con voz rabiosa-no me puedes preguntar eso-

-Lu..-

-Estoy furiosa porque...Sirius, el día de nuestra boda se le ocurre a tu nieto venir al mundo-se miraron. Era cierto. Ese día Sirius y Lucy se habían casado, por lo que todos los que se encontraban allí estaban impecablemente vestidos para una fiesta. Fue en el momento en que Sirius y Lucy salían de la capilla que Kathya tuvo un dolor fuerte en el vientre y, al percatarse de que había roto bolsa, habían volado hacia Hogwarts, ya que la chica quería dar a luz en la enfermería. Lucy la quería asesinar. El pequeño Black por nacer ya se había ganado una enemiga.

-Lu, no seas así-dijo Bárbara. Se tocó el vientre.

-No me digas que tú también quieres dar a luz-Bárbara la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Cállate, mi hijito es pequeño para salir al mundo-dijo, tocándose el vientre aún plano.

-Ahora me falta que Ginny de a luz, y estamos completos-Ginny sonrió cuando Harry le acarició el abultado vientre-¿ya saben qué es?-preguntó Lucy, un tanto más calmada.

-Queremos que sea niña-dijo Harry-ya tenemos un varón-el pequeño James miró a su padre sonriente.

-¿Cuánto falta?-preguntó Sirius ansioso. Miró su reloj-hace hora y media que estamos aquí..ya quiero ver qué..-la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. El rostro de Madam Pomfrey se asomó por detrás de la gran puerta de roble. Miró a Sirius y le sonrió.

-Ya pueden entrar-

-¿Ya nació?-preguntaron Bárbara, Lucy y Sirius a coro. Madam Pomfrey asintió con la cabeza. Sirius chilló emocionado, y tomó la mano de Lucy. Deneb corrió hacia ellos, y tomó a Lucy del brazo izquierdo.

Entraron a la enfermería con paso lento. Todo estaba en calma y silencioso, hasta que oyeron un potente llanto proveniente de una de las camas del fondo. Sirius miró a Lucy mordiéndose el labio. Un hombre al fondo les daba la espalda, y miraba algo que tenía entre sus brazos. Sirius apretó la mano de Lucy, y se miraron con ternura. Se acercaron al joven que llevaba un bultito en brazos. Mitzar los miró con ojos llorosos. Sirius se detuvo frente a su hijo y se miraron sonriendo.

-Felicitaciones-dijo con voz quebrada. Lo abrazó. Se mantuvieron abrazados durante muchos minutos, hasta que Bárbara rompió el silencio.

-No puedo esperar...dinos qué es-chilló Bárbara, mientras Draco observaba la escena desde detrás de ella. Mitzar sonrió feliz y, destapando al bebé, les mostró el bajo vientre del pequeño.

-Niño-chillaron James y Remus a dúo. El bebé comenzó a llorar nuevamente, esta vez con más potencia.

-¿Qué le pasa?-chilló Mitzar asustado. Su hijo se retorcía en sus brazos, lloriqueando a todo pulmón.

-¡Qué pulmones tiene mi nieto!-dijo Sirius con orgullo.

-Debe tener hambre Mit-dijo Ginny-dáselo a Kat-fue en ese momento en que todos recordaron que ese bebé había sido traído al mundo por la joven que se encontraba acostada en la cama. La miraron. Se veía ojerosa y terriblemente cansada, pero una sonrisa se vislumbraba en su rostro.

-Hola Kat-dijo Sirius. Le besó la frente.

-Te ves agotada-dijo Lucy, sentándose junto a la pálida flamante madre.

-Me duele todo-susurró Kathya-no sabía que tener un hijo fuese tan doloroso-

-Oh sí-dijo Lily-las mejores cosas duelen-los presentes se sonrieron con picardía. El pequeño Black lloriqueó, y Mitzar le acarició el estómago con la palma abierta. El bebé gorjeó y se silenció por unos minutos, para llorar más histéricamente que antes.

-Rayos-susurró Mitzar-Kat, toma-ella recibió a su hijo con gusto. Le acarició la cabecita, en donde se podía ver mucho cabello oscuro, con suma dulzura.

-Hola hijito, soy mami-dijo ella, mientras lo amamantaba. El bebé se calmó al instante en que su madre lo acomodaba para alimentarlo.

-Se parece a Mit-dijo Bárbara.

-Sí, es igualito a él-dijo Sirius emocionado.

-Yo lo decía porque le gusta chuponear a Kat-Mitzar se sonrojó excesivamente, y miró a Bárbara. Sonrieron felices, mientras Kathya reía divertida.

OoOOoO 

El bebé lloró con rabia cuando su madre lo dejó en la cuna. Ella se acercó nuevamente a él y lo observó con amor infinito. Era tan bonito.

-No te vas a dormir ¿verdad?-preguntó Kathya, tomando en brazos nuevamente a su hijo. El niño se acurrucó sobre su hombro-tienes que acostumbrarte a dormir en tu cuna hijo, no puedes dormir siempre con mamá y papá-comenzó a acunarlo en sus brazos-además porque mamá y papá quieren hacer sus cosas...-susurró. El bebé volvió a llorar, y Kathya tuvo que acomodarlo sobre su torso.

-Duérmete por favor-suplicó Kathya-hijo-la puerta del cuarto se abrió, y un hombre entró al lugar.

Sonrió al ver a su mujer y a su hijo. El pequeño Black rió feliz al ver a su padre, y Kathya volteó a mirar.

-Hola Mit-él se acercó y la besó dulcemente, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del bebé. El niño estiró los brazos hacia su padre, y Mitzar lo tomó en brazos con mucho gusto.

-Te extrañé-dijo Mitzar, abrazando a Kathya y besándole el cuello.

-Yo también-el niño entre ellos chilló.

-A ti también te extrañé Ángelo-le acarició el sedoso cabello negro-cuánto cabello oscuro que tiene-

-Se parece mucho a ti-susurró Kathya, mientras lo besaba en los labios-¿sabes lo que me preguntó Ángelo?-Mitzar frunció el ceño.

-Ángelo aún no habla-Kathya hizo una mueca.

-Lo sé tonto-dijo ella, golpeándolo suavemente en el pecho-cómo va a hablar si tiene apenas tres meses-

-Ya entendí-dijo Mitzar sonrojado. Ángelo se acurrucó en su pecho y se durmió.

-El maldito te esperó para dormirse-susurró Kathya, besando la cabecita del niño.

-¿Qué te dijo Ángelo?-preguntó Mitzar, besando apasionadamente a Kathya, y abrazándola por la cintura.

-Me preguntó cuándo vamos a darle una hermanita-susurró ella, besándole el cuello. Adentró ambas manos dentro de la camiseta que él llevaba puesta, y palpó sus fuertes músculos.

-¿Ah sí?-preguntó él sonrojado.

-Sí-dijo ella, besando el mentón masculino. Él se mordió el labio-¿por qué no dejas a Ángelo en la cuna y vamos a nuestro cuarto a buscarle la hermanita?-

-Kat, apenas hace tres meses que fuimos padres...-ella hizo una mueca.

-Bueno, pero podemos ir _practicando_ para nuestra hija-él le sonrió dulcemente. Se acercó a la cuna y acomodó al bebé en ella. Miró a Kathya y, luego de tomarle la mano, salieron del cuarto cerrando la puerta.

-Espero que Ángelo no se haya despertado con tus gritos-dijo Mitzar, besándole el estómago. Kathya rió.

-Espero que no-dijo, acariciando el cabello de Mitzar-porque la estoy pasando genial con su padre, que no me arruine la diversión-Mitzar rió y se sentó en la cama. Kathya lo observó.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte-dijo él. Ella se irguió en su lugar, y lo observó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Kathya, mientras él la tomaba de la cintura y la acomodaba sobre él. Se miraron, con sus narices a tan solo centímetros una de la otra-¿te sientes bien cielo?-

-Sí-susurró él, besándole el mentón-hay algo importante que quiero decirte-

-Dime-

-Kat..tú y yo hace mucho que estamos juntos..-ella sintió algo enorme alojarse en su estómago-y...quiero que...-

-¿Qué vas a decirme?-él se levantó de la cama, y Kathya vislumbró su hermosa silueta a través de la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Lo vio abrir uno de los cajones del armario. Él se quedó de pie junto a la ventana, y la miró fijamente. -¿Qué ocurre Mit?-lo oyó suspirar.

-No quiero que estemos más así-Kathya sintió como si hubiese recibido un golpe muy fuerte. La garganta comenzó a escocerle.

-¿Así cómo?-preguntó ella con voz crispada-¿quieres que terminemos?-su voz se fue apagando a medida que hacía la pregunta.

Mitzar volvió a acercarse a la cama y se sentó sobre ella. Le acarició el mentón, limpiándole las lágrimas. Se miraron a los ojos durante minutos infinitos.

-Mit..no me hagas eso...piensa en Ángelo por lo menos-lo vio sonreír-yo no podré criarlo sin su padre...-frunció el ceño al ver la sonrisa plasmada en el rostro de él-no es para que te rías-Mitzar miró fijamente las sábanas de seda blanca y le mostró la palma de la mano. –Me muero si me dejas Mit..-él le puso frente a los ojos una cajita de terciopelo azul. Kathya observó detenidamente la caja, y su corazón se aceleró. Dentro de la caja había un precioso anillo con un rubí en forma de corazón.

-Eres una tonta-dijo Mitzar sonriendo con dulzura-antes prefiero morir que abandonarte...solo muerto me alejaré de ti...y si tú mueres antes, te juro que te seguiré a la otra vida-Kathya se largó a llorar-quiero que seas la señora Black, Katy, _mi_ señora Black-ella sollozó con fuerza, y se tapó el rostro-quiero que seas completamente mía-Kathya lo abrazó y lo besó fervorosamente. Se le lanzó encima, y cayeron de espaldas sobre el colchón-¿es eso un sí?-

-Claro-contestó ella emocionada-ya soy tuya...pero quiero ser tuya con la ley también-se besaron con pasión. Mitzar le calzó el anillo en el anular, y rieron felices.

-Ahora me voy a vengar-dijo ella con voz sensual. Mitzar rió.

-Eso espero-fue en ese mismo instante en que un potente llanto los hizo detenerse. Se miraron con amor infinito, y juntos se levantaron de la cama, se pusieron sus batas y tomados de la mano, se dirigieron hacia el cuarto en donde su pequeño retoño lloraba a todo pulmón.

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO **

_**Nota de Autora:**_

Aquí está el primer cap del Epílogo. Espero que les haya gustado. Sé que quedó cortito, pero me parece que todo lo que quería poner está, nada quedó librado al azar.

Bueno, ahora me tendré que poner a escribir el otro cap del Epílogo. Sí, son tres…para las que lo olvidaron, todavía faltan dos capítulos más..

Muy bien, espero ansiosa sus reviews!!!..


	28. Epilogo Parte Dos

Eeaaaa, la la la. He vuelto. Tardé, sí, lo sé, pero la espera vale la pena xDDD...

Sólo diré que...se morirán de amor. Sí, yo me morí de amor porque estos chicos se las traen xDD...el título del cap lo dice todo.

Les agradezco los reviews a: **antuchis**, **MAKU BLACK**, **Bar**, **LadyLu-Malfoy**, **NenaOrion**, **nallemit** y **Lina Malfoy**. De veras chicas, gracias por sus reviews!!!

¿Qué día es hoy?¿eh? ¿qué día? 3 DE JULIO!!...y quién cumple años el 3 de julio? MAMITA, es decir, YO. Que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas Prongsaddicted, que los cumplas feliz!!! XDDD...Bue, no sé, solo les contaba...Anto, Martina y Danna: LAS ODIO!!!..xDDD...por ir a ver la avant premier T.T...malas!!!...Griten por mi cuando Sirius cae atrás del velo, e insulten a Cho cuando besa a Harry!!!...

Dejen reviews y disfruten del capítulo!...**FELIZ CUMPLE PARA MI**!!! XDDD

**Parte dos**

**Terribles genes.**

Los rayos de sol entraban por entre las rendijas de la ventana, iluminando el cuarto. Los pájaros del exterior trinaban y cantaban encantadoramente, dándole la bienvenida a la mañana. Se desperezó sobre la cama, con una gran sonrisa adornándole el rostro.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

-Dios-susurró, restregándose los ojos con las manos. Volteó y zarandeó al hombre que dormía a su lado. Él hizo una mueca y abrazó la almohada. Ella suspiró.

-MAMÁAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

-Merlín-siseó, mientras se levantaba perezosamente de la tibia cama.

-Ve a ver qué quiere tu hija-susurró su marido, sonriéndole. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

-En la mañana es _tu_ hija, no lo olvides-él rió encantadoramente. La miró sonriendo con sensualidad.

-Qué lástima, es nuestra hija...no olvides que la hicimos juntos-le guiñó un ojo, y ella se ruborizó intensamente.

-Si no fuera porque nuestra hija está chillando en el pasillo, me lanzaría sobre ti y te dejaría seco-él sonrió divertido y se estiró sobre la cama, mostrando su exquisito cuerpo. Estaba tan bueno. Con el paso del tiempo se había puesto cada día más atractivo.

Conteniendo un suspiro de gozo, Kathya se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y se besaron tiernamente.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente, y dos niños entraron al cuarto. Kathya y Mitzar se sobresaltaron al ver a sus dos hijos, y se separaron, sonrojándose.

-Yo no quiero más hermanos-chilló el varón, frunciendo el ceño.

-No jodas Ángelo-masculló Mitzar, levantándose de la cama.

Kathya lo observó fijamente mientras él se calzaba las pantuflas. El pantalón pijama era de color blanco y se le veía encantador, contrastando con la tersa piel apenas morena de su torso desnudo. Ella se mordió le labio al notar los marcados músculos. Ay, cómo le gustaba.

-Mit-dijo Kathya, levantándose ella también de la cama, para ir a golpearle el levemente el hombro. Sonrió dulcemente. -¿Qué ocurre cielo?-le preguntó al niño. El jovencito se acercó, arrastrando a su hermana.

-Nahara está llorando mami, y no sabemos cómo hacerla callar-Kathya sonrió.

-Debe tener hambre, tráela Sami-la pequeña niña morena asintió con la cabeza, y corrió fuera del cuarto.

Kathya miró a Ángelo, y lo besó en el pelo. Se sentía tan orgullosa de su familia, de su bello y encantador marido, y de sus hermosos hijos. Jamás había creído que sería tan feliz. Ese muchachito era el calco vivo de Mitzar, y se asombraba al notar que ese pequeño no tenía absolutamente nada de ella. Aunque eso, más que entristecerla, la enorgullecía enormemente. Quizás, lo único que su niño había heredado de ella, era tener la piel pálida y los ojos verdes. Tan solo eso. Los amaba tanto a él y a su padre. Eran los hombres de su vida.

Samira entró apresurada, con una bebé en brazos. La pequeña sobre los brazos de su hermana chillaba descontrolada.

Kathya la tomó, y la amamantó, acunándola en sus brazos. Sintió la mirada escudriñadora de Mitzar, que la observaba maravillado. Sonrió. Aún recordaba las palabras que él le había dicho mientras observaban a sus tres hijos dormir: "_No puedo creer que hayamos creado estas tres maravillas...son nuestras bendiciones_" se había largado a llorar emocionada, y lo había besado fervorosamente. Recordaba también la sonrisa radiante de Sirius al tener a Ángelo en brazos por primera vez, con apenas minutos de vida, o cuando Samira le había sonreído teniendo apenas horas de vida, emocionándolo. O las fiestas que había hecho cada vez que se enteraba que sería abuelo o padre.

Miró detenidamente a Mitzar, que jugaba con Samira. La jovencita de ondulados cabellos negros reía sobre los hombros de su padre. Se parecía muchísimo a su tía Deneb, tenía los encantos Black saliéndole por los poros, aunque había heredado su nariz y la forma de su rostro. Oh, y los preciosos ojos negros de Mitzar. Era una niña hermosa.

-La hormiga atómicaaaaaa-dijo Samira, lanzándose sobre Ángelo.

-Sami, no seas bruta-dijo Mitzar, mientras la niña golpeaba a su hermano. Pero Ángelo era bastante más grande que ella en edad y tamaño, y la detuvo apoyando su mano sobre la cabeza de su pequeña hermana.

-Niña tonta-

-Ángelo, el vocabulario-dijo Mitzar con voz autoritaria. Ángelo pestañeó varias veces. Kathya rió. Mitzar no caía fácilmente ante los encantos que su hijo había heredado de él. Aunque ante los encantos de Samira caía terriblemente. Ambas niñas lo tenían enamorado.

-Papá-chilló Samira, y abrazó a Mitzar por el cuello. Él sonrió embobado.-El abuelo envió una carta y según Ángelo vendrá a almorzar-

-¿Vendrá Sirius?-preguntó Kathya. –Entonces de seguro vendrá Lucy-

-Parece-dijo Mitzar. Miró a Kathya, que aún acunaba a Nahara en brazos. La pequeña bebé gorjeó feliz cuando tomó su dedo índice y lo chupó como si fuera su chupete.-Aw, te amo tanto pequeñuela-

-Ámame a mi también papi-chilló Samira, celosa.

-Y a mi-los dos niños se lanzaron sobre Mitzar, estampándolo contra el colchón. Kathya rió divertida.

-Ayuda Kat-dijo Mitzar en un susurro. Kathya lo miró con ojos brillosos. Mitzar era un hombre terriblemente atractivo.

-Bueno-dijo ella con autoridad. Ángelo y Samira la miraron-abajo, vamos, a prepararse para cuando lleguen el abuelo y los tíos-los dos niños rieron, y salieron del cuarto. Ángelo llevaba a su hermana de la mano. Eran tan tiernos y encantadores.

-¿Crees que la carta de Hogwarts llegue pronto?-preguntó ella, arrullando a Nahara. Mitzar la miraba sentado en la cama. Él le hizo señas para que se acercara.

-Espero que sí, Ángelo tiene talento-la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola a él. Le besó el cuello, y ella se estremeció. –Deja a Nahu en su cuna y hazme unos mimos-Kathya rió.

-Mit...tenemos que hacerles el desayuno a los niños-él le besaba las clavículas, y le bajaba el bretel del camisón.

-Porque esperen no se morirán-

-Sí, de hambre...-

-Anda, no seas quisquillosa-susurró con voz ronca, tomando a la bebé en brazos y, luego de dejarla dentro de la cuna, le sonrió a su esposa con sensualidad.

Bárbara caminó por el pasillo con cautela. El lugar se encontraba a oscuras y la única luz provenía de la cocina. Oyó las risas de dos niños, y se adentró en ella. Se asombró al ver semejante desorden.

-Tía Bar-Samira se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola. -¿Cómo estás?-

-Hola Sami..¿qué están haciendo?-

-El desayuno-dijo Ángelo. Bárbara miró el desorden, y comprobó que todo ese lío se debía a los intentos de ambas criaturas de cocinar algo decente-madrina ¿me has traído regalos?-preguntó, sus dos ojos verdes brillando impacientes.

-¿Caramelos de limón?-preguntó Samira, adentrando sus manitas en los bolsillos de la túnica de Bárbara. Chilló feliz cuando encontró un puñado de caramelos.

-Su madre me matará cuando les salgan caries-sentenció ella, acariciando el suave cabello de su ahijado. Oyó un fuerte estruendo, y luego una maldición.

-Qué rayos, chimenea de mierrrrrrrda-rió al reconocer la voz de Lucy. La morena entró a la cocina sobándose la cabeza.-Hola buenos días-

-Buenos días abuela Lucy-dijeron los niños. Ella gruñó, mientras Bárbara reía a carcajadas.

-Qué horror que me digan abuela siendo tan joven ¬¬-

-Qué amor de niños...-dijo Bárbara, siendo fulminada por la morena a su lado-no salen a su madre-susurró. Lucy rió sonoramente.

-¿Vendrán Nick, Zack, More y Mía?-preguntó Ángelo, saboreando un caramelo.

-Supongo que su padre los traerá-dijo Lucy, quitándose la túnica.-¿Kathya y Mitzar?-

-Están arriba, mamá le daba de comer a Nahu-

-¿Arriba?-enarcó una ceja. Samira asintió con su pequeña cabecita-entonces van a tardar bastante..conociéndolos-rieron disimuladamente.

-Tia Bar, ¿Narcisa y Lucius vendrán?-ella asintió.

-El tío Draco vendrá luego con ellos-

-Qué nombres más horribles que les pusiste a tus hijos ¬¬-siseó Lucy.

-Tú cállate...Nicholas, Zachary, Mía y Morena..¡qué espanto!-chilló Bárbara. Lucy hizo una mueca-Draco quería ponerles los nombres de sus padres...él no tiene la culpa de que ellos...bueno, hayan hecho lo que hicieron-se encaminaron a la sala, seguidos por los hijos de Kathya.

-Yo no le puse Mía, Sirius tuvo la idea-susurró Lucy cuando se sentaron en el amplio sofá. Bárbara la miró sonriendo.

-Posesivo le dicen-susurró Bárbara. Lucy sonrió.

Hablaron durante horas, hasta que Kathya y Mitzar bajaron al primer piso, sonrientes.

-Oh...-chilló Kathya, sonrojándose al notar las miradas socarronas de sus dos amigas-rayos, olvidé que venían-miró a Mitzar.-¿Cómo entraron?-

-Polvos flú-dijeron a dúo.

-¿Buscando el cuarto bebé?-preguntó Lucy lascivamente. Ambos se ruborizaron.

-Si Dios quiere bendecirnos con un nuevo hijo, que así sea-chilló Kathya. La miró de soslayo-además tú eres la menos indicada para decirme nada...tuviste _cuatro hijos_ con Sirius-Lucy se sonrojó cuando Mitzar la miró de forma socarrona.

-Tú sabes que los Blacks son irresistibles-Bárbara sonrió. (N/A: oh sí, yo también lo sé xDD)

Kathya carraspeó sonrojada cuando Mitzar la abrazó por la cintura. Miró a los dos niños que se encontraban sentados junto a Bárbara y a Lucy.

–Vengan, les haré el desayuno-

-Ya desayunamos-dijo Ángelo-la tía Bar nos hizo chocolatada-Kathya la fulminó con los ojos.

-Y de seguro les diste caramelos de limón-Bárbara sonrió como disculpa. Kathya hizo una mueca-bueno, lávense los dientes-los palmeó en la cola a los dos, y ellos corrieron al segundo piso. Kathya suspiró feliz-los amo tanto-

-Se te nota-dijeron las otras dos a dúo. Kathya se sonrojó y miró a Mitzar.

-A ti también te amo, por ser el progenitor de nuestras tres bellezas-lo besó tiernamente.

-No olvides que los hicimos juntos...en realidad tú hiciste todo el trabajo-

-Bueno, no empiecen-dijo Lucy con hastío-vinimos a ayudarte a preparar todo para el almuerzo-

Un rato después, las tres se encontraban en el parque, intentando armar la mesa, mientras Ángelo y Lucius se lanzaban platos, correteando alrededor de ellas. Narcisa, la pequeña hija de Bárbara, observaba a su hermano y a Ángelo, mientras saboreaba un chupetín que su padre, amorosamente, le había regalado.

-Ángelo Mitzar Black Moseley, ya basta-dijo Mitzar cuando Ángelo le partió en la cabeza un plato de porcelana fina a Lucius, dejando al niño rubio un tanto aturdido. El niño Black miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido. (N/A: no tenía nombre el chico xDDD).

-No me llames con mi nombre completo-dijo Ángelo haciendo puchero. Mitzar se cruzó de brazos.-Eso quiere decir que estás enojado papi-

-Sí Ángelo, estoy enojado-

-No te enojes-dijo el pequeño con ojos húmedos, persiguiendo a Mitzar por el parque.

-Ángelo, compórtate-dijo Mitzar, sentándose en una de las sillas del jardín, y tomando al niño en brazos para luego acomodarlo sobre sus piernas-no debes romper los platos sobre la cabeza de tu primo-Kathya los observó desde la puerta trasera de la cocina, que daba al jardín. Sonrió dulcemente cuando Ángelo besó a Mitzar en la nariz, y él sonrió embobado. Un estruendo potente se dejó oír por toda la casa.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Mitzar entró a la cocina tomando a Ángelo de la mano, y miró a Kathya, que se encogía de hombros. Segundos después, Lucy entró al lugar con una niña morena en brazos.

-¿Samira?-preguntó Kathya, observando a su hija.

-¿Mami?-preguntó la niña inocentemente.

-¿Qué te ocurrió?-preguntó Mitzar, mientras Ángelo, a su lado, reía lo más divertido. Samira movió su bella cabellera negra hacia los lados, y volutas de polvo salieron de ella.

-Tuve un problema con la chimenea-Mitzar y Kathya se miraron enarcando sus cejas.

-Tu hija hizo estallar la chimenea-dijo Lucy. Samira miró a su madrina con el ceño fruncido-no debes mentir Samira-

-No estaba mintiendo-chilló, mientras Kathya le limpiaba el polvo de la cara-solo estaba eludiendo ese tema-Lucy puso los ojos en blanco, y Mitzar sonrió enternecido. Esa niña se las traía.

-¿Y ahora cómo hacemos para que lleguen todos?-preguntó Kathya, acomodándole el largo cabello azabache a su hija, armándole una trenza.

-Pues no sé-dijo Mitzar-podemos mandarles lechuzas avisándoles que se aparezcan-Kathya suspiró.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella, sentando a Samira sobre sus piernas. Mitzar salió de la cocina, y cerró la puerta tras él.

-Es un gran hombre-dijo Kathya, suspirando. Lucy levantó las cejas, mientras Samira reía.

-Mami ama a papi-dijo la niña emocionada.

-Sí, es obvio-dijo Ángelo. Kathya se sonrojó cuando sus hijos comenzaron a reír y a bromear con el amor.

-Ya está, asunto arreglado-dijo Mitzar, entrando a la cocina.-Mandé cartas a mi padre y a Harry...les dije que se aparecieran-le sonrió abiertamente a Kathya, haciéndola ruborizar aún más. El timbre de la puerta sonó estruendosamente, haciéndolos sobresaltar.

-Yo iré a ver-dijo Mitzar. Volvió a salir de la cocina, dejando a las dos mujeres junto con los dos niños. Se oyeron ruidos y voces provenientes de la sala y el vestíbulo.

-Hola, ya llegué-Sirius entró al lugar sonriendo abiertamente, llevando en brazos a una beba y seguido por tres niños. Sus dos nietos se lanzaron sobre él, y cayó al suelo.

-ABUELO-chilló Samira, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Princesita-dijo él sonriente.

-Hola abue-dijo Ángelo. Tendió la mano-caramelos-Sirius sonrió encantado, mientras les entregaba a ambos niños una bolsa con grageas Berttie Bots. Los dos chillaron contentos.

-Papá, ¿tú también?-Sirius le sonrió a Mitzar. Salieron al parque, en donde Draco se encontraba con sus dos hijos.

-No tengo la culpa de que tus hijos sean adictos a los caramelos-observó a sus dos nietos, que repartían caramelos a los hijos de Bárbara.

-No jodas papá-Deneb apareció tras él. Se había convertido en una hermosa mujer, y caminaba con suma elegancia. Llevaba el cabello rubio atado en una coleta, lacio e impecable como una bella cortina dorada. Le sonrió a Kathya.-¿Dónde está mi ahijada?-preguntó observando alrededor. Mitzar señaló hacia un cochecito, mostrándole una pequeña niña dormitando dentro-ay, ahí está-Deneb se acercó a su hermano y, con ojos babosos, le hizo muecas a Nahara, que reía. La bebé de apenas tres meses de vida se divertía de lo lindo con su tía.

-Papá, mira esto-Lucius se acercó a Draco y lo tomó del pantalón.

-Hijo, me vas a dejar desnudo-

-Jo...no me molestaría verte desnudo-

-Luciana, cierra el pico ¬¬-Bárbara le mostró el puño.

-Bueno-besó a Mía en el pelo. La jovencita de cabello moreno la abrazó-hija, ve a jugar con tus primos y con tus sobrinos-la niña de diez años hizo una mueca. (N/A: los sobrinos de Mía son Ángelo, Samira y Nahara..familia rara, si si).

-Merlín, qué niña más aburrida-susurró Bárbara. Lucy la observó con odio. Bárbara sonrió como disculpa.

-Es raro que a tu hija no le guste jugar-susurró. Lucy acarició a Mía en la cabeza.

-Se aburre mucho si no juega con los hijos de Harry y Ginny...ya sabes, jugar con sus hermanos no le gusta-

Bárbara miró a Morena, que se encontraba en brazos de su hermano Mitzar. La niña morena, le calzaba bien el nombre, se divertía mientras su hermano mayor le hacía caballito, mientras Samira, de pie a su lado, reía divertida.

-Sami-la niña de seis años observó a su "abuela"-¿tú tienes novio ya?-Samira levantó las cejas. Mitzar miró a Lucy con rapidez, dejando a Morena en el suelo.

-Lucy-Mitzar la miró frunciendo el ceño-mi hija no se casará hasta que yo muera..aunque si puedo levantarme de mi tumba...-Kathya puso los ojos en blanco.

-Mitzar ¬¬-

-¿Cielo?-

-Merlín-suspiró Kathya. Oyó que Samira chillaba, y miró hacia la puerta. Harry y Ginny habían llegado con sus hijos. El bonito James sonrió, provocando que sus preciosas pecas brillasen. Era un hermoso joven pelirrojo de ojos avellana, con encantadoras pecas en su respingada nariz. Su hermana Lily entró tras él, con su largo cabello rojo ondeando tras ella.

-Hola a todos, tuvimos un percance con éstos-dijo Harry, señalando a los dos pequeños que él y Ginny llevaban en brazos, mientras sus dos hijos mayores se encaminaban a la mesa.

-¿Cómo te va en la escuela James?-preguntó Mitzar al joven de trece años, que se había sentado con pesadez junto a él. El muchacho miró al señor Black.

-Muy bien...soy parte del equipo de quidditch-

-Oh qué bien-

-Quizás Ángelo vaya a Hogwarts este año..sólo que la carta aún no llegó-

-A Lily tampoco le ha llegado-dijo Harry, acariciando el cabello de su hija. La niña de once años le sonrió a su padre, mirándolo con los mismos ojos verdes. Alan chilló, y se subió a los hombros de Harry.

-Alan, sal de ahí-le dijo Ginny al niño moreno que saltaba sobre los hombros de Harry.

-Déjalo Ginny-dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Papá, Dorea se está portando mal-dijo, señalando a una niña de cuatro años, quien se tomaba sus trenzas negras con las manitos, y los observaba con sus intensos ojos verdes-y Lily quiere besar a Ángelo-señaló a su hermana mayor, que se sonrojó.

-No estoy haciendo nada tarado-chilló.

-Lily-bramó Harry. Alan rió divertido. Lily se cruzó de brazos y se alejó de ellos.

Kathya observó detenidamente a Ángelo cuando se acercó a la niña pelirroja, intuyendo la futura historia de amor. Su hijo le tomó la mano con ternura a la pequeña, y caminaron sonriendo hacia el grupo de niños que jugaban. Los observó detenidamente.

Lucius y Narcisa, los hijos de Bárbara y Draco, eran personificaciones exactas de sus padres. Lucius tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos increíblemente grises. Sabía que ese jovencito iría a Slytherin al igual que su padre, y le haría honor al apellido. Era una mente astuta y sagaz, y se asombraba de que un jovencito de once años fuese así. Narcisa, con sus encantadores cinco años, en cambio, tenía personalidad más dulce, siendo el calco vivo de su madre, aunque su largo cabello platinado demostraba su ascendencia Malfoy.

Los hijos de Lucy y Sirius, bueno, eran cuatro gamberros. Mía, que era la mayor con sus diez años, era una morena encantadora, aunque tenía el carácter de Lucy, y los inmensos ojos grises de Sirius. Zachary, con siete años, era un niño muy extrovertido y bromista, calco exacto de Sirius de niño tanto en forma de ser como en apariencia, y Nicholas, con cinco años, era dulce y moreno como su padre, con hermosos ojos color miel como los de Lucy. La pequeña Morena, que tenía tan solo un año, era una personita muy tranquila y pacífica, aunque en algunos momentos demostraba ser una digna hija de Lucy y Sirius. Su padre la adoraba, y babeaba por ella cada vez que podía.

Pero aún así, Ángelo era el líder de ese grupo de niños, debido a que era el mayor de todos ellos. Siempre protector con Samira, su hermana, y dispuesto a hacer travesuras.

Kathya sonreía feliz cuando veía que Ángelo tenía el espíritu aventurero de Sirius, aunque rogaba que no fuese mujeriego igual que él, porque sabía que ese jovenzuelo sería un encantador hombre cuando creciera, y sería deseado por todas las mujeres. Sería hermoso.

Miró a Mitzar, que llevaba a la pequeña Nahara en brazos. Lo amaba con todo su ser, a pesar de las idas y venidas que habían tenido. Había valido la pena luchar. Los chillidos de los niños se fueron alejando por el extenso parque, y Kathya los buscó con la mirada.

Ángelo corría a través del jardín, mientras era seguido por Lucius y los niños Black. Habían dejado atrás a las niñas, y se habían aventurado entre los matorrales.

-Bueno-dijo, observando a los tres chicos. -¿Sami se quedó con tu hermana?-le preguntó a Lucius.

-Podría ser, como no-dijo el joven rubio de manera pensativa. Ángelo frunció el ceño.

-Lucius ¬¬-

-¿Primo?-Ángelo suspiró.

-Bien.. el plan para robar el pastel de chocolate de la nevera está en marcha-

-¿Todo esto es para robar un maldito pastel?-una niña pelirroja apareció atravesando los espesos matorrales, y los cuatro se sobresaltaron sobremanera. Lily llegó hasta ellos frunciendo el ceño. Miró a Ángelo con odio.-Niño tonto-

-No me digas niño...-

-¿Tonto sí?-

-No jodas Potter-

-Como quieras Black-dijo la pelirroja, cruzándose de brazos. Ángelo la miró detenidamente, pensando.

-Oh vamos, no te hagas la ofendida-ella lo fulminó con su verdosa mirada. Él sonrió, mostrando sus lindos dientes.-Eres una nena muy linda-dijo con timidez. Lily se sonrojó. (N/A. Que genes!!! XDDD).

-Er...¿Ángelo?-preguntó Nicholas, observando cómo el niño Black tomaba dulcemente la mano de la pelirroja.

-Déjalo Nick...hay amor ahí-dijo Lucius riendo. –Ya tórtolos, debemos irnos-

-¿Amor?-preguntó Zachary-¿qué es amor?-

-Es un espíritu tonto que jode a la gente-dijo Lucius, caminando en círculos-mis padres están poseídos por él, al igual que los tuyos, y los de Ángelo y también los de Lily...y oh..nuestros abuelos...-dijo con voz de ultratumba.

-Me das miedo-dijo Zachary, abrazándose a su hermano. Temblaron ligeramente.

-Niños tontos-dijo Lucius riendo con perversidad (N/A: es igual al padre el pendejo XDD).-Ángelo, bésala de una vez y vámonos-Ángelo y Lily se sonrojaron.

-Ven-dijo él, tomándole la mano y arrastrándola. Oyeron que los llamaban, y corrieron hacia donde los esperaban sus padres.

-Mamá, mamá-chillaron Zachary y Nicholas, yendo hacia Lucy. Ella los miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Ángelo fue poseído-

-¿Qué?-chilló Kathya, observando desesperada a su primogénito. Ángelo revoleó los ojos al cielo, y miró a Lucius, que se partía de la risa.

-Sí, fue poseído por el amor mami-Lucy rió sonoramente, mientras Kathya enrojecía de furia (N/A: mamá celosa y posesiva xDDD).

-Sí...Lily y él fueron poseídos-dijo Zachary.

-Así que Lily-dijo Sirius riendo-vaya-palmeó la espalda de su nieto. Ángelo miró a Lucius con expresión aterrorizada-ya empezaron los genes-Kathya apretó los dientes. "_Cállate Sirius_".

-Mitzar-él miró a Harry-mataré a tu hijo si se acerca a Lily ¬¬-Mitzar rió.

-Ay Harry, cuando sean mayores y tengan edad, no les importará lo que opinemos-respondió, mientras Harry cerraba los puños y fulminaba con su verde mirada al jovencito que Kathya tenía entre sus brazos.

Narcisa llegó corriendo junto a ellos en ese mismo instante, con su largo cabello rubio completamente despeinado y una expresión aterrorizada.

-Mami, mami-Narcisa se lanzó sobre Bárbara-mami-

-¿Qué ocurre cielo?-

-Mía se subió al techo y se cayó, y no podemos detener el sangrado de su nariz-Bárbara miró a Lucy.

-Merlín, Mía-suspiró Sirius, mientras Narcisa lo tomaba de la mano y lo guiaba hacia donde estaba su hija.

-Esta niña-siseó Lucy, mientras observaba a su marido acercarse con una jovencita que chorreaba sangre, mientras los demás niños corrían tras él. -¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te subas al techo?-Mía la fulminó con la mirada.

-Estaba intentando hacer reír a Samira-

-¿Y tú crees que partiéndote la nariz lo lograrás?-chilló Lucy.

-Ay mami-dijo Mía, mientras Sirius hacía un movimiento de varita, deteniendo la hemorragia.

-_Episkey_-

-Gracias papi-dijo la jovencita, y besó a Sirius en la nariz. Él sonrió complacido.

-Cielo, deja de subirte al techo-

-De acuerdo-dijo Mía, corriendo tras sus hermanos. Conversaron durante varios minutos, hasta que notaron que la mesa se elevaba en el aire y daba un giro. Se sobresaltaron.

-Mitzar, dile a tu hijo que deje de joder ¬¬-dijo Kathya, acostumbrada a que Ángelo hiciera levitar todos los muebles de la casa cada vez que se le ocurría robar alguna de las varitas.

-No es Ángelo-dijo él sonriendo.

-¿Y quién es..?-miró a un lado, y vio a Samira haciendo círculos con su varita. Chilló-Sami..¿qué?...mi varita-siseó, tocando su bolsillo-cielo...puedes hacer magia y eso que solo tienes seis años-la abrazó, y la llenó de besos.

-Mami...-dijo la niña, y la besó también.

-Deberías regañarla por usar tu varita ¬¬-masculló Ángelo con voz estridente-a mi me regañas por todo-Kathya observó al niño con expresión atontada.

-Y eso que eres el favorito de mamá-dijo Samira, mientras se tomaba del cuello de Kathya.

-Yo no hago favoritismos-dijo ella, besando a la niña-los amo a los tres por igual-

-Sí claro-dijeron los niños a dúo.

Un impenetrable silencio apareció en el jardín. Aunque en realidad no era tan impenetrable y de ultratumba, ya que Morena, sentada en el regazo de Sirius, reía y aplaudía observando a su hermana Deneb, que le hacía muecas.

-¿Qué es ese ruido?-preguntó Deneb, mientras tomaba las manitos de Morena. Todos agudizaron sus oídos, escuchando.

-¿Son..?-

-Lechuzas-chilló James, señalando a tres lechuzas pardas que volaban hacia el jardín. Kathya y Mitzar se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. Una de las lechuzas se posó sobre el hombro tambaleante de Ángelo, y le entregó una carta. La segunda picoteo a Lucius en la cabeza y le lanzó la carta en la cara, mientras el niño Malfoy maldecía a todas las aves habidas y por haber. Y la tercer lechuza se ubicó sobre la mesa, observando a la pequeña Lily.

-Ábrela de una vez-ordenó Sirius a Ángelo-vamos-Ángelo observó el sobre detenidamente, mientras Kathya y Mitzar, emocionados, esperaban ansiosos.

-Es la carta de Hogwarts-susurró el niño. Kathya chilló feliz, haciendo sobresaltar a Mitzar.

-¿Por qué ni los animales me quieren?-susurró Lucius, llegando junto a Ángelo. Su cabello rubio estaba completamente desordenado y lleno de tierra-esa maldita me atacó-señaló a la lechuza que se alejaba del lugar, ya habiendo cumplido su tarea. Ángelo sonrió, intentando contener sus carcajadas.

-Y, tú fijate-

-Vas a ir a Hogwarts hijito-chilló Kathya, mientras sus ojos se humedecían. Besó al niño de forma muy efusiva en la mejilla. Ángelo quedó aturdido ante las muestras de cariño de sus padres, tía y abuelo.

-Me lo quito de encima-dijo Samira con voz triunfante, mientras Sirius le acariciaba el cabello.

-Sami ¬¬-

-¿Abue?-Samira parpadeó pomposamente cuando Sirius la observó frunciendo el ceño.

-Tengo una aprendiz-susurró Deneb, tomando a Samira en brazos-vas a ser terrible, hermosa sobrina mía-la besó en la mejilla-oh, mi pequeña padawan, que la fuerza esté contigo-

-Merlín ¬¬-susurró Mitzar-no deberías haberle dejado ver Star Wars, pa, quedó traumatizada-Sirius rió divertido.

-Es _que la fuerza te acompañe_-dijo Kathya. Deneb se sonrojó-encima haces mal los chistes-

-Bueno, oigan...-rieron socarrones cuando Deneb enrojeció aún más.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Lucy, acercándose a su marido, que aún llevaba a la pequeña Morena en brazos-¿vamos a comprar los útiles?-un sonoro estruendo se oyó-¿qué fue eso?-

-A que fue el estómago de Sirius ¬¬-dijo Harry. Todos observaron al hombre de pie junto a Lucy.

-Tengo hambre-dijo con picardía. Ángelo y Samira rieron.

-El abuelo tiene un colacuerno en el estómago-dijo Ángelo.

-Yo diría que tiene un basilisco-susurró Mía-papá, tienes un monstruo en tu panza-Sirius sonrió baboso.

-Ya dejen de decirle a Sirius que es gordo-dijo Harry. El hombre de ojos grises fulminó a su ahijado.

-Nadie me dijo gordo ¬¬-

-Bueno, yo sí-dijo el hombre de gafas riendo. Sirius golpeó fuertemente a Harry en la nuca.

-Yo no soy gordo, solo tengo huesos pesados-Harry miró a Lucy sonriendo divertido. Ella sonrió con ternura.

-Siri, eres hermoso y no importa qué opine Harry-dijo, abrazando a su marido por la cintura, mientras él tomaba a la pequeña Morena en brazos. La bebé rió feliz y tomó a su padre de las orejas.

-Gracias Lu...tú también eres hermosa..-se besaron dulcemente, mientras la niña en brazos de Sirius continuaba tironeando de sus orejas. Mía, Zack y Nicholas observaron la escena haciendo muecas de asco.

-Bueno niños, supongo que podemos ir al Callejón Diagon ahora mismo-dijo Mitzar, acariciando la oscura cabellera de su primogénito.

-Sí, debemos comprarte los útiles-dijo Kathya emocionada, tomando a Nahara entre sus brazos y arrullándola. La niña rubia se retorció entre los brazos de su madre, y cerró los ojos, adormecida, mientras se chupaba la manito. Mitzar y Kathya se miraron enternecidos.

-Me dan asco-susurró Bárbara. Draco, a su lado, rió divertido. Ya se encontraban frente a la chimenea, preparados para ir al Callejón Diagon.

-¿Todos tienen a sus respectivos hijos?-preguntó Mitzar, tomando un puñado de polvos flú y dándole un poco a cada uno.

-Sí Mit, no te preocupes-dijo Bárbara, abrazando a Narcisa, y tomando a Lucius de la mano.

-Los niños irán primero-dijo Mitzar-espérennos-los niños asintieron con la cabeza. Se adentraron en la chimenea y uno a uno fueron desapareciendo entre las llamas.

Ángelo miró detenidamente a sus padres antes de que el fuego verde lo envolviera. Cayó a un lugar oscuro y sucio de sentón.

-Ángelo, tu trasero es muy gordo-susurró Lucius. Ángelo observó detenidamente al joven rubio que se encontraba bajo él, y se levantó del suelo. Ayudó a Lucius a ponerse en pie.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó, observando alrededor.

-Parece el nido de una acromántula-susurró Lucius, señalando la infinidad de telarañas que había en el lugar.

-Es un lugar muy su...-alguien cayó con estrépito sobre él, haciendo que cayera de bruces al suelo.

-Lily, hola-dijo Lucius riendo, mientras la niña pelirroja se acomodaba la falda y el cabello. Ángelo se levantó del suelo mareado, y se tambaleó.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dónde estamos?-preguntó ella segundos después, luego de observar en derredor. Miró frunciendo el ceño a Ángelo, que había comenzado a silbar-no silbes, estúpido-

-¿Acaso ahora no puedo silbar?-preguntó él con voz ronca-¿puedo respirar señorita Potter?-

-No, muérete-masculló Lily. Lucius revoleó los ojos al techo y suspiró con hartazgo.

-Miren, manga de imbéciles-dijo a los gritos. Los dos niños que peleaban lo miraron con odio-tenemos que salir de aquí, mis padres se deben estar preocupando...-dijo con voz arrastrada. Ángelo puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Lily hizo una mueca de cansancio-yo no puedo morir hoy, debo perpetuar el apelli...-

-Lucius, cierra la boca o te bajaré los dientes-dijo Ángelo. Lucius parpadeó.

-No me dejas expresarme-dijo el niño rubio con voz ofendida. Ángelo le hizo un gesto obsceno con su mano-no seas maleducado Black-

-Basta Malfoy-dijo. Caminó con cautela hacia una desvencijada puerta. La abrió lentamente, y la madera rechinó. Miró hacia la oscuridad que reinaba al frente. Tembló.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó Lily-estoy cansada de estar aquí-

-Me importa un rábano cómo te sientes-chilló Ángelo.

-BLACK, NO ME JODAS-

-De acuerdo, vamos-dijo. Tomó a Lily de la mano y juntos salieron al pasillo. El gesto hizo tensar a la niña pelirroja, y se sonrojó con exceso cuando la mano de él se enredó con la suya. Lucius, tras ellos, reía lo más pícaro. Salieron a una calle empedrada y empinada, de casas sucias y maltrechas.

-Tengo miedo-susurró Lucius. Lily miró hacia ambos lados de la calle desierta.

-¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó. Un ruido a metros de ellos la hizo sobresaltar, y apretó fuertemente el brazo del niño moreno a su lado. Él la miró sonrojado. Se miraron atontados un par de segundos, pero los gritos de Lucius los sobresaltaron.

-Mami, quiero a mi mami-chillaba el niño rubio, corriendo hacia el final de la calle.

-Lucius, idiota-bramó Ángelo-¿qué rayos te ocurre?-Lily apretó su brazo aún más, y él observó hacia donde ella señalaba.

-Miedo-susurró, observando al grupo de magos que se acercaban. Se veían sumamente feos y tenebrosos-corre-tomó a Lily de la mano y corrieron por la calle.

-¿Dónde rayos tienen el orgullo Gryffindor ustedes dos?-gritó Lily, mientras corría siendo arrastrada por Ángelo.

-Mi padre fue a Slytherin-masculló él.

-El mío también...son sus genes-chilló Lucius-COORRAAAAAAN-Lily suspiró amargamente.

-Niños estúpidos-

-LUCIUS-bramó Ángelo, persiguiendo a su primo con desesperación. Lo perdía de vista-LUCIUS-se tropezó, y cayó rodando al suelo, mientras Lily caía sobre él. Rodaron de forma estrepitosa hacia el final de la calle, y cayeron bruscamente sobre un empedrado duro. Ángelo se sentó, tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos. Lily sacudió la cabeza, y se tocó la nariz, que sangraba. Se miraron.

-¿Dónde está..?-comenzó Ángelo.

-Niños-la voz chirriante de Bárbara Malfoy los hizo sobresaltar. Miraron hacia arriba, en donde un grupo de adultos los observaba consternados.

-¿Dónde estaban?-Ginny se lanzó sobre su hija y la abrazó-mi vida, te lastimaste-Harry se arrodilló junto a su esposa y a su hija. Le tomó el mentón y, luego de un movimiento de varita, detuvo la hemorragia de la pequeña nariz respingona de la niña. Lily movió su nariz a los lados.

-Gracias papi-dijo, mientras Harry la ayudaba a levantarse.

-Ángelo, bebé-Kathya abrazó a Ángelo con fuerza y lo llenó de besos en el rostro.

-Mamá, no seas tan efusiva-susurró él, mientras Lucius se reía. Le sacó la lengua.

-Niños, no peleen...vamos, debemos comprar los útiles-dijo Sirius. –Luego les compraré helados a mis tiernos nietecitos-Samira y Ángelo se miraron felices.

-Papá, deja de darle azúcar a mis hijos...-

-Ey, ¿para qué están los abuelos si no es para malcriar?-

-Pues malcría a _tus_ hijos, no a los míos-dijo Mitzar. Sirius lo miró sonriendo.

-¿Quieres un helado Mit?-Mitzar revoleó los ojos al techo. Miró a su padre con sorna.

-Bueno-susurró, mientras se sonrojaba.

-Yo también quiero un helado-chilló Deneb.

-Yo también soy tu hija-masculló Mía. Sirius se vio de repente abordado por sus cuatro hijos, y puso

los ojos en blanco.

-Merlín, ¿quién me mandó a tener tantos hijos?-susurró con Morena en brazos, mientras Zack y Nicholas saltaban a su alrededor, y Mía lo jalaba de la túnica.-Lu, ayuda, también son tus hijos-dijo con desesperación.

Lucy observó detenidamente a Sirius, que se encontraba rodeado por sus cuatro niños. Se mordió el labio con ternura. Se acercó a él y tomó a Morena en brazos, para luego palmear a Mía en la cabeza.

-No molesten a papá, luego les compra ese bendito helado-dijo, mientras empujaba a los dos niños que aún rodeaban a Sirius. Viendo que su padre no les prestaba atención, los dos se habían pegado a sus piernas, y el pobre señor Black tenía que caminar con los dos niños agarrados a él como sanguijuelas. Sirius suspiró aliviado cuando Lucy se llevó a los cuatro pequeños.

-Yo me comportaba mejor-susurró Mitzar como quien no quiere la cosa. Sirius lo miró seriamente. Le sonrió con embobamiento a la bella Nahara, que reía en brazos de Mitzar.

-Era más joven cuando tú tenías esa edad...tenía más energía-dijo, rodeando a su hijo mayor con los brazos por los hombros. Sonrieron.

-Yo..eh...papá, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo Deneb con voz temblorosa.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Sirius curioso. La mujer rubia se detuvo con brusquedad, y lo miró con nerviosismo.

-Ya te lo dije, tengo cosas que hacer-dijo, retorciendo las manos. Caminó con rapidez por la calle, desapareciendo de la vista de Sirius.

-Pero Den...-

-Ya déjala pá-dijo Mitzar-dijo que tiene cosas que hacer-

Caminaron por el Callejón Diagon, observando las vidrieras. Ángelo se quedó maravillado con la tienda de mascotas, y observó con atención una lechuza negra de brillantes plumas.

Ya habían comprado los libros, las túnicas y los calderos cuando se detuvieron todos juntos frente a una vieja tienda de varitas. Era la última tienda, y era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Sobre la puerta, en letras doradas, se leía: «Ollivander: fabricantes de excelentes varitas desde el 382 a.C.». En el polvoriento escaparate, sobre un cojín de desteñido color púrpura, se veía una única varita. Lucius frunció el ceño mientras la observaba.

-Bueno-dijo Harry-aquí nos separamos-

-¿Adónde van?-

-Queríamos ver si les comprábamos ropa a estos dos-dijo Ginny, señalando a Dorea y a Alan-crecen muy rápido-

-De acuerdo-dijo Sirius.-Nos vemos el 1º de septiembre, entonces-Harry sonrió.

-Sí Sirius, nos vemos...supongo que irás a despedir a tu nieto-Sirius sonrió abiertamente, y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-Sí, mi nieto irá a Hogwarts-dijo con orgullo.

-Ojalá vaya a Gryffindor-dijo Harry, mientras se despedía de Mitzar y de Kathya.

-Pues realmente a mi me da igual a qué casa vaya-dijo Kathya, observando embobada a su bello retoño-su padre fue a Slytherin y miren qué encantador hombre es-Mitzar se ruborizó intensamente cuando ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Saluden a los niños-dijo Ginny, observando a sus cuatro hijos. James puso los ojos en blanco, y les tendió la mano a Lucius y a Ángelo.

-Los veré en Hogwarts-susurró-y haremos travesuras-guiñó un ojo, y los dos pequeños rieron maléficamente.

-Adiós chicos-dijo Lily, acercándose. Le hizo una mueca fría a Lucius, para luego abrazarlo cariñosamente. Se detuvo frente a Ángelo, y se sonrojó-nos...nos vemos Ángelo-susurró, restregándose las manos. Él sonrió tenuemente.

-Adiós Lil...-

-Ay, adiós Lily-hizo burla Lucius.-¿Por qué no le das un _besito_ Ángelo?-

-CÁLLATE-bramaron él y Lily al unísono, mientras se sonrojaban.

-Nos vamos-dijo Harry. Tomó a Lily de la mano y caminaron por entre el bullicio. Lily volteó a mirar a Ángelo, y lo saludó con la mano, mientras sus pálidas mejillas pecosas se tornaban rosadas. Ángelo levantó la mano con expresión idiotizada, hasta que oyó la risa socarrona de Lucius. Lo fulminó con su verde mirada.

-¿De qué te ríes?-preguntó apretando los dientes.

-De ti...-dijo Lucius-estás enamorado de esa chillona-

-No...-se ruborizó-no le digas chillona-susurró. Lucius rió a carcajadas. Ángelo levantó el puño para estrellarlo sobre la cabeza del niño rubio, pero la presencia de sus padres lo hizo detenerse.

-Muy bien-dijo Bárbara. Miró la puerta-¿vamos?-tomó a Lucius de la mano y entraron al lugar, oyendo el sonido de la campanita de la puerta. Se quedaron de pie en medio de la tienda, esperando.

Era un lugar pequeño y vacío, salvo por una silla. Había una gran cantidad de cajas amontonadas unas con otras tras el aparador.

-Buenas tardes-un hombre anciano apareció cruzando la penumbra entre las estanterías repletas de cajas. Ángelo intentó sonreír, pero su rostro se mantuvo tieso-oh sí, el niñito Black-frunció el entrecejo al oír al anciano llamarlo así.

-Niñito te voy a..-

-Ángelo-lo regañó Mitzar. Él se cruzó de brazos y fulminó a su padre con la mirada. Mitzar sonrió con dulzura y maravilla al ver que su hijo tenía los mismos ojos que Kathya. Bellos, grandes y verdes.

-¿Ollivander?-preguntó Bárbara. Kathya se encogió de hombros-Merlín, tiene como dos mil años-ambas rieron por lo bajo. El hombre se acercó a Ángelo y lo miró seriamente, mientras el niño de cabello negro se tensaba.

-Mmmm...dime-dijo, dando una vuelta alrededor del pequeño Black de pie en medio de la tienda. Sacó de su bolsillo una cinta métrica, con marcas plateadas -¿con qué brazo tomas la varita?-

-Em...-

-Es extraño-dijo Mitzar-a veces toma _mi_ varita-Ángelo sonrió como pidiendo disculpas- con la mano derecha, otras con la mano izquierda-

-Merlín, tenemos un ambidiestro, genial-dijo Ollivander.

-¿Un qué?-preguntó Mía.-Papi-se acercó a Sirius y lo jaló de la túnica.

-Un ambidiestro-dijo Sirius-puede usar la varita con ambas manos...-

-¿Eso es...?-comenzó Mitzar.

-Excelente-dijeron a dúo Sirius y Draco.

-Es excelente...este niño será un gran mago-dijo Ollivander. Kathya por poco se orinaba de la emoción.

Mitzar la miró levantando las cejas cuando lo besó sonoramente en la mejilla. Se sonrojaron con exceso cuando Ángelo y Samira los miraron frunciendo sus ceños.

El anciano le entregó a Ángelo una varita.

-Er..-¿qué hago?-preguntó, observando a los adultos, que lo miraban expectantes.

-Oh, agítala-dijo Sirius, dejándole el asiento a Lucy sobre una silla que él mismo había hecho aparecer. Lucy se sentó con gusto, sosteniendo a Morena en brazos. Sirius se arrodilló junto a ella y le hizo muecas a la niña. Lucy se mordió el labio encantada cuando su marido tomó las manos de la pequeña y las besó. Sirius era un padre tan dedicado.

Ángelo agitó la varita. Pero nada ocurrió.

-Agítala con más fuerza-dijo el anciano. Ángelo suspiró, y miró a Lucius, que se encontraba a su lado. Y agitó la varita frente a la nariz del niño Malfoy.

-NO-gritaron Draco y Bárbara cuando Ángelo apuntó a Lucius con la varita. Fue en ese instante en que algo estalló y el cabello lacio y rubio de Lucius se encendió.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-comenzó a chillar, mientras Ángelo hacía una expresión que a Kathya le supo muy tierna, aunque Mitzar frunció el entrecejo enojado.

-Ups-dijo Ángelo. Mitzar lo miró con mucha seriedad-fue un accidente-replicó rápidamente.

-No es cierto Ángelo-lo regañó Mitzar.

-Papá...-suplicó cuando su padre se detuvo frente a él y lo señalaba con el dedo.

-Ángelo-dijo-compórtate-

-Fue un accidente-

-Mit, no lo retes-dijo Kathya-el niño tiene talento-Mitzar puso los ojos en blanco y miró a Ángelo, que abrazaba la cintura de Kathya.

-Pollerudo y mamero-dijo, para luego acariciar la espesa cabellera negra que Ángelo poseía.-Te amo, niño travieso-

-Aggg-dijo Ángelo, mientras Mitzar lo acercaba a él. El niño sonrió y le sacó la lengua a su apuesto padre-yo también-

-Son los genes Mit-dijo Sirius-tranquilízate-

-Los genes no fueron así conmigo ¬¬-masculló Mitzar. Miró a Draco y a Bárbara, que abrazaban a Lucius, a quien todavía le salía humo del cabello. Contuvo la risa mordiéndose el puño.

-Pobre Lucius-susurró. Miró a Ángelo-eso no se hace-el niño hizo una mueca.

-Rayos, a quién salió ese niño-dijo Sirius, observando con maravilla a su nieto, vivo calco de Mitzar. El cabello negro tan típico en la familia Black, el mentón refinado, los labios carnosos y la nariz recta. Tan solo en los ojos y en la piel pálida se diferenciaba de Mitzar, tan solo en eso. Era un jovencito apuesto, y eso que tenía tan solo once años.

-Salió a su madre en carácter-susurró Mitzar, acariciando la cabeza de Ángelo. Ollivander se acercó a él y le entregó una varita.

-Es de ébano, veintiocho centímetros, crin de unicornio-dijo, mientras el niño Black la observaba-agítala muchacho-Ángelo agitó la varita, y la sintió vibrar.-Muy bien, menos mal que no tuve que sacar muchas varitas...-tomó la varita de manos de Ángelo y se dignó a envolverla.

-Ya tienes varita cielo-dijo Kathya-¿estás feliz?-

-No me trates como un niño ¬¬-

-¿Y acaso eres un adulto?-preguntó Kathya-que yo sepa aún no cumpliste diecisiete-Ángelo suspiró hastiado.

-¿Puedo ir afuera?-preguntó-este lugar tiene un olor raro-Kathya se mordió el labio cuando Ángelo frunció la nariz, recordándole a Mitzar.

-Ve cariño, con papá pagaremos...-

-Ve con él Katy-interrumpió Mitzar-yo pagaré, no te preocupes-le guiñó el ojo, y Kathya sonrió encantada. Salieron a la calle que se encontraba atiborrada de alumnos y madres/padres sumamente desesperados.

-Ese lugar tenía un vaho extraño-masculló Bárbara, saliendo tras Kathya. Cerró la puerta de la tienda, y la campanilla sonó estridentemente-aún no puedo creer que nuestros hijos vayan a ir a Hogwarts-

Kathya miró a Ángelo, que observaba la nueva escoba en el escaparate de la tienda de quidditch.

-Aún recuerdo el día en que nació..-susurró Bárbara. Kathya sonrió, mientras sus ojos se humedecían-te veías como si hubieses sido torturada con Crucios-Kathya rió.

-No es cierto-Bárbara hizo una mueca-me veía como una madre reciente-

-Hecha mierda y baqueteada-ambas rieron divertidas, mientras Lucy salía de la tienda con Morena en brazos. La morena las miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Puedo saber qué es lo divertido?-preguntó.

-Sí..estábamos recordando el día que nació Ángelo-

-Oh...-dijo Lucy-el día de mi boda con Sirius-Kathya carraspeó, sonrojándose, y Bárbara abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Oh bueno...-

-Ese niño se ganó una enemiga...-masculló Lucy. Sonrió al ver la cara de terror de Kathya.

-¿Qué se siente ser abuela a los treinta y un años?-preguntó la rubia. Ouch, golpe muy bajo.

-No...no soy abuela...-

-Sí lo eres-dijo Kathya. Nahara chilló molesta cuando ella la acomodó sobre su regazo.-Mis hijos te dicen abuela-

-Sirius es un abuelo muy sexy-dijo Bárbara cambiando completamente de tema, observando al hombre Black jugando con Samira, intentando que sus dos amigas no iniciaran una masacre en medio del Callejón Diagon.

-Y un padre ejemplar...-susurró Lucy enamorada.

-La verdad yo no puedo creer como un hombre de su edad tuvo tantos hijos-Lucy se mordió el labio con fuerza.

-La fertilidad masculina es más amplia que la nuestra-susurró Kathya.

-Oh...yo sí sé-dijo Lucy con voz lasciva.

-Lu..no quiero imaginármelo ¬¬-dijo Kathya-ya tengo en mi casa de esos-rieron.

-Yo sí quiero imaginarme-dijo Bárbara. Lucy la fulminó con sus ojos.

-Repítelo y morirás ¬¬-

-Oye, tú dijiste que querías ver a mi marido desnudo-Lucy se sonrojó.

-¿Para qué rayos voy a querer ver a Draco desnudo si tengo a Sirius en vivo y en directo?-Bárbara lanzó una carcajada estridente, mientras Kathya fruncía el ceño con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Mami?-la voz de Ángelo sobresaltó a las tres mujeres.

-¿Qué ocurre cielo?-

-¿Por qué habla así del abuelo?-preguntó, señalando a Lucy. Ella se sonrojó, y acunó a Morena en brazos, mientras la niña jugaba con sus aretes.

-Er...Lucy no dijo nada-dijo Kathya con rapidez. Ángelo frunció el entrecejo.

-Pero ella dijo...-

-Ella no dijo nada hijo-

Bárbara sonrió mientras observaba a Kathya intentando persuadir a Ángelo. Su amiga se había convertido en un ejemplo de madre dedicada y terriblemente babosa. Luego miró a Lucy, que intentaba que Morena soltara los aros que llevaba puestos. Habían cambiado muchísimo. Frunció el entrecejo mientras observaba a dos personas que se acercaban desde el final de la calle.

-Chicas...-masculló.

-Oh, hace cuánto que nadie me llamaba así-dijo Lucy. Bárbara la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre Bar?-preguntó Kathya, acercándose a ella. Bárbara señaló hacia el final de la calle.

-¿Son..?-

-Oh Merlín-chilló Lucy-son...-Kathya la miró mordiéndose el labio, con expresión desesperada-son ellos-

-Creo que alguien va a morir hoy-siseó Bárbara.

-Sí, Sirius va a matar a alguien-chilló Lucy. –Bar, tenla-le entregó a Morena en brazos y, volteando, entró a Ollivander's. Bárbara se quedó tiesa, mientras sostenía a la ahora chillona hija de Lucy.

-Tiene razón, Sirius matará a alguien-dijo Kathya-lo va a matar-fue en ese instante en que el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta se dejó oír, y vieron cómo los Potter, los Black y los Malfoy salían del lugar todos juntos. Bárbara miró a Kathya con expresión horrorizada cuando Sirius se acercó a ellas con una gran sonrisa. Lucy no le había dicho nada.

-Hola..tanto tiempo-dijo. Miró a Nahara, acurrucada en el regazo de Kathya-¿me la prestas?-

-Oh sí, Sirius, es tu nieta-dijo Kathya, mientras Sirius tomaba a la bebé con suma delicadeza.

-¿Vamos?-preguntó él, observándolas. Caminó varios pasos. Las tres mujeres se tensaron al ver a una pareja besarse apasionadamente frente a ellas. Sirius no debía ver eso.

-No-chilló Lucy. Sirius la miró frunciendo el ceño-errr...¿por qué no vamos _hacia el otro lado_?-lo tomó de la muñeca y lo obligó a mirarla.

-Pero Florean Fortescue queda hacia allá mi cielo-dijo él. Lucy tragó saliva.

-Sí amor, pero...-

-Hola a todos-una voz chillona y estridente llegó hasta ellos, y miraron a la joven morena que sonreía. Kathya se tensó y abrazó con fuerza a Mitzar. Él rió divertido.

-Hola Mit, ¿cómo estás?-preguntó, acercándose a él. Kathya apretó más fuerte el brazo de Mitzar, y él hizo una mueca de dolor.

-Mi brazo amor, mi brazo-susurró con voz ahogada. Kathya lo soltó de inmediato.

-Lo siento cielo-

-Estoy...-comenzó él, observando a Luna.

-_Casado_-dijo Kathya. Mitzar la miró sonriendo. Luna levantó las cejas.

-Ya sé que está casado contigo _Moseley_-

-_Señora Black_ para ti-Luna la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Luna?-preguntó Sirius sonriendo-¿qué..?-su expresión se tensó. Ay no. Los había visto. Las pupilas de Sirius se dilataron, y su quijada se endureció.

-Er...Sirius...-comenzó Lucy.

-Sirius, si vas a matar a alguien, por favor, devuelve a Nahara antes-dijo Kathya.

-¿Qué..?¿qué?-preguntó Sirius, señalando a la pareja que se besaba. Tomó aire hondamente. Entregó a Nahara en brazos de Mitzar-¿QUÉ HACES TÚ CON LAS MANOS SOBRE _MI_ HIJA?-Nahara se lanzó a llorar al oír los gritos de su abuelo. El maldito la había despertado. Morena comenzó a sollozar al ver a su padre tan enojado.

-Papá, por favor-dijo Mitzar. Arrulló a su hija, intentando calmarla-cálmate-

-QUITA TUS MANOS DE LA CINTURA DE MI HIJA, DIGGORY-Sirius caminó con paso militar hacia Vincent y Deneb. Parecía que ninguno de los dos había notado el aura asesina que rodeaba al señor Black.

-Los va a matar-susurró Mitzar. Kathya, a su lado, asintió con la cabeza.

-Sí...-

-Hola-una voz dulce los hizo voltear hacia la izquierda, y provocó que desviaran la mirada por un instante del asesino Sirius.

-Hola Remus-dijo Mitzar. Remus frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué ocurre que tienen esas caras?-

-Pues, te la haré corta-dijo Bárbara-Sirius vio a Deneb y a Vincent Diggory besarse-Remus abrió los ojos asustado-y ahora los quiere matar-

-Oh-dijo Remus. Un joven rubio de catorce años se detuvo junto a él-Antares, así quiero que seas con Luna cuando sea mayor-

-¡Remus!-chillaron las tres mujeres.

-Quiero que proteja a su hermana-replicó él encogiéndose de hombros.

-No seas...-

-Hablando de Luna Lupin-dijo Bárbara-¿cómo está ella?-Remus sonrió y señaló a una jovencita de doce años de cabello rubio que observaba detenidamente a los animales de la tienda de mascotas.

-Oh, qué bella muchacha-dijo Bárbara. Remus sonrió con ternura.

-Sí, se parece a Tonks-dijo emocionado. Bárbara sonrió dulcemente.

-SIRIUS, VEN AQUÍ, NO ME HAGAS ENOJAR-bramó Lucy-no...Sirius...no lo mates...-gruñó molesta-SIRIUS, VUELVE AQUÍ EN ESTE INSTANTE U OLVIDATE DE LOS MIMOS-Sirius se detuvo con brusquedad en medio de la calle, y miró a Lucy con ojos de perro mojado-ven aquí Black-

-No..los mimos no...-lloriqueó.

-Sirius...-él se acercó a Lucy y ella lo besó dulcemente.-Amor...-susurró ella, abrazándolo. Vincent y Deneb se acercaron a ellos tomados de la mano. Las pupilas de Sirius volvieron a dilatarse al verlos.

-Hola-dijo Deneb. Sirius frunció el ceño.

-Hola-dijo Lucy. Miró a Sirius, que se mantenía tieso. Lo codeó fuertemente, para que reaccionara.

-Pues..-Deneb carraspeó-él...él es mi novio-Mitzar levantó las cejas y miró a su padre con preocupación.

-¿No es demasiado grande para ti?-masculló Sirius. Deneb levantó las cejas.

-¿Disculpa?-

-Sí, te lleva unos...ocho años...-Deneb observó a su padre con indignación.

-Sí, me lleva ocho años..no _veintitrés_...-Sirius se sonrojó.

-No es lo mismo-chilló.

-Claro que no es lo mismo..hay quince años de diferencia-Sirius hizo una mueca- tú puedes hacerlo porque eres tú...-

-Claro que soy yo, no voy a ser otra persona-Deneb pataleó.

-Comprendiste lo que dije, no te hagas el idiota-dijo ella con voz cansina..

-Deneb, respeta a tu padre-masculló Remus. Ella observó a su padrino frunciendo el ceño.

-Él está casado con una mujer que podría ser su hija, pero yo no puedo salir con un hombre ocho años mayor que yo-chilló. Sirius se sonrojó aún más cuando Remus lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Tiene razón Canuto-dijo Remus con suma sensatez. Sirius abrió los ojos consternado.

-¿Qué harías tú si tu hijita Luna se pone de novia con un hombre catorce años mayor?-Remus abrió los ojos estupefacto-¿ves?, no te gustaría-

-Er..no, no me gustaría, pero comprendería a mi hija...-susurró. Sirius se cruzó de brazos y maldijo a Remus en voz baja-oh vamos Canuto-

-Él es mi novio-dijo Deneb, tomando la mano de un tembloroso Vincent-y si no te gusta, te jodes-Sirius levantó las cejas.

-Deneb, respétame un poco ¿quieres?-Deneb suspiró. Sirius suspiró también-bienvenido a la familia Vincent-dijo, tendiéndole la mano-si no queda otra-susurró enojado.

Lucy levantó las cejas asombrada al ver el gesto, y sonrió con ternura, mientras Deneb sonreía con alivio.

Vincent tomó la mano de Sirius, y él la apretó fuertemente. Demasiado fuertemente. Se la estrujó con suma bronca. Lo acercó a su cuerpo para abrazarlo-hazla sufrir y te las verás conmigo Diggory-susurró Sirius en el oído del joven. Vincent tragó saliva con nerviosismo cuando Sirius lo soltó y le sonrió con fingida cortesía.

Deneb frunció el ceño cuando Vincent la abrazó tembloroso, como un gatito indefenso frente a un terrible perro sanguinario (N/A: y sí, Sirius es un enorme perro sanguinario, nunca una mejor metáfora xDD).

-¿Vamos...vamos a Florean Fortescue?-preguntó Mitzar, intentando aliviar la tensión generada alrededor de su padre y su ahora cuñado. Deneb apretó el brazo de Vincent y asintió con la cabeza.

-Ay sí, vamos-dijo Luna Lovegood con emoción.

Kathya la observó con mucho odio cuando la morena se acercó a Mitzar. Carraspeó sonoramente cuando Luna rodeó el brazo de su marido como quien no quiere la cosa, y le hizo muecas a Nahara.

-Aléjala de mi marido-masculló Kathya a Bárbara. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Hazlo tú Kat, puedes solita-

-SÁCALA DE AHÍ-dijo apretando los dientes.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, ya voy-dijo Bárbara. Morena, que se encontraba en sus brazos, terminó con lentitud en el suelo, para luego comenzar a llorar al verse sola y abandonada. Segundos después, Sirius la tomó en brazos y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Morena le sonrió a su padre y lo acarició en la frente. Tenía un padre muy bueno.

-Er..Luna, ven-dijo Bárbara. Luna la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿A dónde?-

-No sé, solo aléjate de Mit si no quieres ser asesinada-dijo Bárbara. Luna hizo una mueca de disgusto-te aviso-Luna fulminó a Kathya con la mirada. Kathya levantó la cabeza con orgullo, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Esa zorra...-susurró Luna. Mitzar la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Decías..?-preguntó él. Luna se tensó y negó con la cabeza. Mitzar sonrió con dulzura al mirar a Kathya, y se acercó a ella con Nahara en su regazo. Rodeó la cintura femenina con el brazo que tenía libre, y le besó la mejilla con mucho amor. Sus narices se rozaron cuando Kathya lo miró a los ojos, y se sonrojó excesivamente cuando él le besó el lóbulo de su oreja.

-¿Pueden esperar a llegar a su casa? ¬¬-masculló Draco-dan asco de cursis-Kathya se mordió el labio cuando Mitzar le guiñó el ojo seductoramente.

-Le doy hasta matarlo-susurró cuando Bárbara se detuvo a su lado. Bárbara levantó las cejas estupefacta.

-Kat, por favor...-

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella. Sonrió-¿cuál es el problema que diga lo que siento por mi marido?-Bárbara rió con picardía cuando Kathya hizo una seña de limpiarse la baba.

-Es que...eres muy efusiva-dijo, levantando las cejas. Kathya rió sonoramente.

Caminaron con paso lento hacia la heladería, cada uno con sus hijos. Lucius y Ángelo corrían hacia el lugar, mientras Kathya y Bárbara los vigilaban desde lejos. Entraron a Florean Fortescue siguiendo a los dos desesperados niños.

-Ya están en el mostrador-susurró Mitzar divertido, observando a Ángelo, que saltaba junto a Lucius frente a un heladero un tanto asombrado.

-Yo quiero chocolate, vainilla y ese nuevo que saca chispas-dijo Ángelo. Tomó a Mitzar de la remera-anda papi, cómpralo-se colgó de la pierna de su padre y lentamente lo fue dejando sin ropa.

-Ángelo, me estás dejando desnudo-susurró, mientras se ruborizaba.

-Cómpralo, pá, cómpralo-dijo el niño, saltando a su alrededor.

-Ya voy, Ángelo-susurró Mitzar, mientras su hijo le sonreía con súplica.

-Nosotros vamos a sentarnos-dijo Kathya, quitándole a Nahara a Mitzar, tomándola en brazos. Mitzar sonrió y su esposa se alejó con los niños, dirigiéndose a una mesa contra la pared. Se sentaron con pesadez. Draco y Sirius dejaron las bolsas de las compras en el suelo, y suspiraron aliviados.

-Nadie me dijo que ser padre era tan cansador-susurró Draco, acomodando a Narcisa sobre sus piernas.

-Imagina, si ser padre es cansador, lo que será ser madre-los dos suspiraron.

-Gracias a Merlín soy hombre-dijo Draco, mientras observaba a Bárbara lidiando con Lucius, que había comenzado a jugar con su flamante varita.

-Lucius, por favor, pórtate bien-dijo Bárbara con desesperación, observando un florero levitando en el aire por obra de su hijo y su bendita varita. –Lucius-chilló, cuando una niña pequeña que se encontraba a metros se elevó en el aire, mientras Lucius la señalaba con la varita.

-LUCIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY, DEJA DE JODER CON ESA VARITA O TE LA QUITARÉ-bramó Draco. Lucius lo miró con expresión tensa.

-Merlín Draco, estás estresado-susurró Sirius.

-De acuerdo-dijo Lucius, mientras el florero y la niña caían pesadamente al suelo-no me dejan divertir-Draco lo llamó con el dedo, y Lucius, agachando la cabeza, se acercó a su padre y se sentó junto a él.

Bárbara suspiró aliviada.

-¿Quién me mandó a tener hijos varones?-preguntó, mientras observaba a Sirius jugar con Morena.

-No sé, es una buena pregunta-dijo Kathya. Bárbara hizo una mueca-aunque todas queríamos tener un varón...-

-Sí, pero no uno que valiera por tres-chilló Bárbara. Kathya rió-¿por qué mi hijo es así?-preguntó con voz desesperada-Ángelo es tan...-

-Tan Mit ¿verdad?-dijo Kathya maravillada. Sus ojos brillaron.

-Sí, algo así-dijo-aunque...-

-Se parece bastante al abuelo-dijo Kathya. –Bueno Bar, pero Lucius es hijo de Draco también..-sonrió divertida cuando Bárbara la miró con sorna-será por eso-acunó a Nahara en sus brazos-Samira, deja en paz a tu abuelo-gritó cuando su hija se lanzó sobre Sirius y se sentó sobre las rodillas masculinas.

-No me molesta-dijo Sirius. Sentó a Samira sobre la mesa, mientras acomodaba a Morena.-Es una dulzura bonita-Mitzar se acercó a la mesa repleto de helados. Kathya sonrió cuando Samira tomó un helado de vainilla demasiado grande.

-A ver si me quitan algo de encima-masculló Mitzar cuando se sentó junto a su esposa y a sus tres hijos. Ángelo se sentó sobre él, y Samira sobre Kathya. –Merlín-

-Oh-todos miraron a Luna, que había llegado hasta ellos sonriendo-déjenme presentarles a mi novio-

-¿Tu novio?-preguntaron a coro Bárbara, Lucy y Kathya. Luna sonrió ampliamente, y señaló a un joven que acababa de entrar al lugar. Bárbara y Kathya miraron estupefactas a Lucy.

-¿Tú...?-

-¿Sales con Cedric Diggory?-preguntó Lucy con voz ahogada. Cedric se acercaba a la mesa-ay no-

-Hoy creo que no es tu día, Sirius-dijo Draco sonriendo. Sirius lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Por qué...?-

-Hola a todos-dijo Cedric, deteniéndose frente al grupo. Sirius lo miró con la cucharita que usaba para comer el helado entre los dientes.

-Hola Diggory-masculló. Cedric hizo un movimiento de cabeza, y miró fijamente a Lucy.

-Qué bella te ves Lucy-ella miró a su marido, que poco a poco se ponía cada vez más rojo de furia.

-Gracias Cedric-susurró, mientras tomaba a Sirius de la túnica para que no se levantara del asiento y no intentara asesinar a Cedric.

-¿Cómo estás?-preguntó Cedric, sentándose junto a Lucy. Ella se tensó cuando Sirius maldijo en voz baja.

-_Felizmente casada_, por si te interesa Diggory-dijo Sirius con voz rabiosa. Lucy se mordió el labio con fuerza al ver a Sirius defender su "territorio". Le encantaba ese aura de macho alfa que emanaba cada vez que se ponía celoso de alguien.

Cedric levantó las cejas.

-Lo sé Sirius, también sé que...-miró a los cuatro niños alrededor de Sirius-que poblaron la Tierra-

-¿Qué estás queriendo decir Diggory?-bramó Sirius con ira. Mitzar levantó las cejas y miró a su padre con asombro.

-Nada Sirius-sonrió-tienes una esposa hermosa...-

-Repítelo y te...-

-Sirius, por favor-suplicó Lucy. Él la miró indignado.

-Pero..-

-Sirius, te amo-susurró ella. Lo besó dulcemente en los labios-soy solo tuya Sirius..-él sonrió con picardía.

-Así que...-comenzó Kathya, observando a Luna y a Cedric-¿hace cuánto que salen juntos?-

-Oh, digamos que un par de semanas-dijo Luna, abrazando fuertemente a Cedric.

-¿Cómo fue que cortaste con Steven?-preguntó Mitzar. Luna lo miró con expresión asustada.

-Er...-

-Porque supongo que terminaste con él-dijo Mitzar con voz divertida.

-Sí, terminé con él-susurró Luna.

-Bueno, supongo que sabes que...mi hermana es tu concuñada-Luna sonrió, y apoyó su cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos.

-Oh claro que lo sé Mit..-Mitzar levantó las cejas-estaremos más juntos aho...-un helado se estrelló sobre su rostro, ensuciándole la nívea piel. El helado de chocolate se resbaló por la cara de Luna, y terminó desparramado sobre la falda que ella llevaba puesta.

-Perdón-dijo Kathya con fingido arrepentimiento. Se encogió de hombros cuando Mitzar la miró a punto de estallar en carcajadas-se..voló mi helado-Samira y Ángelo rieron divertidos al ver a su madre defendiendo lo propio. Nahara chilló entre los brazos de Kathya, llorando a todo pulmón.

-¿Me parece a mi o Nahara tiene los pulmones de Ángelo?-preguntó Sirius, observando a la pequeña bebé sollozando a los gritos.

-Debe tener hambre vida-dijo Mitzar, acariciando los pequeños dedos de su hija. La niña cerró la manito alrededor de su dedo índice. Mitzar por poco se orinaba de amor.

-Dale la teta mami-dijo Samira. Kathya sonrió mientras acomodaba a su pequeña hija en su regazo, y se disponía a amamantarla.

-¿No son hermosas?-preguntó Mitzar embobado. Sirius rió cuando Kathya miró a su marido sonrojada-sí, ustedes son hermosas-dijo él con voz maravillada-y las amo-

-A mi no me ama por ser varón-chilló Ángelo con voz celosa. Mitzar lo abrazó y lo acercó a él.

-A ti te amo por ser mi sucesor-dijo, besándole el cabello.

-Yo a ti te amo porque no me queda remedio-dijo Ángelo. Se llevó a cabo una carcajada general, mientras Mitzar levantaba las cejas asombrado de la picardía de su hijo. El niño le sonrió abiertamente.

-No me puedo enojar contigo-dijo Mitzar, besando el negro cabello de Ángelo. Su hijo lo abrazó.

-Creo que ya es hora de que volvamos a nuestras casas..¿no creen?-preguntó Sirius cuando Mía bostezó sonoramente-algunos ya quieren irse a dormir-

-Sí-dijo Lucy-quiero acostarme y dormir-

-¿Dormir?-preguntó Sirius con tristeza-yo no quiero dormir...-Lucy sonrió divertida.

-De acuerdo, acostaremos a los niños y..._hablaremos _en la cama-le guiñó el ojo, y Sirius sonrió con sensualidad.

-Me dan asco-susurró Mitzar-mamá y papá-

-No me digas mamá, Mit-chilló Lucy enojada. Mitzar rió mientras salían del lugar. Se dirigieron hacia el Caldero Chorreante.

-Bueno, nos veremos el 1º de septiembre-dijo Mitzar al adentrarse en la chimenea junto a Kathya y a los tres niños.

-¿Bromeas?-preguntó Lucy-soy tu madrastra, podemos vernos antes-Mitzar sonrió.

-Adiós-dijeron él y Kathya a dúo, mientras las llamas los envolvían.

OoOOoO 

Grimmauld Place era un campo de guerra. ¿Y por qué?, porque esa casa se había llenado de risas y llantos de niños, juguetes, ropa de bebé, pañales...era, realmente, un campo de batalla.

Lucy intentó caminar por la amplia sala sin romperse una pierna, esquivando con maestría los juguetes arrojados por el suelo.

-Mía, Zack y Nick, limpien _ya_ este desorden-chilló, mientras sus tres hijos corrían escaleras arriba. –OBEDEZCAN-suspiró-Sirius, no me estás ayudando-dijo desesperada, observando a su marido levantar algunos juguetes del suelo.

-Ya, cielo, tranquila-dijo Sirius, obligándola a sentarse en el sofá.-Yo lo limpiaré-Lucy se tomó la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está More?-preguntó, observando a su alrededor.

-La dejé en su cuna-dijo Sirius. Lucy se estiró sobre el acojinado sofá.

-¿Quién nos mandó a tener tantos hijos?-preguntó ella, quitándose los zapatos y estirando los dedos de sus pies. Sirius se acercó a ella y le acarició los pies descalzos. Lucy suspiró encantada-amo los masajes que haces-susurró. Sirius sonrió dulcemente.

-Bueno, pues nadie nos mandó a tener tantos hijos...pero me encantan los niños...-se sentó junto a ella y la abrazó. Lucy apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él. Sirius le acariciaba la piel de la pierna, estremeciéndola. Ella apoyó su nariz sobre el cuello masculino, y aspiró hondamente el encantador perfume varonil.

-¿Oyes eso?-preguntó con voz soñadora, sintiendo las caricias de su marido. Sirius frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué cosa?-

-El silencio-susurró ella. Sirius rió divertido. Un fuerte estruendo se dejó oír por toda la casa.

-Adiós silencio-dijo Sirius, mientras los griteríos de los tres niños llegaban hasta la sala en donde ellos se encontraban.

-Merlín-susurró Lucy-quiero que crezcan-Sirius rió y, luego de levantarse del sofá, caminó hacia las escaleras.

-Niños-llamó Sirius desde el comienzo de las escaleras. Tres cabezas se asomaron desde detrás de la pared, y observaron al apuesto hombre desde el segundo piso.

-¿Papá?-preguntaron ellos con fingida inocencia.

-¿Qué hicieron?-

-Pues..-comenzó Mía.-Fue él-señaló a Zachary.

-Oye..buchona-

-¿Qué has hecho Zack?-preguntó Sirius. El niño bajó las escaleras agachando la cabeza.

-Estalló el televisor de tu cuarto-Sirius levantó las cejas-no me retes papi, fue sin querer-Sirius miró a Lucy enternecido. Ella suspiró.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo-dijo Lucy-las cosas no son gratis-Zack sonrió como disculpa-vayan a dormir-los niños chillaron felices-pero antes besen a su madre-los tres se acercaron a ella y le dieron sonoros besos en las mejillas. –Los amo-

-Nosotros también-dijo Mía, abrazándola. Ella tomó a Nicholas en brazos y se dirigió a las escaleras seguida de Zachary.

-Arrópalos hija-dijo Sirius cuando la niña pasó por su lado y le besaba la mejilla.

-Sí papi, como digas-dijo Mía mientras subía las escaleras.

-¡Qué buena niña!-dijo él embobado.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan condescendiente con ellos?-preguntó Lucy cuando Sirius se sentó a su lado. Él sonrió dulcemente.

-Con Mit fui muy...duro...con Deneb no-Lucy rió, mientras se tocaba la cabeza.-¿Te duele?-

-Sí-susurró ella, abrazando a Sirius por la cintura y sentándose sobre él. Sirius le acarició la nuca, mientras ella escondía su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro masculino. Las manos de Sirius se adentraron bajo su falda, jugueteando con sus bragas.

-¿Entonces no quieres...?-ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Ni loca...-dijo-llévame arriba y ya verás-Sirius rió con picardía. La tomó en brazos.

-Ahora verás por darme celos con Cedric Diggory-dijo Sirius mientras caminaba hacia las escaleras. Lucy rió y lo tomó del cuello.

-Haz conmigo lo que se te plazca-susurró ella en el oído masculino. Rieron y subieron las escaleras. Rogaban que ninguno de los cuatro niños despertara, arruinándoles la diversión.

-Ay, hermoso y divino cansancio-dijo Lucy, estirándose entre las sábanas. –Me encanta estar cansada luego de estos jaleos-. Abrazó su almohada, mientras la mano de Sirius le acariciaba los muslos-Sirius, me haces cosquillas-

-Esa es la idea-susurró él, besándole la nuca. Lucy volteó y lo miró. Frunció el ceño.

-Tienes canas-dijo, acariciándole el sedoso cabello negro. Sirius suspiró.

-No es cierto-chilló sonrojado. Lucy sonrió abiertamente.

-Sí, mira-

-Basta Lu, me haces sentir mal-dijo él, escondiéndose bajo las sábanas-ya soy un viejo-

-Pues no pareces un viejo-dijo Lucy con voz perversa. Sirius rió bajo las sábanas, y se asomó por ellas.

-Gracias, ahora me siento mejor-ella le acarició el apuesto rostro-aunque ya soy abuelo, no me puedo hacer el pendejo-Lucy lo abrazó, apoyando la cabeza sobre su torso. Sirius le acarició el cabello, y ella cerró los ojos encantada.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo Sirius?-él la miró atentamente y asintió con la cabeza-¿cómo has tomado la noticia?-

-¿Cuál noticia?-preguntó él, pasando su mano lentamente por la espalda femenina. Lucy se sentó en la cama, y lo observó fijamente.

-La noticia del noviazgo de Deneb-Sirius la miró detenidamente, y frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Tú lo sabías?-Lucy asintió levemente con la cabeza-¿y por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Pues porque era ella la que debía decírtelo...tenía miedo de tu reacción-

-Ni que fuera tan guardabosque-la expresión de Lucy lo hizo sonreír-no soy _tan _guardabosque-ella sonrió, y abrazó sus rodillas.

-Supongo que no, pero sí eres un celoso-dijo, mientras acariciaba el escaso vello que él tenía en el torso (N/A: sí, me encanta que los hombres tengan un poco de pelo en el pecho...xDD).

-Sí...soy celoso-susurró-más de ese tarado-masculló con odio.

-Sirius-siseó ella.

-¿Qué?-replicó él, mientras Lucy le besaba el ombligo-es un tarado-

-Pero eso no quiere decir que yo vaya a hacer cosas raras-Sirius la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo confío en ti cielo-dijo él-pero no en él-Lucy rió, abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Fue extraño no ver a James y a Lily-dijo con voz adormilada.

-Sí-susurró Sirius. Sonrió-James anda enloquecido-

-¿Por qué?¿qué sucedió?-

-Parece que Johanne tiene novio-Lucy rió.

-¿Y? Johanne tiene dieciséis años, ya está en edad de merecer-Sirius se quedó pensativo.

-Nunca digas eso delante de James-murmuró con picardía-no quiero quedarme viudo-Lucy le besó el estómago.

-¿Qué sucedió con el primer novio de Den?-preguntó ella, acomodándose sobre el cuerpo de su marido-ella no me ha hablado de él-notó que Sirius se sonrojaba. Lo miró detenidamente-¿qué hiciste?-

-Er...lo amenacé con lanzarle un Avada Kedavra si lo veía tocando a Deneb-

-SIRIUS-él sonrió abiertamente, y la arropó con las sabanas-Sirius, espero que a Mía no le hagas lo mismo-él rió con picardía.

-No sabes lo que le espera-

-Sirius-dijo ella, golpeándolo en el pecho.

-Te amo Lu-ella se ruborizó al oírlo, y sonrió embobada.

-Yo también-susurró, mientras él la besaba dulcemente en el cuello-Merlín, qué dominable soy-dijo cuando Sirius se acomodó sobre su cuerpo y se dejó hacer las mil y una. Menos mal que los niños dormían como troncos, (y que el cuarto estaba imperturbado e insonorizado) sino, pobrecitos, habrían quedado traumatizados (N/A: y creo que no debo agregar nada más).

OoOOoO 

-LUCIUS-bramó Draco-LUCIUS, VEN AQUÍ, NO ME OBLIGUES A IR A BUSCARTE-la risa de Lucius se dejó oír por todo el corredor de la casa-LUCIUS-

-Draco, ya deja de gritar-dijo Bárbara-estoy intentando cocinar...tus gritos no me dejan concentrarme-Draco frunció el ceño.

-Si tan solo me dejaras traer elfos domésticos...-

-No Draco, yo puedo sola-

-Aunque sea déjame ayudarte a cocinar-

-No Draco, no quiero que incendies la cocina-dijo Bárbara, intentando cortar un tomate, mientras oía los chillidos de Lucius.-Dile que deje de gritar-

-LUCIUS-

-Pero no grites tú también-suplicó Bárbara. Suspiró hastiada cuando Draco salió de la cocina y comenzó a gritar en la sala-DRACO Y LUCIUS, BASTA-se hizo el silencio en la sala, y Bárbara suspiró aliviada.

-¿Quieres que te ayude mami?-Narcisa se sentó en un taburete a su lado. Bárbara sonrió complacida.

-Sí cielo, toma-le dio a la niña un bol en donde había varias yemas de huevo-bátelas-

Draco entró a la cocina arrastrando a Lucius, tomándolo de la oreja. Lo sentó con brusquedad a la mesa.

-Estoy harto, pórtate bien-ordenó Draco. Bárbara observó la escena con atención, mientras Narcisa batía los huevos con concentración.

-Pero si no hice nada-chilló el niño rubio.

-No hables, no respires..no hagas nada-dijo Draco con voz desesperada. Bárbara se mordió el labio divertida.

-¿Puedo jugar con...?-

-No, te dije que no hagas nada-chilló Draco-Lucius, por Slytherin, quédate quieto-Lucius se sentó derecho sobre la silla. Bárbara rió.

-Hago reír a mamá-dijo Lucius. Bárbara reía por lo bajo, mientras su hijo la señalaba con el dedo-soy un genio-

-Lucius, te dije que no hablaras-

-Esto es una democracia-dijo Lucius con vehemencia. Draco se golpeó la frente con su mano-y como tal, puedo hacer lo que me de la gana-

-Merlín, ¿a quién salió tan descarado?-preguntó Draco con voz cansina. Bárbara rió más fuerte.

-A ti, es obvio...son tus genes-

Draco miró a Lucius detenidamente. El niño tenía un cabello rubio lacio e impecable, que caía majestuosamente sobre su rostro. Era un muchachito muy guapo, con su nariz idéntica a la de Bárbara, y los mismos dientes que él. Draco sonrió embobado al notar que su hijo tenía sus modos de fruncir el ceño y de hacer muecas con los labios.

-Tenemos un hijo precioso-dijo, mientras Lucius tomaba lápiz y papel y se dignaba a dibujar lo que él llamó la "nueva Mona Lisa".

-Parece un burro más que la Mona Lisa-dijo Narcisa, sentándose junto a él. Lucius la miró con enojo.

-Es...-Lucius miró su dibujo-aag, horrible-levantó el papel y lo observó detenidamente-se parece a...mamá, recién levantada-Bárbara levantó las cejas y miró a Lucius, mientras Draco se tapaba la boca con las manos para que no lo oyesen reír.

-Mami no se parece a eso-dijo Narcisa, señalando el dibujo-se parece a Luna Lovegood-

-No es cierto, es mami-dijo Lucius, tozudo.

-No-chilló Narcisa-mami es linda, esa cosa no-Bárbara y Draco se miraron sonriendo.

-No jodas Cissa, o te clavaré mi varita en tu ojo-

-Lucius-chilló Bárbara. Lucius parpadeó con pomposidad, y Bárbara se derritió ante los encantos innatos de su hijo. Mierda, qué genes Malfoy que tenía.

-Ya, cielo, no te enojes con él-dijo Draco, acercándose a ella. La abrazó por la cintura y le besó la nuca.

-Draco, quiero terminar de hacer esto-dijo ella. Draco apoyó la cabeza sobre su cuello, y Bárbara se estremeció ante el contacto.

-Hazme unos mimos-susurró él en su oído. Ella sonrió mientras terminaba de preparar la cena.

-Luego-dijo. Draco rió, y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Te amo-susurró, besándole el hombro. Bárbara se acaloró de repente, y sus mejillas se tornaron sumamente rosadas.

-Y yo a ti-

-Asquerosos-masculló Lucius.

-Es amor-susurró Narcisa.

-Sí-Lucius se estremeció-están poseídos por el amor-Bárbara y Draco rieron por lo bajo al oír a su hijo.

-¿Poseídos?-preguntó Narcisa interesada. Lucius sonrió perversamente.

-Oh sí-dijo Lucius-el amor es un espíritu que jo...-

-Lucius, el vocabulario-replicó Draco. Lucius hizo una mueca. El señor Malfoy miró a Bárbara-rayos, este niño es terrible-

-Tiene tus genes-dijo Bárbara. Draco se apoyó contra la mesada de mármol. Ella lo miró detenidamente, mientras el fuego de las hornallas calentaba la cocina. La camiseta blanca se cernía el cuerpo masculino marcando los trabajados músculos, y el jean azul le sentaba a la perfección. Se mordió el labio fuertemente cuando él la miró a los ojos, ruborizándola.

-Tal vez...espero que no tenga los genes de sus abuelos-susurró Draco. Bárbara sonrió divertida-porque sino tenemos un futuro mortífago en la familia-

-Por uno más no pasará nada-dijo ella, abriendo la alacena. Le entregó a Draco una pila de platos-pon la mesa-

-Como mande-dijo él, haciendo una reverencia. Bárbara se mordió el labio encantada al ver a su marido acomodando los platos sobre la mesa, mientras los dos niños se sentaban en el suelo para seguir dibujando. Sonrió observando la hermosa familia que había formado con ese encantador hombre de cabello platinado. A pesar de que Lucius tuviera un aura asesina a su alrededor (N/A: xDDD), a pesar de que Narcisa tomara a su hermano mayor como un ejemplo a seguir, Bárbara sabía que su familia era perfecta. Perfecta según de donde se la mirase. A pesar de las travesuras de los niños, y de los nervios alterados de Draco, ella era feliz. Un estruendo sobresaltó a Draco y a Bárbara e hizo temblar a la cocina. Varios platos cayeron al suelo y las alacenas se abrieron con estrépito. Bárbara levantó las cejas y miró a Draco, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo.

-¿Qué..?-ambos miraron a sus dos hijos. Lucius mantenía su varita en mano, apuntando hacia el dibujo que, en ese momento, se encontraban siendo consumido por unas llamas azules. Tenía el cabello rubio teñido de negro, parado hacia atrás, y el rostro lleno de ceniza. Narcisa, a su lado, reía y tosía al mismo tiempo.

-¿Lucius?-preguntó Bárbara.

-¿Qué has hecho?-Lucius se encogió de hombros.

-Solo intentaba hacer levitar el dibujo, pero ya ven que explotó-susurró él, limpiándose la ceniza del rostro. Bárbara y Draco se miraron estupefactos y, mientras los dos niños tosían, se dispusieron a ordenar la ahora destrozada cocina. Lucius y Narcisa comenzaron a gritar asustados, y Bárbara levantó la mraida del suelo.

-RAYOS-chilló. Draco la miró arrodillado en el suelo.

-¿Qué..?-miró hacia las hornallas. –FUEGO-

-FUEGO, PA, FUEGO-chilló Lucius, subiéndose a la mesa y saltando sobre ella. Narcisa se apoyó contra la pared, y señalaba la incendiada cocina. Draco se levantó del suelo con rapidez y señaló el fuego con su varita.

-_Aguamenti_-susurró. El fuego se apagó por completo, y Draco suspiró aliviado.

-Guau, papá ahora es bombero-dijo Lucius. Draco lo miró sonriendo.

-Bájate de la mesa-Lucius intentó bajar de la mesa, pero se resbalo con el mantel y cayó pesadamente al suelo. El mantel se enredó en su pie y los platos cayeron estrepitosamente sobre él.

-Lucius-chilló Bárbara. Se acercó a su hijo-¿te lastimaste?-el jovencito se tomó la cabeza.

-Me duele el cu...-

-LUCIUS, EL VOCABULARIO-bramó Draco. Lucius hizo una mueca, mientras Bárbara lo sentaba sobre sus piernas y le acariciaba el lacio cabello rubio. Draco suspiró y los observó detenidamente.

-¿Quieren pizza?-preguntó, mirando el destrozado lugar, el mantel desparramado en el suelo, los platos resquebrajados en el suelo y el humo que salía del horno. Lucius y Narcisa gritaron emocionados.

-Pizza, pizza-comenzaron a cantar.

Bárbara rió y miró a su marido. Se sonrieron embobados cuando los dos niños tomaron el teléfono e intentaron llamar a la comida a domicilio. Draco se acercó a ella y la abrazó por la cintura. Le besó dulcemente la mejilla, y salieron de la cocina siguiendo a los dos niños. La limpieza podían dejarla para después.

OoOOoO 

-Hoy quiero dormir mucho-dijo Mitzar arrojándose sobre la cama-nada ni nadie me harán levantar de esta cama por lo menos hasta mañana al mediodía-

-Sí claro, y mientras tanto, Kat hace todo-dijo Kathya, quitándose los zapatos-Merlín, cómo me duelen los pies-se sentó sobre la cama, mientras Mitzar se estiraba sobre ella. Lo miró detenidamente, escudriñando la bella anatomía masculina. Lo vio cerrar los ojos, apoyando la cabeza sobre las manos. Se acostó junto a él, mirándolo atentamente. Respiraba de forma acompasada, lo sabía por la manera en que su torso subía y bajaba lentamente. Se mordió el labio al vislumbrar la línea de vello que iba desde el ombligo al pubis. Ay, lo amaba y no lo ocultaba nunca. Lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el torso masculino. Mitzar abrió los ojos y la miró, acariciando su cabello rubio.

-Qué lindo es el silencio-susurró él, rodeando la cintura femenina con sus manos y enredando sus piernas a las de ella. Se miraron largamente, rozando las narices.

-Qué lindo es el silencio estando contigo abrazada en nuestra cama-dijo Kathya. Mitzar sonrió dulcemente, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

-Quítate la ropa y hagamos ruido-dijo con sensualidad, haciéndola reír a carcajadas. Se besaron apasionadamente, como si no lo hubiesen hecho en semanas. Mitzar se acomodó sobre Kathya, dispuesto a olvidar un poco el cansancio del día. Pero un fuerte ruido los hizo detenerse.

-Merlín-suspiró él, apoyando su cabeza sobre el edredón-esos niños-

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-

-¿Esa es Samira?-preguntó Kathya cuando Mitzar se levantó de la cama.

-Supongo-dijo él, mientras salía del cuarto. Kathya se levantó con pesadez y lo siguió. Juntos se dirigieron hacia el cuarto del que provenía la luz por debajo de la puerta. Entraron cautelosos.

-¿Qué estan haciendo?-preguntó Mitzar, observando a Samira levitar por el cuarto, y a Ángelo saltando sobre la cama de su hermana-ÁNGELO-el niño cayó bruscamente al suelo al oír el grito, y miró a su padre asustado.

-Hola papi-

-Baja a tu hermana del techo-ordenó.

-No papi, me estoy divirtiendo-dijo Samira, volando de un lado la otro del cuarto.

-Samira-dijo Kathya-por favor-la niña hizo puchero, y asintió con la cabeza. Lentamente bajó hacia el suelo, mientras Ángelo la apuntaba con la varita.

-Entrega esa varita-dijo Mitzar, extendiendo la mano. Los ojos de Ángelo se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No-lloriqueó Ángelo-es mía-

-Gracias a mi dinero-dijo Mitzar-Ángelo, no me hagas enojar-el jovencito hizo puchero, mientras de sus ojos verdes salían lágrimas. Le entregó la varita a su padre, y se largó a llorar.

-Te la daré solo si prometes no usarla hasta que estés en Hogwarts-el llanto de Ángelo se fue calmando poco a poco. Se restregó los ojos-no seas llorón-

-Bueno, me portaré bien-dijo con voz crispada. Mitzar suspiró y besó la mejilla de su hijo.

-Ya no llores, me entristezco cuando lloras-Ángelo lo abrazó. Kathya sonrió con ternura cuando los dos varones se abrazaron con amor incondicional.

-Mami, papá y Ángelo están raros-dijo Samira. Kathya rió divertida, y abrazó a su hija, acercándola a su estómago.

-Bien niños, a dormir-dijo Mitzar. Ángelo y Samira comenzaron a quejarse.-Sí, sí, a dormir..mamá y yo queremos descansar-

-Anda, déjennos un ratito más-

-No Ángelo-dijo Mitzar.

-Papi-suplicó. Mitzar miró a Kathya mordiéndose el labio. Ella sonrió. Él suspiró, vencido.

-Se quedan...-los niños comenzaron a saltar alrededor de él-PERO...-los dos lo miraron atentamente-si prometen jugar sin hacer ruido ni escándalos ni levitando las cosas-

-Justo lo más divertido-masculló Ángelo. Mitzar sonrió, mientras los dos niños se acostaban sobre la cama.

-Les dejaré ver televisión-dijo él, mientras arropaba a Samira-cuando Sami se duerma, ve a tu cuarto Ángelo-

-De acuerdo-dijo él, acostándose al lado de su hermana. Mitzar encendió el televisor y salió del cuarto, siguiendo a Kathya. Bajaron hacia la cocina, abrazados.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-preguntó él, abriendo la nevera. Kathya lo miró apoyada desde el marco de la puerta. -¿Qué?-

-¿Si te digo que quiero comerte a ti qué me respondes?-Mitzar se mordió el labio y la miró ruborizándose.

-Bien...-dijo. Hizo un movimiento con su cabeza-¿cómo me quieres?-preguntó-¿chocolate, crema batida...?-abrió los ojos asombrado. Sacó de la nevera un plato repleto de frutas-¿frutillas?-Kathya rió con picardía.

-Me harás engordar-

-Te verás igual de hermosa. Embarazada te veías divina-dijo él, acercándose a ella y abrazándola-¿ya te he dicho que te amo?-Kathya rodeó el cuello masculino con sus brazos, y se mantuvieron con sus narices muy juntas, rozando sus labios en un juego motivador.

-Sí, miles de veces-él sonrió, y le besó el cuello.

-Entonces que sean mil y una: Te amo- se besaron con fervor durante varios minutos.

-Vamos arriba-dijo Kathya, enredando sus piernas a la cintura masculina. Mitzar se quedó pensativo varios segundos, mientras jugueteaba con la ropa de ella.

-La cocina parece un lugar acogedor-dijo. Kathya se mordió el labio cuando él le quitó lentamente el pantalón-piensa: los niños están arriba, Nahara durmiendo plácidamente en su cunita...y nosotros estamos aquí en la cocina, con un suelo alfombrado y calentito, y una mesa...-miró a la mesa-dura, pero sirve igual-la acorraló contra la pared y, luego de desprenderse de sus ropas, decidieron darle rienda suelta a su lujuria.

-Me duele la espalda-masculló Kathya. Mitzar rió y le acarició la espalda desnuda-la pared es demasiado dura-lo oyó reír estruendosamente-y la mesa no se queda atrás-.Se tocó la espalda adolorida, mientras él la acercaba a su cuerpo y le besaba las clavículas.-¿Insonorizaste el cuarto verdad?-preguntó ella, irguiéndose. Él la miró acostado en el suelo. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Y sellé la puerta-dijo. Se sentó.-Me rugen las tripas...¿quieres algo?-Kathya se mordió el labio.

-Ya no tengo hambre-susurró con lascivia. Mitzar sonrió ruborizado.

-Pues yo quiero comer una Kathya bañada en crema..¿qué dices?-Kathya sonrió abiertamente.

-Pero esta vez que sea sobre nuestra acolchadita cama-dijo.

-Como mande su majestad-dijo él, tomándola en brazos-si corremos quizás los niños no nos vean-y salió de la cocina con rapidez, mientras Kathya reía a carcajadas.

Se desperezó en la cama. Hacía mucho calor, y se acomodó sobre el colchón, intentando estar más fresca. Se sentó y se abrazó las rodillas.

-¿Qué ocurre?-la voz adormilada de Mitzar la hizo voltear hacia su derecha. Él se encontraba acostado boca arriba, con el cabello azabache terriblemente desordenado y los párpados entrecerrados. Las sábanas húmedas lo tapaban de la cintura para abajo, y Kathya pudo deleitarse con el hermoso cuerpo masculino.

-Tengo calor-susurró, mientras él le acariciaba la nuca. La mano masculina bajó por su espalda, delineando su columna vertebral. Kathya sonrió encantada, y apoyó la cabeza sobre sus rodillas, observándolo detenidamente.-¿Tienes sueño?-Mitzar se movió ligeramente.

-Sí-

-Pues duerme-él cerró los ojos.

-Mit-Kathya se acostó sobre el torso masculino, y lo abrazó.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Los niños se habrán dormido?-notó que él suspiraba.

-Eso espero, sino pobrecitos..-Kathya rió al notar el tono pícaro en la voz de su marido.

-Voy a ir a verlos-susurró, levantándose de la cama. Notó la mirada escudriñadora de Mitzar. Se sonrojó excesivamente cuando él se mordió el labio al verla desnuda. Ella carraspeó.-¿Me acompañas?-

-Solo si no te vistes-Kathya rió divertida.

-Me pondré solo la bata-él sonrió abiertamente.

-Entonces sí-se levantó de la cama, mientras Kathya lo miraba atentamente desde la puerta. Ya se habían puestos sus batas cuando salieron del cuarto, caminando por el oscuro corredor tomados de la mano. Transitaron despacio por el pasillo, dándose dulces besos de vez en cuando. Se detuvieron en la puerta de la habitación de Samira. Mitzar tomó el picaporte, y abrió la puerta. Le dejó paso a Kathya, y ella sonrió tiernamente. La televisión seguía encendida, y había muchos juguetes desparramados por el suelo.

Kathya sonrió encantada al ver a los dos niños acostados en la cama, abrazados. Samira abrazaba el brazo de su hermano, y él dormía boca arriba, con un brazo colgando hacia el suelo.

-Toma a Ángelo, yo arroparé a Sami-dijo. Mitzar asintió con la cabeza, y se acercó cauteloso a la cama, intentando no pisar ningún juguete.

Kathya comenzó a ordenar el cuarto mientras su marido tomaba al niño en brazos. Apagó el televisor. Se acercó a la cama y acomodó a su hija sobre ella, arropándola con las sábanas. Samira sonrió entre sueños, y abrazó la almohada. Kathya tomó un peluche de perro que Sirius le había regalado a la niña, y lo acomodó entre los brazos de su hija.

-Mi padre está hasta en peluche-susurró Mitzar, mientras los dos observaban a la pequeña morena que dormía abrazando a su perrito. Kathya rió por lo bajo.-Y a que no sabes qué nombre le puso ella-

-No sé-dijo Kathya sonriendo.

-Hocicos..fue idea de papá-Kathya rió divertida.

-Sí-susurró. Miró a Mitzar y al niño que él llevaba en brazos. Le besó el oscuro cabello a Ángelo.

-Llevémoslo a su cuarto-susurró, y besó a Mitzar en los labios.

Salieron del cuarto y caminaron nuevamente por el corredor, esta vez yendo hacia la habitación de Ángelo. Se detuvieron varios metros después.

-Abre la puerta cielo, por favor-dijo Mitzar. Kathya sonrió y abrió la puerta. Cruzó el umbral y miró la habitación.

-Merlín, este niño nunca ordena su cuarto-susurró, mientras Mitzar acostaba a Ángelo en la cama. Kathya comenzó a levantar los libros del suelo.

-Cielo, deja eso-masculló Mitzar cuando ella comenzó a acomodar la ropa desparramada por el suelo.

-Pero...-

-Lo acomodará él mañana-dijo Mitzar, acercándose a ella y abrazándola. Le besó la nuca dulcemente.

-¿Sabes? Jamás creí que tendríamos una familia tan bella-susurró Kathya cuando salieron del cuarto y observaban a Ángelo desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Yo sí lo creí-dijo Mitzar, dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. Le acarició la oreja con ternura-siempre imaginé dos bellas niñas iguales a ti, y un jovencito parecido a mi-Kathya apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino. –Gracias Kat-susurró-gracias de veras-

-No hay de qué-dijo ella-tú también ayudaste bastante-le guiñó el ojo, y lo vio sonrojarse.

-¿No quieres encargar otro de esos?-preguntó Mitzar, señalando a Ángelo. Kathya se mordió el labio, imaginándose un bebé con los ojos negros de Mit, otro hermoso niño igual a él.

-Como tú quieras-dijo ella coquetamente. Mitzar sonrió abiertamente, y la acercó a él.

-¿Tú no tenías sueño?-preguntó Kathya cuando se sentaba en la cama. Mitzar la miró sonriendo, mientras se quitaba la bata y mostraba su bella anatomía.

-Pues..para encargar hijos _nunca_ estoy cansado-dijo con picardía. Kathya se encogió de hombros cuando él se sentó a su lado. Se besaron apasionadamente.

Kathya suspiró enamorada. Ah, a la mierda el cansancio, pensó, al sentir el cuerpo de su marido acomodándose sobre el suyo. El sueño podía esperar.

OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO 

_Nota de Autora:_

Mierda xDD, qué capítulo más largo y tedioso, no se dan una idea de cuánto me costó terminarlo, encima tuve un percance con el Despertar original que tengo en la computadora y casi me suicido.

No saben lo que me pasó. Ya se los he contado a algunas de ustedes, pero se lo contaré a todas para que sepan. Les cuento. Yo estaba el viernes escribiendo este cap, cuando de repente apareció un error. El documento se cerró, y yo comencé a insultar a la PC. Intenté volver a abrir el archivo de Despertar...y es hasta el día de hoy que no logré abrirlo. No se dan una idea de la desesperación que me agarró, porque el Epílogo 2 ya estaba casi terminado, y en la copia que tengo del fic no estaba hecho el capítulo. Pero gracias a mi hermano, logramos abrir el documento desde un programa (después de dos horas intentando abrirlo como html, txt, etc), copié lo que tenía escrito del segundo cap del Epi, y lo copié en la copia del fic. Esa copia, que ahora amo, la hice porque ese mismo error ya había aparecido, pero en ese momento logré abrir el original y lo guardé con otro nombre. Se me arruinó el fic original, pero gracias a Dios tengo una copia...y a mi hermano.

Bue, eso ya no importa porque el cap ya está aquí. Solo espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen reviews.

¿No son una ternura Ángelo y Lucius? XDD. Sí, qué original que soy con los nombres de los hijos de Draco y Bárbara, y con los hijos de Harry y Ginny, pero la verdad no tenía ganas de pensar y les encajé esos.

¿Y Sirius con sus ocho mil hijos?, bueno, no tuvo ocho mil pero valen por ocho mil. Es un dulce..¿y sus celos? Son lo más, AMO a Sirius celoso.

Me mata Draco con su paciencia xDDD... siempre me lo imagino así cuando pienso en él como padre.

El siguiente capítulo tengo que terminarlo, así que sean pacientes. Este fic está a punto realmente de llegar a su fin, ya no me entristece como antes, pero lo voy a extrañar.

**Bien chicas, nos vemos!!!.**


	29. Epilogo Última Parte

Se me están cayendo las lágrimas mientras escribo esto. Y eso que yo creí que el duelo por este fic había acabado, me di cuenta que no. Ahora sí ha llegado el final. Sé que tal vez este capítulo no sea lo guau que ustedes esperaban, pero ojalá lo disfruten y rían con él como yo reí al hacerlo. 

Agradezco todos los reviews a: **Lina Malfoy**, **antuchis**, **nallemit**, **kamy-evans18, LadyLu-Malfoy** y **Bar** (aunque perra no me hayas dejado un rev ¬¬)

Pero no solo a quienes me dejaron en el cap anterior, sino a todas las que siguieron el fic y que por diferentes razones no pudieron dejarme un review. Entiendo. A veces a mi me ocurre lo mismo.

Las dejo con el capítulo. Y con una hermosa frase que adoro: **"Excepto la vida del hombre, no hay nada más maravilloso que un libro".**

**Última parte.**

**Entre flores, corazones...e ideas locas**

-ALTA RESACA HERMANOOOOOOOO-una almohada chocó contra su rostro, despertándolo de golpe. Se sentó en su cama y se desperezó, mientras su encantador primo le asestaba un potente golpe de almohada.

-Lucius, demonios, deja de joder-Lucius lo observó pestañeando pomposamente.

-Yo solo quiero que te despiertes para poder ir a nuestras clases-Ángelo se levantó de su cama arrastrando los pies, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño.

-Tú lo único que quieres es que lleguemos rápido al Gran Comedor para poder ver a Mía-dijo mientras se lavaba los dientes, y Lucius fruncía los labios. Ángelo lo miró. Ese maldito no se sonrojaba nunca, ni aunque anduviese desnudo caminando por el pasillo. Se rió sonoramente al recordar cierta travesura en quinto año que casi les vale la expulsión. Lucius y sus fatídicas ideas nudistas.

-Ver a Mía no alcanza-siseó Lucius, sentándose en su cama y observando a Ángelo, que se ponía el uniforme de slytherin sobre el cuerpo. -¿Cómo te fue con Fiona?-

-¿Fiona?-preguntó Ángelo, anudándose la corbata verde y gris alrededor del cuello. Lucius suspiró.

-Fiona, la chica de Ravenclaw-la cara estupefacta de Ángelo lo hizo sonreír-¿acaso no te acuerdas de tus conquistas?-Ángelo parpadeó.

-Oh..oh sí..Fiona...-se calzó los zapatos con rapidez, mientras Lucius abría y cerraba los libros de Pociones.

-Sí, Fiona...¿qué ocurrió con ella?-

-Pues..nos besamos y caminamos por los terrenos del castillo..-

-¿Eso es todo?-Ángelo suspiró.

-No-un libro fue aventado sobre su cabeza-ouch Malfoy, eso dolió-

-¿Y qué mas?-

-Oh..me hizo sexo oral pero me mordió tan fuerte que me hizo sangrar y le dije que no quería volver a verla-Lucius abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Merlín...dile que quiero una cita con ella...-Ángelo carraspeó.

-Por Dumbledore Lucius, no es cierto..-

-Lástima-dijo Lucius cruzándose de brazos-hubiese sido bonito-

-Ya cállate-dijo Ángelo, golpeándolo con su bolso en la cabeza. Lucius se quedó aturdido varios segundos.

-Pero dime qué pasó-Ángelo suspiró y revoleó los ojos al techo, mientras se encaminaban al Gran Comedor dispuestos a desayunar.

-Pues...-un grito tras ellos los hizo voltear.

-Oh no...pelirroja loca a las once-dijo Lucius sonriendo. Ángelo se tensó al ver a una joven gryffindor corriendo hacia ellos sin decoro ni pudor, mientras su túnica volaba tras ella y su lacio cabello se enredaba incontables veces. Suspiró. Era tan hermosa.

-Hola Potter-dijo Lucius cuando la joven pelirroja llegó hasta ellos, trastabillando y cayendo, inocentemente, sobre Ángelo, que la tomó de la cintura. Ambos se miraron por algunos segundos, para separarse sonrojados. La expresión de Lucius, todo un poema.

-Hola Malfoy...-dijo Lily. Miró a Ángelo, y su expresión cambió ligeramente, aunque cierta mueca de rencor se vislumbraba en sus verdosos ojos-hola Black-Ángelo sintió una fuerte sacudida de estómago, y la señal de alarma se encendió en su cabeza.

-A mi dime Malfoy-siseó Lucius con envidia. Movió su cabeza con elegancia, ondulando su cabello rubio tras él con majestuosidad-no me importa, Mía es todo lo que quiero-

-Ella vendrá en unos segundos...-dijo Lily. Suspiró-uff, necesito un espejo para acomodarme el cabello, no tuve tiempo ni a peinarme-Ángelo carraspeó ligeramente cuando una joven castaña dobló la esquina y llegó hasta ellos.

-Oh no-chilló Lucius, mientras miraba a la muchacha ravenclaw.

-Hola Ángelo-dijo la muchacha. Lily enrojeció de furia al observar a la joven acercarse coquetamente hacia Ángelo. Su varita estaba en su bolsillo, por lo que podía tomarla y mandar a esa nena tonta ladrona de bellos chicos sly al otro mundo, pero supo que no lo necesitaba. Más al ver que su hermano Alan caía _accidentalmente _sobre la chica.

-Oh..lo siento..no te vi-Fiona carraspeó enojada, mientras se levantaba del suelo siendo ayudada por Ángelo, que le había tendido la mano caballerosamente. Aunque esta vez una niña cayó fuertemente sobre la joven.

-SAMIRA-chilló Ángelo.

-¿Hermanito?-el joven Black suspiró.-¿Quién es ésta?-Lily rió sonoramente, sin poder contener su carcajada.-Mamá te ha dicho que tengas novia, pero que no elijas a cualquiera-

-Ésta es Fiona-dijo Lucius.

-ÉSTA UN CUERNO MALFOY-

-Oye, oye, más respeto con mi primo Lucius-dijo Samira señalándola con el dedo.

-Deberías controlar a tu hermana Ángelo, más al ser prefecto-señaló el emblema sobre su túnica, y Ángelo deseó que se lo tragase la tierra. Entró con elegancia al Gran Comedor. Ángelo suspiró aliviado.

-Oh sí, el abuelo Sirius casi muere del susto-dijo Samira, mirando a Lily, observando el emblema que la pelirroja llevaba también en su túnica-¿vamos a comer?-Samira y Alan entraron al Gran Comedor con expresiones hambrientas. Lucius observó a Ángelo enarcando una ceja, para luego mirar a la pelirroja gritona, que se mordía el labio y fulminaba al joven Black con sus penetrantes ojos verdes. Le palmeó la espalda a Ángelo, y huyó hacia el Gran Salón. Ángelo miró a Lily con ojos suplicantes.

-¿Quieres decirme algo?-preguntó, con un ligero carraspeo en su voz. _"Maldita voz de mierda"_.

-No...-susurró ella, mordiéndose el labio. Tomó aire-¿tienes algo que hacer luego de clases?-él la miró con esperanza renovada.

-Pues...hoy tenemos reunión de prefectos-_ "oh sí Black, tú siempre recordándome mis deberes"_.

-Pues...luego hablamos entonces-entró al Gran Comedor, siendo seguida de cerca por Ángelo.

-Viborita preciosa, ven a sentarte con nosotras-una muchacha de hufflepuff invitaba a Ángelo a sentarse junto a un grupo de niñas hormonalmente enloquecidas, pero él se tensó y negó con la cabeza. Diciéndole viborita no iba a conseguir nada¿qué clase de estúpido piropo era ese?.

Se acercó a la mesa gryffindor y se sentó junto a Lucius, que besaba a Mía, mientras los hermanos de la chica reían y hacían muecas de vómito observándolos.

Al principio había sido raro para todos que chicos de slytherin se sentaran con chicos gryffindor, pero con el transcurso del tiempo eso se había convertido en algo normal, más al saber de qué familias provenían. Los Potter, los Black y los Malfoy, bonitos y nobles apellidos. Y la historia que sus padres llevaban a cuestas, había apaciguado también la sorpresa. A él no le parecía nada extraño, habían sido amigos toda la vida, hasta que un día se dieron cuenta de que ya no eran niños, sino hombres y mujeres.

Y todo se había desbarrancado. Ángelo miró a Lily, que miraba a la mesa con detenimiento. Su largo cabello pelirrojo, atado en una media cola descuidada, caía delicadamente sobre sus senos, enmarcándolos. Sus carnosos labios rosados se entreabrían mientras jugaba con la comida de su plato, y podía notar el refulgente color verde esmeralda de sus ojos entrecerrados. Suspiró. Era tan bonita.

-Oye Ángelo-Zachary lo zarandeó varias veces para que lo mirase y quitara su vista de Lily. Lo miró enojado-dile a Lucius que deje de introducir _su_ lengua en la boca de _mi_ hermana, _es asqueroso_-

-Lu...-comenzó Ángelo. El rubio lo fulminó con su gris mirada.

-Dile a Zachary que le clavaré el tenedor en la frente si no deja de molestar-dijo Mía, acomodándose su túnica de slytherin y sonrojándose-tonto gryffindor-

-Oye, no insultes a mi casa, también es la casa de papá-dijo el niño, sacando pecho. Lucius y Mía se miraron con sorna.

-Eres insufrible Zack-dijo Lucius.

-Sí Zack, no molestes-dijo Nicholas, acomodándose la corbata-oye Mía, ayúdame con esto-señaló su cuello.

-Ven-Mía acomodó la corbata rojo escarlata de su hermano, mientras Lucius la miraba embobado. Hasta que un pan chocó contra la nuca de él, y fulminó a Alan Potter con su gris mirada. El niño rió divertido.

-Hay amor ahí-dijeron Zachary y Nicholas a coro, haciendo sonrojar a Mía. Lucius se mantuvo impasible. _"Merlín, este hombre es de piedra"_.

-Sí, lo hay-sentenció, y siguió comiendo como si nada.

Ángelo sonrió divertido. Observó su plato. El desayuno ese día no le apetecía en lo absoluto. Soltó el tenedor, dejándolo a un lado, y se cruzó de brazos. Observó con detenimiento a la pelirroja sentada frente a él, sabiendo que la joven en cualquier momento levantaría la vista y lo descubriría y, lo que era peor, leería, con esos ojos verdes intensos y hermosos, sus sentimientos hacia ella. Suspiró. Recordaba el beso que se habían dado el día anterior por accidente, podía recordar la tersura de los labios femeninos, y su risa, cantarina, dulce y suave.

-ÁNGELO-se sobresaltó, cayendo de su asiento, dándose de bruces contra el suelo. Miró hacia arriba, y vislumbró el rostro de Lucius, que lo miraba frunciendo el ceño, aunque con una sonrisa galante.-¿Te has caído?-_"no, te parece ¬¬"_.

-¿Por qué rayos me asustas así?-preguntó Ángelo, levantándose del suelo mientras se sobaba el trasero. Lucius movió su cabeza elegantemente, cual publicidad de shampoo.

-Yo no te asusté, solo te avisé...-

-¿De qué me avisaste?-chilló Ángelo, acomodándose la túnica y la corbata de Slytherin. Lucius parpadeó varias veces, y luego frunció los labios.

-Tenemos que irnos a clases zopenco-Ángelo lo miró boquiabierto.

-¿De veras?-miró a su alrededor. Los alumnos ya se encaminaban con pasos pesados hacia el vestíbulo.-Rayos-

-Pero siempre te duermes, o te imaginas a Lily..-golpe. –Ya no me golpees-

-Ya no me molestes ¬¬-

-Oh, tú siempre teniendo sueños despiertos con ella...¿por qué no le dices lo que sientes?-Ángelo suspiró, mientras caminaban entre el tumulto de alumnos. Los niños de primer año chillaban y correteaban a su alrededor.

-Pues...-

-Oye niño, quita tus manos de sobre mi hermanita-gritó Lucius, apuntando a un jovencito de segundo, que había tomado a la dulce Narcisa del hombro. El muchachito chilló asustado y huyó despavorido. Narcisa fulminó a Lucius con los ojos.

-Lucius ¬¬-

-¿Cissy?-

-Eres malo Lucius-lloriqueó Narcisa, pataleando-no me dejas socializar-

-¿Desde cuándo sabes esa palabra?-preguntó Lucius, tomando a su hermana del cuello y arrastrándola por el corredor.

-Oh, se la oí a Mía-

-Dime la asignatura que tienes que te llevo-

-No Lu, puedo ir sola-viendo que su hermano no le prestaba atención, suspiró-y tengo Transformaciones-

-No ¬¬-dijo Lucius-te acompañaré, a ver si algún niño quiere volver a hacerse el coqueto contigo-

-SÓLO ME TOCÓ EL HOMBRO PORQUE SE ME CAYÓ LA PLUMA-Ángelo sonrió divertido al ver a los hermanos Malfoy pelearse así. Pobrecita Cissy al tener semejante hermano mayor. Aunque tenía que reconocer que él era igual con Samira.

-Entonces deberías dejar de tirar tus cosas por el suelo-

-No lo hice a propósito tarado-Lucius golpeó a su hermana suavemente en la nuca. Ella frunció el ceño.

-Más respeto con el tarado de tu hermano-Narcisa sonrió-bien, aquí es tu clase-siseó, dejando a la pequeña rubia parada junto a una gran puerta de roble, mientras un reducido grupo de niños se amontonaba a su alrededor-...que disfrutes tu primer año hermanita-

-Adiós-

-Deberías ser menos cuida con tu hermana...tan solo tiene once años-dijo Ángelo sonriendo, mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-Y tú deberías vigilar a tu hermanita...o a Alan, si lo prefieres-

Ángelo observó a Samira, que caminaba frente a ellos. Reía y charlaba con Alan, que tenía su misma edad. Caminaban muy juntos. Frunció el entrecejo. Pero si tenían doce años por Merlín, eran dos niñitos.

-Pero son dos chiquillos-chilló, deteniéndose en medio del pasillo, obstruyendo el paso. Lucius lo miró enarcando una de sus rubias cejas. Sonrió malicioso.

-Tú tenías su edad cuando besaste a Lily por primera vez-dijo Lucius con picardía. Ángelo se sonrojó hasta la médula.

-LUCIUS CIERRA LA BOCA-

Lily suspiró mientras observaba cómo poco a poco el paso quedaba absolutamente anulado en ese extenso corredor. Oyó el chillido desesperado de Ángelo y, basándose de codazos y patadas, se acercó a los dos jóvenes. De no ser por el grupo de niñas babosas y molestas que había a su alrededor, no le habría molestado observar al bello Ángelo, pero al notar a esas descerebradas babeando por _su_ chico...Sí, _su_ chico.

-¿¿¿NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE OBSTRUYEN EL PASO???-chilló, llegando hasta los dos sly.

Ambos la miraron frunciendo el entrecejo. Lily necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no devorar a Ángelo allí mismo. La manera en que fruncía sus oscuras cejas, la forma en que sus verdes ojos brillaban, el espectáculo hermoso de su carnosa boca cerrada...Merlín, qué genes que había heredado.

-EL PASILLO ES BASTANTE AMPLIO PARA QUE PASE TU TRASERO, POTTER-bramó Lucius, provocando un potente sonrojo por parte de Lily, y carcajadas estridentes de parte de las chismosas.

-Lucius...-siseó Ángelo, tomándolo del brazo.

-MUÉVETE MALFOY, O TE MUEVO YO-chilló Lily, apuntándolo con su varita.

-SEÑORITA POTTER-Lily se atragantó con su saliva al oír el grito del profesor. Volteó.

-Profesor Lu...Lupin-

-Señorita Potter¿qué manera es esa de gritar?-Remus frunció el ceño mientras la observaba-ustedes, vamos, muévanse-les dijo a las niñas que se habían amontonado a su alrededor. Ellas se fueron murmurando.

-¿Cómo...cómo esta Luna?-preguntó Lily, intentando evadir el tema.

-Mi hija está bien Lily, gracias...¿se puede saber qué ocurre?-

-Y...¿y Ántares?-Remus suspiró.

-Él también se encuentra perfectamente, entró a la Academia de medimagos junto con tu hermano James-Lily tragó saliva.

-Sí...sabía que James había logrado entrar..papá estaba orgullosísimo-miró al suelo al notar la verde mirada de Ángelo observarla detenidamente.

-Espero que no vuelva a gritar así la próxima vez que el pasillo quede abarrotado de alumnos...como prefecta debe dar el ejemplo...-

-Lo siento-

-No lo sientas Lily...tu abuela era igual...-la pelirroja sonrió. Remus hizo un gesto con su cabeza y, frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, siguió transitando por el corredor. Lily exhaló todo el aire que llevaba en sus pulmones, con alivio. Oyó un carraspeo. Miró a Lucius, que sonreía.

-Te pido disculpas Potter por lo de tu trasero...-Lily se ruborizó de furia-es grande pero no tanto como para obstruir el pa...-la pelirroja cerró los puños, y el joven Malfoy notó el gesto.

-CÁLLATE-bramó Lily, clavándole su varita a Lucius en la frente, dejándole un...hematoma importante. Bastante importante. Alan reía mientras observaba la escena.

-Oh Lil, tú debes dar el ejemplo-dijo, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Cierra la boca Alan o te la cerraré yo-chilló su hermana, amenazándolo con el puño. El niño rió.

-Lucius tiene razón, tu trasero es grande-

-YA CÁLLATE, ES MI PROBLEMA-Alan corrió por el corredor, huyendo de la furia de su hermana mayor. Lily suspiró, acomodándose el cabello. Oyó la risa suave de Ángelo, y la socarrona de Lucius. Mía se acercó a ellos a través del pasillo, y les sonrió.

-Oye...pero si tu trasero no es tan...-comenzó, pero se calló al instante al ver la expresión de Lily.

-¿PUEDEN DEJAR DE HABLAR SOBRE MI TRASERO?-bramó, enrojeciendo. Mía y Lucius reían lo más divertidos, mientras se alejaban de ella y Ángelo.-Perra ¬¬-

-Oye Lil...-ella fulminó al joven con los ojos. Él sonrió dulcemente para tranquilizarla. Se mordió el labio-tienes un trasero muy bonito-y, antes de que ella pudiese gritarle, golpearlo, matarlo, tomarlo de los cabellos, etc, corrió tras el joven Malfoy. Lily sonrió.

-Gracias Ángelo-susurró, y caminó tras ellos.

**OoOOoO**

La biblioteca es un lugar amplio, silencioso...solitario, también, a no ser que contemos a los pocos valientes intelectuales que se atreven a entrar en ella, soportar la mirada peligrosa de Madam Pince y dirigirse a una estantería en particular y buscar un libro. Para Ángelo, el bello joven Black, ese lugar de la escuela en particular era su templo, lugar en donde podía pensar, hacer las tareas con tranquilidad, lejos de las miradas devoradoras de la mitad de la escuela (N/A: las chicas xDDD) y de los comentarios sádicos de su cuasi primo y mejor amigo Lucius. Su casa siempre había estado abarrotada de libros de lectura, y había noches de insomnio, tanto de pequeño como ahora que ya era casi un adulto, en que devoraba todo aquello que contase una historia. Adoraba las bibliotecas y los libros, y agradecía que sus padres fuesen igual a él en eso. Se encontraba en ese mismo momento buscando información para una tarea extra de Pociones. La búsqueda de conocimientos no le molestaba en lo absoluto, lo que sí le incordiaba eran los comentarios de Lucius, que no paraba de quejarse.

-AAAAAAAAAAG...detesto Pociones, es horrible, lo más aburrido...-lloriqueó Lucius, mientras observaba cómo poco a poco la mesa en la cual se encontraba sentado se iba llenando de pilas de libros. La biblioteca era el lugar en donde se llevaban a cabo la mayoría de sus pesadillas.

-Tenemos que hacer un trabajo de Pociones, Lucius ¬¬-siseó Ángelo, abriendo y cerrando libros-rayos, que no tienen nada-

-¿Por qué no hablas con tu tía y le dices que nos perdone?-

-No ¬¬-chilló Ángelo-además en todo caso tú deberías pedirle perdón por incendiar medio aula con esa poción de mierda-Lucius lloriqueó.

-Yo no tuve la culpa de que Marie Anne tuviera esas piernas y se parase frente a mi-

-Si Mía te oye te rebana en pedacitos ¬¬-siseó Lily, acercándose a ellos y dejando su bolso sobre la mesa.-Merlín, qué aburrido es Adivinación, creo que la dejaré-se sentó frente a Lucius y apoyó sus piernas sobre la mesa. La risa de Lucius la hizo observarlo detenidamente. Frunció el ceño cuando notó que el rubio miraba con picardía hacia las estanterías, y volteó. Se sonrojó con exceso al ver la mirada tímida de Ángelo sobre sus pantorrillas. Bajó las piernas y carraspeó.-Así que...¿incendiaste las mazmorras?-le preguntó al joven Malfoy con voz ronca y susurrante.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Lucius.

-Uno: lo oí a Ángelo. Dos: medio Hogwarts lo sabe-

-Soy taaaaaaaan popular-dijo Lucius sonriendo, mientras acomodaba sus brazos alrededor de su nuca.

-Eres un idiota-chilló Ángelo, golpeándolo con un pesado libro en la cabeza. Lucius se quedó aturdido.

-Yo creí que tener a Deneb Black de profesora de Pociones haría que nos fuese mejor-siseó enojado, sobándose la cabeza.

-No le voy a decir a mi tía que nos apruebe solo porque soy hijo de su hermano y tú hijo de su primo tercero...PRIMO TERCERO LUCIUS-

-Ya no grites ¬¬-terció el joven slytherin, cruzándose de brazos.- De acuerdo, tienes razón..tu tía no nos va a perdonar...además soy su primo cuarto-Ángelo puso los ojos en blanco.

-No _te_ va a perdonar-Lucius chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación. –Oh mira-dijo Ángelo, dejando un enorme libro sobre la mesa y leyendo-aquí est...-miró a su alrededor-¿y Lucius?-

-Se fue-dijo Lily, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Para hacer tarea es un suplicio, pero para huir es todo un prodigio ¬¬-se sentó sobre la silla, apoyando su cabeza sobre un libro de tapas verdes.-¿Tú también tienes que hacer trabajo de Pociones?-Lily negó con la cabeza.

-No...sabes que yo soy muy aplicada en Pociones-¿eso era un indirecta?.

-Oh-susurró. Se miraron con timidez, evaluándose. Lily carraspeó incómoda cuando él sonrió dulcemente.

-Quiero que hablemos sobre lo que ocurrió ayer-Ángelo pareció volver a la realidad en ese instante. La miró detenidamente.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?-Lily se rascó la cabeza incómoda.

-Pues...quería pedirte perdón por arruinarte la cita-Ángelo sonrió divertido.

-No...yo...ella estuvo mal-dijo, carraspeando-Fiona no tenía por qué decirte que ella y yo somos novios...-

-Si sales con ella no me molesta...-susurró Lily, observando al suelo.

-No salgo con ella-chilló Ángelo, frunciendo el entrecejo-ella no me gusta-

-¿Te gusta alguien?-preguntó Lily, acomodándose un largo mechón de cabello rojo tras su oreja.

Ángelo tragó saliva y la miró fijamente. Se restregó las manos, escondiéndolas bajo la mesa, mientras sentía los enormes ojos verdes de su acompañante estudiarlo minuciosamente. ¿Cómo decirle que sí, que le gustaba alguien, y que era precisamente ella?.

-Pues...-sus mejillas se colorearon con exceso, y rogó al cielo que ella no lo notara.

-Hola chicos-una mujer de cabello rubio hasta la cintura llegó hasta ellos y les sonrió-¿interrumpo?- _"no, maldición ¬¬"_.

-No profesora Black-dijo Lily, sonriendo tímidamente. Tomó aire y suspiró, observando la enorme pila de libros frente a ella.

-Oh-dijo Deneb, sentándose junto a Ángelo.-¿Buscabas algo?-preguntó, abriendo un pesado libro de tapas verdes y leyendo la primer hoja.

-Sí, buscaba información para esa maldita tarea extra que me enviaste hacer-vio sonreír a su tía.

-Pero si el castigo era para Lucius, no para ti-Ángelo abrió los ojos consternado.

-Ve a decírselo a él...huyó de la biblioteca en cuanto tomé ese libro-

-Este niño...-suspiró-si saliese a su madre sería un alumno ejemplar..pero lamentablemente salió a Draco, y no podemos hacer nada-Ángelo sonrió divertido-menos mal que tus padres son estudiosos, sino...-lo golpeó suavemente en la cabeza. Miró a la joven pelirroja sentada frente a ella-¿de qué hablaban?-

-Pues...-un estruendo de libros cayendo los sobresaltó, y los tres observaron a los dos niños que intentaban levantarse del suelo. Deneb suspiró.

-Estos niños-

-Hola Den..-dijo Zachary, acercándose a ella con una pila enorme de libros...tan enorme que era más grande que él.

-Hola hermanito-dijo ella, acariciando el oscuro cabello de su pequeño hermano.-¿Y Nick?-Zachary sonrió travieso. Rayos, cómo se parecía a Sirius.

-Bajo los libros-dijo con inocencia.

-¿Y CÓMO ESTÁS TAN TRANQUILO? SACALO DE AHÍ-Ángelo y Lily comenzaron a reír cuando Deneb empezó a perseguir a su hermanito por toda la biblioteca, utilizando un pesado libro de Pociones como arma. Zachary huyó despavorido de la furia de su medio hermana.

-Qué familia-dijo Lily, observando cómo Deneb tomaba a Zachary del cuello de la toga y lo arrastraba hacia donde había un niño casi asfixiado bajo una pila de libros.

-¿Crees que es lindo tener tíos seis años menores?-Lily observó a Ángelo, que fruncía el ceño.

-Son una hermosa familia a pesar de ser tan...dispareja-sonrió-es cierto que tu abuelo tuvo más hijos, pero eso no quiere decir que no sean una preciosa familia-

-Nunca le pregunté a mi padre si le molestó tener hermanos siendo tan grande...-

-Pues si Deneb lo aceptó, no creo que a tu padre le haya molestado-sonrió al ver que él la miraba fijo. Qué hermosos ojos verdes.

-Pues...-comenzó Ángelo. Miró a la chica sentada frente a él, y carraspeó.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar por los terrenos?-preguntó ella. Se ruborizó al ver que él la observaba fijo.-Si..si quieres-

-Pues...aun tenemos la reunión de prefectos...-susurró Ángelo, levantándose de su asiento. Pero tuvo tanta mala suerte y, tropezándose con su propia túnica, cayó estruendosamente al suelo.

-ÁNGELO-chilló Lily, observando al desparramado joven.

Ángelo intentó por todos los medios no mirar a la joven pelirroja, sabiendo que si ella lo observaba notaría su potente sonrojo y su expresión avergonzada. Mierda, tenía que tropezarse en medio de la biblioteca y frente a Lily. Notó la mirada consternada de su tía Deneb, y las risas de sus dos tíos Nicholas y Zachary. Se tapó el rostro con ambas manos, tapando su vergüenza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-Lily se acercó a él y le tendió la mano. Ángelo tragó saliva y se levantó del suelo, y Lily hizo una mueca de desaprobación al ver su mano tendida en el aire.

-Sí-susurró, carraspeando-estoy bien-se sobó el trasero. Lily suspiró.

-¿Vamos a la reunión de prefectos?-preguntó con voz cansada. Ángelo se acomodó su cabello negro tras su oreja, percatándose del calor que lo invadía.

-Sí, vamos-susurró. Salieron de la biblioteca distanciados por varios centímetros.

Ángelo miró a la pelirroja que caminaba con aire majestuoso. Lo estaba ignorando, miraba al frente, frunciendo la nariz y las cejas, y cerrando los labios de forma hermética. Se maldijo mentalmente, y sacudió la cabeza, acongojado. Doblaron una esquina, dirigiéndose hacia el aula vacía que les servía como centro de reuniones, cuando vieron a Lucius y a Mía besarse cual cosacos. Ángelo se mordió el labio y sonrió, pero Lily levantó las cejas y suspiró con hastío.

-¿Nunca pueden dejar de besarse maldición?-masculló, parándose frente a la pareja, que la observó con enojo.

-Tú de celosa que no tienes un novio hermoso como yo...-dijo Lucius con coquetería, mientras Lily levantaba el puño para estrellarlo sobre su platinada y lacia cabeza.

-Ah no, a mi novio no lo golpeas-chilló Mía-si estás hormonal no es mi problema-Lily se sonrojó intensamente cuando Lucius se echó a reír socarronamente, y Ángelo sonreía de soslayo y con timidez.

-YA CÁLLENSE-bramó, pataleando.

-Ya, fiera colorada-dijo Lucius. Lily tuvo que ser atajada por Ángelo para no lanzarse sobre el arrogante rubio, que sonrió con malicia. Lily se sonrojó tenuemente. Oh, las tibias manos masculinas alrededor de su cintura, sosteniéndola, apretándola ligeramente para que...no asesinara a Lucius, vale, no era por un buena causa, pero se estremeció igualmente.

La puerta del ahora vacía aula de Runas se abrió y el prefecto de Hufflepuff los miró frunciendo las cejas. Parecía que había oído sus chillidos.

-¿Piensan entrar?-preguntó con sarcasmo-porque no pensamos esperarlos más-Lily suspiró y fulminó al joven hufflepuff con su mirada.

-De acuerdo, vamos Black-dijo ella, acomodándose su larga cabellera rojiza. Ángelo suspiró tristemente ante la indiferencia de la joven, y miró a Lucius con expresión de cachorro huérfano.

Lucius le levantó el pulgar en señal de apoyo, y la puerta del aula se cerró tras Ángelo. Él volvió a suspirar, y miró a los demás prefectos. La prefecta de Slytherin le sonrió con coquetería, y señaló el asiento que había junto a ella. Ángelo sintió un estremecimiento en su estómago, y se sentó con brusquedad y desgano. Las reuniones de los prefectos eran tan aburridas, no hacían nada constructivo y lo único que llevaban a cabo eran discusiones absurdas sobre cómo dar las noticias de las salidas a Hogsmeade o sobre cómo adornar el Gran Salón para la fiesta de San Valentín, que ya se acercaba. Un frío atroz le inundó las entrañas al pensar con quién rayos iría a esa estúpida fiesta. Se mordió el labio de forma imperceptible, imaginándose a si mismo bailando abrazado a la pelirroja que en ese mismo instante mantenía una discusión acalorada con el prefecto de Hufflepuff, un apuesto joven castaño de ojos azules que, para la desgracia de Ángelo, era muy atrayente para todas las chicas.

-No Dowell, no podemos hacer eso...la profesora McGonagall nos matará si traemos querubines, no le gustan esas frivolidades-

-No es frívolo, es romántico-replicó John.

-Es cursi y asqueroso-replicó ella.

-Oh vamos Potter-murmuró él-¿no te gustaría que un querubín te leyera un poema?-

-No, mi madre me contó que hizo eso en su primer año para conquistar a papá, y lo único que logró fue que él se espantara-Ángelo rió por lo bajo.

-Pero...pero es lindo si estás enamorado-

-¿Sabes qué Dowell?, haz lo que se te plazca-

-Entonces, nosotros armaremos la decoración del Gran Comedor, no olviden que faltan tan solo cuatro días para San Valentín y aún no hemos armado nada-

-No es cierto-siseó la prefecta de Ravenclaw-tenemos las guirnaldas hechas, y ya confeccionamos el menú...-

-Díganme que no pensaron en afrodisíacos-chilló Ángelo. La joven de Ravenclaw lo miró levantando las cejas y Ángelo se sintió como un ratón rodeado de águilas hambrientas. Se ruborizó, mientras varias jóvenes a su alrededor reían con risitas tontas y encandiladas.

-No Black, no pensamos en eso-replicó la muchacha-aunque estoy segura de que a ti no te hace fal...-

-Bueno ya basta-chilló Lily con ferocidad, y levantándose de su asiento-nos vamos Black-Ángelo la miró con expresión aturdida.

-Pero si aún no ha terminado la reunión-

-No me importa, nos vamos-se oyó una risa maléfica inundando el aula, y Lily fulminó a Selena con la mirada.

-¿Me parece a mi Potter o noto un tinte celoso en tu melodiosa voz?-preguntó, cruzándose de brazos. Sonrió con sorna, y enarcó una de sus oscuras cejas.

-No estoy celosa, no tengo de qué celar a Ángelo-eso le sonó doloroso al pobre slytherin.

-Ah, ahora es Ángelo-siseó la slytherin. Lily cerró los puños con furia y apretó los dientes.-Muy bien Potter-dijo, cruzándose de piernas y mostrando una piel nívea y unas perfectas y torneadas piernas-si no te molesta...Ángelo, me encantaría que me invitaras al baile de San Valentín-

-Qué directa-susurró la joven de Hufflepuff-¿por qué no lo dejas a él decidir?-las dos chicas se miraron con odio. Se inició una fiera lucha entre las prefectas, mientras los prefectos se miraban estupefactos.

-Mierda, Black, eso es tener levante...-dijo Gabriel, el prefecto de Ravenclaw-las chicas se pelean por ti-Ángelo suspiró hastiado y miró sus zapatos, intentando no oír los gritos de las muchachas que, para su vergüenza, se estaban riñendo por él. Era increíble. De acuerdo, sí, sabía y tenía constancia de que...era apuesto, Merlín, era un Black, no había habido ningún Black que no fuese guapo. Pero jamás había creído que fuese tan atractivo y arrollador como para que las chicas se golpearan por él. Porque eso era lo que estaban haciendo las tres prefectas en ese mismo instante.

-Tengo una idea-chilló Kevin, el prefecto de Gryffindor-¿qué tal si conjuramos un ring repleto de lodo?-

-No seas estúpido ¬¬-masculló Lily-usa tu cerebro, aunque sea básico y de neandertal-hizo una mueca-aunque estoy segura de que el neandertal era más inteligente que tú-

Ángelo volvió a suspirar y decidió que desaparecer magistralmente de ese lugar sería lo mejor, por lo que se levantó de su asiento y, caminando cautelosamente y en silencio, abrió la puerta del aula y salió al pasillo. Se apoyó contra la puerta y suspiró tristemente.

-Ángelo¿qué ocurrió?-la voz de Lucius lo hizo levantar la mirada. Hizo una mueca.

-Pues...-se encogió de hombros-las chicas...comenzaron a pelearse por mi-Lucius levantó las cejas asombrado, y luego rió.

-Encanto Black hombre¿nunca te lo dijo tu padre?-Ángelo sonrió con timidez.

-No..me lo dijo mi abuelo-susurró. Volvió a suspirar.

-Vaya hombre, estás mal-dijo Lucius, apoyándose contra la pared junto a Ángelo-te veo compungido-rodeó los hombros del moreno con su brazo.

-Estoy enamorado Lu, y no sé cómo decírselo-susurró. Lucius enarcó una ceja.

-Bueno...pues...puedes decírselo el día de San Valentín...es la ocasión perfecta..dale flores, escríbele un poema...y, como frutilla del postre, le zampas un beso de película, introduciéndole tu lengua hasta la gar...-el codazo que le propinó Ángelo lo dejó sin aire. Miró con odio al moreno, y se percató de la mirada asustada del chico. Observó con detenimiento hacia donde Ángelo miraba, y notó la presencia de dos personas...dos personas que Lucius reconoció como sus progenitores.

Bárbara observó a los dos muchachos apoyados contra la pared y sonrió al ver a Lucius. Cada día se parecía más a Draco, con su porte elegante y la mirada vivaz. Y con su arrogancia, pero eso no podía remediarlo. Le sonrió y se acercó a él. Lo besó sonoramente en la mejilla.

-Mi bebote-

-Mamá ¬¬-chilló Lucius, mientras se dejaba besar por su madre. Draco reía por lo bajo, mientras palmeaba a Ángelo en el hombro. -¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Pues...venimos a hablar con la profesora McGonagall...nos enviaron una carta sobre Narcisa, nos gustaría saber qué hizo-Lucius levantó las cejas.

-Pues...que yo sepa se comporta muy bien-sonrió con malicia-aunque se anda levantando niñitos por ahí-Draco abrió los ojos de par en par, y Lucius notó el tinte violeta que le había aparecido en las mejillas. Sonrió perversamente.

-MATARÉ AL ENANO QUE LE PONGA UNA MANO ENCIMA A MI PEQUEÑITA-

-Draco, por Merlín-siseó Bárbara.

-LE LANZARÉ CRUCIOS..-

-Draco, no grites-Lucius se partía de la risa ante la furia de su padre-Lucius, no deberías mentirle así a tu padre-Lucius dejó de reír y miró a su madre con expresión aniñada. Bárbara sonrió tímidamente. Ese chico se las traía y era su adoración.

-Yo no miento madre...yo digo la verdad...-

-Si, si quieres darle un sincope a tu padre ¬¬-

-Pues...eso es lo que quiero-susurró radiante.

-Mal hijo-chilló Draco. Tomó aire hondamente-bueno, pues hemos venido para eso y..-miró a Bárbara-para algo más-

-¿Para que?-preguntó Lucius, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tenemos algo importante para contarte-susurró Bárbara, mientras Draco la abrazaba por la cintura. Lucius y Ángelo se miraron levantando las cejas.

-¿Se van a morir?-preguntó Lucius. Bárbara y Draco se miraron sonriendo.

-No hijo-Lucius enarcó una ceja.

-Se van de viaje-

-No-

-Se divorcian-

-Tampoco-Lucius frunció el ceño, pensando.

-Ya sé-dijo, señalando a sus padres-me van a comprar una casa-sus ojos brillaron emocionados y ansiosos-o lo que es mejor, ustedes se mudan y me dejan la Mansión Malfoy para mi solito-

-Ni sueñes Lucius-dijo Draco-la Mansión Malfoy será de tu hermana también-

-Hasta que se case ¬¬-

-Y para eso falta mucho ¬¬-replicó Draco celoso.

-No Lu, es otra cosa-dijo Bárbara-algo lindo que...-

-Y díganlo-dijo Lucius-saben que no tengo paciencia, herencia Malfoy-Bárbara sonrió.

-Estoy embarazada-dijo Bárbara con toda la felicidad del mundo. Aunque la expresión de su primogénito le hizo borrar la sonrisa-¿no te pone feliz?-Lucius había abierto los ojos de par en par, y sus pupilas se habían dilatado dentro de ese mar de color gris. Se había puesto muy pálido, mostrando a sus mejillas con un cadavérico color.

-Pero..pero...-de repente su cara se volvió rosada y sus ojos se oscurecieron-¿USTEDES NO SON INFÉRTILES?-chilló enojado. Bárbara y Draco se miraron consternados-¿ACASO NO..? ANTICONCEPTIVOS, ANTICONCEPTIVOS-

-LUCIUS ABRAXAS-bramó Draco. Lucius respiró aceleradamente, tomándose el pecho.

-No puede ser cierto...-lloriqueó-ma, dime que es un chiste-

-No cielo, es verdad-susurró Bárbara-creí que te pondría feliz-Lucius se tomaba los cabellos.

-Pero..pero...¿para qué tenemos la televisión?-su desesperación lo hacía decir incoherencias. Bárbara enarcó una ceja.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?-Lucius miró a su madre con expresión trastornada.

-Pues..que la gente en la época de la colonia tenía muchos hijos porque no existía la televisión...no tenían con qué entretenerse-Bárbara y Draco rieron-pero..pero ustedes tienen cosas que hacer además de _eso_-

-Cielo, no fue planeado...-

-¿Entonces no lo vas a tener?-

-Ni lo sueñes Lucius-chilló Draco-nuestros hijos son todos amados aunque no hayamos planeado tenerlos...no seas cínico y estúpido-

-Pero yo no quiero tener más hermanos..menos a esta edad...tengo casi dieciocho años...es mucha diferencia de edad-lloriqueó.

-Lu...-dijo Bárbara. Lucius suspiró, miró a su madre y, resignado, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-Te quiero má-

-Yo también-dijo Bárbara al borde de las lágrimas. Draco palmeó a Lucius en la espalda, y le sonrió.

-No soy tan mal hijo después de todo-susurró sonriendo con arrogancia. Bárbara le besó la frente dulcemente.

-Bueno...¿y hay chicas o no hay chicas?-preguntó Draco. Lucius y Ángelo se miraron sonriendo, mientras Bárbara golpeaba a su marido.-¿Qué dije?-

-Yo soy la única mujer en la vida de Lucius-Lucius levantó las cejas, mientras Ángelo reía.

-Pues...digamos que sí hay una chica-Bárbara dejo de golpear a Draco para fulminar a su hijo con la mirada.

-¿Qué?-Lucius puso una expresión completamente inocente.

-Pues eso...-susurró.

-¿Y quién es?-Lucius tomó aire.

-Er...Mía Berenice Black-susurró. Sabía lo que venía a continuación. Su madre, como perfecta madre de un hijo varón, era terriblemente celosa y posesiva. Tenía la estúpida idea de que él sería virgen eternamente y soltero para toda la vida. O que se casaría con ella en un típico síndrome de Edipo.

-La voy a asesinar-chilló Bárbara.

-MAMÁ-

-La voy a...descuartizar...le romperé el cuello, la cortaré en pedacitos..-Draco puso los ojos en blanco. La verdad que entre él y Bárbara, sus pobres hijos ya se curaban de espanto.

-¿Posesiva ella?-preguntó Lucius, mirando a Ángelo-te parece-

-¿Dónde está ella?-preguntó Bárbara.

-Ni loco te lo digo, no quiero que la asesines y hagas todo eso que quieres hacer con su bello cuerpo-

-¿Bello cuerpo?-Lucius se mordió el labio, arrepentido-¿has dicho bello cuerpo?¿cómo sabes que tiene un bello cuerpo?-

-Si te lo cuento me matas-susurró, revoleando los ojos al techo.

-¿Acaso...acaso ella se atrevió a hacerlo contigo?-Lucius sonrió con lascivia.

-Bueno pues...-

-Lucius, cállate...a tu madre le dará un infarto-susurró Ángelo. La puerta del aula tras ellos se abrió, y de él salió Lily, más despeinada que de costumbre. Observó detenidamente a la mujer que vociferaba insultos contra su mejor amiga.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó, observando a Ángelo. Lo sintió dar un respingo, y sonrió.

-Pues que la madre de Lucius se enteró de su relación con Mía-Lily levantó sus rojizas cejas y observó a Bárbara, que chillaba y murmuraba cosas para hacerle a Mía.

-Espero que a Mía no se le ocurra apare...-fue en ese instante en que percibió la presencia de la morena, y suspiró-pedazo de idiota, Bárbara la va a matar-

-TÚ-chilló Bárbara, señalando a Mía, que se había acercado a Lucius con paso lento. Mía levantó las cejas y miró a la señora Malfoy con las cejas levantadas-a ti te quería ver-gruñó.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Mía en susurros. Lucius le sonrió con coquetería.

-Le conté de lo nuestro-

-Oh-dijo Mía. Bárbara continuaba insultando y maldiciendo por lo bajo, mientras la fulminaba con sus ojos.-Creo que quiere matarme-Lucius le acarició el mentón con dulzura.

-Sobre mi cadáver cielo-

-No me pediste permiso para salir con mi hijo-masculló Bárbara.

-No tengo por qué pedirle permiso-replicó Mía con rabia-Lucius es bastante grande para decidir-

-NO, ÉL ES UN NIÑO-Draco suspiró hastiado y puso los ojos en blanco.

-NO ES UN NIÑO, YA ES UN HOMBRE-

-MAS TE VALE NO DECIRME CÓMO SUPISTE QUE ES UN HOMBRE PORQUE TE MATARÉ-hizo una mueca malévola-ya verás cuando se entere Sirius-Mía fulminó a Bárbara con sus grises ojos. Los mismos ojos de Sirius.

-Haga lo que quiera señora Malfoy, sus amenazas no me asustan-besó a Lucius dulcemente en los labios, luego de mascullar un "nos vemos luego", y caminó por el corredor. Bárbara la siguió con la mirada, y luego observó detenidamente a su estupefacto marido.

-Que parezca un accidente-susurró (N/A: léanlo como si hablara italiano xD).

-BÁRBARA-chilló Draco.

-MAMÁ-bramó Lucius-ni se te ocurra-Bárbara sonrió de forma inocente.

-Oh bueno...-

Lily levantó las cejas y miró a Ángelo. Lindo era poco para describirlo, mientras lo observaba detenidamente. Cualquiera que conociera a Mitzar sabría confirmar que ese joven era el calco de aquel hombre, con la única diferencia del color de ojos, verdes, verde aceituna como los de Kathya, suaves, cálidos, comprensivos. Sonrió tímidamente, intuyendo por qué Kathya había decidido ponerle ese nombre a su único hijo varón. Porque era un ángel, y parecía uno, podía jurar que brillaba con luz propia y su presencia irradiaba paz en cualquier lugar en donde él estuviese. Carraspeó y bajó la mirada cuando él se percató de que lo observaban y la miró.

-¿A dónde debemos ir ahora?-preguntó Ángelo en voz baja. Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Podríamos ir a dar ese paseo que te dije que hiciéramos-Ángelo sonrió abiertamente, y Lily confirmó que la perfección masculina tenía nombre y apellido.

-Vamos, entonces-se despidieron de Lucius y transitaron por el corredor en silencio, mientras oían a la familia Malfoy discutir acaloradamente. Atravesaron el vestíbulo, escuchando el barullo de los niños de los cursos inferiores, las charlas de los alumnos y las discusiones de los profesores. Salieron a los terrenos, en donde el césped era de color blanco, aunque por ahí y por allá ya se vislumbraba el verde brillante que antes había estado escondido bajo la nieve.

-El invierno ya se está yendo...-susurró Ángelo. Buscó a la pelirroja con la mirada.

-PIENSA RÁPIDO BLACK-una bola de nieve estalló contra su rostro, empapándolo. La risa de Lily llenó sus oídos hasta nublarle el pensamiento, y la miró mientras algunas gotas de agua escurrían por sus mejillas. Ella se partía de la risa, intentando no caer sobre el blanco y frío suelo. Ángelo hizo una mueca concentrada y, luego de agacharse lentamente, tomó un puñado de nieve y se lo arrojó a la pelirroja. Ella se quedó estática durante algunos segundos, en los cuales se quitaba la nieve del rostro. Se miraron, fulminándose con los ojos. Y fue en ese instante en que comenzaron una guerra atroz, en la que ganaba el que no terminara hecho un muñeco de nieve. Aunque minutos después se cansaron de lanzarse bolas de nieve, y prefirieron atacarse entre ellos con cosquillas cuando Ángelo se lanzó sobre Lily y comenzó a clavarle los dedos entre las costillas, punto débil de la pelirroja más que conocido para él. Se detuvieron bruscamente cuando ambos cayeron sobre la nieve, separados solo por centímetros.

Ángelo carraspeó y se levantó, sentándose, mientras intentaba tornar su respiración normal. Se acomodó el cabello azabache, para pasar de descontrolado a mínimamente despeinado. Por lo menos nadie notaría que su corto cabello oscuro era un, en palabras de su madre, nido de caranchos.

-La guerra de cosquillas es la mejor-susurró Lily, mientras ella también se acomodaba las medias y la túnica, y armaba su...mmm..digamos...peinado.

-Sí-murmuró él, apoyando su rostro sobre sus rodillas, mientras el viento arremolinaba las hojas alrededor de ambos, y los copos de nieve se levantaban en el aire y los mojaban al caer sobre ellos.

Ángelo suspiró y miró a Lily, que se abrazaba para repeler el frío. Hizo un ademán con la mano y, luego de quedarse pensativo varios segundos, se quitó la túnica y la puso sobre los hombros femeninos.

-No Ángelo, no es necesario-Ángelo le sonrió dulcemente, y Lily se acomodó la túnica de él sobre sus hombros, ruborizándose ligeramente.

-Lil..-carraspeó cuando ella lo miró a los ojos.-Er...bueno...la fiesta de San Valentín...es...en cuatro días-Lily frunció el ceño-y quisiera saber si..si tú...-

Lily levantó las cejas asombrada. El nudo que se le había formado en el estómago era enorme, y el sopor que la embriagó la hizo enrojecer con violencia. Merlín, si Ángelo decía lo que ella quería que él dijera...iba a ir hasta la Torre Gryffindor, iba a subir a su cuarto, iba a insonorizarlo y, luego de tomar mucho pero mucho aire, gritaría, vociferaría, bramaría como loca de suma felicidad.

-¿Qué quieres saber?-se animó a preguntar, con la poca voz que le quedaba debido a los nervios.

-Quería saber si...-miró al suelo. No, no podía preguntárselo. No podía invitarla al maldito baile porque..porque ella tenía derecho de ir con quien se le antojara, y estaba seguro de que a ella no le gustaría ir con..un slytherin, aunque fuese su amigo.-Quería saber si vas a ir al baile...-carraspeó y se restregó las manos-porque estaba pensando en no ir-Lily miró al suelo, decepcionada.

-Pero es una fiesta-

-Sí lo sé, pero es San Valentín...y...bueno...-se ruborizó-San Valentín es para los enamorados, y yo...-decirlo o no decirlo. Si lo decía le mentía, asi que esperaba a que fuese ella la que lo dijera.

-No estás enamorado-susurró Lily, apoyando su cabeza sobre sus rodillas, con una clara expresión de tristeza. Ángelo la miró aturdido un par de segundos, y luego se rascó la cabeza.

-¿Ya tienes pareja?-preguntó, esperando a que Lily lo negara. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Pues...nadie me ha invitado-susurró-asi que supongo que no iré-Ángelo sonrió aliviado.

-Si no llegas a ir...ve a las mazmorras...-

-¿A la sala común de Slytherin?-chilló ella con histeria-estás loco-

-No dije a la sala común...he dicho a las mazmorras...te esperaré en la puerta de la sala común...-Lily asintió con la cabeza, observando cómo él lentamente se levantaba del suelo. La extensa anatomía masculina se paró frente a ella, y lo miró atontada. Sin la túnica puesta se notaba aún más su cuerpo delgado y levemente musculoso. Carraspeó al sentir una punzada en su estómago. Oh sí, Ángelo le gustaba. Para qué negarlo.

-Yo me voy, tengo...tengo clase de Adivinación-la materia más horrible, estúpida e inservible de la escuela. Lily suspiró.

-Te veo luego, de todos modos-él asintió con la cabeza, volteó y caminó hacia el castillo, sin percatarse de que Lily se mordía el labio firmemente.

**OoOOoO**

Bien. Ahí se encontraba él, de pie frente al retrato de la Dama Gorda, esperando con ansias a que cierta pelirroja que lo tenía de la cabeza saliera de su sala común. Lo había pensado detenidamente y, luego de tener una conversación muy convincente con Lucius, se había decidido. Al fin y al cabo su mejor amigo había tenido razón. Aún recordaba las palabras del rubio.

_-¿QUÉ?-el grito de Lucius se oyó por toda la mazmorra. Estaba más que seguro que las criaturas del Bosque Prohibido se habían asustado al oírlo, y tal vez la profesora McGonagall había levantado las dejas estupefacta. Ángelo se removió en su lugar, mientras miraba al suelo, sin atreverse a enfrentar la mirada furiosa de su mejor amigo. Suspiró y se restregó las manos._

_-Pues eso..no pude invitarla al baile...-Lucius se apoyó contra la pared y lo fulminó con los ojos._

_-Eres un idiota-masculló._

_-Qué sincero ¬¬-_

_-Oye, no estoy equivocado...desde que tengo uso de la razón...-_

_-Que es desde hace unos cinco minutos..-replicó Ángelo. Lucius lo calló con una mirada._

_-Desde que tengo uso de razón que te sientes atraído por ella...te gusta...por Slytherin, si te oigo suspirar cuando la ves...-Ángelo abrió los ojos asombrado, sonrojándose._

_-No es cierto-chilló._

_-Sí, claro que sí...-siseó Lucius, cruzándose de brazos. Ángelo lo fulminó con sus ojos verdes. _

_-Odio cuando tienes razón-Lucius se lanzó sobre su cama, observando al moreno, apoyando su cabeza sobre la palma de su mano. _

_-Tienes cuatro días para invitarla, Ángelo, no seas estúpido- _

_-¿Y si me dice que no?-preguntó Ángelo con voz temblorosa-Merlín, me lanzo de la Torre de Astronomía-Lucius rió._

_-Ojalá te diga que no-_

_-LUCIUS-el rubio se encogió de hombros, riendo socarronamente._

_-Me encantaría verte lanzándote de la Torre de Astronomía-dijo Lucius con un extraño brillo en los ojos. –Verte cayendo lentamente hacia el suelo, mientras gritas aterrorizado-Ángelo hizo una mueca de terror-ay, pago por ver eso-susurró con voz jubilosa. _

_-Ya deja de tener esas ideas homicidas-dijo Ángelo, mientras se arropaba con el edredón oscuro-ahí aparecieron tus genes mortífagos-_

_-Ni que ser mortífago se herede ¬¬-Ángelo rió divertido-no se hereda estúpido-_

Y bien, lo había reflexionado, y había tomado valor. Sí, extraño ¿verdad?, un slytherin valiente. Tomó aire y se apoyó contra el barandal, observando a la Dama Gorda. Realmente no sabía qué rayos hacía ahí, esperando como un reverendísimo idiota. Porque estar de pie frente a la entrada de la Torre Gryffindor no haría que ella saliera por sí sola. Pero, como buen slytherin, astuto e inteligente, le había pedido a Lucius que hablara con Mía y que ella quedara con Lily para...dar un paseo. Sí, porque dar un paseo por Hogwarts era _tan innovador_. Sabía que Mía, slytherin al igual que ellos dos, miraría a Lucius de forma socarrona. Hogwarts ya se lo conocían de memoria.

Se despeinó el cabello al poner sus manos sobre él, en un gesto desesperado y aburrido. Suspiró, mientras algunas niñas de Gryffindor lo miraban y se sonreían. Lo saludaron descaradamente, y él les devolvió el saludo. Realmente, ser el hijo de Mitzar Black, tener sus genes...tenía sus consecuencias. Para él ser pretendido por ser descendiente de una gran estirpe de magos y por ser...sí, debía admitirlo, por tener dinero era, en pocas palabras un karma... aunque fuese un chiste para Lucius. Pero ahora el joven Malfoy había sentado cabeza con la fiera indomable de Mía Black. Muchas veces Lucius había bromeado con que Ángelo lo comenzara a llamar _tío_. Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando vislumbró la silueta de su...mmm...tía...llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Mía lo observó levantando las cejas, y luego sonrió abiertamente, como de forma socarrona.

Ángelo se ruborizó al notar la mirada burlona de ella. Se paró derecho, carraspeando, y se acomodó la ropa. Qué rayos, estaba nervioso, las manos le temblaban y sudaba frío. Lo que faltaba. Segundos después salió Lily, radiante, hermosa y sonriendo. Ángelo suspiró idiotizado mientras la observaba. Mía y Lily se saludaron amistosamente, y caminaron hacia él. La pelirroja aún no había notado la presencia del chico, por lo que al verlo se sobresaltó.

-Ángelo...¿qué haces aquí?-Ángelo notó la ceja enarcada de Mía, y se sonrojó.

-Yo..pasaba por aquí-dijo con voz temblorosa. Mía rió por lo bajo, pero fue lo bastante audible como para que Lily la mirara frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Pasabas...por la sala común de Gryffindor?-Ángelo levantó las cejas, y tartamudeó.

-Sí-dijo con voz firme, mientras Mía reía divertida-no me ayudes tía, gracias-suspiró, aún oyendo la risa de Mía-la verdad...-miró a Lily. Ella lo observaba con la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras sus ojos brillaban. Las pecas en su nariz y sus mejillas la hacían ver angelical, pero sabía que de ángel ella no tenía nada-quería hablar contigo-Lily levantó las cejas.

-¿De qué?-Ángelo se miró los zapatos.

-Del baile de San Valentín-Lily se quedó pensativa varios segundos-quería saber si ya tenías...pareja...-Lily se mordió el labio e hizo una expresión de tristeza.

-Sí-

MOMENTO. ¿Ella había dicho que sí?¿sus oídos habían escuchado bien?¿su cerebro había procesado esa información correctamente?. La miró mientras una nube en su cabeza le nublaba y oscurecía el pensamiento. Los nervios se alojaron en su estómago, cerrándolo de forma hermética, mientras se movía de forma escandalosa, como culebras encerradas dentro de una jaula demasiado pequeña.

-¿Tienes...?-tartamudeó. La voz le salió temblorosa y susurrante-¿ya conseguiste pareja?-

-Sí Ángelo-él suspiró, como si con ese suspiro pudiese quitarse los nervios y el sopor de encima... y esa sensación terrible de fracaso.

-De...de acuerdo...entonces vas a ir-dijo, esperando que ella negara que iba a asistir, que iba a bailar apretada con otro chico que no era él..y que seguramente terminaría la velada besando al desconocido joven como frutilla del postre.

-Sí-él hizo una mueca de decepción.

-Me..me voy a la sala común-sentía a su estómago pesar toneladas dentro de él-nos vemos luego Mía-su tía ya no reía cuando se miraron. Se le había borrado la sonrisa al verlo a los ojos. Ella lo observó con expresión compadecida. Mía sabía lo mucho que Lily le gustaba y todo el temor que tenía a perder la amistad de la pelirroja si ella llegaba a rechazarlo.

Bajó las escaleras a trompicones, y caminó con rapidez hacia las mazmorras. Llegó a la pared que escondía la entrada a la sala común, y apoyó la cabeza contra ella, oyendo las voces de algunos niños de Slytherin que se encontraban allí.

-Me quiero morir-susurró, golpeando la pared con su cabeza. Apoyó la espalda contra la fría piedra, y se cruzó de brazos. Los niños de Slytherin lo observaban estupefactos. Ángelo percibió el hilo de sangre que salía de su frente, y luego de hacer una mueca, masculló la contraseña y entró a la lúgubre sala común de Slytherin. Se lanzó de palomita (N/A: xDD) sobre el sofá de color verde oscuro, mientras una chimenea a lo lejos refulgía con un intenso brillo verdoso. Se tapó el rostro con un cojín, y se insultó a sí mismo.

-Deja de insultarte idiota-la voz de Mía lo sacó de debajo del cojín, y la observó con ojos acuosos.-No lograrás nada estando ahí acostado-ella había llegado a la sala común segundos después que él.

-Ella tiene pareja-susurró con voz crispada. Mía hizo una mueca y se sentó frente a él. Se cruzó de piernas y lo miró detenidamente.

-Sí, tiene pareja-

-¿Tú lo sabías?-ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo supe junto a ti-Ángelo tragó saliva con dificultad.

-Me quiero morir-masculló-yo y...mi estupidez-

-Es solo un estúpido baile-los pasos provenientes de las escaleras los hicieron callar, y vislumbraron a Lucius, que llegaba a la sala común. Los miró detenidamente.

-¿Me perdí de algo?-

-Lily ya tiene pareja-susurró Ángelo, mientras Lucius se sentaba junto a Mía y la rodeaba con sus brazos.

-¿En serio?-preguntó asombrado. Ángelo asintió con la cabeza, mientras deshilachaba el cojín que tenía entre sus manos-pero si hasta hoy en la tarde no tenía con quien ir-

-Pues parece que alguien se me adelantó-Mía suspiró de forma cansina.

-Pues es obvio que alguien se te adelantó tarado..hace mucho tiempo que el baile fue anunciado..¿por qué tuviste que esperar para invitarla?..Lily es hermosa...-

-Bueno, bueno, tampoco exageremos-dijo Lucius. Ángelo lo fulminó con la mirada, y Mía lo golpeó con un codazo en las costillas.

-Lily es hermosa y los chicos no son ciegos...y seguramente alguno más valiente que tú la invitó-

-Y ella, desesperada, dijo que sí-dijo Lucius. Mía volvió a codearlo-oye, deja de golpearme-

-Ahora menos iré a esa fiesta-murmuró Ángelo, escondiendo su rostro tras el cojín.

-Irás igual...Merlín, los Black nunca se han perdido ni un solo baile-

-Seré el primer Black que lo haga-Lucius tomó aire y lo soltó en un suspiro de resignación.

-Eres un Black...¿sabes lo que eso significa?-Ángelo lo miró de forma suspicaz.

-Tener levante y ser terriblemente codiciado-susurró enojado.

-Bueno, pues entonces...¿qué esperas para ir con otra chica?..hay muchísimas aquí-

-Oye, ni que fuéramos descartables-siseó Mía, tomando fuertemente a su novio de la oreja.

-¿Quién te dijo?-

-MALFOY-bramó ella. Lucius sonrió arrogante.

-Ya ya...de acuerdo.._no son descartables_-la besó dulcemente. Mía sonrió de soslayo.

-Eres bueno mintiendo-Lucius rozó su nariz contra la de ella.

-Y tú eres hermosa...-

-¿Pueden parar?-chilló Ángelo cuando notó que Mía y Lucius comenzaban a besarse-yo tengo un problema..-

-Siempre tienes problemas-masculló Lucius. Miró detenidamente hacia la entrada de la sala común. La pared se había abierto y había dejado paso a una bella muchacha de cabello negro, y el rubio sonrió. Ángelo lo miró con terror.

-Selena...-la saludó. La morena lo miró enarcando una ceja-¿tienes pareja para el baile?-

-No te atrevas Lucius-siseó Mía en voz baja. Él frunció el ceño.-Es una mujer de lo peor-

-No, no tengo pareja-Selena miró a Ángelo-pero ya tengo en mente con quién ir-el joven Black se ruborizó cuando la chica se sentó junto a él.

-Lucius, haz algo-murmuró Mía. Lucius puso ojos de cachorro apaleado-Lucius, tú metiste a Ángelo en esto...-

-Mía...-

-Ahora Lucius-ordenó (N/A: lo tiene cagando xD). Lucius se levantó del sofá desganado, y Ángelo lo miró fijamente en ese mismo momento.

-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo Selena?-preguntó Ángelo, esta vez dirigiendo su mirada hacia la morena sentada a su lado. Lucius y Mía se quedaron estáticos en sus lugares.

-¿Qué?-Mía fue la que abrió la boca, y su pregunta se había formado también en la cabeza del chico Malfoy-tú no irás con ella-chilló.

-Aun no he oído su respuesta-dijo Ángelo de forma cortante. Miró a Selena, que le sonreía.

-Mira si no voy a querer-dijo. –Claro-Ángelo sonrió por compromiso.

-Bien...nos veremos aquí a las nueve el miércoles...¿te parece?-

-Sí-dijo Selena radiante. Se levantó del sofá, lo besó sonoramente en la mejilla, y corrió hacia las escaleras. Ángelo miró en ese instante a su tía y a su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Estás loco?-masculló Mía-es...es la atorranta de Hogwarts, maldición-Ángelo suspiró cansado.

-Lily va con un idiota que no sabemos quién es, pero está bien que ella vaya con ese idiota, porque yo soy un cobarde y no la invité al baile...pero si el estúpido de Ángelo invita a una chica al baile...oh..es un imbécil-

-No estoy diciendo eso infeliz-masculló Mía, golpeándolo en el pecho-pero si realmente quiere que Lily se de cuenta de lo que sientes no la embarres-

-Cállate Mía, no te soporto-sentenció. Caminó con paso furioso hacia las escaleras.

-Vaya, está hormonal-siseó Lucius.

-CIERRA LA BOCA MALFOY-gritó Ángelo desde las escaleras. Lucius se encogió de hombros mientras miraba a su novia. Ella suspiró.

-Tremendos par de idiotas-susurró, sentándose junto a Lucius-¿cuándo se van a dar cuenta de que son el uno para el otro?-

-¿No crees que deberíamos darles un empujoncito?-Mía parpadeó, y miró a Lucius con curiosidad.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó. Dio un respingo en su lugar-¿tienes un plan?-Lucius sonrió coqueto.

-Un Malfoy siempre tiene un as bajo la manga-Mía se mordió el labio.

-Eres _tan_ perfecto cielo-

-Lo sé-

**OoOOoO**

Bien. Armar el maldito Gran Comedor para el maldito y estúpido baile era...aburrido. Muy aburrido. Entre guirnaldas de corazones, manteles rojos, querubines y flores se iba a volver loco. Más si notaba que Lily, de pie a pocos metros, reía lo más divertida con el imbécil de John, el prefecto de Hufflepuff. Se hablaban en susurros, uno muy cerca del otro, como dos enamorados. Se obligó a no pensar en eso. Lily no podía enamorarse tan rápido de un energúmeno como aquel.

-Black, estás destrozando ese corazón-siseó Gabriel. Ángelo observó el corazón que tenía entre sus manos y lo vio arrugado y roto en sus costados. Carraspeó.

-Lo siento, no me he dado cuenta-susurró, apoyando la guirnalda sobre una de las mesas. Suspiró.

-Bueno, creo que terminamos por hoy-anunció John. Miró alrededor-quedó lindo ¿eh?-sí, el Gran Comedor había quedado...muy rojo y rosa.

-A mi no me gusta-masculló Ángelo. John lo miró de forma desafiante-es demasiado femenino-

-Es romántico-

-Es asqueroso-

-Yo concuerdo con Ángelo-dijo Selena-es demasiado...-

-Cursi-dijo Gabriel.

-Oigan, ustedes estuvieron de acuerdo-dijo John enojado-ahora no se quejen-

-Bueno, yo creo que deberíamos ir a nuestras respectivas salas comunes a prepararnos para el baile de esta noche-dijo Lily, calmando los ánimos.

-Sí, Potter tiene razón-dijo Selena. Miró a Ángelo-¿vamos?-

-Esperen...aún no hemos probado la música-dijo Kevin. -¿Qué dicen?¿la probamos?-

-De acuerdo-dijo John-ponla-Kevin se acercó a un aparato pequeño contra la pared. Lo encendió, y segundos después una música lenta se oyó por todo el lugar.

-Bueno, que alguien baile-dijo la prefecta de Ravenclaw, encogiéndose de hombros. –Porque para eso es la música cursi y lenta-Gabriel se acercó rápidamente a ella, y la joven rió.

Ángelo y Lily se miraron atontados cuando notaron que todos los demás bailaban lo más divertidos...o lo más embobados.

-¿Quieres bailar Lil?-preguntó él cuando luego de varios segundos de quedarse pensando había caminado hacia donde ella se encontraba. Lily sonrió dulcemente.

-Ella ya tiene pareja Black-masculló John.

-Déjala decidir a ella-remató Ángelo. Ambos se desafiaron con la mirada.

-Un baile no hará nada John-dijo Lily, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro masculino. Ángelo se sintió abofeteado al oír la réplica de la pelirroja-además, él y yo somos amigos de toda la vida-amigos. La palabra maldita. Ángelo miró al suelo y se mordió el labio tristemente.

-Bailemos-dijo Lily. Ángelo la miró seriamente. Sonrió cuando ella le tomó la mano dulcemente. Una mano pequeña y sumamente tibia. Se acercaron al centro de la pista. Lily rodeó el cuello de Ángelo con sus brazos, mientras que él acomodaba sus manos sobre la fina cintura femenina. Bailaron lentamente, siendo guiados por la suave música que salía de las paredes. Lily sintió la mano de Ángelo acariciar con lentitud su espalda, mientras que su mano se enredaba en las oscuras hebras del cabello masculino.

-Bailas bien-susurró ella, respirando hondamente, aspirando el aroma que él emanaba. Ángelo sonrió.

-No me mientas-Lily rió divertida, y para Ángelo la risa femenina fue como un coro de ángeles.

-Sí, bailas bien-el cosquilleo que apareció en su estómago le supo encantador. Los ojos verdes masculinos brillaron cuando ella se apretó contra él, y los latidos de ambos corazones se unieron en una sinfónica encantadora. Los labios de Ángelo le supieron tentadores, y lentamente se acercó. Cerró los ojos. Rozó su nariz contra la de él, sintiendo una bandada enorme de mariposas dentro de su estómago, revoloteando de forma escandalosa y veloz.

La música cesó de golpe, y ambos se detuvieron. Sus rostros estaban a tan solo centímetros, y Lily supo que tan solo debía ponerse en puntas de pie para besarlo. Alguien carraspeó sonoramente, y Ángelo bajó la mirada. Ella suspiró decepcionada.

-La música terminó-fue John quien habló-nos vemos en la noche, váyanse todos a sus salas comunes-Lily y Ángelo se separaron con dificultad, sabiendo que ninguno de los dos quería alejarse del otro.-Ya vete Black-Ángelo entornó los ojos, mientras que Selena se acercaba a él.

Lily abrió los ojos estupefacta cuando Selena tomó a Ángelo del brazo y juntos salieron del lugar. Cerró los puños cuando la slytherin besó dulcemente la mejilla del joven. Perra, zorra, mono chimpancé descuartizado.

-¿Lily?-la voz de John la sacó de su furia y de su ensimismamiento. Lo miró con expresión aturdida. -¿Qué ocurre?-ella carraspeó.

-Me...me voy a la sala común...¿vamos Kevin?-el joven asintió con la cabeza y juntos salieron del Gran Comedor.

Unas...cinco horas después, Lily se encontraba frente al espejo del sanitario, mirándose desde todos los costados posibles. El vestido turquesa que llevaba puesto lo sentaba muy bien, aunque se sentía un tanto desnuda...y eso que Mía, que lo había visto, había dicho que era demasiado conservador. Era un vestido strapless de tiro recto, que le llegaba hasta un poco más de las rodillas. Pero se sentía incómoda, nunca había estado vestida tan elegante. Y todo por una tonta fiesta. Salió del sanitario y se sentó sobre la cama, acomodándose las sandalias de tacón. Se sentía nerviosa y raramente mal. Aún no sabía cómo reaccionar cuando viera a Ángelo bailando con...esa zorra de cabello moreno. Recordaba lo mal que le había caído la noticia de que él iría con aquella. Había gritado, había pataleado...y Mía la había golpeado. Para que se calmara, según dijo cuando ella había empuñado su varita para vengarse del golpe. Esos genes Black, por Merlín. Inevitablemente pensó en Ángelo y en los genes Black de él. Alguna vez su abuela le había dicho que los Black tenían mucha mala fama en cuanto a ser mujeriegos, pero que eso con Mit había acabado. Decidió que era el momento de ir hacia el Gran Salón, por lo que tomó su túnica blanca y salió del cuarto. Y ahí se encontraba ahora, de pie junto a la puerta del Gran Comedor, esperando al que sería su pareja de baile. Varios alumnos ya se encontraban dentro, sentados en mesas circulares estratégicamente colocadas, mientras los profesores reían y charlaban entre ellos.

Lily vislumbró a Remus hablar amistosamente con un hombre moreno de ojos grises, a quien reconoció enseguida.

-No, no y no niña, tú te vas a tu maldita sala común-Lily observó detenidamente a Lucius, que discutía con fervor con su hermanita menor.

-Pero yo quiero estar en la fiesta-

-No Cissa, tú vuelves a tu sala común-

-Lu, por favor-suplicó ella. Su largo cabello rubio estaba peinado en una muy bonita trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura y llevaba puesto un bonito vestido rosa.

-¿Qué parte de NO no entendiste?-chilló Lucius, mientras Narcisa metía uno de sus dedos dentro de su oído derecho, en señal de que su hermano estaba gritando demasiado.

-Cielo, no seas así-dijo Mía, apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de él. Su vestido azul era demasiado escotado, y Lily estaba segura de que si el hombre que hablaba con Remus la veía...le daría un sincope.

-Pero...pero Mía...-

-Vamos, tan solo tiene once años..¿qué puede hacer?-Lucius entornó los ojos enfurecido.

-Más te vale niñita, que no te encuentre intercambiando fluidos con un chico..porque te juro que se la cortaré en pedacitos y se las lanzaré al calamar gigante de desayuno-Narcisa rió y abrazó a su hermano con ternura. Lucius le besó el cabello dulcemente. Eran tan tiernos.

-Tranquilo Lu-dijo Narcisa con una voz que a su hermano le resultó demasiado peligrosa-_no haré nada que tú no hagas_-y entró al Gran Comedor saltando cual Heidi. Lucius se quedó estático, mientras oía la risa cantarina de Mía.

-NARCISA VEN AQUÍ-bramó Lucius, y entró en varias zancadas al Gran Comedor. Mía negó con la cabeza, y se acercó a Lily.

-Buenas noches Lil-dijo.

-Buenas noches Mía-

-¿Ocurre algo?-preguntó Lily al notar que la mirada gris de su amiga se tornaba asustada.

-TE VOY A ASESINAR-Lily miró con rapidez hacia donde provenían los gritos. Lucius corría espantado por todo el Gran Comedor, mientras Sirius lo perseguía con varita en mano.

-¿Qué hace mi padre aquí?-preguntó Mía. Lily se encogió de hombros, mientras la morena entraba para intentar calmar las ansias homicidas de su padre.

-PAPÁ, YA BASTA-chilló Deneb enojada. Sirius le lanzó una copa a Lucius, pero el chico, miembro del equipo de quidditch, la esquivó magistralmente gracias a sus increíbles reflejos.

-SIRIUS-bramó Lucy, llegando hasta él-ya detente, es el hijo de mi mejor amiga-

-TE VOY A ASESINAR...NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR A MI NIÑITA-Lucy revoleó los ojos al techo, y Deneb suspiró. Mía se acercó a Lucius y le tomó el rostro con dulzura.

-Papá, por favor-dijo, mientras acariciaba a su novio. Sirius abrió los ojos de par en par.

-¿Qué parte de _MÍA_ no entiendes?-

-PAPÁ-

-SIRIUS-Sirius suspiró con hastío.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste por qué le puse ese nombre?-chilló él. Lucy lo golpeó suavemente en la nuca.

-No seas imbécil Sirius-él frunció el ceño y fulminó a Lucius con su mirada.

-Te estaré observando mocoso-Lucius tragó saliva ruidosamente-y a ti también _Mía_-

-Posesivo del demonio ¬¬-susurró Mía. Deneb rió por lo bajo, mientras se acercaba a su hermana.

-Conmigo era igual-Mía sonrió cuando Deneb la abrazó cariñosamente.

-Pero ya no lo es-dijo Mía con esperanzas de que su padre no fuera sobreprotector de por vida.

-Momento-dijo Deneb-sigue siendo así, y eso que estoy casada y tengo un bebé-palmeó la espalda de Mía, mientras la joven morena ponía expresión de terror.

Lily rió mientras observaba la escena. Los Black eran una familia muy especial. Sirius había sido un mujeriego empedernido en su época adolescente, pero era un sobreprotector excesivo en cuanto a sus hijas.

Oyó pasos que se acercaban, y volteó hacia las escaleras. Su corazón dio una terrible sacudida cuando lo vio. Vestido completamente de negro, bajaba las escaleras con lentitud de forma deliberada. No sabía si lo hacía a propósito o él ya tenía como innata esa majestuosidad con la que hacía todas las cosas. Se mordió el labio fuertemente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Él era más alto que ella, por lo que tuvo que levantar la mirada para observarlo bien a los ojos, a esos ojos verdes tan lindos.

-Hola Lil-susurró. Ella carraspeó y se acomodó un largo mechón pelirrojo tras una oreja.

-Hola-

-¿Esperando a tu pareja?-Lily asintió con la cabeza, mientras se deleitaba observándolo. Llevaba el cabello ligeramente peinado, con su lacio y ordenado flequillo cayendo de forma elegante sobre su frente. La camisa negra era ajustada y encantadoramente cernida, y llevaba varios botones desabrochados. Por lo que Lily tenía una bella vista evaluable.

-¿Dónde está tu pareja?-preguntó ella, mientras escondía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su túnica, para que él no notara sus nervios.

-Ella...-comenzó él. Lily rogó mentalmente que dijera algo del tipo _se ahogó en el lago_, o _se cayó por un pozo y no pudo salir_, o _accidentalmente un Avada Kedavra la golpeó_, o _se le cayó un pedazo del techo en la cabeza_.

-ÁNGELO-gritó alguien, que bajaba las escaleras con estrépito. Lily suspiró enojada, y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ahí viene-dijo Ángelo. Selena se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó.

-Hola, ya estoy aquí-dijo con voz entrecortada-lo siento, es que tuve un ligero problema con una de mis amigas..tomó una copa de zumo y cayó dormida en medio de la sala común...tuvimos que llevarla hasta el cuarto entre seis-miró despectivamente a Lily-¿vamos?-Ángelo asintió levemente con la cabeza y, luego de que Selena lo tomara del brazo, entró al Gran Comedor. Lily gruñó enojada y pateó la columna a su lado.

Fue en ese mismo instante en que un querubín, traídos a la escuela por una maldita idea de John Dowell, se acercó a ella.

-Tengo un poema para la señorita Lily Ginevra Potter-Lily enarcó una ceja. El querubín carraspeó y sacó un pergamino de...horror, de dentro de su asqueroso pañal.

-_Desearía ser aquel con el que sueñas por las noches, aquel por el que suspiras en tus momentos de desvelo, aquel que logra quitarte el sueño. Quisiera que supieras bella mariposa, que yo hago eso por ti, y que te entregaría mi corazón en bandeja de oro solo con pedírmelo_-el querubín hizo una reverencia-_si quieres saber quién soy, ve a las orillas del lago a las diez de la noche en punto. Te adora. Tu enamorado secreto_-varias personas se habían detenido a oír al pequeño angelito, y rieron de forma estridente cuando Lily se sonrojó con exceso. Carraspeó y decidió entrar al Gran Salón, mientras todas las mirada la seguían. John podía pegarse un tiro por hacerla esperar. Observó detenidamente todo el lugar, buscando a Mía. Y la encontró suspirando hastiada mientras Sirius la vigilaba alejado un par de metros.

-Mía¿qué sucede?-preguntó al llegar a ella. Mía la miró con expresión fastidiada.

-Mi padre...no me deja acercarme a Lucius tres metros-Lily tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír estridentemente- maldito sobreprotector-la miró-¿y tu pareja?-Lily se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé-dijo-debería estar aquí-miró detenidamente al grupo de jóvenes que ya se encontraban bailando, y vio con desilusión que Ángelo ya se encontraba bailando apretadamente con su estúpida pareja.

-Siéntate Lil, yo ya vengo-dijo Mía-voy a hablar con Lucius-Lily se sentó con pesadez mientras que Mía se alejaba de ella.

-Lucius-Mía zarandeó a su novio con insistencia.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó él. La música que sonaba era demasiado cursi-¿quieres bailar?-

-No, ahora no-dijo ella-no funcionó..la poción para dormir-

-¿Cómo que no funcionó?-

-Selena..-señaló hacia Ángelo, que bailaba.

-Oh...-dijo Lucius-¿y el _otro_?-

-Pues parece que ese sí funcionó-dijo Mía-pero Ángelo tiene pareja..esa no era la idea-Lucius asintió con la cabeza.

-Tú déjamelo a mi-dijo, bebiendo Hidromiel de un trago-¿sabes si..?-

-No le he preguntado-Lucius la besó dulcemente. Un sonoro carraspeo los hizo separarse, y percibieron la seña que Sirius le hacía a Lucius. Mía suspiró enojada.

-Pregúntale cielo-dijo, y se alejó de ella. Mía tomó aire hondamente, y caminó hacia Lily. Se sentó a su lado. Lily la miró con interés.

-Er...¿has...?-cómo preguntarle lo que le quería preguntar. Debía ser cuidadosa y tener sumo tacto. Pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, un querubín se acercó a la mesa y le entregó un enorme ramo de rosas a Lily, quien se sonrojó con violencia.

-Es de parte del enamorado secreto-dijo la criatura.

-Gracias-susurró Lily, observando detenidamente las rosas rojas. –Son hermosas-Mía la miró consternada-ya es el segundo querubín que se me acerca-

-¿De veras?-preguntó Mía-a mi no se me acercó ninguno..voy a matar a Lucius-el mismo querubín que segundos antes había abordado a Lily, hizo aparecer mágicamente una caja de bombones y se la entregó.

-De parte de su novio Lucius-dijo cuando Mía se sonrojó y miró a Lily con una gran sonrisa.

-Oh...-dijo. Sus ojos brillaron-ya se lo agradeceré más tarde-el querubín se alejó de ellas-me llenaré de acné..el muy maldito-ambas rieron divertidas. –Así que el segundo querubín-dijo como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí-

-¿Y quién crees que te lo haya mandado?-

-Pues pensé en John-dijo Lily, oliendo las flores.-Pero no creo...porque no ha venido-

-Mmm-Mía observó detenidamente a Lucius, que en ese instante hablaba acaloradamente con Narcisa. A saber lo que estaba tramando. -¿Y no has pensado en...que pudo ser Ángelo?-

-¿Ángelo?-preguntó Lily consternada-¿bromeas?-

-No...Ángelo es...un chico muy romántico-dijo Mía. Ni ella se creía lo que acababa de decir. No era que Ángelo no fuese tierno y romántico, peor tampoco para denigrarse mandando un estúpido querubín para ser ridiculizado de esa forma. Los Black tenían mucho orgullo. Fue en ese instante en que Lucius se acercó a ellas corriendo, captando totalmente la atención de ambas. Se sentó a su lado y le sonrió.

-Ya está-Mía carraspeó.

-¿Qué ya está?-preguntó Lily.

-Er...Narcisa se irá a la sala común-dijo Lucius con rapidez-Mía..¿no quieres bailar?-

-Mi padre nos está mirando-susurró Mía con voz cansina.

-Oh-dijo Lucius-¿sabes lo que acaba de decirme Ángelo?-Mía lo miró sonriendo, mientras que Lily se tensó en su lugar.-Un querubín lo detuvo mientras salía de la sala común, y le leyó un poema-comenzó a reír.

-Mira qué bien-dijo Mía, sonriendo de forma maléfica. Lily frunció el ceño y apretó fuertemente su vestido.

-Oh sí..tiene enamoradas por doquier-Lily enrojeció de furia.

-¿Saben qué hora es?-

-Las nueve y media-dijo Lucius con rapidez. Besó a Mía dulcemente en la mejilla-tu padre me amenazó con cortármela si me veía besándote en la boca...-Mía sonrió-así que esta noche y mientras él nos vea te besaré en la mejilla...o en la mano..o..en mi lugar favorito...el cuello-Mía comenzó a reír con picardía, mientras Lucius apoyaba la mano de forma peligrosa sobre su rodilla.

-Chicos, por favor-chilló Lily-aquí hay una solterona desesperada-suspiró-oh no-

Ángelo se acercaba a ellos con expresión frustrada.

-¿Alguno de ustedes vio a Selena?-los tres negaron con la cabeza-dijo que iría al baño..pero eso fue hace mucho-

-Tal vez tenga diarrea-dijo Lucius como quien no quiere la cosa.-O tal vez alguien la haya atacada en el vestíbulo-Ángelo rió divertido. Aunque él no sabía que Lucius no estaba para nada alejado de la realidad.

-Yo...a las diez debo irme, así que cuando sea esa hora, avísenme-dijo Ángelo. Bebió un sorbo de zumo de calabaza.

-Hoy bebe alcohol hombre-dijo Lucius-lo necesitarás cuando quieras besar a Selena-Ángelo lo miró de forma socarrona, mientras que Mía y Lily reían.

-No seas Lucius-una música lenta y sumamente romántica comenzó a sonar, y de repente el Gran Comedor parecía...un terrible hotel, con las parejas besándose y bailando. Lucius le tendió la mano a Mía.

-Que me la corte, hoy quiero bailar contigo-dijo cuando ella lo miró asustada-vamos cielo, somos novios hace mucho tiempo..y tu padre no impedirá el hecho de que te amo-Mía se ruborizó intensamente, tomó la mano de Lucius y juntos se alejaron de los dos chicos que intentaban no mirarse.

Ángelo carraspeó sonoramente, y miró de soslayo a la chica sentada junto a él. Se veía tan hermosa, con un enorme ramo de flores sobre su regazo, que combinaban con su intenso color de cabello.

-¿Qué ocurrió con tu pareja?-

-No vino-masculló ella. Ángelo saltó mentalmente de suma alegría.

-¿Quieres bailar?-Lily lo miró intensamente-yo tampoco tengo pareja..parece que...se la tragó el calamar-ella sonrió, y lo tomó del brazo. Se acercaron al tumulto de parejas que bailaban, observándose embelesados. Bailaron, dejándose llevar por la música lenta y suave. Lentamente fueron acercándose, hasta quedar completamente pegados el uno del otro. Sus cuerpos encajaron como en un rompecabezas perfectos, ella con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, y él con sus brazos rodeando la cintura de ella.

Lily apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino, y Ángelo apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de ella. Calzaban perfectos, como dos piezas hechas la una para la otra, armando un cuadro armonioso. Ninguno de los dos notó cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando se detuvieron al notar que la música cambiaba, y se miraron.

Ángelo acarició suavemente el mentón femenino. Era tan hermosa. Oyó una campanada, y descubrió que ya eran las diez.

-Debo irme-masculló-lo siento-se separó de Lily lentamente, sabiendo que en realidad no quería alejarse de ella, sino que quería quedarse toda la noche y toda la vida abrazada a su menudo cuerpo.

-Yo..sí, yo también me iré-susurró ella. Él se alejó, y salió del Gran Comedor. Lily suspiró, mientras a su alrededor las parejas continuaban bailando. Decidió ir a las orillas del lago, para descubrir quién era aquél enamorado secreto. Rogaba que fuese Ángelo. Salió del Gran Comedor, sin notar que una pareja la observaba detenidamente, y sonreía al notar que el cometido se estaba cumpliendo.

Hacía frío. Mucho frío. Se abrazó para infundirse calor, mientras observaba las congeladas aguas del lago, brillantes bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas. Un cuadro perfecto para una pareja de enamorados como Lucius y Mía, que ya daban asco de cursis. Suspiró, intentando contener sus crecientes nervios.

Realmente no sabía si lo que aquel querubín había dicho era cierto, pero habia que ver. Pateó una piedra que encontró estorbando su camino, y fue en ese instante en que vislumbró una figura lejana. Observó y esperó, con ansias incontenibles.

En otra parte de los terrenos, dos jóvenes se escondían tras unos arbustos enormes. ¿Qué hacían ahí?, bueno, ya lo dije, se escondían. ¿De quién? La pregunta es de quiénes.

-_Aquí gato muerto a moco de pavo, gato muerto a moco de pavo_-Mía suspiró cansada cando oyó esa porquería de aparato molestar nuevamente.

-Aquí moco de pavo, cambio-dijo Lucius.

-¿Qué rayos es eso?-masculló Mía. Lucius la miró sonriendo.

-Un walkie tokie-

-¿Un qué?-

-Me lo dio Narcisa..Alan se lo prestó-

-_Tenemos un problema moco de pavo, cambio_-la voz de Narcisa se dejó oír por el walkie-tokie.

-¿Tenían que ponerse esos estúpidos sobrenombres?-

-Hay que ponerle diversión a las cosas mi vida-dijo Lucius-dime gato muerto¿qué ocurre?, cambio-

-_Selena_-dijo Narcisa.

-No dijiste cambio-

-_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, no seas idiota..CAMBIO_-Lucius hizo una mueca cuando Mía rió estridentemente.

-De acuerdo gato muerto-dijo Lucius-dime qué ocurre, cambio-

-_Selena se despertó y va para allá..no pude detenerla...Alan y Samira intentaron detenerla, pero ella los golpeó fuertemente, cambio_-

-Oh-dijo Mía cuando una morena salió del castillo y se dirigió con paso firme hacia donde dos jóvenes se observaban fijamente, y sumamente atontados. Esos dos jóvenes que, parados junto a la orilla del lago, estaban a punto de decirse todo lo que sentían.

-Tú-susurró Ángelo.

-Tú-dijo Lily. Se mordió-no puedo creerlo-

-Yo...yo tampoco-dijo él. Su corazón latía con ferocidad contra sus costillas, y estaba seguro de que se le saldría en cualquier momento.

-Er...¿caminamos?-Ángelo la observó atontado.

-Claro-se sentía tan tranquilo y cómodo. No podía creer que Lily lo hubiese citado allí...su enamorada secreta..qué locura. Sentía que todo saldría bien, aunque no notó cuando tres niños que él conocía se lanzaban sobre una morena que, increíblemente, había sido su pareja en el baile de San Valentín. Los tres niños rebajaron a la chica, y luego un joven rubio y otra morena la arrastraron inconsciente hacia detrás de unos frondosos arbustos. No lo notó, porque si lo hubiese hecho se habría escandalizado con las actitudes de esos cinco locos.

Ángelo y Lily caminaron tomados de la mano por los linderos del bosque prohibido, en sumo silencio. Sabían que no tenían nada para decirse..excepto..

-Lil, hay algo que quiero decirte...-susurró él cuando se detuvieron contra la verja del huerto de Hagrid. Ella lo miró esperanzada-tal vez me cueste decírtelo...pero...-oyó unos ruidos detrás de él, y volteó. Lily apretó su hombro, asustada.

-¿Crees que sea una criatura del bosque?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Espero que no-dijo él aterrorizado.

-Ángelo-chilló ella.

-Entiéndeme, soy un slytherin...-carraspeó. Observó detenidamente entre los arbustos, alumbrando con su varita, esperando ver algo o alguien. Los sombríos árboles escondían cualquier cosa que hubiese hecho ese ruido. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la joven pelirroja.

-Lil..yo...-carraspeó. Se sentía tan nervioso, y mirándola a la luz de la luna se sentía vulnerable.-Yo...-

-¿Tú?-

-Tú me gustas-susurró. Sabía que se había sonrojado. –Y me gustas hace mucho tiempo, creo que desde tuve diez años...y nunca me he atrevido a decírtelo porque eres mi mejor amiga y siempre he temido que...-ella apoyó uno de sus dedos sobre la boca de él.

-Tú también me gustas-susurró Lily, sonrojándose. Menos mal que el lugar estaba oscuro. Ángelo levantó las cejas. Se miró las manos, aturdido.

-¿De veras?-ella asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué era eso que sentía en el pecho?...como un cosquilleo insistente...pues supuso que era la felicidad. Le sonrió abiertamente, y supo que sus dientes brillaban de forma enceguecedora. La tomó de la mano.

-Te amo Lily-ella sentía que no iba a poder sostenerse en pie. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo.

-Yo...yo también a ti-

Lentamente se acercaron, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación. El ansiado beso. Ya se habían besado una vez, pero habían sido niños en aquella época. Y el sentimiento ahora era mucho más fuerte que aquella vez.

Todo ocurrió con suma lentitud. Poco a poco fueron acercándose el uno al otro, examinándose minuciosamente con la mirada, esperando que alguno huyera. Pero de ninguna manera querían huir.

Cerraron los ojos cuando sus narices rozaron. Y unieron sus labios dulcemente bajo la luz de la luna, cobijados por la enorme oscuridad de la noche. Lily inclinó un poco su cabeza para poder besarlo mejor, y enredó sus dedos entre el oscuro cabello masculino. Ángelo abrió ligeramente los labios para responderle el beso con fervor, y la apretó contra sí, apoyando sus manos firmemente sobre la cintura de ella. Y se dejaron embriagar por sus sabores, por el calor de ambos, por esa lucha entre sus bocas sin ganador. La mano de él terminó estratégicamente detrás de la nuca de ella, y la saboreó aún con más ganas que antes, y la oyó gemir levemente. Tuvieron que separarse al notar que les faltaba la respiración, y fue en ese instante en que oyeron nuevamente ruidos tras ellos, entre los arbustos.

-Otra vez aquel ruido-susurró Lily, mientras apoyaba su frente contra la de Ángelo. Lo sintió suspirar, y sonrió embobada.

-Me importa un carajo quién esté haciendo esos ruidos-dijo, y, tomándola de la nuca, volvió a besarla con desbordada pasión.

Mientras tanto, entre los arbustos, Lucius, Mía, Alan, Samira y Narcisa intentaban no ser descubiertos por los dos tórtolos. Aunque era un tanto difícil debido a lo incómodo de sus posiciones.

-Funcionó, Lu-dijo Mía, besándolo dulcemente. Lucius sonrió abiertamente mientras Mía lo besaba, satisfecho.-Eres un genio-

-Asquerosos ¬¬-masculló Alan cuando la pareja comenzó a besarse como si no hubiese un mañana.

-Lucius, deja de introducir tu lengua en la boca de Mía-chilló Narcisa. Hizo una mueca enojada-Alan, ven, vamos a imitarlos-dijo con picardía. Alan rió divertido. (N/A: ya sé lo que deben estar pensando: esta nena es súper pervertida xD).

-NI SE TE OCURRA TOCARLA POTTER-el grito de Lucius resonó por toda la extensión del bosque, y algunas criaturas chillaron ante la molestia de la voz del rubio. Los dos jóvenes que antes habían estado besándose dulcemente contra la valla de la huerta del semi gigante observaron consternados hacia los arbustos.

-Lucius, imbécil-chilló Narcisa, golpeándolo fuertemente.-Tus gritos se deben haber oído hasta en Durmstrang-

-Ups, creo que nos oyeron-dijo Samira al notar que Ángelo tomaba la varita y conjuraba un Lumos, y apuntaba hacia ellos.

-Rajemos-dijo Alan, tomando fuertemente a Narcisa y a Samira de los codos. Se arrastraron como pudieron.

-Bien, corran-dijo Lucius cuando Lily y Ángelo se acercaron peligrosamente hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Corrieron rápidamente entre los árboles, saltando raíces, esquivando troncos e intentando, de todas las maneras posibles, no despertar a ningún animal que residiera allí.

Ángelo y Lily observaron con estupefacción a cinco personas que corrían hacia la entrada al castillo.

-¿Qué rayos?-masculló Ángelo. Lily lo tomó del brazo en ese momento, y la miró con una gran sonrisa.

-No importa, luego hablaremos con esos cinco locos-susurró ella, abrazándolo por la cintura.

-Pero...nos estaban espiando...-Lily hizo una mueca enojada.

-Cállate y bésame Black-dijo. Ángelo levantó las cejas asombrado. Segundos después sonrió.

-Si me lo pides así-y se entregó al beso que ella le daba.

-¿Me pueden explicar qué es lo que funcionó?-preguntó Alan Potter mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo.

-Pues..todo fue idea de Lucius-dijo Mía.

-Si, las ideas maléficas siempre son de él-masculló Narcisa, divertida. Lucius la fulminó con su mirada, como intentando enterrarla varios metros bajo tierra.

-Por cierto..-dijo Mía, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de él-¿qué hiciste con Dowell?-

-Lo encerré en un armario-dijo con naturalidad. Narcisa, Alan y Samira rieron divertidos, imaginándose a Lucius encerrando al prefecto de Hufflepuff dentro de un gran ropero. Mía frunció el ceño.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo lo encerraste?-Lucius abrió los ojos asustado.

-Ups...como unas tres horas...-

-Se debe haber ahogado-dijo Mía horrorizada. Lucius hizo una mueca de _qué mas da_.

-Creo que me van a expulsar-dijo Lucius, mientras los tres niños continuaban riendo divertidos. Mía sonrió compadecida.

-Tranquilo amor...te irás muy feliz de esta escuela-le guiñó un ojo, y Lucius se sonrojó.-Aunque estoy un tanto ofendida señor Malfoy, porque usted le envió rosas rojas a Lily con un querubín...-Lucius sonrió de soslayo.

-Sí, pero usé el dinero de Ángelo...-rieron.-Me debes un premio por lo inteligente que soy-Mía sonrió abiertamente, y lo besó dulcemente en los labios.

-Ya volvieron a ser asquerosos-masculló Alan, mientras Narcisa y Samira reían.

-Ya tendrás tu ansiado premio-dijo Mía. Sonrió con perversidad-...a las doce en el Cuarto de los Menesteres-susurró. Lo abrazó, mientras él reía a todo pulmón-pero antes, vamos a bailar-

-¿Crees que Ángelo y Lily se enojen cuando sepan que fuimos nosotros los que enviamos los querubines para que se encontraran?-preguntó, entrando con Lucius al Gran Comedor. Él se encogió de hombros mientras comenzaban a bailar, tomándola fuertemente de la cintura.

-Estoy seguro de que Ángelo nos lo agradecerá-hizo una mueca-pero Lily...nos golpeará fuertemente..y no tienes idea de cómo golpea-y, entre risas, se unieron a la fiesta.

**FIN **

**OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO OoOOoO **

_**Nota de Autora:**_

Bueno, no sé realmente que decir. Solo gracias. Ahora sí, este es el final de este fic que con tanto amor he escrito durante un año entero. Este fic en el cual inventé personajes, no solo tomé prestados los de Rowling….soy grosa xD.

Obviamente que espero sus reviews con muchas ansias. Ellos alimentan mi espíritu. Igualmente saben que estoy escribiendo otro fic llamado **"¿Quién dijo que el amor es fácil?"**. Así que alguna de ustedes quiere continuar leyendo esos delirios terribles que escribo, puede ir allí y leer.

Muy bien niñas, gracias por estar conmigo durante un año entero.

Y ahora sí, _**hasta siempre!**_.


End file.
